The Harem Slave
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Alternate Reality Lotor and Allura fic. Forced by Zarkon to become part of Lotor's harem, can Allura still interest Lotor as more than a pleasure slave when she is one of the many pretty faces that surround him?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lotor, Allura, or Voltron. World Events Productions does. I only borrow the characters and settings. This is for fun, not for profit. I make no money off of this fic.

----Michelle

He could remember his surprise when he turned on the lights to his bedroom, it had been a startled feeling that quickly manifested into pleasure. Lotor knew his lips were curling upwards, a predatory smile as he eyed the figure laying on his bed.

It was a woman, practically still a girl, her hands tied over her head, thick black cord winding harshly around her wrists, connecting them to the massive headboard of his bed. She wore very little, nearly naked except for the skimpy top, and a bit of silk between her legs. That silk traveled down to her ankles, a shimmery glaze of pale blue, that was slit open high on her legs, and hung low on her hips.

Her eyes were hidden from him, black silk tied around her forehead, leaving her to flounder about in darkness. It left him to wonder if she was awake or not, she was lying so still, chest moving so slightly as she breathed.

Keeping his eyes on the bound beauty before him, Lotor made his way to the bed, eyes traveling over her as he noted the silver bangles she wore on her left foot, the bejeweled toe rings, and diamond encrusted collar on her neck. Expensive baubles surely worth more than a hundred slaves combined adorned this girl, even the pearls in her ears would be worth a king's ransom.

He tore his eyes away from the jewels, letting them roam over her smooth skin, finding she was a beauty with a peaches and cream complexion that was free of a slaver's mark. She had to be a new acquisition to have escaped the branding, no wonder she was tied down, they didn't trust her not to run, not to flee and sell the jewels they had covered her with.

He must have made a sound, his chuckles escaping him for suddenly she was moving, a slight jerk on her arms as she shifted restless. She didn't say a word, though her breathing intensified, nervous pants as she surely wondered at the fate that was awaiting her. Lotor just watched her, liking the way her body squirmed, seeing her top shift and reveal a hint of nipple to his leering eyes.

"My father always gives me the best presents." Lotor murmured, seeing her writhe even harder at the sound of his voice. He smirked though she could not see his expression, sitting down next to her on the bed. The mattress made a sound as he added his weight to it, the girl becoming frantic, trying to move away from him, but her bonds held her in place.

Again he was laughing, hands reaching to skim gloved finger tips over her firm belly. That got her to jerk harder on the restraints, the girl holding her breath as his fingers move upwards. He skimmed them over the flimsy top, fingers brushing over the exposed nipple, giving her a little pinch that had her pouty lips parting in a gasp.

She started to tremble, a fine shivering that had her flesh goose pimpling in response to his touch. He bent over her, his hair falling forward to brush against her face, as Lotor whispered into her lips. "I can smell your fear."

There was no reaction from her, no start of surprise, no angry retort, leaving Lotor just a little disappointed. But not for long, the prince pushing disappointment down, as he sought to claim her lips with his own. She tried to pull back, Lotor's mouth pinning her against the mattress. A sound escaped her, voice holding a high protest as she squirmed, hands trying to move to push him away.

Excited laughter from Lotor, the man pulling back with satisfaction in his eyes. His fingers touched her plump lips, thumb caressing the bottom in a brief caress before she actually tried to bite him. "Ah ah ah..." Lotor chided her, making a tsking sound. "Be nice."

She responded to the tone of his voice, a torrent of angry words tumbling out of her. Alas they were unfamiliar, the girl speaking in some alien language he had never before heard. It left him intrigued, Lotor wondering what she was telling him that enabled so passionate a response.

She continued to talk to him in that mad tone of voice, words clear and concise, just short of shouting as he sank his hands into that glorious mane of her hair. She was a blonde like so many of his slaves, but her curls seemed to take on a hue that could only be called golden, making him feel like he held pure sunshine in his hands. She tried to jerk away from him, not liking him touching her.

Just to aggravate her, he continued to run his fingers through her hair, listening to her lilting tones with a smile on his face. He found she was pleasing to listen too, her voice melodious and soft, leaving Lotor to wonder what she would sound like in the throes of passion. It made him want to experiment, to find out firsthand, Lotor removing his fingers from her hair, pausing only long enough to peal off his gloves.

They made a light slapping sound on the floor of the room, the girl cocking her head as she tried to identify what he had removed. He smirked, reaching to touch her shoulders, finding how warm her skin was, how soft it felt to his hands. His fingers nudged teasingly under the straps of her top, playing with them, listening to her speak, her tone commanding. To hear her ordering him was a surprise, Lotor wondering just where this slave had come from to be so bold.

She seemed to relax somewhat when he left the straps where they were, Lotor dropping his hands to her waist, stroking the sides of it in a soothing motion. It left her squirming, trying to evade his hands, Lotor laughing once more at her obvious discomfort of his touches. Her unbound legs kicked out, flailing aimlessly to try and knock him away from her.

Lotor deftly avoided the blows, choosing to climb on top of her, hold her legs down with his weight as he straddled her hips. She bucked against him, back arching up off the bed as she tried to get free of him. He merely laughed, and ducked his head in close to her neck, kissing her right above the heavy collar. Angry babble from her, the tremors in her body increasing as she tried to jerk away from his lips.

His hand reached to entwine in her hair, holding her in place as he continue to lick and tease her neck. She tasted as sweet as she smelled, exotic and fresh, Lotor dragging his tongue upwards, washing over her skin. As his tongue lavished attention on her flesh, his hands started a gentle exploration of her body, cupping hold of her breasts, squeezing and kneading them. His massage left her top rumpled, her breasts popping free of the flimsy material, the thin triangles that had attempted to hide her nipples from sight pushed to the sides, forming the perfect frame for her bosom.

He ran his palms over the front of her breasts, Lotor caressing circles into her skin, trying to get them to bud. The girl beneath him let out a moan, Lotor looking up in surprise as she gasped. A blush was on her cheeks, the girl surely embarrassed by her reactions. He continued to manipulate her nipples into two stiff points, listening to her sigh, feeling her quiver in response to his fingers.

More moans from the slave, Lotor smirking, pulling back to watch her face. He realized he wanted to see her eyes, see the play of emotion in them, the anger, the desire, perhaps even confusion as she tried to fight her response to him. His hands reached for the blindfold, jerking the silk upwards in a sudden movement that left her blinking owlishly from the change from darkness to light.

Eyelids fluttered rapidly, the girl's eyes attempting to adjust to the light. Lotor watched, catching a glimpse of blue, the color reminded him of the ocean. Her eyes ceased their blinking, the girl glaring back at him with an intensity that had Lotor taken aback. No fear in her eyes, no lust to cloud them over, just pride and anger, the girl looking regal as she leveled her stare at him.

Lotor was unused to such looks being lobbed his way, people normally cowered in fear at the sight of him. Not this beauty, proud and angry, opening those luscious lips of her to talk to him, voice angry but commanding. It left him amused, shaking with mirth as his fingers touched her face, brushing back her hair. She jerked back, wincing as her head struck the board of the bed. Lotor made a soothing sound, murmuring softly to her as he went to place a pillow between her and the board.

She looked at him, a hint of confusion in her eyes at this kind gesture, but at his smile she began moving again, giving cruel jerks on her wrists. "Easy..." Lotor said, grabbing her arms, trying to still her movements. "Easy. You'll only do your self harm."

A snapped out word was her response, the girl glaring at him as he held her arms down. He moved his hands, sliding along her slender arms, reaching the cord. It was bound tight, biting into her skin, she was sure to have red welts from all the struggling she had done. His fingers moved, working to set her hands free. He had to tear open the cord, the knots were so tight, and as he predicted, her wrists were a red ruin, the imprints of the cord leaving ugly welts on her otherwise flawless skin.

He gently caught hold of her hands, bringing them to his face, placing kisses in her palms. She continued to talk at him, nonsense babble falling on deaf ears as he kissed his way down to her injured wrists. She tried to pull back, one hand slipping his grasp as she reared forward to slap him. Lotor easily subdued her before her hand could make contact with his face, pushing her back against the pillow as he smirked.

"That is no way to thank me." Lotor told her, and she flashed him a haughty look. A hmph sound came from her lips, the girl doing her best to ignore him. He wouldn't let her, gathering her wrists into one large hand, the other skirting down the front of her body. That made her gasp and look at him, her eyes widening slightly as his fingers sought to slip in under the waist band of the silk on her hips.

Her struggles renewed, the girl putting her whole body into the attempt to escape him. Lotor grinned, fingers nudging in under the silk, discovering his prize wore no panties under her flimsy skirt. Her voice took on a panicked edge, the girl trying to jerk her hands away from his iron grip. To calm her, he removed his hand, the girl seeming no less traumatized by stopping of his touch.

Cautiously, he released his hold on her wrists, the girl lying limply beneath him for the moment. Lotor climbed off her, reaching towards the night stand next to the bed when she moved. Not even bothering to adjust her top, she tried to spring forward, intent on fleeing the bed. Laughing, Lotor slipped an arm around her waist, drawing her against his side. She hissed at him, angry words as she began beating her fists against his chest. Lotor ignored these ineffectual thumps, free hand rummaging through the drawer.

He found what he was seeking, bringing a bottle of ointment forward. The girl was shoved to lie back on the bed, Lotor sitting on her as he calmly applied the ointment to his fingers. He heard her make a surprised sound when he touched her wrists, the ointment cool and soothing on her damaged flesh. Smiling at her, a gentle look in his eyes, he began massaging the cream into her skin, hoping to reverse the damages she had done.

He spoke to her as he tended to her injury, voice calm and pleasant, a direct contrast to her tone. "There now....that will take care of the mess you made." Lotor said, fingers gentle as they rubbed. He set the ointment aside, pausing to wipe his fingers clean on the bed sheets. She watched his every move, eyes cautious, surprised when Lotor pointed to himself. "Lotor." He then tapped a finger on her chest, issuing a question. "Your name? What is it?"

She frowned, not understanding him, so he did it again. "Lotor." He smacked a hand against his chest, hoping she would get the idea he was trying to convey to her. "Lotor." He touched her chest now. "And you?"

She hesitated, for so long he feared she wasn't going to answer him. But at last she sighed, and offered up one word. "Allura."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is one of my....darker themed fics. It started out as a drabble, and the first chapters were written when I was suffering writer's block for my other fics. I'm a little hesitant to post it since Allura's life as a slave is not always pretty. This is an alternate universe where Lotor and Allura have just met for the first time, and Keith and the other Voltron Force people never came to Arus or Doom. So no Voltron to save her.

More to come if I don't get embarrassed about posting!

The chapters do get a little longer, but remember, this is a drabble series, so the first ones tend to be a bit short.

------------Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

"Allura." Lotor repeated, a pleased smile on his face. He liked the sound of her name, liked how it rolled off his tongue. It was pleasing to the ears, as pleasing as it's mistress was to his eyes. "You are very beautiful Allura." He told her, his hand touching her cheek, fingers stroking her skin.

She made a sound, just a chirp as she reacted to her name. She had no way of knowing he was complimenting her, her eyes were uneasy as he continued to brush his fingertips against her skin. "Soft..." Lotor continued, fingers moving towards her lips. He brought his other hand to bear against her breast, Allura gasping, shifting about fitfully. "Pliant..."

At his touch words flew from her lips, troubled questions he had no hope of deciphering as the girl lifted her hand, reaching to wrap her fingers around his wrist. "Ah ah ah..." He warned her, and she stilled, not attempting to pry his hand away from her breast. "That's a good girl..." He purred to her, his hand gentle as it attempted to cover her right breast, fingers pressing down in a slight squeezing pressure.

"Ah!" She reacted so marvelously to his touches, a blush on her cheeks as she glared at him. She sounded absolutely furious when she spoke, tiny hisses and growls escaping her, that alien tongue of her chiding him for his presumptuous touch. It just made him laugh, an honest to goodness chuckle escaping him as he threw back his head, his amusement clear.

She made an infuriated sound, trying to sit up, pushing against his hand. He easily held her down, keeping her lying flat beneath him, a grin on his face. His fingers touched her mouth, and immediately she tried to bite him, blue eyes flashing with challenge. He realized stealing kisses from her would be next to impossible, Lotor not looking forward to having his blood spilled in the attempt.

But it didn't mean he couldn't kiss her elsewhere, the prince smirking as he bent over her, bringing his mouth to plant firmly on her throat. He put teeth and tongue into the kiss, lips working over her flesh enthusiastically. Her alien words were in his ears, the girl was squirming, shouting, his lips going down lower as she moved. They brushed against the cold metal of her collar, silver and diamonds a weighty mark of ownership upon her.

He skimmed over the collar, landing his lips below it, both his hands now on her chest, taking greedy handfuls of her breasts. Allura all but squealed as he peppered her skin with kisses, Lotor sometimes choosing to linger in one spot, mouth working to darken her pale flesh into a bruise. She was moving her arms, hands coming to bear against his forehead, one landing on his chest, the girl straining to push him away.

He was forced to let go of her breasts, to grab hold of her wrists, the girl struggling, thrashing about in a panic. "Allura!" Lotor shouted, trying to get her attention. "Allura..." Her name on his lips got the girl to look at him, she narrowed her eyes in an angry stare, words bubbling forth in a heated exclamation. He could guess what she was trying to tell him, still assuming she had some say in what was happening.

He knew she didn't, knew he must work on crushing any resistance left in her. He shook her, saying her name, a short commanding bark that had her staring at him wide eyed. He smiled then, reaching for the cord, and she shook her head no, struggling feebly to free herself of his iron grip.

"Are you going to behave Allura?!" Lotor demanded, holding the cord before her face. She was shaking, her head constantly moving as she squirmed about. He shook her, getting her attention, seeing the girl eye the cord. Cautiously, he let go of her wrists, his hand returning to her breast. At the first sign of resistance, he shook the cord before her face, trying to convey the meaning. Behave or be tied, it would be her choice.

"Well, Allura?" Lotor asked her, staring into her blue eyes as he captured a nipple between thumb and forefinger. She seemed to sigh with her whole body, going limp against the bed as she nodded her head, reluctance in her eyes. Lotor smirked, victorious, setting side the cord but keeping it in reach just in case.

His hands now free to do as he liked, he returned them to her body, one hand running down her belly, caressing her stomach. He could feel her shivering, Allura muttering under her breath as he touched her. He resumed kissing her, feeling her shift restless beneath him as his mouth found the silk soft skin of her plump breasts, lips peppering her skin with his kisses.

In between angry murmurs, she sighed, her back arching slightly as she felt his lips capture a nipple. His teeth bit down on that hardened bit of flesh, gently pulling on it, a tug meant to arouse her. Out the corner of his eyes he could see her arms moving, Allura hesitating to touch him, surely remembering the threat of the cord. He purred in approval when she settled back down, arms limp by her sides.

Reluctant moans escaped her as he dined on her flesh, hands manipulating her breasts, squeezing and kneading, causing the girl to increase her squirming. The way she was sounding, the squeals and the little gasps was having a reaction on Lotor, his cock twitching with interest. She was simply a delight to the senses, sound, sight, and taste. Touch tantalizing, arousing him as his lips released her nipple, only to follow up with an attack by his tongue. He flicked it across that bit of flesh, left and right even as he settled more firmly on top of her, pressing his covered cock against her thighs.

She said something then, surely recognizing what that was that was pressing and grinding against her. One last flick against her nipple, and then he was rolling off her. Allura immediately sprang up, intent on fleeing the bed. She moved fast, but he was quicker, grabbing her mid leap, pulling her easily onto his lap.

Those luscious lips of hers blossomed into a pout, Lotor sighing with regret as he brushed a thumb quickly over her bottom lip. He'd like nothing more than to see her lips wrapped around his cock, feel the warmness of mouth as she sucked sweetly on his throbbing length. But the thought of her teeth was enough to hold him back, Allura already snapping at his hand in retaliation for the brief touch on her lips.

One last wistful look at her mouth, Lotor dropped a hand between their bodies. She was squirming about, his other hand fighting to keep her seated on his lap. It caused her to brush up against his cock, sending delightful shivers through Lotor as he tried to free himself from his pants. She went still at the sight of his cock, eyes widening, looking like two blue ovals as she stared at him.

His hands on her hips, forcing her to face him, the girl grabbing onto his arms, face distressed as she shouted. She no longer sounding so commanding, giving in to panic as she tried to push free of his lap. Lotor merely laughed, leaning in to nip playfully at her shoulder, little thought or care to her discomfort at the situation at hand. She'd learn, find out from his hands that she existed for his pleasure alone, the prince smirking against her skin as he forced her legs to spread over his lap.

His hand dropped to the silk between her legs, shoving it out of his way. He allowed a brief caress between her legs, watching her face, seeing her gasp and squirm, trying to avoid his fingers. She wasn't as ready as he liked, but Lotor was so impatient for her he couldn't wait any longer. His hands were repositioning her, pushing her onto the head of his cock, finding her fingers were curling into fists on his shirt.

He pulled her down, stabbing into her in one smooth movement. They both startled, his eyes wide as he stared at the girl who was whimpering. He hadn't expected her to be a virgin, finding she had let tears escape down her cheeks at the feel of the loss of her innocence. "Allura..." Sniffling she looked at him, Lotor leaning in do a slow lick of her cheek, tasting her tears.

She said something back to him, words sounding accusing. He didn't apologize, though he showed some care towards her comfort by holding back, waiting for her to adjust to the feel of him inside her. When her whimpers began to lessen in intensity, that was when Lotor moved her, hands lifting her up, letting his cock start to slide free of her silken depths.

"Allura!" He moaned in pleasure, thrusting upwards as he eased her back down, enjoying the fit of her body around him. Allura wasn't exactly unenthusiastic as time went on, starting to move her hips, her body trembling as she held on to him. Again and again he bounced her on his lap, listening to her pant and squeal, her voice practically singing as she talked to him.

He buried his lips against the front of her throat, nipping just above the collar. His voice hummed against her throat, Lotor vocalizing his pleasure as he plunged in and out of her. He wasn't even trying to hold back, when the girl came, her body tightening up even further, he reacted, letting his seed erupt from him, filling her up. She made a cry, a protest at the feel of his release, Lotor chuckling.

"It's okay..." He whispered in her ear, reaching up to pet the back of her hair. He knew slaves were given a shot to render them sterile a month at a time. Neither Lotor nor his father wanted the prince to be siring any bastard heirs to the throne. No matter how pretty or beguiling the slave was, she was meant to be nothing more than an outlet for pleasure.

With a blissful sigh, he pulled her off him, laying the girl on top of the sheets. He may have had her, but her spirit was not broken, Allura not defeated nor deterred as she attempted to climb off the bed. It was almost second nature for him to catch her, bringing her kicking and squirming form back to the bed, where he gently lay her down. He climbed in next to her, pulling covers over their bodies, and snuggled close. It was still hours before morning, and Lotor knew he would be up soon, ready for another round with his feisty little slave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued....

*blushes and hides.*

Michelle

Seducing Reason, aw thanks! *hug attacks you.* Really, my most loyal fan? I am honored! I'm glad to hear you like dark fics. I find my writing gets darker and darker all the time. I don't know if that's a good thing or not. I like the idea of Allura not speaking his language too...it'll be a while before she learns some words. I'll give you a hint. Her first word besides his name will be No. And Lotor will not react well to being told no by her! XD

Hmm....action packed eventually, unless you mean action as in bedroom action. There's a lot of that in this fic. Ha ha ha! "gets shot" Actually I tried to tone the bedroom stuff down a little, but...my friends were like, "No! We don't mind!" I will try to ignore any flamers, if I get them. Thanks again for your support. :D


	3. Chapter 3

It was proving to be the worst week of her life, Allura holding back a bitter sob as she lay in bed. The arms of the alien, a blue skinned Drule, were around her, the man spooning against her back. His face rested on a pillow of her hair, she could feel his breath hot and heavy against the back of her neck and it made her shiver.

Just thinking about the Drule, thinking about what he had done to her during the long, never ending night had her trembling, Allura feeling a white, hot rage at being taken like some thing, some unfeeling possession of his. He treated her like a toy, like she ceased to be nothing more than here for his sole amusement and pleasure. He was no different from the rest, she realized, Allura's fingers tightening with anger on her pillow.

She was awake, and yet she felt as though she was still dreaming, living a nightmare that she constantly prayed would turn false. Allura would give anything to awaken in her bed, see her nanny come forward to chide her for sleeping late as she opened the curtains to her room. Sunlight would flood the bedroom, a welcome relief after the never ending darkness she had been thrust into.

The sun never shined on this planet she had been taken to, it was always dark and dreary, and what little views she caught of the outside world depressed her. For the most part Allura was kept inside, away from windows, kept under close guard. It was different from back home, the soldiers meant to protect her, not keep her confined like these men did.

She kept a constant parallel between her home and this world, finding little if anything to endear the planet to her. For the most part it kept her from thinking, from reflecting on the horrors of the past. But when she closed her eyes, she could see it then, her father's proud form, cut in half by the demon's blade. Her screams echoed in her ears, Allura able to recall the feeling of wetness dripping down her cheeks, the hands of the guards on her as they tried to drag her away.

If only she had allowed them to do that! But instead she had run forward, picking up her father's sword, standing in her cumbersome gown, threatening the demon. How the evil alien had laughed, easily knocking the blade out of her hands. Her guards had rushed forward, intent on protecting her, but they proved no match for the alien. He had smiled at her, a cold, cruel grin that left her shaking, his hands seizing hold of her arms.

She had struggled, finding his fingers dug cruelly into her skin, clawed finger tips drawing her blood as he looked her over. He had liked what he had seen, she could see it in his eyes, the demonic alien's eyes lighting up. Ignoring her screams, he had dragged her behind him, forcing her onto his waiting ship. Allura could remember his soldiers coming forward, one carrying the head of her father on a pike. She had nearly fainted then, only fear for what would happen to her kept her going, the pain on her arms stinging as she was dragged up a ramp.

Once onboard the alien craft, she was thrown to her knees, Allura holding back a cry of pain. She could remember his fingers gripping her chin, forcing her to look up at him. All her hatred and malice was in her eyes, the alien saying something to her, voice sounding pleased. She could remember him snatching off her crown, her hair falling forward from the motion. She watched shocked as he tossed it on the floor, foot stepping on the thin pearl carving, crushing it underfoot. It had splintered into many pieces, Allura glaring at him as he laughed.

She could remember the relief she had felt when the demon's soldier had left her unmolested, Allura being locked away in the bowels of the ship. Her ordeal was just starting, the girl having to endure the long flight away from home. She had barely been shown the respect she deserved of her station, being thrust into a room with several other girls. Her eyes had been wide with disbelief, staring at how skimpily clad their garb was, a blush on her cheeks as she realized they were practically naked.

They touched her, stripping her of her gown and jewels, leading her to a hot bath. She had sat stiff as they bathe her, unable to relax with their touching her, scenting her skin with oil, spraying perfume in her hair. They then forced her into an outfit similar to their own, leaving her shivering and humiliated at her body being left exposed to any wandering male's eye.

She didn't know what was to happen to her, and no one seemed to care to fill her in. They either did not, or would not speak her language, leaving her to flounder about in confusion and despair. Allura was left alone to weep, not even food had been offered to her, leaving the girl half starved when they approached her days later. That hated collar was brought forth, far more lavish than anything the other girls had worn. She had known what it meant the instant her eyes landed on it, Allura screaming out a protest, fighting so that the women had to struggle to hold her down.

The collar had snapped around her neck with a finality that left her screaming. The instant she was free, her hands had come up, clawing at the silver metal. It made no difference, she couldn't find the clatch, and she wheezed as though it was choking the life out of her.

Preoccupied with the feel of the collar around her neck, Allura offered no resistance as they dragged her out of the room, and through darkened halls. They brought her to a lavish bedroom, the very room she found herself in now. She had been confused when they led her to the bed, guiding her down onto the mattress. The cord had come out, Allura struggling, screaming out protests as they bound her to the bed.

It wasn't enough to take away her hands, they sought to take her eyes away to, securing a blindfold across them. She continued to shout, and they ignored her, Allura hearing the door slam shut and lock behind them. For a long time she screamed, desperate for someone to come save her. But no one ever came, no one ever answered her.

And then he had arrived, his all too masculine laugh sending shivers down her spine. He had touched her and taken off her blindfold, Allura struck by his alien beauty. He wasn't at all ugly like the demon or his men, he could almost be called handsome if the situation hadn't been so scary.

Allura had drawn on the reserves her strengths, issuing commands, but he like the others simply ignored them, doing what he wanted. His intentions were amorous, her orders to be left alone turned begging. It didn't matter, her pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

Just like that she found herself deprived of the only thing she had left, her innocence gone, taken not by her husband to be, but by some fearsome stranger. She had thought he would be done with her after that, she prayed for it, and yet he kept her close by, and soon she learned why. His appetite for her body was insatiable, the Drule waking her up several times during the night to take her again and again.

Her attempts at resistance only amused him, the alien taking pleasure in her struggles. Allura soon gave in, too weary to fight him, letting him take what he wanted with little protest. She wanted to cry, and yet except for the brief pain she had felt when he first stabbed into her, she refused, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her tears.

It took monumental effort on her part not to sob now, Allura opening her eyes, the memories of the past few days still playing out, over and over in her mind like a broken record. Still she must have made some sound, the alien behind her was stirring, his voice a sleepy murmur as he questioned her. She only understood her name, Allura trying to keep quiet and feign sleep.

It didn't work, his hands were starting to wonder, and she could feel him rubbing against her. As he moved, she could feel it, the sign of his arousal, and her eyes widened as she whispered. "Dear Gods, not again!"

Again he said her name, a throaty purr as other words issued out of him, their meaning foreign but easily guessed at. He shifted, moving so he could turn her over, the alien smiling at her as he smoothed back the hair from her face. She hated these tender touches of his, hated how he smiled at her, and most of all she hated how he positioned himself on top of her.

It was with a heart felt sigh that Allura gave in, little struggle on her part except to damn him with her words. It was after all just the latest in a string of indignities he had visited upon her this past night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued of course.

I promise the chapters do get longer.

---Michelle

Papa Palpatine, yay! "cheers" I'm so glad you love this fic. :) I really like the thought of Allura and Lotor having a language barrier between them. XD

Seducing Reason, I am blushing and grinning at your praise. You can leave me whatever length of reviews you want, so long as you keep on reading! I'm just glad you like my stories so much. :) The dictionary is a great idea! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Lotor gave a contented sigh as he rolled off of Allura, the little slave quick to sit up and grab at the blanket. She pulled it around her as though the material could somehow preserve her modesty, trying to hide her body from him. Amused, Lotor let her, standing up, arms raised high as he stretched, unmindful of his nudity. He noticed her averting her eyes, a blush on her cheeks as she looked away.

"Do you like what you see, little one?" He asked her, tone teasing. She made an angry retort, words snapping at him as she continued to avoid looking at him. It made him chuckle, Lotor grinning as he reached out with a hand towards her hair. He liked touching it, liked touching her, enjoying the silk like quality of her hair and the softness of her skin. Flesh he was intimately familiar with, having spent hours exploring every inch of her. He learned she had no callouses on her fingers, her hands had never known a hard day's work.

It left him wondering what she had been before becoming a slave, an idle curiosity he shoved aside, figuring it didn't matter in the long run. Whatever her life had been before coming to Doom, it was now over. And the sooner she accepted it, the better it would be for her.

Lotor was still fingering her hair, his touch almost absentminded as he glanced at the room's clock. The morning was already half gone, he had spent far too much time dallying with Allura. He was fortunate his return to Doom had been one born on the heels of success, Lotor bringing new conquests to lay before his father, riches, slaves and planets all offered up for the glory of King Zarkon.

His father had been most pleased by his efforts, Zarkon declaring the day to be a holiday in the name of Prince Lotor. The throne room had erupted into cheers, the wine had flowed, food served as the nobles began an enthusiastic celebration. The mark of favor was upon Lotor, Zarkon bestowing wealth and titles on his name, even gifting him with the little slave that sat huddled on his bed. Lotor was positive his father would not begrudge him for his late morning's start, not when he himself had left such a tempting diversion within reach.

"Come Allura." Lotor said, her name causing her to glance quickly at him. His hand dropped from her hair, going to remove the blanket she kept around her. She squealed out a protest, fighting him for it, Lotor smirking as he unraveled her from it's embrace. She was still disheveled, her top pushed aside, the silk of her skirt badly rumpled.

She seemed to crumple as the blanket was taken from her, her blue eyes sorrowful as she glared at him. He chuckled, snagging her by the wrist, pulling her unwilling form off the bed. She grabbed at his wrist with her free hand, trying to pull free of his grip. Lotor was almost tempted to let her go, to see where she would flee if given the chance. Perhaps when he was in the mood for a chase he'd let her run free, Lotor smirking at the thought of stalking his prey. A good game of hide and seek was always arousing to him, he'd have to notify the guards not to interfere, let Allura run and think she had a chance of getting away from him.

But for now he held onto her, leading her into the adjoining chamber. The door slammed shut behind him, only then did he let go of her, confidant she had nowhere to go in the bathroom, big as it may be.

He pushed her in front of him, herding her towards the tub, hand reaching to point at the faucet. She stared uncomprehending, and he sighed, Lotor placing her hands on the faucet. Eyes showed recognition, she turned the handle, and warm water flowed out, beginning to fill up the tub. Lotor stepped away from her only long enough to fetch oils and soap, various hair products in hand which he set down along the tiles that lined the tub's side.

"Use these." He told her, climbing into the tub. He sank into the warm water with a sigh, enjoying how it seemed to caress and soothe him. Allura was standing next to the tub, looking uncertain as what to do. "Allura!" He called out her name, tapping his finger against a bottle, the girl frowning as she reached out to take hold of it. She sniffed it cautiously, then went to dump some of it's contents onto her hands.

When her lathered up hands touched his hair, Lotor smiled and made an approving sound, leaning back against the tub as he sighed. He enjoyed the play of her fingers, finding them rubbing the shampoo into his hair, the girl quick to lather up every inch of his strands, fingers massaging his scalp. He actually closed his eyes, only to have them snap open when she ungracefully dumped water over his head. Allura was fortunate she didn't get shampoo in his eyes, the liquid dribbling down the sides of his face, dripping soap suds onto his body.

"Don't do that again." Lotor grumbled at her, shooting her with a sharp look that had her looking contrite. This time she was gentle as she brought water over his head, her one hand covering his eyes to protect them from any shampoo that may slip down towards them. Again she poured water on his hair, fingers working to run through his mane and make sure no shampoo remained.

Lotor relaxed once more, confidant she had a handle on things. It soon became apparent she was reluctant to move beyond his hair, fiddling with bottles, her hand nervously petting him. He reached for the soap, thrusting it and a washcloth into her hands, his words brisk. "Clean me."

Allura stood there uncertainly, and he snapped louder. "Get to it!" A heavy sigh was her answer, the girl working to run the soap over the washcloth. Lotor was amused when her trembling hands touched his chest, soft and hesitant as she worked the soap across his skin. He didn't think she had any reason to be nervous after what they had shared, and yet touching him like this had her on edge.

As she bent over him, wash cloth rubbing across his muscles, he reached up to touch her hair. She nearly jumped, the wash cloth falling into the water, sinking out of sight. He chuckled, petting her, watching the hesitation cross her face as she glanced downwards. "Well...?" Lotor arched an eyebrow. "Don't just stand there Allura. Go get it."

He had to pull her hand into the tub, forcing it beneath the surface of the water. She made a protesting sound, struggling to get free. He merely held onto her tighter, making her graze about his body to search out the cloth. Her fingers brushed against interested body parts, Lotor feeling a flicker of desire at her hesitant touch. She quickly moved her hand away, muttering something under her breath. Lotor tired to drag Allura's hand back towards his groin, a mischievous look in his eyes as urged her to touch him some more.

Allura made a sound, it was clear as day that she was refusing, fingers going limp, refusing to touch him. Lotor sighed, but his disappointment didn't last, the Drule pulling on her, dragging her into the tub. With a splash she came up squealing, blue eyes flashing with anger as he laughed at her. Her tone was indignant, she tried to squirm free of the tub, slipping all the while, his hands landing on her waist, holding her down between his spread legs.

Angry chirps and hisses from her, the girl settling down only reluctantly against his chest. Lotor's lips twitched, he reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount in her hair. She blinked at him surprised, staring at his face as he massaged the shampoo into a fine lather.

"Well, Allura..." Lotor grinned, fingers deftly working to clean her. "You could use a bath yourself."

He rinsed her hair out, taking care to avoid getting any in her eyes, the girl actually sighing a contented sound at the feel of his fingers working so expertly. Her bliss didn't last, he was retrieving the wash clothe, bringing it to bear against her breasts. She gave him a withering look, her voice biting as he touched her. The wash cloth moved across her silken skin, his other hand reaching to cup her breast, a playful squeeze that had her raising her voice at him.

Lotor fixed her with an innocent look, rubbing the cloth towel over her nipples, having to grab hold of her waist as she started to flounder about, an attempt to lift up out of the tub. "Stay still." Lotor ordered her, one hand holding onto her firmly, the other gliding the cloth down her belly. Lower went the wash cloth, Allura making a protesting chirp as his hand skimmed over her womanhood. He was all smile as he touched her, gently rubbing her, hearing her breath catch.

He chuckled when her hips started to move, the girl gyrating against his hand, a low crooning escaping her. She had a blush on her face, and she quickly looked away from him, but didn't stop her movements. All pretenses at washing her was dropped, Lotor letting go of the cloth to touch her directly with his fingers. He heard her inhale, Allura letting out a low keening whine as his fingers stroked along her lips, parting them for better access to her.

Watching her face, he quickly inserted a finger inside her, feeling her buck her hips, driving herself against his hand. Water sloshed over the edges of the tub from her movements, she was wiggling furiously as he caressed her from the inside. He added a second finger to her, listening to her moan, feeling her clench tight around them, Allura pushing desperately against his hand, trying to drive them in deeper.

"Afraid not, little one." Lotor laughed, and she barely noticed, to consumed with the feelings he was arousing in her. "Fingers will never be enough for you now..." She actually whined when he withdrew them, Lotor pausing to position her over his groin. She went down with little protest, chest heaving with small pants as his cock penetrated her. Allura actually grabbed onto him when he did so, her arms going across his shoulders, her moans purring directly into his ear.

She seemed to burn at his touch, quick to deny him, but quicker to react, Allura singing beautifully as he made her ride him. An eternity seemed to pass by, just the two of them connected, voices breathless with pleasure, Allura rocking in place, her movements guided by his hands. He felt the quivers in her, saw the way she arched her back, head falling backwards as she moaned. He wasn't long after her, giving in to the pleasure even as she sank in the water, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Lotor petted Allura's hair, sighing to himself in contentment. But he didn't dally long, quickly pulling her off him. "Allura come....finish cleaning me." She looked at him not understanding, Lotor reaching for the cloth. Her face took on an expression of hurt, the girl angrily grabbing the towel from him. She made a move to fling the wet cloth at his face, Lotor catching her wrist, making a chiding noise.

Her expression sullen, Allura reluctantly began cleaning Lotor, doing a quick but thorough job at reaching all his body parts. Only then did he let her out of the tub, the girl quickly retreated, the bit of material on her completely soaked and see through. She glared at Lotor when he stared, finally remembering to adjust her top so that her nipples were covered once more.

Grumbles were emitted, Allura reluctantly helping Lotor dry off. He spared a towel for her, allowing her to wrap it around her body, noticing how she seemed to calm when she was able to cover herself. Together they left the bathroom, Lotor ushering her towards the bed. She went down with reluctance, eyeing him warily. But he merely left her alone, striding over to the table, having found breakfast had been laid out.

It was barely luke warm, but Lotor was too hungry to care. He uncovered plates, and began eating almost before he sat down. He drank sparingly, swallowing mouthfuls of sweet meats, dipping his finger into a whip cream covered desert. Only when he was almost done eating, did he remember the little slave, Lotor glancing at the bed, seeing her staring wide eyed at the food. A look of yearning was in her eyes, she was staring with open hunger at the plates.

"Allura?" Lotor gestured for her to come closer, and cautiously she did so, never taking her eyes off the food on the table. He gestured for her to sit down, and hesitantly she did so, Lotor swearing he could hear her stomach growl. He pushed a plate before her, a smile on his face as he bade her to eat. She cautiously reached for the pile of brown meats, using her fingers to lift up a piece.

At the first taste of the meat, all hesitation faded. The girl began gobbling down the food, her hunger ravenous. Lotor laughed and chuckled, wondering when was the last time she had a meal. She continued that rapid pace of eating, Lotor beginning to grow concerned. "Allura, slow down or you'll make yourself ill!" She didn't heed the warning in his tone, and he sighed, finding the language barrier troublesome at times.

He pulled the plate away from her, Allura making a sad whine, turning begging eyes towards him. Lotor sighed, and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. She went stiffly into the embrace of his arms, not trusting what he had planned. But he merely broke off a piece of bread, holding the tiny amount before her lips. She hesitated, but at his nod parted her lips, allowing him to place the morsel in her mouth.

Lotor waited until she had swallowed before offering another piece to her. Allura took it gladly, learning slowly not to rush in her eating. The food wasn't going anywhere, and for the moment, neither was she.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill, to be continued!

---Michelle

Seducing Reason, Ah...I guess I'm updating so fast since the chapters are so short. I'll slow down when they get longer. :) And...never would have thought the word adorable could be used for this fic! XD I can live with the adoration definition! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Allura was a contradiction of feelings as the soldiers dragged her down the hallway, taking her further and further away from the man, the alien she had spent the night with. She had found herself protesting when the soldiers arrived, running to hide behind the alien who had taken her innocence away. She had loathed herself for the way she trembled with fear, huddling close against his back as she nervously peered at the leering soldiers.

The alien, Lotor, had laughed, catching her in his arms. He gently brought her out from behind him, pausing to whisper something in her ear. She had no idea what he had told her, but his voice had been gentle and soothing, his touch on her arm tender. She had been surprised when he pulled back, pausing only long enough to graze her forehead with his kiss. Allura had stared bemused into his eyes, and before she knew it the soldiers had taken hold of her arms. They had been rough, cruel, Lotor baking out an angry sound that had them act more gentle with her.

That had only lasted until they were out of sight of the alien, voices mocking her, hands roughly handling her to the point of bruising as they dragged her away. She found herself crying out, calling for Lotor to come save her. And thus was she left with not understanding her own feelings. She knew she should hate Lotor, after all he had just spent the night raping her. But aside from that, his touch had been gentle, his words soothing, and above all he had shown kindness to her in allowing her to eat with him.

It was more kindness than Allura had been given since being taken from her home. She almost wept to think she might never again known the gentle touch of another person, the soft spoken tones, little gestures that meant so much in the long run. These creatures who had hold of her now, were as ugly in spirit as in looks, mouths twisted into cruel grins as they dragged her, Allura stumbling forward with every step.

She didn't know what horrible fate they had planned for her now, didn't know where they were taking her. Allura didn't even want to imagine what could happen next, her mind was all to ready to supply horrible images to her.

Shaking, but not daring to close her eyes, Allura was eventually brought before a door. She feared what lay behind the metal, imagining some new torture for her body, fearing it would be another man, this one not as kind as the alien known as Lotor. She'd rather they kill her than subjugate her to this again and again, Allura shrieking out a no, struggling fiercely as they opened the door.

The reality of what lay behind it was completely different from her fears. She saw a large room that seemed to go on for miles, with cushions and sofas laid out in intervals. The floor was a soft, thick carpet, her bare feet sank in it's fibers ankle deep. Allura knew her eyes were large, staring around her in utter confusion, relief not yet coloring her emotions.

There were women here, in fact almost everyone she looked at was female. Most were dressed like she was, which was to say they were practically naked except for silks and satins that covered the important bits. Another odd thing was the majority of them looked human, and most had blonde hair, ranging from the softest butter yellow, to a blonde so light the girl nearly rivaled Lotor's own white mane.

She must have been staring too long, the soldiers gave a grunt, and one placed his hands on her back, shoving her down to her knees. The carpeting cushioned her fall so she did not damage her hands and knees, Allura whipping her head around to glare at the aliens. But they barely paid her no mind, heading back through the door, which closed with an ominous click.

For a while Allura merely knelt on the floor, watching the women who aside from a few glances paid her little mind. They were everywhere, some gathered in clusters talking, and this surprised Allura, to hear them laugh. She wondered how anyone could be happy in such a horrid place, quickly surmising that the women were prisoners like she was.

Other women sat apart from the gossiping groups, laying on cushion covered divans, or sleeping on the floor. There was a buffet laid out, and a few women were there, helping themselves to the fine food offered to them. If not for the food Lotor had given her, Allura would have immediately gravitated towards the buffet, her hunger had been immense after two days of starvation.

Other details were making themselves known, Allura noticing the mirrored ceiling, and the harpsichord in one corner of the room. There seemed to be little in the way of entertainment aside from talking to the other captives, and Allura sighed wondering how long she would be in this room.

Slowly Allura got up off the floor, dusting her knees off as she straightened. She didn't know what to do with herself, finding her mouth was tongue tied, the girl feeling shy to approach the strangers, wondering if anyone could even speak her language.

She began pacing, walking about the room. the mirror recording her every step. Allura eyed one of the divans, wondering if anyone would object to her staking a claim on one. She had had little rest the night before, the alien Lotor kept waking her up, intent on pursuing his carnal pleasures with her. It made her blush just thinking about what they had done, the girl begrudgingly admitted it had felt good.

Deeper into the room she strode, and suddenly she heard voices call out.

"Allura!"

Amazed, the girl turned, trying to track the sound of her name. It had been females who called out to her, voices bearing the accent of her homeland, Arus! The voices called again, and now she turned in the right direction, seeing a handful of girls waving at her as they moved towards her. They were beautiful, a brunette and a redhead, along with two blondes who smiled and broke into tears as they looked at Allura.

"Princess Allura, it is you!" The redhead cried, tears dribbling down her face as she and the other three dropped down to their knees before her.

"You know me?" Allura asked, looking over the girls. The outfits were the same, but they lacked the jewelry, and their collars were plain leather strips, complete

opposites to the jeweled monstrosity she wore around her own neck.

"We are from Arus!" The brunette said, the others nodding their heads. "We were captured in the latest raid. Oh thank the heavens you are still alive!"

"We feared you were dead." One of the blondes said, and now that she looked closer at them, she realized they were twins. "Rumors have made their way through the kingdoms of Arus, telling us the evil king of planet Doom has killed his highness, King Alfor. And when you, yourself vanished from sight...."

"It's no rumor..." Allura said, willing the tears not to come as she gestured the four girls to stand before her. "That demonic king did slay my father....I witnessed it with my own two eyes!"

"Oh princess!" Their faces twisted into sympathy, they surrounded her cooing, someone petting her hair as they tried to offer comfort to her.

"What will we do?" One asked.

"Who will come for us?" Another wanted to know.

"Without the rulers of Arus to pay ransoms for our safe returns, I fear no one will save us." Said the other twin, her expression one of grave seriousness. That made the other three gasp, their tears renewing as they turned sad eyes to their princess.

Allura could only nod her head wearily, having no comfort to give the sobbing trio. She exchanged glances with the serious one, sensing a pragmatic soul within her. "We have been brought here to be slaves." Allura said, and the sobbing ceased into gasps, the girls reeling in horror.

"I figured as much." The more serious blonde said. "Many of our people have been taken from Arus to work in the mine pits. We ourselves escaped such fates because of our beauty..." She said this plainly, no attempt at boasting about her good looks.

"But why?" Her twin asked. "What need do they have for beautiful women." The brunette stared at her, her expression hard to read. It was either disgust at her naivety, or pity for what the girl was about to learn.

"Why do you think?" The more practical blonde asked. "We've been brought here to be part of the prince's harem."

"Prince?" Allura and the twin echoed together.

"He is the son of King Alfor's murderer." Explained the redhead. "He is as evil and vile as Zarkon, perhaps even worse. His lust for women knows no bound, he easily tires of one girl, and so has never married, choosing instead to surround himself with a harem."

"A harem we have become part of." Lamented the brunette. "Oh wicked, wicked fate to force us and our princess into the hands of Crown Prince Lotor."

"Lotor?!" Allura reeled back, shock in her voice. "He is the prince?!" At their nod, she nearly collapsed, their hands holding her up, lending her support. She tried to reconcile herself to the fact she had slept with the son of her father's killer. Tried to imagine that gentle if forceful man being the same brand of disgusting evil as the demon king Zarkon.

"Princess?" One of the blondes was speaking, touching her shoulder. "What is the matter?"

"It's....it's nothing." Allura lied. "I just felt the enormity of what you have been telling us."

"Yes, it's a hard news to digest." Nodded the blonde.

"We cannot accept this." The redhead said. "We simply must escape."

"But how?" The brunette asked, her voice dropping to a furtive whisper. "There are guards everywhere...and not to point out the obvious, but we stick out when dressed in so little."

That gave them all pause, the five of them standing there, brows furrowed as they tried to think of what to do. Allura sighed, and brought up another matter. "Even if we escape, there's still the matter of getting off the planet. Does anyone here know how to pilot a ship?" At their depressed looks, she bit her lip, holding back a moan. "It is hopeless."

"Don't think that princess." The redhead said. "You'll be letting these monsters win if you give up hope." Allura kept quiet, thinking they already had. She shivered, bringing her arms to cross over her chest, hands rubbing at her skin.

"What if we..." began one of the twins, just as the door to the room opened. Her voice was drowned out by the murmur of the captured girls, the harem turning their heads to peer at the newcomer's arrival. It was one of the aliens, a large, round bellied Drule, with blotchy dark green skin, and glowing eyes. No hair was on this one, only ridges that formed out the center of his skull, sloping down to the back and disappearing under his shirt.

He wore an apron that had once been white, but now was dirtied with age and blotches of blood on it. The blood troubled Allura, as did the harem's reaction, the women looking nervous as they stared at him. He was such an immense presence, that Allura didn't even notice at first the smaller Drules trailing after him, soldiers who were grinning, their eyes searching through the women.

"What's going on?" whispered Allura, feeling her mouth go dry with fear.

"I don't know." Someone answered her, and she felt the women press against her body, huddling together for comfort.

The soldiers began pushing aside women, at times they would pause, searching the girl's body for something. The sound of fabric could be heard tearing into pieces, followed by shrieks. If the soldiers found what they were looking for, the girl would be left alone. If not, she would be taken away, her shrieks echoing long after she disappeared from the room.

Allura trembled, and tried to be strong, watching as they approached her group. "What are you doing?! Leave us alone!" She ordered angrily, hearing the snickers from the soldiers. They dove into her group, grabbing at her, hands sliding all over her body as they searched for something. Allura prayed they would find it, but one by one the girls from Arus were dragged from the room, and soon she was too, Allura casting a terrified look over her shoulder at the women who remained in the room. Some faces were sympathetic to her plight, others were haughty, sneers and smirks on their faces, the women getting enjoyment from her fear.

Once again she was brought out into the hallway, and here she could hear the screams, shrieks of pain that left her skin crawling, Allura fought the soldiers, desperate to run back into the room, but they easily carried her, at one point lifting her bodily off the floor. She was brought, kicking and squirming to another room, seeing the apron clad Drule go in ahead of her.

There were other Drules, all wearing the bloodied aprons, looking like demented butchers. She shuddered at the comparison, remembering something her father had told her. That the aliens liked to drink the blood of her people. She prayed he was wrong, noticing out the corner of her eyes women sitting slumped on the floor, wailing and screaming, their bodies wracked with tremors.

Smells assaulted her noise, grimy, dirty ones along with the awful stench of burning flesh. Allura's struggles redoubled, Allura shrieking as she tried to get free. Out the corner of her eye she could see a great fire, burning brightly, pokers being left inside the forge.

"No!" Allura screamed, finding her struggles had only boosted her to the front of the line. She was brought over to a leather chair that reminded her of an examiners, restraints quickly being put into place across her arms and her waist. She kicked up her legs, desperately trying to smash her foot into one of her tormentor's faces. They merely laughed and caught hold of her ankle, forcing her leg down as they tied straps across her knees and feet.

She screamed and she wailed, bucking her body upwards against the straps. They gave no slack, holding her down effectively, and vaguely she could hear the girls from planet Arus crying out her name. "Princess Allura!" They openly wept, leaving her to wonder what they knew that she didn't.

One of the demonic butchers approached her, expression calculating as he looked over her body. His hands smoothed along her skin, searching for something, frowning as he shook his head no. Another Drule approached, carefully handling a metal poker, it's prongs heated up to a fiery glow of orange. The Drule touching her turned, taking the poker from his assistant.

He said something to her, she could hear the question at the end of it. But she had no way of knowing what he asked, Allura shouted, finding her eyes were welling with tears as she begged him to let her go. No compassion from him, merely a snorted out word, a soldier grabbing her right leg, making sure to keep her foot absolutely still. Allura screamed louder, seeing the burning hot poker being brought ever closer to her foot, the skull emblem on it's end, grinning it's malevolent grin at her.

Mercifully, before the red hot poker could be placed on her skin, she fainted, Allura drifting away into darkness, tears glistening on her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, ah see....you spoiled yourself and now you gotta pay the price! XD That's why I don't post all the chapters at once, cause ya'll can read faster than I can write. This way if I do one chapter at a time, the wait isn't as bad as posting all at once. I can't promise to finish this story any time soon, there's a lot of twist and turns to still play out for Allura and Lotor!


	6. Chapter 6

The light of the harem was a welcome change from the darkness of the rest of the castle, Lotor pausing on the threshold to gaze on the beauties that were scattered across the floor. A possessive pride filled him as he looked, the man satisfied that all these wonderful creatures belong to no one but him.

It wasn't long before the slaves noticed him, their faces seemed to light up with glee, the women stopping what they were doing as an excited murmur took over the room. The women all watched him with open anticipation, expectation in their eyes as Lotor strode into the room, his walk proud and confidant.

All eyes were on him, watching his every movement as he strode over to a divan, settling himself comfortably across the cushions. Only then did he acknowledge the women, raising a hand, fingers crooked in a come here motion. As one they squealed, excited gasps escaping them as they ran towards his seat, his name on their lips.

"Lotor! Lotor!"

How he loved hearing the adoration in their dulcet tones, hearing his caged quarry sing out his praises as they moved. It was an intriguing sight, bodies moving, breasts bouncing as they fought to stay contained in their skimpy tops. The women themselves had smiles plastered on their faces, though a few dark glances were tossed towards each other, as they fought to get closer to their prince.

Lotor didn't interfere with them, not even when one girl was shoved to the side, a cry of pain escaping her as she landed on her knees. Her assailant was smiling, victorious as she slid between Lotor's legs, placing a hand on his thigh as she gazed up adoringly at him. Other slaves were claiming perches all around him, one resting on the arm rest, another positioning herself behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she leveled a steady gaze towards the remaining women.

Two more squeezed themselves in on the outside of his legs, resting their cheeks against his knees. Lotor laughed at the competition, seeing the pouts on the women's faces as they eased back, giving him the space needed to breathe. He reached down to pet the one resting between his spread legs, his touch almost absentminded as he patted her head. She cooed and continued to run her fingers along the inside of his thigh suggestively, her smile brilliant and dazzling.

The slave behind him began kneading his skin, her massage working to melt away any tension Lotor may have felt. Off to the corner of him, a slave girl approached, a large feather fan in hand as she began gently waving it, exerting just enough force to let a cool breeze stir his hair. A girl went and fetched a platter of fruit, Lotor allowing his mouth to fall open for her to place an unpealed grape on his waiting tongue.

Off to the corner, a woman seated herself behind the harpsichord, her fingers poised to pluck the strings. A melodious tune seemed to flow from her hands, her voice being raised, adding an ethereal quality to her song. The remaining slaves began dancing before Lotor, arms raised upwards, their hips swaying, the provocative bit of silk between their legs offering tempting flashes of the inside of their thighs.

Lotor laughed, enjoying himself immensely. Someone handed him a cup, delicate hands tipping over a bottle of red wine. He drank greedily of the liquid, enjoying the refreshing taste of fermented berries sliding down the back of his throat. He didn't quite sigh, but he was content, a low rumble of approval coming from deep within as he watched his harem dance for his amusement.

As he watched them dance, his eyes began a slow glide across each woman's face. He paused to glance at their ample assets, wondering what he was in the mood for tonight. His attention drifted from woman to woman, names half remembered floating through his mind as he studied them all, wondering if he was in the mood to visit an old and tried hand, or try one of the new girls who stood off to the corner of the room, cowering in fear.

The fear amused him, Lotor confidant that in time he would have the new girls eating out the palm of his hand. They would love him the way all women must do, a taste of his prowess in bed would give them leave to submit, of that he was sure. Lotor felt it was not conceit that colored his thoughts, but plain truth, his past conquests would testify to that.

He drew his eyes back to his dancing beauties, having decided he would not be satisfied with just one woman tonight. He'd take several, hold a grand orgy of sinful delights in his bedroom, the women worshipping him with their lips and their hands, their bodies. Just thinking about it had Lotor shifting, trying to control his reactions. Although part of it could be blamed on the girl resting between his legs. The way Lily was stroking her fingers on his thigh was arousing him as much as his thoughts, Lotor pausing to smile at her.

Lily giggled, batting her eyelashes as she smiled back, sure her place in his bed had been secured this night. Lotor petted her once more, and offered her a sip of goblet, a mark of favor she was quick to seize hold of. Lotor watched her drink, the woman careful to keep from spilling any of the precious liquid. When she was done, Lotor finished off the cup, licking his lips as he savored the taste of the wine.

It was quickly refilled, Lotor once again turning his attention back towards making his night's selection. Several more blondes were chosen, Lotor calling them from the floor, the slaves going eagerly to stand by his seat. He soon had half a dozen women picked out, and still he searched for one more, not yet satisfied with the night's crop.

His eyes once again fell on the frightened new girls, Lotor giving a gesture, determined to get a closer look at them.

They didn't move, huddling closer together and he frowned. A short burst of anger from him, Lotor giving a command that had the dancing harem stop mid sway, turning to look at the cowering girls. The music died down, women approaching the new slaves, ready to drag them over to the impatient prince. Their reluctance was easy to see, but between them, her head held high, a girl emerged, determined not to be bullied and dragged about by these women.

Lotor drew back, surprised, recognizing her as the little slave he had spent the other night with. The girl, her name was on his lips, as he watched her level an angry gaze in his direction. Allura was as bold as ever, making eye contact with him, not content to be meek, as she began moving towards him. But something was wrong, her eyes filled with pain, he could see her biting her lip as she tried not to cry out.

Silently, they all watched the girl labor to walk towards him, her discomfort soon becoming apparent. She was limping, and it was more than just bruised thighs that kept her from walking in a natural, pain free way. Lotor frowned, handing his cup over to one of the seated slaves. His hands began chasing the women away from him, his eyes still on the limping girl.

Lily moved begrudgingly from her perch, her hands no longer touching him as she wisely ascertained his mood to have changed. No longer was Lotor relaxed, and playful, instead he was all but snarling as he went to meet the limping slave girl. This close he could see the pain in her blue eyes, they were bright with it, and he wondered why she didn't just give in and cry.

Instead Allura glared at him, as if her pain was all his fault. Her lips parted, her words were angry but beautiful in sound, Lotor shaking his head to show he didn't understand. He could hear his harem gasping, unused to hearing anyone speak to him in such a manner. He was aware he should discipline her for such an act, but concern for her injury pushed aside any such thoughts.

Lotor reached for Allura, and she gasped, an audible squeak escaping her as she tried to evade his hands. She stepped down on her injured foot, her pallor losing some of it's color as she cried out in pain. Stepping close to her, Lotor took advantage of the distraction pain offered her, scooping her up in his arms. She grabbed onto his shoulders, looking panicked, surely the floor seemed so far away from her now.

Wordlessly he carried her towards a nearby divan, placing her gently down on the cushions. Allura reached for a pillow, looking as though she was tempted to deck him over the head with it. But instead she clutched it against her as though it was a shield, staring as he knelt down before her.

His hands gently touched her ankle, carefully feeling out for any sign of broken bones, a twist, or a sprain. She didn't so much as make a peep, allowing Lotor to caress his fingertips across her skin. Puzzled, he lifted her foot, and it was then that he saw it. Twisted, ugly thing, red with infection as it marred the bottom of her foot. The brander's mark, the symbol of a slave placed in such a delicate spot.

Allura whined when his fingers did the barest graze across the ruined skin, she shifted restless, trying to pull her leg from his grasp. "Someone bring me ointments and medicines at once!" Lotor shouted, and the harem was thrown into movement. The women who understood him rushed to get the things he asked for, the others milling about uncertainly, watching with curious expressions.

"And send someone to fetch Jargavis!" Lotor snarled, allowing Allura's foot to rest on his lap. She was watching him, anxious and bothered by his shouts. Lotor offered her a tender smile, speaking soothingly to her.

"It's okay little one." He told her, fingers caressing the side of her ankle, staying well away from her injury. "You have nothing to worry about." He all but snatched the cream from the approaching slave's hands, causing her to unceremoniously drop the bottles and ointments she carried. They clattered to the carpet with loud thumps, Lotor sparing a glance at them for the one he needed.

He applied a liberal amount of the cold cream to Allura's foot, hearing her let out a whine of protest. Again he was speaking to her, offering her comfort with the tone of his voice as he worked to massage the medicine into her foot.

He was just finishing bandaging up Allura's foot with white gauze when the one known as Jargavis arrived. Allura's eyes flashed, blue looking frightened as she tried to cower, nearly falling off the divan in her attempt to flee. Lotor's hands were on her waist, holding her up, keeping her sitting up right before him.

"You wanted to see me, your highness?" Jargavis asked, uncertainty in his tone.

"Yes." Lotor said, rising to stand and tower over the shorter man. "Just what were you thinking?!"

"Pardon?" Jargavis looked confused, Lotor exasperatedly gesturing at Allura. He had to keep one hand on her shoulder, hold her in place as she squirmed, making tiny protests as she tried to leave the divan.

"How could you brand her on the bottom of her foot?!" Lotor demanded, barely containing his snarl.

"Ah..." Jargavis peered around Lotor, his eyes alighting on the frightened slave. "Now I remember...Forgive me your highness. I could not bring myself to mar the beauty

that was her flawless skin. I thought it better to put the brand where it would not be an ugly blight on such perfection."

"So you risk leaving her a cripple for vanity's sake?!" Lotor shouted, and even Jargavis flinched from the anger he showed.

"A million pardons your highness..." Jargavis said, quick to realize he was threading a thin line. "I won't do such a thing again."

"You won't." Lotor said, his voice thick with promise. "I am demoting you to robeast stable cleaner."

"Sire!"

"Keep speaking and I will see you fed to one of the beasts." Lotor threatened. "Now be gone from my sight at once!"

Jargavis had to be dragged out of the room by the soldiers, the man issuing pleas as he fought to reach Prince Lotor's side. Lotor all but ignored him, turning his attention back to Allura, who stared at him uncomprehending.

"I'm sorry little one." He reached to pet her cheek, the girl unflinching as she studied him. He had to shake himself free of the spell her mesmerizing blue eyes cast on him, his tone coming out harsher than he liked.

"Someone keep an eye on her foot." He ordered, glancing about the room, seeing the women nodding. "Make sure the bandages are changed daily. Keep putting on the ointment. Notify me if her infection gets worse."

He risked a glance at the wide eyed slave, Lotor's fingers slow to leave her cheek. It was a lingering touch he gave her, before he sighed and pulled away. She said something to his back, just a chirp that ended with a question. Lotor shrugged, moving away, gesturing for the girls he had picked out earlier to come to his side. They surrounded him eagerly, pressing their bodies against his, caressing his hair, and cooing sweet nothings in his ear.

But before he stepped out into the hall, he turned back, seeing the little slave still sitting where he left her, watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. He had to quickly turn away, but he couldn't block out the memory of her eyes, looking as though Allura had been staring into his very soul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, no worries. We can say that applies to Lotor's skin color! :D


	7. Chapter 7

With a sigh, Allura settled back against the cushions spread out on the divan, making herself comfortable as she looked around the harem. There wasn't much to see if your interest lay beyond scantily clad young women, the large room crowded with bodies, but empty of entertainment. It was really nothing more than a fancy prison, the girl reasoned, thinking that for all it's soft comforts, it's cushions and couches, the plush carpeting at her feet, it was nothing more than a holding cell for beautiful women.

There was little to do here, the imprisoned females spent much of their time talking or napping. Indeed Allura felt she had spent more time sleeping here than she had ever spent back on Arus. The atmosphere of the harem just seemed to encourage lethargy, women stifling yawns, struggling to keep their eyes awake.

If they weren't napping, they were talking, though Allura couldn't imagine what the topics of conversation were about. It wasn't as though they had anything to discuss, except for their longing to return home. And yet these ladies could chatter on for hours on an end, laughing and giggling, casting glances at other groups that were catty at best.

She didn't understand the looks, didn't understand the inherent jealousy that seemed to be fostering between the women. Allura felt they should be working together, working to find a way to get free of their situation. Instead they formed cliques, separating themselves from each other.

Allura was grateful she had companions among these cold feeling women, though she felt shamed to admit it. She didn't want anyone to be enslaved just so she could feel better about herself, and yet she drew comfort from having the four women from Arus with her. They stuck close to her side, forming a little group that defended against the bigger ones. Sometimes they cried, Allura and Sasperella comforting the other three, trying to lend them strength of heart.

It was strange being among so many people, yet being unable to speak to them beyond basic hand gestures. Many of the women here had little interest in helping Allura and her companions learn to adapt, the women forced to stumble along and make errors. She noticed that some of them seemed to speak the language of the prince, and it fascinated her, the girl wanting nothing more than to learn it for herself. Maybe then she could make her needs be known, order him to do the honorable thing and return her back to her home where she belonged.

She thought of the prince now, conjuring an image of azure skin and long white hair, seeing his alien eyes that glowed golden in the darkness. He came often to the harem, sometimes twice a day, his arrival always heralding much excitement among the women. Allura wasn't impressed, thinking Lotor was a bully, an overindulge prince with far too many play things.

Still he was kind to her, taking the time to check on her personally. He'd speak to her, though she had no way of knowing what he said, the other captives were not willing to interpret his words. She could still picture him kneeling before her, his strong hands on her ankle, fingers unwinding the gauze as he checked on her foot. Thanks to his care and consideration, Allura found her injury was healing over nicely, the infection chased away by the medicines he had ordered used on her. Allura still felt bitter over the mark being branded onto her foot, hated seeing the symbol of slave upon her skin.

As of now there was no pain when she placed her foot on the ground, Allura able to walk without wincing. But she kept that fact hidden, playing up the injury, using it as an excuse not to join in the other girls when they danced for Lotor. Allura had no intention of shaking her hips for him anytime soon, determined not to allow herself to be demeaned any further.

Another thing that bothered Allura about her imprisonment was the lack of windows to the outside world. She wanted to see the sky, wanted to feel the wind in her hair, taste nature on her tongue. Here the air was stale, recycled over and over, humid to the point she was almost glad she wore so little! She had no way of knowing the time, hours seemed to blur together, Allura sleeping whenever and wherever she wanted.

She tried to think back to those busy days back on Arus, the fittings and the meetings, her studies, classes meant to educate her mind and prepare her for the day the crown of rulership would fall to her. Here there was nothing, and Allura found herself sorry she had ever wished for more free time to herself.

The doors opened, soldiers stepping into the harem. The women all looked, but their interest soon faded as they saw it wasn't the prince who had put in an appearance. Guards came and went all the time, they were so much back drop noise to the harem. As long as they weren't pulling girls from the room to have them branded or beaten, the women could ignore them to their heart's content. For no one but the prince himself was allowed to take liberties with the slaves of the harem. It was a blessed relief, to know that she wasn't subjected to the whims of every single man in the castle.

No, that privilege belong to one, and only one, and he was loathe to share with his men. Allura figured if she was lucky, she'd only have to suffer Lotor's attention a few times a year, not--she was quick to add, that she intended to remain on this planet for much longer. Someone was bound to come rescue her, and if they didn't, she would just have to save herself.

The guards were still lurking about the room, searching for something. Their lingering presence was making the women nervous, their voices had dropped down to a hushed murmur as they watched the men. The two soldiers began working their way towards the back of the room, walking towards where Allura was. She saw them glance at her bandage foot, one letting out that guttural sounding language of theirs, pointing at her.

Alarmed she started to sit up, fearing what they planned for her. They shouted in her face, grabbing her by the wrists, pulling her off the divan. She heard her name being called, she turned and saw Sasperella and her twin sister watching with concern. But they dared not approach the guards, fearing what would happen should they try to interfere.

"I will be fine." Allura said, trying to sound brave for their sakes. She was anything but, walking forward as the guards attempted to drag her. They had no patientance for her limp, twisting her arm cruelly as they hurried her out of the room. Allura was soon walking normally, forced to keep up with them. They dragged her through the halls that were silent this time, no terrified screams echoing between the walls.

"Where are you taking me?!" Allura demanded, and they merely grunted at her, quickening their step. They soon had her before a door, one pulling it open. She heard them speak, recognizing Lotor's name as she was forced to her knees. She quickly whipped her head up to glare at the guards, but they were retreating without a second glance.

"Allura!" Her name spoken, she turned, seeing Lotor sitting on the bed. Her eyes widened as she noticed he was not alone, two blonde beauties at the foot of the bed, clad in the flimsy costumes of the harem. Lotor himself was naked, wearing nothing but a smile as he leaned up on his elbows. His cock was erect, pointing up as the two captives from the harem tended to his length.

Their tongues licked the sides of his dick, small pink things against one large blue thing. Lotor would occasionally moan, one of the slaves daring to grasp hold of his erection, holding it steady as she lapped delicately at the head. The other had a hold of his balls, her fingers kneading and rolling the sac of skin, her tongue working diligently at the under side.

She didn't understand what they were doing, but knew it was something sexual. A blush immodestly colored her cheeks, Allura letting out a gasp, and turning away from the sight. Sound filtered into her ears, almost obscene slurping that had her flinching from the sound, Lotor's moans ecstatic, the man practically purring out her name.

"Allura..." Other words followed, she could tell it was a command. She risked looking to see Lotor's eyes staring at her, freezing her in place on the floor. Again that wicked smile, his hand reaching towards her in invitation. Allura shook her had no, and he called to her, crooking his fingers in a come here motion.

Almost against her will, she found herself standing, staring at him. She started to take a step towards him, then another, Lotor smiling, his expression one of pure triumph. She passed by his desk, a pitcher of water was out, half full. She reacted on instinct, grabbing the pitcher, rushing towards Lotor.

With a smile that matched his own, and just a hint of vindictiveness in her eyes, she poured the ice cold water straight on his crotch, dousing the two harem girls in the process. Their outraged shrieks echoed in her ears, Allura holding onto the pitcher defensively as she boldly met a startled Lotor's eyes. He was stunned for a second, and than he tossed back his head, erupting into laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

He could sense her nervousness, Allura's steps hesitant as he led her into his room. She was pulling against his grip on her hand, trying to draw back into the hall. Lotor wouldn't let her, tightening his grip possessively, guiding her unwilling form deeper into the bed chamber.

"See Allura...." Lotor spoke softly to her, keeping up a soothing tone meant to lull her into feeling safe. "It's just you and me this time. No one else." He turned, pulling her to him, trying not to laugh as he remembered what happened the last time he had summoned the feisty slave to his chambers. He wondered if she preferred it this way, or if the thought of being alone with him frightened her more.

From the wary way she was looking at him, Lotor decided she was definitely uneasy about the situation. She went unwilling into his embrace, squirming slightly, words escaping her as she snapped at him. She reminded him of a kitten, tiny, weak, with ineffectual growls that were all bluster but no bite.

She placed her hands on his chest, trying to wiggle free of his hold on her. It amused Lotor to watch her squirm, enjoying the way her body felt as it rubbed against his. He knew it would feel even better once they were naked, Lotor's grin widening as he imagined rubbing her across his chest.

She frowned at the sight of his grin, not at all reassured by that expression. He chuckled, and leaned his face towards hers, nuzzling his cheek against the side of her face. She made a sound, a shocked exclamation, Lotor sneaking a quick kiss against her ear. She still wouldn't let him kiss her, the girl quick to bite anything of his that came near her lips.

"Such a shame." Lotor whispered in her ear, wondering how her lips would feel against his. Were they as soft as they looked, would they plump up nicely from a little pressure from his mouth? He wanted the answers, wanted to experience kissing her for himself. "Allura..maybe you'll let me this time...?" As he asked that question, his hand was taking hold of her chin, turning her to face him.

She watched as he brought his mouth closer, his breath almost on her lips, when she suddenly snapped her teeth in warning. Lotor sighed in disappointment, pulling back with a tsk. "Another time perhaps."

She said something, he could guess at the meaning, her look defiant as she narrowed her eyes at him. She had such an unbreakable quality to her spirit, a certain essence of commanding as she spoke, her bearing regal and proud. He enjoyed toying with her, seeing her hardness yield away to the pleasures he offered her body. And yet when all was said and done, she remained unchanged, glaring at him, eyes almost angry at what he had done.

Such a spirit was rare in a slave, it never lasted long. Sooner or later they all crumbled, giving in to him as all women must. This one would be no different, but for now Lotor would enjoy her defiance. Savor it, let it amuse him. It helped chase the boredom away, made life worth living again.

"Come Allura..." Lotor purred, trying to draw her towards the bed. She dug her heels into the carpet, Lotor laughing at her efforts to stop him. "You know I'll just carry you if you refuse." He said, and then smirked. "Or would you rather do it here? Up against the wall, or on the floor?" Such questions were wasted on her, she still didn't understand, looking confused as she resumed struggling.

Lotor picked her up so that her feet dangled a few inches off the floor, holding her up so she was level with his face. He couldn't get a good look at her eyes, she was struggling too much, turning her head to the left and to the right. Her hair bounced around her face, a golden cloud that sent whiffs of perfume teasing across his nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of lilac and jasmine, laughing as he carried her towards the bed.

Lotor tossed Allura onto the mattress, watching as her body bounced against it. She immediately sprang up, an angry cry emitting from her lips as she threw out her arm, slapping his hands aside. He got a knee up on the bed, once again making a grab for her. She crawled backwards away from him, kicking a lithe leg upwards, aiming for his hands. Lotor could have easily taken hold of her ankle, but he let her think she succeeded in keeping him away. He felt it made it more exciting this way.

Allura moved until she reached the pillows lined up against the headboard, drawing her knees in close to her chest as she tried to curl into herself. Lotor knew his look was predatory, the Drule slowly crawling towards her, drawing things out so she had time to think on all the things he was going to do to her.

Her eyes were wide, two luminous blue pools he could very easily lose himself too. Lotor had to drag his gaze away from Allura's eyes, concentrating instead on the slope of her neck, seeing it still bore the marks of his lips from their first encounter. Pride flared within him, Lotor growling softly, just a word. "Mine." He saw her shiver from the sound of his growl, it spoke to something primal within her.

His hands were on either side of her legs, he was crawling on top of her, letting his shirt smooth over her skin, as she tried to contort in on herself in an attempt to be smaller. Just a touch, but he could feel the tension in her as he tried to force her legs to straighten. She shook her head, saying his name, the sound of it almost lost amidst all the other foreign nonsense she babbled at him.

"Relax Allura..." Lotor told her, crawling right up to her so that they were face to face. "I'm not here to hurt you. It's pleasure I'm after, mine and yours." She was still trembling, her head doing rapid head tosses as she tried to tell him no. He ignored all refusals, ducking to lick at her neck, just a long swipe of his tongue.

"AH!!" She cried, a sound of revulsion in her tone. Lotor merely smiled, this time dragging his tongue slower across her cheek. She shivered, but otherwise remained still, Lotor practically cooing to her.

"That's a good girl....good girl..." He sank his fingers into her hair, petting her as he returned his mouth to the front of her throat. A tug on her hair had her offering up the line of it to him, Lotor biting and kissing her soft flesh. Lotor knew if he was to sneak to the side, and taste her pulse point, Allura's heart would be beating rapidly. She was in a heightened state of alert, and her nervous fear set his blood boiling in a way that had him moaning.

His mouth worked at her throat, working just above the collar, trying to darken the skin into a bruise. His eyes fell close as he found his rhythm, sucking hard on her skin. Allura was shifting, restless beneath him, soft murmurs escaping her.

He paid no attention to her movements, finding she was relaxing beneath him, quick to respond to his touch and his mouth. He smirked, feeling victorious, feeling this slave was like all other women, easy to seduce, easy to bend to his will. He was just opening his eyes to look at her when he felt it. Something smashed into his head, a loud sound of porcelain breaking, Lotor seeing the pretty patterned pieces falling all around him.

For an instant he was stunned, and that was all the time Allura needed. She shoved, somehow bit by bit pushing him off her, Lotor moving dully as he tried to get his bearings. By the time he recovered, his head was throbbing, his mood soured as he snarled. "Allura!"

She was already gone from the bed, the slave making fast time to the door. The door he had thought not to lock, the girl pulling it open. He caught sight of her frightened face, and then she was gone, the door falling half closed behind her. He swore, Lotor leaping off the bed, porcelain pieces still sticking in his hair and on his shirt. He had never, ever expected the little slave to attack him like that, Lotor feeling anger at letting his guard down while around her.

He ran to the door, almost ripping it off it's hinges as he threw it open, scanning the hall. No sign of Allura, and no guards either. They were never around when they were really needed, and yet Lotor found himself risking a half smile. He found it would be much more satisfactory to chase down the girl himself, rather than rely on his men to drag her back kicking and screaming.

With a laugh that could only be described as excited, Lotor was off, booted feet pounding on the hallway's marble. He skidded to a halt at a cross roads, looking left and right, wondering which way she had gone. He sniffed the air, getting the faintest scent of her hair's perfume, his smile almost feral as he took off to the right. He didn't shout as he ran, keeping a lid on such urges.

He went round another corner and he came across grinning guards, the fools just standing there! "She went that way, your highness!" grinned one of the armored men, pointing with his spear.

Lotor nodded his thanks, making a note to have them punished later, his mind more consumed with tracking down Allura. He ran, hair streaming behind him, and turned another corridor. This one led to a dead end, a door partially opened, leading to a storage room.

"Allura..." Lotor called out softly, cautious as he entered the room. "I know you are in here Allura. You might as well come out Allura." He kept saying her name, pointed intent to convey his ire at her. She didn't respond, hiding in the shadows, forcing Lotor to step towards piles of supplies, lifting sheets and searching under tables. As he was bent over one such desk, he heard a sound, out the corner of his eye he saw her hair, that golden mass of curls bouncing as she moved.

He straightened, intending to leap after her, but she evaded him, running back into the hall. Amused more than annoyed, he took off after her, the girl only a few feet ahead of him. He saw her hesitate at the corridor's turn, such pause allowing him to get two steps closer to his quarry. And then she was running again, past those grinning fools that pretended to be guards, the slave being herded back towards his bedroom.

"You can't get away Allura!" Lotor called out to her, grinning. This chase she led him on was invigorating, he felt more alive than he could ever remember, forced to exert

himself in a way he had not done since his days at the military academy. He laughed, the sound giddy but mocking, watching as she got confused at the three way path. Allura ended up running back the way she came, right towards his bedroom, another dead end, and he grinned.

She was attempting to shut the door behind her, when he slammed into it. He heard her scream, and jumped away, moving backwards on unsteady feet. She nearly tripped, eyes wide as Lotor towered over her menacingly. "Lotor..." She started to say, and he lunged forward, arms going around her waist as he tackled her to the floor. He took the time to twist mid fall, aiming it so that he was between her and the floor, cushioning the impact her body would take.

But he didn't let her go, rolling quickly so that he ended up on top of her, smirking at her. "I've got you now Allura." He purred, not at all winded by the chase. She on the other hand was breathing heavily, chest heaving in a most enticing manner, breasts straining against her thin top.

She started shouting, voice angry, body bucking underneath his in a desperate attempt to throw him off her. He merely settled his weight more firmly on her, amused. He knew he was too heavy for her to move, why didn't she?

He watched her continue her struggles, waiting until she tired out. Allura seemed to let out a weary exhale of air, body going limp beneath his. But her eyes continued to glare, defiant to the end. He went to touch the material between her legs, that laughable bit of silk they called a skirt. Allura struggled, and her words surprised him.

"Lotor no!"

He blinked, taken aback. It was the first time he had heard his spunky little slave speak Drule. The first time he had understood anything she had said beyond his name. Surprise quickly was pushed back by annoyance, Lotor growling out a question. "How dare you tell me no!?"

Her language bubbled forth from her, Allura alternate parts desperate and demanding. His name and the word no were repeated, Lotor vowing to find out who had taught her that word, and punish them for it. He hated being told no, despised being denied, but most of all he hated being told no by someone who was nothing more than a slave to him. She seemed to sense his displeasure, falling quiet except for the sound of her breath.

They stared at each for a brief second, and then Lotor was moving. He touched the silk again, Allura shrieking, her struggles renewed. He shifted his legs, getting a knee in between hers, forcing them to spread. She tried to push him, Lotor gathering her wrists up in a one handed grip, the other hand dropping under the silk.

"No!! Lotor no!!" Allura repeated it like it was her mantra, the little slave struggling even as he rubbed along her center.

"Yes Allura, yes!" Lotor hissed, his fingers stroking along her womanhood, spreading her lips open. He caressed along her satin folds, trying to encourage her arousal by force. She whined and wiggled, crying out that blasted word again. But her struggles were lessening, her legs no longer fighting to close as he petted her. Her protests turned to warbled coos when his thumb brushed across her clit, she shivered and shook, biting her lip to hold in her sounds.

"See Allura?" Lotor asked, smiling as he stared at the fight of emotions being played on her face. She was battling arousal, trying to hold onto her anger, and it was magnificent to watch. Almost as magnificent as seeing her lose to him, the girl weakly giving in with a cry. "Lotor..." She whimpered his name, no longer saying no, letting him do what he wanted.

He risked letting go of her hands, keeping his thumb pressed on her clit, tormenting her with pleasure. His free hand dropped to the front of his pants, Lotor all but tearing his erection free of the material. The little slave only gave the weakest of protests, Lotor rubbing his cock against her now wet center, slicking the tip with her arousal. He teased them both by grinding against her, Allura doing a little hip wiggle, her legs spreading wider as she whined.

He made sure she was looking at him when he thrust into her, their eyes locked on each other, Lotor wanted to see defeat in her gaze. But though she gave in willingly enough to his dominance of her body, her spirit refused to knuckle under. She stared at him, a challenge in her eyes, one that set him off muttering, as he began thrusting

viciously into her.

She was sure to be bruised on her thighs from the way Lotor had at Allura, the girl crying out again and again. He grabbed at her hands, pinning them back against the floor, working his hips as he stabbed in deeper. Sweat formed on his skin, Lotor growling to himself, trying to wring out every ounce of satisfaction from Allura's body. She seemed to do the same, bucking her hips, pushing back against him as though she would follow him when he tried to withdraw from her body.

Her sweet moans and his harsh grunts mingled together, a symphony of pleasure as master and slave worked their way towards release. He squeezed her wrists, hard

enough that it hurt her, Allura crying out, "No!"

That only made him go wild, doing short but deep thrusts, enjoying the friction that he built up in her body. He was so lost to the feeling of dominating her, he almost missed it when she came, her back arching up off the carpet, her insides squeezing him tighter. It still wasn't enough, he worked himself into a frenzy, pistoning his hip several more times before he reached his release, almost painfully so.

He collapsed on top of her, hands still keeping her arms pinned. He was breathing heavily, and so was she, a feeling of exhaustion over taking Lotor. Contentment made itself known, Lotor smiling as he laid his head down on her covered bosom seeking a soft spot to perch on. He found the chase had made the sex even better, Lotor pleased that his little kitten had claws after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

Evilerk thanks! And uh...well it depends on what sort of mood I was in! XD That's all I'll admit to!


	9. Chapter 9

It was a time of relative peace, his days lazy, unburdened by any sense of real duty. It was a true rarity, this time on Doom, Lotor finding he was free to do what he wanted as he waited for his father to decide their next course of action. There was many planets still free of the Doom Empire, many people to subjugate, kingdoms to topple. It was all a matter of deciding who to focus their energies on, King Zarkon giving careful consideration on where to send Lotor next.

Lotor enjoyed the lull from fighting, spending his days alternating between his daily regime of intense physical exercise, and pursuing his pleasure. He even found time to entertain nobles, enjoying the way they scampered and sucked up to him, desperate for his favor.

He often held court in his harem, surrounded by his beautiful jewels, knowing he was the envy of all men, and even a few women. Take today for example, he sat on a make shift throne, a pretty redhead on his lap. She was dressed in sparkling green sequins, the tiny bits of material glued to her skin to give the illusion of modesty. Lotor was already looking forward to later pealing the sequins off her body, his mouth opening to take hold of one of the unpeeled grapes she offered him.

Across from him, seated on divans that were pulled close to his throne, were several nobles. Self important lords and ladies, all clamoring for Lotor's attention. They'd be disappointed to know they did not have it, Lotor tuning them out as they argued loudly before him.

Lotor did the occasionally nod of his head, feigning interest as his eyes wandered lazily about the room. He liked looking at women, especially HIS women, landing his gaze on individual beauties. Some giggled and looked away, playing coy to his amusement. Others would smile and bat their eyelashes at him, inhaling deeply to better accentuate their bosoms.

He kept this up, until suddenly he was caught in a sea of blue, clear eyes that locked onto his an instant before they narrowed. He wasn't surprised to see it was the slave Allura who was glaring at him, the girl folding her arms across her chest, stare angry and accusing. She had been like this for days, ever since he had chased her down and taken her in a most enthusiastic way.

Lotor found his lips curling upwards, a smirk on his face as he remembered that pleasurable evening. If he was to hazard a guess, he'd estimate it to be one of the best lays of his life, Lotor shifting, feeling heated just thinking about it. He found himself often thinking about it, about HER and the way she had made him feel. And that was problematic at best, Lotor fighting a frown.

He wasn't used to thinking about his past bedroom experiences, wasn't used to reminiscing fondly about love making. He was more interested in cultivating new experiences, living in the present not reliving the past. And yet because of Allura, he was doing just that, the girl close in his mind and thoughts. He didn't like that, didn't like this power she was starting to have over him.

Letting a woman, even a slave, have power over him was a dangerous thing, Lotor refusing to be brought down by a mere slip of a girl. He'd find a way to master these feelings, find a way to master her, get under her skin so that she was the one desperate and needy instead of him.

Even as he told himself this, he was held by her gaze, unable to look away from Allura's eyes. He knew he was blatantly staring at her, the other harem girls noticing, frowns on their faces. Their playful mood was quickly turning sour, not liking the way their prince seemed to favor one girl over all the others. Even Allura herself became aware of the angry looks directed her way, with a muted humph, she was turning, presenting Lotor with her back.

It was a clear sign of dismissal, leaving Lotor to feel a smidgen of annoyance. His pretty little slave was always like that, always with the delusions of holding a power her position did not afford to her. Even worse he let her, unable to bring a punishing hand against her.

He absentmindedly took a grape from the slave on his lap, eyes still studying Allura's back. She held herself rigidly stiff, posture proud as she ignored him. Lotor wondered if she could feel his gaze on her, sure the weight of his eyes bore heavy on her back. He imagined it to be a contest of wills, who would turn first, Allura to acknowledge him, or Lotor to give up in defeat.

It was not to be, Lotor slowly becoming aware of silence, the visiting nobles having fallen silent. Someone coughed, a transparent clearing of the throat as they tried to pretend they did not notice his attention lie elsewhere. Lotor did a slow blinking of his eyes, composing himself as looked at his visitors. They stared back, expressions blank, hiding what they thought of his distraction.

Not one to admit he had no idea what topic they had been discussing, Lotor picked a face out of the crowd. The Duke of Galbrodia, ruler of a small kingdom that was located on the other side of planet Doom. The Duke was a nervous man, clearly on edge, his position of power a precarious one at best. He had several cousins who wanted to seize his throne, not to mention neighboring kingdoms who wanted to take over Galbrodia. Lotor knew the Duke was living on borrowed time, sure that if the cousins didn't do him in, a neighbor would.

Indeed such concerns were what brought the duke to see Lotor, the man all but begging for the prince's protection. The Duke had brought gifts, slaves and treasure meant to beguile the prince into giving him what he wanted. Lotor had yet to address his concerns, but now he fixed the duke with all his attention, speaking loudly. "Ah Grand Duke....it is unusually rare to see you among castle Doom's courts at this time of the year."

The Duke gave a nervous nod of his head, Lotor and the other nobles all aware of the pressing need that had brought Galbrodia to the castle. "You honor us with your presence." Continued Lotor, swallowing down another grape. That was hardly the case, Lotor's words chosen in a careful manner meant to convey hidden meanings. To hear Lotor speak so favorably towards the Duke's visit meant he was considering his petition for aid.

"Oh no Prince Lotor!" Breathed out the Duke, hands clasped together. "It is I who am honored to be in your presence."

"As are we all." The snooty Lady Meralabeth interjected, hardly pleased by the attention Galbrodia was getting. Lotor barely paid her any mind, overturning the pros and cons of giving the Duke his protection. His kingdom was a no name dump on the fog enshrouded side of Doom, hardly worth Zarkon's time and attention, which is why the Duke had come to Prince Lotor. Where Zarkon could afford to be choosy about who he favored, Lotor strove to gain every political and military ally possible, slowly amassing power that would one day rival King Zarkon's. The Duke of Galbrodia may come from a backwater dump, but when the time came for a royal coup, his aid could prove valuable indeed.

And yet Lotor played coy, not ready to give a commitment to the man just yet. "How is your wife, the Duchess Narwal? Is she still in good health?"

The Duke wiped at his brow with a handkerchief, eyes looking worried by this turn of the conversation. "She is as well as can be expected, given the recent poison attempt."

"Ah." Lotor said, fingers waving the grapes away from his mouth. "Terrible thing that. She is with child, is she not?"

"Was with child, I'm afraid." The Duke sighed, expression sorrowful. He really needed to learn to school his expression to not give away his emotions. "The poison proved too much for the child."

"What a shame." Lotor tsked, shaking his head. "Of course I extend my deepest regrets to the Duchess. And to you for your lost. It won't happen again."

"Sire?" Hope was in the Duke's eyes, and the other nobles exchanged looks realizing this was Lotor confirming he would protect the Duke and his family from Galbrodia's enemies.

"You will of course stay a few more days at court, won't you?" Lotor needed time to put the word out that the family of Galbrodia was under his protection, his mind already wondering who would be barred from him as an ally due to this sudden alliance.

"Yes, Prince Lotor, if that is what is wished of me." The Duke said, bowing his head.

"It is." Lotor gave a push, toppling the startled red head from his lap. She landed on the carpet with a muffled squeak, green eyes staring up at Lotor in surprise. He ignored her, rising to stand, the nobles mimicking his movement. "I thank you all for your time." Lotor said, his dismissal of them clear. He could see by their faces they were perturbed, Lady Meralabeth most of all. Only the Duke of Galbrodia seemed happy, offering a low bow to Lotor.

"Ah Commander Cossack.....do show our guests to their chambers." Lotor said, directing his attention to the nearby guards. The leader of them was tall, with hair that was a very light shade of gray, looking like dirtied snow. He nodded, and with a gesture from him, the guards were moving, ready to lead the nobles out of the harem.

Lotor barely paid any mind to the goings of his guests. He was already looking about his harem, finding his mood had changed. He was no longer content to spend his night with the red head. No, once again he found himself favoring someone of a fairer coloring, ready to lose himself in ocean blue eyes and golden curls. He purposely chose someone other than Allura, hoping that tonight would be the time needed to forget about his growing infatuation with the little slave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seudcing Reason, no. ;-p You'll just have to be patient. Up to chapter 31 already but no end in sight. XD


	10. Chapter 10

She was a voluptuous beauty, body a healthy weight, cheeks plump from the rich foods his harem fed on. Everything about her was soft, pleasant to the touch, the woman moaning, offering a shaky smile to Prince Lotor. He didn't return it, no affection in his eyes as he drove himself between her legs, rutting about in a mindless frenzy. The lack of expression didn't seem to bother her, the woman doing her best to enjoy what Lotor was doing to her.

Indeed she moved her body, hips pushing back against his thrusts, trying to heighten both their pleasures. She kept giving him purposeful squeezes with her vaginal muscles, Lotor offering a hiss of pleasure at the feel of her contractions around his length. Her attention was focused on him, doing everything possible to increase his pleasure, sitting up against the bed board, body bouncing hard against the wood.

Her hands were on the back of his ass, fingernails careful not to scratch into his skin as she held on. Milescent was an experienced slave when it came to pleasure, having been in Prince Lotor's care for years. She knew all the tricks, knew how to turn him on, and what's more, knew just what to do to please him. And she was going all out, sensing his mood to be a foul one.

Lotor was growling, restless as he moved, long past the point of gentleness with his thrusts. He slammed into her, and even then she did nothing more than moan, not revealing if he hurt her with his rough actions. And still it wasn't enough, this pace lacking something, this woman missing something vital. Disappointment was settling itself deep in the pit of his stomach, Lotor seeking to end this encounter as quick as possible.

He gave a few more thrusts, not caring if Milescent came or not, a grunt escaping him as he released his seed inside her. She cried out, wiggling vigorously in place, her hands leaving him to cop a feel of her large breasts. Red manicured nails pinched her nipples, the woman writhing as she quivered and moaned. Lotor's keen eye and experienced body could tell she was faking it, an exaggerated orgasm meant to enlarge his ego.

Milescent was still fondling her breasts when he pulled out of her, Lotor in as bad a mood as he had been before initiating sex with the slave. He had come, and he still felt restless, dissatisfaction at the core of his ill mood. Milescent wasn't the first to fail him this night, she was but one of many, the sex falling short of his expectations. He knew who to blame for that, the culprit close at hand.

"Allura..." Lotor growled under his breath, the slave's name causing Milescent to go still. She stopped her pretenses, her moan dying down as she gaped at him in shock. Lotor ignored her, climbing off the bed, his movements agitated. He wondered what it was about the little slave that affected him so, wondered why he couldn't get her out of his mind, why he kept thinking back to that night.

It was as though she had cast a spell on him, her body holding some magic that called to his. Lotor didn't like that, didn't like how everything was wrong with this situation. Allura was supposed to be desperate for him, not he for her! She was the one who was supposed to have fallen, to become like all the other harem slaves, just another body to warm his bed.

"This is ridiculous." Lotor muttered, pausing to retrieve his robe from off the floor. He didn't bother with putting on anything beneath the silk, tying the robe tight around his waist. "I am the demon prince of Doom. I don't let anyone control me, let alone a woman!"

"Your highness?" Milescent's voice, the woman sounding worried. He cast a glance at her, the look on his face having her shiver, silencing her voice.

"Clean yourself and return to the harem." Lotor ordered, turning away from her. She was barely a blip on his radar, Lotor done with her for the night. But he wasn't ready to go to sleep, far too agitated in body and mind. With a hand raised to his head, smoothing back his hair from his eyes, Lotor strode over to the doors to his quarters. He pushed them open, the force of his actions causing them to slam into the walls with a bang.

It startled the guards stationed outside his room, the men turning to offer hasty bows to Prince Lotor. A curt nod from him, Lotor opening his mouth to speak. "Did you take care of the earlier matter?"

"Yes, your highness." One answered. "The room has been prepared....as has the....guest."

"Excellent." Lotor said, and without further acknowledgment from him, he was stalking past the guards. He tried not to run, not wanting to seem too eager, and yet impatience had his feet moving swiftly, Lotor padding barefoot across the cold linoleum of the castle.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination, more guards standing before the door. "Go now." Lotor dismissed them with a wave of his hand, the men exchanging looks before bowing and fleeing. It seemed no one wanted to argue with a visibly annoyed prince Lotor.

The door was unlocked, Lotor pulling it open to reveal a room that was illuminated by candlelight only. Hundreds of tiny flames decorated the walls, wax candles littering table tops and book shelves. His eyes quickly grew accustomed to the dim lighting, Lotor stepping inside, taking a quick look at his surroundings. The room itself was

minimalist in decorations, very little furniture to be found. Aside from the tables, there was a work bench, various tools laid out across it's polished top.

A large mirror was placed against the back wall, floor length in size. It was plain in appearance, but it's surface shined, ready to reflect the room's goings on. It would be the room's focal point if not for the beauty placed in front of it. Lotor did not quite smile as he looked at her, noting Allura was straining against the restraints on her wrists. The gray manacles had chains attached to them, the coils looping upwards to the ceiling, where they were melded to the spot. It left her arms pulled up over her head, Allura forced up on tip toe.

Similar manacles were on her ankles, anchoring her feet to the floor. It forced her legs apart, leaving her spread wide as she stood there, nervously awaiting her fate. She had turned her head when the door opened, trying to catch sight of her host. Lotor stayed in the shadows for the moment, just enjoying the look of apprehension on her face.

"Someone there?" She asked in halting Drule. Her vocabulary had been expanding bit by bit, Allura picking up the language from the other slaves. She was still limited in her choice of words, but she was usually able to get her point across.

"Just me." Lotor answered, kicking the door closed behind him. She flinched at the sound of the shutting door, her face not losing it's worried appearance.

"Lotor...."

"That's Prince Lotor to you." He said, moving slowly across the floor. It was all cold tile, easy to clean and even easier to get messy. Lotor glanced at some of the instruments on the workbench, knowing if he was so inclined he could make a slave bleed, a cat o nine tails being the least offensive of the tools at his disposal. He paused at the table long enough to pocket an item, hearing Allura's chains rattle as she tried to turn to follow his movements.

"You know Allura...." Lotor began, crossing the last few steps to her side. "I've really been very lenient with you." He placed a hand on her back, feeling the straps that held her skimpy top in place, Allura trying to jerk away from his touch. "Perhaps too lenient."

Her brow was furrowed, Allura concentrating on his voice. Her eyes showed that she didn't understand him, Lotor biting back an impatient sigh. He moved, keeping his hand on her body, fingers traveling across her side and to the front of her belly. She was dressed in purple this time, with blue accents on the flimsy skirt. It was simply far too much clothing on her, Lotor reaching into his pocket.

Allura's eyes widened in alarm, seeing the silver dagger he withdrew. She started to say something, words coming out foreign and panicked. "Shhh..." Lotor purred, pressing a finger to her lips. She went silent at the sound, just watching him nervously.

"As I was saying..." He brought the knife to her skin, pressing the pointed end against the material covering her right breast. "I've been lenient.....too...dare I say it, too NICE with you. I've let you get away with things, little acts of rebellion that any other slave would have been punished for." He lightly ran the knife's blade across her nipple, careful not to exert any pressure on her skin.

"Don't move!" Lotor ordered, his voice coming out a loud whisper when Allura attempted to flinch back from the knife. That much she understood, holding still for him. The knife moved to the thin band of material that held the brassiere closed across her breasts, Lotor tucking the blade underneath it so it lay trapped between satin and her skin. He looked at her face, and a wicked smile crossed his lips an instant before her jerked the knife forward.

Allura gave a frightened gasp, her breasts bouncing free of the bra, the material falling to the sides of her chest. "That ends now. Do you understand?" Lotor asked, drawing the knife down her belly. It reached the waistband of her skirt, and he trailed it to the left, finding the flimsy ties that secured the skirt on her hips. "There will be no more talking back, no more running, no more dumping cold water on my crotch."

A slash of the knife had the skirt falling to hang awkwardly up by the ties on her right hip. "You will cease these foolish acts of rebellion and become like all the rest..." Lotor quickly cut the remaining ties, her skirt falling in two pieces to the floor. It left her naked before him, her body trembling, a shiver racking her from head to toe. The room itself was air conditioned, kept at a cool sixty degrees to offer a constant chill. It had an effect on Allura, leaving her nipples hard from the cold.

"Maybe then I'll be able to get you out of my mind." He muttered this last bit softly, more to himself than her.

"Lotor....down?" She gave a meaningful jerk on her wrists, illustrating her desire to be unchained.

"Saying my name like that..." Lotor reached to grasp hold of her chin with his fingers, holding her gaze level with his. "Implies a level of intimacy we do not have." She tried to jerk back, Lotor tightening his grip as he all but growled out all the next. "You're not special Allura. You don't get to be friendly with me."

She frowned at him, uneasy, picking up on his strange mood, and the worrisome tone of his voice. "You see this here?" Lotor asked, tapping the knife against the heavy collar on her neck. It made noise, a hollow metal sound that echoed softly around them. "This is proof of ownership.....of MY ownership. You're not my friend, not my lover, you're my slave....and I? I am your master."

"No." That surprised him, her clear and confidant rebuttal of his words. It also made him narrow his eyes, Lotor all but hissing in her face.

"Yes. That's all you are.....that's all you'll ever be to me!" He had no way of knowing if Allura understood him, Lotor biting back a growl. He pocketed the knife, but none of the tension left Allura's eyes. "I want to hear you say it." He leaned in close, warm breath on her face. "I want to hear you call me your master."

He felt the tremble in her jaw, Allura trying to shake her head no. His hold wouldn't allow her that luxury, Allura forced to remain still as he stared determinedly in her eyes. "Say it Allura. Master....Lotor's your master."

"No!"

He sighed, letting go of her chin. "You disappoint me Allura. This could have been ended with just one word, but you had to make things difficult for yourself." His hands were untying his robe, revealing his bare body. He saw her lower her eyes, taking in the full sight of his nudity before jerking her eyes back up to his face. He wasn't surprise that she didn't resign herself to her fate, her eyes narrowed into a defiant glare.

"Go ahead." Lotor said approvingly. "Hate me all you want. I'll bend you to my every whim, one way or another." He moved, walking around her, all the while keeping a hand on her mid section. He stopped when he was behind her, sparing a glance at the work table. Pills and a few vials of colorful liquids were laid out, Lotor knowing that each one had the power to dull a human's mind, make them weak and susceptible to the slightest of stimulus.

He picked up a vial of rose red potion, fingers careful as he uncorked it. "Come Allura...it's time for you medicine..." Lotor chuckled, reaching around to her front, the vial being lifted to her lips. She made a sound, jerking her head back as Lotor pressed the glass to her lips. "Drink up...your master commands you."

Her lips were tightly sealed, Allura turning her head left then right, trying to avoid the glass. His other hand grabbed her chin, tilting her head back. He pushed the vial against her lips, a drop of it smearing across her mouth. She made a squealing sound of protest, Lotor taking the opportunity to force the vial's end into her mouth. The contents spilled free, leaving Allura to cough and sputter as it slipped down her throat.

He emptied the vial, and stepped back. Allura was gagging, trying to cough up the drug, Lotor watching her with half lidded eyes as he set the empty container down on the work bench. "It shouldn't take long now....that's a fast acting drug..."

"Wh....what it?" demanded Allura, turning her face to glare at him.

"Let's call it an aphrodisiac." Lotor smirked, seeing her lips silently repeat the foreign word. "I'm sure in no time you'll be begging for the chance to call me master." He touched her sides, fingers pressed lightly over her ribs, doing a slight tickling motion that set her off squirming. Her chains rattled, but she stayed in place, unable to escape his hands.

"Relax..." Lotor whispered in her ear, pressing up against her back. "It will be easier if you don't fight it, don't fight me." His teeth bit down on the lobe of her ear, Lotor gently tugging on it. She shook her head, trying to throw him off with the only part she could move.

"No." Lotor said, and lightly slapped his hand on her rump, hearing her let out an outraged squeak. "Shall we try that again?" This time he licked behind her ear, hand quickly spanking her one more time when she jerked away from his tongue.

"Lotor stop!" Allura protested, rattling her chains vigorously.

"Then don't move." Lotor ordered with a light laugh. He didn't even correct her for using his name, too busy mouthing at the curve of her ear, almost disappointed when she held herself still this time. His hands moved back to her body, arms sliding around her waist in a loose hug. He rubbed the side of his face against hers, feeling some of her hair brush against his cheek.

She smelled good, Lotor inhaling deeply of her lilac and lavender scent. He kissed her cheek, lips moving to brush across the line of her jaw, Lotor keeping himself pressed against her back. He could feel the quiver of her body, Allura fighting against the urge to pull away from him. He glanced at the mirror, her reflection showing she had her eyes tightly closed, lips forming a frown. That was all right, she needn't look right now, Lotor licking a path down to the side of her neck.

His lips parted, his fangs grazing against her skin. Just a nibble, not even enough to break the skin, but her pulse jumped, racing faster and faster. He kissed against

her pulse point, lips just above the collar she wore. He had the sudden need to mark her with his mouth, Lotor sucking on her skin, exerting enough force to bruise her flesh.

"Ah." It was quiet, only his close proximity to her caught the sound, A half moan escaping Allura. It seemed the drug was starting to take effect, Lotor sliding his hands upwards to cup her breasts. Just a squeeze, but it rendered her breathless.

"Works like a charm." Lotor said, satisfied. He let go of her breasts, seeing her eyes snap open, confusion in them. He practically purred as he spoke, telling her, "I bet you're feeling a little warm right now." A smile then, Lotor taking a step back from her. His hands touched her back, palms smoothing up across her skin. "Let's see if we can't make you hotter..."

He scooped up her hair, lifting it up to place it over the front of her shoulders. That left her back all but bare to his eyes, Lotor sliding his finger down her spine, feeling out the bumps along it's length. He stopped just above her rump, once again leaning in close so as to press his lips to her skin. He grazed his mouth just under the collar, tongue flicking out to drag across her skin. Allura let out a gasp, Lotor's hands moving across her back, fingers rubbing circles into her skin.

His hands slid around to her front again, skirting just under her breasts. He took hold of her hair, using the ends of them to brush golden curls across her nipples. It made her laugh, an honest to goodness giggle, Lotor enchanted by the sound. Mischievously, he brought the captured hair to her face, brushing the ends against her nose. She giggled some more, Lotor smiling as he buried his mouth against the crook of her shoulder.

He bit down on her skin there, leaving the imprint of his teeth on her delicate flesh. A sound from her, not quite a protest against the harshness of his bite. He quickly licked across that mark, intent to soothe away the sting of his teeth. His hands let go of her hair, Lotor gripping her waist, kissing down past her shoulder blades. His hands moved lower as he kissed his way down her back, sliding down her belly, creeping ever lower.

She made a disappointed whine when his hands skipped over her womanhood, choosing instead to touch her thighs. He glided them down to her knees, his mouth pressed against the small of her back. She trembled and moaned as he kissed onto her ass, bringing his hands to the back of her legs, doing a slow, sensual slide up towards her rear. He cupped her cheeks, squeezing her rump playfully.

Allura made a sound in response, Lotor quick to drop to his knees. His hands massaged her skin, Lotor placing kisses on the inside of her thigh. She sighed, her body relaxing as his mouth worked it's way along her silk skin, Lotor moving higher and higher, scenting her arousal. The combination of drug and his touches had already gotten her wet, Lotor smirking as he brought his mouth to her center.

Just a kiss from him had Allura moaning, Lotor getting the first taste of her on his tongue. She tasted exquisite, her garbled sound music to his ears, leaving him half hard with excitement. This was usually the point he'd stop and insist on his pleasure, but right now he had a goal to accomplish.

He used his fingers to part her lips, exposing the pinkness of her slit to his eyes, and more importantly to his tongue. He began licking her, dragging his tongue slowly across her slit, hearing her let out a cry of surprise. She wasn't used to being kissed down there, unsure of how to act, moaning out soft protests even as she moved, starting to wriggle against his mouth.

He chuckled and gripped her legs, forcing her to be still, Lotor continuing to lick and tease her, finding she was growing wetter yet. Liquid heat seemed to flow from her core, Lotor lapping it up, eager for more. A few more torturously slow licks, and then he was probing at the entrance to her body. Just the tip of his tongue in experiment, testing her readiness.

Tight and wet, Lotor thrusting his tongue in further, stroking along her sides. He wiggled it from left to right, hearing Allura squeal, starting to shake. A few more thrusts of his tongue, Lotor hearing her grow more vocal by the minute, and then he simply...stopped.

She cried out in protest, moving her hips restlessly. Lotor was careful as he withdrew his tongue, moisture from Allura wetting his lips and chin. He did a quick kiss up

her back, feeling her go still when he whispered silkily in her ear. "Still not ready to call me master?"

Her reflection showed her stony expression, face flushed from her arousal, eyes clouded over and angry. "Hmm? I'll let you climax if you do."

"N....no..." She shook her head, then whispered, her face ashamed. "More? Please?"

"More? Then tell me what I want to hear." Lotor said, seeing her lower her eyes.

"No..."

Lotor's eyes flashed, annoyed that her will was holding fast even with the drug in her system. "Perhaps you need a little more..." His hands touched her breasts, none too gentle as he squeezed. "Stimulation?"

"Kyaa!" Exclaimed Allura, Lotor pressing against her. His erection was against her ass, Lotor grinding against her as he fondled her chest. He captured hold of her nipples, pinching and tugging on them, Allura trying to bend forward to get away from him. He licked at her neck, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of grinding up against her.

"Lotor is my master." Lotor said, carefully pronouncing each word in Drule. "That's all I want to hear..." One hand dropped between her legs, fingers sliding along the slickness of her center, getting an excited squeal from Allura. He stroked along to the front of her womanhood, fingertips seeking out that hidden nub of flesh. Upon finding it, he gave a gentle pinch, fingers rubbing it furiously.

Allura's toes curled, she cried out, growing more excited by the minute. Again he built her up, bringing her closer and closer to climax only to stop just short of her orgasm. She gasped, and moaned pitifully, but other than that was silent, refusing to say what he wanted to hear.

"I can keep this up all night Allura!" Lotor growled, his hands reaching for her hips. He pressed his cock between her legs, not at all surprised when she bucked back

against him. "One way or another, you will tell me what I want to hear!" With those words, he thrust into her, finding his entry was eased by the amount of liquid her body had produced. Allura immediately tightened around him, moaning loudly even as she shook her head no.

He began pulling at her hips, driving hard into her, hearing the slap of his flesh against hers. She was letting out little eeps and moans, writhing as best she could, her fingers curling and uncurling as she grasped aimlessly at the air.

It felt good to be inside her, warm and wet, body constricting tight around him. He could lose himself in the feel of her, quickly forget what he was trying to accomplish, finding the satisfaction that had been missing from his previous encounters this night. He stared at her reflection as he pounded into her body, watching the sweat bead on her skin. He ducked his head towards her right shoulder, tongue lapping up a drop of moisture off her skin.

She still wasn't speaking to him, just letting her voice sound out her pleasure. Lotor narrowed his eyes, concentrating on something other than the friction their bodies were generating. "Allura..." He called out her name, ready to try a different tatic. "Your master! Tell me who your master is, Allura!"

Her head shook vigorously, lips starting to part when he felt it. Whatever she had been about to say died then in a wild shriek, the girl's body convulsing, Allura climaxing all around him. He groaned in defeat, even as his body reacted to the way she was clamping down on his cock. With a low sounding moan he came, filling her up with his come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	11. Chapter 11

The night had been long, perhaps the longest in Lotor's recent memories, the prince spending hours with Allura. He had been determined to break her, almost desperate to get her to yield to him, Lotor wanting nothing more than to hear the little slave call him master. She stubbornly refused to do just that, taking all he gave her, and somehow hanging on to her sanity as he tormented her body with pleasure.

He used all at his disposal, mouth, fingers, tongue. His body a hard tool for pleasure, his actions designed to bring her to the edge of climax again and again. Lotor didn't limit himself to just his body, he involved toys in his mission. A large selection of vibrators and phallic devices, feather ticklers, lotions that heated the skin when breathed on. He coated her sensitive spots with creams that made her tingle and cry out, Lotor gluing egg shaped vibes to her nipples with adhesive.

Even when he himself needed a break, he continued the sexual assault on Allura's body and mind, leaving her hanging, the buzz of vibrators filling the air, Lotor inserting one inside her body. He went to sleep surrounded by her pleasure whimpers, and awoke some time later to see her hanging limp, thighs drenched from her numerous releases.

He had been cocky, sure of his victory over her as he stepped in front of her. She seemed too weak to look at him, Lotor taking hold of her chin, lifting her head upwards. Her eyes had been glassy, Allura only half aware of her surroundings as he spoke to her. "Now tell me what I want to hear."

He remembered how he watched her tongue come out, sliding to lick across dry lips. She made a sound, Lotor relishing the moment, waiting for her to form the words. He ended up disappointed, a no coming from her lips.

Displeasure filled him just remembering that disappointment, Lotor shifting on the couch. The two slaves on either side of him didn't pick up on his mood, attributing his movement to their hands stroking him. They rubbed across his chest, one making soft cooing sounds in his ear, giggling his name. A third approached, wine goblet in hand. Lotor reached out, snagging not the cup, but her wrist, hearing her let out a questioning sound.

"Come here." Lotor said gruffly, pulling her onto his lap. The wine was spilled, a red mess on the carpet but he didn't care, turning his attention to the woman on his lap. At his rough, insistent touches she began smiling, leaning in to nibble on the front of his throat. The other two slaves pouted, and moved to get up and leave, Lotor barking a sharp command. "Stay."

Surprised but willing, they remained seated, resuming running their hands all over him. He let his head fall back, offering up the line of his throat to the blonde on his lap, his fingers seeking out the clasp to her bra. She was soon exposed to the room, the slave surprised but hardly complaining when he put a hand on her right breast. She became more ardent as he squeezed her, kissing all over his neck but careful not to try and mark him with anything other than her lipstick.

This wasn't like him, Lotor hardly one to engage in such amorous behavior in front of the whole harem. A quick glance showed the other slaves all busying themselves with dancing, trying not to let the envy show on their faces. He knew they all wanted to be the ones on the couch with him, Lotor inadvertently fostering jealousy with his actions.

He was too tired to care, his weary eyes landing on Allura. The girl was laying on a divan, curled up on her side. Her chest rose and fells steadily, the troublesome slave asleep for his show. His eyes narrowed, he wanted her awake and alert, wanted her to see him with these women, wanted her to become just as jealous as the rest of the slaves. Maybe then she would understand that she meant nothing to him.

He was just about to send someone to wake Allura, when the doors to the room were flung open. They banged as they hit the walls, the sound causing the slaves to freeze and look up in surprise. Lotor turned, a scowl on his face, ready to ask who dares when palace guards garbed in red armor with gold accents marched into the room. The small procession of guards took up positions throughout the harem, stone faced and eyeing the women and Lotor's own guards.

Lotor barely had time to conceal his surprise, King Zarkon strolling into the harem, only one step behind the last of his private guards. "Father!" Lotor exclaimed, chasing the slave off his lap so he could rise and give a bow of acknowledgment to the king.

"Lotor." Zarkon was looking around the harem, almost as though he was searching for something. "If I could have but a moment of your time?"

"Of course father." Lotor said, and clapped his hands together. A chair was brought forward, cushioned and soft, King Zarkon striding forward to seat himself. A nervous slave approached with wine, Zarkon dismissive as he ignored the offered drink. The other slaves were staring, and even Lotor found it hard to keep the surprise and curiosity off his face. It was simply that unexpected an occurrence to see King Zarkon in the harem. In fact, Lotor could count the number of visits on one hand, the old man simply have little to no interest in Lotor's women.

"Sit, sit!" ordered Zarkon, gesturing for Lotor to return to the couch. As Lotor seated himself, the music picked up, softer in volume so the two men could converse without yelling. The slaves began dancing though neither man was watching them, Lotor too busy trying to figure out why his father had come here.

"You look like you've been enjoying yourself these past few days." Commented Zarkon, leaning back in his seat.

"Er yes. Yes, I have father. Although..." Lotor was quick to add. "It cannot compare to the thrill of battle, the satisfaction new conquests give me."

Zarkon nodded his head. "Yes, new victories always give me the greatest of pleasure." A half smile then, almost too faint to be real. "And I find myself severely lacking in that regard."

"Father?" So this was it, Lotor thought. Zarkon was ready to send him off, ready for a new kingdom to be added to their empire.

"Our forces in the Polluxian region are a bunch of bumbling idiots." Grumbled Zarkon. "Can you believe they are actually having difficulties in capturing that planet?" Lotor had a vague recollection of planet Pollux, recalling they had an overabundance of the lazon. In an area that was poor in the metal, Pollux flourished, charging outrageous prices for the precious item. Pollux would be a valuable asset to the Doom Empire, their military having many uses for the lazon.

"Do they not have a planetary shield?" Lotor asked, remembering one other key point that made it difficult for any other planet to invade Pollux. "One that is powered by lazon?"

"A waste of the metal, if you ask me." Zarkon groused. "I think it preposterous that our men in that region haven't found a way to disable that shield. It's been months already, and we are no closer to seizing control of their mines!"

Lotor had a sinking feeling Pollux would be his next destination, the prince wondering if even he would be able to pull off a victory this time. "I am sure they are doing all they can to find a weakness to exploit."

"They should work faster." Now a smile from Zarkon, fangs flashing in a show of cruel humor. "Fortunately for all involved, I have found a way around this."

"Oh?"

Zarkon nodded his head, leaning forward. He gestured for Lotor to do the same, the two men huddled close together. Lotor could see the lines on Zarkon's face, his appearance looking older at this near a distance. "I have been in communication with Prince Avok of Planet Pollux." A smile then, Zarkon looking satisfied. "Or..I should say KING Avok as his father has recently passed on."

Lotor said nothing, wondering what it mattered who was king on Pollux. "Tis a fortunate thing the young king is foolish and headstrong, thinking with his heart rather than what is best for his people."

"His heart?" echoed Lotor with a frown.

"Yes." Zarkon nodded. "He's in love you see." Zarkon and Lotor both snorted, the prince thinking love a foolish trait to have, especially when one was in the position of power like Avok was.

"And how does that help us?" Lotor asked, seeing Zarkon's grin widened.

"Well....there's a certain little slave of yours that Avok has his eye on." Lotor's brow furrowed, wondering who Zarkon could possibly mean. "It seems he is willing to do a trade for her. Ready to hand over seventy percent of the lazon mines' output." Now a disgusted look from the king. "And all for a mere woman!"

Lotor's lip curled up in a sneer, the prince nodding. "It seems we would be getting the better half of that deal."

"Indeed. Though I won't settle for just seventy percent of the mines. I want it all, the lazon....and the planet." Zarkon's eyes glittered with cold glee, the man leaning back in his seat now. "You will go to Pollux for the exchange." It was not a request, but an order Zarkon gave him. "Be sure to extend my deepest respects to the young king as you hand over the princess of Arus to her fiancee."

"Ah...princess?" Lotor had no idea who Zarkon was talking about, wondering which one of his slaves he would lose.

"Oh bollocks." Zarkon drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his chair, frowning as he tried to think of the proper name. "What was the little chit's true name. These human monikers all sound the same to me."

Lotor waited patiently, seeing Zarkon's lips move as he murmured names to himself. "Alicia....Alana...ah! Allura! I believe that was her name!"

Lotor blinked, surprised at the way his stomach dropped at the mention of Allura's name. "Allura?"

"Problem?" Zarkon's voice was sharp, the man noticing Lotor's discomfort.

"Oh no." Lotor was quick to deny, shaking his head. He fought with himself, resisting the urge to seek out Allura's sleeping form. He was troubled that it bothered him, the thought of giving her up to another. He found himself wishing the princess of Arus had been someone else, some slave he would be glad to get rid of.

"Good." Zarkon rose to stand, Lotor hurrying to do the same. "You'll leave for Pollux tomorrow morning. The ships are being stocked and fueled for the long travel."

"Of course father." Lotor said, moving to follow Zarkon as the man strode towards the harem's doors. The palace guards moved, the red and gold armored men hurrying past the royal pair, intent on checking the hall for any would be assailants to the king. Zarkon was relaxed, appearing unconcerned where his security was tense and worried.

"I will begin making my own preparations as well." Added the prince, already thinking of which military commanders he would like to bring with him to Pollux. Zarkon nodded, striding a few steps ahead of Lotor out of the room. Lotor paused on the threshold of the harem, fighting with every ounce of strength not to turn and look at Allura. He failed miserably, turning in time to catch her awake, and stretching her arms up over her head. She noticed his attention, and jerked back, turning away from him. Lotor's eyes narrowed, and he told himself he would most definitely not miss the little slave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, why thank you. :) And yes you're being very good! I should think of a reward for you. I am surprised you complain about updating too fast. I would think you would want to get as many chapters as possible! :D Especially when they are short like this one is.....^^'''

Dimeraslover, thank you for the nice review! :) I'm glad you like it so far. I was a bit worried it was too uh focused on sex in the start. But I really started it as a drabble to relax, and it ended up developing into something more. I am currently up to chapter 41 on this story! I post only a few chapters a week cause you readers are too faster than I can write. XD I like to have chapters stockpiled so as I can relax and not worry if I take a break from the story to work on a different one. Otherwise I start to panick and freak out over leaving people waiting for a new chapter. Which is never a good feeling.

Funny you should mention Haggar, she has a very brief cameo in 13, and then in the later half of the story, she has a much bigger part. I can't reveal what that is without spoiling a major plot point though! But you've given me a good idea about maybe having Allura develop an occult power through her association with the witch. I may work that into the story somehow. Thank you!

The deeper into obsession Lotor goes, the meaner he sometimes is. Until he learns to accept his feelings for her that is! And Zarkon of course, will not be pleased!


	12. Chapter 12

She had her hair pulled over her shoulder, letting it trail down the front of her chest. A coral comb was in her hand, Allura working it's pale pink teeth through the tangles in her mane. She worked at it slowly, taking care to unravel each knot, counting out the comb's stroke in her mind. Occasionally she glanced up from her task, catching one or two of the other harem girls staring at her. When they noticed Allura's eyes on them, they quickly turned away, leaving the princess puzzled.

It was quiet in the harem, voices hushed as they whispered in each other's ears. Allura thought it unusual, knowing the women imprisoned here didn't often bother to lower their voices when they conversed. Allura found this new found quiet to be unsettling, Allura wishing for the idle chatter of the women to once again be the backdrop noise to her goings on.

Once again she spared a look at one of the groups, the women clustered over near the buffet table. One girl nudged the other in the ribs, Allura receiving a pointed glare before they turned their backs on her.

Allura frowned, brow furrowed as she considered the group, wondering what was the meaning behind the looks. She wasn't the only one to notice, Sasperella and her twin sister were also looking, the two blondes mirroring Allura's expression.

"Do not worry your highness." Sasperella said, offering a warm smile to Allura. "I am sure it is nothing more than a bit of catty behavior on their part."

"That's right." Nodded Sumetra, quick to agree with her sister. "You have done nothing to earn such animosity. You have always behaved in a dignified and courteous manner towards the other women."

"I've tried to get along with everyone given our circumstances..." Allura began, comb hesitating in her hair. "But....I fear they may find a reason to dislike me anyway."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Sumetra, eyes puzzled.

"The prince." Allura's tone was soft, knowing her body seemed to tremble every time she spoke or thought of Lotor. Her body still recalled the sexual torments he had put her through, the never ending pleasure she had been submitted to as she was left hanging for hours, devices inserted inside her, their vibrations driving her mad with need.

"What about the prince?" Sumetra was still confused, always one to be slow on the uptake. But her twin nodded in understanding, eyes looking worried as she glanced at the women who had glared at Allura.

"He pays too much attention to our princess." Sasperella said, and now Sumetra frowned.

"Well, that's the way it should be. Allura is no common slave, she is our princess, beautiful, kind and loving. He would be a fool not to recognize in her these wonderful traits."

"Thank you Sumetra." Allura smiled though it did not chase the worry out of her eyes. "But I don't want to be special to him, and I definitely do not want his attention."

"You have it, just the same." Sumetra said. "I still don't understand why this would be such a problem."

"The other women may grow to be jealous of our princess." Sasperella explained. "It is not....good to have these sort of feelings grow in a surrounding such as this. Jealousy can be a terrible thing, make a sane person be driven into doing horrible things."

"Oh."

"I think all this attention is wasted on Lotor." Allura said, giving a vigorous comb of her hair. "It only serves to inflate his ego."

"At least it keeps him happy..." Sumetra said. "I mean....who knows how worse things could be for us if he was angry all the time." The three paused, and though the twins had not yet had their chance in Lotor's bed, they all shuddered, keenly aware that Lotor could almost be called kind to his slaves.

"There they go again." Murmured Allura, having noticed the group by the table glaring in her direction, mouths moving as they whispered among themselves.

"I think I'll go over there." Sasperella said, Allura quick to shake her head no. "Do not worry, I won't confront them. I shall merely get some food, and see if I can't overhear anything."

"I'll go with you." Sumetra volunteered. "I too am curious as to what they could be saying about our princess."

"All right you two, but be careful." Allura cautioned, seeing the twins nod. She didn't watch them walk away, intent on her hair once more. She kept her eyes lowered, not wanting to face anymore nasty looks, anxious for the sisters to return to her side. Allura felt all alone without them near, but more than that, she felt exposed, a shiver going down her spine as the minutes ticked away.

A shadow fell over her, an angry voice coming from behind her. "That's my comb!" Allura blinked and turned, seeing an older slave standing with her hands on her hips, her voluptuous frame barely contained by the gray webbing she wore on her body.

"You are mistaken." Allura said, tossing her hair back behind her. "This is mine."

"It's Milescent's!" Another slave said, a trio of blondes standing behind the voluptuous one. Allura shook her head, the one identified as Milescent stepping closer to her divan.

"Here's how it works..." She began, Allura frowning as she tried to understand everything the slave was saying. She was still so rusty in the language of the Drules, only picking up on every third word spoken. "I've been here longer than you. As such I have seniority. So when I say something is mine, you hand it over!"

Allura stared at her blankly, hearing the angry tone of Milescent's voice. After a moment's consideration, she sighed and handed the comb over to the woman. Milescent look momentarily surprised, fingers snatching the comb away from Allura. Apparently she had expected greater resistance, left to flounder about when Allura did not react as predicted.

Allura turned to face forward, anxious for the twins to return. She gave a start of surprise, seeing that several groups of women had moved closer to where she was seated, their bodies obscuring the view to the buffet table. It left her feeling unsettled though she tried to hide it, feeling Milescent and her companions staring into her back.

"That's my seat." The voluptuous harem girl said, and Allura felt the sudden sensations of hands on her back, shoving her hard. Allura fell to the floor with a gasp, whipping her head to look back at the smirking slave.

"Don't you give me that look!" Milescent snapped, growing angrier.

"What look?" Allura asked, her confusion apparent in her eyes.

"Like you're better than me." Milescent said, moving to come around to the front of the divan. She towered over Allura, sneering down at her. "You're not. You're not a princess here, you're just another slave. As such you don't get any special treatment."

Allura fought to keep her annoyance from showing, making a move to stand up. Milescent watched her, and the instant Allura straightened, her hands were moving, shoving her back down to the floor.

"I didn't give you permission to stand!" Milescent snapped, Allura losing her struggle to keep from glaring at the slave.

"Leave me alone." Allura said clearly in Drule, moving to stand once more. Again the slave shoved at her, Allura stumbling but managing to keep her balance. "Stop it!"

"Make me!" Milescent taunted, advancing on Allura.

"....Lotor won't like this!" She exclaimed, realizing too late it was the wrong thing to say. The gathered women all gasped, mean expressions appearing on their faces as they stared at Allura. Milescent herself growled, revealing her teeth as she snarled out a response.

"You think he will care?!" Her eyes widened, Milescent giving a toss of her head. "You do, don't you!" A shaky finger was pointed at Allura in accusation. "Listen to her! Speaking the master's name as though she was his equal! As though she was something more than a pleasure slave to him!"

The other women were talking, angry murmurs as they repeated Milescent's words. "What do you do that's so different from the rest of us?!" Milescent demanded. "How did you worm your way into his affections?!"

Allura rarely lost her temper, but now she found herself snapping, angry words coming out. "I don't grovel and beg, I don't cave in to his every whim like a mindless toy."

Gasps accompanied her words, Milescent's eyes narrowing. "How dare you!" Her hand was already raised, bronze bracelets catching the light an instant before it flew forward. A resounding slap was heard, Allura feeling the sting in her cheek from the contact of the woman's hand. Staring, she raised her hand to her throbbing cheek, gaping at Milescent. "How dare you try to take him from us! It won't last you know...he'll tire of you soon enough....and if not..." A positively evil look crossed her face, Milescent raising her hand again. "There are ways to fix that."

"Stop!" Allura cried out, putting up her hands to block the oncoming blow. The slap landed on her arms, Milescent then curling fingers around her wrist. She jerked on Allura's left arm, the princess stumbling forward. "Help!" She cried out, and made a fist with her right hand. She pounding it against the side of Milescent's head, the woman shocked into letting go.

"You dare strike me?!" She demanded, more stunned from surprise than any pain Allura had managed to inflict with her blow. Allura was staring wide eyed, shaking her head no again and again. A wordless snarl of rage from Milescent, and suddenly the woman crashed into Allura, knocking them both to the ground. The carpet cushioned some of the impact, but Allura was still dazed from the fall. It didn't help that the larger woman was grasping her by the shoulders, slamming her repeatedly against the floor.

"Little bitch!" Milescent swore, vicious as she banged Allura's head against the floor. "Trollop! Arusian slut!"

"Allura! Hang on!" Familiar voices shouted, women coming to her aid. Sasperalla and her twin tried to push through the crowd, and the other two women from Arus had also appeared, moving closer. Fighting began to break out among the women, the four Arusians woefully outnumbered as they did battle.

Allura was feeling disoriented, seeing stars in the corner of her vision. But she was moved by the valiant efforts of her comrades, her fingers curling into claws as she scratched at Milescent's bare arms. She broke the skin, tiny trails of blood dripping down the woman's arms, Milescent screeching in pain. It distracted her for a moment, Allura kicking her knee up, bringing it to slam into the woman' stomach.

Wind temporarily knocked out of her, Milescent stopped her assault, Allura trying to push her off her. But the woman outweighed her by several pounds, body heavy and unwilling to move. Allura settled for slapping her hand across Milescent's face, the large sapphire on her gold ring tearing a cut into her cheek.

"My face!" screeched Milescent, rearing back, hands scrambling at her cheeks. "This bitch cut my face!"

Allura went to sit up, but other women approached, grabbing her arms. Milescent was still screaming, over exaggerating the pain in her cheek, eyes narrowed in hate. "Make her pay Milly!" Someone shouted, and others took up the cheer.

"Make her pay! Make her pay!"

Allura cried out, struggling against the hold on her arms, kicking her legs about ineffectually. Another woman grabbed her ankles, trying to hold her down as Milescent climbed on top of Allura's body. She all but leered down at Allura, straddling her waist as her hands reached for her chin. "Lotor won't like you anymore if you're not so pretty..."

A knife was handed to Milescent, taken from the buffet table. Allura stared, seeing Milescent start to lower it to her face, rubbing the flat of the blade against Allura's skin. "Now...where should I make the first cut? Here....or maybe here..." Cruel laughter all around her, Milescent sighing dramatically. "Decisions, decisions. Oh well, let's see what happens when I close my eyes...."

Allura couldn't help but whimper in fear, struggling desperately to get free. An all out brawl was around her, slaves fighting not just the Arusians, but against enemies they had acquired throughout their stay in the harem. Pandemonium was raining, and the guards were nowhere to be found.

The knife turned, sharpened edge being brought to her nose, Allura crying out a desperate no. Time seemed to freeze, slowing down as the knife moved, Allura going still in fear. The sounds of the fighting lessened in intensity, Allura was fighting not to faint, seeing nothing but the knife, sound almost muted when Milescent suddenly crumpled on top of her. The knife clattered harmlessly to the side of her head, Milescent moaning.

Allura made a sound, a choked out sob, wondering at the reprieve. She dared not risk moving her head, but she heard a voice, angrier than she had ever heard it before. "Let her go." Prince Lotor commanded, and the hands fell away from her arms and legs.

Out the corner of her eyes, she noticed the prince was surrounded by guards, their blasters drawn. The weapons smoked, lasers stunning the women, and clearing a path through the harem. Wisely, and a bit sheepish, the remaining women ceased their actions, and soon they were dropping down in bows, plastering themselves as low

as possible to the floor, voices raising in anxious entreaties.

"Forgive us Prince Lotor!"

"Your highness, a million apologies!"

"Master, we are innocent! It was all the fault of Milescent and her cronies."

"Enough!" Lotor barked, a glower on his face. His eyes were full of menace, and one woman fainted when he looked at her with that angry expression of his. Allura was sniffling, feeling tears brimming in her eyes. She had never thought she'd be relieved to see the prince, and now she looked at him as her savior.

"Cossack....gather up Milescent and her accomplices." Lotor ordered, the women going pale from his words. "See to it that they have a lengthy stay in the dungeons, along with some special care from our resident torture expert."

"Yes, your highness." Cossak had a nasty smile on his face, gesturing for some of the guards to gather Milescent up off the floor. She was still moaning, only half awake as hands lifted her up off Allura.

Beetle black boots appeared in Allura's line of sight, and then they moved, their owner kneeling down by her side. "Allura..." Lotor said her name softly, his hands touching her face. His fingers touched the red imprint of Milescent's hand, and at his gentle touch, a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Lotor..." She sniffled, turning her face to look at him. He was dressed similar to the guards, a fine pressed military uniform in place of his usual extravagance. A silver polished helmet was on his head, Allura catching sight of her reflection on the metal. She was too upset, trying to focus on the details of his outfit, rather than what had just happened.

"Shhh.....there there..." He crooned softly, offering his arms to her. His hands helped her up, Allura finding he was scooping her up into his embrace. He cuddled her close to his chest, moving to stand. She wrapped an arm across his chest, hiding her face against the soft material of his uniform, letting her tears flow faster now. Lotor began speaking, his words coming out too fast for her to have a hope of understanding.

The guard known as Cossack answered him, barking out orders to the rest of the guards. Allura was blind to all this, feeling Lotor move. He stalked forward, carrying her effortlessly, and she lifted her head for one brief instant. He exited the harem, Allura sighing, and burying her face against his chest once more. For once she didn't care if he was taking her to his bedroom, the girl eager to escape the horrid place the harem had become to her.

She listened to his heartbeat, it's sound strong and steady, soothing her somewhat. His footsteps echoed across the floor, Lotor moving with a purpose through the halls. It was taking longer than normal to reach his bedroom, and Allura frowned, puzzled as to the reason why. She lifted her head, and saw they were in another part of the castle, Allura not familiar with these corridors at all.

"Lotor where?" She asked, looking up at him in confusion. He said something, speaking slower for her benefit, but she still did not understand. She settled for gazing around her, seeing various servants hurrying up, people moving out of their way.

Guards offered a quick bow to Lotor, opening up huge double doors. A staircase was revealed, Lotor striding down them, two steps at a time. Allura was wide eyed, seeing he had taken her outside the castle, the girl shivering from the cold air that always blew across Doom's surface. In the distant she could see ships, many of them, with soldiers lining up to board their ramps.

It was with some excitement that she realized he was taking her to one of the largest of the space crafts out on the lawn of Castle Doom. She turned her head, peering up at him with hopeful eyes. "Allura go home?"

He hesitated, not meeting her eyes as he continued his hurried pace towards the ships. Finally he sighed, giving a slight bow of his head as he nodded a yes to her question. Allura gasped in delight, her eyes lighting up, the tears coming faster. She barely noticed Lotor tightening his arms around her possessively, she was too consumed with the thought that she was finally going home!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	13. Chapter 13

Doom's arrival on Planet Pollux was met with little fanfare, the landing strip outside the castle gates looking lonely except for the five ships from Doom. It had been a struggle to get the King of Pollux to agree to this many, Lotor's commander arguing with the king's representatives that the prince would not set foot on Polluxian soil without a proper escort of guards.

Grudgingly, word had come back allocating five of the fleet to land, the rest forced to remain in outer space, continuing their orbit of the planet. The shield that protected Pollux was lowered only for an instant, a small time frame of ten minutes to allow Lotor and his escort to enter Pollux airspace. It had taken several hours for the ships to make their descent, Lotor spending that time with Allura.

He had been almost desperate as he had sex with her, frenzied beyond belief, and aching with need for her. Afterwards he had merely held her in his arms, stroking his fingers down her back as she lay content in his embrace. She had relaxed enough to sleep, not quite smiling as she eagerly awaited for them to reach their destination. Lotor had been most reluctant to leave her side, sending in slaves to dress her as he went to stand on the bridge.

He got his first glimpse of Pollux via the ship's monitors, Lotor noting the many soldiers that stood to attention down on the landing strip. They held laser rifles in their hands, weapons trained on the ships though at best they could only prove a nuisance against the lazon enforced metal. The ship's engines roared loudly, rear thrusters stirring up dust and dirt as the craft slowly lowered itself onto the tarmac.

"Haggar." Lotor was still staring at the view screen, his hands behind his back, posture rigid as he spoke. "Are you ready?"

The old woman stepped forward, clad in a dirty wool robe, a crystal ball in hand. She lifted her head, eyes flashing a sickly yellow as she looked at him. "Yes, Prince Lotor. My spells have been prepared...it will take but a moment to unleash it's full effect."

"Then do it." With that Lotor was turning, white hair whipping about from the force of his movement. He stalked forward, hardly hurried as he listened to the engines start to quiet down till they were only a soft hum echoing throughout the ship.

He wouldn't be exiting the ship just yet, first the soldiers would leave, alert to any potential threat against Doom and the prince. If nothing presented itself, Lotor's personal guards would be the next to descend down the ramp. Then would come the first of Lotor's servants, carrying a selection of food and fine wine that had been sampled by the prince's personal meal tester. Lotor wasn't about to trust any of the food on Planet Pollux, quick to be suspicious of any poison attempts.

Finally, the prince himself would emerge, surrounded by harem girls. The pretty slaves had been brought with him, ten in all excluding Allura. He had them dressed in their finest outfits, scraps of silk and satin, a multitude of colors that would leave him surrounded by a living rainbow.

Already his entourage was gathered by the ramp, staying just out of sight as the soldiers prepared to march off the ship. Lotor turned from them, eyes seeking out Allura's, finding the girl standing off to the side. She wore a long white cloak, a soft velvet material that had bold splashes of red on the bottom fringe. Right now it hung straight down around her body, covering her completely. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun, a few curls escaping it, to frame the sides of her face.

She looked excited, body seeming to bounce in place as she waited for her chance to exit the ship. Lotor stepped towards her, speaking her name softly. She blinked at him, a question in her eyes as he reached for her shoulders. "Allura...you are to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" She just looked at him, eyes showing she did not catch on to the meaning of his words, Lotor sighing.

"Just stay close to me." Lotor told her, his hands reaching for the hood of her cloak. He pulled it over her hair, leaving her face to be cast in shadows. She would be unrecognizable so long as the hood remained in place, Lotor reaching for her hand. He laced his fingers with hers, large hand dwarfing her much smaller one, and led her closer to the ship's exit.

It was now open completely, the soldiers' feet echoing as they walked down the metal ramp. No gunfire was heard, nor was there any cheers of acknowledgment, or hateful booing. The soldiers of Pollux were quiet, standing like statues as they watched the Doom soldiers spread out around the ship.

Lotor watched the next wave of soldiers exit the ship, his free hand on the sword by his side. Both he and Avok had agreed to come to the meeting armed, Lotor feeling better to have his favorite sword by his side. He wouldn't mind cutting the throats of some of the Polluxians, wondering if their blood really was blue like the tales told.

He had been studying up on Pollux, learning of the key political figures that governed the planet. Aside from Avok, there was one other son in line for the throne should something happen to the young king. The next in line was still just a boy, barely twelve years of age. There was also a sister, a princess Romelle who was inconsequential. She held no power, even if the young prince was to die, the throne would not fall to her but a distant cousin.

It was strange, but Lotor learned that Arus and Pollux had a past history together, the two royal families able to trace their blood back to a single ancestor they both shared. Brothers who had had a falling out, one being vanquished to planet Pollux. The other had remained on Arus, and it was from his blood line that Allura's family descended. The brother who had ended up on Pollux had fought his way to gaining a crown for himself, wresting control of the planet from it's previous rulers. It was King Avok and his family that traced their ancestry to that brother, rendering them cousins to Allura.

Lotor found it strange that the Polluxian King was willing to practice incest, a concept that was distasteful to the Drules. The mixing of so closely related blood tended to weaken a family's line, promoting mental and physical ailments. Now they were willing to turn a blind eye, King Zarkon eager for the lazon King Avok offered them. Lotor knew Doom needed access to Pollux's lazon mines, and yet his lips curled into a sneer, Lotor angry over the terms of the bargain between the two planets.

He was still snarling silently to himself when the servants finished their exit from the ship. Lotor forced himself to take a calming breath, composing his expression to be devoid of his emotions. He stepped forward, harem girls surrounding him, the lower halves of their faces veiled. Only their eyes showed, the women looking around in wide eyed interest.

"Come." Lotor said pulling Allura behind him. Nervous giggles came from the slave girls, the circle of women moving, huddling close around Lotor and Allura. It made for awkward walking, but they managed to get down the ramp without anyone falling down.

A man was waiting impatiently for them, Lotor recognizing him as the representative of Avok's. There was no one else to greet Lotor, the prince inwardly seething at the insult. At the very least they could have sent the princess to welcome him to their miserable planet.

"Be quiet." Lotor told Allura, feeling her tense up besides him as she recognized the man waiting to greet them.

"Prince Lotor, your highness." The man with his pale skin, and rust colored hair dropped into a bow, hand sweeping out before him in an embellished flourish. "Pollux bids you welcome, as does her King, the mighty lord Avok."

"Greetings representative." Lotor said, pretending he could not be bothered to remember this man's name. "Tell me, is the weather always so dismal here on planet Pollux?"

"Alas you have come during the season of rain." The representative said. "I do apologize, but there is little we can do about the overcast of clouds."

"Hmph." Lotor said, having barely spared a glance at the storm cloud filled sky. "Where is your King? Why is he not out here to greet me himself?"

"Forgive me your highness." The representative bowed again, clasping his hands together as though in prayer. "My lord and master is currently busy with affairs of state. But if there is anything you require, I will be happy to assist you while you wait."

"I take care of my own needs." Lotor said, referring to the goods brought by his servants. He barely reacted when thunder boomed, signaling the approach of a storm. "Now, can we please get inside before the sky opens up over our heads?"

"But of course." Agreed the man, turning his back to Lotor. A gesture from him had the Polluxian soldiers clearing a path to the castle gates, Lotor's escort moving to follow him. Lotor looked up at one of the towers that lined either side of the gate, catching sight of blonde hair, a woman's face peering worriedly out a shadowy window. She pulled back as she noticed his attention on her, crushing the curtains closed in the process.

Lotor smirked, somewhat amused by the fear displayed by the woman, listening to the gate as it lifted. Again that cautious procession, Doom soldiers going first to scout out the courtyard of the castle. Lotor heard the thunder crash again, the storm drawing nearer, lightning appearing in the sky.

The representative was standing by a huge archway, waving for Lotor and his escort to approach. The prince felt the first drops of rain hit his shoulders, little plops echoing off his helmet an instant before he stepped into the castle.

"A room has been prepared for the exchange." The representative said, trying to get as close to Lotor as possible. The crush of female bodies around him, prevented the man from accomplishing that goal, Lotor looking coldly at him.

"I do hope your King doesn't intend to keep me waiting long." Lotor said, an unvoiced threat hanging between them. "My time is valuable, and it could be put to much better uses than waiting around."

"Ah King Avok understands this, his time is also valuable. He will not keep you waiting long." The man said, leading them towards a staircase. It was narrow, forcing Lotor's harem slaves to line up single file, five before him, and five behind him. They hurried up the stairs, reaching the second floor, and here they were ushered into a large room.

"I'm afraid some of your soldiers will have to remain outside." The man was apologetic, bowing and scraping before Lotor. "King Avok will have his own escort, and there simply won't be room for both yours and his."

"Of course." Lotor said, a gesture from him signaling all but his personal guards to exit the room. His servants were setting up a small feast on the table in the center of the room, laying out fine silverware and expensive porcelain plates. A chair made of dark mahogany sat at the head of the table, positioned to view the door. Lotor marched over to the chair, settling himself onto it's cushioned seat. He actually hooked a leg over the arm rest, making himself as relaxed as he could manage under the circumstances.

"I'll go alert the king to your arrival." The representative bowed again, then turned to hurry out the room. Lotor rolled his eyes at his exit, knowing Avok could not have missed the sounds of the ships' arrival.

At a nod from Lotor, Allura sat herself down to the right of him, head lowered as she stared at the table. She started to move to remove her hood, but Lotor spoke up, preventing her from completing the gesture. "Leave it." Her head turned in his direction, but he couldn't see her face, wondering what sort of expression she showed him.

His people were taking up positions all over the room, busy with tasks they had been previously appointed with. A harem girl took up the spot to the left of him, large palm frond fan in hand as she began gently waving it in Lotor's direction. The breeze was a welcome relief in an otherwise stifling hot room, Lotor enjoying the cool air on his skin.

Two of the harem girls busied themselves with tending to the food laid out before him., one reaching for the jug of wine and a goblet, the other slicing meats to pile onto a platter for Prince Lotor. These two were dressed in green and purple, a blonde and the only raven haired slave he had in his harem. Two more came to kneel at his feet, a red haired slave dress in silver, and a blonde that was dressed in gold.

The remaining harem slaves set about to posing around him, draping themselves onto pillows, taking up seductive positions. It was a calculated move, their poses arranged to artfully display their bodies in an attempt to capture the attention of Avok's men. They were a delightful distraction, one Lotor was sure would work.

His own men were long used to seeing the scantily clad harem slaves, and though they were not immune to their charms, they were able to ignore them. The guards were spread out through the room, the majority of them staying against the wall behind Lotor's seat. They eyed the room's only entrance, prepared for any event, their hands by their sides so as to be able to draw their weapons at a moment's notice.

The servants were standing off in the shadowy corners of the room, trying to be unobtrusive and unnoticed. Only one remained in sight, a minstrel dressed in dark blue.

She had a small lute clutched in her hands, her manicured nails plucking at the strings. It was a merry tune she played, a happy song that was a direct contrast to Lotor's foul mood.

His temper increased in intensity as the minutes ticked by, a slow torturous crawl of time that spread into an hour or more and still no sign of Avok. For someone that had been so eager for Allura, he sure was taking his sweet time coming to claim her. It made him angry, Lotor chewing viciously on the meat, his agitation apparent. It made the servants shift, uncomfortable with the tension in the air. They could read the signs, and knew Lotor was in what they deemed a head rolling mood. Their innocent necks could very well be on the line if the prince were to lose his temper.

Finally when it seemed Lotor had had enough, the doors to the room opened, the representative having returned. "If I may have the honor of presenting to you, King Avok and the Prince Bandor of Pollux." He lowered himself into a bow, soldiers walking past him into the room. They took up positions on the wall closest to the door, keeping their eyes trained on Lotor and his men.

Lotor himself remained seated, shunning the young king and his brother, as the man and boy strode into the room. Allura looked up, and made a sound, a small ah of recognition. She started to stand, and Lotor reached out to touch her shoulder. The pressure from his hand forced her to remain seated, Allura turning to look at him. He gave a curt shake of his head, a gesture of refusal that had her sagging in her seat.

Hand still on Allura's shoulder, Lotor studied the new arrivals. King Avok was dressed in white, with a purple cape that flowed down to the floor and dragged several feet behind him. His hair was a reddish brown, and gold medals decorated his chest. The young prince at his side, bore a slight resemblance to the king, with his hair in curls, and freckles spread across his face. The boy was dressed in some kind of light blue tunic, Lotor at first mistaking his outfit for a dress!

"Prince Lotor of Planet Doom." Continued the representative, gesturing towards Lotor. King Avok turned from his study of the room, his attention now on Lotor. Lotor caught the slight narrowing of his eyes, the young king annoyed with Lotor's lack of respect.

"Your highness." Avok said, choosing to return the blatant disregard Lotor showed him, by refusing to bow before the prince. Avok's hand landed on Bandor's shoulder, stopping him from bowing as well. "It is good you could join us. And so quickly."

"Pity I can't say the same about you." Lotor retorted, fingers flicking at an imaginary speck of dust on his knee. His eyes flashed with incensed anger when he spoke his next sentence. "You've kept me waiting for over an hour your highness!"

"A thousand apologies." King Avok said, moving towards the table. The representative hurried to pull out the chair, Avok sitting down without a glance at the man. "Someday when you are king, you will understand the responsibilities of the court, and all that entails."

Lotor bristled, annoyed at Avok's implication. "As prince I have plenty of duties, living to serve the court. Your delay has cost me time away from other projects I could have been tending to."

"Ah forgive me....on both accounts." Avok said, offering a thinned lip smile. "I'm sure you have plenty of other planets you must see to, I won't keep you long." Avok paused, now looking over the women Lotor had brought with him. "Tell me? Where is Allura?"

His hand kept it's pressure on her shoulder, fingers digging into her skin in warning, Allura silent at the mention of her name. She had little hope of following the conversation, Avok speaking in halting but adequate Drule.

"All in good time your highness." Lotor answered, maintaining eye contact with Avok. "But first...I demand a gesture of good faith on your part."

"Of course." Avok nodded. "You want the lazon. My servants are already prepared to load the shipment onto your vessels. The first of many I can assure you."

"Words alone are not insurance enough." Lotor replied, and waved two fingers in the air. A servant stepped out of the shadows, a sheaf of papers in his hand. "Doom has taken the time to prepare legal documents, detailing our exchange. You'll just have to sign your name as guarantee that Pollux will continue to honor the conditions of our deal."

"Very well." Avok said, the papers being slid across the table to him. "You of course, won't mind if I look them over first." A smile then, polite humor in his dark eyes. "Doom does have a reputation for trickery after all."

"A reputation well earned." Lotor laughed, and gave a negligent nod of his head. "Take all the time you need. I am sure you won't find anything amiss with those papers."

Avok nodded, and turned over the cover sheet, his eyes scanning the papers. Lotor selected a piece of meat from the platter the green clad harem slave held before him, chewing quietly on the tender steak. He turned his attention from Avok, to glance at the boy standing beside him. Bandor was slack jawed, his eyes practically popping out of his head as he ogled the scantily clad harem slaves. The women were practically naked, giving the boy more than just an eyeful. If Bandor had yet to show an interest in women, he would do so after this day.

Minutes went by, and at last Avok nodded. "All seems to be in order. I will sign your papers."

"Then do so." Lotor said, lowering his leg so he sat up normally. He leaned forward in his seat, eyes intent on Avok's hand. The pen was steady in his grip, Avok confidant as he signed his signature to the document. He handed it to his representative, the man approaching Lotor to hand over the document. The prince took it from him, sparing a glance to make sure Avok had really signed his name down on the papers.

"And now, Allura?" Avok asked, meeting Lotor's gaze. "Is she still on your ship?"

"Oh no." A faint smile from Lotor, his hand landed on top of the Allura's head. "She's very close at hand."

"Where? Where is she?" Avok said, the first hint of impatience in his tone.

Two things happened at once, Lotor speaking to Allura. "Stand up my dear." He tugged on her hood, causing it to fall back and reveal Allura's face to the room. Lotor heard a sharp inhale of breath, Avok rising to stand.

"Allura!"

"Avok!" Allura actually smiled at him, Lotor gritting his teeth as he felt a red hot flare of jealousy spike through him. Allura had never smiled at him in that manner, indeed she had never looked at him with such tenderness, not even in the midst of lovemaking.

"Allura, come here." Avok switched to Arusian, his accent making the words sound harsh to Lotor's ears. The king waved at the princess to approach him, an urgent stream of words accompanying his actions.

Allura hesitated but a moment, turning to glance at Lotor. He forced himself to nod, eyes terrible as they reflected the angry jealousy he felt. Allura seemed to cringe back from the look on his face, spinning about to take a hurried step in Avok's direction. The King had his arms spread out, waiting for Allura to fling herself in his embrace. Lotor stood up, watching her cross the distance, Avok quickly enfolded her in his embrace.

He kept up a constant stream of her language, surely whispering soothing entreaties in her ear. Avok actually closed his eyes, rubbing his chin against the top of her head, his actions messing her hair. Allura seemed to tremble, and with a voice that held a tremulous note to it, began speaking to Avok, Lotor wondering what she was telling the king.

Lotor watched the sickening sweet reunion with growing rage, eyes narrowed as the pair pulled back to look into each other's eyes. Avok began smoothing back the curls that kissed Allura's cheeks, Lotor damning him for each and every touch. Avok was all eyes for Allura, content to ignore everyone in the room as he spoke to her. The representative sidled up to Lotor's side, coughing to get the prince's attention.

Lotor barely glanced at him, eyes boring into Allura's back. The man shrugged and began speaking. "As this concludes our business with Doom, I shall escort you from the castle grounds immediately. We have no......" His words were cut off with a sudden choked out gasp of pain, everyone looking up at his moan. Allura's eyes went wide, staring at the representative who's eyes bulged out in disbelief.

A glance downward revealed Lotor's sword in the man's chest, the blade pushing all the way through to come out his back. Grim satisfaction in his eyes, Lotor gave a jerk on his sword's handle, a spray of blood arcing forward to drench the table as the sword was removed.

The representative was still making that horrible gurgling sound, dropping to his knees as he clutched at his wound. He went pale from blood loss, toppling face down on the floor. The instant he hit the ground, it spurred everyone into action, Avok drawing Allura behind him, his men and Lotor's guards each drawing their weapons at the same time. Neither side had been allowed blasters, the men pulling lazon swords from their belts.

"What is the meaning of this?!" roared Avok, his own hand hovering over the sword at his side. Lotor considered him for a moment, noticing the furious way the king glared at him, and the look of absolute terror in Allura's eyes. Slowly Lotor smiled, raising his blood stained sword.

"I've changed my mind."

His words spurred Avok to draw his sword, the man wearing a sneer as he bit out an angry retort. "You can't change your mind this late in the game!"

"Oh but I can!" Lotor laughed, stepping around the table, his sword humming in the air. The lazon was electric blue steel, a bright glow of color that coated the entire length of the blade. "I'm taking it all. The girl, the lazon, and the planet."

"You would betray me?!" Avok demanded, a low growl escaping him at Lotor's retort.

"In a heartbeat!"

"You have no heart fiend!" Avok raised his sword, end pointed in Lotor's direction. It was all the motivation the soldiers need, the men from Pollux rushing to swarm past the royals. Allura huddled behind Avok, the king staring at Lotor as Doom soldiers surged forward to clash their swords together with Polluxian lazon. Battle cries were issued, loud challenges that alerted the soldiers outside the room that fighting had broken out.

The Doom soldiers moved to prevent the men from Pollux rushing to Avok's aid. Fierce fighting began both in and out of the room, Lotor and Avok standing ignored by the soldiers. Lotor kept a confidant smirk on his face, but inwardly he was impatient. "Any time now witch." He muttred to himself.

The Drules were twice as strong as the humans, but Avok's muscled guards were no slouches when it came to skill with the swords. It seemed the two sides were pretty evenly matched, the battle could go either way.

He was just beginning to think the witch had failed him when it happened, the Polluxian's getting a nasty surprise as the witch Haggar's magic activated. She had coated the blades used by the swordsmen of Doom with her power. It was metal reinforced by magic that clashed against lazon, shorting out the metal's electric properties, rendering it nothing more than a simple steel sword.

Steel that could not stand up against active lazon, swords being broken in half as they did battle. King Avok's men were forced to retreat, desperate to save their own lives. The soldiers from Doom pursued them, stabbing lazon tips into their backs, searing internal organs with lazon infused metal. Inside the room, it was a veritable blood bath, the screams of the dying echoing around them as Lotor stepped around the table.

King Avok was left untouched, no one save Lotor approaching him, a smile on his face. Avok held his arm bent before his chest, taking up a defensive stance though he had to know it was pointless to match his sword against the prince's. Lotor considered him for a moment, then barked out a command. "Someone give me a spare sword." A soldier approached, the Drule looking uncertain as he handed over his sword to prince Lotor.

"Never let it say I am not a fair man." Lotor offered the sword to Avok, the man snatching it out of the prince's grip.

"This was very foolish of you Prince Lotor." Avok said, twirling the blade in complex patterns before his chest. "It'll be the last mistake you'll ever make." He stepped away from Allura, still doing those complicated twirls, trying to intimidate Lotor with the ease in which he maneuvered the sword.

"We shall see." Lotor said, and nodded. "En guarde!" The two crossed swords, sparks being kicked up from the brief touching of lazon to lazon. The men stepped back from each other, eyes wary as they began circling around each other. Nothing in their expressions gave away their intentions, each one looking for an opening to strike. Lotor tested the waters by feinting forward, Avok quickly bringing up his sword to defend himself.

A tap of their blades, a hiss of the lazon, Lotor stepping back. They kept on a constant move, trying to read each other's body language. Lotor stepped forward, another feint, this time aimed at Avok's belly. The man blocked him, Lotor rebounding off his sword, spinning in place. His arm was brought up high, Lotor thrusting the point of his blade at Avok's face.

Avok hastily brought up his sword, causing Lotor's to go off target. And yet reddish brown hair fell to the carpet, the closeness of Lotor's blade singing off a few strands of Avok's hair. Avok's face went pale, the man taken aback by the close call he had just had. But there was no time to reflect on what ifs, Lotor roaring out a challenge, his sword arm swinging.

A shower of sparks cascaded down from the crossed blades, Avok grabbing Lotor's wrist. The prince of Doom mimicked his move, his strength greater than Avok's They were locked in battle, arms entangled as they moved about, one instant Avok pushing Lotor back, the next Lotor forcing Avok to take a step back. They seemed to do this for an eternity, though the shoving lasted only a few seconds.

Lotor grinned, a merciless look in his eyes as he shoved Avok against the table, bending him backwards across it's edge. Avok struggled briefly, then let go of Lotor's wrist, free hand grabbing a handful of some mushy white substance. With a shout, he threw the soft food stuff in Lotor's face, the prince letting out a cry as he was blinded. Avok kicked out with his legs, knocking Lotor off him.

A few of Lotor's guard started to turn, ready to leap to their prince's defense. Lotor straightened, the back of his arm rubbing across his eyes, removing the food from his face with his sleeve. "Don't interfere!" Lotor ordered, and at his command the guards fell back.

"An effective but desperate move." Lotor told Avok, shaking the last of the white substance from his fingers. "But it will do you little good."

"We shall see." Avok said, and this time he charged Lotor, a scream on his lips. He stabbed his sword forward, forcing Lotor to go on the defensive, the prince parrying Avok's thrusts. Their arms were a blur of movement, lazon blurring about.

A block from Lotor, bringing his full strength to bear down on Avok's sword. The King was forced to grip his sword with both hands, sweat appearing on the side of his face as he fought to not be knocked off his feet.

The muscles in Lotor's arms bulged, Lotor calling on his Drule strength, and with a twist, sent the sword flying from Avok's grip. The King let out a cry, "No!", gaping in shock at being disarmed.

A smirk on his face, Lotor kicked out with his legs, sweeping Avok off his feet. The King fell to his knees, hands limp by his side. But his eyes were defiant, staring boldly up at Prince Lotor.

"I was a fool to ever put my trust in Doom." Avok said, his words making Lotor laugh.

"You were a fool, but not because you trusted Doom." He pressed the tip of his sword against Avok's throat, the blade slicing into the cravat around his neck. "Risking it all for a woman....that is what truly makes you foolish." Lotor pushed down on his sword, seeing a trickle of blood run down Avok's throat. "How does it feel to know love has cost you everything? Your planet, your people....your life?!"

"I regret nothing." Avok retorted, and Lotor quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Is she really worth that much to you?"

"I love her." Avok said simply, and Lotor snorted.

"Love?! Love is for the weak....the powerless. Men in our position cannot afford to give in to such a damaging emotion."

"Then I pity you." Avok told him.

"Really? It is not I who is at the end of a sword!" Lotor pointed out, a humorless grin on his face.

"One day you too will know love, and what it is like to risk everything for that love." Avok actually smirked. "For a man such as yourself, you will fall harder than most....and I pray that you suffer the same fate as I."

"Then go and give your prayers directly to your God!" Lotor said, and stabbed forward with his sword. Avok's eyes went glassy, the light fading from them as he made a gurgling sound. He couldn't quite manage a scream, his vocal cords being severed by the lazon. Allura managed it for him, a high pitched shriek that hurt the ears of all who heard her.

Lotor pulled back his sword, blood spraying the front of his body, even as he swung his arm, severing Avok's head from his neck. Allura screamed again, flinging herself at Lotor's back. Lotor thrust his sword into it's sheathe, feeling her fists beat against his back as she ranted and wailed in her language at him. He let her land two more solid thumps before he turned, catching sight of her tear streaked face.

"Allura! Stop!" He ordered, grabbing at her wrists. She screamed like a wounded animal, trying to pull back from him, jerking hard against his grip. Allura continued to scream, eyes flashing with grief as she fought him. Lotor held back a sigh, and let go of her hands, the girl immediately resuming beating his chest with them. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, conscious of everyone watching them, Lotor pressing Allura against his chest.

Her screams were muffled somewhat, her fists still smacking against him. She shook with rage and fear, and Lotor let out a soft croon, trying to calm her down. His one hand ended up stroking along her back, rubbing in soothing circles. Higher and higher it went, until it was on the back of her neck, fingers searching out a spot between shoulder and neck. A pinch of her nerves had her relaxing, Allura slumping forward, her body already sagging like a sack of potatoes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, Glad you're so enamored with this story. Good luck with the moving! I hate moving....-_-


	14. Chapter 14

The sky was blackened not by storm clouds but by hundreds of ships, the black and gray vessels that made up the Doom Fleet up in the air. Dispersed between them were sleeker crafts, light gray in appearance, battling desperately against the behemoths of Doom. They were vastly outnumbered, already many of them had fallen in the ensuing battle, crashing into the fields below.

Laser fire was exchanged, a constant volley of blasts that attacked not only ships but the towns located below the sky battle. The Doom fleet was cocky, knowing the battle was already won, ships breaking apart from the heart of it to began razing the villages of the planet. Fire consumed the towns, flames licking at the buildings, the people panicked and running. Their nightmare was only beginning, the flames just the start of the pillaging that would commence.

Doom soldiers would be quick to surround the burning towns, ready to catch any who tried to escape, eager to kill and to explore the town's ruins for the treasure that would be their reward.

The castle itself stood untouched from all outward appearances, several ships from Planet Doom parked outside the castle walls. But inside chaos reigned, the sounds of screams, and women's sobbing echoing throughout it's stone walls. The Doom soldiers were on a rampage, drunken revelry as they tore apart the rooms, taking anything of value, killing many, and enslaving even more.

Lotor listened to the sounds, his body positioned before the balcony window of the bedroom he had taken over. He could hear a woman screaming, desperate for help as the soldiers raped her, their vicious laughter not enough to drown out her cries. Lotor himself was quite calm as he took a long sip of his drink, eyes watching the battle in the sky.

It was just another battle to him, the capture of planet Pollux all too easy now that it's shields had been lowered. It wouldn't be long before the last of it's resistance fell, and after a few days of drunken revelry, the real work would begin. That of rebuilding the planet in Doom's image, setting the people, the slaves to resume work in the mines. The lazon of course, was the most important asset the planet possessed, far more valuable than food and goods, and even human lives.

The royal family was done for, it's king slain, and it's young prince suffering a similar fate. Lotor had kept him alive only long enough to force the codes for the planetary shield out of the men who worked the castle's control room. Bandor hadn't even been able to plead for his life, not knowing the language of the Drules. Not that Lotor had been inclined to show any mercy to the child, slicing his throat with his own sword.

The princess was still out there somewhere, unaccounted for at the moment. Lotor smirked, knowing as a woman there was little she could do to fight him, fight Doom. She would be found and enslaved, there was no escape for her unless she chose to die by her hand alone. It wouldn't be the first time a woman of royal blood had killed herself to avoid becoming a slave of Doom.

Cheers from the outside caught Lotor's attention, drawing him away from his thoughts. Several soldiers were in the midst of building a bonfire, using the royal family's portraits as fuel. The paintings had little value aside from the sentimental aspect, the soldiers actions meant to spit on Avok's bloodline. Lotor snorted, amused by their actions, noticing his cup had run empty of his wine.

He turned away from the window, his eyes immediately seeking out the bed that lay in the center of the room. It was a grand thing, with sheets painted a gold color, the fabric shiny and reflecting the light of the room. Silver fringed the ends of it, pillows colored a similar shade, intermixed with a few royal purple cushions for good measure. The dark mahogany wood curved upwards to form a canopy over the bed, translucent white sheets falling downwards to enclose the bed in a kind of tent.

Right now the sides of the sheets were pinned back, offering Lotor an unobstructed view of the girl who laid sleeping atop the bed. She looked like an angel, seeming so pure and untouched in her white finery, her cloak removed, revealing the white dress beneath it. Lotor was unused to seeing Allura in anything but the outfit of a harem girl, the man torn between conflciting emotions. He approved of how she looked in her fine gown, liking the way the silver edge the low cut bodice of her dress. And yet he felt displeasure at the way it hid her body from him, leaving only her shoulders bare to his eyes.

He stared at her a moment longer, watching the even way her chest rose and fell, the girl still unconscious from his earlier pinch. Not even the screams that echoed through out the castle disturbed her, Allura sleeping through much of the invasion of Pollux.

With a snort, Lotor tore his eyes away from the vision that was Allura, walking towards the table where several uncorked bottles of wine lay. He gave each bottle his full consideration, debating on which fine berry to sample next. Each bottle was worth hundreds of dollars, coming from such far off places as Tyrus and Zaloria, and even one or two from Doom's own captured vineyards.

He was pouring out his selection, a wine that was as red as blood when he heard Allura stir. She made a sound, a soft sigh that he almost missed, Lotor not turning as he lifted the goblet to his lips. He kept his senses tuned to her, hearing the rustle of her skirts as she sat up, quiet as a mouse except for that sound. He wondered if she looked around the room, wondered if she recognized it, if she had been here before.

He was secure in the knowledge that she had been a virgin when she first came to him, and yet his fingers tightened on the goblet's stem as he wondered if Avok had had the balls to steal a few kisses from her inside these chambers. His vision practically turned green as he imagined Avok placing his hands on Allura, and for a second he wished he could kill the man a second time.

More sounds from Allura, the girl trying her best to keep the mattress from creaking as she moved. Lotor pretended not to notice, curious as to what she intended to do. The bed stopped it's groaning, the girl getting her feet onto the floor, surely grateful the carpeting would muffled the clicking of her shoe's heels. Again that rustle of her skirts, Lotor fighting the temptation to turn when he heard it. A soft cry of dismay, anguish at the core of her sound.

Now he turned, setting the goblet onto the table top, as he looked at Allura. She paid him no mind, eyes wide as she stared out the window, seeing the ships in the sky, and the flames that engulfed a nearby town. She whispered something, surely a no of some kind, and then she was sagging, starting to fall to the floor.

In the blink of an eye, Lotor was there, arms around her for support. For one-second she let him hold her, eyes downcast as a tear slipped down her cheek. He said nothing to her, merely keeping her upright, Lotor noticing the way everything was limp about her. That limpness was a deception, he saw that the instant she raised her head, eyes going from dull disbelief to smoldering anger.

Not even bothering to straighten, she was suddenly propelling her right arm in his direction, hand slapping across his jaw. Lotor had been distracted by her eyes, noting that even in her anger towards him, they were still beautiful, reminding him of a turbulent ocean during a vicious storm. Her slap though brought him back to the situation at hand, Lotor narrowing his own eyes at her.

She didn't heed the warning, both of Allura's hands curled into fists which she brought now to bear against his chest. Furious thumps, the girl beating at his front with all her might, angry wails accompanying her actions. Allura's tone was accusing, she screamed and ranted at him in her language, angry tears escaping her eyes. For one brief instant he let her work out some of her anger, but then he tired of her tantrum.

Without a word, he dropped her, Allura falling to the floor, her skirts puffing up around her. She looked startled, Lotor expecting her to jump up and resume her attacks against him. But instead she surprised him, breaking into tears, lifting her hands to her face to hide from him. It didn't disguise what she was doing, her shoulders shaking, her loud cries of grief hardly muffled by her hands.

Lotor stared down at Allura, never one to know what to do with a hysterical woman, especially one that was crying so hard and so desperate. He did the only thing he could think of, he turned his back on her, intent on retrieving his wine goblet.

Never breaking stride in her crying, Allura got to her feet, and took an unsteady lunge toward Lotor. Or, as he was quick to realize, more specifically his sword belt, her small hands scrambling to unsheathe his sword from it's leather scabbard. Her fingers actually closed around the hilt of his sword before Lotor grabbed her, hauling her upright and away from his belt.

Allura shrieked like a wild woman, head tossing to the left and to the right, more of her hair coming unraveled from her bun due to the force of her movements. Lotor tightened his hands on her upper arms, giving her a fierce shake of his own. "Little fool!" He hissed, and she looked at him now, wide eyed from the anger in his tone. "Do you want to die?"

He saw the weariness in her eyes, the defeat that coursed through her an instant before she answered him. "Yes."

That left Lotor stunned, the prince unsure of how to react to her admittance. They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, neither moving, Lotor growing more and more angry by the second. With a growled out curse, he suddenly spun her around, pressing her back against his chest even as his hand drew his sword. No reaction from Allura, not even when he pressed the lazon to her throat, it's hum loud in their ears.

"I can grant you that desire..." Lotor told her, and for an instant he was tempted, thinking he might be free of the spell she put on him. "I can end it all for you right now...!"

In response she merely leaned forward, pressing her throat against the blade hard enough to split her skin. Lotor let out a vicious curse, quickly pulling his sword away from her neck before she could complete the move. He plunged the blade into the table, the wood anchoring it in place, Lotor confidant Allura would not be able to pull it free should she make a move towards it.

His actions took only an instant to complete, Lotor spinning her around, seeing the blood trickle down her throat and onto her chest, the lines of it soaking into her dress. More cursing from him, Lotor grabbing hold of a napkin, and bringing it to her throat. She just stared at him, tears once again pouring down her cheeks.

"Why?" Allura whispered at last, and then repeated the word, louder this time. "WHY?!"

"Why what?" Lotor demanded, knowing there was a million things she could be asking him.

"Why...." She struggled to think of the words in Drule, her question coming out garbled but he got her meaning. "Why won't you let me die?"

He hesitated, napkin pressed against her skin. "You...You belong to me. Not just in body, but in mind and soul. Your life is mine, to do with as I please. I won't let you go....won't let you escape from me that easily."

"Ah...!" A wordless cry then, Allura trying to jerk free of his hand. "Hate you."

Her words stunned him, even though on some level Lotor had been assured of her hatred for his most recent actions. A dagger seemed to pierce his heart at her confession, and then his eyes were narrowing, a glare on his face.

"I HATE YOU!!" She all but screamed in his face, sounding scared but defiant in the face of his anger.

"It doesn't matter what you think, what you feel!" Lotor returned, dropping the bloodied napkin on the floor. He took a step forward, dragging her with him as he shouted. "You're mine...to do with as I please."

"NO!"

"Yes." A calm rebuttal from him, Lotor dragging her to the bed. She thrashed about, grabbing onto one of the posts, forcing Lotor to pry her fingers free of the wood. His arm slid around her waist, Lotor lifting her up so her feet dangled off the floor. It mattered little to Allura, she kicked out wildly, even as Lotor threw her onto the bed.

"AVOK!" Allura suddenly screamed, that hated name on her lips.

"Avok is dead." Lotor reminded her, look grim as he stared down at her on the bed. "I killed him remember?" That set off a fresh waves of tears, Allura pushing up on her elbows as she backed away from Lotor.

She bumped into the headboard, Allura's hands grabbing for a pillow. "Monster!" She said the word in Drule, robeast issuing from her lips. "Fiend!" Pillow after pillow flew in his direction, Lotor raising an arm to let the cushions bounce off of. She grabbed the last pillow, and sat up on her knees, bringing it to whack repeatedly against him. "Murderer!"

"And don't you forget it!" Lotor said, snatching the pillow from her. She was left with nothing but her fists, desperate as she began beating them against his chest. He grabbed her wrists, bending back her arms so that Allura cried out in pain. He stared at her frustrated, and then impulse took him over, Lotor striking quick and fast, claiming her lips with his own.

It was their first kiss, and with it came heated emotions, Lotor all angry passion as pushed his lips against Allura's with bruising force. She made a cry, a whimper that had her lips parting against his intensity, Lotor taking advantage to quickly plunge his tongue past her open lips. He only got a brief taste of the inside of her mouth, and then her teeth were closing in around his tongue, biting down hard.

Lotor cried out in pain, tasting his own blood as he pulled back from Allura. She looked halfway between mad and frightened, staring at him as he glared at her, tongue aching from the sting of her teeth.

"That was a mistake." He told her, unsure of who he was admonishing, himself or her.

"You no do that again!" Allura told him in broken Drule, Lotor growling in response, dropping her onto her back.

"And you don't tell me no!" Lotor snarled, hands reaching for his belt. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't do. You don't have any say in this relationship!" The skull clicked open, sword belt loosening around his waist. Lotor growled, wondering when he had begun to think of his dalliance with Allura as something so involving as a relationship. "I call all the shots, I make all the decisions, and don't you forget it."

She glared at him, Lotor unsure of how much she had understood. His belt dropped to the floor, Lotor getting a knee up on the bed, reaching for her. His hands landed on her waist, feeling the satin of her dress, Lotor burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. She made a sound, a cry of revulsion on Allura's lips, her hands grabbing at his arms, trying to shove him away from her.

He was immovable, his kisses angry, lips working furiously against her soft skin. His hands roamed her body, pawing at her breasts, Allura's disgusted sounds incensing him further. A sudden pain on the side of his face made him look up, just in time to get slapped a second time.

"Allura!" Lotor snarled out her name, and grabbed her hands, squeezing down on her slender wrists. "Behave! Behave or else..." His threat went unfinished, Allura spitting in his face. That was the final straw, Lotor moving to flip Allura onto her stomach, transferring the grip on her wrists to one hand, as his free one wiped the spit trail off his cheek.

"I'm through being nice..." Lotor muttered, yanking her skirts upwards, revealing her ass and her legs. "It's time you learn who your master is once and for all." With that he was tearing her panties, the cotton material shredding as he pulled them off her body.

"NO!" Allura let out a panicked cry, bucking up against him, trying to pull her hands away from his grip. He didn't even reply to her, too busy forcing her legs to spread with his knee. His hand was busy undoing the laces of his pants, Lotor pulling out his half erect cock. A few strokes of his hand had him hard all the way through, Lotor drawing up against Allura with a growl.

Except for that growl, he was eerily silent, rubbing his cock against her womanhood. Allura cried out, shaking her head no. "Lotor, you no do that!"

Her words settled things for him, Lotor's eyes narrowing as he pushed the head of his cock inside her, hearing her let out a wild shriek. It shook her whole body as she screamed, Lotor finding her tight and tense as he thrust the rest of the way inside her. It hurt her, he could tell from the sounds she was making and the way she tried to scramble away from him.

Her fingers curled into claws, the nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw her blood. Lotor squeezed down on her wrists, his free hand sliding under her to press his palm against her belly, holding her in place as he began to move. He found it difficult without proper lubrication, the sounds Allura was making weren't helping. She was whimpering like a wounded animal, having settled down enough to just lie there as he had his way with her.

He was surprised to feel disgust working it's way through his body, Lotor angry at the both of them. Him for doing this, and her for making him react in such a way. He was supposed to have better control than this, and here he was acting no better than his own soldiers, having given little thought to Allura's care and comfort.

And yet he didn't stop, slowing his pace a little so as not to hurt her any further with his thrusting. He let his full weight drop on her, pinning her down so he could press his lips against the back of her shoulder. Allura barely reacted, keeping up that pitiful crying as he sank his fangs into her skin, marking her with his teeth.

When he let go of her hands, she didn't even move them, letting them lay limp on the mattress, her face downcast as she sniffled and cried onto the bed sheets. Lotor continued his movements, silent as he lacked the desire to moan, finding no pleasure in what he was doing to her. It had become a burdensome job, a task that left him feeling guilty and disgusted with himself, Lotor's hips surging forward one last time as he came.

He rolled off her, and still she did not move, laying in her own self misery as she cried. A sullen look on his face, Lotor pulled her skirts downwards, trying to restore to her a sense of modesty. His hand then hovered over the back of her head, Lotor not quite touching her as he stared down at her. "Allura I....I..." He was what? Sorry? He kept from snorting out loud, finding another thing to blame on her. As Prince of Doom he didn't feel sorry, the emotion was a foreign concept to him. And yet with her, he now experienced it, his heart heavy and his mood as foul as ever as he stood and turned away from Allura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, :o "hands you a chill pill" Calm down! Breathe! Breathe! Really, I don't know how I made you fall in love with Avok. He barely had any screen time. I didn't think he did anything that loveable to endear himself so strongly to you....But I am sure he is thrilled to have a new fan!


	15. Chapter 15

Her first sight of the new day was with tears in her eyes, Allura blinking rapidly to dispel them. She wanted to bring up her hands to brush them away, but something prevented her from doing just that. For an instant she panicked, trying to jerk her arms forward, feeling something tighten around her wrists. It made her whimper, Allura letting her hands fall back in place, arms stretched up over her head and resting on pillows.

She remembered now, the fog that sleep had brought onto her memories chased away by the pain in her wrists. She had been tied to the bed, black satin cord wound around her wrists, just loose enough to prevent any circulation from being cut off. It wasn't the first night she had spent tied to the bed, and Allura suspected it wouldn't be

the last either.

She let out a shuddery sigh, a slight hiccup escaping her as her silent tears trailed down her cheeks. She hated being in this bed, hated the reminder it served to be, the stage for numerous torments at the hands of one cruel prince. Thinking of Lotor, and what he did to her set her heart racing, Allura lifting her head to peer through the curtains of the bed's canopy, anxiously scanning the room.

There was no sign of Lotor, Allura relaxing somewhat to find she was all alone. It wasn't often that he left her side, Lotor alternating between attentive and demanding, as greedy and consumed in his personal lusts as he ever was. She fought back a shudder, her body remembering what he did to her, what he kept doing to her, again and again.

She wondered how many days it had been, how much time had past since Avok had been killed and Lotor had forced himself so brutally on her. Time seemed to have little meaning while she was trapped in this bed, Allura slipping in and out of consciousness, stealing what sleep she could manage when Lotor was done using her body. He never seemed to get tired of her, Allura wishing she knew what she was doing to keep his interest so firmly fixated on her.

She shook her head, trying to keep the flashbacks from occurring. She got enough of Lotor forcing himself on her to not want to waste time thinking about it. And yet she found if she didn't think about him, other troublesome thoughts found their way into her mind, Allura seeing the moment the light went out of Avok's eyes again and again.

She bit her lip, not wanting to scream, scared if she made too much noise Lotor would return to her. No noise, not from her, and not from outside the bedroom's walls. The sudden absence of it left her puzzled, Allura having learned to sleep with the hum of the ship's engines as backdrop to her dreams. Even inside the castle it wasn't normally this quiet, occasional screams could be heard, women crying as they suffered some horrible fate, and the drunken laughter of the partying soldiers.

Now it was quiet, almost deathly so, Allura wondering what had changed this morning. She didn't delude herself into thinking a rescue had come, knowing the castle wouldn't be so quiet. It would be filled with the sounds of fighting, lasers exploding and challenges shouted out. Allura wondered if there even was a resistance left on planet Pollux, knowing the people had had little time to react to Doom's sudden invasion.

She wondered if perhaps Lotor and his men had left the castle, maybe even left the planet. She didn't feel much hope at the thought, though nothing more could have lifted her spirits than Lotor leaving her behind on this planet.

A noise alerted her to a presence approaching the room, footsteps clicking on the tile outside the door. Allura stiffened in anticipation, expecting Lotor to burst into the room at any second. But the woman the door admitted was most definitely not the Drule, her skin a tanned peach, and her gray streaked hair tied back in a bun. She had a good thirty years on Allura, and her figure was lumpy underneath the castle uniform she wore. Allura looked at her, trying to place a name to the face, but try as she might

the woman remained a stranger to her.

Allura watched the woman close the door behind her, the maid moving with an air of defeat around her. Her shoulders were hunched, and she kept her head low, moving across the carpet towards the bed. Her hands reached for the curtains, purple ribbon tying them back so that Allura no longer saw things through a white veil.

Her silent visitor stepped away from the bed, disappearing into the bathroom. Only to appear minutes later with a large pitcher of water and a towel in hand. Allura licked her lips at the sight of the water, recalling how dry her mouth was. But she refused to beg for a drink of water, having steadily refused food and drink so long as Lotor kept her trapped in this bed.

And still she watched, keeping careful track of the pitcher as the maid set it down on the night stand next to the bed. Now she turned her attention to Allura, a brief glance at her face before she looked away, hands reaching for the blanket that covered her. She wrenched it forward, yanking it off Allura to reveal her naked state. Lotor had removed the beautiful gown she had been wearing, carefully cutting it off her in pieces with a sharpened dagger.

He hadn't bothered to dress her since, leaving her naked to his touch, vulnerable to his every whim. The maid said nothing in response to Allura's nudity, merely dropping the sheet on the floor, the barest trace of a blush on her cheeks. The towel was brought forward, the end of it wetted with the water from the pitcher. She brought it to Allura's face, dabbing at her skin, water cool to the touch as it dribbled down her cheeks and into her hair.

They stayed like that for a while, Allura staring upwards at the canopy of the bed as the woman did her best to bathe her. Allura lost herself to the patterns that were sewn into the canopy, tracing the lines of stars and rainbows in a dreamy half awake state.

She nearly slipped back into sleep, lulled by the soft hesitant touch of the maid, and the sheer boredom of her situation. But the bedroom door slammed open, causing both Allura and the maid to jump, Allura turning her head but not before she saw the maid drop into a low curtsey.

Lotor was in the room, dressed in a fresh uniform, a sheaf of papers in one hand, a data pad in the other. He didn't even look their way, stalking towards an overstuffed chair. A servant was behind him, wheeling a cart full of food, the delicacies containing a mouth watering aroma. Allura's stomach growled, reminding her of how empty it was, the girl clenching her fists as she cursed her traitorous body for it's reactions.

The cart was wheeled over to the bed, the servant slow to uncover the plates. Allura tried to pretend to have no interest in the food, but truthfully all her attention was focused on it. She was surprised to see what looked like Arusian delicacies out on the plates, the sight and smells reminding her of home, and bringing a wistful tear to her eyes.

The servant finished uncovering the final platter, revealing sweet meats surrounding by honey glazed lamb, Allura digging her nails into her palms as she recognized her favorite meal. A curtsy in Lotor's direction, the servant leaving the cart behind as she exited the room. The maid had finished her washing of Allura, setting aside the towel, and reaching for a comb. She set to the task of combing out Allura's hair, the golden curls limp and unruly from days of neglect.

Allura winced as she hit a particularly painful tangle, the woman trying to be gentle but failing. She kept focused on the gnarls in Allura's hair, making slow but steady progress to smoothing it out. And all the while Allura eyed the food on the cart, a war waging inside her as she fought her desire and the need to eat.

Lotor continued to ignore her, more focused on whatever his data pad told him, the machine occasionally letting out electronic beeps as new information was received. He rifled through the papers, reading them carefully, occasionally writing something down on the documents. His face was a studious mask, the busy ruler with his latest conquest and it's affairs to see to.

One last comb through her hair, the woman finding no more tangles in her mane. The maid then gathered the bed sheets, once again disappearing into the bathroom. She returned with fresh linen, bending over to tuck the pale blue sheets over Allura's body. She fussed for a moment longer on Allura's hair, artfully arranging it around the princess' shoulders, before turning away and seeing to the rest of the room.

Allura's eyes slid back to the cart, eyeing the food even as the maid began dusting off the book shelves. The only noise was the rustle of Lotor's page turning, and his data pad humming. It left Allura to wonder if the food would be left to grow cold, the girl nearly speaking up to question the motive behind the meal. But she held back, not wanting to profess even the slightest interest in the food.

The maid was now at the balcony window, washcloth scrubbing at the glass panes that were inserted into the doors. A hesitant knock sounding at the door, Lotor barking out a short command. A soldier entered, not bothering to look around the room as he walked towards Lotor's seat. He bowed before the prince, and then leaned close to whisper something in Lotor's ear.

Allura tried to pretend she wasn't watching them, but out the corner of her eye she saw Lotor nod, the prince handing over the papers he had been writing on. The soldier nodded, bowing once more before hurrying out of the room. Lotor himself stood, taking a moment to stretch his arms over his head, shoulders rolling as he worked out kinks in his muscles.

"You there." His voice made the maid freeze, the woman turning to look nervously at the prince. Allura wondered if the woman even understood him, or if she merely responded to the tone of his voice. "Leave us." Lotor said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the door.

The maid didn't hesitate, dropping a hasty curtsy before hurrying out of the room. Lotor didn't even watch her go, fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves. He loosened them, pocketing his cuff links, and set to unbuttoning the top most fastening of his shirt, exposing a hint of blue skin. Before he turned to her, Allura quickly looked away, feeling apprehensive at his actions, and trying not to show it.

She listened to him move, the man taking his time as he walked towards the bed. He actually paused to fix himself a drink, Lotor taking a long sip of his wine before coming to perch on the edge of the bed. Allura continued to stare up at the canopy, but she was all too aware of Lotor and his nearness to her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when he touched her, Lotor bringing wine drenched fingertips to press against her lips. Almost without thinking, Allura found herself opening them, eager for the liquid relief the wine would provide her. She got just a taste, a mere drop before she remembered herself, sealing her lips tight, Lotor tracing her mouth with his soaked fingers.

"Drink Allura." He commanded, and now he brought the goblet to her, his hand behind her head, lifting her up as he pressed the goblet to her lips. "Drink! Drink!" He urged, tilting it back. She nearly choked, wine rushing down the sides of her face, dripping off her chin and onto her chest. Her skin was stained with the purple drink, undoing all the washing the maid had done.

Lotor sighed in frustration, muttering something to her. He pulled the cup away. and considered her for a moment. He actually bent down over her, his white hair sweeping forward, his eyes staring down into hers. "Why won't you drink?"

She didn't have all the words, she told him as best she could that she wasn't thirsty, "No drink!" issuing from her lips. He sighed again, an instant before he licked her cheek, Allura squealing in surprise as he lapped at the spilt wine. The cup was quickly placed to her open mouth, Lotor tilting a generous amount into it. Allura could not help herself, her throat too dry and grateful for the liquid.

"Better." Lotor said approvingly, watching as she drank the cup empty of it's contents. She glared at him, angry that he had tricked her, angry at herself for letting him do it. He turned away from her, refilling the goblet with water from the cart. "Drink more." He ordered, holding the cup to her mouth.

"Hmph!" Allura made a rejecting noise, turning her head to the side. His own hand tightened on her hair, forcing her head to turn back to the cup.

"Drink!" He demanded, pushing the edge of the goblet against her lips. She tried to shake her head no, fighting against the grip in her hair, eyes angry. She already cursed herself for drinking the wine, hate and loathing coursing through her at her actions and his.

It was a contest of wills, the two staring hard at each other, goblet firmly in place against her lips. He seemed to break first, pulling the bronze cup away from her with an angry snarl. It shattered on the floor, half a dozen or more pieces lying broken on the carpet.

The act of breaking the cup seemed to calm Lotor down, the man turning his attention to the food on the cart. He reached for a crystal bowl, an orange gelatin like substance contained inside. A small spoon was dipped into the spongy substance, Lotor bringing it to her lips. "Eat!"

"No eat!" Allura retorted, even as her stomach growled at the sweet smell of the gelatin. "Allura no eat!" She repeated at his growl, wishing she could bat his hands away.

He took the gelatin away, and reached for the honey glazed lamb, cutting off a generous sized piece. "Allura's favorite!" Lotor pointed out, all but waving the meat in her face. "Eat!"

It left her wondering how he knew, Allura slow to realize he most likely interrogated the servants in the castle to find out what kind of meals she would like. Allura wondered why he even went that far, why he even cared if she withered away from hunger and thirst.

"Eat!" Again he was urging her, his voice rising in volume. "Allura eat or else!" She just stared at him, eyebrow quirked in surprise as she wondered what his threat would be. Lotor swore, and threw the meat onto it's plate, his voice rising as he shouted.

His cries were answered in an instant, Drule soldiers ushering in several frightened men and women. Allura frowned, even as Lotor smirked, pointing at the gathered group of prisoners. "Allura eat or they die."

"No!" Allura gasped, horrified.

"Yes." Lotor said, expression grim as he looked at her. He picked up the spoon, bringing it to her mouth. She hesitated for an instant, and he barked out an order, soldier grinning as his sword was brought to stab into the stomach of a man.

Allura cried out in horror, but she wasn't the only one, the people panicking, trying to rebel against their captors. "For every bite..." Lotor began, Allura unable to understand what exactly he was saying. "Every morsel of food you refuse to eat, I will kill an innocent in retaliation. Now eat!"

Her eyes were wet again, but she obediently opened her mouth, letting him push the gelatin inside it. She made an exaggerated show of chewing, Lotor smiling and nodding in approval. It was bitter as it went down her throat, Allura hardly able to enjoy the food with the threat against the innocent people before her. But one way or another, she got the food down, and soon Lotor deemed she had eaten enough to his satisfaction.

It was a moment coming none too soon, Allura feeling full and as though she might be ill at any moment. She lay back against the pillows as Lotor turned to his men, giving them orders. The people were dragged out of the room, sobbing with relief that their lives had not been ended. The cart with it's remains of food was also taken away, Lotor waiting until the door was closed to look at her.

"Lotor..." Allura said, and he leaned closer to her, straining to hear her whisper. "Sick..." He frowned, not getting her meaning so she repeated herself more urgently. "Allura sick!!"

She fought to hold down the contents of her stomach, her eyes seeming to cross as her cheeks bulged. Lotor's eyes widened in understanding, the man quickly cutting her free of her bonds. She was already scrambling off the bed, making a mad dash for the bathroom. She all but slid across the cold tiles, knees thumping on the floor as she knelt before the toilet.

It seemed all his efforts were for not, the contents of her stomach being emptied out with a bitter choking sound. Allura gagged and gasped on the taste, faintly aware of Lotor entering the room. He actually hunched down beside her, his hand touching her back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin. His touch set her off vomiting once more, Allura repulsed by even the gentlest of his touches.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	16. Chapter 16

Papers lay scattered all over the floor, white sheets stained with ink blots, a small bottle of the dark liquid overturned, it's content soaking into the carpet. His data pad had a crack across the monitor, damaged when he had so carelessly dropped it. His work was ruined, a setback that would cost him hours, maybe days of his free time. But right now he didn't care.

Lotor knew that once the heat of the moment faded, once he came down from his pleasured high he would. Anger would set in, at himself and at the girl on his lap, Lotor blaming them both for his distraction. On some level he knew Allura had nothing to do with the unthinking way he had tossed aside his business, grabbing for her in desperation. She hadn't wanted this, she NEVER wanted this, never wanted him, doing everything to keep from inflaming his passions.

But here they were, once again locked in an embrace of passionate emotions, Lotor leaning against the cushioned back of the chair, his hands on Allura's back. She was straddling his lap, knees on either side of his thighs, her hands on his shoulders as she tried to lean away from him. It would just take Lotor moving his hands for her to topple backwards onto the floor, something he would not allow.

Instead he pulled her closer, causing her body to press against his chest, Allura staring at him, eyes wide with a hint of annoyance to their blue depths. She had cleaned up well, making a marvelous recovery in the last two days as Lotor forced her to eat at regular intervals. The maids had seen to her personal hygiene, going so far as to dress her in a simple white nightgown.

The nightgown had been a sign of his favor, a gift from Lotor to Allura. It's low cut bodice clung tightly to her waist, pushing up her breasts so that they quivered with every breath, dangerously close to falling out. Short sleeves draped down to her elbows, and the ankle length skirt molded itself to her legs, turning translucent in the light of the room. A breath taking vision was Allura in her new garment, one Lotor hadn't been able to resist.

He held her now, the pads of his finger tips caressing the soft cotton on her back, Lotor pressing down with his hands to keep her in place. Allura was squirming about, making fitful noises, her sounds merely increasing his desire for her. He leaned his face forward, lips landing on her cheek. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but Lotor was cautious of her teeth, still remembering the pain they had inflicted on him the last time he had attempted such an act.

Instead he settled for kissing all over her face, almost feverish as his mouth grazed across cheek and nose, lips planting against forehead and chin, before settling at last on her jaw line. He kissed along it, mouth tracing a slow pattern towards her neck, Allura giving him better access as she tried to lean away from his mouth. Her hands grabbed at his arms, fingers gripping the upper portions of his muscles as he set to work licking and nibbling on the side of her neck.

Her scent surrounded him, the sweet perfume of her hair heavy in his nostrils as he worked his mouth furiously against her pulse point. He sucked and nibbled on the skin trapped between his teeth, hearing her make a low croon, a concession of weakness on her part as he found the sensitive spot on her throat.

Even as he made love to her neck, he found himself desperately wishing she would return his attention, wanting to feel her pretty little mouth on his skin. Just imagining how it would feel to have Allura graze kisses along his collarbone sent a flash of white hot desire coursing through him, Lotor growing more aggressive as he nibbled his way down to her shoulder.

His hands slid down her back, going to land on her hips, fingers fighting to hold her in place as she wiggled about. Her actions brought her up against his trapped erection, Lotor moaning to feel her innocently grind against it. Allura made a noise at the feel of him, not quite panicked as she started to tremble in his arms. Lotor smirked, the expression hidden against her skin. She couldn't play indifferent to him, no matter how much she wanted to. Her body would always react to his, he'd see to it personally.

His own hips moving, bumping groins together, the leather of his pants constricted even more. He needed to free himself, needed to escape the confines of his pants so he could think just a little clearer. One arm around her waist, holding her secure on top of him, Lotor dropped his right hand between their bodies, searching out the zipper to his pants. It was a clear sign of how distracted she had him that Lotor fumbled about for the small bit of metal, letting it slip through his fingers several times before he managed to wrench it down.

Lotor breathed a sigh of relief, even as he rubbed against the cotton on Allura's belly, his erection trapped between their two bodies. If she kept on squirming against

him, he'd spill his release on them before he even got inside her, something he hadn't done since he was a school boy.

"Allura..." He groaned out her name, voice hoarse with need as his finger began bunching up the material of her skirt. He revealed her legs just long enough to shift her about, seeing to seating her on his erection. She seemed to sigh in resignation, feeling him rubbing between her legs, her own body betraying how wet with arousal she was.

He let go of her skirt, the material falling back into place, draped around their legs. His own hands slid up her waist, fingers nudging against the sides of her breasts as he settled her more firmly on top his cock. Allura seemed to hiss at him as he entered her, Lotor as gentle as he could manage considering his great need for her. He moaned in response to the warmth enveloping him, feeling her insides constrict around him in a pleasurable squeeze.

It was enough to almost make him forget himself, Lotor wanting to steal a kiss from her now more than ever. Allura's fingers sank into his skin, the girl clinging to him as he sank in deeper inside her. Lotor licked playfully at her cheek, Allura lifting her head to look at him in surprise. He smiled at her, and whispered out a command, "Allura move!" even as his hands began to lift her up.

"AH!" She cried out as he started to slip out of her, Lotor doing a slow withdrawal that left only the tip of his cock inside her. Before he could pop free, he dropped her back downwards, burying himself to the hilt inside her.

"Move." He repeated, his tone more urgent as he began bouncing her up and down on his lap, doing upward thrusts with his body. She caught onto his intentions, moving her own body, doing a slow bounce in response to his urgings.

Lotor hissed and moaned, enjoying the friction, taking pleasure from the way they worked together to find a rhythm that was mutually satisfying to them both. He tore his eyes away from her face, glancing down at quivering breasts. Without even thinking the motion through, he was burying his face against them, mouth open, tongue licking hungrily at the top of those trembling globes.

It was like this that the soldiers found them, two fools who walked into the room without so much as knocking on the door. Between them was a boy, short in height, his body hidden by baggy clothes, his blonde hair covered by a cap. The guards threw the boy onto the ground, the youth landing on his knees, and staying like that, head bowed low.

The two guards hesitated for a moment, staring at their prince and his slave, uncertain of what to do. Lotor lifted his head at Allura's embarrassed cry, her hands now pushing at his shoulders, the girl trying to escape his grasp.

"What?" Lotor growled out, never breaking stride in his thrusting. It didn't matter to him that they saw him like this, Allura's gown hid much of their bodies from sight, even as the bouncing made it obvious what they were doing.

Allura made a a sound, dismayed, Lotor glancing at her face. He caught sight of reddened cheeks, her eyes embarrassed, and then she was burying her face against his shoulder. Muffled squeals came from her, Allura unable to hold back her pleasure, her hands wrapped around his waist as she tried to hide from the soldier's eyes.

"What is it?!" Lotor demanded once more, glaring at his men even as he fought the urge to moan. "What's so urgent that you come barging in here like this?!"

"Your highness..." One began nervously, a hint of sweat on his face as he averted his eyes from the chair. "It's the Princess Romelle...."

"What about the former princess of Pollux?!" Lotor demanded gruffly, feeling Allura tense in his arms at the woman's name.

"She's been found." Answered the guard, the other remaining silent, a slack jawed expression on his face as he ogled the entwined pair.

"No..." whispered Allura, Lotor absentmindedly rubbing her back in response to her upset.

"Oh? Where is she?" Lotor asked, and now the staring guard gestured at the youth on the floor. Lotor lifted a brow, expression curious as the guard approached the boy. He grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back as he forced him to sit up and look at Lotor. The prince caught sight of blue eyes a few shades darker than Allura's, and a face that was smudged with dirt, the blotches too artfully arranged to be anything but placed there on purpose.

The guard snatched at the cap, and the boy let out a cry, trying to grab at it before it could be pulled free of his head. But it was too late, blonde hair came tumbling down, straight and scraggly from being unwashed. Lotor snorted, eyes amused as he looked over the princess of Pollux, seeing her stare uncertainly back at him. Her own eyes were wide, staring at what he was doing, or rather WHO he was doing.

Her lower lip trembled, and for a second Lotor thought Romelle would burst into tears. She surprised him with her anger, directed not at him or the guards, but at the girl on his lap, her voice sharp as she angrily cried out. The words all foreign to Lotor except for Allura's name, Allura seeming to cringe at the accusation in Romelle's voice.

"No, no!" Allura was crying out, repeating a refusal again and again. Romelle grew angrier, practically spitting in their direction as she shouted. She seemed to be fighting against the guard's grip on her hair, the former princess of Pollux trying to lunge towards Allura. Lotor saw tears glistening in Allura's eyes, she turned her face away from Romelle, her whole body shuddering as it started it's release.

Lotor was quiet as he considered the scene, bouncing Allura faster on his lap, intending for nothing to delay his own climax. With one hand he gestured for Romelle to be brought closer to him, the guard keeping a careful hold on her arms as he dragged her over to the chair. Romelle still glared at Allura, her eyes containing all her fury and disgust for the slave. Lotor's own eyes were thoughtful, staring hard at Romelle's face. Even with the dirt in place, he could still she had some beauty to her face, bearing a slight resemblance to Allura, thought Romelle's nose was more pointed, and her lips were thin compared to the fullness of Allura's own mouth. They looked enough alike for Lotor to be clear of their relation, the prince giving a curt nod to his men.

"'Take her away." He ordered, trying to keep the tension out of his voice as he neared his own orgasm. "Have her clean and prepared." The men nodded, offering Lotor a bow before pulling Romelle away from the chair. She screamed and shouted something at Allura, her own eyes full of hate as she was dragged out the room.

The door slammed shut, and Lotor let out his held in moan, all but howling as he came, sperm erupting from his cock in a sticky explosion. For one brief instant he just held Allura, listening to the panting of their breaths as he luxuriated in the high of his climax.

Allura continued to tremble against him, and she returned the embrace, hugging him tight. He realized she was trying not to cry, and failing to do just that, her tears soaking the shoulder of his shirt. "Allura?" He asked, pulling back with a frown, his finger tips brushing just under her eyes. "What did she say to you?"

Allura looked at him, eyes sad and miserable, the tears seeming to come faster as she tried to form the words to answer his question. "She say....She say....it all my fault."

"What is your fault?" Lotor asked, not understanding.

"Everything." Allura sighed, looking down and away from his eyes.

"Everything?" Lotor made a ah of understanding, his hands tilting her head upwards to look at him. "She means the invasion of Pollux, the killings of her brothers, and the enslavement of her people?"

It was too much for her to follow, Allura looking blankly at him. He returned her look with a humorless one of his own. "Romelle is right you know." Lotor said, tone almost conversational as he spoke to her. Allura cocked her head, brow furrowed as she tried to follow what he was saying. "Avok is dead because of you."

That much she understood, and her expression twisted up into an angry one. "NO!!" She shouted, her hands now pushing him away as she tried to climb off his lap. "No! Avok die...Avok die because of you!"

"We're both to blame." Conceded Lotor, refusing to let her leave him. He jerked her against his chest, hand going into the back of her hair, fingers holding her in place as he hissed in her ear. "He's dead because I wanted you so badly. Because I couldn't bear to part from you. That makes you as much his murderer as I am!"

She tried to shake her head no, her whole body trembling, her expression one of pure agony. "Everything that happened here on Pollux.....it's all because of you." Lotor told her, and then he laughed. An honest to goodness chuckle escaping him, Lotor amused at the situation. "Pollux would have never fallen, Doom would have never found it's way around it's shield if not for Avok inviting us here."

He wondered how much she was understanding, her tears pouring down her cheeks, Lotor doing a slow drag of his tongue down one. Her sadness was salty to the taste, Lotor unable to lick the tears away as more kept coming. "It's all because of you." He repeated, lips brushing against her skin with each word. "You enchant men with your body, you place a spell on us. On Avok and me both. It led to his ruination....I won't let you be mine!"

With that he was pushing her off his lap, Allura landing on the paper strewn carpet with a cry of pain. He looked down at her for a moment, trying not to show how much her cry had bothered him. With a snort he was turning, tucking himself into his pants and stepping over the data pad. He had things to do, and could no longer afford these delays with Allura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

MSSNC, thanks. I've actually got up to chapter 50 written and it's still not finished yet! You'd be surprised at how I write Lotor out of corners but hey, whose to say I intend for Allura to fall in love with Lotor? She could always be his reluctant obsession. ;-p As you can see from this chapter, Romelle is caught in a similar predicamint as Allura and has a huge hate for her. She'll be trying to make trouble for Allura in chapters to come.

No space explorers in this fic, but hey...I could always change my mind. However Merla shows up in like the mid 30's to cause trouble, and so does Zarkon. The King won't like Lotor's obssession with Allura one bit. As for Voltron, I can't spoil everything now can I? I'm almost tempted to post all 50 chapters at once, but then ya'll would have a long wait for chapter 51 as I'm currently working on a different story, trying to wrap up The Price of Freedom before 2009 rolls around. Wish me luck! I'm trying to stretch out the updates to twice a week.


	17. Chapter 17

The sounds of electronics greeted him, computers beeping, the motor of the fax churning as it kept up a steady printing of some kind of readout. A Drule technician was hunched over the paper trail, eyes studying every line carefully, his voice a soft murmur as he read it out loud. Occasionally other Drules would react to something he said, fingers flying over the keyboard of their consoles, setting right some error that had been found.

There was many monitors lit up in the small, cramped room, view screens showing different parts of the castle, and the land outside it's stone walls. One on such screen, Lotor could see slaves in a line up, laboring as quickly as possible to load lazon onto Drule ships. Drule soldiers stood watching them, cracking whips to get them to move faster, their expressions merciless as they watched the slaves work themselves to the point of exhaustion.

On some monitors were various commanders of Lotor's fleet, reporting in from the towns across the planet. Lotor was pleased to see it reported that the last signs of the resistance had faded away, the people losing all hope of a savior from this nightmare Doom had plunged them into.

Losses were being tallied, the population dwindling downwards at an alarming rate as a result of the wanton killing the Doom soldiers had engaged in. It was a practiced move, a culling of the weak and old, of those who would fight back, all in order to bring the population under manageable numbers. Doom's Empire, big as it was, did not have a limitless number of soldiers, a set number was dispatched to each planet, ready to stamp out problems before they began.

Lotor walked over to one of the computers, it's technician's eyes locked on the monitor, reading the numerical code that's meaning was lost to the prince. He tapped the man on his shoulder, the Drule turning to look at the prince. "I'm taking this." Lotor announced, picking up the technician's data pad off the console's keyboard. The man was hardly in a position to object, merely nodding and making a note that he would have to get a replacement data pad.

Lotor turned away, fingers adjusting the knobs of the data pad, the monitor flaring to life with a bright glow of color. Information immediately set to transmitting itself on the device, Lotor ignoring it as he began typing in his private code and channel, intent on reading private reports addressed to him. There was many that had come in since the destruction of his previous device, Lotor holding back a sigh at the work he had to catch up on.

He strode over to a vacant chair, dropping himself into it's padded seat, his booted legs swinging upwards to rest on top of the desk. His men tried to ignore his presence, resuming their work, the sound of typing filling the room as Lotor continued to read the latest news from his commanders.

Camps were being set up near the mines, the newly acquired slaves being forced to live in less than ideal accommodations. They would be worked to their breaking points, sent down into the mines until they were on the verge of collapsing. Only then would they be allowed a reprieve, others being sent to replace them as they worked to remove the lazon from the earth.

The factories were ready for the next shipments of lazon, the metal needing to be refined and processed before it could be sent on to Doom. The slaves there would not be worked as hard, they needed to be rested and alert so as not to ruin the lazon with mistakes. Of course, Drule soldiers would be on hand to watch over them carefully, quick to catch and prevent any sabotage of the lazon supplies.

Many of the towns had been ruined, their smoke charred remains hardly worth living in. It would be some time before the people of Pollux would be able to recover and rebuild their homes. Doom cared little for their comfort and well being, far more interested in the free lazon the planet offered.

The codes to the shield had been changed, encrypted in Drule's ancient dialect. It would soon be back up and running, ready to guard against any planets that might dare come to Pollux's aid. As the leading supplier of the galaxy's lazon, the taking of Pollux would arise much concern in other empires. Lotor smirked, thinking of the grand ship battles that would light the atmosphere of the planet, his mind already thinking towards who to employ in the defense of this planet.

Lotor was still studying the data pad, his face lit up by the glow from the monitor when he became aware of a soldier standing nervously at his side. Lotor let him stand there a few moments more before lifting his head, fixing a disinterested glare at the Drule. "What is it?"

"Prince Lotor, sire...His royal highness King Zarkon wishes a word with you."

Lotor blinked, surprised. His father rarely called to check up on him, preferring to let Lotor win or lose without input from Zarkon. "Why wasn't I informed of this immediately?" Lotor demanded, lowering his legs onto the floor. The soldier merely shrugged, at a loss for words, Lotor realizing that in ignoring the messenger, he had succeeded in keeping his father waiting.

"Put a line through to Doom." Lotor said, his voice loud and commanding, the prince rising to stand. He set the data pad down carefully, gesturing with his free arm. "Immediately!"

The room became even more active, technicians hurrying to obey the prince's command. The largest of the monitors flickered, showing static for a moment as they sought to establish a connection with planet Doom. The private study of King Zarkon appeared on the screen, the ruler himself sitting back in a chair, his clawed fingertips drumming impatiently on his desk.

"Father!" Lotor offered a low bow to the monitor, his hair sweeping forward to obscure his vision for the moment. "A million apologies for keeping you waiting. I wasn't informed until just now that you...."

"Enough Lotor." Zarkon interjected, his fingertips never ceasing their impatient tapping. "I've no doubt you were busy. Conquering a whole planet takes time, rebuilding it even longer."

"Yes, father." Lotor nodded, relieved Zarkon wasn't as angry as he could be.

"How are things going?" Zarkon asked, questions hurrying out of him. "When can we expect the first shipments of lazon to arrive?"

"Any day now father." Lotor answered, trying not to frown. Surely there would have been communications between Doom and Pollux, Zarkon alerted to the fact that ships had already left, bound for Doom.

"Good, good." Zarkon nodded, but he did not look pleased. "That was some feat you pulled off. Exterminating the royal family after I brokered a deal with them. You've benefited us well with the acquisition of the lazon mines, but at the expense of alienating us from future dealings with other planets."

"With the lazon at our disposal, we can always take those planets." Lotor was quick to point out.

"True, true." Agreed Zarkon, stroking his chin. "Still it's not like you to be so.....impulsive. Not when so much risk is involved."

"Risk?" echoed Lotor, brow furrowed.

"The taking of Pollux could have backfired on you. You could have just as easily died as Avok had." A grim, humorless smile from Zarkon. "I'd hate to lose my only heir this late in the game."

"Fear not father." Lotor was quick to assure him. "I made sure that the events on Pollux could not play out any other way. I even relied on Haggar to assist me with her magic."

"Ah the witch..." Zarkon said musingly. "I was wondering where she disappeared too."

"As long as they are no further delays..." Lotor began, a strong hint in his voice that this call was one such thing. "I should be able to return to Doom within the next two days."

"And have you had many delays?" Zarkon asked, clearly not willing to let the conversation end just yet.

"Oh no father." Lied Lotor, not failing to notice the studious way all the Drules in the room became busy with their own work. It was no secret among his men that Lotor had been distracted, spending much of his time dealing with the little slave from Arus. "Only one or two, you know....rebellious slaves needing to be taught a lesson. That sort of thing."

"Hmm." Just a sound, but it implied that Zarkon was not convinced. His eyes met Lotor's, gold bright with suspicion. "Speaking of slaves..." His fangs flashed, Zarkon

frowning. "I have received some troubling news about YOUR actions regarding a certain slave."

"Oh?" Lotor kept his face a polite mask of interest, fighting the temptation to send an angry glare at the men in the room. He was already wondering just who had been in contact with Zarkon, when the King continued.

"Yes. It seems you are engaging in some inappropriate behavior with one in particular." Now Zarkon's eyes bore into his, the King studying Lotor's face carefully.

"What kind of inappropriate behavior?" Lotor asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh...such things as allowing the slave back talk you, and strike you without the threat of repercussions."

"Father you know me." Lotor forced an uncaring laugh, trying to appear unconcerned. "Would I really allow a slave to get away with such things without a good beating or worse?"

"They say for this slave you do just that." Zarkon stared at him, Lotor fighting not to fidget under his stone cold gaze. "They even say you've taken to shunning the other girls in your harem, keeping this one slave close at all times." A tsking sound then, Zarkon shaking his head no. "Reports even say you've ignored your work here on Pollux to dally with this girl."

"And just who is this they you speak of?" Lotor demanded, unable to keep the snarl completely out of his voice. A toothy grin was his answer, Zarkon shaking his head no. "It's all lies..." Lotor continued. "I know of no such slave that can command my attention away from my duty and other women."

"Don't play coy with me boy." Zarkon snorted, breath huffing out heavily from his nostrils. "I know you've got the princess from Arus clustered in your bedchambers. I just want to know why."

"Why?" Now Lotor smiled, a confidant smirk. "For sex of course, and nothing more." A cold glance from Zarkon, the King not believing him. "It's the truth!" He inwardly winced at the desperate sound to his voice, Lotor forcing himself to appear calm. "Honestly father, if I was so....infatuated with this slave, would I really be taking another woman into my harem?"

"Oh?"

"Yes, the former princess of Pollux." Lotor said, a relaxed smile on his face. "She is a comely wench, and should provide a moment or two of entertainment."

"And that's all any of your slaves should be." Zarkon retorted. "Entertainment and nothing more."

"Really father, you do not have to remind me of that." Lotor told him, chuckling. "I won't make the mistake of falling for any of my slaves."

"For both your sakes, I hope so." Zarkon retorted. "All right Lotor. I'll ignore the fact that you're keeping the girl in your room this time. You did after all capture Pollux for me. However!" A clawed finger was raised, Zarkon pausing for a beat before speaking. "Do try not to let her distract you so much in the future."

"Of course father. As you wish." Lotor bowed his head, Zarkon giving a dismissive wave to someone off camera. The screen turned to static, the harsh noise irritating to all who heard it.

Lotor raised his head, the easy going smile gone from his face, replaced with an angry glower. "Find the informant." Lotor said, his words a brisk order to all in the room. "I want the man feeding my father this information found."

"What should we do when we find the informant?" asked one of the soldiers, Lotor giving him a look that implied the man was stupid.

"Bring him to me." A positively evil look accompanied his next words. "I'll make an example of him, undeniable proof of what happens when one betrays the crown prince of Doom."

"Yes, sire!" The soldiers saluted, and hurried out the room, Lotor hardly paying any mind towards what tactics they would use to locate the informant. He cast a look around the room, the technicians still standing in place watching him.

"Well?" Lotor arched a brow, a stern glare on his face. "What are you waiting for? Get back to work!" At his shout, they quickly resumed their duties, using the various devices as they busied themselves with work. Lotor stifled a sigh as he rolled his eyes, sitting back down, data pad in hand. He would have much to do if he wanted to return to Doom within the next two days.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah, I will. Glad to have your interest. Trying to update at least twice a week, maybe more if a chapter seems shorter than usual. Normally for my stories, I try for a chapter to be between 3000 and 5000 words. But Harem slave, I don't worry about the length. So sometimes a chapter ends up being smaller than usual for me.

MSSNC, I certainly will! As for it being interesting, I certainly hope so! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Allura lay where Lotor had left her, her only reaction to his departure was to sit up, and draw her knees close to her chest. She sniffled, free to cry to her heart's content now that she was alone, Allura hugging her arms around her knees. She missed that, missed being touched in a manner that was not lustful but friendly, Allura wishing for the kind comfort of another soul to guide her through these dark times.

She lowered her head, bringing it to rest against the tops of her knees, letting her tears soak the skirt of her nightgown as she wept. Words echoed through her mind, angry accusations as she recalled the things Lotor and her cousin Romelle had said. "Is it really all my fault?" Allura wondered out loud, her voice sounding broken and hoarse. "Am I really to blame for Avok's death?"

Allura closed her eyes, a shudder shaking her shoulders, the girl wanting nothing more than to let out a loud wail of grief. But she couldn't block out the memories, once again seeing the moment Lotor's sword severed Avok's head from his neck. Avok had deserved better than that, his life lost, and his body defiled, Allura wondering if he had even been given a proper burial.

It hurt to think she had not been allowed to arrange a funeral for her dead fiancee and his brother, Allura grieving as she thought of them being dumped in some unmarked grave on ground that was not consecrated for burial. A part of her knew that was the most likely fate for Avok and Bandor, the girl having caught sight from the balcony window the wagons full of the recently deceased. So many had been killed, the carts filled to the brim, tarp doing little to hide the limbs that stuck out of it's sides.

She hadn't had the nerve to ask Lotor where they were being taken, not sure she wanted to know what was being done with the bodies removed from the castle. She didn't know what kind of rituals the Drules practiced for the dead, Allura having a hunch that they would not extend those practices towards their enemies.

Everything seemed so barbaric about the Drules, Allura having yet to see one good thing about the people who had enslaved her. It shouldn't have surprised her that Lotor had had Bandor killed, Allura's eyes growing wetter as she thought of the young boy who had never had the chance to grow into a man. Foolishly, she hadn't questioned Lotor about Bandor's fate, preferring instead to live in hopeful ignorance.

That had all come crashing down in the face of Romelle's arrival, the princess inadvertently revealing to Allura that both her brothers were dead. Murdered, a fact she blamed on Allura, hatred brimming in Romelle's eyes.

"If only he had never loved you." Romelle had hissed. venom dripping from each and every word. "If only he had never laid eyes on you. My brothers would still be alive! None of this would have happened!"

"Is she right?" Allura whispered out loud, not expecting an answer to her question. "Is it really all my fault?" Lotor had agreed with Romelle, telling her awful things, Allura only understanding half of what he said. But she knew enough to know he blamed her as much as he did himself, Lotor angry as he said desire for her drove him to do these things. He had said Avok had shared that same desire, but Allura couldn't imagine Avok ever doing half of the things Lotor did to her.

Avok was kind and gentle, where Lotor was cruel. Avok's desire for her had held the purity of love to it, she knew that, had seen it shine in his eyes when he looked at her. Avok had never raised an angry hand to her, had never said a mean word to her. Lotor just seemed to grow worse as the days went by, as angry as he was lustful, Allura wondering if he hated her to look at her with such tortured eyes.

"Avok..." She whispered his name, a slight hiccup escaping her. She conjured up an image of him, not of the last time she had seen him, dead by Lotor's hand, but of another time. Of happier days, when their laughter filled the castle, and all who saw them smiled.

Allura could recall the smell of the flowers, their perfume hanging heavy in the air as she walked hand in hand with Avok through the castle's gardens. His hand had engulfed hers, leading not dragging her among the rows of colorful flora, Avok constantly pausing to turn and smile at her. She had been smiling too, unable to keep the happiness off her face, dropping occasional glances towards the engagement ring on her finger.

He had proposed to her among the flowers, stealing a chaste kiss from her at her acceptance of his pledge to her. How Allura wished she had pushed for an early marriage, perhaps then none of this would have happened. Indeed if she had married Avok sooner, she would have been gone from Arus, safe on Pollux and away from Lotor's hands. Arus would have still fallen, her father still slain by King Zarkon, but she would have been safe.

It was a selfish thought, but she had greater motivation than self preservation. For if she had been living on Pollux, Avok would never have needed to invite the Drules to the planet. There would have been no need to try and rescue her, no need to plunge the planet into slavery all for one girl. The burden weigh heavy on her shoulders now that Romelle had opened Allura's eyes to all that had occurred, the princess of Pollux pointing out that everything that had happened, every person killed, every town burned, each and every slave, it all was Allura's fault. And all because Avok had loved her enough to want to save her from Lotor!

Her tears trickled down her cheeks, faster yet, Allura quiet as she wept. She sat there for some time, just letting the tears flow, self recriminations echoing through her mind. When at last she moved, papers crinkled all around her, Lotor's work spread out beneath her feet. Allura gave only a cursory glance at the documents, having no hope of understanding the written word of the Drules.

She slowly pushed herself up, holding onto the chair for support as she stood. She didn't even bother smoothing down her dress, Allura staring blankly around the room. There was little in the way of entertainment, Allura left to wallow in self misery. She found being in this room was a million times worse than being inside the chamber allocated to the harem back on Doom. At least then she had company, the four girls from Arus there to distract her somewhat from her thoughts. Allura sighed, wondering

if she'd ever see Sasperella and her twin again, wondering how long Lotor intended to keep her isolated here in this bedroom.

She began pacing, arms crossed over her chest so that her fingers gripped hold of her arms. Allura kept shivering as though she was cold, hands rubbing her arms to warm them, the princess continuing to walk back and forth across the floor. Her thoughts led her back to Romelle, Allura wondering what her cousin's fate would be.

"I have to see her..." Allura decided, turning towards the door, a purposeful look in her eyes. "At the very least I have to tell her I am sorry...!" She reached the door, pulling it open. There were guards on the other side, they turned in surprise to look at her, words erupting from them, their voices harsh and angry.

Allura gasped as their spears crossed, barring her way. "Please!" Her tone was begging, urgent. "Let me pass!"

"No. Go back inside!" One told her, eyes narrowed as he stared at her. Allura shook her head, and more angry words were issued her way, the spears remaining crossed before her. She refused to move, the guards growing agitated by her stubbornness.

"Slave must stay and wait for Prince Lotor." The guard told her, the other snickering.

"But..." Allura tried to think of the words, ready to beg them to at least take her to where the other harem girls were being kept. "Please..." She began just as footsteps approached them. The guards split their attention, one eyeing Allura, the other turning to see who the newcomer was.

"Allura!" It was Lotor, frowning at seeing her standing in the open doorway. At a word from him, the guards lowered their weapons, though they were cautious and alert for any sudden movements from Allura.

"Lotor...." Allura looked at him, her eyes still holding the weight of her sadness in them.

"Allura go back inside." Lotor ordered, hand gesturing in a quick wave at the room. "Lotor play with Allura later."

She managed to bite down on her lip, holding back an impassioned cry of no, Allura knowing how much Lotor hated it when she said that word to him. Instead she turned pleading eyes at him, Lotor looking surprised at the sight of them. "Lotor.....please! Let Allura see Romelle!"

"No." He said it dismissively, a hint of impatience in his voice. Allura noticed he had more paperwork in his arms, the man surely busy and eager to return to his duties. "Lotor, please! Let me see Romelle....just this one time."

"Allura no." Lotor refused, and Allura cried out, frustration in her tone. She took a step forward, throwing herself in Lotor's direction before the guards could think to stop her.

"Lotor please!" She begged him, hands grabbing at his shirt, Allura pressing her body against his. "Allura be good.....Allura promise....Just let me see Romelle..." His lips twitched, Lotor hesitating. She continued to beg him, repeating her entreaty over and over again, hugging herself as close as possible to Lotor. She heard the rattle of metal behind her, a guard moving to pull her off Lotor.

Lotor raised his hand, shaking his head no, the guard stepping back with a frown. "Allura..." Lotor touched her face, his fingers gripping her chin, raising her head to look up at him. "If I allow you to see Romelle....you promise not to give me any more trouble?"

Allura was nodding her head, ready to agree to almost anything in order to be assured a visit with her cousin. Lotor sighed, letting go of her chin to do a quick run of his fingers through her hair. "All right then Allura."

"Lotor.....you mean it?" Allura asked excitedly. He nodded, a gruff expression on his face. She didn't quite smile, but she hugged him tighter, feeling Lotor stiffen in surprise. "Thank you." She whispered into his chest. "Thank you Lotor!"

Lotor didn't respond, not to her, his voice stern as he fired off a rapid round of orders to the two guards. They answered back, their words just as quick and indecipherable as Lotor's. The prince then placed his hand on her left shoulder, gently but insistently pushing her back. "Allura..." He turned her to face the guards, the men looking grumpy and annoyed. "Go with them. They'll take you to Romelle."

Allura nodded, reaching to catch Lotor's hand. She gave it a soft squeeze, and then moved to step away from Lotor. But he grabbed at her, arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She barely made a sound, too surprised to react when he hauled her up on tip toe, Lotor bending to close the distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers, and for once she didn't fight him, merely accepting the kiss. It was something she felt she had to do, the proof that she was keeping her promise to him, ready to endure anything in gratitude for being allowed to see Romelle once more.

The intimate exchange seemed to go on and on, Lotor hardly hurried as he kissed her. He took his time exploring her mouth, his tongue doing lavish strokes against hers, his fingers digging into her back. She merely held on to his shirt, doing a shy flicker of her tongue against his, the action seeming to satisfy Lotor into pulling back. He was breathing heavily, as though he had exerted himself a great deal, and his eyes seemed to smolder as he looked at her.

She could feel the blush forming on her cheeks, Allura lowering her eyes to avoid that heated gaze of Lotor's. Without a word, he let go of her, Allura stumbling backwards from the lack of his arm's support. She was still staring at the floor as he turned and walked away, only looking up when a guard barked an angry word at her, taking hold of her arm.

She didn't protest the bruising grip on her arm, Allura moving in the direction the guard dragged her in. She was aware of her heart beating faster, something she attributed to the excitement of getting to see her cousin. But a part of her had to fight not to reach up and touch her lips, Allura still feeling the heat of Lotor's mouth on hers. A traitorous thought whispered in her mind that for all his sweet kisses, Avok's had never felt as good as the one Lotor had just bestowed on her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	19. Chapter 19

The guards had taken her to another part of the castle, the rooms located to the back of the castle's kitchen, Allura quick to realize this was the servant's quarters. The rooms were smaller here, cramped spaces with paper thin walls that afforded little privacy to the occupants. Allura noticed some of the servants Lotor had brought with him from Doom entering and exiting the rooms, their faces startled at the sight of the two guards that accompanied her to this dismal place.

The guards moved with a purpose, leading her towards a room that was at the far end of the hall. They didn't bother to knock on the door, the one guard unlocking it as the other Drule held onto Allura's arm. She ignored the tight grip he used on her, Allura not intending to give the guard any excuse to get rougher with her. She was meek and obedient, trying not to show her impatience as the door was opened.

Sound filtered out into the hall, women laughing, sharing some kind of private joke. Allura peered inside, seeing the ten women Lotor had brought from Doom lounging about on the furniture. There was no windows in this room, the women here were under no illusions that they were prisoners, though they didn't seem to mind. What did upset them however, was the sight of Allura standing in the doorway, their voices growing hushed as they stared at her.

Allura shifted, suddenly conscious of how differently she was garbed next to these women, catching sight of a few envious looks at her plain nightgown. A few more seconds of silence, and then the whispers started, women nudging each other, nodding in Allura's direction.

It made her want to turn around and leave, Allura hesitating on the threshold when the guard gave her a push into the room. She stumbled forward, hearing the door slam shut behind her, lock clicking into place. She actually turned to look at the door, eager to escape the looks she was receiving. She touched the wood, trying to nerve herself to turn around, whispering to herself, "I can do this."

Making her expression blank, Allura turned back towards the women, eyes searching through the crowd. Romelle had to be among them, Lotor's men would not have brought her here by mistake. She counted out the bodies in her mind, noting there was one more, sitting all the way in the rear of the room, body resting on the carpeted floor. Her knees were pulled against her chest, arms hugging around them as she buried her face against her legs. She seemed oblivious to the noise around her, not caring to lift her head to see what had caused the change of atmosphere in the room.

Allura's heart went out to her cousin, seeing how she curled up on herself, the pose reminiscent of one Allura herself had used. Her whole body language was tense, Romelle not wanting anyone to notice her as she sat huddled in the darkest corner of the room. It was a blessing that the other harem girls kept their distance, the women content to ignore Romelle as much as she ignored them.

Compassion in her heart, Allura stepped forward, her eyes on her cousin. The women of the harem were still watching Allura's every move, and when they realized she meant to approach the girl in the corner they shuffled out of the way. It left Allura a clear pathway to Romelle, the princess of Arus cautious as she stepped past the harem slaves. She tried not to show her hesitation, alert should anyone try to attack her as she walked by.

She was relieved to reach Romelle's side unmolested, the women glaring but not making a move towards Allura. She decided to ignore them as best she could, pretending she wasn't aware of how they stared as she approached her cousin.

"Romelle? It's me....Allura." The blonde didn't even look up, showing no sign of interest in her visitor. Allura frowned, looking down at her cousin, noticing the way she had begun to rock herself in place. A back and forth motion that set alarm bells ringing in Allura's mind, the princess disturbed to hear her cousin whimpering.

"Romelle..." Allura knelt down next to her, eyes studying her carefully. Romelle was dressed in the purple and green garb of a harem girl, her skin covered in goose bumps as she shivered. It made Allura cold just looking at her, the girl wishing she had a shawl or something to cover her cousin with. "I know it's hard....the harem is so different from what you have known all your life.....but...."

But what? Allura paused, unsure of what to say. There was no bright side to the matter, no positive words she could offer the older girl. "Please Romelle....don't cry..." Allura risked touching her bare shoulder, feeling the tremors in Romelle's body. "If you keep doing that....I'll cry too..."

Romelle merely whimpered in response, a loud sniffle accompanying that sound. Allura sighed, her hand doing a rubbing motion on Romelle's upper back, the girl reacting to the touch. She actually turned, cuddling up to Allura's side, an arm going across Allura's waist as she rested her wet face against Allura's bosom. Allura settled back on her knees, holding her sobbing cousin, her hands continuing their rubbing motions.

She looked her over as she held her, Allura looking for signs of abuse on her cousin's body. Aside from a few bruises from where the guards had gripped her too tightly, she seemed okay, Allura holding back a sigh when she noticed it. On the back of Romelle's right hand, an ugly blight, bright red hinting at the infection that was setting into the wound. The horrendous skull tattoo seemed to leer at Allura, eyes malevolent and mocking.

Allura knew that tattoo only too well, she bore one on the bottom of her foot, a shame that she could never, ever escape. The slaver's brand, ready to accompany her wherever she went, always serving as a reminder of her fate. Her face crumpled to see it on Romelle, Allura praying her cousin had been unconscious when they put the heated metal to her skin.

"Oh Romelle..." Allura whispered, hugging her cousin tighter. "I am so, so sorry!"

Her words seemed to bring a change over her cousin, Romelle's body stiffening, her voice coming out husky from crying. "Sorry?" Slowly her head lifted, Allura catching sight of dark blue eyes that held a glassy sheen to them. They had drugged her cousin, realized Allura, perhaps some kind of sedative to keep her under control during the branding. "You're sorry?!"

"Yes..." Allura nodded, not understanding the animosity she heard in Romelle's voice. "I wish I..."

"What?!" demanded Romelle, beginning to struggle against Allura. Her actions were sluggish, the drugs making her weak and slow. "Do you wish you could have been there?!"

"I.." Allura hesitated, not sure she would have wanted to witness the branding of her cousin. "If only to lend you my support in your time of need."

"Support?! Ha!" Scoffed Romelle, getting free of Allura's embrace. She backed away until she hit the wall, hands sliding across the smooth surface. "You...you...I spit on your support! As if I would ever want anything from you!"

Allura gaped at her, jaw dropping open in shock. "Romelle, what?!"

"I hate you." Romelle hissed, hands scrabbling along the wall looking for purchase as she tried to stand. Allura reached to help her woozy cousin, the girl screeching like a wild animal as she batted her hands away. "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me again! I despise you....!"

"Romelle, you don't mean that!" protested Allura, standing when Romelle did. "You're just upset, confused over what has happened."

"Damn right I am upset!" Her words were slurred, but no less coherent as Romelle hissed. "My brothers are dead. Dead, do you understand?! My people tortured, enslaved and killed, Doom soldiers running rampant on my planet. And it's all because of you!"

"No....!" denied Allura, giving a vigorous shake of her head no.

"Yes." Romelle leaned against the wall, her dull eyes glaring at Allura. "Are you happy with yourself?! Are you proud? You should be, you know!" Allura gaped at Romelle, not knowing what to say. "It's not every day Pollux lowers it's shield to let in the enemy." A bitter laugh, nasty and high pitched as Romelle's face twisted into a sneer. "Avok loved you. He wanted the best for you, wanted to save you! And so he brokered a deal with that devil Zarkon! A deal for you! And you spit on his memory!"

"No! I do not!" Allura protested. "Romelle, I don't understand what you are saying. I loved Avok, I still do...I hold the memory of him in the highest regard, cherishing each and every moment I spent with him."

"Ha! I see how you cherish him and his memory. Sleeping with the man who murdered him!" Romelle's words had Allura gasping, her eyes widening in understanding.

"Romelle no! You misunderstand. I don't lie willingly with that man." Allura tried to explain, taking a step closer to Romelle. "It's been force every time."

"You sounded willing enough to my ears." Romelle retorted, flattening herself against the wall, a clear sign of her dislike of Allura's approach. "I saw you! You were enjoying yourself!"

Allura turned red in embarrassment, shame filling her as she realized she had been enjoying the reactions Lotor forced her body to feel. Self doubt crept it's way inside her, Allura shaking her head no in denial. "Romelle....no. It's not like that."

"Then how is it?" Romelle demanded.

"I'm a prisoner as much as you are." Her tone was urgent, Allura trying to get Romelle to understand. "I am tormented daily, Lotor forces himself on me each and every time. I have no choice in the matter, it is all him!"

"Lotor? LOTOR!!" Romelle shrieked out the prince's name, and suddenly her hand was flying forward, a weak wristed slap landing on Allura's cheek. The princess of Arus was more stunned by Romelle's action than the blow, staring at her cousin in shock. "Do you hear yourself?! Speaking his name so casually, as though you had a relationship with him."

"Are you even listening to the words I am saying?" Allura demanded, blinking back tears. "I tell you he rapes me daily, and all you can focus on is that I used his name rather than an honorific."

"That's not all I am basing it on." Romelle gave a haughty toss of her head, blonde hair bouncing. "The other girls have been filling me in."

"I didn't realize you spoke Drule." Allura said, fighting not to turn and glare accusingly at the gathered harem slaves.

"I don't. But fortunately for me, Nubeya does." A smirk then, Romelle naming one of the women. "Nubeya is originally from one of the colonies Pollux set up in the nearest star cluster. She has been most helpful in informing me on what has been going on since you were brought to the prince's care."

"It's all lies. They hate me...they want you to hate me too!" Allura said sadly.

"From what I hear, it's with good reason they hate you." Romelle was smug now, starting to pace along the floor, Allura turning to keep an eye on her cousin. "You've worked your wiles on the prince, stolen him away all for yourself."

"No!" gasped Allura, seeing Romelle whip about in agitation.

"No other slave has been with him since arriving on this planet. He favors you Allura, he allows you to be by his side throughout the night and the day."

"That's nothing to envy!" Allura protested, seeing Romelle raise an accusing finger at her. That hand shook, her cousin still suffering the effects of the drugs.

"Look around you Allura, you've earned everyone's jealousy with the way you seduced him. Do not try to deny it, not when you come to me clad in his gift to you!" Allura paled, touching the front of her nightgown, realizing it set her further apart from the other women. "Tell me Allura, did you ever feel anything for my brother, or was it all just a marriage of convenience for you?"

Before she could stop herself, she had stepped forward, a resounding smack accompanying her actions. Romelle was left blinking at Allura in shock, Allura's hand raised and shaking from the force she had used in slapping her cousin. "I LOVE Avok. If you can't see that, then you are the one who is the real fool here."

Romelle was still staring at her, silent for the moment so Allura continued. "I know you blame me....hell, right now I blame myself too. Avok wanted to save me...I wanted to be saved....but you must understand, not at the cost of his life. Not his, not Bandor's, not the people of Pollux. I wanted none of this, I did not want your planet to fall and be enslaved like mine was!"

"I don't believe you." Romelle said at last, still rubbing her sore cheek.

"I know you don't." Allura sighed. "You are too angry right now. Perhaps I should have given you time before coming to see you. It's...it's too soon. The pain is too deep. I realize that now."

"You know nothing of my pain!" hissed Romelle. "I will never, ever get over what you have done. Do not come to me asking for forgiveness, because you shall not have it! Not from me, and not from my people!" She took a step forward, eyes blazing, all hints of the drug seeming to be pushed back by her exhilaration. "You killed Avok and Bandor, just as surely as if you had slit their throats yourself. Oh, your LOVER may have done the dirty work for you, but it's your fault."

"Stop it." Allura cried out, fighting the urge to cover her ears. "Stop blaming me....Or tell me how I can make amends. Choose one, but stop placing this burden on my shoulders. I can't bear it."

"Good." She smirked, looking pleased. "I want you to squirm, like a worm on a fish hook. I want you to know true agony and misery, want you to spend every day with regret in your heart and tears in your eyes. And then..."

"And then what? Then will you forgive me?" Allura asked, her voice a soft whisper. She felt the disappointment flare to life at Romelle's head shake.

"Oh no. Forgiveness is one thing I can't grant you. WON'T grant you. No one from Pollux will." She actually laughed then, Romelle flashing her teeth at Allura. "And then when you are at your lowest...I will see that you fall even further from grace..." Allura stared at her, wondering how much worse things could get. "Everything you value, everything you love and care for, I will see it all taken from you."

"But I have nothing left..." whispered Allura.

"You have more than you think." At Allura's uncomrpehending look, Romelle sighed, her tone nasty as she explained. "Your prince, Allura. Your beloved crown prince of Doom....I will take him from you."

Allura's eyes went wide, and she couldn't help herself. She laughed. "If you want him, you can have him!"

"Stop it! Stop that infernal laughing!" shrieked Romelle. "How dare you mock me and my ambitions! I'll do it Allura! I'll win Lotor's heart from you!"

"He has no heart..." Allura was gasping in between her laughter, sides hurting from how hard she giggled. "He knows nothing of love, and has none, least of all for me."

"You lie!" Romelle accused. "You think to fool me in order to keep him to yourself! You don't want to give him up!"

"Romelle, listen to me. I know you do not want to hear anything I've said this day, at the very least take note of this. I do not want him, his love, or anything to do with Prince Lotor. And if you're smart, you'll not want his attentions either!"

"It's funny, that's the same thing I said to Avok before he contacted King Zarkon." A snide smile from Romelle, but her eyes showed her frustration. "I begged him not to deal with Doom. I begged him to forget all about you. Even his advisors felt the same, knew the risk was too great. My brother was a fool, you made him that way!"

"He was no fool....though it was unwise of him to deal with Doom." Allura sighed. "I feel my life has been enriched to have known Avok...to have known his love..."

"A love he surely regretted when your lover was cutting his throat." Romelle retorted. "How he must have despised you. I bet he wished he never laid eyes on you."

"That's not true!" Allura protested, her heart hurting at the thought of Avok hating her so strongly.

"It is because I say it is!" Romelle said.

"No! Avok loved me! Avok..." Allura's words cut off with a scream, Romelle lunging at her. Her cousin slammed into Allura, knocking her off her feet, and down onto the floor. Romelle sat up on top of Allura, her hands reaching for her neck, the harem girls letting out excited cheers. They didn't move to stop Romelle, nor did they come to her aid, merely watching as the two cousins did battle.

Their shouts alerted the guards, the two Drules rushing into the room before Romelle could do more than leave Allura dazed. Romelle was lifted up off of Allura. screaming incoherently, kicking out her legs and jerking on her arms. Allura sat up, her hands at her throat, rubbing it as she winced and stared at her incensed cousin. She was practically frothing at the mouth, fighting against the guard, trying to get to Allura.

"Romelle, stop!" Allura pleaded with her, Romelle letting out enraged shrieks. "You don't want to make the guards angry!" But her cousin didn't heed her words, clawing at the arm around her waist. The one guard raised his hand, backhanding Romelle across her face, leaving her stunned, even as Allura shrieked angrily in Drule. "Don't hurt her!"

She was ignored, another man rushing into the room, reaching for something in his pocket. A long needle came out, filled with a vicious green liquid, the guards trying to hold Romelle still as the man reached for her arm. He injected her with the drug, it's effects almost immediate as Romelle's eyes rolled up in her head, the woman slumping downwards.

The guard unceremoniously dumped her on the floor, stepping over Romelle's prone figure. "Romelle?" Allura called out her name, taking a step in her cousin's direction.

"Visit over." The other guard had grabbed Allura's wrist, preventing her from going to the woman.

"Please..." Allura twisted, trying to pull her hand out of his grip. "Let me just check to see if she's all right."

"Come!" The guard said, jerking her towards him. Allura hesitated, glancing over her shoulder, seeing the slave Nubeya crouch down besides the princess of Pollux. She shifted Romelle onto her lap, letting the woman rest her head on her legs. Romelle's eyes were closed, a hint of drool glistening on the corner of her mouth, Nubeya wiping at it with a tissue.

She waited until they pulled her out into the hall, the guards locking the door behind them, before she burst into tears. The guards exchanged looks, as though to blame each other for her weeping. Sniffling to herself, Allura allowed them to lead her back to the bedchamber Lotor had appointed for himself. She wasn't even thinking clearly, thoughts of having to pay Lotor's price for this little visit the farthest thing from her mind.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

MSSNC, actuallly they're kissing cousins. Related but that level of cousins that are allowed to get married. ^^''


	20. Chapter 20

The pen moved, scrawling across the paper as Lotor signed his name to the document, the official seal of Doom already stamped in place on the page. He lifted the pen, the ink drying almost instantaneously as Lotor turned to the courier standing next to his desk. "Take these to Commander Donovan immediately."

"Yes, your highness." The courier said, placing the documents into his bag. He was in the process of bowing when the doors to the bedroom opened, Lotor glancing towards them in time to see Allura shoved into the room.

"Go now." Lotor said, his eyes on Allura, noting the miserable expression on her face. The courier nodded, moving to hurry out the room, offering a side long glance to Allura as he passed her by. She didn't even react, just standing there, using the back of her hands to rub at her eyes. Lotor frowned, annoyed that she was crying again, the man leaning back against his seat.

"Allura." She looked up at her name, seeing Lotor gesturing to her. She sniffled, trying to hold in her sobs, still upset about how her visit with Romelle had gone. "Allura, come here."

Sighing to herself, she moved, walking across the carpeted floor to stand before Lotor's chair. His eyes seemed critical, looking her over, Allura trying not to fidget from the intensity of his stare.

Lotor looked Allura over carefully, his eyes noticing the bruises on her arm, imprints of the guard's fingers, and the red marks on her neck. He frowned harder, lifting a hand to touch her throat, Allura seeming to flinch at the contact. "Allura, what happened?"

"Nothing." Allura answered, not wanting to get her cousin in trouble. Too late did she remember the guards, inwardly cursing at the thought of them filling Lotor in on Romelle's actions.

"Allura hurt." Lotor said, his hand moving from her neck to her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" She just shook her head no, unwilling to explain, Lotor's eyes flashing with annoyance.

"Fix me a drink." He ordered, hand gesturing at the make shift bar in the corner. Wordlessly, Allura moved, heading towards the table that contained an impressive selection of colorful bottles. She touched one, fingers tracing the label of a midnight blue bottle, Lotor calling out to her. "Fix one for yourself as well."

She didn't know what to pick, cautiously sniffing at the various bottles, the scent of berries filling her nose. Finally Allura settled on a peach colored bottle, pouring out a generous amount of the pink colored liquid into a goblet. A red wine was poured out for Lotor, Allura lifting the glasses, carrying them carefully by their stems.

Lotor was still sitting, relaxed as he waited for her to return. She handed him a goblet, Lotor taking it from her and downing half the glass in one gulp. Allura herself did not drink, merely fidgeting in place as she looked down at her cup. "Allura sit." Lotor patted his knee, seeing the hesitation on her face. "Allura...." A hint of warning in his tone, the girl reacting to the sound of it by plopping down on his lap.

Lotor hid a smirk from behind his wine glass, watching as Allura continued to stare at her cup. "Allura, drink." Lotor ordered, seeing her take a tentative sip of the liquid. He touched the goblet, tilting it back so that more of the wine ended up in her mouth, Allura making a surprised noise. Drops of the pink liquid stained her chin, Allura licking her lips. "Is it good?"

She nodded, this time needing no prodding as she took another generous gulp of the liquid. Lotor smirked, just watching her, finishing off his own goblet. Carelessly, he dropped it on the floor, leaning towards Allura, his hands reaching for her hair. He swept it aside, exposing the side of her neck to him, Lotor planting a kiss on her skin. Allura choked on her drink, Lotor's arms wrapping around her waist to hold her in place as she tensed to flee.

"Allura tastes good." Lotor commented, lips brushing against her skin. Allura flushed, occupying herself with finishing her drink so as not to have to respond to Lotor's words. She was all too aware of him holding her, his lips moving down past her collar, to kiss along the line of skin between neck and shoulder. She shivered and gasped around a mouthful of wine, Lotor biting down on one sensitive spot with his sharpened teeth.

She finished her drink, sitting stiffly on his lap, unsure of what to do with her cup. He noticed, reaching for it, dropping the cup onto the floor besides the chair. It left her unsure of what to do with her hands, Allura used to always pushing Lotor away whenever he held her. She started to lower them to her lap, then changed her mind, moving to let them hang limply at her sides. Only to change her mind a third time, and place one on her lap, the other hesitating to touch the hand on her waist.

Her fidgety actions did not go unnoticed, Lotor noting the effort she was making to not shove him away. He caught her one hand in his, Allura raising her eyes to peer curiously at him. He smiled at her, Lotor bringing her hand to his face, his lips kissing the palm of her hand. Her cheeks immediately blossomed into two spots of pink, Allura averting her eyes at the gesture.

It charmed Lotor, her reactions, the man chuckling lightly against her skin. He kissed up towards her fingers, tiny pecks along the underside of one, his mouth opening when he reached the end of her finger. He actually caught hold of the tip, tongue licking it as he began to suck on her finger, watching her carefully for her reactions. That blush of hers deepened, Allura's hand on her lap bunching up the material of her nightgown, nervous movement as she tried to avoid looking at him.

Allura didn't get what Lotor was doing, feeling him moisten her finger, his lips drawing an odd sensation with each suck of his mouth. She practically wilted in relief when he released her finger, Allura snatching back her hand to rest it stiffly on her knee. She felt him kiss her shoulder once more, and then his hands were both on her waist, turning her to face him.

She kept her eyes downcast, trying to avoid looking at him, but not before she caught his eyes half veiled by his lids, Lotor staring at her in the lazy manner of a cat moments before it pounced on it's prey. "Allura." His tone was husky, commanding, Lotor speaking to her. "Look at me."

She didn't obey, staring down at her legs, forcing him to capture her chin with his fingers. "I said look at me." Lotor said, tilting her head upwards so he could look in her eyes. He could see they were still rimmed with red, a result of her earlier tears, and now they looked warily at him. "That's better." Lotor smiled, liking that Allura's attention was focused on him.

Still holding onto her chin, Lotor leaned in to kiss her, eager for another tasting of her lips. She attempted to pull back, Allura's mouth opening, words tumbling out. "Lotor no....don't..."

Lotor fought to keep the annoyance from showing in his eyes, hoping his smile remained pleasant as he reminded her. "Allura promised." She tried to shake her head no, Lotor's eyes narrowing. "Allura be good. That's what Allura said."

His words made her stiffen, Allura sighing softly. Lotor was close enough to feel the warmth of her breath, his eyes on her face as he moved to close the distance between them. "You won't fight, right?"

"Right...." Allura conceded, and that was all the invitation Lotor needed, the prince locking his mouth onto hers before she had a chance to close her lips. He heard her squeal, unprepared for the vigorous way he kissed her, Lotor's lips molding to hers. His tongue licked across her bottom lip, a slow tease before moving on to the main course, Lotor touching his tongue's tip to hers.

Allura seemed to sigh with her whole body, her hands grabbing at the upper portion of his arms, just holding onto him. His own hands were still on her waist, keeping her steady on his knee, Lotor tasting the wine she had drank. It merely added flavor to the kiss, Lotor feeling a rush of pleasure spiking through him at finally being able to kiss her like this.

Allura made a sound, shocked to realize it was a muffled moan that escaped her, feeling Lotor's tongue rubbing against hers. She tried to remain impassive to his kiss, leaving her tongue to lie still in her mouth. But he kept at her, soft brushes and insistent strokes, encouraging her to return the motions. Slowly, she began to give in, Allura bringing her tongue to battle against Lotor's.

She was surprised at the rush of pleasure she felt at moving her tongue against his, finding his tongue felt like velvet to the touch. She wasn't as aggressive as Lotor, her strokes were shy, timid, leaving Lotor in command of the kiss. It was just the way he preferred things, keeping them pressed together until Allura started to feel dizzy, desperate for air.

She must have made some sound, a noise that revealed her need, Lotor pulling back to let oxygen flood back into her lungs. Allura panted, breathing heavily as she stared dazed at a smirking Lotor. He leaned in again, a quick pressing of his lips, then rested his forehead against hers. "Allura like?"

He saw her blush, Allura starting to look away. He caught hold of her chin, forcing her to remain staring at him, and repeated his question. "Allura like?" He saw her lick her lips, Allura hesitating before giving a shy answer.

"Yes."

His grin grew, Lotor leaning in to claim her lips once more. He was no less passionate this time around, thrusting his tongue expertly into her mouth. Fireworks seemed to go off in his ears, Lotor never imagining a kiss could feel so good.

He pulled her so she slid across his leg, Allura ending up straddling his hips. Never breaking the kiss, he stood, lifting up Allura in the process. She gasped and tried to

break the kiss, hands going to clutch at his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around him. He didn't delude himself into thinking she did so out of desire, the little slave was more concerned with being dropped than grinding against him.

Lotor moved around the table, letting Allura pull back for air. "Lotor what?" She asked, frowning at him. He merely smiled in response, seconds later kissing her once more. They made slow progress across the room, Lotor bumping into furniture, nearly falling over the couch as he walked towards his goal.

Allura was surprised when he lowered her, the girl feeling the softness of the mattress at her back. She went to sit up, Lotor darting in close to lick at her neck, Allura closing her eyes, offering up the line of her throat to him. He planted a quick kiss against it, his hands on her wrists pulling her up so that she kneeled on the bed.

"Help me undress." Lotor told her, seeing her look curiously at him. He illustrated his point by putting her hands on his shirt, helping her fingers to undo the buttons. For

one brief instant she froze, Lotor wondering if he'd have to remind her of her promise once more. But then she was moving, working to unfasten his buttons, the shirt opening up to reveal a line of blue skin down the center.

Her hands shook as she helped get Lotor free of his shirt, Allura keeping her eyes on the task he had appointed her with. When the last button came undone, he chased her hands away, a cocky smile on his lips as he slowly pulled the shirt off his arms. He never took his eyes off her, Allura watching as he tossed the shirt onto the floor. An instant after, he climbed on the bed, hands reaching for her, pulling her in for another kiss.

Each of Lotor's kisses stole her breath away, leaving Allura dizzy and confused. His fingers were in her hair, holding her head in place as he continued to feast at her lips. Allura was shy as she mimicked his movements, feeling awkward and inexperienced. It made her wonder if Lotor was kissing her so much because he couldn't get any pleasure from her clumsy attempts.

When he rolled them over, Lotor ending up on his back, Allura was surprised. He grinned mischievously at her, settling her between his legs, his hands on her wrists, bringing her hands to his chest. "Allura, touch me..." Her fingers were limp, Allura unsure of what to do. "Touch!" He repeated urgently, moving her hands all along his front.

She hesitated just a second, and then she began moving her fingers, rubbing along his smooth skin. It was the first time she could remember truly touching him, feeling the satin like texture of his skin against her fingertips. Lotor seemed to melt beneath her hands, sighing a blissful sound as she rubbed and caressed his muscles.

"Yes, like that." Lotor said approvingly, liking the little slave's touches. She was so innocent in how she handled him, so careful as though he might break, her fingertips rubbing across one stiff nipple.

He made encouraging noise as she moved lower, fingers tracing the lines of his abdomen, only to skirt back upwards toward his pectoral muscles. Allura stared down at his skin, an intense look of concentration on her face, hands moving to touch his arms, feel out the muscles there. Lotor pulled at her, moving her up his body to tuck her in close so she could have access to his neck.

"Allura kiss." Lotor ordered, pressing her head to his throat. He felt the breath escape her, warm on his skin, Allura hesitating just a second. She tentatively touched her tongue to his throat, Lotor arching underneath her, a hissed out yes escaping him. She licked him harder, dragging her tongue all the way up to the under side of his chin. Lotor turned his face to the side, Allura growing bolder, kissing along the line of his jaw as she moved towards his ears.

A Drule's ears was very sensitive, Lotor crooning out soft encourgaements as her lips brushed against the lobe of his ear. She caught at it with her lips, doing a gentle nibble that had Lotor purring, the man feeling her hands touching his hair. He knew he was smiling, feeling ridiculously happy to have Allura fawning over him like this, her finger tips feeling like heaven as they stroked though his mane.

Allura nuzzled her lips against Lotor's ear, mouthing along the curve of it, all the way to the pointed tip. She gave a teasing suck on the end, feeling Lotor's fingers tense on her hips. She repeated the move, sucking harder, hearing him moan out her name.

A flick of her tongue at the inside of his ear, and then she was kissing back down the side of his face, intent on returning to his neck. He turned his face, quick and stealthy as he claimed another kiss from her, Allura squealing in surprise. He petted her hair to calm her, Allura relaxing against him, growing more and more positive with each stroke of his tongue that she really, really liked Lotor's kisses.

_~So much better than Avok's.~_ She thought with a sigh, then froze. Evil, evil thought, traitorous and damning, Allura stiff against Lotor as he kissed all over her face, lips butterfly soft as he kissed her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He didn't seem to notice she had stopped responding, Lotor pushing her head back towards his neck. Dully she kissed him again, feeling his pulse beating strongly against his neck.

Allura was going through the motions now, kissing and licking halfheartedly at Lotor's skin. Her mind was working furiously, condemning her for her actions, screaming at her to fight him. She wondered how she could be doing this, lying with Avok's murderer, going willingly into his arms, actually participating rather than pushing him away. Her eyes started to grow wet, Romelle's words repeating in her mind, telling her she was spitting on Avok's memory by being with Lotor.

Dully she kissed down his chest, barely aware he was pushing her lower and lower down his body, his hands on her shoulders. Her breasts ended up pressed against his covered groin, Allura feeling the hardness of his erection against her bosom. It made her sick, Allura's tongue lapping delicately at his stomach now.

"Good Allura, good..." Lotor said, praising her. "More!" A lusty demand from him, Allura suddenly pushing her hands flat on his torso, fighting against his hands as she

tried to shove away from him.

"Allura?!" Lotor cried out, confused at the sudden fight in her. "What are you doing?!"

"I...I can't!" Allura said, shaking her head no. "I can't do this! Not with you...maybe not with anyone!"

Lotor frowned at her, not understanding her words, only aware that she was refusing him. "Don't stop!" He snapped, trying to pull her against him once more. She shook her head no, her hands becoming more forceful as she tried to evade him.

She was flipped onto her back, Lotor changing their positions. Allura cried out, and began thrashing about in an attempt to wiggle out from underneath him. He grabbed at her arms, pinning them to the mattress, Lotor staring at her, eyes bewildered. "Why?" He asked, and she went still.

"Avok..." She began, and saw his eyes narrow, an angry look in them. "You killed him....I can't....not with his murderer..."

"Allura, you promised!" Lotor snapped, ducking his head in close to kiss her. She didn't respond, didn't so much as squeal or attempt to bite him, merely laying there and enduring his heated attempt at coaxing her mouth open. "Allura..." A half moan, half growl from him, Lotor raising his head.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, waiting for the angry assault to begin, sure he would rape her now. But he surprised her with his actions, an angry shout escaping him as he rolled off her. Stunned, Allura just lay there, staring up at the bed's canopy, not daring to move lest Lotor change his mind.

"Allura is a liar!" Lotor announced, and then was stalking away from the bed. She didn't watch him go, flinching when she heard the bedroom door slam shut. She didn't know what to think at his abandoning her, part of her relieved. But, and this was the part she hated to admit. There was a part of her, some small traitorous part that was disappointed they had not had sex after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	21. Chapter 21

He had spent a fitful, restless night, tossing and turning in bed, his mood black, angry. His whole body had been tense, tightly wound that no matter what position he contorted himself into, relief eluded him. It was no surprise that the bed sheets were tangled around his legs, a result of his constant movement, Lotor stealing the sheets away from the woman that shared his bed.

She wisely did not complain, not even though she was shivering, a chill working it's way through the room. He gave no thought to her comfort, all but ignoring her as he sat up, giving the room an angry glare.

It was not the room he had claimed as his own for these past two weeks, but some guest chamber he had taken from one of his commanders. He hadn't been able to bring himself back to his bedroom, knowing if he saw Allura he would surely do something terrible to her. At the same time he wondered why he even cared, why he wanted to spare her any more hurt.

"I'm getting soft." He muttered under his breath, his right hand going to his hair, smoothing it back. The woman next to him stirred, risking a glance over her shoulder at him. He had selected her from his harem, grabbing the first slave he had come across, hands rough on her arms as he dragged her out the room and into his bed. She had not complained, reacting in the manner of an old practiced hand when it came to pleasure.

He had leaned back, resting against pillows as he made her do all the work, forcing her to be uncomplaining as she touched and kissed him. He had barely reacted, in a state of agitation as she reached for his belt. His foul mood had affected her performance, the woman's teeth scraping in place, eyes peering up nervously as she sucked him off. He had to fight to keep from cuffing her on the head, annoyed at her sloppy actions and clumsy handling of his length.

And all the while he kept thinking of Allura, body growing heated as he recalled the gentle way she had touched him. The way her hands had felt, soft and warm, her lips leaving moist imprints on his skin, her silken hair gliding across his skin as she moved about. Just thinking of the way she had sucked on his ear had Lotor moaning out loud, a frustrated groan that left the slave in his bed staring wide eyed at him.

With a curse, Lotor untangled himself from the bed sheets, bending down to retrieve his pants from the floor. The slave behind him cautiously moved, going to sit up on the bed, alert for any orders from him. Lotor had none for her, his thoughts all on Allura, and what had happened the night before. Again he wondered why he hadn't return to the bedroom, why he hadn't held her down and taken what he wanted, what he NEEDED from her.

It wouldn't have been the first time he had used force on her, and Lotor was pretty damn sure it wouldn't be the last. He just couldn't help himself when he was around her, Allura got his blood boiling, her reactions to him making him lose all sense of thought and reason. She reduced him to nothing more than an animal driven by desires, and the worse part was she wasn't even trying to!

He stood and began pacing, his thoughts in an endless loop, all centered on Allura. He conjured a picture of her in his mind, of smooth, peaches and cream complexion, and long golden curls that trailed down her back. Of her blue eyes, seeming in a constant state of widening when she looked at him. Of her sweet bow shaped mouth, always drooping in sadness. He longed to see her smile, wishing she would look at him the way she had looked at Avok.

It was funny, but Lotor was jealous of a dead man, envying him for breaking through Allura's defenses and winning her love and adoration. Even now she clung to his memory, Avok a blight on whatever Lotor tried to do with Allura, the girl using him as an excuse to hold herself back from Lotor.

"Damn him." Lotor made a fist, imagining crushing Avok's wind pipe with his bare hands. "And damn her for loving him!" He felt his lips curling, a sneer settling into place on his face as he thought of the emotion. He didn't truly believe in love, not for men like him and his father. There was a price to pay for power, and love seemed the cheapest to sacrifice. And yet Avok had seemed to have had it all, power, wealth and love---Allura's. It just wasn't fair!

He could practically hear his father now, the man's voice amused as he pointed out that Lotor was pouting, carrying on like a brat when things didn't go his way. His father was always quick to extoll the virtues of living a loveless life. Zarkon had never known real love, not even his parents had been able to care for him. It made him nasty, made him hard, ready to do anything and everything to get power and hold onto it.

Lotor tried to mold himself after his father, following his example religiously. He had thought he had been successful, but that was before Allura had come into his life. The little slave was quickly unraveling him, making him weak and foolish. Last night was a perfect example, Lotor remembering the sheer pleasure he had felt at the simplest of her touches. It meant he had given Allura power over him, power he had to take back, one way or another.

He stopped in front of the window, gazing out on the inner courtyard. It was late morning, a few soldiers out practicing maneuvers, playful as they laughed and fought each other. Moodily he looked away from them, noticing the windows across from his, the castle walls curving inwards so that they enclosed a small space of green, a private sanctuary for the castle denizens.

Lotor wasn't examining the building due to any architectural interest. No, his eyes were seeking out a certain window, peering past the open curtains into a bedroom. It was the room he had shared with Allura that he stared into now. It was ridiculous, but he found himself holding his breath, desperate to catch a glimpse of her. His eyes narrowed, Lotor annoyed at the neediness he felt, even as he found himself unable to turn away.

But no movement was discernible in the room, Allura either still asleep, or sitting just out of sight of the window. Lotor actually gave a wistful sigh, wondering if her sleep had been as troubled as his was. Probably not, he thought to himself. The little slave would be glad to escape his grasp for once, Lotor knowing his need for her manifested itself in constant touches, holding her close, and coupling with her frequently.

He was still standing at the window, when a loud knock drew him away from his musings. "Enter." Lotor called out, forcing himself to turn away from the window. A low ranking soldier stepped into the room, eyes wide and wild, his uniform rumpled and bearing blood stains on it. He dropped a hasty bow to his prince, seeming to vibrate in place with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Lotor, taking a concerned step forward. He let out a hiss at the youth's answer, a pleased smirk crossing his face.

"Your highness...We have found the informant."

"Take me to him at once." Ordered Lotor, already striding towards the door. The soldier turned, hurrying to follow his prince, voice almost breathless as he spoke.

"We have him in a room off to the side of the soldier barracks." A disdainful addition. "It was the best we could do as a last minute cell."

"It's fine." Lotor assured him. "I expect this matter to be kept quiet in case he has accomplices."

"Yes, sire." The soldier nodded, the two Drules heading down a staircase. "Me and the boys managed to smuggle him into the room before anyone could see. Although..." A grim smile then. "I expect the men are wondering about the screaming."

"They'll just have to keep on wondering." Lotor chuckled, clearing the last step and moving to the right. He had been to the castle's barracks before, a brief visit as he explored the castle's many rooms. The soldier quarters had been cramped, cot after cot squeezed in to accommodate the many Doom soldiers that were staying at the castle. They spilled out of the barracks, and into other rooms, every available space being allocated to the soldiers.

A few more steps, and they turned a corridor, the buzz of talking filling the air. There was too many voices speaking at once to distinguish what was being said, the soldiers just out of sight as the one who accompanied Lotor led him past the open doors of the barracks, and towards a door that had two men guarding it. They reacted to the sight of prince Lotor, bowing their heads as one turned to open the door.

Lotor swept past them, the soldier his shadow as he stepped into the room. It was small, some kind of office, it's furniture shoved against the far wall to make room for the soldiers and their prisoner. The man lay on his side in a puddle of his own blood, his body stripped off all it's clothing. His back was to Lotor, he didn't even

acknowledge that someone had entered the room, seeming to be unconscious for the moment.

He had a scraggly amount of hair on his head, the Drule in the early stages of going bald. His hands were bound behind his back, a length of chain winding about his wrists and arms. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, the other soldiers had seen to it.

They had straightened up at the sight of Lotor, faces going serious as they bowed to their prince. Lotor had nodded briskly at them, his expression betraying nothing as he walked over to the bound Drule on the floor. He pressed his bare foot against the man's left shoulder, pushing down with his full weight. There was no reaction, not even a moan of protest, Lotor shoving him to lie flat on his back.

A familiar face looked up at him, skin a bluish green signaling the man had some mixed blood in him. That alone distinguished him, Lotor knowing it was rare for such a mongrel to be allowed into Doom's military. Other marks covered the man, a cross shaped scar under his right eye, and a complicated dragon tattoo on his chest, wings spread so that the tips of them brushed against his arms.

Lotor was silent as he stared, ignoring the many cuts and bruises that were spread out on the Drule's body. Inwardly he was already placing him, remembering the man had been present in the room when Lotor had killed Avok. Lotor frowned, recalling the way he had taken Allura into his arms, hugging her in front of his men, gentle when he should have slapped her for attacking him with her fists.

That alone was damning, but there had been plenty of soldiers in the room, any one of them could have relayed the tender scene to his father. He needed more, needed proof beyond the fact that this man had been present when Allura had struck him.

"Shall we wake him for you, prince Lotor?" An eager soldier asked, a bucket of ice cold water held in his hands. Lotor looked at him for a moment, his stare unnerving the guard into losing his grin, the man sorry for having spoken up in the first place.

"No....no yet." Lotor said. "You there.....captain...?"

"Dracma sire." Supplied the soldier, stepping closer when Lotor gestured him near.

"Just what proof do you have of this man's guilt?" Lotor asked, and saw the captain blink. Surprise was in his eyes, Dracma glancing at his men before answering.

"We found some things...:

"Things? What things?" questioned Lotor.

"Er...suspicious things." Dracma gestured, and a soldier bent down to retrieve a duffel bag at his feet. It was clear he brought it to Lotor grudgingly, slow to reveal it's contents. When Lotor saw the gold, the hundreds of coins with King Zarkon's face stamped on the center, he understood why. The fool guards had hoped to hide this from him, wanting to split the gold among themselves.

"That's an awful lot of gold for a mere soldier to have." Lotor commented, nodding that the bag could be sealed. "Certainly more than what Doom pays as a wage for a

low ranking soldier."

"That's not all." Dracma said, and now he produced a document, unrolling the papers to reveal the wax seal of King Zarkon. "He also had this....if you read it, you'll see it entitles the holder to the sum of another fifty-thousand gold in Doom's currency."

Wordlessly, Lotor took the document from Dracma, eyes quickly scanning the writing on the page. It was written in such a way to avoid naming names, an ambiguous document that anyone could use to claim the money. "Looks like he's been well paid for his time."

"Yeah. Stinking spy." The captain spit on the man on the floor, disgust in his voice.

"What else?" Lotor asked, handing the document back to the man.

"Pardon?" Dracma looked blank, reaching up to scratch at the topmost ridge on his head.

"Besides the money, what other reason do you have for suspecting this man of being the spy?" More confused looks at Lotor's questions, the prince sighing. "Did you catch him in the midst of a communication to my father?"

"Oh no." Dracma shook his head. "Such a low ranking soldier would never be granted an audience with the king, even via electronic transfer."

"That's my point exactly." Lotor said. "My father does not deal with grunts, nor does he place his trust in someone who would be so messy as to leave his money lying around where it could be found during a random inspection."

"Er....."

"So tell me captain. Who exactly clued you in on to the money in this man's possession?" Lotor stared at him, Dracma hesitating.

"He wanted his name left off of this..." He began, once again scratching at his head ridge. "Said he was....too busy to deal with a lowly spy."

"No one is too busy to claim the reward I offered for catching the informant." Lotor pointed out. "Now captain, the name. Give me the name." He advanced on Dracma, expression menacing. The Drule gulped, and reached into his breast pocket, producing a handkerchief. He dabbed at his sweat covered brow, lowering his eyes as he mumbled something.

"Donovan. It was Commander Donovan that alerted us to the spy."

"Donovan!?" Lotor drew back, a hiss of air escaping him. Surprise coursed though him, but more than that was anger, a cold rage that was slow to build. Donovan was one of his most trusted men, always around for whatever schemes Lotor had in place. He was someone Lotor kept close confidence with, Lotor trusting him with many secrets. He was someone Lotor would have never suspected, and that made him all the more angry to think Donovan had been speaking to his father about his private dealings with his slaves.

"Your highness?" Dracma was looking at him, surely apprehensive at the way Lotor had fallen silent.

"Free this man and get him to a doctor immediately." Lotor ordered, an absent minded gesture at the man on the floor.

"But prince Lotor, isn't he the spy? Shouldn't we....do something to prevent him from contacting King Zarkon with any more information?"

Lotor held back a curse, realizing the man on the floor would have to be dealt with to avoid Donovan growing suspicious. He would have to believe Lotor thought the informant was silenced, Lotor's mind already thinking of ways to entrap the commander. He didn't look at the man on the floor, already knowing he was a dead man, innocent of this crime and yet he would pay the price due to Donovan's machinations.

"Kill him." Lotor ordered, seeing the nods of approval from the soldiers. "And make it quick." That was the least Lotor could do, granting the poor mongrel a swift death.

"What do we do with the gold?" One of the soldiers foolishly asked, another hissing at him to be quiet.

"A good question." Lotor took the duffel bag from the soldier, sliding it's strap across his shoulder. "I'll be seeing this returned to my father..." A humorless smile, Lotor adding, "Perhaps next time he can use it to buy a better spy."

"Why would you want him to do that?" The young soldier asked, and another rolled his eyes.

"He's being sarcastic fool!"

Lotor had already snatched the document from captain Dracma, stuffing it into the bag. "Tell no one of what happened in this room." Idly he wondered if they'd keep quiet, Lotor not caring either way. He stepped towards the door, hearing a resounding chorus of yes sirs from the gathered men. A choked out gurgle rang in his ears as he opened the door, someone having slit the man's throat.

Lotor barely reacted, stepping out into the hall, his thoughts coming fast and furious. Donavon would pay, Lotor would see to it himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	22. Chapter 22

The morning's breakfast was laid out before her, a simple meal of colorful fruits, their skin glistening with drops of moisture. Various dips were interspersed between the platters of fruit, honeys and syrupy glazes, even whip cream. All meant to heighten the sweet taste of the fruit, to cause a sinfully good taste explosion in one's mouth. Allura just stared at the table, her fingers prodding a selection of dark blue berries with a spoon.

She found she had no appetite, her actions listless as she looked over the various food stuffs, unable to bring herself to take even one bite. She wondered if her refusal to eat would bring Lotor to her, if the prince would finally put in an appearance if only to threaten and force her to eat.

It wasn't the first time Allura thought of doing something that would force a confrontation between them, in fact it was a thought that occupied most of her free time. It had been more than a day since she had last seen Prince Lotor, his face twisted in anger as he pronounced her a liar. He hadn't been back to the bedroom since, and that worried her though she was loathe to admit it.

She kept waiting for the other foot to fall, for something, anything to happen. This waiting game was driving her mad, affecting her sleep and her mood, her thoughts going round and round in circles. Paths that led all back to Lotor, Allura fearing his anger, fearing what way he would seek to punish her for not following through the other night.

The worry gnawed at her, it affected not only her appetite, but her moods, extending to restless nights where she tossed and turned. The bed seemed too big without him by her side, Allura missing the warmth of Lotor's body as he lay snuggled up to her side.

When she did sleep, it was only for a few minutes at a time, Allura waking up with gasps, panicked and afraid. She had dreams, a manifestation of her inner turmoil, Allura sure she was awake and seeing Lotor standing over her, face solemn as he looked at her. Sometimes she thought he was real, could swear she heard his even breathing, felt his fingers on her skin. But then she'd slip back into sleep, and upon awakening he was gone, with no sign that he had ever been there in the first place.

She didn't know if she could take this separation from Lotor for much longer, even as she wondered why she should care so much. Allura knew she should be rejoicing at the free time this afforded her, to be left alone and unburdened by the things he demanded she do with him. She was afraid, a blossoming fear that she was becoming accustomed to him, used to his touches and his actions, body conditioned to be left with a certain kind of longing. A longing she could not explain, finding when she tried to put it in words, at best the explanation that came to her was that she MISSED Lotor.

But that couldn't be....she hated him, didn't she? Allura knew she was frowning, troubled by her thoughts. She wanted to do something to distract herself, anything, and yet there was nothing to do in this bedroom but think. No entertainment was afforded to her, no books, no holos, not even a person to talk to. Not that she had anyone she could confide in, Sasperella and the other girls from Arus locked away in the harem on planet Doom. The servants who came to bathe and feed her were no better than the jealous harem girls here on Pollux, at best they ignored her, doing their duty without smile or spoken word.

Others were angry, surely blaming her like her cousin Romelle did, their actions harsh, eyes angry and full of accusation. And yet they dare not do anything to hurt her, not so long as it appeared she was still in Lotor's favor. A favor Allura herself doubted, wondering where Lotor spent the past nights, and with whom.

She sighed, Allura rising to stand, her meal untouched. She began pacing about the bedroom, her long skirts dragging on the floor. Early this morning, after her bath, the servants had dressed her once more in the skimpy garments that suited a slave of the harem. The glossy satin material was cool against her skin, it's colors a dazzling blue and gold, bringing out the color of her eyes and the highlighting the gold in her hair.

She wondered what it meant, to be dressed like this once more, having grown used to the coverage the simple night gown had offered her. Allura sighed, walking over the window, the doors that led to the balcony locked tight against her. She pressed against the glass doors, peering out into the courtyard. It was full of Doom soldiers, the Drules lines up in rows, marching out towards the gates in lines of three.

Allura hadn't seen this many Doom soldiers gathered in one place since their arrival on planet Pollux, the girl wondering what such a display of power could mean. She squinted, trying to see if she could see Lotor standing amongst the groups of commanders spread out in the courtyard. But no sign of white hair was to be found, Allura feeling disappointed at the lost chance of seeing him.

She heard the door unlocking, Allura turning with high expectations in her heart. She didn't smile, though she found herself holding her breath as she waited to see just who was coming into the bedroom. To her disappointment it was not Lotor, Allura seeming to deflate on the spot as she looked at the green skinned Drule, with his darker green head ridges.

"Come." Ordered the man, voice a grating growl as he pointed at the spot before him on the floor.

It was the first time in days that someone had raised their voice to issue commands to her, Allura responding with a sigh as she moved towards the Drule. He nodded, but did not crack a smile, hand taking hold of her arm in a rough grasp that was this short of bruising. Allura didn't protest the hold, moving when he began to drag her out of the room, wondering just where they were going.

_~Perhaps he's taking me to see Lotor!~_ She thought without much hope in her heart. She started to open her mouth, a question on her lips when the Drule barked out a command.

"No talking!"

With a frown, Allura sealed her lips shut, concentrating on keeping up with the Drule's fast pace. She knew if she stumbled, he would continue to drag her, uncaring of

helping her up.

He led her through somewhat familiar halls, Allura recognizing the guest bedrooms awarded to visiting nobility. But he did not stop at any of the rooms, turning round a sharp bend, and leading her towards darkened staircases. He chose the one leading downwards, issuing an order to hurry at her.

Allura heard the sound of voices, a buzz of conversation that grew louder the further they descended down the stairs. Her curiosity was peaked, Allura hurrying down

the last steps, and stepping through the archway into a corridor packed with people. The gathered men and women barely spared a glance at her, too self consumed with their appointed tasks.

She recognized them as the servants Lotor had brought with him from Doom. They were laboring with large chests and parcels, carrying some of the acquired wealth from Pollux as they hurried through the halls. She soon realized they were bringing their loads outside the castle, their intentions to load as much goods as possible onto the Doom ships.

A pull on her arm had her stumbling after the Drule, Allura still gaping at the servants. "In, in!" grunted the Drule, pulling her into a room that had the gathered harem slaves milling about. They looked up at her entrance, and though they looked annoyed to see her, some of their earlier animosity was gone. In fact a few girls smiled, cruel smirks as if they knew something Allura did not.

"Stay." Ordered the Drule, and then he was hurrying out the room. Allura was left standing alone, uncertain of what to do, and where to look. She spun in place, casting her eyes about for a distraction, noticing the window set in the corner. Wordlessly she moved towards it, peering out into the courtyard. From this vantage point she could see the ships, their ramps lowered, soldiers and servants boarding them.

She cast another look at the courtyard, and her breath caught in her throat as she spotted Prince Lotor. He was standing, surrounded by a small group of men, an unrolled document in his hands. The men were nodding in reply to something Lotor was telling them, the prince's eyes on the document as he spoke. Allura stared at him, wishing he would turn and look her way, give her some sign of acknowledgment.

But none was coming, he was too consumed with his tasks, lowering the document, lips moving as he gave commands. Several of the men moved, intent on following

through on his orders, and as they cleared out, a new figure was revealed. Shorter than any of the Drules that had swarmed around Lotor, the blonde's back was to Allura. Her straight hair hung down past her shoulder blades, revealing a line of bare back and hips that were barely covered in blue silk.

Allura stared at her, wondering why she wasn't the one accompanying the prince, when the blonde turned. Allura caught sight of her profile, pointed nose and thin lips smiling a sickening sweet smile at prince Lotor. She placed a flirtatious hand on his arm, Allura catching sight of the slaver's brand on the back of her hand.

"Romelle..." whispered Allura, eyes wide with shock. As if hearing her name, Romelle turned once more, catching sight of Allura at the window. Slowly she grinned, a mocking look in her eyes as she clung tighter to the prince's arm.

"It seems Allura has fallen out of favor with the prince." A taunting voice from behind her, Allura barely reacting to the words. She was too consumed with staring at Lotor and her cousin, her heart pounding a furious beat of anxiety.

"It was only a matter of time after all." Another voice said, and now there was laughter accompanying the words.

"Princess Romelle has been with Lotor these past twenty-four hours." This voice she recognized, the Polluxian language being spoken. "I am not surprised." Continued Nubeya. "if anyone had the charms to cast aside the spell you placed on the prince, it would be Romelle."

"Romelle....was with Lotor all this time?" whispered a stunned Allura.

"Oh you did not know?" Another giggle, the sound grating on Allura's nerves. "He requested her specifically."

Allura said nothing, but her fingers tightened on the window sill, the color fleeing from her knuckles due to her tight grip. Her lack of outward emotion disappointed Nubeya and the others, she heard a sigh, and the shuffle of feet, the women moving away from Allura.

_~It's what you wanted.~ _Allura told herself, biting her lower lip to keep from making a sound._ ~You wanted him to find someone else. To fixate on someone, anyone other than you. So...~ _She had to fight to keep from sniffling, feeling her eyes growing wet. _~Why does it hurt so much?~_

She had no answers, merely staring dully out the window, her vision blurred so she could no longer see Romelle's triumphant expression. The chatter from the gathered harem girls faded into the background, their conversation lost to her. She was barely aware when the green skinned Drule returned, this time accompanied by guards. They grunted out orders, hands gesturing impatiently for the girls to line up.

She moved like she was in a dream, joining the back of the line, her actions slow and unhurried. She moved when prodded with the blunt end of a spear, staring at the ground as she walked. There was barely a reaction from Allura when they were led outside, the sky blue and clear of storm clouds though a chill wind still blew in the courtyard.

The guards led the harem slaves towards the flag ship of the Doom fleet, ramp already lowered and lined with soldiers. It seemed they were returning to Doom, their time spent on Pollux over with. Still numb with shock, Allura stepped onto the ramp, listening to the metallic thumps of her footsteps. If she had chosen to look up in that moment, Allura would have seen prince Lotor watching her, a look of yearning on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Tery, thanks! I will! :D


	23. Chapter 23

The planet was as inhospitable as ever, the wind howling as it blew across the terrain, stirring up dirt clouds and whipping against the sides of buildings. It left all who felt it's embrace, chilled to the bone, Lotor fighting back shivers as he tightened his cloak around his body. The girl to the right of him had no protection from the elements, Romelle badly trembling as she stood next to him in the bikini like garments of a harem slave.

He didn't offer his cloak to her, caring little for her comfort, all but ignoring her as the former princess of Pollux shuffled closer to him in an attempt to steal some body heat. She was bold in her touches, seeming oblivious of the foul mood that surrounded Lotor as she placed her hand on his arm. Lotor stepped forward, shrugging off her hand, a blatant refusal in his eyes. Romelle looked at him, and she couldn't hide the hurt in her face, Lotor snorting and turning away from her. It was time she learned she wasn't special, wasn't any different from any of the other women in his harem.

He marched down the ramp, soldiers to the front and to the back of him, Romelle taking quick steps to keep up with his fast pace. Somewhere in the back of his ship was Allura, the girl hidden among the other harem slaves. He hadn't seen her since she boarded the ship, Lotor doing his damnedest to keep away from her. It was proving a difficult challenge, many of his thoughts being devoted to her and her alone.

He wondered how she was doing, if she was glad for the separation he had forced between them. She probably was, Lotor biting back a sigh as he thought of how hard she struggled to keep out of his arms and out of his bed. Thinking how she must be rejoicing at his apparent disinterest made Lotor angry, his eyes narrowing as his face betrayed the black mood he was in.

Wisely, soldiers hurried out of his way, Lotor stepping off the ramp and onto Doom soil. It had been almost a month since he had last set foot on Doom, and he found his homecoming lacked it's usual flair of excitement. He was deaf to the cheering of the people, their voices hailing him as worthy conqueror, ecstatic that he had captured yet another planet to add to their ever expanding empire.

Instead he found his heart longing to return to Pollux, to the simpler times where he had spent weeks cavorting with Allura. The bedroom they had shared on Pollux had been like their own private slice of paradise, Allura always close at hand. She may not have liked him being so near, but she certainly couldn't deny that her body reacted to his, enjoyed his attentions.

He knew things could have remained the same, those final days on Pollux, if he had simply swallowed his pride and returned to her side. No one need ever know of the incident between them, they could have carried on as before. Except...Lotor didn't want to pretend, didn't want to act as though he had never experienced her soft touches, had never experienced what it was like to have a willing Allura even if he had had her only for a brief instant.

He didn't want to go back to forcing her, not when he could have a glimmer of devotion from her. It wasn't love, he had no illusions about that, the wounds he had inflicted on Allura, with both his actions and his murder of her fiancee were still too deep, too raw. They had much pain to work through, Lotor holding out hope that he could foster a

kind of reluctant like in Allura.

But he wasn't even trying to do that, instead spending his time with this new slave of his. She was a shallow, pale imitation of Allura, the blood ties thin between them. In a certain dim cast light, if he squinted he could almost pretend Romelle looked like Allura. It was no surprise that he spent much of his time in darkened rooms with the girl, content to pretend it was Allura he held, that it was Allura who kissed and touched him.

Romelle was almost too eager, especially for a slave so newly acquired. She had shown no reluctance on her part, going eagerly into his bed. In fact the only tears she had shed was when he claimed her maiden head, the girl weeping with the pain of an untried virgin. Except for that one instant, she did everything with a smile on her face, a vapid expression that couldn't quite hide the calculating look in her eyes. Romelle was plotting something, what he did not know, Lotor wondering why she was trying so hard to get in his good graces.

She'd be crushed to know he was only keeping her near him due to her closeness to Allura, Lotor trying to use her to forget the princess of Arus. Not that it was working, no matter how compliant the slave was. Or spoiled for that matter, Lotor feeling Romelle try to touch his arm once more.

"Don't be so forward." He growled at her, the slave snatching her hand back at the anger in his voice. The girl had no way of knowing what he said, reacting only to the tone of his voice. Romelle had little if any knowledge of the Drule language, a skill she would have to learn if she hoped to survive for long on Doom.

Lotor continued forward, the soldiers keeping the excited crowd off to the sides of the tarmac. Some people pressed against the soldiers, arms reaching out in supplication to the prince, hoping for some acknowledgment from Lotor, or a gift of some of the spoils brought back from Pollux. They received none, Lotor reaching the grand staircase that led upwards, it's stone steps ancient and cracked in places.

It covered a good two flights worth of stairs, leading to doors that were immense in size. The doors were open, the archway of the castle dark and foreboding, the inky blackness hiding what lay beyond those doors. A strip of marble made up the landing before the doors, several square feet of available room, cloaked nobles huddled together as they waited for Lotor and his procession of servants to make it up the stairs.

They bowed to the prince when his foot stepped on the landing, their voices coming out excited as they welcomed him home. Lotor nodded, and swept past them, in no mood for their praises as he hurried into the castle. Surprised sounds from behind him, the nobles hurrying to follow him.

Memories worked their way into his mind as he traveled through the castle corridors, Lotor reminded of what had happened the last time he had returned home. Of the drinking, and the feasting, his success on the battlefields moving Zarkon to declare the day a national holiday. But more than the celebrations, he remembered what, or rather who had been waiting for him in his bedroom.

Allura. At the time, he had had no idea of the treasure his father had gifted him with, Lotor's memory of their first joining together accompanied by fond feelings. He doubted his father would surprise him in that way again, not when he had word of how attached Lotor had become to the little slave. Lotor doubted anyone could distract him from Allura, he was too thoroughly enmeshed in wanting her.

A sound from Romelle had him glancing at her, the princess staring with wide eyes as they moved through the castle halls. She was gawking at the sights and surroundings, not quite able to keep the apprehension out of her eyes as she got her first sight of her new home.

They turned a corner, and were soon upon the throne room of the castle. Guards hurried to pull open the bronze doors, Lotor barely sparing a glance at the intricate carvings that decorate the metal. Instead he removed his helmet, shaking his hair out to settle around his shoulders. He tucked the helmet under his right arm, and taking a deep breath, stepped into the throne room.

Cheers were heard, his name being chanted as Lotor walked confidently down the blood red carpet. Romelle made a squawk of protest, a guard holding her back, keeping her from following the prince. Lotor kept his attention focused straight ahead, seeing the gold tinted dais upon which his father's throne sat. Zarkon was seated, his chin resting on the palm of his hand, eyes lazy as he watched his son approach.

When his toes touched the first step of the dais, that is when Lotor bowed, going down on bent knee before his father. He kept his eyes lowered, waiting for acknowledgment from the king, hearing the cheers slowly decrease in volume.

"Welcome back son." Zarkon's voice carried throughout the room, a loud echo that everyone could hear. Lotor lifted his head, and saw Zarkon's eyes were on the servants who were entering the room, carrying open chests of treasure. Gold and jewels spilled out of the crates, an extravagant waste littering the floor. A few carts of refined lazon was brought into the room, the metal earning pleased murmurs from the watching nobles.

"Father....I bring you many gifts.....the least of which is this..." Lotor stood up, and gestured for a pair of servants to step forward, two brothers who were near identical in looks, their muscles straining as they carried a small chest between them. At a signal from Lotor, they dropped the chest at the foot of the dais, it's lid popping open to spill out hundreds of gold coins, each bearing the likeness of King Zarkon on their surface.

"I thought you'd like your investment returned to you." Continued Lotor, a humorless smile on his face. "It'll help you to buy better help for future dealings."

"It took you long enough to find and dispatch of the informant." Zarkon was unperturbed, barely looking at the money. "That was sloppy, even for you."

"I had other concerns to deal with." Lotor returned, not raising to the bait Zarkon dangled before him.

"Hmm yes." A nod of the King's head, Zarkon smirking. "Too busy with a certain slave to take time out to deal with more pressing matters?"

"Hardly." Lotor's fangs flashed, a toothy smile as he turned, offering a wide gesture at the wealth presented before the throne. "I had the affairs of Pollux to set right. The lazon doesn't refine itself you know."

Zarkon's eyes gleamed, his attention on the lazon now. "Just so long as you get results." He waved at a servant, the man hurrying to grasp a bar of lazon. All eyes were on the servant, watching as he all but ran up the steps of the dais. Zarkon snatched the lazon out of the man's hand, running a clawed finger down the center of it. "Grade A lazon, isn't it?

"Nothing but the best from OUR new mines." Lotor said, watching Zarkon continued to fondle the bar of lazon.

"Good, good...I expect no less." Zarkon leaned back in his throne, his eyes scouting beyond Lotor and the treasure. Lotor did not turn to see where his attention lay, waiting in silence for Zarkon to speak. He was less than thrilled at Zarkon's next words, the man almost mocking as he spoke.

"So you've exchanged one blonde princess for another?" He was looking at Romelle, studying her with some interest.

"Just breaking in a new slave." Lotor said lightly, glad Allura wasn't in the throne room. He realizes someone had to have shown Zarkon Allura's picture, the king's keen eyes picking up the differences in appearance between the two cousins. "She means nothing to me. None of them do."

"That's the way it should be." Zarkon said approvingly. "Women are tiresome creatures, especially human females. They are good for only two things. Sex and making babies. And if it's a child you want, you know better than to make one with a slave."

"Children are the furthest thing from my mind." Lotor retorted. "I've no desire to make you a grandfather anytime soon." That got Zarkon to laugh, an uproarious burst of laughter issuing from his throat.

"Yes, you wouldn't want to sire a replacement before you get your hands on my throne." Zarkon smirked. "I've still got plenty of fight in me Lotor. It'll be some time if ever that I step down from my crown."

"Believe me father, I am in no hurry to take your crown from you." His lies were smooth and without feeling, Lotor's expression emotionless in response to Zarkon's mirth and insinuations.

"Ha ha, I'd be a fool to trust you about that Lotor!" Zarkon grinned, and tossed the bar of lazon down the steps. It bounced several times before coming to a stop at Lotor's feet. "Come! No need for such serious expressions. It's a time for celebration. You have returned to us victorious." A clap of his hands had the palace minstrels breaking out into song, the nobles speaking once more.

They crowded around Lotor, all wanting to extend private congratulations. A wine glass was thrust into his hand, Lotor drinking steadily as he listened to the conversation around him. He found he needed the drink to get through the proceedings, having little tolerance for small talk, even for the discussions that praised him. He held back his sighs, and cast his attention about the room, eyes landing on a lost looking Romelle.

She looked up at the precise moment his attention fell on her, the girl cheering up immensely to see Lotor looking at her. She offered a nervous smile to him, Lotor suffering an instant reaction. Romelle's face turned shocked as Lotor glared at her, the prince then jerking to turn his back on her, finding the slave was proving more and more tiresome with every passing moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	24. Chapter 24

She was down on her knees, the former princess of Pollux perched between his spread legs, her hands on his thighs. She moved them sensually, pressing down on the leather of his pants, her palms rubbing up and down, causing heated friction he could feel even through the material of his pants.

Lotor leaned back in his seat, just watching Romelle with half lidded eyes, his fingers curled around the stem of a wine glass. The minx was trying her best to seduce him, her voice all purrs and soft spoken entreaties, her hands kneading a path that moved ever closer to his groin.

"Do hurry it up my dear..." Lotor said, his words slurred from too much drink. "Lest I lose complete interest in you."

She blinked, Romelle confused by his words, Lotor biting back a sigh. It had been a week since they had arrived on Doom, and she still lacked even the basic knowledge of Drule. It made relaying orders to her tiresome, Lotor used to having his desires answered immediately.

A questioning sound from her, Romelle resuming massaging his thighs, smiling brightly at him. That expression of hers wavered when he narrowed his eyes, a soft growl issuing out of his throat as he roughly grabbed hold of her wrist. She made a pained sound, but did not struggle, watching as Lotor pressed her hand against his

covered groin.

"There." Lotor said, voice ripe with satisfaction. "You can't possible miss the meaning of this."

Indeed her eyes showed her understanding, Romelle pushing her hand against the growing bulge contained in his pants. Lotor took a sip of his wine, barely paying attention to her as she began easing down the zipper of his pants. Her fingers dipped inside, the girl questing for his manhood, curling her fingers around it. Lotor let out a hiss, the sound not betraying what he felt as she eased his erection out of his pants.

For a second Romelle just stared, chewing on her lips nervously. "Well?" Lotor demanded, finding his patience was fast coming to an end. She reacted to the tone of his voice, bringing her lips to kiss the underside of his cock. "That's better." Lotor grumbled, feeling the hesitant kisses she placed on his length.

"Tongue....use your tongue..." Lotor said, then pulled out a half remembered Polluxian word, shouting at her. "Tongue, tongue!" He was calmed only slightly by her licking of him, Romelle's tongue trailing upwards to lick at the head of his cock.

It wasn't the best blow job he had ever had, in fact it was only memorable do to his exasperation with the slave. He found himself grumbling, tossing his wine glass onto the floor, it's smash echoing in the room even as Romelle let out a surprised shout.

She couldn't speak with his dick in her mouth, Lotor's fingers entangled in her hair, the prince forcing her to down his length quick and deep. She looked bothered by the experience, Lotor letting out a pleased sigh at the warm wetness of her mouth. A second later he was moving her, forcing her head to bob up and down his length, Lotor letting a nasty snicker escape him at the pleasure she was providing him.

Her hands grabbed at his legs, Romelle's fingers digging into his skin even with the barrier provided by the leather. She was making distressed noises, trying to pull back, Lotor gritting his teeth and mumbling angry words.

"You're not....ngh...going anywhere until I'm finished with you."

He was leaning forward now alternating the speeds in which her head bobbed. Sometimes he dragged it out with a slow and steady pace, moaning out loud at the tease she provided. Her face was practically buried in his lap, Lotor staring at the back of her head, looking at the blonde strands and moaning out a name. "Allura."

The mention of the Arusian princess made Romelle squeal, an angry sound as she thrashed about, trying to hit his legs in a fit of tantrum. Lotor ignored her, feeling the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, Romelle's mouth leaving his cock slick with her saliva.

A timid knock sounded at the door, Lotor glancing upwards. "Enter!" He called out, never breaking stride in forcing Romelle's head to move. The door opened, a guard ushering in the requested harem girl. It was Nubeya, another one of the slaves from a Polluxian providence, her blonde hair woven into numerous braids, that looped backwards into twin pigtails.

She was dressed in scarves, a veritable rainbow of colors, the flimsy see through material doing little to hide her body from him. She looked at the woman kneeling before him, her eyes growing wider as she recognized HER princess. But except for the hint of acknowledgment in her eyes, Nubeya didn't say anything, keeping quiet about his rough treatment of Romelle.

"Ah Nubeya..." Lotor smiled at her, speaking in Drule. "Just the person I wanted to see. Come! Come!" He beckoned her closer, his own hips starting to move, Lotor thrusting into Romelle's mouth. "I want you to watch this very carefully..."

Nubeya nodded, coming to kneel at his side, her eyes on Romelle. "Almost done...." Lotor grunted, picking up speed, hardly caring if he bruised Romelle's throat. He glided back and forth with ease, feeling the tension building inside him. It tightened his balls, made his cock twitch, and then with one final stab forward, he was coming, Romelle all but shrieking as he filled her mouth with his come.

He held her in place, forcing her to swallow, feeling her shake with barely suppressed rage as she pushed at his thighs, desperate to escape. She nearly fell backwards when he abruptly let her go, drool and come hanging on the corners of her mouth.

"Now...Nubeya..." Lotor let out a sigh, leaning back in his seat. "Did you see what she did there?" At her nod, he was continuing, ignoring the enraged sounds Romelle was making as she used the back of her hand to wipe at her mouth. "I want you to tell her exactly what she did wrong....So she can learn to do better in the future."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Nubeya said, then turned to look at Romelle. Her face kept on looking blank, showing no hint of her emotions as she began speaking in Polluxian. Lotor listened to the soothing sound of Nubeya's voice, but his eyes were mocking as he looked at the angry Romelle.

The princess's face was turning red, she looked positively murderous as she listened to Nubeya. The scarf clad slave lifted her hands, mimicking holding something before her lips. Romelle gritted her teeth, but paid attention, watching as Nubeya demonstrated the technique that Lotor so favored.

"Tell her she's got a lot to learn." Instructed Lotor, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He was growing more and more amused by Romelle's reactions, taking pleasure in her humiliation as Nubeya repeated her words. "Not just with her mouth. She may be enthusiastic, but she's woefully lacking when it comes to bedroom skills."

Romelle reacted as though he had slapped her, a sharp inhalation coming from her as she stared at Lotor in shock. Lotor just kept on smirking, his hand touching one of Nubeya's braided pigtails, stroking the coarse hair. "Maybe you and me, later we can show her just how it's done."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Nubeya agreed, flashing him a dazzling smile. Romelle was stone faced, her hands curled into fists on her lap, staring straight ahead.

"Someone fetch me another drink." Lotor ordered, Nubeya unhesitating as she rose to walk to the bar. No admonishments from her, no pointing out that he had had more than enough to drink. She simply did as he asked, service with a smile as she poured his favorite Tyrusian red wine.

He was snatching the goblet from her, wine splashing on his shirt, when another knock sounded at the door. Lotor snorted, lifting his head and mumbled, "That better be important."

A gesture from him had Nubeya walking towards the door, her hips swinging in an enticing manner as she moved. Lotor paid more attention to her hips than the guard that was admitted into the room, barely noticing his agitation.

"What?" demanded Lotor, eyes still on Nubeya when the man spoke.

"Sire....there's been....an accident in the harem!"

"An accident?" Lotor rolled his eyes, finding the news more troublesome than it was worth. "What kind of accident?"

"A girl has collapsed!" answered the guard, and Lotor sighed.

"I do hope this is not the start of some kind of flu bug affecting my harem." He was grumbling, barely registering any concern for the girl.

"She's very sick your highness...." The guard continued, Lotor giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "The doctors fear she won't make it through the night."

"Bother." Lotor swore, and looked at the guard, seeing him for the first time since he entered the room. "And just who is this troublesome girl? Is it someone I'll actually miss?"

The guard hesitated, and then was speaking a name, one that sent chills down Lotor's spine. "It's Allura, sir."

"Allura?!" Lotor stood up, hearing Romelle let out a gasp. "Good Gods man! Why didn't you tell me it was her immediately?!"

The guard shifted from foot to foot, looking nervous. "Tried to sir..."

"Run ahead to the med bay. Tell the doctors they have Prince Lotor's permission to use any and every means possible to keep that slave alive!" Lotor said, hastily tucking himself inside his pants. The guard nodding, running out of the room even as Lotor zipped up his pants.

"Lotor?" Romelle's voice, soft hesitant as she approached him. He glanced at her, seeing her shaking her head no.

"I've no time for you." Lotor told her, letting out a growl when she grabbed his arm. She repeated his name, holding onto him as though she was trying to prevent him from leaving. A torrent of words poured out of her, Lotor only recognizing his and Allura's names. He looked at Nubeya, the slave looking hesitant to translate.

"What is she saying?!"

"She says....you're not really gonna leave her to go to Allura, are you?" translated Nubeya.

"I see." Lotor yanked his arm free of Romelle's hold, the girl making a desperate grab for his waist. He growled and pealed her off him, shoving her back to her knees. "What I do, and whom I see is none of your business."

"Lotor!" Romelle grabbed onto his leg, being dragged forward as he moved. Her voice was urgent as she spoke, eyes pleading with him not to go.

"You mean nothing to me!" Lotor said, grabbing her hair, Romelle letting out a cry of pain. "I thought you understood that!" He glanced at Nubeya, and hissed out an order. "Make sure you tell her exactly what I am saying!"

"Yes, sire." Nubeya bowed her head in agreement, her voice quick to translate the prince's words. Romelle's eyes widened, she tried to shake her head no, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You've been nothing but a diversion to me." Continued Lotor, hearing her howl in rage at Nubeya's translation. "And a bad one at that!" Romelle seemed to wilt, letting go of his leg to slump down on the floor. She openly wept, voice loud and grating on Lotor's nerves as she let out her grief at hearing his words.

"What a fool I've been." Lotor muttered, hands going to his hair, smoothing it away from his eyes. "I've wasted all this time with you when I could have been with Allura!" Nubeya was quick to relay his words to the Polluxian princess, Romelle's eyes narrowing as she let out a vicious sounding scream. He heard the bottle hit the wall just to the side of his head, the glass smashing upon contact.

Lotor whipped around to see an enraged Romelle, Nubeya holding her back as best she could. Romelle was screaming, voice loud enough to draw the attention of the guards in the hall, the men peering into the room. She was struggling with Nubeya, another bottle in her hand, the slave keeping the princess from throwing it at Lotor.

"Want we should take care of this problem for you, sire?" A guard asked, flinching when the next bottle hit the door.

"Yes." Lotor gave a brisk nod of his head. "Throw her in the dungeons for a few days. I suspect a lengthy stay in that dismal place will cool down that temper of hers. If not...." A cruel twisting of his lips. "There are other ways to break her sprit."

"Yes Prince Lotor." The guards moved past him into the room, Romelle's shrieks growing louder, Nubeya's pleas for mercy almost being drowned out by the princess' screams. Lotor ignored it all, rushing down the hall, his only thoughts for Allura and her well being.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah, more added! XD And yes, Lotor and Allura will see each other again. He can't keep away from her. :D


	25. Chapter 25

There was a sharp smell in the air, it wrinkled his nose, Lotor disliking the strong scents that hung in the air of this part of the castle. There was no helping it, the medical wing always held the scents of disinfectants, the servants almost zealous in their attempts to keep the rooms clean.

Lotor tried breathing through his mouth, finding the smells sent off a wave of nausea in him, a sign he had drank too much if he was being bothered by the disinfectants. His eyes also hurt, the lights from the rooms bright, far brighter than the rest of castle Doom. He was fighting not to squint, walking briskly through the halls, head turning right then left as he peered into open doorways.

He saw guards, and even a noble inside those rooms, forced down on the sick beds with some kind of malady or injury. But no sign of Allura, Lotor frowning, stepping quicker down the long hall.

Even with his stumbling steps, it didn't take Lotor long to reach the end of the hall, seeing medical staff rushing in and out of a room. He felt panicked to see them, Lotor stopping before the glass observation window, peering into the inside of a small room.

At first he didn't see her, she was too hidden by the press of bodies, doctors and nurses hovering around her. Lotor almost turned away, but then a woman moved, and he saw the glint of gold that was Allura's hair. That proof of her presence had Lotor pressing his hands against the glass, peering into the room with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

"Why is there so many staff around her?" Lotor asked out loud, not expecting an answer. He got one all the same, a doctor over hearing him.

"When the crown prince of Doom commands we do anything and everything to save the life of someone, even if that someone is just a slave, we take him seriously."

Lotor tore his eyes away from the room to look at the Drule, seeing an older man with spectacles over his eyes standing to the side of the door. His dark hair was streaked with gray, and his face bore lines and age spots.

"Just a slave?" Lotor snorted, words tumbling free before he could stop himself. "Allura is anything but a mere slave."

"I figured." The doctor said, not quite smiling at Lotor. The prince frowned at him, the doctor hurrying to explain. "I mean, it's rare for us to expend this many resources on a slave. She must have some great value to you for you to do this."

"I'd keep such speculations to yourself doctor." Lotor snapped, annoyed. He had to fight his every instinct to keep from turning back to the window, desperate for another glimpse of Allura. "So tell me doctor, what is wrong with her?"

"We....we don't know." The doctor was hesitant, answers not forthcoming.

"You don't know?!" Lotor narrowed his eyes at him, annoyance shining within them. "All those doctors, all those tests, and you know nothing?!"

The doctor became defensive, looking just as annoyed as Lotor felt. "She was only brought in a few minutes before your arrival. These things take time."

"Time I was told she may not have!" Lotor snapped, bristling with anger.

"We are working to stabilize her now." The doctor answered, seeming to shake with the force of his sigh. "Once her condition is normalized, then we can set about to seeking answers."

"Do you know anything? Anything at all?" demanded Lotor, staring searchingly at the doctor's face. He saw the hesitation, the doctor choosing his words carefully.

"She's running a high fever...and her friends confirm she hasn't been eating these past few days. So we can rule out food poisoning." The doctor's brow steepled. "No one else in the harem has come down with any symptoms, this seems to be an isolated case."

Something bothered Lotor at hearing the doctor's words, but he shoved down that feeling, more concerned with Allura and her well being. "We've given her an iv drip..." continued the doctor. "To combat dehydration and get some medicines into her to bring down her fever."

"I want to see her." Lotor said, his voice confidant that it wasn't a question of if he could see her, but when.

"Of course." The doctor nodded. "You'll be admitted to her room just as soon as things have calmed down some. Please....won't you have a seat while you wait?" The doctor was gesturing at a row of soft cushioned benches that were placed at intervals between the rooms. Lotor shook his head, turning back to the window.

"As you wish your highness." The doctor sighed, and stepped away from Lotor. The prince barely acknowledged his exit, too consumed with staring daggers at the medical staff that hovered around Allura's bedside. He didn't care if his intense stare was making them nervous, in fact he wanted them to be aware of him, aware of not just his presence but of the promised threat he would carry out if they failed him.

The medical staff's actions seemed to speed up, hands moving fast but not careless as they labored over Allura. The skimpy garments of the harem slave gave them easy access to her body, tiny suction cups being placed on her chest, their wires connected to a machine. It gave a readout of her heart, her pulse seemed to race, fast blips on the monitor that left Lotor worried her heart would beat itself into an exhausted state.

A nurse was changing the bag on the iv line, a clear liquid concoction that would hopefully prove life saving for Allura. Needles were brought out, their potions injected into her arms, or drawing numerous vials of blood. At one point Allura started to convulse, her body shaking in violent fits, nurses hurrying forward to hold her down. The doctor who had talked to Lotor ran in, a needle already in hand. Allura was foaming at the mouth, eyes closed, arms dangling off the sides of the bed as she shook.

A needle was injected into her neck, whatever the serum contained inside the plastic was, it calmed her. Lotor breathed a sigh of relief to see her go limp on the bed, her heart beating a calmer pace now.

Soon the doctors exited the room, leaving behind nurses to fuss over Allura. One had a wet washcloth and was wiping at her face, cleaning her up. Another fiddled with one of the machines Allura was hooked up to, the third reading a print out issued out of the fax by Allura's bed. They stayed in the room for several minutes more, but slowly, one by one each left, the final nurse pausing to speak to Lotor.

"You can go in now." She said softly.

"Will she be all right?" Lotor asked, and saw her hesitate.

"It's too soon to tell." The nurses answered at last.

A frown on his face, he swept past her and into the room. His eyes were all for Allura, seeing the girl looking so pale and fragile in the bed, relying on so many

machines to keep a constant vigil on her vitals. Lotor stepped closer to her, noting someone had left a chair by her bedside. He sat on it now, and for a second he just stared at her, not saying anything.

He reached for her hand, lifting it carefully to cradle between his two, his head bowing over it. Silence in the room, except for the beeps and hums of the machines, Lotor comforted by their noise. It meant they were doing their job at keeping her healthy.

"Allura...." Lotor was not a religious man, but for once he found himself praying. He whispered out the words almost fearfully, as though he expected the deity he prayed to, to strike him down at any second. He tried to say half remembered prayers from his lost days at church ceremonies, but aside from a few scattered phrases, he knew none by heart.

He eventually settled for just speaking frankly to any God that would listen, not quite begging as he asked them to look over Allura, to spare her life, and above all, to not take her from him. Lotor wasn't sure how long he sat there, whispering the words over and over, but little by little Allura's breathing evened out. She no longer took rasping, drawn out gasps, her breathing coming natural and easy to her.

Lotor prayed harder for her, and then he felt it. A slight squeezing of her fingers, the girl seeming to respond to the sound of his voice. Hope in his eyes, he raised his head to study her face, seeing her eyelids flutter.

"Allura...can you hear me?" Lotor asked, hope in his heart.

"Nmmm...." A soft moan from her, pain at the heart of it.

"Shh....don't try to speak." Still holding onto her hand with his right, his left hand moved to touch her face, brushing aside the damp with sweat curls that clung to her heated skin. She seemed to sigh at his touch, nuzzling her face against his fingers. Lotor didn't quite smile, still too sick with worry for her health to feel relieved and happy.

"I have the best medical staff on Doom." Lotor told her, making conversation for she seemed to be responding more and more to the sound of his voice. "They are working diligently to help you get over this...this malady."

Another sound from her, Allura's lips parting to sigh. Lotor saw her eyes flutter open, their blue color looking faded and clouded over. Her lips moved, a silent question he could not decipher. Lotor bent closer to her face, staring at her as she struggled to speak.

"It's okay..." Lotor said soothingly, fingers caressing her brow. "I'll get you what ever you need." It seemed the right thing to say, her lips curved upwards, a soft smile on her face. Lotor exhaled at the sight of it, dazzled by the look of love and adoration in her eyes. It was a look he would kill for, and it was directed from her to him. He found himself smiling back, his own heart starting to beat faster in excitement.

It nearly went dead with cold shock at her next utterance, hearing a hated name on her lips. "A..." Her tongue licked across her lips, her voice sounding so soft and weak. "Avok?"

Of course. Dull with disbelief, and angry at himself for ever thinking she could look at him in that way, he sighed. His first instinct was to tell her she was wrong, to alert her to the reality of her situation. But concern at causing any sort of agitation to her in her weakened state held his tongue, Lotor looking at her for a long instant. Finally he nodded, and she seemed to sigh in relief, her smiling growing more brilliant as she sagged against her pillows.

"Go back to sleep, Allura." Lotor urged her, resuming the petting of her hair.

"Got to tell you something." Allura whispered, seeming to tremble from the effort it took to speak. "Got to..."

"Later..." Lotor told her, even as he leaned closer, intrigued by her words.

"No...now.....before it's too late..." She mumbled, her eyelids drooping, the girl being lulled into sleep by his petting. "I...Avok....I'm so sorry.....for everything..."

He was quiet a moment, recalling how both he and her cousin had told her what happened to Avok and planet Pollux was her fault. How distressed she had been to have the blame placed on her. For an instant he was tempted to further her distress, to paint Avok into a villain that damned her. But one look at her smile, and he was defeated, Lotor whispering out words that seemed to comfort Allura.

"You're forgiven." Lotor said, bending to press his lips against her forehead. "For all of it."

"Thank you..." She sighed once more, and then her fingers stopped their squeezing, Allura slipping back into her dreamless sleep. Lotor didn't let go of her hand, still staring at her, wondering if he would ever be granted forgiveness for all he had done to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	26. Chapter 26

The first thing Allura became aware of was the chill that seemed to surround her, leaving her shivering, her skin breaking out into goose bumps. She was surprised her teeth didn't chatter from the cold, Allura frowning as she wondered the reason behind it. She knew the harem was always kept at a comfortable seventy-two degrees, neither too hot nor too cold.

_~Something must be wrong with the heating systems.~_ Allura thought, shifting about on the bed. Her actions left her tired, Allura feeling exhausted from the little movement she had done. Her whole body felt weighted down, heavy and sluggish, Allura frowning as she fought to open her eyes. It was an uphill battle, her lids heavy with sleep, but soon she was left blinking at an unfamiliar white room.

She gazed about in confusion, hearing the sounds of machines, beeps that sounded too loud making her wonder how she had ever slept through that noise in the first place. Faintly, she could hear the sound of talking coming from outside the room, voices hushed as though they did not want to disturb her.

She wondered what time it was, seeing the room's lights had been dimmed down to a soft glow, leaving her to squint at her surroundings. A brighter light was in the crack of the closed door, she stared at it now, seeing it illuminate the corner of the room. Large metal boxes, various wires tangling around each other on the floor lined that wall. Their monitors black with green writing, the words meaningless to Allura.

She continued her study of the room, noticing a large window, the first she had seen since being brought into the castle. It's curtains were drawn across it, an attempt at giving her privacy. She could make out shadowy figures moving past the window, the curtain hiding their identities from her. That was okay, she wasn't in any hurry to draw their attention to her, Allura glancing down at herself.

Her top was rumpled, material thrust aside to make room for tiny white suckers. They clung to her skin, wires coiling out of them and down the side of the bed. She touched one now, testing to see if she could remove it but it held fast against her weak show of strength. She sighed, and turned her head, nearly starting with surprise at the sight that awaited her.

Prince Lotor. He was laying huddled over the edge of the bed, his head resting on his arms. Her left hand was held tightly in his grip, fingers laced together, the contrast of their skin colors apparent. His hair was swept back behind his ears, looking rumpled and disorderly. The way Lotor was hunched forward looked uncomfortable, the prince dangerously close to falling off his chair.

She stared at him a moment longer, not trying to get her hand back. She was surprised to see him, especially this close, even more so to feel his touch. Both things she had gone without for more than a week, seeing neither hide nor hair of Lotor. It had been strange, even for him, to not come to the harem, instead sending guards to pick out which woman he wanted for his bed.

She frowned, not like the memories and the feelings that came with that thought. She had felt something akin to bitter disappointment at being passed over, at being ignored by him. Allura tried to convince herself that it didn't mean anything, that she clung to Lotor only because he had become her only anchor left in the world. But to herself she could admit that seeing him pick Romelle over her, it had hurt.

It made her wonder what was wrong with her, why was she reacting so strongly to a man who had raped her, forced her into his bed countless times. How could she feel anything but hatred for the man who had murdered Avok before her eyes, stealing away her only chance at being free?

Allura simply didn't understand her thoughts and emotions, staring at Lotor with troubled eyes. Was she being conditioned to like him, so desperate and hungry for any scrap of affection, for any act of kindness that she'd look to Lotor to give her those things? But his way of giving affection always came with a price, she knew that, her body knew that, Allura fighting back shivers as she recalled the many times, the many ways he had taken her.

The body remembered, it knew and missed his touch, Allura shaking her head fitfully, eyes narrowing over her traitorous thoughts. It left her distressed, Allura feeling as though she might start crying at any second. It didn't help when he stirred, the slow movements of his head making her freeze. He seemed to settle back down into sleep, a snort escaping him. That made her relax, thinking she had managed a reprieved when suddenly his eyes opened.

She didn't make a sound, just stared at him wide eyed, seeing the gold of his eyes fixate on her face, the prince looking at her blearily. He seemed to do a double take, words tumbling free. "You're awake?" She nodded, seeing Lotor become instantly alert.

He straightened, a relieved look on his face, Lotor letting out a sigh. "Thank the Gods!" He didn't let go of her hand, his thumb caressing over the back of her knuckles as he scooted closer to her. His eyes took on a serious light, Lotor studying her features intently. "How do you feel?" He asked, his concern apparent.

She cocked her head to the side, thinking about her answer. "Tired." Allura finally said, seeing Lotor lift a brow. "And cold." He reacted to that, reaching for the blanket that was bunched up by her knees. Untangling the soft material, he dragged it upwards, going to cover her as best he could, though the wires got in the way. Her free hand touched the blanket, fingers clutching at the material, the chill she felt chased away slightly.

"Where am I?" It came out hesitant, Allura more concerned with why he was here by her side than her surroundings.

"You're in the castle's medical wing." Lotor explained.

"Oh."

"Allura, you've been very sick." Lotor said, frowning at her lack of reaction to the news. "They said you collapsed! You nearly died!"

"But I didn't." She pointed out, feeling far too calm in response to his words. Her tranquil reactions seemed to serve to agitate him further, Lotor squeezing her hand tighter. "You're hurting me."

He didn't relax his grip, his stare intense and furious. "That you can feel this is because you're alive. That I can touch you and have you react, good or bad is proof that you're still with me. Allura....you nearly died....We....I nearly lost you. It's a scary and horrific feeling, one I never want to experience again."

She stared back, hand going limp in his grip. "I think I am not hearing you right." She said at last, frowning. "The language is still so difficult for me..."

He let out his breath in a slow exhale, hand letting go of hers at last. She let it fall to the bed, letting it just lay there as she stared at him. His lips parted, he seemed on the verge of confessing something to her of great importance. But at the first sounding of her name, hesitation gleamed in his eyes, Lotor shaking his head no. "You're right." He said at last. "Please, forget I said anything."

"All right..." She couldn't help frowning, Allura looking away from Lotor to stare at her blanket. She tried to focus on the pale faded patterns in the material, following a yellow thread as it looped and swirled across the white. "Lotor?"

"Yes, Allura?"

"When will I be going back to the harem?" She wasn't eager to return, she asked more out of a need to fill in the awkward silence between them.

"You're not going back." Lotor's answer surprised her, Allura raising her head to look at him once more.

"I'm not?" He nodded, causing confusion to blossom in her eyes. "Then where...?"

"You're staying with me." Lotor said, his tone a firm command that would not allow any arguments. "I won't stand to have you far from my side for any longer."

"With you?" Again that mixed feeling of emotion, excitement tainted by dread competing inside her. "Like on Pollux?"

"Yes, Allura, like on Pollux." Lotor didn't smile, his expression serious.

"Why?" She stared searchingly at his face, wanting him to give her an answer, wanting to hear it was for a reason that extended beyond sex. Lotor lifted his hand, brushing his hair away from his eyes as he leaned back in his seat. He seemed to be giving her whispered out question a great deal of consideration, weighing his words as carefully as he could manage before answering her.

"It's because...." Again that pause, a slow hesitation as though he was changing his mind mid sentence. "I've gotten used to your face. Your body....it's at the point it's trained to react in just the way I like."

"Oh...." Allura couldn't keep the disappointment out of her tone, Lotor letting out a curt laugh.

"Did you think I wanted you near for something other than sex?" She wondered if her cheeks flamed at his question, Allura blinking back tears as she shook her head no. He blurred before her, Allura seeing the room through the veil of her tears. Lotor made a tsking noise, and for a second his hand moved, as though he intended to brush away her tears with his fingers.

Before he could make contact, another Drule strolled into the room, pausing to knock on the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting." He said cheerfully, Lotor's hand abruptly dropping back down.

"Not at all, Doctor.." Lotor answered, leaning back in his seat.

"Good, good." The doctor smiled, approaching the bed. "I came as soon as the nurse alerted me to the change in her vitals. We're all very relieved you pulled through young lady."

Allura said nothing, just watching as the doctor stepped over to the opposite side of her bed, his hands reaching for her. They landed on her chin, tilting her head back as he shone a light in her eyes. The doctor had no comment about her tears, busy pressing a hand to her forehead. "Hmm, much cooler than before. Open please..."

She dutifully opened her mouth, a thermometer being placed under her tongue. The doctor continued to talk, his hand gripping her wrist now, finger on her pulse point. "We're still waiting for the results of some of your lab work, but whatever it is, it appears to be out of your system."

"You still don't know what it was?" Lotor asked, the doctor nodding in satisfaction at her pulse.

"The blood work was inconclusive. We could not find any traces of foreign bodies in her system. It's strange...." The doctor trailed off, pulling out the thermometer, glancing at it's reading. "Fever's gone..."

"What's strange doctor?" Lotor questioned, and the doctor glanced at him.

"It may be nothing but...if it was an illness, there should have been some sign of the virus in her." A nervous laugh then. "It's almost as if whatever this was, it doesn't want to be found."

"I see." A thoughtful expression on Lotor's face. "Is there any danger of a relapse?"

"Well....I can't say for sure without knowing what it was that affected her so badly. But..." The doctor glanced at Allura. "I would like to keep her here for another day or two of observation. Just to be on the safe side."

"All right doctor. That much we can manage." Lotor replied.

"And you, your highness....you should really go and get something to eat. Not to mention a good night's sleep. You've spent the last three days by her side, almost as if you don't trust my staff to take good care of her!"

Allura's eyes went wide, she glanced at Lotor, whose face took on an uncomfortable expression. "I had too." His tone was gruff, unamused by the doctor's revelation. "I find my presence adds to their motivation in doing their job and adequately at that."

"Well, you certainly motivated them all right." The doctor shook his head, but he was still smiling. "Now....doctor's orders. Go and at least eat. Allura will still be here when you get back."

".....Fine." Lotor sighed, and slowly got to his feet. "But if anything should happen to her while I am gone, I am holding you personally responsible!" The doctor's smile faltered, but he nodded, making shooing motions with his hand. Lotor glanced at Allura, his hand reaching to rumple her hair. "I'll be back shortly."

She said nothing, just nodded to show her understanding of his words. With a lingering glide of his fingers, Lotor stepped away from her bed, moving towards the room's exit.

"Let's get these wires off you." The doctor was already pulling down her blanket, his fingers working to pull off the suction cups. Allura winced as one popped free, her skin looking red from where it had adhered itself to her. "And afterwards I suspect you'll be wanting a quick shower."

"Yes, please." Allura said, liking the thought of immersing herself in warm water. "Doctor? Is it true what you said?"

"About what?" He asked, pulling two more suction cups off her.

"About the prince. Did he really spend three days here by my side?" The doctor glanced at her, doing a slow nod of his head. "Why?" whispered Allura. "Why would he do that?"

"You don't know?" The doctor questioned. She shook her head, feeling more confused than ever. "Well, my dear, it's not my place to say. But....it's not everyday that a sick slave gets even a one minute visit from the crown prince. You must mean something special to him if he felt the need to remain by your side."

"But I'm not!" Allura protested softly, the doctor turning away from her. "I'm not!" She insisted to herself. "I'm nothing more than a bed warmer to him..." And yet, what bed warmer had ever earned such devotion from it's master, Allura marveling at the thought of Lotor spending three restless days by her side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	27. Chapter 27

He was such a fool. That was the thought going through Lotor's mind, repeating itself over and over, mocking him. He had no words to defend against the thought, Lotor privately agreeing with the statement. He was a fool, he knew it with every beating of his heart. To have fallen for a slave---any woman really, but especially a girl like Allura, how the fates must be laughing at him. He grimaced at nothing in particular, his thoughts coming fast and furious.

Lotor could hardly believe it, the depth of his feelings for her. Allura made him feel things, new and conflicting emotions, ones he had never wanted, never asked for. He had always scorned at love, at the emotion and at the people who claimed to feel it. And yet, now here he was, caught in the grip of something that could very well be love. He had no other name for it, knew it could not be anything else, even as he fought and rallied against it.

Love. Just thinking the word made his lips curl, a disgusted sneer on his face. How could he have let this happen....why didn't he fight harder? What was it about Allura that weakened him, made all his defenses cave in and allow such a pitiful emotion to blossom in his heart? Even worse, he hurt her, this time with his words, making her eyes blur with tears as he coldly informed her he wanted her only for sex.

Such lies made him feel terrible, remorseful that he hadn't confessed his true feelings. But he had been protecting himself, and her. She could not know, he feared her reactions to such a claim, feared his own reactions should she laugh or deny his feelings. But more than that, he feared what would happen if word of it got to his father. Zarkon would not be thrilled, quick to place blame and take action. It left Lotor scared for Allura, frightened for her life.

He could never tell her. He knew that, and yet part of him refused to accept that. It was a part that ignored all his attempts at rationalization, insisting they'd make it work somehow. Lotor let out a bitter chuckle, knowing that was not true. They couldn't, so long as Zarkon was alive, so long as the barrier between stations existed. She was supposed to be his slave, and nothing more, and damn everyone for making it be that way!

Lotor had to fight to keep from growling, his hands making fists as he stalked through the halls of the castle. He both praised and damned his father, feeling an odd mix of gratitude at the king for bringing Allura into his life. Without him, he would have never known her, would never have known what it was like to get lost in soulful blue eyes, or feel the silken caress of her hair. But at the same time, if his father hadn't acted against Arus, perhaps things could have been different. Perhaps he could have gone to her in the normal fashion of a suitor, courted her, stole her away from Avok not through force and deadly means, but through gentle actions.

He wondered what his father was thinking, wondered if the crafty old fool even knew of Allura's current state of health. That first night of her collapse, Lotor had not been thinking straight, mind too withered away by drink to be of use. His private guards had covered for him, Cossack sending out word that Lotor was seclustered away in his chambers, busy cavorting with wine and women.

That excuse was only good for one night, Lotor knew Zarkon would expect him to put an appearance in at court. Especially when they had visitors from the far reaches of the Doom Empire, some Queen and her son. It was rare for a woman to rise to power in the Doom Empire, but somehow this one had done it, managing her affairs quite ruthlessly as she ruled over a planet awarded to her dead husband by Zarkon. She was just the kind of vicious blood Zarkon liked, Lotor having a sinking feeling his father wanted to play matchmaker between him and this upstart queen.

He had no time for Zarkon's games, and yet the truth of the matter was he must play. Play or pay a price, Lotor's mind working desperately to come up with a cover story that would explain his absence from the court. He had Cossack tell Zarkon he was working on his next strategy, his eyes already on the next planet he would acquire for his father's collection. His men were working around the clock, running interference, keeping the servants and even Zarkon himself away from both Lotor's private chambers, and the medical wing of the castle.

It was all being done under the cover of stealth, the medical staff forbidden to leave, and sworn to silence under the threat of death. Even the patients who had been present when Allura was brought in, they too were now imprisoned in the hospital, unable to leave. From news relayed to him by Cossack, Lotor knew that rumors of a quarantine circulated itself throughout the castle, the servants worried that they too would fall to some deadly illness.

Lotor moved from shadow to shadow, noting the closer he got to the medical wing, the less chance there was of seeing anyone but his own guards walking the halls. They pretended not to notice the prince skulking about, turning an oblivious eye to his actions as he hurried down the corridor. He had taken the doctor's advice, returning to his bedroom to take a quick meal, rations snuck to him by his personal guards. It had been bitter tasting, hardly the expensive feast Lotor was used to eating, but he had ate with little complaint.

He had also showered and changed his clothes, wanting to be fresh when he returned to Allura's side. The separation from her pained him, the distance an agony of torments, Lotor practically counting out the seconds he spent away from her. She had bound him to her, more securely than any chains, her smile, her soul calling to him, demanding they never be parted.

He was all too eager to comply, even as he realized the problems that would arise from keeping the girl in his chambers. Zarkon had been tolerant at best of such actions on Pollux, Lotor had no such hope here on Doom. The king was ever in his business, ever watching him, and it wouldn't be long before word got back to him of Allura's new situation.

"Such a fool!" Lotor muttered under his breath, his footsteps echoing as he crossed the threshold into the medical wing. He walked even faster, just short of running as

he kept his eyes on the room at the end of the hall. His thoughts were no less calm the closer he got to Allura, if anything they came ever more furious. He was still mulling over the problems that would be caused by his insistence to keep her in his bedroom, when he reached the room. He flung open the door without knocking, stepping into the room with an anxious flair.

His eyes immediately sought out the bed, his heart stopping to see it empty. "Allura?!" His voice came out a loud shout, Lotor eyeing the discarded wires that hung off the side of the bed. The machines were silent, the room too quiet. He took a step deeper into the room, and then he heard it. The sound of water running, and even fainter, the noise of a person moving about in the bathroom.

Lotor relaxed with a sigh, walking over to the bed. Allura's clothing lay rumpled on the sheets, he touched them now finding himself cursing at not thinking to bring her a change of clothing. She had been wearing the same strips of lace for days, surely she would be glad of the chance to wear something new.

Lotor looked away from her clothes, though his fingers still absentmindedly ran across the lace of her bra. He found himself having to fight the temptation not to burst in on her shower, Lotor swearing to himself that he would behave around her. At least while she was still recovering! It was an effort though, Lotor having been without a woman in days, and without Allura for even longer.

A knock sounded at the door, a loud rap that issued three times in quick succession. Lotor looked up and saw Cossack standing in the entrance, the man's normal smirk gone from his face. It was rare to see the commander so serious looking, he usually took everything in stride, seeing the world through a humorous slant.

"Begging your pardons your highness...." Began Cossack, Lotor nodding at him to come closer. "But I thought you'd be wanting to know the latest with King Zarkon."

"Yes, of course." Lotor said, wondering what his father had done now. "Is he still snarling over my absence from the court?"

"His growls are getting louder and more volatile every day." Cossack confirmed with a sigh. "I don't know how much longer my men can give him the run around. He's bound to start heads rolling if this keeps up."

"Great." Lotor let out an exasperated sigh, bringing his fingers to his forehead. The last thing he needed was Zarkon to be even more surly than he normally was, the mere thought made the first flickers of a migraine start.

"...I don't mean to pry your highness...." Cossack began, his hands coming together to fidget fingers against one another.

"But you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" Lotor asked with a wry smile.

Cossack nodded, a grave expression on his face. "Is she really worth all this trouble? I mean..." His words came out hasty, Cossack reacting to the angry look on Lotor's face. "She's just a slave....surely there are other girls who can catch your fancy? No? Didn't think so." A sigh then, Cossack dropping his hands to his sides. "Always knew when you'd fall, you'd fall hardly then most."

"Are you done?" demanded Lotor with a lift of his brows. "If you've come here merely to.....chastise me about my choices, I can assure you I have no need. I know how it looks, and I know how foolish I've been behaving."

"Just so long as you know..." Cossack said, shifting from foot to foot. "But Prince Lotor...that's not all that is going on. Your father's witch has come up with a new chemical weapon....He wants to offer it to you to use in your latest conquest."

"Since when does Doom rely on chemical warfare?" demanded Lotor. Cossack gave a shrug before answering.

"I guess when the people of a planet are being especially successful at holding back our attacks. I don't really know, I just know that Zarkon is aiming to have you take it to a testing ground before he unleashes it on his real target."

The water in the bathroom had stopped, Allura having finished with her shower. "A testing ground? Why even bother? Just dump it on the planet and be done with it."

"Fraid it's not that simple." Cossack shook his head, dirty white hair falling over his eyes.

"It never is." Sighed Lotor. "All right, out with it....why does this chemical need to be tested?"

"Seems it has side effects....bad ones." Cossack said, falling silent as the door to the bathroom opened. Lotor glanced that way, seeing Allura emerged clad in a white towel that covered her from the top of her breasts to the bottom of her knees. She made a surprised sound, looking at Lotor and his visitor, the prince gesturing for her to be quiet.

"What kind of side effects?" Lotor asked, and Cossack flashed a humorless smile.

"Let's just say death would be preferable to the kind of illness and mutations the chemical would cause."

"I see..." Lotor frowned. "So the planet Zarkon is after, he's not looking to take any slaves this time?"

"Guess not. They've proved too troublesome for their own good." Cossack said. "The witch however, is hoping she can refine the weapon into something that will stop the humans in their tracks, but not deform or kill them. Doom can always use more slaves, we shouldn't have to waste the resources a new planet offers us."

"Yes." Agreed Lotor. "So what planet will be the testing ground?" He asked it almost absentmindedly, thinking to himself how this was a waste of time. Of how he didn't want to be the one to transport such a deadly toxin onboard his ships. He almost didn't register the importance of the planet Cossack named, hearing Allura let out a gasp, a shocked sound that couldn't hide the horror she felt.

"Arus."

"Arus?!" Lotor fought to keep from glancing at Allura, his brows drawing together. "Why that planet? It may not offer us much in the way of value, but it still produces slaves and a source of food to feed our armies with."

Another shrug from Cossack. "King Zarkon says Arus. Who am I to disagree?"

"No one." Lotor said, realizing that few people could argue against one of Zarkon's ideas and live. "All right.....tell my father I have heard, and I am considering his plans to use Arus at the testing ground for the witch's new weapon."

"All right." Cossack nodded, then hesitated. "Your highness...you won't be staying down here in the medical wing for much longer will you? We really are running out of excuses that will work on King Zarkon."

"I shouldn't be but a day or two more." Lotor answered, and Cossack sighed.

"Great. I'll be taking my leave now." He dropped into a bow, dirty hair sweeping forward to hide his expression from Lotor. When Cossack straightened, his face was once again a mask, not betraying what he felt. Lotor barely watched him go, turning to look at Allura who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Lotor..." She began, the door slamming shut behind Cossack. "Arus is in danger?"

Inwardly he cursed, realizing he had grown too reliant on her not being able to follow his private conversations. He had spoken and allowed Cossack to speak freely in front of her, never dreaming she'd understand and be worried by what the commander had to say.

"Arus is in danger?" She repeated more urgently, staring across the bed at him. He schooled his expression to be indifferent, giving a brisk nod of his head. A nod that had her face crumpling, worry in her eyes. "Why? Why Arus?"

"Why not?" Lotor asked, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. His flippant half answer upset her, Allura shaking her head no.

"Arus has already fallen...the people will not give you any trouble....so why must you do this?"

"It is what my father wants." Lotor told her. "We need a testing ground, one that is expendable. Arus has been deemed the perfect planet to test out this new weapon."

"It's wrong..." Allura protested, passion flaring at her words. "Wrong! My people are innocents....they've done nothing to deserve this."

"Your people no longer." He reminded her, seeing her flinch from his words.

"Lotor please....don't do this. Not to Arus." Allura's tone turned begging, the girl looking at him pleadingly.

"To save Arus is to condemn another planet to suffer it's fate in it's stead." Lotor pointed out. "Would you be willing to do that?" She closed her eyes, but not before a tear slipped down her cheek, Allura seeming to tremble in place. "Didn't think so." Lotor sighed. "It's going to happen Allura. One way or another."

"No...I couldn't bear it..." She moved, coming around the bed to approach him. "Lotor please! If anyone can stop this....it's you..." She touched his arm, never breaking eye contact with him. "You have the king's ear...you can make him listen to reason..." She made a frustrated sound at his stoic expression, Allura bowing her head to rest it against his chest.

Lotor was tempted to offer her comfort, his hand lifting, hovering behind her head. But he dropped it an instant later, just standing there as she trembled against him. "Why must Arus continue to suffer?!" She demanded, a wavery note in her voice.

"It's nothing personal." He told her, seeing her react to his words.

"Nothing personal?!" She pulled back to stare at him, eyes flashing with emotion. "Lotor, it's my home!"

"You're home is with me now." He retorted.

"No...!"

He fought the urge to grab at shake her, Lotor all but hissing as he spoke. "Yes. You can't ever go back...I won't let you. Forget about Arus, forget about your people, your past. Concentrate on your present, here on Doom with me."

"I can't....!" An urgent whisper from Allura.

"Then you are condemning yourself to be miserable." Lotor told her, frustrated at her response. She seemed to wilt before his eyes, her hands going limp on his body as she slid down to her knees. For a second she just stared at the floor, not saying anything.

"I beg you..." Allura whispered. "Lotor, I beg you!" Her voice louder now, stronger. She touched his thighs, pressing her face against his legs in supplication, her words muffled against his pants. "Save Arus....save my....my birthplace..."

"Begging doesn't become you my dear..." Lotor said, and now he touched her, gentle as his hands landed on her shoulders.

"It's all I can do...." Her hands were moving, a soft touch on his thighs, innocent but it had him reacting. She seemed to notice, letting out a shuddery breath, head still bowed against him. "Lotor please...spare Arus and I will do anything....I'll debase myself, degrade myself, let you humiliate me in whatever manner you see fit....just please....don't unleash that weapon on Arus!"

Her hands were reaching towards his belt, manicured nails picking at the clasp. Lotor stiffened at her words, but she didn't seem to notice, getting his belt open. Allura was in the process of pulling the leather loops free of his pants when his hands tightened on her shoulders. "Allura don't..."

She said nothing, just pressed her face against his covered groin, nuzzling her cheek against it. Lotor let out a curse, shifting his hands onto the upper portion of her arms, hauling her up to a standing position. Her tear stained face looked back at him, her lips trembling as she gasped.

He wanted to kiss her, and yet he dared not move, frightened of what he'd agree to if he completed that action. She struggled against his hold on her, her hands reaching out to him. "Lotor!" Allura cried out his name, a low pitched sob accompanying it. "Please.....!"

Her towel loosened, seeming to slip down her body in slow motion. He barely watched it flutter to the floor, taking in a drawn out breath to see her naked and vulnerable before him. Allura watched him stare, taking a deep breath that made her breasts all the more prominent. He dragged his eyes away from the enticing image they made, looking into her face and saw the realization in her eyes.

She knew. Knew that she had power over him. Power she accepted, the girl slipping free of his numb hands to press against his clothed form. Her arms wrapped around him, her hands pulling him down so she could capture his lips with her own. He was lost the instant she kissed him, red hot flashes of desire shooting through him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lotor swore against her mouth, his hands tightening on her body. Without breaking the kiss, he scooped her up in his arms, quick to ease her down onto the bed. She sank against it's mattress, clinging to him as though she needed him, as though he was her very life. He was no different, when he breathed, it was the essence of Allura that gave him air, Lotor's lips molded perfectly against hers.

"Allura..." For once he was breathless, the girl being in control of the kiss, not pulling back until she was satisfied she had stolen his breath away. "You're still not recovered...." It was a half feeble protest, an attempt to save them both from what he knew to be a ruinous action.

Allure offered a half smile to him, fingers stroking through his hair as she gazed up at him. "I am recovered enough for this." That was all the incentive he needed, he kissed her again, even as he knew his father would be angry, pissed beyond reason when Lotor informed him that they would simply have to find another planet to test the new weapon on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Josunurashima, thank you for the lovely feedback. :D Glad you like my story so much. "takes a bow' Ha ha, Lotor will eventually tell her he loves her. Although not for a while. He's slowly coming to grips with it himself. And not before they go through a whole lot more. This moment in the story is the calm before the storm. In a few chapters all hell breaks loose. XD


	28. Chapter 28

The bed wasn't built to comfortably seat more than one person, it's frame creaking and groaning in protest with each of their movements but Lotor didn't care. Right now it could come crashing down beneath him and he wouldn't part from the girl he embraced. She was everything to him, all lightness and hope, things he had never realized he wanted, never knew he craved. But it was things he knew he could not give up, Lotor desperate to do anything to hold onto Allura.

She mirrored his desperation, but her reasons were different. She wanted to save her planet, wanted to spare them from a fate even crueler than enslavement. Allura said she'd do anything to see them saved, being far more self sacrificing than Lotor could have ever imagined anyone could be. It brought them together, united in purpose if not desire, Lotor quick to take any and everything she offered him.

She wasn't holding back, Allura pressing against him, arching up off the bed to rub her body against his in a sensual slide. Her bare breasts caressed against his chest, nipples starting to harden from the coarse material of his uniform rubbing against them. She used her whole body to touch him, sliding a dainty foot down the back of his leg, rubbing it in place behind his knee.

Her hands were not idle, they alternated between clutching at him, and smoothing down his back, Lotor feeling her rub down the ridges of his spine. Lower they dipped, disappearing down the back of his pants, Allura palming his ass in her hands, his trousers starting to slip lower on his waist from her actions. Lotor knew he was smiling as he kissed her, enjoying the aggressive show of attention she displayed towards him.

His mouth was on hers, lips clinging together in a needy fashion, Lotor not having to force Allura to open to his tongue's advance. She met him halfway, tongue tips touching, gliding and caressing, almost battling against each other for dominance of the kiss. She had initiated the encounter, but she quickly gave ground to him, going submissive in the kiss.

His own fingers were in her hair, gently gripping the golden strands as he controlled her head's movements. He wouldn't let her pull back, not even for an instant, pressing his lips harder against hers. Allura made a noise, a desperate plea for something but her tongue never faltered in it's movements. She'd let him suffocate her in this instant, Allura growing dazed by the need to breathe.

It was only when his own need let itself be known that he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. They were bright with emotion, desire ridden as they stared back at him. Lotor felt his lips curving, a pleased smile on his face as he listened to her pant. His own lips caught at her bottom one, playfully nibbling on it. Allura immediately tried to kiss him again, but he tugged on her hair, guiding her neck back, the line of her throat offered up to him.

He kissed it now, feasting on the front of it, tongue washing over every available inch, Lotor cursing the collar that got in his way. Allura made a sound, and he realized she had giggled, the sound pure in it's joy. He glanced at her, a question in his eyes, and she flushed, embarrassed.

"I thought I was supposed to be seducing you." Allura whispered, making him grin.

"Then have at me..." Lotor offered, releasing his hold on her hair. She nodded, eyes looking determined, Lotor laughing to see the serious way she took to her task. Her hands slid up his body, one reaching the back of his neck, Allura attempting to hold him in place as she leaned towards his face. He couldn't help himself, he kissed the corner of her mouth, hearing her let out an oh of surprise.

"Can't stop myself." Lotor admitted, hugging her close. She said nothing in reply, settling for kissing all over his face, teasing him by avoiding his lips. He found his own mouth puckering, greedy for hers and trying desperately to sneak kisses as she skirted nearer and nearer to his lips. When she moved to kiss his chin, he jerked his head free of her grip, lips capturing hers once more.

Allura made a protesting sound, but settled against him, her hands settling in his hair. Her fingers massaged his scalp, a luxurious touch that had Lotor sighing. His eyes flew open when she brushed the pads of her fingertips against the tips of his ears, a ghost like touch he almost thought he imagined. It was confirmed to be real when her fingers traced just behind the back of his ear, a soft touch that made Lotor bite back a moan of pleasure.

He lowered his head at the first tug of her fingers, eager to give her the access she need to his ears. She went for the right one, fingers brushing back his hair from it as her mouth caught at the shell. She gave a little tug with her mouth causing a purr to rumble out of Lotor's throat, the prince leaning into her. He settled his arms around her waist, molding her body to his as he made himself comfortable.

Allura nuzzled her lips against his ear, and then exhaled, her breath warm against him, making a pleasurable shiver go down Lotor's spine. Her hand was on his cheek, holding him in place as she fawned over his ear, tongue flicking out to do a hard lick of the inside. Such actions made his fingers tense on her waist, Lotor letting out a throaty command.

"Do that again!"

Again that half giggle from her, Allura whispering softly in his ear. "I never dreamed an ear could be so sensitive..."

"It's the length...." Lotor gasped out as her lips captured hold of the pointed tip of his ear. "It makes room for extra nerves, makes them more sensitive to touches."

"Hmmm." Just a sound from her, a soft hum of agreement that he felt all the way from the tip of his ear down to the toes of his feet. She rolled her tongue against it, moistening it thoroughly, and then she began to exert pressure on it. Another gasp from Lotor, the man finding his cock was jerking hard in his pants in reaction to the suction of her lips.

"Lotor...?" He practically pouted when she let go of his ear, her voice sounding uncertain as she breathed against it. "You won't let anything happen to Arus, right?"

He was silent a moment, trying to think, knowing his answer was important. A part of him wanted to say no, to prove she had no power over him, but the greater truth was she did.

"Please!" She repeated urgently, a hand sliding down the front of his chest. She had misunderstood his silence, becoming anxious against him, her hand almost desperate as it slid past his belly and towards the front of his pants. Her fingers slid under the waist band, Lotor making a strangled noise as they brushed against his manhood, Allura reaching down lower to grab hold of his cock.

"Arus..." She breathed in his ear, a second before she licked him. "Save Arus!" Again she mouthed at the pointed tip of his ear, lips sucking sweetly as she handled his erection. The combination was proving to be his undoing, Lotor hardening completely in her hand.

"I will..." He moaned out his promise, his hands on the move once more. "Arus will be spared....from the this and any future plots..." A gasp, his hands touching her breasts, distracting her with soft squeezes that made her let out a trilling sound. "This I swear..."

One more suck of her lips, and then she was kissing down the curve of his ear, quick teasing smacks that reached past his lobe and down onto the line of his jaw. He seemed to tremble against her, feeling weak like a kitten to her handling of him. Lotor knew his own touches were distracted, the man almost absentminded as he rubbed his palms over her pebbled nipples.

Her fingers were curled around his shaft, Allura doing her own squeezes, Lotor letting out encouraging sounds that made her grow bolder. Her thumb caressed over the head of his cock, spreading the fluid that leaked out of him over it's surface. He twitched in reaction, breath sharp as he inhaled, and then he turned his face to capture her lips once more.

He could never get enough of her mouth, Lotor all but devouring her lips as he pressed her against the mattress. Her own lips were already swollen from all his kisses, leaving more to caress as his tongue licked and traced at the outline of her mouth.

She grew impatient for his tongue, her own darting out to lick playfully at his, distracting Lotor from his exploration of her lips. He responded to her touches, tongue pushing against hers in a collide of wet velvet.

Allura's hand was stroking him now, moving up and down in sure motions that made him groan and kiss her more desperately. "Allura..." He gasped out her name, hand reaching for hers, drawing it out of his pants. He shook as her fingers did a slow reluctant slide away from his length, Allura looking confused at him. He lifted her hand to his mouth, giving the back of it a kiss. "Help me out of my clothes before we....make a mess..."

It was the closest he'd come to confessing that she nearly caused him to climax with just that simple touch, Lotor reacting to everything she did as though he was a school boy with his first crush. The confused look left her eyes, she reached for his shirt, Lotor raising his arms as Allura pulled it up and over his head. She paused to look at him, her eyes taking in the sight of his azure skin, and he saw approval in her eyes. It was a welcome change from her usual apprehension, the fear and loathing she normally exhibited.

Allura brought her face to his chest, nuzzling her cheek against his skin right over his heart. His own hand touched her hair, petting her while she listened to the accelerated beat of his heart, Lotor knowing it's excitement was all due to her. "It's so fast..." She whispered.

"It's because of you." Lotor told her, feeling her place a kiss on his flesh. "You make it...make me react this way." She didn't question his statement, just seeming to accept it as truth. Her hands were on the move, caressing the sides of his waist as she licked her way towards a nipple. Her teeth caught at it, doing a soft jerk on the little nub of flesh Lotor moaning even as he moved to kick off his shoes.

They thumped loudly against the floor, the sound making Allura jump. "It's okay..." He crooned to her, hands back in her hair. She calmed immediately, doing a quick lick of his nipple, and then began tracing her tongue across his muscles. Moist kisses placed between his pecs, Allura starting an unhurried descent lower, tongue dragging over the lines of his abdomen.

Her hands were on his hips, fingers hooking over the waist band of his pants, drawing it down lower with each lick of her tongue. Lotor shifted enough to let the pants be pulled off him, Allura dropping them so they fell to the floor. Now he was as naked as she, Allura not slowing her descent, her breasts brushing against his erection. Lotor held his breath, just staring down at her as she lowered her head into his lap, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed.

"Allura...." She glanced at him, hands touching his cock, bringing it against her cheek so that she rubbed it against her face. Her soft skin felt absolutely wonderful against his hardness, Lotor letting out a pleased hiss. He was grateful she didn't say anything back, he feared she'd spoil the mood if she uttered something as cliche as, "For Arus."

Instead she was quiet as she turned her lips to his dick, tongue coming out to lick slowly at the tip of it. That made him hiss, Lotor arching against the pillows, his fingers stroking through her hair all the more vigorously. Allura was careful, treating his cock like it was something fragile that would break at her touch. Her tongue moved slowly, the whole of it pressed against him.

"Harder..." Lotor gasped. "You can lick me harder.....it's okay..." Again that flash of blue as she looked at him, eyes showing her understanding as she pressed her tongue harder against him. He couldn't stop himself from making noises, sounds of approval as she twirled her tongue down the side of his cock, Allura finding a bulging vein to trace.

She followed that line, and went past it, all the way down to the base of his cock, her trembling hand reaching out to steady him. She even went so far as to lick at his balls, Lotor letting out a loud moan, his eyes falling closed in pleasure. Another lick upwards, and then she set off to experimenting, Allura pausing to give tiny kisses to the underside of his dick. She'd pause and take sections into her mouth, wetting them with her lips as she nibbled lovingly on it.

It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the top, an eternity of delightful torments, Lotor all but writhing in pleasure as Allura worked herself towards taking him inside her mouth. Just the tip, and Lotor swore he saw stars, his heart beat thumping loudly in his ears.

Allura held the tip of his cock in her mouth, tongue brushing against it's underside as she gave an experimental suck on it. It made his toes curl, Lotor crying out her name with a hoarse shout, his fingers tightening in her hair. She repeated the move, rolling her eyes up to watch him, intent on his reactions to what she was doing. Whatever the expression on his face, it must have reassured her, Allura taking more of him into her.

She didn't try to deep throat him, and he didn't try to force her to, Lotor grateful for the amount of care she offered him. She continued sucking, and here Lotor tried to help her, using his hands to guided her head up and down in the bobbing motion he found so pleasing.

He luxuriated in the warm wetness of her mouth, his mind ready to compose love sonnets to her in return for this exquisite pleasure. Allura's lips were tightly sealed around him, leaving wet rings on his shaft as she moved. She never seemed to tire, seeing to his cock with a merciless quality, Lotor feeling tension build up inside him.

"Enough..." He said, trying to pull her off him. "Enough!" He said, frowning as she continued to suck, refusing to move. "Allura, don't..."

Confused eyes looked at him, she let him pop out of her mouth so she could whisper out her question. "Why? I thought..."

"I don't want to finish that way..." He told her, and now she frowned.

"I thought this was about your pleasure...."

He smiled at her, drawing her up so that she faced him. "It'll give me pleasure to give YOU pleasure." He explained, seeing the look of surprise on her face. It increased when he flipped her over onto her back, pressing her against the pillows. His hands moved across her body, making her wiggle and gasp, Allura arching up off the bed when his fingers pinched her nipples.

He buried his face in her neck, hands busy as they stroked and caressed her. He was impatient in his movements, blood pounding in his veins as he touched her, right hand slipping down her waist to the apex of her thighs. He stroked through the curls there, finding her center, finding she was damp and ready for him. It made him chuckle, Lotor driving his fingers inside her, hearing her squeal in surprise as his fingers penetrated her.

Her legs spread even further, Allura crooning out his name, not minding the laughter that shone in his eyes as he worked his fingers in and out of her. He went so far as to crook his fingers inside her, tips pushing against a spot that left her squealing. His fingers rubbed and wiggled, Lotor staring at her face as he watched the play of emotions act out in her eyes.

When she started to tremble, her insides tightening up further, he eased his fingers out of her, leaving her wanting for more. She seemed breathless, her swollen lips pouty as she looked at him. That pout turned into an o of surprise when she felt him against her, cock rubbing between her legs, Lotor letting her moisture get on his shaft.

There was no going back now, no protests, no regrets, Lotor sliding into place, his cock probing the entrance to her body.

He ducked his head down, biting at the front of her neck the instant he thrust inside her. He felt the vibrations of her moan, Allura tightening around him, seeming to spasm in place. She shook, she trembled, his earlier ministrations having built her up to the point that she climaxed just from the feel of him penetrating her. He chuckled proud of himself, looking at Allura and her pink cheeks, feeling how her insides constricted tight around him.

For one brief instant he did not move, just staring at her, enjoying the feel of her squeezing him, and the way she quivered and moaned out her pleasure. When she seemed to come down from her high, her eyes looking clear once more, that was when he moved. She let out a shriek, his thrusts sending after shocks of pleasure coursing through her, Allura grabbing at his arms for support.

The more he thrust, the louder she seemed to get, Lotor wondering if the whole medical wing could hear them. He found he did not care, smirking as he picked up his pace, speeding up to pound desperately at her body. Her own fingers tensed, nails scratching at his arms, leaving tiny welts on his skin. An offense he would have once punished for, but now he felt proud to bear her marks, Lotor grunting out his own pleasure.

His hips surged forward, only to pull back again, the wet, slick sounds of their bodies joined together filling the room. He touched her legs, lifting one, than the other onto his shoulders, changing the angle of his penetration. It let him slide in deeper inside her, Allura crying out, seeming to do a whole body shudder as she began to climax a second time.

This time he gave in to the squeezing of her body, Lotor pushing in as deep as he could go, letting out a vicious shout as he came. The room went dark for a second, Lotor aware only of the bliss he felt, and the fireworks that seemed to ring his ears. It didn't last long enough, he was blinking, finding Allura staring up at him, not quite smiling as she looked at him.

He reached down to touch her face, her legs still on his shoulders. She leaned into his touch, turning her face so she could kiss his fingertips. He smiled at her, slow to pull out, slow to lower her legs. They ended up on their sides, Lotor cuddling Allura close to him, the pair balanced precariously on the small bed. He was tired, his eyes drooping close, but he forced them to stay open as he studied the sleepy Allura.

As beautiful as ever, even with her face flush, and her hair damp with sweat, she lay her head on his chest, giving a contented sigh. He bent his head towards her hair, letting his lips brush a kiss on the top of her head. Lotor was too consumed with Allura and the need for sleep to notice the shadow that was on the other side of the window's curtain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Josunurashima, ha ha ha, there's a cival war brewing all right, but not with who you suspect. XD SO I think I should get both plushies! And wow, someone who actually read my author comments to other readers. :D Yep, very far ahead in this. I need to get back to work on this story, but been taking a break working on a different one....which I got stuck on. "cries"

Sarah 8, why thank you. *tales a bow.* I dunno, would the wedding really shock people? And I did marry them in the my stor The Price of Freedom. XD


	29. Chapter 29

He was reluctant to wake, as though Lotor feared he would open his eyes and discover that everything that had happened had been nothing more than a dream. A sweet, wonderful experience, but a dream all the same, Lotor burrowing his face closer against something soft. His nose rubbed against silken strands, the faintest of faint perfume being brought up from his motion. The sweet scent of jasmine and lilac, a woman's shampoo, familiar and comforting to him.

Lotor recognized it as her scent, and he moaned, brushing his face more insistently against it, realizing it was hair---her hair that brushed against his face. "Allura?" He whispered her name, Lotor hearing her make a sound at his voice, a sleepy half murmur of acknowledgment.

He forced opened his eyes, risking reality proving false to him, only to be greeted with the welcome sight of Allura curled up next to him. Her unbound hair was wild and unkempt, somehow he had made a pillow of it while he slept, cuddling close to the top of her head. He smiled to see her, his head moving, bringing his lips to brush against her forehead.

Allura kept her eyes closed, lashes dark against her pale skin, but she smiled at his tender kiss. Lotor brought his hand to her face, his fingers touching her lips, tracing the outline of her smile. He wanted to memorize that expression, wanted to burn it into his memory in case he never saw it again. His felt a pang in his heart at the thought of never seeing her smile, of never seeing that sweet expression on her face when she was awake.

He'd have to take what he could get for now, Lotor settling for the fact she was relaxed enough in dreams to smile at him. Lotor sighed and lifted up on his elbow, still gazing at Allura. He felt like he could spend all day just staring at her, contemplating each and every thing about her. But sleep was starting to fade from his mind, letting pressing matters make themselves known.

He had his father to deal with, and what's worse, he had that promise to Allura to keep. Saving Arus presented him with no ends of headaches, Lotor wondering just how he would convince Zarkon it was a viable resource to their empire. Last night when he had been in the midst of her seductive powers, Lotor hadn't been thinking beyond pleasing her, not realizing just how troublesome it would be to uphold such a promise to Allura.

He thought on what Arus was good for, knowing it's main product was a source of food stuff. The green planet was fertile, a veritable paradise for farmers, with wide open lands perfect for crop fields. It's secondary resource was it's mineral mines, but they had to dig deep into the planet to get at the diamonds and quartz buried in the rocks. It was a whole lot of effort for little output, the dazzling jewels easily found on many other planets, and far more accessible.

The cost of labor on Arus was proving to be expensive, the slaves needing food and shelter if they were to keep on working. It was simply costing too much to care for the people of Arus when compared to the goods and services they provided in return. It was no wonder Zarkon wanted to turn the planet into a testing ground, quick to cast aside Arus in the early stages of it's admittance into the Doom Empire.

It would not be easy to convince Zarkon to not turn Arus into a barren wasteland, it's people sick or made into mutants. Lotor wondered how he was going to pull this one off, wondered if he could convince his father to hand over the care of Arus to him. It wasn't a bad planet, it was just woefully behind on technology. Lotor felt positive with a little care and cultivation it could be turned into something wonderful.

It would take time, and effort, and perhaps Lotor would have to dip into his own private fortunes to set up a thriving industry on Arus. It seemed like more effort than it was worth, but one look at Allura snuggled up against his side, made Lotor determined to see it through.

He reached for her hands, untangling her arms from around his waist, smiling as Allura made a sleepy protest. He slipped a pillow in next to her, the girl immediately wrapping her arms around the soft cushion, wiggling against it as she pressed near. Lotor slipped free of the blanket, setting his foot on the cold tile of the floor. It sent a chill working it's way up his body, Lotor casting about for his discarded clothes.

He found his pants on the other side of the bed, half knocked underneath it's frame. His boots were not far behind, Lotor gathering the items and placing them on the chair by the bedside. He slipped on his pants, leather creaking as it moved into place. The fit was snug, body hugging and low riding, Lotor inhaling as he pulled up the zipper, careful not to catch his skin in the process.

Once zipped up, he sat down, pulling his boots on. They went up to his knees, Lotor maneuvering the side zippers closed. He was just pulling on his shirt, found hanging haphazardly on the metal edge of one of the many machines in the room, when a knock sounded at the door. It was soft in sound, as though it's owner did not want to disturb the people inside the room.

Lotor reached for his sword belt, and with a glance at the still sleeping Allura, walked over to the door. He opened it to discover the doctor he had talked to the first night Allura had collapsed, the man holding a folder with the girl's name written in neat cursive on it's surface. He nodded at Lotor, gesturing for the prince to step out into the hall, an air of secrecy about him.

"What is it doctor?" Lotor asked, carefully closing the door behind him. He followed the Drule away from Allura's room, the pair walking past other patient's, the doctor silent for the moment. "Have you found out anything more about her illness?"

The doctor nodded, opening his mouth to speak. "I have. I..." A hesitation, the doctor glancing down at the folder in his hands. "It was nearly untraceable...the...the poison was designed to not be found until it had run it's full course."

"Poison?!" Lotor exclaimed, his voice coming out too loud. He lowered the volume of his voice, whispering to the doctor. "She was poisoned?"

"Yes. A vicious strain of poison that would have proved deadly if given the full dosage. It's strange but it appears the poison was diluted before being administered..." The doctor flipped open the folder, rifling through the papers. "I can't imagine why anyone would go to the trouble of poisoning someone, let alone a slave, and then inject just enough to make them violently ill but not die."

"She couldn't have ingested something by accident?" Lotor asked, wanting to make sure he understood all the angles.

"Oh no, this had to be given to her via the blood stream for it to have acted so fast and with such extreme results." The doctor was reading the papers, eyes searching for something. "Seems it was a strain of Rubetya, a root found growing in the Colskil mountains of Doom."

"Rubetya root?" Lotor demanded, tone sharp, the doctor glancing at him.

"Yes....it's more commonly known as heart stopper." The doctor blinked, the man having a reaction to the look on Lotor's face. The prince knew he had a cold look on his face, a murderous rage filling his eyes.

"Heart stopper? Are you sure?" Lotor demanded, and at the doctor's nod, he was swearing, profane curses escaping him as he suddenly broke away from the doctor's side.

"Prince Lotor?! Your highness wait!" The doctor called after him, but Lotor didn't so much as look back. He was already running, speeding past nurses and orderlies, and the patients that had been held hostage in the medical wing these last few days. Lotor barely even noticed them, his anger growing, Lotor fighting the urge to snarl out a name.

His footsteps pounded into the floor, Lotor throwing open the doors of the medical wing, and stepping out into the castle hall. The guards he had placed out there look surprised by his entrance, shouts being issued his way, demands for what was wrong. Lotor ignored them all, his hair streaming behind him as he ran.

He was soon in the palace proper, startling servants, dodging nobles who were eager for a chance at a private audience with the prince. None of them mattered, Lotor growling out demands, shoving people out of his way as he ran for the wing that was located on the opposite side of the castle.

It was a tiring journey to run all that way, but Lotor was hardly winded, his anger keeping him going. The floor turned to expensive marble, the kind that echoed the approach of all who walked across it, alerting the guards to his coming. Lotor saw the portraits of his father lining the walls, paintings that depicted him as a stoic youth, to blood thirsty conqueror, to even concerned father. Lotor nearly laughed at the last one, his rage increasing as he looked at the pictures of his father.

He rounded the turn, and saw the two guards waiting for him, the men clad in bronze armor, swords drawn. Their eyes widened to see their prince, the men hesitating over what to do. Lotor showed no such weakness, drawing his own sword, the lazon lighting up the darkened hall with it's blue glow.

"Prince Lotor stop!" One of the guards was speaking, holding up a hand in supplication. Lotor just let out an angry growl, never slowing down in his advance. The guard grew more agitated, voice almost desperate as he shouted. "Stop or we will be forced to stop you!"

"Get out of my way!" snarled Lotor, giving an expert twirl of his sword.

"We...we can't..." The guard was shaking, nerves making his words stutter out fearfully. "We can't allow you to...to see the king in this agitated state!"

"Then you die." Lotor retorted, closing the distance between the two guards. The men came at him at the same time, swords drawn, their pointed tips aimed at his waist. Lotor swung his sword down, a half arcing circle that blocked the weapons from gazing his belly. He pushed with his arm, the swords being knocked back, Lotor spinning on his feet to give a roundhouse kick to the face of the guard who had spoken to him.

The guard was stunned, his nose dripping blood, surely broken from the direct blow it had received. He cried out in pain, free hand held to his face as he tried to assess the damage Lotor had done. Lotor turned, and crossed blades with the other guard, battling furiously, lazon sending up sparks each time the blades connected.

Over and over they swung their weapons at each other, Lotor thrusting the blade at the guard's face. The man turned just in time, the bloodied guard running forward with an angry scream. Lotor's blade clashed against his, then Lotor spun to smash his sword into the other guard's face. They put him on the defensive, his sword arm constantly on the move as it worked to parry the thrusts made in his direction.

"I don't have time for this." Lotor growled in impatience, and did a twist with his wrist, causing the one guard's sword to turn with his. Lotor risked getting his arm cut open, not crying out as the lazon left a bloodied welt across his shoulder. He turned when the blade bit into his skin, bringing up his arm to viciously stab his elbow into the man's face, a tooth getting knocked out in the process.

The injured guard let go of his sword, Lotor quickly claiming it for his own. With a quick stab forward, he pierced the guard's armor, even as he used his own sword to fend off the bloodied guard's advance. Just as quickly, he pulled the sword out of the guard's chest, spinning his arms round to bash both blades against the remaining guard's sword.

"It's over." Lotor hissed, pressing downwards, seeing the guard's arm start to tremble from the force of holding Lotor back. "Give up while you still can."

"Never." Panted the guard. "I won't allow you to hurt the king!"

"Just remember I gave you a chance to save yourself." Lotor said, and pulled back his right arm. The left still pushed the sword against the guard's, Lotor using his right arm to slash open the guard's throat. A spray of blood spurted out in Lotor's face, coating him with the red substance. Lotor grimaced and shoved the guard away from him, his lifeless body falling to the floor in a heap of useless metal.

Still holding onto both blades, Lotor walked towards the door the two fools had guarded, the prince lashing out with his foot. A mighty shove from him, and the door was kicked in, Lotor stepping into the room with a shout. "Father!"

The office of King Zarkon was well lit, but a smoky green fog seemed to cling to the air. Some kind of foul smelling incense the king was burning. Lotor tried not to choke on the smell, taking another step forward, his eyes landing on the black wood of his father's desk. His leather lined chair was turned, back to Lotor, but the prince could see the tips of Zarkon's crown sticking out of the top.

"Really father...Heart stopper?!" Lotor stalked towards the desk, and with a roar he knocked it to the side, clearing a path to his father's chair. He kicked it with his foot, the chair spinning in place, revealing a calm looking King Zarkon.

"Hello Lotor, my son." Zarkon gave a lazy nod towards the open door to his office, but did not take his eyes off the prince. "I do hope you realize those were some of my best guards you dispatched."

"They shouldn't have gotten in my way!" hissed Lotor, and thrust the blade into Zarkon's face. It stopped just a millimeter of his forehead, the lazon so close Zarkon had to feel it warming his skin. "I'll ask you again...Heart stopper?!"

"Oh yes....the slave..." A smile from Zarkon, though it appeared strained from the closeness of the blade to his head. "I was wondering how long it would take the doctors to find my calling card."

"You're not even going to deny it?!" Lotor demanded, sorely tempted to close the distance between Zarkon's brain and his sword's lazon tip.

"Why should I?" Zarkon asked. "It is after all my poison of choice. I use it against all my enemies..."

"Allura is not your enemy...she's just a slave!" Lotor was quick to point out.

"Ah....that's just it..." Zarkon leaned back in his seat, putting a few more inches between him and Lotor's blade. "We both know she's not. We both know she means more to you than just being your slave. And that's the problem."

"She's done nothing to you...." Lotor said, lowering his arm.

"Ah but she has." Zarkon said, his next words making Lotor tense and raise his blade once more. "She's come very close to ruining my only son. She's playing you for a fool Lotor. Everyone is talking about it..."

"There's nothing to talk about..." Lotor began, and Zarkon suddenly shouted, leaping to his feet.

"Do you think I don't know what is going on in my own castle?" He roared that into Lotor's face, bold even in the face of the threat Lotor posed to him. "It's bad enough you are taken with her, but to be so infatuated as to make promises to her."

"I don't know what you are talking about...."

"Oh....Arus....Save Arus." it was disconcerting to hear Zarkon mimick a female's higher pitch tone, even more so when Zarkon did a dead on impression of Lotor's own baritone. "Arus will be spared, from this and any future plots. This I swear."

Lotor didn't quiite gasp, going still with shock as Zarkon accurately repeated word for word things spoken when he thought he had been alone with Allura. "How...how did you..."

"How did I know?" A smirk then. "I have spies everywhere. Just because you routed out one, doesn't mean I do not have a dozen ready to take his or her place. I'm always watching you son....watching and waiting to make sure you don't make a fool out of yourself."

"That's good." Lotor said gruffly, sheathing his sword. But he kept on pointing the guard's weapon at Zarkon. "Keep on reminding me that I am your son, and it may be the only thing that saves your miserable hide. Now, why did you poison Allura?! If you know my promise to her, then you know I made it after she fell ill."

That smirk of his grew wider, Zarkon flashing crooked teeth at Lotor. "Why do you think? It was a test. One you failed miserably."

"A test?" Lotor asked. "You risk killing Allura in order to test me?!"

"Yes. If you had reacted the way I trained you to be, if you had never shown any concern for the girl, if you had left her to rot and die in a sick bed somewhere, all of this could have been avoided." Zarkon said, retaking his seat.

"All of this?" Lotor was confused. "What do you mean." Zarkon just smiled, eyes glittering with dark amusement as he gripped the arm rests of his chair. Now Lotor really did gasp. "You've plotted something else.....what is it?! Tell me what you are going to do!!"

"Not do....it's already done." Satisfaction dripped in Zarkon's voice. "I hope you enjoyed your time between that slave's legs Lotor. It's the last moment you'll ever share with her."

"If you've hurt her....I swear..."

"You'll do nothing." Zarkon mocked. "You'll get over the slut from Arus, and in time you'll come to realize your father really did know what was best for you."

"Never." Lotor said, then shouted. "NEVER!" He slammed his sword down at Zarkon, the lazon searing a hole into his father's robes. Zarkon's eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth opened and closed several times, the king unable to speak.

"Know that next time my aim will be more accurate." Lotor didn't so much as smirk, turning away from the sight of his shocked witless father. Zarkon slowly tore his eyes away from Lotor's retreating figure, staring at the sword that pinned his robes to the leather of his seat. It had been stabbed right between his spread legs, just missing piercing his groin.

"Gu..." Zarkon began, then took a desperate gasp for air. His chest swelled as he inhaled, and then he bellowed with all his might. "GUARDS!" It would be some time before anyone appeared to soothe his frayed nerves, Zarkon forgetting for the moment to push the voice button on his private intercom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Josunrashima, thanks for the plushies! :D *hugs them.* Now now, you'll just have to be patient. If I rush and post too much at once, I'll be that much closer to the point where I have no new content to update with. And then I will get stressed out and feel all pressured, and my writing will suck big time. -_-


	30. Chapter 30

His guards were suspiciously absent from the hall outside the medical wing, a fact that had the cold dread building inside Lotor increasing in intensity. He knew there was little if anything that would get them to disobey a direct command from their prince, they were always so quick and careful to obey Lotor's every command. There would be no reason good enough for them to have left, Lotor slowing his running pace, his hand drawing his sword.

It's blue glow lit the area in front of him, Lotor stepping carefully forward even as his every instinct screamed at him to run. His footsteps were soft, hesitant sounds as he crept forward, eyes sweeping the corridor in front of him. He got a few more steps forward, and then his foot came down to squelch loudly on a puddle that lay in the midst of the floor. Lotor glanced down, and saw it was blood, lots of it, a red trail that led over to a pillar.

Whoever was responsible had taken the time to hide the body, but not cared enough to clean up the blood trail. They wanted to be found out, leaving evidence that mocked Lotor. The prince inched around the column, seeing dead eyes stare up at him. It was young Malcrom, the newest of Lotor's guards, with numerous stab wounds

all over his body. They had bled him like a stuck pig, making his death slow and torturous, something the young Drule had not deserved.

Lotor heard a low pitched growl, and for a second he started. That was before he realized the sound was coming from his own throat, the anger unable to stay contained inside him any longer. He reached out to close Malcrom's unseeing eyes, promising a proper burial for him later, then stood. No sign of the other guard partnered with the Drule, but Lotor was sure he had suffered a similar fate.

If this was done to his guards, what had happened to Allura? The very thought had Lotor moving, nearly slipping on the blood as he broke into a run. He threw open the doors that led into the med bay, seeing the various staff scattered out on the floor looking up at his sudden entrance. A quick glance their way showed them to be healthy, whoever had struck in the hall had not seen fit to assault the medical personnel.

Lotor stalked forward, hearing gasps and seeing wide eyed stares at his appearance. He ignored their looks, running the last few feet to Allura's room. The curtain over the window was drawn, hiding the room's occupants from him. Lotor flung open the door, a frantic shout escaping his lips. "Allura?!" That sound died down half way, Lotor's stomach rolling in disappointment at the sight of the empty bed.

He almost didn't see the blood, too dismayed by her disappearance. But once his mind registered that the red was not just a messy pattern on the bed sheets but a spray of blood that decorated floor and bedside, Lotor let out a howl. Pure rage in that tone, the prince stepping closer to the bed. His hand went to hover over the blood, his heart anguished as he realized he was too late. "Allura..." He whispered her name now, voice hoarse, body wanting to sink down to his knees.

A sound from behind him had Lotor straightening, whipping about with his sword aimed to strike down whoever it was. A male scream was issued, hands being thrown up to ward off Lotor's blade. They wouldn't have proven an effective barrier against the sword, Lotor stopping his thrust when he recognized the doctor who had discovered the poison's name.

"Where is she?!" Lotor demanded, lips curled back in a snarl, spit practically frothing forward with each spoken word. "Where is Allura?!"

"I...I...I..." The doctor was wide eyed, stuttering and scared, eyes looking back and forth from sword to prince. Lotor growled, and reached out with his hand, fingers snagging the doctor by the collar of his shirt. He pulled on the material, the doctor making a choked out sound as it tightened around his neck. Lotor hauled him up so that his feet all but dangled off the floor, Lotor looking in his eyes and growling out a demand.

"What happened here? Tell me or I'll..." An unspoken threat, the sword being brought against the man's face, lazon close enough to split his cheek open.

"He took her!" gasped the doctor, and Lotor's eyes narrowed.

"He?"

"Commander Donovan." That hated name had Lotor dropping the doctor onto the floor, the man crumpling into a heap at Lotor's feet.

"Donovan?!" It was Lotor's turn to gasp, his mind reeling. He hadn't had many dealings with the man since leaving Pollux, Lotor not even aware that the commander had returned to Doom. That was sloppy of him to have not kept better tabs on the traitor, Lotor inwardly cursing himself for his mistakes. "And you just let him walk out of here with her?!"

"He....he said it was under King Zarkon's orders!" The doctor was trembling, not looking at Lotor as he held his hands over his head. Lotor had to fight not to kick the man in his side, only the reminder that his treatment had saved Allura's life spared the doctor from Lotor's wrath.

Lotor was silent too long, the doctor began spilling out details to fill the silence. "There was a struggle....she screamed...he..."

"He what?!"

"There was an accident....the slave....she injured the commander...." It was not her blood. That made Lotor's body relax, some of the tension he had felt vanquished to know it was not Allura who had been injured. "I had never seen him so angry...he....he struck her....rendered her unconscious with his punch." The doctor realized his

mistake in divulging too much information when he heard Lotor's growl, the man glancing upwards to see Lotor glaring at him.

"What else?" Lotor said through gritted teeth.

"Pardon?" gasped the doctor.

"What else did he do to her?" Lotor demanded, and the doctor once again buried his head under his arms.

"Nothing I swear! He merely carried her out of the room."

"Where was he headed?!" Lotor snarled out his question, seeing the doctor shake.

"I....I don't know!"

"Did he say anything to you, did he do anything else, did he give you some kind of clue?!" Question after question fired at the man, the doctor shaking and refusing to look at Lotor.

"No nothing...nothing at all." Lotor let out a curse, the doctor moaning at the sound. "Except...."

"Except?" Lotor was quick to pounce on the doctor's hesitation, eyes narrowed. "Except what?"

"One of your guards was with him...." Lotor stiffened at the words, his eyes full of anger to hear that one of his private guards could be part of the conspiracy to take

Allura way from him. "He said...He said they had to hurry if they wanted to get her to the meeting place in time."

"Time for what?" Lotor wondered out loud, the doctor having no answer for him. A sense of urgency was working it's way through him, Lotor reaching for the communicator on his belt. He pressed down on a switch, the radio crackling to life.

"Prince Lotor here." Lotor had to fight not to hiss, making his words clear and pronounced as he spoke. "Cossack where are you?"

"I'm currently outside the harem halls." Came the answer. "Why? Do you need anything from me?"

"Yes, put the word out that Commander Donovan is to be detained on sight. If he struggles..." Lotor did not smirk, his face deadly serious. "Kill him."

"Kill him?!" gasped Cossack, Lotor biting out a sharp retort.

"Are you questioning my command?"

"Oh no your highness!" Cossack protested.

"Good...I want the word out that Donovan has turned traitor. He killed Malcrom and has taken Allura." Lotor was already moving past the doctor, stepping out into the hall. He walked as briskly as he talked, hearing Cossack stuttering in shock. "Who was partnered with Malcrom?"

"Ensan." Cossack answered, a hesitant questioning following the name. "Is he dead too?"

"No....it appears he is working with Donovan." Lotor said. He was trying his best not to growl out his distaste, Lotor wishing he had killed Donovan the first chance he had gotten, rather than playing these games with his father. He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity, the chance to make it seem like Donovan had suffered an accident rather than outright murder, and look where it had gotten him.

No matter. Donovan was living on borrowed time. Lotor would see to his death personally, his and anyone else who had had a hand in Allura's abduction.

"Your highness?" Cossack's voice, interrupting Lotor's vengeful thoughts. "Why would Donovan do this? Why take Allura?"

"He's working for my father commander." Lotor said, lips twitching into a disdainful sneer. "This is all Zarkon's doing. Some twisted attempt to teach me a lesson." Silence from Cossack, the man could not or would not comment on Lotor's words. The prince himself felt the need to keep on talking, words tumbling past his lips. "It's all been his doing. Allura's collapse, her mysterious illness. All tests by my father."

"Tests?"

"Yes. Zarkon poisoned her. The damn fool admitted it!" Lotor was moving faster, stalking through the halls, his sword still gripped in his hand. He was almost not aware of carrying it out in the open, oblivious to it's blue glow and the scared looks of the people he passed by. "You should probably send someone to the med wing." Continued Lotor, an after thought occurring to him. "Malcrom's body will need attending to..."

"I'll get some men on it right away." Cossack said, sounding grim.

"When this is over, you and I are going to be busy." Lotor said, turning down the hall to the left.

"Oh?"

"We'll be rooting out those in my father's service." Lotor told him. "I won't stand for having traitors in my midst any longer."

"Of course." Agreed Cossack. "Where are you now?"

"On my way to castle control's command center." Answered Lotor. "I'm going to see if we can't locate Donovan from there." A few beats pause, and then Lotor added. "Keep the line open. I don't want to waste even an instant trying to contract you again."

"All right your highness." Cossack said, and Lotor fell silent. He reached the stair case, taking the steps two at a time, jumping the last three to land on the next level's floor. He startled a maid, her arms full of laundry, her shriek resounding through the halls. "Quiet!" Lotor snapped at her, the woman dropping her burden. He strode past her, stepping over the spilt clothes and continued his fast pace.

He was not quite running, growling under his breath as he covered the distance to the castle's command center. He was betting on the fact that the control room was a window into the goings on of the castle, numerous cameras set up to monitor various sections of the castle. Donovan would not be able to move without some camera capturing him, and even if he went to some of the dead zones, places where Zarkon had forbidden cameras to be set up, those areas that were monitored would give Lotor some clue as to where the commander was going.

Lotor burst into the command center without knocking, the technicians turning in surprise. They gaped at Lotor, the prince lifting a brow. "Well?! What are you all looking at?!"

"Sire..." began one, recovering faster than the others. "You're bleeding!"

Lotor blinked his eyes, surprised. A glance downwards showed blood, blood he had forgotten about that coated his chest and neck. "It's not mine." Lotor answered, hardly concerned with his messy state. The cut on his arm had long since stopped bleeding, not even a sting of pain remained behind to remind Lotor of the injury. "You there...." Lotor pointed with his sword at the technician that had spoken. "Find me Commander Donovan!"

"The commander?" asked the technician, moving to retake his seat. His fingers began flying over his computer's console, Lotor stepping towards him. His presence

made the other technicians nervous, they hesitated to resume their duties. Lotor all but ignored them, leaning over the computer, his eyes on the many monitors that took up the far wall. He glanced at each one, studying it carefully, looking to see if Donovan and Allura were pictured. He was disappointed every time, seeing no sign of the pair.

Voices began calling out to each other, the other Drules rushing to assist, confirming what Lotor already saw. Donovan appeared to be outside the castle, and Lotor growled out a command.

"Patch me through to the castle's control tower."

It took them but a minute to do as he commanded, Lotor wanting to reach over and choke the life out of someone, finding the wait too long. But finally a voice answered, static accompanying his words.

"Control tower here."

"This is Prince Lotor, commanding you tell me if one Commander Donovan is out on the landing strip."

"Commander Donovan?" The man was surprised. "Why he just left the planet in a shuttle."

"A shuttle?" Lotor's fingers tightened on the back of the technician's seat. "Where was he headed?!"

"I...."

"Quickly! The flight plan!" Lotor snarled. "He had to have filed one with you!"

"One moment please." Lotor had to fight not to curse, knowing every second brought Allura farther and farther away from him. He felt like he would stop breathing, either that or start screaming in impatience. "Ah....it appears he is going to meet a ship out in Doom air space. A Amazonia Star Class Elite."

Lotor swore, a torrent of obscene curses issuing out of his mouth. A shuttle was limited in power, able only to travel to a distant planet or two. But with a Star Class Elite, Donovan could go anywhere, it's warp drives capable of crossing the galaxy in an instant. "Get my private ships ready." Lotor said, a plan formulating in his mind. "This take priority, dock all other ships. No one is to get on or off of Doom except by my authorization."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The Command tower technician was wise enough to not protest, dutifully moving to relay his commands.

"Cossack, did you hear that?" Lotor had the communicator in hand, already moving to leave the control center.

"Sure did." Came the answer, and Lotor smiled.

"Then you know where to meet me."

"Yes."

"Gather as many men as you can find." Continued Lotor, exiting the room. "We're going to get Allura back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Josunrashima, we're getting to an action packed segment of the story. ^_- And no, won't be doing two chapters at a time. Got to do it on my schedule. I'm already freaking out that I'm so close to where I don't have new chapters written....where does the time go...*sighs*


	31. Chapter 31

Her world was upside down. That was the first thought that crossed Allura's mind as she awoke with a moan. Upside down and moving, Allura frowning as she looked down at a pair of feet that were not her own. They walked with a limp, causing her body to bounce in place, the resulting jar causing her mind to become more alert. She quickly realized she was slung over the shoulder of a man, her hands tightly bound behind her back. She could feel the numbness in them, the ropes too tight, cutting off her circulation, Allura making a protesting sound.

"Silence!"

A sharp word, spoken in Drule, the man expecting his command to be obeyed. It was not, Allura angrily snapping back in her best attempt at Drule. "Where are you taking me?!"

She was all but ignored, the man not dignifying her question with a response. She wasn't content to be ignored, Allura starting to struggle as best she could, kicking her legs out. "Put me down!" She shouted, squirming about so vigorously the man nearly dropped her, his hands shifting on her body.

"Stay still!" snapped the man, and he slapped his hand on her rump. It wasn't a gentle smack, the slap stinging, Allura's cheeks reddening as she gasped in shock. She wasn't used to being hit, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Lotor will see you pay for this!" The man paused, hefting her up to a better position on his shoulder, his body shaking. Shaking, she realized with laughter. "What's so funny?" She questioned, growing angry that he was laughing at her.

"You." Came the answer, surprising her.

"Me?"

"Thinking the prince will care." The man snorted. "Thinking he will come to your rescue. He won't you know. He's through with you." She frowned, only half understanding everything he was saying. "He's given you away." Continued the man. "Tossed you aside like yesterday's trash."

"What?"

"Allura has a new master now." The man said, those simple words she could understand. She went stiff on his shoulder, just hanging there as she digested the news.

"I don't believe you." Allura said at last, shaking her head. "You're a liar. Lotor...Lotor wouldn't give me away."

"Ha ha ha." The man laughed even harder, ducking down to walk through a metal archway. Allura realized metal was all around them, making his footsteps clang loudly on the floor. It wasn't the castle, at least not any part of it she had ever been in, well lit and with some kind of foreign insignias on the wall. "You overestimate your worth to prince Lotor." More foreign words she could not understand, the man having to simplify them at her questioning chirp. "Allura means nothing to Lotor."

"That....that's not true..." She said uncertainly, the man continuing that awful laughter of his. "It's not!" She insisted, wanting nothing more than to beat her fists against his back. "Lotor will come for me...Lotor...."

"Lotor what?" demanded the man. "Do you think he cares for you? That he loves you? You're just another slave to him....one whose value is at an end." She had no response, frowning as she tried to understand everything the man was implying. "Last night....it meant nothing. Lotor isn't going to save Arus. His promise to you is worth nothing."

She went rigid at those words, a cold chill working it's way through her body, wondering how he could possibly know what Lotor had promised her. "No..." She whispered, hearing her captor issue a confirmation in response to her sounds. "NO!"

"It was all a lie Allura." Ruthless words, piercing straight to her heart. "Why do you think he left you this morning, without even saying good-bye? Because he was done with you!"

His words were succeeding in making Allura have her doubts, the girl thinking back on this morning when she had first awakened. It seemed like an eternity had gone by, but really it had been just a few hours since then, Allura remembering the disappointment she felt upon discovering Lotor had left her. She had tried to reason to herself his absence, saying he couldn't spend forever by her side, even if that is what he had supposedly been doing those last few days she was asleep.

He was a prince, and with that title came duties, duties that extended beyond caring for one little slave. Now that she was close to making a full recovery, he would go back to his life as a busy prince, and she would be fortunate for any scrap of attention he bestowed on her. She knew that, and somewhat accepted it.

Accepted it enough to get moving, getting up to change into her harem dress, hands behind her back to work the clasps of her bra close. It was then that it had happened, the door opening, heavy footsteps on the floor. She could remember the elation in her heart, thinking Lotor had returned, face almost blossoming into a smile as she spun around. It died before it could take form, Allura staring in surprise at the Drule before her.

He had been dressed in the uniform of a high ranking official, with several medals lining his chest. She looked at him in confusion, but his eyes showed that he knew her. Knew her and had something malicious planned, his lips curving upwards in a cruel smile. That smile of his had unnerved Allura, the girl pressing against her bed's side.

Before either one of them could speak, a doctor had appeared, words tumbling out almost too fast to follow. The man had given a curt answer, saying he was on King Zarkon's business. The doctor had tried to argue with him, saying she was still ill and needed to remain in the hospital. The Drule had turned to fix cold eyes on the doctor, asking if he dared go against the king's orders.

With a shake of his head, the doctor said no, offering one last, helpless look at Allura. He had then left them alone, the door clicking close behind him. The Drule had turned his full attention on Allura, ordering her to come to him. She shook her head no, seeing the way his eyes lit up with anger at her refusal. He had sighed, and stalked forward, Allura pressing herself against the mattress.

He had grabbed her, fingers tightening around her upper arms, jerking her against him. His words were a contradiction, the man telling her he was here by Lotor's command. She had frowned and pointed out that he had said Zarkon to the doctor, seeing the way the Drule's eyes grew tight at being caught in a lie. Gruffly he had told her she was coming with him, and to be good or else. She had nodded, docile, allowing him to turn towards the door. It was then she had drawn the dagger on his hip, pressing it against his thigh.

She had meant only to threaten him, but things had turned violent fast. He went to grab at her wrist, and somehow she had stabbed him, the man giving a pained grunt at the piercing of his flesh. He reacted in an instant, backhanding her across the face, Allura falling shocked to the floor. A pained whimper from her, staring as he pulled out the dagger, seeing the arc of blood accompany that movement.

She shouldn't have struggled any further, but she thought the other people in the med wing would help her once they were out of the private room. She had been wrong, the man rearing back with his arm, the punch to her stomach rendering her unconscious. The last thing she could remember was the pain, the way her breath was forcibly expelled from her lungs.

She realized now it was the same Drule from the hospital that carried her, his limp surely having to do with the injury she had inflicted on him. It frightened her to think she was alone with him, almost more than it did to think no one had done anything to save her from his fists.

The Drule was silent so long as she was, continuing his awkward walk forward. She could see nothing from her vantage point, Allura shaking her head, trying to force her hair out of her way. From behind them, stretched a long mile of metal hall, a small door at the end of it. It was open, but she couldn't make out anything that appeared recognizable to her.

She moved her arms, testing the bonds on her wrists, but it was useless. Too tight with no hope of breaking free, Allura letting out a sigh of exasperation. The man suddenly bent down, Allura feeling something graze her arms, scraping across her skin. He hadn't ducked down low enough, the top of the archway hitting the back of her arms, making her grunt in pain.

Voices from behind her, a mixture of Drule and some language she did not know. The man carrying her responded, tone harsh and impatient. Apologetic was the response, one of the newcomers begging for forgiveness.

"It's fine....just show me the way." He ordered, and was moving again. One of the newcomers remained behind, Allura catching sight of pink hair, a woman dressed in armor of yellow and black. It's striped pattern reminded Allura of a bumble bee, the girl unable to keep from staring. She had never seen anyone with pink hair before, and she wondered what sort of alien this was, the woman's face hidden behind a metallic visor that reflected her surroundings.

Allura shifted, looking around and got the shock of her life. A window was to the left of her, wide and almost as tall as the wall, showing a black back drop that was scattered with a million stars. In the distance, what had to be a planet was seen, Allura's jaw dropping as she realized they could no longer be in the castle.

She must have made some sound, the Drule was speaking to her. "Take a good look." He ordered. "That's the last time you'll be seeing Planet Doom. At least in this lifetime."

She did as he asked, helpless to look away. She was stunned to think she was off the planet, dismayed by his words. It set her off squirming, Allura crying out wordlessly as she tried to slide free of the man's shoulder.

"Problem?" asked the woman who was leading them deeper into what Allura assumed was a ship.

"Nothing I can't handle." The man assured her, slapping Allura on the rear, the pain making her go still.

"Hey now!" The woman's protest gave Allura hope, Allura opening her mouth to plead for assistance. Before she could, the woman's next words had her freezing. "Don't be so rough. The Queen will not be pleased if her new toy is damaged before she can look her over."

The Queen? Allura frowned, not understanding.

"Sorry." The Drule was hardly repentant of his actions. "She still sometimes gets a sudden bit of fight in her. Needs a good hard smack to bring her order control."

"I thought these slaves of Prince Lotor were better trained than that!" The woman was aghast, the man hurrying to amend his statement.

'They are, they are! This one is just....special...."

"Special? Hmph...The Queen will be the judge of that!" Silence then, the two walking forward, Allura closing her eyes as she wondered just what her fate was to be. She wouldn't give in to despair, refusing to let tears form in her eyes.

Footsteps echoed all around them, the further they traveled into the ship, the more people Allura saw passing them by. Plenty of pink haired women, all dressed in that strange armor, Allura realizing they were guards. It was surprising to see women as security, Allura knowing Doom had few if any women employed in their military. Who ever this ship belonged to, they did not abide by the Drule's chauvinistic rules.

The guards barely reacted to the sight of her perched on the man's shoulder. Indeed they didn't even pause, walking by with only a brief glance her way. No help was coming from them, they simply did not care about her plight. It made her sigh, and go limp, eyes focused on the floor, Allura uncaring of the sights around her.

Sounds were growing louder, people talking, and a voice over the intercom system speaking in that foreign tongue. She could even hear music, faint but lively sounds, and laughter. It was different from the laughter she was used to hearing, sounding almost warm in direct contrast to the taunting quality amusement seemed to hold on Doom.

"One moment please." The woman said, the whoosh of doors opening accompanying her words.

"Make it quick." Grunted the man impatiently. The music had grown louder at the opening of the doors, it muted once more when they slid shut. Allura counted out the seconds in her head, growing more and more nervous as they stretched out to minutes.

Five in all, and then the door was opening, the woman having returned. "Queen Merla will see you now." He merely grunted in reply, stepping towards the doors. Allura caught sight of their escort, a woman dressed in pale green robes, a veil across her face, another over her hair. Only her eyes were uncovered, and they were as golden as a Drule's, hinting at the woman's true heritage.

The metal floor was replaced with soft carpeting, exotic rugs with intricately woven patterns and designs sewn onto their surface. She turned her head, peering anxiously around the room, seeing various men and women sitting about on cushioned seating, relaxed and smiling, jovial expressions on their faces. Spread among them were serving girls, surely slaves captured from other planets, dressed in skimpy attire as they doted on the seated nobles.

A red drink flowed from the center of a fountain, dribbling down it's cone center to pour into a crystal serving bowl. All around it on the table was exotic food stuffs, delicious aromas that set Allura's mouth watering, the girl remembering she had yet to eat this day.

Live music in the form of a string quartet set in one corner of the room, their faces smiling as they concentrated on making more of their beautiful music. Dancers, both men and women, almost naked as they moved, undulating to the beat. Their moves were sensual, mimicking things best left seen behind closed doors, Allura's eyes growing wide as the men caught the women around their waist, thrusting and grinding their hips together.

She was still staring at the dance, when suddenly her captor stopped, his hands tightening on her legs. "A greetings, oh gracious Queen."

"Ah Commander Donovan." Allura whispered the name, now having a face to put to that name. "It is good to see you. We have been waiting most anxiously for your arrival."

We? Allura frowned, wondering just who this we was.

"A pleasure as always Queen Merla." Donovan said. "And good day to you, Prince Morwin."

"Hello commander." A man's voice, his tone bored, clearly disinterested with the pleasantries. "Is that her? Is that my new slave?"

"Morwin!" The Queen gasped out his name, but laughter was in her tone. "You'll have to forgive my son. He has been rather impatient as of late."

"Of that I have no doubt." Donovan said. "It is not everyday that Prince Lotor agrees to part from one of his harem slaves."

"Indeed." Agreed Merla. "We are most honored by this gift."

"I want to see her." The man said, Allura realizing it was the prince, Morwin.

"Of course." Allura felt Donovan move her, sliding her slowly down the front of his body. For a second she stared into his face, her eyes showing their worry, and then he was spinning her around. She heard both the Queen and the prince gasp, and then she was forced onto her knees. "As you can see.....as beautiful as promised."

"Hmm yes." Merla cast a critical eye on Allura. "She is indeed lovely. Although...."

"Why is her face marred?!" demanded Morwin, staring hard at Allura.

"An accident." Donovan said. "The bruise shall be easy enough to conceal with a little powder." A short chuckle then. "These human girls bruise so easily as you'll soon find out."

"Just so long as she is not bruised elsewhere." Morwin said, then smirked. "I would like to examine the goods before accepting this gift."

"Of course." Donovan said, his hands on Allura's shoulders. "Shall we start with her hair?" Fingers were lifted into her hair, sweeping it forward. "You'll find the finest silk cannot compare to the sheer quality of this girl's locks...."

Allura was dragged forward before the Queen, Merla reaching out with a lazy hand to place manicured nails in Allura's hair. "Very nice." She said approvingly, looking Allura over as though she was property and not a human being.

"Eyes as blue as any ocean..." continued Donovan, running the back of his fingers against her cheek. "Skin as soft as rose petal..." Merla ran fingers along Allura's face, testing Donovan's claims. "And lips.....ah....soft, plump....and able to please a man with a mere pursing of them."

Morwin seemed to shudder at those words, a lascivious grin on his face. Allura didn't like the way he looked at her, the way his eyes lighted up with undisguised lust. She had more troublesome thoughts to worry about when Donovan's fingers slid down her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. Her breasts fell free of the lace, a blush coming to her cheeks as all eyes in the room stared at her.

"See how she blushes, mother?!" Morwin laughed, seeming delighted by Allura's reaction. "One would think she was an innocent maid, and not a tried hand at seduction!"

Allura's lips pressed together, a thin line of disapproval at his words. They parted into an o of surprise when Donovan cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing cruelly so that she let out a protesting squeal.

"Sensitive to the touch." Donovan continued his sale of her, hands moving vigorously about. "See how she reacts to a mere touch?" He touched her nipples, doing hard pinches that left them aching in protest.

Morwin was staring, outright ogling her as he leaned forward in his seat, his hands trembling with excitement. Donovan moved to pluck the strings that held the skirt up on Allura's hips, letting the silk crumple to the floor. The prince seemed to hiss in pleasure, nearly falling off his seat as he followed Donovan's hands, watching as the man forced Allura to spread her knees.

"A man could surely find much pleasure between the legs of this slave." Donovan said, easily holding Allura's trembling thighs open. "Prince Lotor himself gives his seal of approval....But if you're not convinced..." He let go of Allura, her legs snapping close in an instant. "I can always take her back."

Allura felt no hope in those words, her stomach sinking as Morwin let out a hasty protest. "No don't! I am convinced...I'll take her...gladly."

"Very well." Donovan said, his hands reaching for Allura. He grasped her by her arms, jerking her up to her feet at the same time the prince stood. He cast an uncertain glance at the Queen, Merla giving a negligent wave of her hand.

"Go ahead Morwin. You've waited long enough for her."

"Thank you mother." Breathed Morwin, and with two quick steps covered the distance from throne to Donovan's side. The commander kept his hold on Allura, not letting go of her until Morwin had secured his grip. His fingers caught Allura's chin, jerking her head up so that her eyes were level with his. He stared for a moment longer, than nodded to himself, apparently pleased with the fear and uncertainty she showed him.

"Come." He said, his hand grasping her arm tightly. "It is time I discover what true paradise is like."

His words had the gathered court laughing, amused by their prince's eagerness. Allura made a sound, stepping in the direction he pulled her to. It was either move or be dragged, the prince's grip showing he would allow no hesitation on her part.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Evilerk, I am shocked you reviewed! XD Must have been really desperate to find me dearest. :D Thanks hon!

Josunurashima, thank you. Well....you already know the answers to that question, since ya went and found my site. XD


	32. Chapter 32

Curtains were everywhere, a sheer gauze that hung down from the ceiling to the floor, veiling the room in an air of secrecy. Allura squinted, trying to make out her surroundings, feeling with every movement of her body the curtains brushing against her skin. It was almost as though they sought to ensnare her, curtains trying to wrap around her body as she was pulled forward by the hand on her arm.

Perfume was scented in the air, she could smell it clinging to the curtains, being released each time she felt it caress around her. It competed with the incense that was burning, a heavy smoke that lingered in the air, making her nose burn and her eyes grow heavy with tears. The Drule dragging her deeper into the room seem unaffected, both by curtains and the smoke, pausing occasionally to turn back and grin at her.

She had no smile for him, only fear, her eyes showing it all. The prince was not bothered by it, if anything he looked pleased to see it, grin widening as he pulled her up against him. She could feel the muscles under his clothing, the prince packing more than enough power to give her pause about fighting him.

Morwin continued to wear that lecherous grin, his hand going to her hair, roughly stroking fingers through it. Allura winced, but kept silent, just watching him, studying his face for signs of his intentions. From that grin, and the way his yellow eyes darkened with desire, she had a pretty good idea what he planned to do with her.

"Hmm..." He sighed, his breath hissing in her face. "Do struggle some my dear." Her eyes showed her surprise, the prince hurrying to explain. "It's so boring if all you do is just stand there."

That just made her more determined to not be this evening's entertainment, Allura holding herself as still as a statue. She saw his eyes narrow, the prince angry with her show of stubbornness. "I said move!" He snapped, and shook her, his hands hurting hard enough for her to cry out. She reacted on instinct, Allura trying to pull away from him, to get away from the pain he was causing her.

"Better." He said, his eyes staring at her exposed chest, and the way her breasts jiggled as she squirmed. Thrashing about, she was pulled tight against him, her whole body fighting, feeling every line, every muscle of his. She even felt his erection, her eyes growing horrified as the bulge dug into her hip.

Morwin gave an excited laugh, and moved against her, a slight grinding motion that had his bulge increasing in size. He moaned into her ear, and then he was pulling her once more, leading her deeper into the room. Allura cast her eyes about, desperate for an escape but except for the door they had entered through, there was no other exits.

The room itself seemed to curve in on itself, round with pillows spread all over the floor, it's carpeting ankle deep and soft. A mattress lay in the center of the room, neatly made, and one of the only pieces of furniture to be found. A well stocked bar was pushed to the right of it, a multitude of colorful bottles covering it's surface. There was even a small table set up with covered dishes, a buffet of some kind should the occupants of this room grow hungry for something beyond the pleasures of each other's flesh.

Items hung on the wall, phallic shaped devices, handcuffs, and whips. Allura didn't know what she was more disturbed by, the whips or those oddly shaped devices. She was still staring when the prince propelled her forward, Allura tripping over the cushions at her feet. She ended up planting face first on the mattress, grateful it's softness cushioned her body from injury.

The gratitude faded away the instant she felt Morwin on top of her. the prince letting out an excited laugh as his hands roamed her body. She cried out in disgust as his hands found her breasts, his handling of her sloppy and forceful. She felt no arousal at his touch, only pain and revulsion, Allura bucking back against him, her rear planting itself against his groin. That was a mistake, he merely moaned, wiggling against her so she felt every inch of him, hard and ready for her.

"I haven't felt this excited in ages." He whispered in her ear, a laugh accompanying his words. His teeth caught the lobe of her ear, biting down on that sensitive bit of flesh. It made her shudder, Morwin practically purring in response to her trembles.

Another gyration of his hips, and then he was rolling off her, leaving Allura confused. She risked pushing herself up on her knees, seeing Morwin watching her lazily, his head propped up on one hand. She stared back at him uncertainly, her mind seeking to focus on something, anything other than the loathsome look in his eyes.

She picked out the details of his appearance, noting he appeared older than Lotor, with the briefest hint of wrinkles around his eyes. Smile lines were etched into his face, deep groves around his mouth. His lips were a darker stain of blue, almost too dark to look right against his paler colored skin. His close cropped hair was the most shocking of all, a bright pink color that matched the Queen's, a shade that was magenta hued at best.

Morwin continued to smile at her, reaching out with his hand to snag one of her curls, fingers pulling teasingly on that golden strand. Allura couldn't stand for even an innocent touch by this man, the girl jerking back so violently she nearly fell over in the process. Her struggles to right herself amused the prince, he let out loud laughter, body shaking with mirth.

"You'll have to get used to me touching you soon enough little one." He crooned to her, placing his hand on her knee. Allura could have sworn her skin crawled at the touch of his clammy palm, feeling goose bumps break out on her skin. "After all, you and I are going to be very....close."

"I doubt that very much." Allura said, giving a shake of her head. He was hardly put off by her denial, fingers moving to caress up her leg.

"Oh but we are." He was quick to assure her, still wearing that creepy smile. "You're going to be my favorite after all."

"You're favorite?" She was hardly pleased by the news, tearing her eyes away from his smile to watch his fingers creep higher on her leg. She felt movement from Morwin, the prince nodding his head, his fingers going to press against the inside of her thigh.

"Oh yes. My special, special little slave." He told her, breath seeming to catch as he neared the crease where her leg attached itself to her body. His proximity to her exposed center had her shifting, breath coming a little faster as Allura tried to move away. Morwin noticed, hand pausing in place, just resting his fingers in that spot. It was agonizing to have his touch so close, Allura fearing that at any second he'd complete the move and touch her. She didn't think she could stand to be touched in so intimate a place by him, Allura trying to inch away from his hand.

"I've waited for you for a long time...." Morwin continued, sitting up now. His eyes were half lidded as he stared at her, he seemed to expect some kind of reaction from her.

"Waited for me?" Allura asked, confused.

"Yes. Days and days....weeks....it feels like years..." Morwin said. "I was beginning to give up hope that Lotor would ever give up one of his precious, precious harem slaves. I offered him so much, money, jewels, a half a dozen women to replace the one taken from him. He always turned me down." To her relief he moved his hand, placing it on her hip instead. He seemed to pull on her body, dragging her across the bed so she was kneeling before him. "Always said no, always so stubborn in holding onto all the jewels in his harem."

Allura said nothing, just stared at him, wondering what could have changed for Lotor to ever consider handing her over to this desperate man. "You can't imagine my surprise, the pleasure I felt when King Zarkon told me his son had deigned to grant me my fondest desire." Both hands on her body now, slowly traveling up her sides, Allura trying not to make a sound at his touches.

"And to find one so beautiful presented to me....so fresh faced and young..." Those hands of his had reached her breasts, the man sliding his hands around them, trying to hold them in his hands. He couldn't, she simply had too large a chest, his fingers grasping and squeezing at what he could cover. "I expected a tired old maid, some jaded harpy Lotor had grown tired with."

Another laugh from Morwin, his eyes transfixed by her chest, and the way her breasts jiggled when he released his grip on them. "I don't know why fortune has smiled on me, but I cannot wait to show you off to all my friends." A pull on her arm, drawing her near so he could whisper silkily in her ear. "You're going to make me the envy of all the courts. But more than that, you're going to make me very, very happy."

"I doubt that very much." Allura said, trying to pull away. "You're setting yourself up for disappointment if you place your happiness on the shoulders of another." Her words came out a mixture of Drule and Arusian, Allura unable to convey her full meaning to the man.

He frowned at her, shifting back to look her in the eyes. A quizzical expression was on his face, but then it calmed, the man giving a shrug. "I guess it doesn't matter if I understand you. Your voice is pleasant enough, and as long as you know enough Drule to respond to my commands, we won't have a problem."

She just stared at him, Morwin's attention drifting from her face to her body again. "You are a wonder to behold, my precious slave. Truly Lotor is a fool to part with a gem like you. Generous, but a fool all the same."

"For once we are in agreement." Allura muttered under her breath, stiffening as Morwin's arms slipped around her. He jerked her against him, hugging her tightly, his nose buried in her hair. He did an exaggerated sniff of it, sighing happily at her scent.

His hand touched down the back of her hair, stroking past the ends and onto her back. His fingers felt cold, sending icy chills down her spine, Allura unable to keep from trembling in his embrace. "I delight in your reactions..." Morwin told her, rubbing his hands along her skin. "So different from the typical slave....so seductive in your innocent facade."

She was surprised when he touched her wrists, using his nails to undo the cord that kept her hands bound together. Relief was immediate, Allura grateful for the tight ropes to be removed. Not grateful enough to suffer one more minute in Morwin's arms, the princess bringing her hands forward to shove him away from her.

He moved easily enough, falling back on the bed with a laugh. Allura scooted backwards, right hand touching her left wrist, trying to rub some life back into it. "You laugh too much." She told him, still frowning. It unsettled her, putting her on edge, as did the heated looks he sent her way.

"I have a lot to be happy about." Morwin told her, and then pushed up on elbows. "Come...won't you share a drink with me?"

She hesitated just a minute, and then was nodding. "All right." Anything to distract him from putting the bed to his perverted use, Allura watching as the man stood up. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt's sleeves as he walked, unbuttoning them so that the material loosened around his wrists. Humming a merry tune, he reached the bar, and selected a green bottle, pouring a thick purple liquid into glass goblets.

"Here....a rare treat from Zaloria..." He handed her the glass, Allura taking it carefully from him. "It's not everyday a slave gets to taste wine, let alone one that is so expensive..."

She tried not to make a face at the taste, finding it was bitter and thick like molasses, all but burning as it went down her throat. She actually started to choke, Morwin pounding a concerned fist on her back. "It takes some getting used too, but in time you'll be gulping it down like it was water."

Allura said nothing, setting the glass down on the floor, not eager for another taste. The prince downed his cup in one gulp, purple liquid spilling down the sides of his face. "Care to help clean me up?"

"I have no towel." Allura pointed out, seeing him grin, his teeth stained purple by the wine.

"You can use your tongue." He chuckled at the horrified expression on her face, the sound ending in a sigh. "Does the thought displease you so?" She nodded quickly, Morwin putting on a playful pout. "I know I am not as....pretty a prince as Lotor, but I hardly think my suggestion merits such a look."

"It doesn't have anything to do with looks." Allura told him. She almost told him it was because she didn't like him, but wisely decided to hold her tongue.

"Then come here..." He gave her no room to disagree, snagging her wrist. She was pulled forward, mattress shaking as he positioned her on his knee, hands on her hips, holding her close. "Now....let me get a taste of that tongue of yours..."

He leaned in, and she got a whiff of his breath, foul and tainted by the Zalorian wine, Allura trying not to gag from the smell. He seemed not to notice her reaction, eyes intent on her mouth, lips puckered as he aimed for a kiss.

"Ah.....let me refill your wine glass!" Allura said in a burst of inspiration, turning her face to the side. His lips landed on her cheek, smearing wine and saliva on her skin, Allura fighting not to show her revulsion. She struggled to stand up, but he was holding onto her, enjoying her attempts to flee.

"I think the wine can wait...." Morwin breathed out his words, they hung heavy in the air as he nuzzled his face against her hair. "I want to be clear headed for this....for you..."

Allura let out a yelp, finding he had let go of her, the girl tumbling to the floor. It left her stunned, surprised that he had released her so suddenly. She went to sit up, and his hands landed on her shoulders, pulling her forward so that she crouched before him on her knees. Morwin smiled, approval in his eyes. "You look good on your knees...I thought that the first time I saw you..."

His hand cupped her chin, thumb extending to brush against her bottom lip. "What was it the Commander said? Lips guaranteed to bring a man pleasure with a mere puckering of them? That I can believe." A husky laugh, Allura's cheeks turning red to hear it.

One last graze of her lip and then his hand shifted to the back of her hair. His fingers tightened, holding her in place, the prince staring at her with desire ridden eyes. "I

think a sampling of that is called for..." Her eyes widened at his words, growing impossibly huge as his other hand reached for his belt.

"N....no!" Allura protested, trying to jerk her hair free of his grasp. She didn't care if he tore her hair out by the roots, she just wanted to be free.

"Do remember my dear, that protests can grow tiresome if uttered one time too many." He had succeeded in unbuckling his belt, and now was easing down his zipper. Allura fought against his hand, being drawn towards his crotch, the man pulling out his erection. It wasn't as thick as Prince Lotor's, lacking the sheer girth the prince possessed. But it was still large, Morwin proud as he revealed himself to her.

"Do you like?" He asked, then laughed. "Of course you do. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Allura wondered what look he saw to mistake her fear and loathing as approval, the girl giving tiny jerks of her head. Morwin pushed on her head, forcing her to go nose to cock, the girl going cross eyed as she stared at his manhood.

"Oh do hurry..." Morwin all but begged her, rubbing the tip of his cock against her cheek. She made a cry of revulsion, the sound escaping through sealed lips. "I need to feel your lips wrapped around me now...."

"Let....let go of me..." Allura began, and the instant her mouth opened he shoved his cock past her lips. She squealed as he moaned, a loud cry of pleasure as he tried to push deeper into her mouth. Allura saw red, her freed hands rising to hit at his legs, trying to beat him off. They had no effect, the man reaching to gather up her wrists in a one handed grip, leaving her with no choice but to retaliate.

Allura did the only thing she could do in this instant. She bit down with all her might, teeth sinking into the cock in her mouth. Morwin screamed, letting go of her wrists, Allura feeling what had to be blood in her mouth. The metallic taste sickened her, as did the man's screams, his pain vocal as he let loose with a fist, cuffing her on the side of her head.

Stunned, and seeing stars, Allura released her hold on his length, feeling Morwin pull out of her mouth. But not before her teeth scraped one last time across his skin, his dick rapidly going soft from her vicious treatment of him.

Morwin was half hysterical, glancing downwards to assess the damage. He stroked and cuddled his cock, whispering nonsensical words as he moaned in pain. Allura lay at his feet, trying to shake off the effects of his punch, pushing herself shakily to sit up. Her movement caught Morwin's attention, the prince recovering enough to hiss at her hatefully.

"YOU!!" He let go of his cock, leaving it to swing between his legs as he grabbed at her hair, wrenching her neck backwards. She stared up at him defiantly, and he raised his hand, ready to strike her again.

"You'll never be my master!" She said, fearful this might be the last thing she ever said. Allura closed her eyes, ready to accept the blow, to accept death if that was her fate. But the punch never landed, instead she felt the pain of her hair being yanked, Allura being dragged to a half standing, half crouching position.

"You'll pay for that!" Morwin snarled, dragging her away from the bed. "But not with your life....not when there is so much worse things I can do to you! DWARFLINGS!"

At his shout, the door to the room opened, music being heard from the adjoining room. The women warriors dressed in their yellow and black armor ran in, guns in their hands. They paused to see their prince disheveled and enraged, and the screaming slave who pulled and fought against the grip in her hair.

"Just what is going on in here?" A female's voice, regal and concerned. Allura managed to see through the pain to catch sight of Merla surrounded by guards, dressed in form fitting purple robes that flowed to the floor.

"Mother." Morwin threw Allura down onto the floor, a foot landing in her back. He seemed not to care that he was exposed before his mother and the guards, gesturing dramatically with his hand. "The bitch bit me!"

"Bit you?" Merla was turning, an accusation in her eyes. "Donovan, I thought you said this slave was tame?"

"Tame as can be, but absolutely loyal to Prince Lotor." Donovan offered up. "It'll take some getting used to before she comes to accept her new master...Perhaps if we beat her...."

"Beat her? Yes!" Morwin gave an excited laugh, his foot pressing down harder on Allura's back. "I'll break her for what she did to me...Make her submit before me..."

"All right Morwin, it's your decision to make. But do try to be careful." Merla said, sounding bored of the whole proceedings. "This is a rare treat, one that won't be repeated. If you damage this slave, you'll just have to make do with the remains."

"I'll be careful mother..." promised Morwin, and now his foot left Allura's back. She cautiously looked up, but saw there was no chance for escape, the door packed with people, including concerned onlookers from the other room. "I'll only hurt her ten times as much as she hurt me."

Allura wondered if now would be a good time to say she was sorry, wondering if anything could stop the oncoming abuse. And yet she kept quiet, even when the Dwarflings approached her, two of the women hauling her up by her arms and dragging her over to the wall. She noticed things she had not seen before, seeing the chains that hung against the padded wall, saw the rust color stains of blood from times past.

Her wrists were quickly enveloped by manacles, leaving her to hang against the wall, back exposed to the room. She began to struggle, trying to pull her arms free but the chains held fast. "I'm going to enjoy this." Morwin's whisper in her ear, his fingers touching her back. She shivered at the promise in his words, tensing up as his hands left her body.

She almost missed the sound of the whip cracking, feeling it an instant later when the leather smacked across her back. She bit her lip, Allura trying to stifle her cries, though it came out a pitiful whimper. The next time she was prepared, hearing the crack, feeling the lash across her lower back, splitting her skin open. She screamed, her body pushing forward to slam against the padding.

Again the whip made that awful, hated sound, a second's warning before Morwin slashed across her right shoulder. Allura's arms tensed, the chains tightened as she pulled, trying to leap away from the whip. Morwin laughed, taunting her with his words. "Not so proud now are you slave?!"

She didn't answer him, at least not with words, screaming again and again as the whip mercilessly came down to strike at her over and over. It left her panting, breath sounding harsh in her ears, Morwin sounding just as out of breath. He paused a beat, the whip silent, Allura daring not to hope the worse was over. She was right not to, the whip cracked again, lashing across her rear, Allura shrieking as loudly as she could. A desperate prayer whispered across her mind, Allura wishing she could pass out from the pain and escape the nightmare she had been thrust into.

_~OH Lotor.~_ She thought, the first of her tears escaping her eyes. _~Why have you forsaken me?!~_ She had no answer, only her screams, only the pain as the whip ripped into her back, her blood splattering onto the floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah8, yes she needs saving and fast! Lotor will go through a lot of lengths to rescue her! *winces for poor Allura.*


	33. Chapter 33

He was sitting on the edge of his seat, the silver back chair of command that sat elevated above the bridge of the ship. It offered him an unobstructed view of the proceedings below him, Lotor watching as various Drules ran about, tending to the machines that powered the ship. Their voices were a constant buzz, calling out readings, declaring the levels of radiation and oxygen out put. Monitors were lit up, some on the large view screen, allowing all who looked that way to read off the speed they were currently traveling at, and the strength of their shields.

To Lotor, the seventy-five knots they were traveling at simply wasn't fast enough, the prince finding tension working it's way through his body, tightening his muscles and making his hands cramp on his sword. He held the blade between his legs, tip pointed downwards to rest against the floor. He hadn't been able to sheathe it, Lotor doing all he could to keep from lopping off the heads of innocents, fighting not to let his impatience cause him to act any hastier.

There was steps on either side of the command chair, leading downwards. Cossack was perched to the right of him, halfway up on the stairs, barking out orders to the men. Lotor let him for now, confidant the commander would not bungle the rescue mission.

For the umpteenth time, Lotor stared at the largest view screen on board the bridge, seeing the open expanse of space, stars blurring as they sped away from the planet. In the distance, looming large was the Amazonia Star Class Elite, it's round shaped hull resembling the hive of a bee. Smaller ships buzzed around it, a guard of some kind, so far paying no attention to Lotor and his private fleet of ships.

Movement from below him, a Drule technician breaking away from a computer to run towards Cossack. The commander looked at him, exchanging a hushed out whisper, Cossack nodding his head in furious bobs of agreement. Lotor waited, Cossack slowly making his way up the staircase, his steps hesitant and slow.

"What is it?" Lotor demanded, eyes still on the view screen.

"Your highness, they are not responding to our hails...." Cossack began, trailing off when Lotor fixed cold eyes on him.

"Really?" Asked the prince, feeling his lips curve upwards into a humorless smirk. "Then fire off a warning shot. Something they can't pretend to ignore."

"Prince Lotor, do not joke..." Cossack said, and Lotor's eyes narrowed, the prince hissing out an angry retort.

"Do I sound like I am joking?!"

"No sir....I do not detect even one ounce of humor in your tone." Cossack's glib manner was lost on Lotor, the prince just staring at his commander. Cossack let out a sigh, muttering out a reply. "Fine...we'll fire a warning shot...."

He hurried down the steps, raising his voice so that it would carry to the front of the bridge. "Fire a level two ion plasma ray at the Elite, just off it's star board bow." The Drules seemed to fall silent, just staring in shock for a moment. "You heard me!" Cossack growled, and that got them moving once more. People ran to take their seats, strapping themselves in, and Cossack gripped tight hold of the staircase's rail.

An alarm went off, alerting all personal that the ship was preparing to fire, red lights flashing in warning. One of the technician's began speaking, voice echoing over the intercom system. "Preparing ion plasma cannon. I repeat, preparing ion plasma cannon. All personnel to retreat to the nearest safety zones in the next two minutes."

The hum of the cannon could be heard, powering up it's charger, the ship seeming to rumble in place. The announcement was repeated so that last minute stragglers could get to the designated safety areas. The ship maintained it's current speed, the view screen lighting up as the red target light began bleeping, passing over the smaller ships to lock onto a space just behind the Elite. The ion plasma ray would shatter any stars in it's path, and though it would not touch the Star Class Elite, it's nearness would cause the ship to shake and rattle in place, surely knocking more than a few bolts loose.

Once more the message was repeated, the countdown beginning. "Ion Plasma Cannon preparing to fire in five, four, three, two.....one." Lotor was thrown back against his seat, nearly cutting his leg with his own sword, the cannon's release shaking the ship off course. Lotor righted himself, staring eagerly at the view screen, watching as the ray missed the Elite by just millimeters.

The smaller ships immediately reacted, a dozen moving away from the hive shaped ship to charge towards Lotor's fleet. Cossack who had hung onto the railing for dear life, let out a sigh, looking up at Prince Lotor. "Well...that got their attention all right. Now what?"

"Release the star cutters!" Lotor said, seeing the small ships firing off their lasers in his ship's direction. The beams of energy smashed into the forward shields, the

technicians quick to send more power to keep them running at a full one hundred percent. The laser beams were absorbed into the shield, the ship shaking but suffering no damage from their attack.

"Releasing star cutters." sighed Cossack, making a gesture with his hand. It took a few minutes, but three by three, the star cutters were unleashed, fifty in all in the sky. They circled Lotor's ship, protecting it's side and rear from attack, their own lasers and photon blasts being sent at the Elite's guard. The space around planet Doom lit up with the glow of exchanged laser fire, surely even the people on the surface could see the fireworks show.

"Your highness!" One of his men was yelling, voice excited. "We have received communication from the Elite. Shall I patch it through on the monitor?"

"Let them stew in their own juices a while." Smirked Lotor, content to let them wait as they had forced him too.

"Prince Lotor, are you sure?" asked Cossack, receiving another angry look from Lotor. The commander sighed, and shrugged his shoulders, muttering under his breath, "Why do I even bother....?"

Lotor was watching the battle, seeing one of his star cutters explode into a million pieces. He grimaced, hardly comforted that he still had forty-nine left, not when the enemy ships were proving to be adept at evasive flight maneuvers. He was eager to get to the Elite, wanting to get into the heart of the action and find Allura. He promised himself heads would roll if so much as one hair on her innocent head had been harmed, Lotor's fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword.

He stared at the Elite, noticing the tiny shuttle attached to it's side, a long metal tube extended to connect the two ships. Lotor wondered if Donovan was onboard it, the prince tempted to issue a command to shoot the shuttle down. But he did not risk it, not so long as he was unsure of Allura's whereabouts.

"Prince Lotor!" Again that technician, voice high with worry this time. "Incoming communication from Planet Doom. Er....do you want to take the call?"

"It's just my father." Lotor said annoyed. "Hang up on the old goat."

"Yes, sir!" Eyes wide with nerves, the man did as commanded, ending the call. Seconds later they could hear the beeps as Doom attempted to recontact Lotor's ship, the prince growling out an order.

"Don't answer it!" A glance at Cossack, Lotor glaring at his commander. Cossack raised his hands, and shook his head.

"I did not say a thing, your highness."

"Yes, but you were thinking it." Lotor growled, seeing an explosion out of the corner of his eye. "Whose ship was that?! Did we lose another?!"

"Sire there are losses on both sides." Came the answer. "We've already lost five ships, but they're down to nine."

"Good, keep pressing the advantage!" Lotor ordered, the ring of Doom's call echoing on the bridge. "Is the Elite still trying to contact us?"

"Yes sire. And getting more desperate by the moment." Came the confirmation.

"Good." Said a smiling prince Lotor, leaning back in his seat. "Perhaps they have learned their lesson on not keeping the prince of Doom waiting." A direct hit from one of the smaller ships, it's laser blast causing Lotor's ship's shield to flicker as it dropped down to ninety-three percent. That wiped the smile off of Lotor's face, the prince scowling. "Return fire!"

"Returning fire!" confirmed a technician, the ship's photon guns lowering, it's head rotating to lock onto a target. Several high pitched booms accompanied it's release, the shots being lobbed towards the ship that had dared strike the lucky blow on Lotor's ship. Behind his ship floated two medium sized ships, devastators hovering in place, keeping the smaller ships from flying in close to the flag ship. The behemoths were slower in speed, large intervals in between their laser blasts. They weren't really built for attack, their key use being defense, using their bodies to block all incoming fire from Lotor's flag ship.

"This is taking too long." Lotor muttered under his breath, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Cossack glanced at him, but said nothing, hands gripping the stair's rail once more

The view screen wavered, going to gray static for the moment. Alarmed, Lotor stood up, a shout issuing from his lips. "What's causing that?! Fix it immediately! We're blind otherwise!"

"Something's attempting to force their way onto the communication channel." Came the report, technicians running frantic as they tried to fix the problem. The screen wavered, and then Lotor saw the command center of Castle Doom, Zarkon's anxious face taking up most of the screen.

"Father." Lotor said, tone calm as he went to sit back down.

"Lotor, stop this foolishness at once!" Zarkon snarled. "I command you."

"You'll do no such thing." Lotor replied, pretending to be more interested in his sword than talking to his father.

"She's just a slave. Do you really want to cause an intergalactic incident over a mere girl?!" Zarkon demanded, his clawed fingers gripping the back of a technician's chair.

"It's not I who caused this problem." Lotor retorted, eyes on the glow of his blade as he held it up so it reflected the light. "You were the one who chose to give her away. That's something I find simply inexcusable."

"I can get you another slave." Zarkon said. "There are probably hundreds, no thousands more like her on Arus. You can even have one of every hair color! Just....stop your attack!"

"Careful father..." Lotor gave an experimental swing of his sword arm, the lazon humming. "Your desperation is showing."

"Lotor!"

"No....if you really want to be of help, you'll contact that ship, and tell them there's been a mistake." Lotor said, lowering his sword to look into his father's anxious eyes. "Tell them to hand over Allura peacefully, and we can avoid any further unpleasantness."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't?!" demanded Lotor, arching an eyebrow.

"One simply does not gift Queen Merla and then take the gift back." Zarkon said, Lotor's eyes widening.

"Queen Merla?! That's the Queen's ship?!"

"Yes...I'm sure you're quite familiar with her son, Prince Morwin. The fool has been after you to hand over one of your harem slaves to him for years." Zarkon offered a shaky smile. "So you see, being as the situation is what it is, it's time to issue apologies and come back home where you belong."

"Oh there will be apologies issued....and they won't be from me!" Lotor snapped. "I'm going to get Allura back, and it'll be up to you to make things okay with Queen Merla."

"Lotor, I am really starting to lose my patience with you." Zarkon said.

"Good, cause I've long since lost mine with YOU!" Lotor gave a curt nod of his head, glancing at Cossack. "Someone mute him, and patch in the communications from Merla's ship."

"Lotor, don't you dare.....!" Began King Zarkon, an instant before his voice was silenced. The screen split in two, a pink haired woman with a metallic visor over her eyes appearing next to Zarkon. The King's mouth was moving, his eyes flashing with rage, the man gesturing comically. He even went so far as to pound his fists on the keyboard, the technician looking panicked at his actions.

"Prince Lotor, what is the meaning of this?!" Demanded the woman, Lotor staring back at her with a blank face. "Why are you attacking us?!"

"Why haven't you answered any of my hails?" Lotor demanded in return, the woman hesitating.

"We have been suffering equipment malfunction since early this morning." The woman answered. "We've been unable to manage even a short communication, never mind the energy needed to warp to our home planet."

"A likely story!" Cossack shouted, jeers rising from the men onboard the bridge. Lotor held up his hand for silence, thanking his lucky stars they're warp function was one of the things malfunctioning.

"If that is indeed true, then how are you contacting me now?" Lotor asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"A radio patched together from one of our fighter ships." Explained the woman. "Now, your turn to answer my question. Why are you attacking us?"

"I believe you have something of mine." Lotor began, and the woman cut him off with an angry shout.

"You believe?!"

"Correction, I KNOW you have something of mine." Lotor said. "A slave has been delivered to you by mistake. I'm here to collect her."

"The slave..." He couldn't see the woman's eyes, but her uncovered mouth twitched, lips starting to slip into a frown. She quickly schooled herself to be impassive, but Lotor jumped on the expression.

"What's wrong?" He snarled, instantly suspicious.

"Nothing." The woman denied. "Prince Lotor, I am sorry, but your father gave the slave to my Queen. We will not give her back."

"Do you speak for Merla, or is that your own opinion you offer?!" demanded Lotor. "I want the slave back, and I will not stop until I have her in my possession once more. So review your options. You will see your best bet is to do as I order."

Hesitation from the woman, and then angry words came out of her. "Prince Lotor, you do not command here."

"Oh?" An arching of his eyebrow, Lotor slamming a fist on the arm rest of his chair. "So long as you are in Doom air space, my word is law!"

"Prince Lotor, if you set foot on the Elite, it will be considered an act of war!" The woman threatened him.

"Then let this be the first shot fired." Lotor said, and shouted down at his people. "Fire the cannon again! And end this useless transmission." The woman was cut off mid protest, the screen once again full of King Zarkon. "And someone get him off of our monitors!"

The technicians hurried to do just that, wires being fiddled with, codes being inputted. Little by little, Zarkon's image faded, until he was nothing more than ghostly outline, the battle in space being seen through him. The Elite's fighters were down to only two ships, Lotor smirking. "Destroy them!"

The star cutters swarmed the fighters, barrels of their guns blazing as the lasers fired into the ships. The people on board the bridge erupted into cheers at the explosions, but Lotor was already turning his attention to the Elite and the few ships that still surrounded it. "Prepare to ram the Elite!" He commanded. "I want us going at maximum speed, aim for the connecting chute!"

"Yes, your highness!" Cossack began repeating his orders, people moving about, shutting down the shields as they diverted all power they could towards the flag ship's speed. Bit by bit, the ship began to speed up, leaving the two devastators behind. The star cutters buzzed all around the flag ship, trying to keep up, their weapons firing at the fighters who fought valiantly to defend their ship.

Lotor's ship shook with each unprotected blast they took, but never did it slow down in speed. It barreled forward, the tiny fighters hastening to move out of the way lest they be crushed in the incoming onslaught of metal. Lotor took the time to strap himself into his seat, and even Cossack ran down the stairs to find a spare seat to buckle himself into.

"Bracing for impact!" A voice shouted, the Drules all falling silent as they watched the Elite loom closer. It was barely moving, it's top speed two knots, unable to out fly Lotor's flag ship. The two ships collided, Lotor's ramming into the side, and breaking off part of the tube, setting the shuttle free. It floated undamaged, half of the boarding ramp connected to it's side.

Lotor let out a sigh, pleased the ramming had gone well. "Prepare our boarding ramp!" He was already unbuckling his straps, hearing Cossack repeat his orders. Lotor stood, rolling his shoulders to work out the tension in them. Tension that had been only partially released at the sight of their ship crashing into Merla's.

"Prince Lotor, where are you going?!" Cossack demanded, jumping to his feet as Lotor ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think?!" Lotor demanded. "To join the boarding party. I'll not sit back and rest my heels while Allura is still in danger."

"But Lotor..." Cossack protested, and Lotor pointed at him.

"You're coming with me Commander." Lotor said, and turned, not even looking to see if Cossack was following him.

Cossack sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose somebody better come and keep an eye on you....See that cooler heads prevail." He turned and caught sight of the other Drules staring at him, Cossack growing embarrassed. "What are you looking at?!" He demanded with a growl, and the eyes were quickly averted. "That's better. Begin repairs on the ship. I want it in tip top condition for our return!"

"Yes Commander!" came the answer, a somewhat satisfied Cossack turning to hurry after his prince.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Seducing Reason! Hey there! I was wondering what happened to you! Good to see you're still reading. Ah....romance....well....that would be spoiling if I said anymore. But yeah, 14 was a dark chapter. And make some people wonder where it could go from there. Avok...I'm really surprised you got so attached to him in the little we got to see of him. And I am not mocking, just surprised.

Combining chapters? No, I don't think so. It'd make no sense in the overall layout. Harem Slave started out as a drabble, and it's the only fic where I don't worry about chapter length. They can be as long or as short as I need them to be.

Can't hate on Romelle too much...I mean I can see her point. She's lost everything because of Allura....even if it wasn't something Allura did on purpose! Not that I want her to succeed in breaking up my favorite pairing. OH my gosh, Zarkon! He's gonna be so mad! XD

Hmmm....I don't think I describe Merla's son's appearance. 0_o And just remember, patience is a virtue when waiting for new chapters.


	34. Chapter 34

It was more a tunnel than a ramp, metal stretching forward for several feet. It covered not just the floor, but the ceilings and the walls, a slick gray expanse that was smooth and airtight, oxygen being piped into the chute. Doom insignias were painted on the walls, the grinning skull and cross bones placed at intervals of every two feet. Their malevolent red eyes seemed to stare, watching as the boarding party from Lotor's ship began their run down the ramp.

Lotor followed them, a hurried pace that had him practically tripping over their heels, his shadow falling on the backs of the soldiers in the rear. He had his sword in his right hand, and his left clutched a small blaster, the prince's finger on the trigger. It was set to kill, charger at full energy, a sleek and efficient weapon of death. Lotor had sneered at the weapon when the General had handed it to him, the prince preferring to get up close and personal during his battles. But even Lotor was forced to concede the point that a sword would be of little use in a laser battle.

For now Lotor would bide his time, using whatever means was at his disposal to fight his way to Allura's side. He couldn't wait to get a chance to inflict some damage, the prince's black mood made even fouler by the Queen's representative refusing to hand over Allura. Lotor was sincerely hoping he would run into that soldier, wanting to deliver a message personally to her.

Behind him, clutching a medium sized shoulder cannon was Cossack, the leather straps slid across his shoulder and down to his hip. He had a a smaller gun on his belt, but Cossack believed in the adage bigger was better, preferring to have as much fire power as possible at his disposal.

"Are you sure about this?" Cossack asked, voice nervous as they hurried down the tunnel. "We can still go back. We haven't technically set foot on the Queen's ship."

"Cossack, were you always this much of a coward?" Lotor asked, watching as the first of his men reached the sealed doors that would lead them onto Merla's ship.

"It's not cowardice sire. I'm being practical!'" protested Cossack. "This is going to cause a lot of trouble for all parties involved. I just know it."

"We are moving ahead with the mission." Lotor snapped, turning to glare at Cossack. "If you have a problem with my orders, then you can go and wait back on the ship."

"No need for that sire. Just trying to be the voice of reason." Cossack said, a little too brightly.

"Where were you when my father concocted this hare brained scheme of his?" Lotor wondered out loud.

"Uh...."

"It was a rhetorical question!" Lotor said in response to Cossack's stuttering. The men had all reached the door, crowding in close to it, going down on their knees, laser blasters held up and glowing as they took aim at the door. Lotor followed their example, going down on one knee, his blaster pointed at the door. Cossack let out a deep sigh, and went down as well, hefting the cannon onto his shoulder.

Only one guard remained standing, pressed to the side of the door as his hand hovered over the control panel. He glanced at Lotor, the prince giving a silent command with the nod of his head. The soldier nodded in return, fingers flying over the control panel, inputting the code to open the door. A hum was heard, the doors shaking as they slowly began to part.

Through the widening crack in the doors, Lotor could see the yellow and black clad warriors of Merla, the female soldiers standing, weapons in hand. They began shooting through the crack of the doors, the laser blasts being lobbed over the head of Lotor's men.

"Return fire!" called Cossack, taking aim. His command was a waste of breath, Lotor's men efficient as they began shooting at the women, their energy blasts taking them out at the knees, the warriors dropping to the floor one by one, with high pitched screams.

The women to the side, and behind the first to fall quickly recuperated, retreating to hide behind walls and objects, their guns coming around the corner to fire at Lotor's men. Losses were had on Lotor's side, men letting out their dying screams as their brethren were quick to return fire and take out their killers.

Cossack let out a wild yell, firing his shoulder cannon, a large black ball torpedoing into Merla's ship. A woman screamed out a warning, "Incoming!" The soldiers diving for cover as the ball exploded, a thick cloud of smoke filling that area of the ship, some of the smoke spilling trails into the ramp Lotor's men occupied. Coughing could be heard, and the frantic shouts of the women, aimless laser fire emerging from the direction of the smoke.

The soldiers of Doom reached up to their helmets, turning a knob. Their visors lowered, infrared vision switching on, enabling them to make out the bodies of Merla's warriors even through the thick smoke. They stood and began stalking onto the ship, their footsteps echoing ominously. One by one they picked off the blinded women, quickly striking vital points on their body, their armor doing little to stand up to the heavy fire.

"Keep pressing forward!" Lotor commanded, shooting off a blast that had a woman's visor splintering into a dozen pieces. The plastic shards got into her eyes, making her scream, Lotor following up that shot with another, this time piercing the center of her forehead. She didn't even gasp, just falling backward to slam into the floor, smoke pouring out of the hole in her head.

Bodies were everywhere, Lotor stepping over them carefully, avoiding the spill of blood as he moved. Cossack was behind him, reloading his cannon, the man breathing heavily in excitement.

"Been a while since you've been in among the action, eh Commander?" Lotor teased, a laugh not quite escaping him.

"Yes, sire." Cossack agreed. "Guarding you and the harem may keep me busy, but it pales in comparison to an actual battlefield." He didn't sound exactly thrilled, Lotor wondering if Cossack wished he had been left behind on planet Doom.

"Hmm yes. Well, keep your eyes open, things are about to get more hectic." Lotor said, watching as the general knelt down over a body, his hands pulling a communicator device off her belt. His finger pressed a button, voices coming out over the air waves, demanding a status report, others being advised to rush to the Queen's side to protect her.

"Let's keep moving." Lotor said, and strode forward, his men hurrying to surround him. He passed by a window, catching sight of the space battle going on outside, the Elite's remaining fighters defending against Lotor's star cutters. The explosions of laser fire lit up the sky, flickering like lightning inside the hall of the Elite. Lotor let out a grunt, and kept moving and soon they came on the next advance of guards.

"Take one alive if you can!" Lotor shouted, aiming his blaster at a woman. His aim was true, striking to the heart. The gun may not be Lotor's preferred weapon, but he had spent countless hours working on his marksmanship skills for just such an occasion.

"Your highness, look out!" Cossack slammed into Lotor, knocking the prince to the floor. A cry of pain accompanied the commander's words, Lotor glancing up to see Cossack clutching at his left shoulder, his uniform growing damp with blood.

"Just a surface wound sir." Cossack said through gritted teeth, and Lotor nodded.

"I won't forget this." He said, and then took aim at the warrior who had succeeding in wounded the commander. He was methodical in his firing, taking out her knees, then firing at her hands, causing her to drop her weapon. She was left screeching in pain, tears of agony on her face.

"I believe we have our target." Lotor shouted, following up his words with a cold command. "Kill the rest." He turned to look at Cossack, the man leaning against the wall, leaving a smear of blood on it's surface. His good hand was fumbling with his belt, trying to open a pack and retrieve his first aid kit. "Allow me." Lotor said, reaching over to pull out the gauze.

"Thank you Prince Lotor." Cossack said, slumping down to his knees. Lotor knelt beside him, and began wrapping the wound with gauze, making it tight so as to stop the bleeding. It was a temporary measure at best, Cossack would need to see a doctor and soon if he wanted to keep use of that arm.

"Least I can do." Lotor said gruffly, tying off the gauze. "It would have been me on the floor if not for you. You've earned yourself a new medal Commander."

"A medal?" Cossack tried to grin, giving a shaky laugh. "I'd rather get a cash bonus."

"Name it and it's yours." Lotor said simply, rising to stand.

"Gee..." Cossack was amazed, taking Lotor's hand, the prince pulling the commander to his feet.

"Now let's go interrogate the prisoner." Lotor said, and walked over to the still hysterical woman. She was lying on the floor, rolling around in pain, and Lotor went to stand over, staring coldly down at her. "Where is the slave?!"

"AH!" The woman cried out in response, ignoring him.

Lotor sighed, and rolled his eyes. "I'll ask you again. The slave, the one brought here under King Zarkon's orders. Where is she?!"

"I'll not tell you!" The woman managed to moan out between her pained crying. "I'll not betray my Queen!"

"Such loyalty will get you nowhere." Lotor said, and nodded at Cossack. "You see that man? He's the one you shot. If you don't start speaking in the next twenty seconds, I am going to leave you alone with him. And trust me when I say the commander will not be showing you any mercy."

She seemed to look at Cossack, cringing back as he revealed a toothy grin at her. "No....no..." She shook her head. "I can't...the Queen..."

"The Queen may kill you for revealing information, but trust me when I say Cossack will most assuredly do the same if you do not speak up." Lotor said, watching as Cossack knelt down by the woman's head, pulling her off helmet. A pretty face was revealed, the Drule female lovely even with the pain wracking her features. Cossack's grin turned lecherous, and he ran a finger down the side of her face, gathering up the sweat beading on her skin. She seemed to stare horrified as he slowly brought that finger to his mouth, tasting her sweat.

"Well? Time's wasting." Lotor said, gesturing impatiently with his sword.

"Ah....ah...she's with Prince Morwin and the Queen!" The woman said, shaking as the words spilled out of her.

"Where?! Where are they?!" demanded Lotor.

"In the pleasure room.....in the back of the entertainment deck." She gasped out the details, jerking her head away when Cossack reached out to touch her hair. "Just keep following this hall about fifty more feet, and the first door you see will be the room."

"Thank you. You've been very informative." Lotor stepped over her, not even looking back as he spoke to Cossack. "Commander, it's your call."

"Much as I would love to play with you..." regret was in Cossack's voice, the man bringing his blaster to trace the barrel down between the woman's breasts. "I have my duty to the prince to uphold first." He pulled the trigger, putting the woman out of her misery with a sigh. "Such a shame."

Lotor heard the sound of footsteps, Cossack hurrying to reach his side, the shoulder cannon left behind in favor of the easier to manage hand blaster. Lotor gave a curt nod in his direction, face tight with tension as they all but ran down the hall. He didn't like the sound of this pleasure room, a jealous rage starting to work through him at the thought of Morwin touching Allura in any sort of manner. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he came across the man in the midst of having sex with the girl, but he knew it would be violent, and leave a mess.

The hall curved inwards, and a third group of the yellow and black armored warriors appeared, engaging in another laser fight with Lotor and his men. The prince snarled, firing off round after round, his impatience eating away at him. Every second wasted meant more time for Morwin to be alone with Allura. For him to touch and kiss her, for him to fuck her. That last thought had Lotor howling, finger pulling the trigger of his weapon like crazy.

The blasts from the female soldiers came close to hitting him, Lotor remembering to use his sword, the lazon an effective shield against the laser. He used it to deflect the blasts, lasers ricocheting off it and onto the walls, sometimes being returned to the originator of the blasts.

Losses occurred among Lotor's men, their bodies joining the women's on the floor of the Elite, but little by little, Lotor and his remaining soldiers managed to destroy this third group of soldiers.

"Check you ammunition men." The General shouted, the soldiers all posing to replace the energy cartridges on their guns. Lotor popped the cartridge off his gun, hearing it click loudly on the floor. He reached into his belt, pulling out a fresh charger, and snapped it onto place on his weapon. And thus renewed, they pressed forward once more, cautious but moving swiftly.

One soldier was counting out the feet they had traveled, a reader in his hand. "Forty-seven.....forty-eight.....forty nine...." The hall curved, another turn and when they moved around it he shouted. "Fifty!"

There was two soldiers standing in front of the door, their mouths dropping open in shock. Apparently Lotor and his men hadn't been expected, the women moving in slow motion to draw their weapons. Lotor let out a shout, running forward, sword arm swinging as the lazon blade sliced through the barrel of the one soldier's gun, rendering her weapon useless.

He then spun on his heels, delivering a hard knee to the other woman's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and the weapon out of her hand. His right arm stabbed back, elbowing the first woman in the face, Lotor stabbing the hunched over woman through the back. Before he could turn and finish off the first woman, a blast was fired, Cossack taking her out with his gun.

Lotor turned and looked at the man, the commander shrugging. "Can't let you have ALL the fun." Lotor snorted, and then gestured for his men to open the door, a laser torch being brought forward to sear the lock in half. Yellow and orange sparks drifted down onto the floor, a shower of them as the door's locking mechanism was dismantled.

The door was then forced open, screams being heard from the other side. Lotor smirked as his men burst into the room, doing a quick look around. Servants and slaves were huddled in the corner, women clutching at each other, wide eyed and frightened. There was a few men spread out across the floor, almost naked, with their lithe dancer frames, lacking the muscle to pose a threat to the Drules.

Still Lotor's men quickly rounded up the people, forcing them into a group against one wall. Weapons were trained on them, three of the soldiers remaining behind to watch over the prisoners. Lotor barely paid any attention to them, he was being drawn towards a partially open door, hearing the sound of leather cracking.

Cossack hurried in front of him, pushing open the door, ready to shield Lotor's body with his own. The commander made a sound, and froze, blocking Lotor from entering the room.

"Cossack, what is it?!" Lotor demanded sharply.

"Uh....you do not want to know." Cossack said, even as voices murmured, some sounding outraged, a woman shouting above all others for silence.

"Yes, I do, now let me past." Lotor ordered, but the commander refused to move.

"I don't think it's a good idea...." opinioned Cossack, and Lotor growled.

"MOVE!" He gave a hard shove, Cossack being pushed further into the room. The man still tried to turn, to block Lotor from entering, the prince very close to stabbing one of his own men in order to get into the room.

"Prince Lotor, what is the meaning of this?!" demanded a woman with bright pink hair that was wound back in a thick braid. She wore a silver crown, along with a multitude of bracelets on her sleeve encased wrists.

Lotor glanced at her briefly, identifying her as Queen Merla, but then the cracked leather noise sounded again. He turned, even as Cossack whispered out an uh oh, Lotor's eyes seeing Prince Morwin standing there, arm raised, a slicked up whip in his fist. Slicked up with blood, Lotor realized, the prince watching as the whip slowly fell down once more.

Directly onto a backside he'd recognize anywhere, even with it's injuries, the blood and cuts changing the very shape of that once flawless skin. For a brief instant Lotor closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of the whip, trying to tell himself he imagined seeing it strike the girl. But at the pained whimper from a half conscious Allura, Lotor's vision turned red, and with a scream of absolute fury he took off running, dropping his blaster so he could grip his sword with both hands. Morwin would pay, Lotor would see to it personally, consequence be damned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

I feel like we need a disclaimer that says no Drules were harmed in the making of this fic! XD

Michelle

Seducing Reason, yes just another reason for Zarkon to be pissed off. XD As for Allura, well her back isn't a pretty sight....


	35. Chapter 35

There was screams all around him, men and women panicking, their horrified shouts echoing throughout the room. The screamers weren't content to remain still, they moved, pushing at each other, and hurrying out of Lotor's way. None tried to stop him, not even at their Queen's frantic shout, the nobles in their fine garments falling away, leaving a clear path to the Queen's son.

Prince Morwin was turning, his arm in the process of dropping, the whip starting it's descent toward Allura's back. His look was one of confusion, the man slow to realize the danger approaching him. His brow lifted in surprise, his mouth opening to ask a question at the site of the scattered nobles. Whatever he said was loss to a scream of pain, the whip falling just short of striking Allura.

Time seemed to slow, Morwin taking a step back, his feature's distorted with pain. Something thumped on the carpet, the screams from the watching nobles growing louder. They tried to leave the room, but Lotor's men were blocking the way, weapons being brought to bear against the people of Merla's court. Lotor heard Cossack shouting, his voice raising with each word, trying to get the crowd under control.

Morwin lifted his arm, and blood was sprayed in every direction as he flailed about, frantic as he realized he no longer had a right hand to call his own. The lazon of Lotor's sword had severed it in one clean stroke, taking off a chunk of the wrist in the process, leaving bone to protrude with bits of skin dangling around it.

Morwin seemed to gather his wits enough to bring his left hand to cover the gaping hole on his right arm, trying to staunch the bleeding with his fingers. He didn't stop screaming, staring at Lotor in shock, eyes bright with pain. The agony Lotor saw, the terror and confusion made the prince smile, Lotor bringing his bloodied blade up to point at Morwin's throat.

Morwin was coherent enough to freeze at the touch of the lazon to his skin, his breath catching mid scream. Lotor was a conflict of emotions, he wanted to kill Morwin, of that there was no doubt. The greatest pleasure he could have at the moment would be to end this miserable toad's worthless life. But the turmoil that presented itself to Lotor's mind was a question of how to do it. Fast or slow.

A whimper from Allura had him deciding. Morwin would die a slow death, he would pay for each and every cut on Allura's back. Lotor's eyes narrowed, and his arm moved, sword slashing open the front of the men's chest, searing off a nipple in the process. Morwin screamed and dropped to his knees, and Lotor raised his arm, intent on driving his sword into the man's shoulder.

He was giving a twist of his blade when he became aware of one woman's voice, louder than the rest. He gave a jerk of his sword, seeing the blood that erupted at it's withdrawal. His hand was moving, ready to find it's next target when a woman appeared before him. Lotor wasn't so far gone as to strike her, hand hesitating as Queen Merla dropped to her knees, wrapping her arms around her bleeding son.

Her gold eyes gleamed with anger, she stared bravely at Lotor, her purple painted lips trembling. "Get out of my way." Lotor snarled, incensed that his revenge has been interrupted.

"NO!" Merla refused, cradling Morwin's head against her covered bosom. The injured prince was making pitiful noises, his blood getting all over the Queen and her fine gown.

Lotor hissed out a curse, stepping towards the pair. He grabbed at the queen's arm, trying to wrench her off of her son. She shrieked and held tighter, Lotor wondering if he'd have to pull her arm from her socket in order to separate the two.

His torture of Morwin interrupted, Lotor took aim with his sword. "I can still finsih him off, even with you in the way."

Merla's eyes seemed to widen, she stared at the sword extended before her face, it's tip touching Morwin's temple. He saw her proud facade crumble, the Queen's eyes taken on a desperate look. "Mercy!" She shouted it, voice strong. "Prince Lotor, I beg of you....show mercy for my son."

"Mercy?" Lotor pulled back his arm, making a scoffing noise. "You dare ask me for mercy?!" She nodded and Lotor leaned towards her, hand snagging her braid. He gave a cruel jerk on it, forcing the Queen's head back as he hissed. "Where was your mercy when he took the whip to this girl's back?!"

"But she is nothing more than a slave!" Merla protested, voice tight with pain. "Property! An object to be used...."

"She is a human being!" Lotor roared back, Merla seeming to cringe at his shout. "What's more she is mine. To act against her is to commit treason against me!"

"But King Zarkon said..." She tried to shake her head free of his hold, failing miserably. "He said you gave her to us."

"Lies!"

"But we did not know it was a lie!" She retorted. "Prince Lotor please, Morwin needs a doctor. Every second wasted means he could bleed to death."

"Let him." Lotor gave a curt laugh. "It's the least he deserves."

"This is madness...." Merla snapped. "You are insane if you wish to cause this much trouble over this girl. No slave is worth that much!"

"That's where you're wrong..." Lotor said, but even he had doubts about his grip on reality. If the situation had been reversed, he would have laughed and sneered to see someone so worked up over a girl, let alone a slave. But Allura had changed him, and not all for the better, making Lotor rash and foolhardy when it came to her safety.

"Am I?" demanded Merla. "Lotor, if you go through with this....if you let Morwin die, it will be a declaration of war between us. I won't rest until I hunt you down, and destroy you and the things you care about. This girl included."

"Your threats mean little to me." Lotor told her. "I have the backing of the Doom Empire, I will bring down the resources of an infinite number of planets against your measly one. I will crush you Merla, leave you to rue this day!"

"I already do." She whispered. "And it makes me all the more determined to fight against you."

"So be it." With a thrust of his arm, he stabbed his sword forward, right through the side of Morwin's head. Merla let out a scream, grief stricken to the core, staring not at Lotor but at her son's face. She watched as the light slowly dimmed in Morwin's eyes, the man gasping his last breath to go limp in her arms.

Lotor had already turned away, his sword pulled free of the corpse's head. He felt a finality in the air, felt cold satisfaction at his actions. That feeling was pushed aside when he looked at Allura, body so limp with pain and exhaustion that she had to be supported by the chains to remain standing.

They pulled on her arms, it had to be painful the way the manacles forced her to remain upright. But it couldn't compare to the pain the whip had inflicted, Allura's back a red ruin of gashes and welts. Blood coated her skin, dribbling down her skin, and even her hair was tinged red. It clung to her skin, the blood a sticky adhesive, her hair hiding some of her injuries from Lotor.

"Allura..." Lotor said her name, but she barely reacted. He went to take a step towards her, when Merla screamed. He was turning, seeing the Queen on her feet, her son laying face down on the carpet.

"You!" She shouted, and lunged towards him, fingers curled, her long manicured nails resembling claws. She windmilled her arms, slashing her nails across his side, screaming wildly as she beat and scratched at him. Lotor swore and caught at her shoulder, pushing her away from him. Merla merely fought against his hand's grip, hands swinging wildly as she tried to reach him.

"Cossack." Just his name had the commander reacting, the man hurrying over to Lotor's side. Wordlessly, he grasped hold of the Queen, none to gentle as he dragged her away from Lotor's side. Merla continued to scream, and amidst her shrieks, a sob was heard. The Queen was breaking down, giving in to her grief to slump weakly against Cossack's chest, weeping bitterly.

Lotor tuned her out, eyeing Allura, eyeing the chains that held her trapped against the blood splattered wall. With a restrained shout, his sword moved, lazon slicing through the metal. In an instant Allura crumpled, going to fall to the floor. Lotor's arm was there to catch her, hand sliding around her waist, his other still holding onto his sword.

"Allura." Lotor said her name urgently. feeling the blood slick his skin. She made a sound, but her eyes were closed, shut tight against him. "Allura....look at me..." He set down his sword, thrusting it into the carpeted floor so that it remained upright.

His hand reached towards her face, stroking a tear stained cheek gently. The girl reacted to the touch, making a sound. "Ngh...."

"Allura...it's okay....I'm here....you're safe now..." Lotor told her, his voice lowered so that only she could hear what he was saying. His fingers smoothed back her damp hair, Allura's eyes starting to flutter open. She looked at him, and for a second her eyes were unseeing, too hazy with the pain of her injuries to be aware of anything else.

"Eh...." A pained whimper from her, Lotor making soothing sounds. And then her eyes widened, Allura showing fear, trying to leap free of his hold on her. She cried out in pain when she moved, Lotor dropping his hand away from her face to steady her around the waist.

Still so frightened, she began babbling, her words foreign and whispered out in a hoarse voice. Lotor frowned, shaking his head. "I don't understand you..." She was looking at him like she didn't recognize him, Lotor wondered if the pain had made her go mad and dull-witted.

It was then he remembered the helmet on his head, the visor down so that it obscured half his face. Understanding shown in his eyes, Lotor reaching up to remove it. Allura seemed to cringe at his arm's movements, not trusting what he intended to do. But when he got the helmet off, her eyes widened, showing their recognition.

"Lotor?" She whispered, voice so soft as though it hurt her to talk. He nodded, but did not smile, holding his breath as he watched her look wonderingly at him. She winced, and lifted her hand, bringing it to touch his cheek. Her touch was soft, hesitant, fingers moving to stroke back to touch his hair, sweep it behind his ear.

"Yes, it's me." Lotor confirmed for her, and at his words her hand dropped, Allura weak from the effort it had taken to touch him. She sniffled, tears renewed in her eyes, Lotor careful as he hugged her close. "Shhh....it's okay now....No one will hurt you so long as I am near...."

"Lotor!" Allura cried, and words in Drule poured out of her. "I thought you had given me away! That you had abandoned me!"

"Never." Lotor swore, and she seemed to cry harder. For a minute he just held her as best he could, listening to her sob her heart out. She occasionally let out words, whispering things about how frightened she had felt, how alone she had been. Lotor listened to it all, making soothing sounds as he tried to comfort her.

The scene didn't last, their emotional reunion was interrupted by shouts. Arms still around Allura, Lotor glanced over his shoulder, even as the girl went silent at the sounds. More of Merla's soldiers had arrived, the yellow and black clad women standing out in the entertainment room. Lotor's men had turned, plastering themselves to the sides of the pleasure room's door, their blasters in hand.

"Merla!" Lotor shouted, lifting Allura up into his arms. She whimpered, and cuddled close to him, her one arm going across his chest. She didn't lift her head, Allura hiding her face against his uniform. "Call off your soldiers."

Merla seemed to recover momentarily from her bout of grief, lifting her head up from Cossack's chest. Her mascara had run, leaving angry black streaks down her blue cheeks. "You dare give me orders?"

"Call them off." Lotor said. "It's hopeless for you to fight."

"My Dwarflings outnumber your men." She pointed out, even as Cossak's hands tightened on her arms, holding her close.

"Yes, but they cannot risk shooting in here. Not if they want to endanger you and your court." Lotor pointed out.

"You are a fool if you think I will let you walk out of here alive." Merla retorted.

"It's up to me to break the standstill then." Lotor sighed. "Commander, if you please. Take the Queen to the next room."

"With pleasure." Cossack said, and slid an arm across Merla's chest, pinning her to him. "Now you just walk slowly your highness. No need to make any sudden moves, all right?"

Lotor watched as Cossack and Merla made their slow way to the door, Allura trembling in his arms the whole time. From the outer room, a voice shouted, a hasty command to the other soldiers. "Don't shoot, it's the Queen!"

"Now...." Lotor strode towards the door, being careful to remain just out of sight in case a Dwarfling got any ideas about shooting at him and Allura. "We're all going to go for a long walk. The Queen included."

The Dwarflings were showing their uncertainty. weapons held low as they stared at their hostage Queen. Cossack stepped into the room, cautious and alert for an attack, none forthcoming. Lotor gave a nod of his head to the General that supervised his men, the man giving orders via hand gestures. Single file, Lotor's men inched into the entertainment room, Lotor and Allura being the last to follow.

Amidst the women warriors, the slaves and the servants, were three of Lotor's men, down on their knees with their hands behind their heads. They had been supervising the captives in the entertainment room when the Dwarflings had run in, being taken by surprised.

"Gentlemen, if you please. You're coming with us." Lotor said, seeing the relief in those three's eyes. They slowly got to their feet, not quite smirking as they went to rejoin Lotor's group of men. "Now....move away from the door."

"Don't do it." Merla ordered, and fell silent when Cossack shook her.

"Do as I command or the Queen will suffer in your place!" Lotor hissed, the Dwarflings still hesitating.

"Don't hurt the Queen!" A noble shouted from the pleasure room, the others taking up the cry.

"He's killed the prince! He won't hesitate to do the same to our Queen!"

"It's true." A grim smile on Lotor's face. "Your prince is dead. Your Queen's life means nothing to me. I'll snuff her out in an instant."

"They'll kill you if you do that." Merla hissed.

"Not so long as we are in Doom air space." Lotor said. "Killing you will make your planet revert to Zarkon's rule, and as the crown prince, your Dwarflings will be mine to command. I say it's win win for me." Merla seemed to sag against Cossack, falling silent. "Well, Merla?" Lotor actually felt amusement at her predicament. "It's your choice. You do want to live to get your revenge, don't you?"

That seemed to settle it, she raised her head, eyes blazing with determination. "Clear out of the way. Radio ahead. Let all know Lotor and his men are to be allowed to leave without further interruption."

"An excellent move." Praised Lotor, watching as the women soldiers began shuffling out of the way, their weapons reholstered. Leading the way, Cossack dragged Merla with him, exiting the room and out into the hall where more soldiers awaited them. Lotor's men hurried to follow, the prince strolling behind them, his voice whisper soft as he spoke to Allura.

"It's almost over. We''ll be leaving in just a few minutes." Allura said nothing in response, just tightened her arm around him in response, still hiding her face from the eyes of the watching crowd.

It took time to reach the connecting ramp to Lotor's ship, time that seemed to go by even slower as the minutes crawled by. Lotor itched to get Allura onboard, and into one of the private cabins, the prince wanting to clean her up and tend to her wounds. Merla seemed to purposefully be going slow, even at Cossack's insistent prodding, the Queen still reluctant to let them leave.

But eventually they made it to the ramp, Lotor's men taking up positions inside it, leaving an open path for the prince to walk down. He carried Allura onto it, not quite breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the open door that led to his flag ship. More Doom soldiers were emerging, quick to surround Lotor and his prize.

"Now..." Lotor turned, seeing Cossack standing just before the doors that led to Merla's ship. Her Dwarflings stood on the other side, faces anxious as they waited to see what would happen next. "Release her."

"Pardon?" Cossack was surprised. "Is that really a good idea?!"

"She's served her purpose. I'll not have her blood on my hands this day." Lotor looked at Merla, eyes narrowed. "But know this, proud Queen. If you dare come after me, if you send even one assassin, your life will be mine. And death will be the least of your troubles."

"I will risk it." Merla hissed. "I will risk everything to get my revenge."

"You are grief stricken and clearly not thinking right." Lotor said condescendingly. "Give yourself some time to mourn your son. Time to think with a clearer head. If you still thirst for revenge, then come after me. I will look forward to your attempts. Now Cossack....release her!"

"Okay..." Cossack cast a glance at the solider standing by the door's control panel. The man nodded at the Commander, Cossack sighing as he shoved Merla through the doorway.

The Queen stumbled and fell to her knees, her voice screaming out an order. "Shoot! Kill them! Kill them all!" Her Dwarflings immediately reacted, the women drawing their weapons, issuing laser fire into the ramp. Lotor dropped to the ground, crouching protectively over Allura as laser fire was exchanged by both parties. A few of the men that had encircled Lotor fell to the deadly blasts, their lives given to protect their prince.

"Get that door closed!" Cossack screamed, and Lotor could hear the hum of the doors as it began to move. It was slow, taking it's time, more fire being exchanged. Allura was whimpering, making panicked noises, Lotor whispering in her ear. "Shhh....it's all right little one...."

Finally the doors snapped close with a clang, everyone inside the chute breathing a sigh of relief. Faintly they could hear yelling, Merla issuing commands for the door to be forced open. The man by the control panel began typing in a code, overriding the opening sequence. "This will buy us enough time to get to the ship." He said, and Lotor nodded.

"Let us go." Lotor said, standing with Allura in his arms. He stepped in the direction of the flag ship, neither he nor Allura looking back. They had no reason to, Merla's Elite holding nothing but pain and horror, terrible memories of the past. Lotor just hoped their immediate future didn't provide even more doses of a harsh reality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah8, heh...."evil giggles" Well the suspense is over for now. I bet you're relieved!

Seducing Reason, this! XD


	36. Chapter 36

He walked with a purpose, pace brisk and hurried, the servants struggling to keep up with him. He didn't so much as spare a glance behind him, confidant they were following. No, Lotor didn't waste even a single thought on the men hurrying after him, his attention focused all on the girl in his arms. She was curled up as best she could, hands clinging to his back, her face hidden from sight. Allura had been quiet since they boarded the ship, not even a pained whimper escaped her, not even when a soldier crashed into Lotor, jostling them both.

It had to have hurt, her injuries were great, and yet she had held her tongue, remaining silent. That silence worried Lotor, the prince fearing she was losing consciousness once more. That fear made him step quicker, hurrying towards the rear of the ship where the sleeping quarters lay.

A servant broke into a run, passing by Lotor as he hurried to reach the door and get it open for the prince. Lotor did not so much as nod at the man, striding forward into the lavishly appointed cabin. Even at it's small size it was impressive, with the comforts of home laid out across the carpets. Lotor immediately gravitated towards the bed, the servant making a protesting sound.

"Your higness....the sheets....she'll get blood on the silk."

It was only the fact that he had left his sword behind on Merla's ship, that Lotor didn't react by lopping off the servant's head. He growled out an angry retort, as he gently set Allura down on the bed. "Then we will just have to burn them, won't we."

Allura was still clinging to him, a desperate hold she was reluctant to relinquish, Lotor gently prying her hands free of his body. She ended up perched on the edge of the bed, keeping her exhausted frame up right as she stared at Lotor with an agonized expression.

"Get me clean water and disinfectant." Lotor ordered. "Some gauze and cotton."

"Yes, your highness." The two servants scurried off, one rushing to retrieve the room's first aid kit, the other disappearing into it's private bathroom. Lotor sat down next to Allura on the bed, his hands reaching for her once more. She seemed to lean into his touch, shivering at the contact of his fingers on her waist.

"You should lie down." Lotor's tone offered no refusal, the prince already turning her towards the bed. Blood dripped off her back and onto the sheets, Allura wincing as he moved her. "It'll be better if you lie down on your stomach for now." He advised, Allura nodding. Her front was unmarked, a small miracle in itself, the girl pressing her naked body against the cool sheets.

Lotor held in a displeased hiss, looking at the extent of her injuries. His hand hesitated over her red soaked hair, fingers slow to peal away the sticking strands from her skin. Little by little, coming away in sticky clumps, her upper back was revealed, a large gash torn in across her right shoulder blade.

"Here your highness." The servant's voice was soft, presenting him with the bowl of water. The other put the first aid kit on the bed, snapping it open and reaching for the cotton washcloth. He went to touch Allura, and she made a sound, fearfully flinching back from his hand. The servant made a frustrated sound, moving again to touch her shoulder when Lotor's fingers closed around his wrist.

"I'll do it."

The servant's eyes widened, the man shaking his head no. "Prince Lotor....such a task is beneath you!"

Nothing was beneath him when it came to the woman he loved, Lotor jerking his head in the direction of the door. "Leave us. Both of you." His nostrils flared, Lotor raising his voice. "I order you!"

"Yes, my prince." The servant said, handing over the washcloth to Lotor. The two servants exchanged glances, then shrugged, heading towards the room's exit. Lotor waited until the door slid shut, then dipped the cloth into the bowl of water.

"Thank you." Whispered Allura, causing to Lotor to cock his head.

"Hmmm?"

"For getting rid of them...for...for not letting him touch me." She explained. "I...I don't think I could stand to be touched by anyone but you..."

Her words almost got him to smile, Lotor's serious expression giving way to surprise. He didn't say anything in response to her confession, gently bringing the wash cloth to her back. He placed it just above the gash on her shoulder blade, washing at the skin around the tear. Even though he had yet to touch the injury, she shuddered, body breaking out into goose bumps as she moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry." Lotor said. "I have to clean you....it'll hurt....but if we act quickly, infection won't set in."

"I know." Her voice sounded teary, Allura resigned to her fate.

Carefully, he touched the cloth to her gash, hearing her let out a hiss. Lotor flinched at the sound, his eyes turning angry as he cursed Morwin, wishing he could bring the man back to life and kill him a second time. He damned Merla for interfering with his torture of her son, feeling Morwin hadn't suffered enough for what he had done for Allura.

There was so much blood on Allura's back, the cloth soon turned red with it. And still it remained, clinging to her rump and the back of her thighs, cuts and bruises all over her skin. There was even welts just above the back of her knees, Morwin being efficient in covering her skin with the whip's lash.

Lotor tossed aside the cloth, and began tearing strips of the silk, using the expensive material as a new wash cloth on Allura. It took five more swatches of the silk to get the blood cleaned up off her, Lotor relieved that most of the bleeding had stopped except for the gash on her shoulder. He now turned his attention towards the first aid kit, removing a bottle of disinfectant.

"This will sting." Came his warning, Lotor pouring a generous amount onto the gash. It bubbled, Allura reacting with a scream, her hands grabbing at a pillow. She bit down on the soft cushion, trying to stifle her voice, Lotor dabbing at the gash with a dry cotton ball.

When her trembling lessened, Lotor set to packing gauze against the injury, Allura lifting up slightly, so he could wind the gauze around her body. He made it tight, hoping that would stop the blood flow, winding several loops of the gauze over it.

"Allura...just what happened to cause Morwin to do this to you?" Lotor asked, tying off the gauze. She lowered herself back onto the bed, hesitating to speak. His hands took hold of the disinfectant once more, Lotor spilling some onto her other cuts and tears. She made a muffled sound, but didn't react as strongly this time. He washed her wounds with the cleansing liquid, fingers tracing the lesser welts, knowing that many of the cuts would scar.

He felt sadness and guilt at the thought, knowing her scars would forever be a reminder of how he had failed to protect her from his father's schemes. He didn't realize he was growling until Allura turned to look at him, eyes looking frightened.

"I'm not mad at you." He was quick to reassure her, and she sighed in relief. "If anything....I am mad at myself."

"Yourself?" She asked, curious.

"For letting this happen." Lotor explained.

"It's not your fault." Her attempt to reassure him had him smiling, Lotor turning to hide the expression from her. He felt he had no right to smile while she was in pain, no right to feel any kind of pleasure after her ordeal. He busied himself digging in the first aid kit, fingers passing over various tubes and jars. "I...I bit him."

Lotor looked up, surprise in his eyes, his hand on tube of ointment that had the potential to lessen scarring. "What?"

"I bit him...when he..." She looked away, her voice falling silent once more.

"What did he try to do to you Allura?" Lotor demanded, opening the tube's cap. He brought it to her skin, letting the white cream coat one of her welts. "I have to know."

"It's in the past..." Allura began, and Lotor let his voice come out a sharp command.

"Tell me."

"He....He tried to..." Her words were coming out broken, her voice sounding so hoarse from all the screaming she had done earlier. "In my mouth....he tried to stick it in my mouth. I....bit him for that...."

His fingers were rubbing the ointment into her cuts, all but slathering the cream over every available inch of her back. When he heard what Morwin had tried to do, his other hand tightened around the tube, ointment being forced out at an alarming rate. He looked at the mess on his hand, and then brought it to her thighs, rubbing the cream into the cuts there.

"And for that he nearly whips you to death?" Lotor angrily hissed, Allura turning to peer at him over her shoulder.

"Can you say you would have not reacted in the same manner?" Her question was bold, Allura's eyes staring searchingly at him. Lotor hesitated, thinking about it. He tried to imagine what his reaction would be if a slave had bit him in such a delicate spot. He had a feeling he'd be no less forgiving then Morwin had been.

"That doesn't excuse him." Lotor said at last. "He shouldn't have tried to...."

"To what?" Allura asked, gaze unflinching as she looked at Lotor. "To rape me? Isn't that what a slave girl is for....?"

She was turning his perceptions upside down, making Lotor question what was right and what was wrong. He couldn't answer her question, setting the ointment down as he just stared at her.

She was the first to look away, staring back at the bed sheets. Lotor reached for the gauze, and began wrapping it around her body, practically turning her into a mummy as he covered her from shoulder blade to the back of her knees. He glanced at the gauze on her right shoulder blade, holding back a curse as seeing it was starting to redden. The damn thing was still bleeding, and Lotor was at the end of his medical expertise.

It made him wish he had had the foresight to bring a doctor onboard his ship. But there had been no time, Lotor in a hurry to chase after Allura. His fleet was being flown by a veritable skeleton crew, the minimum amount of technicians onboard. He gave a shake of his head, sighing as he went to draw off his tunic, Allura glancing at him at the sound of his uniform rustling.

"Lotor?"

"Here..." He handed it to her. "Put this on. It'll cover you until we can get you back to Doom and into some real clothes."

Her movements were slow, her face showing her pain as she lifted her arms, pulling the tunic over her head. Lotor reached for the ends, drawing it down her body, watching how it bagged around her frame. The hem came down past her knees, and her hands were all but invisible, covered by the sleeves. Lotor couldn't resist smiling, fingers reaching to roll up the sleeves on her arms.

"Thank you." She said simply, and he nodded.

"I don't deserve your thanks." Lotor said, his smile disappearing with his sigh. "There's so much to tell you....about my father and what he has done. Why you were brought to that ship, why you were made to suffer..." She was watching him, blue eyes curious. "And it all leads back to me." Lotor finished with a whisper. "Because of my....my feelings for you..."

"Your feelings?" Allura echoed, and Lotor suddenly jerked away from her. He stood, his hands going to his hair, fingers trying to set right the rumpled strands. He didn't look at Allura, frowning.

_~What am I doing?!~ _He thought to himself. _~Why am I so close to telling her everything I feel?! When I swore I would never tell her I love her.~ _He knew it was foolish, knew that admitting such a thing would put them all in danger. But, and Lotor was loathe to admit this, the greatest danger was admitting to this girl he loved her, not knowing what her reaction would be to such a claim.

It made him pace, an agitated walk before her, Allura silent and patient as she watched him. "Forget I said anything." Lotor said at last, avoiding looking at Allura. "It's all been a big misunderstanding. My father leaping to conclusions, and imagining things."

"Oh." Even to him that sound of hers was sad, Lotor frowning harder.

"Donovan is still out there." He said, trying to change the subject. "Don't worry Allura. I will find him, and make him pay for his hand in your suffering."

"Please....you've done enough." Allura said, and now he glanced at her, seeing her head lowered so that she looked at her lap. "More than enough for someone who is nothing more than a slave to you."

How wrong she was, Lotor taking a step towards her. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, and perhaps his moment of heartfelt foolishness was spared by the sound of Cossack's voice echoing over the intercom system.

"Prince Lotor, we are now approaching the castle. We should be landing any minute now."

Lotor stepped over to the intercom control panel, pressing down on a button. "Excellent. I...we'll be down shortly. Lotor out."

"Allura...? Can you walk?" Lotor asked, and she lifted her head.

"I think so." She started to stand, and though she did not cry out, her face scrunched up in pain. Lotor was immediately there, sweeping her into his arms. "You don't have to do this." She protested, squirming slightly.

"I want too." Lotor insisted, holding her close against his bare chest. He walked over to the door, using his elbow to hit the open button. The door lifted with a hiss, Lotor spotting the dismissed servants lurking outside the entrance. They turned at the sound, looking guilty to have been caught hovering. Except for one brief look, Lotor paid them no mind, strolling down the hall with Allura in his arms.

It took him several minutes to reach the middle of the ship, and by that time the fleet was setting down on the landing strip outside the castle's entrance. Cossack was waiting for Lotor, an anxious look on his face as he stood next to the exit ramp of the ship. _~What now?~ _Lotor wondered, nodding at Cossack.

"Prince Lotor....I need to warn you. Your father's men have us surrounded." Cossack was wringing his hands together, his whole body tense. "I don't know how we're going to get out of this one."

"We'll manage." Lotor said, his voice confidant. Inwardly he was sighing, wondering that same question. "Tell them to stand down as we exit the ship."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Cossack asked.

"Allura needs a doctor. You do too." Lotor said, with a glance at his commander's shoulder. "We have limited supplies, at best we could only hole up on the ship for two days with the amount of food rations we have."

"We could always try to flee to space..." Cossack began, trailing off at Lotor's head shake.

"I will not be driven from my home. Besides..." A wry look, Lotor chuckling. "My father would send the rest of the fleet to shoot us down."

"Wonderful..." Cossack sighed, and pulled out his communicator. He relayed the order Lotor had given, the two men pausing, waiting for confirmation from Zarkon's men. It came within a few minutes, Lotor relaxing slightly.

"Well, it's show time commander." Lotor said, and Cossack sighed.

"And I have a ringside seat for the fun..." He grumbled, walking over to open the ship's doors. They hissed and hummed, sweeping apart and extending a ramp down to the tarmac below. Lotor peered out of the ship's exit, seeing a spot light shine onto his face, making him and Allura squint.

Through the slits in his eyes, Lotor could see hundreds upon hundreds of Doom soldiers, lined up in three rows, curving around the ship. They had their blasters drawn, trained on the ship's ramp, and in the distance Lotor could see a few battle tanks, with their large gray cannons aimed at the Flag ship.

"Still wanna go through with this?" Cossack murmured through closed lips.

"Yes." Lotor said, and with that he was setting foot on the metal ramp. Immediately guns were trained on him, the soldiers tensing at the sight of their prince. From this distant he couldn't see their faces, couldn't read their expressions to know how they felt to be threatening him. Lotor straightened his shoulders, hefting Allura more securely against him, and took another step forward.

No one shot at him, and he got halfway down the ramp, when an angry voice was heard. "Lotor!"

To the prince's astonishment, King Zarkon clad in black and red robes pushed his way through the line of soldiers, disrupting the rows. Lotor was sure his jaw dropped, gaping open in surprise to see the king out on the landing strip. It had been years, maybe decades since Zarkon had last seen fit to leave the safety of his castle walls. Such a rare occurrence could mean only one thing----Zarkon was pissed beyond measure.

"Lotor my worthless and troublesome son!" Zarkon was waving his scepter around, each swing of his arm causing soldiers to duck to avoid being hit. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill the BOTH of you this instant!"

He was deadly serious, Zarkon incensed and seeming all too eager to give the command that would have the soldiers open fire on Lotor and Allura. The seconds seemed to tick by, everyone waiting on Lotor's answer. The prince took his time, speaking loudly, his voice shouting so that it carried to the ears of all the soldiers.

"Because!" Lotor began, looking Zarkon straight in the eye. "She is pregnant with my heir."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah8, aw I am blushing now from your kind words. ^_^


	37. Chapter 37

A dead silence followed Lotor's announcement, Zarkon staring back at his son, astonishment in his eyes. All around him were the soldiers, the men shifting about, unsure of what to do, some lowering their weapons as quickly as their jaws dropped.

Prince Lotor stood on the center of the ship's ramp, feeling the first hint of sweat drip down the back of his neck. The spotlight shined on him, the light bright and it's heat intense, adding to the prince's discomfort. Allura was in his arms, the girl holding onto his chest, a questioning look in her eyes as she glanced up at him. He knew she didn't understand, felt confidant her limited knowledge of the Drule language kept her from following the conversation between him and his father.

At least she seemed to sense the tension in the air, wisely remaining quiet in the face of all those weapons trained on them. A footstep behind him, Cossack exiting the ship, softly swearing under his breath. The sound of his voice seemed to break the spell Lotor had cast, Zarkon blinking his eyes slowly, lips turning into a perplexed frown. Lotor continued to maintain eye contact with his father, and now he moved, continuing his descent down the ramp.

A soldier next to Zarkon reacted to Lotor's movement, whipping his blaster up to take aim. Zarkon noticed, a growl escaping him as he roughly shoved the soldier's blaster to aim at the ground. "Don't shoot!" His voice was loud, echoing across the landing strip, a clear command the gathered army took note of. "At least..." A lazy half smile from Zarkon to Lotor. "Not yet."

"So..." Zarkon took a step forward, leaving the safety of his guards behind. "Pregnant is she?"

"Yes." Lotor gave an affirmative nod of his head.

"And you're sure it's yours?" Lotor didn't like Zarkon's insinuation, he had to struggle to keep his face blank.

"All---This slave has been with no one but me." Lotor said. "No one that is until you thought to give her away." He couldn't keep the ice out of his tone, Lotor narrowing his eyes at King Zarkon. "And she was already with child by that point."

"I don't believe you." Zarkon's own eyes were narrowed. "You're always so careful when it comes to preventing that sort of thing."

"Mistakes happen to us all." Lotor replied, and now he and Zarkon were before each other. "You above all people should know that." A smirk from Lotor, Zarkon glaring. "I know." Lotor began, voice dropping into a whisper for Zarkon's ears alone. "I know you tried to poison her birth control shot. I ought to thank you for that."

"Thank me?" A lift of Zarkon's brow, the king not understanding.

"Replacing her shot with the poison gave me a slim window of opportunity to get her with child." Lotor smirk grew, his fangs being revealed. "In light of recent events, I say this child is the only thing keeping us both alive."

"I could still kill you." Zarkon hissed back, his voice also low. "Of that be assured. You've caused me a lot of trouble over this slave. Do you know Queen Merla is inconsolable?!"

Lotor shrugged his shoulders, noting the way Allura hid her face from King Zarkon. "You killed her son!" Zarkon continued, and Lotor flashed him a deadly serious look.

"An eye for an eye. He nearly killed my unborn child."

"I think you're more concerned with the mother of that ill gotten bastard than you are of this supposed whelp she is carrying inside her!" Zarkon snapped. Lotor neither confirmed nor denied Zarkon's words, calm in the face of Zarkon's irate anger. "Merla is calling for your head! I was prone to give it to her until you dropped this little bombshell of yours." An angry huff of air escaped Zarkon's nose. "How fortunate the timing. How convenient for you to have this slave out of all other be carrying your child."

"Clearly your spies aren't as all knowing as you'd like to think, father." A subtle jab, Lotor watching as the lines around Zarkon's eyes grew tighter yet. "The doctors confirmed it this morning, right before I came to confront you about the poison."

"That I don't believe." Zarkon said, and now he reached out with a clawed hand to snag Allura's red stained hair. Lotor bristled at the touch, seeing how Zarkon cruelly yanked on it, forcing the girl to look at him. "Well, girl?!" Zarkon demanded. "Is it true? Are you pregnant by my son?"

Allura's eyes were wide with terror, Lotor could feel her whole body trembling as Zarkon leaned in close to snarl into her face. "She doesn't understand you father! Her skill with our language is limited at best."

Zarkon ignored him, raising his voice as though shouting would help convey his message to Allura. "Baby! A baby! Do you have a baby inside you?!" Allura cringed, making a panicked noise, Zarkon letting go of her hair.

"Bah, is she stupid as well as a slut?!"

"Careful father." Growled Lotor, eyes blazing with anger. 'You are speaking about the mother of my child."

"Yes, you keep stressing that point." Zarkon said, bringing his hand to stroke thoughtfully at his chin. "But I am still not convinced. I want my doctors to look her over. They'll get to the bottom of this matter."

"Very well father." Lotor moved to carry Allura past the King, Zarkon lashing out with his hand. His fingers curled around Lotor's upper arm, stopping him from moving any further.

"Where do you think your going?!" Zarkon demanded.

"Why to take Allura to the royal physician." Lotor said, tone innocent.

"Oh no. You're going to stay far, far away from any doctors." Zarkon smirked, but it was an angry expression. "I don't trust you Lotor. You're too crafty. You'll pay them off, and if money can't buy their lies, you'll use your power to intimidate them."

"Father, I am shocked that you would imply such a thing." Lotor said, jerking free of Zarkon's grip.

"It's what I would do in your shoes." Zarkon retorted. "Now....hand over the girl." The King gestured with his scepter, a soldier approaching Lotor who hesitated. "Hurry it up Lotor, or I'll shoot you both, grandchild or no."

Ill at ease, Lotor set Allura down on the ground, his hands touching her shoulders briefly. He desperately wished he could explain to her what was happening, but for now he settled for a gentle reassurance. "Go with this man. He'll take you to a doctor."

"Ah." She nodded, and turned, walking with a noticeable limp. Zarkon scowled, a complaint issuing out of him.

"What's wrong with her that she can't even walk right?!"

"Morwin's handiwork." Lotor said, his eyes on Allura. "Will you allow one of my men to accompany her?"

"No." Zarkon bluntly denied. "No, I'm taking no chances. I will have the truth one way or another. And know this Lotor. If the little bitch isn't pregnant, she soon will be!" Lotor stared at him perplexed. Zarkon flashed a toothy grin, leaning in close to whisper in Lotor's ear. "I'll kill you, and get that ruinous slave pregnant with your replacement!"

"You wouldn't..." breathed out Lotor, his fists clenching together.

"Oh I would." Zarkon laughed. "And I'll enjoy every minute of her screams. Now.....what's say we return to the castle? I find the air a bit too dry for my liking."

"Very well father." Lotor agreed.

"And don't hope for a chance to sneak away." Zarkon added. "I'll be keeping you close by. Close enough to keep an eye on you."

_~Wonderful.~_ thought Lotor, trying not to frown. He turned to cast a glance at Cossack, the commander giving a helpless shrug of his shoulders as he approached the prince and king.

"Ah Commander. So good to see you." Zarkon smiled at Cossack, the man growing nervous by that look.

"It is?" Cossack was as surprised as Lotor.

"Yes." Zarkon clapped a jovial hand on Cossack's injured shoulder, the man wincing in pain. "As second in command to Lotor's little rescue mission, you'll be number one witness in the courts."

"The courts?" echoed Cossack.

"Yes. In case I have to execute Lotor. I'll do it regardless, but the senate needs to be appeased that it was the right thing to do." Zarkon explained.

"Oh..uh...." Cossack looked at Lotor for help, the prince sighing.

"It's all right Cossack. This matter won't go to court. Not once the senate finds out my father gave away my pregnant slave." Lotor said, wishing he was as confidant as he made his voice sound. "Zarkon, you'll have a lot to answer for."

"Trust me when I say I am not worried about it." Zarkon replied, and gestured for a soldier to approach. "You there! Relay my commands! The rest of the men onboard Lotor's fleet are to remain inside. No one is allowed off until the private matter between my son and I is resolved."

"Yes, Lord Zarkon." The soldier bowed, and then pulled out a communicator, voice harsh as he repeated Zarkon's decree.

"Ha ha ha. That way no one can help you now Lotor." Zarkon said, and began walking back to the castle. Lotor followed, just a step behind him, with Cossack bringing up the rear. A group of soldiers surrounded them, forming a living shield that protected the royal pair, the men alert for any assassination attempts against the King.

Zarkon set off at a brisk pace, making everyone hurry to keep up with him. "I've sent aid to Queen Merla's ship." The King said conversationally. "As of now, between it's malfunctioning systems, and the damage you did to it when you rammed the Elite, that ship of hers is just dead weight in space. Naturally my offer of assistance cannot begin to make up for the atrocities you committed this day."

"Merla should be blaming you, father." Lotor pointed out. "It was you who forced my hand, you who handed over that slave without my permission."

"You could have gone about it a more diplomatic way." Zarkon retorted. "We could have set up communications, offered up a trade. We could have worked out a deal, if only you had told me what was going on from the start!"

"Diplomacy takes time." Lotor said. "Time Allura did not have. We'll be fortunate if she doesn't miscarry from the treatment she received onboard Merla's ship."

"Well done Lotor. You almost sound like you believe that." Zarkon said, a hint of approval in his tone. "I can't even tell if you are lying to me or not."

"It's because you wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass!" Lotor snapped. Zarkon tossed back his head, an uproarious laughter escaping him.

"I think the same applies to you son."

They reached the edge of the landing strip, the stone steps of the castle looming before them. At the very top Lotor could see Allura, the soldier that accompanied her, having lost his patience, resigning himself to carrying her all the way. Lotor paused to stare at her, the instant lasting long enough for a solider to prod him in the back with his rifle.

Lotor shook his head, and looked forward, seeing Zarkonn had started up the stairs. The king moved quickly, spry for his age, his hands lifting the hem of his robes so that his pointed shoes showed. Another prod against Lotor's back, and then the prince was following, easily catching up to his father.

By the time they reached the top of the staircase, there was no sign of Allura and her guard. A few officials of the court were out on the landing, waiting expectantly for their arrival. "King Zarkon, Prince Lotor....the Queen is still sending angry transmissions to the castle. She..." A nervous glance at Lotor before the woman continued. "She says she won't be satisfied until she has the prince's blood for her drink."

"She'll just have to appease herself with the wine I sent in his place." Zarkon said, heading towards the entrance of the castle. Guards opened the doors at his approach, Zarkon sweeping past them and into the palace proper.

"Then the slave?" asked the woman. "At least give her the slave that was the start of all this trouble."

"I just may do that." Zarkon turned to grin at Lotor. "Wouldn't Allura's head look lovely on a silver platter?" Lotor kept from shuddering at the thought, schooling his expression to be blank. Zarkon scowled at Lotor's apparent lack of reaction, muttering an angry bah under his breath. "But not just yet. There is a situation involving the slave. One we are waiting on pending results."

"Sire?" A veiled man was speaking now. "What could possibly save the slave from being put to death at this point?"

"Well, Lotor? Do you want to tell them or should I?" Zarkon asked, a smirk on his face. "I do believe you get more believable each time you repeat the news."

"It's believable because it's the truth." Lotor hissed.

"Hmm. Perhaps." Zarkon turned his attention to the male courtesan. "My son claims to have gotten the wench pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" All three of the court officials gasped, the woman looking at Lotor in shock.

"If this is true, which I highly doubt it is..." continued Zarkon, turning around a bend in the hall. "Naturally the slave will be expected to carry the child to term."

"She'll be a slave no more." The woman pointed out. "The child must be legitimate if it is to have ties to the throne, and continue the Zarkonian line. Prince Lotor, you'll have to marry her."

"Marry?" questioned Lotor, hearing Zarkon snort.

"Not quite willing to go that far for your strumpet?" The King asked snidely.

"No, it's just...I did not know such a thing was possible..." Lotor said.

"Oh yes, it's happened before. Why your mo----"

"SIlence!" Zarkon's voice was as sharp as a knife. "No need to bring up the past. Lotor may very well have to take the slave as his wife. Of course she'll still be little

more than property."

"Yes, Royal Consort in name only." Agreed one of the men. "She'll have no real power save when it comes to household servants."

Lotor said nothing, walking in a state of stunned shock. Marriage! He had never dared dream of such a thing, finding it unbelievable how quickly things were changing. He thrilled at the thought of further tying Allura to him, thoughts of her supposed pregnancy almost pushed to the back of his mind.

"Of course this is all pending the state of her pregnancy." Zarkon's voice was a harsh reminder of reality, tone mocking and reminding Lotor that the King simply did not

believe his boast.

"Yes." Agreed the woman. "It's pointless to get ahead of ourselves until we know for sure."

"Ah...here we are." Zarkon smiled as they reached the hall that led into the throne room of Castle Doom. "Come along Lotor. Might as well sit back and relax while we wait for the news." A short chuckle, Zarkon stepping into the lively throne room. "It may be your last meal after all. You should enjoy it."

Lotor followed close behind his father, ignoring the staring nobles who gasped and pointed his way. He had no appetite for food, no urge for drink though he took the cup thrust into his hands. The liquid was red, as red as Allura's blood, Lotor sighing as he stared into the cup's contents. He offered up a prayer, hoping against hope that Allura would indeed prove to be pregnant.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

Sarah8, aw thanks. *is flattered now.*


	38. Chapter 38

The music was a lively beat, full of harmonious bells and dings, strings being plucked to provide a secondary sound. It was a happy sort of tune, the kind that made people smile and tap their toes to the rhythm. But Lotor was not smiling, sending an annoyed glare at the musicians who were set up in the far right corner of the throne room.

The minstrels seemed not to notice, playing on, their music loud enough to be heard over the buzz of conversation that filled the room. Nobles were huddled in groups of three or four, speaking among themselves, not even bothering to whisper out their words. They talked about him, about Prince Lotor's latest stunt, noting how unusual it was of him to behave like that. How impulsive and reckless he had been, and all for a slave.

Some actually laughed at him, finding far too much amusement at his predicament. Lotor carefully noted the ones who mocked him, vowing to himself if he survived this night, he would make them pay. He lifted his goblet to his lips to hide his smirk, already dreaming of the blood he would spill in his quest for personal revenge.

Talk of revenge was a hot topic among the court, they seemed unable to tire of the subject, going round and round in circles. Talking of Lotor, and his revenge against Morwin, followed up by talk of the man's mother, the Queen Merla still crying out for justice, demanding her son be avenged. The court wondered if they would be plunged into another war, wondered if Queen Merla would attempt to break away from the Doom Empire in her quest for vengeance.

The nobles were also confused by Lotor's presence here in the throne room. By all rights he should be rotting in the palace dungeon, awaiting some suitable form of punishment. And yet here he was, drinking and eating, full of health and vitality if a bit blood soaked and disheveled. Zarkon wasn't speaking on the matter, sitting up on his dais, isolated from the people. He kept smirking in Lotor's direction, as though he knew a secret they did not.

Lotor returned his father's smirk, trying to appear at ease and unconcerned. For all outward appearances, he was the picture of tranquility, the lazy prince come to regain his rightful place at his father's side. But inside where it counted, he was a mess. Fretting over Allura, wondering what they were doing to her, how they were treating her. Would they kill her immediately upon discovering his ruse? He just did not know, praying that his last glimpse of her would not be on the landing strip outside the castle walls.

He wanted to pace, to shout and rail against what was happening. Instead he focused on his drink, keeping his fingers tight around the goblet, letting it's bejeweled surface cut into his skin. The pain helped calm him, Lotor leaning against the side of the dais, watching the room.

A few feet to the left of him stood Cossack, the man watching him with concern. Neither he nor Lotor had been allowed to leave the throne room, Zarkon suspicious of their actions. They were kept near the dais, right where the King could keep an easy eye on them. Between Zarkon, the nobles, and the throne room guards there was little opportunity available to them to sneak out of the room.

The music increased in tempo, dancing girls suddenly coming out the servant's entrance. The nobles cheered as the pretty women spread through out the crowd, shaking their hips in time to the beat. They wore very little, and had little tambourine clams on their fingers, which they clashed together, adding a jingling sound to their movements. Lotor glanced up at Zarkon, finding his father was still watching him rather then the swaying bodies of the dancing women.

The dancing continued, nobles letting out wild shouts, laughing and cheering on the girls. The dancers provided a temporary distraction from their talk of Prince Lotor, some of the men trying to dance with the young ladies. Lotor watched the crowd grow more relaxed, wondering if this would be his chance to slip away, small groups spreading out to become a huge crowd of drunken revelry.

He was just gearing up to draw near to a dancer, hoping to fool his father into thinking he was in a celebratory mood when the music came to an abrupt and sudden halt. Lotor looked, and saw above the heads of the partygoers the doors to the throne room had been thrown open. A murmur began through the crowd, people parting to clear a path for the soldiers who had arrived.

They marched toward the dais, a man in between their circle of bodies. He was not much older than Lotor himself, with long black hair tied back in a braid. Multiple colored beads decorated his hair, adding flair to his appearance. He was dressed in a white lab coat, with plain colored slacks peeking out beneath the hem of his jacket. A stethoscope was around his neck, Lotor recognizing him as the newest of King Zarkon's personal doctors.

The doctor was brought before the dais, the man dropping a low bow in Zarkon's direction. The King smiled, and gestured, his voice almost purring as he spoke. "Ah, Doctor Clemesus. I do hope you bring us good news."

The doctor straightened, his head nodding. "Yes, my Lord. I have the results of the girl's tests." Lotor set his cup down on the tray of a passing servant, taking a step in the direction of the doctor.

"Patience Lotor." Zarkon had noticed his movement, the King smirking down at him. "We will soon have our answer. Well, Clemesus. Is she or isn't she?"

"Ah...we have run an extensive amount of tests, as per your orders King Zarkon." The doctor said. "And the results were all the same."

"The same you say?" Zarkon's grin widened, the King oozing confidence of what that verdict would be.

"Yes." An affirmative nod from the doctor.

"And you're sure about the results? There can be no mistakes you know!" Zarkon said.

"None!" agreed Clemesus. "The girl is, without a doubt.....pregnant."

Lotor blinked surprised, but not half as surprised as Zarkon looked. "What?!" roared the King, suddenly standing, his scepter in hand. "She's pregnant?!"

"Yes, your highness." Clemesus said. "The child inside her is just under a week old."

Lotor's eyebrows drew together, the prince wondering how this could be. Except for last night, he hadn't been with Allura in over a week. Not since they had been on Planet Pollux. His mind was already turning over the possibilities, wondering who if any had dared to touch her without his permission. Jealousy was flaring to life, competing with the relief that Allura would be saved from execution now.

"Well, father?" Lotor spoke up, glancing at Zarkon's stunned face. "Are you satisfied now?"

Zarkon gave him a murderous glare, the King scowling. "You've won your stay of execution Lotor. Both you, and your little slave." The nobles were talking again, trying to ascertain what was going on by the conversation between father and son. Zarkon slammed his scepter against the dais' surface, three loud taps as his voice boomed out. "Silence!"

The court immediately complied, voices breaking off mid sentence. "Congratulations son..." Zarkon said through gritted teeth. "It looks like you've gained a child....and a bride. But I wonder..." Zarkon's look was calculating, a shiver going through Lotor's spine. "Can you keep them safe?"

"I can and I will." Lotor swore, flashing his father a dark look. "I'll show no mercy to anyone who dares endanger my family." It was his own threat against the implied one of King Zarkon's, the air seeming to crackle between the two men, rife with electricity.

"Hmph." Zarkon actually looked away first, moving to retake his seat. "You can try. But you'll soon discover it's not as easy as you think. Wives....and children complicate things. Make it difficult to hold onto power, especially if you hold even one ounce of feeling for them." He sounded tired now, weary of this discussion. "Go now Lotor. Go and check in on the mother of your child."

A gasp from the crowd, the people hesitant to start speaking lest they anger Zarkon once more. But their eyes looked at the prince, curious and surprised to hear the news that Lotor had fathered a child with a slave. Lotor kept his head held high, his gaze challenging as he moved, striding towards the crowd.

Cossack followed, hurrying forward to push and shout at the crowd. "Make way for Prince Lotor!" The crowd moved with a grumble, nobles stepping to the side as Lotor swept past them. He could feel their eyes on him, not just from the front, but from the sides and on his back. Boring holes into his body, the nobles surely eager to get their tongues wagging over this latest piece of gossip.

Lotor waited until he was in the hall, and away from their prying eyes to wilt in relief. Cossack appeared not to notice the prince's show of weakness, still walking ahead of Lotor.

"Geez it, pregnant?! No wonder you went so crazy to get her back!"

Lotor said nothing in response to the commander, but inwardly he was tempted to tell him the truth. To let someone know his suspicions. But it was too great a

secret, to big a burden to place on Cossack's shoulders.

"You could have told me." Continued Cossack, sounding accusing. "I wouldn't have protested half as much had I known!"

"Forgive me." Lotor said. "In the heat of the moment, I was not thinking straight."

"Can't blame you for that." Admitted Cossack. "Pregnant! Hey! You think that's why she collapsed?" His tone turned worried, Cossack turning to look at Lotor. "I mean, human girls are kind of weak.....maybe she can't safely carry a half Drule baby."

Yet another thing for Lotor to worry about! It must have shown on his face, Cossack was hurrying to amend his statement. "But I'm sure she'll be okay....Both she and the baby. I mean they both survived that whipping, and that was one of the most brutal things I've ever seen done to a woman."

"I hope you're right." Lotor said in a moment of weakness, letting the weariness he felt show in his eyes.

"Hey. You don't look so good." Cossack was concerned. "I think maybe you need to lay down for a while."

"I'll be fine." Lotor said. "It's Allura I am worried about."

"And the baby." Cossack added, nodding.

"Yes....and the baby." Agreed Lotor after a slight hesitation. "I'm worried about you too."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, you still haven't gotten your shoulder looked at." Lotor pointed out.

"Aw....it'll be fine. It's not even bleeding anymore." Cossack assured him.

"Still, I want you to get it checked out." Lotor said, and Cossack nodded.

"All right. I was due for a physical anyway." The commander was still walking with his head turned to look at Lotor, not really paying attention to who was in front of him. That was why when the figure dressed in brown stepped out from behind a pillar, Cossack stumbled into her, nearly knocking the woman off her feet.

"HEY!!" Cossack snapped, annoyed. "Watch where you're going. You jostled my injured shoulder."

"You should pay better attention to your surroundings dolt!" snapped the woman, straightening so they could see her face.

"Haggar!" Cossack hissed out her name, shock in his eyes. "What do you want?!"

"A moment of the prince's time is all I require." The witch said, offering a yellow tooth smile to Lotor.

"Well, you can't have it." Cossack said, choosing to play secretary for Lotor. "His highness is too busy for the likes of you. He has a situation to take care of, one that takes priority over any visit with you!"

"Ah, but I have news about that very situation that the prince will be most interested in." Haggar said, turning as Lotor and Cossack went to walk by her. "Prince Lotor...I dare say you will be pleased when you hear what I have done."

"I doubt it." Lotor said, more concerned with thoughts of Allura and the mystery father of her child.

"Oh but you're wrong!" Hagger sidled after him, a cackle escaping her. Cossack stepped in front of Lotor, wary of the witch's tricks.

"It's all right Cossack." Lotor said, hand on the man's shoulder. "Haggar won't harm me. She wouldn't dare."

"Yeah but....she's a witch. They can't be trusted." Cossack protested, moving when Lotor pushed him.

"Oh I can be trusted for a price." Laughed Haggar, and now she stepped up to Lotor, the prince fighting not to shudder as he beheld the twisted ugliness that was her face. "Prince Lotor...it would behoove you to come with me." She pressed her lips against his ears, the cracked leather of her mouth brushing his skin in an intimate caress. "I can answer you the mystery behind the father of Allura's baby."

"What's wrong?" Cossack asked, alert to the widening of Lotor's eyes.

"It's nothing!" Lotor's voice came out a little too hasty, a snapped out retort that made Cossack frown. "Go on ahead Commander." Lotor ordered. "Go and get that shoulder checked out, but more than that....keep an eye on Allura. I wouldn't put it past my father to attempt to do something to make her miscarry my child."

"That's cold even for your father." Cossack said.

"But an all too likely scenario." Haggar added, interjecting her opnion.

"Please.....do this for me. Not as your prince....but as your friend." Lotor said, and Cossack hesitated.

"Damn....you don't have to get all serious on me. I'm going, I'm going!" Cossack turned, waving a hand behind his back. "I'll see you later prince."

They watched him go, waiting until he disappeared around the corner of the long hall, Lotor then turning to Haggar. "Now witch....you're going to tell me everything you know!"

"Indeed I will, your highness!" Haggar cackled. "But not here. The walls have ears."

'Then where." Lotor demanded, moving to follow the brown cloaked witch.

"My private chambers." She answered, moving quickly through the halls. "It's the only place I can guarantee we won't be overheard."

"There's always my quarters." Lotor said, surprised when she laughed.

"You think Zarkon doesn't have bugs in place even beneath your bedroom floors?!" She asked, smirking. "No, this castle is full of so many transmitters, I'm surprised Zarkon ever gets any sleep for all the eavesdropping he does."

"Then how can you be sure your chambers is clean?" Lotor asked, his voice whispering to the witch. She smiled and winked at him, turning down the hall in the opposite direction Cossack had traveled. "Haggar!"

"Not here!" She repeated, and scurried ahead of him. Lotor swore, and ran after her, watching as she ducked through doorways, and rounded a corner. It took them less then twenty minutes to reach the modest room appointed to the witch, Hagger holding the door open for Prince Lotor. He hesitated on the threshold, just peering inside, seeing the room crowded with book cases. All manner of things were on their shelves, jars and bottles of spell components, along with large research tomes.

A small cot was pushed to the side of the room, just big enough for the witch's thin frame. A blue cat was curled up in the center of it, the feline not deigning to lift it's head at their arrival.

"I know it's cramped but...I call it home....for now at least." She added, walking over to a table.

Lotor sighed, and closed the door behind him, then moved to approach the witch. She was standing before a bowl of bubbling green liquid, peering into it's center. "Are you working some magic?" Lotor asked, curious.

"Yes." She smiled at him. "This spell keeps Zarkon's bugs from working inside my chambers." She cackled, the sound grating on Lotor's ears though he tried not to show it. "The old fool can't ascertain why his devices keep failing him!"

"That's not very respectful of you." Lotor pointed out. "Calling him an old fool."

"As if you don't do the same!" Haggar said defensively. Lotor had no retort for her, knowing it was the truth. "So...I suppose you'll be wanting to know the truth now."

"That is the only reason I followed you here." Lotor agreed.

"Ha yes. You've never willingly set foot in my chambers before. But still..." A grudging tone of respect. "You've always been somewhat kind to me, employing me when your father refused to rely on my services."

"I never did trust my father's witch Cortana." Lotor said.

"You'd be a fool too! Her loyalties lie strictly with King Zarkon." Haggar replied.

"And yours? Where do they lie?" questioned Lotor.

A smile then, Hagger flashing her yellowed teeth at him. "Why with the highest bidder of course. But it's not money I'm after."

"Then what?"

"Oh power, prestige, respect. Things money alone can't buy." Came her answer.

"And you think I can give you these things?" Lotor asked.

"I know you can." Haggar nodded. "Maybe not right now, but soon. Heh....I know you have great ambitions Prince Lotor. And the wind, it tells me things."

"Like who is the father of Allura's child?" Lotor asked, trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"It wasn't the wind that told me that." A head shake, the witch still grinning. "I want you to remember this day Prince Lotor. Remember it for what is. I've done you a great favor, one that has saved not only your life, but the life of your beloved slave."

"A favor?" Lotor frowned, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

"You will, you will!" Hagger laughed. "She's not pregnant you know. One time without the birth control wasn't enough to do it."

"Not pregnant? But my father's physician..." He fell silent as Haggar raised her hand, wagging her finger at him.

"If I can interfere with your father's listening devices, what makes you think I can't fudge the results of a few pregnancy tests?" He looked at her, not daring to believe. "It's true." She nodded her head, and held up her hand. "It's as easy as..." She snapped her fingers in his face, a poof of smoke escaping them. "....that for me!"

"So Allura is not pregnant?" Lotor asked, wanting to be sure.

"No, and you'll have to hurry if you want to get her with child before the king is suspicious." Haggar told him. "Babies can come early, or they can come late, but not too late or else everyone will know." She turned from him, and began rooting around in her desk, opening drawers and shoving things aside. "Now...in return for this favor...I want your promise that when you overthrow Zarkon, you will make me your head witch."

"I'm not going to overthrow my father!" Even to Lotor, his protest sounded half hearted, the witch straightening to give him a look.

"If that is true, than Zarkon is not a crusty old fart!" She exclaimed. "Now....your promise? Or should I go straight to Zarkon with word of this deceit?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lotor exclaimed, a menacing look on his face.

"Don't even think of threatening me young man!" Haggar snapped back. "I may be old, but I still have my magic. It will be a fight you'll lose!" He said nothing, just staring at her in frustration. Her face softened, Haggar smiling once more. "It's better to be my friend than my enemy. Now, what do you say? A new witch for a new king?" She held out her bony hand, waiting for Lotor to take it.

"All right! Damn you, all right." He grabbed her hand, feeling her curl withered fingers around him. Hagger let out a high pitched sound, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

"Now I expect you'll be wanting to go back to your slave." Haggar made a sympathetic noise, a tsking sound. "Poor girl has been through so much. And about to be through even more. Here, take this." Her other hand was shoving a bottle into Lotor's hand, the prince glancing curiously at it. "It's pills to help numb the pain she's in. It's not approved by any medical federation, but it'll do the job twice as fast as any of that trash they'll be feeding her."

"Thank you Haggar." Lotor said, reluctant gratitude in his eyes.

"She'll still be sensitive, and you'll have to be careful about opening that gash on her shoulder." Continued the witch. "I'd say wait a few days, but you really must hurry and get her with child. I only wish I had some spells to aid in fertility rituals." A wistful sigh from the witch.

"I'm sure we can manage in that department without any aid." Lotor smirked.

"Just be thankful she hasn't been on the birth control for longer than a few months." Haggar said, expression stern. "Did you know the shots you were giving the women of your harem, while effective for short term use, the long term side effects is to render them barren?"

"No...."

"You probably didn't even give it one thought except to make sure they didn't get pregnant by your seed!" She was actually admonishing him, clucking her tongue at him like a mother hen. "Hmph, just like a man to think with his dick and not with his heart."

"Er....right." Lotor pocketed the small bottle. "I'll be going now....if that's okay with you."

"Fine, fine, get out of here." She made shooing motions with her hands. "I've taken enough time away from your Allura." She turned her back on him, a clear sign of dismissal as she strode over to her bed. The cat looked up at her, letting out a questioning meow. "Soon dearie. Soon."

Lotor gave a shake of his head, and moved to navigate past the bookcases, heading for the room's exit. He could hear Haggar talking to the feline, her voice chuckling softly. "Soon we'll be gone from this place, and have a proper laboratory with a proper bedroom. Prince Lotor will make it happen. You'll see." Lotor sincerely hoped she was right about that!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	39. Chapter 39

There was something going on, that much she was sure of, taking note of the nervous energy all around her. It lingered in the air, a heavy, oppressive feeling, Allura turning suspicious as she thought back on the doctors and the tests they had run. Blood had been drawn, vials and vials of it, Allura being pricked so many times she was amazed her veins didn't run dry.

They had even wheeled a machine into the room, some kind of x-ray where they forced her to lay down on her pain stricken back, rubbing a cold jelly on her belly. A round object had been rolled across her slicked up skin, doctors crowding around the monitor, blocking her view. She had heard noises, it sounded like a heart beat, and the gathered men and women had grown excited.

The final indignity was making her pee in a cup, the doctors rushing off with the sample before she could even question them for what it was for. It was a whole lot of fuss, and it seemed to have little to do with the injuries on her back. To the doctors, her pain was secondary, the physicians almost reluctant to acknowledge her injuries. But after what seemed like hours, finally a nurse entered, helping Allura to peal off the gauze, soap and clean water being used to wash out her wounds.

She had been holding Lotor's uniform against her front when a doctor had entered, the man carrying a white briefcase. He laid it down next to her on the bed, the case clicking open with a sound, revealing a wide array of surgical instruments. Allura had been given a shot, something to numb her body, and then the doctor set to the task of sewing up the gash in her shoulder.

Even with the numbing agent in her body, she could still feel the needle piercing her skin, Allura cringing as the doctor did delicate stitches, pulling the gash closed. She was grateful none of her other cuts needed stitches, the doctor allowing the nurse to once again fit Allura for gauze. She had just been pulling on Lotor's uniform, careful not to wrench her shoulder and risk tearing open her stitches when a knock sounded on the door.

Allura looked up hopeful, but it was dashed at the sight of Commander Cossack. He seemed to sense her disappointment, offering an apologetic smile to her. "Sorry, it's just me."

She just nodded, feeling quiet and shy, the nurse gathering up the doctor's things off the bed. Cossack eyed the bent over nurse's backside, his lips twisting into an appreciative leer. It was gone by the time the nurse turned, Cossack's face serious once more. Without a word, the nurse exited the room, Cossack turning to close the door behind her. He then took up position against the wall, arms folded across his chest, his eyes staring at Allura.

It made her uncomfortable, Allura fidgeting in place. Cossack noticed, surprising her with the concern in his voice. "What's the matter? Are you in pain? Allura in pain?" He simplified his question for her, Allura nodding.

"A little."

He looked torn over what to do, chewing on his lip as he considered her. "I don't want you to suffer...Lotor will kill me if you're in needless pain. But...he'll kill me if they give you something that makes you lose the baby!"

Allura just looked at him, barely understanding even half of what he said. "I know!" His eyes seemed to light up, Cossack opening the door. "Nurse! Nurse!" He banged his fist on the window, rattling it. ""Someone get a nurse in here!"

A woman appeared, her wrinkled face concerned. That look soon turned to one of annoyance, seeing Allura sitting on the bed, for all appearances just fine. "What is it?" She demanded of Cossack, and he pointed a finger in her face.

"This girl needs pain medication! Something that won't affect the baby."

"I can give her a pill..." began the nurse.

"Good. And you're going to take one too." Cossack said, grabbing the woman by her arm.

"What?!" Her eyes were wide, Cossack nodding.

"Yeah. That way if it's poison, you die too!"

"Poison?!" scoffed the nurse, her hand reaching into her pocket. Cossack snatched the item she removed from it, glancing at the label. "This is a place of healing, not a....not a death camp."

"Yeah, yeah, save it for your maker." Cossack shook out a pill, then handed it to the woman. "Now swallow this!"

"I need all my mental faculties to do my job!" protested the woman. "I can't take a dosage of that strength!"

"Swallow the pill before I cram it down your throat!" growled Cossack, a second before the woman slapped him with all her might. He nearly dropped the bottle of pills, staring stunned as the nurse ran out of the room.

"Well, that didn't go to well..." He muttered, staring at the bottle of pills in his hand. He turned back to Allura, the girl reacting to the dejected look in his eyes. She stepped towards him, placing a hand on his arm. "What?"

"It's okay." She told him, seeing him frown.

"You don't even know what's going on, do you?" He wondered this out loud, Allura cocking her head, an inquisitive look in her eyes.

"Tell me?" She said hesitantly, and Cossack seemed to grow nervous.

"Oh man....it's not my place to tell. Look, I can guard you, I can get you pills, I can even get you food, but dropping a secret like this without the prince's permission.....No way!"

"Where is Lotor?" Allura asked instead.

"The prince? Um..." More hesitation from Cossack. "He'll come soon."

"Take me to him?" Allura asked hopefully, fixing Cossack with the full effect of her earnest blue eyes. "Please?"

"Just sit tight Allura." Cossack said, seeming weak to her stare. "He'll be here soon."

She sighed, and backed away from him, shoulders drooping dejectedly. She wanted out of this hospital room, and away from the doctors and their hundreds of tests. She was in pain, and more than that, her stomach was growling, Allura having gone a full day without anything to eat.

"Maybe you should lie down." Cossack suggested, watching her pace. She couldn't help but limp, the tears on the back of her knees making it painful to bend her legs. Even with the pain, she was unable to remain still, Allura wanting to do many things, sleep, eat, see Lotor. She wanted him to explain what was happening, wanted to let him know she knew he had taken a great risk to get her back. She shivered, remembering the reception they had received upon returning to Doom, the hundreds of soldiers with their weapons trained on them and the ship.

The demon had been among them, the King angry. Yelling and shouting, talking of death. She wondered what Lotor had told him to calm him down, Allura seeming to shake as she recalled the touch of Zarkon's fingers in her hair. His touch made her want to scrub her skin clean, even as her body protested the thought of taking a shower while it was in so much pain.

The pain was a constant buzz in the back of her mind, Allura wondering why the doctors hadn't given her something to dull her aches, numb her to the agony she felt. Even the numbing agent they had used when sewing up her shoulder blade had been a mild dosage, hardly effective against the doctor's needlework.

She let out a sigh, a deep huff of air, turning to catch sight of Cossack. He was staring at her, watching her as though he expected her to break, his brow furrowed in concern. His looking was making her uncomfortable, Allura not used to the guards devoting so much time to the study of her. She found herself wishing he would go away, leave her to her thoughts and her endless pacing.

People were on a constant move outside her room, she could see them hurrying past the window, occasional glances sent her way. Cossack seemed to tense up every time someone walked by, as though he expected something bad to happen. That thought made her frown, Allura glancing at him once more. He was still frozen in place against the wall, body stiff and at attention. It was though he was guarding her, and her eyes widened as she realized that must be the reason he was here.

That made her agitated, Allura wondering what else could happen to her this day. She was suddenly grateful for his presence, thinking he would stand between her and whatever danger lurked outside the hospital room. Now more than ever she wanted to see Lotor, wanting his strong arms around her, and his reassurance that she would be protected.

Another turn, Allura's back to Cossack as she resumed her pacing. She slowly walked the length of the room, passing by machines and monitors, all silent for the moment. She turned again, just as the door started to open, Cossack's hand dropping towards the blaster on his belt. His fingers hovered, tense and ready to draw on his weapon, both Cossack and Allura watching as the door opened all the way.

He looked as disheveled as Allura felt, the prince standing there bare chested with blood staining his hands. Her blood, and the blood of Prince Morwin she realized, yet she felt no revulsion. She was glad that awful, awful man was dead, a thought that made her worry that she was becoming a bad person. She shook off the thought, Allura opening her mouth, ready to cry out Lotor's name.

But Cossack's voice drowned out hers, the man letting out a loud exclamation. "Geez it! Knock before you enter! I could have shot you!" His hand had relaxed at his side, the commander letting out a relieved breath.

Prince Lotor didn't acknowledge his words, his eyes on Allura. "Why aren't you in bed?" He asked, taking a concerned step towards her.

"Couldn't sleep..." She said, and before she knew what happened, she was in his arms, her body plastered against his. Lotor touched the back of her head, fingers stroking her hair gently. She pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his strong heart beat. He bent his face towards the top of her head, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

She didn't protest. Not even at the thought of how dirty she was, body stained by sweat and blood. She was just glad he still wanted her, even after all that had happened.

"I thought you'd never come." Allura whispered, letting him know how impatient she had been for his arrival.

"Very few things could keep me from you for long." Came his answer. A cough accompanied his words, Cossack making sounds to remind them he was still in the room. Lotor turned to look at him, Allura peering around the side of his body to look at the embarrassed commander.

"Uh right...." Cossack said in reply to the stern look Lotor gave him. "I'll just uh....make myself scarce."

"Do that."

"Hey....maybe I can get Allura something to eat. I bet she's hungry...." Cossack said musingly. "After all, pregnant women eat a lot!"

"Get something for us both." Commanded Lotor. "In all this excitement, I've yet to eat this day."

"Man, running on adrenaline alone?" Cossack commented.

"Have the meal brought to my chambers." Lotor told him. "I'm sure Allura is as eager to leave this place as I am."

"All right. I'll do that." Cossack walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Before it shut completely, Lotor had turned back to Allura, the pair all eyes for each other.

"How have they been treating you?" Lotor asked, his fingers smoothing back tangled curls from her cheeks. "Doctor good? Bad?"

"Good but..."

"But?" He pounced on her hesitation, Allura frowning as she tried to think of the word in Drule.

"Good but strange." She said at last. "Lotor....what is going on?"

His face went blank, Allura watching as he forced all emotion to leave his eyes. He wanted to hide something from her, something that had to be bad. The realization just made her more determined to find out, the girl reaching up to capture his cheeks n her hands. "Tell me." An insistent command, Allura peering at him intensely.

"Not here. Not now." Lotor replied, just as insistent as she.

"When?"

"After you've recovered." That made her frown, Allura shaking her head no. Lotor touched the back of her hands, gently prying them off his face. "Allura, you need your rest. The last thing I want is to trouble you with this."

It just left her frustrated, the very thing he sought to protect her from causing her thoughts to turn troubled. "I'm sorry." He added, dropping her hands. "Soon I promise."

"Soon." She echoed, nodding her head firmly.

"Let's leave this place." Lotor said, and she let out a gasp, finding he was sweeping her off her feet. She grabbed at his shoulders for balance, Lotor hefting her up in his arms.

"Where?" She asked, then added, "Bedroom?"

"Yes, my bedroom." Lotor confirmed with a smile. "No more harem for you Allura."

That left her experiencing a mix of emotions, Allura quiet as Lotor strode out of the room with her. She didn't think she would miss the harem, but she knew she would miss her friends. The twins, and the other girls from Arus. But aside from them, she had no other reason to return to that awful place, Allura quick to realize she was eager to reclaim her place at Lotor's side.

The happiness she felt at being in his favor once more made her frown, Allura questioning her feelings. How quickly things seemed to have changed, Allura going from hating being in his bed, to wanting his touch. To finding it safe and supportive. She was even, dare she think it, comfortable around him, maybe even learning to actually LIKE the man.

Lotor didn't press her to speak, moving rapidly once out of the medical wing. She glanced up at him, studying his face, noting how handsome he was. She didn't think she was so shallow as to be moved by appearances, and yet she wondered. Wondered and thought that if under different circumstances, had she not been kidnapped and raped, if she would have found herself attracted to Lotor.

She felt a pang in her heart as she thought of the what ifs, realizing they would never know what could have been. She could drive herself mad questioning the endless possibilities, the what ifs of how she could have fallen for him, the what if of if Avok had not been in the picture, the what if of if they had been just two normal people meeting under normal circumstances.

The thoughts made her sigh out loud, Lotor glancing at her. "Problem?"

She was quiet a moment, then shook her head no. "Just....tired."

"You'll sleep soon. I promise." Lotor said, turning down another corridor.

"Okay." Allura said, resting her head on his chest. She watched them move through the castle with sleep filled eyes, seeing the surprised looks the people passing them by gave them. She knew they must have made some sight, a bloodied prince carrying a slave dressed in the top half of his uniform. Even under normal circumstances, they seemed to perplex people with their appearance, their apparent closeness.

They were turning down the corridor of the harem when they ran across Cossack. The commander bowed quickly, then stood up smiling. "The meal has been delivered to your room! I made sure to personally test all the food myself." He seemed to stifle a burp. "There's no danger of it being contaminated."

"Thank you Cossack." Lotor said, and continued on his way. It didn't take them long to reach his private chambers, the rooms were located close by to the harem.

Upon entering the bedroom, Lotor didn't immediately set her down, choosing instead to carry her over to the table where a steaming hot meal was laid out. Once again Allura found her stomach growling, the girl eager for the food.

The prince deposited her in a chair at the table, moving to take a seat across from her. Allura was so hungry she reached for a plate before him, Lotor's hand moving to cover hers. "Allura...?"

"Yes?"

"Before you eat....I have something for you to take." He reached into his pant's pocket, pulling out a small bottle. She stared curiously as he shook out two peach colored tablets, his fingers overturning her hand to drop the pills on her palm. "It'll help ease your pain."

He let go of her hand, Allura pulling it towards her to stare curiously at the pills. "Okay..." She said, reaching for a glass of water to help her wash down the pills. Lotor watched her carefully, a secretive smile on his face. It made her looked questioningly at him, Lotor shaking his head no.

She sipped some more of the water, then reached for the plate once more. This time Lotor let her take it without interference, the man reaching for his own plate. The two piled on the food, both seeming to share similar ravenous appetites.

For a while the only sounds in the room were that of the silverware scraping against the porcelain plates, the two too busy eating to speak. As her stomach got her fill of

the food, Allura began to slow down her pace, glancing at Lotor.

"Yes?" He said, noticing her look.

"Lotor...what will....what will happen with the Queen?" Her question made him frown, Lotor setting down his knife and fork.

"I honestly don't know." Came his admittance. "I suppose we'll go to war."

"War?" Her eyes widened, Allura gasping. "Because of me?"

"Not just because of you." Lotor was quick to assure her. "My actions onboard her ship surely played their part as well. Allura, I killed her son."

"For me...."

"Yes...for what he did to you." Lotor agreed. "I think...I think there was no other way to play it out. The outcome set in stone the instant I saw him whipping you." He sighed. "This is as much my father's fault as it is anyone's. Giving you away like that...."

"Why did he do that?" She asked, seeing him hesitate.

"He misunderstood the situation." It seemed that was all he was willing to tell her, Lotor choosing to occupy his mouth with a peace of water fowl. Allura pushed at the food on her plate, thinking for a few seconds more.

"He won't do that again will he?" She asked. "Give me away I mean?"

"No, Allura, he won't." Came Lotor's answer.

"Why?" She shook her head. "How can you know that? Why is he not angry that you brought me back?"

"it's complicated." Lotor said. "Just be assured steps have been taking to appease my father and assure you're safety."

She sighed, wondering if the language barrier was what was making him hesitate to explain the situation to her. Things would be so much simpler if she had more skill with the Drule language! She made a promise to herself to work at it, to come to learn more words so as to better understand the things happening around her.

"Lotor....the doctors....They did a lot of tests. Why?" Another frown from him, Lotor slow to answer.

"Allura, you should rest now. You've had a long and hard day and need time to recuperate."

She wanted to protest she wasn't tired, but she felt the weariness in every bone in her body. Her eyes were practically drooping with sleep, her body no longer content to run on all cylinders now that she had filled her belly with food. "All right." She agreed, setting down her knife and fork. Lotor mimicked her movements, rising to stand when she did. She flashed a surprised look at him, seeing him move to follow her to the bed.

"What? I'm tired too." Lotor chuckled, and flopped down onto the bed. He stretched out on his back, his hand patting the empty space to the right of him. Allura got a knee up on the bed, and crawled towards him, choosing to lie on her stomach so as to take some of the strain off her injured back. He touched her carefully, his hand landing on her uninjured shoulder, pulling her close.

She ended up with her head on his chest, cheek pressed against his skin. She was surprised at how easily they fell back into old habits, her body having missed the warmth of his, this closeness of sleeping in his embrace. She snuggled closer, whispering out a question even as she slipped into sleep. "You'll still be here when I wake up, won't you?"

She smiled at his answer, Lotor giving an affirmative yes. It made her relax with a sigh, Allura drifting into dreamland with Lotor's hand petting her hair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	40. Chapter 40

He wasn't sure what roused him from his sleep, Lotor's eye opening as he looked blearily around the room. He saw by the chrono meter that it was late morning, the time ticking onwards to approaching the mid day. It was no surprise to him that he had slept in after the exhausting events of the previous day, Lotor glad his day was his, free to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

With a sigh he settled back against his pillow, his fingers almost absentminded as they played with the hair of the girl lying snuggled up next to him. His eyes were almost closed when he heard it, a soft sound of distress. Allura was making noise, her voice upset, protesting things in her native language.

"Allura?" Lotor said her name loudly, trying to wake her. She just lay there, mumbling in her sleep, her expression fitful as she trembled. "Allura, wake up. You're having a nightmare." He reached with his hand to take hold of her, giving her a soft shake that had her gasping. She tried to sit up and leap away from him, but he held on to her, drawing her back down against him.

"It's okay." Lotor said, seeing her blue eyes were frightened. "You're safe now. It was just a dream."

"A dream?" She repeated the word, licking her lips. At his nod, she seemed to sigh, wilting against him. "It seemed so real...."

"Dreams have a way of doing that." Lotor told her. She said nothing in response to that, just laying quiet against him. He didn't pry, sure he knew what her dreams were about. It was only natural she have nightmares after her ordeal, Lotor fighting not to tense. He felt helpless to protect her from the terrors her own mind offered her, Lotor damning both Morwin and his father for inflicting new horrors into her subconscious.

Allura moved, touching his hand with her small one. Her fingers rain across the blood stained surface, the red having dried to the point of being a crusty looking brown. She studied it, fingers tracing carefully over the lines of his palm.

"What are you thinking?" Lotor asked her, and a flurry of Arusian words came out of her. She then hesitated, trying to think of how to put it in Drule, eyes still on his hand.

"That I am glad...." She began slowly. "Glad he is dead. Glad that this is his blood on your hands." She sounded so small, so uncertain when she asked her next question. "Does that make me a bad person?"

"No, Allura." Lotor shook his head, his fingers moving to lace together with hers. "It just means you're an honest person. Few people if any would feel differently after what he did to you." He wondered if his words reassured her, Lotor lifting her hand to his face to place a small kiss against the back of it. She turned her head to look up at him, blinking blue eyes at him.

"Here..." He sat up, his hand reaching into his pant's pocket. "It's probably time for another dose." He brought out the bottle of Haggar's pills, shaking out two more tablets which Allura took from him. A glass of water from the pitcher on his night stand helped her to swallow them down, Allura drinking thristily of the water.

"Do they help?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Oh yes. The pain is greatly lessened." That made him smile, relieved, Lotor taking the empty glass from her and setting it down. Allura shifted on the bed, moving to inch off it when he reached out to snag her by the waist.

"Where are you going?"

"I think....a wash is needed." She said, and looked away embarrassed. "I'm dirty..."

"No more than I." Lotor responded, knowing his hands weren't the only part of him with blood on them. "Come Allura..." He let go of her long enough to leave the bed, Lotor coming around to her side of the mattress. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Before she could protest he was lifting her, Allura making a sound and grabbing at him for support. He smiled at her clinginess, stepping quickly towards his private bathroom. He passed by a mirror, seeing the red flakes on his face, his neck covered with a good portion of dried blood as well. Even his hair had some colored streaks in them, Lotor wondering what kind of sight he made to Allura.

Inside the roomy bathroom, he set her down on a bath stool, helping to remove his uniform's top from her body. He threw it towards the trash receptacle, figuring it a loss due to the blood that had dried into the very fibers of the uniform. The removal of the top left Allura clad only in her gauze bandages, the white material tied around her like a corset for the body. He reached for the tied off ends, nails tearing through the material, and began helping her to peal off the bandages.

Bit by bit her body was revealed to him, Lotor's hands skirting down lower and lower. Bit by bit her wounds stared back at him, mocking him over how late he had been to rescue her. He tensed, fingers hovering over the stitched up gash on her shoulder blade, angry that she suffered for his mistakes.

The gauze came down, Lotor working to unwind the remaining bandages from her thighs, his hands doing a soft touch on her skin. She seemed to shiver at that light touch, Lotor's fingers lingering on the inside of her thigh. A glance at her face showed her watching him anxiously, Allura biting her lip as though trying to keep silent. His reaction was abrupt, hands leaving her to stand and turn from her.

Without looking at her, he tossed away the gauze, and then reached for the zipper on his pants. Pulling it down, he kicked off his shoes, then wrenched his pants off all the way. He padded naked to the bathtub, turning on the water. He fiddled with the controls, trying for the best temperature, inwardly wondering what would be better for Allura. To sit and soak in the tub, or to stand and have a quick rinse.

A glance at her back had him deciding on the standing shower, Lotor figuring it would be better to not let her wounds soak in too much soapy water. Leaving the shower running, he walked over to the sink, opening the cabinet underneath it to retrieve soap and shampoos. He then set the items on the tray inside the shower, and stepped in, calling out to Allura to join him.

She came when called, radiating nervous energy as she stepped into the shower. Lotor closed the glass door behind her, then reached to adjust one of the shower heads, letting it rain down water on her head. She made a sound, surprised at suddenly being drenched, Lotor laughing at the expression she turned towards him. He leaned his head back, letting the shower head that was behind him wet his hair, water being poured on them from three angles of the tub.

Thoroughly drenched, he reached for the shampoo, squeezing out a generous amount into his hands. He then reached for Allura, hands landing on her hair, the prince beginning a vigorous assault on her stained tresses, working the shampoo into a fine lather in her scalp. She looked at him while he did this, blue eyes just blinking up at him as his fingers massaged the shampoo into her scalp.

"Good?" Lotor asked, hands lowering to follow the length of her hair down her back. He pulled the shampoo lathered hair to her front, letting them cover her breasts as he worked on covering every inch of her hair with the shampoo.

"Good." She confirmed, seeming to sigh with bliss as his fingers return to her scalp. He reached for a shower head, pulling on it so as to aim it over her hair, working to wash out the shampoo. It ran down her body, Allura letting out a hiss as some of it passed over her tender tears, Lotor inwardly wincing at her pain. He was quick to rinse the shampoo remains off her body, seeing how the white substance was tinged a brownish red color as the blood remains were washed out of her hair.

Once he was satisfied with her hair's newfound cleanness, he reached for a bar of soap, working the ivory green bar into a foamy lather. He smiled at her as he ran soapy fingers under her chin, rubbing his hand just above her slave collar. He quickly skirted past that sign of ownership, hands landing on her shoulders, washing her carefully along the line of skin between neck and shoulder.

Hands smoothed soap over her collarbone, inching it's way downwards, the trickle of water sending soapy rivulets down her chest. Lotor paused, watching one such spill of water, seeing it arch down her breast, and tip over her nipple, forming a sudsy drop of water that hung suspended in place for the moment.

"Lotor?" Her voice had him shaking his head, his hands moving once more. Brisk, all business as he touched her arms, soaping them up all the way down to her fingers. He then reached for the bar again, renewing the soap on his hands before he tackled her waist. His hands moved in vigorous circles, making her move in response to his rubbing. Higher and higher climbed his hands, until his fingers were nudging the undersides of her breasts.

His breath seemed to catch in his throat, his fingers hesitating. Allura saw his indecision and reacted, turning away from him. "Allura clean herself." She announced,

reaching for the soap.

She tried to step away from him, but he reached out, hands landing on her shoulders. With a jerk and a surprised sound from her, he had her back pinned against his front, Lotor feeling the wounds' rough surface against his skin. "I can do this." Lotor said, and moved to resume his washing of her. She squirmed, making him use one arm to pin her in place, pressed just above her breasts as his other hand went to touch her right breast.

Soapy fingers slid over the surface of her pliant flesh, Lotor palming it in his hand, beginning a slow rub that made Allura shudder against him. He swore to himself he was just cleaning her, and yet part of him remembered Haggar's words. The witch seemed to whisper in his mind, telling him how he didn't have the luxury of waiting if he wanted to get her with child.

Still holding on to her right breast, he moved his arm, Lotor dropping his hand to cup her left one, effectively holding her in place. The sooner the better, even he had to agree with the witch, his hands working the soap's lather into her flesh, his fingers doing an absentminded squeeze of her breasts. Allura made a sound in response to that squeeze, Lotor tensing to hear it.

It wasn't pain that made her moan, but a kind of hesitant pleasure, Allura leaning against him with a sigh. He wondered how strong Haggar's pills were, if they could numb her to the point she'd be able to have sex without pain. Even as he thought that, his hands ceased their cleaning motions, and began the act of seductive touches.

Gentle rubs across her nipples using only the palm of his hands, encouraging them to pearl. His fingers ghosting across her skin, stroking down softly to her hardened nipples, capturing hold of them between thumb and forefinger.

Allura seemed to jump in place when he began to rub, twiddling her nipples between his fingers to create heat and tension against her breasts. She started to make noises, half hearted protests he ignored, Lotor bending to kiss against the crook of her shoulder, tasting the water that had washed the soap away.

Her hips moved, brushing against his groin, Lotor starting to react to not just that touch but her sounds and the way she felt in his hands. With a moan of his own, he licked up the side of her neck, Allura sighing as he began to bite and suck at her sensitive flesh. His fingers moved faster, Allura shaking and crying out, trying to pull away. It only planted her more firmly against him, the girl going still as she felt his growing need.

He let go of her nipples, taking hold of the whole of her breast once more, an artful fondle to relax her once more. The tension left her body, Allura leaning against him limp and languid. His one hand left her right breast to stroke down her belly, a slow, unhurried journey towards her center. He soon was stroking through the damp curls that covered her womanhood, his fingers teasingly grazing against the slit her lips guarded.

"AH!!" Allura reached down, her own hand landing on the back of his. But she didn't try to stop him, her fingers stroking his skin as though she was encouraging him. Embolden by that thought and touch, he stroked her more firmly, middle finger inserting itself among her folds, caressing her thoroughly. He took his time, going about it in a leisurely fashion. Allura moaned and wiggled, as though trying to drive his finger inside her. He ignored her apparent need, continuing his gentle strokes, moving his finger up and down, stroking her from top to bottom.

"Lotor..." She whimpered out his name, Lotor licking her cheek in response. "Allura hot..."

"Very hot..." He agreed, smirking. A few more strokes, and then he turned his attention to her clit, that hidden pearl of flesh that he touched now. She tensed up, a shuddery sigh escaping her as he began making lazy circles on it.

"Hmm! Hmmm!" Soft squeals from her, Allura practically panting as she wiggled. She was so sensitive to his touch, and he had barely started tormenting her clit, Lotor's grin widening as he adjusted his fingers, reaching to catch her clit and give it a little pinch. "OH!"

Just like with her nipples, he set about to rubbing it, slow at first but then speeding up, increasing the heat and friction on that one spot in her body. Allura's voice was getting louder and louder, the girl starting to pull at his hand, trying to draw it away from her.

"Not yet Allura." Lotor said, even as she bent forward Lotor following to hunch over her, his fingers never ceasing their pleasurable torment. The shaking in her body increased in tempo, Allura practically wailing, her body seeming to lose it's will to keep her standing. His hand left her breast to hold her up, Lotor feeling her drench his hand with her release, the liquid even coating the inside of her thighs as she sagged in place.

It was only then that he withdrew his hand, a pleased smile on his face. His hands turned her around, Lotor getting a good look at the dazed Allura's face. Her cheeks were reddened, a heated flush from her orgasm, and her chest heaved as she breathed heavily. He pulled her so she plastered against him, lifting her up on tip toe to meet him halfway as he sought to claim her lips with his own.

He feasted at her mouth, lips teasing hers, nibbling and pulling gently on her bottom one. She yielded to his mouth, lips parting eagerly for his tongue, Lotor thrusting it into her even as he was grinding against her front. He moaned into the kiss, Lotor suddenly pushing her hard against the cold tile of the shower wall, pinning her in place with his body. He was rougher than he meant to be, or perhaps she was simply in too much pain, for Allura suddenly cried out, stiffening against him.

Alarmed he pulled back, looking at her questioningly. She lowered her eyes, looking away from him, forcing him to capture her chin. He tilted her head back to make her look at him, and voiced his question. "What's wrong?"

"My back..." She began hesitantly. "The wall....when it hit against me just now....pain..."

Of course. He sighed, stepping back so as to let her move away from the wall. He stared, seeing a smear of blood on the tile, Lotor suddenly grabbing her by the arm. He whipped her around, eyes intent on her back, checking over her quickly. He was relieved to see the stitches still in place across her shoulder blade, but one of the lesser wounds glistened, fresh drops of blood on her skin.

Lotor cursed, his desire for her fading as he realized his rash behavior had only hurt her. It really was too soon for this kind of behavior, no matter what Haggar said, no matter what he wanted. "I'm sorry." He said simply, and turned his back on her.

"Lotor?" Allura's hands on his back, the girl touching him hesitatingly.

"Forgive me." He said, surprised when her arms slid around his front, hugging him to her. It was his turn to tremble, Lotor shaking with the effort of holding back as she pressed her breasts against his back.

"It's okay..." She said, making him shake his head.

"No, it is not." Lotor said, and pulled her hands free of his body. He reached for the door, opening it as he quickly stepped out. Allura stared at him confused as he closed the door, leaving her behind in the shower. "Finish cleaning Allura." He told her, and retrieved a towel. He quickly dried off, and stalked nude from the bathroom and back into his bedroom.

He closed the door, then collapsed against it with an agonized sigh. He seemed destined to hurt her no matter what he did, Lotor scowling to himself. "I'll just have to be patient." He muttered. "I can do this....I can go a few days without her." But he feared it would take monumental effort on his part, Lotor glancing down at his erection with a grimace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	41. Chapter 41

The sounds of the shower had ceased, the bathroom being shrouded in silence for quite some time. It left Lotor to wonder what Allura was doing, the girl having yet to emerge from the room, staying locked inside. He left her to her privacy, choosing not to override the codes to the bathroom door, reasoning to himself that at least he knew where she was and that she was safe. Reasonably safe, he amended, thinking of the blood on the tile, and how he had been the one to cause one of her wounds to reopen.

The recalling caused him to make a fist, Lotor staring down at it, angry at this power he had to hurt her. A power that was unwanted, Lotor growling to himself as he stalked across the carpeted floor. He reached a large stereo set in the bookcase shelf, Lotor jabbing a finger into a button, triggering the classical sounds of a talented Drule pianist. The music was an intense sound, the keys of the piano being tapped out at a hurried pace, all low tones as it played an angry, fast beat.

It matched his mood, but Lotor wasn't playing the music to soothe any savagery he felt inside him. No, he had a purpose far beyond pleasing his ears, the prince moving towards the table where several devices lay across it's table top. Lotor looked down at them fingers reaching for one, a small rectangular device with a monitor strip set near the top.

He pressed the button, and the screen immediately lit up, alerting him to the fact that there was a listening device implanted somewhere in the room. He just needed to find it. He picked up another device, leaving the first one up right on the table, and activated it. A soft hum was heard, the music of the piano doing much to cover the noise of the tracking device.

Lotor inserted a plug into his ear, it's wire coiling down to attach itself to the tracking device. It amplified the humming, but for his ears only. He moved, waving the tracking device slowly over the wall, the hum maintaining it's low volume, not reacting at all. Lotor frowned, but knew it wouldn't have been that easy. He couldn't expect to find one of his father's bugs in the first place he checked, Lotor moving slowly with the device hovering over the wall.

He could have had someone else sweep his room for bugs, but Lotor wanted to put some of his tense energy into doing something for himself. It was either that or go slowly mad with desire for Allura, and the prince feared the outcome of that dose of insanity. So he put in some calls, having Cossack deliver a variety of tools and devices, the commander not questioning his need for such things.

The humming increased slightly in volume, Lotor waving the device in the direction that seemed to trigger that reaction. Again that increase, the prince moving to follow it, turning around when the hum lowered. It was a game of hot and cold, Lotor holding the device at various angles, trying to recapture the thread that made the noise louder.

As he did this, he thought on Zarkon, thought on how his father had ample time to implant the listening devices in his chambers. With Lotor constantly leaving to take over some new planet, it gave the King a large window of opportunity. If their relationship had been anything other than hostile, Lotor would have been hurt by the lack of trust his father showed him.

The tracking device suddenly did a high pitch whine, the sound loud enough for Lotor to tear the plug from his ear, hissing as he did so. He glanced up at the bookcase in front of him, the heavy steel frame covering a patch of wall. Lotor hooked the device onto his belt, and began removing books, letting them clatter to the floor in a messy pile.

He soon had all the books cleared, with their weight gone from the bookcase it was enough to allow him, grunting and straining, to move it over to the side, revealing the wall space it had guarded. Lotor returned to the table, gathering up a belt with tools on it. He slung it over his shoulder, returning to the wall, eyeing it critically. Again he waved the tracking device, hearing the hum shriek out even without the plug to amplify it, Lotor marking the spot on the wall that triggered the reaction.

He selected a small cutting tool, pressing the round blade against the wall. It whirred silently to life, it's titanium metal working to dig an opening into the wall. Lotor watched, dragging it along as it slowly cut a line into the wall. And then another, and another, until he had a large square shaped hole. He then pulled out what looked like a small plunger, the device adhering itself to the wall's plaster. The sticky adhesive held fast, Lotor pulling until the block he cut into the wall was removed.

He stared into the hollow space left behind, and there he saw it. Beetle black metal, with a blinking red light, about as large as his fist. He smiled and reached for it, handling it carefully. He studied it, wondering how best to dispose of it.

Lotor cracked open it's side panel, bringing a screwdriver to bear against the screws and wires. He switched it off with a turn of the tool, the light dimming until it faded completely. A glance at the device on the table showed it still sensed at least one other listening device, Lotor sighing. He pocketed the one in his hand, and set about to using the tracking device once more.

It was at this point the door to the bathroom opened, Allura peeking out her head, blinking blue eyes at him. He smiled at her, but his attention was diverted, Lotor concentrating on the hums the device offered him. Hesitantly, Allura emerged from the bathroom, clad in an oversized towel, gauze in one hand. She walked over to the bed, and took a seat on the edge, quiet as she watched him, a puzzled look on her face.

Lotor had soon swept the device over every inch of the walls, and yet nothing had caused the tracker to react, leaving the prince to mutter and frown. On a whim he knelt down, brining his tracker to the carpeted floor, hearing the hum do a subtle increase in volume.

With a sigh, Lotor got on his hands and knees, and began crawling along the floor, device constantly checking each spot to see if there was a bug beneath the fibers of the carpet. Allura watched him curiously, but did not laugh at the sight of him crawling.

A few minutes more, and then the tracker shrieked, finding the bug just under his bed. Lotor switched off the tracking device, and pulled out the cutting tool, setting to work open the floor. He soon had a square of carpeting removed, seeing the wooden floor boards beneath it. He worked on prying one open with the plunger, and there he found it. It was smaller than the one that had been in the wall, but no less powerful.

Lotor held it up so Allura could see, his finger to his lips for her silence. Her eyes widened, but she nodded in understanding, watching as Lotor strode over to the com unit on his bedroom's wall.

"Commander....I belive you have taken it upon yourself to be in charge of Allura's meals?" Lotor spoke into the unit, holding the listening device up close to it.

"Yes Prince Lotor. What do you need?" Came Cossack's answer, the man sounding eager to be of help.

"I think a late brunch is in order. The works if you please. Allura's having a craving for some fish." Lotor wondered if it was too soon for her to have cravings, but figured he father wouldn't read too much into it.

"Okay...I'll get right on it. Cossack out."

Lotor turned away from the com unit, still staring thoughtfully at the bug in his hand. It would be a waste to destroy it, not when it could be used to feed his father all kinds of useful information, falsified claims of what Lotor and Allura were doing. He smiled, a crafty look in his eyes as he deactivated the device, setting it and the one in his pocket on a book shelf.

He walked over to the stereo, switching it off, and draped his tool belt onto the back of his chair. The mess on the floor could wait, Lotor not looking forward to reorganizing his book collection. But he would have to do it if he didn't want servant's tongues to wag over the hole in the wall, and the books on the floor. It didn't mean he had to do it this instant, turning to smile at Allura.

She looked back at him, lips moving silently, Lotor making out her words. She was asking if it was safe to talk, the girl having caught on to the nature of the device he had shown her. He nodded, and strode over to the bed, Allura sighing in relief.

She said something in Arusian, some complex notion she couldn't express in Drule. He looked inquisitively at her, and she gestured. "Lotor, why?" It could have meant a hundred things, Lotor frowning but settling on what he hoped was her question.

"Why would anyone want to bug me?" He asked, seeing her silently repeat some of the unfamiliar words. "Oh I have plenty of enemies. My father chief among them. No doubt it amuses him to be privy to all my secrets. Something we won't let him get away with."

She was blinking, that confused look back on her face. More Arusian words came from her, and Lotor felt the first flicker of an idea forming. "Allura...Can you teach me your language?"

"Eh?"

"Allura teach Lotor?" He simplified his request, fingers touching her lips. "Teach Lotor Arus?"

"You want me to teach you?" She asked, and he nodded. She looked very surprised, he couldn't resist chuckling at her look.

"It'll be a way to annoy my father. Our own somewhat private language." He smiled, liking the idea very much. It wouldn't deter Zarkon for long, but it would infuriate him while he hurried to hire the best translators he could find. But more than that, it would foster closeness between him and Allura, help them to better communicate, an exchange of words and ideas, each one learning the other's language bit by bit.

"Yes." Allura said in answer to his question, then repeated the word in Arusian. Lotor listened to her carefully, slowly saying the word she said. It sounded weird to his tongue, his Drule accent making the r's more pronounced but she smiled and nodded in approval at him.

"What's this then?" Lotor said, pointing at the gauze she held. Allura told him the word, Lotor repeating it. "Do you want me to help you put it on?" Another nod from her, Lotor finding his own head bobbing in agreement. "All right. I also have some ointment for you."

She just nodded, and stood, dropping her towel. Lotor's breath caught, taken in by her sudden nudity, feeling the first signs of desire flaring into life. He quickly shoved it down, gesturing for her to lie down on the bed. She did as he asked, laying on her stomach, face resting on a pillow.

"I'll be right back." Lotor said, and hurried into the bathroom to wash his hands. On his way out, he retrieved the ointment he had ordered, unrolling the cap and squeezing a glob onto his hands. He returned to the bed, climbing onto it, and ended up straddling Allura's thighs. "Move your hair for me." He ordered, the girl complying by sweeping her hair forward.

He stared down at her exposed back, wondering if it was his imagination that the lesser injuries, the welts and tears looked as though they had healed just a little more. He shrugged and touched her flesh, hands flat as he began to massage the ointment into her skin. The kneading of his hands relaxed Allura, she was soon sighing a blissful sound, Lotor's strong hands rubbing and caressing, moving carefully down her back.

He started to sweat when his hands touched her round rear, Lotor shifting downwards to smooth ointment across the welt that marred an otherwise perfect buttocks. It didn't look like it would scar permanently, Lotor thanking the scar reducing ointment he had slathered on her when they were aboard his ship. Allura seemed to relax even further as he rubbed and caressed her rump, going languid beneath him as he moved off her legs to work the ointment on their backs.

Finished with his massage, he reached for the gauze, choosing to wrap up her thighs first, and work his way up. Allura pushed up on her elbows, allowing him to wind the gauze on both the front and back of her body, leaving a tight bandage that covered her from her knees to the top of her breasts. He then stood, and returned to the bathroom to wash off the remains of the ointment, putting a thought in as to what she was going to wear. The uniform top was out, he had trashed it, and he didn't want her to put on the skimpy harem garb.

"Here." Lotor said, returning to the bedroom. "You can borrow one of my shirts for now." He strode over to his closet, and removed a pale purple shirt, it's silk made from expensive Gatavatian silk worms.

She looked good in his shirt, although it bagged on her, Allura rolling up the sleeves so that her hands could be seen. It hung down low on her legs, offering her modest covering, far more than anything the harem could have given her.

A knock at the door, Lotor turning from the compelling vision Allura presented to gravitate towards the outer chamber. He opened the door to find Cossack on the other side, a cart loaded down with covered trays.

"You said fish..." He began, pushing it past Lotor and into the room. "But you didn't say what kind, so I got her a little of everything the kitchens had."

"Er....thank you Cossack. I'm sure Allura will appreciate it." Lotor said, following the commander into the bedroom. Allura made a glad sound at the sight of the food, hurrying over to the table to clear some space for their plates.

"Boy she really is hungry!" Cossack laughed, positioning the cart next to the table. "Maybe Drule babies eat more than human ones."

"Perhaps." Lotor said, inwardly wondering what Allura's appetite would be like when she really was pregnant!

"So..." Cossack lingering by the table, in no apparent hurry to leave. "Do you need anything else boss?"

"Actually yes." An idea had taken hold, Lotor glancing at the shirt clad Allura. "I need you to find the tailor."

"The tailor?" Cossack was surprised.

"Yes. I want to order a complete wardrobe for Allura." Lotor told him.

"Ah, makes sense. No more harem garb for her." Cossack winked, and nudged him with his elbow. "Except when you're feeling kinky." A stoic look was his answer, Lotor staring at Cossack until the man fidgeted. "Okay...never mind then. One tailor coming right up!" Cossack then surprised them both by dropping a bow to Allura. "Well, she IS a princess.....and if you're going to marry her, I'll have to get used to bowing to her anyway, right? So I figured why wait, get some practice in."

"Uh thank you Cossack. I'm sure that thought makes Allura happy." Lotor said.

"Ah, she doesn't have a clue what I just said." Cossack pointed out. "She's more interested in the food!" Indeed the girl was uncovering the platters, poking her fork at the center of seasoned clams, and spiced up fish.

"I find myself echoing her sentiments." Lotor said, and took a seat at the table. "You can show yourself out, right Cossack?"

"Right." Cossack bowed to Lotor, then turned swiftly on his heel, marching out of the room. The pair focused on piling their plates with food, Allura looking like she didn't know what to try first.

"Try some of the red carp." Lotor said, pointing his knife at a portion on her plate. "You'll find it's taste is out of this world."

She took his advice, tentatively tasting the food. "HMM!" She said appreciatively, and took another bite. Lotor chuckled, eyes dancing as he watched her eat, his own fork and knife moving as he cut into his own meal.

They didn't talk much, but the silence was a companionable one, the two sharing glances among the food. Lotor wished this time could stretch on forever, but he knew he had to talk to her now that the listening devices had been taken care of.

He waited until Allura had her fill of the meal, the girl leaning back to drink her juice. Cossack had seen fit to exclude any wine from their meal, a fact that had Lotor grumpy but understanding of the man's intentions. Wine would not be good for the baby, and he was sincerely glad Allura was not a heavy drinker of it.

"Allura...." She glanced up at her name, Lotor finding he was hesitating. "Ah...I know you've been wanting me to explain everything that's happened. I think now is the time." Her eyes shone with her interest, Allura cocking her head to the side.

"Lotor explain now?"

"Yes." He nodded. "My father....he....well he's never been one to appreciate relationships with women. And I suppose I've spent these last few years following his example. I've never gotten close to a woman beyond using her for sex. Sex and political advancements." He amended, wondering how much she was understanding. "No friendships, no girlfriends...just pleasure slaves."

She was quiet, just listening to him, Lotor wondering if he would have to repeat this conversation when he was proficient in Arusian. He shuddered at the thought, finding it difficult enough with her only half understanding him. "I never thought I was missing anything either. I was content with the way things were. That was until I encountered you Allura."

"You changed me." He continued. "And sometimes I wonder if it wasn't for the worse...."

"Allura changed Lotor?" She questioned sharply, understanding that much. He nodded, not quite understanding the expression that crossed her face.

"Yes...I've changed. At least where you are concerned. I find myself doing things differently, acting impulsively and actually caring about another's feelings." He wouldn't tell her he loved her, but this much he could confess too. "A few months, hell a few weeks ago, seeing you bleed like that....it wouldn't have stopped me from taking my pleasure from you. I wouldn't have cared that you were in pain. I'd just want my pleasure, seeking immediate gratification. But now I find it hurts inside when I think of you in pain..."

He was getting off track, sounding like a love sick schoolboy! Lotor shook his head, gathering his thoughts. "My father has noticed the change in me. Little by little he had become suspicious of my relationship with you, acting to dissolve it. His attempts at giving you to that bastard Morwin was meant to...well to free me from your influence. He thought if he got rid of you, I'd go back to being my old self."

A curt laugh then, but it held no humor to it. "Obviously he didn't think I'd go after you."

"Lotor save Allura from Zarkon and Morwin." She said, showing she was following him as best she could. He could see the frustration in her beautiful eyes, Allura surely wishing she could understand everything he was saying.

"Yes...That's the gist of it." Lotor stood, and began pacing in front of her. "Only....it gets even more complicated. My father was....IS very mad over what I have done. Madder than I have ever seen...." She was watching him move, eyes tracking him as he walked. "There was only one thing that could calm him down, only one thing that could make what I have done, make this war I plunged Doom into okay. And that was to tell him you were pregnant."

He paused in front of her now, staring down at her. "I know you don't know that word. But you soon will. You have to know..." He hesitated, coming to a decision. He would tell Allura a half truth, something that would keep her from the unneeded stress of carrying the burden of a lie on her shoulders. "You're pregnant Allura."

"Pregnant?" She sounded out the unfamiliar word, eyes serious as she looked up at him.

"Yes...it's...damn....how do I get you to understand." His hand ran through his hair, Lotor frowning. "You're pregnant, with my baby. Baby...." He mimicked cradling something in his arms, and she frowned.

"A baby Allura..." He knelt before her now, hands touching her face. "Ours." A sigh from him, his hands dropping to her waist. "Pregnant." He repeated, and touched her belly. She was frowning at him, trying to understand, Lotor reaching for her hands. He pressed them over her belly, and said it again. "Pregnant."

"Uh?"

"A baby Allura." He nodded at her.

He watched her eyes widen, realization starting to dawn in them. "Baby?" She said, and pulled on his shirt so it ballooned to look like she had a fat belly.

He nodded, and smiled. "Lotors." He couldn't keep the cocky tone out of his voice, Lotor boasting proud of this. Allura blinked her eyes, slowly digesting the news, her breath seeming to catch in her throat. He expected her to smile, or to say something, anything. What he wasn't prepared for was her to burst into tears, her hand letting go of the shirt to cover and hide her face from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

PrincessCloudStar, oh! You make me blush and grin so hard. You are too kind. I am blown away by your words. I'm glad you enjoyed this story so far, and also took a peek at A wish. A wish looks to be finished before Harem Slave at the rate I'm going. I know I need to work on more Harem Slave though. And I will. Out of all the things I've written for Voltron, it's right up there as my personal favorite.

Oh wow, never saw Voltron, just V3D? Well...I think Voltron was better than it's 3D counterpart, so maybe someday you'll get to see it! I guess I can see how one would root for Keith and Allura. I didn't see a lot of V3D due to they kept changing it's time slot, (have a handful on VHS) but what I did see didn't have a lot of Lotor and Allura moments. In fact, it seemed to me it was just there in the first ep, and the bride of the monster episode. And all other eps they forgot about Lotor's infatuation with her. In the original Voltron, they didn't have much screen time together, but Lotor was constantly thinking and talking about Allura! XD


	42. Chapter 42

It was all starting to make a horrid kind of sense, Allura listening to the sounds of her sobbing. Her hands muffled her cries, skin getting wet with her tears as she hid her face from Lotor. She was vaguely aware of him making soothing sounds, the man unable to hide his frustration at her weeping.

Pregnant! Just thinking the word made her cry harder, Allura feeling pain in her chest. She could hardly believe it, feeling stone cold shock at the confession Lotor had just made. A revelation that shone light on all that had happened, Allura now understanding the reason behind the tests the doctors had run.

"I'm such a fool." She moaned, not aware she had voiced her thought out loud. Lotor chattered at her, Allura not even making the attempt to translate his words, feeling him touching her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him. She refused, keeping her hands in place, her voice rising in her anxiety, until she was shouting. "A fool! Such a fool!"

"Allura?!" Lotor was grabbing at her wrists, forcing her hands away from her face. She stared at him through a vision blurred with tears, absolutely miserable. All this time she had felt safe with him, had trusted and believed that he cared enough about her to come rushing to her rescue. But now she knew the truth. He didn't care for her, she meant nothing to him beyond the sex. It was the BABY he was after. The baby he had rushed to save.

No wonder he had killed Morwin, no wonder he had gone to such lengths to retrieve her. She was carrying a child, his, the baby moving his cold heart where Allura could not.

She thought back to Pollux, thinking that must have been when they created the child. He had at her countless times, it was more than enough ample opportunity for him to get at her womb. It couldn't have been a calculated move, the child created not out of love or desire, but that of a pure accident. An accident he hadn't known about when he cast her aside for her cousin Romelle.

The more she thought, the more she wept, Allura realizing her collapse had to be tied in with the baby. Surely then under the doctor's care, they had discovered her condition, alerting Lotor to the news. She just wondered if he knew before he had given her to Donovan. "You did give me away!" She accused, seeing his face take on a surprised look.

"You gave me to that monster Morwin! It was all you, not your father!" Lotor shook his head no, gasping out an answer.

"Allura no! I had nothing to do with that!"

She only cried harder, her hands lifting to wipe angrily at her eyes. Lotor let out a sigh, and pulled her from her seat, Allura landing on her knees before him. She

screamed as his arms went to wrap around her, the girl beginning a fierce struggle that had her pushing at his chest. She couldn't stand the touch of him comforting her, couldn't stand for any more of his lies as he plastered her against his chest.

"Let go..." She said tersely, feeling Lotor tighten his arms around her.

"No."

A simple word, but it was a refusal that had her shrieking. Her hands formed fists, Allura bringing down to beat at his arms, trying to force him to release his hold on her. He grunted, but withstood her angry blows, cuddling her close against him. He let her beat at him until she grew tired from the motions, Allura left to tremble in his embrace, still weeping bitterly.

"I don't understand." Lotor said, and she let out a choked out sound. "Why are you reacting this way?"

"Lotor no want Allura!" She hissed out the words, carefully pronouncing the Drule language. "Lotor want baby!"

"What?"

She tried again, thinking on how to say it. "Lotor no save Allura! Lotor save the baby!" She felt him relax his arms around her, Allura taking it as a sign his deceit was at an end. He knew she knew, so he would no longer pretend to care for her.

"Allura no!" His hands grabbed at her face, fingers planted firmly on her wet cheeks forcing her to look at him. His expression was serious, his golden eyes boring into hers with an intensity that had her taken aback. "I saved you! Not the baby! I came for you! YOU!!" He gave her a little shake, Allura trying to jerk free of his hands.

"No!" She denied, refusing to buy his lies.

"Yes!" Lotor insisted, voice a deep growl. "I.....there was no baby when I came to save you! I swear I did not know about it when I moved heaven and earth to come to your rescue!"

"Then why?!" She demanded, a hiccup escaping her. "Why would you come for me? Why would you care?"

"Why?" He hesitated, Allura sure he was thinking on a lie to say. "Because...I...I...love you!"

"Love?" She didn't know this word, frowning at him.

"Love Allura." He dropped his hands, reaching for her wrist. He brought it to his chest, holding her hand trapped over where his heart beat. "I love you. Lotor loves Allura!"

She gaped at him, eyes huge, the girl not even trying to pull back her hand. He couldn't be telling her what she thought he was saying. There just was no way, the prince too cold and heartless to ever be moved by an emotion like love.

"No..."

A knock sounded at the door, Lotor not acknowledging it, keeping his eyes on her face. "Yes." He raised her hand to his face, lips kissing the palm of her hand. "Love Allura. It's love..." Kisses on her fingertips, Lotor never breaking eye contact with her. "I didn't want to tell you...I never wanted to tell you this. It endangers us all...if my father knew...." He seemed to shake, gearing up to finish his sentence. "What he's done so far is only because he suspects I am infatuated with you...If he knew it was love, there would be no stopping him from trying to kill you."

Her tears had stopped, Allura sniffling softly as she stared at him. "Zarkon would kill the one Lotor....loves?" He nodded, the knock sounding once more. She stared at him speechless, Lotor still holding her hand.

"Does Allura....LIKE Lotor?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

That have her pause, Allura looking away. She didn't know how to answer him, still feeling so confused and conflicted. "I..." She began, but her words were drowned out by the insistent knocking, Lotor letting out an angry word. He let go of her and stood, leaving her kneeling on the floor by the table.

Allura watched as Lotor strode into the outer room, yanking open the door to growl angrily at the person on the other side of the door. The person, a woman by the sound of her voice began a profuse apology, Lotor curtly interrupting her.

"Wait outside!"

The door closed, and she could hear his footsteps, Lotor stalking back into the room. She hurried to stand, grabbing onto the table for support. "I don't know!" She said when he walked into the bedroom, the man pausing to look at her. "I don't know what I feel. You killed Avok...!"

He didn't like hearing that name, she could tell by the look on his face, his lips setting into a thin line to hide the glower that wanted to come out. "You killed Avok..." She whispered. "I should hate you. For that alone, never mind the other things you have done to me...." She could feel the tears wanting to start again, Allura shaking her head no as she went to cover her face.

Footsteps from his direction, the prince covering the distance within seconds, taking her back in his arms. He pressed her against his chest, Allura lowering her hands to peer through her lashes at him. "Lotor....really does love Allura?" Her voice came out small, almost childish sounding as she asked. He nodded, looking put out when a fresh wave of tears slipped down her face.

"Allura...." Just hearing her name on his lips, in that soft, gentle tone had her swooning, Lotor's arms holding her up as she sagged. She was aware of him gathering her up in his arms, Lotor striding over to the bed to place her down on it's soft mattress. He made a move to leave, and she lashed out with her arm, catching his wrist. He turned, a questioning look in his eyes.

"A baby..." She said the word hesitantly, bringing his hand to her stomach. She thought long and hard on her words, trying to convey her meaning to him in Drule. "You really came for me, and not just because I am pregnant with your child?"

"Yes, Allura. I came for you." He assured her, hand frozen in place by her grip. "The baby was not a factor in my rescue of you..."

She was still so unsure! Now more than ever she wanted someone to talk to, someone she didn't have to struggle to understand their words. "Lotor....can I see my friends?"

"Your friends?" He was perplexed.

"Sasperella and Sumetra....." She named the twins, seeing Lotor recognized the names.

"Okay. In a little while. First you have to do something for me."

"What?" Asked Allura, seeing Lotor reach to touch her face, wiping away her tears with the wrist of his shirt's sleeve.

"Make that two things. The first being to stop crying!" She made that sound again, the half sob, half laugh and nodded. "Okay. The second being to allow the tailor to measure you for some clothing."

"The tailor?" Yet another unfamiliar word, Lotor nodding.

"She's just outside the door. I'll tell her to hurry." Lotor helped her to stand, and keeping his grip on her hand, led her out into the outer room. She watched curiously as he opened the door, revealing a handsome looking Drule woman, who smiled and let out a flurry of Drule words, sweeping past Lotor to come study Allura. The girl was led over to the center of the room, the woman's hands reaching for the shirt, Allura frowning as she tried to pull it off her.

"It's all right Allura." Lotor said, laughing when she batted the woman's hands away. "She's not here to hurt you."

She flashed him a doubting look, but allowed the woman to strip her, leaving Allura to stand beneath the lights clad only in her gauze bandages. The woman pulled out a measuring tape, and began winding it over Allura's bust, murmuring to herself as she pulled it tight against her. She followed it up with her waist and her hips, pausing to write down the numbers on a small pad of paper.

Her arms were measured, as well as her legs, the woman taking care to note every inch of Allura's body. Lotor circled around them, watching carefully and when the woman was done measuring Allura, began a conversation with her.

"We'll be needing some dresses, something elegant but suitable for everyday life. As well as some gowns for when we are called to court." Lotor said, the woman nodding.

"Yes, yes, I have some styles that would look absolutely lovely on her." The tailor replied. "I think perhaps some blues would suit her best, something to bring out those amazing eyes of her, and to compliment your natural coloring."

"Yes. Along with some purples." Agreed Lotor. "I have in mind some form fitting waists for her dresses, but for now those will have to wait." He gave a regretful sigh. "We need to think of maternity clothes for her. Something that won't constrict around her waist but relax enough to allow room for her expanding belly."

"Oh yes, I had heard rumors that you had gotten some girl pregnant." The woman said. "But I hadn't realized it was true!"

"It is." Lotor gave a curt nod, Allura noticing the woman's smile got even brighter.

"Then a wedding can't be too far behind. That means she'll need a dress for the occasion." The woman's eyes positively gleamed when Lotor nodded. "I think it should be soon.....before she starts to show.....wouldn't you agree?"

"Hmm, yes the sooner the better." He agreed. He bent to pick up the shirt, handing it to Allura. She quickly put it on, her eyes questioning as she looked back and forth between the conversing Drules. She was only catching some of the words, feeling woefully left out as they discussed clothing options for her. They began haggling over the finer details of her wardrobe, Lotor insisting on only the finest materials touching Allura's skin. They didn't even speak of price, money apparently being no object when it concerned her clothes.

Finally they reached an agreement, Lotor striding away towards the bedroom. The woman once again took out her note pad, jotting down figures, marking down the finer details of the things she had discussed with Lotor. Allura was all but ignored, the girl fidgeting in place, wondering if she could sit down when Lotor returned.

"Now, if that settles the matter..." He began, already ushering the tailor towards the door. The woman nodded her head vigorously, her eyes on the notepad, pen moving as she sketched something out. She nearly collided with Cossack, the commander standing on the other side of the door. A sharp word was exchanged between the two, the woman then turning to smile and curtsy to Prince Lotor.

Cossack waited until she had left to speak, voicing a whispered conversation with Lotor. The prince nodded his head, and stepped back, Cossack turning to bark an order out at someone behind him. Allura watched as two frightened females were ushered into the room, the identical faces wearing similar nervous expressions as they looked at the prince of Doom.

"Sumetra! Sasperella!" Allura exclaimed happily, the girls turning at the sound of her voice. They took on relieved expressions to see their princess, Sumetra taking a step towards her. Sasperlla was more cautious, glancing at Prince Lotor for permission. He gave a stiff nod of his head, watching as she hurried to join her sister in surrounding Allura.

The three embraced, Allura being hugged tight in turn by the twins. "Oh I missed you so much." She said in Arusian, the girls also responding in their language.

"We missed you too!" Sumetra said. "We've been so concerned. First you collapsed, and then the rumors of your being given away....!"

"No rumor..." Allura sighed. "I'm afraid the King did do that very thing. But...Prince Lotor came to get me back!"

"Allura?" Lotor's voice interrupting the reunion. "I need to go check on something. Will you be all right alone with them?" She nodded, her eyes surprised, never expecting to be granted the privacy to visit with the two girls. "Then I'll see you later."

Silence for a moment, the three watching as Lotor and Cossack left the room, the door locking behind them. The instant the men were gone, Sasperella turned and flashed wide eyes at Allura. "The prince rescued you?!"

"Yes. He saved me from an awful, awful man..."

"Worse than the prince?" Sumetra questioned, and Allura blushed.

"A million times worse." She confirmed.

"You must tell us all that has happened." Sasperella ordered. "The harem is a flurry of rumors. We don't know what to believe, especially where it concerns you and

the prince!"

"In truth I don't know where to begin." Confessed Allura, her hands going to her stomach in an absentminded motion. "After my collapse, I woke up in the hospital with the prince by my side...."

"And?" prodded Sasperella when Allura fell silent.

Allura shrugged, unable to tell them all that had transpired. She didn't want to share the intimate moment she had had with Prince Lotor, of giving herself so completely to him. Nor did she want to worry them with news about the weapon that was poised to be used on Arus if Lotor did not find a way to stop it in time. "He was very concerned."

"Well, obviously!" giggled Sumetra. "We heard from Nubeya that the prince rushed to your side.....abandoning your cousin to the dungeons in the process."

'The dungeons?" Allua asked, surprised.

"You did not know?"

She shook her head no. "This is the first I am hearing of this."

"Romelle has not been seen since. It is rumored she displeased the prince mightily to have fallen so low." Sasperella said. Allura made a sad face, feeling worry for her cousin, even after all that had transpired between them.

"If you have the prince's ear..." Began the older twin, Sasperella watching Allura carefully. "You could beg forgiveness for her. He'd listen to you, I'm sure."

"Perhaps. Though I fear he has other concerns than my cousin at the moment." Again she touched her belly, and Sasperella frowned.

"You keep doing that. Caressing your belly. Why?"

"Eh?" Allura blinked, glancing downwards. "Oh....I..." She turned her back on them, hiding her embarrassed face.

"Allura, what is it?" asked Sumetra.

"I don't know how to tell you this...."

"You can tell us, we'll understand." Sasperella said, Sumetra echoing her sentiment.

"I....the prince....that is we...are going to have a baby." Allura said, bracing herself for the shout that followed her announcement.

"A BABY?!"

She cautiously turned, seeing the stunned looks on the twin's faces, Sumetra's jaw having dropped open in shock. She nodded hesitantly, the girls still gaping at her. "It's all such a mess." Allura confided. "I don't even know what he really feels for me...if I can believe in what he tells me...." She sighed, and began pacing, her movements agitated. "Is he just using me as a brood mare? Will he toss me aside once the nine months are up and the baby is delivered?"

"Princess..." Sasperella had found her voice, Allura pausing to look at her. "I do not know what the prince feels for you, or what his intentions for you are. But....a baby is a serious matter. It had to be a deliberate move on his part to get you with child."

"What do you mean?" Allura frowned, the girl continuing.

"The birth control shots they give us are very effective. There's never been an accident in the prince's harem. If you are pregnant with his child, then he had to have taken you off the shots in order to get you to this state."

"You mean..." Sumetra picked up where Sasperella left off. "He wanted Allura to be the one to carry his child?"

"Yes." Nodded the older twin, causing Allura to just stand there and stare. She felt her eyes blinking rapidly, the hint of tears coming to them.

"Lotor....wanted me to be the one to have his child....?" She said it with wonder, feeling the tears start to slink down her cheeks. The two sisters immediately surrounded her, their arms wrapping around her in an awkward hug. She gave in to the comfort of their embrace, her body's sag dragging them all to the floor in a crumpled heap. "My child isn't a mistake...!?"

The sisters nodded and made affirmative sounds, Allura sniffling, feeling a tension ease out of her body. Her child wasn't a mistake, it was wanted! And more than that, if what the twins said could be believed, Lotor had wanted her to be the one to carry it for him. Her hand landed on her belly, Allura caressing it with wonder in her eyes. It made her feel hope, the hope that all the things Lotor had told her really was true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!  
Michelle


	43. Chapter 43

He couldn't believe how things had spiraled out of his control, Lotor holding back a sigh, the air caught in his throat. Cossack didn't seem to notice, the commander a silent escort as they walked through the halls of the castle. Lotor's thoughts were a million miles away, the prince frowning as he thought over what had just happened. He had told Allura she was pregnant, a half lie meant to prevent unneeded stress upon her. His little announcement to her had been met with disastrous results, the girl bursting into tears, half hysterical at the news.

It almost made him regret his decision to lie to her, Lotor wishing he could have told her the truth. But much was riding on this lie, he had no way of judging her ability as an actress, knowing Zarkon would be keen towards any odd behavior on her part. Better she believe she was with child rather than the awful truth that she had to get pregnant or die!

He just hadn't expected her to start crying, Allura hurling angry accusations at him. His heart had sank when she revealed she believed he cared nothing for her, that he just saved her because of the child. He hated to think that all his actions, his desperate flight to rescue her would go unacknowledged, a non existent child overshadowing the real reason behind what he had done.

Lotor hadn't known how to calm her down, how to make her believe his words. She looked so distressed, her eyes going dark with dejection and misery, Allura crying as though her heart had broken. So he did the only thing he could do. He told her he loved her, the confession being torn from his lips as though it inflicted great pain on him. She hadn't noticed how hard it had been for him to say those words, the girl not ready to believe. Doubt had been in her eyes, and Lotor was left wondering if she had come to believe, or merely calmed down enough to stop hating him for this latest caused debacle.

She didn't understand, couldn't possible know what it cost him to make such an admittance. She was chipping away at his identity, that of the proud but cold prince, indifferent to love and heart felt emotions. Never, he had never, ever intended to tell her those words, and yet in the face of her tears out they came.

He wished he could get into her mind, dig down deep in an attempt to understand her better. He supposed he should take it as a positive sign her reaction, feeling it must mean she felt SOMETHING for him if she had had such a strong reaction to his news. Allura had reacted as though she was jealous of their supposed child, feeling she lost where it mattered most.

He wondered what her reaction would have been if he had told her the whole truth, instead of the half lie. Would she still have cried? Would she have understood the urgency of the situation, enough to accept making a baby with him? If given the choice, would Allura even WANT to make a baby with him? As it stood now, he was taking away her options, boxing her in and plotting behind her back. He'd get her pregnant with his child, one way or another, it was just a matter of time.

Everything was on a schedule, everything being limited to time's pull. The baby, the war....Arus. Lotor shook his head, following Cossack into his office where two generals were seated. They stood up at his entrance, offering him stiff backed bows, Lotor acknowledging the gesture with a nod.

"Gentleman..." He began, walking over to his desk. He did not take his seat, ignoring the leather chair to touch the metal surface of his desk. "I'm glad you could meet with me so suddenly." The door clicked close, Cossack taking up position in front of it, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's not a problem your highness." One man, a General Dicorta said. "We are happy to be of any assistance." His companion, the General Labreaza nodded in agreement.

Lotor offered them a small smile, hand reaching to touch one of the globes on his desk. "This is your new assignment." He held it up, seeing how their eyes landed on the globe, polite interest on their faces. "It's called Arus and it is just one of the newest planets to be acquired by the Doom Empire."

"I don't understand." Frowned Labreaza. "If it is already part of the Doom Empire, then what do you need us for?"

"A mission of inquiries." Lotor explained, setting down the globe. "My father, King Zarkon has slated Arus for termination, intending to release a new chemical weapon upon the populace. The results are expected to be disabling and deadly, having not just an undesired effect on the people, but on the planet's crops as well." The two generals exchanged looks, frowns mirrored on their faces as they listened to Lotor's words.

"I think Arus deserves a chance to be saved." He saw the look of surprise on their faces at his words, Lotor hurrying to continue. "The King has not given it a proper chance to prosper under Doom rule. It's a chance I intend to give it with your help."

"Of course." Dicorta nodded. "How can we be of service?"

"I am sending you to Arus with a fleet of your own. A combination of scientists and soldiers, some of our brightest minds sent to analyze the planet. To find out it's secrets, to ferret out it's worth. Working together with them, you will ascertain if Arus can become more than just a food source for the Empire."

"Such an undertaking will take time and money...." Began Labreaza. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." A nod from Lotor, the prince opening a drawer in his desk. He withdrew documents, their cover page labeled the Arus Urban Renewal Project. "This goes into more details about what I have planned. My hopes for the planet's future, and it's chance for developing it into a thriving economy that would bolster Doom rather than be a drain on our resources."

"I will look this over as soon as possible." Promised Dicorta.

Labreaza already had the document open, flipping through it's pages, his eyes scanning the type. "I don't understand why you just don't allow Zarkon to waste this planet..." He said. "If it really has no value then it could better serve us as a testing ground for new weapons."

"General Labreaza..." Lotor's tone was cold, the prince giving the man a stern look. "I am sensing a lack of enthusiasm on your part for this project. If that is the case,

please let me know and I will replace you with someone more eager and....competant." Labreaza's eyes flashed with annoyance, but the man held his tongue, his head shaking no. "Very well then. You leave tonight."

"Tonight?" Even Dicorta was amazed. "So soon?"

"My father is only allowing us a week's time to find some worth in saving Arus. It has to be tonight if you are to make it there, and have the proper time to explore the

planet." Explained Lotor. "If you find anything, anything at all, no matter how small or inconsequential it seems, alert me. It may just buy you even more time for your

mission."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." They said simultaneously, Dicorta giving a slight nod of his head.

"Then if you have no further questions, you can go now." Lotor said, and the men rose to stand. They dropped quick bows to him, then turned, Cossack shuffling out of the way so they could exit the room. He waited until the door was closed, and then Lotor sighed, wondering if Arus really was as hopeless as his father and Labreaza seemed to think it was.

"So....what's the deal with the planet?" Lotor glanced up at Cossack's voice, the commander spinning the globe with his finger. "I mean, why waste all this time and resources on saving it?"

"It's Allura's home world." That was all the explanation needed, understanding showing in Cossack's eyes.

"Ah so it's a favor to her. Makes sense." He nodded. "Probably score big with your bride to be if you can pull it off. On the other hand..."

"The other hand?" Lotor prodded when he trailed off.

"Well it's a gamble. She'll be grateful if you save it, and liable to give you the cold shoulder if you don't." Cossak said.

"Which is why the mission must succeed!" Lotor said, slamming close his desk drawer.

"Not arguing with that." Cossack said. "But you know...." The communicator on his belt went off, Cossack grimacing as he reached for it. "Cossack here." A garbled voice came out, words spilling out fast in the speaker's excitement. "Hold on Private, I can barely make you out." Cossack admonished, his fingers fiddling with the knobs on the communicator. "Repeat that last bit, and slower please!"

"Commander Donovan has been found!" Lotor drew in a sharp breath at the news, his eyes meeting Cossack's surprised ones. "He's currently being detained in the dungeons as per his highness' orders!"

Lotor did a slow smile, a self satisfied smirk crossing his face. He nodded at Cossack, the commander speaking a reply into the communicator. "Keep him there, Prince

Lotor and I will be down there as soon as possible."

"Acknowledged! Private Demarko out." The communicator hissed then fell silent, Lotor coming round the desk to approach Cossack's side. He couldn't stop smiling, the look on his face making Cossack shiver.

'Well, Commander, let us go pay a visit to your former colleague." He didn't wait for Cossack's answer, Lotor already heading to the door of his office. He pulled it open, and stepped out into the hall, hearing Cossack moving to follow him.

"He's got a lot to pay for." Lotor said, moving at a brisk pace through the halls. "For his spying, for what he has done to me, to Allura.....!"

"Don't forget about young Malcrom...." Cossack added. "That boy had a good head on his shoulder. He showed a lot of promise."

"Yes, the lives of not just Malcrom but all the soldiers who died on the mission to take back Allura lie heavy on this man's soul." Lotor said, thinking of those trusted few who had died aboard Merla's ship.

"Are you gonna kill him?" Cossack asked bluntly, causing Lotor to turn and look at him. "Right, stupid question."

"It's not a matter of if I kill him, or when..." Lotor said, leading Cossack around a corner. "But how."

"I'm sure you'll be most inventive your highness." Cossack complimented.

"I don't know about that!" Lotor chuckled. "Sometimes the tried and true old methods are best."

"I just hope he suffers." Cossack said as they started down the stone steps that led into the dungeon.

"Oh he will." Promised Lotor, slowing his steps so as to appear unhurried as he entered the dungeon. Even from this distance, about halfway down the stairs he could hear the moans, pained sounds from the prisoners, and screams. Agonized wails, screams for help, screams for mercy, even a hysterical giggle from some poor fool whose mind had broken.

There was a distinct smell lingering in the air, foul....a mixture of the damp and dusty surroundings with a heavier scent surrounding it. Human filth, the unwashed masses leaving in their own waste. It produced a smell that had Lotor's nose wrinkling, the prince breathing through his mouth as best he could. Cossack made a disgusted sound, pulling out a handkerchief and pressing it over his mouth and nose.

"Always hate coming down here." He complained, voice muffled. "Always stinks, and not just of filth but of misery and self loathing."

Lotor said nothing, privately agreeing. The dungeon affected even his mood, leaving his skin to crawl, Lotor always needing a long bath after spending even a few minutes down in the cramped confines of the dungeon. The lighting was dim here, as though the dungeon was low to give up it's secrets, quick to hide the goings on that occurred here between cellmates and their keepers.

They passed through the staircase's archway, stepping on the dirty stone floor of the dungeon. Just a few feet forward was a gate, barring entry to and from the main part of the dungeon. A guard was sitting at a small desk, he stood up at the sight of Lotor and the commander, offering a bow and a salute to the two men. Lotor nodded at him, and Cossack ambled over to the desk, taking time to sign the record book that would contain the details of all who visited the dungeons.

Once the ink had dried, the guard moved to unlock the gate, it's metal hinges creaking ominously. Lotor and Cossack stepped forward, passing into the dungeon, seeing the first of the cells. Men lay unconscious, dozing on the floor, their clothes torn and dirty. Others were awake, staring out at Prince Lotor, misery in their eyes. The gate slammed closed, locking with a final click, Lotor moving onwards.

A reaction started to his presence, a murmur of voices as word spread quickly through the cells. Those who could stand, did so, walking and in some cases limping to the bars, reaching out with their hands, calling out to the prince. They pleaded for mercy, for forgiveness of their crimes, both real and imagined. Lotor ignored them all, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead of him.

Cossack was looking around, following at a slower space. He paused at one cell, peering into it's darkened depths. "Hey, is this one empty....?" Lotor stopped and

turned, looking inside. At first glance it really did seem like there was an empty cell amidst the overcrowded ones, but then he saw it. Slight movement in the corner, a figure huddled in on itself, rocking back in place.

"Hey it's a girl!" Cossack said, surprised. Lotor nodded, getting a closer look at the scantily clad female, her blond hair covering her face.

"Oh yes..." Lotor said, remembering. "I did banish one of my harem to the dungeons." He recognized her now as Allura's cousin, thinking back on her tantrum the night Allura had collapsed from Zarkon's poison. "I wonder if she's learned her lesson...." He gave a shrug of his shoulders, moving past Romelle's cell, the slave never even looking up to acknowledge his presence.

Cossack stood standing there, looking at her a moment longer. "Coming Commander?" Lotor called back, jarring him from whatever thoughts he had been entertaining.

"Oh yes!" Cossack answered, and hurried after Lotor. They continued past the cells, until the barred cubes faded, leaving a wide open expanse of space, various torture devices stadning against the walls. People were there, hung up by chains, palace torturers working them over to get them to make confessions. They whipped and beat them, until they bled or lose consciousness. And then cold water was thrown on them to rouse them, the beatings recommencing at the shocked gasps they emitted.

Trails of blood and other liquids gravitated towards drains in the floor, leaving a clear pathway in the center of the dungeon. Lotor walked it now, finding the air was a bit more tolerable here, the prince turning his head left and right as he studied the faces of the tortured. None were who he sought, so he moved on, until he came to the end of the dungeon.

It was there he found his quarry, Commander Donovan hanging with his arms spread up and out to the sides. His legs were also spread, chained down to keep him from kicking out. Aside from the chains, he was untouched, no bruises marred his face, and his expression was calm, almost put out by this treatment. He looked up at Lotor's approach, gold eyes blazing with defiance.

"When you father, the King hears what you have done..." Began Donovan, Lotor rearing back with his arm to backhand him across the face. That temporarily silenced the man, his cheek reddened, a bruise sure to appear if he lived long enough.

"My father won't care. That is if he even knows about this." Lotor said, and glanced at the leering soldiers who stood off to the side. "Report."

"He was found trying to sneak back into the castle." Came the answer. "He was apprehended before he could be seen."

"He appears to have not tried to contact anyone about his return." Continued another.

"Did you think you could hide from me if you maintained radio silence?" Lotor asked, grasping Donovan by the chin. His eyes narrowed, the man pursing his lips together. Lotor leaned to the side, just evading the gob of spit spat in his direction. "You were a fool to come back to the castle, back to Doom after what you have done."

"I was working under your father's orders." Donovan answered. "I cannot disobey a direct command from the King!"

"I protect the men under my services. Need I remind you of this?" Lotor asked. "I've kept you and them from doing the King's bidding in the past. I would have done the same in this situation. But....you didn't want my help. You didn't need my help." Lotor's lips curled, flashing his teeth at the man. "You've aligned yourself with my

father. What's more...you've been working with him behind my back, betraying me, betraying my trust in you."

Donovan had no response, just hanging there staring. Lotor made a tsking sound, an instant before he whipped his hand across Donovan's face. "For that alone, I should kill you. But to know that you have been spying on me?! Telling my father things, damaging things?! Interfering in my personal life!" He grasped Donovan by his hair, pulling on it so that the line of his throat was revealed. Lotor held out his hand, and someone pushed the handle of a curved dagger into it, it's teeth wicked and sharp looking.

"You dared touch what is mine." Continued Lotor holding the knife's edge against his throat. "You dared take her from me! You struck and manhandled her, delivered Allura into a fate that almost killed her!" Donovan's Adam's apple bobbed, the man gearing himself up to speak. "I want you to think very carefully on what you are about to say commander..." He pressed the knife down, it's teeth cutting into his skin to cause a thin trickle of blood that leaked down into his shirt.

"King Zarkon is right." Donovan said. "You have lost your mind."

"Oh?"

"The girl is a slave, her worth is her body alone and yet you run after her like a leashed dog!" Lotor's eyes flashed at Donovan's words, his hand tensing. "Your father is concerned for you. A concern I echoed when I went to him with my observations. You needed to be free of the girl, free of the maddening effect she holds on you. You've plunged us all into a war, a war that could have been avoided had you stayed in the castle and forgotten about her!"

"Your concern is duly noted." Lotor hissed, and slashed downwards with the knife, tearing into the commander's chest. It ripped open both skin and uniform, the cut deeper and bleeding more heavily than the tiny welt on his neck.

His arm moved, making another cut, then another, knife slashing as he left the man's shirt in shreds, bloodied strips clinging to what skin was unmarked by the knife. Donovan panting, a scream having escaped him during the cutting, and now he let out another. "Prince Lotor please! I can still be of use to you!"

"That you can." Lotor said, and stepped back. "You can start by telling me the names of all the men in my father's employ."

His eyes widened, Donovan shaking his head no. "I can't!"

"Can't or won't?" Nothing in reply, Donovan looking away. "Your silence speaks volumes Commander." Lotor snapped his fingers, Cossack and the other soldiers approaching. "You know what to do."

"Indeed." Cossack grinned, dropping his handkerchief on the floor. He had brass knuckles on his right hand, they were rusted a reddish brown color, stains of previous assaults. There was even tiny spikes on the brass, meant to tear and rip the skin of the one being hit. Lotor stepped away from Donovan, to take a seat a few feet away, his eyes calm and cold, no mercy to their golden depths.

Cossack and the three guards began beating Donovan, taking turns when one got tired so that the beating never ceased, not even for an instant. Donovan tried to scream, but his breath was too busy being expelled forcefully from his lungs. He did weak grunts and pants, blood decorating the floor, the wall, and Cossack's fists. Lotor sat back, watching it all, as patient as a cat stalking it's prey.

The beating went on for the better part of the hour, Donovan taking it all, his face wet with tears. Lotor shifted in his seat, staring consideringly at the man, then nodded to himself. "Enough."

He only had to speak once, the man beating Donovan immediately stopped, the commander sagging in place, held up only by his chains. "Now....Commander...if you please. The names." Lotor said, seeing Donovan struggle to lift his head. The briefest flicker of defiance in the man's eyes was enough to have Lotor sighing in disappointment.

"Bring forth the mixture." He said it ominously, Donovan's eyes widening.

"NO! Not that!" He found the strength to rattle his chains, the man struggling in place as he moaned.

"Ah but Commander, you're bleeding. Your wounds need washing out." Lotor smirked, a soldier approaching with a bucket. He glanced at the clear liquid, it resembled water but held a strong smell to it. Lotor lifted the paintbrush that was soaking inside the bucket, his nose wrinkling at the strong hint of salt and vinegar on it.

"Don't." Begged Donovan.

"Hmm? Then will you tell me the names?" Lotor asked, seeing Donovan shake his head no. "Your choice." He didn't even hesitate, brining the soaked bristles of the paintbrushes to the deepest and nastiest of Donovan's wounds, drenching it with the potent mixture. A loud hiss from Donovan, every muscles on his body going tense as he fought not to scream. It was a fight he lost, the yell issuing out and scaring the others in the dungeon.

Lotor dipped the paintbrush in the bucket, then attacked another cut, hearing Donovan scream. "For God's sake Lotor, please!"

"The names Donovan! I want those names." Lotor replied, paintbrush smoothing over a jagged looking cut on his hip.

"Elipse!" A name was gasped out, Lotor purring in approval.

"Very good." Another wash of the brush across a different cut. "Who else?"

"Harmond! Jatle!" One by one names were given, until Donovan had revealed over a dozen of King Zarkon's spies. Some of them Lotor knew personally, having

employed them in his private guard.

"Thank you for your cooperation Commander." Lotor said, dropping the paintbrush into the bucket. The blood pinkend the water, Lotor gesturing for it to be taken away. Donovan seemed to sag in relief, hardly aware of when Lotor narrowed his eyes at him. "One last thing. Your accomplice Ensan. Where is he hiding?"

"Not hiding." Donovan gasped. "I killed him so there would be one last person to share the wealth from the money King Zarkon paid."

"Ah, than that's one last rat to trap." Lotor turned away, moving to leave the dungeon.

"Your highness wait!" Donovan's voice, panicked. "Cut me down. I need a doctor."

"Yes." Lotor's tone was mild, the prince glancing back at him with all the sympathy of a shark. "You do." Cossack and the soldiers began snickering, Donovan's voice rising in volume.

"You're just going to leave me here?!"

"Oh don't worry. You'll probably bleed to death long before infection sets in." Lotor assured him. "Keep washing his wounds every ten minutes. I want his screams to echo through out this dungeon!"

"Yes Prince Lotor." Acknowledge the guards.

"Come along Cossack. We have work to do." Without a glance back at Donovan, Lotor was leaving, listening to the man scream and curse him, damning both him and King Zarkon. "It's such a shame, isn't it Cossack?"

"Sir? I'm not sure I follow."

"My father's spies. He'll have to get new ones." Lotor smirked, thinking of how he planned to get rid of the men who pretended to be in his employ.

"Ah....this is your attempt at humor." Cossack said, and forced out a laugh. Lotor sighed, and rolled his eyes, stalking forward. He was eager to get out of the dungeon and back to Allura's side, but first he was in sore need of a bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle

Sarah8, thank you. Glad I can still do that. :)

Su Kaimu, thank you. I will certainly try my best!


	44. Chapter 44

He lay on his bed, back propped up by pillows, a discarded sheaf of documents on his lap. He barely glanced at the words, more interested in the girl tucked in under his arm. Allura was relaxed against him, for the moment ignoring his teasing touch of her curls, her eyes concentrating on the pad of paper she held. Lotor glanced briefly at what she was writing, seeing the Drule alphabet laid out across the page in her neat handwriting. Below it was what he assumed was the Arusian alphabet, Allura trying to make a cheat sheet for them both to use.

She had already written down some important phrases for him to learn, Lotor practicing the strange words over and over until he became confidant in his pronunciation of them. Allura no longer giggled at his attempts, Lotor taking it as a sign he was improving.

It was more difficult than he had ever imagined, to learn a new language. He was bristling with impatience, wanting to master it all in one day. Allura had pointed out it would take time, Lotor sighing and working harder. It wasn't as if they had anything else to do when they were alone together, the girl needing this time to rest and recover from her injuries.

He took it as a hopeful sign that she was recovered enough to lay on her back, Allura seeming comfortable in her position next to him on the bed. She no longer limped when she walked, no wince of pain on her face from the bending of her knees. Given time she would make a full recovery, Lotor eager for that day.

Twisting a golden curl around his blue finger, he stared off absentmindedly into space, thinking back on the last two days. It had been a busy time since the moment he had abandoned Donovan to die in the dungeon. He had put to good use the list of names Donovan had given him, routing out the spies in his employ. He did it quietly, alerting the men that their services were no longer needed, handing them their last paychecks and refusing them their severance pay. There had been protests all around,

Lotor offering no reason towards the firing.

Even with those soldiers removed, it still left his father's other spies free to roam the castle, Lotor giving careful thought to their disposal. Accidents were arranged, little mishaps with deadly consequences. A maid had slipped while washing windows, crashing through the glass, the lacerations on her body causing her to bleed to death. A stable boy had been cleaning the arena when a robeast was accidentally let loose. A castle control technician was found guilty of putting a virus on the castle's private server, the damage costing time and money to fix. Zarkon himself had ordered the man's termination, much to Lotor's glee.

He had been busy with these murderous plots, only able to relax fully when he knew every last spy was either dead or sent away from the castle. It left just his father's listening devices to worry about, Lotor sweeping the outer chamber of his quarters, finding two more bugs hidden in the walls. His quarters were now a safe zone, free of his father's snooping, though Lotor knew it wouldn't last. The old man was probably chomping at the bit to replace them, unable to do so with Allura being a constant presence

in Lotor's rooms.

He glanced at her again, eyeing the low cut decolletage of her blouse, the material tight across her breasts. It offered an enticing peek into the valley between them, Lotor's eyes lingering on her flesh. The tailor had taken time out of designing Allura's wardrobe to modify a few existing dresses so the girl need not be limited to wearing his shirts any longer.

The dress she wore was simple, pale pink and purple splashed across the cotton, but even without any fancy adornments, Allura made a lovely picture. She had been pleased by the dress, glad to know she'd no longer had need of the strips of cloth that passed for outfits in the harem.

His thoughts turned to the harem, Lotor hardly believing he had had no want nor desire to return to that chamber, the prince shunning the women he had enslaved all in favor for the company of this one girl. He found he didn't want anyone else, choosing to suffer with his lusts unsatisfied rather than hurt Allura by taking another woman into his---their bed.

He was slowly getting used to that, the sharing of his room, of his things. He still thought of Allura as belonging to him, but it was a different kind of ownership. An almost partnership as he readied himself to take the step towards marrying her. He still hadn't told her about the ceremony, Zarkon hemming and hawing about holding one. Lotor was in no rush, more concerned over the matter of getting her pregnant than any silly little ceremony.

Merla had ceased her calls to the castle, finally realizing King Zarkon had no intention of giving in to her demands where Lotor's head was concerned. She had left Doom air space in a huff, not even thanking the King for the assistance he provided in repairing her ship, or acknowledging the escort he had given her back to her planet, Amazonia.

There was no doubt she would be back, ready to bring her battle to Doom's home front. Lotor knew he would be busy, between battling Merla's forces, watching over Allura, and waiting for word on Arus. So far his two generals had yet to contact him, Lotor taking it as a depressing sign they had found little to report. He found himself wishing Allura hadn't come from such an improvised world, the prince wondering how he would pull a miracle out of his bag of tricks in concern to saving it.

At least he was able to save her cousin, Lotor thinking back to the surprising request Allura had made. She had begged and pleaded with him, almost to the point of tears, asking him to release Romelle from the dungeons. It was easy enough to give in to her, he hadn't really planned to keep the former princess of Pollux down there indefinitely. He left her in Cossack's care, ordering the man to clean her up before returning her to the harem, Allura covering him in grateful kisses.

He enjoyed her kisses, liking them a lot, though in this case their side effect was unwanted, getting him hot under the collar of his shirt. A fact he wouldn't normally mind, but here he was trying to behave himself around her!

She shifted now, the movement of her body drawing Lotor out of his thoughts. "Lotor here...." Allura glanced at him, extending her hand to give him the piece of paper with the translated alphabet on it.

"Thank you." He said the words in Arusian, a pleased look appearing on her face. It was the first time he had been able to remember a phrase, simple though it may be, without any help from her.

He took the paper from her, studying it, noting the key differences in their language. Drule was a more guttural sounding tongue, with lots of r and hard consonants. Arusian was softer, holding a sing song quality to it as the speaker seemed to chant out the words.

Allura sat up, finger pointing at the first letter of the alphabet, making a chirping sound. He mimicked her noise, his low baritone sounding awkward as he tried to pronounce the letter. She just nodded and moved on to the second, making another sound, then waited for him to echo her letter. It was like this they went through the alphabet, Allura teaching him the vowels and consonants of her language.

He was by no means ready to start reading books written in Arusian, but Lotor felt he was one step closer to understanding her language. This time when Allura pointed at the letters, he was able to recite them without her first pronouncing them, Allura nodding in approval.

She was in the process of quizzing him on various words she had taught him the day before when a knock sounded at his door. They both glanced away from the paper to peer into the outer room, Allura making a questioning sound.

"No, I am not expecting anyone." Lotor said, a frown on his face. The knock sound again, more urgent this time as the door seemed to rattle in place.

"It might be important...." Allura pointed out, and Lotor sighed.

"Then I better go see what they want." With a reluctance in his body, he eased off the bed, his fingers sliding free of her hair. Allura watched him move, her eyes tracking him as he walked out of the bedroom and into the next chamber. Again that infernal knocking, a desperate pounding of someone demanding entrance to his room. Lotor moved to open the door, and was nearly barreled over by the brown clad figure who pushed her way into the room.

"Haggar!" Lotor exclaimed, hastily closing the door. "What are you doing here?" He watched as the witch ignored him, looking around his room with interest. She froze when she noticed Allura looking back at her, the girl curious and unafraid of the scary visage of the witch. Lotor hastened to step between Hagger's view of Allura, frowning down at her.

She held a potion in her hand, that bubbling green concoction she used to block Zarkon's listening devices. She had come prepared to talk, and she looked up at him now, her lips twisting into a scowl as she looked him over. "You!" The animosity in her voice surprised him, Haggar jabbing a bony finger into his chest. "Why haven't you had at her yet?!"

Startled, Lotor took a step back from her, casting a nervous glance in Allura's direction. She was still watching, and he only prayed she did not catch Hagger's meaning. "You stick your nose too far in my business witch." He muttered, and hurried over to the bedroom door, hitting a switch that had it sliding close, giving them a sense of privacy.

"You should be grateful I care enough to keep an eye on you and your woman!" Haggar retorted. Still clutching the potion in hand, she shuffled over to the couch, sitting down as though she had all the intentions of staying a while. "I'll ask you again, why haven't you had sex with Allura?!"

"It's only been a few days. She needs this time to recover." Lotor began, seeing Haggar restlessly shake her head no.

"I told you it's time you don't have!"

"But...." Lotor hesitated, not wanting to admit to a weakness.

"I know." Haggar said, looking levelly at him. "I know all about your desire not to hurt her with your actions. But it's a luxury you can't afford. If you wait for her injuries to heal completely it'll be too late!"

"Do you know something I do not?" Lotor asked. "Is the wind whispering things to you again?"

"Zarkon's witch." Haggar's lips curled into a sneer, lower lip trembling with distaste as she said a name. "Cortana! She seeks to work her magic, to ferret out the truth behind this pregnancy."

"I thought my father accepted what his doctors told him."

"You thought wrong! Not with the witch whispering in his ear, telling him the whole thing smells foul. She suspects...and if she's allowed to follow through, Zarkon will know that slave of yours is not with child." Haggar sighed, a weary, exhausted quality to that sound. "I've been blocking her attempts with my magic, but it is tiresome work always being on alert against her. I am doing much for you prince, with plenty of danger to myself."

"I'm sorry." Lotor said, abashed. "I can see the lengths you are going to, to protect my interests."

She nodded again, her cowl cloaking her face in shadows so that only her gleaming eyes could be seen. "Witches can smell lies a mile away. We need to combat this with a grain of truth. Allura needs to have your child growing inside her, and she needs it now."

"All right, I understand."

"You needn't sound so resigned about this." Haggar laughed. "It'll be pleasurable enough for you both. She's still taking my pills, yes?" At his nod she continued, voice ripe with satisfaction. "That is good. It's helping her, numbing the pain and allowing her to heal. With your skill, you'll be able to make her enjoy herself."

Lotor was glad he couldn't blush, giving the witch an annoyed look. "What do you know of my skill?" She just cackled, her eyes fixed on his face, leaving Lotor all the more uncomfortable. "In that crystal ball of yours, you don't spy on me do you?"

Her laughter increased, Haggar shaking with it. "Oh relax..." Her words hardly got him to do that, Haggar waving her hand at him. "I turn away at the naughty parts. I am

not that much of a voyeur."

Lotor wasn't convinced, his skin crawling at the thought of Haggar watching his bedroom performances. "What else can you tell me?"

"Not much, I'll admit." Haggar said. "I do need you to bring the girl to me for regular visits."

"What? Why?" He demanded, not liking the thought of Haggar being anywhere near Allura.

"Why I'll need to check her to make sure she's conceived." She snorted, her face revealed to the room one more, a smirk on her lips. "Don't think you can trust any of the doctors on Doom to keep silent about this. They'll be quick to go to Zarkon if you try to hire one secretly to monitor your attempts at impregnating her. No, you'll have to leave everything up to Auntie Haggar."

"Great..." An ill at ease Lotor said.

"Tell her I'm a nursemaid you hired. Or don't. I don't care just as long as you get her to come visit with me." Continued Haggar. "That girl of yours will need all the help she can get, and if I'm right, she'll take well to learning a spell or two."

"Spells" The very thought of Allura wielding magic made him frown, an alarmed Lotor protesting. "I don't want her to become a witch!"

"Relax...." Haggar said, trying to calm him down. "She won't turn down the path of the witch just at knowing a few protection spells. She'll need them for herself and the baby. Especially where Cortana is concerned."

"Why can't you just cast those spells yourself?" Lotor asked.

"They'll work better if they come from her. From someone pure and untouched by the dark arts." Explained the witch. She pushed up off the couch, standing once more. "We've talked enough. You best get back in the bedroom and show her how much you love her!"

"It's not love." Lotor said moodily, and Haggar did a doubtful look at him.

"You're a fool if you expect me to believe that." She turned on her heel, heading towards the door. Lotor followed her, eager to be rid of her, and nearly crashed into her back when she paused. "I almost forgot..."

"What now?" Lotor asked wearily.

"You'll have to tell those men of yours to look harder if they want to find the lost technology of Arus." Cryptic words, Lotor gaping at her, stunned.

"What are you talking about witch?!"

"Ask Allura about it once you have spilled your seed inside her." Another cackle from the witch, the woman never failing to stress the urgency of his having sex with Allura. "She'll know what I'm talking about, though she won't believe." A sigh then. "None of them do, and that is a mistake. One that has cost them."

She left him puzzling over those words, Haggar slipping out of the room, and scuttling down the hall, reminding him of a bug with her jerky way of moving. He waited until she was out of sight, then closed the door. "How does she expect me to perform when she gives me so much to think about?!" Lotor muttered, stalking over to the bedroom door.

He could feel himself grimacing, the prince pausing to take a deep breath, trying to compose himself into at least relaxing. He didn't want Allura to see his agitation, didn't want to come to her bed with a glower on his face. A few seconds passed, Lotor listening to the sound of his breath, and then he was jabbing his finger on the door's switch, the metal sliding open with a hiss.

Allura was still on the bed, she looked up at his entrance, the writing pad clutched in her hand. Her pen was poised over the paper, Allura in the midst of writing more words for him to learn. "Lotor? Is everything all right?" Concern was in her tone, the girl blinking curious eyes at him.

"It's fine. Just fine." He forced a smile at her, and moved, walking over to the bar set up in the corner of his room. She looked down, resuming her writing as Lotor poured himself a drink, a fine pint of Tyrusian brandy, the smell strong in the air.

He turned, leaning against the bar, sipping his brandy, and watching her carefully. He tried to push all thoughts of Haggar's troubling and confusing words away, focusing instead on Allura. He studied her face, the way her lashes were thick against her cheeks, the way her lips were full and colored a soft reddish pink. She had her tongue sticking out, a hint of pink at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on what she was writing. It was a cute look on her and it made him smile, Lotor relaxing more.

His eyes traveled lower, seeing the hint of long hair grazing her neck, the curls loose, really more waves than the tight ringlets of a true curl. He loved running his fingers through her hair, feeling the silk like texture on his skin. Almost as much as he enjoyed kissing her, her lips offering up sweet temptation that had him sighing at the remembrance.

He finished off his brandy, and began walking towards her, an unhurried pace that she did not look up at until his shadow fell over her. He saw Allura tilt back her head, a question in her blue eyes as she looked at him. He smiled and reached out, hands landing on either side of her face, Lotor bending downwards to hunch over her. His own hair swept forward, the white mingling with her gold, Lotor touching foreheads with her as he gazed into her eyes.

"Lotor?" Her hands touched his wrists, fingers resting against them with no attempt to pull away from him. He did something unexpected then, he kissed the tip of her nose, hearing her let out a surprised giggle. "You're in a funny mood." She said

"Am I?" Lotor asked, then kissed her, capturing her lips mid nod. He started out simple, a chaste pressing of their lips together, Lotor watching as Allura closed her eyes, and leaned into the kiss. Her fingers started their caress, stroking the back of his hands softly.

It was Allura who tried to deepen the kiss, her lips parting, tongue flicking out shyly against his bottom lip. He held back his chuckles, not wanting to discourage her, Lotor letting her play her tongue against his mouth. She licked his lips, tongue prodding at them in a bold manner, Lotor opening up under her insistent touch. She seemed to sigh as she glided her tongue into his mouth, eager to explore the velvet contours inside. She licked and probed at the corners of his mouth, tongue ghosting along to flick teasingly at the roof top of his mouth.

Lotor grew impatient with her tease, he brought his tongue to tickle the underside of hers, Allura making a surprised sound. Again that tickling touch, and then she rubbed back at him, their two tongues wrapping around each other to dance against their velvet contours.

As they kissed, Lotor let go of her face, dropping his hand to her lap to reach for her writing pad. He withdrew it, tossing it aside so that it slid across the mattress to dangle precariously on the edge of the bed. Allura's own hands grabbed at his face, her fingers soft and stroking against his cheeks. Lotor pressed against her, and she yielded to his push, falling slowly back on the bed. She pulled him down with her, keeping them connected by their lips.

Her hands slid back, gong into his hair, tangling her fingers in his straight strands. Lotor kept his hands pressed down on the bed, just to the side of her shoulders, hovering his body over hers.

Allura gasped when he broke the kiss, breathless and flush faced, staring at him with her blue eyes darkened with desire. He breathed heavily too, staring down at her for an instant, then moving to plant his lips against her jaw line, hearing her cry out his name, voice passionate and loud. Her fingers clutched at his scalp, she was trying to pull him flat on top of her, Lotor refusing to relax his arms.

He nibbled all along her jaw line, lips working tirelessly up and down the length of it. Allura moved, wiggling enticingly, her voice begging him to touch her. "Lotor please! I need...."

"What do you need." He whispered huskily, tongue darting out to drag across her skin, tasting her.

"Your hands! On me!" She gasped out, and he rewarded her by placing his hands on her waist, feeling the cotton that kept him from touching her skin directly. She cried out again, trembling Lotor kissing down her neck and past her collarbone. She soon realized he was doing nothing with his hands, just leaving them lying on her waist, holding her in place.

"Lotor...please..." She begged, but he ignored her. He licked a path towards her breasts, mouthing at those quivering mounds. Allura's hands stayed in his hair, the girl clinging desperately to him as he began gathering up skin in his mouth, exerting sucking force on the top of her left breast. He was marking her, in a place the low cut bodice of her dress couldn't hope to hide. Allura would bear the imprint of his mouth for all to see, for all to know she was his, Lotor worrying at the skin harder.

She was practically mewling, arching up under him, Allura trying to hold his head trapped against her bosom. His fingers tensed on her waist, Lotor having to remind himself to be careful not to tear what was one of her only dresses.

She didn't understand when he released his mouthful, her skin already looking red from his attention, Lotor pausing only long enough to dip his tongue in the valley between her breasts. A quick flick of his tongue, and then he was kissing down her cotton covered waist. She started to move her hands, reaching for the top of her sleeves, wanting to pull off her dress for him.

"Leave it." Lotor growled against her belly, Allura going still at his command. His fingers began gathering up the material of her skirts, drawing them upwards to reveal her thighs. He slid downwards, body settling in between her spread legs, Lotor lovingly kissing the inside of one thigh. He left her skirts drawn up by her waist, the material bunched up all around her.

He lifted her right leg, kissing at her skin, even darting behind her knee to lick across one of her healing wounds, Allura seeming to shiver and spasm from the touch. He used his tongue to lick down her leg, Lotor doing circles with his muscle as he worked along her thigh. Patterns were traced, Lotor pausing in his licking to kiss and suck at the skin there, hearing Allura do a low keening sound.

He set about placing another mark on her, this one far more intimate than the last, one no one else would know about save him and her. He even went so far as to bite her, leaving the imprint of his fangs on her skin. One last suck of his lips, and he nuzzled his way up to her panties, burying his nose against the cotton fabric that covered her.

"No don't." Allura said, when his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties, Lotor drawing them down past her knees.

"No?" He frowned at her, concern leaking into his eyes. "Allura in pain?"

"No..." She rapidly shook her head no, leaving him confused.

"Then why no?"

She blushed, mumbling out an answer. "Last time you made me feel good. Now it's Lotor's turn...."

Her answer made him chuckle, his breath blowing against her moist center. "No one's keeping track but you." He said, and before she could issue anymore protests, he kissed her, lips pressed against her slit, tongue inserted inside it in one swift move. He heard her cry out, her thighs tensing up, Lotor grabbing onto them before she could close them around his head.

He began a subtle licking of her, tongue insidious as it moved, tasting the droplets of moisture that had glistened on her pink skin. It was sweet, Lotor lapping harder against her, wanting to drink down more. She gave it to him, responding to his tongue's movements, Lotor dragging it slowly so it washed over every inch of her womanhood.

Somehow her legs ended up on his shoulders, his neck between her bent knees, Lotor letting go of her thighs to slide his hands down to the underside of her body. He cupped the cheeks of her rump, lifting her half off the bed as he pressed himself more firmly against her.

Allura had made a fist, bringing that hand to her mouth, trying to muffle her sounds. But there was no quieting her, voice too loud even with that hand in the way. Her other hand gripped at the bed sheets, fingers scrunching up the silk, nails tearing holes into it.

Her trembling increased, moisture leaking out of her, Lotor seeking out the source of that precious liquid. His tongue probed at the entrance of her body, doing a teasing push where he inserted just the tip of it. She tried to clench down around him, Lotor withdrawing before her body could grip proper hold of him. A chuckle escaped him, Lotor probing once more, deeper this time, feeling how tight she felt to him.

He rubbed his tongue inside her, extending it the full length, licking as far as he could reach and falling short. She told him as much, crying out in a distorted voice, "Lotor please! Need you...want...." She trailed off, not knowing the words, Lotor vowing to amend this over sight. He'd teach her all kinds of wonderful phrases to whisper for his ears alone, delightfully naughty ones that would bring a blush to her cheeks if she realized how truly wicked the things she was saying was.

"My cock Allura." He said, lifting his head to look at her. "You want my cock." He lowered her rear back down to the bed, Lotor sliding her legs off his shoulders. He scooted back up her body, his mouth and chin wet with the juice she had dripped, Lotor pressing his mouth onto hers, transferring the taste of her essence to Allura. "Say it." He said, kissing down to her ear, whispering heavily in it. "Say you want my cock."

"I.....want your cock!" She cried out, hooking an arm around him.

"Good girl." Lotor praised her, doing a tiny nibble on her ear.

"I want your cock!" Allura repeated it louder, tone more urgent, surprising him when her hand dropped to the front of his pants. She pressed her palm against the bulge there, rubbing it in a desperate motion. He stayed fixated on her ear, kissing behind it as he leaned into her rubbing, wanting to see what else she would do.

Allura began a desperate mantra, please whispered no less than a thousand times, her arm holding him against her. Her other hand shifted, fingers finding the zipper to his pants, and pulling it down so fast he thought she'd break it off. "Please....!" She said, her hand drawing out his member, fingers curing around his shaft.

Now it was his turn to moan, Lotor letting out a desperate saying of her name. "Allura!" His hips moved, involuntarily thrusting into her hand, Allura crying out in protest.

"NO! Inside me!"

He abandoned her ear, giving her a quick kiss on the lips, finding she was tugging urgently on his manhood, trying to draw him closer to her spread thighs. His little darling was so eager for him, she was ready to pull him inside her, Lotor smiling at her actions.

"Okay, okay! I'll give you what you're so desperate for." Lotor said, catching at her wrist to draw her hand away from his cock. His other hand gripped her body, fingers tense on her hip as he started to slide into position. They groaned together, voices mingled in passion, Lotor's cock probing her as slowly as his tongue had.

"Faster!" She got out, her legs moving to wrap around his waist.

It made him laugh, Lotor teasing her with his retort. "Well, aren't you a bossy little thing!" She just looked at him, her eyes heated, her face flushed. He watched her mouth open in a round o of shock, Lotor thrusting inside her, no longer teasing her with a slow penetration. He went in easy enough, the way slicked with her arousal, Lotor pulling back his hips to draw out of her. He could feel Allura's legs tensing around him, the girl using her feet to pull him back in.

Lotor let out a pleasured hiss, enjoying the friction that was starting to generate between them. He let go of her hand, grabbing at her body, hands sliding behind her back, finger oh so careful on the cotton. The dress covered most of her wounds, the back high and leaving just the briefest of skin showing just above her shoulder blades. But he knew they were there, Lotor being careful as he touched her, not wanting to agitate her injuries.

As he rubbed circles on her back, his hips kept up a steady pace, pistoning back and forth, his body slamming into hers with forceful thrusts. He cringed the first time he did it, thinking he was being too rough too soon, but Allura cried out like she was loving it, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him close to her. Her own nails dug into his skin, Lotor not minding the pain, feeling her scratch and even bite at his shoulder, her cry a muffled whimper on his skin.

Everything about her was distracting, Lotor almost mindless as he continued his thrusts, feeling the rub of her body as he moved in and out of her tight sheathe. His own lips grazed the side of her head, Lotor whispering hoarsely into her hair. "Allura!"

He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest, the two pressed so tightly together it was impossible to separate them. He had no intention of letting her go, and neither did Allura, clinging so strongly to him. His hands slid down her back, moving to go under her skirt and grip her rear. He held her up off the bed, stabbing in as deep as he could go, Allura gasping when he brushed against the entrance to her womb.

The snug fit around him grew tighter yet, Allura's insides constricting as she climaxed, the girl shuddering, caught in the tight grip of pleasure. The shudders were nearly his undoing, Lotor feeling it down all the way down to the bottom of his feet. His thrusting became even more frantic, Allura's coos in his ears as each movement of his cock sent more quivers through her, her body sensitive in the way that only followed an orgasm.

It ended the way all good sex must, with screams and shaking, Lotor howling his pleasure into Allura's hair. His hips jabbed forward one last time, and at the deepest point inside her, he gave in, letting his seed spill out of him to fill up her womb. They clung to each other, Lotor determined not to pull out until every last drop was inside her, his own body trembling from the force of his release.

His fingers were tense on her ass, holding her firmly in place, Lotor hearing a noise and realizing it was the combined sound of their breathless panting. He could feel her breath blowing against his neck, Allura's face buried against it.

He did something he never ever did, he whispered out words, a first for him. "I love you." He said into her hair, hearing her make a sound. Slowly he eased her down onto the bed, reluctantly drawing out of her, her legs falling away from his sides. She was slow to release her arms' hold on him, but when he did he saw her eyes were wet, the tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Allura?" He said in concern, going to touch her face. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head, and whispered out an answer. "Happy."

"You're happy?" He asked, and smiled when she nodded her head, the move slow and hesitant. "Then I'm happy too." That got her to smile, an expression that was exceedingly rare for Allura. It left Lotor stunned, the prince dazzled by the beauty of her smile, his fingers moving to trace the upwards curve of her lips.

She playfully kissed at his fingertips, Lotor's own grin widening, the man bringing his face down to replace his fingers with his lips. She had to be tired, but she reacted enthusiastically to his kiss, all fire and passion as she kissed him back. For the moment Lotor lost himself to the warm softness of her lips, not at all concerned with his father's schemes, Haggar's words, of the burning need to get Allura pregnant. For now none of that mattered, none of it existed, it was just the two of them, alone in their shared bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	45. Chapter 45

The bed sheets were kicked aside, the silk badly wrinkled, with tears in several sections, a remnant of Allura's nails. Pillows were spread around, spilling onto the floor, unwanted for the moment. The bed itself was a mess, it's mattress knocked off it's frame by several inches. It would have to be moved back, but for now Lotor ignored it, his eyes all for the girl laying naked next to him on the bed.

Allura was on her side, face propped up by her elbow, her hair a tangled mess from how often he had run his fingers through her golden curls. He was sure his own hair was just as rumpled, Allura hadn't been able to keep her hands off of it.

A meal lay out between them, spread out on a silver tray, various food stuffs meant to energize and increase one's passion. Things such as steamed oysters, their shells already cracked open for easy access to their meat inside. Plenty of fruit, date palms, pineapples, and pomegranates. Even the pulp of the Durian fruit, which Allura reached for now, popping the sticky substance into lips that were swollen from how many times he had kissed them.

Lotor himself drank Agave wine, a potent mixture meant to increase virility and get one's blood pounding. He kept the wine away from Allura, the girl pouting as he forced her to settle for sparkling cider. He reached for a bite sized piece of melted cacao tree chocolate, the dark brown candy a rich treat for the taste buds. Earlier he had spread some of the melted chocolate onto Allura's body, taking great pleasure in licking it off her.

She had squirmed and cried out, the girl having an innate weakness to his tongue's movements. The mattress itself ended up with stains of the chocolate, dark smears that ended up on his own skin as well. For now he was content to eat the food normally, letting them both recharge from their exhausting bouts of love making.

He felt like he was in a heightened state of arousal, no doubt the food had played their hand well. But it was more than that, Lotor being attuned to Allura's body, reacting to the smallest touch, the slightest movement. Such as now, seeing her tongue coming out to lick up the sticky juice off her lips. Almost without being able to stop himself, Lotor found himself leaning towards her, his shadow falling over the tray as he pressed his lips to hers.

It was an odd taste, mixing the chocolate with the Durian fruit, almost sour as the pulp overwhelmed the chocolate. He didn't care, finding the natural sweetness of her mouth was more potent than the most bitter of tastes.

He went to deepen the kiss, and Allura pulled back, leaving him to blink confused eyes at her. She shook her head, but she was smiling as she chided him. "Ah, we just....just did it. We rest now."

"It?" He pretended not to know what she spoke of, a pout forming on his lips.

She flushed, mumbling out an answer. "We just.....we just had sex...."

"Love." He corrected her. "We made love."

Her blush deepened, Allura reaching for a date palm, occupying her mouth so as not to have to answer him. He chuckled, Lotor taking another piece of chocolate, careful to lick his fingers clean of it's gooey remains. Allura's eyes watched him, and his tongue slowed, Lotor making a sensual art of the finger cleansing. She couldn't pull away from watching him, as though he had cast a hypnotic spell on her.

It was broken when he chuckled, Allura quickly lowering her eyes, embarrassed. She reached for more pulp, showing a preference to the sticky Durian fruit.

It had been hours since he first took her to his bed, hours since they locked themselves in his chambers, shunning the outside world except for a brief visit for a platter of the food they dined on now. Hours since Haggar's visit, Lotor just now remembering her cryptic words as she exited his quarters.

"Allura...?" He spoke her name lazily, as though what he was about to say was something of no importance. She lifted her eyes to acknowledge him, chewing softly on the pulp. "Tell me....what do you know about the lost technology of Arus?"

A frown from her, Allura shaking her head. "I...I do not know this word. Technology?"

Bother! He mirrored her frown, trying to think how to convey it's meaning. "You know....science.....computers....electronics?" She was shaking her head, showing she was unfamiliar with all those words.

"Lotor? What about Arus? What are you asking me?"

"Hold on." He slid out of the bed, unmindful of his nudity as he padded barefoot over to the large computer set up in the corner of the room opposite his bar. She watched him, the food forgotten for the moment as he took a seat before the computer console. He switched it on, the monitor flaring to life with a bright glow, Lotor waiting impatiently for it to finish loading up it's start up program.

"Computer..." Lotor said, typing in his password, and using the mouse to click onto the castle's private web server. "Locate me a translation program. Drule to Arusian."

The computer's high pitched voice crackled out it's acknowledgment, Lotor watching as pages began loading up. He picked one at random, eyes reading the type

hurriedly, Lotor looking for the correct link to click on. He found it, and soon he was typing the word onto the screen, the computer ticking away the seconds as it set to work locating the Arusian equivalent.

A word came up, Lotor trying to pronounce it. Allura smiled, and eased off the bed, walking over to him. She repeated the word, pronunciation drastically different from the one Lotor had said. He shrugged, and pointed at the monitor, Allura reading the word and nodding.

"Technology..." He turned his chair to look at her, hands reaching for her body. She went unresisting to his lap, sitting so the side of her body touched his chest. "What is it about Arus you ask me?"

"The lost technology of Arus." Lotor said, watching as her eyes widened with surprise. "I want to know about it."

"It's nothing, really." She began, a wistful sigh escaping her. 'It's just a story, a...fairy tale." An unfamiliar word, Lotor reaching to type it into the program.

"Ah, a fairy tale." She nodded, and he continued. "I'd like to hear it anyway." Allura looked hesitant, and he touched her shoulder, offering her a soft smile. "Please."

"All right." Allura was quiet a moment, just gathering her thoughts, her lips moving silently as she tried to find the right words to speak in Drule. "There is a story, a legend...Arus wasn't always the simple planet you see. We were once a great Mecca of power, of...technology. Our civilization was very advanced...."

She kept pausing, slipping into Arusian, Lotor working to translate her words via the computer program. It took time, but little by little he filled in the blanks of her story, able to follow along with what she was saying.

"What happened?" Lotor asked, and she gave a shrug.

"No one knows for sure." Allura frowned. "There are many ideas about how the once great civilization was destroyed. Some say it was the Gods themselves punishing our ancestors for their arrogance. Others say a natural disaster happened, while more say a comet hit the planet, laying devastation in it's wake." She paused to let him translate her words, Lotor wondering if any of it could be true.

"We had many things..." continued Allura. "Castles that could transform into space ships...a planetary shield much like the one on Pollux, cures for all kinds of diseases. But supposedly, the greatest of technology was our protector Voltron."

"Voltron?" Lotor said, and tried typing the word into the computer. She stopped him, hand on his wrist, Allura shaking her head no. "You won't find any translation for that word....it is special."

"Who is Voltron?"

"You should ask WHAT is Voltron." Allura corrected him. She was changing as she spoke, growing wistful and nostalgic. "He....it is a mighty....robot. Unstoppable with it's sword and it's raw power. The stories say Voltron was a sentient being, one who's arrogance grew until a Goddess took notice. She struck him down, but did not destroy him. Instead he was split into five parts, made into five smaller robots, lion shaped ships."

"Ships?"

Allura nodded. "Even split apart Voltron was still strong enough to repel defenders. But something happened, he was lost, the lions going to sleep deep in the ground." Now she sighed, the sound deep and depressed. "Our stories blame the loss of the lions on everything going wrong. Without Voltron to fight for us, to watch over us, the

disasters struck, spreading ruin across the planet."

Lotor was still thinking about the lion shaped ships, wondering at their strength. "So this Voltron and the lions were weapons of war...?"

"Weapons for peace." Allura corrected him. "Arus never, ever went after other planets. We stuck to ourselves as best we could. Voltron was our defender, our protector, repelling invaders, stopping comets, putting out fires. Voltron could do it all."

"Sounds like it." Lotor said. "And you have no proof of it's existence?"

"No, just the stories handed down from generation to generation." Replied Allura. "We never found any artifacts, any signs of the lions. But my people did find ruins....remains of buildings with strange devices. Sadly no one has ever figured out how to activate them, the power source is loss to us. As is the records our ancestors surely kept."

"What can you tell me about the lions? What sort of powers did they have?" Lotor asked.

"They were the power of nature itself, the five key elements contained in each of the lions. Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, and Lightning." Allura said, counting off on her fingers. "They were magic." She finished up simply, and Lotor frowned.

"Magic...." If that was true, no wonder Haggar had an interest in them!

"Lotor...." He met her eyes, seeing the curiosity in them. "Why did you ask? How...how did you even know about the stories?"

"It's no reason." Lotor shook his head, easing her off the lap. "Just an idle curiosity." She frowned, not believing him but did not press him for the truth. "Allura, go start the shower. I'll join you shortly."

She was silent a moment, still staring searchingly at his face. At last she sighed, and nodded, moving away from his side. Lotor watched her walk, admiring her backside as she headed towards the room's bathroom. He waited until the door closed behind her, and heard the sounds of the shower start to move into action, Lotor clearing the computer screen of the translation programs.

"Computer, activate voice mode only." Lotor said, a picture of him appearing on the screen. His fingers began typing, Lotor keying in the transmission codes to the Carnage, the flag ship of the fifty forth fleet of Doom. He waited impatiently, as the signal was sent out, traveling millions and millions of light years to reach the ship as it floated above planet Arus.

At last he was answered, the screen splitting in half to show a static image of the General who answered the call. "Ah General Dicorta..." Lotor began, leaning back in his seat. "A greetings to you."

"Prince Lotor...hello." Dicorta echoed his greetings, his voice sounded tired and tinged with nervousness. "If you are calling about the Arus project, I regret to inform you, we have made no progress in our inquiries."

"I figured as much from the lack of communication between us." Lotor made a tsking sound. "I have some news for you, some interesting information that may be worth following."

"At this point any help would be appreciated." Said Dicorta.

"Wait until you hear this before you get your hopes up." Lotor said. "There is a rumor, a story handed down among the locals of a time when Arus was much more advance than it is now."

"Ah...we've seen some of the ruins." Interjected Dicorta. "We've been able to activate some of the lesser technology by giving it an energy source of lazon fuel. But what we have found is merely the equal of things in the Doom Empire. The...bigger devices, we have had no success in activating. Whatever they are, they are holding fast to their secrets."

"I see. Well....don't waste too much time trying to operate archaic contraptions." Lotor's lips twitched, knowing he was about to drop a bombshell on the general. "I want you to speak to the locals....ask them about their lost technology. More specifically, find out anything you can on Voltron."

"Voltron?"

"Yes. It's the name of their guardian. A robot that just may prove more advance than anything we have ever seen." Lotor certainly hoped that was the case.

"Guardian robots?" There was a hint of laughter in Dicorta's voice.

"It gets better. It's composed of five lesser robots. Lion shaped ships that rely on magic and nature for weapons." Lotor heard Dicorta sigh, the man speaking hesitantly.

"I don't wish to doubt you, your highness....But really....Voltron, lion robots, magic? This sounds nothing more than wishful thinking."

"It just may be." Admitted Lotor. "But if there is a chance, no matter how small, it is worth pursuing."

"All right...We'll gather up some of the local historians and have them tell us what they know." Dicorta said.

"Do so. And move swiftly General. Time is running out for Arus..." Lotor reminded him. "You MUST be successful."

"I and my crew shall do our best." Promised the General.

"Your best is all I can ask for you. Lotor out." He was already switching off the computer as Dicorta said his good-byes, Lotor leaning back in his chair to steeple his fingers together. His eyes narrowed, Lotor hoping that Haggar had not just sent them all on a wild goose chase where Arus was concerned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah8, thanks! Glad you think so. "takes a bow"


	46. Chapter 46

Her back was against the wall, rubbing against the hard surface, a move that was surely agitating her injuries. But she didn't care, Allura barely noticing if there was any pain, too consumed with the pleasure between her legs.

"Hmmm! AH!!" She heard her voice as though it sounded from a distance, tinny and echoing, a strange distortion to it. It was barely recognizable as her own, Allura hearing the pleading note as she begged him, for what she was not sure. To stop, or to continue, either option seemed unbearable at this point. "Please!"

Lotor silenced her cries with his lips, heat flaring at the touch of their mouths. It wasn't the only hot spot on her body, she tingled everywhere he kissed her, the flames of desire licking along her body and remaining burning. Aching, needing, wanting. He made her too sensitive to him, too aware of his every movement, too hungry for him, Allura feeling as though she was changing in his arms, becoming something different. Something as desperate and needy as him, her arms tightening around his back.

She couldn't get away from him, he had complete control of her body, lifting her up to balance against the wall, his arms holding onto her legs, forcing them to wrap around him. It was a sign of his strength how effortlessly he held her up, able to both keep her suspended in the air, and move his hips in and out between her dangling legs.

"Ah no!" Her voice came out again, his lips having released hers, Lotor growling softly as he pressed his mouth to the side of her throat. She could feel him biting her, fangs gentle on her skin, the man leaving a trail of love bites up and down the side of her neck. She squealed loudly, Allura feeling him speed up, his pace frantic, driving her body to match his with the shaking of her hips.

Some part of her watched this all detached, watched and wondered, whispering in her mind. Asking her how long it had been since they locked themselves into this room, how many minutes, how many hours, how many DAYS. It seemed an unusual amount of loving even for one of the prince's stamina, Lotor desperate and beyond spoiled indulgence as he had at her.

It was almost too much for one woman to bear, for her to take, this all consuming sum of his desires. Even on Pollux they hadn't done it as often as they did now, Allura left struggling to keep up with his pace, wondering if anyone in the harem would be able to match him in his lusts.

"St.....stop!" She half begged, half gasped, her fingers tightening on his back, the black silk of his open robe crumpling under her nails. It looked nice against his blue skin, the material rustling from his movements.

"Just a little bit longer." Came his moaned out answer, the prince thrusting into her harder. He filled her so completely, his cock stabbing into her with sure moves, expanding her insides just enough to accept him into her body. She seemed to sob every time he withdrew, missing the feel of holding him inside her, even as she protested it as too much sensation, too soon and too often.

It was almost too much for her when she came, back arching up off the wall, her chest being pressed against his as everything about her grew tight. Her muscles, her nerves, her most secret place. Her legs around him squeezed his body, Allura letting out a wild yowl, her hands scrambling to pull him harder against him. He let her move him, his cock seeming to thrust in deeper as she constricted around it.

It wasn't just tightness she felt, a tension left her body as stars seemed to explode behind her lowered eye lids. The moment seemed to last an eternity, though in reality it was over too soon, Allura melting, body going limp with relief as she sagged in place against him. But he wasn't done, Lotor striving for his own climax, hips pounding away, leaving her to wonder how bruised and sore she would be from his treatment.

Each thrust of his cock had aftershocks spiking through her, remnants of her own climax that left her shuddering as though she experienced miniature releases in quick succession. They were no less intense, Allura making protesting squeals, finding Lotor's mouth reclaiming hers. He thrust his tongue past her swollen lips, caressing her tongue in fast, strokes that mimicked the speed and roughness of his cock's thrusting down below.

She continued to voice her protests, hoping for a chance to recover, and knowing it would not come. Allura almost cried in relief when she felt him tense, Lotor breaking off the kiss to let out a wild shout, surging forward one last time to slam into her. She felt it when he released inside her, sticky but warm, the heat hotter than anything their two bodies had produced on their own.

Lotor kept her pinned, his head titled back so he looked not at her but the ceiling, his whole body shuddering. It sent off her own shudders, tingles coursing it's way through her body. She was relieved he had finally decided to end this, Allura wanting nothing more than to be set down so she could stumble to the bed. Though the way her legs were feeling, weak and rubbery, she'd settle for going to sleep on the carpeted floor!

He still wasn't letting her down, even as he looked at her through lust filled eyes, a smirk on his lips as he looked to her for a reaction. She gave him one, chest heaving as she took in forceful gulps of air, sure her face was a red mess from her blush, aware of the beads of sweat on her skin. Her hair was wild, tangled and sticking to the wall, static electricity holding it in place.

The longer he held her up, the more she became aware of her body's aches and pains, she let the discomfort show in her eyes, watching as Lotor's smirk faded to a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone alert and ripe with concern.

"Tired." She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse from all the screaming she had done.

"Not too tired I hope." Came his answer, and at last he pulled out of her, his hands guiding her legs down to the floor. As her toes touched the carpet once more, she nearly sagged with relief, only her hold on his back, and his hand suddenly on her waist kept her upright, Allura leaning into Lotor wearily.

She was instantly suspicious at his words, giving him a perplexed look. He chuckled, and began helping her to the bed, his voice a soothing murmur. "Relax Allura. I've no intention of taking you again so soon. Even I need my rest."

She was doubtful of that, collapsing gratefully onto the bed, watching as Lotor sat down next to her, pulling his robe closed. "Then why?" She asked, finding his right hand was in her hair, petting her now.

"It's just we have someone to meet." He explained, and his face showed his lack of enthusiasm at the prospect.

"We?" She questioned sharply, seeing him nod.

"Yes. It has to do with the baby. I...I've gotten you a nursemaid." She wondered at his hesitation, Lotor continuing. "She'll be helping you out as you prepare to give birth. Breathing exercises, and making sure you have the proper diet and care. That sort of thing...." Again he hesitated.

"Lotor?"

"This baby is special. Special because it's ours." He placed his other hand on her stomach, caressing it in a slow rubbing motions. "She'll be able to help you protect it."

"Protect it how?" Allura asked, then followed up with a gasp. "And from what?!"

"With magic." He answered. "It's just a precaution. Just in case." She wasn't reassured, Allura wondering what Lotor thought could go wrong with the pregnancy. Her doubts and fears showed on her face, Lotor smiling down at her. "I won't let anything harm you or the baby. I promise."

"I want to believe but...your father..."

"My father won't be an issue if he knows what is good for him." His eyes had hardened the instant she mentioned Zarkon, Lotor growing moody and angry. "He wouldn't dare give you away when you are carrying my heir!"

"What about after?" Her tone was apprehensive, Allura worried about her fate nine months from now.

"A lot can change in nine months." Lotor smiled, his answer cryptic. "Who knows, my father may not be alive for the birth of his own grandchild." That made Allura's eyes widen, the girl sitting up to touch Lotor's arm.

"Are you planning something?" She couldn't keep the fear out of her voice, worried for him and what would happen should he fail.

"It's better if you don't ask." Lotor told her, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Ah....are you recovered enough to get dressed?" She really wasn't, Allura unable to hold back her sigh. Lotor smirked and stood, stalking over to the closet. He rummaged through the clothing there, pulling out a light blue dress that had a darker blue jacket to go over the sleeveless arms.

"Here...Put this on." He handed it to her, then dropped his robe, returning to the closet to pick out his own set of clothes. Another sigh from Allura, the girl struggling to pull the dress over her head.

"Lotor?" Her voice muffled as she slid down the silk, hands pulling it into place around her. "Do we have to go meet with this woman now? Can't we rest a while?"

"I'm afraid not." He was buttoning up a black shirt, fingers moving quickly over the fastenings. "I've put it off as long as I can afford. She's growing impatient with me..."

"I didn't think anyone could dare grow impatient with the crown prince of Doom!" Allura exclaimed, sliding her arms into the jacket's sleeves. It's length was short, the material falling to end just beneath her breasts.

"There are some exceptions..." Lotor admitted, zipping up his pants. "Haggar is one of those."

"Haggar?" She repeated the name, watching as Lotor brought her her shoes, slippers dyed to match the blue of her dress. He nodded at her, and once her shoes were in place, his hands caught at her wrists, pulling her to her feet.

Taking her by the hand, he led her out of the room, Allura taking shaky steps behind him. She willed herself not to fall or stumble, wanting to save herself from that sort of embarrassment.

They passed through the outer room, and into the hall, several guards walking up and down the length of it, in the midst of their daily patrol. They stopped when they saw their prince, dropping hasty bows to Lotor. Their eyes seemed to stare knowingly at Allura, the girl turning red with embarrassment, knowing what everyone had to have assumed she had been doing these past few days.

It was all the worse that they would be right, Allura's body aching from the fierce love makings she had gotten from Lotor.

"Carry on." Lotor ordered, the guards straightening. They resumed their patrol, Allura being led past them and deeper into the castle. Once they left the area of the

harem, she no longer felt comfortable with their surroundings, the girl knowing they were leaving the safety of Lotor's domain and traveling deeper into Zarkon's territory. It made her wonder why the nursemaid couldn't come to them, Allura's hand tightening on Lotor's, seeking reassurance.

"Lotor..." He glanced over his shoulder at her, but did not slow his walking, leading her around a bend in the hall. "Was it okay that you spent all that time with me? I mean....surely you had more important things to do..."

"You're the most important thing in my life at the moment." His blunt honesty surprised her, Allura ducking her head shyly.

"But surely your father would object..."

"My father is content to let me do as I please. He just wants me to stay close to the castle." A chuckle then, Lotor amused. "He's all but grounded me, forbidden me from taking you and leaving the planet."

"Oh." She wondered why, wishing she knew why Zarkon was so determined to keep them on Doom. It wasn't as though she was so late in her pregnancy as for space travel to be unsafe for her and the baby!

"Do not worry so." Lotor said, his voice a soft command. "I am not going anywhere, especially without you!"

That cheered her up some, Allura relieved to know Lotor would always be near. "Thank you." She whispered, his sharp hearing picking up her words, the prince giving her a gruff nod in acknowledgment.

They continued traveling through the castle, winding their way through the twists and turns of the corridors, until at last they were in a hall with a row of doors down one wall. Lotor marched right over to one, it's door looking like all the others, and made a fist. Before he could connect it with the metal, the door was sliding open, an agitated face appearing in it's place.

"It's about time you got here!" The voice was female, high pitched to the point of being annoying. It didn't help that she was angry, her words practically screeching as she spoke.

"I was seeing to that matter you so hen pecked me about." Lotor retorted, and pushed at the woman's body. She moved, allowing the prince to step inside, Allura having no choice but to follow where he led her.

As they walked inside, Allura risked taking a peek at the woman, seeing her dressed in faded brown robes, a hood up over her head, hiding whatever hair she might have had. Her skin was a dark blue, darker than the prince's, and covered with wrinkles. The woman seemed to look back at Allura, studying her just as intently, her cracked lips slowly forming what Allura realized was an attempt at a smile!

Uncertain, she gave a small, hesitant smile back, feeling Lotor draw her closer to him as though he didn't trust this exchange. The woman shot him an annoyed look, then shut the door, locking it tight behind them.

"Well, Allura....this is her." Lotor said, voice holding an unrecognizable note of emotion to it. "This is Haggar. Haggar the ....nursemaid."

Haggar turned, and swept out her arm, bowing stiffly to Allura. "I am pleased to meet you, your highness." Allura gasped in surprise, her eyes growing wide with shock. She heard Lotor make a sound, surprise at the heart of it. She couldn't blame him, Allura could barely believe it herself. Haggar had just greeted her in near perfect Arusian, only her Drule accent fudged some of the pronunciation.

"You speak Arusian!" Allura exclaimed, excited to have someone new to converse with.

"Oh a little, a little." Haggar laughed, the sound like broken glass, grating to hear. "It's been ages since I've had the chance to practice it though, so I'm a bit rusty."

"You sound more than proficient at it." Allura told her, and felt Lotor shift besides her. He cleared his throat, drawing the two female's attention to him, a frown on his face.

"Men." Haggar scoffed. "Always having to be the center of attention. Especially princes!" Allura just giggled, seeing Lotor's frown grow, the man hardly appeased when Haggar switched back to Drule. "Calm down your highness, we won't leave you out of the conversation for long."

"Why didn't you tell me you could speak Arusian?!" Lotor demanded with a snarl.

"Because you never asked." Retorted Haggar, and she brushed past the pair to walk over to her desk. "Now....bring her closer to me...I must....check on the baby."

Still grumbling to himself, Lotor led Allura over to the nursemaid, the girl noticing there was several things laid out across the table's surface. A bowl with bubbling green water, and some distance from it was a smaller bowl, empty for the moment. Various bottles of colorful liquids lay next to the empty bowl, along with a jar of sand, and some other unidentifiable herbs.

"Now this is a spell...old magic passed down from mid wife to mid wife. It'll tell us if the baby is strong, although with Lotor as the father there can be no doubt of that!" She winked at Allura, the girl letting out a nervous giggle.

"Just get it over with." Lotor growled, and Haggar flashed him an annoyed look.

"Magic can't be rushed. It takes time to do a spell properly. You'd best be learning that from the start!" Snapped Hagger, her yellow eyes flashing.

"Fine, fine." Lotor sighed.

"Now...give me your hand dear." Hagger said, holding out her hand to Allura. She moved, extending her arm in the nursemaid's direction, the woman grasping hold of

her wrist with withered fingers. Her other hand lifted a large sewing needle off the table, Allura's eyes growing wide with apprehension. Lotor mirrored her concern, his voice

sharp as he spoke.

"What is that for? You won't hurt Allura?!"

"Hurt her? Heavens no!" Hagger shook her head. "But I'll need a drop of blood from her if the spell is to work." She cast a side long glance at Lotor, smirking. 'I'll need your blood too, prince."

"Mine?!" He sounded less than thrilled, Haggar nodding.

"It's essential to the spell." She switched to Arusian, speaking as soft as she could manage to Allura. "It'll just be a quick prick. The pain will fade all too fast. Are you ready my dear?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Allura admitted with a sigh. She had barely finished, and Haggar was already jabbing her index finder with the needle, Allura gasping, an outcry of pain from her.

"Allura?!" Lotor's hands on her shoulders, the prince rubbing them in concern.

"I'm fine." She assured him in Drule, watching as Hagger squeezed out a fat drop of blood from her finger into the bowl.

"Now you." Haggar said, and Lotor reluctantly gave her his hand. He didn't quite cry as she stabbed him, though he did jump in place when the needle pierced his skin. Hagger cackled as she let his blood join Allura's in her bowl, the woman setting down the needle and reaching for a bottle. "You can rest on my cot dearie. I know you are in need of it." A look of disapproval at Lotor, the witch tsking.

Allura blushed, but went to sit down on the cot in the corner, seeing the blue cat that slept on it's pillow give her a considering look. She must have passed some kind of test, for it raised up on all four paws, yawning loudly as it stretched and padded over to her. It bumped it's head against her arm, Allura hesitantly reaching to pet it. At the touch of her fingers, a loud, rumbling purr came out, the cat vocal in it's pleasure.

Lotor and Haggar were holding a whispered conversation, the words coming too fast for Allura to follow. As they talked, Haggar's hands moved, uncorking bottles and pouring various colorful liquids into the bowl. She soon was dumping the sand in, a wooden spoon mixing the concoction. Herbs were cut and crushed, their remains sprinkled into the mixture, Haggar muttering under her breath.

At her last word, a poof of smoke erupted from the center of the bowl, leaving both the prince and the nursemaid to choke on the smell.

"Well, Haggar?" Lotor demanded, his hand waving at the smoke in an attempt to bat it away. "What are the results?"

Haggar peered into the bowl, eyes squinted almost shut as she searched for something. At last she turned and nodded at Lotor, the prince letting out a sigh as tension seemed to flow out of his body.

"It is done." Said the nursemaid, and now she laughed. "Cortana won't know what to think when I drop my shielding spells!"

"You're sure about this?" Lotor asked, and now Haggar scowled at him.

"Of course I'm sure! And you should be too! Don't dare doubt my magic!"

"I'm not, I'm not!" protested Lotor, and he turned away from the witch to walk towards Allura. "I'm just a bit...taken aback by the confirmation."

"Now is not the time for uncertainties. You knew what you were trying to do when you set out on this goal." Haggar reminded him.

"Uncertainties?" Allura echoed the word, the two Drules looking surprised. It was as though they had forgotten she could understand them, the pair exchanging uncomfortable looks.

"Just the typical concerns and fears all new fathers have." Haggar said as an answer, Allura nodding in understanding. As a new mother, she had concerns of her own, so she shouldn't be surprised that Lotor would worry about the baby and the changes it would bring to his lifestyle. "It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"Are we finished here?" Lotor asked, touching the back of Allura's hair. He seemed eager to leave this room, growing more agitated the longer he spoke with the nursemaid.

"Yes, yes. You can go now. But remember to bring her back for frequent visits." Haggar shook a finger at Lotor. "It will take time to teach her the white magic she needs to cast the protection spells. Plus I'll be monitoring the child's growth carefully through out these long nine months. We are in agreement that neither one of us wants anything to happen to Allura or the baby."

"Is...something wrong with my child?" Allura asked, a concerned look on her face. The two Drules looked at her, and she flushed. "All this talk is making me nervous."

"You shouldn't be." Lotor started to say, and Haggar interrupted him.

"She should! It's a high risk pregnancy when you consider the outside factors."

"Don't upset Allura needlessly!" Lotor snapped.

"Lotor, please.....I want....need to know." Allura begged, touching his arm.

He sighed, and knelt down before her, capturing both her hands in his. "Allura, it's too soon to know how your body will react to carry a half Drule baby. But there are other factors...I have many enemies, people who won't hesitate to try and hurt you and the child. It's one reason why I've brought you to Haggar. She'll teach you the magic needed to protect you and the baby you carry. So...don't worry..."

"How can I not?" A troubled Allura asked.

"Well....try not to worry quite as hard." Lotor amended. "We just have to get through these next few months. Cossack and my guard will be on high alert, and you'll have me by your side as much as possible. So...please, relax. Worrying won't do any good for the baby."

"All right..." Allura said, sighing in agreement. He smiled, and stood, still holding onto her hands, pulling her off the cot. Allura glanced down at her stomach, trying not to frown, trying to do what Lotor asked her to do. But inwardly she couldn't help but shiver, wondering just what sort of things his enemies would try to do to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	47. Chapter 47

He had his feet propped up on the desk, Lotor leaning back in his chair, the leather creaking with each of his movements. Documents were in his hand, Lotor frowning as he read them, reports of Doom's activity on other planets. It told of their success rates as they set about to new conquests, trying to capture planets that had long since resisted becoming part of the Doom Empire. Lotor would much rather be there in the midst of the action, then stuck here reading about someone else's exploits but Zarkon had made it a command.

The King had ordered him to remain on Doom, Zarkon not trusting that Lotor would take Allura and flee his grasp. His father was still suspicious about the pregnancy, having his witch poke her nose in Lotor's business. He only allowed himself to relax now that he had Haggar's confirmation that Allura was indeed pregnant, a fact that no one would be able to deny now.

He sighed as he thought about the pregnancy, having had little time to prepare himself mentally to the idea of becoming a father this soon. He wondered if he was up for the challenge, Lotor's thoughts more concerned with how he would keep the child and Allura safe than anything else. A family complicated things, gave him a weakness that his enemies could exploit. His father most of all!

Zarkon wouldn't hesitate to do emotional blackmail, the King quick to turn on his own blood and use them as hostages to Lotor's good behavior. Lotor chafed at the very idea, frowning to himself at the thought of being a puppet on Zarkon's strings. It just made Lotor want to move up on his schedule, set his plans in motion which would see towards neutralizing the threat Zarkon could potentially pose.

It would require stealth and finesse, he would have to slowly gather his allies and prepare them to fight. The timing couldn't be more wrong though, with Queen Merla poised to plunge the Doom Empire into a civil war at any moment. He didn't know how things would play out, if he divided his forces, diverted power to attack his father while holding off Merla's attack. He knew if it came to it, Merla would side with his father against him, something Lotor could not allow. It looked as though he would have to put the Queen down before he could move to overthrow his father.

"Damn him." Lotor muttered, throwing the documents onto the desk. They landed next to his feet, the papers spilling slightly to spread messily across the surface. Zarkon had really screwed things up for him, the giving away of Allura setting into motion events that would secure his hold on the throne for just a little longer. It left Lotor brooding, angry as he tried to think of a way to take the advantage from his father.

"He cares for nothing and no one." Lotor mused out loud. "He values only power and wealth. Things he has in spades." Lotor knew he would have to seize that power from Zarkon, wrest control of it so that the King was weakened. It would help matters greatly if he could do away with Zarkon's personal fortune, Lotor putting great thought to the idea of embezzlement. Emptying out Zarkon's overflowing coffers little by little until the King himself was bankrupt.

Lotor smiled at the thought of adding that money to his own fortunes, knowing wealth was a different kind of power. A power to buy things, to increase one's armies, paying for soldiers, ships, and weapons. Skill was needed in a war, but numbers played a part, able to overwhelm with the sheer size of one's army.

A light on his desk flared to life, the red beacon nearly covered by paperwork. But Lotor caught sight of the blinking flash, his thoughts interrupted as he sat up, his feet leaving the desk to plant firmly on the floor. It appeared he had an incoming transmission, Lotor opening up the panel on the right arm of his chair. His fingers tapped out a sequence on the buttons revealed, a low hum of a motor sounding in the room.

Lotor watched as a view screen lowered itself out from the slit in the ceiling, the large white panel as long as his desk. It hovered to a stop just an inch above the desk's surface, it's screen starting to fill with static as it tried to connect the call. It hissed and hummed, the connection slow to establish, a mark of the distance between them that it had to struggle so.

But bit by bit, faces appeared among the static, transparent for the moment as they fought to established a clearer connection. Lotor did not speak, just watching, impatient as the static was slowly chased away, the picture leveling out, becoming brighter as it revealed the faces of his two Generals stationed down on Arus.

"Gentlemen." Lotor forced a smile on his face, looking at them with polite interest. "I trust this isn't a social call?"

"Not at all, Prince Lotor, sir." Labreaza, as stiff as ever, his words formal as he offered a slight bow of his head. "We have news."

"Oh?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, still seated so he leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Of what sort?"

Dicorta and Labreaza exchanged glances, as though weighing each other's measure, and trying to decide who would be the one to break the news to their prince. At

last Dicorta spoke, his voice unable to hide his excitement. "We found what appeared to be ruins in the desert."

"More ruins?" Lotor sighed, disappointed. "I thought I told you to focus less on ruins and archaic devices, and find out more about Voltron and the lions?" His words held a chastising note to them, Lotor's stare level as he gazed at his generals.

A shift from Dicorta, the man uncomfortable. "Well, yes but..."

"But?" echoed Lotor, hardly interested in the man's excuses.

"This ruin bore investigating!" Dicorta finished, tone insistent. "We spotted it from overhead, when our scouts were flying over the desert. It was so large it was impossible to be missed."

"So far I am hearing nothing to convince me of it's value in wasting your time and mine." Lotor said.

"Ah, but it was the nature of the ruin that compelled us to take a closer look!" Labreaza speaking now, tone excited. "For you see....it was....shaped like a lion."

"A lion?!" Lotor's eyes flickered with emotion.

Labreaza smirked. "I thought that would get your attention. Yes, a lion. The largest I've ever seen, bigger than a four story building, and made entirely out of sand. It defies all logic, there is no reason why the sand should hold it's shape but it does! What's more..." He licked his lips, taking a breath to slow his anxious tone. "We explored inside, and discovered it was a lair. A sort of....holding spot for the treasure inside."

"And just what was this treasure?"

Now both men smiled at Lotor's question, the two men attempting to speak at once. "A lion!"

Lotor leaned forward in his seat, his hands touching his desk as he stared at the two men. "Are you telling me you just found one of the fabled lions of Arus?!"

"YES!"

"That is affirmative sire."

Lotor inhaled sharply, staring stunned at his two Generals. "And is it everything we hoped for?"

"Oh yes." The two men were nodding, Dicorta's eyes lit with excitement as he spoke. "Yellow lion is already exceeding all our expectations, and testing has only begun."

"Yellow lion..." Lotor repeated the name under his breath, Dicorta continuing.

"It is faster than any ship we've ever seen. Stronger in both attack power and defensive capabilities. Why it's claws alone can rend through triple enforced lazon in a single stroke. That's nothing to say of it's unique abilities."

"Such as?" Lotor asked.

"Well, it relies on earth based attacks! We can discern no power source for the sand blaster weapon, it appears as though magic plays a hand in these elemental acts." Dicorta said.

"Of course, we have already begun an extensive study of the lion and it's lair." Labreaza took his turn at speaking, his hands gesturing off camera. A window opened up in the corner of the view screen, showing the sleek form of the ship known as yellow lion. Lotor couldn't help staring, see it really did resemble a feline in appearance, with four separate legs, and a tail. It's face had a working jaw, which it demonstrated now by clamping down on a star cutter's wing.

"Is it limited to the ground only?" Lotor asked, watching the video of the lion racing across the desert floor.

"Oh no, it is quite capable of flying!" Labreaza said. "It has hidden jets and thrusters in the pads of it's paws. It rides the air currents quite naturally, it's outward design minimizing wind resistance and maximizing the potential for gliding. It is also quite capable of space travel. Our pilots have tested it both on the ground, and in the air, and we have even begun testing in space. It is simple a marvelous piece of work, and it's destructive power defies logic!"

"That's good." A genuine smile from Lotor, the prince pleased with the news. He continued to watch the streaming video of the lion in action, amazed at how easily it sliced through the ships attacking it, as though the star cutters could not hope to give it the work out it needed. "Now...tell me...Have you had any success in finding out what this lion is made of?"

"No sire." A regretful look from Dicorta. "I regret to inform you that it has a forcefield that prevents all but the smallest maintenance to be done on the lion. Our scanners have tried to get readings off it's hide, and yet some sort of energy wave disrupts all attempts at readings. We may never know the secret behind the creation of such a fabulous ship."

"That's good."

"Pardon?" Both generals were confused at Lotor's words.

"If we cannot discover the source, we cannot hope to even attempt to manufacture copies." Lotor spoke slowly, steeping his fingers together before his face. "Naturally my father will want such a powerful ship added to his arsenal.....he'll want as many as he can have, which means..." A smirk then, Lotor pleased. "He will delay the destruction of Arus for you to uncover the four remaining lions. Gentleman! This is exactly the sort of break we have been needing!"

"Er yes Prince Lotor." Agreed Dicorta.

"But we have little hope of locating all five lions. It was mere fluke that we discovered this one." Labreaza said.

"There is of course the matter of the hieroglyphics we found inside the lion's lair." Dicorta pointed out. "Our best translators are working on it as we speak, determined to find the meaning behind those pictures."

"Continue on that." Ordered Lotor. "And continue testing the lion you do have. I want a full report on all it's capabilities! Understand?"

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Nodded Dicorta.

"And send me whatever details you already have." Continued Lotor. "I want to present my father with this news immediately!"

"Fine sire. I shall prepare to send the information to you immediately." Dicorta said, a sharp word being spoken to someone off screen. More videos of the lion in action appeared on Lotor's monitor, along with data reports listing findings and observations about the very nature of the lion. Lotor pressed a button on his control panel, recording the information, saving it to his computer's hard drive.

"There is one more thing I thought we should mention." Dicorta began, and Lotor nodded.

"Do go on."

"One picture keeps repeating itself in the hieroglyphics found in yellow lion's lair." Dicorta said. "It appears to keep mentioning a forest. A large one surrounding a lake. We've searched the planet, and have found only two such forests that match. The Blue Mist Forest, and The Gnarled Woods."

"Our translators speculate it could be pointing the way to the next lion." Added Labreaza.

"Search the forests." Lotor said, his voice commanding. "Cut down all the trees if you have to, but leave no spot uncovered in those two woods! I want the next lion found by our next communication!"

"Sire!"

"Prince Lotor is that not a bit unreasonable...." Labreaza began. "We need time to go over the woods, and it may very well be a coincidence that the one picture keeps repeating itself."

"I will leave nothing to chance." Lotor said. "Do as I command."

"Yes your highness." Both men said, somehow holding in their sighs.

"If that is all....?" Lotor already had his finger over the button that would end the transmission.

"We will check back with you in a few days." Dicrota said, and Lotor nodded.

"Very well. Lotor out." He pushed the button, seeing the view screen go blank in the center, Dicorta and Labreaza vanishing from sight. Yellow lion continued to perform on his screen, Lotor's eyes thoughtful as he watched it's actions. It really was a thing of beauty, this sleek lion with it's white and yellow metal, as it ran through the sky, firing missile blasts from a cannon on it's shoulder.

It was more than just a weapon to Lotor, it represented hope to him. The hope that he had finally found the key to saving Arus from Zarkon's devastating plot. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, fingers flying over his control panel as he typed in the transmission sequence to King Zarkon's personal chambers. The image of the lions cleared from the screen, Lotor waiting impatiently for his father to answer his call.

One ring then two, Zarkon seeming intent on taking his time in accepting the call. But at last his face appeared on the screen, Zarkon seated behind the desk that had replaced the one Lotor had destroyed. His father looked at Lotor, and he narrowed his eyes, his voice harsh as he spoke.

"What is it Lotor? I have no time for social calls this day."

"It is not a social call, of that I can assure you father." Lotor said, sitting up straight in his chair. "I want to discuss Arus' future with you."

"Oh not that again." Zarkon made a tired face, the man's eyes showing his disdain for the subject. "I've given you a week Lotor, I've been more than generous in delaying things. The testing will commence on the morrow, and it will go according to schedule so I suggest you pull your men off the planet while they are still in one piece."

"A moment father. I think I have something that will change your mind."

"Your smiling Lotor. How unlike you." Suspicion was in the King's tone, the man narrowing his eyes at his son.

"I have good reason too." Lotor felt his smirk widen, the prince sure of his victory. "My men on Arus have found something. A thing that will be of great interest to you."

"Oh? And just what could that be?" A doubting Zarkon asked.

"A weapon."

"We have many weapons." Zarkon said. "I doubt anything that backwards planet could produce will impress me."

"Ah but you haven't seen it yet." Lotor said, fingers poised over the control panel. "A ship like no other, with offensive and defensive capabilities the rest of the galaxy has only dreamed of."

"Nonsense, no such thing exists." Scoffed the King.

"Then how do you explain this?" A touch of the buttons had the video of yellow lion being transmitted to Zarkon's office, the King staring back at it.

"It's a cat."

"A lion." Corrected Lotor, annoyed at Zarkon's dismissive tone. "See how easily it tears through our ships? The speed in which it moves? The power it displays at it unleashes attacks?"

"How do I know this isn't doctored film?" demanded Zarkon.

"You have my word it is not." Lotor swore, and Zarkon laughed.

"Your word hasn't been good for very much lately."

"Then send some of your own men to the planet. Have them witness the lion in action itself." Lotor said, and sent over the data reports he had received from his Generals. "In fact, send that witch of yours to Arus. She'll be most interested to know the lion is shrouded in mystery and magic."

"Magic eh?" Zarkon grunted. "That would get Cortana's attention." His eyes were reading the reports, Zarkon unable to keep his eyes from widening at what he read. "If what these reports say are true, then this is most impressive." He stroked his chin, leaning back in his chair. "Most impressive indeed."

"Then you will hold off on destroying Arus while we further investigate the lion?" Lotor asked, then quickly added. "My men are in the process of locating the second one."

"There's more than one?" Zarkon asked, an intrigued note in his voice.

"There's five in all." A light laugh from Lotor, the prince shrugging. "Rumor has it they assemble to form an even greater weapon. A robot, Voltron."

"Voltron..." Zarkon repeated the word, seeming to savor the sound. "If this is all true, why didn't the Arusians use it to defend their planet?"

"They didn't believe in it's existence. It's lions and the location of them were lost to the people. Heh....They merely thought of it as a child's fanciful tale."

"Then how did you discover it?" Zarkon demanded.

"A witch pointed me in the right direction." Lotor answered, and Zarkon frowned.

"Hmm....you have been spending a suspicious amount of time with Haggar. No doubt it was she who told you about the legend..."

Lotor gave a slight nod of his head. "It was an idle curiosity on her part. Allura is the one who told me about the legend of Voltron. My men were merely lucky enough to find proof of it in the time allocated to them."

"I see. All right Lotor, you've won. Arus won't be destroyed anytime soon. At least not until my men can get down there and see whether this lion of yours really does exist." A warning in his tone, Zarkon lifting a clawed finger to point at the monitor. "But if it proves to be nothing more than a hoax, I won't hesitate to lay waste to the planet, your men and all included!"

"Of course. There are no objections on my part." Lotor said, seeing his father smirk.

"But I hope this is for real. It would be nice to have a new toy to play with." He ended the conversation with those words, the screen going blank as Zarkon pushed a button. Lotor sighed, wondering how long the lions would hold his father's attention.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	48. Chapter 48

The room was filled with a pulse pounding beat, an electric tune that was meant to inspire energy and activity. It all but roared around him, Lotor feeling it in his body, the music causing tiny vibrations in the floor. The feeling of being touched by the beat was lessened when he stepped onto the mats, the padded cushion doing much to block out the tremors.

Lotor walked bare foot across the mats, clad only in loose fitting trousers, his body ready for action. Already he had performed his routine of warm up exercises, the complex moves getting his heart pounding, his blood flowing. He all but vibrated with eagerness, his fingers curling and uncurling, forming loose fists as he moved.

Other men were out on the floor, soldiers of Doom who had come for additional work outs, not satisfied with the training a life in the military gave them. These men were big, rugged and cut with muscles, their bodies hard lines and angles. They were impressive to look at, the complete opposite of those scrawny, thin waisted men who relied too much on their blasters when fighting.

These soldiers were Doom's finest, an elite line of soldiers excelling at hand to hand combat, as well as having good hand and eye coordination, able to handle a weapon be it the long distance rifles or the close quarter fighting of swords. They were perfect, just the sort of challenge Lotor enjoyed, the prince often sparring with them. The men didn't bat an eye at seeing their prince out on the mats with them, long used to his presence and accepting of it.

Lotor nodded a greeting to several of the men, seeing them incline their heads back. Here there was no rank, no bowing and scraping. Here on the mat, Lotor was just another man, expected to fight and to do so well. There would be no holding back, the men would be trying to hurt Lotor, quick to attack and defend against anything he could throw at them. It kept his skills sharp, his body sharper.

Lotor let his mind grow blank, shoving aside the recent week's findings, the problems of Doom and the internal strife between him and his father. He couldn't afford to let any of it distract him, not even thoughts of Allura, for one stray thought could provide the hesitation his opponents needed to have him on his back. He might lose this day, but not without putting up a fight, Lotor not allowing anything but superior skill to defeat him in battle.

He reached the gathered men, seeing them performing warm ups of their own. Their faces were serious, the men stretching, bones cracking in place. Some were lying down on the mats, knees tucked in close to their bodies as they performed stomach crunches, others on their stomach doing one handed push ups. They noticed his approach, and took their time finishing up, forcing Lotor to wait on their leisure.

There was seven men in all, they moved to form a half circle around the prince, Lotor keeping his eye on them all. They were positioned in such a way that his back was left open, they would approach him head on for this first attack.

Keeping his eyes on his opponents, Lotor bowed, a slow bending of his body. They mimicked his actions, offering up bows of their own. Once the formalities were out of the way, the fight began, no warnings, no yells, they just moved. Lotor moved as well, shifting to the side, his hands brought up before his body, fingers straight rather than curled.

He watched and waited for the first attack, keeping on a constant move that kept the others from sneaking around to his back. They danced in that half circle, ever moving, ever crowding in closer to Lotor. Until finally one broke away from formation, and charged Lotor, a challenge in his eyes.

Lotor's hands moved, a blue bur as he went to block the punch aimed at his face. His fingers grabbed at the man's fist, holding it trapped. The man barely blinked, turning to aim an elbow at Lotor's mid section, the prince's other hand there to stop it. His own legs swept out, smashing into the Drule's feet, Lotor intent on knocking him off balance.

The Drule dropped to one knee, pulling his fist free of Lotor's grip, and pivoted on his heel. His long leg was swept out towards Lotor's feet, causing the prince to stumble backwards. A sound to the right of him was the only warning he got, a Drule that had a good one hundred pounds on the prince was barreling towards him, large hammy fist aimed at Lotor's nose.

To avoid the damaging blow, Lotor gave in to the fall, his hands reaching behind him to keep him from landing flat on his back. He hovered over the floor, back bowed but not touching the mat. The large Drule tripped over Lotor's body, sliding forward to slam face first into the floor. Lotor barely watched him, already kicking out with his legs to do a standing jump to his feet.

A third opponent was before him, his hands and feet a blur, doing punches and kicks, Lotor moving equally as fast to block those blows with his wrists and ankles. A kick was aimed at his head, Lotor catching the foot with both hands, giving a push that had the man flipping backwards over his head. With an exhalation of breath, the man landed behind Lotor, the prince turning to block the punch that was aimed at the base of his neck.

His first opponent came charging at the other side, forcing Lotor to divide his attentions between the two men. His hands were fighting off their blows as best he could, though some broke through his defense, Lotor feeling the punches on his arms and his chest, his ribs surely protesting the blows. A hand rocked across his face, Lotor's head turning as a gob of spit went flying from his lips. His opponents grabbed at his arms, trying to hold him in place as a fourth went running towards him.

With a challenging cry, Lotor kicked out with his right foot, planting it in the man's chest. He used the momentum to twist and do a cartwheel in mid air, his arms sliding free of the holding grips on them. He landed on the mat, face still stinging with pain, Lotor's eyes narrowing as he eyed his opponents. They looked at him deadly serious, rolling their shoulders and shaking out their fingers. The one man was rubbing his chest, a frown on his face as he felt the spot Lotor had kicked.

He felt the movement behind him, the man's running feet shaking the mat. Without even turning, Lotor slammed his elbow into the gut of the man behind him, then reached back with his hands, hooking them around the man's neck. With a yell, he pitched the man forward, driving him over his shoulder and onto the mat. The man landed with the wind knocked out of him, flat on his back.

One opponent down, six more to go, Lotor wondering what form of attack they would throw at him next. The loss of one of their own seemed to enrage them, three charged him at once, surrounding Lotor, their blows pummeling into his exposed sides. Lotor took the beating, and lashed out with his arms, knocking the two on either side away from him. One had clearly not expected that, he hopped backwards as he tried desperately to regain his balance, arms windmilling frantically.

It made no difference, he landed on his back, clearly tagged out of the fight. Lotor didn't pause to watch the man fall, he was already grabbing the third by his hair, bringing his face forward to smash into his head. The head butt left them both stunned, Lotor stumbling away from the man, even as another opponent attacked him. This one wore a long sleeved shirt, the material damp with nervous sweat as he grabbed Lotor's left arm, twisting it behind his back.

Lotor had only seconds to think how strange it was that this man was so covered, the prince struggling fiercely to break the grip on his arm. He was right to be suspicious, a small dagger fell out of the man's sleeve, landing into his waiting hand. A cry of alarm went up from the other men, Lotor seeing out the corner of his eye the hand sweeping towards him, dagger held point down to do some damage.

Lotor let out a wordless shout, his free hand grabbing the man by the wrist, stopping the blade's movement. The man struggled against Lotor's strength, the dagger being brought closer to the prince's throat. Lotor gritted his teeth and tried to shove the hand away, succeeding in moving it an inch or more. His would be assailant grunted in his ear, pushing against Lotor's grip, the dagger moving back and forth as both men fought valiantly for their goals.

Out the corner of his eye, he could see his sparring mates approaching, their bodies' cautious as they circled the pair. "Put it down Darius." One ordered, hands held up in supplication to the man.

"You don't want to do this Darius." Another said.

"It's the crown prince! Just what do you think you are doing Darius?!"

"Listen to them!" Hissed Lotor, feeling his arm start to tire, the dagger slipping closer to his neck. Darius was silent, intent on his goal of slitting Lotor's throat.

"Whoever hired you, I can give you double, no triple their price! Your very weight in gold!"

"You'll kill me the instant I let go of you!" Came Darius' answer.

"They'll kill you the instant you kill me!" Lotor retorted, and that dagger wielding hand hesitated. Lotor took the opportunity to shove it further away from him, Darius hissing in his ear.

"Better I take you with me!"

"You are a fool." Lotor snapped. "Whoever hired you, knew you didn't stand a chance of completing the job. They are just USING you. Using you to send me a message!"

"That's not true!" Darius shook his head. "She wouldn't betray me like that!"

"And I'm sure a man of your caliber inspires great loyalty among others." Lotor couldn't help but be sarcastic, his arm rapidly weakening. The blade touched his skin,

slicing into it deep enough for blood to trickle out. That renewed his strength, Lotor wrenching the hand away, seeing his blood glint on the dagger's silver tip.

Darius forced Lotor to turn with him, the man keeping an eye on the anxious soldiers who were trying to crowd in close to him and his prisoner. "Stay back!" He shouted, and now he took the dagger away from Lotor's neck, waving it in warning at a man who drew too near. It was all the opportunity Lotor needed, the prince stamping his foot down to crush exposed toes.

Darius let out a yelp of pain, Lotor slamming his elbow into the man's stomach. The hand that had twisted his arm behind his back relaxed, Lotor twisting free. Even as he brought his hand up to throw a punch in Darius' face, the other men were lunging towards the pair, causing both men to go down to the mat in a tangle of limbs. Darius screamed in rage, the knife being kicked out of his hand, other men grabbing at his arms and legs, holding him down.

Lotor rolled out from under the press of bodies, slowly rising to his feet. He brought his one hand to his neck, wiping at the blood there, a frown on his face as he looked at the red color on his skin. Darius continued to shout obscenities, practically foaming at the mouth as they forced him up on his knees, his strong arms being held captive by the other men.

"What should we do with him, your highness?" Asked one.

"It's the dungeons for Darius, no doubt about it!" Said another.

Lotor was silent, striding over to stand in front of the enraged Darius. He grabbed at his short hair, forcing his head back as Lotor brought his bloodied fingers to the man's cheek. With a look of distaste on his face, he wiped his fingers clean on the man's skin, voice hissing as he spoke. "I'm going to give you once chance to tell me who hired you...and then?" A slow smile, evil at the heart of it. "Then I'm going to use the very knife you tried to slit my throat with to start cutting off body parts one by one."

"You....you don't scare me!" Darius said, but fear shown in his eyes.

"Is that your answer then?" Lotor asked, jerking cruelly on the man's hair. His other hand lifted, Lotor not looking as he gestured for someone to retrieve the dagger and hand it to him. The handle was laid on his open palm, Lotor curling his fingers around it. Darius was silent, and Lotor's look became positively vicious, the prince pressing the dagger's blade just behind his ear.

He actually started to cut into the skin, blood dripping down the side of his neck when Darious screamed out a name. "Merla! It was Queen Merla who hired me!"

Lotor stepped back satisfied. "I'm not surprised. I was wondering when she would make the attempt, never dreaming any of my men could be tempted into betraying me. Very sloppy of you Darius. This wasn't a well thought out plan."

"It was the only time I could get close to you." Darius admitted, and Lotor laughed.

"It's not just a matter of getting close to your target, you fool. You have to factor in an escape plan if you intend to reap the benefits of being a hired hand. No." Lotor shook his head. "You may have not known what you were doing, but Merla sure did. It mattered little to her if you failed, she just wanted you to make the attempt."

"That's a lie." Darius protested.

"Is it?" Silence from the assassin, Lotor giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "Then believe what you like. I'm sure it will be cold comfort on those lonely nights waiting for the torturer's hand." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, a command barked out. "To the dungeons with this fool!"

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The camaraderie between the men had faded, sparring partners giving way to the cold, experienced soldiers who were quick and eager to obey their prince. They began dragging Darius along the floor, the man struggling and shouting out in anger.

"Queen Merla will see you dead for this! All of you! I will be revenged!"

"The Queen can barely avenge the death of her own son....what makes you thinks you'll be any different?" Lotor asked, turning away with a little laugh. It died down in

his throat as he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the wall, one hand on his hip, the other clutching a golden scepter. "Father!"

King Zarkon straightened, handing his scepter to one of the guards that accompanied him. "A congratulations Prince Lotor." Zarkon said, bringing his hands together to do a resounding clap of them. "For averting a near disaster."

"You saw?" Lotor frowned, his hand going to the cut on his neck in an absentminded gesture.

"Just the tail end of the fight." Zarkon said, a smile on his face. "Queen Merla means business."

"We knew that when we sent her back to Amazonia." Lotor said, and began walking towards his father. "If it was up to me, I wouldn't have given her any assistance. I would have left her to flounder in space."

"I was trying to make amends for your mistakes." Zarkon replied, watching Lotor's approach.

"And I nearly get my throat slit for your act of kindness!" He snapped, lowering his hand.

"Yes, that was exceedingly careless of you. Letting that man get so close to you." Zarkon retrieved his scepter, fingers caressing the jeweled head. "Don't you normally scan your sparring partners for weapons?"

"An over sight I will soon correct." Lotor replied, and paused before his father. "What brings you to the gym? This is not your usual stomping grounds father."

"I came looking for you." Zarkon said, eyes watching Lotor carefully.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It seems we have news from Arus." A smile then, Zarkon looking pleased. "It seems another lion has been found. A green one."

"And was it located in a forest like the drawings in yellow lion's lair seemed to suggest?" questioned Lotor.

"Yes, a Blue Mist Forest. I'm sure the locals are quite upset about their woodland being destroyed, but it was a necessary measure to find the lion's lair." Zarkon said. "This one is smaller than yellow lion, but no less powerful."

"Hmmm..." Except for that sound, Lotor was quiet, thinking back on the last week and a half. There had been little in the way of communication between Doom and Arus, Dicorta and Labreaza still searching for the other lions. During the wait, Zarkon had grown impatient, sending his own fleet of investigators to the planet. They had tested and confirmed Lotor's findings, proclaiming yellow lion to be a unique marvel the likes of which had not been seen in either galaxy.

"Cortana is chaffing at the chance to go down to Arus." Zarkon continued. "She is most eager to see if her magic can't unravel the lions' secrets."

"I wish her all the luck in that endeavor." Lotor said, tone blank of emotion. Zarkon snorted, shaking his head no.

"No you don't. You don't want her to be successful. You want your precious Arus saved."

"And is it?" Lotor asked. "Are you ready to leave it alone and choose another planet to be your testing ground?"

"I'm afraid the lions are leaving me with little choice." Zarkon sighed. "There's been new findings."

"Of what nature?" Lotor wanted to know.

"About the lairs themselves." Zarkon grimaced. "It would appear that the lions while strong, do occasionally need rest. In order to recharge their power, they must return to their lairs at least once a week. Our scientists cannot understand it, have found no power source to explain what is going on. It really does seem to be the magic of nature, the element themselves recharging. Testing has begun, but it appears each lion is limited to their lair alone. Yellow lion unable to get sustenance from the woodlands that make up green lion's lair."

"So in other words, if we are to make use of the lions....Arus needs to remain untouched, if only to protect those lairs." Lotor kept the smile off his face and out of his voice.

"Yes." Zarkon looked angry about it. "We are working on finding the third lion now. The repeating pattern in green lion's lair seems to be fire. The translators think it points to the volcanoes that cover the northern hemisphere of Arus."

"It will take time to explore all the active and inactive volcanos in that section." Lotor pointed out.

"I am in no rush." But his face said otherwise, Zarkon looking impatient for all the lions to be found. "In the meantime, we must prepare for war with Merla. I fear this

little encounter today is just the start of her attacks. Such a pity the Queen couldn't be made to see reason. But then....that is a woman for you."

"I will get to work setting up strategies for the men to follow. Working with my generals, we will come up with unbeatable plans of actions. Merla won't know what hit her." Lotor smirked.

"Good. I want this threat neutralized as soon as possible. Amazonia must remain part of the Doom Empire. It won't do to give the other planets ideas that they can fight us and secede from Doom." Zarkon said, giving a shake of his head. "It would be sheer and utter chaos if that were to happen."

"It won't." Promised Lotor. "I'll make an example of Merla. One that will have the other rulers hesitating in their tracks to oppose us."

Zarkon nodded, and gestured for his guards to move, the soldiers surrounding Lotor and the King. Together, the royal father and son began making their way to the exit of the gym, still discussing the situation with Merla. "Do try not to drag this war on for too long." Zarkon continued. "I find it so tiresome when we are the ones under siege."

"I could always bring the fight to Merla's doorstep." Lotor was quick to suggest.

"Ha no!" Zarkon chuckled. "My decree remains the same. You are to remain on Doom for now. You and that slave of yours."

"Why would I try to take the girl and run?" Lotor demanded as they stepped out into the hall. "My power and wealth are all tied into Doom. I would be a fool to turn my back on it."

"Yes, you would. But you have been behaving stupidly ever since I gave you that girl." A snarl then, Zarkon flashing his fangs at Lotor. "If I had known how truly troublesome the chit would prove to be, I would have killed her alongside her father." Lotor said nothing, Zarkon's grin widening. "Does the thought of that bother you so? Good, I'm glad. Keep that image in your head, and remember that your enemies won't hesitate to threaten her in a similar manner. You've got to be strong if you mean to protect the mother of your unborn child...."

"Why do you even care?" Lotor asked.

"I don't." Zarkon said. "Not about her. But even I am not so cold hearted as to turn a blind eye to my future grandchild."

"You just care about the Zarkonian line being extended." Lotor accused. "You care nothing about the child when it comes to it as a person. You've no love in your heart for it."

"It makes me all the stronger." Agreed Zarkon. "Unlike you and Merla, I am not bound by love, I won't know any grief should you or my grandchild die. You're merely all tools, things to guarantee my name is not forgotten to the past. The Zarkonian line will carry on, one way or another, and I will be remembered as the one who ushered us into greatness!"

_~Not if I wipe your name from the history books.~_ Lotor thought silently to himself. "I think you forget, some of what makes the Doom Empire so great has been through MY accomplishments father. It is I who have added many planets to the Empire, my hard work who has helped you to amass the great wealth you so covet."

"I won't forget about your accomplishments." Zarkon said, making a dismissive gesture with his hands. "But it will be the King they remember, not his son. Come Lotor! Don't scowl so! It'll only serve to give you permanent frown lines. Go, see that woman of yours. I'm sure you are eager to tell her how you've managed to save her former planet from destruction."

Lotor did a slow blink of his eyes, surprised Zarkon had guessed at what he intended to do. Zarkon laughed at his expression, grinning once more. "You're easy enough to read Lotor. Especially where Allura is concerned. A word of advice son, learn to school your expressions better when around me. This....infatuation of yours is making you weak to your emotions."

"I will certainly do that father." Lotor promised, watching as the guards stepped around his stilled form. Zarkon didn't glance back, merely making a grunting sound of acknowledgment as he and his procession of soldiers continued on their way. Lotor was left staring at their retreat, his hands clenching into fists.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Michelle


	49. Chapter 49

The hall leading down to his chambers was nearly empty save for the two guards who walked up and down the length of it. They slowed to a stop at the sight of their prince, offering quick bows which Lotor all but ignored. His thoughts were already inside his bedroom, of the girl who waited for him, and all that he would have to tell her. He wondered if she'd smile, if Allura would be so overcome by the news of Arus being saved, of the fabled lions being found, that she would be moved by her emotions. He hoped she didn't cry, Lotor not sure he could handle her tears even if they were born of happiness.

Risk of tears aside, Lotor found he couldn't wait to tell her, the prince stepping quicker towards his door. He caught his reflection on the metal, seeing his hair swept back to reveal his neck, the jagged cut looking stark red against the blue of his skin. He frowned, hand reaching to the back of his head, fingers snapping the rubber band that held his hair tied back in a ponytail. The white strands flowed downwards the instant they were free, settling down his back and across shoulders once more. It didn't hide the wound completely, but it distracted from it, the soft ends of his hair brushing against his skin.

He looked away from his reflection, punching in his code into the door's console. It unlocked with an audible click, Lotor stepping inside the outer room of his chambers.

A strong smell of perfume was in the air, various bouquets of flowers sitting in vases. They added a touch of color to the room, seeming to brighten up the place, make it less masculine. Lotor frowned at the change, tolerating the colorful flowers only because he had learned Allura had an interest in the plants. They seemed to make her happy, something Lotor had yet to learn how to achieve a perfect success rate of.

He looked away from the flowers, seeing her laying on the bed, a book propped up on her stomach. Some sort of fantasy no doubt, Lotor having imported several popular novels from her home world of Arus. It gave her something to do, to help her pass the time when he couldn't be at her side.

He walked through the doorway, stepping silent on the carpet, his intention to reach the closet before she took notice of him. He didn't want her to see the wound on his throat, didn't want to cause her needless worry. But it was not to be, she lifted her head, her eyes immediately seeking out his, cornering him halfway to the closet.

"Lotor." She said his name happily enough, setting the book down besides her. She went to sit up, her eyes studying him. They lingered on his bare chest, Lotor wondering if she was admiring the view and the way his trousers hung low on his hips. Ordinarily such a look in her eyes would be enough to have Lotor all over her, but now he was trying to hide his neck from her notice.

"Allura." He answered, resuming his walk. "Enjoying your book?"

"Oh yes." She said, but she frowned as he went to walk past the bed, not reaching out to touch her in greeting as was his typical fashion. "Lotor....did something happen?"

"What makes you ask that?" He said, pausing when she reached out with her hands to snag hold of his right arm.

She hesitated, long enough for Lotor to think she wasn't going to pursue the subject. "You usually...kiss me on returning." She shrugged then, trying to tug him to her. "Or you touch my hair....or my cheek....you do something..."

He held back a sigh, and turned in the direction of her pull, Allura glancing up at him. He saw the gasp form on her lips, the girl's eyes widening as she took in the sight of his neck. "You're hurt..."

"It's only a minor surface wound." Lotor assured her.

"But it bled..." She pointed out, surely looking at the hint of blood that stained the skin around the cut.

"And now it's stopped." He bent over her, his shadow casting her in darkness. "See?" Lotor caught at Allura's hands, bringing them to his neck, holding them in place. He felt her move her fingers, gently tracing the line that stretched across his throat.

"What happened?" Allura wanted to know, then quickly followed up with an order. "Don't lie to me and say it was nothing!"

"But it was. We had a man get too ambitious for his own good." Lotor saw her frown at his words. "This is the Queen's doing."

"Merla..." She whispered the name, her tone quite fearful as she stared at his throat.

"Yes...She sent an assassin to do me in on my morning exercises." Lotor let go of her hands, Allura keeping them hovering over his wound. "It's official now. We're at war."

"Will you go to fight her?" Allura asked, looking up into his face. Lotor touched his hand to her cheek, and offered her a smile.

"No not yet. But perhaps soon, if my father allows it." He sighed then. "I'm still grounded from battle. Forced to stay behind and let others do the work for me."

"It's selfish of me, but I am glad." Allura told him. "There's less risk to you that way. I...." She shook her head, blond curls bouncing around her face. "The baby needs it's father to be around while it grows up."

"The baby also needs it's mother to love it." Lotor pointed out, and she nodded in agreement, his fingers caressing her cheek at the movement. "You will be the perfect mother to our child."

"Maybe." She said it doubtfully, looking down at her still flat belly.

"I know so." Lotor said. Indeed he felt confidant that her ability to love would nurture the child far better than anything Lotor could hope to do for his heir. It wouldn't grow up with the lessons Zarkon had imparted on Lotor, it would learn to love and be loved in return, and to value family. Allura would bring balance to Lotor's hard edge, the child growing with the advantages of having two parents who cared for it's future.

"You'll start visiting Haggar on a weekly basis." Lotor said, straightening before her. He dropped his hand to his side, Allura glancing up at him once more.

"All right." She agreed, and Lotor thought he saw the hint of excitement in her eyes. She was looking forward to meeting with the witch, surely glad of something else to do besides lounge around the rooms that composed of his private chambers.

"I'll assign a guard, most likely Cossack to you for those times." Now he move unimpeded to the closet, throwing open the doors. He began brushing aside garments, looking for a shirt. "You will be well protected between the guard and the wi---nursemaid." He quickly amended, not wanting Allura to catch on to Haggar's true nature. She made sounds of agreement, Lotor's hand landing on a dark gray shirt.

"Lotor...where will the baby sleep?" Her question took him by surprise, Lotor turning to look at her. She seemed to fidget with her fingers, looking down at her lap. "I mean.....I would like to keep the baby close by for when he or she cries...."

"But that is what we have servants for." Lotor said, pulling on his shirt. He saw her frown, Allura shaking her head no.

"I don't want servants to do all the raising." She bit her lip, seeming to work up the nerve for her next question. "Would it not be better to keep a crib in the corner of the bedroom....at least until the child is older?"

He glanced around the spacious bedroom, trying to imagine a wailing baby curled up in a crib, it's cries disrupting his sleep. "Do we have to decide this now?"

"I guess not." Allura sighed, and placed a hand on her belly. "It's still months before the little one will be born." She looked so dejected, Lotor approached her, his shirt forgotten, it's open front flapping as he moved.

"Allura, I have some news that is sure to bring a smile to your face." She looked up at him, eyes curious. He gave her an encouraging smile, his hands reaching for hers. His fingers closed around her hands, Lotor pulling her to her feet. "My father has finally agreed to spare Arus."

"Really?!" Her eyes shone with hope, the emotion leaking into her voice.

"Yes." Lotor said, and began leading her over to his private computer. "And not just temporarily. Arus has been saved from becoming his testing ground, your people will continue to live life as they know it albeit as slaves of Doom."

"Yes..." She reached up to touch the slave collar around her neck, fingers grazing the bejeweled band. He pretended not to notice, moving to sit down before the computer's keyboard. Allura watched quietly as Lotor turned on his computer, hearing the beeps and hums of it's start up programming booting up. It took only a few seconds for his desk top to appear, various icons strewn across the screen.

"Are you not curious as to why he agreed to spare your former planet?" Lotor asked, glancing at the girl standing by his side.

"Truthfully I am just grateful that this has happened." Allura admitted. "It matters little to me the how and why."

"Ah but I think you will want to know this." Lotor began typing, his fingers inputting the access details to the computer in his office. The screen seemed to flicker, then change, Lotor seeing several new icons become accessible to him. "Do you remember when I asked you about Arus?"

"Yes. I told you about the legend of Voltron." Allura glanced at him curiously.

"It was a story that intrigued me greatly. So great..." He was maneuvering the mouse over to one of the icons, the Drule words reading Arus Lion Project. "I had my men do further investigations of the tale. And do you know what they found?"

"Nothing." Allura was adamant, shaking her head no. "It's just a story. Something grandparents pass down to the children at bedtime."

"Ah, but have you not wondered why such a story has endured all these ages? Why the people aren't so quick to forget?" Lotor asked, glancing at her.

"Because my people want to believe..." She said, then frowned. "They need to believe in something...something that lifts us above our mundane surroundings. Much like the Earthlings and their creations myths."

"You know of Earth and their beliefs?" Lotor was surprised.

"Some." She admitted. "It's no less fantastic then what my people pin their beliefs on."

"Ah, but here's where the two differ. I don't know what the Earthlings believe, and frankly I don't care." Lotor said, giving an uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "I can't even

offer you proof that what they say is true. But....Arus on the other hand..." He double clicked the mouse, the icon expanding to fill with several videos of yellow lion in

action. "I can without a doubt prove the Voltron legend does exist."

"No." Allura gasped, her hands flying to her face to cover her gaping mouth. Her eyes were wide, and she stared at the screen, eyes flickering from image to image as though she couldn't settle on which one to look at first. "This cannot be real.....Is that a lion?"

"Oh it's real." Lotor assured her, watching her with a smile on his face. "And yes, it's yellow lion. My men found it when flying over a near endless desert. A green lion has also been found, though I'm afraid I don't have much data on it yet. That one was found in Blue Mist Forest."

Allura took a step closer to the computer screen, hands still in place over her mouth. Suddenly she shook her head, and turned to face him. Her eyes flashed with emotion, a kind of nervous anger that had him taking aback. "This is a lie! This cannot be real! You seek to make fun of me!"

"Allura no!" It was Lotor's turn to stare, shock in his eyes at her words. "It's all real. It's the truth. When this war is over and Zarkon has lifted the ban from our taking flight, I will take you to Arus so you can see the lions with your own eyes. That you can touch and feel that they are real."

"Real?" She gasped, lowering her hands to reveal her trembling lips. "This is really the truth? The lions do exist?" He nodded, and she seemed to wilt, dropping to the floor before he could even think to catch her. Allura ended up on her knees, her hands pressed palm down on the carpet, a sob escaping her. "All this time! All this time wasted...if we had just believed....maybe....maybe things could have been different!"

He was moving too, getting out of his chair to kneel down at her side. Lotor said nothing, just reaching around to hug her as Allura murmured things to herself. "If we had had the lions, none of this would have happened. My father would still be alive, my planet wouldn't be enslaved...Pollux would have never fallen....!"

"Don't!" Lotor said, grasping her by the arms and forcing her to look at him. "Don't torture yourself with what ifs. What's done is done. You can't change that. You'll go mad if you think about it too much."

"But..." She looked like she was going to cry. "So many people died. So many continue to still do so..." She suddenly shuddered, and tried to pull away from him. "And even more will fall. What does your father intend to do with the lions? How many more people will he make suffer by using Arus' symbol of peace?!"

"It was the only way to save your Arus from total devastation." Lotor retorted. "My father didn't give a damn about that planet. He still doesn't! If it wasn't for the lions, your people would already be dead. Dead of mutated into some twisted shell of their former selves. The lions work their magic yet, they've saved Arus once again."

"But at what cost?" She demanded, bowing her head so as to hide the tears that were escaping her eyes. "I would not have asked you to do this if I had known that monster would get his hands on the lions."

"It's just another weapon to him." Lotor said. "I'm sure once the novelty wears off, he will turn his attention elsewhere. The lions needs not be responsible for too much misery...."

"Even one planet enslaved by them is more than I can bear." Allura told him, sounding like her heart was breaking.

"You are stronger than that." Lotor said. "I have seen your strength myself. You are unbreakable, and just as you endured everything I threw at you, this too you will survive."

"Even the toughest glass eventually shatters." Allura sighed.

"Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be like this." Lotor said, and rose to stand, leaving her kneeling at his feet. She looked up at him, tears glistening on her cheeks, her lips parting to ask him a question.

"What was it supposed to be like?" Her voice was soft, no accusation in it's tone.

"You were supposed to be happy!" Lotor said, and now he ran an anxious hand through his hair, sweeping it back from his face. "You were supposed to be overjoyed. Grateful! Ecstatic! Pick one!" She flinched at the anger in his voice, Allura just looking at him sadly. He let out a growl, hand gesturing angrily. "It was supposed to be the perfect moment for us."

"Perfect moment?" She echoed, a frown on her face.

"Yes!" He was tempted to drop back down to his knees, but he fought against that urge. Instead he stood over her, eyes frustrated as he came close to shouting. "The time to put aside our past problems, and forge ahead with our future. Together."

"Our future?" She looked blank, repeating his words.

"Yes." Now he sighed, the sound heavy and seeming to steal his energy. "Allura, I was waiting to tell you this. Waiting until the right moment, until I had fulfilled my promise to you."

"Tell me what?' Allura sounded apprehensive, staring up at him with her blue eyes impossibly wide.

"You weren't supposed to be crying when I gave you the news." Lotor told her, and then did an angry shrug of his shoulders. "We're going to get married." He watched her blink, eyelids fluttering rapidly, her mouth dropping open in an o of shock. "I think a ceremony while you have yet to start showing would be best. The tailor is already working on your gown."

Allura closed her mouth, then opened it once more. No sound came from her, she seemed stunned speechless. Lotor paused a beat, just waiting for a reaction other than her shocked silence. Finally it came, Allura shaking her head no.

"No?" Lotor couldn't help it, he felt his lips curl back in a sneer. "What do you mean no?"

"I can't marry you!" Allura protested, and Lotor snorted.

"I don't recall giving you a choice."

Her eyes watered, but she fixed him with her best glare. "Of course." Her tone was bitter. "I shouldn't have expected to have a say in the matter. I'm just a slave to you."

"You know you mean more to me than that." Lotor told her. She continued to narrow her eyes at him, shoulders seeming to shake with her efforts to suppress her emotion. "You do!"

"If you I did, you would ask me how I feel about this. Ask me the right way for my hand, not just decide I will marry you!"

"Damn it Allura, you are carrying my child. Of course you're going to marry me. Make no doubt about it!" Lotor snapped.

"So that's it then. You command and I must follow." She looked away from him, hands forming fists on her lap.

"I thought you'd be happy about this." A frustrated Lotor said.

"How can I be? From where I sit, slave, wife, it's all the same. Nothing changes....you don't change." Allura said, the emotion draining out of her tone. He frowned down at her, annoyance eating away from him.

He heard a sound, a soft growl that took him a moment to realize it was coming from his throat. Allura looked up at the sound, eyes nervous now and Lotor bent over her, grabbing her by the arms. He drew her up to stand before him, Lotor trying to control his voice as he spoke. "You think I haven't changed?!" She said nothing, just looked at him, his annoyance increasing.

He pulled on her arms, Allura fighting against his strength. But bit by bit she went into his embrace, ending up plastered against his chest. "Do you know what I would have done to you once upon a time for your refusal?"

Her eyes widened, but no sound came out of her mouth. Lotor suddenly bent down to kiss her, lips rough as they mashed against hers, Lotor using brute force rather than seductive guile to get her to open her mouth to him. She yielded with a muffled cry, Lotor thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

As he kissed her he felt her squirming, Allura's hands on his chest, trying to push him away. He wouldn't let her, backing her up against the computer console, hearing the keys let out a protesting sound as her rear bumped against them. She had nowhere to go, trapped between him and the computer, Allura making fitful sounds as she fought against him.

"Once......ah once...." Lotor's right hand lifted, catching at her hair, pulling it hard enough that her head fell back. He hissed into her ear, tongue snaking out to lick the inside of it. "I would have enjoyed punishing you. I would have relished your sounds of defiance, the misery and the cries." His left hand was on her hip, starting a slow ascent up her side, his aim her chest.

"Perhaps a part of me still does." Lotor said, his knee nudging between her legs, forcing them to spread so he could fit his body between her thighs. He pressed the part of him that spoke to her body, already growing hard with need. He heard her gasp as he ground it against her, Allura's movements becoming more fitful as she shoved at him.

"But....to my ever growing shame..." He nipped at her neck, just above her collar. "I find other parts of me overruling those urges. Do you know why?" Her pulse beat frantically at his lips, Allura shaking against him.

"No, why!?" She cried out at his silence, distracting him from the fearful rhythm of her heart.

"Because you changed me." Lotor growled into her skin. "Made me become something I am not, something I was never meant to be. My father sees it, so does many of the others. They question it as a kind of madness, and maybe they are right. All I know is I love you....and that love keeps me from wanting to hurt you!"

With that he shoved away from her, Allura slumping against the keyboard, eyes wide and wary. Lotor stumbled backwards, breathing heavily, eyes half lidded as he stared at her. "Once I wouldn't have hesitated to rape you. And when I was through making my point, I'd drag you down the aisle and force you another way." He made a scoffing sound. "If you can't see how I've changed, then you are a blind fool."

She was breathing no less heavily then he, tired out from that brief struggle against his overwhelming strength. He kept his eyes on her face, trying to ignore the tempting sight of her quivering breasts as her chest heaved with her pants. It would only provide a temptation, one he feared he'd give in to if he stayed in this room with her any longer.

"Once you said you'd do anything to save Arus." He started to turn away from her, desperate to look at anything other than she. "That you'd degrade yourself, debase yourself, let me humiliate you in anyway. Well, I seek not to do any of those things, but to make an honest woman out of you. Can marriage to me really be any worse than what you imagined doing to save your former homeland?"

He moved, walking away from her, forcing himself not to look back even when he heard the sound of her falling to the floor. He strode into the outer room, and out into the hall, and only then did he let out the angry breath he was holding, Lotor leaning against the door. The guards took one look at him, and wisely kept silent, hurrying down towards the other end of the hall and well away from their prince.

"Perfect." He muttered out loud, a bitter smile on his lips. "Just perfect." He made a fist, and slammed it into the metal, another growl escaping him. "I really am a fool for love." Saying the words out loud didn't make him feel any better, Lotor glaring at the ceiling as he thought back on the encounter with Allura. He couldn't believe she didn't see how being his wife would be much better than being his slave, the girl equating them to be the same thing.

_~She doesn't want me....~_ Lotor thought. _~She never did. She only wanted to save her planet.~_ He lifted his head to his chest, placing it over where his heart beat underneath the skin. There was a pain there, an unfamiliar one that sent Lotor staggering away from the door. He was left wondering if this is what it felt like to have your heart break piece by piece.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Sarah8, yes! And bad boy good girl couplings rule! :D


	50. Chapter 50

The lion danced across the computer screen, it's movements holding a natural grace one wouldn't have thought possible for something made of metal. Let alone something as bulky as a ship capable of space travel. And yet the proof was right in front of her, the lion a sleek design of yellow and white metal, it's tail lashing about as though it had a mind of it's own.

She kept looking from picture to picture, unable to make up her mind on where to rest her eyes the longest. One minute Allura was watching the lion run, the next she was seeing it soar through the sky. And then the next she saw it in battle, it's claws tearing through metal like it was paper, it's strong jaws biting metal in half with just a slight snapping of it's teeth.

Allura sighed, sitting huddled in the computer chair, her body much smaller than what the seat was used to holding. She could feel the imprint Lotor's body had worn into the chair, leaving her to wonder how many late nights he had spent in front of his computer, working away at some secret project. The chair even retained his personal scent, a smell of exotic after shave and spice, making her feel as though Lotor's presence still lingered in the room.

Was it possible for someone still living to haunt a place with his or her memories? She felt that could very much be the case, everywhere she looked Allura was reminded of Prince Lotor, the girl imagining seeing him standing by the bar, a drink in his hand. Or in front of the closet, holding up dresses for her approval. It was worse when she looked at the bed, a heated blush coming to her face as she recalled the things he made her do while laying on it's soft mattress.

He was everywhere in the room, she couldn't escape thoughts of him, Allura hugging her knees to her chest as she stared at the lion. Even this wonder of Arus bore his mark, the fable brought to life by Lotor's hand, the prince accomplishing something her people had never been able to do. Prove that the lions were real. She sighed, letting herself be reluctantly impressed with the feat.

But she couldn't, wouldn't take comfort from seeing the lion. Not when she knew what it would be used for. What Lotor and his father, the demon would do with it and it's four counterparts.

She wished she had held onto her sense of belief, the sense of wonder that all children had upon hearing about the lions and the legend of Voltron. If the children had retained their faith upon reaching adulthood, maybe an Arusian scholar would have discovered the lions first. She knew things would have been drastically different in her life if the lions had been part of her world. She was confidant of that, sure they would have held off Doom's invasion, and her people would never have been enslaved.

But....and this was a traitorous thought that whispered in her mind. She knew she would have never met Lotor if that was the case. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, but one thing she did know had her placing her hand on her stomach. If Arus had had the lions for defense, this child she carried, this small precious life would never have had a chance to be conceived. And that pained her, Allura already having grown attached to the baby she carried.

She felt frustrated tears welling up in her eyes, Allura biting her lip to use pain to chase them away. She didn't want to cry anymore, she had had her fill of weeping since Lotor had made his hasty exit from the room. He had left with no word on when he would be back, no clue as to what would happen on his return. Allura feared he'd still be angry, and she worried what he would do.

She wasn't completely sure he would keep his word about being unable to harm her, Allura doubting his so called love was capable of stopping him when he was caught in the midst of a full blown rage. She supposed he had a right to be angry, she had after all rejected him, turning her nose up at the thought of marrying him. But he hadn't even asked her opinion, just assumed she would go through with it!

It just made her all too aware of the differences in their stations, Allura a princess no more, but a slave with no say nor choice in the matter. She had been lucky these past few weeks, Lotor showing kindness to her. But then she had never tried to say no to him, always quick to agree with his suggestions and amorous moods. The first time she had expressed an opinion that differed from his, and he had lost it, growing angry and volatile, manhandling her up against the computer's keyboard.

Allura reached up to touch the hated collar around her neck, fingers grazing along the jewels that were embedded in the ornate metal. Try as she might, she could not find a catch to it, the blasted thing was melded shut around her neck. It was meant to be a permanent reminder that she was just property, a slave though pampered and adored was still just an item that had no say in their fate.

It left her wondering why Lotor even wished to marry her, why he would want to tie her to him through the bonds of marriage. Did it all come down to love, or to something more? Did he care for her like he said, or was it just the baby he wished to elevate from bastard status? She wondered about her baby, wondered and worried what kind of life it would have, with the demon Zarkon as an influence in it's life. She had her doubts about Lotor's too, not sure he would be the best role model or father a child could have.

But what other options did the child have? What kid of life would it have to be born into the harem? To be born as a the son of a slave, rather than the son of the prince.

Would Lotor cast her and the child aside for her refusal to marry him? She just didn't know, and that left her all the more troubled.

"I shouldn't have reacted so hastily." Allura said out loud, voice whisper soft. "I should have pretended to at least be agreeable to the idea of marriage. Maybe then I could have talked him down from the idea, or at least gotten him to wait a bit longer on holding the ceremony."

She sighed, eyes staring at the computer monitor, but they barely noticed the action on the screen. She wondered at Lotor's promises, of his talk of taking her back to Arus to see the lions up close. She supposed she had blown her chances at that, Allura sure Lotor would never let her leave Doom now.

She felt the beginning of tears, the thought of never seeing her home again upsetting her in a way it had not for months now. It was though she had grown to accept it, and just as she had, Lotor had reopened the wound, rubbing salt in it with his promise to take her back. Allura made an angry sound, and rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to wipe the tears away before they could fall.

She was still doing that angry motion when she heard the door to the outer chamber open, Allura stiffening in apprehension. No voice called out to her, no joyful greeting or angry snarl, Lotor silent as he moved around the outer chamber. She stayed huddled on the computer chair, not daring to make a sound, just listening for any noise to clue her in to what he was doing.

She heard drawers open and close, Lotor slamming them forcefully, Allura cringing at the sound. She heard a sharp exhalation from him, the prince letting out a soft curse, the banging growing more hurried in sound. She was frozen in place, curious but unable to move, just listening to his agitated actions.

At last the sounds fell quiet, Allura holding her breath. The silence seemed to stretch on for a full minute, and then there was the sound of walking. The footsteps approached the bedroom door, Lotor stepping through the archway. She caught sight of him, seeing he had taken care to button up his shirt since last she had seen him, but his feet were still as bare as ever. He held something in his hand, but it was hidden by his leg, Allura unable to make out what it was.

Their eyes met, and for a second they both just stared, neither speaking. Allura was the first to look away, lowering her head to stare at her knees.

"Come here." Lotor's voice, a sharp command that crackled in the air. She flinched from the intensity of his voice, but did not move, did not so much as look in his direction. "Allura, I said come here."

She couldn't speak, Allura just shaking her head no. She heard him sigh, the sound annoyed, and then he was moving towards her, Allura tracking him out the corner of her eye. He reached her spot by the computer in seconds, reaching out with his hand to snag an unresisting wrist.

"COME!" He growled, and jerked on her arm, hard enough that it hurt, Allura biting her lip as a whimper escaped her. Slowly she lowered her legs to the ground, letting him pull her up to a standing position.

She wanted to ask where he was taking her, Lotor leading her away from the computer. But a few short steps forward had her seeing his goal, the man leading her towards the bed. She came to a halt, shaking her head once more, not looking at him as he pulled on her hand. It forced her to move, Allura stumbling forward, Lotor doing nothing to catch her.

She let out a cry when he swung her against the bed, Allura's body bouncing in place on the mattress. She immediately sat up, and began crawling backwards, inching all the way to the bed's headboard. She still couldn't make out what he was holding, and she feared the worse, Allura staring at Lotor as he got a knee up on the bed.

"Don't run from me." He ordered, voice no less harsh. Lotor tried to soften his features, but his tone was no less gruff. "I give you my word I have no intent to harm you this day."

"There are many ways to harm a person without trying." Allura whispered, having found her voice at last.

"Fine...I can't promise I won't inadvertently harm you with my words and actions, but know this. I do not set out to purposefully harm you today."

Ill at ease, she spoke. "You keep saying today......what of tomorrow? And the day after?"

His eyes turned moody, Lotor continuing in that stern tone of voice. "I am no prophet. I don't know what the future holds, least of all where you are concerned."

"That is hardly reassuring." Allura pointed out.

"It wasn't meant to be." Lotor said, then pointed with his unoccupied hand. "Now come here." He was gesturing at the spot before him on the bed, Allura still hesitating.

"You promise not to hurt me?" She asked, and he nodded. She stared at him a minute longer, Allura seeing the impatience grow on Lotor's face. Finally she sighed, and lowered her eyes, hardly daring to believe she was going near him when he was in such a foul mood.

His eyes on her, intense and unreadable, Lotor watched as Allura crawled towards him. She couldn't keep her trembles under check, stopping before him so that she sat with her hands on her knees, lowering her eyes to hide from his piercing stare.

"That's better." Lotor said, and suddenly was moving, his hands going around her to reach behind her neck. She stared at his chest, picking up the darker gray threads that sewed intricate designs into the silk. Lotor's hands were sweeping her hair forward, leaving her back bare. He moved, pressing his face to the side of hers, and hissed out an urgent command. "Don't move."

She obeyed, too nervous to even shiver at his whisper, feeling him touching the back of her collar. But not with his fingers, but with whatever that strange object was. It seemed to clamp on the top and bottom of the back of her collar, Lotor's arms tensing up a moment before she heard a loud sound. She blinked shocked, feeling the collar loosen it's tight hold on her neck, splitting open in half to topple forward into her hands. She stared down at the expensive piece of metal, fingers spread around it's cool surface, stunned.

Lotor pulled back from her, and now she realized the object he held was some kind of cutting device, strong enough to tear metal in half. Allura lifted her eyes, staring at him in surprise, Lotor's expression still unreadable to her.

"What..." She had to pause, licking her lips nervously as she tried to compose herself. "What does this mean?"

"You are free now." Lotor said, and his knees were touching hers, the two kneeling on the bed as they faced one another.

"Free?" She questioned, Allura hardly believing him.

"You are slave no more." Lotor told her. "I release you from your bondage."

"But....I..." But she what? Isn't that what she had always wanted? To escape the hated collar, to be her own person once more. "I don't understand." She said at last, staring searchingly at his face.

"You want the destiny to choose, don't you?" Lotor demanded. "To do as you please and not be commanded? Well, I am giving you that choice!"

"It's a trick." Allura said, her hands still limp on her lap, the cold metal feeling as though it was freezing her skin. "You don't mean it..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Lotor snapped, angry. "Don't make a mockery of my gesture! I've never freed a slave before, I've never even considered it before you. I doubt I will ever do it again."

"But why?"

"You still don't know?" His hand started to move, as though he wanted to touch her. He made a fist instead, fingers tightly curled and hanging limp by his side. "It's the only way I know to prove my love to you. The only way I can show you that I honestly care about you!!"

"But....I have nowhere to go....my kingdom is gone...it is a useless gesture." Allura said, looking down at her lap.

"Damn it Allura! You don't need Arus. I'll send you to one of the many planets in the Doom Empire. Set you up as a noblewoman, you'll want for nothing and be free. Just....stay with me these nine months....stay with me to give me the child, our child."

"I...I couldn't give up my child..." She said troubled.

"You may not have to." Lotor replied. "I mean to court you properly during your pregnancy. If I can't convince you to want to be me with my of your own free will, I'll give

you up. I'll never darken your doorway again."

She lifted her eyes, staring at him, trying to read the truth in his eyes. Her own blue ones widened, Allura breathing out a response. "You really do mean that, don't you?"

"I swear it. On my heart and on my throne." Lotor held his fist over his heart now, golden eyes locked onto hers. She felt her eyes welling up with tears, and Lotor frowned. "Don't cry Allura....I do this to make you happy not sad..."

She shook her head, feeling the tears flow faster. "I can't stop them." Lotor leaned forward, raising his hand to her face. It hovered hesitantly over her cheek, and then he was touching her. His grip was gentle, Lotor holding her in place as he brought his mouth just under her eye. He kissed her, tasting her tears, tongue lapping gently at the wet stain that worked it's way down her cheek.

His tongue was rough against her skin, tickling her. It distracted her from the tears, Allura blinking rapidly as she stared at the nearness of his face. One last lick of his tongue, and then he pulled back, looking satisfied at having stopped her tears.

"What do we do now?" She whispered, Lotor's thumb brushing her bottom lip as she spoke.

"Now?" Lotor echoed, and she nodded. "It's up to you where we go from here."

"Me?" Her eyes widened, Allura not sure what to say. For so long the choice had been taken from her, she wasn't sure she was up to the task of deciding for herself, let alone the both of them. "Lotor.....what.....what do couples do on Doom?"

"You mean besides sex?" She was relieved to hear the note of teasing in his voice, the prince's lips quirking slightly upwards. "Hmm....does this mean you want me to take you out on a date?"

She felt foolish for even bringing up such a notion, seeing how amused Lotor looked. Embarrassed, she shook her head, a no forming on her lips. "No, I was just curious..."

"Good because I don't date." He said the word as though it was a foreign concept to him, hand lifting up to sweep back his hair away from his face. "You'll find there is little similarity between you humans and Drules when it comes to romance."

"I don't doubt that." Allura said, holding back a sigh. She knew from experience that Lotor's actions towards her had born little romance to them, holding more anger and abuse than tenderness and love.

"It's different here on Doom. We don't..." Lotor seemed to hesitate, Allura waiting for him to finish his sentence. He shrugged instead, hand making a dismissive gesture.

It worried at her, Allura's mind trying to fill in the blanks of what he was going to say. Lotor appeared in no hurry to fill the silence that had opened up between them,

Allura fidgeting under the intensity of his stare. Her nervous movements only made his smile widen, Allura finding his hands on her shoulders as though to still her.

"Lotor.." She began, feeling his thumbs caress her shoulders. "This war with the Queen...can you really end it in nine months time?"

His eyes showed his surprise for an instant, the gold being covered by drooping eye lids as he gave his answer, voice careful not to betray him. "Fear not Allura. I'll be sure to hide you away some place where even the Queen's grasp cannot extend to. She will not be using you to get her revenge."

"I see."

"Of course...." He was quick to add, no sign of emotion in his voice. "That's only IF you choose to leave me at the end of our little wager. I don't intend to make it an easy decision for you Allura." Now he seemed to be warning her, Lotor's fingers tightening on her shoulders. "I will use everything at my disposal, no tactic too sly and

underhanded to win your heart."

His words made her frown, Allura staring at him in consternation. "You seem so confidant of that. But I don't see how you can be...not after all that's happened between us." She shook her head, blond hair falling forward to brush against her face. "You've got a war to win, battles to plan, I don't see how you can devote much time to wooing me."

"I can do both, I assure you." Lotor said. "My father may not like it, but with my being grounded on Doom, there is little for me to do besides send and receive reports." His hands fell away from her, Lotor plucking one half of the broken collar from her lap. "I'm sure he'll be furious over this.." She followed his glance to the broken collar, Lotor letting out a sigh before continuing. "Just another proof of my descent into madness as far as he is concerned." A smirk then, Lotor meeting her eyes. "Who knows, maybe he is right after all."

"You think to care for someone is the same as being insane?" Allura questioned, seeing Lotor give another lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"It certainly is out of character for me." Lotor pocketed his half of her collar, moving now to climb off the bed.

"Then I suppose neither you nor the King have heard of the saying that love changes a person..." A quick shake of her head, Allura not quite blushing as she spoke. "Not that I am willing to believe this is love you feel for me!"

"Of course not." A sardonic look from him. "I'm sure it's a frightening thought, to be loved by a man such as I. But do try to keep that fear from holding you---us back." Her hand was caught by his, Lotor lifting it up even as he bent over it. A kiss was brushed across her knuckles, Lotor's eyes on her face as he completed the movement. "I'll send for my things."

"Your things?" She was puzzled, feeling she had missed something, something important. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. I think some time apart will be good for the both of us." Came his answer. "Fear not Allura, I will be close by." He let go of her hand, but remained staring at her. "There's two empty guest rooms on either side of my chambers. I'll make my bed there for now."

"But....but why?" Allura asked, the slow realization dawning that he meant to part from her for more than a few hours.

"It's really quite simple." Lotor told her, bending closer so that his lips were by her ear. "I won't be able to share a bed with you. Not without making certain demands of you." Allura shivered at the words, finding the purr of his voice held a dark promise to them.

"If we're apart.....then maybe, just maybe...I'll be able to control myself." Finished Lotor, the prince straightening once more. "Don't look so troubled Allura. Cossack will be close at hand should you require anything. Your needs won't be neglected just because I am not here by your side."

She didn't say anything, just did a dip of her head, staying kneeling on the bed as Lotor turned and strode out of the room. The prince paused in the archway, turning to take in one last sight of her, his left hand lifting in a wave. She slowly waved back at him, and then he turned and walked out of sight from her perch on the bed. It wasn't until she heard the outer room's door open and close, that she let out the breath she was holding, Allura falling backwards on the bed.

Free! She was free! Her hands flew to her now bare neck, feeling up her throat. She was still in a state of shock, and a giddy laughter bubbled out of her. She never dreamed this day would really come, and now that it had she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She thought back on Lotor's words, his promise to set up her on another planet far away. That sobered her mood, the laughter dying as she realized she wasn't sure that was what she wanted. Not when Lotor was the only tie she had left to her old life.

Her hand landed on her stomach, Allura rubbing circles on her belly as she wondered what she would do when the nine months were up. _~A lot can change in that time.~ _Her subconscious whispered the reminder to her, Allura frowning. _~Including feelings.~ _She shook her head, wondering to herself if she and Lotor hadn't just complicated things and set themselves up for a lot of heartbreak.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Ah....those who have read this chapter on my web site will notice I changed the ending of it. I decided the whole concept of them going out on a date changed the whole tone of the story. It was pretty stupid idea....so I ended up rewriting some of the last paragraphs, and also have to rewrite 51 and all of 52. Much more satisified with the changes.

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, indeed. But he'll bounce back!


	51. Chapter 51

The crystal goblet was a thing of fragile beauty, bearing fiber thin cracks in it's surface from how tightly his fingers held onto it. The amber liquid sloshed inside it's crystal chamber, pearling through the cracks to wet his finger tips. Anymore tension, and it would shatter, leaving him gripping broken shards in his hand. It was all the more reason to hurry, Lotor lifting the goblet to his lips, draining it dry of the brandy inside it's center.

None too gently he set the goblet down on the stand next to him, hearing the tinkle of broken glass as the crystal split into shards, slicing into his fingers. A vicious curse tore from his lips, Lotor dropping the crystal's remains, bringing bloodied fingers to his lips. His blood tasted coppery and warm, Lotor licking at his wounds, a growl emerging from his throat.

It was the perfect end to a less than stellar day, Lotor staring glumly at his hand. Just as it had started with the spilling of his blood, now it chose to end it in the same manner. He sighed, but made no move to get up, going as far as to lean back in his chair.

A hiss of air was heard, breaking up the silence in the room. Lotor barely reacted, only looking out the corner of his eye as the crack in the door grew wider, spilling the light of the hall into the darkened room. A tall figure appeared in the now open doorway, one hand on his hip as he surveyed the inside of the room. A tsking sound was heard, moments before the man stepped inside, hand seeking out the panel on the wall.

The room was instantly flooded with light, Lotor blinking his eyes, and stifling a growl at the sudden intensity of it. He caught sight of dirty white hair, the tangled strands spilling out underneath a double horned helmet. Yellow eyes looked at him, unreadable for the moment as the man sighed, allowing the metal door to slide close behind him.

"Cossack." Lotor said, relaxing even more now that he knew his visitor wasn't a threat.

"Your highness...Just what is going on?" Demanded Cossack, the Drule slowly making his way towards the chair Lotor lounged on. "I come to see you, and find your room all but in shambles, all traces of your presence erased, Allura anxious and alone."

"It had to be done, Cossack." Lotor said, seeing the commander frowning at him. "We had to separate for the good of the relationship." A wry twisting of his lips, Lotor sighing. "If we're to have a future, we have to work on our present."

"What are you babbling on about?" Cossack asked, his eyes doing a quick survey of the empty bottles sitting on the stand next to Lotor. There was even a bottle upturned on it's side, it's blood red liquid spilling onto the carpet. It was surely a small fortune in blood wine that Lotor spilled, but the prince could hardly bring himself to care, choosing instead to stare morosely at the wall that separated him from Allura.

"Just how much have you drank?" Cossack hurried over to right the bottle, carefully avoiding the crystal shards on the stand's surface. He silently counted the number of empty bottles, brows being drawn together in surprise.

"Enough." Lotor said, proud that he wasn't slurring his speech. "Enough to make it easier...." Another sigh, the sound heavy and full of regret. "Enough to make it so I don't want her half as much as I normally do." He turned to look at Cossack, expression unguarded as he tried to explain. "She doesn't want to marry me."

"I wasn't aware Allura had a choice in the matter." Cossack said, his words causing Lotor to snort angrily.

"She shouldn't. But she does..." Lotor didn't quite moan, bringng a hand to cover his face. "Am I being foolish, giving her choices, letting her dictate to me where our relationship goes?!"

"Er...not foolish...not exactly no..." Cossack was clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning, shifting from foot to foot as though he sought to make a break from the room.

"I must be insane." Lotor dropped his hand, reaching into his pocket to remove the discarded half of Allura's slave collar. Cossack's eyes immediately widened at the sight of it, the man quick to ask a question.

"Hey isn't that.....?"

"I set her free Cossack. Free." Lotor's fingers clenched tight around the silver band.

"You didn't!" protested Cossack, but he too stared at the proof in Lotor's hand. "Why?"

"It was the only way." Lotor shrugged his shoulders, eyes on the largest jewel set in that band of metal. "I wanted to prove to her I changed...that I love her."

"Did it work?" Cossack asked. Lotor immediately fixed a furious glare at the commander, the Drule raising his hands defensively. "I'm sorry. Obviously it didn't, if you're sharing separate rooms now."

A short burst of bitter laugh from Lotor, the prince wearing a grimace on his face. "That was my idea...and damn if I don't already regret it!" He moaned again, shaking his head. "I've made a deal with her Cossack. A stupid wager that has the potential to cost me everything."

"What did you do?" Cossack wanted to know.

Lotor hesitated, his mind not yet clouded enough with drink to forget his tongue's traitorous promise to Allura. "I put a time limit on love." Lotor reached for a bottle, choosing to drink directly from it's neck.

"Uh sire..." Cossack's voice was cautious, the man lifting a hand towards Lotor. "Perhaps you've had enough." At the angry look from the prince, Cossack sighed, hand lowering. "Guess not."

"I told her, told Allura that we will have nine more months together. Nine months for me to properly woo her. If I can't convince her in that time frame..." It almost hurt to get out the words, Lotor gritting his teeth as he spoke. "I'll let her go."

"Go?" Cossack was puzzled. "What do you mean? Didn't you already set her free?"

"I....I told her..." He couldn't sit still any more, Lotor struggling to his feet. He began angrily pacing the length of the rooml, making angry gestures with his hands. "I told her that if in nine months time, if she still wanted to leave me...she could." A hiss from Cossack, Lotor speaking over the sound. "That I would set her up on some distant planet, with money and a home to call her own."

Lotor risked a glance at Cossack, seeing his commander stare at him shock. "You're just going to let her go?" Lotor nodded, and Cossack all but exploded at that. "After all you did for her, all you risked.....hell, you started a damn war for the girl! Doesn't she appreciate your efforts?!"

"Apparently not." Answered a morose Lotor.

"What is she going to do on her own?" Cossack asked. "I mean...she's no longer a princess....does she even have any marketable skills beyond being a pleasure slave?! And what about the baby?" Cossack's eyes went wide. "The baby! She's not going to take the baby with her, is she?!"

"Of course not!" Lotor barked out, anger clearing his head for one brief instant. "I am not that stupid. I will not be giving up my heir! No..." A self satisfied smirk, Lotor leaning against the wall. "Allura will have a choice to make. To stay with me and my child, or to leave us both to go off on her own."

"Not many mothers could abandon their child like that." Cossack noted.

"I'm counting on that." Lotor replied. "I'll settle for any reason that she stays with me, even if it's not for love. Even if my feelings go unreturned, just so long as I have her in my life, it will be enough." A whisper then, Lotor sinking to his knees. "It has to be."

"....Remind me never to fall in love..." Cossack said, breaking the silence that followed Lotor's words. The prince jerked his head up, looking at the grim faced Cossack. "It seems to bring nothing but heart ache." Continued the Commander, causing Lotor to nod his head.

"It's horrible." Lotor announced. "I've yet to reap the so called rewards of love. This emotion is difficult to tame, I can't bend it to my will...instead I find myself jumping through hoops to please her. Love is a harsh mistress."

"Can't be any harsher than Queen Merla." Cossack said, Lotor snatching onto the change of topic he offered.

"The Queen? Is there any news of her?" Lotor asked, and Cossack nodded.

"It's why I came looking for you." A glance at his throat, Cossack eyeing the jagged cut Lotor bore on his skin. "I heard about the day's assassination attempt. Seems it wasn't the only attempt by Merla. We found another wanna be assassin, the fool was trying to go after the king. Naturally his lordship is very displeased by this."

Lotor snorted at that understatement. "Merla's made a big mistake. My father may have overlooked her as a harmless nuisance before this, but now he will take this war very personally."

"Yes, King Zarkon has already sent an official declaration of war to Queen Merla. The news has already been broken on the air waves, although it lacks certain details such as just why you were onboard the Elite." Cossack looked harried. "No doubt it won't be long before the Queen issues her own statement. It will not paint you in a good light to our people."

"That's for the castle's press representative to handle." Retorted Lotor. "She'll find a way to do damage control or else."

"Yes. Still it won't look favorable for you, your madcap rescue of a slave. Your concern for Allura will make headlines, I'm sure it'll be all the people can speak of for days." Lotor groaned at this, the sound of which had Cossack unsuccessfully hiding a grin. "Of course..." Cossack was quick to add, trying to find a bright spot to this disaster. "It helps that Allura is pregnant with your heir. The people may just become a tad more understanding because of that. I mean....the people do like the thought of

the royal family line being extended. And women are suckers for babies."

Lotor said nothing, just continued to kneel on the floor, his mind fuzzy around the edges. He could feel the weight of Cossack's eyes on him, the commander frowning in disapproval. "Damn but this thing with Allura has made you a mess." Cossack sighed. "Ordinarily you'd already be formulating battle strategies...but in this current state, you're no good for that."

"I'll be fine." Lotor insisted, stumbling as he tried to stand. "I just need to sleep it off."

"You need a cold shower, is what you need." Cossack grumbled. "I'll go get a harem girl to help you bathe."

"No..." Lotor shook his head. "I can manage on my own."

"You sure about that?" Cossack asked. "Might help with some of that pent up frustration you have for Allura."

"No. It doesn't work." Lotor tried to keep from sounding anguished, leaning heavily against the wall. "Don't you understand Cossack?! No matter how many girls I fuck, no matter how much they look like her, act or don't act like her, it's still not the same. I want her...I can't get her out of my mind...it's useless to even try."

"I...I'm sorry." Cossack said, voice low. "But if it's that bad when she is so close at hand...well how are you gonna handle it when she's separated by thousands of light years from you?"

"I don't know..." Lotor whispered. His hair had fallen into his eyes, Lotor angrily brushing it back. "I don't even know if I can go through with this promise to her."

"Then don't." Cossack said bluntly. "Keep her. Do whatever you have to, but don't let her get away from you."

Lotor heaved a sigh. "Then she'll hate me even more."

"At least you'll have her." Cossack pointed out. "She needs to be made to understand...humans...slaves....don't get a choice. Not in the Doom Empire. She may not be a slave anymore, but she still has no rank here. You're giving her too much power in this relationship."

Lotor stumbled past him, heading towards the apartment's bedroom door. Cossack continued to talk, turning to track his movements as Lotor got the door open. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Enough lectures Cossack...I'm tired. This day has dragged on for far longer than I like." The commander wisely did not follow him into the bedroom, Lotor hearing Cossack swear softly at his exit. The prince paused and stared at the bed, noting how empty it looked without Allura in it. This room lacked her essence, the air empty of her hair's sweet perfume, the lights dim compared to how Allura brightened her surroundings with her presence.

He wondered if she was even missing him, if the lack of his presence by her side troubled her sleep. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go to her, even if it was just to sneak a glimpse of her angelic face. "I've no self control..." muttered Lotor, shrugging out of his shirt. "I'll never be satisfied with just looking at her." He angrily kicked off his boots, fingers on the button fly of his trousers, inwardly hoping that a new day would make things easier on him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, of course! Wouldn't be much of a Lotor fan if I didn't know. But Harem Slave Lotor doesn't know about his mom. He thinks she's a Drule. The truth comes out in the next few chapters thanks to Haggar's big mouth. The chapter where Zarkon tells Lotor about what happened to his mom just might make you feel sorry for the old King! Oh wait, I just reread your review. Is that in Go Lion? Cause it's certainly not Voltron cannon that Lotor's mom is Arusian. Heck, in Voltron cannon that was Allura not his mom that he dreamt about! X_X


	52. Chapter 52

There was pain buzzing in his head, throbbing intensity that only grew worse with sudden movements and loud sounds. Fortunately for him, Allura was a soft spoken woman, her voice a pleasant cadence he enjoyed listening to. She sat next to him, close enough that their bodies touched, Lotor taking comfort from the warmth she gave off.

It was a blessed relief to be close to her like this, Lotor having spent a night that seemed endless, tossing and turning in his empty bed. A few times he had gotten up, determined to go to her, but always he had managed to stop himself before he got past the door of his bedroom. He wondered how he was going to survive the next night, and the ones that followed, Lotor likening his love for Allura as a kind of addiction. One he needed to get under control if only for the sake of his sanity.

He wondered how Allura had slept, openly eyeing her as she twirled her fork around the stringy cheese that covered her eggs. Her complexion was rosy, no sign of dark circles under her eyes. She was bright eyed and alert, not lethargic like he was, and she ate with an enthusiasm he envied. Lotor glanced at his full plate, having spent the better part of the luncheon just moving food around with his fork and knife. He could hardly bear the thought of eating, his stomach doing unpleasant rolls at the faintest whiff of the browned meat on his plate.

He held back a sigh, recognizing all the signs, knowing the sad truth of the matter was he had drunk himself to the point of becoming ill. What had seemed a good idea the night before, now left him groggy and in pain, Lotor experiencing several signs that pointed to the fact he was hung over. He made a mental note to avoid drink for the next week or two, not liking the way he felt in the aftermath of his bingeing.

Cossack had been by to see him, roughly an hour before this lunch with Allura. The commander had shown mercy on him in allowing the prince to sleep as late as he had, wondering if Lotor had planned to stay the whole day in bed. Such comments were met with an angry glare, Lotor hardly pleased to see Cossack moving about without pain. Only the fact that the commander was his friend stayed Lotor's hand from inflicting some agony, the prince getting up with a mimimum of complaints.

He knew he had things to do, fleets to deploy, battles to plan out. This lunch with Allura was only a brief delay as he slowly got his bearings, a pleasant start to a day that should prove hectic. Normally Lotor would look forward to the planning stages of a war, but now he hid a grimace, thinking it was all nothing more than a nuisance. Amazonia shouldn't even be an issue, it was already part of the Doom Empire. But Merla had thrown down the gauntlet, and Lotor intended to finish the fight she had

started.

Absentmindedly he raised his hand to his throat, feeling at the healing wound across his throat. Allura's eyes followed his action, a slight frown crossing her lips. "Lotor.....are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He assured her, not quite smiling as he spoke.

"You haven't been saying much." She pointed out, then added. "And you've barely touched your meal."

"I'm just not very hungry." Lotor told her, wondering if she had any experience with dealing with a hangover. Probably not, Lotor doubting she could handle more than a glass of wine due to her petite size.

"Oh..." Her hands hesitated over a bread roll, Allura looking down at the huge feast laid out on the table. Clearly the cook had gone all out for them, Cossack surely goading him into his finest performance in the kitchen. It was too bad for Lotor he was unable to appreciate the meal!

"But don't let that stop you from enjoying yourself." Lotor urged her, a crooked half smile turning the corners of his mouth upwards. "You are eating for two after all." He nodded in approval when she brought the bread to her mouth for a nibble, Allura eating carefully so as not to spill crumbs on her dress.

"What will you be doing today?" She asked, tone curious as she smoothed butter onto a section of the roll.

"I have to do some work. It's that business with Merla." He explained, noticing the way her eyes flashed with fear at the Queen's name. "I've plans to make, battles to organize. I must decide who and what will be sent to do battle with the Queen's men." Lotor knew he would have to review carefully the various fleets and the men that commanded them before making a decision on who to send to Amazonia. "We'll try to engage her in battle before her war ships can arrive in Doom's atmosphere. It will be better if we can take the battle to her, rather than allow Doom to suffer under a siege."

"Many people will die because of me." Her blunt statement shocked Lotor, the prince reaching for her hands as she dropped the roll on her plate.

"Allura no, that's..."

"It's true." She interrupted, not fighting to pull her hands away from him. "It's happening again...just like on Pollux." Lotor felt a flash of guilt, remembering how he and her cousin had both cast the blame on Allura for what had happened on that planet. "This war started because you went to save me...to save me and the baby. And now because of me, countless lives will be sacrificed."

"It's a soldier's job to lay down their lives for their country." Lotor told her, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "They know this when they join the military."

"What about the innocent people who live on the planet?" Allura asked, and Lotor nearly laughed to think of the Drules as innocent. They were anything but, but Lotor knew she would hardly be comforted by that. "Those who will get caught in the crossfire, when the ships crash into their homes, and when bombs are dropped onto their heads?"

"It may not come to that." He tried to reassure her. "The two sides may meet in the midst of space, and fight it out there." Lotor wisely left off the tidbit of information on how whichever side was victorious would press on to the loser's planet, ready to extend the fighting there.

"Really?" She sounded so hopeful, Lotor nodding. She breathed a sigh of relief, though her eyes were still troubled. "If you were to give me to her, would that end the war without a single shot fired?"

"It's too late for that." Lotor told her, frowning at her suggestion. "She's gone after not only me, but my father as well. He won't rest until she's dead now." Her eyes widened, surprised, Lotor nodding at her. "Cossack filled me in. I wasn't the only target for assassination."

"The King will be angry..." He felt her hands shaking, Allura looking fearful.

"He won't blame you." Lotor said, guessing at where her thoughts lay. "And even if he does, he won't dare lay a finger on you."

"Because I'm pregnant?"

"Because I'll protect you." Lotor corrected gently. "Allura, I won't ever let him harm you again." He touched her face now, fingers gentle as he stroked her cheek. "Not while I still live and breathe."

"I don't understand you." She said, Lotor having a feeling she meant more than just his words. She didn't understand his reasons for what he did, didn't want to trust in the emotions he told her he had for her.

"Maybe someday you will." Lotor said, and with one last caress he dropped his hand to the table. She stared at him a moment longer, than resumed eating, chewing slowly on her food. He took his eyes off her to reach for a goblet, noting it was plain water that he chose to quench his thirst with.

Minutes passed, the silence stretching onwards as he watched Allura eat. At last she set down her knife and fork, tongue licking at her lips nervously. "Yes, Allura?" Lotor asked, able to tell by the troubled look on her face that something was bothering her.

"Did....did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He couldn't hide his confusion, speaking hastily. "About protecting you? Of course I did Allura!"

"That too." She nodded, right hand lifted up to fidget nervously with a hank of her hair. "But also about taking me to see the lions?" He blinked, surprised at her question. She seemed to wilt under his stare, growing sadder the longer he took to answer. Lotor thought furiously on the previous day, vaguely recalling him telling her how once the war was over he'd take her back to Arus to see the lions.

"Ah...that." Another sip from his goblet, Lotor considering the matter. "Yes, Allura, I was serious about that." She didn't quite smile, though she looked relieved.

"I'd like that." She murmured, voice almost too soft for him to hear. "I'd like to see Arus one last time before..."

"Before what?" He prodded when she trailed off. She said nothing, looking away but not before he saw the guilty look in her eyes. "Allura, before what? Tell me."

"Before I go to my new life." Her words hit him like a hammer, Lotor staring at her displeased. She hurried to speak, as though fearing he would break his promise to her. "You said in nine months I could leave if I still wanted too. That hasn't changed."

"Of course it hasn't." He sighed, setting down the goblet. "It's silly of me to get angry when I haven't had time to properly convince you that life with me is the better option."

"I don't believe you can." She echoed his sigh, hand brushing at her bangs.

"And that my dear, is where you are wrong." Lotor flashed her a grin, confidant in expression though he did not feel the emotion. "Don't count me out just yet, not when I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"Tricks?"

"It's best to leave some of the mystery." Lotor told her, though in truth he had yet to give proper thought to just what he would do to pull off the miracle of making her want to stay with him. He knew how to seduce her into his bed, but he hadn't the faintest notion on how to seduce his way into her heart. For all his experience with women, he knew he was limited when it came to wooing them. He had never had to properly court a woman, all his time being spent with pleasure slaves, taking what he wanted regardless of their desires.

In some ways he felt he was blessed, living a charmed life when it came to having his every lustful desire satisfied. Lotor had thought he knew all he needed, having learned everything when it comes to pleasing a woman with sex. But now he realized he was woefully misinformed when it came to matters of the heart and the brain, knowing he needed to engage those areas of Allura if he truly meant to keep her with him.

He wondered who he could ask for advice, knowing this was one area where the other women of the harem could steer him wrong. They might be eager to show him tricks in bed, but he knew they harbored resentment of Allura. He inwardly cursed his lack of interest in pursuing women who weren't slaves, knowing if he had taken the time to cultivate relationships with Drule noblewomen that went beyond political power, he'd now have the finesse to turn those tactics against Allura.

He was also aware of the shadow of Avok, the man's ghost a lingering presence between them. They didn't speak about him, but Lotor knew he had stiff competition when it came to wooing Allura. He wondered just what sort of things the dead prince had done to win her heart, but he kept silent from asking her. He didn't want to see the pain flicker to life in her eyes at the mention of Avok's name, nor did he want to hear her lovingly speak about the man.

"How old is Lotor?" Allura's question surprised him, Lotor shaking off his jealous thoughts to stare at her.

"You want to know my age?" She nodded, and Lotor held up his hands, showing her his fingers. He flashed the set of ten at her twice, then held up four fingers, hoping

she got his meaning. "Twenty-four by human reckoning."

"Ah..." She mimicked his gesture, showing her ten fingers, then closing two so only eight remained. "Allura eighteen."

He bit back a surprised sound, shocked to learn her true age. He had known she was young, but he hadn't expected her to be barely of legal age. Perhaps that is why she had not already been married to Avok, the pair waiting for Allura to mature just a little more. It worked in his favor, Lotor pleased that no one else had gotten to touch her the way he had.

"Lotor never marry?" She asked, and he snorted, shaking his head no. "Why?"

"Never wanted to." Lotor told her. "Never saw the point in it until I met you." She actually blushed at that, lowering her eyes modestly. He grinned, pleased to cause a reaction in her, Lotor reaching over to playful tug on her hair. "Allura is changing me....making me different. Making me want things I never wanted before."

"A baby?"

"Well, yes, that too." Lotor agreed, using the ends of her hair to brush against her cheek, tickling her softly. She gave a slight shake of her head, trying to avoid his teasing.

"What things?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Love.....a woman's love. Her respect for me. Her admiration and loyalty." Lotor listed them out loud, realizing it was true. He did want more than Allura's love, he wanted to earn her loyalty, have her admire and respect him not out of fear but because she wanted to grant him those things. Never before had he cared what a woman thought of him, Lotor always thinking they were there to be used at his whims then tossed aside. But with Allura it was different, making him yearn for things he would have laughed at a few months ago.

He kept on talking, not wanting her to interrupt and tell him she could not give him those things. "A family would be nice as well. To have a home, a real one, full of love and light...so different from what I ever knew growing up."

"Different?" Allura hesitated, Lotor nodding at her to continue. "What was Lotor like as a boy?"

"I don't really know what to tell you." Lotor shrugged. "I think I was not to different from other Drule children....headstrong and full of mischief. I was desperate for

attention, my father had little time for me you see...."

"What about Lotor's mother?" Allura asked, seeming to flinch when his expression darkened.

"My mother died when I was still just a baby." She looked sad, and in a show of support she reached out to touch his knee.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, then added. "Allura's mother...also died when Allura was young." He smiled sadly at her, covering her hand with his. "It hurts to lose a parent..." Her eyes seemed to shimmer with unshed tears, Lotor realizing she was an orphan twice over, what with the murder of her father.

"Allura..." Lotor reached to cup her face with his hand, surprised when she jerked back from his touch. She lifted a hand to her mouth, covering it completely as she stumbled up out of her chair. For a second he was confused, but then he recognized the frantic look in her eyes, and the paling of her skin. He sighed, and nodded, pointing at the bathroom.

She flashed him a grateful look, and took off running, slipper covered feet silent across the carpet as she all but slammed into the bathroom door. He tried not to listen when the retching sounds began, Allura being violently ill. It was almost enough to make him sick, Lotor staring at the remains of the banquet in dismay. She continued to make those horrible sounds, and Lotor finally decided to hell with privacy, rising to stand and hurry towards the bathroom.

He stood in the doorway, hand poised to knock, looking in on her. Allura was down on her knees, hands gripping the porcelain sides of the toilet, her chest heaving as she panted. He hated seeing her like this, and he walked towards the sink, running the water to a warm temperature, taking care to soak a hand towel in it.

"Allura is okay now?" Lotor asked, kneeling down besides her. She looked at him with misery in her eyes, Lotor gently wiping at her lips with the wet cloth. It reminded him of the time on Pollux, the situation between then and now different in the circumstances that surrounded her being ill.

"Allura fine." She said weakly, watching him as he wiped at her face. "It's just morning sickness."

His brow furrowed, Lotor repeating the phrase. "What's that?" She gave a weak shrug of her shoulders, too worn out to even try to explain. "Allura? Tell me..." She opened her mouth to answer him, and suddenly her eyes crossed, the girl jerking away from him to be ill once more. He was alarmed to see it, pulling her hair back away from her face, feeling helpless to assist her in her moment of need.

"I'll get Haggar." He told her when she finished her latest bout of vomiting. She merely nodded, weakly slumping down to the floor to rest her head on it's cool surface. Lotor hesitated, staring at her unnerved, not wanting to leave her side, but feeling an urgency to get the witch to come help. With a muted curse he rose, throwing the wash cloth in the sink, the sound of Allura panting following him as he fled the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, er..I'm confused. Allura doesn't really have anything to apologize for. She might have enjoyed the sex, but she feels she still didn't have a choice in choosing her bed partner. One cause she did it to save Arus, and two because for all intents and purposes she was still his slave, and feared his reaction to being told no. ^^;;


	53. Chapter 53

Laying on her side, Allura pressed her cheek against the tile of the bathroom floor, relishing the feel of it's cold surface against her feverish skin. She felt exhausted, as though she had fought an uphill battle, body betraying her as it rejected the contents of her stomach. She now regretted eating so much for lunch, finding it just fueled her sickness to the point she was expelling saliva, gagging on her breath as her stomach heaved.

She felt fine so long as she didn't move, nausea temporarily chased away as she lay on the floor. She knew she should get up, but she simply felt she did not have the strength to make it to the next room, let alone reach the bed before another wave of dry heaving over took her. Allura hated the after taste in her mouth, a bitter reminder of what she had just been doing, the girl wishing she could risk rinsing her mouth out with something to drink.

It was the first time she had had morning sickness, Allura taken back by the intensity of her affliction. She wondered if it had been this bad for her mother, Allura wishing for the chance to sit down with her and have the discussions they had never gotten to have, the woman dying far too soon for her liking. Her mother was a distant image in her mind, fuzzy around the edges as Allura tried to remember things about her to take her mind off her illness.

She knew her mother had been beautiful, the palace portraits had told her that much, the girl seeing the resemblance she bore to the woman. There was little of her father in Allura's appearance, her blond hair and blue eyes coming from her mother. It made her wonder who her baby would take after, would Lotor's genes overwhelm hers, would the baby be blue like him or pale like her? She hoped at least that the baby would have her temperament, not liking to think of the tantrums a pint sized Lotor could have.

Allura let out a sigh, wondering if she'd even get a chance to learn her baby's personality. She knew Lotor was dead set on keeping the child, it was one of his stipulations of the deal he brokered with her. She could have her freedom, leave him and Doom behind but at a cost. It pained her to think of leaving the child behind, wondering how she could be so cold as to abandon the little one to life on this cruel planet. She worried how the child would turn out, nurtured in such a harsh environment, shuddering to think of the influence the demon king would have on the baby.

If Lotor was any indication of Zarkon's parenting skills, the baby would grow up to be selfish and mean, taking what it wanted, rather than earning it through patience and love. She didn't want that for her baby, didn't want it to have that kind of life. It was early, but she already felt a connection to her child, a burgeoning love that would grow stronger as the months passed them by.

The baby alone was enough to give her pause about leaving Doom, Lotor was another matter entirely. He exasperated her almost as much as he confused her, Allura unsure of just what she felt for him. She knew she clung to him, Lotor having become her whole world in such a short time. She trembled at the thought of being without his support, unsure of how she could survive without him around to bolster her confidence. She knew it would be strange to end up living on her own after spending all this time with him by her side.

And yet she couldn't, wouldn't give in so easily. Lotor had much to atone for, his treatment of her, of her cousin, the enslavement of Pollux, and of course Avok's murder. It seemed impossible that she could even contemplate a future with Avok's murderer, Allura knowing the smart choice, the sane option would be to turn her back on Lotor and Doom and never look back.

But the memories would remain, Lotor making a permanent mark on not just her body but her soul. Allura knew no matter what she did, and where she went, she would always carry with her the recollection of her time spent in Lotor's bed. Perhaps she should look at the baby as yet another reminder, one she should be glad to leave behind. But that thought had her flinching, guilty for even contemplating it. The baby was an innocent, she could not, would not blame the child for the sins of it's father.

She was just starting to wonder where that father was, when she heard his voice, tone anxious as he all but shouted at someone to hurry. "She's in here....! Get a move on witch!" Allura frowned, not knowing the word witch, wondering if it was some sort of curse word.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" A familiar voice cried out, almost a high pitch screech of annoyance that still made Allura smile. He had brought the nursemaid, Allura closing her eyes in relief. She felt confidant Haggar would know what to do, wondering if the woman could give her anything to control the nausea.

"Allura...." Lotor's voice, softening now as he spied her laying on the floor. She weakly lifted her head in acknowledgment, seeing the brown cloaked nursemaid shove at the prince. It almost wanted to make her giggle as the woman pushed past him with an impunity few would dare show.

The nursemaid walked towards Allura, and glanced at the toilet, letting out a tsking sound. "Poor thing, just look at you." Haggar didn't quite kneel, choosing to bend over Allura, bony fingers catching at the girl's chin. "You're a right awful mess, you are."

"What's wrong with her?" Lotor demanded, hovering anxiously behind the witch. Haggar ignored him, peering into Allura's eyes, and stroking her cheek. Allura noticed her long nails, they resembled claws and yet they touched her skin with a gentle manner.

"Men like to over react about the funniest of things." Her tone was conversational, Haggar speaking Arusian to Allura. She said nothing in reply, just lifted an eyebrow, a question in her eyes. "Morning sickness." Haggar clarified with a little chuckle. "The way Lotor barged into my chambers, I thought you had been poisoned! But this, this is nothing."

"It doesn't feel like nothing." Allura noticed her voice was hoarse, her throat dry and scratchy.

"In the grand scheme of things it is." Haggar told her, dropping her hand away from Allura's face.

"What's going on?" Lotor demanded, Allura realizing he hadn't been able to follow much of their conversation. "Is she going to be all right."

"Yes, your highness." Haggar said, stepping away from Allura. "She just needs a little rest..."

"I didn't bring you here to tell me she should sleep this off!" Lotor all but shouted at the nursemaid, eyes narrowed into a menacing glare that had no effect on the woman. "Do something to fix this!"

"The first thing we need to do is get her off the floor." Haggar said, hand gesturing at Allura. "That is hardly the ideal spot for your future bride."

"Bride?" Allura repeated the word in her own language, offering a quick protest to Haggar. "But I'm not going to marry him...!" Haggar gave a dismissive shrug of her shoulders, stepping back as Lotor bent to pick Allura up in his arms. "I'm not!" She insisted, settling into Lotor's embrace with a sigh.

"That's debatable dear." Haggar told her, pausing by the sink to run the water. Allura lost sight of what she was doing when Lotor stepped into the bedroom, carefully cradling her in his arms as he walked towards the bed.

"It'll be all right..." Lotor said, his tone showing he was trying to sound soothing. He lowered her onto the bed, leaving Allura propped up against the pillows, his hand pausing to smooth back the hair from her face. "You'll see. Haggar will make things better."

"That I will." The nursemaid said, exiting the bathroom with a cup held in her hand. "And the first thing I want you to do is drink this..." She reached the bed, Lotor snatching at the cup to peer suspiciously at it's contents. "It's water." Haggar said, annoyed. "It won't do any harm to her, and it'll make it easier for her to swallow one of my pills."

Wordlessly Lotor handed the cup to Allura, the girl closing her fingers around it. "I don't know if I should..." She began hesitantly, staring down at the water. "I don't feel as if I could hold down anything for too long."

"That's where my pills come in handy." Haggar said, reaching towards the belt around her waist. Small pouches were attached to it, the woman opening and closing flaps as she sought out the aforementioned pills. She had clearly come prepared to help, the woman drawing out a handful of tablets that were a stark white color against the dark blue of her hand. "Here..." She handed them to Lotor, the prince looking at them carefully. "Have her take one a day. It won't stave off the sickness completely, but it'll make it more tolerable for her."

"One a day..." Lotor was counting out the tablets, frowning. "Just how long must she suffer before you offer a more permanent solution?!"

"Silly boy..." Haggar chided, Allura's eyes growing wide with shock at her words. "There is no permanent solution to morning sickness except time. Allura will continue to be ill during the early stages of her pregnancy." Another clicking of her tongue, Haggar tsking at him. "I would think you would bother to learn about other race's conditions before setting out to have a baby with a human."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Lotor demanded, making Haggar sigh.

"It's a different, more difficult time for human females than Drule women." She said, reaching for Allura's hand. Her fingertips brushed against Allura's wrist, the woman testing the strength of her pulse. "Humans are so fragile....in more ways than one." She nodded, satisfied with Allura's pulse, but continued to stay holding the girl's hand. "She's not a Drule, and you should not treat her like one in this regard."

"I'm not." Lotor was frowning, still holding his hand closed around the pills Haggar had given him.

"Drules are lucky." Haggar told them, a faint smile on her face. "There's none of this unpleasant business with vomiting. Nor do we get tired half as easily as a human girl would. There are other differences, but those are the worst she'll be experiencing right now."

"So...this is normal....?" Lotor asked, not yet relieved.

"Oh yes." Haggar assured him. Her voice softened, the nursemaid patting Allura's hand. "Your mother went through the same thing when she was pregant with you."

"My mother?" Lotor echoed, sounding confused. Allura glanced at him, seeing him stare at Haggar with a strange look on his face.

"She was exceptionally strong for a human." Allura's eyes widened, biting back a gasp. Lotor looked shocked, his hand going limp so that the pills clattered to the floor. The sound had Haggar whipping around to glare at Lotor, dropping her hold on Allura's hand. "Clumsy oaf! Those pills don't grow on trees you know! Pick them up at once!"

Allura trembled, fearing Lotor might strike Haggar from the way his eyes narrowed at her words. She feared the nursemaid had gone too far, and before she could stop herself she was speaking. "Lotor...don't..."

"It's all right Allura." Haggar spoke softly in Arusian, trying to reassure her. "Lotor has too much to lose to even think about hitting me."

Lotor slowly exhaled, a shaky breath that could not hide the agitation he surely felt. "What did you mean by what you said?"

"Hmm?"

"That she was strong for a human." Lotor clarified, Haggar's eyes lighting up in understanding. "My mother was a Drule."

"Is that what he told you?" A hint of derisive laughter was in her voice, Haggar looking at Lotor with pity. "And you believed him?!" A shake of her head, brown hood rustling from the movement. "No, I suppose he wouldn't tell you the truth. And not many would dare speak about the situation surrounding your birth. Not if they wanted to go on living."

"My mother was a Drule." Lotor repeated, as though trying to reassure himself of a fact. Allura stared, eyes flitting back and forth from Haggar and Lotor's face, trying to follow the conversation.

"No, Lotor, she was not." Haggar said, calm and confidant as she spoke. "Haven't you ever wondered why there are no pictures of her? Why you have never met any of her family?"

"She was an only child..." Lotor began, voice hesitant. "Her parents died before I was born..."

"She may have been an only child." Agreed Haggar. "It's hard to keep track of a slave's family, especially when they breed as fast as humans do. The selling and trading don't help, the slaves being separated from their loved ones." She glanced at Allura, smiling sadly. "It's a difficult life is it not? The life of a slave?"

"Yes." Agreed Allura, feeling just as stunned as Lotor looked. His mother was a human, and more than that, she had apparently been a slave! What's worse, Lotor did not seem to know any of this, growing more and more angry the more Haggar spoke.

"You're telling me my mother was not only human, but a slave?!" Lotor snarled out the question, glaring at the nursemaid who nodded. "That's absurd! My father would never lower himself to dally with a slave in such a manner! He hates humans, thinks they're weak, soft."

"Accidents do happen." Haggar's tone was mild in the face of his anger, offering the prince a sly smile. "And in his younger days, he was quite the cad, tumbling many a slave girl for sport."

"I don't believe you." Lotor said, standing stiff besides the bed. "He respects the social class too much to do something like that. He'd never father a child with a human...!"

Allura frowned, not liking the distaste Lotor showed when saying the word human. He did not notice, but Haggar did, reaching over to pat the girl's hand. "You win no points with your bride by showing your open distaste of humans."

Lotor blinked, sending her a guilty look. "Allura I'm sorry. I didn't mean...." He trailed off at her head shake, Allura staring at him sadly.

"Is it such an abhorrent thought to you?" She asked. "That you mother could be a human? That your blood isn't as pure as you would like?" Her hand touched her belly, Allura glancing downwards. "Our baby is of mixed blood. Will you treat it differently because of it's human half?"

"Allura no! I'm sorry...I'm just in shock. I didn't mean to imply there is anything wrong with having human blood."

"And yet you look horrified at the merest hint of that blood running through your veins." She pointed out with a sad smile. He said nothing to that, making her sigh. "You'll never change will you? You'll always be the cold, cruel prince, and I? I will be nothing in your eyes but property. And all because I was born human."

"You're wrong." She turned away from him, staring at the far wall. She heard Lotor let out an exasperated sigh, a command issuing out of him. "Haggar, explain things to her."

"Me?" The nursemaid was surprised. "Why can't you do it?"

"I'll only botch things up worse than I already have." Lotor said, footsteps sounding as he moved away from the bed. "Besides, I have something important to do."

"What?" demanded Haggar.

"I have to talk to my father." His tone was grim, Allura turning to look at his retreating figure. "I'll get the truth out of him one way or another."

"Good luck with that." Haggar murmured, then glanced at Allura, offering a sheepish smile as she switched to Arusian. "Well! That certainly was intense. But it's par for the course for you two." Allura just looked at her, slight confusion in her eyes. "There there." Haggar crooned, bending down to pick the pills up off the floor. "He didn't really mean to imply that humans are inferior to Drules. But Lotor cannot help a lifetime of conditioning and racial beliefs."

"What do you mean?" She watched as the nursemaid carefully set the pills down on the night stand, counting them out under her breath.

"Oh it's all a matter of what we Drules believe." Haggar pushed a single, solitary pill into Allura's hand, the girl looking down at the medium sized pill. "Go on take that." Allura dutifully did as she asked, swallowing the pill down with a drink of water.

"What do Drules believe?" She asked, setting the cup down next to the discarded pills.

"That we are superior to all other races." The bed creaked, Haggar perching her body on the edge of the mattress. "Of course we are stronger than most, and agile too. Such attributes foster a kind of smugness. Drules are smart too, our minds sharp and cunning. It hasn't been difficult for the Drules to spread through out the galaxy, subduing other people. That too just cultivates the idea that we Drules are the better race."

"Do you believe Drules are better than humans?" Allura asked, seeing the woman smile faintly.

"It doesn't really matter what I believe." She said at last. "It's what Lotor thinks that you're really concerned about." Allura nodded, sighing.

"He seemed so upset. How can he be fine with our baby bearing human blood, but not with himself being part human?"

"I suspect that in part has to do with you." Haggar told her, Allura widening her eyes.

"Me?"

The witch nodded. "Yes. He loves you. It leaves him blind and uncaring towards the parentage of the baby, so long as he can keep you close to him. I suspect he doesn't view it as part human so much as part of you. Special."

"Special." Repeated Allura, placing a hand on her stomach. She liked the thought of her baby being special.

"Lotor didn't hesitate to make a baby with you." Continued Haggar. "He didn't think about your human blood mixing with his. Didn't let that stop him, nor the thoughts of what others would think, his dallying with a slave. He breaks all kind of rules to be with you, scoffs at tradition. No one dares say anything to him, because of his high position here on Doom, but they all look with surprise at the lengths he goes through to be with you."

Haggar was looking at her, a serious expression on her face as she spoke. She seemed to be stressing the importance of Lotor's actions, trying to get through to Allura on just how much Lotor did for her. She wasn't blind, she knew Lotor really did try hard with her, risking all manner of things to be with her. Starting a war, freeing her, even promising to let her go in nine months. All grand gestures that were not granted to other slaves.

"I'm not asking you to forgive him." Haggar said, filling in the silence between them. "But I am asking you to try and understand just a little more. To be patient. Especially now that Lotor has gotten a revelation that sets his world upside down."

"His mother." Allura said, wanting to be clear on something. "She was a human, a slave too?"

"Yes." Haggar's lips quirked into a smile, the nursemaid looking amused. "Zarkon and Lotor seem far more alike than either would want to admit." Allura shivered at that, not liking the thought of Lotor sharing too many similarities with the demon. Haggar noticed her reaction, quickly hurrying to amend her statement. "At least when it comes to choosing the mother of their children."

"Oh."

"He bucked tradition, just like Lotor is doing." Haggar added. "Ignoring rank and social status to mingle his precious, pure blood with a human. I dare say you have Lotor's mother to thank for his pretty looks."

Allura thought of Lotor now, conjuring his handsome face in her mind, noting his azure skin was so light when compared to the demon's skin coloring. His face was smooth and line free, Zarkon's holding wrinkles and ridges on his nose, with ears that were even bigger than Lotor's pointed pair. She tried to imagine what Lotor would have looked like had he had a different mother, and shuddered. She wasn't a person to base much on people's looks, and yet she thought she would die of fright if she had had to bed someone who looked like King Zarkon.

"Come..." Haggar took her hands, placing them palm up on her knees. "I want to teach you something. A simple breathing exercise that will help relax you in times of stress."

"All right." Agreed Allura, watching Haggar's actions carefully.

"It will also help you to meditate." Haggar continued, taking an exaggerated deep breath. Allura mimicked her, the woman nodding in approval. "If you can reach a state of calm, you can achieve a greater chance for success at wielding the magic I must teach you."

"Magic?" Allura asked, suppressing her excited interest at the word.

"Yes. Nothing too serious, just some simple protection spells to help guard you and the baby from mischief." Haggar explained. "There are some that might wish you and the baby ill, so it's best if you can protect yourself."

Her words had Allura alarmed, her pulse speeding up in fear. "Who would want to hurt my baby and why?"

"Merla for one." Hagger reminded her, Allura nodding, but no less calm. "That bitch is determined to get revenge for her son. You'd make the perfect target for her if it meant causing Lotor pain."

"I see." Allura murmured. "Please. Teach me all you can!"

"I will." Haggar promised, eyes serious. "But first we must start off with your breathing. Now follow me." As Haggar began taking deep breaths, Allura copied her actions. Her mind wandered as she did so, going to Lotor and all she had learned. She felt curious about his mother, wanting to know even more than she already did, wondering if the woman had felt the same conflicting emotions Allura herself experienced on a daily basis. She wished the woman was still alive, so that she could question her, and get her perspective on things. Haggar was handy to talk to, but the nursemaid couldn't possibly understand everything Allura was going through. She needed a slave's opinion, and not just any slave's, but one that had been wanted the way Lotor desired Allura. Unfortunately for her, she had no idea where she was going to find one!

----------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued

I would have updated this sooner, but something terrible happened. My computer "broke" and I had to do a system restore. Lost all my data, including my notes and fics and works in progress. My fics are online so I am able to get them all off the websites (Just taking me forever!) but the works in progress and notes are gone for good. =/

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, yep he can be sweet, but usually only to Allura! XD


	54. Chapter 54

The guards were clearly uneasy to see Lotor, standing to attention with their weapons drawn, deadly blades exposed to the air but not aimed at the prince. Not yet at any rate, the two men eyeing the prince warily as he approached. Lotor knew they had a right to be cautious, especially after what had happened the last time he had visited his father in the man's office.

It was different this time, Lotor a thousand times less agitated, though he still felt an undercurrent of angry energy boiling through him. It translated in his movements, stiff and jerky, Lotor fighting to keep his expression devoid of any emotion. He knew as well as the guards did that to show his upset would make things difficult, the men moving to bar him entry to his father. He wasn't in the mood to fight them, not yet to the point where he lost all sight and reason and tried to force his way inside.

In a way he was thankful it had taken him a while to reach this part of the castle, the long walk helping to calm him somewhat. He had checked the throne room first, learning his father had closed court for the day to tend to business in his private office. For that Lotor was glad, wanting, no needing the coming to talk to be had in private.

He stopped a foot away from the guards, and though he was unsmiling, he forced his voice to sound pleasant and unrestrained. "Tell my father his son is here to see him." Lotor stressed the familial nature of their relationship, a subtle reminder to the guards of just who they were dealing with.

"Yes, Prince Lotor." One said, the man backing up a step, to rap his free hand on the door. Zarkon's voice drifted out into the hall, slightly muffled through the wood. Gruff though he was, he bade the guard to speak, the man taking the invitation to open the door a crack. "The crown prince is here to see you sire."

A moment's pause, Zarkon making Lotor wait. "All right, let him in."

Grudgingly, the guards sheathed their weapons, one pulling the door open the rest of the way for Lotor. He didn't waste his time on being smug, bristling past the two guards with his head held high. The doors were closed behind him with a soft thud, leaving Lotor to blink in the dim lighting of the room.

Zarkon sat in the rear of the room, a new desk before him, sheaf of papers spread before him. His features were lit up with a blue glow, the light coming from the computer that took up the right corner of his desk. Lotor idly gave thought to just what sort of business his father was conducting, walking nearer to the man.

"I've been wondering when you'd show up." Zarkon said, leaning back in his chair to fix his gleaming cat's eyes on Lotor's face. "It's not like you to over sleep when there is a war to plan."

"I'm not here to make apologies." Lotor retorted, ignoring his father's gesture towards one of the stiff back chairs in front of the desk. He knew they were as uncomfortable as they looked, a direct contrast to the soft leather Zarkon perched upon.

"Oh?" Just a word, but it conveyed his displeasure, Zarkon speaking once more. "I think I have been far too lenient with you these past few weeks. Just because you are grounded from flight, doesn't mean you can skip out on the rest of your responsibilities to play with that slave of yours."

Lotor didn't bother to correct him that Allura was no longer his slave, he was positive word had already reached Zarkon's ears about that matter. He was just surprised his father wasn't making a big deal over it. "I'm not shirking my duties." Lotor told him. "I will get the armada deployed within the next two days, count on it."

"I'll hold you to that Lotor." Zarkon said, the merest hint of a smirk on his face. "If we do badly in this war, it'll be on your head the fault. Yours and hers."

"There's no need to threaten Allura!" Lotor snapped, and Zarkon let out a short bark of laughter.

"Who is threatening? I am merely stating fact." Zarkon retorted. "I expect you to have the complete list of just which fleets are being deployed to Amazonia on my desk by the end of this day." Zarkon glanced at his computer, reading something off it's screen. It was a dismissive gesture, the King surely feeling their audience was at an end. He thought wrong, Lotor stepping closer to the desk, his voice a soft growl as he spoke.

"You told me my mother was a Drule." A glance from Zarkon, eyes carefully lidded to not betray any inward feelings.

"It's been a long time since we spoke about your mother." Zarkon said, voice devoid of emotion. "How many years has it been since you wondered about her?"

"Too many..." Lotor said, thinking he had still been but a boy when he had last asked his father about his mother.

"It's best not to stir up the past." Zarkon told him, Lotor giving a shake of his head.

"I disagree." Zarkon said nothing to that, returning his attention to the computer screen. Lotor felt annoyance flare, the prince placing his hands on the edge of the desk. "My mother, the truth father. Was she human?"

Zarkon was a master at controlling his reactions, his expression school to be blank as he kept on staring at the computer screen. "Where would you get such a ridiculous notion from?"

"So you deny it?" Lotor demanded, words hot but holding hope to it. He waited for Zarkon to nod, to tell him it was all just some silly rumor, but the King just sat there, staring at him. It made him uncomfortable, Lotor shifting from foot to foot, the silence stretching out between them.

"Believe what you like." Zarkon said at last, steeping his fingers before him.

"Damn it old man, don't think you can wave me off with a flippant answer." Lotor snapped, slapping his hand against the polished surface of the desk. "Was she human?"

"Answer me this first." Zarkon replied, still avoiding his question. "Just who was the little....snitch who filled your head with these thoughts about your mother?" It was an interesting choice of words, snitch could almost imply there was truth to the rumor.

"I assure you it was no idle tongue that wagged." Lotor told him, watching his father carefully. "It was Haggar who cast the light on my true parentage." It was subtle, but he noticed the facial tic on Zarkon's face, a brief second of it before the king squashed it down.

"I should have known." Breathed out Zarkon, lowering his hands to his desk. "Hmph." A displeased sound, Zarkon pressing his lips together tightly. "The witch meddles in areas where she shouldn't. I'll have to speak to her about that."

"Haggar is under my protection." Lotor reminded the Drule. "You're not to harm her." Zarkon said nothing to do this, Lotor sighing. "Now, the answer to my question."

"Answer?" A smirk from Zarkon, the barest hint of mocking pleasure in that expression. "Did I promise to answer your question?"

"Damn it, you know what I want!" Lotor said, voice rising.

"Careful Lotor. Any louder and your shouts will draw in my guards." That smirk of his grew bigger yet, the King all but laughing at his son. Lotor let out a low growl, annoyance at the heart of it.

"I have a right to know!" That got a reaction from Zarkon, the man's eyes narrowing, rage flashing in their golden depths.

"The only rights you have are the ones I grant you!" Zarkon hissed, pounding a fist on the arm rest of his chair. Lotor was not intimidated, leaning closer to glare into his father's eyes.

"The truth father, I want it now. Unless...you prefer I take my inquiries to the court." Lotor made a short sound of laughter, watching as Zarkon seemed to grow angrier. "We can have this conversation now, in the privacy of your office, or we can do it in front of the whole court in the throne room. It's your choice."

"It's not me who will suffer if the truth comes out before your peers." Zarkon said, mouth an unhappy frown as he spoke.

"Then tell me now..." Lotor urged, softening his tone slightly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Zarkon did a slow bob of his head, nodding his agreement.

"All right..." Lotor waited patiently for Zarkon to continue, seeing his father thinking on the words he would speak. "Yes, Lotor. In answer to your question, your mother was a human."

Lotor took a step back from the desk, feeling as unhappy as Zarkon looked. "Why did you never tell me?"

"What would be the point?" Zarkon asked, then shook his head. "It matters little who your mother was, all that counts is that my blood runs through your veins, weakened though it may be by the human half."

"It matters to me!" Lotor snapped, giving an angry punch at the air with his fist.

"It doesn't change who you are." Zarkon said, Lotor wondering if the man was actually trying to sound soothing. "You're still my son."

"If it doesn't matter, then why hide it from me?" Lotor asked, wanting to understand. An elegant shrug of his father's shoulders, the King not saying anything to that. "Who else knows?" Lotor demanded, question after questions being issued out his lips. "Why have I never gotten even one hint of this from anyone else? Why don't they..."

"Why don't they what?" Zarkon finished the question for him. "Why don't they look down on you for your human half?" At Lotor's nod he continued, giving up answers that Lotor was so desperate for. "Do you honestly think I would allow anyone to belittle my son for something he had no control over?" Lotor was surprised at the amount of caring that question implied, the prince staying silent as Zarkon spoke. "No. I made sure to squash any such impulse back when you were still in diapers." A self satisfied smirk from Zarkon then. "The penalties for making fun of the prince were strict, it was the same for anyone gossiping about your mother's less than ideal pedigree."

"You threatened the court into silence?"

"I didn't just threaten." Zarkon explained. "I maimed and killed. I had men and women tortured for even the most innocent of comments, until the court was too terrified to speak, even nicely about your mother. It suited my needs."

"Your needs?" echoed Lotor, curious.

"I didn't want the reminder of her." Zarkon said, eyes darkening with turbulent emotion. "I didn't want to remember my folly in taking a human for my bride."

"You married her?" Lotor was surprised Zarkon had gone that far for a human, feeling shocked when Zarkon nodded.

"Aye, I did." Needing to sit down, Lotor dropped into one of the chairs by Zarkon's desk, ignoring the discomfort it offered to just stare dumbly at his father.

"How did you meet her?" Lotor asked, and Zarkon shook his head no.

"I am in no mood to reminisce about the past."

"Please father. I'll never bring her up again if you just answer my questions now." Lotor told him, a promise in his voice.

Zarkon let out a weary sigh. "All right. I suppose it can't do any more harm than it already has for you to know." A smirk then, Zarkon looking amused. "It might even help you to avoid the mistakes I made, though I fear you are already too close to following in my footsteps in regard to that slave of yours."

For once Lotor did not tell Zarkon to leave Allura out of this, fearing if he argued it would put the King off sharing with him. "Mistakes? You think my mother was a mistake?"

"I know she was." He clicked his tongue against his teeth, making a tsking sound. "I should have never gotten her involved with me. Maybe then she'd still be alive."

"What do you mean?" Lotor asked, seeing Zarkon hold up his hand for silence.

"So many questions...and more to come no doubt as I tell you the story of your mother and the circumstances surrounding your birth." Zarkon fell silent, gathering his thoughts. "Some details are fuzzy, at first I didn't pay as much attention as I should have to your mother. I had so many other concerns, and what was one more slave in the grand scheme of things? She just seemed to appear from nowhere, a slave that was always down on her knees, scrubbing the floors clean. You don't pay much attention to them unless the slaves make some kind of mistake, and she? She was absolutely diligent in her duties."

"What changed?" Lotor risked interrupting Zarkon's story, impatient to know everything about the woman and her relationship with his father.

"I'm not sure. I just started noticing her more. Her hair was blonde, a golden color that rivals your Allura's. I liked that bit of color, it reminded me of the gold sitting in my vaults. I'd find myself staring at her, odd thoughts going through my mind, the urge to find out if her hair was as soft as it looked." A rare smile from Zarkon, no hint of cruelty or taunts in it. "It was. I discovered that she had quite the figure hidden under the rags the slaves wore, and beneath the dirt and grime her face was beautiful. It was no hardship to bed her, I'll tell you that much."

Lotor felt a bit uncomfortable to be thinking about his father having sex, the prince hurrying to speak. "When did it become something more?"

"There is no one turning point, the time just spread out until months had gone by and I realized I hadn't tired of this particular slave. I knew then Adaline was special, something for me to keep, to cherish." Zarkon looked away from Lotor, eyes growing distant as he lost himself to the memories. "I didn't often find possessions I did not want to break, but with her it was different. It wasn't love, but I held a certain kind of fondness for her."

"And this fondness is what led you to sire a child with a slave?" Zarkon made a rude noise at that, shaking his head no.

"Of course not. I wasn't that stupid." Lotor hated the implication in his words, knowing Zarkon disliked the fact that he had gotten Allura pregnant. "No, accidents happen, and back then birth control wasn't nearly as advanced as it is these days. Adaline had a bad batch of the serum I used to prevent such things from occurring, and without warning, you were conceived."

"I was an accident." Lotor was stunned, always assuming he had been the carefully planned result of his father's liaison with his mother.

"A happy one, but an accident nonetheless." Zarkon agreed. "Of course my advisors urged me to have the baby aborted but I wouldn't listen. I saw it as the perfect way to further cement my hold on the throne, and all without the added burden of sharing it with a queen. You can marry a slave, but they still will never rise in rank to attain a status that goes beyond consort to the throne."

"And you wanted to marry Adaline?"

"I wanted you to be recognized as a legitimate heir to the throne, not some bastard offspring without claim to it." Zarkon retorted. "I married her as much for your sake, as for my own desire. It tied her further to me, and the allure of her body did not weaken even when she grew fat with child." A frown then, Zarkon looking displeased. "I doted on her. Foolishly so. It was not love, but I did harbor genuine feeling for her. Feeling others were quick to note and misinterpret."

Lotor noted the ominous feel of those last words, the prince wondering out loud what it could mean. "What happened?"

"My enemies sought to use her and the unborn child against me." Zarkon grew angrier yet, eyes flashing with repressed rage. "She was taken from me."

"Kidnapped?" This was all news to Lotor, the prince lifting a brow in surprise. "Who would dare?"

"The houses of those nobles who conspired against me have been completely destroyed." Grim satisfaction was in Zarkon's voice, the man not losing any of his anger. "I made sure to personally over see the massacre of each and every noble, no matter gender, age, or political alliance. My message was clear, no one was to mess with me or my family."

"How far along was she when she was kidnapped?"

"Nearly nine months. And they didn't treat her well. She was beaten and tortured, a bloody mess when I found her." His words had Lotor gasping, staring at his father in horror. The man continued to speak, almost dispassionate as he described the following events. "Stress had induced an early labor, and I had to rush her to the nearest hospital for treatment. Her beauty was lost amidst all the bruising, and she was so weak she could barely scream from the pain you were causing her. I dare say my sweet Adaline wasn't even aware of where she was, or who was with her."

A long, drawn out sigh from Zarkon, the man staring glumly at his desk. "There was little they could do to save her, Adaline had been through too much, and her heart was giving out in the midst of giving birth to you. They barely managed to save you my son, by the time you were ejected from her body, she was breathing her last breaths. She didn't even get to hold you."

"Father..." Lotor said softly, noting the dejected way the King slumped in his chair. "I'm...I'm so sorry..."

"I don't tell you this to earn your pity." Zarkon said sharply, the fire back in his eyes at hearing the sympathetic note in his voice. "This would have never happened if she was a Drule. They wouldn't have dared lay a finger on her, her body would have been strong enough to handle birthing a baby with Drule blood. The pregnancy had always been a difficult time for her, and the stress of being kidnapped and tortured just made the situation all the worse. I did this to her....I made her weak with child, and I brought the attention of my enemies on her with the way I indulged her."

"You tried to warn me...." Lotor realized, recalling the words Zarkon had spoken after the doctor had confirmed Allura's pregnant state. "Cryptic words about keeping them safe, and how a wife and children complicated things." He had thought it was a threat that had moved his father to speak like that, but now hearing the story of his ill fated mother, he knew it was more concern than Zarkon had ever shown him before.

"You push too much attention on that slave." Zarkon said, Lotor realizing his gruff exterior was an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Everyone knows how important she is to you. It's too late to change that. You should have practiced more care in your behavior towards her."

"I won't repeat your mistakes now that I know." Lotor said, determined to keep Allura safe from those who would act against him or his father.

"No, you'll just blunder ahead and make new ones." Zarkon retorted. "Now, have I satisfied your curiosity, or are you determined to torment with memories I had thought long buried?"

"No. You've satisfied my curiosity." Lotor told him, rising to stand. "I'll have those reports ready for you." Zarkon nodded, turning his attention back towards his computer. There was no reason to linger, Lotor looking him over one last time. Zarkon looked weary, as though the weight of what he had spoken of had aged him. Lotor suspected for all his stressing of not loving Adaline, the man had held deep affection for the woman that had been Lotor's mother. It may have even been love, and Lotor wondered what his life would have been like if he had been raised by the two of them.

"Thank you father." Lotor said, already turning to leave the room. "And I am sorry for your loss." Zarkon just grunted in acknowledgment, the click clack of the keyboard chasing Lotor as he left the room.

The guards were still on edge when he passed them by, one openly peering into the darkened office to make sure the king was still alive. Lotor was amused at the implication, knowing how nervous the men were at the thought of their prince killing their king. But he said nothing, merely holding his head high as he walked down the corridor, looking at the row of portraits that hung there.

So many of his father, his stern gaze looking over this patch of hall that was devoted to the king's exploits. Even one that showed the king posing with a young prince, Zarkon looking proud in the picture. But no painting of his mother, she was forgotten to time's passing, a distant memory that only a few still held. Adaline would never take her place on this wall, but Lotor was determined to not allow Allura to become nothing more than a memory. His child, be it a son or a daughter would know everything about it's mother, and he would have paintings taken of the girl, so that they need never wonder what she looked like, never wonder what resemblance did they bare to their mother.

It was a precaution in case Allura really did leave him, Lotor not wanting to have to live with memories alone of what she had looked like. Portraits would be small comfort to him, Lotor knowing nothing and no one could take Allura's place by his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I've wanted to tell this reality Zarkon and Lotor's mom story for quite some time. I had subtle hints in earlier chapters, (right around when Lotor came back and told Zarkon Allura was pregnant!) but I didn't know if I'd ever get a chance to actual work in the idea I had in my head. I'm glad I got too!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, ah so many questions. You'll just have to be patient and wait for the story to unravel. ^_- But I can answer this, in this story they'd stay on Doom as their permanent home. Haggar's setting herself up to be Lotor's right hand advisor, so you can bet she'd stick around too!


	55. Chapter 55

Mind still reeling from the revelations about his mother, Lotor paused outside the door to his apartment, just staring at the metal. His reflection was cast back at him, distorted slightly, but visible enough for him to cast a critical eye at his face. He peered harder than he had ever had before, Lotor searching for some signs of his human blood. His almond shaped eyes were golden, with black slits in the center, so like a cat's in appearance. Were they slightly smaller than the rest of the Drules, being closer to a human's shape in appearance?

If so, it was so slight a thing as to be unnoticeable to most, Lotor frowning. His lips were a soft touch, making his mouth sensual even when it twisted into cruelty. Thin where his father's were fat, hiding delicate fangs that were small compared to the jagged canines Zarkon had. Even his skin seemed to hold the effects of his mother's human blood, lightening the blue drastically in comparison to his father.

He had always assumed he had taken after his mother, having seen the pictures of Zarkon's side of the family. Never had he imagined the truth, that it was human blood that softened his looks in so drastic a manner. It was tribute to Drule DNA that he stilled retain some of the race's traits, leaving him a pretty specimen amidst the harsh, almost lizard like looks of his ancestors.

It made Lotor wonder about his children, wondering how much more human would they look when they retained only a quarter of Drule DNA. Would their skin even be the blues, greens, or purples of Drules, or would they look like Allura, all peaches and cream complexion? Would their ears be pointed, or would they be the round shell of a human? It was troubling to think about, Lotor knowing they would have a difficult time if they looked too human. His people might not be willing to accept a ruler that looked so different from them.

If he was smart about this, he'd look elsewhere for his heirs to be conceived. Find himself a Drule woman to combat his weak human DNA. But his heart rebelled against that thought, Lotor making a fist that he thumped softly on the door. It and he, wanted no one else, not even if it meant his children would be unfit to take the throne.

"Allura." He sighed her name, getting an odd look from the soldier patrolling this patch of hall. Lotor shot him a nasty glare, the man studiously pretending not to notice the prince's dirty look.

Adjusting the papers under his left arm, Lotor opened the door to the outer chamber, entering the apartment. After leaving his father, he had stopped by his office, snagging the paperwork on the various fleets and their commanders. But he couldn't calm down to think about work, not yet, endlessly going over in his mind the things his father had told him.

He thought he'd feel better if he got to see Allura, Lotor wanting to touch and hold her, take comfort from the feel of her body in his arms. He was chilled by Zarkon's words, the horror in which he had felt in learning his mother's untimely fate still lingering inside him. He walked across the room, heading towards the door to the bedroom, and paused, a puzzled frown on his face.

Allura sat up, legs crossed over one another, her hands resting palm up on her knees. Her eyes were closed, and she breathed deeply, chest rising with each breathe. Haggar sat perched on the edge of the bed, back to Lotor, and watching Allura, her head bobbing in approval.

"You're still here?" Lotor said, his voice startling Allura out of her relaxed state. He had let some displeasure slip into his tone as he addressed Haggar, the prince walking closer to the bed.

"I was just about to leave sire." Haggar said, turning to look at him.

"What are you two up to?" Lotor asked, noting the pills on the night stand, along with some herbs and a powdered incense that was lit. He fought to keep from making a face at it's cloyingly sweet smell.

"I'm teaching Allura how to relax." Haggar told him, Allura slowly straightening her legs and leaning back against the pillows. She met his eyes for one brief moment, than did a haughty hmph, turning away from him. Haggar continued as though Allura hadn't just snubbed him, cracked lips smiling as she talked. "She spends far too much time stressed, and it'll help her to be able to learn the magic she needs to protect herself and the baby."

Lotor only heard the first part, lifting a brow in surprise. "Stressed? What does she have to be stressed about?" That earned him a dirty look from the witch, Haggar rising to stand.

"You'd be surprised..." She murmured. "Especially where you're concerned."

"Me?" Lotor sputtered out, annoyed. "Are you implying I cause her stress?"

"I'm not implying anything of the sort." Before he could relax, she was continuing. "I'm merely stating fact." Lotor gaped at her, at a loss for words as he tried to think just what he could have done to qualify as stress for Allura. "You bungle things." She hissed, voice coming out faster now, perhaps too fast for Allura to follow. "Don't think I don't know about your botched proposal attempt. You think that was easy for her, especially when you start growling threats and manhandling her right up against the computer?!"

He had the good sense to feel embarrassed about that, knowing he had indeed botched the announcement that they were to marry. "But I fixed things." Lotor insisted, feeling like a petulant child. "I freed her."

"It doesn't make everything one hundred percent better." Haggar sighed, and paused to pat Allura's hand. She switched to Arusian, Lotor only picking up part of her words as she spoke soothingly to Allura. The girl responded, voice sweet chirps as she bid the witch good-bye.

One last pat of Allura's hand, and then Haggar was moving, striding past Lotor. His skin nearly crawled when her body brushed against his, Lotor fighting not to jump back. Haggar voice spoke in Drule, coming out fast as she let out one final piece of advice. "You'd best find a way to fix things with her if you want any chance of a future with her."

"Fix things? Fix what?" Lotor demanded, turning to watch Haggar as she headed through the outer chamber. The witch said nothing to that, walking in her odd, jittery manner as she headed for the door. Lotor was left all alone with Allura, the prince turning to flash her a smile that was ill at ease. Allura did not return it, glancing down at her lap, her hands reaching for the bed sheet.

"Are you feeling better now Allura?" Lotor asked, coming towards the bed. He set his documents down on the edge, watching as she pulled the sheet over her legs. "No more nausea?"

"I'm fine." She said, fingers picking at nonexistent loose threads. "Haggar's pills made me better."

"That's good." Lotor was relieved that the witch was some use after all, even as he felt annoyance at Allura's refusal to look at him. Silence stretched between them, Lotor just staring at her, trying to figure out what if anything he had done wrong.

"Did....did you get your answers?" Allura asked, her hands still fidgeting with the sheet. He was grateful for the question, finding it a relief that she was still willing to talk to him.

"Hmm?"

"About your mother." Clarified Allura.

"Ah....that." Lotor sighed, and sank down onto the bed, close enough to Allura to reach out and touch her, but far enough to give her the illusion of space. She so clearly needed it, fingers moving faster on the bed sheet. "Yes, Allura. My father was surprisingly talkative where she is concerned." A smile then, the expression wry at the heart of it. "At least once properly harassed into speaking about her."

"I see. And was she....human?" She actually looked at him now, blue eyes wide with curiosity and some unidentifiable emotion.

"Yes, Allura." Lotor couldn't help himself, he sighed. "She was." Allura's mouth became an unhappy frown, Lotor not understanding the cause behind it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." That was a lie if ever he heard it, Lotor mimicking her expression.

"No, clearly there is something." Lotor insisted. "Allura, what is bothering you? Have....have I done something to you?" She hesitated, and he feared she was not going to answer him. "Allura? Tell me."

"You don't like humans very much, do you?"

Her question surprised him, Lotor staring at her shocked. "Where would you get an idea like that?" She glanced away from him, not answering. "I can't say I exactly love humans, although human women I adore." He tried a teasing expression on her, but it went unnoticed. He fought back the sigh, and tried to explain. "Humans are okay. There are ones with good points, qualities I admire, and ones with bad points, that are a discredit to their race."

"What qualities do you admire?"

He was left blinking owlishly at her, trying to think. "Well....their tenaciousness." She looked at him confused, Lotor realizing it was a word that didn't translate well to her. "Humans are resilient." Another shake of her head, Lotor feeling frustrated. "Tough...they don't give up, and they bounce back quickly from adversity....from trouble."

"What else?"

He thought fast, trying to think. He was sure she wouldn't like it if he talked about how much he enjoyed having sex with human women, finding their bodies small and tight, and pleasing to his cock. "Well, Allura...they're smart....." His eyes lit up as he thought of something. "Humans are hard workers. They get a task, and they set to it, with determination. Humans...humans are a kind race, they help others."

"Unlike Drules." She noted, and he sighed.

"Yes Allura, unlike Drules."

"If you can...can admit that humans have good points, then why? Why did you get so upset to learn your mother was a human?" She was staring at him now, Lotor getting a glimmer of where all this was coming from.

"I'm sorry." He said, genuinely sheepish. "I misspoke when Haggar dropped her bombshell. I didn't mean to imply there was anything wrong with having a human as a mother. It's just..."

"Just what?" She prodded, not willing to let him have a moment to think.

"It was shocking to me. It still is." Lotor said, maintaining eye contact with Allura. "I just learned everything I had been told about her was a lie...I'm still reeling from the news, and it made me react in a less than favorable way."

"And now you are okay with it?" She asked, her tone suspicious. "Just like that, you come to terms with it?"

"Not exactly." Lotor shifted uncomfortable. "But I'm getting there." Allura still looked like she wasn't satisfied with what he was saying, Lotor quickly speaking. "Let me ask you a question Allura." He paused, waiting until she nodded her okay. "How would you feel if you suddenly learned one of your parents wasn't who you thought they were? What if your mother had turned out to be a Drule? Would you be okay with that?"

Allura was quiet, a guilty look filling her eyes. "I...I would like to think I wouldn't judge but..."

"But you would." Lotor said with some satisfaction. "After all that you've been through, all that you've seen of my people, it would bother you wouldn't it?"

"Maybe just a little." She admitted. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't think things through properly." Her apology was more than he expected, Lotor reaching out to take her hand.

"It's all right." He gave her a light squeeze, smiling slightly. "There's no need to tell me you're sorry." She didn't fight his hand's hold on her, actually entwining her fingers with his. "Are you okay with this? Having my baby I mean? It will be part Drule after all..."

"I'd love it all the same!" Her immediate response, fiery and insistent made him smile, Lotor tugging on her hand to draw her away from the pillows and onto his lap. She started to squirm, as though uncomfortable with this sudden change of position. Lotor shushed her, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned his head forward to breathe in the scent of her hair. It was faint, the incense covering the flowery scent he associated with Allura. "Lotor..."

"Shh....let me just hold you a minute." It was as close to begging as he would get, tightening his arms around the wriggling girl. She stilled with a sigh, leaning against his chest as he nuzzled his face against her hair. "My mother died giving birth to me." The confession came out, surprising them both, Allura turning to look at him sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." He said, feeling as sad as she looked. "It happens sometimes.....women dying during child birth..." He didn't want to tell her the circumstances that led to the hard delivery, not wanting to frighten her with thoughts of the same happening to her. He'd die before he let his enemies lay a hand on Allura, and he didn't want to give her undue stress in worrying about it.

"Yes, it does." Allura agreed. "It's sad..."

"Yes, very. Promise me Allura..." Lotor said on impulse, hand cupping her face so that she could not turn away from him. "Promise me you won't die giving birth to our child!"

A slow blinking of her eyes, Allura surprised by his request. "I can't know the future." She said at last with a sigh. "If it's my time to go, then it'll happen regardless of what I promise you. But...but I....I will fight to be strong, to deliver a healthy baby for you."

It wasn't exactly the promise he wanted, but he accepted it all the same. "All right Allura." Lotor said at last. "I'll accept that for now. But I want you to work hard with Haggar. Learn the spells she is going to teach you. It may make all the difference in surviving this child's birth."

"All right." A determined look in her eyes, Lotor tempted to kiss her for it. "I will do my best." He settled for hugging her, hard enough that she squealed in protest. The sound made him guiltily releasee her, Allura slow to scramble off his lap. For one instant Lotor just sat there, savoring the memory of how she had felt in his arms. And then he moved, retrieving the papers he had set down on the bed.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at the documents in his hand.

"Work." Lotor answered, watching as she settled the bed sheet around her once more. "I need to get started on deploying the armada. My father expects the results by the end of the day."

"Oh."

"But...I can stay for a while if you like." Lotor offered. "We don't have to talk. We can just sit and take in each other's presence, while I work."

"All right...I'd like that." She allowed a small smile to cross her face, Lotor grinning as he moved to lay next to her, propped up on the huge pile of pillows. Allura sat quietly next to him, glancing at the papers though he knew it would be gibberish to her. He wondered if she would like to learn to read Drule, and hesitated to ask, fearing she'd say there was no point if she intended to leave him.

Lotor repressed a sigh at that thought, eyes going over the names listed on the paper. He kept glancing back at Allura, until finally he was speaking. "Allura?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind terribly if I asked a favor of you?" Her look became guarded, Allura wary of what he would ask her. But she nodded her permission for him to voice it, Lotor continuing. "I'd like to have a painting made of you. Will you pose for me?"

She look surprised at the request, but nodded her head. "Yes, Lotor. I will pose for you."

"Thank you." He said, feeling an ease of the burden that surrounded him. He returned his attention to the paper, and soon Allura was drifting off to sleep besides him, lulled by the silence in the room. It was a quiet that was only interrupted by the crinkling of his papers, and the scritch scratch of his pen as he wrote down notes in the margins of his documents.

He didn't protest when she rolled onto her side, her slender arm winding itself across his waist as Allura snuggled up to him. He actually smiled, pleased by the gesture, hoping this would be the first of many quiet moments they shared together.

-----------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued!

Michelle


	56. Chapter 56

A gentle smile plastered on her face, Allura stared off into space, trying to combat the boredom that welled up within her. She had been sitting in the same position for the better part of an hour, her slightest movements met with a stern admonishment from the Drule that sat across from her, painting. Allura had been startled at first, a guilty flush coloring her cheeks at the reprimand, for she had grown unused to having anyone speak to her in that manner that wasn't Lotor or the demon.

Most of the Drules she encountered were careful around her, almost polite to a fault, blatant attempts at getting on her good side in an attempt to curry favor with the prince. Not this Drule, he was snappish and short tempered, quick to grow agitated over the strangest things. She supposed it was part of his painter's lifestyle, the man being a perfectionist when it came to his art.

Bright sun lamps had been brought into the room, set in position around her so that her features were illuminated. They also brought with them intense heat, Allura feeling beads of sweat drip down the back of her dress. She fought back her sigh, knowing it would set off another wave of excited reprimands from the stern faced Drule.

She wasn't used to working with such a temperamental artist, but this wasn't the first time Allura had posed for a portrait. She could look back with fond memories of sunlit days in the gazebo of her garden. The sun had been on her hair, making it even brighter in color, and she had been surrounded by pink and white flowers. It had been Avok's request that she pose, the prince wanting a painting of her to grace the wall of his bedroom.

That picture had never been finished as far as she knew, the invasion of Doom arriving to cast chaos on her life. She fought now not to think about it, not wanting to stir up the pain that came with the memories of her father's murder.

"Your smile is fading." The artist said, eyes peering over her from the canvas of the portrait he worked on.

"I'm sorry." Allura whispered, still lost in a fog of memories.

"Don't be sorry, just fix it." He was impatient, thick pencil paused in the sketching of her figure. It was a kindness on his part that he waited for her to compose herself, Allura letting out her sigh, and blinking her eyes. He nodded, gruff approval in his eyes when she reclaimed the glory of her smile, his pencil moving once more, laying down the lines in which he would later paint over.

He had done several sketches of her, fussing over details even at this early stage. Allura wondered if he'd even finish the first stage of the painting at this rate, the girl inwardly wilting at the thought of sitting still for much longer. She wondered if she could make some kind of excuse to earn a reprieve from the posing. But it wasn't as though she had anything better to do, Haggar had gone from the castle, off on some mysterious errand.

Allura wished she had been allowed to accompany her, she found the nursemaid fascinating. It had been over a week now, since their lessons on magic had begun, Allura thrilling to the first taste of power she summoned. It was a mere tickle of her nerves, light and airy magic that made Haggar chuckle, the nursemaid amused at how excited Allura got over her success. She hadn't mastered any spells, but she could now summon the energy at will, and let it play across her body in a pleasurable manner.

Haggar assured her that given time Allura would be able to use that power to form a protective barrier around her, a magic shield that would block most attacks so long as Allura did not let it crumble due to fear. Haggar also began teaching Allura how to mix potions and crush herbs, helping her to make mysterious concoctions that were said to fortify the baby growing inside her.

It was a busy time for Allura, so different from just a few weeks ago when her only duty had been to have sex with Lotor. Now they slept in separate rooms, Lotor behaving himself for the most part, although sometimes he forgot himself. He'd get that look in his eye, and before she'd know what was happening, Lotor's arms would be around her, the prince kissing Allura like she was oxygen and he was desperate for it.

Except for a few urgent gropes of her body, he always stopped himself from going too far, Allura not sure how he managed to control himself. He clearly wanted her, and she'd offer him no resistance if that is what he so desired.

Allura supposed it had to do with his desire to properly court her, Lotor still wanting to win her love. She hated to dash his hopes, Allura thinking it impossible. Especially at the rate he was going! Except for sex, much remained the same between them, Lotor taking every available meal that he could with her. Sometimes they talked freely while together, conversation just flowing between them, natural and at ease. Other times it was stilted, awkward, the pair scrambling for topics.

A tension was developing between them, heavy with sex, desires unfulfilled. Allura realized she was waiting with bated breath for Lotor to snap, for the prince to lose control and just take her, wild and savagely. She wasn't sure how she'd feel about that, knowing a part of her would be relieved. But another part would feel disappointment, wondering at what could have been if he had just shown a little more patience and restraint.

"You're doing it again." Murmured the artist, eyes lighting on her face. Allura colored, realizing she had started to frown, ruining the smile on her face.

"I'm sorry....I just have a lot on my mind." She offered sheepishly, seeing the artist glare.

"When you enter my studio, you are to put all thoughts and worries aside. That is an order." The Drule told her, then scowled. "Bah! I can't work like this. Take a five minute break!"

Allura immediately relaxed from her pose, moving to scratch an itch on her arm. The artist stood, and walked over to talk to the guard who had stood watch over the proceedings. A precaution of Lotor's for when she moved about the castle, a soldier always with her to protect her from potential threats. The only time she didn't have a guard with her was when she was with Lotor or Haggar, both Drules equipped in their own special ways to protect her.

She sniffed, smelling smoke, the artist having lit a cigarette. He talked animatedly as he waved it around, ashes falling from one end with each gesture. Wrinkling her nose, Allura stood, stretching her arms up over her head. It felt good to be moving, Allura working the kinks out of her stiff muscles. As she did so, she walked, drifting over to the wall opposite the smoking artist. It was here that some of his unfinished paintings rested, Allura recognizing one of Lotor, as handsome as ever even unfinished on canvas.

But mainly the pictures here were all of Zarkon, various scenes of destruction painted behind his posing figure. She shivered to look at them, realizing they were boasts of his newest conquests, the demon celebrating his victories over other planets.

"This is some of my finest work." The artist called out to her from across the room. She glanced at him, seeing he was waiting for acknowledgment from her.

"They're..." She hesitated, voice flat with no emotion. "Wonderful."

He smiled, the first real sign of pleasure crossing his face. "You will be a masterpiece as well. If and only if you learn to hold your expression for me." Allura said nothing to this, turning back to the portraits, eyes seeking out the one of Lotor. It was odd, but seeing him side by side with his father, she really could see how little they resembled each other. Lotor's human blood at work, softening his features, making him a pretty face to take in. Allura wondered what else Lotor had gotten from his human mother, finding his temperament wasn't nearly as scary as that of Zarkon's.

A few months ago she would have laughed at the suggestion that Lotor was kinder than the demon, but she knew better now. He was kind, even if that kindness tended to only manifest itself in brief spurts around Allura. She felt it was something she could nurture, and perhaps with it other favorable aspects would show itself in his personality. Allura sighed, wondering why she even wanted to go that route, it seemed a whole lot of effort if she was determined to leave him. She didn't want to set herself up for heart ache, and yet Allura wanted to try to help Lotor to become a better person. Even if she wouldn't be there to see it.

She had changed since first arriving on Doom. Back then she had thought all Drules were scary monsters, refusing to see the differences in the way they acted. Allura now knew not all Drules were monsters, Haggar was proof of that, the woman kind and caring. Cossack too, funny and friendly towards her, so different from many of the other soldiers in the castle.

She was sure it had to do with how they were raised, Allura wondering what kind of man Lotor would have turned out to be if his mother had lived. If she could change him, make him into a better person, than her unborn child stood a better chance at becoming the kind of person she would be proud of.

The baby and it's raising kept her conflicted on a whole other level, Allura fretting over how it would survive without her there to guide it's growth. She also wondered what kind of mother she would be, to be able to turn her back on her baby in order to leave Doom behind. She hated the thought of abandoning the baby, wondering if she was being selfish in wanting a chance at a life of her own.

She was still mulling this over in her mind, letting out a soft sigh when the door to the painter's studio opened. The Drule's conversation died down, the men looking to see who the new arrival was. Immediately they dropped to low bows, Allura standing awkwardly off to the side. She had never bowed to Lotor, and she wondered if she should start now.

If it bothered him, her lack of show of respect, he did not let it seep into his actions. Instead he smiled as he met her eyes, one lone rose in his hand, shorn of all it's thorns. It was a custom between them, Lotor always bringing Allura flowers when he met with her. He still endeavored to fill her room with flowers, the colorful and fragrant bouquets taking up every available inch of space and then some. It was an expensive gesture, one she appreciated, watching as Lotor strode towards her.

The artist broke away from the guard to trail after Lotor, pausing a respectful foot away from him when he stopped before Allura. "How are things going?" Lotor asked her, pausing to place the rose in her hair. She was immediately aware of it's scent, staring up at Lotor as he entwined her hair around the flower's stem.

"They're going fine." Allura answered, then offered shyly. "It's a little boring, posing for so long."

"Don't I know it." Chuckled Lotor, his fingers lingering to stroke through her tresses. "I avoid this studio for as much as I can. I don't know how my father can stand it. Nor how he finds the time to pose for as many portraits as he has."

"He makes use of stand ins on occasion." The artist intruded into their conversation. "At least for the body work. He still has to come in for me to get his face right."

"Ah....doesn't surprise me at all." Lotor said, looking at the artist now. "Tell me, Desmonde, how far along are you in the sketching stage?"

"I can do better than tell you." Desmonde the artist said, walking over to rustle through the canvas littering the floor. "I'll show you." He gestured Lotor closer, the prince bringing Allura over by the hand. She peered curiously at the sketches, this was her first chance to see Desmonde's vision of her. There wasn't as much to see as she expected, just the briefest of lines on the canvas, but Lotor stared critically at them.

"Do you see one you like?" Desmonde asked, tone anxious. "It is for you after all, so I want it to be perfect." Lotor reached towards another canvas, cocking his head to the side as he studied it. The artist vibrated with nervous energy, wringing his hands together as he waited for Lotor to level praise or disgust on his work.

"Hmm...I think..." Lotor was turning his attention back and forth between two sketches in particular. "Oh yes, this one definitely." He said, tapping a canvas with his finger. The artist hurried to look, nodding his approval with a smile on his face.

"An excellent choice your highness!" exclaimed the artist, taking the canvas from Lotor. "I'll get to work right away on fleshing out the lines."

"Can it wait one day?" Lotor asked, glancing at Allura. "I have scheduled a surprise for her, and we are due at the coliseum within the hour."

"Ah of course..." Desmonde hid his displeasure behind a forced smile. "She is free to go."

"I thank you for your patience and understanding." Lotor said, though Allura knew it was Lotor who had done the artist a courtesy in seeming as though he was asking permission. Lotor needed none, free to take her away at any time, so long as the whim suited him.

"Thank you for today." Allura said to the Drule, already being led out of the room by Lotor's grip on her hand. Desmonde nodded, but he was already lost in thought, staring in consideration at the rejected sketches.

The guard followed them out into the hall, Lotor crooking his fingers over his shoulders, signaling the man to accompany them. Lotor seemed in an exceedingly good mood, practically humming as he guided her through the castle. She kept giving him side long glances, waiting for him to speak, but he merely smiled at her until she was forced to question him herself.

"The coliseum?"

"It's the large circular building that's connected to the castle's east wall. You may have noticed it when we traveled to and from Pollux." She had indeed noticed such a building, thinking it was just another part of the immense castle grounds.

"And what will we see at the coliseum?" Allura asked, and Lotor shook his head no.

"That is part of the surprise. But I dare say you won't be disappointed." He was confidant, and pleased, looking several years younger in his excitement.

"Can't you give me even just a little hint?" Allura asked, and again he gave that shake of his head, refusing her pleas. She couldn't help herself, her lower lip jutted out in a pout, Allura wanting to know now what the big deal was.

"Don't pout precious, it only makes me want to kiss you." Lotor teased, eyes sparkling with mirth. "And if I stop to kiss you, we may never arrive at our destination." Allura sighed, trying to control her reaction, not wanting to distract Lotor from this surprise he had planned for her. "That's better." Lotor nodded his approval, turning them down a corridor she did not recognize. At the farthest end, two large doors took up the length of the wall, closed for the moment as guards in red and gold armor stood to attention.

"We're almost there." Lotor stated, Allura quickening her steps in her haste to reach those doors. She felt without a doubt it would lead to the surprise, the girl eager to discover what all the fuss was about.

The guards bowed to Lotor, then turned to open the doors. Allura stepped forward, only to be stopped by Lotor, the prince giving her hand a squeeze. "This is where I leave you."

"You're leaving me?" She was alarmed, now understanding why the guard had accompanied them from the studio.

"Only for a little while. It's part of the surprise." Lotor told her, and bent over her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. "I will see you shortly." His fingers did a slow slide across her hand, as though he was reluctant to part from her. Allura stood there, clutching her kissed hand to her chest, watching as Lotor walked away.

"Right this way miss." The soldier said, waiting for her to turn and pass through the doors. She did so, noting that the dim lighting illuminated another passageway, one that ended a short few feet away in a squat staircase. She could smell the wind in this corridor, it blew strong enough to ruffle her hair with it's under currents.

Uncertain, Allura reached for the stair's rail, her free hand gripping her skirt so that her feet wouldn't trip over it's floor length hem. The guard followed behind her, ready to catch her should she fall. His armored boots clanked on the stone steps, echoing loudly in the passageway. It was eerie how there was no other sound except for the wind and their footsteps, Allura shivering.

They soon reached the top, light spilling onto the topmost stair. Allura stared, seeing they were in a box like enclosure, with several velvet lined chairs situated before a glass window. A table was off to the side, a fine banquet feast prepared, the food still simmering with the heat of fresh cooked meat. Allura gravitated towards the food, reaching for one long skewer of meat that was interspersed with smoked vegetables on it's pole.

As she chewed on the meat, she looked out the glass window, seeing the circular shape of the building. Row upon row of seats were carved into the very stone of the structure, Allura realizing it was a kind of gathering place, an immense one at that. But right now it was empty save her and the guard, no one sitting in the seats, and nothing going on in the large pit in the center of the coliseum.

"This is Lotor's surprise?" She murmured, listening to the wind howl in the empty building. So far she wasn't impressed by this desolate looking place, far more interested in the food and drink than the surroundings.

"This is the royal family's private booth." The guard told her, having taken up position by the entrance to the stairs.

"Oh?" Allura turned to look at him. "Does Lotor come here often?"

"Sometimes. Mainly it is the King who uses this booth." He answered.

"I see. Is it always so empty?" Allura asked, gesturing at the empty seats.

The guard shook his had no. "It's usually crowded to the point of standing room only. Lotor had the coliseum shut down for the day, so as to give a private performance for you alone."

"He did that for me?" Allura couldn't help but be impressed at the thought of him turning away all those people just for her.

"Yes." The guard said, and Allura allowed a small smile to cross her face. She retrieved another skewer of meat, and made her way over to the seats, sitting down. She ate neatly, taking care not to get any crumbs on herself, or on the red and black velvet of the chair. Allura stared off into space, wondering when Lotor would appear. Minutes seemed to pass, and nothing was happening except for her belly growing full, Allura sighing in impatience.

She was about to get up for another meat skewer, when the sound of trumpets was heard. They trumpeted out a welcoming beat, heralding the arrival of someone in the pit. She peered into the darkened arena, but couldn't make out the man who was now standing in it's center. Not until light flooded the place, bright illumination that cast the seating area in darkness, leaving only the pit lit up.

"Lotor!" Allura gasped, seeing him standing there, his clothing changed to his battle uniform. That pointed horns helmet of his was on his head, and he held a shield with the crest of Doom on one arm. The other hand was in poised over his sheathed sword, the prince just waiting for something.

A loud rumble was heard, Lotor and Allura both turning in it's direction. She saw a gate opening up, spiked gray bars lifting slowly, and a dark shadow pacing impatiently behind it. A roar was heard, the sound eager in it's impatience, blood curling in it's ferocity. It made Allura shiver, the girl wrapping her arms around her as she stared.

Finally the gate was up, and the creature was revealed, a large, grotesque monster that so clearly towered over Lotor even from the distance that separated them. The creature's skin was all greens and purples, scales glinting in the bright light. It walked upright like a man, with wicked looking claws on it's feet, and a long tail spread out behind it for balance. That tail had a barbed end, sharp spikes looking dangerous.

It screamed again, and began making it's way towards the center of the ring, eyes locked on Lotor. The prince stood there, calm and confidant where Allura was not, Lotor reaching to withdraw his sword. The lazon hummed, the blade a bright neon blue color. The creature seemed to react to the presence of the blade, a challenge scream roaring out of it as it broke into a run.

Lotor moved, blade a blur as he began running towards the creature, his own war cry being issued out of him. Without being aware of it, Allura had leaped to her feet, pressing both hands against the glass, a protesting no issuing from her lips. The remains of her meat skewer were on the floor, trampled by her heels in her haste to get to the window.

She wanted to scream, but she feared what would happen if her cry diverted Lotor's attention at a crucial moment. Allura was left helpless, only able to watch him as he engaged the monster in battle. The monster lunged the final steps towards Lotor, it's clawed paw already swiping out in a blow meant to sever the prince's head from his neck.

A clang was heard, Lotor having brought up his arm with the shield, the creature's claws scraping over the metal surface. Lotor seemed to buckle under from the press of the monster's foot, the prince's struggling not to go down to his knees. One knee touched the ground, and then Lotor seemed to surge with strength, stabbing his sword arm forward to slash a cut into the monster's underside.

That distracted the beast, it's foot leaving the shield as it hopped back a step, spinning in place. It's barbed tail was swinging, aiming at Lotor who dropped completely, rolling out of the way. Allura pounded frantically on the glass, muttering to herself. "Get up! Get up!"

Lotor rolled to a stop, and straightened, once again lunging towards the monster's unprotected belly. It screamed, and brought down it's arm, allowing Lotor to slice it open, a spurt of blood hitting the front of his uniform. Bits of it got on his face, Lotor not pausing to wipe it off as he circled around the beast, trying for another attack. The creature dropped to all fours, and jaw open wide to snap at Lotor's arm, it dove forward.

The prince wasn't fast enough this time, Allura giving voice to her scream when she saw that monstrous mouth clamp down on Lotor's arm. It bit at the flesh between wrist and elbow, shaking Lotor about like a rag doll.

"Do something!" Allura cried to the guard, feeling frantic. "Save him!"

"He ordered us not to interfere." The guard said, and she turned to glare at him. "There's no way to reach the arena from this box!"

A triumphant roar from the monster, Allura turning to see Lotor flying, seconds away from slamming into the wall that surrounded the pit. He crashed into it with a sickening sound, the creature already walking towards Lotor, fangs bared, ready to finish him off. She watched in horror as it bent over Lotor, mouth open wide to take in his head, only to suddenly rear back, something stuck between it's many rows of teeth.

It was Lotor's shield, the prince doing a lying down jump that had his body snapping to a standing position. The monster was distracted, shaking it's head, trying to dislodge the shield. Lotor took off running, his hair streaming out behind him, the white no longer pristine but colored with blood and the dust of the pit's sand. A scream from the monster, the shield snapping in half from the pressure of it's fangs. It charged after Lotor, each footstep sounding like a mini earthquake.

Boom, boom went the monster's footsteps, stirring up sand with it's heavy trod. It took a swing at Lotor, the prince dropping forward in a barrel roll at the last second. He rolled to where his sword lay, hand closing around the hilt just as the monster caught up with him. Not trying to stand, Lotor turned, down on his knees and thrust with all his might into the underside of the monster.

It went still, a gurgled cry escaping it's lips. It's head moved from left to right, a weak, jerky gesture as blood spilled onto the sand. Both Lotor and the monster panted, staring at each other. Slowly Lotor smirked, Allura seeing him jerk back his sword arm, a large arc of blood following it's removal. It splattered everywhere, the monster clutching at the wound, Allura seeing it was about level with where she reckoned it's heart would be.

Lotor was backing up a step, sword held at a cautious angle, the lazon dulled with the monster's blood. Allura let out a hysterical laugh, wondering how one cleaned lazon without burning through a towel's fabric. The monster took a step towards Lotor, tail whipping in agitation, Allura moaning out a warning. A warning she need not voice, for the creature's eyes suddenly crossed, the monster teetering to the side, to fall down dead on the ground.

Except for the guard's relieved sigh, there was silence in the royal booth, Allura staring down at Lotor. He didn't look her way, instead approaching the dead monster, kicking at it with his foot. It didn't rouse, didn't so much as twitch one toe in response. She saw Lotor nod, and step closer to it, eying it's exposed underside. Allura's face twisted up in concern when she saw him raise his sword high, eyes widening when he drove the blade into the creature's chest.

To her shock and dismay, Lotor began hacking away at the monster, carving open it's soft flesh so that she could see the muscles and nerves beneath it. Blood oozed out of the opening, and still Lotor continued to work, unmindful of the mess he was making. The lazon blade sawed through the bones of the creature's rib cage, until at last it's heart was revealed.

It was a reddish pink thin, with bits of blue veins on it's surface. Lotor eyed it for a moment, then sunk his arm into the cavity, gloved fingers reaching for the heart. He had to struggle to remove it, strands of thick muscle trying to hold it fast to the insides. But bit by bit he did so, until at last he held a heart that was twice as big as his fist. Only then did Lotor turn in her direction, his eyes seeking out her form inside the royal booth.

They locked gazes with other, Lotor deadly serious as he held up the heart for her inspection. She barely looked at it, staring at him, a mixture of emotions, both relief and disgust warring within her. Relief won out in the end, Allura bursting into distressed tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill, to be continued!  
Michelle

Evilerk, yes snuggling is always good! Thanks!


	57. Chapter 57

Bristling with impatience, Lotor ran through the corridors of the castle, not caring that he was a sight that caused many a person to stop and stare. He supposed they had a right to, Lotor knowing he looked like a wild savage covered in the blood of the robeast he had slain. It soaked through his uniform, onto his skin, and fell off him in fat drops, Lotor tracking blood all over the floor.

In his hand he clutched the robeast's heart, the large muscle having crystallized the instant it left the warm, wet cavity of the creature's chest. It would make a fine piece of jewelry once cut down to size, Lotor imagining an Argon necklace surrounding Allura's neck, the reddish pink crystals twinkling as it reflected the light. There would be enough of the crystal left to make her earrings and a bracelet, and most important of all, an engagement ring. He might even have a little left over to sell if he so chose, a thought that should have left him grinning for Argon heart jewels were rare and fetched a high price on the black market.

But none of that mattered right now, Lotor desperate to reach Allura and find out why she was crying. He turned a corner, startling a servant, the woman dropping her broom as she screamed. He didn't pause, practically knocking her down as he sped by, unrepentant in causing fright to the woman.

His other arm, the one that had held the shield was bent at a crooked angle, Lotor holding it close to his body. He knew he had sustained a serious injury, one that would require a doctor's expert touch to heal. He had wrapped fabric around it, binding it tight to stop the bleeding, but even that material grew damp after a while, turning the band black.

He was sure he had some of the robeast's teeth embedded in his arm, Lotor not looking forward to the extraction process. He still couldn't believe he had allowed the beast to get such a damaging blow on him, Lotor wincing as he recalled how it had felt to have the robeast's mouth crunch down on his arm. He'd be lucky if it wasn't broken, and his body still ached from when it had been slammed into the wall.

Another turn, Lotor reaching the hall that led to the royal arena box. The guards reacted to the sight of him, eyes full of worry as they took uncertain steps towards him. "Sire! You're hurt!"

"That's stating the obvious." Lotor muttered, hissing when one tried to touch his arm. "Leave me!"

"Sire please, you must get yourself to a doctor."

"Not until after I see her." Lotor insisted, knowing it would be just another thing for the people in the palace to gossip about. They'd speak on how foolish his love for Allura made him, Lotor ignoring his own health to see to the girl.

"But..." The two soldiers exchanged looks, trying to decide what to do. With a haughty sniff, Lotor was moving past them, clutching the heart in his good hand. He reached the doors, grateful to see they were still open, and strode through the archway. The closer he drew to the staircase, the more he became aware of sobbing, a female weeping her heart out.

It turned his stomach to hear it, Lotor feeling guilt at having rendered Allura to tears. He didn't quite understand why she was crying, Lotor hoping the sight of him would calm her down. He also could hear the guard he had left with her, the man's voice loud with anxiety, trying to calm her down. Lotor marched up the stairs, hating the fact that another man was trying to offer comfort to HIS woman. His possessive nature further made itself known when he got to the top of the staircase, seeing the guard hovering uncertainly over Allura, a hand on her back.

Without even being aware of it, a growl had started deep in his throat, Lotor stepping onto the floor, his eyes glued to where the man touched Allura's back. Both the girl and the Drule turned at the sound, the guard's eyes going wide with fright at the murderous look on Lotor's face. Almost guiltily, he snatched his hand back and took a step away from the kneeling Allura.

At the same time Allura gasped, her tear streaked face beautiful even in it's distress. "Lotor!" She got to her feet, and took a shaky step forward, looking as though she might drop at any second. Both Lotor and the guard moved, Lotor catching her around the waist with the hand that still held onto the heart. As he steadied Allura, he shot the guard another angry look, eyes practically screaming that Allura was HIS.

The guard wisely backed off, and he heard Allura sniffle, an instant before she threw her arms around him. Lotor took his eyes off the guard, awkwardly hugging Allura, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear. He wondered if she could hear him over her own sobs, Allura shaking with the force of them.

They stood like that for some time, several minutes ticking by, Lotor becoming more and more aware of the pain in his arm and the fact that he was getting blood on Allura's dress. Desmonde would be upset, the dress was potentially ruined, leaving the artist to have to pick out another one for Allura's portrait.

"Allura..." Lotor said, feeling her press harder against him, either not seeing nor caring about the blood on his uniform. "Shh...it's okay..." A long, drawn out breath, the sigh shaky to the core as Allura slowly relaxed her grip on him.

"I was so frightened." She was whispering, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Frightened?" Lotor repeated, feeling some of his confusion ebb away. "Oh my dear Allura, there was nothing to be frightened about. I had the situation completely under control."

"Control?" She lifted her head, Lotor catching sight of the sapphire of her eyes, wet with her tears. He nodded at her, not yet ready to risk a smile at her when she seemed so fragile in this moment. "Control?!" She hissed it, eyes narrowing an instant before she was shouting. "Lotor, that monster of yours nearly killed you!"

"But it didn't." Lotor pointed out, Allura jerking back in his embrace to beat her fists against his chest. She put effort into those thumps, Lotor wincing from the feel of them. He was weaker than he thought if Allura could cause him even the slightest bit of pain.

"Idiot! Jerk! Meanie!" Allura cried out, Lotor wondering just who had been teaching her those words in Drule. She continued to hit him, Lotor unable to stop her so long as he held the crystal heart in his hand. "How could you make me worry like that? Do you even care what I went through seeing you on the ground like that, seeing that monster sink it's teeth into your arm?!"

Lotor couldn't help himself, he smiled, pleased by her concern. She saw that, and practically growled, Lotor hastily thrusting the heart in front of her face. "Here Allura. For you." He saw her blink, eyelids fluttering rapidly as her gaze fixed on the heart. He waited for her to be impressed, to light up with a smile, hell to stop crying. Instead she stared blankly at it, as though she didn't realize the worth of what he held.

"For this..." She was suddenly slapping his hand, knocking the heart to the floor. He heard the guard gasp, listening to the crystal roll across the carpet. "For this you risk your life?! For some trinket you nearly leave me....leave our unborn child without a father?!" Dully, he nodded, and she seemed torn between hitting him and hugging him. "Stupid!" She settled for pressing against him, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other a fist that thumped against his chest.

"Allura..." At the sound of her name, she started crying again, and now he realized her trembles were born of fright. She had really been scared, terrified of losing him. Silly as it may be, the thought gave him hope, Lotor grinning over the top of her head. The guard was watching them, sobering some of Lotor's happiness, the prince wondering just how many ears this little scene would reach before the day was done.

"I'm sorry Allura. I won't do it again." That stilled her hand, her voice muffled against his uniform's top.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Allura, I promise." Lotor said earnestly, feeling her sag against him. His arm was really throbbing, but he didn't want to let her go, relishing the feel of her in his arms. The soldier noticed his look of pain, his voice coming out hesitant to offer up a suggestion.

"Uh sire? I really think you should get that arm looked at."

That had Allura moving, the girl drawing back to peer at his arm. "You're hurt!" She accused, lower lip trembling.

"A little." Lotor admitted, and winced when she brushed her fingers against his make shift bandage.

"You need a doctor!" She took his good arm, intent on leading him down the stairs. "Why didn't you go to the hospital wing straight away."

"I needed to see you." Lotor told her, unresisting as she moved him. "You were upset..."

"So foolish..." Allura said, but he saw the hint of a smile on her lips. "I could have waited."

"No, you could not have." Lotor retorted, than cast a glance at the guard who was eyeing the crystal heart on the floor. "Come along soldier. And bring that heart with you." Lotor wasn't about to let his gift to Allura disappear due to a soldiers' greed.

"You're still worrying about that thing?" groused Allura, taking care to help Lotor down the stairs. She was practically treating him like he had rendered himself an invalid, and he hadn't even told her he was starting to feel dizzy. Most likely from blood loss, Lotor taking care not to stumble down the stairs.

"I went through a lot of trouble to get that for you. Plus Argon hearts are exceedingly rare. The robeasts are nearly extinct in this part of the galaxy." They reached the bottom of the steps, Allura pausing to look at him, a frown now on her face. He steeled himself for the worse, seeing how unhappy she looked, but she kept quiet.

"Do you remember the way to the hospital wing?" Lotor asked, to fill in the silence. Allura shook her head no, still silent, the guard stepping in front of them.

"I'll lead the way your highness." He said, and took off at a brisk pace, Lotor and Allura hurrying along after him. He heard Allura gasp, the girl noticing his blood on the floor, a trail of crimson that had her giving him a chiding look. Lotor was sheepish, only now aware of how bad it looked to everyone who had seen him. But she saved her rebukes for now, helping him to navigate the corridors, the blood trail being left behind as they walked new pathways.

Soon they reached the hospital wing, and by then Lotor was really feeling dizzy, and fighting not to show it. He leaned heavily on Allura, her arm around his waist as they walked. "Almost there Lotor." She said, concern softening her voice even further.

They entered through the archway, seeing medical staff and patients moving about the floor. Lotor immediately drew attention, as did the blood covered Allura, doctors and nurses hurrying forward, abandoning their patients to tend to their prince. Lotor rolled his eyes, and spoke in his most commanding voice. "It's just a minor injury. I don't need every blasted nurse and doctor on this floor. One will do."

His words were almost enough to set the staff squabbling on just who would have the honor of tending to the prince, Lotor letting of Allura to jab a finger into the chest of one. "You there. You will attend to me."

'"Yes, Prince Lotor." The doctor's face lit up with pride, pleased he had been chosen. He gestured for Lotor to follow him, and together the three followed the doctor into a room where a nurse was waiting. The guard took up position by the room's closet, still holding the crystal heart carefully in his hand. The doctor eyed the large object, giving a small disapproving tsk. "You tangled with an Argon?"

"Yes." Lotor said, allowing Allura to help him onto the bed. The nurse came forward with a pair of scissors and began cutting off his uniform's sleeve, revealing his arm which had grown in size, swollen and crusted with blood. He could see white protrusions sticking in the skin around the tear, his hunch about the teeth proving right.

"The Argon didn't hit you with it's tail did it?" The doctor was concerned, peering over the nurse's shoulder as she worked. "Those spikes are poisonous you know!"

"No, fortunately I managed to avoid it's barb. It only got me with it's mouth."

"He's lucky to still have his arm!" Allura interjected, and the doctor glanced at her.

"And you miss? Where are you injured?"

"Me?" She shook her head, hastily waving her hands in the air. "It's not my blood. Please, concentrate your efforts on Lotor." Her use of his name without title did not go unnoticed by doctor and nurse, the two sharing glances before moving into work.

The doctor moved the nurse out of the way, pulling on latex gloves as he stared at Lotor's injured arm. "Pliers." He said, holding out his hand to the nurse. She reached for the tool off the tray that sat on the night stand, handing the doctor the item. Allura grasped hold of Lotor's good hand, squeezing it as she offered him support. Lotor flashed her a grateful smile, not flinching when the doctor gripped one of the large teeth with the pliers mouth.

Allura winced for him, whole body seeming to shake as the doctor wrenched the tooth out of Lotor's arm. "You don't have to look." Lotor assured her, listening to the plink of the tooth being set down by the nurse. The doctor was already grabbing hold of another tooth, no less gentle this time as he pulled it out. Allura's face was pale, and she looked down at the floor, but the girl never let go of Lotor's hand.

Eventually the teeth, all seven of them, were removed, Lotor's wound bleeding once more. "I'll have to stitch this wound up." The doctor announced, waiting for the nurse to hand him a threaded needle. "You may walk away from this with a scar." His tone implied Lotor was lucky that was all he had been inflicted with, the prince nodding for the doctor to go ahead and start the process.

The nurse gave Lotor a shot to numb the area, skin desensitized to the point he didn't even feel the needle go in. Allura continued to look down at the floor, clinging to his hand like it was her lifeline. Lotor kept his eyes on her, not wanting to watch the needle being threaded in and out his wound, waiting impatiently for the unpleasant ordeal to be over with.

At last the doctor finished, stepping back from the bed. "I'd like to get some fluids in you, both a iv and a transfusion to replenish the blood you lost. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"He hit the wall when that....that thing threw him." Allura spoke up, and the doctor looked at Lotor.

"Okay, off with the shirt." The nurse was there to help cut if off him, Lotor unable to unbend his arm to remove it himself. That left the doctor frowning, the man speaking once more.

"I'm gonna schedule you for an x-ray later today. You may have a compound fracture in your arm."

"Fine." Lotor sighed, the last of his uniform's top being stripped free. He leaned forward when the doctor asked him to, the man examining his back. He made a tsking sound, then stepped back.

"You'll have some bruising, and you'll be sore for a while, but I don't think your back is anything to worry about. Of course..." added the doctor, wanting to cover all angles. "We'll run an x-ray of the area just in case, but since you've reported no pain there, I don't think we'll find anything. Mertule?"

The nurse stepped around to the other side of the bed, gesturing for Allura to let go of Lotor's hand. The girl did so reluctantly, watching as the nurse inserted the iv line into Lotor's vein. The doctor scribbled something on a pad, speaking without looking up.

"I'm going to prescribe you some pain medication. I think you'll need it once the that numbing agent wears off."

"All right." Lotor nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The doctor said, and with a stiff bow, walked out of the room. The nurse was still fussing over the iv, checking the bag to make sure it was flowing properly.

"I'll be back in a bit with the blood bag." She said, bowing to the prince. He watched her leave, then turned his eyes to Allura, who was standing by the bed, looking unsure of what to do. He wanted to speak to her, but he remembered the guard standing watch over them.

"Leave us." Lotor ordered, then held out his good hand for the heart. The guard held back a sigh, shuffling forward to set the heart in Lotor's hand. "Stay outside the door in case we have need for you." Lotor added.

"Need?" Allura questioned as the door swung shut behind the guard.

"I may have to stay in the hospital awhile." Lotor explained. "There's no point in keeping you here if that is the case."

"But I want to stay!" Allura protested, making Lotor hide a smile.

"All right Allura." Lotor said, glancing at the heart he held. It was beautiful, all reddish pink with blue lines running through it. He felt she'd look good in pink, and the blue would bring out her eyes even more. "Here." He was holding it out to her once more, feeling a primal need to see her holding the heart he had gotten with his own hands.

She looked at it doubtfully, shaking her head. "Allura, take it!" Lotor insisted, trying to push it into her hand. She'd need both to hold it, but Allura refused to move her fingers to grip it.

"I don't want it."

"Why?" He asked, frustrated she was rejecting his gift.

"It'll just be a reminder of how scared I was!" Came her answer, her eyes wet but not yet crying.

"Ah." He thought he understood now. She didn't see it as a grand romantic gesture, the proof of his love and devotion to her. If she had been Drule she would have been thrilled, may have even looked upon the heart with greed and possession in her eyes. But Allura was human, and she couldn't, wouldn't appreciate what he had done. He sighed, tone rueful as he murmured. "I've made a mess of things again, haven't I?"

Allura just looked at him, eyes a bit confused. "With this." He set the heart down on the bed, watching it fall over onto it's side.

"Lotor, why did you do such a thing?" Allura asked, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Please. I want to understand."

"It's a...ritual we Drules have. One of courtship."

"Courtship?" She echoed, Lotor nodding.

"A male proves he is fit to provide for his bride by doing battle with an Argon Robeast." Another sigh from him. "It proves we are strong, fit companions. Able to kill to protect, able to kill to provide. The heart used to provide the fortune in which a new couple started their life together on."

"So...if I was a Drule instead of a human...I would...I would be pleased by what you did?" Allura spoke slowly, as though trying to come to terms with the notion. Lotor nodded, and her mouth made a funny expression, neither frown nor smile. "I'm sorry." Her words surprised him, Lotor looking confused at her.

"For what?" He asked softly, and she gestured.

"For not understanding. For being angry. For not...not accepting the heart."

"It's still not too late." Lotor smiled, and nudged the heart with his fingers. "You can still take it."

"I don't think I should." Allura's words caused his smile to wilt, Lotor disappointed. "It would give you false hope about my intentions. But..." She covered his hand with hers, Lotor thrilling to the feel of that slight touch. "I thank you all the same."

"I'll hold it for you." Lotor said, determination in his eyes. "One day you will accept it, and me." She opened her mouth to speak, eyes sad, but Lotor hurried, cutting her off with a hissed out word. "Don't...." She nodded, still keeping her hand over his, a gesture that meant the world to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

MIchelle

Sarah8, thank you! Glad I can still do that!


	58. Chapter 58

The leather made a dry creaking noise as it was pulled across his legs, Lotor hitching the pants up that one final inch so that it settled snug around his hips. His fingers dropped down to do up the zipper, fastening close the crotch in one quick movement. He then smoothed his hand over his vest, the garment chosen for the fact that it had no sleeves, Lotor finding he had little in the way of shirts that would fit over the splint on his arm.

He sighed, glancing at the thin cast that was wound over his left arm, taking up the space between wrist and elbow. He had been injured worse than he thought, the x-rays finding the bone fractured to the point the doctor insisted on putting a splint on him. It was made bulky with padding, bandages cushioning his arm, and making it too big for a sleeve to fit over.

He didn't mind showing off his arms, save for the splint, knowing his limbs were well toned with muscles. Lotor knew he would draw many admiring glances, although he wished it was under different circumstances. He sighed and bent down, retrieving the boots a servant had brought him, the prince struggling to put them on using only his right arm. He could have asked for the servant to come help him, but his pride chaffed at the thought, Lotor not wanting his injury to make anyone think he was weak.

For the most part he was annoyed at the concern he saw in the eyes of the people around him, Lotor fighting not to sink into a bad mood. The only one he wanted extra attention from was Allura, Lotor not minding the worry in her eyes when she had come to visit him this morning in his hospital room. She had brought flowers with her, one of the many bouquets he decorated her room with, explaining in halting Drule it was a custom of her people to bring a gift of them when someone was in the hospital. He had accepted them gladly, thrilled that she had cared enough to think of him in that way.

She hadn't been able to stay as long as he would have liked, she had one of her scheduled lessons with Haggar to attend too. But still he made her a promise, assuring Allura that he would be out of the hospital in time to share dinner with her. Allura had actually smiled at that, confiding to Lotor that she would like that. It had lifted his heart to hear her say that, Lotor finding the hours could not pass by fast enough for his liking.

But now it was evening, the promised hour upon him, Lotor hurrying to pull on his other boot. It came up to his knee, all black leather dyed with a fine band of red across the top. Red was his chosen color for accents this night, the vest bearing trimmings of that crimson shade. He took a glance at the floor length mirror positioned against the wall, nodding in approval at his reflection.

One last touch, Lotor brushing his hand through his hair, artfully rearranging the white strands and then he was moving. He walked through the apartment, so different from the chambers he had given up for Allura. It had been a rash decision, one made in the heat of the moment, but he didn't feel right to evict her now. Besides he hoped it would work in his favor, his lingering presence inside those rooms a constant reminder to the girl of him.

He reached the door, Lotor pulling it open and stepping out into the hall. A pair of servants were just rounding the bend, pushing a covered cart towards him. Lotor hid a smile, realizing he had timed it just right, the prince walking the few feet that separated him from Allura. He would be arriving just a few seconds before their meal.

He could have walked right in, but he paused to knock on the door, waiting for Allura's permission to enter. He heard her call out, voice growing louder as she drew nearer to the door.

"It's me." Lotor said, an instant before she opened the door. He inhaled at the sight of her, feeling as though she had stolen his breath away, and just with her smile alone. As dazzling as it was, her smile didn't distract him from the rest of her, Lotor sweeping his eyes over her from head to toe and back again. She wore a knee length dress of pure white, splashes of pale purple on the hem, with matching sash around her waist. Translucent sleeves covered her arms, enough to warm her should she get a chill. "You look lovely." He told her, voice betraying some of the heat he felt from looking at her.

Allura blushed, taking a step back so he could enter the room. "Thank you."

Behind him came the wheels of the cart, the servants squeaking their way to the door. They hesitated just a moment, looking to Lotor for permission. He gave it to them, gesturing at the table in the outer room. "Set up there." They nodded, and hurried towards the table, one servant pulling off the white clothe that covered the platters of food

"How are you?" Allura asked, her eyes full of concern. The servants worked in the background, plates being set down, light clinking sounds that served as background noise to their conversation.

"I'm fine." Lotor assured her, a smile on his face. "The doctor was overly concerned simply because of who I am." A light chuckle then, Lotor rueful as he shook his head. "I didn't really need to spend the night in the hospital wing." She seemed to accept that, nodding her head as some of the worry left her eyes. "My day wasn't a total loss." He continued, watching as the servants began piling portions of the meal onto the empty plates. "I managed to do some more planning for potential scenarios for during the war with Merla."

"I see." The deserts were left on the cart, the two servants bowing, waiting to be dismissed. He gave a curt gesture, the women straightening. "Thank you." Allura called out after them, polite as ever to the help. Lotor already had hold of her arm, guiding her over to the table when the door closed. "It looks wonderful." Allura commented, looking at the food spread across the table.

Indeed it did, Lotor's mouth all but watering, hungry for something other than the stale meals of the hospital wing. "So how was your day?" Lotor asked, taking his seat next to her. "What has the wi---nursemaid been teaching you?"

"Haggar?" A smile lit up her face, Allura was surely the first person he had ever seen that was happy about spending time with the witch. "She has been teaching me how to mix potions. We spent the day making medicine that would dull aches and pains." She looked at him shyly now, hesitating before speaking. "I wanted to know how to help treat a person beyond symptoms of pregnancy."

Why was on the tip of his tongue, but he tempered the blunt question to a softer one. "Are you hoping to lend your skills to others?" She nodded, and he fought not to frown, wondering if he should have a talk with Haggar. Lotor knew he had expressed his concerns about Allura going down the path of the witch, and Haggar had assured him she had intended only to teach her the necessary magic to protect herself and the baby.

"After seeing you hurt by the monster...." Allura was speaking, drawing him from his worried thoughts. "I felt so helpless. I thought, if only there was something I could do to make you feel better..."

"Ah." Some of his angry worry faded away, soothed by the fact that it was concern for him that had driven Allura to want to learn more of Haggar's secrets.

"Haggar even let me keep one of the potions I made, in case you were still feeling bad." Added Allura, looking expectantly at him.

"I'm fine." He assured her, trying not to chuckle when she looked disappointed. He didn't want to play guinea pig to the pair's magical concoctions, but he thought it might almost be worth it if it kept Allura from looking so dejected, "I haven't even been needing to rely on the doctor's pain pills that much."

"That's good then." Allura said, fork scooping up a small dab of potatoes.

"Very." He agreed. "So that's it then? No further progress in protection spells?"

"We're still working on that." Allura told him. "It's a difficult process...not as easy as mixing potions and crushing herbs. But...Haggar says I am getting better at conjuring the energy needed for the spell."

"Good." Lotor nodded his approval. "I'll be able to relax easier once you can use those spells."

"Are Drule babies really that difficult to give birth to?" Her question made him still his hand, meat hanging precariously on the tines of his fork.

"Did Haggar tell you that?" His tone was mild, Lotor not wanting Allura's head to be filled with worries about what could happen nine months from now.

"She may have mentioned one or two things." Allura admitted, sheepish. "But it's the way others act around me....as though they expect me to break at any moment."

"I see." Lotor paused, gathering his thoughts. "There is some concern since you are human. I've done some reading up on the matter, and Drule babies tend to be bigger than what a human is used to. They are a drain on the body, needing more care and sustenance than a human child would take, making you tire more easily and causing your appetite to grow by leaps and bounds."

"Of course....." He was quick to add. "I think our baby has a high success rate of being born without complication. He or she, is more human than Drule after all." At this point Lotor was more worried about outside threats to Allura and the baby, but he didn't want to tell her that.

"If....if the baby is more human, does that mean it won't look like you?" Allura's question had him shrugging, the prince unsure of what to tell her.

"I'm not really sure. It may look entirely Drule, or it may only have some of my characteristics. " A faint smile, Lotor chuckling. "Either way, I doubt the baby would be able to pass as completely human."

She said nothing to that, resuming her eating motions. Lotor mimicked her actions, savoring the taste of the meat, and pouring a generous amount of the sauce over the vegetables. He was bringing another bite to his lips, when Allura suddenly blurted out a question that nearly caused him to drop his fork.

"Will I get to hold my baby? Before...before I leave?"

Mouth an unhappy frown, he looked at her, Allura fidgeting before him. "Gods Allura, do you think me completely cruel? That I am so heartless as to deny you a chance to hold and look at your own child?!"

"No...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to imply that!" She was upset now, and he found himself dropping his utensils to take hold of her hands. She didn't resist him, letting the fork fall from her hand to land haphazardly on her plate.

"Allura, I wasn't going to just ship you off the instant you popped out the baby. You can stay as long as you want, and the child won't be barred access to you." In fact, Lotor felt the more time she spent with the baby, the less she'd be willing to leave him.

"How will it happen?" She whispered, Lotor leaning closer to pick up her words. "When the times comes for me to leave?"

"I...I haven't really given it that much thought." It was a half life, Lotor spending far too many hours worrying about if Allura chose to leave him. He just hadn't forged ahead with securing a new home for her yet.

"I see..." She bowed her head, hair falling forward to hide her expression from him. He wouldn't let her, fingers reaching to touch her hair, when she suddenly spoke. "Are you even planning to really let me go?" His hand froze, Lotor staring at her, guilty shock on his face. "Or is it all just a game to you? Some cruel plot to give me hope, hope you will dash in a few months time?"

"I meant it when I said I would let you leave me." Lotor said, unhappy that she would not believe his words. "I did not lie to you....now or then." She continued to hide her face from him, Lotor reaching over to snag her chin. He was dismayed when he lifted her face up towards his, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes. "Allura..."

"It would be easier if you were lying." She whispered, the first tear sliding down her cheek. "Then I wouldn't have such a hard decision to make."

"I won't play the villain in this regard." He told her, wanting nothing more than to wipe away her tears. "You'd never come to love me otherwise."

"I don't know if I will ever be able to give you what you want!" She cried out this time, tears falling faster. "I don't know if I can love you...but...I love this child growing inside of me. How can I give it up in nine months time....how can I turn my back on it just for a chance at a new life."

Lotor was banking on her not being able to do just that, the prince keeping silent. "It frightens me." She confessed, sniffling. "I don't want to be the kind of person who could be so selfish. I wish...I wish you didn't love me. That you just tossed me aside, forgot about me. Then I wouldn't have these feelings, these horrid, confusing emotions and I'd know what to do when the time comes for us to part!"

"Life's choices are seldom easy..." Lotor told her, caressing her cheek now. "When you say emotions, what kind do you mean?"

"I..." She shrugged, either unable to explain, or unwilling to. That made his curiosity all the more stronger, Lotor gazing into her eyes, questioning her.

"I asked you once if you liked me....has the answer changed?" He saw her flush, the blush a sign of guilty admission, Allura lowering her eyes.

"Maybe....I don't know." She said, frustrated. "How can I like you?"

"How can you not?" He joked, pleased when some of the fire returned to her eyes.

"I'm serious! You've done so many things, horrible things, to me and to others. What kind of person am I, to harbor any positive emotions for you?" Allura demanded, and it was Lotor's turn to shrug, at a loss for words. "You've raped me..." She said, Lotor feeling guilt surge through him. It was strange for him to feel bad about that, Allura had been nothing more than a slave at the time. It wasn't a crime to rape one, in fact, it was expected behavior, especially when it came to slaves procured for pleasure. "And you've killed....you've probably done countless things I would be horrified by if I knew...."

"I'm not a nice person." Agreed Lotor, hearing her sigh.

"But you could be." She said, eyelids fluttering fast, spilling her tears. "I've seen you in these recent weeks, how different you are to me. I can't help but think of what ifs, and the possibilities they hold."

"That's a fast way to drive yourself mad." Lotor muttered, though he too had spent more than his fair share of time wondering on a what if or two where Allura was concerned.

"I know..." A dejected bow of her head, Allura's voice whisper soft. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?!" She almost looked furious at that question, Lotor too surprised to say anything. "Why couldn't you have been one or the other, good or bad. Why do you have to exist in the shadows of both?"

"It sounds like you have a lot to think about Allura." Lotor said, resuming his caressing motion. "And know this...I promise you that I won't make things easier when it comes to helping you to leave me. I can't help but feel that would be a mistake, we would miss out on greatness if you were to leave."

A sullen expression on her face, she just stared at him. Lotor sighed, brushing back the hair on her forehead. She stared unblinking as he leaned forward to press a kiss there, Lotor not quite smiling when he pulled back. "Ah....our meal is getting cold..." It didn't really matter to him, and he had a hunch it didn't to her either.

"I'm sorry..." She said, reaching for a napkin to dry her eyes.

"For what?" Lotor asked, curious.

"For...for being such a confused mess." She explained, wiping at her cheeks now. He wasn't sure what to say to that, and thankfully a knock sounded on the door, preventing him from having to come up with a retort.

"Excuse me." Lotor said, rising to stand. She nodded, picking up her fork, actions listless as she pushed around her meal. The knock sounded again, more urgent in pitch, Lotor stifling irritation. He had given express orders that his meals with Allura were not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency going on. "What?" Lotor demanded, the door jerked open to reveal Cossak before him.

The commander's eyes sparkled with excitement, he barely remembered to do a hasty bow before he was stepping into the room. "Prince Lotor, the first battle has started!"

Lotor did a slow blinking of his eyes, startled. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now!' Cossack said, hurrying over to the corner of the room where the entertainment center sat. "Our armada encountered Merla's just minutes ago in the Alpha Pi Quadrant near Planet Mindigula." He was already lowering the view screen from the ceiling, his fingers flying over the controls of the unit's console. "If we hurry we can catch the first shots fired."

Lotor glanced at Allura, who was sitting there watching him. "Would you mind Allura?" Lotor asked, and she shook her head.

"No, not if it's important." Allura said, and he flashed a grateful smile to her.

"I'm getting in contact with the Annihilator." Cossack named the flag ship Lotor had put in charge of the whole armada, the prince thinking of the stern faced Drule who commanded the seventy-ninth fleet of Doom. "They'll be hanging back from the battle to relay your orders...."

Lotor closed the door, and joined Cossack before the screen, watching as it crackled to life, static snow being chased away to show the command deck of the Annihilator. Drule soldiers moved about the floor, hurrying back and forth on important tasks. Others sat down before computers, hands busy as they typed in commands. All around voices were heard, speaking on the ship's condition, and tracking the enemies position.

In the command chair, sat the leader of the armada, the man a purple skinned Drule that looked almost black in the right light. He had no hair, bearing the stiff head ridges that some of the more lizard like Drules still retained. His eyes lighted on the monitor in front of him, giving a stiff bow from his chair. "Ah Prince Lotor, you're just in time. The first of our armada is moving into position now."

"General Duceit." Lotor nodded his hellos, seeing the man glance at his injured arm. He held back from commenting, waiting for the prince to continue. "I trust you received my latest plans for the battle?"

"Yes, sire." Duceit said, flashing a row of teeth in a pleased smile. "They arrived this morning, and I have been over them with the other generals. We won't lose this battle, I assure you."

"See that you don't." Lotor said, a threat in his voice. "Cossack, split the screen. I want to be able to see what is going on outside the ship."

"Yes, your highness." The commander said, fiddling with the controls. The screen split in half, the General's face shoved to the side to make room for the crowed air space that surrounded Mindigula. The planet itself was large, a sickly yellow color with orange stripes around it, each one marking where poisonous pockets of gas lay in the atmosphere. Mindigula itself was part of the Doom Empire, and if anyone came to investigate the battle going on above the planet, they would be forced to fight in the name of Zarkon.

"There's so many." Allura had come closer to the screen, staring wide eyed at all the ships. Cossack flashed her a grin, nodding his agreement.

"We spared a lot of man power for this endeavor. The fleets number almost twenty-five on Doom's side. No word yet on how many Merla has deployed."

"It's not a lot." Lotor said, already trying to do a count of the ships on the Queen's side. He could see Doom was overwhelming Merla's armada by sheer number alone. "She's either woefully unprepared, or she underestimated Doom's power."

"Eh, either way it means the battle will be over with all the faster." Cossack said, unconcerned.

"It's an insult." Lotor muttered, wondering what Merla was thinking. "She knows what is riding on this. After we take care of her ships, our fleets will be moving on to her planet. Amazonia will be under siege until we can get to Merla herself."

"Maybe she had second thoughts about fighting with us." Suggested Cossack, smirking. "I know I would."

"Anyone would at the sight of all those ships." Murmured Allura, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed to shiver in place, speaking softly as she watched the view screen. Lotor took a step towards her, placing a hand on her back, rubbing comfort into her skin. But his eyes were on the view screen, watching as ship after ship was deployed, millions of star cutters and other fighter craft taking up the space in front of the armada.

Merla's ships were also popping out their fighters, the tiny ships buzzing free to take up position before the larger ships. Much of the battle would be fought by these small ships, the large one staying back to fire ion cannons and pulse beams at each other.

An explosion sounded, Lotor hearing Cossack swear up a blue streak of curse words. "Merla's side just fired on one of the flag ships!"

"She's wrong to think she will win this just on the first hit alone." Lotor growled, and made an impatient wave of his hand. "General Duceit. Order the first wave of star cutters to attack!"

"Yes, sire." Duceit said, raising his voice to the Drules seated below him. The orders were quickly communicated to the star cutters, the small ships suddenly breaking position to fly towards Merla's armada. There was a brief hesitation from the Queen's side, and then her ships were on the move, hurrying forward to engage Doom's. The darkness of space was broken up with the light of a million lasers, reds and greens bouncing back and forth, explosions sounding as ships were hit, disabled, or even completely destroyed.

The camera spun around dizzily, trying to track the fight, but at times all they could see was the lasers flying free and wild. In the background of the Annihilator, voices were giving reports, men speaking on their star cutter's conditions, boasting of victorious, or even letting out their dying scream. Allura seemed to tremble even more, Lotor wrapping his arms around her as he stood silent, watching the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	59. Chapter 59

A ship had over estimated it's position, speeding away from the rest of the Doom fleet only to find itself surrounded by the enemy. The Amazonian crafts seemed just as surprised as the Doom pilot, hesitating just long enough for the star cutter to open fire on those before him. The red lasers of Doom smashed into the enemy crafts, picking off vulnerable spots, explosions booming on impact.

The Amazonian ships around the star cutter began turning, tracking it's movements. They quickly closed off the path behind it, leaving the star cutter no choice but to continue forward, right into the heart of enemy territory. Foolish bravery bid the ship onwards, gun turrets blazing as laser after laser was fired, the pilot trying to cut a path towards one of the larger ships. He seemed determined to go out in a blaze of glory, knowing survival was hopeless, and doing what he could for the glory of Doom.

Allura winced when the star cutter exploded, knowing it hadn't stood a chance surrounded by so many enemies. Cossack made a sound, disappointed that the craft hadn't succeeded in scoring a hit on one of the Amazonian devastators. But he was already turning his attention to another part of the battle, watching the wave of ships as they flew towards Merla's, lasers being exchanged by both sides.

At the closest possible point before crash, the two sides dove downwards, avoiding the deadly collision. Behind them were more ships, pressing forward to engage each other. The diving ships return to the safety of the armada, waiting for another chance to attack, as others moved into position.

Explosions continued to happen, the horrific sound of screams as men and women died echoing over the air waves. The Drules seem unbothered by the deaths, watching the battle with eagerness in their eyes. She watched also, in a helpless kind of state, knowing she could block out the sights but not the sounds, Allura feeling a strange kind of obligation to watch. After all, wasn't it her fault this war was happening? It was only right she bear witness to the violence, offering up quiet prayers to the soldiers fighting.

Another ship blew up, a spectacular explosion that spread to a nearby ship, causing it to catch on fire. The pilot did a barrel roll, diving straight towards the Doom star cutters, hoping to take out a batch that swarmed close together. They hastily got out of the way, the enemy ship finally exploding, burning shrapnel being showered in every direction.

The big ships of the two armadas were moving, slow behemoths that made their way forward with their large canons still in the midst of charging. Occasionally, one would fire, the ship just a little bit faster than the enemy. Allura's eyes felt wet when she saw a pulse beam aimed at the fighter crafts, a whole line of them being disintegrated in an instant.

"So cruel..." She whispered, feeling Lotor hug her tighter, voice issuing a soft croon in her ear. But he was distracted, occasionally giving out orders to the people fighting the war for him. She wondered how long the battle had been raging, feeling as though she had been standing for hours watching.

"Man I wish I was up there!" Cossack exclaimed, and Allura startled to hear Lotor laugh.

"No, you don't." He teased the commander. "You like the castle life far too much to risk your neck in battle."

Cossack looked sheepish, a hand going behind his head, laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, you're right. There's too much riding on other's shoulders in this kind of battle. I rather fight the kind where I can use my fists and my sword, rather than just sit back and watch laser fire be exchanged."

"You could always fly a star cutter." Lotor said, continuing his teasing. "Do some damage up close and personal."

"And die within seconds?" Cossack snorted, the noise rude. "No thank you. It takes a braver man than me to lay down their lives in such a way." Lotor just chuckled, giving a rueful shake of his head.

"Brave or suicidal..." Allura murmured, watching as more ships were blown up, their remains left to float about in space. She hated this, hated watching these people lay down their lives for a war that needn't be fought.

"They're paid well for this." Lotor told her, lips brushing her ear.

"What good is money if you aren't alive to spend it?" Allura demanded, twisting in his arms to peer up at his face.

"Many of these men and women have familles." Lotor explained to her. "The money goes to them, to better their lives. Some would risk anything, even sacrifice their own lives to make circumstances better for their children."

She hadn't thought of it that way, surprised that the Drules would care so much about their families. "OooooooooH!" Cossack exclaimed, slapping a fist against the wall. "That had to hurt!" Allura quickly turned her attention back to the view screen, but whatever had excited the commander had already happened, Allura unable to glean any information from the remains of a ship.

The small fighter crafts had seemed endless in number at the start of the battle, but now Allura could see that there was a lot fewer than either side had started out with. The bigger ships were coming into play more and more, their cannons and pulse beams firing as often as they could afford to power them up.

"Now the real fighting begins." Lotor told her, pointing at the screen. From this vantage point, the star cutters were as big as his fist, the red and black emblem of Doom a blur of color on their sides. With less ships in the air, they were able to maneuver better, some breaking away to fly into enemy territory. The Amazonian ships were doing the same, sneaking past Doom's crafts and heading for the bigger ships.

"What are they doing?" Allura asked, confused. She watched as a ship of Merla's buzzed one of the Defenders, releasing space bombs on top of it's hull.

"Trying to take down the big ones." Lotor said. "The ships may be little but they pack a punch when it comes to power. Our bigger ships don't have the maneuverability that the star cutters have, making them a lot like sitting targets out there."

"How long must this continue?" She asked, letting some of her weariness slip into her voice.

"Until everyone is dead!" Allura jerked back in horror at Cossack's words, Lotor growling at his commander.

"Cossack!"

"Just kidding." Grinned the commander, unrepentant at the fright he had given Allura.

"We fight until one side gives up...many losses will be had, but unless one side is fool hardy it shouldn't end in a total annihilation of one's forces." Lotor said, trying to sound soothing. "Allura, do you need to sit?" He was already guiding her onto the couch, easing her into a seating position against it's cushions. She was grateful for the chance to get off her feet, seeing Lotor perch besides her on the couch.

The battle continued before them, the camera unsure of where to look first. It eventually settled on star cutters buzzing the hive like transport ships, dropping heavy missiles and bombs onto it's metal hide. Bomb after bomb was released, numerous explosions dotting the skin of the ship, and still it did not fall, needing something more. Similar scenarios were being played out on the Doom side of the conflict, the armada under attack by Merla's ships.

Lotor held Allura's hand, his attention on the view screen, eyes excited as he watched the battle. The screen split in two, the General Lotor had spoken too earlier appearing in one half. "Prince Lotor, we have an incoming message from the enemies' side."

"What is it General Duceit?" Lotor asked, reluctantly looking away from the battle. "Do they wish to surrender already?" He and Cossack both laughed, the sound mocking.

"No sire, they are calling for our surrender."

"Well, don't give it to them!" snapped Cossack, turning surprised at Lotor's chuckle.

"We weren't even considering that." Duceit was annoyed, leveling a glare at the commander. "But they are claiming they have some kind of ultimate weapon. One that will be the turning point in this war."

"Nonsense." Lotor said, unconcerned. "Doom would know if one of it's planets had developed such a thing. Amazonia would have had to turn over it's findings before building such a thing."

"Nevertheless, they are adamant they have it." Duceit replied.

"Then let's call their bluff." Smirked Lotor, and Cossack grinned. "Turn down their demands, and have another wave of star cutters press forward to attack something other than the transporters out in front. Let them know they cannot cow Doom into surrendering on words alone!"

"Yes, sire!" General Duceit said, and began shouting out commands to his crew. Their voices became louder, sending communications to both the Doom armada, and the refusal to the Merla's ships.

"Ultimate weapon....heh....like we'd believe that." Cossack snickered, watching the side of the view screen that held the battle. The star cutters were doing as Lotor commanded, a few sticking around to finish off the transporters, one such large ship splitting in half, the two halves slowly falling down towards the planet Mindigula. The Amazonian ships were attacking Doom's devastators when they began pulling back. At first Allura thought they were leaving to defend their ships from the star cutters, but soon not even one single ship remained on Doom's side.

"What are they doing?" Allura asked, feeling the start of nervous sweat on her hands.

"An intimidation tactic most likely." Lotor replied, squeezing her hand. "Do not be concerned Allura. It means nothing."

"Sir!" A Drule grunt had appeared besides the General's chair, Duceit turning to look at him. "We are getting an unusual amount of energy readings off of the Amazonian's side. Power levels are spiking drastically."

"What are they up too now?!" Duceit growled, and the grunt shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know. It's like nothing we've ever seen before."

"Keep attacking!" Duceit shouted, gesturing in his aggravation. "I want our ships to take down the source of that energy, and I want it done now!"

"Yes, sir!"

Allura was clinging to Lotor's hand now, her stomach rolling in anxiety. The star cutters were fighting with the crafts from Merla's side, the ships blocking the way so as to prevent Doom's forces from going any further. Explosions continued to happen, both sides taking losses, lasers shooting forward tirelessly.

"Energy output is at a maximum and still climbing" A technician cried out, the other Drules looking at him stunned.

"At maximum, are you sure?" Duceit questioned, getting an affirmative from the technician.

"What does that mean?" Allura asked, Lotor answering her in a distracted manner.

"Doom and Amazonia ships are similar in make and model. They even have the same power source, and according to what the technician have determined, a ship on the Amazonian side has just exceeded the natural levels in whatever they are powering up."

"I want the ship responsible for this located and destroyed!" Duceit screamed, pounding a fist on the arm rest of his chair. "Immediately!"

"We're trying to determine where this energy is coming from, but the other ships are running interference." Another technician said, the woman apologetic. "It'll take time...."

"That's time we don't have!" Duceit snarled, still smacking his fist against his chair.

"Could it be a fake reading?" Cossack asked, Duceit and Lotor glancing at him. "Something to make us believe in this ultimate weapon of theirs?"

"I don't know, but General, I suggest you start diverting all power to your shields just in case." Lotor ordered.

"Yes, sire." Duceit acknowledged, giving a curt glare at his subordinates. "Lower our speed, I want every available inch of power used to man the forward shields."

The crew of the Annihilator began working on his orders, but Allura could see nothing that implied the shield had been powered up. She was still trying to puzzle out what had been done, when suddenly a large golden beam came barreling through from the Amazonian side. It cut a path through the star cutters, ships disintegrating before the pilots had time to scream.

The beam didn't slow, barreling forward to hit one of the flag ships near the Annihilator, taking it out in one shot. The after effects of the weapon sent the Annihilator rocking in place, bits of debris hitting the shields as the commander nearly fell of his chair with an angry shout.

"What was that?" breathed out Cossack, eyes wide with shock. Lotor didn't answer, already standing, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Duceit, are you okay?! Damn it, status report, how many ships did we lose?!"

A grunt answered for the General, cowering before the view screen as though he felt Lotor would reach in and strangle him. "We're still getting estimates now, but we've lost a dozen star cutters, and one flag ship. Other ships have taken damage but are still capable of fight."

"Sire, what are your orders?!" Duceit had recovered, staring grim faced a the battle before his ship.

"Have your men locate just where that beam came from!" Lotor demanded, and Duceit glanced at his crew. Finally one nodded, speaking hesitantly.

"It's a ship all the way at the back of the Queen's Armada. It's been staying out of the fight until now."

"All right, I want everyone to focus their attacks on that ship!" Lotor snarled. "No one makes a fool out of Doom and gets away with it!"

"Relay the command to all star cutters." The General said. "That ship is to be taken apart now, the others don't matter at the moment."

She watched the star cutters began fighting to get past the fighter ships on the enemies side, Merla's forces not content to make thing easy for Doom. Lotor was pacing, issuing angry commands. "Have the ships move in close to Merla's armada. They won't dare risk hitting one of their own in an attempt to take us out."

"Yes, sire."

"What's the reading on that weapon?" Lotor demanded, a hand on his hip. "Is it still capable of shooting?"

"No sire, the power levels have sunk to drastically low numbers. It appears it can only maintain one shot at a time." Explained a technician.

"That's good." Lotor said, grim satisfaction in his voice. "It gives us a chance to take it out before anyone else is lost to that beam."

"Your father won't like this." Cossack said quietly, Lotor whirling around to look at him. "He'd want that weapon captured. To study it and use it in further wars."

"My father is not the one in charge of this battle." Lotor said stiffly. "Right now my main concern is destroying it before it can be used against us once more."

"Right..." Cossack sighed heavily. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Your highness, they are attempting to contact us once again!" The General spoke up. "What should we do?"

"Put it up on the screen." Lotor ordered, stopping right in front of the view screen. "Let them know they are dealing with the Prince of Doom!" The view screen flickered, it's space being split in three so that a woman clad in gold and brown armor could be seen. Her magenta colored hair spilled down her back in waves, and she wore the visor helmet of one of the soldier's Allura had seen onboard Queen Merla's ship.

"Prince Lotor..." The woman did not bow, her lips curling into a mocking smile. "Order your ships to surrender or else face total annihilation."

"Funny, that's my line." Lotor retorted angrily. "What is the weapon wench? And why has Amazonia not shared it with it's benefactor?"

"Just a little something we kept secret in case this day ever came." Said the smirking woman. "Once we are through with your armada, we will move on to Doom. We won't rest until Prince Morwin's death is avenged. If you hold any love for your people and your home world, you'd hand yourself over to the Queen. You and that troublesome slave of yours!"

"Never." Lotor hissed, standing in such a way as to keep the woman from seeing Allura. "It's only the first battle. And it's not over yet. Tell that bitch you call Queen that I'll kill every last one of her minions before this war is through!"

"No!" Allura protested, Cossack making a shushing sound at her. "What happened to fighting until one side surrenders?!" She was ignored, Lotor and the woman glaring at each other.

"I hope that slave is worth it Lotor." The woman taunted, then turned her attention to Duceit's crew. "Are they willing to lay down their lives for a slave? Do they even know the real reason behind this war?"

"It's gone beyond the matter of a slave and you know it." Cossack interjected. "You sent an assassin not only after the prince, but the King as well. Our ruler doesn't take kindly to those kind of threats."

"King Zarkon knows what must be done if he wants to appease Merla..." The woman retorted. "Perhaps by the time we reach Planet Doom, he will have come to his senses and be ready to negotiate."

"I wouldn't count on that." Lotor said, folding his arms across his chest. "General Duceit, what is your position?"

"We are within reach now of one of the flag ships." Duceit answered, Lotor smirking.

"Good, then open fire. Blow this bitch's cronies out of the sky!" He laughed then, adding words that made Allura's blood run cold. "And do it in Allura's name!"

"Yes, sire!"

"No...!" breathed out Allura, staring in shock at Lotor's back. "Don't....it's too cruel!" But the Annihilator was already firing it's pulse beams, Allura cringing as Merla's fighter crafts got caught in the way, mini explosions that meant more lives had been lost. She cried out, turning away from the screen, pressing her hands over her ears to block out the sounds.

Lotor was instantly by her side, his hands touching her. "Allura, what's wrong?!" He caught at her wrists, drawing her hands down from her ears, forcing her to listen to the sounds of people dying.

"How could you?" She demanded, eyes flashing with her upset. He looked confused, casting a helpless glance at Cossack.

"How could I what?"

"Order people to be killed in my name!" Allura snapped out an explanation, not at all at ease when Cossack came forward.

"You should be flattered Allura." The commander said quietly. "It's a grand gesture the prince does for you. A real honor."

"Honor?" scoffed Allura, shaking in Lotor's grip. "To have people kill for me? It's bad enough this war started because of me, it's too much Lotor. Too much to have me be the cause of even more deaths!"

"Allura." He tried to pull her against his chest, Allura fighting him every inch of the way.

"No!" She pushed her hands flat against his chest, feeling the muscles under his vest. "Stop it. Stop this war!"

"I am trying!" Lotor said, frustrated.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Allura protested. "Just give me to them. It'll end this for good."

"I won't. You know that." Lotor said, still trying to hug her close to him. "And I'm sorry for what I just ordered. I wasn't thinking....!"

"You don't know me at all if you think I would be pleased to have you do that in my name!" Allura told him, not relaxing her arms one bit. "It's cruel, and horrible...!" She willed herself not to cry, but her nose was already making a sniffling sound, eyes welling up with tears.

"Do you think she's overreacting because of hormones?" Cossack said, not bothering to disguise his question in a loud whisper.

"No, Cossack..." Lotor sighed, still staring at Allura, her upset echoed in his eyes.

"I mean, what woman wouldn't be thrilled to have such a romantic gesture done in her name!" continued the commander, Allura looking at him in surprise.

"A human one." Lotor answered, no longer trying to pull Allura into his embrace. She stared at Lotor, understanding in her eyes. This was another attempt at Drule courtship! One that was even more disastrous than the last one he had attempted.

"You don't have time to waste with me..." Allura said softly. "You have a battle to look over."

"I do." Lotor agreed. "But when it's over, you and I are going to have a long talk."

"All right." She nodded her assent, Lotor letting go of her to allow Allura to sink back against the couch's cushions. Explosions continued to happen on screen, General Duceit shouting commands in the background as the ship worked to tear apart one of the enemies' flag ships. She nearly laughed, a giddy, desperate sound when she heard Cossak stage a whisper in Lotor's ears.

"Human girls sure are complicated!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	60. Chapter 60

The black canvas of space was dotted with fire, an explosion of color that marked each and every ship that had been so recently lost. The orange and gold of flames blazed, the ships working to avoid those spots, flying past in a burst of speed. Once clear of the burning wreckage, they swooped down on enemy crafts, firing their lasers to add to the devastation.

Lotor stood with his hands on his hips, eyes intent on the screen, giving the occasional nod of approval. The battle was finally starting to wrap up, only a few on the Queen's side still attempted their weak resistance. It was foolish of them, a quick and sure fire way for them to die, their ships going up in a blaze of brief glory. It was only the small fighter craft who did this, their bigger brethren having been disabled and left to float helplessly in space.

A few of the giant ships had been destroyed completely, Doom's ships ruthless and relentless as they picked apart the craft. The ship that had born Merla's so called ultimate weapon was among them, Lotor wanting to risk no chance of them making a come back. Even with most of the star cutters working to destroy it, the weapon had been allowed to fire three more times, and each time the results were devastating for Doom.

He sighed, noting their armada wasn't quite as grand as it had been when it first set out for Amazonia. Reinforcements would have to be sent out, to bolster it's numbers if they hoped to mount a successful campaign against the Queen on her home territory. Planet Mindigula would be called into service, Doom landing it's forces on it's surface to get repairs done to their ships. The Queen's forces would be forced planet side, locked away in Mindigula's jails, a few of the survivors taken aside to be interrogated.

He wondered what secrets would be learned through the course of torture, Lotor knowing he wanted to sit in on the interrogation process. He'd have to do it from Doom, Zarkon still refusing to lift the ban that would allow Lotor to take part in the battle up close. He had mixed feelings about that, a part of him, his Drule blood no doubt, eager for battle. Yet another part of him relished this time on Doom, wanting to spend every available moment with Allura.

He fought not to glance at her now, Lotor staying staring at the screen. She had fallen quiet for much of the battle, sitting in a weary kind of slump on the couch. He couldn't fault her for her silence, Lotor himself finding not much to talk about as the battle raged on. It left the conversation up to Cossack, the commander too blind to notice the tension that was developing in the room.

Lotor still cursed himself for his blunder, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to order murder to be committed in Allura's name. He could only blame it on being caught up in the moment, the battle exciting him in a way that was very much a sexual manner. That tinged with the added need to wipe the smug smirk off the Queen's spokesperson had led him to misspeak, leading to another relationship disaster.

For much of the battle he had tried not to think about Allura, needing to lend his focus to the fight so as to properly take command of the situation. With just a few stragglers on Merla's side being picked off by Doom's star cutters, he could now afford to devote his attention to the situation he had caused. It made him want to sigh, Lotor holding back that loud breath, forcing himself to pay attention to what General Duceit was saying.

"Seems they only had one of the so called ultimate weapon." The General gave a shake of his head. "I dare say we would have had an even harder time of it if they had brought more with them."

They were still referring to it as the ultimate weapon, having no idea as to the true name, or what that weapon had been. "We got lucky." Lotor said, knowing it was true. "And they were overconfident because of it."

"Overconfident?" echoed Cossack, sounding surprised. "What do you mean?"

"They didn't bring nearly enough ships with them." Lotor explained. "Can you imagine what would have happened if they had been on equal footing with Doom when they unleashed that weapon? We might have been overwhelmed, and lost this first battle."

"Damn, you're right." Agreed Cossack, the man frowning. "Let's hope they don't have more of that weapon waiting for us at Amazonia."

"Which is why we are going to proceed cautiously." Lotor told him. "General Duceit, the armada is to dock topside at Planet Mindigula to await more of our forces." A smile then, a bit of blood thirstiness to that expression of his. "Your time won't be wasted, I expect you to get the complete details of Merla's plans from the captured men in your care."

The General looked pleased at the thought of the coming torture, mirroring Lotor's expression. "Yes, sire. I shall have my men begin the questioning as soon as the ships are landed."

"Excellent." Lotor glanced at the side of the screen that showed the handful of ships that were still fighting Doom's star cutters. Cossack was looking too, the man speaking with a chuckle.

"They have nowhere to go. Even if they tried to make a break for it, those fighters aren't equipped for long distance space travel. Heh...they might as well give up and accept their fate."

"Why don't they?" Both men turned, surprised to hear Allura speaking up. She looked uncertain, fingers playing with her skirt as she waited for an answer. "Give up I mean?"

"It's complicated." Lotor hesitated, and Allura fixed her blue eyes on him.

"Explain it to me." She urged, and this time he gave in to the sigh.

"I suppose it's easiest to understand if I put it like this. Right now, they don't know what awaits them as a prisoner of war. They don't know what sort of conditions they will live in, how they will be treated, and if they will ever be set free. It's an uncertain future that awaits them, while out on the battlefield, they know what to expect."

"They would choose to die over being taken prisoner?" She asked horrified, and Lotor nodded.

"At least that would be something they could control. It would be on their terms."

"Oh." She sounded so sad, Lotor found himself taking a step towards her before he stopped himself. "War is terrible." Allura added, tone somber.

"Only if you're losing." Came Cossack's flippant answer. Lotor shot him an angry look, cowing the commander into silence.

"Yes, yes it is." Lotor said, more to appease Allura than any heart felt agreement with her. "Allura, have you seen much war?"

"No...not really." She glanced down at her hands, fingers still so busy with her dress. "When Doom's forces came to Arus, we were unprepared. It wasn't a war, so much as a slaughter, the invading forces landing before we had time to properly fight back." It was much the same with Pollux, Lotor's attack a surprise they hadn't been ready for, Allura sleeping through much of the fighting that had went on.

"Arus was a peaceful place." Allura continued, a sad look on her face. "There wasn't much need for fighting, everyone got along."

"I see." Lotor made a mental note to one day soon ask her about her planet. It would help him to learn more about her, and perhaps help him to better understand the differences between them.

Allura had fallen silent once more, Lotor turning back to the view screen. "Well, General...if all that's left to do is begin the descent to Mindigula, I'll leave you be. I entrust the armada into your capable hands once more."

"Yes, sire." Duceit gave a bow, then asked a question as he straightened. "When can we expect the reinforcements from Doom to arrive?"

"In about a week's time." Lotor replied, thinking of the reserve fleets he had on standby for just this sort of scenario. "The fleets wait only on my command."

"Excellent news." Duceit gave a stiff smile, Lotor nodding at Cossack to end the transmission. The screen flickered, turning to static an instant before it went blank, the last image being seen was that of a ship being blown up.

"Well..." Cossack was still standing by the entertainment center, fingers touching the equipment. "That was some battle! Hadn't seen one like it in years!"

"Yes." Agreed Lotor, once again looking at Allura.

"What do you think the Queen is up to, sending so few of her fleets out to face us?" Cossack clearly wanted to stick around and over analyze the recent battle, something Lotor was in no mood for.

"She's clearly plotting something..." Lotor said, unwilling to completely write Merla off as stupid.

"Yeah, but what?" Cossack asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"We'll find out eventually." Before Cossack could get out another question, Lotor was speaking, hurriedly cutting him off. "Cossack it's late."

"Yeah, it is. That battle sure took a long time to play out." Cossack said, not getting the hint. Lotor fought the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, gesturing the commander to follow him to the door. The Drule continued to speak as he walked, shaking his head ruefully. "I mean I thought we would blow Merla's armada out of the sky without any problems. Didn't expect it to take as long as it did...."

"One can never truly predict the outcome of any battle." Lotor said, and began pushing Cossack out the door. The commander let out a startled protest, one which had Lotor speaking over him. "Good night commander."

He didn't even wait for the man to perform the customary bow, closing the door in his face. For one-second Lotor just stood there, staring at the metal, mentally preparing himself for the discussion that was about to occur.

"That was rude of you." Allura said quietly, when Lotor turned to face her. "Tossing out Cossack like that."

"Cossack doesn't always know when to take the hint." Lotor retorted, striding towards her. He stopped a few inches before her, uncertain if he should sit down besides her. "Allura, are you okay?" She shrugged, and he frowned. "That's not really an answer."

"I'm as fine as can be, considering." She replied, sighing.

He didn't ask what that consideration entailed, having a good guess already. "I'm sorry." Lotor said simply, wishing those words could make everything all right, and knowing they couldn't.

"It's fine." Allura moved from the couch, standing before him though she avoided looking at him.

"Is it really?" Lotor asked, seeing her peer up at him through lowered lashes. "Or are you just saying that?"

She avoided the question, moving to walk past him. He reached out with his good hand, snagging hold of her arm. "Lotor..." She didn't look at him, merely standing in place as he held onto her. "I'm tired."

"Are you really?" Lotor wanted to know, not relaxing his grip on her arm. "Or are you just trying to run away from me?" That got her to look at him, an angry flash of sapphire being aimed at him.

"What do you want me to say?" She demanded, still making no move to escape his grasp.

"Nothing..." Lotor sighed, and pushed her back to the couch, hand on her shoulder now, urging her to sit once more. "I just need you to listen to me. Is that to much to ask?" Her lips formed a frown, Allura staring consideringly at him. At last she nodded her consent, Lotor feeling a small sense of relief flood through him.

"I was wrong." He began, lifting his hand from her shoulder. "In more ways than one. I should have never even let you watch the battle."

"It's fine." Came Allura's response, the girl sitting tense on the couch.

"No, it isn't." Lotor protested, shaking his head. "You should have never had to witness that. It must have been horrible for you, to see all that death and destruction."

"It's the least I could do." Allura's words had him confused, Lotor frowning at her. She hastened to explain. "I have a responsbility to see the battle to it's end. After all...It is my fault that this war is happening, that those men and women died." Her voice grew softer as she spoke, Allura closing her eyes for one brief second. "It's all my fault."

"No, it isn't!" Lotor snapped harshly, seeing Allura open her eyes, the blue startled. "At least...not completely. There's many factors at hand in this war, you are just one of them. If anything it's my father's fault for giving you away to Morwin in the first place."

"You would have never done what you had done if it wasn't for me." Allura insisted. "You would have never killed Morwin if he hadn't hurt me....The Queen, she wouldn't be out for your blood if you had stayed on Doom and forgotten all about me."

"As if I could ever do that!" muttered Lotor, running a hand through his hair. In his agitation, he spilled his hair every which way, the strands sticking out wild and ruffled. "Allura, don't torture yourself like this. Don't sit and blame yourself for what is happening. I warned Merla we would fight if she sought retribution for Morwin's death. It's on her head, that this war is happening. If she had just left well enough alone..."

"No, it's because of me!" She gave an anxious twist of her fingers, looking as though she would jump up at any moment.

"Damn it Allura..." Began Lotor, but she was suddenly shouting, close to tears with every word spoken.

"It's me, and how much longer must we go through this before you realize it to, and hand me over to her!" Lotor stared at Allura, seeing her shoulders shake as she brought her hands up to her face. "It's me." She repeated, not quite sobbing.

"Allura..." Lotor dropped to his knees, reaching for her hands. He gave a gentle tug on her wrists, feeling her resist him. "Have you been living scared all this time that I will change my mind?" He took her loud sniffle as a yes, his expression softening. "Oh my dear Allura....don't be. I will never hand you over to her."

"You should though." Her words were muffled by her hands, Allura all but whispering. "It would be the easy end to the war. And sooner or later you'll realize it."

"This war has no easy solution." Lotor told her, finally managing to wrest her hands away from her face. "Don't you realize that yet? Merla won't be satisfied with the life of just one girl. Not when she's gone after my father." She just stared at him, not comprehending. "The Queen has made attempts on all of the Zarkonian family line, as though she seeks to render Doom into the chaos of having no ruler. She's after more than just retribution at this point."

"What does that mean?" Allura asked, Lotor still holding her hands prisoner in his grip.

"Oh my dear one, she has her eye on Doom itself now." Lotor saw her eyes widen in shock. "If Merla gets her way, all the people of Doom will either die or be enslaved. To give up now would just guarantee the Doom Empire fall into the Queen's hands. Do you want that?"

"No...but.." Allura licked her lips, a nervous gesture as she thought over her words. "How can you be sure she wants Doom?"

"That ultimate weapon is proof enough." Lotor said, grimacing as he recalled the power he had seen it display. "You see Allura, the planets in the Doom Empire are supposed to hand over all findings to Doom. Any technological advances, especially if it's nature is some kind of weapon or asset to warfare. Merla purposely kept it a secret from us. That alone is treasonous for us to do battle with Amazonia. What's more she's used it against us. My father will be furious..." A half smile played on his lips as he imagined Zarkon's reaction. "I dare say even more so than he was over her assassination attempt."

He reached up to touch her face, pleased when Allura leaned into his finger's movements. "So you see Allura, it's no longer just about you or me. All of Doom, all of it's people, both citizens and slaves are in danger. We cannot give up. We mustn't. To do that would just invite disaster as Merla set out to clean out the old regime of it's power. People would die, people never meant to fight in the war."

She was trembling at his words, eyes looking sad. "Do you understand now, Allura?" Lotor asked, and after a moment's hesitation she nodded. "Good. Then no more talk of handing yourself over to the Queen. It's pointless, and I do not want you to torture yourself with anymore thoughts on how this war is your fault. It's not, if anything, it's the fault of many."

"I'll try." She whispered, and he allowed a smile to cross his lips.

"That's all I can ask." Lotor noted the way her eyelids kept drooping, as though Allura was fighting off sleep. He wasn't sure what time it was, having lost track of the hour due to the excitement of the battle. But he had a hunch it was past the hour the girl normally went to bed, Lotor knowing humans needed more sleep than Drules. "It's late..." He rose to his feet, pausing to pull Allura up off the couch. She made a protesting noise, a sound he shushed.

"You need your sleep. Now more than ever."

"What about our talk?" She wanted to know, as he began moving them towards the door that led into the bedroom.

"It can wait." Lotor said, guiding her through the archway. "I think a talk about Drules and humans, and our differing ideas of romance is best conducted when both our minds are fresh."

"All right." She paused in the doorway, looking up at him. "Good night Lotor."

"Good night Allura." Lotor said, fighting the impulse to lean down and steal a kiss from her. He knew it would be a mistake, in more ways than one, the girl too tired and upset, and Lotor far too excited from the successful battle to risk anything more than a chaste holding of her hand.

Allura turned away from the door, Lotor closing it behind her. He let out the sigh he had been holding, leaning against the metal that separated him from Allura. He envied her her chance for sleep, the prince knowing he had much to do this night before he could allow himself a moment's rest.

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, thanks! Glad you found it awesome! :)


	61. Chapter 61

The corridor outside Haggar's chambers was a lonely patch of space, no servants lingering, no guards to patrol it. It was empty of life, the people being wise to avoid the hall where the witch made her domain. As such Lotor didn't feel the need to stifle his yawn, allowing the breath to escape him, signaling how tired he felt. There was good reason for it too, for there hadn't been much time for him to sleep, Lotor working tirelessly through the night, and long into the early hours of morning.

Meetings had taken up much of his time, Lotor conversing both with battle hardened warriors and scholarly minds, covering all angles of the battle that had taken place the night before. He had visited the Generals of the fifteen fleets on standby, giving them the command that had them lifting off early this morning, eager to rejoin the remains of Doom's armada at planet Mindigula.

With them they brought men and ships to replace those that were lost, ready to increase the numbers substantially for the siege on planet Amazonia. Doom itself would be down to an armada of twelve fleets, a number that should be more than enough to protect the planet from any outside threats. And still Lotor felt uneasy, wondering if he should call back some of the armadas from their duties, thinking that the invasions of Portupia, Veneg, and Somenia could wait.

His father wouldn't hear of it, insisting they push forward with their conquests of new planets, refusing to let Merla cause upheaval to his carefully laid out plans for those planets. Zarkon had been one of the many people Lotor had had to meet with, the prince getting up early to debrief his father on a battle he was sure the King already knew all about.

Tacticians were called out, Lotor ready to work with those keen, analytical minds to find out what they could have done differently during the battle with Merla's forces. Doom's scientists were brought before him, the men and women showing much interest in Merla's so called ultimate weapon, ready to offer up suggestions as to what it was, and how it could be combated. But until they could actually get their hands on a working model, it would be all pure speculation they offered him.

The interrogations had started, Lotor checking in with General Duceit and his men, sitting in via video transmission on one of the tortures. So far none of Merla's soldiers were giving up their valuable secrets, tightlipped even as the tortures increased in severity. Lotor had finally shrugged off his duties, bidding Duceit a temporary good-bye as he turned to his bed.

Unfortunately for Lotor, he was up before noon, busy as ever, unable to catch up on his sleep or see Allura. The girl was currently locked in Desmonde's studio, enduring another one of his panting sessions. It left the time ideal for him to sneak away and speak with Haggar, Lotor a combination of anger and anxiety. It translated into his movements, his fist rapping an impatient knock onto her door.

The door opened immediately, as though Haggar has been expecting him. Perhaps she had, Lotor though, noting the witch did not look at all surprised to see him. Without an exchanging of words, Lotor brushed past her into her room, nearly tripping over her cat who tried to wind itself around his legs. An attempted kick at the feline's body had it scampering away before his foot made contact, Haggar tsking at him.

"Don't pick on Coba. He means you no harm."

"Just be sure he stays out of my way and we'll get along fine." Lotor retorted, a sour look on his face. The witch sighed, and closed the door, Lotor taking the opportunity to look around her make shift lab. That bubbling green concoction of hers was still out on the table, no doubt working non stop to keep Zarkon's listening devices from working. A bushel of herbs lay spread out on the surface of a work desk, a crystal bowl sitting empty besides it.

"More potions witch?" Lotor questioned, gesturing at the table.

"It keeps me busy." She replied, shuffling closer to him. "You know..." A sly look from Haggar, the witch glancing meaningfully at his arm. "I could make you a potion that would work wonders for your injury. Accelerate the healing process."

In spite of himself, he was intrigued, Lotor hiding his curiosity with a frown. "Is that the kind of potion you were teaching Allura to make the other day?"

"Ah..." A nod from her, Haggar allowing a smile to brighten her hideous visage. "The girl has a natural talent for potion mixing. I dare say with a little practice she could become a potent healer."

"You're supposed to be teaching her protection spells." Lotor snapped, coming to the heart of the reason why he was here. "Not wasting time on useless magic."

"It's not useless." Haggar retorted, smile fading as her tone became stiff. "It's valuable magic I teach her. It might help her save a life one day...maybe even yours." She eyed him, Lotor fighting back a shiver at her words.

"What does the wind tell you witch?" He demanded. "Do you foresee another attempt on my life?"

Haggar shrugged. "It's too soon to tell. I dare say Merla won't quit just because you won the first of your battles with her."

"We'll win the war." Lotor said confidently, annoyed when Haggar did not echo his sentiments. "Merla will have to get used to losing."

"You may have to as well, my prince." Haggar's words made him frown, the witch continuing. "I don't know the details, but I sense something big is coming. Something that will make the outcome of this war difficult to predict."

"If you're referring to that weapon of hers, we've already taken care of it." Lotor couldn't help but be boastful, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the witch. She frowned, shaking her head no, Lotor lifting a brow in question. "No? Then what?"

"I honestly don't know..." She was sheepish as she admitted this, Lotor biting back a growl.

"Who would know then? Cortana?" That pissed her off, Haggar returning his glare to growl out a protest.

"Your father's witch wouldn't be able to see her way out of a paper bag! Let alone predict what is coming to Doom! Hmph. If she couldn't see past my magic to discern the truth around Allura's pregnancy, what makes you think she can do what I can't?"

"I meant no offense." Lotor said, trying to appease her.

"You meant exactly that." Haggar retorted. "You still doubt my powers, and the greatness I am capable of. But it's all right. You'll learn...you all will." She turned her back on him, walking over to a bookcase that was crammed with jars, each glass container holding all manner of things. "So is that why you came?" She asked, grazing fingers over the labels of the jars. "To ask me what I can foresee about the war?"

"That too." Lotor said, watching her move. "Mainly I'm here out of concern for Allura."

"Oh I'll get around to the protection spells, of that I can assure you." Haggar plucked a container of a shelve, the glass filled to brimming with eyeballs. "It takes time for spells to be learned, and she's still mastering the calling of the energy needed to protect her and the baby. We can't rush her, especially in her delicate state."

"Till then you'll continue to teach her your secrets?" Lotor was hardly pleased at the thought, seeing the witch nod. "Damn it Haggar, I thought we were clear on this. I do not want Allura to go down the path of the witch!"

"Magic leads down many pathways, witchcraft is just one." Haggar opened the jar, and tossed three eyeballs into the crystal bowl. "It was concern for YOU that had the girl asking me about the healing arts."

"Concern for me?" Lotor repeated, feeling sickened as Haggar proceeded to pound the eyeballs into paste, each one making a horrendous squishing noise. He hoped Allura hadn't been handling such foul ingredients, lacking the nerve to ask.

"Oh yes." Haggar continued her crushing movements, a smile on her face. "You should be glad she cares enough to worry about you. Your little stint with the robeast had her quite upset."

"That was a mistake..." Lotor sighed, and Haggar snorted.

"That's underestimating it." She said. "She's not a Drule, you can't use the same tactics on her that you would use on a lady of your own race. Blood and brutality won't cut it...it'll only tear her further away from you."

"Then what can I do?" Lotor asked, wondering if Haggar would be able to shed some light on the key to Allura's heart.

"Listen to her for one thing." The witch replied, reaching for the herbs. "Talk to her..."

"We do talk." He protested, seeing her sprinkling some of the herbs in over the messy remains of the eyeballs.

"Not enough apparently." She was snide, making another tsking sound. "You need to get to know her better. Learn her likes and dislikes. You need to put an effort into the relationship. Otherwise you might as well go back to forcing her and be done with it. The Gods know it would save us all a lot of trouble." She muttered the last, picking up a long silver knife.

"I don't want to force her..." Lotor admitted. "Not anymore..."

"That's good. It means you're thinking with something other than your libido." The witch suddenly stabbed her finger, Lotor gaping at her as she let her blood drip into the concoction in the bowl.

"What are you doing?!" Lotor demanded, then snarled. "And you haven't had Allura mix her blood into any of those potions you had her make?!"

"No, I haven't. I assure you of that." Haggar was quite calm, shaking one last drop into her bowl. "Blood magic is too dark for the likes of her. It would taint her soul. No....only pure magic is what I am teaching her." A wry smile from the witch, Hagger looking almost wistful. "She still thinks I am nothing more than a nursemaid who knows a few handy spells for helping with a pregnant charge."

"I don't think she would judge you if she knew the truth..."

"Are you trying to comfort me dark prince?" Haggar cackled. "How sweet of you."

"Sweet has nothing to do with it." Lotor muttered, embarrassed. "I just don't think she is the type to judge people harshly."

"You'd be right about that." A meaningful look from Haggar, the witch setting down the knife. "Otherwise you'd have no chance with her."

"Yeah..." He sighed now, unable to help the pleading note that came to his voice. "Is there anything you can tell me about human courtship?"

"It's not like I have a book about their courting rituals." Haggar hmphed. "And I doubt Allura is the by the rule books kind of girl. But I can tell you this much. You were right about the flowers. The girl has a fondness for them, and I dare say there will be other things you can exploit if you just learn to listen to her." Another tsking sound from her, the witch turning back to her bowl. "Those children need their mother....almost as much as you need her."

"Children?" Lotor pounced on the word, seeing Haggar go stiff with surprise. "What do you see witch? Is there more than one child in our future?"

"Maybe." She looked troubled, shaking her head no. "There's so many possibilities out there...nothing is set in stone. You must realize that. She could still leave you...you mustn't grow complacent. Lotor, you must work to earn her. To keep her."

"I will." He said, holding a fist over his heart. "I promise."

"You might want to answer that." Haggar said, an absentminded gesture at his silent communicator. "It's important."

He wondered if she was in the midst of a psychic vision, catching bits and pieces of the future before it happened. He glanced down at the communication device on his belt, a second before it went off, Lotor making a grab for it.

"Prince Lotor here." He hissed into the device, hearing the echo of static crackling.

"Your highness, word from Arus has just arrived." The voice was calm, the soldier seeming not to care one way or another about the news he was relaying to the prince.

"Arus?" Lotor gripped the device tighter, seeing Haggar smile as she turned back to her bowl. The concoction was starting to let off an unpleasant smell, Lotor moving away from the table. "Has Red Lion been found?"

"Yes sire." Came the answer. "They just discovered it not ten minutes ago, and are working to decipher the symbols in it's lair."

"Excellent." Lotor smiled as well, issuing out an order. "Have Cossack get in contact with my men on Arus. I want them to give me a full report on their findings."

"Yes, your highness."

Lotor clicked off the device, hooking the communicator onto his belt. Haggar hummed happily, the sound causing Lotor to look at her. "Three lions found, only two more to go. They may be found in time to play a part in this war."

"Yes." Lotor agreed, unable to keep from smirking. "Merla's not the only one with an ultimate weapon of her own."

"You'd best start training pilots to fly them now." Haggar advised. "Just in case they are needed."

"I'll do that." Lotor agreed, and gave a slight incline of his head. "Good day Haggar. Good...luck with whatever that is you're making."

"Don't worry about me." She grinned, flashing yellowed fangs at him. "I always have good luck now that I have you on my side."

"Er right..." Lotor said, a bit unsettled by her words. He turned and headed for the door, eager to leave behind the witch and the smell. But more than that, he was eager to learn about red lion, knowing it had taken far too many weeks to locate this particular robot. He only hoped the next one could be found all the faster.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Cotinued

This was the last chapter I wrote before my computer problems where I lost all my notes...._

Michelle


	62. Chapter 62

It wasn't until evening fell on Doom that Lotor was given a reprieve from his many duties. His day had been crammed full of meetings, all concerning aspects of the war with Merla. There had been little time for food or sleep, and Lotor had feared the whole day would pass before he'd get a chance to visit with Allura. He was grateful for the lull in activity, the brief respite that would allow him a chance to share the evening's meal with his beloved.

She sat across from him now at the table, her appetite showing no noticeable signs of increase as she dined on the fresh veal shanks that was the centerpiece of their meal. Lotor ate heartily, his stomach practically growling, making eager demands for the nourishment he had neglected on this day. And yet he still took time to speak, forcing himself to eat at a sedate pace so as not to make himself sick.

Allura herself looked like she had something on her mind, setting down her fork as her lips parted, words going unvoiced for the most part. Lotor wasn't the type to let the silence linger, he cocked an eyebrow as he sipped from his goblet, giving her a chance to say what she wanted. When she sighed and looked down at her plate instead, he spoke, curiosity in his tone.

"What's on your mind Allura?"

"It's...it's nothing really." She began, poking at her steamed vegetables with her fork. "It's just....I haven't seen you all day."

He smiled at that, voice teasing as he asked the following. "Ah, did you miss me?" Her blush was answer enough, Allura keeping her eyes fixed on her plate. "I'm sorry. It's just a busy time for me. So many meetings....so many plans to prepare. Our ships on standby have already left, their intent to rejoin the armada at planet Mindigula. It'll take time, but once they meet up with the armada, they can press on to Amazonia. I dare say that during this time, I will be free to spend most of it with you. At least until our forces begin the engagement at Amazonia."

"Any estimate on when this war will end?" Allura asked, still fiddling with her fork.

"Afraid not." Lotor shrugged, a sigh escaping him. "It can go either way. A short battle, or a long term siege. It depends on how much resistance Merla's forces put up."

"I see." She looked depressed, Lotor casting about for something to cheer her up with.

"Ah, there was word form Arus." Allura looked up at that, blue eyes blazing with curiosity.

"Arus?"

"Yes. It seems Red Lion has been found." She half smiled at that, looking pleased. "The lion of fire has yet to be tested, but there's no doubt it will live up to the expectations green and yellow lion have cast on it."

"That means there are just two more lions to be found." Allura pointed out, and he nodded.

"Yes. Perhaps they will be found in time to be of use in this war."

"Oh?" A frown on her face, Allura looking quizzically at Lotor. "Do you intend to use Arus' lions against Merla's forces?"

He didn't bother to correct her that the lions were no longer Arus' property, but Doom's, Lotor nodding once more. "It is my hope, yes. We are beginning to train pilots for use of the lions in combat situations. Though they are still having difficulty with the controls. The lions are like nothing we have ever seen before."

"They're special." A wistful smile on her face, Allura sighed.

"Indeed they are." Agreed Lotor, reaching for his drink once more. She mimicked his gesture, taking a sip of her own berry flavored water.

"Lotor?" She seemed hesitant, peering at him through lowered eyelashes. "I....could I fly in a lion one day? Just a short little trip, perhaps around one of the kingdoms of Arus?" She seemed so hopeful, waiting for him to answer.

"Well..." Lotor began, thinking about it. It was a piece of Arusian history, an artifact of legend made real. It surely would mean a lot to Allura to be able to see the lions in person. "I don't see the harm in it." Lotor said at last. "Perhaps we could ride one together."

"I'd like that." Allura said, gratitude in her eyes.

"It probably won't be until after this war is over though." Lotor warned her. "My father still has us both grounded on Doom, forbidden from leaving the planet to go elsewhere."

"It's fine. I can wait." An agreeable Allura said.

"Have you flown much Allura?" Lotor asked, and she shook her head no.

"Not really. Just the occasional flight to planet Pollux." He steeled his expression to not react to the mention of that planet, Lotor watching her carefully. "More often

than not, Avok came to visit me on Arus."

"Ah..." Lotor busied himself with his goblet, watching her over the gold rim of the glass. "Did...Did you two spend much time alone together?"

"Not exactly." Allura answered, eyes growing soft with her memories. "We had a chaperone with us. It wasn't proper for us to be alone together before we were wed. Although..." A wistful sigh, Allura trailing off. "Once we evaded the chaperone. We ended up in the castle gardens..."

Lotor fought not to get jealous at the thought of Allura alone with Avok, reminding himself that the man was dead, and had never touched her the way Lotor had. "You like flowers." Lotor said, trying to steer her away from remembrances about her dead fiancee.

"Oh yes." She seemed to snap out of her wistful state, looking at him once more. "I love them. So pretty and colorful, they remind me of home." She reached to touch the flowers of the bouquet sitting on the center of the table, fingers gently caressing one velvet petal. "I maintained a garden back home. It was just a small flower bed, unnoticeable among the many others that made up the gardens of the castle. But it was mine, and I tended to them with loving care."

Lotor made a mental note of her words, wondering if he could somehow bring a garden to life for her here in the castle. "You didn't mind getting your hands dirty?"

"Oh no." Allura shook her head, smiling. "It was just part of the pleasure, to know that something grew, that the flowers lived because of my hard work. I was proud of my garden." She sighed, pulling her hand back. "The flowers you give me are nice....but they also hold a bit of sadness in them."

"Sadness?" questioned Lotor, confused.

"Their lives have been ended once they are cut free of the ground." Allura explained. "They will bloom no more, only wither and fade away."

"Oh."

"I haven't seen much of Doom but...does anything grow on your planet?" She asked, fixing him with curious eyes.

"Not really." Lotor said to her disappointment. "Not naturally at any rate. Some straggly bits of grass, and certain plants grow in these tough conditions. But other wise we must import flowers from other planets."

"It sounds expensive." She noted.

"It is." Lotor agreed. His words had her looking around the room, eyes on the multitude of flowers decorating every nook and cranny.

"You must be spending a small fortune to keep me surrounded by flowers!" Allura exclaimed.

"It's worth it to see you smile." He said warmly, which had Allura blushing.

"Thank you." She said, which made him smile.

"You're very welcome." Lotor answered. "I'm glad I could get something right where you are concerned." She made a confused sound, Lotor hurrying to explain. "These past few days, I've made such a blunder of things." He sighed, thinking back on his courting attempts.

"It's not your fault." She quickly assured him, Allura reaching to touch the back of his hand. It was a light touch, ending all too quickly for his liking. "We're just different. Different species that have their own ideas about romance."

"Not so different. I'm half human after all!" Lotor pointed out, and she smiled.

"Yes but..." Her tone was gentle, Allura not judging him. "You were raised as a Drule. You can't help but behave like one."

"Still I shouldn't be treating you like a Drule woman." Lotor said, and to that Allura nodded.

"Violent displays, blood shed and destruction.....it's not very attractive qualities to most human women."

"If you were a Drule you would have found them arousing." Lotor said morosely, thinking of the Argon heart that sat in his safe, locked away until the day Allura would accept it from him.

"But I'm not."

"I know that now." Lotor told her, gearing up to ask a question. "So Allura, help me. Tell me just what it is that would be arousing to a human female." He was surprised to see her flush bright red, Allura shaking her head no, sputtering out an answer.

"I am no expert on how to woo a human woman!" She exclaimed, fingers fidgeting in place with the table cloth. "I can only tell you what I like."

"You're the one I want to impress." Lotor reminded her, charmed by her blush. "So just start with you, and give me some ideas."

"With me..." She repeated, blinking slowly. "Well..." Another hesitation, Allura trying to think. "I know that some women enjoy receiving jewelry...."

"At least that much human females share with Drule women!" A wry smile from Lotor, Allura half giggling.

"I don't mind jewelry, provided it's not overly elaborate pieces." Continued Allura. "Hmm...Avok and I always used to go places, see the sights of our home worlds. I

enjoy exploring new places, especially the outdoors. Walks through gardens and picnics were always nice..."

"Afraid there isn't much to see on Doom." Lotor muttered, wishing his planet wasn't so desolate a rock.

"But aren't there towns and villages on Doom? Surely there exists places beyond the castle walls?" Questioned Allura.

Lotor nodded. "There is." He smiled then, thinking of an idea. "Perhaps we can visit one of the ones closest to the castle."

"I'd like that." Allura admitted. "I'd like to see how the people of Doom live, it might paint a different picture from that of life in the castle."

Lotor had doubts about that, hoping she wouldn't find Doom City life too horrific. "What else Allura? What else do you enjoy doing with a man?"

"Well...just talking. Like we're doing now." She said with a smile. "I like being listened to, and hearing what you have to say. I like that we can hold conversations, and that it doesn't turn into something sexual."

"Ah..." He hesitated, wondering if he should admit how hard he found keeping things innocent between them. But before he could make a decision, Allura was asking a question of her own.

"What about you, Lotor? What do you like when it comes to being courted?" He stared at her, thinking over her question. He was sure the answer of sex, and lots of it, would be the wrong answer to her question. But for the life of him, Lotor couldn't think of anything else to say! "Lotor?" She prodded when his silence stretched on for longer than was natural.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't really know." He admitted at last, seeing the surprise in Allura's eyes. "I just...I've never really had to romance anyone before."

"Never?"

"No never." Confirmed Lotor. "I've always been surrounded by pleasure slaves, even when I was a young boy. I always took what I wanted, women being handed to me on a silver platter." He wondered if his confession would undo any progress he had made with her, Allura staring at him shocked.

"You've never been with anyone but pleasure slaves?" He nodded at that, and to his surprise, her eyes took on a sympathetic look. "Oh Lotor. You are missing out on

so much!"

"Am I?" He wondered out loud, and she nodded.

"Yes, you are." She reached to hold his hand, fingers giving him a squeeze as she talked. "There's more to women than just sex. With the right woman, there's companionship and love, good times and bad. You have to work at having a relationship, but for all the effort, it is rewarding to connect with a person's soul."

"I never wanted that connection..." Lotor told her, lacing his fingers with hers. "Not until I fell in love with you. Allura....I am trying...trying my hardest to make this be more than just sex between us...please tell me it's working." He felt her trying to draw back her hand at that plea, Lotor gripping her tighter, refusing to let go.

"I don't know.." She admitted, looking away from his intense stare. "I...I do feel for you. But I don't want you to get your hopes up!"

"As long as you feel something for me, I am already hopeful!" Lotor exclaimed, raising her hand to his face. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles, seeing her blush return at that gesture. "We still have time...we've got months to work on developing a connection that extends beyond sex."

"Are you even capable of that?" Allura asked, then looked surprised at her audacity for voicing that question.

"I don't know. But I am willing to try!" Lotor said, and slowly lowered her hand. "You'll have to help me though. I may make more blunders and mistakes before I get it right. This is foreign territory I am treading, I have to learn so much in such a short amount of time. But I can tell you this much, it's an effort I don't mind making!"

"I think you have more important things to worry about then wooing me." Allura began, and Lotor cut her off with an impassioned cry.

"You're the most important thing in my life!" She looked startled at that, Lotor still gripping tight hold of her hand. "Without you, nothing else really matters." She was staring at him, Lotor growing bolder with his words. "You're my world Allura. I don't know when it happened, but it did. I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"It's too much..." Allura said, and this time she managed to escape his grasp, quickly putting her hand on her lap. "I can't be your everything."

"Why not?" He asked softly, and she shook her head.

"That's a kind of love that borders on obsession."

"Sometimes I do feel obsessed with wanting you." He admitted, and she sighed.

"Oh Lotor...." Allura looked down, but not before he caught the sad look in her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder...."

"Wonder what?" He asked when Allura trailed off. She merely shrugged, not answering him. "Is it really that wrong?" Lotor questioned, catching Allura's eyes with his own. "To want you?"

"No....but love has to be something more than just wanting a person!" Allura exclaimed.

"It's more than just sex you know." He said bluntly. "I want everything from you. Your love, your respect. I want to know all about you, your likes and dislikes, what

your needs are. I want to make you happy."

"You really want all that?" She asked, blue eyes wide with surprise. He nodded, seeing her fight a smile. "Well...that's a start in the right direction."

"And it's just the start." Lotor assured her. "You'll see Allura. As the months go by, the connection between us will go stronger. Maybe it'll be enough for you to love me back.....enough for you to want to stay with me forever."

"Maybe..." She sounded doubtful of that, but Lotor refused to be discouraged. He knew he had to stay positive if he was to have any hope of a permanent future with Allura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, sorry I didn't respond sooner. Didn't see the review you left until now. Thank you very much. :) Yep, he has all kinds of sweet names for her.


	63. Chapter 63

Looking over the reports from planet Arus, Lotor couldn't help but sigh in frustration. It had nothing to do with the lion's performances, the three that they had found continued to exceed all expectations, proving to be a marvel of magic and machine that left all other known devices in their dust. They had few limitations, the major one being they needed to rest once a week in their lairs to reenergize themselves.

No, that wasn't the problem. What frustrated Lotor was the fact that it was taking longer and longer to discover the whereabouts of the two remaining lions. It seemed with each lion found, the period of time needed to find the next increased, drastically so. It had been over a week since red lion's discovery, and his men were busy scouring the planet, trying to locate the next lion.

What little they had managed to translate of the message in red lion's lair, pointed to water, of which there was plenty covering Arus' world. Water made up nearly three-thirds the planet's mass, lakes, rivers, and oceans scattered across the world. It had taken time to explore each of the volcanos on Arus' world, his men having to push back their fright at being inside active volcanos to find their prize. The water exploration was a welcome relief compared to the volcano's fire and lava.

And still it was time consuming, Doom having to import vehicles that could go to the deepest depths of the oceans. Arus itself had little in resources when it came to sea diving vehicles, much of their machines had either been destroyed or taken away as Doom property. The seas of Arus weren't exactly peaceful either, teeming with underwater life, from the harmless, colorful fish to deadly sea beasts that would aggressively charge the deep sea vehicles.

It forced them to be accompanied by guards, mini subs designed for efficient movement in water, and armed with weaponry meant to chase off those beasts that thought to take a bite out of the exploration vehicles.

Lotor had a dozen scientist and language experts working on the messages found in the lion's lairs. They felt certain the messages pointed to the exact location of the next lion, but they were unable to read the ancient dialect completely. Arusians were brought in, but they all feigned ignorance at being able to read the messages, even when Lotor's men threatened them with torture and death. It seemed the people of Arus were determined to not give Doom their lions, making it clear how they disapproved of their ancient legend falling into Drule hands with their continued defiance.

Zarkon's witch Cortana, was eager for a chance to go to the planet Arus. One could say she was chomping at the bit, wanting to explore the lions and the magic that surrounded them. She was confidant she could find out all their secrets, maybe even discover a way to reproduce them. That certainly got Zarkon's attention, the King just as eager as ever to have a whole fleet of lions at his command. But he bade Cortana wait until all five had been found, the king not wanting to be without his most loyal witch for so long. Especially not during this time of war, when Queen Merla continued to land assassins on planet Doom.

Already three more had been caught, all in various stages of guilt, trying to get close to the king, and one had even dared to lift his hand to Lotor. It was nerve wracking business, Lotor worrying over what would happen if an assassin turned their attention to Allura. She was still unable to defend herself, having to rely on Lotor and the guards for protection. Lotor tried to push Haggar to hurry in teaching Allura defensive magic, but the witch insisted that learning took time. Time Lotor felt they might not have.

Though right now, save for the assassination attempts, little was being done in terms of fighting out this war with the Queen. The standby fleet was poised to reach planet Mindigula any day now, the remains of the Doom armada impatient to leave that world and press on to Amazonia. Communication was kept up between the armada and Doom, filling Lotor and the king on what little they had managed to learn from the prisoners they had interrogated. Which wasn't much, except for one sly general who hinted that the worse was yet to come in regard to Amazonia's attacks.

His father, King Zarkon was hardly worried, the Drule more interested in getting a hold of one of the Queen's so called ultimate weapons. He wanted it for himself, wanted to disassemble it, to learn it's secrets, and have reproductions made. It almost rivaled Zarkon's interest with the lions, the king eager and impatient for new toys.

Lotor was intrigued by the Queen's weapon, but not to the point that he wanted to risk more men's lives to capture it intact. If anything, Lotor was wishing for a speedy end to the war, so that he could focus all his attentions on Allura. She was the one bright spot in his life, the only times he could truly relax was around her. Lotor tried to spend as much time as he could afford to by Allura's side, having duel reasons for doing so. He wanted the calmness of mind being around her brought him, but he also desperately needed that time to try and win her over, bring her heart to further open up to him.

He had a few tricks up his sleeves, where Allura's heart was concerned. He took to heart her love of flowers, sending for imports of night blooming plants. He was building a secret green house inside the castle, one that would be a marvel of flowers that would thrive in the forever night of planet Doom. It would be his gift to Allura, a garden she could love and care for.

Lotor still wanted to shower her in jewels, but he held back, remembering how she said she liked simple pieces. Instead he focused on other ways to impress her, planning an outing that would take them beyond the castle walls. It was this day that they were to travel to one of the cities on the outskirts of the castle's lands, Lotor hoping a change of scenery would do wonders for Allura's mood.

He was currently sitting in the outer chamber of his former bedroom, the detailed reports on his lap as he waited for Allura to finish dressing. Indeed the thought of leaving the castle had brought a spark to her eyes, the girl unable to hide her excitement at the thought. He hadn't realized it until he saw how lively she became at the prospect of leaving Castle Doom, that Allura was bored inside it's stone walls.

Lotor was beginning to mull over ways to stimulate Allura's mind, when the door to the bedroom opened. He immediately looked up, feeling some of his breath steal away at the sight of her. As always, she was dressed in soft pastel colors, a pale blue that rivaled his own skin's color. It was a strappy number, with thin, spaghetti like bands that laced up and down the length of her arms, and formed a criss cross pattern across her back.

Her hair was loose, save for the sides which formed twin braids that bound their way to the back of her hair, a pale blue clip holding them in place. All that blue merely made her eyes sparkle even more, Allura carrying a white shawl to place over her arms. His reports forgotten, Lotor stood, the papers rustling as they fell onto the couch cushions.

"You look wonderful." Lotor breathed out, covering the distance to Allura in just a few steps. She blushed at his words, allowing him to catch her hand, and press a

kiss into the back of it.

"Thank you." Allura said, her free hand nervously smoothing down the ankle length skirt of her dress.

"I mean it." Lotor continued, still holding onto her hand. "You will draw all the attention when we reach the city." A chuckle then, Lotor grinning. "I dare say they won't even remember I am their prince when they see you!"

"Oh I hope not!" Allura exclaimed, looking dismayed at the thought. "I really don't want to be the center of attention."

"You're the center of MY attention." Lotor told her, and tucked her arm under his, ready to walk her towards the door. "No matter what is going on, I find it difficult to think of anything else when you're near." Allura said nothing to do that, Lotor wondering if he had gone too far in his praise of her. He knew she didn't like it when he displayed obsessive behavior towards her, but Lotor found it so hard not to do just that!

"Is it far?" Allura asked, as they stepped out into the hall. Cossack was waiting, along with several guards that had been chosen to accompany them on their excursion. "The city I mean?"

"Not too far." Lotor assured her. "A few miles at best." He nodded at Cossack, the commander falling into stride besides him. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes, your highness." Cossack answered, with a nod of his head. "There should be no problems encountered on your visit to the city." He spoke in Drule, fast and furious in an attempt to hide what was being said to Allura. And still she picked up on one word, echoing it in Drule.

"Problem?"

"It's nothing." Lotor assured her, patting her hand. He didn't want her to know that his men had been to the town, making sure the less desirable aspects of city life would be hidden out of sight for Allura's visit. He didn't want to upset her with the sight of slaves being ordered around, to see them doing back breaking work, and being beaten by their owners for slights both real and imagined.

The people had been told to keep their slaves inside their homes for now, and though they grumbled and protested, Allura would only see proper Drule citizens wandering the streets of the city.

And still Allura look worried, glancing back and forth from Cossack to Lotor. "Is it safe?" She finally asked, looking worried. "To go to the city at this time?"

"Of course it is." Lotor told her, trying a smile on her. "The war can't touch us here on Doom."

"But..." She hesitated, long enough for Lotor to urge her to speak what was on her mind. "The assassination attempts. Won't they try for us in the city too?" He couldn't help jerking his head in Cossack's direction, giving him a smoldering stare. The commander turned sheepish, and shrugged, offering up an apology.

"Sorry boss. I didn't know it wasn't okay to tell her about the assassination attempts."

"You talk far too much for a man in your position." Muttered Lotor, still glowering at his friend.

"It's all right Lotor." Allura said, pulling on his arm so that he turned his attention to her. "I wanted....needed to know. You shouldn't try to hide such things from me."

"I don't want you to be upset." Lotor retorted. "It's not good for you or the baby!"

"I think it's a little impossible for me to remain completely calm during this war." Allura pointed out as they turned a corner, the group walking in the direction of the castle's hanger area.

"Still stress is not good for you in this condition." Lotor told her, his voice rife with concern. "I'd like for you to avoid it if you can."

"If you keep me in the dark, I'll only worry more." Allura said, shaking her head. "I'll think of all kinds of what ifs, of horrific possibilities that you're not telling me."

It seemed his beloved was a natural born worrier, Lotor holding back a sigh as they walked down the stair case that led into the hanger area. "All right Allura. I will try not to keep secrets from you about this war."

"Thank you." A small smile from Allura, the girl looking pleased to hear his promise. They cleared the final steps of the stair case, the accompanying guards hurrying forward towards the cruiser that had been selected as their transport for the day's excursion. It had already been swept for bombs several times within the last few hours, but the guards were checking it over anyway. Better to delay them a few moments, then risk stepping into a vehicle that had been rigged to explode.

"Cossack, you're in charge during my absence." Lotor told the commander. "I doubt there will be any sudden changes to the status of things, but just in case....you have my personal com number."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Cossack grinned. "Leave everything to me. I won't disturb you unless something major happens."

"See that you don't." Lotor said, tone cold. He wanted nothing to interfere on this outing with Allura.

"What are they doing?" Allura asked, staring at the guards, two of which held scanning devices in their hands, as they ran them over the surface of the cruiser.

"It's merely a precaution." Lotor was quick to make his voice reassuring, giving her hand a tiny squeeze. "They're checking to make sure no one has implanted any sort of device onto our cruiser."

"Device?" She echoed, looking confused.

"Bombs." Cossack clarified, the word making the girl pale in fright.

Lotor shot Cossack another glare, but tried to offer comfort to Allura. "Do not worry. Our scanning devices are top notch. They will catch any sort of explosives long before they are ready to go off. There's no danger to you or I."

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he could feel the tremble in her arm. "Maybe we shouldn't go..."

"I'm not about to let the Queen scare me into hiding inside my own castle." Lotor told her. "And you shouldn't let her do that to you either. Don't worry Allura, my men and I will protect you. Nothing bad will happen." Allura still looked so unsure, biting her lip as she hesitated. Lotor began speaking on the allure of the city, trying to tempt her to overlook her fear.

"There's many things to do in the city." Lotor said, catching her gaze with his eyes. "Entertainment's of all kinds. The opera, and the carnival. Many restaurants and stores, places to go star gazing. It is very different from the castle, it will take weeks before you can become bored in the city."

"Really?" She looked intrigued despite herself, her looks of doubt fading.

"Really." Confirmed Lotor. "You may find yourself wanting to stay for more than just this day." He had wanted it to be a surprise, but desperate times called for desperate measures to persuaded her otherwise. "I already have accommodations booked for us at a friend's mansion. If you like, we can spend the rest of the week exploring the city and all it has to offer."

"I'd like that." Allura admitted, then added the following. "But won't you be needed at the castle? Won't your father get angry at you for spending so much time away? So much time with me?"

"He'll just have to learn to deal with it." Smirked Lotor. "And anything that requires my attention can be sent to me via my communicator. So Allura, I really can take this time off to show you the wonders of the city."

"All right then.." Allura smiled. "I'm ready when you are."

"Excellent." Lotor grinned, then nodded at Cossack. "I'll see you in a few days commander."

"Enjoy." Cossack advised him, watching as the pair strode closer to the cruiser. The guards had finished their scans, and one of the men held open the rear door, allowing Lotor to usher Allura inside the cruiser. The guards themselves climbed aboard hover bikes, the two person vehicles would surround the cruiser, performing as armed escorts, that were ready to shoot first, and ask questions later in defense of their prince and his pregnant companion.

The men and women working in the hanger, all paused to watch the procession as it prepared to leave. The docking bay doors slowly began to open, red lights flowing along the sides of them, as cruiser and hover bikes powered up. Lotor himself leaned against the cushioned seat of the cruiser, one arm casually resting behind Allura's shoulders. Allura herself was bristling with excitement, staring out the left window as though she couldn't wait to catch her first glimpse of the world outside the castle.

Lotor smiled to himself, as the cruiser and it's escorts began a slow drive forward, maneuvering past other vehicles and people as it headed for the rocky plains that began the moment the castle's tarmac ended. Once clear of it, the vehicles put on a burst of speed, engines powering up with a loud hum. At the speed they would soon achieve, it wouldn't take more than an hour to reach the city. Lotor could not wait to show off the city's marvels to Allura, and from the excited sounds she made as Allura gazed out the window, he knew she couldn't wait either!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

So some of you may know, a while back I wrote....or well started to write a date scene for this fic. And promptly came to my senses and trashed it. It was bad. There was paparazzi involved. I don't even know....honestly...they were gonna end up at a restaurant and go on a carriage ride. Thankfully it didn't get that far, only got as far as them leaving the castle before I went what the heck am I writing.

Anyway, my point is this.....this trip to the city is nothing like the date scene I attempted to write. It gets a little fluffy, but then as usual for Harem Slave Lotor, his best laid plans concerning Allura don't go as planned. *zips lip to keep from spoiling.* You'll just have to wait for 64 to see why.

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Anigie, thank you! :D


	64. Chapter 64

The city was a marvel, a hidden gem in what was the barren bleakness that made up the surface terrain of planet Doom. For miles in either direction, only brown baked clay could be seen, with darker shades of brown coloring the rocks and mountainsides. The planet truly looked desolate, a lonely place that should not have harbored any kind of life.

Aside from the Drules that made this pitiful rock their home world, she had seen some creatures, large monstrous types that their hover bike escorts kept at bay by firing off round after round of lazon fueled lasers. Lotor had explained to her that these monsters were not natural to the planet, but creatures imported for the coliseum. The monsters were used for both entertainment and war fare, the strongest being picked to be sent to other planets, unleashed on unsuspecting populace as they ran rampant upon the lands. The various witches in the employ of the Doom Empire used their magic to make the beasts grow to staggering heights, able to crush buildings and people under their massive feet.

She had felt a chill at his words, Allura wondering if a robeast had ever been brought to her own world of Arus. Lotor had offered to find out what had happened to her planet after her father's defeat, the prince using his communicator to relay the order to Cossack. The commander had promised to get right on the request, having the archivists at the castle get to work on researching the past battles that besieged planet Arus. Allura wasn't sure the results would put her mind at ease, but she felt she had to know just what had been done to her planet since she had been forcibly taken from it's lands.

She had had to force aside thoughts of her home world's conquest, not wanting to put a damper on the day's outing with her worrying thoughts. Instead she concentrated on the wonder and amazement she had felt when first seeing the Drule city. It had been hidden from sight, it's large cavern walls towering over even the tallest of the cities' buildings. It wasn't until they drove their vehicles into a split between the rocky cavern walls, that Allura had gotten her first glimpse of the city lights.

They were a multitude of color, various lights combating the shadows that the rocks walls cast on the city, their lights shining like a beacon in that darkness. What she had taken for white stars, were lights on the highest point of the center most tower of the city, the smaller buildings surrounding it as they basked in it's light. Many of the buildings were made of a reflective metal, casting back the lights onto each other.

The red and black colors of Doom were everywhere in the city, flags hanging at full mast on every street corner, banners unfurled and draping down from balconies, bearing the skull and cross bone insignia of the Empire. The people themselves were dressed in bold colors, most favoring the reds, blacks and gold of their King's dress. She saw all kinds of outfits, the wealth on display in their clothing alone was staggering to her. It was different from Arus, the people of her home world choosing instead to dress simple and comfortably. Some of the complex outfits the Drule women wore had Allura gasping for breath, wondering how they could move in those confining corsets.

Still it was exciting, the people here bearing different attitudes from the ones at the court. What little experience she had had with Drule nobles bordered on unpleasant, the men and women haughty and looking down on her. Allura was never sure if they turned their noses up at her due to her being human or a former slave, but they always left her feeling depressed from their encounters. Other times, usually in the presence of Lotor or the King, they were want to act frightened and subservient, practically crawling on all fours to scamper and brown nose after the royals. When Lotor was around her, they tended to be solicitous towards Allura, acting as though they actually cared about her and her well being. Allura disliked this fake concern the most, preferring to see their true nature at work.

Here the citizens of this city not knowing who she was, or of her former slave background, acted a bit better. But Allura knew she wasn't getting a true view of them, because of Lotor's presence around her. His very nearness assured that all would be on their best behavior around them, the people pausing to point and stare as Lotor led Allura through the city streets.

She was conscious of their whispering, only able to pick up a few sentence fragments here and there. They seemed to be in a state of shock to see their prince among them, and many wondered at just who his companion was. When an old, haggard looking woman began to whisper loudly that Allura could be the slave that had started the war, Lotor's men quickly surrounded the woman, ushering her away from the crowd before her words could incite a riot.

"Lotor...?" Allura was aware that her use of no title when addressing the prince caused some eyebrows to raise, and tongues to wag. "What are they going to do to that woman? They're...they're not going to hurt her are they?"

"Of course not." Lotor was quick to reassure her, patting her hand with his. "They're merely escorting her back to her home where they will insist she remain for the day."

"Why?"

"Why? Well...we don't want her to upset people with her speculations." Lotor explained. "It's best for us all if we can keep the gossip mill from churning out troublesome notions."

"But...don't the people have a right to know what's going on? To know just who I am?" They were speaking in a mix of broken Drule and Arusian, making it difficult for the

people that surrounded them to understand what they were saying.

"We don't want to cause pandemonium by revealing everything." Lotor told her. "They can continue to live their lives by existing with the knowledge allowed to them by their rulers. We needn't concern them with things like who you are or the near loss we suffered against Merla's ultimate weapon. As far as the citizens are concerned, it was a flawless victory for Doom."

"Oh..." She sighed then, thinking how different Doom's policy was from her home world's. Arus' officials would never have chosen to lie to the people about what was going on, wanting to keep them informed in times of chaos and upheaval.

"But let's not worry about that, and continue on with the tour." Lotor said, leading her forward as the remaining soldiers cleared a path for them to travel past the crowd. They passed by several shops, Lotor catching wind of Allura's interest to pause before the windows. She stared at the exotic dresses on the mannequins' frames, noting the garments were so different from the dresses Lotor had commissioned the castle seamstress to make for her. Her dresses weren't the same style as those worn on Arus, but they were typical designs that many women from human worlds wore.

Allura realized the dresses here were made to accommodate the more lizard like Drule's spikes and scales, some of the gowns slit in such a way as to show off their alien like features. There was a lot of leather and latex, wire frame corsets, and tight, restraining skirts made of numerous straps and buckles. She couldn't imagine herself in any of those garments except for maybe the loose fitting robes that seemed the sort of thing Lotor's father, the demon favored.

There was more than just dress shops to be had, she spied a book shop, Allura pressing her hands against the glass. Her excitement quickly turned to disappointment as she realized all the books on display in the window were written in Drule. "I should have known." She murmured softly, Lotor cocking his head to pick up her words. "That the books here wouldn't be written in anything but Drule." She explained to Lotor.

"Ah. That." Once again he was taking her hand, leading her away from the book shop. "If new reading material is what you require, I can always order some more books from Arus."

"I'd like that." Allura admitted, having already started her third reread of the small pile he had collected for her. He was leading her towards a street vendor, the man looking nervous at the prospect of serving the prince of Doom. His cart held an assortment of foods, Allura staring at the various baked treats as Lotor conversed with the vendor.

Money was exchanged, one of the escorting soldiers paying for the prince's purchase, as Lotor handed Allura what looked like a glazed eclair. She looked it over carefully, noting the dark purple color, and the hole in the rear end that leaked out a yellow cream. Cream that she learned filled the eclair to the point of near exploding in her mouth when she bit down on the tip.

Lotor actually laughed at that, being quick with the napkin to brush it across her lips, cleaning up some of the cream. What he didn't reach, Allura licked at herself, finding the treat messy but tasty. Lotor had his own eclair, the prince being just as careful as she when biting into it. And still it exploded, cream covering his chin, leaving Allura in a fit of giggles as she went to wipe away some of the cream with her fingers.

"Come Allura..." Lotor urged her to walk as they ate, the prince sucking on the tip of the eclair to get out more of the cream. She mimicked his actions with the pastry, noting that draining it in this manner left it safe to bite in. "There's more to see."

They reached the theater district a few blocks away from the vendor, Allura looking at the small buildings that held posters advertising various plays. She saw one of a beautiful Drule maiden standing on a balcony. The Drule female was leaning over the side, staring at the Drule male who clung to the vines that grew on the marble wall. He was so near to her, that any closer they would kiss. Allura couldn't read the words written on the poster, but her every instinct told her it was a love story that this theater held.

"Normally, the theater groups come to the castle to perform plays for my father." Lotor's tone was conversational, the prince nodding at the poster which held Allura's attention. "He'd never allow a story about love to be performed at the castle." A wry smile then, Lotor tsking. "He only likes the tragedies, and the ones about war."

"That seems very in character for the demon." Allura said, fighting not to frown. "Lotor? Can we see a play? One about love?"

"We can see whatever you want to Allura." Lotor told her. "But are you sure you'll enjoy it? It'll be in Drule, and may be hard for you to follow along with what is going on."

"It'll be fine." She said quickly, eager for a chance to see a play. "I'll read their body language and emotions. And what I don't understand, you can explain to me!"

"All right Allura." Lotor agreed, and his arm made a gesture to include the various theaters on the block. "Just pick a play, and we'll go see it."

"This one!" She said automatically, pointing at the balcony poster.

Lotor glanced at the poster, nodding his approval. "It won't be till this evening though. The theaters are closed during the day for rehearsals."

"That's fine." Allura quickly answered. "I can wait a few more hours. Till then you can show me more of this city."

"Of course." Lotor said, leading her past the various fronts of the theaters, Allura taking quick glances at their posters. She wondered if Lotor would be agreeable to seeing another performance or two, Allura catching sight of several more interesting looking advertisements. They passed by more stores, and soon the cobblestone pathways led to the housing district of the city. Here were several buildings, more wide than tall, veritable mansions with gated fences to keep put the rabble. It was clear this was a rich area of the city, where only the well to do could afford to live.

Seeing those buildings made Allura realize they had yet to see any of the poorer elements of the city. She felt certain there had to be some, no place where people gathered was free of the poor and destitute. It left her wondering if the Drules hid them better than the humans, Allura's mind taking a leap towards the dark, as she imagined the soldiers shooting down beggars who strayed too close to the nobles.

"Lotor?" Allura interrupted him mid speech about one of the mansions, the girl having not heard a word of what he was saying. "What happens to those who aren't well off?"

"Pardon?" he looked confused, staring at her as she continued.

"The people who cannot afford to live in these mansions, and buy those expensive clothing and books." Allura glanced around, realizing they had left the crowds behind them when they entered the home district of the nobles.

"Ah, you mean the slaves?" Lotor asked, making her frown as she realized that too had been lacking in their tour of the city. She knew the Drules did very little for themselves, always relying on the people they enslaved to do the work for them. And yet here in this city, she had seen none. Neither working in the shops, nor following their masters around as they walked the city streets.

"Slaves and the poor. The homeless." Allura clarified, stopping before the gates of one of the mansions. She gazed at the sparkling clean windows, and the dirt free statues that decorated the front courtyard of the home, and knew that Drule hands had not been responsible for the upkeep of the land. She glanced at Lotor, seeing a look of discomfort pass over his face, leaving her to wonder what he was hiding.

"There is none." He said at last, and her eyes widened.

"No slaves or no poor?" Allura wanted a clarification.

"No poor." He answered, and she stared at him, shocked confusion on her face.

"How can that be?" She asked, shaking her head. "No world is free of poverty. Though some would try harder than most to deny they hold such unfavorable aspects!"

"You'll find Doom to be one of those worlds." Lotor told her, a rueful expression on his face. She cocked her head at him, waiting for him to explain. "This city....it's one of the crown jewels of the Doom empire. It, along with several others, all located in close proximity to the castle, are a sort of utopia you could say." He shrugged then, a humorless chuckle escaping him. "My father has never been one to tolerate those who are weak, he wants no reminders of that even here in the heart of the empire there could be poor and hungry citizens."

"So he what?" Allura was cautious, sure she would not like whatever answer Lotor supplied to her question. "Gets rid of them?"

"You're closer to the truth than you realize." Lotor sighed, reaching out to grip one of the iron bars of the mansion's fence. He stared into the property, Allura waiting for him to speak. "He'll tolerate no poor this close to the castle. You'll find no homeless, no people in debt in this city. They're shipped off to the outer realms of Doom, to decrepit towns where they are quickly forgotten." Now he turned, and looked at her. "They might as well be dead for all the attention the Empire gives them."

"That's horrible!" Allura exclaimed, staring at him sadly. "You don't care for them at all?"

"Unlike Arus, we don't have a health care system set up to tend to them, nor does the Empire give out handouts to help them get back on their feet." Lotor explained. "The only help one can rely on is their family, and when that support system fails you, or tires of you, you're soon cast out into the slums."

"Do you ever go there...? To one of these slums I meant?" Lotor's look clearly defined the answer as no, Allura sighing. "On Arus....my family always worked with the poor. Always." She stressed the word, fingers playing with her skirt. "We helped to feed them, and build them homes, get them back on their feet. Try to find them jobs."

"It sounds like a lot of effort...."

"It was! But it was worth it!" She exclaimed. "We didn't just hide them away, never to think of them again. Lotor, some people may end up in this position through their own fault, but a lot of people who ended up homeless on Arus really tried their best to avoid that fate in the first place. Lotor, you should try to change things. Your less fortunate people shouldn't be treated worse than the slaves!"

"Worse than the slaves?" He echoed, then nodded. "I suppose you're right. As a slave you get fed, have a roof over your head. Your master may even see to your health care if only to make sure his investment doesn't die out."

In her ideal world, there would be neither slaves nor poor, everyone would be equal and well off. She didn't mention this to Lotor, knowing the prince would most likely laugh at her for her naivety. She sighed, and though Lotor looked at her curiously, she offered no reason for her discontentment.

"Are you hungry Allura?" Lotor had taken hold of her arm, trying to urge her to walk with him. She went where directed, still thinking of the poor's plight as Lotor talked to her. "If I remember correctly, there's a fine bistro the way we just came. It shouldn't be a problem to clear it of it's patrons and have the place to ourselves." They were moving back the way they had come, the accompanying guards silent save for their footsteps.

A communicator went off, Lotor and his men each checking their personal coms. It turned out to be Lotor's communicator that was responsible for the noise, the prince sighing as he offered Allura an apologetic look. She merely looked away, pretending to be uninterested in his call, though inwardly she focused all her attention on his words.

"What?!" Lotor barked into the communicator, practically crushing it in his fist. "This better be good Cossack. I'm in the middle of something important here!" Allura heard Cossack's voice answer back, the Drule sounding worried, panic underlying his fear.

"You have to return back to the castle at once Prince Lotor! It's an emergency!"

"What kind?" demanded Lotor, even as Allura stared off into the distance, frowning at the red light that seemed to be falling from the sky. It reminded her of a shooting star, only it moved too fast, and erratically to be that.

"It's the queen!" Cossack exclaimed, and Allura gave a start of surprise. Some of the soldiers that made up their escort were also looking up at the sky, one man raising his hand to point at the red light. Allura saw that there was more than one now, a half a dozen of those lights, sprinkled across the sky, leaving a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"What about the Queen?" Lotor asked, and exhaled a sharp breath as he too noticed the lights. He was already dropping the communicator on the ground, to grab hold of Allura, even as Cossack's words came screaming out of the tiny device.

"There's an invading armada bearing her insignia in Doom air space!" That was the last thing Allura heard, before the red lights began exploding in the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued!!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, I dunno about that. Harem Slave Lotor still has to learn some things when it comes to wooing human women! XD


	65. Chapter 65

He had had only seconds to react, Lotor spying the red lights, and realizing what they were an instant before they began exploding. He moved on pure instinct, hearing his communicator crush under his boots as he lunged towards Allura, arms seizing her around the waist. She was too startled to ask a proper question, shocked sounds escaping her as Lotor threw them both towards the ground.

He turned halfway, maneuvering them so that he hit the cobblestones back first, Allura being cushioned against his body. Before she could recover from the fall, Lotor was rolling them over, the prince pinning the girl beneath him so that his body covered hers. They only had a few moments to stare at each other before several of their escort lunged towards the prince and his companion. The men dove to cover Lotor and Allura with their bodies, burying them under the heavy muscled frames of Drules, trying to protect them as best they could.

It left Lotor and Allura with nothing to do but listen to the sounds of the sky bombs as they exploded, the noise distant but growing closer as ships flew across the sky of Doom, dropping the deadly explosives. They didn't seem to care where they dropped them, or who they hit, the explosives raining downwards, coming ever closer to the housing district of the city.

Panicked screams could be heard, people fleeing the deadly air raid, trying to make it to the closest shops, or homes of their friends. Many were left out on the street, shouting and begging, praying to their Gods as they dove under cruisers for protection. It was sheer and utter pandemonium, and Lotor knew that unless they could get inside a building, they were sitting targets for the bombs.

"Move!" Lotor shouted at the guards on top of him, hearing one offer a protest. "Damn it I said move! That's a direct order!"

They were reluctant, but moved quick enough to obey him, rolling off of the prince and Allura. One soldier offered his hand to Lotor, a gesture he ignored as he pulled Allura to her feet. She was paler than he could ever recall seeing her, her blue eyes wide with fright. He could feel the tremors shaking Allura's body, the prince tucking her close against him as he all but lifted her up off the ground.

"This way!" Lotor shouted, already leading the way as he ran past panicking Drule citizens. He could see some of them attempting open the gates of one of the mansions, the heavy iron fences groaning in protest as it gave way under the combined strength of several Drule males. They ran into the courtyard, unaware the prince and his escort was hot on their heels, the panicked people converging on the mansion, banging on the doors, and attempting to break open the windows.

All around them, explosions could be heard, tiny bits of shrapnel flying through the air, striking them all in various places. Lotor himself sustained a cut on his shoulder, the shirt tearing as shrapnel embedded itself into his muscle. He ignored the pain, still holding onto Allura, making sure she stayed next to him as he ran towards the mansions' door.

At one point he heard her cry out during a barrage of shrapnel, but there was no time to stop and check on her. They all had wounds to tend too, and right now the

issue of getting a roof over their heads was more important than anything else.

"Get those doors opened!" Lotor ordered, gesturing his men to join the group of civilians who were currently ramming the entrance doorway of the mansion. The double doors were holding for the moment, leaving Lotor to wonder if they had been braced with something on the inside. People were still screaming, some frightened, some angry as they demanded entrance to the building.

Muffled answers could be heard, the Drules inside refusing to open their doors to the panicked crowds. Lotor stayed close to the wall, huddling Allura against his chest as he eyed the people trying to break open the windows. Another explosion occurred, so close to the building that the windows all broke at once, glass being shattered into tiny shards and glittering steel powder.

Most people stood there stunned, deafened for the moment from the recent explosion. Lotor didn't allow his wits to scatter, scooping Allura up in his arms, and charging the nearest window. Jagged edges of glass remained, forcing him to carefully maneuver Allura through it's frame. She whimpered but made it through, Lotor spying hints of blood on the glass, and wondering if it was his or Allura's that stained the remains.

The others had realized the windows were their opening into the mansion, crowding in close and pushing impatiently at each other. Lotor quickly scrambled up and over the ledge of the window, finding no time to pause and check out the surroundings as someone dared to lay hands on his rear, shoving him out of the way. He recovered enough to land on his knees, quickly straightening to a standing position.

The nobles who lived in this mansion were well off, able to hire guards who ran into the room now, weapons drawn to attack the intruders. Lotor fixed them with his best glare, striding towards Allura, confidant they would recognize him. Behind came the sounds of people landing inside the room, gasps of dismay as they noticed the armed guards.

"Stand down at once!" Lotor snarled, his hand hovering towards the hilt of his sword. They didn't even hesitate, several fixing the barrels of their blasters in Lotor's direction. He drew in a sharp hiss, displeased at the threat, golden eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Don't you know who I am?" Lotor demanded, his fingers closing around his sword. He saw them began to pull back the trigger, intent on stopping him before he could pull his sword out of his sheathe.

"Stop!" A voice cried out, even as Lotor draw his sword, the lazon humming to life amidst gasps. They may not have recognized him, but they knew enough to know the sword meant this was someone high ranking indeed, who had intruded into their employer's home. The voice cried out again, even as a few of the guards let off a round of

lasers, Lotor twirling his sword before himself, deflecting the bolts.

The lasers zig zagged their way back towards the senders, two men being hit square in the chest, flying backwards off their feet to slam into the floor. The third ducked just in time, the laser going over his head to smash into a crystal vase. It shattered into pieces, the pleading voice moaning about the cost. Lotor didn't care about the damage done, at last reaching Allura's side. She was still kneeling on the floor, and though he couldn't see her face, he knew she had to be just as frightened inside the mansion as she had been outside it.

"Anyone else dare fire at me?" demanded Lotor, and now the mysterious voice's owner stepped into view, hurrying between Lotor and the guards. Lotor got a view of an aging Drule, whose scaled skin was beginning to bare the sign of wrinkles around the eyes and mouth. What little hair he had left was a graying black, tied back with a silk ribbon. The sides of his head was bare, only the top formed a thick stripe of hair over dark green skin.

Lotor felt this man was familiar, but for the life of him couldn't recall his name. He was too agitated and concerned about the bombs to wonder if he had seen this noble at court before.

"Don't shoot!" The green skinned Drule ordered, gesturing wildly for the guards to lower their weapons. "Don't you know who this is?" The guards looked hesitantly at the Drule, one openly shrugging as an answer. "It's the crown prince you idiot!" That surprised them, the men clearly not expecting Doom Royalty to be breaking into anyone's home in this manner.

"Prince Lotor..." The Drule turned to him, bowing so low his hair almost touched the floor. "Forgive my men for their rude greeting of you. If I had known sooner it was you at my door, I wouldn't have hesitated to let you in."

"Good to know." Lotor said, at last sheathing his sword. "There will be no further objections to opening your doors to allow my men inside your home?"

The noble's eyes widened, he began stuttering out an answer. "I have no problem with your men coming inside, but what do we do about these others who have forced their way into my home?" His question was punctuated by the sound of another explosion, the building seeming to shake in it's very foundation in the process.

"Let them be for now." Lotor was bending over to help Allura stand, the girl seeming unsteady on her feet. She reached around his waist with her arms, Allura all but clinging to Lotor for support. "They merely want a place of refuge from the bombing."

"But that could be days, weeks....I don't have the provisions to cater to a bunch of refuges!" The noble protested, even as the other Drules began murmuring angrily at his words. The air became thick with tense atmosphere, and only the sight of the nobles armed guards kept the upset citizens from attacking him.

"We will make do with what you have!" Lotor's voice roared over the buzz of the angry citizens, and even Allura flinched back from his shout. "Now I need you to show me to a private room, one that has a working holo and a med kit."

The green skinned noble was clearly unhappy about being ordered around, his lips pursing together in disapproval. "Fine....come this way....I'll leave my men to deal with these...citizens."

"Whatever makes you feel better." Lotor said, pausing to pick up Allura so that she needn't step on any of the broken pieces of glass that littered the room's floor. Carrying his beloved, he hurried after the noble, stepping into the hallway that led past the main entranceway of the mansion. A large iron bar was slid into place over the doors, cracks appearing in it's surface from the weight of the Drules who had tried to force the door open. The noble let out a curt command, and the slaves were quick to obey, laboring to lift the bar.

Almost immediately, the doors swung open, the people who had not yet gotten a chance to climb through the windows, rushing into the foyer. Lotor caught the eye of his

general, giving a jerk with his head that was a silent command for his men to follow him. The soldiers that made up the prince's escort pushed their way through the crowd, to follow on Lotor's heels.

The noble was waiting at the end of the hall, practically vibrating in place with nervous energy as he wrung his hands together. "This way your highness!" He waved them closer, Lotor relieved to see he was avoiding the staircase. The way the building shook whenever a bomb went off too near to it, Lotor did not want to risk being on the second floor.

Eventually they reached a room, windowless and in the center of the mansion. The lamps rattled in place whenever a bomb went off, but otherwise the room was in good condition. Lotor carried Allura over to the couch, setting her down carefully on the cushions. He caught sight of her face, biting back a hiss to see a jagged cut on her forehead, blood dripping just over her left eye.

"When did this happen?" He whispered, using his thumb to smear some of the blood before it could hit her eye. Allura opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly shushed her. "Tell me later."

He straightened, and began barking out orders. "Get a hold of Cossack immediately. I want to hear from him just what is happening! And get the mayor of the city on another channel. I want answers as to why the city's protective shielding hasn't yet been activated!"

"Yes, your highness." The guards who hadn't taken up position by the doors, hurried over to the holo unit, fingers quick and nimble as one solider inputted the codes for the castle. As the call was being put through, another was being made, this time to information to inquire of the mayor's number, so they could contact him directly about what was being done to protect the city.

The noble was standing too close for Lotor's liking, the prince all but snarling out an order to him. "Get me that med kit!"

"Yes, your highness!" He didn't even pause to watch the Drule scamper off, turning back to Allura.

"Poor thing..." He murmured kindly, brushing back her hair off her shoulders. She was staring wide eyed at him, visibly trembling in place. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for things to turn out this way." He dropped to his knees so that he needn't keep bending over her, fingers touching her face gently.

"What's going to happen Lotor?" Allura asked, her voice whisper soft. "Are we going to die here?"

"No! No..." He repeated, trying to sound calm. "It's merely a set back. We'll beat back Merla's forces, and return to the castle all in due time. I promise you, things will go back to normal soon enough." Lotor knew he would sound more convincing if his words weren't on the heels of another explosion that shook the very house they hid in.

"Why is she doing this?" Allura wanted to know, looking close to tears. "Why is she attacking innocent people to get to us?"

"Because...." Lotor hesitated, and Allura touched his uninjured shoulder.

"Please...I need to know..."

"It's a war tactic. She hopes to take the fight out of us and our people. But also....she may be banking on scaring the populace to the point they turn on the ruling class." Lotor explained. "If she can upset them enough to grow angry over this war, they might hand over the kingdom to Merla. If we had to waste resources to subdue the citizens of Doom, well...it would leave our forces divided. She might be able to win if we had to concentrate not only on fighting her forces, but fighting our own people."

"It's awful!" Allura exclaimed, one eye squinted shut to keep the blood out of it. "Why is she here? I thought you said the fighting wouldn't happen anywhere near Doom? That it would take place on Amazonia!"

"It's what I believed at the time." The noble had returned with the med kit, Lotor snatching it from him. Snapping the lid open, he began rifling through it's contents, picking out gauze and an antibacterial cream. He began dabbing at the bleeding cut with cotton, speaking as he busied himself with stopping the bleeding. "We won the battle over Mindigula. By all rights, the next battle should have taken place over Amazonia." He left off the part about how it should be Doom bombing Amazonia, and not the other way around.

"So what happened?" Allura asked, pressing a clean piece of cotton into place over her cut.

"That's what I intend to find out..." His tone was grim, Lotor squeezing cream onto his fingers. He ignored the pain in his shoulder to tend to Allura, chasing her hand away to rub the cream into her small cut. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" She was wincing, as though the cream burned her when it touched the cut.

"We won't be able to go see that performance after all." True regret was in his voice, Lotor having looked forward to seeing Allura's reaction to the play.

"It's all right." She assured him, letting him cover the cut with gauze, the prince winding it in place several times around her head. "Right now defending your planet is more important than a play."

"I should have known you'd be so understanding." Lotor smiled at her, setting the remaining bits of gauze down inside the med kit. He wiped the remains of the cream on his knee, the fabric of his pants soaking it up. "We'll go see the play when all of this is over with. I promise."

"All right..." Allura nodded, not quite smiling as he straightened up. He touched her cheek one last time, fingers wanting to linger in place. But he knew he had duties to attend of, Lotor striding over to the holo unit. It was split down the middle, Cossack standing on one side of the screen, the mayor of the city on the other. Both were currently facing someone off screen, each man relaying orders to their subordinates.

"Gentleman." Lotor said, holding up his hand for silence. Cossack looked ready to scream, the commander impatient to fill Lotor in on all that had transpired so recently. But first Lotor intended to speak with the mayor, letting his eyes fill with annoyance as he looked at the Drule. His head was bald, covered in the thick head ridges of the more lizard like Drules.

"Prince Lotor!"

"Sire!"

"Tell me Mayor Grizzwrd. Just why haven't you raised the shielding of the city? The people are in a panicked frenzy, a panic that could have been avoided if you would simply do your job correctly!"

Grizzwrd looked chagrined, fists clenching at his sides. "Prince Lotor, I apologize, but this current crisis is not my fault. Something is jamming the shielding transmission, preventing us from enabling our protective barrier."

"Then I suggest you get to work on finding a way around this nuisance, and get the shielding up before I lose my temper." Lotor retorted. "Otherwise it will be you out on the streets with the panicked people and bombs going off all around you."

"You're asking for the impossible!" Grizzwrd exclaimed, facial tics flashing. "Prince Lotor, I am doing my best, trying to maintain calm for the city, but so long as they continue to bomb us, and the shield remains jammed, there is little else I can do!"

"Excuses are not what I want to hear." Lotor snapped, folding his arms over his chest. "I demand results. It's your job to give them to me!"

Grizzwrd looked about ready to sigh, mouth opening to issue another protest. Lotor raised his hand, his guard cutting off the transmission before the mayor could finish his sentence. Cossack filled the whole of the screen now, and even impatient as he was to tell Lotor everything he knew, he paused long enough to ask the following question.

"Are you sure that's wise, hanging up on the mayor like that?"

"It may motivate him to work harder on the problem at hand knowing I refuse to listen to any more of his excuses. Now Commander, just what is happening in the skies above us?"

"It's Merla's forces." Cossack confirmed what Lotor already knew, the commander looking angry. "It's a whole new armada, different from the one our forces engaged at planet Mindigula. Larger, it's nearly quadruple the size of that pitiful showing Amazonia had at the first battle."

"But where did they come from?" Lotor wanted to know. "Why did our forces not encounter them when they tried to pass Mindigula?"

"Ah that's the thing. They completely bypassed planet Mindigula." Cossack's eyes were wide with amazement. "It seems they took the long way to Doom, must have taken them nearly three weeks to travel this far in so short a time. If anything, the small armada our forces encountered at Mindigula was a trick. An illusion to make us think we had won."

Lotor was growling at that, fingers clenching into tight fists, his nails drawing his blood. "That damn bitch! She outmaneuvered us this time!"

"Yeah but...She's still got the war to win." Cossack reminded him. "Just because it's taken place in Doom air space, doesn't mean we'll lose."

"We won't." Lotor said, mustering up all his confidence. "Has the twelve remaining fleets taken off yet to engage Merla's in battle?"

"Yes, sire! The explosive air raids should stop soon. They won't be able to maintain bombing the planet surface and fight with our fleet at the same time. But Prince Lotor..." Cossack was hesitating, even as Lotor nodded at him to continue.

"Go on Commander, I can handle whatever it is you're about to say."

"Well...It's just that....with only twelve fleet left behind....we can only delay her from landing her ships on Doom's surface. We need outside help, and fast!" Cossack exclaimed.

"We'll get it." Promised Lotor. "I want you to call back the fifteen fleets we sent on to Mindigula. They along, with the remaining ships of our armada stationed there are to head back to Doom."

"That will take at least a week....Do you think our forces will be able to hold her off that long?" fretted Cossack.

"They'll have too. We can also call in help from our men stationed on nearby planets. We'll give that bitch Merla the fight she's clamoring for." Cossack couldn't even muster up a grin at Lotor's words, looking far too tense and unrelaxed.

"There's something else...she's managing somehow to jam the cities' shields. The castle is okay, but only because our witches are working their magic to allow the shielding to turn on. They're working in shifts, so as not to drain themselves completely of their magic." Cossack explained, looking worried. "It be best if you and Allura got back to the castle. We can't protect you out in the city."

"Don't worry Cossack. As soon as it's safe enough to travel, we will return to the castle." Promised Lotor.

"Maybe we can send out Haggar and another witch to maintain a private shielding on a transport." Suggested Cossack. "Then you could come home sooner."

"An excellent idea commander." Lotor nodded. "See that you get that under way as soon as it's feasible."

"Yes, sire." Cossack nodded, hand brushing back his hair. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll have the witches over there in no time, and get you to back to the castle.. You just take care of Allura and the baby. Keep them safe in the meantime."

"I will commander, count on it." Lotor said, already turning from the holo to glance at Allura. She sat huddled on the couch, med kit next to her. She seemed to sense Lotor's eyes on her, Allura raising her head to lock gazes with him. He smiled at her, hoping to set her at ease, relieved when she didn't burst into frightened tears. _~Right.~ _He thought, slowly walking towards the couch where Allura sat. _~How hard can it be to keep her safe?~_

The explosion that shook the room, and nearly knocked Lotor off his feet, had him rethinking that thought. He hoped to any God that was listening that the Doom fleets would soon reach the altitude of Merla's armada, and put an end to the bombing. Maybe then he and Allura would make it through the following hours in one piece!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	66. Chapter 66

Standing with a remote in one hand, Prince Lotor gazed at the view screen, gritting his teeth together as he got his first look at the armada Merla had sent to his home world. It was impressive, composed of several dozen fleets, all flag ships, carriers, defenders and destroyers. Already the bee hive shaped carriers were releasing smaller fighter craft into the sky, the ships looking tiny next to their large brethren.

They hovered at the front of the armada, eager for a fight and ready to press forward against the fleets of Doom. Those Doom craft were quick, making their ascent into space as fast as they could manage. And still it had taken several hours for them to achieve that height, leaving Lotor impatient and antsy as he waited for the true battle to begin.

The Doom fleet hosted it's own impressive array of ships, although they looked woefully outnumbered next to the showing that Merla had gathered for her armada. It was nothing like the number of ships Merla had presented them with at planet Mindigula. Here they had come to play, serious and deadly in their intent. They didn't even wait for the Doom fleet to start releasing their star cutters, already opening fire as the Doom space craft tried to take up positions in space.

Lotor supposed there was a plus side to the fighting, with Merla's forces otherwise occupied, the bombing of the planet's surface had all but stopped. A few stray ships remained, Doom chasing after them, bringing them down with lasers. They tried to take down the bombers as far away from the cities and the castle as they could, but one such ship had crashed into the heart of the city, exploding on impact and taking out several buildings close by. The tally of lives lost had yet to be found, Mayor Grizzwrd's forces working desperately to put out the fires and get the Drule citizens to the nearest hospitals.

The mayor was keeping Lotor up to date on the damages, along with information on the shielding malfunction, and what they were trying to do to get it working once more. Lotor had a feeling it wouldn't be any time soon before the shield was activated, having had reports from Cossack that similar problems were being experienced all over the planet.

He had yet to hear from his father, Zarkon secloistered in the castle as always, doing what Lotor did not know. It was troubling, this lack of communication, as though the King did not care to be bothered by what was occurring on his very doorstep. But as always, Lotor assumed his father was counting on him to clean up this mess. Lotor was doing his best to do just that, although it would take time and effort. Time he feared Doom did not have, though he had already given Cossack the command to order back their fleets from Portupia, Veneg, and Somenia. Those three planets would get a reprieve from Doom's attempt at invading their worlds, though Lotor knew his father would be furious about that.

Commands had also been sent as far as Mindigula, and though it would take about a week for the ships to return from that planet, Doom would do it's best to hold off Merla for as long as they could. Lotor wondered where the Queen was. If she was watching the fight from the safety of her home world, or if she dared to board one of the flag ships herself.

Apparently Cossack was wondering the same thing, his voice coming over the view screen to ask the question out loud. "You think the Queen is with those ships?"

"I've no idea Cossack." Lotor said, eyes intent on the battle before him. Although the view screen's monitor showed the space above planet Doom, it's audio was tuned to both the castle and to the flag ship that was in charge of all twelve fleets. Lotor's commands would be heard and obeyed, Cossack and General Zyvek quick to relay them to the proper subordinates.

"It would make things easier if she was." Lotor continued, a grim look on his face. "Then we could just blow her up along with her armada." He kept silent about the fact that once the battle was ended, they'd still have to track Merla down. Lotor had a feeling that so long as she was kept alive, she'd keep coming back, so like a ghoul dog with a bone, refusing to give up on her revenge.

Cossack had long since stopped asking about their chances, keeping his thoughts private on Doom being outnumbered so badly. General Zyvek also learned not to voice his doubts, putting on a show of bravery when facing what could not only be his defeat, but ultimately his death at Amazonia's hands. Lotor could hear the general's voice, the man issuing orders and responding to things said by his crew.

Doom was hastily working to unleash their star cutters on the fighter craft of their enemies, their hanger bay doors opening, row after row of ships speeding out into the sky. The blackness of space was broken up by the colors of lasers, reds and yellows from Amazonia's side, greens and blues from Doom's. Ships were exploding, pilot's live expended in an instant, the men and women not even getting a chance to properly fight for their planets.

A large Doom defender was moving into place, trying to take the brunt of attack from the fighter craft, so that more star cutters could be released. It's shielding flickered and wavered, lasers crashing into it's side. Even with the shielding down, it would take a while to disable a Doom defender, the ship being made to withstand almost any kind of attack.

"General Zyvek, have you any strange readings coming from the enemy armada?" Lotor asked, glancing at the rear guard of the Amazonia side. He could see nothing unusual, but his every instinct told him they had at least one of that ultimate weapon of theirs, mounted on a flag ship.

"No sire. Everything reads normal." The General answered, and Lotor hissed out a warning.

"Be on guard though. Their weapon takes a while to charge up, but is incredibly powerful. When energy readings start exceeding expectation, you'll have to divert all your power to your shielding."

"Understood Prince Lotor." General Zyvek said, and began relaying the orders to the other flag ships.

More star cutters were freed from the carriers, the ships quick to engage Merla's. The guards in the room let out excited murmurs, Lotor listening to them as they speculated on the outcome of the battle. No one, not even a single guard, wished to be up in space fighting at such uneven odds. Lotor couldn't help but turn towards them, the glare on his face making them fall silent.

He preferred it quiet, wanting no distractions from the battle, and the commands he must think of. It was for that reason he had allowed his host, the owner of the mansion to take Allura out of the room. The green skinned Drule, a noble by the name of Petrack, was a talkative type, the more nervous he was made to feel, the more conversation flowed out of him.

It had grated on Lotor's nerves, the prince almost losing what little patience he had left. Allura had surely recognized the look in his eyes, meekly interrupting to say she was hungry. Concern for her distracted him from bellowing at Petrack, Lotor deciding that the noble, along with two guards as accompaniment, would take Allura to the mansion's kitchen. It would serve more than one purpose, feeding Allura, but also allowing her to avoid watching the battle.

She was still so sensitive to violence, and Lotor knew this battle would only get worse as time passed. He held back his sigh, knowing he shouldn't show his discontent to his men during a battle. One last glare at his guards, and then he was turning back to the view screen. Most of the carrier's had released their burdens, thousands of fighter craft hovering in the sky.

Lotor knew if he was to step outside the mansion, and peer up at the sky, he'd only see the barest hint of the battle going on. Lights streaking across the sky, and the occasional piece of burning wreckage as it made it's slow descent towards the planet. Doom itself would be covered in wreckage, both on the ground and floating in it's air space. It would take months to clean away the remains of destroyed ships, several million credits lost in the process.

He'd feel better about the situation if he was at the castle, knowing as long as the witches were powering the shields, the falling pieces of metal could not harm him or Allura. Cossack was currently trying to get another witch to accompany Haggar into the city, two's magic being needed to create a shielding over the transport that would take them to and from the castle.

Still it would take some time, Lotor wondering if the next day was too soon to hope for an evacuation to the castle. The mansion itself was crawling with refuges, Drule citizens that had fled inside it's walls during the bombing. The explosions may have all but stopped, but it still wasn't completely safe to leave. Not with fires raging in the heart of the city. The people here had to decide which was the better course for them. To remain in one spot and hope none of the battle touched them here in the mansion, or to choose to make their way back to their own homes and wait out the fighting there.

So far no one had left, choosing to throw in their lot with Lotor and his men. Guards who were currently letting out an oooh of displeasure at the way a Doom carrier exploded into a millions pieces at the firing blasts of an Amazonian Destroyer. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't a big loss, all the star cutters having already been released. At best, only a skeleton crew of Doom soldiers would have been left behind to pilot the carrier, the ship having minimal defense and attack functions.

But still it grated on Lotor's nerves to see one of the bigger ships destroyed, hating that Merla was so far winning in the game of how many ships had been wrecked. He

let out a curt command, ordering one of Doom's destroyers to work on blasting down the defensive shield of a nearby Amazonia devastator. A small platoon of star cutters accompanied the destroyer, working on the large ship. The devastators had little in the way of defense, only a flimsy energy shield and the fighter craft that surrounded it. It wouldn't take much to bring down those shields, but what it lacked in defense, it made up for in artillery, firing again and again on Doom ships.

Star cutters flew in close, evading the lasers and missiles, and shooting down forward gun turrets. Once disabled, they were able to move on, taking out the middle laser ports, leaving only the rear guard missile holders. It left the behemoth of a ship floating in space, dead weight that was quick to be blown apart by the Doom destroyer.

Lotor heard his guards cheering, the prince hiding a smile to see Doom scoring a blow on Amazonia's side. The tiny fighter craft were small fry, inconsequential insects that were easily crushed on both sides of the battle. The big ships were where true victory lied, and for every one they could take down, the closer Doom would draw to winning this battle.

He wasn't sure how long he had been watching the battle, when a cry of alarm came from the channel that connected him with General Zyvek's ship. "Zyvek, report!" Lotor growled, listening to the Drules as they shouted, and busied themselves with running to command stations.

"We're getting an unusual reading from one of the flag ships." Zyvek said. "No! Make that two!"

"Damn it, get your shields up at once!" Lotor snarled, gesturing wildly with his arm. The action hurt his injured shoulder, Lotor biting back a hiss of pain at the reminder of his recent injury.

"Already on it." The General confirmed, and everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as a golden beam shot forward, past the scattering Amazonian fighter craft, to disintegrate Doom star cutters and ships alike. Including the one Zyvek was on, Lotor hearing the pained screams of his general and his men. For a second nothing was heard, and then the awfully screeching static of a radio destroyed came over the airwaves, Lotor fighting the urge to clamp his hands over his ears.

"Commander Cossack, report!"

""Zyvek's ship has been completely destroyed!" Cossack shouted to be heard over the screeching of the destroyed radio, a kind of panicked excitement in his voice. "Two of the surrounding ships have been disabled, but can still maintain altitude. The rest just narrowly missed getting hit by that beam."

Lotor knew his lips were pursed together, a look of disgust on his face. "Put me in contact with General Altidavis. He's next in line to command our fleets."

"Yes, sire." The screeching of the destroyed radio died down, the castle technicians working to open a channel for Lotor to Altidavis' ship. Lotor tapped his fingers impatiently on the side of the remote, waiting to hear the man's voice.

"Prince Lotor.." Altidavis had a gravelly sounding voice, even more so in the wake of their lose.

"Ah General. You're in command now. Don't disappoint me." Lotor said, and the man made an agreeing noise. "I want you to track down where the beams came from. Send in our ships to destroy those weapons of theirs."

"Yes, your highness." Lotor gave him a moment of silence so the general could relay those orders.

"Have our fleets move in closer to the enemy armada." Lotor continued, watching as star cutter and fighter crafts once again engaged each other in battle. "If we stick close to the big ships, they may not open fire with that weapon again. It'd be too risky..." But he wondered if Merla in her desire for revenge, would destroy her own ships to get to him.

He was thinking on hiring his own assassins to send after the queen when he heard it. Faintly, almost drowned out by the sounds of the battle on the view screen, but unmistakably as anything else but people shouting. Lotor lowered the volume on the view screen, a frown on his face as he turned to glance at his guards. They appeared as puzzled as he, one daring to shrug at his quizzical look.

"What's going on?" Lotor wondered out loud, realizing the shouting was coming from somewhere in the mansion. "What are they saying?" It was too low to make out words, but he could gather the emotion behind the shouts. Anger. It made him uneasy, and Lotor gestured at his men to follow him when another scream was heard.

"Allura!" Lotor shouted, recognizing that feminine voice. He threw the remote on the floor as he ran, charging the door of the room. One of the guards reached it first, and flung it open for him, Lotor barreling past him and out into the hall. Here the shouting was louder, people arguing and swearing in Drule. He could almost make out what was being said, catching the words troublesome slave and war starter amidst the shouting voices.

His eyes widened, Lotor having a sneaking suspicion that the people staying in this mansion had realized who Allura was. He began running down the corridor, following the voices, listening to the sound of his men chasing after him.

"It's her! It's her!" Screamed a woman, her voice screeching out one accusation after another. "It's her fault that this war happened!"

"It's that slave! The one the prince killed for!" A man snarled.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Another man shouted. "My wife wouldn't have died in the bombing!"

Lotor winced at that, knowing if Allura was following what the Drules were saying, she would surely be in pain. She hated the war, hated that lives were being lost, and to have these people blame her for it and it's causalities would hurt her. Hurt her almost as much as whatever they were doing that made his beloved scream again.

The sound of her scream made Lotor put on a burst of speed, the prince turning a corner and coming into a large common place area. He almost didn't see Allura amidst all the Drules, his people towering over her so that she was dwarfed by their height. It was actually Petrack and his guards that he spotted first, standing with Allura huddled behind them, the girl trapped between a soldier's back and the rear wall of the room.

"If we give her to the Queen, this war will be ended!" Someone screamed, and another took up the chant.

"Let's kill her and hand her body over to the Queen!" That suggestion was met with cheers of approval, several Drule males fighting with the guards, trying to reach Allura.

"Kill her!"

"End this war!"

"ENOUGH!" Lotor roared, his voice a powerful growl that had the people gasping in fright. "Stop this foolishness at once!" He nodded at his guards, who began pushing their way into the crowd, trying to clear a path for Lotor to reach Allura. "Have all of you gone mad?"

At first no one said anything, cowed into silence by their prince's angry glower. Then, an old woman spoke up, gripping her cane tight as she matched the prince's glare with one of her own. "It's true isn't it? She is the slave you risked everything for."

"Who she is or isn't does not matter to the likes of you!" Lotor retorted, stalking into the crowd. Two guards were at his back, ready should the crowd try to cause any more problems.

"We have a right to know!" The old woman shouted, and others let out agreeing cries. "We've been plunged into war with an ally. A war you started by trying to protect her!"

"It was unavoidable!" Lotor snapped, almost to the wall. He couldn't see much of Allura, the girl covered by one of his soldiers. "Queen Merla is too power hungry to be satisfied with ruling over just Amazonia. She was just waiting for an excuse to fight with Doom."

"An excuse you gave her!" Someone pointed out.

Lotor ignored that, trying for a different tactic. "I understand you are all frightened by what is going on. In light of recent events I cannot blame you. But know this, Doom will be victorious as always. The queen will be beaten and killed, and peace will be restored to the planet."

"It could be a lot sooner if we gave her what she wanted." Someone muttered, Lotor turning to glare in the direction of that voice. But he couldn't figure out who had said that, Lotor growling as he reached the wall.

"We will not be handing over any slaves to Queen Merla." Lotor told them, and gestured for the soldier to move away from Allura. She looked smaller than he remembered, the girl having plastered herself against the wall. Her blue eyes were wide with fright, and she was trembling once more. On her cheek was the hint of a darkening bruise, Lotor feeling murderous to see it.

"Allura..." He held out a hand to her, the girl staring at it for one moment. And then she was reaching for it, her grasp shaky as she held onto his hand. Lotor wanted nothing more than to smile reassuringly at her, but knew it would be taken as a sign of weakness to show kindness at this time. Instead he whispered to her in Arusian, not quite cooing about how she would be safe now that he was here.

She merely nodded in understanding, clinging gratefully to his hand as Lotor began leading her back the way they had come. His men surrounded them, and the people in the room continued to mutter their discontentment over the war. They were almost to the doorway of the room, when someone shouted out an insult.

"Prince's whore!" An object went sailing through the air, a bright orange fruit smashing into Lotor's back. People seemed to go silent at that, shocked that someone had dared strike out at the prince.

Lotor stiffened, feeling the fruit slide down his back, a mess of juice and pulp. He was all too calm as he drew his sword, the lazon humming in the air. Allura had turned, and though he knew she wouldn't know what that phrase meant, she was horrified to see him struck by one of his own people.

"Lotor no..." She started to say, but he was already diving into the crowd, plunging his sword straight into the chest of the man who had thrown the fruit. Lotor had spotted him out the corner of his eye, standing there with the bright orange fruit in hand. The man's body made a satisfying squelching sound when Lotor jerked the sword out of his chest, a vicious smile on his face.

"Striking your prince for any reason is a crime punishable by death." Lotor informed the horrified Drules, shoving at the body with his other hand. The people quickly scattered, not wanting to have the body land on them. Instead it smashed into the floor, blood beginning to pool out onto the carpet. The noble Petrack was too stunned to moan about his expensive carpet being ruined, staring with huge eyes at his prince.

"Come Allura." Lotor said, and took her unresisting hand with his. He left his sword unsheathed, stalking from the room. He paused only long enough to give an order to his guards. "I want you to remove all this rabble from this building. If they want to riot, let them do it out on the streets." He heard the agreeing sounds from his men, and the protesting shouts from the gathered crowd of people but Lotor didn't turn back, nor did he change his mind. A lesson needed to be taught, and what better way then to leave them out on the streets where anything could happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!

------Michelle


	67. Chapter 67

The door had barely clicked closed, and already he could feel Allura tugging to get her hand free of his. It made him want to tighten his grip, Lotor not wanting to let go of Allura. But something told him that that would be a bad idea, the prince noting that some color had returned to her face. Albeit it was more green then red, the girl looking uneasy and ill.

At the relaxing of his grip, she went running, scampering across the room towards the doorway that led into the bathroom. The door had barely swung close, and already he could hear the muffled sound of her illness, the girl vomiting what little she had eaten on this day. Lotor sighed, glancing down at his sword, the blade bloodless due to the lazon burning up the liquid before it could stain.

Even without the blood as a reminder, he knew the sight of it must upset her terribly, the prince sheathing his sword. It was nasty business, the killing of that man, but Lotor felt it was necessary, a reminder that the people gathered in this mansion needed. To talk back to their princes was treasonous, even more so was the act of striking Doom royalty. They couldn't be allowed to get away with it.

And yet it had bothered Allura, and for that he was sorry, Lotor walking towards the bathroom. He gave the view screen a passing glance, noting that both sides of the battle had lost several of the larger ships. Lotor knew that he really needed to be watching the battle, and yet he couldn't leave Allura alone. Not in the state she was.

"Allura?" he called her name out softly, fist raised to knocked on the door. A retching sound was his answer, Lotor wincing at the sound. "Can I come in?" She didn't answer, so he opened the door, catching sight of her kneeling on the floor. A tissue was in her hand, the girl wiping at her mouth. She looked up at him as he entered, eyes brimming with tears, a sight which had him sighing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He began, shifting awkwardly towards her.

"Why....why did you have to kill him?" She tearfully asked, and Lotor looked at her with surprise in his eyes.

"Why? She nodded at that, and Lotor paused. "Allura....surely on Arus they did not allow the common people to strike the ruling class!"

"We wouldn't have killed them!" She retorted, shaking her head. "They would have been reprimanded...."

"Reprimanded? With what? A mere slap on the wrist. A night's stay in jail?" Lotor asked, and she shrugged. "Allura, I know things are different between our cultures, but there has to be common boundaries for the people. It would be sheer and utter chaos if they were allowed to do anything they wished without repercussions!" Allura just stared at him, making him sigh again. "Allura, you saw them. They wanted to hurt you..."

"They wanted to kill me." She whispered, proving she had understood enough to pick up on their murderous intent.

"Yes...you're right about that." Lotor agreed. "Who knows what would have happened if my men and I hadn't arrived on time." She seemed to shiver at that, Lotor kneeling besides her to offer a comforting touch to her back. "Even on Arus, I'm sure the people weren't allowed to just kill someone because they felt like it."

"No, they weren't, but...."

"But what?" He urged her when she fell silent. Now it was Allura's turn to sigh, the girl looking down at her lap.

"But they have valid reasons for feeling animosity towards me." Allura words made him frown, Lotor touching her face.

"Valid or not, trying to kill an innocent girl is a crime." Lotor began, but Allura cut him off with an angry cry.

"But I'm not innocent! Not of this...! It's my fault the war is even happening!" He saw her make fists on her knees, Allura looking frustrated. "It's my fault that people

died today...that man you killed....I might as well have been the one to do it."

"No! No Alllura, it's not." He pulled her protesting form onto his lap, Lotor sitting flat on the floor to cradle her against his chest. "It's Merla who attacked Doom. And you didn't make that man throw that piece of fruit. It's his own fault that he was killed."

"But he died because you wanted to protect me." She whispered into his shirt.

"He knew what he was doing, what he was saying. And if he didn't, then he was a fool." Lotor told her. "He committed an act of treason today, and had to be made an example. Otherwise the others gathered here would have thought themselves free to do whatever they wanted." She just sniffled at that, face buried against his chest. Lotor let his nose brush the top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair.

"It'll get worse." He continued. "At least in the cities." She glanced up at that, blue eyes shining with her worry. "No one at the castle will dare harm you, but it's too unpredictable here."

"When will we be allowed to return to the castle?" Allura asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"I don't want to make any promises...." He began, thinking he'd better put some more pressure on Cossack to find that second witch. "If all goes well, we could return

home as soon as tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She repeated, looking relieved.

"Yes." Lotor nodded at her, then reached to touch her bruised cheek. "How did this happen?" His voice was soft as he questioned her, Allura placing her hand over his.

"It's nothing..." She began, and he snorted at that.

"It is not. Someone dared to darken your skin, and I want to know how." Allura looked uncomfortable, trying to turn away from him. "Allura tell me."

"Will you kill the person who did it?" She questioned, voice hoarse as though she would start crying again.

"No..." Lotor sighed out an answer. He meant it too, he'd do almost anything to keep her from crying once more.

"I don't know his name. But it was a man....he slapped me before the guards could intercede." Allura told him, forcing Lotor to hold back an angry growl.

"Poor thing..." he said instead, trying for a soothing lilt of his voice. He caressed her cheek just above the bruise, grateful that was all the injury she had sustained. At least physical, Lotor knowing she was bound to be traumatized mentally and emotionally. "Let's get a cold compress on that."

Allrua shifted at his hand's urgings, moving off his lap. Together they rose, Lotor helping her to her feet. She watched as he began running the sink's water, wetting a hand towel in the process. She said nothing, allowing him to press the towel against her bruised skin. "Now....just keep holding that in place." Lotor advised her, and turned to shut off the sink.

"Lotor...? Don't you have a battle to watch?" He turned to look at her, reluctantly nodding.

"Yes, but it can wait." It really couldn't, he needed to know what was happening. And yet he couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone while she felt vulnerable.

"But..."

"But nothing..." Lotor insisted, reaching for her free hand. "You're more important than any battle." He chuckled at her surprised look, pulling her close so that her body pressed tight against his. "Why do you look so surprised? You have to know how much you mean to me." He kissed her then, just a quick, innocent peck on the forehead. It left her blinking owlishly at him, Allura turning pink from the gesture.

"But still I think you should watch the battle." She allowed him to lead her back into the room, Allura glancing towards the view screen just in time to see a star cutter explode. She made a dismayed sound, Lotor holding her close.

"It's all right." He whispered, feeling her shake her head no. "We'll win this...."

"I hope so..."

"I know so." Lotor insisted, and hugged her. She didn't return the gesture, but nor did she stiffen in his embrace. "Let's get you comfortable."

"Comfortable?" She echoed, following him towards the couch. He sat her down on it's cushions, back against the pillows and her legs laid out straight before her. The couch was long, leaving her feet several inches short of the other side of the sofa. Allura continued to hold the wet compress to her cheek, silent as she watched him move. Lotor fetched a knitted afghan off of a nearby chair, and placed it over Allura.

"When my men come back, I'll have them raid the kitchen for you." Lotor said, then added hastily. "That is, if you still feel like eating." She just nodded, watching him as he walked towards the view screen. Halfway there, he paused to pick the remote up off the floor, pressing a button that made sound return to the room. Immediately he could hear Cossack's voice, half angry half panicked, shouting out questions.

"Prince Lotor, sire! Can you read me?! Answer me damn it!"

"I'm here." Lotor said, his voice calm but weary. It was a calmness the commander clearly disliked, the Drule swearing under his breath before unleashing his anger on the prince.

"Damn it, what is going on over there?! You've been out of communication for more than fifteen minutes!"

"There was a little problem..." Lotor began, but Cossack was already retorting, cutting him off.

"While you're off doing the Gods only know what, we've lost several more ships to that weapon of Merlas! General Altidavis is panicking, and his men are in no better shape. This is no time to disappear! Do you know---"

"Allura was in danger." Lotor said quietly, amidst Cossack's rant.

"....what it's like to..." Cossack trailed off, Lotor's words registering. The prince could imagine the look on the commander's face, the Drule stunned and gaping at nothing in particular. "Danger? How? Is it the baby? Is stress from what's happening hurting them somehow?"

"No nothing like that." Lotor assured him, glancing at Allura who rested on the couch. She was watching Lotor, looking as though she was focusing all her attention on him and not the view screen he stood before. "Some of the mansion's guests decided to take it upon themselves to end this war with Merla."

"What do you mean?" asked Cossack, voice tight with tension.

"They wanted to kill her." He heard Cossack's gasp, Lotor hurrying to continue. "She's shaken but otherwise fine. My men are currently escorting the would be killers off the property."

"Do you need me to come there?" Cossack demanded. "I can gather up some more men, and rush to the city."

"There's no need, and it's too risky to travel right now." Lotor was almost amused by Cossack's concern. "My men and I have everything under control. But do try to hurry it up with getting Haggar out here by tomorrow."

"You can count on me Prince Lotor!" Cossack said, tone earnest. "I'll get the witches out there even if I have to deliver them personally to you."

"I know you will Commander." Lotor said, studying the screen. He picked out General Altidavis' flag ship, the large cruiser pulled in close to an Amazonian defender. The flag ship was using the Amazonian space craft as cover, it's shield not even flickering as the defenders' weakly fired on the cruiser. Smaller craft buzzed around both ships, star cutters engaging the fighters from Amazonia's side.

Pressing a button on the remote, Lotor heard the sounds of Altidavis speaking, the man issuing orders to his crew. All outward appearances showed a semblance of order on the ship, but Lotor picked up on the underlying tension in the crew's voices.

"General Altidavis."

"Prince Lotor, sire!" Altidavis sounded relieved, as though Lotor's active presence in the battle would make all the difference. "We've pin pointed where those beams are coming from."

"That's good." Lotor nodded his approval, though the man surely could not see the action. "Now it's just a matter of reaching them.:"

"A task that won't be easy." Altidavis lamented. "The Amazonia armada is playing hard ball, and none of the star cutters can get past the heart of the ships to reach the rear. That weapon of theirs has fired a second time, though damages were minimal this time around due to our close proximity to the Amazonian armada."

"Keep close to those ships then." Lotor advised. "Do what you have to, to get through their blockades, and take down the ships carrying those weapons."

"As you command Prince Lotor." Altidavis said, then spoke to his men. "Open a channel to the other ships. I would have them follow these orders."

Paying close attention to the general's words, Lotor continued to watch the battle, seeing several of Doom's star cutters ease off their attacks on Merla's fighters. Instead they moved into formation, a grouping of more than fifty star cutters barreling forward, dodging laser beams as they made a determined run towards the middle ground of the enemy armada.

Missiles were unleashed on some of the ships, the large behemoths unable to easily evade the barrage. Small clouds of smoke erupted on the surface of a ship, the devastator injured but not destroyed. The star cutters zig zagged to avoid the returning fire, a few bursting into flames as they were hit. The remaining star cutters flew upwards, a new wave of ships coming forward to shoot desperately at the devastator.

Some of Amazonia's fighters abandoned attacking Doom's larger ships to lend aid to their side, flying after the star cutters. Both sides made it a hassle to land hits, the small craft able to maneuver more easily than the larger ships could ever hope. The big ships were moving, slow and steady, Doom's ships trying to get in deeper into Amazonia's territory.

"Lotor..." Allura's voice had him turning, Lotor making sure to steel his expression to be unworried when facing her. "We're doing badly, aren't we?"

"No, not at all." Lotor assured her, moving towards the couch. "Doom is more than holding it's own."

"But Merla has that weapon of hers." Allura pointed out. She sighed at his surprise look, voice taking on a chiding tone. "I am getting better with the Drule language. When a person is calm and doesn't speak too fast, I can understand them better."

"Ah, so you've been following what's being said. It's really nothing to worry about. We may have sustained some losses, but it doesn't mean the war is over with yet."

"I pray that you are right." She murmured, Lotor sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Prayer can't hurt at this point." He said gently.

"What....what will happen if we lose this battle?" Allura asked, allowing him to put his arm around her. He ended up leaning against the back of the couch, Allura's head resting on his shoulder as he thought about her question.

"Well, it won't mean an end to the war. Not yet at any rate. Right now, Merla, she fights for the right to land her ships on Doom. She'll still have to fight our ground

forces before she can reach the castle..."

"What if the ground forces fail?" It was a question with no easy answers, Lotor hesitating. "Lotor? Tell me."

"We'd be in trouble then." Lotor admitted, and felt the tremor that shook Allura's body. "But it won't come to that! I promise you."

"It's not something you can be sure of." Allura pointed out with a sigh.

"If I have to, I'll send you away." Lotor began, seeing Allura peer up at him with surprise. "I'll use Haggar's magic to cloak your ship, and get you past Merla's forces. I'll do anything I have to, to ensure you and our baby survives."

"What about you?" She asked softly, and he shrugged.

"It'd be enough for me to know you still lived." She looked troubled at that, Lotor setting down the remote to pet her hair. "I won't abandon my planet. Not to that bitch Merla. I'll fight her....to my last breath if need be."

"I wish you wouldn't. That you didn't have to." Allura said, voice soft with upset.

"Merla's brought the fight to us, but I'll be the one to end it. One way or another." Lotor told Allura, enjoying the silky smoothness of her hair against his fingers. His touch didn't have a calming effect on Allura, the girl looking worried. "Here..." He stretched out next to her on the couch, his long legs reaching past hers to dangle off the other end of the sofa. "Try to get some rest. Tomorrow will come all the sooner if you sleep."

"I'll try to." She said, watching as Lotor lowered the volume of the view screen with the remote. "Lotor?"

"Yes Allura?"

"Will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" He smiled at her request, nodding his head.

"If you let me, I'd stay with you always." She was quiet at that, snuggling closer against his side as she closed her eyes. Lotor stared down at her face for a few seconds more, and then was turning his attention back to the view screen. He could see not much progress had been made since his talk with Allura, and that frustrated him. It left Lotor wondering what would be needed to win in this war against Merla......

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

KMS5665, you're right it is. I don't know how many chapters it will be when finished. I'm up to 97, but...I'm sort debating trashing what I wrote for the last four chapters. SO the fic is stalled until I can decide what to do about those chapters. X_X


	68. Chapter 68

The noble Petrack was speaking, voice a constant buzz of noise that conveyed his nervousness at the situation. At times he spoke too fast for Allura to pick out all but a few words, the girl figuring he was talking more to the guards that accompanied them, than to her. Still she tried to listen to him, wanting to be polite, and making noises at the appropriate intervals.

Not that there was many, the Drule seemed tireless, never needing to pause for breath as he spoke. Instead she looked around his home, interest in her eyes as she looked at the tastefully decorated rooms. The colors of the walls were subdued, dark tones that would not detract from the paintings and sculptures that pressed against them. And there were many, Petrack appearing to be a collector of the arts.

It was more than just Drule works that decorated his mansion, she spied things made by human hands, the noble having an eye for the best regardless of planet or race. It left her wondering if he had anything from Arus, although Allura wasn't sure she wanted a reminder of home at the moment.

It was the sudden quiet that alerted Allura to the fact something was wrong, Petrack's voice dying down in a gasp that had her tearing her eyes away from a cherub statue. She looked in his direction, and saw the group of people standing there, angry sneers on their faces as they stared down at Allura and her companions. For one brief instant no one said anything, and then Petrack was speaking, snobbishly ordering the group to move.

They refused, shaking their heads and raising their voices, anger at the heart of their emotions. She couldn't understand everything that was being said, Allura only picking up a few words here and there amidst the jumble of speaking voices. What she heard chilled her to the bone, Allura realizing they were angry at her. Immediately the guards went to stand before her, trying to hide her from sight, even as they urged her to run back the way they had come.

Nodding, Allura turned and got but a few feet away when another group of Drules stepped out into her path. She didn't even have time to react before one man was before her, face twisted into ugliness as he raised his hand, brutally back handing her across the face. Her scream had the guards leaping to her defense, one knocking the man to the floor, the other grabbing her by the arm and dragging her into the adjacent room.

It was a dead end, her guards swearing as the crowd of Drules followed them into the room. It left Allura and companions pressed up against the furthest wall, both guards crowding her behind their backs, blocking her view of what was going on. But she could still hear, practically tasting the animosity that was in the air. Petrack tried to calm them, first speaking politely, than growing angry, demanding the rabble leave his home. It made no difference, they ignored him, pressing closer to her guards.

She wasn't sure how it happened, it was some time after her second scream that he arrived. A savior descending from the clouds, bringing help in the form of more guards. Lotor's voice was powerful enough to quiet the crowd, the prince having his men push through to clear a path to her. A grizzled old woman steeled her nerves, boldly speaking back to the prince. Her voice was enough to get others to react, Lotor doing his best to calm them as he strode towards Allura.

Allura didn't quite breath a sigh of relief as she took his hand, going with him eagerly as he led her past the angry crowd of people. They were almost to the room's doorway when it happened, a man letting out a vicious accusation. She was already turning at the sound of the man's curse, eyes widening as she saw the orange object sail through the air.

It smashed into the prince's back, and all seemed to hold their breath, shocked at what had happened. All save for Lotor, who abruptly let go of her hand, and stalked out past the guards into the crowd. Allura tried to tell him no, but he was already drawing his sword, zeroing in on the man. It was then that all the color bled out of the room, leaving their surroundings in stark black and white.

She heard the sound of the sword stabbing into the man's body, the echo of it repeated again and again in her ears. She winced, and then it was repeated, the scene playing out from another angle. Each time the man's face twisted in pain, eyes so wide they looked as though they would fall out of their sockets. A flash, and then she saw the scene play out in an extreme close up, Allura crying out as the sword went into the body.

When at last Lotor pulled out the sword, a shower of blood accompanied it's removal. The blood itself was a bright red, shocking to see amidst the black and white of her dream. She was deafened to everything but the sounds of her own breathing, watching with horror as Lotor turned on the crowd, smirking as he began killing anyone who crossed his path.

The people didn't even try to run, they just stood there, accepting their fates. Allura went to cover her eyes with her hands, wanting to block out the sight of Lotor killing, and felt warm liquid touch her face. She pulled back her hands and saw the blood that coated her skin, oozing down her palms and onto her wrists. It was then that she began screaming for real, loud, hysterical cries that had her shaking.

She realized she was shaking for real, hands on her arms trying to jerk her out of her dream. Her eyes snapped open, and Allura saw Lotor above her, his face concerned, his mouth open to call out her name. For a second disorientation was with her, Allura shrieking louder at the sight of Lotor, trying to shove him away from her.

"Allura! It's okay! You're having a nightmare!"

She screamed one last time, then collapsed against the pillow cushions, completely drained of her energy. Panting, she stared up at Lotor, trying not to flinch back when he touched her face. He busied himself with smoothing back her hair, making soothing sounds that held no meaning as he tried to comfort her. She tried to let him ease her worries, though her heart beat wildly and she could still hear the sound of the sword connecting with that man's body.

"You want to talk about it?" Lotor asked, and Allura quickly shook her head no. "It might help...."

"No....no..." Allura repeated, glancing down at her hands. She swore she could feel the blood on them, though they looked clean. "I...I need to use the bathroom!" He frowned, but moved off her, allowing Allura to scamper up into a sitting position. She spotted the guards in the room, most of them studiously ignoring the scene on the couch. Others were watching the view screen, studying the battle that still waged on over Doom.

Allura stood without assistance, though Lotor looked ready to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom at the slightest sign of weakness. She couldn't even manage a smile for him, hurrying over to the bathroom's door. Once closed, she leaned against it, letting out a shaky sounding sigh as she stared at her hands again. She knew what the dream symbolized, knew that the blood on her hands was her guilt over the man's death. The others that had died surely represented the innocents that had been killed in this war, their blood a stain on her hands she'd never be able to wash away.

But she tried, hurrying to the sink, turning the water on full blast as she began soaping up her hands. She scrubbed and scrubbed at her skin, till her hands felt raw and hurt from the experience. And only then did the feel of warm blood on her skin fade away.

Shaken, she sat down on the floor, huddling her legs close to her chest. Allura realized she was even more affected by Lotor's killing of the man than she had thought, biting her lip to keep from crying. As horrible as it had been to see him kill a monster with his bare hands, it was even worse to see him murder a person. It reminded her of just who he was, the dark prince who was capable of anything. And that scared her.

She stayed on the floor, fighting back tears, knowing Lotor would be in the room in an instant if he heard her sobbing. She placed a hand on her belly, feeling for the life that was forming inside her, and worrying for the future. Lotor was ruthless, she had known that, but somehow had pushed it aside to the point of forgetting. Would he ever really let her go? Allura didn't know, and it upset her that the choice he gave her might just be a deception on his part.

Minutes went by, and then a knock on the door sounded, Allura sighing. It seemed her moment of privacy was at an end, Lotor coming to check on her. "Yes?" She called out, staring dully at her knees.

"Can I come in dearie?" An unexpected but familiar voice asked. Allura lifted her head, surprise in her eyes. That was Haggar's voice on the other side of the door! Surprise was quickly replaced by pleasure, Allura almost smiling as she called out an answer.

"Yes, Haggar, you may."

The door opened, and revealed the brown clad nursemaid, her blue cat Coba bounding into the room. He gave a cursory glance at his surroundings, then went right towards Allura, crawling onto her lap. At her finger's touch on his head, Coba began purring, the sound calming Allura greatly.

Haggar closed the door behind her, and gazed down at Allura, her yellow eyes taking in the sight of the girl on the floor. "Lotor tells me you had a nightmare."

"I...." Allura shook her head, knowing her eyes were troubled. "It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing." Haggar retorted, walking over to perch on the toilet seat. "Anyone who looks at you can see you're shaken to the core by it." Allura said nothing to that, leaving Haggar to press on with her inquiries. "Why don't you tell me about it? It might help."

"I already know what it means..." Allura whispered, and Haggar cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"That all these deaths, both in the war, and the people Lotor kills personally.....it's all on me. It's all my fault." She said, gazing down at the blue fur of Coba's back.

"I had heard you witnessed the prince killing someone. I'm sure that was unpleasant for you, seeing that side of him..." A tsking sound accompanied her words, Haggar shaking her head. "I bet right now you're thinking an anonymous life in a mansion somewhere far away from this world would be the ideal life for you." Allura kept her mouth closed, not wanting to agree or disagree with that statement.

"It's all right Allura. It's just us girls now. You can tell me if your heart is leaning closer to leaving our cruel prince than staying with him."

"It's just so hard..." Allura told her, voice soft and low. "He does things that almost make me forget who he really is, and what he has done. I start to feel comfortable around him, start to....to like him more and more. And then..."

"And then he does something stupid and violent." Haggar sighed. "Although he's right about one thing."

"What?" asked Allura, looking at the nursemaid curiously.

"That man had to die." Allura frowned at that, the nursemaid hurrying to explain. "We can't give the people the idea that they can attack their prince with impunity. It would lead to chaos, the people would soon lose all respect for authority and riot. Then there'd be a lot more killings and crime as the populace ran wild, unafraid of reprimand." Haggar sighed. "It's a shame he had to do that in front of you, but he had to act then and there. Make an example out of that man in front of the others."

"I guess..." Allura said uncertainly.

"I know so." Haggar didn't quite laugh, an odd hissing sound escaping her. "The king would have done worse. He'd be liable to kill everyone in the room save for one. That one would be left alive as witness to what happens when one displeases the king."

"He truly is a demon." Shuddered Allura, her hands going still on Coba's back.

"Not many would disagree with you on that." Haggar agreed.

She didn't really want to talk about Zarkon, Allura casting about for some other topic to discuss. "How was the ride over here?"

"A bit too bumpy for my taste, but we made it in one piece." Haggar grumbled.

"We?" Allura asked, even as Coba let out a disapproving meow, annoyed that she had stopped petting him. "Did Cossack come with you?"

"Oh no. He's still at the castle. Though he wanted to come." Haggar said. "But as Lotor's right hand man, he had to remain behind to monitor the battle."

"We're not doing too well in it are we?"

"Don't count us out just yet." Haggar advised her. "It's still early....Doom will put up a good fight..."

"But will it be enough?" Allura wondered out loud.

Haggar shrugged her shoulders. "The winds are silent on this matter. The future is too unstable, anything could happen."

"What does the winds say about my remaining on Doom?" A curious Allura asked.

Haggar's lips twisted upwards, a crooked smile that flashed her fangs. "You can't let the winds choose for you. It's a decision you will have to make on your own." It left Allura wondering if her future was just as unstable as the outcome of this war, the girl sighing to herself.

"Now.....are you ready to face Lotor?" The nursemaid asked. Allura nodded, watching as Haggar rose to stand. Coba immediately leaped off her lap, padding towards the bathroom door. He stood in front of it, tail twitching as though the cat was impatient for it to open. Allura also stood, and followed Haggar out of the room, spotting Lotor standing across the room.

He was once again focusing on the screen, barking out orders to his subordinates. Allura studied his face, noticing the tired look in his eyes. She wondered if he had had any sleep, or if he had stayed up all night watching the battle. A cough from Haggar drew Allura's attention away from the prince, the girl glancing at the nursemaid. "He won't have much time to rest in the following days. It's the prince's duty to monitor the battle closely, although I'm sure King Zarkon will also be keeping an eye on the proceedings as well."

"No doubt ready to blame Lotor for anything that goes wrong." Murmured Allura as Haggar nodded.

"It's tough, the duties of a Doom prince. You'll be his comfort, his solace when he has a moment to relax. Do try to be patient with him."

"I'll try..." Allura agreed, wondering what was next in store for them. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Lotor bellowed loudly, the word foreign but no doubt a vicious Drule curse from the way the prince slammed the remote onto the floor. Haggar didn't quite chuckle, moving from Allura's side to approach the prince.

"You must remain calm sire." Haggar advised, and Lotor turned to glare at her.

"Calm? How can I when I am surrounded by incompetents!"

"It's not their fault they are outnumbered." The nursemaid was trying for a soothing lilt to her voice, calm in the face of Lotor's anger. "If it wasn't for that secret weapon of Merlas, Doom wouldn't be having such a hard time at it." Lotor continued to glower at her, Haggar smiling. "We have a secret weapon of our own..."

"The lions?" Lotor asked, eyebrows drawing together. "They're not ready yet. Not all have been found, and the pilots have yet to master their controls."

"I think you need to bring what ones you have found to Doom as soon as the pilots become proficient at flying them. Even a few may make the difference in holding back the queen's forces." Haggar said.

"All right..." agreed Lotor. "I'll push to have the pilots train night and day in preparation for a return to Doom. We'll see how well these lions do against Merla and her ultimate weapon."

Haggar nodded in approval. "It will surely be an interesting show."

"I'm not interested in shows, I want results!" retorted Lotor, glancing back at the view screen.

"And you'll have them soon." Haggar said reassuringly. "But first, let us return to the castle before the bombings begin again."

"Bombings?" Lotor asked warily. "Are you sensing another air raid?"

"I cannot be certain." Haggar answered, already moving to walk past Lotor. "I just know I would feel a lot better at the castle among my potions than trapped in this dusty mansion for days on end." She gestured at Allura, the girl moving towards the nursemaid. "We'll be waiting by the cruiser. Do try to hurry Lotor."

Allura glanced at Lotor, seeing him frowning at Haggar's words. He looked at Allura, and though his expression softened, he did not smile. "Go on." He said. "I'll be out in a moment."

"All right." Allura agreed, and hurried after Haggar. She heard Lotor start to speak, the prince giving out commands to his men. They moved into action, hurrying to follow Allura and Haggar out of the room. Lotor continued to give out orders, Allura realizing he was speaking to his generals via the view screen, wanting to give one last command before he went out of communication range.

"What is it like at the castle?" Allura asked Haggar as they moved through the hallways of the mansion.

"Oh, not much has changed....yet." Haggar cackled. "It's only been a day since the war started, so life goes on as usual. King Zakron is as surly as ever, and though he grumbles a lot, he appears unworried. It helps that we have witches able to maintain the shielding. I suspect it's a lot worse in most of the cities."

"Do you know what is causing the jamming?" Allura asked, seeing Haggar shake her head no.

"It's surely a tactic to drain our witches of their magic." Haggar sighed. "It may work too if this battle goes on too long."

"Even with the witches working in shifts?"

"It takes a lot of magic to work the shield generators. They can't keep this up indefinitely..." Haggar sounded sad at that. "We have to end this siege, and soon...Not just for our witches' sake. Doom has little resources of it's own, we must import much of what we eat and drink. And with Merla's armada in the way, we won't be able to get our life necessities in."

"How horrible." Allura was chilled at the thought, thinking on how the people of Doom might go hungry during this war.

"It'll be worse for the people in the cities." Haggar said, reaching the doors that led outside the mansion. "The castle is well stocked for emergencies, and when that stock runs out, the cities will be hit for their resources."

"That's cruel!" exclaimed Allura.

"That's life on Doom." Retorted Haggar, walking towards the cruiser that was parked in front of the mansion's ruined gate. Allura could see a woman leaning against the side, cloaked in a black robe that had red trim to it's bottom and sleeves. She wasn't as aged as Haggar, though her face bore some lines to it. Allura realized this woman must be one of the witches that they would use to protect them on their journey back to the castle. "Allura, this is Subesta."

"Pleased to meet you." Allura said to the witch, offering her a small curtsey.

Subesta nodded, looking impatient as she spoke. "Where is the prince? I thought he would be eager to return to the castle?" Her voice was heavily accented, making it difficult for Allura to understand her every word.

"He's on his way. He's merely giving out a few last orders." Haggar explained.

"I don't know why he bothers." Grumbled Subesta. "It's not as though it will make a differance."

"Subesta!" Haggar said sharply, glaring at the witch. "You know better than to cast doubt on the outcome of this war. Nothing is set in stone, NOTHING." The witch looked cowed at Haggar's words, lowering her head meekly. Allura wondered at the exchange, but before she could question it, Lotor was hurrying out of the mansion.

"About time." Grumbled Subesta under her breath, avoiding Haggar's eyes. She bowed to the prince, who nodded and gestured for Allura to climb inside the cruiser. She did as he asked, finding him sliding in next to her. Haggar with Coba came next, and then the witch Subesta. The guards boarded the hover bikes, which had been brought along with the cruiser, the men having to stick by close to be covered by the witch's protective magic.

Subesta began chanting, words foreign and guttural to Allura. She saw the witch's eyes turn milky white, the woman seeming to vibrate with power. That power extended past the woman's frail form and onto the cruiser itself. It crackled and raised the hair on Allura's arms, Haggar patting her knee in assurance.

"You can feel it, can't you?" The nursemaid asked, and Allura nodded. "That's good. You're strong if you can sense the spell at work."

"Can you teach it to me?" Allura asked, and Lotor made a protesting sound. She glanced at him, seeing him shaking his head no as he frowned. "Why not?"

It was Haggar who answered, sighing as she did so. "It's not good to toy with such a powerful spell when you are with child. It would place an unneeded burden on you both."

"Oh." Allura was disappointed, and it showed.

"Cheer up Allura." Haggar said, once again giving her that crooked smile. "I'll teach you something good in it's place." She glanced past Allura to Lotor, noting the scowl on the prince's face. "It's best you get some rest your highness. Do try to sleep during the ride back to the castle."

"Yes, please try!" Added Allura, concern in her tone. "You need your rest."

"I will." Grumbled Lotor, leaning back against the cushioned seat of the cruiser. "Provided Haggar doesn't start filling your head with one too many spells!"

"I won't." Snapped Haggar, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Besides, it's not good to practice magic when such a powerful spell is being performed. It might distract Subesta from her casting, and that would be disastrous." She actually shuddered at that, Allura going wide eyed to see her nursemaid's discomfort.

"What could happen?" She asked curiously.

"Magic unleashed and wild is a dangerous thing. it could turn against the castor, or us." Haggar explained, and Lotor snorted.

"Just one of the many reasons I don't like magic being cast near me."

"We all have to make sacrifices during this war." Haggar retorted. "Not even royalty is free from that burden." Lotor didn't respond, merely closing his eyes as he tried to relax to go to sleep. Allura leaned back against her seat, but she didn't try to sleep, frightened she would have another nightmare if she closed her eyes. Instead she focused her attention on the cruiser's side window, staring out at the city streets they were passing by. She knew without a doubt it would be a long time if ever before she got to see the city again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does the to be continued dance............

----Michelle

Evilererk, ahhhh!! Don't you start with the needs more sex too!! XD I'm glad you liked regardless of the lack of sex.


	69. Chapter 69

Lotor sighed, sipping on a caffeine fueled drink that was a bitter taste on his tongue. He didn't particularly like this brown color concoction, but he needed the boost of energy it would supply him with. It had been three days since his return to the castle, three days since he had last slept peacefully, forcing himself to steal a few minutes here and there when there was moments of quiet in the battle.

Not that there was many, the ships on a constant move, their large crews on a rotating schedule that allowed them to keep fighting both night and day. Lotor had no such luxury, needing to keep an eye on what was going on at all times. He knew he was working himself towards a collapse, and yet there was little he could do to avoid such a fate, the war eating away at his mind.

It would be different if they were winning, if they had Merla's forces on the run. Instead they were barely holding their ground, the Amazonia armada pressing ever closer to Doom. If they were to land, the fighting would take a desperate turn, Doom's ground forces doing their best to repel the invaders and keep them from reaching the castle. Lotor was constantly worrying, wondering if the reinforcements he had called back from several planets would make it in time to prevent Amazonia's soldiers from setting foot on Doom soil.

The closest fleet, the ones from Veneg were almost in Doom air space. If they pushed themselves hard, they should be able to reach the outskirts of the battle by the next day. Lotor hoped an attack on the invading armada's rear would prove to be more than delaying tactic. So far, except for a few stray star cutters, none had been able to reach the rear of the armada, leaving the flag ships with their deadly beam guns intact.

Those beams were more devastating than the whole of the Doom fleet put together, wrecking ships in an instant. The only reason Doom hadn't yet lost the battle was because those beams required time to recharge, the more powerful a burst, the longer the weapon took time to recover. Staying close to the armada also helped, Merla's warriors unwilling to open fire on their own ships.

Lotor took another sip of his drink, disgust curling his lips at the taste. He glanced at the view screens set up in his room, each one showing a different angle of the battle. They were on a continuos feed, allowing him to keep track of just what was going on and where. He was sick of the sight of Merla's armada, hating how vast in number they were in comparison to Doom's forces. Even with the minor victories Doom pulled off, they were unable to even out the playing field when it came to numbers.

If the fighting should come to the surface of the planet, Lotor hoped then they would prove to be more evenly matched. Already the foot soldiers were on standby, geared up and practicing their shooting techniques. Skull tanks were fueled, and ready to roll out, and Zarkon's witch Cortana was busy picking out the best robeasts to be deployed on the ground.

Lotor had never thought he'd see the day when robeasts would be used on planet Doom, the prince shaking his head in disgust. The few witches who weren't exhausting themselves on maintaining the castle's shielding would use their magic to enlarge the monsters. The robeasts would do much of the fighting, Lotor hoping the battle could be contained well away from the cities and the people that lived in them.

Too many lives, as well as money, was being lost due to this war. It was fortunate that the Empire was so rich in gold, but even the deepest pockets would feel the burn if the war extended on for too long. As of right now, the castle was on careful rations, dealing out small meals. No more did his father host his nightly feasts, where tables full of endless food and drink went to waste entertaining the nobles.

And if the nobles suffered in this regard, the slaves were even worse off, their already meager rations reduced to almost nothing. The slaves were barely getting enough food to keep them going, and those people who were prisoners in the dungeons were left to slowly starve to death.

Concern for Allura and the baby kept Lotor from eating much, the prince insisting she have her fill of not only her meal but his as well. On occasion, Cossack offered up his rations, the Drule commander equally worried that the girl wasn't eating enough for both herself and the baby. Lotor appreciated Cossack's generosity, wondering how he could make it up to him.

Cossack continued to escort Allura to and from Haggar's chambers, the witch doing the Gods only knew what with Allura. The girl always seemed in better spirits after a visit with the witch, practically bubbling with excitement over her minor achievements with magic. She could now call light to her hands, able to build a protective shielding around her that was still fragile and far too easily broken. But it was something, and Lotor was as proud of Allura as he was leery of the magic Haggar taught her.

So far he didn't see the reason behind teaching Allura magic. After all his father's witch was surprisingly inactive when it came to Allura and the baby. It was as though Zarkon did not care, as though perhaps he had given up on his disapproval of the relationship. That was enough to get Lotor worried in a different direction, but he really didn't have time to properly devote his thoughts to what his father was thinking.

A glance at the view screen showed that so called ultimate weapon of Merla's firing off another beam, a wave of star cutters being disintegrated in the process. Lotor bit back a curse, slamming his mug down on hsi desk, hard enough that the brown liquid sloshed over the sides. It was surprising, but the beam had come just this close to hitting one of the Amazonian defenders. Merla's people were getting pretty ballsy if they were risking hitting one of their own ships.

He was glaring at the screen, as though his eyes could burn a hole through it when a timid knock sounded at his door. Lotor stalked towards it, jerking it open as he let out a brutal snarl. "What?!"

He immediately regretted his animosity, seeing a startled Allura standing there before him. Cossack, her ever present shadow stood behind her, frowning at Lotor for his harsh greeting.

"Is it a bad time?" Allura asked, looking wide eyed and nervous. "I can come back later."

"No...no..." Lotor tried out a weak smile on her, gesturing for her to enter. "I could use the break."

"If you're sure..." She began, and Cossack spoke over her.

"He's sure." The commander gave her a gentle nudge towards Lotor, the girl taking hesitant steps into the room. The side of her body brushed against Lotor's chest, the touch electric.

"Keep an eye on the battle for me." Lotor told Cossack, who nodded.

"Yes sire. And prince? Do try your best to relax for a few moments. You look like the remains the vultures dragged in!"

Lotor frowned at that, wondering if he really looked that bad. "Keep your extra comments to yourself commander." Lotor muttered, shutting the door in Cossack's face. He then turned to face the room, seeing Allura looking at the view screens, her hands clasped before her in a prayer like hold. Lotor knew how painful it was for her to watch the battle, Allura being the type to blame herself again and again no matter how many times he reassured her that it wasn't her fault.

"Sit..." Lotor said, reaching for the remote. For the first time in days, he clicked off the view screens, the room suddenly too silent without the sounds of the battle around them.

Allura sat down on the couch, smoothing her skirts around her legs. "Would you care for something to drink?" Lotor asked, and saw her shake her head no. "Are you sure?"

"I'm good." She insisted, Lotor accepting that as fact. He approached her, trying to chase away thoughts of the battle to speak on more pleasant things. "I haven't seen much of you since we returned to the castle."

"I'm sorry." Lotor apologized, sitting down next top her on the couch. "The battle is keeping me busy. So busy I've neglected you."

"It's all right." Allura quickly said, understanding in her eyes. "I know you have duties....obligations to attend to during this war."

"But I don't want you to think it's more important than you are!" Lotor interrupted her, his voice a passionate exclamation.

"I think it is." Allura retorted. "There's so much at stake, not just you and me and our relationship. But Doom's future, the people's peace and happiness." He nodded at that, reluctantly agreeing with her.

"If we're to have a future together, the three of us, we must first ensure that Doom has one too."

"The three of us..." She repeated, touching her stomach. She was now two months pregnant, but had yet to start showing.

"Is it strange to you?" Lotor's question had Allura cocking her head, confusion in her eyes. "The thought of the three of us together?" He hurried to continue, not giving her a chance to speak. "Or do you still think to leave me...leave us once the baby is born." She looked down at her lap, and that was answer enough, Lotor feeling sad.

"It's not that I want to leave..." Allura said after a few seconds of silence. "But....I still do think it would be best."

"Best for who?!" demanded Lotor, seeing her dart a quick glance at his face. "If you don't want to leave, then why do it?"

"I'm not sure I want to stay either." That answer frustrated him, Lotor sighing loudly. "There's good and bad points to both staying and leaving....it's just a matter of deciding which is the better course for me."

Lotor really couldn't imagine there being any good points about her leaving, the prince staring at her, slightly annoyed. "If...if I go..." Allura began, once again looking down at her belly, touching her fingertips together. "I'll be all alone. I'll be in a strange place with no friends or family."

"Yes. You will." Agreed Lotor.

"But I can't necessarily cling to the familiar either..." Allura added. "Not if it's bad for me."

"Bad how?" Lotor asked, causing her to shrug. "I want to understand....truly I do."

"So you can make it better?" Her question had him nodding, and the barest of smiles crossed her face. "I appreciate that you make the effort. But I'm not sure you can change things for me..."

"I'm trying to though." Lotor quickly said. "I've come a long way. I've matured as a man."

"Yes, in some ways you have." She agreed. "But in others..."

"I can do better! I know I can!" Lotor reached for her hands, squeezing them gently. "You'll see Allura, by the time our child is born, I'll be a different man...one worthy of your love...."

"I don't think it's right....not entirely to change who you are for a person. Shouldn't I accept who you are as you are now, rather than force you to change?" She asked. It was another one of her frustrating questions, almost enough to make Lotor drop her hands. Instead he pulled her onto his lap, hugging her close to him.

"But I want to change. I want to do it for you. That's not wrong!"

"Lotor..." Her voice was muffled against him, Allura struggling lightly to get free of his embrace. He held on tighter, not wanting to let go of her.

"Please...." He wasn't quite begging, whispering in her ear. "Let's just stay like this for a little while longer. I miss holding you. I miss..." He trailed off, knowing it would disturb her to hear just how much he missed touching and kissing her, and most of all being inside her.

Allura shifted in his grip, turning so she could rest the side of her face against his chest. She didn't quite snuggle in his embrace, nor was she trying to flee him any longer. Lotor smiled, and began petting her hair, watching his blue fingers sift through the gold strands.

"Shouldn't you take this time to sleep?" She asked, rolling her eyes upward to gaze at his face.

"Bad timing for that. I've just had a caffeine drink." Lotor chuckled, the sound rueful.

"You're going to make yourself sick if you keep up this schedule of no rest. Even Haggar says so!" Allura chided him.

"Haggar is probably right." agreed Lotor. "But there's so much to do, and I have to over see it all."

"Can't you delegate some of the work to others? To Cossack?" She asked.

"Any mistakes they make would still get blamed on me." Lotor explained. "I'd much rather not have to explain their blunders to my father."

"He depends too much on you." Complained Allura, and to that Lotor agreed.

"It's been that way since I reached adult hood."

"Oh." She went quiet, just resting against him, her eyes starting to flutter close. It seemed his stroking of her hair was lulling her to sleep, Lotor content to hold her for as long as Allura would allow. "Lotor?"

"Yes, Allura?"

"Have you located the queen yet?" The question was unexpected, he could hear the worry in Allura's voice.

"No." A curt answer wasn't enough for the girl, Allura opening her eyes to peer curiously at him. "Our spies can't get close enough to the ships to tell if she is on one of them. I doubt it though, it'd be too dangerous to risk their only heir. However...."

"What?" Allura prodded him, shifting in his arms to pull back and stare at him.

"She's suspiciously absent from her palace back on planet Amazonia. There are rumors circulating that she and a private fleet are on their way to Doom. Perhaps she hopes to take the leisurely way here, and arrive in time to claim what should be her victory." He smirked at that. "It would make things easier if she did come to Doom. We wouldn't have to track down her whereabouts to kill her."

Allura didn't question the need to kill Merla, and for that Lotor was grateful. "We have assassins waiting for the chance to kill her, and my father has set a considerable bounty on Merla's head. Every free hand hunter in the universe will be clamoring for a shot at the queen."

"Why hasn't she set a price on our heads?" Allura wondered out loud.

"Heh...it's simple really....Merla's put all her gold into this war effort. If anything, she has little to spare on attracting bounty hunters. If she doesn't win this war, and claim the riches of the Doom Empire for herself, she'll be broke." Lotor's smirk grew wider, the prince pleased at the thought. "And that's only if she lives long enough to experience what it's like to be poor." He held back his laughter, thinking lack of sleep had really taken it's toll on him if he was this close to breaking into giddy chuckles.

"You seemed amused by the thought." Noted Allura.

"It's just..." Lotor shrugged. "There's not many planets that have a fortune that can rival the Doom Empire. It takes money to fuel these ships and hire soldiers to fight. Merla's straining her planets' resources to wage a battle with us, and if she loses well...if we don't kill her, the people of her planet may do the job for us!"

He felt her shiver at that, Allura upset at his words. "War is a terrible thing." She finished solemnly, and he nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you can't rest?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"Mind doesn't want to shut down."

"Here...Haggar has been teaching me some relaxation techniques. They might help ease your weary mind." Allura began squirming, trying to pull free of his arms.

"Magic?" Lotor asked suspiciously, allowing Allura to crawl out of his lap.

"No...Just some touch techniques." She placed a pillow on her lap, and patted it with her hands. "Here...place your head here." She smiled at his hesitation, eyes looking lively. "I promise I will do nothing worse than massage your temples!"

"All right..." Lotor agreed, and laid down as she asked. It left him staring up at her, Lotor watching as Allura leaned over him.

"Now....close your eyes and relax..." She said, speaking softly. Her fingers touched his face, smoothing back his hair from his brow. It felt good to feel them stroking through his hair, Lotor closing his eyes without protest. Allura continued to speak, her voice a soothing sound as her fingers began rubbing his temples. Over and over she rubbed, at times ghosting her fingertips down the sides of his face, only to go back up to the temples again.

"This is nice." Lotor admitted, feeling some of his tension ease. "Did Haggar really teach you to do this?"

"Yes, Lotor, she did." He could practically hear the smile in her voice, Allura giggling. "She knows a lot, not just magic and potions, but all kinds of massage techniques."

"If you ever need a person to practice a massage on, I'm your man." Lotor announced.

"I'll keep that in mind." Allura replied, her fingers brushing his cheeks and down towards his lips. He felt her gentle caress over his bottom lip, the touch stirring something within him. His eyes snapped open, and he saw the blue of her eyes, fixated on his mouth.

"What are you thinking Allura?" Lotor asked softly, his question startling her.

"I..." A blush was starting to color her cheeks, Allura staring at him. "I was just trying to memorize how you looked. I...I don't want to ever forget your face, regardless of what the future holds for us."

He was touched, his hand catching at hers, his other arm stretching up to touch her face. "Allura..." He paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say to her, not wanting to make a mess of things. His fingers touched the softness of her cheek, Allura leaning into his touch. He smiled at her, and began drawing her downwards, deciding words were not enough for what he wanted to express to her.

"Lotor..." She started to say his names, lips parted on the syllables when their mouths connected. It was almost too much for him, Lotor having gone for over a month and a half without experiencing Allura in this way. He moaned into the kiss, feeling the gasp that escaped her, the tremble that started to shake her body. He kept her pressed against him, and she didn't put up a fight to get away, allowing him to feed feverishly at her mouth.

Her mouth moved against his, lips not only yielding, but molding to his. When he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Allura did not shy away from it, touching the tip of her muscle to his. They mingled tongues together, and only when it seemed like they would suffocate each other with their need, did Lotor allow the kiss to be broken. He listed to her panting, Allura trying to catch her breath even as he pressed his lips along her jaw.

"I love you..." He began, and then was moving to catch her lips again. He heard her answer as a muffled squeal, Lotor's hand moving into her hair, pulling it free of the clasp that tried to keep her hair off her face. He wasn't sure where this kiss would lead them, Lotor content for the moment to simply lie there with her bent over him. But the feel of Allura moving her lips against his sent pleasured signals down his body, a body that had gone far too long without her.

He wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her, now and in this moment, consequences be damned. If he had to, he'd kiss her into submission, keep her mouth so busy she'd never have time to say the word no. It was perhaps a dirty trick, but Lotor was rapidly losing all sense of honor in the face of Allura's kiss. He growled against her lips, wondering how he was going to flip her over when they were in such an awkward position when he heard it. The door opening.

A low whistle accompanied the door's movements, Cossack having the good sense not to start clapping. Lotor growled, releasing a shocked Allura to glare at his commander. "You have got the worse timing." Lotor hissed, a look of cold fury in his eyes.

"You'll thank me in a minute." Cossack said, smiling good and wide. Allura was blushing, and looking anywhere but at Lotor and Cossack, still bent awkwardly over Lotor. He realized she couldn't move because he was still holding onto her hair, Lotor reluctantly letting go of her. She quickly straightened, then went still with shock at Cossack's words.

"The latest lion has been found!"

Suddenly the interruption didn't look quite so bad, Lotor finding he was allowing a small smile to cross his face. With this lion found that meant only one more to go! Perhaps the final lion would be discovered in time to turn the tide of this battle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, thanks!


	70. Chapter 70

It had seemed like an innocent enough suggestion to Allura, the girl wanting to help Lotor in any way she could. She knew on the grand scale of things, a massage was little, and yet if she could help him relax enough to get some much needed sleep, she'd be happy. Lotor had seemed reluctant at first, needing to be coaxed into agreement, the Drule always so leery of anything that hinted at magic. But once resting on her lap, with her fingers caressing back his hair, a half smile had crossed his lips, Lotor relaxing against her.

She stroked her fingers all over his face, but focused much of her attention on rubbing his temples. When she felt some of the tension ease out of him, she began deviating from the technique Haggar had taught her. Allura found she missed touching Lotor, missed the feel of his skin beneath her finger tips. She was almost wistful as she touched him, brushing her thumb over his bottom lip in an absentminded manner.

She knew it had been ages since he had last kissed her, and if she searched her feelings she'd find she truly missed that shared experience. She was so lost in her thoughts, finger moving sensuously over his lip, that she nearly gasped when his eyes opened. He had asked her a question, and she had been unable to fight the blush, blurting out a half truth about wanting to never forget his face.

Her words had moved him into action, Lotor reaching up to touch her cheek. It took little amount of guidance from him, the prince pulling her down as he moved her hand away from his face, blue lips puckered for the kiss he was about to claim. She said his name, and it was lost against his lips, Allura hearing Lotor moan with pleasure to be kissing her once more.

It quickly turned into heat, passion flaring as he kissed her. She could sense how hungry he was for this contact, and to her surprise she mirrored his need, working her mouth urgently against his. But even as she kissed him, she wondered, wondered if Haggar had known the outcome of what would happen. Did the nursemaid teach her the massage in the hopes such an encounter would turn into something more?

Allura would have to ask her about that, but for now she pushed thoughts of Haggar away, fighting not to lose herself completely to Lotor's kiss. Her breath seemed to be lost at a rapid pace, and she was grateful when he allowed her the chance to regain it. But he didn't stop kissing her, nuzzling his lips along the side of her jaw. I love yous were murmured into her skin, and before she could respond properly, his mouth sealed over hers again.

This kiss seemed even more intense, Allura sensing things were about to rapidly spiral out of control. She knew if Lotor wanted to have sex with her, she wouldn't refuse him, Allura reluctantly admitting she missed the closeness between them. It was surely bad timing on both their parts that the door opened at that moment, Cossack appearing on the threshold of the room.

Even as the commander whistled, she felt Lotor giving her one last peck against her lips, the Drule growling the instant he released her. "You have got the worse timing." Lotor hissed, though Allura was of mixed opinion about that. On one hand she was annoyed at the intrusion, but the other was relieved things had gotten interrupted before they had gone even further.

"You'll thank me in a minute." She caught sight of Cossack's wide smile, the man in a jovial mood. He actually winked at her, and that set her off blushing harder, Allura averting her eyes to avoid looking at the commander and the prince. She'd do it better if Lotor wasn't still holding her so close to his face, his fingers gripping her hair a tad too tight.

Lotor seemed to realize her discomfort, slowly relaxing his hold on her. Allura immediately straightened, her head whipping back towards Cossack's direction when she heard him proclaim that the latest lion had been found. She was still gaping at the commander when she heard Lotor make a pleased sound, the prince sitting up fast. The pillow on her lap fell at his movement, thumping against the carpeted floor. She made no move to pick it up, still staring at Cossack.

"That is excellent news." Cossack's eyes practically twinkled at Lotor's words, the man nodding. "Where was it found?"

"It's funny that..." Cossack chuckled. "We wasted so much time on deep sea exploration, and it was practically under our noses."

"Where?"" Lotor repeated, a tad impatiently.

"It's actually near Allura's former home..." Cossack began, falling quiet at Allura's pained sound.

"My home? The castle?"

"Er yes...." Cossack nodded. "It was in the lake that doubles as a moat for the castle."

Allura was amazed. "All this time, and we never knew...."

"It's kind of a funny coincidence..." Cossack continued. Both Lotor and Allura looked at him confused. "So far, all the lions have been found within close proximity to the castle, even yellow lion in it's desert is only a few miles away."

"Then maybe the final lion will be found quicker if we focus on that area first in our search." Lotor had stood, looking as though he was bracing himself for bad news. "Tell me Cossack. What's the repeating symbol. Where will we find our final lion?"

"Um...that's the thing..." Cossack was hesitating, clearly uncomfortable with the questions.

"What's wrong?" Allura asked softly, and Cossack shook his head no.

"Cossack...." Lotor walked towards him, as though intimidating the man with his closeness would get him to open up all the faster.

"It's just...don't kill the messenger all right?"

"Tell me!" Lotor said impatiently.

"All right, all right..." Cossack let out a heavy sigh, using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe at his sweaty brow. "There is no repeating symbol."

"What?!" Lotor didn't quite roar out his disbelief, glaring at Cossack who had flinched back from Lotor's half shout. "How can that be?! It has to have a symbol!"

"Symbol?" Allura echoed, curiosity in her tone as she looked at the two Drules. She was ignored, Lotor glaring at Cossack as though it was all his fault.

"It does have a symbol, it has more than one symbol."

"That's good....right?" A frowning Lotor asked. His expression grew annoyed at Cossack's head shake, Lotor gritting his teeth together. "And why is it not a good thing, commander?"

"I hate it when you use that voice." Muttered Cossack under his breath.

"Cossack!"

"The symbols are all pointing to the other lions. What little that is new, is indecipherable. Our researchers don't have a clue as to what the message reads. There's no way to find the final lion!" Lotor's face fell at Cossack's words, disappointment warring with disbelief in his eyes. Cossack seemed just as alarmed as Allura to see Lotor like this, the commander nervously touching the prince's shoulders. "It's not so bad..." He began, and Lotor snorted, unreassured by his words. "Four out of five is nothing to sneeze at."

"Without the final lion we can't form Voltron." Lotor informed him, tone cold. "Without it, all this has been for nothing..."

"Aw....not for nothing." Cossack quickly said, glancing at Allura. "The lions saved Allura's home world from destruction. And we still have four lions to use in the war...can't you look on the bright side....?" Lotor's morose look had Cossack sighing. "Guess not."

"Are our researchers sure they can't decipher the new message?" Lotor demanded, and Cossack nodded.

"Positive boss."

"Damn!" swore Lotor, grumbling other curses under his breath.

Allura was frowning, looking at the two Drules. She had followed their conversation closely, and felt just as disappointed as Lotor that the final lion would not be found. "Message?" The two Drules glanced at her, looking surprised to see her. It was as though they had forgotten she was in the room. "What kind of message is in the lion's lair?"

"Each lion bears an inscription set in the stone walls of their lairs." Lotor explained. "It's an ancient language, like nothing we've ever seen. Bearing pictures of things that help us guess at just what type of terrain a specific lion can be found in. It's by no means a fool proof method, we've spent many weeks searching all over your planet for the lions."

"Pictures?" Allura repeated slowly, wondering if it could possibly be what she thought it was. "Do you mean to say....hieroglyphics?"

"Hyro-whatics?" Cossack asked.

"Hieroglyphics." Allura stated patiently. "It's a a ten thousand year old language of Arus. It's what my people spoke before the language became what it is today."

"Allura....is there anyone on your planet who would know how to interpret those symbols?" Lotor asked, and she could see the hope in his eyes. It was dashed immediately by her answer.

"No. However..." A small smile curved her lips upwards, Allura amused by the men's reactions. "I happen to have taken lessons in deciphering those symbols."

"You have?" She could see Lotor was trying not to get excited, the prince taking a step towards her.

"It's the royal obligation of all Arusian royalty to learn the language of our ancient fore fathers." Allura explained.

"Then why did you say no one on your planet would know it?" Cossack asked, and she glanced his way.

"Because that knowledge is limited to Arusian royalty, we alone bear the honor of learning it." She looked down at her lap, pain accompanying her next words. "With the destruction of the royal family...I am the only one left who knows it's secrets."

A shadow fell over her, but she did not look up, Allura staring at her hands on her lap. "Allura..." Lotor's voice, letting her know it was he who stood before her. "I'm sorry...but this is wonderful in another way!"

"Wonderful?" She echoed, glancing up at him.

"If you can read the language, you can tell us where the final lion is. We can finally form Voltron!" He placed his hands on her shoulders, bending over her. "Allura, will you help us, help me?" He seemed worried she'd say no, Allura staring at him as Lotor continued to speak. "With Voltron we may end this war. We'd stop Merla, stop her slaughter of innocents. Peace would be restored to Doom..."

"I know that..."

"But you're hesitating..." Lotor pointed out, and she nodded.

"I just don't think I can bear the thought of Voltron in the hands of someone like your father..." Allura shuddered at the thought of the damage he would do to the galaxy with Voltron at his beck and call.

"Don't think of about him." Lotor urged her, and she frowned.

"How can I not?"

"In times such as these, you have to think about the good you can do by helping us to uncover that final lion. Think of the lives spared. Think on how you, and you alone can end this war. The war that you blame yourself for." Allura flinched at that, knowing Lotor had said the right thing to get her to consent to deciphering the symbols in the new lion's lair.

"All right..." Allura sighed, and Lotor smiled. "I'll do it." Before she had even finished the sentence, he was helping her to stand, pulling her against him. He hugged her excitedly, a jovial laugh escaping him.

"You won't regret this Allura." Lotor told her. "With your help we'll end this war, together with the lions." Allura wished she could share in his enthusiasm, leaning into him as the prince hugged her. "How soon can you translate the message?"

"It'll take some time. It's a complex language, and the symbols can have several meanings." Allura answered.

"That's okay." Lotor said, still smiling. "It'll give us more time to train the pilots in combat situations."

"How's that going?" She asked, and Cossack was the one to answer.

"They're getting better. As the pilots familiarize themselves to the controls, they're no longer making stupid mistakes. Still they would appreciate any extra time needed to better their skills."

"I see."

"Commander, I want you to go and print out a copy of the lion's latest message for me." Lotor was still hugging Allura as he spoke to Cossack. "Bring it straight here, no dawdling. I want Allura to get to work on it immediately!"

"Yes, sire!" Cossack grinned, and glanced at Allura. "It's good to have your help Allura."

"I'm glad I could be of service for once..." She said, though she was still of mixed opinion on what she was about to do. Her troubled feelings must have shown in her eyes, Lotor was touching her hair, making a soothing sound. Cossack had already finished his bow, turning to step out of the room. The door swooshed close behind him.

"What's wrong?" Lotor asked, guiding her to sit on the couch once more.

"It's just..." Allura wrung her hands together, finding her palms were damp with nervous sweat. "I'm not sure I agreed to do the right thing. It was the Doom Empire that was the downfall of my planet. It was your father who killed my father. My father was the one who taught me the ancient language of Arus....how can I betray his trust by delivering our legend into the hands of his murderer!?"

"I've no easy answers for you." Lotor said, sitting down next to her. He continued to touch her hair, the act calming them both in the process. "But from what I understand, from what you've told me, King Alfor was a kind man. The kind of king who would not want anyone to suffer, regardless of who they are, or who rules over them. He'd want you to do whatever you could to keep more blood from being spilled."

He made sense, though she still had her doubts. "But what would he think after the war is ended. When your father tries to use Voltron to invade more planets?"

"That won't be for a while..." Lotor began, and she could sense he was being cautious with his words. "He'll want to study the machine, want to try and divine it's secrets. Make a reproduction of it if he can."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Allura stared searchingly at his face, Lotor not looking away from her piercing gaze.

"It's just...my father won't always hold the position that he holds now. And when that time comes, Voltron will be taken from him."

"The demon seems undefeatable." She told him, watching as the prince smirked.

"No one is. Not even my father."

"You won't do something foolish, will you?" She asked, and Lotor's expression turned serious.

"I'll be careful. I promise." He tucked her in under his arm, allowing her to cuddle close against his side. She was still thinking about his words, Allura wondering at the cryptic message they held. She held back her sighs, leaning against him as she wondered if Voltron would be anything more than a weapon in the hands of Doom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, short chapter.

I wanna thank Scorpinac, who suggested a while back that Lotor have Allura and the slave girls from Arus look at the messages in the lair. I twisted that suggestion around into what you see in this chapter.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, thanks!


	71. Chapter 71

He had long since grown used to the sounds of the battle, the laser fire a constant buzz that faded into the background until it was practically unnoticeable. It was the same for the missiles and their whistle trails, and the ships exploding, the noise barely registering as he lay there on the couch. Voices came and went, Lotor ignoring them for sleep, his body at last giving in to slumber's demands.

He felt disgusted with himself upon awakening, curled up in an uncomfortable position across the couch's cushions, his legs dangling off one end. Lotor couldn't believe he had fallen asleep, and staring at the chrono meter revealed hours had gone by, enough time for a new day to dawn on Doom. Even as he grudgingly admitted to himself that he had needed the rest, he jerked up to a sitting position, glancing at the view screens that sat situated across from the couch.

The battle was still raging, ships flying about, their weapons firing on all cylinders as they fought each other. Doom's numbers might have dwindled down while he slept, but there was still just enough ships to keep Amazonia's armada from landing on the planet. It could be hours, or it could be days before the enemy forces managed to take the surface of the planet, Lotor growling under his breath at how badly the battle was going for Doom.

The help that they needed was on it's way, surely the forces from Veneg had to be just minutes away from arriving in Doom air space. But Lotor didn't hold much hope that the fleets from Veneg would turn the tide of the battle in Doom's favor, at best they would merely delay Merla's people. It was a delay that would be welcome, buying Doom time for the rest of their reinforcements to arrive.

It was cutting the fight close, leaving everything up to chance as to who would win. Lotor grimaced as a Doom devastator was blown to bits right before his eyes, the prince swearing under his breath as he stood. He felt each ship's loss like a personal insult to himself, knowing good men were lost, the destruction being a drain on many of the Empire's resources.

He turned away from the screens, stretching out his body, listening to the cracks of his bones as he raised his arms high above his head. The act helped to wake him up more, Lotor striding over to his bar, fingers touching the many colorful bottles of liquor that sat there. But he went without imbibing any of them, reaching instead for a bottle of water, draining it dry in an instant.

He eyed the desk shoved in the corner to make room for the additional view screens, seeing many piles of paper work spread across it's surface. Although it wasn't as much paper as there could have been, Doom's forces too busy fighting and dying to have time to file many reports. A cursory glance at the paper work would show the reports had to do with the ground forces, training results, and requests for Lotor's approval to sign off on various missions. Reports about Arus were there also, detailing the progress of the pilots who were getting a crash course lesson in flying the lions. As well as data on the lions themselves, especially the newest one to be found, the lion of water.

Lotor didn't think water sounded like a very viable fighting tool, and was pleased to note that in addition to holding powers related to water, the lion could also solidify the liquid into a hardened substance. The ice attacks were very lethal, sharp shards that could cut into metal. That sounded more promising an attack than it's water cannon, though Lotor supposed it was useful for putting out fires.

Lotor couldn't wait to see the lions in action, eager to see their mighty powers put to the test against Merla's armada. He was especially interested in seeing how they stood up against the beam weapon of hers, although he feared what would happen should they fail. He knew his father's displeasure would be great indeed, but they might not get a chance to come to verbal blows over the lions if Merla seized control of the planet. They'd be too busy fighting for their lives.

He shook his head, trying to chase off such thoughts as he set down the bottle. He had much to do, the least of all reacquainting himself with the current progress of the battle. But right now he wanted to check on Allura, wondering if she was any closer to finishing translating the message found in blue lion's lair.

Running a hand though his hair in an attempt to straighten out the ruffled strands, Lotor stepped out into the hallway that connected the two chambers. He barely noticed as the guards patrolling this stretch of corridor bowed to him, Lotor striding towards the door that would bring him to Allura. He made sure to knock before entering, having to strain his ears to hear the distracted reply of hers.

She barely looked up when he stepped into the room, the girl sitting on the floor, surrounded by papers. They were almost all of blue lion's lair, shots of the writing carved into the stone walls. Some of the pictures had the writing so small as to be useless, the symbols blurred and unreadable. Many of the photos were detailed close ups of each symbol, and Lotor wondered if there was a pattern to the way she had spread those particular pictures on the floor.

Allura had a piece of glass in her hand, and on occasion she would hold it over a symbol, using it to magnify the size of it even more. She was currently frowning, and he caught a flash of pink on her lips, Allura's tongue sticking out in concentration. She was still wearing the same dress as the day before, hinting at the fact that she had foregone sleep this past night in order to concentrate on the symbols.

He was pleased by her enthusiasm for her task, Lotor figuring one night without sleep wouldn't harm her or the baby in the long run. A note pad was besides her, and he could see her neat handwriting scribbled across the paper. He stepped closer towards it, and heard her gasp out a warning, Lotor carefully avoiding treading over the photos on the floor.

"Have you eaten yet this day?" Lotor asked, trying to get a look at the note pad. He didn't recognize the written words, realizing she was translating the symbols into modern day Arusian.

"No not really..." Allura muttered, reaching for the note pad to write something down on it. The pen wove it's way across the paper, Allura writing quickly on her latest finding. "Cossack was by earlier with some breakfast..." She glanced up in the direction of the table, Lotor spying the cold breakfast laying there.

"You should really eat..." Lotor told her, walking towards the table. "It might do you good to take a break. Tackle the symbols with a fresh mind."

"I'm close." She said instead, crawling over to another photo, the magnifying glass in her hands again. "I feel like I am on the verge of a break through..."

"That's good." He selected a croissant, noticing the bread was cold and soggy, it's cream having had time to soak into it's surface.

"It's fascinating, really..." Allura said, her voice taking on an excited tone as she stared down at the photos. "I'm learning so much! Especially about the lions!"

"Does it say where they come from?" Lotor asked, taking an interest in her words. "Or how they were made?"

"Not exactly..." She answered, bending closer to the photo she was currently studying. "It repeats the legend I told you about them...Their origins are steeped in

mysticism. But it says here..." She straightened up, and looked at the photos, at last gesturing to one batch in particular. "That they are old....as old as Arus itself. If I'm reading it right....they were...born when the planet was still new."

"Born?" echoed Lotor, taking a bite of the croissant. "Odd way to phrase it."

"Perhaps." She agreed. "But....the way these symbols are read....the elements themselves conceived of the lions. Lava was the womb that nurtured the lion of fire, the desert sands yellow lion, water blue lion, and the winds green lion."

"What of the fifth lion?" Lotor asked, curious about the missing lion and it's powers.

"Well it says here..." Her finger pointed out three symbols, Allura looking up at him. "Lightning itself poured down from the sky, striking a stone statue. It brought the

statue to life, imbued with the power of lightning, and a roar that could rival the thunder." Her voice had taken on an awed whisper.

"Thunder and lightning eh?" mused Lotor out loud. "Sounds like a viable weapon to me."

"Oh it is!" Allura cried out, taking hold of her note pad. She began flipping through the pages, ready to read things off to him. "The symbols say the final lion is the most powerful. The biggest, the strongest. It's speeds put the other four to shame. It's.." She frowned at her notes, hesitating. "Something about the body, the main....component? Yes...component, I'm sure of it. The main part of Voltron."

"Does it say how to form Voltron?" Lotor asked, and to that Allura shook her head no.

"I'm sorry...I've seen nothing like that. At least....not yet."

She looked so dejected, he felt bad for her, Lotor trying to cheer her up with his words and a smile. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out. Voltron will live again." Though inwardly he had doubts, wondering how the lions would fit together to form the bigger robot.

"I hope so." Allura said, tone expression deadly serious. "I just hope he won't be angry..."

"Angry?" Lotor quirked an eyebrow at her, and she flushed.

"Over what happened to Arus and it's people." Allura clarified. "And that he will be used as a weapon of war..."

"AH." Lotor kept from saying anything else, inwardly amused. He remembered her telling him Voltron was a sentient being, but he didn't believe that. Powerful as it was, it was still just a robot, a tool to be used in the war.

"The ancients even had a name for my castle." Allura added, clearly trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"Oh? It's mentioned in the message?" Lotor asked, intrigued despite himself.

"Yes. The castle of lions." She told him, fingers brushing over one of the photos in a reverent manner. "Apparently once my ancestors were charged with watching over the lions....but somehow....something must have happened to make them forget about them. I don't know what..." Allura looked sad at that, staring down at the photograph.

"Well..." Lotor began, trying to break up the silence. "Everything happens for a reason."

"A reason?" She glanced up at him, frowning. "What reason could there be for my planet to lose it's protector?"

"Maybe so we could meet?" He said it serious enough, but she fixed him with a curt glare, not liking his suggestion at all. "Never mind." Lotor sighed, setting down the croissant's remains. He wiped his hands with a napkin, looking away from Allura.

"It's strange..." She said at last, her words grabbing his undivided attention. "The castle is mentioned several times here...it specifically mentions something about it...I'm not sure I got the wording right though..."

"Relax and it will come to you." Lotor offered as a suggestion. She nodded, picking up a photograph, turning it this way and that to stare at it from all angles.

A knock sounded at the door, Allura absentmindedly calling out a word. "Enter." But she was all focused on the symbol, not even looking to see who was letting themselves into her room.

"Commander." Lotor said, surprised to see him. "What brings you here?"

"I was looking for you." Cossack explained, not bothering to shut the door behind him. "I figured if you weren't in the office, or in the bedroom watching the battle, you had to be with Allura. And it appears I was right." He gave a crooked smile, pleased at his deduction skills.

"What is it you need?" Lotor asked, taking note of Cossack's jovial mood.

"Just thought you needed to know...." His grinned widened, the commander approaching the breakfast table. He tsked at the sight of the nearly untouched meal, glancing at Allura. "You didn't eat..."

"Cossack!" Lotor said his name sharply, wanting no distractions. "What is it I need to know?"

"Oh! Right!" Cossack said sheepishly. "Our forces from Veneg have arrived. They're currently engaging the rear of Merla's armada."

"Fantastic!" Lotor smirked, the look vicious in his pleasure. "We'll have them boxed in from both sides now..."

"And with some luck, we can take out that weapon of theirs!" Cossack added, sharing in Lotor's glee.

"Does that mean the lions won't be needed?" asked Allura, looking up from the photograph.

"Not exactly...Our forces from Veneg add to our numbers, but Merla still outnumbers us greatly. We'd be very lucky to win this war with the amount of ships we have out on the battlefield." Explained Lotor. "You shouldn't give up on deciphering the symbols..."

"I won't..." Allura promised. "It's just..." She sighed then, staring down at the floor. "I think the language is proving to complex even for me. I mean....I am not sure I am understanding these new symbols correctly..."

"What's the problem?" A concerned Cossack asked.

"Well..." She touched the photographs, squinting at the symbols on their surface. "It seems to be saying the lion is inside the castle. But...how can it be?" She looked up, meeting Lotor's eyes. "We would have known if that was the case..."

"Inside the castle..." mused Lotor. "It couldn't hurt to check. What else are you having trouble with?"

"Something about stone...about stone needing to be broken to find the final lion....."

"Like it was in the legend you deciphered?" Lotor asked, and Allura nodded.

"The whole castle is made of stone..." She look frustrated, clenching her fingers into tight fists. "We can't take apart the whole building looking for the lion!" She looked worried at Cossack and Lotor's lack of response, starting to rise up to her feet. "Lotor? No! It's my home....you can't be seriously thinking to destroy it!"

"No...not destroy it....just..maybe poke around it a little..." Lotor said, trying to calm her.

"You're lying to me!" She cried out, gesturing wildly with her fists. "You'll bring down the whole castle if it aids you in your search! Lotor, that place is my home, all my happy memories are there....my family is buried there!"

Lotor strode towards her, not caring that he was stepping on the photographs, causing them to slip and slide across the floor. "Allura, calm down....If we do this, it's for the greater good..."

She struggled when he took her in his arms, pushing at his chest to escape him. More papers and photos moved across the floor, uncovering new pieces in the process. "It's not for the greater good!" Allura denied. "It may bring peace to Doom, but you'll use it as a weapon of devastation to the rest of the galaxy!"

"Only to those who fight us." The commander said, and Lotor shot him a glare.

"Cossack you are not helping things!" snapped Lotor, annoyed.

"Sorry boss." He said sheepishly.

"He's right though....isn't he?" Allura demanded.

"I'm sorry Allura..." Lotor said, and she let out a loud wail of grief. "I have to report these findings...my father will want me to have our men get started right away on... searching the castle..."

"No." A sob escaped her, and though he tried to pull Allura to him in a comforting hug, she fought him. Fought him to the point he reluctantly let her go, Allura dropping to the floor. He wouldn't be surprised if her tears drops weren't already hitting the photos' surface, the girl sniffling loudly. A glance at Cossack showed the commander looking uncomfortable, the Drule shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm sorry." Repeated Lotor, and turned away from her, wondering how he could make this better. Maybe if he had his men preserve some of the things they found inside the castle....tangible memories he could give to Allura, she wouldn't be so upset.

Cossack was eager to go, already backing slowly towards the room's door. Lotor held his head high, even as he inwardly cringed at Allura's tears, walking to join his commander in his flight from the room. The pitiful sounds of Allura's crying chased them into the hall, Cossack quickly shutting the door behind them. "You sure about this boss?" He asked, staring hard at Lotor.

"No. No I'm not." Lotor sighed, fingers rubbing his temples. "But what else am I to do?"

"I don't envy the situation you're in..." Cossack said, and Lotor let out a humorless snort at that.

"Why does everything go wrong for us?" Lotor wondered out loud. Cossack had no answers, leaving the prince to sigh as he began walking the corridor. He knew he should head to his office, and inform General Dicorta and General Labreaza about where to begin searching for the final lion. He only hoped Allura could forgive him for what he was about to do....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....X_X

Michelle


	72. Chapter 72

She all but lay on top of the scattered photos and notes, fat tears dripping down her cheeks to splash onto the papers beneath her. _~It just wasn't fair!~ _Allura thought, pounding a fist against the floor. She heard the paper rustle beneath her hand, crinkling in on itself from the vicious way she pounded her fist against it. Allura didn't care, she was through with attempting to decipher the remaining symbols, through with trying to help Lotor win this war with Merla.

It left her feeling like such a fool, Allura feeling almost as though she had been tricked by Lotor. She knew on some level he hadn't purposefully set out to hurt her, and yet here he was, once again in a position to do just that. An opportunity he took, ready to destroy her childhood home, the remainders of her happy memories to be scattered as stone was pounded into dust.

Allura knew the chances of her ever seeing her castle again were slim to none, and yet the thought of it being destroyed hurt all the same. So many memories were there, both good and bad, of her parents, of her friends, of time spent with Avok. Even the last time she had seen her father, struck down by the demon, his body growing cold and lifeless as she was dragged by Zarkon's men onto his ship.

There was so much to regret, and right now Allura almost wished she had never told Lotor about the legend of Voltron. She couldn't have bared the knowledge that Arus would have been destroyed, turned into a chemical testing ground for Doom, and yet the thought of her castle being torn apart by Drule hands was equally as painful. Even more so was the thought that it would be destroyed because of her, because of her foolish desire to want to help Lotor.

"If only I hadn't volunteered the information to him." She sobbed, voice distorted due to her upset. "I should have never told him I could read those symbols. Four lions would have been more than enough!" Allura words turned into a scream, her hands grabbing at photos, beginning to tear several of them up. She cried as she did it, forcing the thick paper of the photos to bend and tear, ignoring the cuts she got on her fingers as she ripped the photos into smaller and smaller pieces.

The confetti like remains of the photos were still in the air, fluttering where she had thrown them when she reached for another grouping of paper and photos. She was beginning to rip a tear down the middle of the new batch when the door to her room opened. For a second Allura was hopeful, thinking it was Lotor come back, the prince willing to work out some different way to find the final lion.

Her hopes were dashed when she turned red rimmed eyes towards the room's threshold, seeing the brown cloaked figure of Haggar. The nursemaid was silent as she stared at Allura kneeling on the floor, her yellow eyes brimming with sympathy.

"Haggar..." Allura wanted nothing more than to go to the woman, to throw herself into her thin arms and be held. But she curbed that instinct, sniffling once or twice as she tried to force the tears to stop.

"Oh child.....you're crying." Haggar said, pointing out the obvious as she closed the door to the room. Allura nodded, watching as the woman walked towards her, glancing curiously down at the papers and mess on the floor. She didn't ask the reasons behind Allura's tears, and yet the girl found herself speaking, her worries spilling out of her in a jumbled mess.

"Lotor.....the castle....he....to find the lion he must...."

"Calm down and tell me what is going on." Haggar was patient, coming to a stop at the edge of the remaining photos spread on the floor.

"I wanted to help." Allura's tone was pure misery, the girl staring sadly at the nursemaid. "The opportunity presented itself in the form of deciphering these symbols..." A gesture from her hand encompassed the remaining photos, Haggar kneeling to peer closer at them. "I thought I would do more good than harm in translating the meaning behind them...But now....now Lotor will have the final lion....at the cost of my home."

"Your home?" Haggar questioned sharply, glancing up from the photos to look at Allura.

"Yes...the final lion....the message says it's somewhere within the castle....within it's stone walls." She felt a wave of fresh tears forming in her eyes, Allura blinking rapidly in an effort to dispel them. "He's going to tear apart the castle to find it."

"I suppose he thinks it's a necessary step to do..." Haggar was looking at the photos again, turning her head this way and that as she cast a critical eye on the symbols. "Especially if he wants to win the war with Merla..."

"Will he be successful?" Allura asked, surprised when Haggar snorted.

"On winning the war, or finding the final lion?" The nursemaid began touching the photos, gnarled fingers brushing aside the shredded remains to reveal the picture beneath them.

Her questions confused Allura, the girl staring at Haggar. "Are you saying even if he does this terrible thing, he may not even find the final lion?" Allura felt anxious, despairing at the thought that the castle would be destroyed and not give up the lion in the process.

"In the grand scheme of things, a little destruction is not such a terrible thing." Haggar muttered, still concentrating on the photos beneath her fingers. "Oh, to you it is. Because you are attached to it. You grew up there, your memories and experiences surround the castle, infuse it with life. But to the starving peasants who yearn for the war to be over with, a little property damage is nothing if it means finding the lion."

"Still..." Haggar continued in the face of Allura's silence. "It's a shame....he's not thinking things through. He's just blundering forward in his usual manner....it doesn't bode well for his chances with you, does it?" A coy glance in Allura's direction, the girl nodding as she let her body sag in place so that she could lean her back against the wall.

"Upsetting you like this..." Hagger murmured, and now she was picking up photos, looking at them, then casting some aside only to place others next to each other on the floor. "How does he ever expect to win you if he keeps doing stupid things like this...?" A heavy sigh from the nursemaid, the woman shaking her head no.

"He's trying hard...." Allura began, only to be cut off by a sharp protest by Haggar.

"He doesn't try hard enough!" Her hands were busy all this time, seeming to play with the photos at random. "He hurts you, and if he's not hurting you with his actions, then he hurts you with his words. I suppose we have to cut him some leeway since he's never been in a relationship but..." She was frowning now, Allura glancing down to see what exactly Haggar was doing with the photos.

"But what?" She asked, watching as another photo was shoved out of the way for a new picture to be it's replacement.

"We can only excuse him one too many times." Haggar muttered, hovering her hand over the photos. Allura watched as her finger tapped one in particular, Haggar carefully picking it up, only to place it down at the end of the row she had created.

"Just what are you doing?" Allura demanded, staring quizzically at the line of rearranged symbols.

"Don't you know?" Haggar asked, sounding disappointed. "Can't you see?"

"See what?" Allura asked, looking away from the photos. "It's just symbols you rearranged. They're not even in the proper order they were found in the lair."

"Ah, but don't you see the pattern they form?" Haggar wanted to know, waving a hand excitedly over the photos. "Look at it with fresh eyes. See the new message they spell out to you."

"Message?" Allura repeated, looking at the photos once more.

"As my apprentice, you have to learn to not trust what you first see." Haggar told her, tone chiding. "The lion's lairs all hold messages, but more than just one. See the truth as I have revealed it to you..."

"The truth revealed..." Haggar was reaching for her notepad, flipping past the pages of writing to find a fresh sheet of paper. Allura continued to stare at the symbols in the rearranged photos, hearing Haggar whisper to her.

"You've already deciphered these symbols....now string them together to read the message..."

Almost of it's own accord, Allura's hand began to move, gripping hold of the pen and note pad. She stared at the rearranged symbols, writing down their meanings in the order laid out by Haggar's hands. The nursemaid was quiet, waiting patiently for Allura to finish, the room silent save for the scritch scratch of the pen moving. When at last her hand stilled, the pen dropped free of her fingers, Allura staring dully at the floor.

She felt as though she had been in a trance, and now that she was free of the symbol's power, she was scared to look and see what she had written. Hagagr made an impatient gesture with her hand, the woman eager to hear the message.

"I can't do it." Allura said, closing her eyes. "I can't get my hopes up again." She held out her hands to the nursemaid, begging the woman to take the note pad from her.

"No, Allura..." Haggar said, and she snapped open her eyes. "You have to see for yourself..." She gently pushed the pad back towards Allura, and slowly the girl lowered her eyes to read what she had written.

"It's..it's directions..." Wonder was in her voice, looking over the word printed in her neat handwriting. "I...I know this place....know this room.....but it's always been a dead end..." But she continued to read, seeing it detail out the exact chipped stone to push. "There's a hidden room behind this wall..." She locked eyes with Haggar, seeing the Drule smile, her look pure satisfaction.

"How did you know?" Allura demanded, and Haggar put on a mask of confusion.

"Know what?"

"That the symbols needed to be rearranged! That there was another message there!" Allura exclaimed, gesturing with the note pad. "It can't have been pure coincidence that you knew the order to put the photos in."

"Well, dear...I suppose the wind told me what I needed to know." Haggar smiled again, clearly thinking her answer was enough. It left Allura staring at her, mouth open in a round o of shock. "Come...there's not time to waste." Haggar was using her cane to pull herself up from her kneeling position, brown robes settling around her with a rustle of fabric.

Allura continued to stare, barely remembering to blink when Haggar frowned at her. "You do want to reach Lotor in time to stop him from ordering your castle to be destroyed don't you?!"

"Oh yes!" Allura exclaimed, springing into action. She stood far easier than Haggar had, clutching her note pad to her chest. "Do you think we'll get there in time?"

"One can never be certain about these things..." Haggar said, opening the door to the room. "I'm sure Lotor went straight away to telling those generals of his to begin work on the castle....but it takes time to wear down stone...." They stepped out into the hall, Haggar waving the approaching guard away with her cane. "Your child will get

a chance to see where it comes from."

"My baby..." Allura was hurrying after Haggar, a hand on her belly. "Will my baby really get to see the castle one day?"

"Of course. It's it's birthright....as much as Voltron is..." Haggar replied. "The lions may be changing owners, but one day they will belong to the children you and Lotor have together..."

"Children?" Allura asked sharply, but the Drule refused to take the bait. It left her troubled, Allura wondering if the woman saw more than one child in the future for her and Lotor. She wondered if that would have an effect on her decision to stay, if she knew there was more children that could possible be conceived between them. She thought it might be nice for her baby to have siblings, even as she shuddered to think of the demon pitting the children against one another.

They were hurrying through the halls, Haggar amazingly spry for a woman of her considerable age. They passed by startled guards and servants, and at one point Cossack joined them, the commander clearly upset to see Allura out on the floor without a suitable guard accompanying her.

"What's going on?" he demanded, easily keeping up with the two females. "Did something happen?"

"No time! No time!" Haggar retorted, making a sharp turn around the corridor's bend. "We have to get to Lotor!"

"Lotor?" repeated Cossack, frowning. "He's in his office. He really can't be disturb." Allura saw him glance back at her, looking uncomfortable. "He's taking care of business..."

"With Arus, we know!" Haggar interrupted. "But what we have to say will change everything!"

"Somehow I doubt it." Muttered Cossack.

"Doubt all you like!" snapped Haggar, at last reaching Lotor's office. "But make you sure you stay to bear witness to how quickly things can change." She began rapping on the office door with her cane, gnarled knob banging against the thick pane of glass.

"Careful!" Cossack hissed, his warning only making the nursemaid pound harder on the door. A few seconds passed, and then it was flung open, Lotor appearing, his expression looking frazzled to see her. His words started out a growl, then died down to surprise when he noticed Allura behind Haggar and Cossack.

"Allura, what are you doing here?"

"She has a message for you." Haggar sniffed, pushing past him to enter the room. Cossack gave Lotor an apologetic look, but followed the woman inside the office. Lotor sighed, then looked at Allura, who clutched her note pad tighter to her chest.

"What do you have to tell me?" His tone was soft, his eyes on hers as he waited for her to speak.

"I...I finished deciphering the message in the lion's lair." Allura said, seeing the quizzical look that appeared in the prince's eyes. "There was more to it than what we knew. Haggar helped me to see...."

"To see what?" Lotor asked softly.

"The symbols...if you rearranged them in the right pattern....they form a new message. One that lists directions to where the lion sleeps." Allura explained, and showed him her note book. "I know you can't read this right now....we need to have someone translate the words into Drule, but these are the coordinates to the hidden room that will lead to the lions' lair. You see Lotor?" She looked at him hopefully. "You don't have to destroy the castle. So please..." She was fighting not to tear up, pinning all her hopes on his response. "Call back your men on Arus....tell them what is needed to be done."

"All right Allura." She couldn't help gasping in pleasure at his agreement. "Come inside." She nodded, following Lotor into the room. She could see his view screen was on, showing the inside of a ship where two Drules dressed in distinguished looking uniforms were waiting impatiently for their prince. "It's really quite a fortunate turn of events." Lotor said to her.

"Oh?"

"We hadn't started any processes yet." His tone was amused, Lotor chuckling. "It seems some of the homeless of Arus have taken to using the castle as a shelter from the seasons. We were about to begin evicting them when you arrived with your news." He approached the view screen, the two Drules immediately standing to attention. "Gentleman. Good news."

"Yes, Prince Lotor?" One asked, and Lotor smiled.

"It appears we won't have to tear down the castle walls after all. I have in my hands..." He held out his hand for Allura's note book. "The exact coordinates that lead to the final lion."

"Wonderful!"

"I'll be faxing over the results, just as soon as I've run the coordinations through a translation program. But that shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Continued Lotor, turning from the view screen to walk over to the computer on his desk. "In the meantime, please continue to cast out the rabble found inside the castle's halls."

"Do you have to chase them out?" Allura's question had Lotor glancing at her, the prince frowning. "If they have no home, it would be cruel to make them leave."

"It'll only be temporary." Lotor assured her. "Just while we search for the final lion."

"All right." She agreed, mollified by his words. She came closer to his desk, watching as Lotor began scanning the top page of her note pad into his computer. The machine began making all kinds of noises, beeps and whirrs as it set to work. Lotor himself sat down before it, fingers flying over the key pad as he began inputting commands.

"I'm having it pull up the Arusian Drule translation program." He explained to Allura, and she nodded. In the background she could hear Haggar and Cossack speaking, their voices low as they argued. She glanced at them, but they barely paid attention to her, to caught up in their own conversation.

"I can't believe it. If you knew there was a trick to finding the lions, why didn't you come tell us sooner?!" The commander demanded. "It would have saved us a lot of effort and heart break in the long run!"

"You didn't ask!" Haggar retorted, smacking Cossack across the hip with her cane.

"Hey!" Cossack made a protesting sound, moving out of range of the nursemaid's cane.

"Cossack asks a good question Haggar." Lotor said, showing he had been paying attention to their conversation. "Why didn't you offer your help sooner?"

"I didn't know." Haggar retorted, looking at Lotor. "Not until just now....when it came to me in a vision. You should know by now, visions are the hardest type of magic to control. You don't ask them answers, you wait for them to leak you secrets, one drop at a time. All the while praying it will be enough to help you with whatever task you seek to accomplish."

"Hmph." Lotor made a sound, hitting one last key stroke with a flourish. Lights flickered across the screen, Allura hurrying around the desk to peer at the monitor. She was just in time to see the Arusian words change, forming the letters of the Drule language. "Now all that's left to do is forward this to the Carnage..." Lotor muttered, and his fingers flew across the key pad, opening up a new program where he began typing in the address for the ship. "We'll be able to watch first hand as the search party

moves through out the castle."

"That's wonderful." Allura said, clasping her hands together in excitement. She was looking forward to seeing her beloved home once more, even if it was from a distance.

"General Labreaza..." Lotor looked up from the computer, to stare across to the view screen. "How soon can you put a search party together?"

"We should have one ready within the hour." The General answered.

"Excellent." Lotor nodded, and pressed a button that cut the communication off. "We've got an hour before they're even ready to broach the inside of the castle. What say we get you something to eat?" He was looking at Allura, the girl realizing that with her renewed hopes her appetite had returned.

"All right." She agreed, knowing it would make everyone present happy that she was eating.

"Cossack, can you go get her something from the kitchen?" The commander was already standing, nodding to his prince.

"No problem your highness. I'll be right back!" He hurried towards the room's exit, Lotor glancing at Haggar. The nursemaid appeared comfortable in her seat, content to remain there no matter what.

"Haggar....don't you have something to do?" Lotor demanded, and at her shaking her head no, he frowned. "Do you need me to find you something to do?" Haggar fixed him with a withering stare, causing Lotor to sigh loudly.

"Don't worry your highness....you'll get your alone time with Allura soon enough." Haggar tittered softly. "But for now I think it best if you leave things be, lest you end up sticking your foot in your mouth again." Lotor grumbled at that, the sound making Allura hide a smile. As happy as she was to know her castle wouldn't be destroyed, she wasn't sure she was up to being alone with Lotor. She still felt so conflicted on what had just happened, leaving her to wonder if she still harbored feelings of anger towards him. Allura knew it would be better if some time passed, allowing her to gather her thoughts together before she spoke with Lotor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter never wanted to end! _

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Mitsuko310, thank you for all the faving you did. :D I hope chapter 14 didn't scare you off from the story. ^^''


	73. Chapter 73

The castle on Arus wasn't in the best of shape, both inside and out, having born the blasts from the raiding Doom ships. The western stone wall was cracked in many places, looking as though it might crumble at any instant, or at the slightest of pressure. One of the four turrets on the highest floor had sustained immense damage, completely collapsing in on itself.

Many of the flags and banners of planet Arus had been removed, the remaining ones in a pitiful state. Tattered and shot full of holes, or bearing the black scorch marks of lasers. The Drules who occupied the planet not caring to allow the previous reign's mark to remain unmarred on the castle. The castle itself, in it's ruined state, did not seem worth the effort to rebuild, the Drules moving elsewhere to make their power bases.

Perhaps that was why the people of Arus chose to take shelter inside the ruined castle, hiding away from the Drules, content to live in squalor rather than risk grabbing the attention of their invaders. Many of these Arusians had been people too old or frail, too sickly to be made into slaves. They were left to fend for themselves, to go off and die out of sight and out of mind of the Drules.

It must have been quite a shock to them, Lotor mused, to see the Doom soldiers come marching into the castle. The people there had been unable to put up much of a fight, meek as they were none too gently escorted off the premises. It was because of Allura that nothing worse would happen to them than getting a little wet from the rain that currently pelted the planet's surface.

At this very moment, she was by his side, staring wide eyed at the view screen in his office. The monitor was showing one of the halls of the castle, it's red carpet no longer pristine, but covered in dirt and grime, a multitude of foot prints on it's surface. There were pictures hanging on the wall, some of beautiful landscapes, others of people. The people tended to resemble Allura, with hair that could not rival the glorious crown of gold a top his beloved's head.

The paintings were one of the few things not to have been looted from the castle, and even here they bore the marks of damage. The vandals hadn't been able to resist taking knives to the canvas, slashing marks across the paintings in an attempt to further devalue them. Allura had looked pained when they came across a family portrait, a picture of a young girl standing with her parents.

Lotor had been startled to realize that was a picture of a young Allura, no more than five or six years of age, clinging to her parent's hands. A brilliant smile was on her face, the girl oblivious to the fact someone had gouged out her mother's eyes with the knife. The king's face was a series of slashes, the canvas torn by the knife. Only the child had been left alone, a mockery of perfection next to the ruined faces of her parents.

The furniture was still intact in this hall, but in other places it had not been so fortunate. What had been too heavy to take, had been left behind, in some places cruelly smashed into pieces. Some of the ruined furniture had been taken by the homeless squatters, the broken pieces used as firewood. Lotor could imagine the statues and expensive vases and urns that surely had decorated the rooms once upon a time, the items now gone as looters both Drule and Arusian took them to sell.

There wouldn't be much to be found in these rooms, especially not on the lower floors where the damage wasn't so bad. Lotor wondered if there was anything to salvage on the upper floors, making a mental note to ask about it later when Allura wasn't present. For now he tried to concentrate on the task at hand, watching the search party as they moved deeper into the castle, their camera making the picture shake and go in and out of focus as they traveled.

Currently the search party was being led by General Dicorta, with General Labreaza back on the Carnage. Dicorta kept up a steady stream of chatter, the man sounding nervous to be inside the ruined castle. Lotor made sounds at the appropriate intervals, showing he was listening, but for the most part he and the other three in his office were silent.

In addition to Allura, Haggar and Cossack were present for this viewing, the two Drules managing to put aside their bickering to watch the broadcast. Haggar seemed fascinated by the castle, murmuring things under her breath though Lotor could not understand what held her interest so.

The camera grew more shaky, the search party ascending up a flight of stairs. They had had to go around the long way, deviating from the coordinates blue lion's lair had given them. The way had been blocked by a wall of rubble, stones piled up on top of one another, packed in too tightly to budge. The search party had tried, dislodging a few stones, only to hear the ceiling give a warning protest. It seemed the stones were what was holding it up, and to remove them risked bringing the floor down on top of their heads.

It was a time delaying problem, Allura having to think how else for them to reach the room that supposedly led to the final lion. At last she had realized if they accesses a servant's staircase they had passed by earlier, they could get directly over the room. The search party had held back their grumbles, picking their way back through the halls, each soldier laboring to carry rope and various tools that would be instrumental in forcing open a wall or door.

General Dicorta turned to face the camera, his expression serious as he addressed his prince. "We're about to enter the castle library in the northern wing."

"That's good." Allura spoke up, hands gripping the front of Lotor's desk. It was a white knuckle grip she had on the lacquered wood, betraying how tense she was. "The library should be just above the main section of the parlor. Provided there are no unexpected surprises....you should be able to access the parlor from the ceiling."

"Check it." The general said, nodding at one of his subordinates. The soldier nodded in kind, and stepped past the waiting soldiers. He didn't hurry, moving cautiously as he walked across the floor, hearing it's floorboards creak in protest at times. It was clear from the sounds it made, this was the section of floor being held up by the rubble on the floor beneath them.

The soldier tested the floor with his foot, tapping it against the floorboards, ready to leap back in case they gave way. "It appears stable...for now." Said the Drule, flashing the okay sign with his fingers. "If we move one at a time, we should be able to make it across without losing anyone."

"All right." Dicorta waved two fingers at his men, signaling for the first soldier in line to begin his walk across the floor. "Single file. No one rush." The Drule that had tested the floor disappeared into the next room, his voice calling out in a glad shout.

"There's no structural damage to the floor here!"

"That's good." General Dicorta called back, watching as the next soldier started his walk across the floor. "Scope out your surroundings. I want to find a suitable spot for our descent."

"This is taking too long." Lotor heard Cossack muttered under his breath, the commander expressing the impatience that the prince felt.

"It's better they exercise caution rather than blunder ahead and risk limb and life." The witch Haggar retorted, and Allura echoed her agreement.

"Yes. We don't want anyone to die trying to find the lion."

Lotor glanced at her, and she looked up, as though sensing his eyes on her. She looked a little sad, her mood having suffered to see the castle's current state of health. "How are you doing?" He asked lowly, voice too soft to transmit over the airwaves.

"I'm managing." She admitted, bringing up a hand to brush back her bangs. "I didn't expect the castle to be so...so ruined!" Allura sighed, the breath escaping her in a soft hiss. "It was still whole when I last laid eyes on it. I can't help wondering what happened to the people that worked there...."

They probably died in the attacks, or were taken to be slaves, but Lotor kept these thoughts to himself. "The castle can always be repaired..." He offered, even though he knew his father would think it a waste of money to restore the building. "It can be made to resemble the home of your memories."

She was quiet at first, expression unreadable. "It wouldn't be the same." Allura said at last. "The building has been through too much....it's changed, both inside and out...Memories are all I have of it now..."

She turned back to the view screen, clearly ending the discussion. Lotor looked at her for a few seconds longer, just studying her profile as she concentrated on the view screen. Her eyes bore no sign of tears, though they were sad all the same. She bore her pain well, dignified in a way few others could manage in such a circumstance.

A groaning sound from the screen had Lotor glancing away from Allura, the prince seeing Dicorta moving across the floor. The general was heavier than his men, and the damaged floor resented his weight, loudly protesting each step the Drule took.

"I think you need to lay off the pastries general." Lotor said with a laugh, Dicorta allowing a frown to flash briefly across his face.

"I will take that into consideration your highness." The General answered stiffly, and a few seconds later reached the threshold of the library. The camera man was the last to go across the floor, and finally the party in the office was allowed their first view of the castle's library. The soldiers that had preceded the camera man into the room had already placed light sticks through out the library. The sticks cast a fluorescent light on their surroundings, brightly illuminating the empty book shelves.

There was piles of books on the floor, the looters having tossed them there as they searched desperately for something. The books looked to be intact, the homeless of Arus not having ventured this high into the castle for fire wood.

The floor was smooth tile, with purple shag rugs in place a top them. One such rug was lifted off the floor, tossed aside to reveal the blue and white pattern of the tile. It was here in the center of the room that several soldiers knelt, beginning to pry tools into the cracks of the tiles, forcing them to lift up to reveal the wooden floor boards beneath them.

Dicorta stood a few feet away, watching his men, nodding to himself as the tiles were cleared out of the way. The soldiers began cracking open the floor boards, pick axes smashing the wood, thick pieces of it being jerked free and tossed into a pile. They labored non stop for over thirty minutes, the time just ticking away as they worked to make a large hole in the center of the room's floor.

One of the light sticks was brought forward, a soldier leaning carefully over the hole to peer into the darkness below. "We're in luck." He said, and the others all showed their relief in various ways, sighs and half smiles crossing their faces. "The room beneath us hasn't been touched by the rubble that blocked our entrance. It seems to be clear of much of the damage."

"Excellent news!" Exclaimed Dicorta, and gestured for the ropes to be tethered in place. The soldiers pulled out iron nails, about twice as large as their hands, pounding them into the floor with hammers. The ends of the ropes were then secured to the nails, their free ends being tied to one solider who had activated light sticks attached to his belt.

"I'm going in." The soldier said, a determined look on his face as he crawled rear end first into the hole. The remaining soldiers held onto the ropes, helping to lower the soldier slowly down into the hole. The camera man snuck by closer, trying to get a good look into the room below. On the view screen, Lotor and the others could just make out the light from the sticks, and hear the sound of the soldier swinging as he made his descent into the room.

"What can you see?" The General called down into the hole, and the Drule's voice carried up to them.

"'I'm surrounded by walls on all side. Three are the walls of the room, the fourth is the rubble that stopped us from entering."

"The wall you're looking for is the south side wall." Dicorta was looking at his data pad, the device holding the coordinates Allura had deciphered for them.

"I see it." The soldier said, and the ropes went slack, the man freeing himself from them. The soldiers hauled up the ropes, then attached them to the next man, even as the soldier below them explored the room. "There's some kind of tapestry over the wall...."

"Take it down man!" Cossack shouted, and though the others in the office shushed him, the soldier complied with the commander's order. They could hear the heavy fabric as it was pulled down, making a soft thud against the floor. The soldiers continued to lower their comrades into the room, and each new man held a light stick, going over the wall, searching for the stone that would open it up to them.

Finally a click was heard, excited sounds coming from the soldiers in the room. General Dicorta nearly fell over head first into the hole when the rumbling sounded, floor shaking as stone ground against each other.

"What's happening?!" Both Lotor and Dicorta demanded in one voice, the prince taking a step closer to the view screen.

The light amidst the darkness grew brighter, there was more of it then was possible from a few light sticks. The camera caught sight of the crack in the wall widening, the light flooding into the parlor to reveal a passageway. The walls were smooth steel, shiny and new, and looking so out of place with the rest of the stone castle.

"What can you see?" Lotor asked, and the answer came back.

"It's...it's incredible..." The soldiers weren't waiting for orders, already taking a step into the passageway.

"Get down there!" Snapped Lotor to Dicorta, and the remaining soldiers hid their groans, helping to attach the rope to the heavy set man. He almost didn't fit in the hole, having to wiggle his way through it. "Get the camera down there too!" Lotor said, impatient to see the passageway and it's secrets for himself.

General Dicrota had the presence of mind to wait for the camera man to join him, the two Drules walking together into the passageway. The steel cast their reflections back at them, and further down the passageway they could hear the other soldiers talking, voices excited. Lights could be seen flickering at the other end, purples and blues, and the electronic whir of something being activated.

"Hurry it up!" Lotor ordered, eager to see what awaited them at the other end. Dicorta reluctantly moved faster, the camera man jogging after the general. At last they came to the end of the passage, and stopped, staring in wonder at the room. It was full of machines, various computers lined up against the walls, the Drules switching them on. In the very center of the room was the largest computer console they had ever seen, on an elevated platform.

Almost over looked was the doorway leading to another room, this one composed of five chutes, each one bearing the insignia of a different colored lion on it. They each contained a steel bar, a swing that would lower when one's weight was added to it.

"What is this?" Dicorta was heard asking, and it was Allura who answered, looking as though she was mesmerized by the sight.

"Those chutes lead to the lion's lairs...I'm certain of it!"

"We'll have to explore them." Lotor said, Dicorta turning to look at the camera. "Get a volunteer to go down that one." He was looking at the chute with the final lion, noting that it was black in color.

"All right..." Dicorta agreed, turning to his men. They looked resigned to their fate, waiting for the General to choose one of them to go down the chute. "Stay in radio contact with us." The General said to the young looking Drule he pulled out of the line up. "I want to know everything you find..."

"Yes, sir!" Clicking on his radio, the youth approached the chute, reaching to test the trapeze. He cast an uncertain look down into the chute, murmuring out loud. "It seems endless."

"You're about to find out if that's true soldier." Dicorta said, and the other soldiers laughed nervously. The youth couldn't keep the frigthened look off his face at that, murming a curse as he stepped forward, dropping almost immediately out of sight in the chute. His panicked cry carried up to them, growing fainter the further he fell, trapeze swing making a whirring noise as it guided him down.

And then, all was silent, the swing suddenly returning, the soldier nowhere in sight. "Sergeant Duzmeyr!" Dicorta shouted, both into his communicator, and down into the chute. "What's happening, can you read me!?"

All seemed to hold their breath, waiting for a response that seemed to take forever to come. But finally, faintly, the radio answered back. "I'm okay. I..."

"Where are you?!"

"I'm in a ship." Duzmeyr replied. "A one man transport....It's taking me somewhere...I've no control over it!"

"But you're alive at least." Pointed out Dicorta, a wry smile on his face. He was turning from the chute, walking back towards the room filled with computers. The soldiers were hovering around the console on the platform, having trigger a view screen that took up the length of one wall. But no picture was on it, the men still trying to figure out the controls.

Suddenly Duzmeyr cried out, voice sounding excited. "I see it! I see the..." The communicator cut off with a loud screech, Dicorta dropping it to clap his hands over his ears. The other soldiers were doing the same, their eyes worried for the fate of their comrade. Buttons lit up on the console, flashing red lights that seemed to beg for someone to push them.

No one was approaching the flashing buttons, leaving Lotor to want to scream with annoyance. He wanted to know what those buttons did, what the significance was behind the lights. A deep rumbling sound was heard, the room seeming to shake and vibrate with the noise. One soldier backed into the console, elbow just missing the flashing button.

"What's going on?!" Dicorta demanded, and the soldiers looked around, one openly shrugging.

"That noise seems to have originated from outside."

Another already had his communicator out, fingers flying over the buttons. "I'm contacting the Carnage for you sir." He said, handing the communicator to the General. Dicorta snatched it from him, shouting into it.

"General Labreaza, do you read me?!"

The view screen inside the office split in half, Lotor seeing the inside of the Carnage's command deck on the right side. Labreaza was there, standing to attention, waiting for acknowledgment from the prince.

"Speak General." Lotor said, and the man nodded, excitement flashing in his yellow eyes.

"Sire, it's unbelievable. One of the stone statues outside the castle has just come to life!"

"What?" Dicorta appeared on one of the monitors behind Labreaza, as astounded as Lotor and the others in the office.

"It's true." Labreaza gestured to someone off camera. "One of the lion statues that stood guard over the entrance to the castle, it shattered, it's stone shell revealing the fifth lion!" The picture on the right side of the view screen blurred, changing to show the outside of the castle where the lion ship stood. It was unmoving save for it's tail, which lashed about lazily, and it's head which turned this way and that, studying it's surroundings.

"Son of a snow lizard!" Cossack exclaimed, reminding Lotor there was others in the room with him. "That lion's huge!"

Indeed it was, immense being a more apt word to describe black lion. It looked like power brought to life, barely contained in it's metal frame. Lotor wondered how it had been hidden for so long, seeing it's stone twin sitting next to it, covered in the dust and debris that had been stirred up when the lion freed itself from it's prison.

Duzmeyr's voice came over the Carnage's radio, the young Drule sounding stunned as he hailed the ship from inside the lion. The man was back on his military issued communicator, too frightened to touch the controls inside the lion for fear of what would happen.

"Get one of the pilots we've trained on the lion down there." Lotor ordered, eager to see black lion in action. "And send more men down to explore the other chutes. We may have found an easier way to reach each lion."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." Labreaza answered, ready to carry out the prince's orders. His voice was a background noise, his men responding to the commands Labreaza issued.

"We did it Allura!" Lotor turned to her now, reaching out to catch hold of her hand. She went unresisting when he pulled her to him, Lotor lifting her up to spin about dizzily in place. He laughed as they spun, hearing her startled sound as her hands gripped his shoulders. "We finally have all the lions! And with it, Voltron!"

"Don't celebrate just yet, my prince." Haggar interrupted, his good mood sobering at her words. "We still have to figure out how to form Voltron..."

"There'll be a message." Cossack said confidently. "There has to be one."

"And Allura will be the one to translate it!" Lotor added, seeing her nod. "You'll see wi---Haggar. The pieces are all falling into place for us!" He set Allura back down so that her feet touched the floor once more, though he didn't let go of her. He was content to remain holding her as he watched the monitor, eager to see what would happen next on planet Arus.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, glad you think so! :)


	74. Chapter 74

Papers were spread all over his desk, diagrams and blue prints of the castle back on Arus, along with spreadsheets that gauge the performance of the latest lion that had been found. The lion itself was living up to all expectations, going so far as to exceed them when it came to matters of speed and power. If the previous found lions were considered machine marvels, black lion was truly in a class of it's own.

It could run circles around the planet, outdistancing the other lions by several dozen miles. When it's paws tread across the ground, thunder seemed to rumble, a distinct warning that the lion was approaching. And yet it could slip into stealth mode in an instant, feet hovering in mid air as it stalked it's prey on wind drafts, cloaked in a force field that rendered it invisible.

It was hard to imagine that such a large ship could be so agile, it's black and white metal frame bordering on bulky. It wasn't the sleek design of the other four lions, and yet everything about it was somehow better. They had pilots clamoring for a chance to fly the lion, though in truth the controls were different, more difficult to handle than what had previously been seen. A novice pilot would be hopelessly outclassed, and right now they couldn't spare the time to allow them to train.

At the moment, they were trying out seven candidates for the right to pilot black lion, each man and woman having cut their teeth training on the other four lions. A winner had to emerge and soon, the one best suited to fly black lion into the heart of the war with Merla. The time was fast approaching when the lions would come to Doom, ready to turn the tide of war in their favor. Lotor only hoped the pilots would be up to the task.

There was work to be done at the castle on Arus, the secret rooms revealing their true nature, a command center for the lions. As surmised by Allura, each chute led to a lion, a much needed short cut to it's lair. As things stood, the castle could not be left alone, nor could access to the secret passage way be blocked. It would seem the castle of lions would get some much needed renovations, money being sent it's way to shore up it's foundation and clear the rubble out of the way.

It was what he was currently discussing with Cossack, the two Drules studying the castle blue prints, paper work that had been sent over from Arus. Fortunately for all involved, the records stored in the central computer of Arus were still intact, General Labreaza calling up the schematics for the castle. Lotor was marking the blue prints up with a piece of chalk, making notations over which rooms were essential to the renovations.

"It's going to take weeks before the crews can complete construction on these rooms." Cossack pointed out, giving the plans a critical look over. "Are you sure there's not a room we can skip to cut the process in half?"

"Already been through the what if scenarios in my head." Lotor replied, a finger hitting a specific room on the paper. "This room needs to be shored up, it's foundation made stable before they try to bring down that wall of rubble. Otherwise the floor above it will collapse downwards, blocking us further off from the secret passage way."

Cossack frowned, turning his head to the side as he studied the plans. "I guess you're right....and we have to get to these rooms..." His fingers tapped the box that represented the room beneath the hidden command center. "We have to make them stable so that nothing happens to the rooms above it." A nervous laugh from the commander, Cossack continuing. "After all...we don't want the room with the chutes to be destroyed."

"No....we don't." Lotor agreed with a sigh. "I've tried to plot out the quickest route to the parlor that leads into the secret passageway but....it's still so many rooms!" He dropped the chalk, wiping his fingers absentmindedly on his pants.

"At least we can still access the lion's lairs the long way." Cossack pointed out, Lotor nodding.

"I appreciate you casting light on the positive." Lotor told his friend, offering him a thin-lipped smile. "We won't have to wait for the castle to be made useable to launch the lions."

"I can't wait to see the lions in a real combat situation!" Cossack exclaimed, and Lotor had to laugh at that.

"Cossack, you have seen them fight before."

"Yeah, but this will be different." Retorted the Commander. "They'll be fighting a real battle, not controlled situations set up to test their skills." A crooked grin from Cossack, the man pumping his fist excitedly in the air. "They'll give that bitch Merla the ole' heave ho! You'll see!"

"I'm counting on it Cossack." Lotor told him, eager to have the Queen's forces gone from his home world. "I just hope nothing goes wrong when it comes time for the lions to fight this war for us."

"What could go wrong?" Cossack wanted to know, looking confused. "The lions are sheer power, there's no way Merla's armada can hope to contend with them. Even with that stupid ultimate weapon of hers."

"They may be powerful, but they are still piloted by our Drules. People are fallible..." Lotor sighed, a hand brushing back his hair. "What if the pilots freeze up during battle? What if they forget their training, and trigger the wrong controls? Mistakes could happen.....and in this war we cannot afford them!"

"It's not like you to be plagued by doubts. Least not when it comes to fighting." Cossack was frowning, and Lotor shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'm just tired." He glanced down at the schematics for black lion, his eyes reading off some of the impressive aspects of the ship's qualities. "It's just hard Cossack. When I have to rely on factors that are untested in battle....it leaves me worried."

"Worried?" Echoed Cossack, and Lotor nodded.

"Even a super weapon can disappoint." He had more to say, but as the words started to come out, an insistent rapping sounded on his door. Both Lotor and Cossack turned toward it, spotting through the thick glass a brown colored blur. "There can only be one person who would dare disturb me at this time..." Lotor said, and stalked over to the door. As he was reaching for the knob, the door suddenly flew open, Haggar the witch barreling into the room. "Make that two." He muttered under his breath, turning to track the witch's movements.

"Hello Haggar." Lotor said, trying for a civil tone as he watched the witch amble up to his desk. She stared down at the blue prints, yellow eyes narrowing into a glare. "What brings you by?"

"It's the current state of affairs, and how you're bungling things!" Cossack's jaw dropped open at her insolent tone, the Drule glancing at Lotor to see what the prince would do.

"Whatever do you mean Haggar?" Lotor asked, closing the door shut behind him.

"This!" She said, a gnarled finger being pressed into the diagram of the castle. Lotor was in no mood to play at guessing what she meant, the prince crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned at her. It clearly wasn't the reaction the witch wanted, the Drule turning back towards Lotor with a frown. "How can you be wasting time on castles and renovations when there are more pressing matters to attend to?"

"I agree the castle restoration is a secondary concern, but fear not old witch. The lions are going through rigorous training, and the pilot candidates are competing for the chance to fly black lion in the war." His expression was wry, Lotor shaking his head. "I can work on more than one project at a time you know."

"That remains to be seen." Haggar said, then made a tsking sound. "You spend far too much time concentrating on the war, and the tactics needed to be employed to win it."

"And just what should I be concentrating on, old witch?" Lotor demanded, surprised to see her grimace at him.

"It's worse than I thought if you have to ask!" Haggar cried out, taking an agitated step towards Lotor. "You're so like your father in this regard. Neglecting everything else in your zest to win this war."

"Just tell me what is on your mind and be done with it." Lotor snapped, annoyed that she dared to compare him to his father.

"Allura."

"What about Allura?" Lotor asked, noticing Cossack was leaning against the desk, watching the encounter with faint amusement in his eyes. Amusement that faded at the mention of Allura's name.

"Is she hurt? Did something happen when you took her back to her room?" The commander wanted to know, Haggar turning to fix him with a withering glare. "Hey, I'm just asking out of concern!"

"She's fine...or at least, as fine as one can be considering she just saw her home in ruins." The witch retorted. She turned her attention back to Lotor, lifting her staff to poke him in the chest. "She shouldn't be saddled with translation work....she shouldn't be alone with her thoughts right now. She should be with someone who cares for her." A stern look at Lotor, her eyes narrowed. "That someone should be you prince Lotor."

He pushed at her staff, chasing it away from his chest. "If Allura needs me, I will go to her."

"It's more than just need." Haggar began, lowering her staff to the floor. "It's this whole situation. You've been neglecting her in favor of this war."

"She said that to you?" A stunned Lotor asked, and Haggar shook her head no.

"It doesn't need to be voiced to be obvious. You've hardly spent any time with her since Merla brought the fight to Doom's doorstep."

"I've needed to keep an eye on the battle." Protested Lotor, gesturing wildly at the view screen by his desk. The current progress of the battle was clearly displayed on the monitor, ships exploding and shooting lasers and missiles at each other. "The violence upsets Allura. I thought to spare her from it."

"I think your diligence to the war may cost you Allura in the long run." Haggar muttered, words clear and carrying across the room.

"What do you mean?" Lotor asked, his look worried. "What do you see?"

"I see what's obvious!" Haggar retorted. "If you spend all your time on the war, how will you ever persuade Allura to love you back? Your time is so limited, and this fight with Merla is eating into it, preventing you from fostering a proper relationship with her." She shook with agitation, both hands tightly gripping the knob of her staff. "The months go by so quickly, and you have yet to show any progress with her! You do realize that, don't you?"

"I've been a blind fool." Lotor muttered, hearing Haggar make an agreeing sound.

"Yes, but there's still time to fix it." It was hard to turn his back on the war effort, Lotor knowing there was still a lot of work to be done, even with the final lion found. Haggar saw his hesitation, eyes an angry glower as she raised her staff, looking as though she wanted to strike him with the business end of it. "If you can't put aside your work for even a few hours, you deserve to lose her!"

Lotor opened his mouth to protest, but the witch was already shoving past him, stepping out into the hall. She slammed the door so hard behind her, Lotor was surprised the glass didn't shatter in the process.

Silence descended on the room, Cossack looking awkwardly at the floor. The seconds seemed to tick by, and then the commander was speaking, faking a cough to get Lotor's attention. "She's got a point you know." He turned sheepish at Lotor's glare, shrugging his shoulders. "No disrespect intended sire."

"None taken." Lotor said at last, sighing deeply. "I haven't been spending as much time as I should with Allura...."

"But you can change that!" insisted Cossack, his voice a passionate exclamation. "Starting right now. Go to her your highness. Show her that you value her for more than just sex and her talents at deciphering those symbols."

"Can you handle things here in my absence?" Lotor asked, already turning towards the door.

"No problem Prince! Leave everything to Commander Cossack!" He said, voice excited. "You just go to Allura, and I'll handle the rest."

"Thank you my friend." Lotor said, and slipped out into the hall. There was no sign of Haggar, the witch having grown fed up with Lotor's indecision, and fleeing the area. He hoped she hadn't gone back to Allura's room, the prince not wanting to deal with the witch again so soon. Nor did he want to deal with his father, Lotor knowing the king would be angry to learn that his son had in effect temporarily ditched the war to pay a visit to Allura. He'd deal with the repercussions when they came, knowing his father would most likely demand an explanation for his actions.

It took time to reach the patch of hallway where his and Allura's room was located, Lotor barreling past startled guards as he rushed towards her room's door. Now that he was aware of how much time he had wasted with her, Lotor wanted to make up for each and every minute. He wasn't sure how he would, but he as determined to make the effort, hoping Allura would notice and appreciate it.

He knocked on her door, pausing an instant to listen for her voice. It did not come, leaving him to frown as he put in the over ride code to the door's lock. The door had barely opened, and already he was stepping into the room, Lotor casting his gaze about his surroundings, looking for Allura. To his relief he spotted her near the far wall, the girl leaning back against the plaster.

Her eyes were closed, her legs curled under her. A note pad was half off her lap, her one hand barely holding onto the pen that was leaking it's ink onto the paper. She had drifted off to sleep in the midst of writing something, and Lotor could see she had several of photos spread out before her, showing the newest findings in black lion's lair. She had apparently been hard at work on deciphering the new symbols when lack of sleep finally caught up with her.

"Sweet thing..." Lotor murmured, a fond smile on his lips as he crept closer to Allura. It meant the world to him that she would work herself so hard to help him get the answers he needed, the prince kneeling down to edge the photos out of his way. He then crawled towards her, plucking the pen out of her hand. He recapped it, and slid it into the pages of the note pad, setting the book down on top of the pile of photos.

She stirred when he touched her, Allura making a sleepy protest as he gathered her up in his arms. For one-second he just held her close to him, breathing in deeply of her hair's shampoo. It brought with it sweet memories, Lotor smiling as he remembered how much he loved the scents associated with Allura.

The act of standing brought Allura further awake, her eyes fluttering open. "Hi there." Lotor said softly, and began carrying her towards the door that led into the apartment's bedroom.

"Hi..." She blinked and looked around, spying where they were going. "I don't need to sleep..."

"I think you do." Lotor said, stepping through the doorway. "You passed out on the floor."

"I only closed my eyes for a minute." She protested, her gaze growing heavy even as she argued with him. "I'm good for another hour or two."

"You shouldn't push yourself." Lotor told her, shushing her when she tried to speak. "It's no good to work yourself to the point of collapse. A wise woman told me that." He said, recalling how she advised him of the same thing days earlier. "Rest Allura...The symbols will still be here in the morning."

"But....we need to know how to form Voltron..."

"There's no rush for that." Lotor was quick to assure her, finally reaching the bed. He gently lowered her to it's mattress, untangling her arms from around his neck. Allura was eased onto the pillows, her blonde hair spread around her like a yellow cape. He couldn't see the blue of her eyes, they were covered by her eye lids, the girl almost asleep once more.

He couldn't resist reaching out to touch her once more, his arms missing the feel of Allura. Her lips curved into a smile as he brushed his fingertips across her mouth, feeling their petal softness. He traced that smile with his fingers, and then Lotor was working to smooth back the curls from her face, tucking the golden strands behind her ears. She giggled as he touched her, Lotor sharing in her mirth as he petted her hair.

"You must be uncomfortable." He said, eyeing the tight dress she was wearing. It was the one she had been wearing since yesterday, the silk fabric badly wrinkled in places.

"Hmmm?" The sound showed she was still awake, sleepily responding to his voice.

"Here..." Lotor said, coming to a decision. "Let's get you changed for bed." She was relaxed as he lifted her into a sitting position, resting her front against his chest as he reached behind her back. Her dress had a velvet sash around the middle, the ends tied into an elaborate bow. His fingers worked to untie the sash, the dress loosening somewhat the instant it's bow came undone.

Pearl buttons were sewn down the back of the bodice, Lotor's nimble fingers easing them open one by one. He had to move Allura's hair out of the way, and each button opened allowed another inch of her bare back to be revealed to him. He couldn't resist caressing his fingers against her soft skin, feeling the heat of her against his finger tips.

She started to stir at his innocent touches, making protesting sounds as though she realized what he was doing. "Shhh..." Lotor murmured soothingly, getting the last button open. From this vantage point he could peer down the back of her dress, see the top band of her panties. He shook his head to chase away the image, his hands feeling blindly for the sides of her dress.

He was far gentler than he had ever been when undressing a woman, taking care to keep her garment from tearing as he began tugging it upwards. "No....Lotor...no..." Allura protested, voice muffled as he dragged the dress up over her head. Free of it, her hair came tumbling downwards, Allura falling backwards onto the bed. Lotor couldn't help gasping as he caught his first sight of her breasts in what had to be months.

They were larger than he remembered, pregnancy surely being generous in gifting her already ample charms. The tips were a rosy color, such a dark contrast to her skin that was so pale. When he had first found her in his bed all those months ago, Allura's skin had been sun kissed, faintly tanned to golden perfection. Now she resembled pale porcelain, and seemed just as fragile to the touch.

"You're beautiful." He told her, tearing his eyes away from her chest. He could see Allura was struggling to keep her eyes open, wary of his intentions. He knew he had earned her suspicion, and yet he couldn't turn himself away from creeping closer to her. His hand reached out, starting with a somewhat innocent touch as he placed it on her belly.

It was as soft as the rest of her, Lotor letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His hand caressed circles into her skin, moving up her waist to touch between her breasts. The touch there immediately set Allura off wiggling, her hands moving, grabbing at his wrist. It didn't deter him, Lotor grabbing at her hands, gathering both of them up into a one handed grip.

That left his other hand free to do as he liked, Lotor unable to resist touching her some more. "N....no..." Allura said, voice clear in her refusal.

He ignored her, ghosting his fingers along the swell of her breast, hearing her gasp. That gasp became drawn out when he pressed down on her breast, Allura making a

low keening sound that set his cock off twitching in his pants. It was then Lotor knew for certain it had been too long since he had been with her, if just a little touch and a sound, even one as delicious as the one she had just made could get his cock reacting so strongly.

Eyes on her face to catch the next moan as it slipped past parted lips, Lotor grasped firm hold of her breast, using his hand to confirm what his eyes had told him. She was bigger, and by the sounds of things, very tender and sensitive, reacting remarkably well to his manipulations of her flesh. Even as he played with her breast, fingers squeezing and kneading, Lotor told himself to stop, insisting that at any second he would pull away and fetch Allura her nightgown.

But the more noise she continued to make, the harder Lotor found it to pull away from her, the prince bending his head over her chest so that his hair brushed it's ends over her skin. The touch of his hair over her nipples made them grow stiff and inviting, Lotor bringing his mouth closer to take just a taste of one. At his tongue's touch to that pearled flesh, he lost all reservations, letting go of her hands to grip hold of her shoulders, pinning them to the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I'll dedicate this chapter to Botias who wanted more Lotor Allura interaction.....but the naughtiness is all my own doing! XD

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, why thank you! Glad you like! :)


	75. Chapter 75

His hunger for her was mounting, Lotor descending upon Allura's flesh like a starved man, using his mouth and tongue to explore the texture of her nipples. They stiffened further in his mouth, the prince doing delicate sucks on flesh that was exceedingly sensitive. Even at his most gentle, she wiggled and cried out, fighting against his grip on her shoulders.

It left him intrigued, Lotor wanting to find out just how sensitive she had become, his tongue swirling over the peak of the breast in his mouth. Apparently that touch was enough to make Allura arch her back, pressing more firmly against his lips even as she cried out a protesting no. He barely registered her words, so used to ignoring what others wanted in favor of his own needs and desires.

And his need was great, he could feel his cock throbbing in the tight confines of his pants, Lotor pressing more firmly against Allura's legs. They were still closed, a situation that needed to be remedied just as soon as he could tear his mouth away from her breast. He settle for alleviating the pressure in his pants by grinding against her, friction being slow to generate, teasing and tantalizing him.

A moan erupted from him, muffled against her skin as he began sucking just a little harder on her breast. Even as she moved her hands against his brow, pushing at his face to move him, Lotor stayed connected to her. He growled a warning to her, her hands dropping away as she muttered something about being too sensitive, seeming to give up on protesting his actions.

It didn't ease the tension in him, Lotor unable to relax completely even as he lavished attention on Allura. It was times like this that had Lotor wondering how he had made it through the last several weeks without her. He had been as close to celibate as a man of his sexual appetite could be, ignoring his harem and favoring his hand. It wasn't enough to curb his need for Allura, and though he was able to reach climax with his hand on many an occasion, he couldn't truthfully say he was satisfied.

Not in the way just touching her bare body made him, a kind of contentment easing through him. It just felt so right, even as she shook and said no, Lotor abandoning her breasts to begin touching kisses down her belly. Allura seemed to sigh in relief, sagging back against the mattress an instant before he dipped his tongue inside her navel. That set her off squirming, Lotor gripping the sides of her waist, trying to hold her in place.

She gave an honest to goodness squeak at his actions, his tongue surely tickling her as he licked around her belly. He didn't linger in one spot too long, kissing downwards as his lips reached the edge of her satin panties. The barrier infuriated him, Lotors' breath sucking in on a hiss, even as he snagged the waist band with his teeth. He began dragging it downwards, mouth doing insistent tugs on the fabric, revealing the last of Allura's body to him bit by bit.

His hands moved, fingers hooking into the sides of the panties as he abandoned his mouth's hold on them. He had to fight with himself not to rip them off her completely, Lotor drawing them down past her knees. By the time he passed the panties over her toes, he was impatiently spreading her legs open, eyes and fingers seeking out the evidence of her arousal.

He found Allura wet and ready for him, Lotor making a satisfied sound. It seemed she too needed this as desperately as him, Lotor smiling as he stroked his fingers against her sex. His was careful actions, fingers feeling out each velvet fold, smearing her wetness in place. She made a soft cooing sound as he touched her, a glance at her face showing Allura's eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breath, Allura's hips moving as she pushed back against his fingers.

Lotor couldn't help chuckling, satisfied with the way she was reacting. He gave one last stroke of his fingers, then dropped both hands to the front of his pants. Impatience had him fumbling with the laces of his breeches, fingers all but tangling up in the strings. He let out an annoyed growl, tearing at the laces in an effort to free his erection from his pants.

Allura was unmoving, save for her fingers, which gripped the bed sheets, crushing the silk in her grasp. Cock in hand, Lotor pressed against her, bending down to kiss her lips even as his erection began to probe at the entrance of her body. Her lips moved against his, her voice so faint at first he thought he imagined Allura speaking.

"It hurt."

He had been poised to penetrate her, Allura's words confusing him. He lifted his head upward to stare at her now open eyes, but Allura wasn't looking at him. Instead she was gazing up at the ceiling, eyes glistening with tears. "Pardon?" Lotor asked with a frown, wondering if he had hurt her somehow.

"It hurt." She repeated, and slowly licked her lips. The sight of her tongue moving in the sensuously slide had his cock reacting, but Lotor steeled himself to be unmoving. It was taking every last ounce of will power not to thrust forward and impale her on his rock hard cock. "Seeing the castle like that."

"I didn't expect it to be easy on you." Somehow he got those words out, sounding almost normal. He saw Allura blink, the act causing a tear to fall free of her eye. "The damage was extensive..." He added, even as she slowly looked at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"It was. It was terrible." She still spoke softly, causing him to lean closer to hear her words. "I've never seen such damage before..." She sighed then, shaking her head no. "Even viewing it from afar, and knowing it happened months ago, it's hard to distance myself from the hurt."

He didn't know what to say, Lotor having been responsible for much destruction and devastation in the past. He was long since used to such sights, and he lacked the emotional attachment to the building to share in Allura's distress.

"Why did....why did your people do such a thing?" She asked, eyes begging him for answers. Her question made him sigh, Lotor easing back from her, rolling to the

side to lay back on the bed. His erection continued to throb, practically screaming with need, Lotor knowing his desires would go unfulfilled this night.

"It's a force of habit." He said at last, hearing her echo his word.

"Habit?"

"No...that's not right...not really." Lotor shook his head, staring up at the ceiling rather than look at Allura. "It's more a demoralizing tactic....a way to bring the people's spirits down." He snorted though the sound was unamused. Out the corner of his eye he caught Allura looking at him, and he hastened to explain. "The castle was...is a symbol to the people of Arus. A remnant of the old regime...to see it untouched would give false hope, lead people to believe that maybe a return to the old rule would come about."

She was quiet, just studying him as he fell silent. He waited a minute, hoping she would break the silence, though it became apparent Allura would not. "We've done this on many planets, time and time again." Lotor added with a sigh. "Destroy what matters to the people..."

"On Pollux your men burned the paintings of the royal family..." Allura pointed out, then frowned. "Even on Arus, damage was done to the portraits in the castle's gallery..."

"It's a common practice to wipe out all remains of the previous rulers." Lotor explained. "It's not enough to just kill or enslave them...To wipe their memories from a planet's history.....that is the Drule's ultimate goal."

"It's horrible..." He nodded at that, seeing Allura was surprised at his agreement. "You've done it to my family on Arus..." It was not a question she asked, Allura boldly stating truth. "The only records that they were ever there is in the report you gave me....and in my memories...." Now Lotor looked at her, seeing Allura tremble as she fought to keep from crying. "They're all dead now....my father....cousins, nieces and nephews....the kingdoms destroyed, their people enslaved."

"I'm sorry." He said it simple enough, and she shook her head, bringing up her hands to her face.

"Do you mean it?" Allura asked, voice muffled and sniffling through her tears. "Or are you just saying that?!"

He had to think about it, Lotor carefully considering his answer. "I mean it." He said at last, and saw her lower her hands to stare at him surprised. "If it causes you pain, then I regret what has been done to Arus. I...I would change things if I could."

"You still could..." She began, and now it was his turn to stare, seeing her lower her eyes as she offered up a suggestion. "You could make the conditions better for my people...you could...free them..."

She was so hopeful as she asked that, Lotor frowning at her. "I cannot free an entire planet's worth of people!" He protested, hiding his wince at her upset. "Allura, you ask for the impossible...my father would never allow it. " A rueful shake of his head, Lotor imagining the punishments his father would offer to him. "He'd have me disowned, or declared insane....he might even hand me over to Merla as a peace offering!"

Her face had fallen, Allura turning to stare up at the ceiling once more. He shifted closer to her, his hand closest to her touching her hair. "Forgive me..."

"It was a foolish request." Allura said, tone stiff. "I should have known that, should have realized that before I asked." He held back his agreement, concentrating on the feel of her hair. "My people...they will always be slaves of the Doom Empire..." She looked close to crumpling, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He couldn't refute that, Lotor holding back a sigh. "What about the people who haven't been enslaved?" Wet eyes peered at him, but they were without hope. "Such as the people who were hiding in the castle ruins?"

"What about them?" Lotor asked, tone guarded.

"Could you not do something about them....? Something to make their lives better?" questioned Allura.

"What would you have me do?" Lotor wanted to know, and she fell quiet thinking about it.

"Let them return to their homes...." suggested Allura. "Allow them a chance to live and to work for you. A little bit of kindness would go a long way towards easing resentment of their new rulers." He held back his laugh, knowing the Drules didn't give a damn about resentments being harbored. "The slaves....treat them well, and they will work hard for you....feed them properly, tend to their injuries rather than leave them to die or recover on their own..."

"You're just full of suggestions, aren't you?" Lotor murmured, amused. "Very well Allura...I will consider this."

"Thank you!" She rolled over onto her side, facing him as she lifted her hand to touch his arm. She seemed about to hug him, but then reconsidered at the last minute, blushing bright red at the sight of his erection.

It was good that she didn't pull him into the hug, Lotor unsure he would have been able to control himself any longer if he felt her soft body press against his cock. But still he couldn't help sighing, his regret making itself known to her. "You better get some sleep." Lotor told her, slowly sitting up, his every movement careful to avoid brushing up against Allura.

She stayed laying flat on the mattress, nodding her head in agreement. "I promise I will get those symbols deciphered and soon."

"I'm counting on you Allura..." Lotor said, mustering up a smile in her direction. "Do not let me down..."

"I won't..." She promised as he turned away from her. He could feel Allura's eyes on his back, Lotor walking out a dignified pace towards the bedroom's bathroom. It wasn't until the door closed, that Lotor lost the last of his composure, the prince slamming a fist back against the metal door.

"Damn it!" A muffled curse escaped him, Lotor staring glumly down at his erection. The whole conversation with Allura had put him in a bad mood, Lotor annoyed and unsatisfied with the encounter. But he knew he couldn't go back out there and insist on finishing, not when she was still so upset. Not if he wanted to prove he was a different person from the man he had been a few short months ago.

If he thought about things really hard, he could see the whole encounter had been wrong of him to initiate. She clearly hadn't been ready emotionally to have sex with him, her protests still ringing in his ears. Protests that had only goaded him on, Lotor ignoring them in favor of his own desire. He wondered now if he could have ruined everything with Allura, and all for a few minutes of pleasure.

"I'm such an idiot!" He grimaced, even as his hand reached for his cock. He knew his erection wasn't going away anytime soon, at least not without some assistance on

his part. He sighed as he touched himself, Lotor resigned to once again using his hand for pleasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry short chapter....

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Sarah8, good to know! XD


	76. Chapter 76

His bad mood continued, the new day doing little to ease the anger and sexual frustration he felt. It left him growling, grumbling curses under his breath as he stalked through the castle halls, servants and soldiers scurrying out of his way. All who took one look at the prince could see the mood he was in, knowing Lotor was this close to erupting into violence at the slightest provocation.

It was a mood that would translate well on the battlefield, Lotor wishing he had opponents he could actually fight. He'd welcome the chance for an attack by one of Merla's assassins, eager to vent his fury with his sword. He could think of nothing more satisfying than plunging his weapon into a body, his fingers itching to grasp the hilt of his sword.

If he actually slowed down to think beyond his bloodthirsty hunger, Lotor knew he would realize his anger was aimed at himself. Anger over foolish choices and missed opportunities, Lotor knowing he had no one to blame for his current frustration except himself. Allura after all hadn't invited him to her bed, she hadn't given him any mixed signals that hinted at acceptance.

Indeed she had been quite vocal in her protests, Lotor choosing to ignore them for his own selfish desires. Those desires were raging out of control, grown worse by the near miss he had experienced the night before. To be so close to her, to practically be buried inside her burned, Lotor's teeth grinding together as he thought of how he had forced himself to stop.

Haggar had been right about one thing, Lotor thought, slamming open the door to his office. Allura did need him, her mind unsettled by the recent things she had learned and seen. She craved a comforting touch, and he had bungled things by approaching her with sex on the brain. Lotor wondered if he'd ever be able to be all that she needed, or if he could only limit their relationship to bodily desires.

Lips a thin line of disapproval, Lotor stalked over to his desk, wrenching back the chair so violently it nearly toppled backwards. He had barely righted it when he dropped down on it's cushioned seat, Lotor angrily grabbing hold of a pile of papers. He barely saw the writing, too busy flashing back to scenes of last night, trying desperately not to think of how Allura looked the instant before she started crying.

The papers he held in his crushing grip spoke on black lion, his Generals back on Arus eager to announce they had narrowed down the candidates to two people. Surprisingly it was a man and a woman, each seeming to be of equal skill and talent when it came to piloting the lion. The final decision was down to Lotor, everyone eagerly waiting for him to sign off on who would be the chosen one.

Lotor tried to concentrate on the words, reading carefully on the two candidates tests. The woman pilot appeared to be a daredevil of sorts, pushing black lion to it's top most speeds, performing grand feats of evasion. The male pilot was a more cautious flyer, black lion slowing down in his hands, but seeming to score more hits on enemy craft than the woman did.

Lotor was left to wonder just what attributes would be better in the war. Evasion or attacking. Evasion would come in handy in avoiding Merla's beam weapon, but it wouldn't mean anything if they couldn't get their hits to land on it. Lotor knew that it would anger his father to put a woman in charge of the lions, and that alone tempted him to pick the female candidate.

Ultimately, after an hour's review of the film tests of both candidates run, Lotor came to a decision. The man would be the main pilot of black lion, the woman being put on a stand by as a back up pilot should anything happen to Lotor's first choice.

He was just signing off on the papers, pen scratching out his signature when a knock sounded at his door. "Enter." Lotor called out, barely looking up from his desk. The door opened, and Commander Cossack entered, Lotor sensing his eyes on him. When he looked up from the paper, he saw Cossak studying him, a look of concentration

in his eyes.

"What?" Lotor demanded with a growl, and Cossak raised his eyebrows.

"I just thought you looked calmer than the palace gossips were claiming...." The Drule answered, approaching one of the seats before Lotor's desk. "It's been the talk of the castle, your bad mood."

Lotor was silent, watching as Cossack flipped the chair around, so that he straddled it's back from behind. The commander's hands rested on the top, Cossack looking quite at ease in his current position. "Things didn't go so well with Allura?" The commander wanted to know, seeming oblivious to the way his questions were causing Lotor's anger to mount. "Or did something else happen that I'm not aware of?"

"What else could it be?" Lotor at last asked, and Cossack shrugged.

"I dunno...Thought maybe you had a run in with your father."

"Nothing quite so unpleasant." Lotor retorted, reaching over to turn on the transmitter on his desk. It beeped and whirred into activity, Lotor waiting for the lights' flickers to calm down before holding the paper over it's flat head. It set about to scanning the document with Lotor's signature on it, the prince then being able to send it to his computer.

Cossack was quiet as he did this, waiting patiently for Lotor to speak. The prince busied himself with typing out the transmitter codes to the Carnage, wanting his decision to be made known to all on Arus. "The final lion's pilot has been chosen." Lotor said to break up the silence in the room.

"That's nice." Cossak replied, though he didn't display his normal enthusiasm. "This means they'll be leaving for Doom today, right?"

"Yes...with the lions speed they should be here in the next two days." Lotor answered, reaching for another batch of paperwork. He busied himself shuffling through the documents, trying to see what was most important for him to read.

"You think Allura will have the symbols deciphered in time?" Cossack asked, Lotor sighing in response.

"I don't know..."

"It would be nice to have that robot of theirs do the fighting for us..." Cossack added, tone wistful. "I'm looking forward to seeing it go up against Merla's weapon." Lotor just nodded, not attempting to hide his frown as he read a note from his father. "I bet Allura will be excited to see Voltron too."

"Yeah..." Lotor glared at the words of his father, the King practically throwing a fit over how long it was taking the war to be over with.

"So what did happen between you two last night?" Lotor looked up from the note, his glare now aimed at his commander for his nosey question.

"What makes you think anything happened?" His tone was mild, Lotor staring at Cossak, eyes daring the commander to continue with this line of questioning.

"Come on it's obvious!" Cossak exclaimed, hand gesturing at the air. "You were fine until you went to see her. Don't try to pretend it's otherwise."

"There was some.....difficulties." Lotor reluctantly admitted, seeing Cossack give an excited nod of his head. "But that's all they were."

"What kind of difficulties?" Cossack pried, and Lotor's glare deepened. "Hey. I'm just asking out of concern for you and Allura. I want you two to be happy!"

"Sometimes I wonder if we can be..." Cossack looked surprised at Lotor's words, the Drule tone growing more concerned.

"Of course you can....you just gotta put in a little effort to make the relationship work."

"Tell me Cossack...have you ever been in a relationship?" A curious Lotor asked.

"I get around." Cossak answered proudly, a grin on his face.

"I'll take that as a no." Lotor said, tone dry.

"Hey I'll have you know plenty of ladies would like to get with me!" Cossack protested, voice an angry snap that showed he took offense to Lotor's words. It seemed the commander's ire amused Lotor, the prince risking a smile as he held up his hands, trying to calm Cossack down. "In any case...it's different between you and Allura...."

"Yeah." A displeased hiss escaped Lotor, the prince trying not to sigh. "I'm always misreading things between us." He added, wondering if he could confess his shame to Cossack. "Like last night..." Cossack was all ears, leaning forward in his seat to watch the prince eagerly. "I...I almost...forced myself on her when she wasn't in a receptive mood."

"Well...that's your prerogative to do." Cossack said, tone guarded. "But...she's not a slave anymore...her opinions, her wants and needs matter too now." He shook his head, making a tsking sound with his teeth. "You have to take those things into consideration if you want to keep her with you long term."

"It's so hard though!" Lotor groaned, slamming a fist on his desk. A pile of paper fell over, stray documents slipping off the edge of the desk and onto the floor. "I feel like I'm going to go out of my mind with wanting her!"

"See, now that's why you should be making regular visits to your harem." Cossack replied, tone matter of fact. "To get rid of that pent up tension."

"She won't like me if I go to another woman!" Lotor protested, lowering his head into his hands. "Humans, especially their women are very clear on this. They like their mates to be dedicated to them and them alone."

"Damn...that's rough..." Cossack's tone was sympathetic, the Drule frowning. "How are you going to make it through these next seven months without a little stress relief on the side?"

"I don't know." Grumbled Lotor, his bad mood returning in an instant at the thought of being without Allura for all those months. "Something's going to give....and I'm afraid it'll be me!"

Cossack was quiet, his face showing his intense concentration as he thought on the problem at hand. Lotor began straightening up the papers on his desk, his movents agitated. "You know..." The commander began, voice lowering to a whisper as though he was paranoid someone else would hear. "There are ways to get around this problem with Allura..."

Lotor glanced at him, eager for any suggestions. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean there are potions and pills....the kind that put a girl in the mood...Guaranteed." Cossack grinned, leaning forward to the point his chair started to tip over. "They're not easily available, but to a man of your status, you'd be able to get them..."

"You want me to drug Allura?" Lotor stared at him, and Cossack shifted, uncomfortable with the look the prince was giving him.

"Drug is such a harsh word....call it a little helping hand to make the relationship move in the direction you want it to."

"I'm suddenly getting an idea just why you are so "popular" with the ladies, commander." Lotor muttered, shaking his head no. "I can't drug her...I won't...I...I don't want her love to be manufactured by some chemicals."

"It was just a suggestion...." Cossack retorted. "No harm, no foul."

"I appreciate your concern, but....no. That's not the route I want to go down. Although..." Lotor trailed off, inwardly mulling over the idea.

"Although?" prodded Cossack, and Lotor smirked.

"Perhaps some outside stimuli would work towards garnering Allura's interest in me..."

"You have an idea?" Cossack asked, and Lotor shook his head.

"Not yet....but if I have some time to think on it, maybe..." Lotor shrugged, then leaned back in his chair. "I haven't had the chance to properly devote my time and my thoughts towards ways to win Allura's love. Haggar is right, this blasted war is taking my attention away from the girl."

"But you're fighting so you two can have a safe and secure future!" pointed out Cossack.

"A future we won't have if Merla wins this war." Lotor replied, picking up the remote that controlled his office's view screen. A tap of his fingers against the buttons had the view screen lower, it's channel already tuned to the battle taking place in Doom's air space. The remaining forces of planet Doom had dwindled down to almost nothing, Merla's armada moving slowly but surely closer to the planet.

"Look at this..." Lotor said, tone disgusted. "She'll be landing her forces on Doom by the time evening draws near. The reinforcements from Veneg weren't enough...."

Cossack scowled, tone angry. "Just where are the rests of our reinforcements? Shouldn't the armada from Mindigula have arrived by now?"

"Not yet...With any luck they'll be here in time to trap Merla's forces on the planet. She may be cutting off our supply routes, but once our back ups arrive, her people won't be able to get the food and weapons they need for a long siege. The advantage will be back in our hands." That thought made Lotor smile, the prince grinning from ear to ear.

"And of course, the lions will soon arrive as well." Cossack added, mirroring Lotor's smirk. "We should be able to devastate her ground forces with them and our robeasts."

"That is my hope." Lotor said, then rose from his seat. Cossack immediately sprang up, ready to follow Lotor where ever the prince was headed. "I think it's time to check in on Allura. Perhaps she's closer to a break through on those symbols."

"Right, let's go." Cossack was already moving towards the office's door, pulling it open for his prince. Lotor swept past him and out into the hall, Cossack following on his heels. "What do you think the key is to forming Voltron?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Lotor admitted as they walked the halls of the castle. "For that matter, I am curious to see how those ships fit together to form one robot. I'm having a hard time imagining how they could possible make a larger robot."

"I wonder what Voltron will look like..." Cossak said musingly. "Do you think it'll be another lion? Even bigger than black lion?"

"Maybe. Who knows." Lotor shrugged. "It should be very powerful though. It will after all hold the combined powers of all five lions."

"Your father's witch will be dying for a chance to study it's magic." Cossack pointed out with a laugh. "Remember how eager she was to go to Arus to see the lions up close?"

"I'm sure Cortana's incessant bitching about her missed chance to do just that has driven my father nuts." Lotor smiled at the thought, liking the fact that someone other than him could dare upset his father.

"No kidding!" laughed Cossack, and they turned the corner that led into the hall outside Lotor and Allura's bedrooms. The guards there looked nervous to see Lotor, dropping into hasty bows as he walked past them. In a better mood, Lotor nodded his acknowledgment to them, and approached Allura's apartment door.

She was quick to answer when he knocked, bading her guests to come in. Lotor and Cossack walked into the room, and found her kneeling on the floor, a frown on her face as she stared at the pictures. "What's wrong?" Lotor asked, noting her skin was paler than normal.

Allura glanced up at him, and he could see she was disturbed by how troubled her eyes were. "It's....it's nothing..." She started to deny, and quickly looked away from Lotor's piercing gaze.

"Now Allura, don't tell us there's nothing wrong." Cossack began, tone kind. "Anyone can see that something is troubling you. Is it the symbols? Are they proving too difficult for you to decipher?"

"If only that was the case...." Allura murmured, voice almost too soft to hear.

"Is it Voltron?" Lotor asked, walking towards her, noticing the way she seemed to shrink back at his approach. "Is it you can't figure out what we need to do to form it...?"

"No....no that's not the problem...." Allura said faintly, letting Lotor take hold of her hand. He pulled her to a standing position, Allura clutching the note pad to her chest.

"Then what is? What have you discovered?" Lotor demanded, and she lowered her face, eyes staring at the floor. "Alllura..." He put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me..." It wasn't his usual commanding tone, but an urgent plea to get her to open up to him. He was amazed when her eyes started to tear up, Allura stuttering out an answer.

"I know what is required to form Voltron..."

"What?" Lotor and Cossack both said, the prince noting Allura's body had started to tremble violently.

"Blood..." She whispered, jerking free of Lotor's grip. "Blood of an Arusian born royal...." He heard Cossack start swearing up a storm, the commander shocked and dismayed at her answer. Allura lifted her eyes to stare at a horrified Lotor, the girl backing into the wall with a whimper on her lips. It left Lotor wondering if any news could be worse than what she had told him, the prince wondering how he was going to keep this a secret from his father.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....!

Michelle


	77. Chapter 77

Cossack was still cursing, muttering things under his breath as Lotor stared at Allura. He knew his expression surely had to be one of stunned dismay, the prince barely remembering to breathe. "Blood..." He whispered, a hand raising towards Allura. She seemed to not want to be touched by him, shrinking back from his finger's reach. That almost made him lose the stunned look on his face, Lotor curling his fingers into a fist.

"Blood..." He repeated, seeing her nod slowly. "The Blood of an Arusian Royal....your blood..."

"Yes." She squeaked out in a high pitched whisper, clutching her note pad tighter to her chest.

"Are you sure Allura?" Lotor demanded, and saw her gaze lower, looking at one of the symbols that lay on the floor. He looked as well, though he had no hope of reading it's meaning, his jaw tightening in anger and disappointment.

"There's other people we can get the blood from...right?" He heard Cossack ask hopefully. "Other Arusian royals....?"

"There is none..." Lotor said, his answer bringing a morbid silence to the room. "The rest of the royal house of Arus was disposed of months ago. Deemed too troublesome to make slaves of."

"That means Allura's the only one left....?" Cossack's question moved Lotor into action, the prince stepping towards Allura. Before she could slide to the right to avoid his presence, he was reaching out, snatching the note pad from her hands. He began paging through it's papers, staring at the words she had written down in modern Arusian. All words he couldn't read, his rage growing as he thought how close they had come to finally getting Voltron.

With a growl deep in his throat, Lotor began tearing at the pages of the note pad, stripping them free of the binding. Allura stared at him wide eyed as he then began tearing up each individual piece, his actions slow at first, than growing faster until Lotor was frantically shredding the note pad into pieces of confetti. Before any one could ask him what he was doing, he was grabbing Allura by the arm, practically shaking her as he bit out an urgent question.

"Those are the only notes you had, right?" She was staring at him, too surprised to respond. "Answer me!" Lotor said, and shook her again.

"There's another note pad..." She began, voice cutting off in a gasp as he abruptly let go of her.

"Show me!" She wordlessly lifted her hand, finger pointing towards the couch where a note pad lay between cushions. He immediately went towards it, tearing into it's paper the instant his fingers touched it's surface.

"Boss...." Cossack's voice intruded on Lotor's awareness, the commander gaping at the prince's actions. "Just what are you doing?"

Lotor dropped the remains of the note pad, turning to glare at Cossack. "Commander, this goes no further then this room. Understand?" Cossack opened his mouth as though to protest, the prince stepping forward to grab him. "Understand?"

"Yeah boss. No problem. My lips are sealed...." Cossack began, clearly hesitating. "But what am I keeping quiet about?"

Lotor's glare deepened, a sigh of exasperation escaping him. "You are to keep quiet about the fact that Voltron requires a blood sacrifice to form it." He scowled, making fists of his hands. "If word was to reach my father, there's no telling what he'd do...."

"You think he'd hurt Allura?" Cossack asked, mouth hanging open in shock at Lotor's confirming nod. "But she's carrying your baby.....his grandchild!"

"Do you think that matters to him when it comes to winning this war?" Lotor demanded, and punched a fist into the wall. Allura jumped at his actions, staring at the indent of his fist in the plaster.

"But that's....barbaric..." Cossack exclaimed, and Lotor nodded.

"You know what he's like. How hungry he is for new toys and conquests. He stops at nothing when he gets a hold of a new weapon." Lotor told them, shaking his hand to get some feeling back into his knuckles.

"Won't he push to find out why we're not forming Voltron?" Cossack asked, running a hand through his dirty hair. "I mean....you've been keeping him up to date on every step of finding the lions. He'll want to know why Allura hasn't been able to decipher these latest symbols."

"We'll have to make something up.....some kind of excuse...." Lotor muttered, and began pacing the length of the floor. "We'll have to come up with some kind of false message to lead him off track. It'll be difficult though with that witch of his snooping around but...."

"But what? We can only delay him so long. He's bound to get suspicious. After all..." Cossack made a nervous sound, eyes tracking Lotor's movements. "It's not like we can keep up this charade for the rest of the king's life." Lotor paused at that, and Cossack groaned, holding up his hands before him. "Oh no...I know that look. It's a look that says you're considering doing something that is dangerous to my health..."

"The king won't live forever..." Lotor began, only to be cut off by Cossack's vicious curse. Lotor waited patiently for his commander to quiet down, watching as Cossack pulled out a grimy handkerchief, mopping at his brow with the dirty fabric. "The king won't live forever..." continued Lotor, hearing Allura let out a shocked gasp at his words. "It shouldn't be too hard to hurry him along to death's door."

"You're talking about killing your own father!" Cossack pointed out, hardly reassured at Lotor's calmness at the situation.

"He wouldn't hesitate to kill Allura and our child if it suits his purposes." Lotor retorted, hands on his hips.

"But he's your father!"

"And because of that parental tie, I'll be sure to make his death swift and merciful." Lotor told him, smirking. "It's more generous than he deserves." His expression sobered into one of pure menace, Lotor advancing on Cossack. "Do I have your promise that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone?"

"Yeah..." stammered Cossack, clearly uneasy. "Believe me when I say I won't be telling anyone about this little plot of yours." Lotor was before him, the prince staring searchingly into his eyes. Such an intense look focused on the commander, clearly made Cossack nervous, the Drule backing up a step.

"Can I trust you?" Lotor asked at last, holding out his hand to the commander. Cossack risked lowering his eyes from Lotor's face to stare at the offered hand, licking his lips nervously.

"Yeah. You know that don't you?" Cossack asked, and slowly went to grab hold of Lotor's hand. The two clenched grips, shaking on their words. "I'd do anything for you, your highness. You and Allura."

"Thank you Cossack." Lotor was satisfied, releasing his hold on Cossack's hand. "It'll be a busy time....we'll have much to plan..."

"How are you going to pull this off?" Cossack asked, falling silent when Lotor corrected him.

"You mean we. How are we going to pull this off. And don't worry Commander..." Lotor smiled at him. "I have allies in the court....people who would be glad to see my father disposed of. And favors owed to me of those who are indifferent to his rule. They'll back me when I bring the fight to him. You'll have a role to play in this too."

"I will?"

"Don't look so surprised Cossack." Lotor laughed, clasping a hand on the commander's shoulder. He then gestured at Allura, who was silent as she watched the two Drules converse. "I'll be entrusting my most valued...person to your care. It will be your job to keep Allura safe while I deal with my father."

"I can do that." Cossack said, sounding relieved that guarding Allura would be the only thing asked of him.

"I know you can." Lotor told him, still smiling. "You're just about the only person I would trust with such an important job." He stepped away from Cossack to approach Allura, catching her hands before she could dodge him completely. He was surprised to see her resisting him, Lotor pulling her struggling form into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked her, locking her into a possessive embrace.

"How can you be so.....so calm while you discuss murdering your father in front of me?" She demanded, Lotor frowning down at her.

"Is that disapproval I see in your eyes Allura?" Lotor asked, tone mild to hide his annoyance at her. "You do understand what is going on, don't you?" He questioned, seeing Allura narrow her eyes further at him. "You said it yourself, Voltron requires blood. And not just any blood, your blood." She paled at that reminder, turning her face to the side to avoid looking at him.

"I could have been wrong..." Allura began, voice hesitating. "Maybe I misunderstood the meaning of those symbols..."

"But why risk it?" Lotor asked, bending forward so that his lips whispered in her ear. "My father certainly isn't the type to wait. He'd spill your blood in an instant to test the theory, and not give a damn if it proved to be the wrong thing to do."

"Is he really that big a monster?" She wondered, looking at him once more. Lotor nodded, seeing her eyes widened in surprise.

"Does this surprise you?" Lotor tsked, his head shaking no. "Oh Allura...he killed your father, ordered the execution of the rest of the royal family, enslaved your planet.....was willing to turn Arus into a chemical waste land....and yet you are still so naive as to think he wouldn't think twice about killing you and our unborn baby?"

"But...my....our baby would be a part of his bloodline. He...wouldn't harm his own family to further his own ambitions." Allura was troubled, sounding so uncertain as she

spoke.

"Oh Allura..." Lotor looked at her with pity in his eyes. "He killed his own father to cement his hold on the Doom throne. My father knows little of family loyalties...." She stared at him as though what he was saying was a completely foreign concept to her. "He was willing to hand us both over to Merla in order to maintain peace...."

"What changed...?" Allura asked, Lotor pausing to choose his words carefully.

"I gave him a reason for my actions that he found acceptable." Lotor said, thinking back on that moment when he had been desperate to get Zarkon to spare their lives. "It wasn't enough for him to excuse what I had done, but he did understand why I did it."

"The baby." She whispered and he nodded. She began chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit he found endearing.

"Speak Allura. You can tell me what's on your mind." Urged Lotor, and even then she hesitated.

"If it wasn't for the baby...if I wasn't pregnant with your child, would....could you do it?" He frowned at her, hoping he was misunderstanding her words. "Would you kill me to activate Voltron?"

He stiffened at her question, his face turning ugly. She gasped at his expression, and Lotor did not try to hold on to Allura when she backed out of his arm's hold. "You think so little of me, don't you?" He asked, voice growling out the question. She merely shook her head, wide eyed, her lips a round o of shock. "Did you think I was joking when I tell you I love you? When I say I will do anything for you and our child?"

"I don't know..." Her admission pained him, Lotor taking an agitated step away from her. He caught sight of Cossack, who was standing there, watching the scene with eyes almost as big as Allura's.

"Uh...I'll just be going..." Cossack wisely decided, backing towards the room's door. "Good luck." He added in a hoarse whisper before sliding the door close behind him. The tense atmosphere rose with the commander's escape, Lotor beginning to pace before Allura. She said nothing to him, merely clasped her hands together, and stared at the floor, ready to flinch back from his anger.

Lotor kept casting dark looks at her, wondering what to say to the girl who inadvertently trampled on his heart. His ego was bruised, Lotor sullen and upset that Allura did not take seriously his confessions of love. "How?" He said at last, stopping before her. "How can you think so little of me?"

She wasn't looking at him, and that made him even angrier, Lotor reaching to tilt back her face with his hands. Her blue eyes were bright with emotion, Lotor relieved to see no hint of tears in them. "Allura..." Lotor sighed. "What more must I do to prove myself to you? How can I make amends for the past, how can I get you to believe me when I tell you what my heart feels for you?!"

"I don't know!" Allura cried out, shaking against his grip. "This is not easy for me either you know!"

"I don't think it's easy for either one of us!" Lotor snapped back, voice heated. "But at some point you have got to start believing in me!"

"I was scared..." She said in response to his passionate exclamation. He cocked his head in surprise, watching her as she hesitantly spoke. "Do you know what went through my mind when I deciphered those symbols? Can you possibly guess?!" Lotor shook his head no, and Allura let out a frightful wail, trying to jerk free of his grip. "I thought...I thought this was it. I thought you would do what you had to, to form Voltron!"

"You thought I would sacrifice you?" Lotor whispered, feeling her nod her head. Suddenly her reactions made sense, Lotor recalling how frightened she had been to tell him and Cossack what she had learned. "Oh Allura..."

"Don't oh Allura me!" She snapped, grabbing at his wrists. "You didn't hesitate to do what you thought was needed when it came to my castle. You were ready to bring it down to find the final lion. How could I know you wouldn't be just as ruthless towards forming Voltron!?"

"A building is different from a person!" Lotor told her, and she let out a bitter sounding laugh.

"Maybe so....but I get the feeling you wouldn't have this dilemma if there was someone else who could be sacrificed!" Now it was Lotor's turn to flinch at her words, the prince letting go of her.

"We'll never know..." Lotor told her, watching her angrily brush her hand against the curls he had ruffled in grabbing her. "The sad truth of the matter is, you're the last

Arusian born royal....what I may or may not have done, it's all speculation on your part! You can't hate me for something I haven't done!"

"Isn't it the same way with your father?" Allura asked, dropping to her knees before him. She began grabbing at the tattered remains of her notes, leaving the pieces to pool in her skirt. "You ask me to believe he will kill me...that he will sacrifice me and our baby to gain Voltron. You're going to kill him on an assumption!"

Lotor stood watching her gather up the pieces, frowning as he considered her words. "You don't know my father the way I do. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Then tell me!" She nearly dropped the pieces of paper back on the floor, glaring up at him.

"It would give you nightmares.....the things he's done..." Lotor told her, and she huffed an angry breath, grabbing at more of the ruined paper. "You think Arus was bad? You know nothing." That last came out a hiss, Lotor watching as she stood and walked over to the trash can. She shook out her skirt, letting the pieces of paper fall inside the container.

"I've read about what was done to Arus." Allura turned back towards him, eyes looking sad. "I know what he's capable of..."

"Arus is only part of what he's done." Lotor insisted. "It's one planet in a galaxy full of crimes. People not just enslaved but wiped out, genocide committed because they or their planets out lived their usefulness."

"Would....would you be any better? Any different from him?" It was an insolent tone that she questioned him with, Lotor fighting not to lose the last remnants of his temper.

"If you asked me that mere months ago, I'd have said no." Lotor said, and she looked surprised at his answer.

"But now you would?" He nodded, and Allura frowned. "What changed?"

"You have to ask? Oh Allura..." he sighed out her name, Lotor walking towards her. "You changed me. I'm becoming a better person for you....because of you. I

know I can be a good king...with you here...by my side..."

"It's too much burden to put on one person's shoulders..." She protested. "I can't possibly inspire you to do all that..."

"But you can.....you have!" Lotor stopped in front of her, his hand lifted up to touch the side of her face. "I'd do anything for you....anything to be with you. It upsets me that you can't see that..." He sighed, the sound exasperated. "Maybe Haggar was right."

"Haggar?"

"Yes....she said I wasn't spending enough time with you. That I was too focused on this war." His fingers were playing with the curls that kissed her right cheek, Lotor thrilling at any small touch Allura allowed him. "How am I to prove myself to you if I'm never around you?!"

She shrugged her shoulders, Allura having no easy answers for him. "Maybe you can't." Her words only succeeded in frustrating him more, Lotor frowning at her. "Maybe it's best if we just cut our losses and...and part."

"No, Allura, no!" Lotor protested. "The deal was for nine months...I still have seven more in which to woo you." Allura looked as though she believed any such attempt would end in heart break, the girl just staring at him with sadness in her eyes. "Please..." He uttered that word in pure desperation, hands dropping to her shoulders. "Please give me this time to convince you otherwise...it's just a few months more...what have you got to lose...?"

"My heart..." It was so faint a whisper, Lotor thought he imagined Allura saying that. He didn't quite laugh, pressing against her body, watching as she tilted her head back to stare warily at him. Allura was unresisting when Lotor bent down to kiss her, lips gentle as they molded to her mouth. He continued to hold onto her shoulders, gripping them like they were his lifeline, Lotor trying to put all his emotions into his kiss.

With both their eyes closed, neither Lotor or Allura noticed the tiny wisps of smoke that curled around the inside of the trash container. The pieces of paper crinkled, quickly turning black from soot. But the words were as clear as day, glowing a sickly green color as the print lifted up off the tattered pieces of paper. They hovered for an instant in the air, and then the smoke was snuffing out their message, the remains of the paper crumbling away to powder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle


	78. Chapter 78

Allura didn't quite sigh as Lotor kissed her, the girl giving up her lips without complaint. It was no hardship to be kissed by him, especially when he was being gentle, his mouth almost shy as he molded his lips to hers. Contrary to his mouth's actions were his hands, fingers clinging to her shoulders in a bruising grip. It left no doubt towards her chance of flight from him, Allura reminded of just how strong Lotor was.

The kiss continued, Lotor growing more urgent, lips pressing more firmly against hers as he began to demand something from her. Allura thought he wanted her to yield to him, the girl relaxing her mouth to open to his tongue. She felt Lotor hesitate at that, lips a soft flutter against hers, and then he was pulling away, a half an inch worth of space between them.

"What's wrong?" Allura asked, pleased her voice didn't betray how shaken she was. "Don't you want this?" That earned her a strange look from the prince, his head bowed forward so that his forehead rested against hers. It left them staring into each other's eyes, Allura gazing into golden pools that look troubled and confused.

"I do..." Lotor admitted, looking as though he wanted to kiss her again. "But..."

"But what?" She asked, resisting the impulse to lick her lips and experience his lingering taste. He didn't respond, just stayed there staring at her, looking as though at any second he'd bring his mouth crashing down on hers once more. His lips moved, forming words that did not want to be voiced.

"I just don't want to kiss you..." His voice sounded as hoarse as a whisper, Lotor not quite stammering out a reply.

"Yes, I know..." Allura told him, breath huffing out in a sigh. "It's always more than just a kiss with you. Lotor...there's more to a relationship than physical affection!"

"You're wrong!" He exclaimed, and now he straightened, though his fingers still held on to her shoulders. "I didn't kiss you because I wanted to have sex with you." Now she stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. Lotor let out a strangled laugh, but his eyes weren't amused.

"Then why?" Allura asked, wanting to understand. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I....I kissed you because...well I wanted you to understand."

"Understand?" She echoed, her voice a question.

"Yes." Lotor nodded, and now his hands relaxed their grip, rubbing her flesh as though to soothe the sting from his fingers' hold. "I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I wanted to show you that I love you, how much of that love I feel for you!"

"And you thought you'd do that by kissing me?" She asked the words slowly, trying to understand his reasoning. He nodded, and she sighed, Allura taking a step back from him. "Oh Lotor...love is more than just the physical...You don't just express it through kissing and sex!"

"That's the only way I know how..." He sounded like a man lost, face almost crumpling in despair. His sorrow touched her heart, Allura reaching up to caress her fingers against his cheek. He seemed to melt at her innocent touch, leaning into her finger's stroking motions.

"Have you never known love of any other kind?" Allura asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer. She remembered him telling her how he had always dallied with pleasure slaves, never taking the time to foster a meaningful relationship with a woman.

"No..." Lotor answered her, eyes searching hers for a sign of something. She wondered if he expected rejection to show on her face, but she could only smile sadly at him, fingers never pausing in their touching.

"No? Not even the love of your father?" It was the wrong thing to ask, his expression rebuilt itself, becoming guarded once more.

"He has no love left to give." Lotor told her, and that made her want to cry. It must have shown on her face, for Lotor was lifting a hand towards her, fingers hesitating to touch her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"It's just so sad..." Allura said, willing herself not to break down. "Everyone should know love....especially that of a parent child relationship."

"Not everyone is as fortunate as you." His words had her dropping her hand, Lotor quickly grabbing hold of it as though he couldn't bare to go without her touch for even a few seconds.

"Yes...I had two loving parents...my mother may not have lived long, but I can remember the love she had for me..." Allura laced her fingers with his, letting him hold her hand. "My father taught me much about love...but Lotor...what about servants? Surely you had someone.....even a caretaker who cared for you?" He was shaking his head no, leaving her to frown at him. "No one?"

"No one." He confirmed, then laughed, the sound bitter. "Those entrusted to care for me only cared about one thing. How much money they would be paid for their services."

"Oh." It was a sad sound from her, Lotor pulling her into a hug. Alllura thought she understood Lotor just a little bit better now, feeling bad that he had such an unfortunate upbringing. She held him, returning the hug, wanting to make everything better for him even as she quaked at the thought. It was a big burden to undertake, to try and teach this confused man how to love.

"What are you thinking?" Lotor asked her, pulling back just enough so they could peer into each other's faces.

"Just....that I think I understand why you are the way you are." She couldn't resist touching him, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. "So many things make sense to me now..."

"Like what?" He asked, eyes curious.

"Well....like how you can so easily speak of killing your father. If there is no love there, no ties to bring you two together..." She shrugged. "I can't imagine the upbringing you had....what it was like to be a child living without love." A shudder shook Allura's body, Lotor tightening his arms around her in comfort. "I don't think I could have survived in such an environment.."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." Lotor told her, and she looked at him doubtfully.

"Maybe. But...I would be a different person growing up under that kind of loveless situation." It was leaving her to wonder what kind of person Lotor would have been if there had been just a little love shown to him when he was a boy. Would he have grown up to be someone like Avok, someone she could fall in love with? Her thoughts brought up too many what ifs, Allura mourning the person Lotor could have been.

"Maybe, maybe not." Lotor said, startling her out of her thoughts. "I think you're a good person, it's part of who you are. It would have shined through no matter what sort of circumstances surrounded your upbringing."

"You give me too much credit!" A flustered Allura exclaimed, and Lotor chuckled at that.

"I give credit where credit is due." He relaxed his arms, left hand reaching to grasp gentle hold of hers. She moved where he urged her, Lotor leading Allura towards the couch. They sat down together, the sides of their bodies touching, Lotor still holding onto her hand. "Is this more like the love you have known?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he held up their joined hands. "Yes...I used to hold hands all the time with....with Avok..." She saw him fight to keep the jealousy

from flaring up in his eyes, the prince so quick to envy her lost love.

"It's difficult for me to be near you and not act on the feelings I have for you." Lotor confessed, tone urgent. He squeezed her fingers, and she could feel the heat of his hand around hers. "I have all these desires, urges of what I want to do to you." That set Allura off blushing, the girl turning her eyes downward to focus on the design pattern on her skirt. "Is it wrong of me Allura?" Lotor asked, still holding onto her hand. "To want that I mean?"

"No..no...sex..." The word alone was enough to still get her flustered, Allura risking a side long glance at Lotor. "Sex IS a part of love. But...you shouldn't base the total experience of love on sex alone. There should be balance."

"Balance..." Lotor repeated, sounding thoughtful. The both of them were quiet for a few minutes, and then Lotor was speaking once more. "Can you help me to find that balance?"

"I can try." Allura told him, and he smiled, looking relieved.

"I want to be a good man to you....a good lover.." His thumb caressed over her knuckles, Lotor staring down at their hands. "This is a step in the right direction, isn't it? Being able to talk like this with you?"

"Yes Lotor, it is." She agreed. Another silence followed her words, the two comfortable with the quiet. Allura began to chew on her bottom lip, a nervous habit that did not go unnoticed by Lotor. "It meant a lot to me..." She began, shyly staring down at her lap.

"Hmmm?" She already had his undivided attention, Lotor waiting for her to continue.

"It meant a lot to me..." Allura tried again, fingers squeezing his back. "That you stopped last night."

"Ah..." Lotor had a strange look on his face, she'd almost swear it was embarrassment that was darkening his eyes. "It was difficult.." He admitted, a nervous chuckle following his words. "It took all my will power not to follow through."

"Still I appreciate it...It wasn't what I needed."

"What did you need?" Lotor asked, and she appreciated his interest.

"To be comforted..." Allura told him.

"I don't think I did a very good job of that." Lotor sighed with his admission, and though Allura did not confirm his words, she privately agreed with him.

"You could make up for it now..." She said, and he looked intrigued.

"What do you suggest?"

"Well..." She shifted closer to him, almost climbing onto his lap. "Just...just put your arms around me." Allura let go of his hand, resting her back against Lotor's chest. He did as she asked, and she touched his arms, liking the tight way he enveloped her in his embrace.

"I...I didn't realize a comforting touch could be so pleasant." He admitted, and she had to giggle at that.

"It can be." Allura said, snuggling against his chest. "You'll have to learn lots of comforting touches for our child."

"You'll teach me won't you?" Lotor sounded so hopeful it made her smile, Allura nodding her head.

"Of course I will." She knew now more than ever it was important to educate Lotor on love, especially if he was to be a good father to their child. "I'll teach you everything I can...."

"Thank you Allura." She felt him press his lips to the top of her head, planting kisses in her hair, and that too made her smile. "Our child is lucky to have you for it's mother." She grew flustered at that, and he laughed, nuzzling her hair. "It's the truth. I'm practically hopeless without your help. But I want to be worthy....of both our child's love, and yours."

"You can be." She said warmly. "You will be. I have faith in you."

"I wonder what our child will be like..." His one hand ended up on her belly, rubbing circles on top of it. "Who he...or she will take after in looks and temperament."

"Do you have a preference when it comes to gender?" A curious Allura asked him, tilting her head backwards so she could peer up at Lotor's face. He smiled and shook his head, still rubbing her belly.

"I will love our child be it a boy or a girl." Lotor told her, and she nodded, feeling the same way. "Though I would love it if we had a little girl, one who took after you in looks."

Allura couldn't resist teasing him upon hearing that, doing her best not to giggle as she spoke. "She'll have men coming to court her from all the sectors around, regardless of who she looks like. She might even attract the attention of a man who is just like her father..."

"Absolutely not!" Lotor looked upset at the thought, shaking his head no. "I won't allow it. I'll lock her away from prying eyes if need be."

"She can't stay locked up forever." Pointed out Allura, a giggle slipping past her lips.

"You're right." Lotor sighed, defeated for the moment. "But we'll have to be careful. Some of those men you speak of will have bad intentions. They won't want her for her, but have an eye towards the crown of the Doom Empire."

"Would your people allow a girl to rule over them?" Allura asked, and Lotor hesitated.

"I'll make them accept her!" He sounded so sure of himself, Allura smiling.

"What if we have a boy? hmm?" She asked, lowering her hand to cover his on her belly. "A strapping lad just like his father. Will you guard him too from treacherous women?"

"Well, there are such things as fortune hunters out there." Lotor pointed out. "Women who seek to marry a man based on his financial assets. Any lady who wanted to marry my son would go through a strict background check, my people thorough in ferreting out the truth behind her motives."

"Ah..." She stared down at her hand on top of his, noting the way the two colors complimented each other. But the blue seemed like the stronger color, and she wondered if there was any chance for the baby to take after her in looks.

"Do you want to wait until the baby is born to find out what it will be?" Lotor asked her, and she shrugged.

"It might be nice to be surprised."

"Although it would make shopping for the baby easier." Lotor said, and she glanced at him, eyes excited.

"Shopping?!" He laughed at that, nuzzling her hair once more.

"So like a woman, to be excited at the prospect of buying things." She didn't mind the statement, for in this instant it was true. "I've been putting some thought to getting the nursery ready." Continued Lotor. "It's early but...time seems to be flying by. Before you know it, our little girl or boy will be born."

And with it would come her decision, to stay with Lotor, or to leave him and her baby behind. The thought pained her, Lotor once again holding her tight in his arms, doing a slight rocking motion to comfort her. In this moment, with Lotor expecting nothing more than to hold her, Allura thought she might be able to stay after all. And the thought scared her, a thousand what ifs running through her mind.

She wondered if he truly loved her, wondered if it wasn't just infatuation. An infatuation that would fade over time, Lotor tiring of her and tossing her aside. Would it not be better to leave now than risk everything on the hopes that this man, this Drule, could learn to properly love a person?

Allura just didn't know, and her heavy thoughts had her sighing, a deep huff of air. "What's wrong?" Lotor asked, but Allura simply shook her head no. He accepted that, casting about for something else to talk about. "Have you thought about names for our baby?"

"It's too soon for that." Allura replied, and Lotor chuckled.

"It's never too soon to think about the future." He was touching her belly again, fingers gentle as he rubbed. "I know the nursemaid's been using magic to keep abreast of the baby's growth but...I'd like for you to get checked out by a doctor. I'd feel better if we had a medical professional's opinion on the health and growth of our baby."

Allura had no objections to that. "All right. We'll do that soon."

Lotor nodded, satisfied. "How go your magic lessons? Are you getting any better at making that shield?"

"Yes. Haggar is pleased by my progress. I can maintain it for a lot longer now, though it's difficult when I get frightened." Allura said. "Lotor? Do you really think there will come a time when I need to use the spells she has taught me?"

He was silent for a few seconds, Allura twisting in his embrace to peer worriedly at his face. "It's best we stay prepared for any eventuality." Lotor said at last, and she sighed. "Especially now that we are plotting against my father. That witch of his won't hesitate to try and get revenge....I'll have to take care of her too."

"Can you do that?" Allura asked, growing worried for him. "Isn't she very powerful?"

"She is...but...I'll have magic on my side too." Lotor was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry Allura....nothing bad will happen so long as you are in my care. I'll keep both you and our baby safe from all regardless of who they are, and what power they wield. I promise!"

"I...I believe you..." She started to say, only to have her words get drowned out by the sound of a rumble. Both Allura's and Lotor's eyes widened in alarmed, the two staring shocked at each other as the sound grew in volume. It wasn't enough that it deafened their ears to their cries, a fierce shake shook the castle, Lotor nearly falling off the couch, and bringing Allura with him.

Somehow he steadied himself, clutching Allura to him in a protective hold. Allura couldn't quite keep from screaming, the sound faint in the midst of the great rumble that sounded out through the castle. It seemed to go on and on for hours, though in truth it lasted but a few seconds.

Allura was out of breath from her scream, staring at Lotor, wanting answers. He frowned and slowly released his hold on her, but she wouldn't let him get up, Allura clinging to his shirt. "What was that?" She demanded, and felt him run his hand though her hair. "An earthquake?"

"I don't know." Lotor said, and this time he rose, pulling her up with him. "But I intend to find out." Holding onto her, Lotor walked over to the com unit that was attached to the wall by the door, the prince pressing down on a button. Static hissed to life, and then they could hear people shouting, panicked questions and commands, Lotor frowning to hear the chaos on the air waves.

"This is crown prince Lotor." He spoke clearly into the com unit, voice loud to carry over the yells. "What is going on? What happened?!"

Silence stretched on for so long that Allura thought no one was going to answer him, the girl waiting for another tremor to shake the building. At last a faint voice was heard over the airwaves, the man sounding shaken and nervous. "Prince Lotor....this is Sergeant Dumeris..."

"Dumeris!" Lotor exclaimed, one arm around Allura as he pressed closer to the com. "Just what is going on? Don't tell me we had an earthquake?"

"No...no earthquake." The sergeant answered, voice sounding as though he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news.

"Then what was it?" Lotor demanded, and Allura spoke up.

"Do we even know what that was?"

"It was the Queen's ship." Dumeris answered at last. "Her armada is in the midst of landing on the surface. One of the ships opened fire on the castle!" Allura clung tighter to Lotor, hearing him let out a swear word in Drule. She was frightened to think the Queen's forces had arrived on planet Doom, and even more shaken by the thought of her using that strange but powerful weapon on the castle.

"Lotor..." She whispered his name, the prince looking at her. "What are we going to do?" She felt all the more disturbed to see him looking as lost as she felt, the prince having no answer for her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I think I might be going back to one chapter a week schedule. I've been rereading this fic, and realized I messed something up, something that contradicts something else, and feel like I have to rewrite chapters in the 90's....AGAIN! (94-98 already got rewritten once....It's not a good feeling to realize I have to rewrite them again.)

Michelle


	79. Chapter 79

He had gone silent at the sergeant's words, taking in a deep breath as he wondered at the damage that had been done to the castle and it's shielding, wondering if the attack had been strong enough to breach their magical defense. Allura was looking at him urgently, and Lotor feared his face betrayed his worry, the prince exhaling his breath in a sharp hiss as he prepared himself to be calm.

Sergeant Dumeris was still on the line, his nervous breathing transmitting across the airwaves. He knew both Dumeris and Allura were waiting for the prince to give the commands that would make everything better, their expectations high and placing the burden on Lotor's shoulders.

"I'll be down there shortly." Lotor said, voice cool and indifferent, the prince speaking as though an attack on the castle was an every day occurrence. "In the meantime I want you to gather up all reports on the attack. I want to know everything, down to the slightest chip in the walls that beam of theirs caused."

"Yes, Prince Lotor!" Dumeris sounded eager to be of service, the sergeant surely needing work to keep his mind off his panic.

"The queen's ground forces will be disembarking from their ships. I want details on just how large an army she's brought with her." Lotor added, knowing proper plans

and battle tactics would be based on the size of the army they were facing, and the conditions of the terrain the fighting would take place on. "Prince Lotor over and out." He cut the transmission amidst the sergeants sounds of agreement, Lotor glancing at the worried Allura. She was standing to the side of him, her hands close together as she twisted her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry our time together had to be interrupted..." began Lotor, knowing it was true. He had felt like he was on the verge of making progress with Allura, so close to proving he could have a real relationship with her. One that wasn't dependent on sex alone. She had been relaxed around him, and they had been holding an easy conversation, the talk just pouring out of them without sexual tension coloring the words.

"It couldn't be helped..." Allura said, fingers still continuing their nervous gestures. She seemed unable to stop, her anxiety bubbling out of in the form of continuous movement. He reached for her arms, sliding his hands down the length of them to catch at her wrists. He forced her hands apart, and it was then that she stilled her finger's anxious movements.

"I have to go." He told her, seeing her face crumple into disappointment. "Will....will you be all right here, on your own?"

Allura hesitated, her gaze casting downwards. "I...I think so. But Lotor....I'm scared..."

He really didn't have time for this, and yet Lotor couldn't force himself to leave her in this state. The prince reached upwards to grasp hold of her chin, tilting her face back until her gaze met his. The blue of her eyes look disturbed, Allura unable to hide her worry from him. "Don't be..." He tried a kind smile out on her, his tone gentle and soothing. "Merla won't win..."

"How can you be sure?" She whispered her questions, and he could feel her trembling. "So far she's done everything right. She's made it to the surface, managed an attack on the castle...."

"But it's still standing!" Lotor interrupted her. "We are still alive. And as long as we breathe, as long as we live, we will fight her. She hasn't had an easy time of it, Doom has kept her at bay for weeks now. We just have to hold out for two more days."

"Is it possible?" Allura wanted to know, staring intently at him. "Can we keep her from bringing down the castle, can we last long enough for the lions to arrive?"

"We will. We have to." Lotor insisted.

"What if the lions aren't enough?" Allura asked. "What if Voltron is the only way to ensure victory? Then what?"

"Oh Allura..." He hugged her to him, crushing her in his embrace. "It won't come to that. I won't sacrifice you to use Voltron. No matter what happens, I'll ensure your safety. Even if I have to send you away from Doom."

She nodded her head, her hands clinging to his shirt as Allura listened to him reassure her. His hand touched her hair, giving her a soothing touch when suddenly she spoke, words that startled him. "Lotor? If it comes to that, and I have to leave Doom....can I...can I take the girls of Arus with me?" He pulled back to look at her, Allura hastening her words. "I just....I just don't want to be alone...and I don't think I could bear the thought of not knowing at least someone else was safe with me."

"All right..." He agreed, willing to do anything to keep her calm and happy. "I'll inform Cossack of the added passengers. A small enough ship should be stealthy enough to sneak past Merla's forces."

"Should?"

"It will be." He quickly assured her. "With all the fighting going on the surface, a small ship will be inconsequential. Her forces will be distracted, and if necessary I'll spare a witch to accompany you and cloak the ship from our enemies." A wry twisting of his lips, Lotor partially amused. "I'm sure there will be no shortage of volunteers to get off of Doom if things turn so dire."

She shivered at that, Allura looking disturbed. He held back his sigh, and pressed against her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. The gesture left her bemused, Allura blinking up at him. "You should go." She told him, but made no move to release her hand's hold on his shirt. "You'll be needed to lead this war."

"Yes." He was still hesitating, not wanting to leave her alone. "Allura, I want you to stay here and wait for me. I'll have my men bring your friends to this room so you needn't wait alone."

"I'd like that." She admitted, though she didn't smile. "I don't think I can bear the waiting by myself..."

"It won't be long." Lotor told her, and reached for her hands, gentle peeling them free of his shirt. His hand lingered on her wrists, Lotor staring deeply into her eyes before reluctantly stepping away. "I will return to you. I promise."

Allura nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

He forced himself to move towards the door, forced himself not to pause and cast one last longing look at her. Instead he opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway, seeing it was calm out here though the guards patrolling this corridor looked nervous. "You there." He gestured to one of the guards, the man approaching him.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I want you to go to the harem and fetch the slave girls from Arus." The man look surprised, surely thinking now was not a time for Lotor to be indulging his sexual appetites. "Bring them back to this room." He fought to keep his voice from softening, Lotor gesturing at the door. "I don't want Allura to be alone during this crisis."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." The man bowed, then turned, hurrying in the direction opposite of the one Lotor had to travel. The prince nodded at the remaining guard, trusting the Drule to stand guard over Allura's room. He began walking, a brisk pace that had his footsteps echoing loudly throughout the corridors. He wasn't the only one in a hurry, there was people moving about, servants and guards rushing to and fro on mysterious tasks.

He could see the panic on the servants' faces, the people looking at him with desperation in their eyes. He didn't pause, didn't have the time or the energy to waste on trying to soothe their fears. The guards were holding it together better, trained to remain calm in the times of emergency. They maintained their positions in the halls, walking their assigned routes as they prepared to keep the peace inside the castle.

It didn't take him long to reach the command center, the room located maybe seven minutes from his own private quarters. It was for that specific reason Lotor had chosen that section of the castle to make his home and harem, the prince knowing it was essential for him to be able to reach the commander center quickly during times of crisis.

The room was packed with Drules, a mixture of guards, soldiers, and technicians. They were all rushing around, papers in their hands, or holding communicators as they talked to various personnel throughout the castle. Their voices wasn't the only sound in the noisy room, electronics whirred, making bleeps and ringing alarms, fingers typing a mile a minute on keyboards. The view screens were lit up, showing various parts of the castle, and the outside areas that surrounded it.

The largest of view screens was situated against the farthest wall, showing the front of Merla's armada. Their ramps were down, soldiers marching off the ships and onto the brown surface of the planet. They weren't the only things emerging from the ships, tanks and an assortment of ground vehicles were driving down the ramps, soldiers scampering out of the way as they moved to the forefront of the crowd.

They were miles from the castle, with a city laying between it and the Amazonian army. There looked to be several hundred soldiers ready for war, maybe even numbering close to a thousand, and beginning their march towards the city. A few of their fighter craft was still in the air, hovering over the heads of the soldiers, ready to provide cover and return fire at the castle.

Lotor was grim faced as he stared at the army of the Queen's, a sergeant approaching him. "Here is the report you requested sire." Dumeris said, handing the papers over to the prince. Lotor snatched it from him, and began scanning the writing, feeling relief to read that there was little structural damage to the castle itself. The witches' shield spells had done their job, keeping the worst at bay. But it left Lotor wondering how much more they could endure, the prince scowling as he scoured the report for any sign of hope.

He found one where he expected none, reading on how the back up forces from Veneg had managed to take out all but one of Merla's ultimate weapons. That increased Doom's chance of victory exponentially, Lotor knowing the beam required time to charge. Time they could use to mount a defense, and give their witches time to break from shield maintenance.

"Get the witches on standby!" Lotor said, flinging the papers down on a table. "I want them busy enlarging robeasts on the double. Let's see how Merla's people handle the monsters we're about to unleash."

"Are you sure, your highness?" A soldier dared asked, Lotor shooting him a sharp look. "It's just the city is between us and the Amazonian army...."

"The people have started evacuation from that city." Another spoke up. "It's an estimated two point five hours before everyone will be shuttled to safety."

"That'll be more than enough time." Lotor retorted. "The people will survive, though their city may not. If our robeasts don't trample it to the ground, Merla's forces will ruin it for us." Indeed some of the fighter craft were flying ahead of the army, lasers lit up as they focused damaging blasts against the ground.

"The city is not important in the long run." A new voice had entered the room, the people pausing to drop to their knees. Lotor turned, and it was with a displeased hiss that he spoke.

"Father!"

"Hello son." A curt nod from Zarkon, the King's attention elsewhere. "I'm so glad you could take time away from that slave of yours to join us in this time of crisis."

Lotor felt the heat rise to his face, but he forced himself to remain calm. "Allura is pregnant with my heir. I had to make sure she was safe."

"She's as safe as anyone else is in the castle." Zarkon retorted, gesturing for the kneeling crowd to rise. They did so, resuming their duties, though they kept an attentive ear trained towards the pair of royals. "Which isn't much at this point." Now he fixed his sickly yellow eyes on Lotor, narrowing them in displeasure. "I'm disappointed son. I thought you said you could handle things."

"I am handling things!" Lotor snapped, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "I've got things under control. There is no need for you to be down here."

"I had to see the damage for myself." Zarkon hissed. "I had to see what that bitch and your incompetence has wrought on my castle."

"My incompetence?" Lotor raised an eyebrow, hardly amused by Zarkon's choice of words. "It was my strategies that managed to keep the queen from landing any

earlier. I've done the best I can to turn the tide of this war."

"And your best has been less than adequate!" Roared the king. "Bad enough you let her trick you at Mindigula, but now you let her land her forces on MY planet. That bitch is running amuck, and you fail to stop her!"

"We've come close..." Lotor said defensively.

"Close is not good enough." Zarkon retorted, raising his hand so his claws stroked his chin. "I am no longer content to let you play at battle. We're doing things my way now."

"And that is what?" Lotor demanded, visibly bristling with anger.

"To start with, we're not going to wait for that city to be evacuated." Zarkon was calm in the face of the gathered Drules' horror, the king waving a dismissive hand. "We can always rebuild once I've won the war for us."

"And the people?" Lotor question, chilled by Zarkon's smile.

"The cities have become overcrowded as of late. A thinning out of the herd would be good for us."

"But sire..." The castle technician that spoke did not shy away when Zarkon shot him a sharp glare. "I have family in the city...."

"Many of us do..." added a soldier, his voice one of many agreeing murmurs.

"And you will be well compensated for your loss." Zarkon replied, undisturbed by their revelation.

"Money can't make everything better..." Lotor protested. "It can't take the place of family..."

"They'll merely be the first causalities in this war if Merla wins." Zarkon cast a level gaze at the Drules in the room, smoldering with conviction at his own words. "Do you honestly think she'll let anyone in the castle live? No...that bitch will destroy everyone in her quest for revenge. She'll spare no one. If that and money isn't incentive enough to fight...." He shrugged then, stepping past Lotor to peer at the largest view screen.

Lotor turned to track his father's position, hearing the grumbling dissent of the Drules in the room. Zarkon continued to stare at the view screen, but his voice came out, a deep growl of anger. "Any of you who have objections to how we are doing things, are free to leave." A faint smile crossed his lips, several of the Drules who had spoken up moving to leave the room. "But know this, you won't be allowed to stay in the castle. You'll take your chances out on the field with Merla's men and Doom's robeasts."

That gave even the bravest man pause, the Drules hesitating as they looked to their prince for help. "Father please, this is madness." Lotor told him, taking a step towards Zarkon. "At least give us one hour....one hour to get the city evacuated of more people."

"You sound desperate Lotor." Zarkon noted, not turning to look at his son. "Do you really care that much what happens to those people?"

"Yes." Lotor said, conscious of the respectful way the Drules in the command center were looking at him. He knew he was winning points with them, apt to gain new allies for when the time came to dispose of his father once and for all. "We only have to last two days and the lions will be here. Surely waiting one hour won't make us lose the battle before the lions arrive."

"You've put a lot of stock into the lions and their powers." Zarkon said, musingly. "But you've yet to discover how to form Voltron. I wonder if they can win this battle without forming the robot."

"They will!" Lotor insisted.

"You mean they have to." Zarkon turned, smirking at Lotor. "Very well son. I will delay things for one hour. And not a minute more." The room seemed to sigh with relief, Zarkon ignoring them as he strode past Lotor and towards the door.

"What will you do in the meantime?" Lotor wanted to know, and Zarkon gave an off handed wave.

"I think it's time I inspect the troops. Make sure they're properly fired up for the upcoming battles."

"I see.." Lotor had a feeling if his speech was anything like the talk Zarkon had exhibited in this room, they'd be lucky they wouldn't have a mutiny on their hands. "Good luck with that."

"I don't count on luck." The King replied, as he walked out of the room. Lotor paused a beat, just listening to the hushed murmurs of the gathered Drules, and the background noise of the monitors and computers. He sighed, and raised a hand to his temples, rubbing at them as though to hold back the headache he was sure was coming.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Superior SHortness, I know what you mean. I've been rereading my story in preperation to write the new chapters, and it's taken me forever. Like a week to reread all these chapters. But I'm almost done and can start work on the new chapters! Glad you liked my story enough to stick with it. :)


	80. Chapter 80

He had been right about the headache, his agitation and stress over the current situation and his father's antics doing much to bring about the throbbing pain in his temples. Aspirin did little to quell the pounding in his head, Lotor's mood growing fouler as he stalked through the castle halls. The servants smartly avoided stepping into his path, taking one look at his face and hurrying off in the opposite direction.

They were quick, but he still heard the whispers, his sharp ears picking up muted words about the king's actions, and the prince's attempts to keep a tense situation from spiraling out of control. Try as Lotor might to stop the rumors that were circulating throughout the castle, word had spread about Zarkon's desire to toss aside the city and it's people. There was many who spent a good portion of their lives inside the castle, but still had family, friends, and homes in the cities closest to the palace. Lotor could hear them wondering if any other cities would be sacrificed, uneasy at the thought of being homeless and their loved ones dying.

It left Lotor uneasy, the prince having Cossack gathering up his most trusted men to patrol the castle corridors. They would work to keep the peace, quell any mutiny before it started. They were being especially vigilant towards any rumblings towards the castle denizens turning against the royal family, although Lotor would not mind if his father was hurt if things took a turn for the worse.

Although with Zarkon's luck, the king's witch Cortana would use her magic to protect him from any servant turned assassin. Lotor held back his sigh, knowing Cortana was one of the few witches in the castle that wasn't working on the shield. She was off doing the Gods only knew what, Zarkon as secretive as the witch when it came to her assigned tasks.

Lotor wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't preparing for the lions' arrival, Cortana having proven in the past just how eager she was to study them. He was leery at the very thought, worrying over her delving too deeply into the lions' secrets. He wished he could consult with Haggar, but that particular witch had not escaped her duties to the castle, working on enlarging robeasts for the battle.

It was now hours since the first of the robeasts had been dropped on the city, his father choosing to let it be destroyed rather than see it fall to Merla's forces. Better to see it crumble to dust beneath the robeasts' feet than allow the Amazonian army to secure it as a base of operations. Even as Lotor walked through the castle halls, he knew the robeasts were in the midst of rampaging, the berserk frame of mind the most noticeable side effect of the magic used to enlarge them to gargantuan size.

Airlifted to the city, and dropped down into the heart of it, the beasts would be disoriented. Full of rage, they would attack anything and everyone, knocking over buildings and trampling over people. By the time the beserker frenzy wore off and they wandered away from the battle, new ones would be dropped onto the field. The robeasts themselves were equipped with collars, a high energy volt coursing through them, ready to zap the monsters should they try to turn back and approach the castle. The level

of energy would increase in intensity, and if the robeast persisted in it's advancement, the zaps would grow powerful enough to eventually kill them.

It was weird to Lotor to think of giant sized robeasts wandering his planet, even for the short time their lives would allow them to. He knew the other side effect of the magic was to noticeably shorten their lives, the beasts sometimes dying within hours of deployment. Containing them wouldn't be a problem, though disposing of their bodies would take time and money. Lotor could already imagine the robeasts bodies laying on the surface, decaying waste that stunk up the surroundings.

With his nose wrinkled in distaste, Lotor turned the corner, arriving in the corridor which housed his and Allura's apartments. The guards here had been replaced with men chosen by Cossack, neither the commander nor Lotor wanted to risk some overly ambitious servant deciding to kidnap Allura in a mad attempt to hand her over to Queen Merla.

Lotor shuddered at that thought, knowing the Queen would not be satisfied with just Allura's death. At this point, with her attacks on Zarkon and the planet itself, he had little reason to doubt she wanted to take control of the Doom Empire. The Queen surely had lofty ambitions that extended beyond mere revenge for her son, and Lotor would be damned if he'd let her get away with it.

He realized he was growling, a soft sound of discontent that took Lotor several moments before he could compose himself. It wouldn't do anyone any good to see Allura in a fit of agitation, Lotor steeling himself to be calm as he paused outside her door. The room itself was silent, the walls sound proof, and hiding it's secrets well. He went to knock on the door, already keying it open with his other hand. He stepped inside, and drew up short, spotting Allura sitting on the couch.

But she wasn't alone, several women surrounded her, and all five turned to stare at his arrival. Except for Allura, none of them looked particularly glad to see him, their eyes wary, their body language growing stiff with tension. Allura made a happy sound, and pushed up from her seat, navigating around the twins sitting on the floor to approach Lotor.

The remaining four women seemed to at last remember just who they were dealing with, each one leaving their seat to perform an act of subservience. He gave an impatient wave, gesturing for them to cease their kneeling, but his attention was all for Allura.

"You're back sooner than I expected." She said, and drew up short before him. He felt disappointed, Lotor almost ready to swear she had been about to throw her arms around him. Instead Allura clasped her hands together behind her back, as though trying to force herself to resist the urge to touch him. He wondered if she was making the effort because of the Arusian slaves gathered here in the room.

"It seems I've been demoted." Lotor let out a humorless chuckle, seeing Allura's quizzical look at his words. "My father...He's decided to take over the war effort as of today."

"Oh." Her eyes widened, Allura surprised to hear that. "Is that normal for him?"

"He hasn't led a war himself in years." Lotor sighed, wondering how much of the conversation the slaves from Arus could understand. He supposed it didn't matter, not expecting harem slaves to be able to do much about the situation. Not when they were so isolated in the harem room itself, kept far away from other slaves and servants. "And he's never had to fight a war on his own planet."

"Is it difficult to wage war on your home territory?" Allura asked, and he shrugged.

"It is if you want to keep your own people from turning against you!" Lotor strode past her towards the table in the corner, reaching for the pitcher and a glass. He poured the liquid, noting it was amber in color, some kind of fruit cider. It would quench his thirst better than the wine he was craving, the prince knowing he needed to keep a clear head during this time of crisis.

Allura had turned to track his movements, staring across the room at him with her blue eyes wide with surprise. Before she could ask him what he meant by that, he was speaking, Lotor scowling down at his drink. "He's making foolish moves, agitating the people in the castle with his uncaring attitude towards the lives that are about to be lost in this war."

"What do you mean?" Her soft question had him looking up at her, his eyes troubled. "Lotor...tell me, what has he done?"

"He hasn't done it...not yet. Only because I managed to talk him out of it." Lotor sighed, taking another drink of his cider. "Merla's forces couldn't land closer to the castle. There's a city between us and them." He saw Allura pale at that, the girl surely understanding the meaning behind his words. The four Arusian slaves also seemed to realize what this meant, one making an excited sound before the others shushed her.

"The city will be caught in the war zone..." Allura whispered, and he nodded.

"It gets worse...we were in the midst of evacuating the cities' people when my father arrived to make his announcement." Lotor grimaced, slamming his glass down on the table. The cider sloshed about from his actions, Lotor fighting back the growl that wanted to come out. "He didn't want to wait for the people to get to safety."

"No..." The girls from Arus echoed Allura's upset, one rising to stand as Allura brought her hand to her mouth. "He didn't..." She wasn't waiting for Lotor to finish, covering her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking with her upset. The slave was in the midst of approaching Allura, when Lotor brushed past her, choosing to comfort Allura before the Arusian could.

"No, Allura, I stopped him." He was easing her hands down, seeing the relief in her sparkling blue eyes. "Just barely though. I practically had to beg to get him to agree."

"The people...they're safe now?" Allura asked, and Lotor nodded.

"As safe as they can be, considering the planet itself is now a war zone." He hesitated, debating whether to tell her the rest. It was the remembrance of how unsure she had been about the need for Zarkon to die, that moved Lotor's tongue. "They won't have homes to return to. All they worked for will be lost..."

"But if they live....they can rebuild..." Allura told him, frowning when he snorted.

"There won't be much left to build upon. We've unleashed the robeasts. They're destroying the city as we speak."

"Destroying it?! Why?" She demanded, looking away from him as one of the twins said something in Arusian.

"They've been sent to fight Merla's army. But they won't distinguish friend from foe....not while they are in beserker mode. A creature of that size is impossible to control, even when calm. We can only hope they do as much damage to the opposing army as they do to the city." Explained Lotor. "Right now our ground forces are holding back. They're at a safe enough distance to avoid being trampled by the robeasts. Although with the decisions my father has been making today..I wouldn't be surprised if he ordered them into the heart of the robeasts path just to get an early start on the fighting."

"How horrible..." Allura murmured.

"Yes." He nodded, giving a side long glance to the wide eyed slaves from Arus. "Come with me." He said, taking Allura by the arm. She went without protest, allowing him to lead her into the bedroom where he closed the door. Only then did he release his grip on her, fixing her with a serious look. "My father is willing to sacrifice innocent lives to win this war. He doesn't care who he hurts in the process. You have to be careful during this time Allura."

"You think he would hurt me?" She wanted to know, wringing her fingers together anxiously.

"If he knew about Voltron he would." Lotor confirmed for her. "Now do you see Allura? He has to be stopped...he has to die..to protect you...to protect everyone!" She was just staring at him, expression unreadable. It set Lotor off to pacing before her, the prince speaking as he moved. "There's already unrest in the castle. Those who bore witness to his plan to let the people of that city die have already spread talk of what went on in the command center. My father is lucky he hasn't caused a mutiny!"

"A mutiny...?"

"Yes. It's the last thing we need. Chaos in the castle as people rampage and try to get to us." Lotor paused in front of her, taking her by the arms. "Allura, I fear that if he pushes much farther, they'll try to hand all three of us over to Merla to end this war."

"But what can we do to stop them?" She wondered out loud.

"I have men I trust." Lotor said. "They're patrolling the castle as we speak, trying to stamp out any problems before they start. We're fortunate in that talk of my pleading for the people's lives has also spread. It will sway people to my side of things. I may get unexpected allies out of this."

"You're going to try to kill him during this war, aren't you?" Allura asked, tone faint.

"Maybe." His tone was guarded, Lotor unsure he had the means to pull this off just yet. "He has men he trusts just as much as I trust Cossack and the others. Plus

he has Cortana on his side...." And with Haggar busy elsewhere, it would be tricky to take on his father's witch alone. "I've men on the outside, powerful lords who rule over their cities, with private armies that will be mine to call upon..."

"More war?" Allura whispered. "Lotor, when will it end?"

"It will end when Merla and Zarkon are both dead!" Lotor exclaimed, but at the doubting look on Allura's face, he felt unsure.

"Doom seems to always be at war..." She sighed then, hand going to rest on her belly.

"It's my people's nature to be war mongers." Lotor replied, but his words didn't appease her.

"But people can change." Allura said insistently. "You can help your people to be something else, something better than war hungry. As their King, you could lead them to a new era..." She touched his cheek, stopping him from shaking his head no. "I believe because I've already started to see some change in you."

"You have?" For once it was his turn to make wide eyes at her, Lotor hardly daring to believe she had noticed his efforts.

"Yes. You're different with me. And..." She exhaled slowly, seeming to debate telling him this. "The other girls, they told me what you have done."

"What I have done?" He was bemused, just staring at her as he waited for Allura to continue.

"Or rather what you haven't done." She dropped her hand, moving it back into place so she could fidget with her fingers. "They tell me you haven't been...visiting your harem. That you haven't been using the slaves there for your pleasure." A searching look from Allura, the girl's eyes intense as they gazed at him. "Is it true Lotor? Have you really been abstaining from sex all this time?"

Slowly he nodded his head, not daring to breathe. "Why?" Allura asked, locking eyes with him. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't you know?" He asked in turn, resisting the urge to pull her into his embrace. "Can't you guess?" She shook her head no, but her blush hinted that she had a fair idea of his reasons why. Lotor smiled, and this time he took hold of her hands, giving them a light squeeze. "Allura, I mean it when I say I love you. I can think of no greater way to prove it then to abstain from women, from all women."

"But isn't that difficult for you?" She wanted to know, blush deepening. "I mean a man of your sexual appetites..."

"It's worth the sacrifice." Lotor interrupted her. "It's almost too easy for me, and you know why?" Wordlessly, Allura shook her head no. "Because I find I don't want anyone else. I don't want anyone but you in my bed, and in my arms. Sure it's driving me mad with need, and causes me to make stupid mistakes with you, but....ultimately I hope..."

"You hope what?" She asked softly, squeezing his hands.

"I just..." A shrug then, Lotor at a loss for words. "I just hope that I can prove myself worthy of your love. To show that I not only love and want you, but that I respect you enough not to go to another woman."

"I realized something tonight..." Allura said, expression serious. "Do you want to know what that is?"

"Of course I do!" exclaimed Lotor, impatience leaking into his voice.

"I realized that if you had been going to your harem, if you had been seeking pleasure out with those other women...I...I don't think I could forgive you." He stared shocked at her, seeing how bright red her face turned. "On Arus we believe in monogamy...I don't know if there is a word in Drule that comes close to it's meaning. But it comes down to one woman one man per relationship."

Wisely he kept quiet about having made such an observation about the human race, Lotor just listening to Allura speak. "If we're to have a chance..." She continued, looking like she was struggling not to look away. "There can be no other lover for either one of us."

"That won't be a problem!" Lotor said quickly, Allura keeping her expression serious.

"I hope not. You ask a lot, for me to risk my heart and my future with you." Lotor felt almost delirious with joy to hear her speaking like this, the prince pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm not saying I am staying." Allura was quick to remind him. "We still have a lot of issues to work out. The least of which being what you are going to do with your harem slaves."

"I'll get rid of them." Lotor told her, and almost missed the way she stiffened in his arms at his next words. "I'll sell them off, or gift them to some of the lords that live on planet Doom."

"Can't....can't you free them instead?" Allura asked, and now he stared at her, unable to believe she'd ask him of that.

"Me? Free a slave?" He couldn't keep from scoffing, finding Allura abruptly pulling out of his arms.

"Why not? You did it for me!"

"That was a special circumstance." Lotor replied, and Allura sighed. "Allura, they're property. They've cost me a lot of time and money, it's only fair I get my expenses back in their sale." He was slowly realizing he was putting his foot in his mouth, the girl frowning harder and harder at him. "What would I do if I freed a bunch of slaves? Where would they go? It's not like most of them can return home, and many do not have any marketable skills aside from sex. I'm really saving them from a life on the streets or in a brothel..."

Allura was looking very disappointed at him, shaking her head no over and over. "Why can't you set them up in a home somewhere like you said you would do for me?"

"It comes down to expense again!" Lotor retorted, ill at ease with the way this conversation was going. "I won't get anything out of freeing them, out of financing a life for them out of the harem."

"You don't get anything out of giving me a new life either." Allura pointed out, her eyes looking suspicious now. "Or are you even planning to do that for me? Lotor, have you even looked into where you are supposedly going to send me?!"

"Supposedly?!" He sputtered, avoiding her question.

"You haven't, have you?!" She accused, looking upset. "You're just pinning all your hopes on my choosing to stay! Well, it's not a done deal! I don't love you, and I don't think I can, so long as you continue to think of the women of your harem as nothing more than property!"

"Allura..."

"Don't Allura me!" She turned her back on him, reaching out to open the bedroom door. She seemed to think the conversation was over, but Lotor had other ideas in mind. He snagged hold of her arm, forcing her to turn back to him.

"You can't expect me to turn my back on a life time of beliefs!" He snapped, watching her flinch back from the angry tone of his voice. "I'm trying my best Allura, but you can't expect me to change everything that I am! I'm still a Drule, I'm still a prince of a people who keep slaves. We fight and wage war, and we conquer other races. You can't accept that, and I am working on improving things around us! But it's for you I do this, and for no one else!"

"And that is the wrong reason to do it." Allura said, upset. "You should do it out of the goodness of your heart, not because you want to impress me..." She jerked her arm free of his hold, and pulled open the door. She was already rushing into the outer chamber when Lotor spoke, not giving a damn that the Arusian slaves could hear.

"You'll be the reason change comes to Doom Allura. You and only you." She whirled to look at him, Lotor's gaze level with hers as he marched into the room. "Let that knowledge weigh on your conscience before you choose to abandon me." With those words he was stalking towards the exit, slamming the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Superior Shortness, ah their stupidty about the blood and the lions is actually a plot point. That's all I can say without spoiling! Actually I believe in the late 80's I have Haggar aside from calling them imbeciles, say that too about Allura thinking her people could be that blood thirsty! XD


	81. Chapter 81

She sat huddled on the couch, a pillow clutched to her front, it's frayed edge being played with by her fingers. Around her sat the girls from Arus, the women who had become her fast friends in their shared misery at the situation thrust upon them. Allura was grateful for their friendship, glad that it endured all the changes that had occurred in the last few months, starting with her elevation from slave to the prince's personal favorite, and her eventual freeing.

The girls from Arus didn't begrudge her for her rise to status, Allura wondering if perhaps their easy acceptance had to do with the fact that she was their princess. As such there had always existed a level of status between them, even when she had been stripped of her crown, and made to toil as a pleasure slave. Through out it all, these four women had been with her, sometimes watching from afar as she went through the trials and tribulations of forging a relationship with Prince Lotor.

Right now the four women were talking, voices quiet as they tried to engage Allura into participating in the conversation. But except for her smile, and occasional nod of her head, Allura tuned them out, not really caring for gossip about the other slaves inside Lotor's harem. Instead she turned to the conversation she had had with the prince last night, playing it over in her head. Thoughts of how she had spoke about him changing left her embarrassed, Allura feeling humiliated to have spoken so freely with him. She felt she had been wrong about him, finding little had really changed, Lotor still doing the bare minimum of goodness all in an effort to impress upon her the need to stay.

She wondered why he bothered, especially in light of the reveal that he hadn't even begun looking for a new home for her. It left Allura wondering if it was all a big charade, an attempt to make her believe she actually had a choice when it came to leaving him. Was she even truly free? She resisted the urge to touch her neck, staring at Sumetra's slave collar. True she no longer wore the metal band around her neck, but she was still pretty much confined to the apartment, only leaving it to visit with Haggar, or to go on outings with Lotor.

He said it was dangerous for her to be alone, and Allura understood and accepted that. It didn't mean she didn't chafe at the restrictions to her comings and goings, Allura used to the freedoms allowed to her as princess of Arus. She resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting to draw concerned gazes from the four women. They had spent the night in her apartment, the five of them sleeping cuddled on the big bed in the rear room. There had been more than enough room, leaving Allura to wonder if Lotor had ever entertained as much as five women at once.

It wasn't jealousy that flared up at the wondering, though Allura had to admit that when Sasperella, along with the other three's murmured agreement, told her that Lotor had been abstaining from sex with his harem, relief had coursed through her. She wondered at that, wondered why the reveal could bring about such a strong feeling of relief, Allura almost heavy with it. All this time she had assumed he had been taking pleasure from other women, assumed that was why he was able to control himself just barely around her.

Perhaps it would be easier if he was sleeping around, it would make her choice that much easier. She wanted a love where she was the one that mattered most to her partner, Allura wanting not only their heart but their faithfulness as well. Lotor was making the effort, and not even boasting about it. That surprised her, Allura thinking Lotor was the kind to demand acknowledgment for any good deed he performed.

In the grand scheme of things, his list of good was outnumbered by all the bad he had done, Allura waiting without much hope for Lotor to improve. Last night had been a disappointment, Allura jarred by his adamant refusal to free his harem. She knew it was expected of her to be grateful for any crumb of kindness he threw her way, and she did appreciate that he cared enough to let her four friends from Arus come with her if the time came to evacuate.

She wanted to do more for them, wanted to set them free, and see them led to a good life. If they couldn't return to Arus, then she wanted to take them with her, to the life Lotor promised her that extended beyond planet Doom. But she dared not voice her desire to the women, fearing to get their hopes up for something that might never happen.

This time she did sigh, and one of the twins, the blond Sumetra looked at her, eyes crinkled with concern. "I'm fine." Allura said, before she could voice a question. "I'm just a little tired."

"Poor Allura..." sighed Andais, a stunning red head with vibrant green colored eyes. "You were unable to get much sleep last night." To that Allura was surprised, staring at Andais who tittered nervously. "You kept tossing and turning....it's apparent to us all you were unable to settle down after that visit with the prince."

"He upsets you." Dominique, the brunette of the bunch spoke up. "Always saying or doing something to cause you distress." The other three made agreeing noises, Allura sighing again. She didn't feel the urge to defend Lotor's actions, agreeing that he had left her upset.

"Just what did he say to you?" asked Sasperella, Allura finding curious gazes aimed towards her. "Last night when he took you aside in the bedroom?"

She wanted to say it was nothing, but knew they'd know it was a lie. Yet how could Allura reveal that Lotor's ideal fix for an unwanted harem was to give them away to friends, and sell the rest. Hard though it may be to spend the rest of their lives in Lotor's harem, it would be a million times worse to be transferred to a new place. They'd most likely be separated from each other, and their new master might not be as kind as Lotor. The scars on Allura's back attested to that fact, the girl stifling a shudder as she remembered how quick the cruel Morwin had been to whip her.

"Allura?" A concerned look from them all, Sasperella touching her knee. Allura shook off the memories of her whipping, wishing she could muster up a smile to

reassure them of her well being.

"You can tell us." Added Sasperella's twin, Sumetra smiling kindly at Allura. "You know we'd never judge."

They wouldn't, and still she racked her mind, trying to pick and choose some sharable tidbit from the conversation she had had with Lotor. Just as she couldn't tell them about his plans for the harem, she knew she couldn't share with them talk of killing the demon. The women of Arus would probably be glad to hear of Zarkon impending murder, but she didn't want that burden on them.

It was better the less people knew about Lotor's plans, the secret shared between three. There was the niggling thought in the back of her mind that Lotor might do something to her fiends if they knew, Allura not putting it past him to sell them all the sooner or worse yet, attempt to silence them. It was disturbing thoughts like this that

made Allura doubt she could ever stay long term with Lotor. Not if she had a choice.

The if was the problem, she doubted his sincerity about letting her go once the baby was born. She very much wanted to believe that option was available to her, even as she chafed against the thought of leaving her baby and the only home she had left, behind. She hated the thought of the unknown, almost as much as she hated that Lotor had flat out told her change would come to him and his people only if she stayed.

"You heard him last night, did you not?" Allura at last asked, glancing from face to face as each girl nodded. She knew their grasp of the Drule language wasn't as strong as hers, but they had surmised from his tone and body language that Lotor had been angry, almost hostile. They had pressed upon her to reveal just what he had said before storming out, and although Allura had burst into tears, she told them. "Change will come to Doom only if I stay with him..."

"But what does that mean?" asked Andais, eyes confused. "What sort of change?"

"It's obvious, is it not?" Sumetra wondered, brushing back her hair. "He means to improve things, make the world a better place."

"But a better place how?" Allura questioned, fingers still playing with the pillow's frayed edge. "What will he do different? He made it pretty clear to me last night that he wasn't going to give up on owning slaves. That he wouldn't free them." She sighed then recalled his exact words, expression sad. "He said he was a prince of a people who own slaves...he won't even make the effort to lead by example and free the ones in his care!"

The girls exchanged looks, any pain they felt at hearing they would not be freed masked by their calm expressions. "Oh princess..." Dominique sighed out Allura's name, still holding to the habit of referring to her by her former title. "As much as I would love to be free, I fear seeing what has become of our world." Allura kept quiet as the others nodded, remembering how upsetting it had been to see her castle reduced to it's fallen down state.

"Where would we go if not Arus?" Sumetra wanted to know, and no one had any answers for her. Allura bit her lip to keep quiet, not wanting to suggest they come live with her, knowing it wasn't a sure possibility.

"Is what he said to you...is that what troubles you so?" Sasperella was trying to steer the conversation back on track, Allura nodding at her.

"It's just too much of a burden to be placed on my shoulders." Allura confessed, hugging the pillow tight to her. "To know I could be responsible for bettering Doom, and the way it's people relate to other worlds...to know I could do some good here, and then turn my back on it..." She willed herself not to cry, but her voice grew shaky with her upset. "It's hard enough to think of leaving my child behind..."

"He's through with subtly manipulating you." Noted Sumetra. "The prince is laying down all the cards, playing hard and fast with you. It's not so surprising is it, that he would resort to just about any means to win you."

"It's cruel....it's cruel and it's torture....as if I don't have enough to worry about!" Allura cried out, and Sasperella sat down next to her, pulling the girl into a hug. Allura relaxed against the blonde, taking comfort from her touch. "I don't even know if he will really let me go..."

"What do you mean?" asked Andais, her mouth letting out a gasp. "You think he's lying to you?"

Miserably, Allura nodded. "He hasn't even picked out a destination for me. I dare say he's not made any plans regarding my future if I choose to leave him." A thoughtful pause followed her words, the four girls exchanging looks as they frowned. "What?" Allura asked, having seen the looks on their faces. "What is it?"

"It's nothing..." began Sasperella, but her twin angrily burst in.

"The prince is a lying bastard if that is true!"

"Sumetra!" Sasperella's tone was an admonishing one, looking horrified that her twin would speak so badly of the prince.

"Forgive me, but it's true!" Sumetra exclaimed. "He shouldn't be doing this to Allura. Shouldn't be stressing her out, and giving her false hope. It's wrong of him to lie, wrong of him to try and build a relationship with her on false promises. What will happen after the baby is born and she wants to leave? Will he lock her up, make her a slave again? Force her to be with him?"

"That's enough!" Sasperella shouted, glaring at her sister. The severity of the anger in her voice shocked Sumetra into silence.

"Sumetra, I'm sure such thoughts have already plague the princess' mind." Dominique said, not unkindly. "There's no need to give voice to them."

"Saying it out loud gives it power..." added Andais. "Makes it all too real."

"What are my options?" Allura's question drew attention back to her, the girl sighing. "Do I continue to buy into his story, never knowing if it's true or not? Do I open myself to him, all on the chance he could be sincere and really change, do I risk it all on someone whose proven he can't really be selfless and kind to others?"

"We have no easy answers for you Allura." Sighed Sasperella. "It may be your only option is to accept him and a life with him so you don't end up completely miserable..."

Allura turned to stare at her, expression dismayed. Domnique spoke up, clearly trying to put Allura's mind at ease, though her words helped little in that regard. "It wouldn't be so different from an arranged marriage would it? I mean...in an arranged marriage, love does not come at first, sometimes it never comes. You must simply move on and learn to live in a way that allows you both to be happy."

"You'd have your baby." Added Andais, filling in the silence left by Allura. "You could do it Allura. You could learn to be happy, if only for your child's sake."

It was selfish, but Allura wanted to ask what about her happiness. Her personal joy that might never come if she remained on Doom. She didn't want to have to learn to be happy with the situation, to simply give up and accept that there was no other choice available to her. And yet another part of her knew that as the former princess of Arus, she had been raised to know when to make the best of a situation. She had been prepared for a loveless marriage, one born on the heels of aligning power. She had been lucky in that she and Avok had fallen in love, all signs pointing to a happy future between them.

She wasn't a princess anymore, nor if what Lotor said was true, was she a slave. That sort of thinking affected her, making her feel entitled to the choices he dangled before her. Another sigh heaved out of her, Allura letting go of the pillow to cover her face. "I don't know...I just don't...."

A knock sounded at the door, loud and angry, hurried thumping that gave no pause in their sound. They all turned to glance at the door, making surprised sounds. "Is it breakfast?" wondered Sumetra, rising to her feet.

"Maybe..." Allura said, though she had a feeling from that angry knock it wasn't a servant brining a meal to them. Her anxiety level rose, Allura grasping tight hold of the pillow. Sumetra was already walking towards the door, intent on opening it as Allura fought the instinct to warn her against the act. She had the feeling that whoever was on the other side of the door meant no good towards them, Allura growing frightened at the insistent way they banged on the door.

"Calm down." Sumetra said, undoing the door's lock. The door had barely opened, and already she was gasping, pushed to the side as prince Lotor barreled past her. His hair was wild, and he still wore the same clothing he had had on the night before. It wasn't possible for a Drule's eyes to be bloodshot, but they looked tired all the same.

Her companions looked at him, surely fighting the need to cast hostile glances towards the one who had upset her so. He ignored them, coming to a halt before Allura, his stance agitated. In his hands he held papers, and she curiously wondered what they could be. Surely he did not have more symbols for her to translate. "Lotor..." Allura began, fingers tightening their grip on the pillow she hugged against her. She hated how anxious her voice sounded, nor did she like the way she flinched when he tossed the paper down on her lap.

"There!" He announced with a flourish, voice sounding satisfied. "Here's your proof!"

"Proof?" She repeated, confused. Allura made no move to glance down at the papers, instead staring up at the prince.

"Everything you wanted to know." Lotor told her, pointing out the papers spilled across her lap. She followed his finger downwards, seeing the brightly colored pictures of a villa surrounded by lush gardens, the building on a slight hill that overlooked a sprawling city of white alabaster. It had a wrought iron gate, and a cobble stone pathway that led from it's front door down the hill, all the way into the city.

There was pictures of the city too, a mixture of Drules and humans walking together among the city streets. She couldn't read all the signs, but some of them were in Drule, advertising things. She let go of the pillow to reach down with one hand, touching the pictures as she frowned. "What is this?" Allura asked, and Lotor made an impatient noise.

"It's the city of Umeso, the capital of the planet Quevra. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Allura agreed, noting Sasperella was sneaking glances at the pictures. "But why are you showing me this?"

"It's one of the many planets in the Doom Empire. Long since settled by the Drules, it's a peaceful, pleasant world, a veritable paradise even for humans." Lotor told her. "I deemed it the ideal place to send you should you choose to leave me once our child is born." She stared at him now, noting the depressed set of his lips as he spoke about her leaving. "If you look beneath the pictures, you'll find in your language details of the planet, about it's exports and imports, and everything you could want to know about it's people and customs." He was almost nonchalant as he spoke, though the tensing of his shoulders betrayed his anxiety. "You'll even find bank statements for an account set up in your name. Money has already been added into it, and will keep on adding to it every month for the rest of your life."

Wordlessly she began rifling through the papers, seeing the printed type of the Arusian language on their surface. "You'll want to verify the realness of that account." Lotor continued, folding his arms across his broad chest. "There's also land leases, I've bought you that villa in the picture, along with the surrounding acreage for miles around. You'll be a very wealthy woman Allura. Able to buy anything your heart should desire."

"This..." She didn't know what to say, looking up quickly from the paperwork. "This must have taken you a while to do."

"All night." Lotor said, confirming what his weary appearance hinted at. "I spent all night searching for a suitable world for you." His tone softened slightly. "I wanted a world that was known for it's beauty, and covered in flowers to send you to."

She blinked and looked away. "You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble..." Allura said. "I mean....not during this time when the war is at it's most crucial. You could have waited a few days..."

"Perhaps." Lotor coolly agreed. "But I needed to know where to send you in case of an evacuation. Besides...I wanted to prove the sincerity of my words." She could feel the heat of his stare, boring into her, Lotor waiting for some kind of acknowledgment or approval from Allura.

"I'll have to go over these papers..." Allura said, knowing she had nothing but free time when she wasn't with Haggar or posing for her portrait.

"Of course." Lotor nodded. "You may doubt me, but this is for real." He turned to leave, and Allura found herself dropping the papers, hurrying to stand and go after him. She followed him to the door, knowing the eyes of her friends were upon her.

"Lotor..." She whispered quietly, stepping out into the hall with him. The door was closed behind her, leaving them alone in the corridor save for the patrolling guards. "If

this is real...thank you."

"Don't thank me for helping you to leave me." Lotor snapped, his tiredness making him hostile. She tried not to let it affect her, letting warmth into her eyes as she touched his arm. He didn't jerk away from her touch, but he made no move to return the gesture.

"I...I have one more favor to ask you." Allura said, feeling bad that she had to place another demand on him. He raised his eyebrow, cold curiosity in his eyes. "If I do go to that world....may I take my friends with me? I...I don't want to be alone among strangers..."

He paused, considering it. "All right. I'll get the proper paperwork ready to transfer ownership to you of the slaves from Arus."

Her first instinct was to argue against that, not wanting to own her friends. But she bit back any protests to nod stiffly at him. "Thank you." Allura told him, even as she thought on how she could always free her friends once they arrived at the planet Quevra.

"Don't mention it." Lotor said, and pulled away from her. She was left standing, watching his retreat as Lotor strode down the hall. Once again she felt at odds with herself, a mixture of emotions that left her shivering as she thought about her future. She hadn't seen much of Quevra, but it looked to be the ideal world, a place that would have been perfect to raise her baby.

She placed a hand on her belly, caressing at the life inside it, knowing she couldn't be happy at the thought of leaving her child behind on Doom. Sighing, Allura then turned to reenter the apartment, being greeted by the curious voices of her friends. She forced herself to smile, ready to break the news of what Lotor had promised her. And yet, even with the prospect of hearing their excitement, she kept right on feeling as though she'd break down into tears at any minute.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

SuperiorShortness, no! Don't be afraid to review just cause of the magic 69 number! XD Actually I got up to chapter 103 (Working on 104 now.) written for this story. I like to post only maybe two chapters a week to stay ahead of the readers. Otherwise ya'll might go weeks or months without a new update since I tend to write in spurts. A bunch of chapters at once, and then I take a break for a month.

I never read that Wheel of Time book, but the author's name is familair. And pardon me, but what did you mean by Allura give instead of take from Lotor? I feel a little confused over that comment...0_o


	82. Chapter 82

His room was always the perfect temperature, thanks in part to the climate control facilities of the castle, Lotor having long since discovered just what degree suited him best. And yet on this night, he felt too warm, the prince kicking off his bed sheets, and turning over and over in his bed. It was the fifth time he had rolled onto his side, Lotor shifting and unable to get into a position that left him comfortable enough to sleep.

He sighed, realizing it was time to face facts. He couldn't sleep, and though the warmth of the room left him uncomfortable, it had nothing to do with his unrelaxed state. No, the real reason was currently in the next room over, separated from him by more than just the wall. A barrier was between them, one that had nothing to do with bricks and plaster, and everything to do with the heart.

Allura. She was heavy on his mind, always in his thoughts, now so more than ever. Sometimes he tired of this song and dance routine with her, Lotor fighting not to give in to his impatience to just lay down the law and tell her how things would go between them. In some ways, the months before he freed her had been simpler, at least then he had been getting what he wanted from her.

Well, almost everything, he grudgingly admitted, knowing her heart had been closed off to him. She had given him her body without complaint, but he found it was starting to grow meaningless without her desire to be with him. Perhaps he was greedy, Lotor wanting everything from her, though at night, when he was alone in his bed he found himself wanting to settle for less. Anything to appease the needs of his body, and the loneliness he felt at being separated from Allura.

He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, a frown on his face. Was it hopeless? Could she ever learn to feel for him even a smidge of what he felt for her? He thought that she liked him just fine, at least when he wasn't putting his foot in his mouth. Lotor could see fondness in Allura's eyes, at times when she looked at him. Too often it was replaced by exasperation, chased away with disappointment at something he said or did.

She seemed so unreadable to him, Lotor wondering if he'd ever understand her completely. Take this morning for example. He thought she'd be pleased that he had secured her a new home, that he had prepared for her a future away from him. But when she had looked at him, it was with wet eyes, the blue troubled and her manner distant. She didn't act grateful but pained, at times seeming in a state of dull shock. He had surprised her, Allura surely not expecting Lotor to go this far. He just hoped she realized he was serious about letting her go, as serious as he could be considering the amount of pain such a thought caused him.

His heart hurt, there was no other way to describe the pain in his chest. He was truly afflicted with the sting of love, and Lotor wondered how much had it weakened him. Not just around Allura, but in his dealings with others. He knew if she left, he'd revert back to form, perhaps become even crueler. He wondered if he'd be able to stay away from Allura, if he'd be able to keep his promise to her.

Would he keep her even if it meant she'd hate him? He feared the answer to that question was yes, Lotor knowing he had to try extra hard to convince her otherwise. It might be the only way either one of them would be happy.

"Allura..." Lotor sighed out her name, at last giving up on trying to go to sleep. He pushed up to a sitting position, placing his head in his hands. It was nights like this that he was most tempted to go to his harem. To pick out some nameless blonde, and bring her back to his room. To shroud them in darkness as he had sex with her, all the while pretending it was with the woman who held his heart in her grasp.

The act would be meaningless save to be a quick fix for his body's raging desires, but damning him in the process. Lotor wondered if he'd ever be able to be with another woman without thinking about Allura, without wanting and needing her with every fiber of his being. He felt certain Allura would be the one great love of his love, his one chance that if lost would leave him bereft, unable to open his heart to anyone else. Nor would he want too!

Lotor knew he would see Allura leaving him as a betrayal, and he wondered how he'd cope. Especially with the child they would have together. The child, be it a girl or a boy, would haunt him with reminders of it's mother. Lotor would see Allura in every look, every movement of the infant, and it would pain him to try and stamp out her mannerisms. Would his anger over her abandonment lead him to be hard on the child? Would Lotor become just like his father, or worse, teaching the child nothing about love and kindness?

"NO!" Lotor protested out loud, rising to stand. "I won't be like Zarkon. Even if she leaves me....even if that comes to pass, I will be different with my child." He got up, pacing over to the bar set up in the corner of the bedroom. But he didn't pour himself any of the wines laying there, choosing instead to quench his thirst with water. He continued to think his dark thoughts, openly fretting over the future when a quake shook the castle.

It was followed by an alarm, the klaxons ringing loudly through out the castle, penetrating into the room's silence. Lotor lifted his eyebrows at that, realizing Merla had scored another hit on the castle, that infernal beam weapon of hers still in play on the field. The past two days it had been in use against the robeasts, with little room to

spare to attack the castle directly.

Finishing his drink, Lotor slammed the glass down on the bar's surface, frowning. Was he father awake to deal with what was going on? He didn't know, and knew he couldn't leave it to chance, Lotor heading to his closet. He quickly pulled out a random shirt, pulling it over his bare chest. He didn't bother to strip out of his pajama bottoms, leaving the loose fitting pants on as he pulled on a pair of dark colored boots. His sword belt was the last thing he fetched, securing it around his waist, the blade already in it's sheathe.

Thus ready he strode out of the bedroom, and through the outer chamber, the alarms seeming to ring louder and louder with each step he took. He unlocked the door, and stepped out into the hall, Cossack hurrying towards him. He took note of the commander's neat appearance, hair combed straight under his helmet, and with his full suit of armor on Lotor knew that Cossack had been up long before the alarms went off.

"Your highness..." Cossack breathed out, pausing as Lotor nodded at him. "They're drawn closer to the castle....they're almost at our door step!"

That riled Lotor up, the prince scowling as he thought that if he had been in charge of the fighting, Merla's army wouldn't have made it to the castle in so quick an amount of time. "This is all due to my father's incompetence." Lotor stated, not caring who overheard him. Cossack looked ready to nod in agreement, the Drule forcing himself to go still so as not to be seen doing a treasonous act.

"The King is down below with the remainder of the army. Giving them....suggestions on how to fight." Cossask explained, and Lotor snorted.

"No doubt his lessons include plenty of beratement and threats against them." He shook his head, hardly amused. "Come Cossack....we'll let my father continue in

his ways, but I want to be in the command center, to over see the battle."

He was already moving, passing by the apartment he had given to Allura when he noticed Cossack had remained rooted to the spot. "Commander?"

"You're not gonna check on Allura?" Cossack was surprised, eyes wide with shock.

"No." A blunt answer from Lotor added to the commander's agitation.

"But....but this might be your last chance to see her." Cossack pointed out. "We're so close to needing to evacuate...and she has to be up. No one could sleep through the alarms!"

"I don't want to needlessly worry her..." Lotor told him, and Cossack burst out with an impassioned exclamation.

"I'm sure she's plenty worried after that quake and the alarms going off!" At Lotor's silence, Cossack implored him, stepping towards the door that led to Allura's apartment. "Please your highness...if something were to happen....you'd hate yourself for not seeing her..."

"If something were to happen, I'd be dead." Lotor growled out, but made no move to stop the commander from opening the door. It was proof of Allura's worry that she appeared in the doorway almost immediately, clad in a rumpled pink nightgown, her expression frazzled with concern. Even with her hair mussed, and dark circles under her eyes, she was lovely, Lotor feeling a tad calmer just to see her.

Drawn to her like a moth to a flame, he stepped before her, seeing her reach out to touch his arm. "What's happening? Why are the alarms still ringing?" She wanted to know, and Lotor hesitated, trying to decide what to tell her.

"Merla's forces are drawing near to the castle grounds." Lotor finally said, hearing her gasp, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Things are becoming tight. I need to be down there to over see the battle if we're to pull through and survive this."

"I understand." She nodded her head, eyes still anxious and troubled.

"You'll have to be ready Allura." Lotor added, speaking the words he did not want to say. "The call to evacuate could come at any time. Please be dressed and waiting for it."

"Things are really so bad?" She looked shaken, as though Allura had never expected it to come to this.

"'Yes." Lotor said simply, and hesitated. She noticed, Allura cocking her head to the side.

"What?"

Unable to resist, he reached out to touch her face, drawing her close against him as his fingers slid back into her hair. He was already bending down, to bring his mouth on top of hers, a hard, needy kiss that would steal her breath away. She gasped as he did it, Lotor thrusting his tongue into her mouth, trying to emblazon the memory of his kiss into her with his actions.

Her hands touched his chest, but she did not try to push him away. Indeed he felt the hesitation in her, Allura's mouth starting to move, lips fluttering softly like the wings of a butterfly. She was returning his kiss, with a desperation that surprised him. It was Cossack's nervous cough that drew them back to their senses, Lotor reluctantly pulling back from Allura's lips. But his hand lingered in her hair, and he studied her for a minute, wanting her current, pouty lip expression memorized.

"Be ready." He reminded her, then conscious of Cossack watching, he switched to Arusian, needing to tell her something important. "I love you. Remember that." Lotor was already turning away, not bothering to wait for a response. Cossack cast one last look at Allura, and then hurried after Lotor.

"Be safe!" Allura called out, her words in Drule. Lotor didn't turn to look back at her, but his smile was bitter, knowing she couldn't force herself to say the words he longed to hear, even in this time of crisis.

They continued to walk, and for a few moments there was silence between them, their footseps drowned out by the alarm klaxons. Finally he heard Cossack speak, the commander letting out a nervous cough. "Now aren't you glad you got to see her?"

"You mean one last time?" Lotor asked, and Cossack nodded. "Yeah." It was all he would say about the matter, Lotor stepping quicker through the halls. There was many people up, most dressed in their sleeping clothes, looking disheveled and alarmed. They had a right to be, Merla's army would be unstoppable if they breached the castle, raping and killing all who they came across in their search for Lotor and the King.

At least Allura would be safe, he reflected, thinking of the shuttle prepared for her and the slave girls from Arus. He'd feel better if someone familiar was going with them, but he had been unable to get in contact with Haggar, the witch working tirelessly on the castle's shielding. Everyone was doing their part, big or small, in trying to stave off the army from Amazonia.

They reached the command center, and even here it felt too hot, the temperature lower than should be normal. The castle technicians were busy running programs, fingers flying over their key boards as they typed in commands, others shouting out reports as they studied the battle going outside the castle. They barely took notice of Lotor and Cossack's arrival, the prince drawing near to a man clad in the green colored shirt of one in the overseer's position.

"How are our shields holding up?" Lotor asked, and the man glanced at him, voice depressed as he spoke.

"The witches are starting to fall. The strain is getting to them. As such we've begun diverting power from other programs in the castle."

"Such as the climate control." Lotor said, realizing that was why it was so hot in the castle.

"Yes." Nodded the overseer, checking the data pad in his hands. "We're cutting power down on the lights as well, along with everyone's personal communications. The only transmissions allowed are the ones pertaining to the battle itself."

"Understandable." Lotor replied, turning his attention to the view screens. They showed the areas outside the castle, several of them empty of people. But to the Northwest, that was where the Doom army stood, in their polished armor, weapons at a ready. Skull tanks were already moving, driving out to meet with Merla's army. Overhead, craft flew, star cutters and larger ships ready to rain down fire on Merla's people. They were the advance guard, the soldiers themselves would move at a slower pace, ready to pick off those who survived the star cutter's attack.

In the distance, so small as to resemble insects, Merla's army was approaching. Their own ships flying ahead, ready to engage Doom's. They would meet in the empty field, a clash of lasers as they fought to disable one another, and prevent them from getting to the foot soldiers.

She had land rovers equipped with cannons, but nothing as devastating as the beam weapon aboard her one remaining flag ship. Banners flew high behind the two armies, each one bearing the colors of their home world, their soldiers dressed in armor that matched.

A roar was heard, and Lotor turned shocked to hiss out a question. "Who let out a robeast so close to the castle?!"

"Er..." The overseer was nervous, fidgeting with his data pad. "It was your father. The King ordered it..."

"Is he mad?!" Lotor demanded, but no one answered. No one dared to, knowing it would be their heads if they spoke a negative word against the king. "There shouldn't be any robeasts at this point in the battle. Not when the fighting is this close to the castle. It'll trample our own men in the process!"

He watched the screen, seeing the robeast in the midst of the field with the Amazonian soldiers. It was a lizard like creature, with red and brown scales covering it's back. It's long tail whipped about, lashing at the people, knocking them over as though they were mere toys. The soldiers closest to the robeast broke formation, scattering to avoid being trampled on. And still the robeast continued it's attack, dropping to all fours to lunge with it's mouth open. Immensely powerful jaws closed around a mouthful of men, three in all, screaming as it's sharp teeth bit into their bodies, severing them in half.

Some of the ships were called back, the fighter craft raining lasers down on the monsters head. They tried to beam lasers right into it's face, aiming for it's light sensitive eyes, hoping to sear a path directly into it's skull. But the robeast was moving around too much, evading the attempted assault on it's eyes. At it's jerky movements, more men were trampled, but the soldiers couldn't stop to check to see if anyone survived. They were all rushing forward, swarming past the robeast to try and get further ahead on the field to meet the Doom army.

Merla had to be frustrated, she couldn't use her beam again so soon, not when she had just attacked the castle a scant few minutes ago. It left her general's helpless to do anything but watch as their soldiers were picked off, right on the verge of victory.

The first of the airborne vehicles of Amazonia reached the middle ground, Doom's air forces hovering before them. There was a second of inactivity, and then they began firing on each other, a colorful clash of laser beam and cannon fire, bombs exploding in the air, their shrapnel falling to the ground. They zigged and they zagged, flying complex patterns around each other, trying to keep alive and keep their enemy from getting past them.

It was an intense fight, lasting a good ten minutes before one of the sleek fighter ship of Amazonia broke past the star cutters. A Doom ship turned, laboring to go after the enemy, but it left it's rear unguarded. In it's attempt to pursue the enemy ship, it was blown up by Amazonian's lasers.

The Amazonian ship reached the Doom army, and began laying fire down on their heads. Shieldsmen held up their heavy shields, covering themselves and their nearby comrades as best they could. But screams could be heard, men dying out on the field without ever getting a chance to land one blow on Doom's enemy. Other soldiers were aiming their lasers at them, pistols and assault riffles shooting upwards, trying to bring down the Amazonian ship.

A skull tank was driving down the field, it's mouth open to reveal it's black cannon, pulse beams shooting out to do damage to the enemy fighter craft. It scored a direct hit on one of the wings, the pulse beam shredding it into pieces. It left the ship unbalanced, spiraling out of control to crash into the side of the castle. It barely made a scorch mark on the castle's shielding, the Doom soldiers cheering now that they weren't under fire.

But other fighter craft were approaching, having managed to defeat or slip by the star cutters. Doom's ships had pressed on as well, eager to attack Merla's army, being careful with their lasers so as not to hit the rampaging robeaast.

Even with the ships and the robeast, the two armies pressed on, at last meeting each other on the middle ground. Roars were heard, the soldiers of both sides letting out intimidating battle cries, building up their nerve as they hurried to attack. Laser fire came first, both sides exchanging it, trying to pick off the men in the front. The shieldsmen set down their heavy burdens, taking cover behind the metal shields as they aimed their pistols at the opposing side.

Lotor knew that first they would battle with laser guns, fighting until they ran out of charges. And then they would get into the real fighting, depending on their swords and their fists, fighting in hand to hand combat to pick off those who had survived the laser blasts.

The skull tanks were moving around the armies, discharging cannons into the heart of Amazonian's forces. The same was being done to Doom by the enemies land roving vehicles, and each side looked pretty evenly matched when it came to number of men lost. It was looking to be a long battle, when a beam suddenly shot out from across the field, hitting the Doom army. Bodies went flying, the men already dead, their skin blackened and lit with flames.

Lotor swore, realizing Merla's beam weapon had charged, the queen using it directly against people! "Damn her!" Lotor snarled, slamming a fist against the nearest computer console. He felt helpless, watching as Amazonians swarmed the stunned Doom soldiers, taking advantage of their distraction to gut them with their swords. The tide was turning in battle, and it was Amazonia that it favored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued of course........

Michelle

SuperiorShortness, hmmm can't say I agree with you regarding Lotor and Allura's behavior. Lotor definatly does the taking in this "relationship." With all he's done to her, if she manages to take anything from him, it's a good thing. I mean just look, he's trying to score points by allowing her to break up with him. She doesn't even know for sure if he will let her go.


	83. Chapter 83

The battle had raged on for hours, enough time passing by for morning to break over planet Doom. Not that the change in hours had any visible effect on the planet, it was still as dark and dismal as ever. If Doom had been fighting anyone else, any other race of creature than Drule, the darkness would have been to their advantage. But the Drules of Amazonia were just as adapted to the darkness as the people of Doom, their eyes evolved to see more than just shapes in the absence of the sun's light.

Neither side ended up disoriented as the battling ships above them occasionally lit up the sky with flash bombs, the bright light a stark contrast to the ever present night of Doom. Lasers also bounced above the field, the flying craft fighting hard to bring each other down. More ships were arriving on the scene, speeding down from space to battle above the surface of the planet.

It was strange to see the large ships of Amazonia hovering over the landscape, their insignias so different from that of planet Doom's. The behemoths flew at a crawl, pressing closer to the castle, ready to take any ground they could from the Doom ships. Blasts fired not only at the ships of Doom, but at the castle directly, a constant assault of laser fire that had the weakening shield flickering at a steady pace. It wouldn't be long before it fell completely, and not even the strongest of witches could hold it indefinitely against such an assault.

Many of the witches were being carted off to the castle infirmary, exhaustion being their chief illness. They were drained of their magic, not even able to spark light on their fingertips. It would take weeks of recovery, and for some they might never get back their magic. Lotor worried about Haggar, wondering how she was holding up since being called to maintain the shields.

At this point the shield would fall if Merla's flag ship fired off one last beam, Lotor shuddering to think of the damage that would happen with the shields knocked down. The castle was a sweltering heat, the overhead lights barely lit up as more and more power was diverted to back up the shielding. Even now the lights flickered, as though threatening to go out completely.

His father was nowhere to be found, a suspicious absence that hinted that he had already fled the castle, abandoning it like a rat who fled a sinking ship. The people in the command center were somber, little comment passing between them, all seeming to wait for the moment when Amazonia would crush them. It would be too late for them to try and broker a deal with the Queen, they would die alongside their prince and Zarkon would most likely spend his days being hunted by her assassins.

Lotor knew the time was getting closer and closer to give the command to evacuate Allura from the castle. And yet he kept putting it off, hoping for a miracle. He knew that once the shielding was down, he'd have no more excuses. He'd have to send her away, hoping she and his child would live a peaceful life on planet Quevra. He already had a plan in motion to fool the Queen where Allura was concerned, Lotor having guards on standby in the harem. Allura's cousin, the former princess of Pollux would be sacrificed in her stead, her body presented to Merla.

Lotor was pinning all his hopes on the Queen being fooled by Romelle's resemblance to Allura. It would be a sad, unfitting end to the slave, but he'd do anything to ensure Allura was able to live a life free of pursuit. Allura would never know what had happened to her cousin, left to assume the girl had died when the castle was taken by the Queen's forces.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts from Romelle, staring at the view screens. One was locked onto the flag ship with the beam weapon, watching as it drew ever closer to the castle. It didn't have a clear path to fire, it's own ships were in the way as they battled the remaining members of Doom's fleet. The air space around the castle was cluttered with ships, a valiant last stand on Doom's part to keep Amazonia from getting anywhere near the castle's walls.

Below the battling ships were the ground forces, a mix mash of Doom and Amazonia soldiers, the ground so cluttered they no longer formed sides. Doom soldiers fought alongside Amazonians, they would kill their enemy, then turn ready to kill another. Many of the men were coated in blood and dirt, their blades thick with the red liquid, gore covering their fronts as they plunged their swords into the belly or heart of their enemies.

It was a brutal battle, the Doom people showing just how merciless Drules were when their back was up against the wall. Swords and fist flew, heads rolling as they were decapitated. But their opponents weren't weaklings, giving almost as good as they got. The foot soldiers seemed too evenly matched, a battle that could go on indefinitely, leaving the real winner to be decided by the ships up in the sky.

The Amazonian star craft started to spread out, flying out of range of the flagship's beam. Lotor was already bracing his hands against the heavy steel frame of the computer's desk, hearing Cossack let out a vicious curse as he too realized they were preparing to hit the castle once more with their ultimate weapon. The gold lights of the flag ship grew to blinding levels, and then the beam was speeding through the sky, disintegrating whatever ships was in it's way.

The castle rocked, and only his grip on the desk kept him from stumbling. Books fell off the shelves, heavy technical manuscripts that described the inner workings of the various programs that kept the castle going. For an instant no one spoke, everyone staring in silence at one another. And then the alarms sounded, high pitched shrieking that let everyone know the castle was now devoid of a shield.

"Shielding down..." One castle technician spoke up, voice dull with shock as he read off the results from his computer's screen. "Any witch that was maintaining it would have been knocked out by the backlash of power."

"Shit." Cossack's word eloquently described Lotor's thoughts, the prince hoping Haggar had stopped powering the shield in time. It would be catastrophic to lose his sole magical ally, though right now he didn't know what good her magic could do him.

"Cossack....it's time...." Lotor sighed, still clinging to the desk for support. The castle was rumbling as lesser laser fire pounded into the structure, chunks of stone falling off the tops of the towers.

"Time?" Cossack looked at him, and Lotor nodded.

"Go to her Cossack." He was weary as he talked, feeling numb to think it had come to this. "Take Allura and the other girls to the shuttle." He swallowed nervously,

Lotor hesitating. "And leave the castle with them."

"But boss!" Cossack gave a protesting shout, shaking his head no. "I'll take them to the shuttle, but I'm coming right back. My duty is to fight by your side."

"Your duty is to do what I tell you to!" Lotor bit back, his voice an angry roar. "I'm giving you a direct order."

"But..."

"Commander...." Lotor couldn't gentle his voice, but he forced a bitter smile at Cossack. "You are the only one I trust to look out for Allura and our child. Please, do this for me."

"All right..." Cossack said grudgingly. "I'll keep her safe....I'll keep them both safe." He approached Lotor, hand held out. The prince looked at it, then reached to grasp his hand, the two Drules shaking on it. "I just want you to know..." continued Cossack, voice shaky. "It has been an honor to serve you."

"I appreciate that Commander." Cossak gave a low bow, then turned, walking with his head held high out of the room. Lotor turned, and noticed all eyes were on him, not allowing him a moment to be sad and show his grief. "I expect some of you have families out in the cities." Lotor began, placing his hands on the chair before him. "As such I won't expect you to remain in the castle. You're free to leave and make your way back to your loved ones."

"For those of you who wish to remain, it's time to arm yourselves." Continued Lotor, gesturing towards the armaments closet. "You'll have to defend yourselves...Merla's forces will be thirsty for our blood."

Only three men got up and left the room, murmuring their apologies as they cited the need to survive for their families sake. That left close to a dozen men behind, still more than Lotor had expected to remain when given the option to leave. One at a time, the remaining technicians went to the closet, pulling out hand pistols that had full charges for their lasers.

The last man to retrieve a weapon, approached Lotor, handing the prince a pistol. Lotor took it from him, giving the man a grateful nod, and set the laser pistol on the desk before him. "We should move somewhere else....the command center is one of the first places they'll try to take control of." Lotor began, seeing the men nodding their heads. "It's time we destroy the computer programs so they can't use the castle against us."

"I'll start entering viruses into the computer so the programs shut down." Offered one of the technicians. "The view screens will be the last to go."

"All right." Lotor said, wanting to remain to watch the battle. "Do that now." The technicians took their seats, and began typing away on their computer consoles, entering in commands as the virus was introduced into the computers. He swore he could hear the lights humming, their power weakening until the emergency circuit breakers kicked on, leaving the corridors of the castle lit in a dim red glow.

The klaxons was the next to die down, the silence a blessed relief after listening to the alarms blare on for so many hours. Lotor knew the shutting down of the castle's climate control program wouldn't be obvious, the temperature slow to change. It would grow hotter yet, but on the grand scheme of thing it made little difference.

He picked up the laser pistol, staring straight ahead at the view screens. They were still working, showing the battle raging on. For once the cameras weren't turned inward, leaving the rooms of the castle a mystery. Using his fingers to make sure the laser charger was attached properly, Lotor studied the battle, watching the ships as they fought and exploded in the air.

In the distant sky, something glinted, reflecting the star light. Lotor squinted his eyes, trying to make out what it was, and realized it was a ship of some kind. "Magnify the screens!" Lotor snapped, knowing they had not yet lost control of the view screens.

"Yes, sire!" One of the Drules called back, and the screen began zooming in, shakily at first, until the ship was clearly defined. It was small, but there was no mistaking it. It was a ship, and not just any ship, it's white and black metal polished to perfection. Lotor felt his jaw dropping in a display of shocked relief, realizing black lion had arrived on Doom.

It's speed was such that it was ahead of the other four lions by several miles, Lotor wanting to cheer as black lion charged down towards the battle field, shoulder cannons firing off repeatedly. The beams from the cannons rained down on the tops of Merla's ships, the craft scattering in an attempt to avoid further damage.

"Get that pilot on the screen!" Lotor shouted, eyes excited as four more glints appeared in the sky. The other lions were catching up to their leader, making their descent down to Doom's surface.

One of the smaller view screens flickered, the pilot of black lion appearing on it. His eyes were distracted, the man concentrating on the battle, and the skills necessary to fight. "Yes, your highness?"

"I want you to concentrate your attacks on the flag ship of the Amazonian armada." Lotor told him. "Disable that beam weapon of theirs, and the war is as good as won!"

"I'm on it, your highness." Answered the pilot, and the screen flickered, Lotor fearing it would go out. But though it crackled with static, the picture remained, everyone in the command center watching as Black Lion charged the flag ship, shoulder cannons firing on any ship that got in it's way. At one point it actually leaped onto the back of one of the fighter craft, resting on it's laurels as it geared up for a mighty jump forward.

It's eyes gleamed in that instant, crackling with electricity as it's tail stood up straight, a focal point for the lightning it called down from the sky. As black lion leapt off the back of the smaller ship the lightning came crashing down, zapping three of Amazonia's fighter craft in the process. It disabled their onboard computers, ships losing power and veering off course, to crash into the ground below.

Men from both sides of the battle ran to avoid the crashing ships, some getting caught in the backlash of rubble that was strewn through out the sky. Black lion's pilot could be heard speaking to the other lions, ordering them all to join him in attacking the flag ship. They did a sharp u turn, veering away from the castle to chase after black lion, intent on helping to destroy the flag ship.

Black lion flew faster, and the beam weapon went off, the lion side stepping it at the last moment. It hit it's own people, the ships disintegrating, the four lions flying through the debris that fell all around them.

"Ten seconds until black lion engages the flag ship!" One of the technicians shouted. Lotor counted down the time in his head, watching as black lion evaded the lesser beams of the flag ship. Some hit the shields of black lion, but the metal feline was unfazed, continuing it's charge. It landed on top of the flag ship, and it's tail went up, gathering lightning once more.

The flag ship was too big to be disabled by the lightning beam, but a few of it's weapons ceased their functions. Black lion stalked forward, tail lashing about, firing off beams of it's own. At last it reached the beam cannon, the thing almost half the size of the flag ship itself. Black lion climbed on top of it, and began tearing it apart, using it's steel claws to rip it open, revealing the complex series of wires inside.

"Amazing!" breathed out one of the technicians. "It's destroying the beam in less than a minute. It took our forces from Veneg an hour to even get that close to the ship to rain fire down on the cannon!"

"The lions aren't like any other ships known to man." Lotor said absentmindedly, watching as blue lion landed on the flag ship. It's mouth opened, the cannon propelling a stream of water at the wires, setting them off sparking. With a mighty slash from black lion's claws, the wires were ripped out, it's paws gutting the weapon open. Soon there was nothing left inside the cannon, the beam unable to function, sparks sputtering weakly over the surface of the metal.

To Lotor's satisfaction, the other three lions began attacking the underbelly of the flag ship, their claws tearing it open. They took turns firing into the holes they made, and soon the ship was losing altitude, rapidly being brought down. All five lions leapt away from the flag ship, and returned to the heart of the battle, using their elemental powers to bring destruction to the ships of Amazonia.

Not yet risking a smile, Lotor spoke to the men in the room, voice urgent. "Get Commander Cossack on a secure line." He said, wanting to tell the commander there was no need to evacuate anymore.

"Yes, prince Lotor." Came the answer, a Drule working to establish a line of communication between the command center and Cossack's personal com unit. They could hear the ringing of it, over and over, no one making a move to pick up the line. That left Lotor frowning, the prince nodding agreement at a technician's hurried suggestion to

locate Cossack on the view screen.

The inside of the castle replaced the battle fields on all but the main screen, images flickering from room to room as they tried to locate Cossack and his charges, He couldn't have had time to leave the castle just yet, Lotor was sure of it, but the screens showed the rooms empty, Cossack and Allura nowhere to be found.

The battle continued to rage on, and at last some sign of the commander was found, the man slumped face down in a darkened corridor. "Cossack!" Lotor exclaimed, feeling a knot of tension form in him at seeing the Drule knocked out. The slaves from Arus were present, milling about uncertainly, one kneeling to check on the commander. Allura wasn't with them, and Lotor felt dread build in his stomach, the prince shouting out an order.

"Find Allura!" The technician increased their scouting throughout the castle, none of the rooms and corridors equipped with cameras went unchecked. But as they tried to cover all the areas available to them in the castle, the screens began dying down, one by one until nothing was left on them but static. Not even the main screen remained powered up, the virus having at last run it's course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Superior Shortness, thanks! Glad you thought so. Voltron? Not till the 90's, but the rest of the war happens off screen thank God! I got so burnt out on writing ship battles amd war scenes.

Skekis Girl, hi there! Aw man, you don't like Allura? You have to understand, as my friend Botias said, Lotor is in effect chasing after a woman who (is close to) hating him. Plus...it's kinda hard for her to want to compromise with her rapist. She has very conflicting feelings about what he did to her. I feel like I messed up in that regard....maybe someday I will rewrite earlier scenes so she doesnt' seem so hot and cold in regards to sex. I know in the 90's, her feelings come out about how she feels to him forcing himself on her. And Lotor is just flabbergasted by it all. She's never claimed she's wanted a relationship with him either...naturally Lotor has to do a lot of convincing if he wants to get her to see past what he did at the first half of the story.


	84. Chapter 84

For one dull instant, Lotor just stared at the blank screens, listening to the static that signaled their transmissions were offline. No one dared speak in that moment, the castle technicians just staring anxiously at their prince, waiting for his reaction. He told himself to stay calm, reasoning Allura might still be somewhere inside the castle. Maybe she had gone for help, though a traitorous voice whispered that whoever had taken down Cossack had taken Allura with them.

Another voice whispered that the attacker clearly wanted Allura alive, and didn't care that they were witnesses, leaving the slaves from Arus untouched by the violence. But just the thought of Allura alone and frightened, made his rage boil, Lotor's fingers clenching on the handle of his pistol. He forced himself to exhale, breath coming out in a slow hiss.

"What corridor was that?" Lotor was pleased with how calm he sounded, voice not betraying any of his inner turmoil. A hurried conversation followed his question, the men disagreeing on what section of the castle Cossack and the slaves had been seen in. Lotor's panic mounted, the prince knowing he had no time to wander up and down the corridors of the castle until he stumbled upon Cossack's downed body.

"Let's think about this reasonably..." said a technician, even as one snorted in amusement at his words. "The commander had to go to the prince's quarters to fetch the women....therefor they are surely in one of the corridors that lead to and from that part of the castle. They may even be on route to the hanger area, since they needed to access a shuttle."

That was good, it narrowed down Lotor's choices, but he still needed more. "Did anyone recognize any landscapes? Any identifying marks?" He was desperate, trying to rack his mind for anything he had noticed on the monitor. But he had been too shocked, upset at Cossack's condition, and Allura being gone from the scene to pay much attention to their surroundings. He cursed himself now, Lotor wondering if his inability to pay attention would cost him Allura in the long run.

"I thought I saw the bust of King Zarkon off to the corner of the monitor." One technician offered, Lotor seizing upon his words. "It looked like the one where the crown is

chipped....the one the King hasn't had time to replace yet..."

"The one near the library." Lotor said, and was already moving, hooking the laser pistol onto his belt.

"Your highness, we can't be sure that's where they are..." A Drule protested, but Lotor didn't pause, calling back over his shoulder.

"The library lies between my quarters and the hanger bay. It's as good a place to start as any."

"At least take some of us with you!" Another called out, and Lotor nodded.

"All right. But volunteers only. Meanwhile, the rest of you need to start work on getting the computers back online."

"That will take time." The green clad overseer said, his hands clutching his data pad to his chest.

"I don't care how long it takes. You introduced the virus, you must have a cure for it. It's standard operating procedure." Lotor pointed out, watching as two of the technicians picked up their laser pistols and made ready to follow their prince out into the hall. "As soon as you get the view screens working, contact me on my personal com unit."

"Yes, sire." The overseer nodded, and after a moment's hesitation added the following. "I hope you find her, sire."

"I hope so too..." Lotor murmured, his voice almost too soft to hear. Gesturing to the two technicians, he raised his voice, urging them to follow him. Lotor resisted his every urge to break into a run, knowing they could be hurrying into a trap of some sort. Instead he set a brisk pace, a walk that was just short of a run, his thoughts painting vivid pictures of the crisis and who could be responsible for Allura's disappearance.

He came to the only conclusion possible, his lips set in a grim line of disapproval. Merla must have gotten another agent into the castle, the man or woman taking Allura, perhaps intending to deliver her to the Queen. He wouldn't put it past that bitch to want to have the satisfaction of killing Allura personally, or maybe Merla would test Lotor, and demand he turn himself over in exchange for Allura. He'd go too, but it wouldn't be to die, but to kill Merla with his own sword, making the Queen regret the day she had ever set her eyes towards Doom.

As much as he looked forward to killing the Queen, he began praying, hoping that at least one of the dark Gods the Drules worshipped would listen to him. He all but begged in his prayers, asking the dark Gods to allow Allura to be safe, and still be in the castle. He hoped she had been taken after the virus began shutting down controls of the castle's functions, knowing the castle's hanger doors would not open without proper computer authorization.

The thief that attempted to steal Allura away could still be in the castle, and that made Lotor all the more desperate to find her. He knew if that was the case, the agent of Merla's would turn equally desperate, liable to do anything to bargain his or her way to freedom. Allura would make a valuable hostage, one that couldn't afford to be harmed, and that would keep her safe for just a little while longer.

All attempts to not run into a trap were lost when Lotor heard the sound of women weeping, their shaky, crying voices speaking softly in Arusian. They were wondering what to do, a female lamenting that their princess had been taken from them. Lotor sprinted around the corner, startling the women as his voice boomed out a question.

"Who took Allura?!"

The women shrieked, two clutching at each other protectively as they backed up a step from the prince. He repeated his question, thanking the Gods that Allura had been keeping up with his lessons in her language. His attempts at Arusian were shaky, accent making the words sound strange, but he was understandable, although just barely.

The blonde who kneeled next to Cossack's body, looked up at Lotor, her face stained with tears. "It was a woman." Lotor didn't know if it was better or worse than a female had her hands on Allura. His mind actually entertained the wild thought that it was Merla herself come to exact revenge on him for Morwin.

"What did she look like?" Lotor demanded, waiting to hear confirmation of pink hair and powder blue skin.

"I couldn't see her face too well." The blonde admitted, looking disgusted with herself for her failure to properly identity Allura's kidnapper. "She wore a cloak, it was a vivid blood red color, with black accents. It left half her face shrouded in darkness, but I could see her eyes, gleaming golden with power."

"A red cloak...." Lotor repeated, noting the two technicians had knelt besides Cossck, turning him onto his back. He felt relief to see the commander's chest rising and falling, the man still alive. "What happened here? How did this....woman knock out my commander?!"

"She...she did something with her hands." The blonde explained. "Green light emerged from her fingertips, shooting into this man." She said something else, but Lotor was turning away, hearing Cossack moan as he started to regain consciousness.

"Cossack!" Lotor dropped to his knees, bending over the man, his state both concerned and agitated. He wanted to reach out and grab the Drule by his shoulders, shake him into a more alert state. He yearned for answers, and knew Cossack could confirm his suspicions that a witch had been the one to take Allura.

"His pulse is steady..." One of the technicians stated, holding onto Cossack's wrist with his hand. "I'm no doctor, but he doesn't seem to have suffered any long term damages from the attack."

Another groan from Cossack, the sound pain filled. His eyelids fluttered open, Lotor's impatient face being the first sight the Drule would see. "B....boss!" stammered Cossack, voice an excitable whisper. He immediately tried to sit up, the action weakening him to the point he collapsed back down on the floor.

"Stay still." Lotor ordered, but Cossack was shaking his head no.

"I can't. I have to go after her. She took Allura!" He moaned again, muttering a curse under his breath. "You trusted me with her and I failed you..."

"Calm down, you haven't failed me yet." Lotor assured him, grasping his flailing hand in his. "It was a witch that attacked you, wasn't it? There's little defense against their magic for those of us who have no skill in the mystical arts..."

"Yeah...it was a witch..." agreed Cossack, a grimace on his face. "And I saw her face too." He seemed to shudder, closing his eyes briefly. "I'll never forget it...It...it was that witch of Zarkon's."

"Cortana?!" Lotor breathed out, showing his surprise on his face. "Why her?"

"She said something before she took Allura." Cossack replied, and was pulling on Lotor's hand, drawing the prince so that his ear was next to his lips. "She said...said she was looking forward to talking with the girl who holds the secret to Voltron's formation."

"NO!" Lotor exclaimed, his blood turning to ice in his veins. He pulled back, seeing the grimacing Cossack nodding, an apologetic look in his eyes. "She knows?!"

"I'm afraid so..." Cossak said, tone mournfully. "I don't know how. You have to believe me when I say I told no one."

"I know Cossack, I know." Lotor let go of Cossack's hand, pushing up off his knees. "Rest...I will go after them."

"You can't do it alone..." Cossack was insistent, trying to sit up. "Her magic will flay you alive..."

"I'm not going alone." Lotor told him, gesturing for the two technicians to hold the injured Cossack down. "I'm going to go find Haggar..."

"Haggar!? Yes....fight magic with magic!" Cossack seemed to wilt with relief, approving of the idea.

"Get him and these women to the infirmary." Lotor told the technicians, gesturing at the slaves from Arus. They looked relieved to hear they weren't about to accompany their prince to take on a witch of Cortana's caliber. "Then return to the command center. I want my father located, and the guards sent to Cortana's den."

"Yes, your highness." The two men murmured in unison.

Lotor turned, catching the eye of the blonde Arusian he had spoken with. "Don't worry." He said gruffly in her language. "I will get your princess back."

She nodded at him, expression fierce as she boldly retorted. "You better." It was the sort of tone that once he would have killed for, but now he merely smirked, knowing the girl was merely concerned for Allura's well being. It was good of Allura to have such a protective friend, Lotor giving a slight nod back to her before moving past the huddled women.

He could hear Cossack protesting, the Drule struggling against the two technicians. Such was his weakened state that he wasn't able to over power the weaker Drules, Cossack calling out frantically to Lotor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, short chapter....

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Skeksis Girl, see it's all about choice. Allura didn't make the choice to live on Doom. She was kidnapped! Forced away from everything she's ever known and loved. It's is completely different from your comparison of going to someone's house, and expecting them to adhere to your language and culture. They have a choice on what they want to do. If Allura had decided to come to Doom on her own, then it would make more sense for her to try and change to fit Lotor's world. I mean Lotor wasn't even going to give her the choice whether to marry him or not. At first he expected her to just do it, and was less than pleased when she wasn't happy over the idea. Of course, I'm not saying things wouldn't be easier for Allura if she did try to acclimatize herself to her surroundings more.

And yeah, she does have Stockholm syndrome, at least a little of it. But she's fighting it, not wanting to fall for Lotor. She's in a cage, glided though it may be, and she has no proof that Lotor will really let her go once the time is up. (Ha ha, I see several different endings playing out...most of them bad.) She does have a lot of reasons to have to stay, but those are more with trying to assure Lotor does not do as much evil as he would have had he not started to change than any romantic feelings she has for him.

As for the story, I have up to 106 written. Trying to write 107 today...but it's going slow. Hope I'm not getting burnt out again. _ Especially so close to the end. I am trying to aim to have this story wrapped up by 120....130 max...knock on wood. At the point I am at, I am doing major time skips to get her pregnancy advanced to the point she goes into labor. Hopefully....after that, it won't be many more chapters. I'm all, "I will never write another story as long as this one again!!".

Superior Shortness, don't worry. Lotor will find her pretty fast! XD A little inside the castle drama while the lions are outside winning the war! XD


	85. Chapter 85

Her wrist hurt, sharp pain that lanced up her arm, forcing Allura to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her sounds annoyed her captor, the red cloaked woman showing her agitation any time Allura so much as whimpered. She didn't seem to realize she was hurting Allura, digging her sharp tipped claws into the girl's wrist. They bloodied Allura, deep trickles of blood dripping off her wrist, to plop against the floor. Allura told herself it was good that she bled, if it meant leaving a trail for someone, anyone to follow.

Not that there appeared to be anyone around to notice her predicament, the corridors empty, not even guards patrolling this part of the castle. She could remember Cossack's words, the commander telling her that many of the guards had been sent to shore up the barricades of all known entrances of the castle. They would be the last stand, the final defense against Merla's army, trying to stop their entrance into the castle.

Cossack had spoken with a depressed air, as though even he did not believe they would succeed. She had gotten the feeling it was more one last act of defiance than any hope to win against the army. She held back her sighs, Allura still in a state of shock that Doom was losing. She could remember the pained shout she had let out when Cossack had arrived, the man apologetic as he explained it was time for them to leave.

She had been numb as he gently led her by the arm out of the apartment, her friends following in his wake, their moods somber and nervous. She had been trying to reconcile herself to the fact that she'd never see Lotor again, her lips still feeling warm from the kiss he had given her. She didn't want things to end this way, didn't want that proud, hard man living on only in her memories.

Allura had been just about ready to demand Cossack take her to Lotor, the girl ready to insist that Lotor leave with them when the red cloaked woman had appeared. It had happened so fast, the woman speaking in a soft hiss, Drule words that had Cossack reacting in horror. He had shoved Allura behind him, his body taking a defensive stance, hand reaching for the pistol on his belt.

Allura had the feeling that even if he had moved at twice the speed, the cloaked woman would have won, green energy that Allura recognized as tainted magic erupting from her fingertips. The magic energy had slammed into Cossack, zapping him from head to toe, the commander writhing in place as he screamed. His hand had grown limp, pistol falling free as he stumbled forward a step before collapsing on the floor.

The red cloaked woman practically purred in satisfaction, Allura having eyed the pistol laying at her feet. The woman followed Allura's gaze, and spoke a sharp word in Drule, telling her not to even try. The green energy had crackled around her hands, giving Allura pause in her decision to pick up the pistol. She started to call on her own magic, the inner strength Haggar said was within her, to erect a weak barrier around her. She had no way of knowing if it would be strong enough, Allura lunging for the pistol when the woman reached out towards one of the twins.

Allura ended up on her knees, staring up in shock as the woman let the energy float around Sumetra, dangerous magic that crackled around the girl, floating half an inch above her skin. The red cloaked woman laughed as she spoke, explaining to Allura that all it would take was a snap of her fingers, and the magic would touch Sumetra, injuring the girl as greatly as she had hurt the commander.

The choice was simple, when faced with her friend's well being, Allura had shoved the pistol towards the red cloaked woman, and with it, her hopes of fighting back scattered, her magic shield fading. The woman had pocketed the gun, letting her magic disperse as she approached Allura. A green tinted hand reached for her, sharp yellow claws grasping hold of her arm, dragging Allura to her feet.

The last Allura had seen of her friends, the women had been crying, watching fearfully as Allura was forcibly dragged away from them. It seemed like hours had passed by since then, though in truth it had only been a matter of minutes, Allura trying to delay things even further by walking slower. She had no idea who this woman was, but she feared she worked for Merla.

And yet if she was in the Queen's employ, why had she not outright killed Allura? Why take her prisoner? Allura had little answer, hearing the occasional rumble of something hitting the side of the castle. Doom still sounded as though it was losing, leaving Allura to rule out the possibility of being used as a hostage for this woman to escape the castle.

She didn't want to consider the alternatives, didn't want to think about how the Queen might be hungering to personally kill Allura. The idea of dying frightened her, even more so the thought of how Merla might torture her before snuffing out her life. Just the thought of what the Queen could do had Allura trembling, the girl trying to draw up short in an act of defiance.

"Quit dawdling!" Her captor snapped, giving a hard jerk on Allura's wrist. It made her stumble, nearly falling to the floor, the red cloaked woman not pausing for Allura to right herself. She seemed ready to drag Allura on her knees, so intent on reaching her destination was she.

Allura scrambled up right, forcing herself to move faster to keep up with the brisk pace the woman set. The halls around them continued to look unfamiliar, Allura having no idea what part of the castle they were in. But the woman moved with a purpose, surely knowing where she was taking Allura.

Indeed they soon reached a door, it's stone surface carved with symbols that were unreadable to Allura. Even in the dim light that permeated the castle, the symbols glowed with the soft light of magic. She shivered, an ominous feeling stirring at the sight of those glowing symbols. The woman stopped before the door, raising her hand to wave it over the symbols.

Their glow intensified, and then the sound of a lock undoing was heard, the door creaking up with a heavy groan. The red cloaked woman nodded to herself, cowl covered head bobbing and jerked Allura into the room. Allura got an eyeful of vast quarters, appearing as though walls had been knocked down to make one huge room out of several. The room reminded her of Haggar's, only several times larger, and clutter free.

Bookcases were everywhere, against the walls and standing on their own, holding not only books but jars of various ingredients. Allura recognized some of those items from her lessons with Haggar, noting the completed potions that lay on another book case's shelves. Near the rear was a heavy slab table, the stone stained with the marks of spilled potions and what Allura feared was blood.

A large crystal sat floating above a stone pit, it's light faintly glowing though for the moment it showed nothing inside it's center. Allura knew she was looking at a scrying glass, and she knew from her lessons that the bigger the crystal, the more powerful it was, able to cover more distance in it's owner's desire to spy on others.

There was heads mounted on the wall, creatures whose eyes had been removed, adding an eerie quality to their frozen expressions. They watched over the proceedings of this room with their missing eyes, silent witnesses to the dark deeds that were surely performed here. A chill went through Allura, for she realized just what sort of room this was. A witch's den, and one who practiced dark magic.

Her captor, the witch was closing the door behind them, hand passing over the symbols to leave them trapped inside the room. She was scared, wondering what the witch intended to do with her, now that she had her in her lair.

The witch finally released Allura's wrist, the girl pulling it against her chest, looking down to examine the damage done to it. It still bled from the holes the tips of the claws had dug into her flesh, Allura wanting to wrap something around it to stop the bleeding. Movement from the witch had Allura looking away from her wrist, the woman content to ignore Allura for the moment now that the door was locked with her magic.

She strode towards the crystal, and with a wave of her hand, green energy dripped off her fingertips, activating the center. Allura could hear the sounds of battle, as loud as though the fighting was occurring in this room. The witch studied the battle, her hooded head bobbing up and down as she nodded to herself. "It's good...the lions have arrived."

"The lions?!" Allura was unable to keep her shocked exclamation to herself, taking a step towards the witch and her crystal. "They're here?!"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon for Doom." The witch looked towards Allura, golden eyes gleaming amidst the shadows the hood cast over her face. "Though it

remains to be seen whether we can win this without them forming Voltron."

"Voltron..." Allura repeated softly, seeing the witch nod. She couldn't see the woman's expression, but Allura had a feeling she was smirking at her. "But the secret to forming Voltron hasn't been discovered yet!"

"Your lie is almost convincing child." The witch said, eyes fixed on Allura who tried not to sputter as she spoke.

"I'm not lying!"

"Don't bother. You color quite cutely when you speak falsely. It's as though your whole body rejects the idea of the lies you try to speak." Allura just stared at her, wondering if what she said was true. "Child I know." The witch leaned in close to Allura, her gleaming eyes seeming to mesmerize her to the spot.

"Know?" Allura asked, licking lips that were too dry.

"Yes." A purr then, Allura could practically hear the smile in her voice. "You're the key. You and your blood." Allura went still at that, dread building in the pit of her stomach at the witch's words. "Not going to deny it? Oh well...it'd make no difference in the end." She turned away, looking at the battle playing out in the crystal. "Such a pity."

"Pity?" She faintly repeated, feeling her horror grow by the minute.

"Lotor went through so much trouble to save you. He put this war into motion, never dreaming that to end it, you'd have to die." The lions continued to fight inside the crystal, but Allura barely paid them any mind.

"I don't have too. The lions may win this war on their own."

"But why take that chance." The witch demanded, gazing at Allura once more. "No..Doom will win this war, and we will attain the secret of Voltron....even if I have to bathe the lions with you and your unborn child's blood."

Allura made a sound, a shocked gasp as she backed up a step from the crystal. Her uninjured hand landed on her belly, feeling for the life within her. "Monster!"

"I do what is necessary for my King." The witch replied, then gestured towards the slab. "Now be a good girl and lie down for me." She continued to point at the slab, but her attention was for the crystal. Allura decided it was now or never to act, and calling up her energy as best she could, she lunged towards the witch, intending to brain her with a glowing fist.

The witch sensed her movement out the corner of her eye, turning at the last second. Allura's punch landed squarely on the side of her face, fingers snagging the hood in the process. She almost didn't remember to release the magic, sending a flash of light directly into the witch's face. The woman screamed, her hood falling back, but Allura was already turning, running past bookcases and towards the door.

It was locked, the runes glowing as Allura frantically waved her hands over the door. Nothing happened, not even when her hands glowed, and she let out a frustrated cry, pushing away from the door. She began running up and down the aisles, looking for a weapon and spotted a curved dagger. It was filthy, rust covered and stained with black grime, but she took hold of it anyway.

The witch was cursing, still not recovered from the light Allura had blinded her with. Desperate, Allura peered around the corner at her, seeing her back unprotected. The witch was screaming, promising all amounts of pain to Allura, speaking on the inventive ways she would torture her before ending her life. Allura shivered, knowing she couldn't allow the witch to make good on her threats. Steeling herself to be strong, she crept towards the witch, sweaty hand gripping the dagger's handle as she lifted it up. It would take just a dropping of her hand to plunge it into the witch's back, and Allura prayed she wouldn't lose her nerve at the last second.

As her hand started to come down, the witch turned, Allura catching sight of her face. She gasped, seeing one half was perfect in it's beauty, dark green skin smooth and young. The other side was scarred, skin burnt like in some terrible accident, a horrible contrast to the perfection of the right side of her face. Allura was distracted, but her hand continued it's downward slash, slamming the dagger into the witch's shoulder.

"Bitch!" screamed the witch, and with a scarred hand, back handed Allura across the face. There was magic to that strike, the energy propelling Allura back into a book case. The wood creaked and shook in warning, Allura stunned and fearing it would collapse on top of her. The witch was glaring at her, eyes narrowed as she reached for the handle of the dagger. Allura had managed to get it in halfway to the hilt, the witch grimacing as she yanked it out.

The book case started to fall, books falling all around Allura. She shrieked, and covered herself as best she could with her arms, fearing the worst. But except for the books and jars of vile ingredients, nothing else fell, Allura risking a look upwards. The witch was standing with her hand extended towards Allura and the book case, her magic being used to steady the furniture. Allura felt no sense of relief, especially when the witch looked at her with cold fury in her eyes.

Muttering an incantation in foreign tongue, she gestured at Allura. The girl felt her body being lifted up off the floor, Allura ending up on her feet. She found herself taking a step forward against her will, then another and another until her body marched her over to the slab. There she climbed on top of it, and laid down, docile for the moment though inwardly Allura screamed.

The witch took her time walking towards the slab, the still bloody dagger clutched in her hand. "It's unfortunate we don't have more time together." She said, as Allura began calling on her reserves of strength, trying to break free of the spell that kept her submissive to the witch's whims. She could feel the magic gathering within her, though she didn't know what to do with it, or if she had the strength to aim a blast at the witch.

"I would have enjoyed studying you more." Continued the witch, touching Allura's belly. Allura's skin crawled at the witch's touch, feeling her use her claws to tear cuts into the dress she wore. "There's surely a reason why the blood of an Arusian royal is special....something perhaps in your genetic code....something I might be able to reproduce if given enough time..."

"D..don't..." Allura managed to get out, wanting to shake off the witch's touch. The witch cocked an eyebrow at her, Allura finishing her demand. "Don't touch me!"

"I intend to do more than just touch you!" The witch exclaimed, lifting the knife. "It's really a shame we couldn't wait until the child was born. Then we'd have it's blood to study while we sacrificed you!"

The dagger began coming down, Allura screaming in fear as she hastily erected a barrier around her body. She seemed to glow, a faint pink color that made the dagger's blade shine, even with all the filth on it. She heard the witch curse, the knife unable to penetrate the barrier, the witch trying again and again. It left her glaring, the witch muttering obscene things as she set down the knife.

"I'll break down your defenses, one by one!" She hissed, waving her hands over the length of Allura's body. She began chanting, her yellow eyes losing their black slits as power glowed in them. Allura despaired, knowing she had no chance to maintain her barrier against an experience practitioner of magic. She felt the magic being stripped from her, the pink glow dimming in strength. The witch curled her fingers over Allura's chest, looking as though she was grasping hold of the glow. She pulled and Allura screamed, pain racking her body as the witch tried to yank the magic straight from Allura's body.

Another yank, a painful wrenching through Allura's body, her nerves feeling as though they were on fire. Everything in her body protested this treatment, her brain whispering traitorous things about how easy it would be to drop the shield and end this pain. But Allura knew even worse torture would be done to her, once her only defense was stolen from her, so she bravely held on to her magic, even when she felt dizzy and close to fainting.

"You're stronger than I thought!" The witch exclaimed, though she hardly looked winded. "Perhaps with the proper training, you'd have given me trouble!" A wicked laugh then, the woman twisting her hand, gearing up for the final pull when Allura's pink glow changed to a healthy, blazing red color. Allura didn't understand what was going on, but her strength felt refortified, the magic stronger than anything she had ever tasted before.

The witch made a futile pull at the glowing aura of Allura, before hissing in angry surprise. "No...this is not your magic....whose is it? Who would dare...?!" Allura had no idea what the witch was talking about, she just knew the red cloaked woman's agitation was growing. The witch let out a scream, and began pounding the dagger over Allura's chest, trying to jam it's sharpened tip into her heart barrier be damned.

The action left the witch panting, tired beyond belief from that act of exerting herself. "You..." She started to say, and then was turning, her attention elsewhere. There was a moment of silence, and then one by one, the locks of the rune guarded door began opening, faint clicks that made Allura feel a small tinge of hope.

Gripping the knife firmly in hand, the witch strode through the aisles, heading towards the door. It was swinging open, a gust of wind making the stone move faster than was natural. The witch crouched in a defensive stance, her free hand glowing with her magic when who should storm into the room, but Prince Lotor himself! Even the witch was taken aback to see the prince, stuttering out an accusation.

"You couldn't have had the power to break open my locks!"

"No." Another voice said, Allura wilting in relief to hear Haggar's familiar tones. "But I do."

The witch barely had time to process what had been said, Lotor was lunging towards her, sword drawn from it's sheathe. The lazon hummed in the air, Lotor preparing a decapitating swing when the witch released the magic she held, the green energy barreling into Lotor's chest. He went flying backwards, slamming into the wall, Allura screaming in horror.

She expected him to be downed like Cossack was, but Lotor surprisingly shrugged it off, slowly rising to stand. The witch looked shocked, hissing out a one word question. "How?!"

"I'm fighting magic with magic." Gloated Lotor, gesturing to the necklace around his neck. The witch's eyes narrowed even further, studying the tiny bag that was attached to the center of the chain.

"A protection charm?" The witch cast a glance at the calm Haggar, who smiled broadly at the witch. "It only delays your defeat."

"Maybe, maybe not." Lotor retorted, carefully making his way towards the witch, sword held at the ready. "But you can't hope to take on both of us at once!"

"Ha.....Haggar is out of her league." Scoffed the witch. "She's never been my equal, even when she hasn't been worked to exhaustion maintaining the shields of this castle!"

"That's the problem with you, Cortana..." Allura's eyes widened, recognizing the name. "You always think you're better than everyone else!" With that statement, Haggar shot a burst of red colored magic at the witch, Cortana holding up her hand to erect a barrier around her. The magic slammed into her green colored barrier, dispersing into a shower of red sparkles.

Cortana smirked at Haggar, but Lotor was already moving in for the kill, rushing forward to slash his sword across her chest. She turned and blocked the blade with the dagger, a sight that should have proved comically. Lotor swore, and kicked out with his leg, trying to sweep the witch off her feet. Haggar fired off another blast of magic, but she was distracted, hurrying towards Allura.

"Come child.....give me your hand..." Haggar advised, putting an end to the magic field that held Allura trapped to the table.

"My hand?"

"Quickly, there's no time!" Haggar hissed urgently, snagging hold of Allura's uninjured hand. She laced fingers with her, squeezing her hand tight and Allura felt power surging off of Haggar, touching the magic in Allura and making it stronger.

"What are you doing?!" Allura gasped, feeling drunk on all the magic that was coursing through her.

"Cortana is right...I'm not strong enough to defeat her in my current exhausted state." Haggar's tone was regretful, the witch deadly serious as she spoke. "But together, if you and I share power....we'll be able to kill her."

"Kill her?!" exclaimed Allura, wide eyed. "Is it really possible?"

"Yes, but you have to trust me! Open yourself to me, let me taste the power inside you." Haggar urged, pulling Allura into a sitting up position.

Allura nodded, letting down her barriers as she whispered an answer. "I will. I'll do my best." Immediately she felt Haggar drawing on the energy inside her, a pleasant pull that left her tingling as power centered in their joined hands. Haggar began whispering, foreign words that Allura repeated, voice a soft hiss that would not draw Cortana's attention.

Cortana continued to do battle with Lotor, the prince far from her now, dashing behind bookcases at the witch shrieked and shot energy balls at him. The jars of the shelves exploded, their ingredients reduced to powder. The loss seemed to enrage Cortana even more, her face twisted into hatred as she increased the strength of her

spells.

"You may be the crown prince, but you're still replaceable!" screamed Cortana, and with a gesture of two fingers, all the sharp objects in the room levitated off their holding spots. "It's unfortunate, but King Zarkon will simply have to make a new heir."

"NO!" Allura screamed, an instant before Haggar released the energy they had built up together. The red and pink beam went barreling across the room, blasting holes into anything that got in it's way, including the shocked Cortana, who turned just in time to see the magic hit her chest first. She opened her mouth to speak, and thick pools of blood fell from her lips, the witch lifting her hand towards the gaping hole in the center of her chest.

"This....this cannot be..." Cortana protested, and then was falling, landing face down on the stone floor. She made one last sound, her death rattle, and then was no more, blood soaking all around her on the floor.

"It's...it's over..." Allura panted in relief, knowing rivulets of sweat dripped down the side of her face from the exertion of using such a powerful blast of magic. "Haggar, we did it!" She turned to the nursemaid, and felt the grip on her hand slackened, the woman's eyes rolling back in her head. Allura shotued her name, Haggar slumping to the floor, unable to respond, not even to the prince's concerned voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!!

Michelle

Superior Shortness, as you can see by this chapter Allura got to use some protective magic and then some! XD


	86. Chapter 86

He listened to the witch make her final sounds, a horrible gurgling sound that spoke of the wetness filling the remains of her lungs. At the instant she crashed down to the floor, Cortana landing face first on the stone, her magic dispersed, the knives and swords, needles and pick axes falling, crashing in a harmless clatter to the floor. It was then that Lotor moved, the prince turning in the direction of Allura's scream.

"Haggar!"

He glanced away from Allura's pale face, spotting the witch slumping to the ground. Her eyes were unseeing, lids slow to close as her body grew limp with exhaustion. Lotor called out her name, hurrying towards the pair, Allura hanging over the edge of the slab to peer down at Haggar.

"Hold on!" She was saying, and Lotor added his voice to her concern.

"Haggar, you did it!" He called out, voice not as happy as it should have been. "You killed Cortana!"

But there was no answer from Haggar, and only the rise and fall of her chest hinted that she still lived. He stepped quicker to the rear of the room, gaze glancing back and forth from Allura's worried face, and Haggar's peaceful one. Allura started to move, her intention to climb off the stone slab, when Lotor reached her, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Allura..." He whispered, relief coursing through him at holding her once more. She seemed to sag in his embrace, as though she would faint, and Lotor could feel Allura shaking. Her trembles betrayed how frightened she was by the whole ordeal, Allura wrapping her arms around Lotor, to cling to him tightly. "It's okay....you're safe now."

She wasn't crying, and that was a relief, Lotor not sure he'd be able to comfort her if Allura burst into tears. But her voice was soft, speaking shakily on her fear. "I thought this was the end for me..."

"But it wasn't..." Lotor pointed out, rubbing his hand soothingly over her back. "Haggar and I made it just in time..."

"Yes...Haggar.......HAGGAR!" She tried to pull back from him, concern for the witch making Allura forget her own fear. "What is wrong with her? She....she's not dying is she?"

Truthfully Lotor didn't know, still holding onto Allura as he glanced down at the witch. He could see no injury on her body, but something had weakened her to the point of collapse. "It might have been too much for her..." Lotor began, feeling Allura squirming against him. "To use that much power against Cortana."

"We shared power..." Allura informed him, and now Lotor jerked back, to stare at her shocked. The questioning look in his eyes had Allura nodding, the girl almost shy as she confessed. "It was like nothing I ever felt before, such raw magic...I could feel the untapped potential within me when I joined hands with Haggar..."

"Untapped potential..." murmured Lotor, wondering just how much magic was within Allura. He touched her face, finding her skin was colder than it should be, although the girl was not shivering. Her blue eyes were lively, sparking with excitement over the display of magic she had helped create. And yet Lotor felt ill at ease, noting how pale Allura was, and wondering if the combined forces of magic had been a drain on someone as powerful as Haggar, what would the effect be on Allura and their unborn baby?

"We have to get you checked out." Lotor told her, placing a hand on her belly. It was then that he noticed the tears in her dress, lines that touched the skin beneath it, with thin welts of blood. The blood was not much, but it frightened him, Lotor remembering how horrified he had been when he and Haggar had come across the trails of blood. Those trails had led all the way to Cortana's den, and Lotor moved into action now, checking over Allura for any other cuts.

He saw her injured hand, and cursed himself a fool for not noticing it sooner. The wrist was bleeding from where Cortana had dug her claws in, an unhealthy amount of blood that needed to be stopped immediately. Lotor began tearing at his shirt, ripping off long strips of fabric to make a bandage for Allura's wrist. She watched him do it, though her words proved she was more concerned about Haggar than her own health.

"We need to get Haggar to a doctor." Allura told him as he began winding the strips of silk around her wrist. She winced when he tightened the bindings, but was other wise quiet in her complaint. "She has to pull through this, she just has to."

"We will, though I would have you worry about yourself and our baby first and foremost." Lotor said, voice stern. "All of this excitement can't be good for the baby..."

"The baby..." Allura murmured, placing her hand on her stomach. Now she looked close to tears, blurting out words that made his blood run cold. "That witch was going to kill our baby!" Lotor felt infuriated, wishing Cortana could die a second time. Allura must have noticed his look, for she gasped out loud. He tried to soften his expression enough to smile at her, reaching to take her in his arms once more.

"Lotor.....Cortana knew..." Allura's voice in his ear, the girl upset and frantic. "She said she was going to kill me and my baby to activate Voltron!"

"What? How..." Lotor paused, then growled, anger making him sound dangerous. "How could she have known about that?!"

"I don't know....but she was determined to kill me." Allura replied, squeezing her arms tight around Lotor's shoulders. "Said she would bathe the lions in my blood if she had too!"

"I'll kill anyone who even thinks to shed your blood! This I promise you!" vowed Lotor, though he sensed she was hardly comforted by his words.

"The lions are here..." It was not a question she asked, Allura sounding sure about the lions arrival. Lotor nodded, almost cracking a smile when Allura wilted in relief. "Thank goodness.....it means Doom is saved..."

"Yes." Her next words surprised him, Allura letting out a giddy sounding laugh.

"You didn't have to die!!"

"Were you worried about me?" He asked, and she pulled back enough to stare seriously into his eyes.

"Of course I was." Allura told him, tone earnest. "I would be an unfeeling monster to feel anything less than concern for you." It wasn't the heart felt proclamation he wanted, but at least she could admit to feeling something for him. "Oh!" Her eyes widened, a thought occurring to her. "What about Cossack?! Is he all right? What about the girls from Arus? Did you find them okay?"

Lotor held back a sigh, noting Allura had room in her heart to show concern for many people. It made him feel less special, Lotor hiding a frown. "Cossack will be all right, although I suspect he may have to spend a few days in the hospital for observation." He could see the relief on her face, Lotor continuing. "The slaves from Arus were also taken to the hospital wing. They should still be there."

"Thank goodness." She whispered, and slumped in his arms. He checked her to make sure she hadn't lost consciousness, seeing Allura was merely resting against his chest. She seemed too tired and weak to be able to walk on her own, Lotor wondering just how he was going to get both Allura and Haggar to the hospital wing. He didn't want to leave Allura behind, and he knew she'd be angry if he left Haggar alone for even an instant.

"Allura.." Lotor gently shook her, trying to keep her attention focused on him. He was worried about the amount of blood she had lost, feeling it too had a part to play in her weakness. "Can you walk if you lean on me?"

"I...I think so..." She said, and he smiled, lifting her off the slab. But upon setting her feet down on the floor, she nearly collapsed, Lotor catching her at the last minute.

"Seems that's not an option." Lotor muttered, wondering if he could carry both Allura and Haggar over his shoulders at once.

"I'm sorry.....I'm just so tired...." apologized Allura, leaning heavily against him. "If I could just rest a little, I know I'd be good to go."

"All right, we'll rest then." Lotor said, and Allura shook her head.

"No, I will rest. You take Haggar and get her to a doctor."

"Allura I'm not going to leave you here! Not for one second longer than I have too!" protested Lotor.

"You don't have a choice..." She started to say, Lotor frowning down at her. "You can't carry us both."

"You're being stubborn." Lotor told her, seeing her blink in surprise at him. "You can't just think about yourself now. You're pregnant. The baby could have been weakened by all that has happened to you. If you won't go out of concern for yourself, than go for our child."

"I..." She looked chagrined, as though coming to the realization that he was right. "Yes....for our baby..." She was unprotesting as he lifted her up off the floor, cradling her close to his chest so that she rested her head just about where his heart lay. She wrapped her arms around him, holding onto him for support as he walked past Haggar, and down the aisle between bookcases.

They drew near to Cortana's body, the hole in her chest an ugly thing, that showed the insides of her body. Allura made a dismayed sound, and Lotor soothed her, allowing her to hide her face against his chest. "Don't look Allura." He advised, quickly moving past the body. "Don't even waste a minute of your time thinking about her."

"I won't." A shaken Allura whispered, and Lotor stepped out into the hall. He heard a glad shout, men hurrying towards them, dressed in the uniforms of the castle guards.

"Your highness, thank the Gods you are all right!" One exclaimed, the others murmuring in agreement. Lotor didn't pause, moving past them as he gave commands.

"My father's witch has been killed. See that her body is disposed of."

"Cortana killed?" One said in shock, the others whispering things as they made the holy symbols of their Gods over their chest.

"Haggar is also there. See that she is brought to the hospital wing immediately." Lotor told them, hearing the leery protests come from the men. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just....Cortana's den....it a place of forbidden magic....I don't think we should enter...."

"Are you afraid sergeant?" Lotor demanded, no humor in his tone.

"Er....not exactly..." The Drule shifted in place, looking anywhere but at his prince.

"She's dead sergeant. She can't harm you anymore. I, however..." Lotor allowed a feral grin to twist his lips, seeing the guard flinch back in fear. "Can. So I suggest you get in there, and do as I ordered, lest you find your lives shortened considerably."

The guards didn't dare grumble within ear shot of Lotor, performing stiff backed bows before turning away to creep towards the witch's lair. Lotor waited, watching as they hesitantly crossed the threshold of the room, and only then did he resume walking.

"Lotor?" Allura's soft voice, the girl sounding as though she was struggling to remain awake. "Would you really kill them for refusing to help Haggar?"

"They're doing as I commanded, so we need never find out." Lotor retorted, knowing it was the closest he'd come to answering her question truthfully.

"Hmm..." Allura fell quiet, Lotor walking quicker through the halls, being careful not to jostle her as he moved. Just when he thought she had fallen asleep, she spoke, head turning to peer up at him. "Haggar's not just a nursemaid, is she?" He hesitated, casting a surprised glance down at Allura. She smiled up at him, shifting in his arms. "It's all right. You can tell me."

"No Allura, she's not." Lotor admitted, frowning when she giggled.

"I knew it." A shake of her head, eyes looking full of wonder. "I had my suspicions because of the magic lessons. No nursemaid I know of has ever dabbled with magic. But I was willing to write it off as a custom known to the Drules. But..."

"But what?" prodded Lotor, seeing Allura was starting to nod off once more.

"She was just too knowledgeable about magic. About magic that had nothing to do with birthing a baby." Another smile from Allura, the girl continuing. "And when we joined hands, and shared power, that's when I knew. Knew she was a powerful witch."

"And that doesn't change your opinion of her?" questioned Lotor, seeing Allura shake her head no.

"No, she's a good woman. I trust her..."

Lotor kept quiet about Haggar being a good woman, the prince having his own doubts about that. But if he thought about it, really sat back and examined her past history, there was little he could find that was actually evil. "Yes...." Lotor at last said, his agreement appeasing Allura. "I suppose she is." Satisfied, Allura closed her eyes, and snuggled against his chest, her breathing evening out as she went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry....another short chapter. Couldn't be helped....^^""

I feel I have to explain something. Lotor doesn't consider Haggar evil, just like he doesn't consider himself evil. The bad things they've done have been for the good of the Doom Empire.

----Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, yep. Protecting as best she can. *is proud of herself.*

Superior Shortness, thanks!

BRP, thanks. I'm glad you think so!


	87. Chapter 87

The hospital was loud with noise, people hurrying in and out of rooms, voices shouting, demanding help. Soldiers came in on gurneys, weak and moaning helplessly, bleeding heavily as they were rushed into surgery. Some were already dead, having been unable to survive the journey from battle field to hospital. And yet more injured piled in, to the point they were tripled in rooms, cots being set up for there was no spare beds to be had.

And yet, with status came privilege, Lotor managing to snag a private room for Allura. He'd tolerate no other patient being near his love, suspicious of any and everyone that came to the room. Even now, as the nurse worked to remove the iv line from Allura's arm, Lotor kept a watchful eye on the woman's actions. His stare made the nurse nervous, the woman's hands turning shaky as she worked.

"You're scowling Lotor." Allura pointed out, and he blinked, surprised.

"Am I?" He asked, and Allura nodded.

"Yes, you are." He didn't change his expression, leaving Allura to sigh sadly at him. "You're still doing it!"

"I'm just being watchful." He replied, eyes practically boring holes into the nurse's hands. She finished with the iv, and pressed a cotton ball against Allura's skin, soaking up the tiny dot of blood that welled up upon the IV's removal. "Anything could happen, you know that."

"I doubt it's going to happen to me here in the hospital." Allura retorted, holding onto the cotton ball with her finger. The nurse pulled out an adhesive from her pocket, peeling it's papers back. She chased away Allura's finger, pressing the Band-Aid down in place of the cotton.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said, not able to muster a smile in the face of Lotor's open hostility.

"Thank you." Allura said brightly, the nurse nodding as she turned to leave. She couldn't move fast enough for Lotor's liking, the prince staring at her retreating back right up until the door swung close.

"You're looking better." Lotor told Allura, studying her face. Indeed the color had come back to her cheeks, Lotor relieved to see Allura's skin a healthy flush, the girl practically glowing with vitality. Several hours rest, and the transfusion of blood she had received had played their part well in restoring Allura to her health.

"I feel better too." Allura admitted, smiling at him. Her injured wrist was tightly bandage, gauze replacing the strips of silk Lotor had hastily tied around the claw marks. "I hope I get to leave the hospital soon."

"You will." Lotor's assurance made her laugh, Lotor pleased to hear it.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked. "You're no doctor."

"Call it a hunch." Lotor answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you were badly off, the doctors would be in and out of this room, working non stop to keep you healthy."

"So it's a good sign that the doctor is keeping us waiting." Allura said, and Lotor nodded. It had been hours since they arrived at the hospital, enough time for the lights to be restored to the castle, though the heat persisted. The computers for the most part were still down, although the hospital itself ran their programs on a separate system, the staff able to maintain all their patient's conditions.

Communication with the world outside the castle was still not possible, the view screens and transmitters still offline, leaving the people inside the castle to wonder at the battle going on outside the castle walls. With all the witches down with magical exhaustion, there was no one to consult their crystal balls and give a detailed report on the fighting. Nor were the injured soldiers who were carried into the hospital, in any condition to speak about what they had last seen on the battlefield.

They were sitting in the dark, waiting and hoping for the best. At least the building no longer shook, Amazonia's ships surely too busy fighting the lions to concentrate their weapons on the castle walls. The unknown of the outside world was a dangerous thing, the prince knowing it would be foolhardy to attempt to leave the castle at the moment. It was that thought alone that kept him from following his first instinct to flee the castle with Allura, Lotor wanting to get them as far away from his father's agents as possible.

He was absolutely fuming with rage at the thought of Zarkon ordering Allura's death, feeling horror at how close he had come to losing her. If he let the anger take control of him, Lotor knew he would make foolish mistakes, playing right into his father's hands. His father WANTED him to be too angry to think, wanted him wild and out of control. An unthinking Lotor would be the end of them all, a disaster that led to the deaths of not only Allura, but all his allies.

He knew he had to play the game carefully, think about his next moves. Although right now his chief concern was Allura and their unborn child's well being. The doctor had taken blood and urine from Allura, tests that they were waiting on the results for. Lotor had to fight to keep from growling in impatience, wondering what was taking the doctor so long.

He didn't speak his impatience out loud, not wanting to worry Allura. So far she had no idea about the packed state of the hospital, Lotor knowing the girl would most likely be upset at his selfishness of keeping others out of the room. The curtains were drawn over the window, blocking out the scenes in the hall, and though Allura looked curious about the shouting that trickled into the room, she did not press him with questions.

At least not about the strangers, although Allura had plenty to say about her friends and Cossack. She asked him question after question until Lotor had snagged a passing nurse, dragging her by the arm into the room. He had spoken quietly, but harshly with the woman, ordering her to learn the fates of Haggar and his commander. That had quieted Allura down, the two of them waiting for the nurse to return with her news.

Cossack had gotten off easy in the attack by Cortana. If the hospital wasn't so overcrowded, he would have been made to spend a few days on the floor. Instead he was released, with the strictest of orders to remain on bed rest for the next three days. The commander hadn't been pleased with that prescription, protesting even as the nurses led him away, Cossack insisting he had plenty of work still to do.

The magic Cortana had used, had stunned him to the point of collapse, the electricity singing the hair on his arms but otherwise leaving him uninjured. He had suffered more bruises from when he had crashed face first into the floor, the witch had apparently not been trying to hurt him.

The slaves from Arus had been checked over as well, especially the twin who had been threatened with Cortana's magic. No ill side effect was perceived, the girl shaken by the incident, but other wise fine. All four women had been returned to the harem, and were waiting on their next available opportunity to see Allura.

As for Haggar, she was the worst of them all, suffering magical exhaustion. Maintaining the castle shielding right up until the end had been the start of her decline, finishing off Cortana being the final nail in her coffin. She was currently drained of all her magic, and would take weeks if not months to recover it. The doctors were murmuring behind Haggar's back, feeling a witch of her age might never get her powers back.

For her sake, Lotor hoped she did, the prince knowing he owed much to Haggar and her magical assistance. From the simple charm around his neck, that had helped him to withstand a direct onslaught of Cortana's magic, to the powerful blast Haggar had used to kill Zarkon's witch. Even if Haggar never recovered her magic, her place in Lotor's court would be assured.

"Maybe I'll make her an advisor or something..." He muttered thoughtfully under his breath. Allura cocked her head at him, confusion in her eyes. "Haggar I mean." Lotor clarified, and Allura nodded. "She deserves a reward of some kind."

"Yes, she does." Agreed Allura, smiling. "She's fought hard for you."

"She's fought hard for the both of us!" Lotor added, reaching to take Allura's good hand. "Oh Allura....I shudder to think what would have happened if you hadn't known how to erect a magical barrier."

"See?" Allura's tone was teasing, the girl squeezing his hand. "Haggar's lessons in magic were a good thing."

"Yes. Useful too. A lifesaver." He acknowledged with a relieved smile on his face. "I was wrong to be so against her teaching you."

"I would like to continue my lessons." Allura said, watching him carefully for his reaction. Lotor kept his expression calm, merely lifting an eyebrow at her. "I think it would be useful, beyond birthing babies. Both Haggar and...and Cortana felt I have much potential." She was starting to fidget, fingers playing with his hand as Allura glanced away from Lotor's stare.

"We will see Allura." Lotor said at last. "Haggar will need time to recover, and may not be up to teaching you anytime soon."

"I can wait!" Allura quickly insisted. "In the meantime I will keep practicing my barrier..."

"But not until you and the baby get a clean bill of health from the doctor." Lotor advised her sternly. She nodded, agreeing with him. They fell quiet, just holding hands, the minutes ticking by. Lotor continued to grow more and more impatient, wondering how long the doctor was going to keep them waiting.

Another hour went by, enough time for Lotor to want to risk leaving Allura alone to track down a doctor himself. He was just starting to stand when a knock came at the door, a man ushering himself into the room. "Well, hello." He said, giving a slight bow to Lotor, who frowned.

"It's about time!" Lotor huffed angrily, watching as the doctor checked the chart in his hands.

"I'm sorry, but there were other patients that needed to be seen."

"Lotor, it's fine." Allura said, touching his arm as though to calm him. "I didn't mind waiting."

The doctor was still standing by the door, holding it open for an orderly who wheeled in a large machine. It came up to the chest of the man guiding it towards Allura's bed, and was composed of a monitor that was attached via wires to a portable computer. A keyboard was on a shelf just below the monitor, and on a side tray was a microphone shaped device, a thick cord attaching it to the computer.

"What's this?" Lotor demanded, eyeing the machine suspiciously.

"It's the equipment for the ultrasound I ordered." The doctor said, not blinking an eye at Lotor's aggressive tone of voice. "Good news Allura, your blood work and urine analysis all checked out okay. I see nothing abnormal in your results."

"Then why the ultrasound?" Lotor asked, and the doctor fixed him with a patient look.

"If my reading of her chart is correct, Allura has not had any checks ups since the announcement of her pregnancy." He tsked, a reproachful look in his eyes. "I

understand you've been busy, but we really need to keep a close eye on the little one. And not just when Allura is injured in an accident."

"Accident?" Lotor scoffed, not liking the doctor's choice of words. "It was no accident that brought her here."

"Be that as it may, I intend to run the full course of tests on her." The orderly had turned to leave the room, the doctor reaching for the bed sheet that covered Allura. Lotor stifled his unhappy growl, not liking when the doctor began to lift up Allura's hospital gown, revealing her belly to the room. He was even less pleased when the doctor began applying some sort of liquid to her skin, the man speaking in a kind voice. "This will be a little cold..."

"Only a little?" Allura gasped in disbelief.

The doctor smiled, nodding at her. "Many of my patients have that same reaction. But it won't harm you except to maybe raise some goose bumps."

"What is that?" Lotor wanted to know.

"It's a conducting gel. It won't stain her skin, and it will help me move the transducer more easily over her belly." Lotor felt a little lost at the doctor's explanation, not knowing what a transducer was.

The doctor then turned to the machine, switching on the monitor. It whirred into life, a series of beeps as the computer activated. The doctor reached for the microphone shaped device, still speaking in that soothing tone. "This is the transducer. It uses a high range of harmless beams to form a picture of what's inside you. Don't worry!" he added before Lotor could raise any objections. "It's not dangerous. She won't even feel a thing except for a slight tickle when I move it."

He pressed the transducer against Allura's belly, and the screen immediately had a reaction. Lotor saw bits of white on a black background, blurry and changing with each movement of the device. Sound was also heard, and Lotor realized he was listening to a heartbeat. Was it Allura's? A glance at Allura showed her staring at the screen, an expectant look on her face.

"Hmmm." The doctor said, and Lotor realized he could hear more than one heartbeat. That second one must be their baby's, and he felt the first flare of excitement within him. "Huh..."

Lotor frowned, not liking the sounds the doctor was making, the prince glaring at him. The doctor didn't notice, too busy studying the screen. "Well, isn't that something!" The doctor exclaimed, sounding amazed.

"'What?!" Lotor hissed, not having a clue what they were looking at on the screen. "What do you see?! Is something wrong with the baby?!"

"No, not at all." The doctor turned to smile at Allura, his eyes full of excitement. "Miss, are you aware you're having twins?"

"Twins?!" Lotor gasped, and Allura made a questioning noise. Lotor realized she didn't know the word in Drule, but before he tried to translate it to her, he spoke urgently to the doctor. "Are you sure?!"

"I'm posiitive." The doctor said, and pushed a button on the keyboard, freezing the image. He set the transducer aside, and began moving the mouse, using it to circle two things on the screen. "This is one baby..." He pointed at one of the circles, though to Lotor it looked no different from anything else he was looking at. "And this is the other."

"Twins?" Allura asked, a frown on her face. Lotor turned to her, his eyes excited.

"Allura! Two babies!" He held up two fingers in example, seeing her eyes grow wide with disbelief.

"Two?" She breathed out, and he nodded his confirmation. Her hands came up to her face, Allura covering her shocked mouth as she gasped. "Twins!" Lotor put his arm across her shoulders, hugging her against his side. The doctor continued to smile, placing the transducer back on Allura's belly. A touch on the keyboard had the image moving once more, and Lotor listened in amazement at the sound of his children's heartbeats.

Allura looked ready to cry, so moved was she by the news, staring in shock at the screen. The doctor seemed amused by their reactions, continuing to check over the babies inside Allura. "I can tell you the sex if you like." He said, tone sly as he glanced at the prince. Lotor wanted to know immediately, but he glanced at Allura for permission.

"Do you want to know if we're having boys or girls?" She hesitated, thinking about it, then at last shook her head no. Lotor couldn't keep the disappointment from leaking into his voice, asking her why.

"I'd like to save some surprise for the actual birth." Allura explained, and Lotor nodded.

"All right Alllura, we'll wait." He said, trying his best not to sigh.

She noticed his disappointment, and reached out with her hand, touching his cheek. "Thank you." He nodded, and looked back to the screen, trying to study everything about the white and black images, thinking he could make out the shape of the babies now.

"All right." The doctor said, pulling back with the transducer. "Your babies' heart beats are strong, and they're moving around inside of you. They appear to have suffered no damage from tonight's mishap. Although I want to see you back in here for frequent check ups."

"Done." Allura promised before Lotor could say anything. "We'll do everything to make sure our babies are healthy."

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear." The doctor said approvingly. He reached for some napkins off the side of the machine, using them to wipe the gel off Allura's stomach. He then lowered the hospital gown, covering her once more. "I'll have the nurse work on your discharge papers. But you should be free to go in about an hour."

"Thank you doctor." Lotor said gruffly, hearing Allura echo his words. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the ultrasound machine behind. On it's monitor was the frozen image of their babies, Lotor sneaking another glance at them. Allura was looking as well, growing misty eyed in the process. He pointed at the screen, finger tracing the outline of one of the babies' heads.

"Can you see it Allura? Can you see the shape of our babies?" Lotor asked, and she nodded. She seemed too choked up to speak, dropping her uninjured hand to rub at her belly. He heard her whisper the Drule word for twin, a smile on her lips. He smiled too, and then his next question had Allura laughing out loud, Lotor wondering if they could get a picture off the ultrasound and frame it.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He told her, and hugged her once more. She snuggled against his chest, and his hand wandered down to her belly, rubbing gently at the lives growing inside it. He wondered how soon it would be before he could feel the twins kick, Lotor feeling full of pride to think he had made not one but two children with Allura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

I just like to say it isn't Lotor being wishy washy in agreeing not to find out the gender, so much as I the writer, had not yet decided on what gender the twins would be. I do finally know, but it literally came down to writing the chapters where they are born before I made such a decision.

Michelle

Superior Shortness, soon! Soon! I think Voltron appears in like 91 or 93...I forget which chapter.

BRP, thank you. :) I just feel bad when I update with such a short chapter. But sometimes there's no way to make it bigger without resorting to it feeling like filler. Hmm...I think the short chapters are at an end...at least for a while! So that's a relief.

Annette, thank you regarding my writing. I'm sorry to hear you don't really like Lotor and Allura as a pairing. Is it just for this story, or in general? You can probably guess what my pairing preferance is, even though I make it hard for them to be together!


	88. Chapter 88

It had taken less than an hour for the nurse to give them permission to take Allura out of the hospital. By that time even Allura had been itching to leave, Lotor's impatience transferring to her, and making her want to pace in agitation. She had all but grumbled as the nurse checked her vitals one last time, Allura fearing the woman would find some excuse to keep her longer in the hospital.

But her vitals had remained the same, perfectly healthy levels that no sane doctor could argue against. They simply had to release her, and give the room to someone else who needed it more. Lotor had been excited to leave, swooping down on Allura to lift her off the floor. She had tried to protest his carrying her, but the prince had been insistent, striding out of the room, and down the busy hospital corridor.

Even now as they drew near to the hall that housed their rooms, he still carried her cradled against his chest, Lotor practically humming under his breath as he stepped lively through the castle. Try as she might to begrudge him the act of carrying her like she was some sort of invalid, Allura couldn't help smiling, Lotor's good mood infectious. He had been unable to stop grinning, the prince ecstatic at the news they had learned.

Allura had to admit she too was excited over the knowledge that she was carrying twins, the girl getting over the shock of the news to embrace the thought of two lives growing within her. Even now as Lotor carried her, she kept one hand on her belly, rubbing circles into her skin as she imagined her children could sense the motion. Her joy hadn't yet turned to sorrow, Allura refusing to think on how it would be doubly hard to leave two babies behind in six and a half months time.

Instead she concentrated on happy thoughts, her grin celebrating the fact that there were two babies, and they were healthy. From the way Lotor acted, it was a small miracle that neither child was affected by the magic Haggar and Allura had shared, or the attacks Allura had suffered at Cortana's hand. Allura's back was bruised, a mark from when she had been thrown into the bookcase, but other than that and the cuts on her wrist, she had gotten off easy.

Allura still broke out into shivers when she thought on how close Cortana had come to ending her life, the girl sure if she closed her eyes, she'd see the witch's imperfect face, the dagger being brought down against her barrier again and again. She thanked her lucky stars that Haggar had taught her the magic she had needed to protect herself, even as Allura hoped that never again would the time come that she'd need to defend herself in that manner.

But with Zarkon still on the prowl, she feared that time would come and soon, Allura wondering what manner of attack he would use next. She was also wondering how they had discovered the secret to forming Voltron, Allura wishing desperately that there was some other way to form the mighty robot. She knew Lotor would never dream of sacrificing her or their children, but others would make the attempt if they knew.

"What's the matter?" Lotor asked, his tone concerned as he gazed down at her. His smile had faltered, the prince noting how distracted she was.

"I'm just thinking about the future..." Allura answered as truthfully as she could. "What will happen now?"

"I'm not sure." His honest answer surprised her, Allura expecting him to have made up some sort of fanciful tale to soothe her. "I'm just living moment to moment right now. Although soon it will come time to make plans, and decide our next course of action."

"Yes." She nodded, Lotor turning the corner that led into the corridor outside their apartments. For once it was empty of guards, the Drules sent elsewhere to help in the castle. "Can we afford to wait?"

"We have to." Lotor said. "There's not much we can do, trapped in the castle the way we are." Most of the computers were still down, leaving them clueless about how the war was proceeding. Though Lotor put on confidant airs, insisting the lions had to be winning the war for them. "We'll have to find Merla. She can't be allowed to live...not after all the devastation she caused with this war of hers."

Allura kept quiet to that, not wanting to openly wish for the queen's death. But Lotor had explained to her many times, that Merla would keep attacking until she was killed, the queen over zealous in her attempts for revenge and her greed for the Doom Empire.

"We'll have to rebuild." Lotor continued, approaching the door that led into the room Allura was staying in. "Not just the castle and the city, but the people's faith in their leaders. Too many died, too many lost things that were precious to them, home and family." He was setting her down on the floor, reaching out to key in the sequence that would unlock the door.

"You'll help them right?" Allura asked as the door opened. "You'll give them the money to rebuild their lives?"

"I'll try. Though my father..." He hissed the word, losing his smile in the process. "Will be against it."

"He really is a horrible man." Lamented Allura, Lotor taking hold of her uninjured hand to lace their fingers together. He nodded agreement to her statement, stepping forward to lead her into the room. It looked much like she had last seen it, couch cushions on the floor for her friends to seat themselves upon. The meal they had been too nervous to eat had been cleared out of the room, no sign of it's presence remaining behind.

"He's the worst. But let's not waste anymore talk about him. Not tonight." Lotor said, continuing to lead her through the room.

"Is that a command, my prince?" Allura asked, her soft voice teasing him.

He smiled in her direction, nodding his head. "Yes. Tonight should be about celebrations..." They passed by the couch, and were nearing the door that led to the bedroom.

"Celebrations?" Allura was wary of going into the bedroom with him, especially when he was talking about celebrating.

"Yes....of life....of victory...of surviving our enemies." They were in the bedroom now, Lotor veering towards the bed. "Of rejoicing in the news of twins."

"Those are all worthy things..." Allura agreed, surprised when Lotor ushered her past the bed, the prince heading for the bathroom's door. She couldn't fathom his intent in taking her there, Allura lifting her eyebrows in surprise. He stopped before the door, and turned to her, waving a hand over her face.

"Close your eyes." She opened her mouth to protest, and he quickly interjected before she could speak. "Humor me Allura."

"All right." A put up expression on her face, she closed her eyes, feeling Lotor clutch her hand tighter in his. She listened with her ears, hearing the bathroom door creak open, and stepped forward when he urged her too. She felt the cold tile of the bathroom floor against her bare feet, Allura still clad in the hospital gown. But more than their breathing, and the door creaking close, she could hear water running, a gentle rhythm of a continuos stream.

Lotor tugged her forward, then let go of her hand, the prince moving around her. She felt him stand behind her, pressing his chest against her back, his hands landing on her shoulders. "You can open them now."

She didn't need telling twice, snapping her eyes open, the move followed up with a gasp. The room had been transformed, what seemed like a million lit candles on every conceivable surface. Their colors were white and lavender, forming a pretty pattern that was lit up by their tiny flames. The flames cast the room in a soft glow, Allura realizing Lotor had not bothered with turning on the bathroom's overhead lights.

The candles weren't the only decorative in the room, flowers were there, bright and colorful bits of silk, formed into the shape of roses. Since the war had started, the delivery of flowers to Doom had been halted, leaving Allura in a flowerless world as her bouquets wilted. The fabric flowers not only looked like a lovely facsimile, their silk was wet with perfume, a fragrant aroma that smelt like wild jungle flowers.

A few of the silk flowers floated on trays in the large bath tub, shaped like water lilies, with candles in the center. The water was frothy with bubbles, scented bath oils having been added to the liquid. To the right of the tub, just off center of it's three steps, was a silver platter, various assortments of fruits on the tray. Allura's stomach did a growl, reminding her that it had been hours since she had last ate.

"Do you like?" Lotor asked, his soft tone startling her out of her study of the room. She nodded slowly, then turned to face him, a dazzling smile on her face.

"I love it!" He seemed relieved to hear that, Allura wrapping her arms around him. She felt him return the hug, Lotor's arms tight around her body. "When did you have time to do all this?!" He smiled, Lotor looking as though he wanted to withhold the information form her. "Tell me!" She said insistently, and he laughed.

"Remember when you went to the bathroom?" She nodded, and he continued. "I made a quick call down to Cossack. He got the servants to prepare the room for you."

"Cossack?" A fond smile was on her lips, even as she admonished Lotor. "He's supposed to be confined to bed rest."

"He was glad to do it." Lotor insisted, then added. "Besides, he merely oversaw the servant's duties. It's not as though he had to do any heavy lifting."

"Does he know about the twins?" Allura asked, seeing Lotor shake his head no.

"If I told him, he'd never shut up in time to do what I asked!" She laughed at that, Lotor grinning at her. "No, we'll tell him the good news later. But right now...the night belongs to us..." His expression turned serious, his eyes intent on hers. Allura swallowed, suddenly growing nervous at the way Lotor was staring at her.

"To us?" She took a step back, easing out of his embrace. She was conscious that he let her do that, Lotor just watching her with half lidded eyes. "Lotor I..." She turned her back on him, staring into the water of the tub. "I don't know what you're expecting from me...."

"Nothing you don't want to give." She jumped for his voice was directly in her ear, a soft, throaty whisper full of sin and seduction.

"Lo....Lotor..." She started to say, feeling his arms come around from behind her. His fingers hooked into the collar of her hospital gown, and in one swift move he was jerking it downwards, the flimsy fabric ripping in half. That left her naked except for her panties, remnants of the gel the doctor has used still clinging stickily to her belly. Before she could think to stop him, he was touching her panties, quickly unraveling the ties so the satin garment fell apart.

She whirled around, ready to shout an accusation at him. But he was gripping her arms, pulling her up on tip toe, his mouth crashing down on hers. She moaned into the kiss, confused by his sudden aggression, not liking when his hands swept her up off the floor. He never ceased kissing her, not even as he carried her towards the tub, setting her down gently in the water.

"Mpgh!" She made a protesting sound, Allura placing her hands against Lotor's chest, trying to push him away. To her surprise he moved, breaking the kiss, the girl left to blink owlishly at him. He was smirking, the look devastating in it's feral beauty. Lotor's eyes danced with mischief, a second before he laughed, Allura turning red with confusion.

"The look on your face is absolutely adorable." Lotor told her, and she frowned. "Calm down Allura, I'm not going to ravish you."

"You aren't?" Her voice was laced with suspicion, Allura eyeing him warily.

"No." He shook his head, still smirking. "Tonight is about you, for you. It's all about your comfort and pleasure." She liked the thought of comfort, but the pleasure aspect left her worried. It must have shown on her face, for Lotor was laughing, kneeling down to perch on the raised marble side of the bathtub. His hand dipped into the water, the prince flicking drops of it at Allura. She didn't so much as squeal, just staring at him as she waited for an explanation.

"You've been through so much tonight. I just want to make you feel good." Lotor's hand dipped lower in the water, searching out her ankle of her right foot. Her first instinct was to kick out at him, but she controlled that impulse, allowing Lotor to lift her leg up out of the warm water. The soapy bubbles slid down her skin, the leg revealed just short of her thigh.

Lotor brushed his hands against her calves, rubbing up and down the length of her leg. He kept right on with that motion, her foot being planted in his lap. He smiled as he worked his hands up and down her leg, Allura blinking at him in surprise. "You're going to give me a massage?"

"A full body one if you'll let me." His smile was teasing, his hands pleasant warmth along her wet skin. She grudgingly had to admit it felt good, Allura relaxing enough to lean back against the wet marble of the tub. He took her relaxed state as affirmation of her agreement, Lotor's hands continuing their friction generating movements.

"Why a massage?" She asked, noting Lotor's hands moving down her ankle and onto her foot.

"Why not?" Another teasing smirk from him, Lotor's eyes dancing with amusement. "I believe very strongly in the healing and relaxing qualities of a good massage." Hs fingers kneaded the bottom of her foot, Allura biting back a hiss of pleasure at how good it felt to be touched there. He noticed her sound, working over the arch of her foot with his sure fingers.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Allura asked, fighting back the pleasured oooh that wanted to come out. "I didn't think this is something the crown prince of Doom would be good at."

"You doubt my skills with my hands?" Lotor asked, fingers now touching her toes.

"Oh no..." She protested, and even to her, she sounded too sultry. "I'm well aware of just how talented your hands are." Allura flushed as soon as she said that, embarrassed when Lotor chuckled.

"That you are." He agreed, and bent to place a kiss just under her toes. His grip relaxed enough to let her know to set her leg back down in the water, Lotor gesturing for her to give him her left leg. She did so with a whole lot less fuss, eager for the same treatment for her other leg. He started at her knee, and worked his way down, hands moving back and forth along the length of her leg.

"It was surprising..." Allura said, breaking the silence that had settled between them. He arched an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly. "To learn about the twins."

"Surprising but exciting." Lotor told her, hands now working the top of her foot. "You've given me a gift beyond my wildest expectations."

"A gift..." Her tone was thoughtful, Allura shaking her head no. "You act as if I alone was responsible for the miracles growing inside me." A small smile, Allura wiggling her toes as he kneaded the bottom of her foot. "You played a part too."

"Yes, but you will be the one who does the hard work." Lotor told her, running his fingers up and down the bottom of her foot. "Although..." His grin was rakish, unabashed at his immense pleasure in stating the following. "I enjoyed greatly, the making of those miracles."

He was staring at her, his golden eyes seeming to darken with lustful intentions. Allura turned bright red with her blush, trying not to think of one of the many sexual encounters they had had. "Do you miss it?" She blurted out, then realized it was a foolish question. "Of course you do....how could you not..."

"I do miss being with you." Lotor admitted, not acting like she asked something stupid in it's obviousness. "But more than the pleasure, I miss the closeness we shared."

"We're close now..." She pointed out, Lotor's fingers going still on her foot.

"Yes." He repeated his earlier gesture, kissing her foot before releasing it from his finger's grasp. "But it's not the same." She said nothing, quietly wondering if they could ever get back to those days of reckless pleasure. "Of course..." Lotor said, dipping his fingers into the water. "We shouldn't want to capture those days...."

"We shouldn't....?" Allura looked at him surprised. He smiled at her, and flicked drops of water at her.

"Those days were a time when you didn't have a choice...it may have made things simpler between us, but..." A shrug of his shoulders. Lotor seeming to stumble on his words. "I want you to WANT to be with me. I want you to choose me, to be with me because it's your desire. Not because I forced you, or you went along with me out of fear of my reactions."

It was true, Allura realized, knowing many of their sexual encounters she had allowed for fear of what he would do if she raised objections. She had never felt like she had a choice with him, except for that night when she brokered a deal to save Arus from the demon's insane plot. The choice was important, and she valued that Lotor wanted to give it to her.

"Thank you." She said out loud, looking down to play with the bubbles that surrounded her. Her nail popped one, the soap exploding into a white shower. Lotor didn't have to ask her for what, the Drule understanding instantly.

"Come here Allura." Lotor said, gesturing for her to walk over to him. She hesitated, and he smiled, tone patient. "I merely want to work on your shoulders now." She nodded, and crawled towards him, her breasts swaying so that the tips of them stayed covered in the water. She then sat down before him, her back presented for his inspection.

He touched her hair, Lotor gathering the slightly damp strands to drape them over her chest, leaving her back bare. His fingertips touched her skin, tracing along one of the faint scars from Morwin's whip. They had never really spoken about them, not once they had healed as best as they were going too.

"You'll always carry the memory of that awful night..." Lotor murmured, fingers rubbing across another of the scars, the one right over her left shoulder blade.

"At least they are not in a position where I can see them easily." Allura replied, fingers playing with the wet ends of her hair.

"If only I had gotten there sooner..." Lotor lamented, a deep sigh escaping him.

"That you got there at all is what I am grateful for." Allura told him, nearly jumping when she felt him press a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"I think I love you more for the scars." He said, mouth raining kisses down to between her shoulder blades.

"Oh?"

"It's a mark of strength in you." Lotor explained, and his hands landed on her shoulders. "You're strong Allura, you've been through so much, seen so many things, survived so many horrors. And you've never let it break you." His fingers began kneading her shoulders, flexing and squeezing her there.

"I've come close though." She admitted, feeling her tension melt away at the magic his fingers worked into her shoulders. "Sometimes I thought it would be so easy to just give in...to give up...."

"But you held on. And for that I am grateful." Lotor said, continuing his shoddier massage. She closed her eyes, letting his fingers soothe her even more. "I hope....I hope our children have your strength."

That surprised her, Allura haven't yet to give thought on the qualities she wanted her child---her children she corrected, to inherit from their parents. "It's good to be strong physically...." Lotor continued, his hands sliding down her arms now. "But the inner strength is what really matters."

"I thought your people valued the physical the most." Allura questioned, tone surprised.

"Many of us do." His hands were back to touching her scars, light feathery touches that left her with the urge to shiver. Especially when he kissed the crook of her shoulder, goose bumps raising from his actions. "But I'm learning what truly counts in life."

He didn't stop at her shoulder, kissing onto the side of her neck. Allura was sure he could feel her pulse beating quicker, a frantic rhythm against his pursed lips. "Lotor..."

"Shhh...." He whispered, his arms sliding around her. He pressed her against his chest, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You'll get your shirt wet!"

"Don't care." Lotor told her, his fangs grazing the side of her neck as he did tiny nibbles by her pulse point. She sighed, noting that at least his hands were behaving, resting in place against her, as he continued to hug her possessively.

His hand suddenly moved, as though he had sensed her thought and wanted to challenge it. She squeaked out a protest, feeling his hands cup her heavy breasts, her bosom still so sensitive to the slightest of touches. "Lotor..." She couldn't muster up a sigh, not when she wanted to moan, feeling him squeezing her breasts. "Can't you behave for more than few minutes?"

"I said I was going to give you a full body massage..." His tone was rife with mischief, his hands continuing to grope firmly at her breasts. "That includes all your sore spots."

"You also said only if I let you." Allura pointed out, starting to squirm about in the water, hearing it splash as she tried to escape his manipulations.

"Will you let me?" He asked, voice sounding almost desperate for her agreement. His thumb and forefinger of each hand, captured her nipples, giving them little tweaks and rubbing friction fast and furiously into her skin. It set her off tingling, a pleasant buzz that went down her body, straight to her core.

"Lotor..." She moaned, frustrated with him. Allura wasn't immune to his actions, after months of being loved by him, her body was quick to react. If she examined deep inside, she'd know she even sometimes MISSED their sexual encounters. But she felt the pleasure came at a price, one she couldn't afford to pay willingly.

"Love it when you moan my name." He murmured huskily in her ear. His tongue flicked out, tracing the curve, and though her ear wasn't as sensitive as a Drule's, it still felt nice.

"Even when I am exasperated with you?" She breathlessly demanded, her nipples growing stiffer and stiffer under his finger's assault.

"Even then." He agreed, mouthing at the lobe of her ear. She settled down against him, no longer trying to get away.

"You always take what you want." Allura accused, and felt him go still behind her. "You do!" Allura cried out, twisting in his arms to face him. His expression was lustful, eyes dark and intent on her.

"Allura....it's true I usually do take what I want....but...."

"There is not but!" She interrupted him.

"But!" Lotor repeated insistently. "The truth of the matter is this." He leaned into her, a hand raised so he could tap her on the tip of her nose with his finger. "Not one time tonight have you flat out told me no. Not one time have you said the magic word. Stop."

Allura turned even redder, thinking back on the last few minutes. She had made a lot of noise without really saying nothing at all. "I...I guess..." She began uncertainly. "I guess I'm still used to having to do what you say."

"But you don't. Not in this regard." Lotor reminded her.

"is that true?" She stared searchingly into his eyes, seeing how he fought against denying her this right.

"Yes it is." Lotor said at last, and Allura nearly wilted in relief.

"Then....I'm sorry but no." Allura truly was regretful, not wanting to disappoint him. "I don't want to go any further with you...."

"All right." His easy agreement surprised her, Lotor rising to stand. She could see the erection tenting the groin of his pants, Lotor having grown excited from touching her. "I can't say I am not disappointed, but I will respect your wishes."

"I'm sorry...." Allura almost wanted to call him back, to invite him to join her in the tub. But she held that urge at bay, watching as Lotor strode towards the room's exit. "Lotor..." She said plaintively, and he paused, casting one last look at her.

"I'm sorry too Allura." He said, and then was stepping out of the room. The door closed behind him, leaving her all alone, Allura feeling agitated by the romantic surroundings. She felt now he had wasted his efforts on her, the girl wondering if she'd ever be able to feel comfortable enough to take the next step with him. And if she did, would it mean she was serious about staying on Doom, and forging a marriage with him? She just didn't know, and that left Allura sighing, the girl sinking down into the water until it came up to her chin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, thanks! Hopefully this one was a little sweet too!

Superior Shortness....yes...but will it be close enough? XD

BRP, yep twins! I knew for a while it was twins. I even had Haggar say a line about seeing more than one child in their future. But that was many chapters back.

Ah, you've been to my website? Thanks for the visit. :D That chart you mentioned is fun. My friend Botias made it! I did do a fic, it's called Married Circumstances (not on fanfic net but on my website.) and it so far has three chapters. The premise is Lotor and Allura are happily married, bit kinky. I think the second chapter, which is called Trust, is the one where Allura has Lotor chained up, and has her wicked way with him. He gets her back in chapter three though. But I could always do a spanking chapter too! XD


	89. Chapter 89

The clock was silent as it counted down the seconds, the red light of the chrono meter flashing as each new minute passed. For Lotor time seemed to have slowed down to a crawl, the prince watching the seconds with a helpless sort of fascination. It had been hours since he had left Allura alone in the bathroom, hours since they had both settled down for sleep, Lotor felt he could count down the time of their separation to the exact second so long had he studied the clock.

He should have been sleeping, and yet he found himself wide awake a second night in a row, plagued by doubts, tormented by thoughts of Allura. Try as he might to concentrate on something else, Allura's image was crystal clear in his mind, Lotor recalling just how fetching she had looked in the bathroom. She had resembled a golden hair siren of the sea, revealed from the waist up with her hair clinging enticingly to her breasts. She had dripped wet with water and soap bubbles, the drops leaving a tempting trail he wanted to follow with his tongue.

He moaned just imagining it, imagining her, knowing he was needlessly tormenting himself and yet unable to stop. Lotor wondered if he was a fool, setting up a situation that could only end with one of them unsatisfied. He was lucky he hadn't lost control, Lotor knowing he teetered on the brink of forcibly claiming Allura once more. He knew it would be disastrous if he did, and yet he couldn't stop pushing them both, testing her to see if she'd give in and accept him bodily to her.

"I'm a glutton for punishment." Lotor muttered under his breath, carefully shifting onto his back. There wasn't much room for his frame, Lotor choosing to sleep on the couch in the room outside Allura's bedroom. He insisted it was for safety reasons, though he feared it was just another form of torture, Lotor wanting to be near her. At least he needn't lie completely about his intentions to Allura, for the guards had yet to return, leaving no one to patrol the corridor outside their rooms.

Not that he would trust anyone at this point to safeguard Allura, Lotor deeply suspicious of almost everyone in the castle. He needed his own men, and not agents of his father, and until he could replace them he'd settle for guarding Allura himself. Even if it meant sleeping on an uncomfortable couch

It was strange but what was a pleasure to sit on during the day, now seemed too small and cramped, Lotor's legs dangling off the edge. He would have more room if he stayed on his side, but Lotor was constantly shifting, trying out positions. He wondered if he'd have a better chance at sleeping if he were to lay down on the floor, Lotor eyeing the carpet in consideration.

"Bother!" he exclaimed, and threw his pillow onto the floor, sitting up to glare at the room. He had no blanket, the castle had yet to reset it's climate control functions, the room stifling in it's heat. The humidity irritated him, leaving Lotor to sit clad in nothing but a flimsy pair of shorts.

Sighing he got up, and strode over to the table, reaching for the pitcher of ice water. The cubes had already melted in this heat, the water warmer than he liked. He poured himself a glass anyway, and stood brooding over it, desperate to think about anything other than Allura. If he could trust that she'd be all right, he'd take a trip down to the command center, ready to pester the technicians to work faster into restoring then castle's functions.

It was all quiet on the war front, Lotor eager for news on how the lions were doing. Not that he suffered doubts at their chances for success, but he wished he could actually see their progress in action. But the view screens remained down, the people of the castle fortunate that their hand held, voice only communicators even worked within the building's walls.

The castle had been searched as best it could, and there was little doubt that his father had fled at the first convenient moment. He couldn't have stayed hidden all this time, and with the battle turning in Doom's favor, Zarkon would surely have put in an appearance. If only to berate Lotor for the current messy state the castle computers found themselves in.

His fingers tightened around the glass, fiber thin cracks appearing in the surface. Lotor very much wanted to speak with his father, although the concept of talking was too mild a description for what he wanted to do to the Drule. He imagined painting the throne room red with Zarkon's blood, instilling the same fear in the king as Cortana had done to Allura. His mind took fanciful trips, delighting in the various ways he wanted to torture his father before killing him. If Zarkon knew even one iota of what Lotor was considering doing, the man would stay far, far away from Doom.

Not even the thought that Lotor would be king calmed the murderous rage that came with these thoughts, Lotor considering composing a list of each thing he would do before ending his father's misery. He knew there were experienced torturers on Doom, men and women skilled in their art, and employing a great many methods to keep their victims alive for as long as possible.

Revenge would be sweet, Lotor's lips twisting into a smirk at the precise moment he heard Allura scream. Her panicked sounds startled him, Lotor dropping the glass to shatter against the table top. He was already running towards the door that separated the bedroom from the outer room when her scream sounded again, fainter but no less panicked.

"Allura!" He burst into the room, door slamming into the wall and saw her sitting up in the bed. The bed sheets were kicked aside, and her face was covered by her hands, shoulder shaking. She wasn't screaming any more, but she seemed to be panting, harsh panicked breaths that were nearly a hyperventilation. "Allura...." He hurried towards her, but she didn't look up at him, still cowering in place.

"Allura, look at me." Lotor said, reaching for her wrists as he knelt on the bed. A gentle tug did not move them, Allura forcing Lotor to exert strength to uncover her face. Her eyes were wide, wet with the tears that were streaming down her pale cheeks. "What happened?" He demanded, looking her over for some sign of attack. But her nightgown was intact, no wounds on her body though she kept right on shaking.

"Allura tell me..." Lotor insisted, voice taking on a cajoling quality to it. He saw her blink, composing herself as she recognized who was before her, and then Allura was flinging herself against his chest. She ended up straddling his lap, Lotor touching her back awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that this was Allura in his arms.

"It was Cortana..." She began, and Lotor lifted a brow at that.

"The witch is dead." He gently reminded her, and Allura shook her head.

"I know that but..." He felt the shudder go through her, Allura's voice hoarse as she whispered. "It felt so real."

"Ah..." His hands were rubbing circles into her back, Lotor trying to quell the shivering of her body. "You had a dream about her."

"A nightmare!" Allura corrected, her hands clinging to his bare back. "It felt so real...No." A shake of her head, Allura continuing. "It was real."

"You were reliving what happened." Lotor guessed, and she nodded.

"Up to a point at least. Only..." A half sob escaped her, Lotor reaching up to touch the back of her head. "This time no one came for me. Cortana was successful in her attempts to kill me and my babies."

"Oh Allura..." He listened to her cry, her face buried against his shoulder, Lotor holding her there as she shook. "It sounds terrible. But you know that's not real."

"What if...what if someone else tries to kill me?" She wanted to know, and he allow her enough room to pull back to peer at him. "What if another one of your father's minions is successful next time?"

"They won't be." Lotor said, voice sounding confidant where he did not. "My father will die....along with anyone who seeks to aid him." Allura didn't seem mollified by his words, seeming to tear up even further.

"What if you die instead?" Allura wanted to know. "Then what?"

"I won't die." Lotor assured her, and Allura shook her head.

"How can you be so sure, especially now?!" She didn't wait for him to answer, expression growing more troubled. "I heard what Cortana said. About how even you could be replaced. She didn't seem to think twice about trying to kill you. Why? Why would she act that way unless she was confidant your father would not care?!"

"He probably doesn't." Lotor admitted, knowing it was hardly the soothing words Allura wanted to hear. "I've never been mistaken about my father's sentimentality when it comes to doing away those who would interfere with his plans. But I won't die so easily. I have too much to live for, to fight for. To protect." He placed a hand on her belly, holding it there. "I'll be more ruthless than him because I have a family to fight for. That will out trump Zarkon's greed and desire for more power."

She was looking unconvinced, placing her hand over his. "I don't think it's that easy..."

"I never said it would be!" Lotor told her, resisting the urge to chuckle.

"Desire to win...desire to protect....it doesn't always translate well in intent." Allura was serious, gazing into his eyes. "My father wanted nothing more than to protect me, to protect the kingdom. He failed. And with that failure, it cost him his life. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you!"

"Poor thing..." He murmured sympathetically, realizing everyone who had ever wanted to protect Allura had died. Even Avok had suffered in his quest to rescue Allura, dying at Lotor's own hands. Lotor put that down to both his skill with the sword, and the feeling that his desire to keep Allura had been stronger than any desire Avok had had for the girl. "It'll be different though." He said out loud, hugging her to him once more. "I'll prove it to you."

"I wonder if you can..." Allura said, sighing.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Lotor said finally. "Ah Allura....you've seen so much violence, so many horrible things in so short a span. It's a wonder you can even sleep without being plagued by nightmares...."

"Sometimes I am." She admitted to him. "Especially when I'm alone at night...."

"You should have asked me to stay with you then." Lotor said, tone fierce. "I'd gladly remain by your side to chase away the bad dreams."

"Oh I couldn't!" Allura exclaimed, and he frowned, freeing her from the hug.

"Why not?" She looked downwards, fidgeting on his lap, mouth hesitating to give her answer. "Allura?"

"I have no right to ask you to sleep with me....not after turning you away in the bathroom...!"

"Oh Allura...." He chided, trying not to smirk. "I won't turn away from you just because you're not ready to have sex with me."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice, still not looking at him.

"Really." He promised, fingers reaching for her chin, slowly tilting her head back towards him. "I may be disappointed, but I won't be angry. Not with you."

"Thank you." Allura said softly, Lotor leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Now let's see about getting some sleep." He was already easing her back down to the bed, shifting her legs off his lap. Allura gazed up trustingly at him, Lotor smiling down at her before shifting to lay next to her. They were both on their backs, staring up at the bedroom's ceiling, which was a pleasant blue and white colored in a

speckled pattern.

"Lotor...?" Allura asked, breaking the silence. He glanced at her, and saw her staring at him. "You're still wearing Haggar's charm."

"So I am." Lotor said, reaching up to touch the tiny bag of herbs that hung from the chain around his neck.

"Please promise me you'll wear it always." Allura was urgent, rolling onto her side to look at him. "At least until your father has been....defeated. He may not have Cortana but what if he hires another witch? I want to know you're protected from black magic."

Lotor was touched at the depth of Allura's concern, the prince rolling onto his side so that they faced each other. "All right Allura. I will." His hand tightened around the bag, releasing some of the herbs' scent. Allura's nose wrinkled cutely, the girl scenting the smell. "Can you tell what herbs she used?"

"No...I'm not that good." She admitted ruefully. "Maybe in time I will be."

"Perhaps Haggar should work on teaching you how to make protection charms." His suggestion had Allura's eyes widening, Lotor laughing as he reached to brush the curls back from her face. "What?"

"It's still so surprising to me to hear you want me to learn any kind of magic."

"I guess my eyes have been open to the value of your learning." Lotor told her, fingers still smoothing back her hair. "Plus it seems to give you pleasure to learn Haggar's secrets."

"It's fascinating." Allura told him. "Haggar opens up a whole new world to me with what she has shown me."

"I'm jealous." Lotor said truthfully, Allura staring surprised at him. "She shares with you something I will never be able to....something I don't even understand really..."

"You could learn." Allura suggested, looking excited. "I could teach you what I know!"

He smiled, faint amusement on his face. "I wonder if it's too late for me..."

"It's never too late to learn!" insisted Allura, and she reached out to touch his arm. "Haggar told me everyone has the power in them, but not everyone can access it in a way for it to be any use to them."

"Everyone huh?" Lotor said, liking the way Allura was stroking her fingers down his arm. She nodded, fingers reaching to circle around his wrist, Allura tugging it towards her.

"There is energy all over the body." She said, studying his hand. "From the top of your scalp, to the soles of your feet. Most practitioners focus it through their hands or fingertips, but that takes a lot of effort to gather the magic into that one spot." She was guiding his hand towards his chest, pressing it firmly over his heart. "There is power in all your organs.. But the key points are here....in your heart..." She reached up to graze her fingers against his temples, Lotor smiling at Allura's gentle touch. "Your brain.....and..." Her hand dropped, Allura turning hesitant.

"And what?" Lotor asked, curious.

"Your sex." She whispered, embarrassed. "Those are the three points that contain the most power."

Lotor couldn't resist teasing her, fixing her with a wide smirk. "Then I must be very blessed in that regard." Cutely, she turned even redder, catching his meaning.

"I dare say you are." Allura agreed, breaking eye contact with him. "We could always ask Haggar to test you....to see if your energy is compatible to use."

"Perhaps we will." Lotor said, not wanting to commit to anything just yet. "So sex plays a part in magic?"

She nodded, hands clasped before her, fingertips touching one another. "Not just in containing power, but in using it as well. Sex can rejuvenate, can heal...there are some powerful spells that actually call for the act to be performed."

"They can't be very useful for battle, those spells." Lotor was thinking how easy to attack one would be if they engage in sex in the midst of battle.

Allura nodded, the act of discussing magic calming her greatly, to the point her shoulders relaxed of their tension. "There's even a kind of magic that comes from being fertile..."

"Does that mean you might be more powerful because you are pregnant?" Lotor asked, and Allura nodded.

"Even more so because I am carrying twins...." She trailed off for an instant, then looked at him thoughtfully. "Do twins run in your family Lotor?"

"I don't believe they do." Lotor answered, trying to think of his family tree. "I can't really recall many instances of there being twins. But...our records are foggy at best, going back only so far." He left off that there had been a lot of murder and death in his family, sons dying before they could pass on their genes to a woman.

"Twins aren't exactly rare in my family line either." Allura told him, and Lotor smiled.

"I guess our twins are special then." He could see that she liked that thought, Allura reaching down to touch her belly once more. "Do you ever feel them?" Lotor asked, and Allura glanced up at that question.

"Sometimes I think I do." She admitted. "It's not much, but I feel this sort of fluttery feeling in my stomach. I think it's them, moving about, trying to get comfortable."

"I wish I could feel them..." Lotor said, feeling a tad envious.

"You will." Allura assured him. "When they get older they will kick, strong enough that placing your hand on my belly will allow you to feel their legs at work."

"I can't wait for that then!" Lotor exclaimed, and Allura let out a truly delighted laugh.

"I'll be sure to come get you at the first sign of any kicking." She promised him, making him grin. "Do you ever wonder what our babies will look like?"

"I'm not sure...for so long I thought there was only one. I'm still getting use to the idea of there being twice as much love to go around." Lotor replied.

"I haven't been able to picture them either." Allura admitted. "I wonder if they will resemble me at all..."

"I hope they do." Lotor said seriously, which made her smile.

"I don't know much about Drule half breeds. Is it normal for the Drule genes to overpower the other race's?"

"Seems that way..." Lotor couldn't tell if that was disappointment on Allura's face, the prince hurrying to cheer her up. "But the other race's seem to have a softening effect on the Drule DNA. Just look at me, and the lack of resemblance I bear to my father."

"True...you don't look anything like him." Allura looked relieved at that, and truthfully so was Lotor, feeling blessed for his natural good looks.

"I have his eyes though." Lotor pointed out, Allura studying them.

"That wouldn't be so bad." She allowed, even as her own eyes looked sleepy, eyelids starting to droop. "I always thought your eyes were pretty....pretty like a cat's." Another droop of her eyelids, Allura's words starting to slur. "Wild like one too...holding their mystery and ferocity deep inside..."

"You should get some sleep if you can." Lotor suggested and Allura nodded. To his surprised she inched closer to him, actually going so far as to curl up against his chest, her hand pressed over his heart. For one instant he did not move, hardly daring to breathe as he wondered if he was dreaming. She seemed so trusting of him in this moment, closing her eyes with a half smile on her lips.

"Lotor..." She said it so softly, he almost didn't hear.

"Yes, Allura?"

"You'll keep the bad dreams away won't you?" She asked, and now he risked touching her, enveloping her in his arms.

"I will do my best." He promised, nuzzling his face into the top of her hair. "And just know if they do come, I'll be here. Waiting to comfort you." She made only a sound, barely awake now, Lotor staring down at the treasure he held in his arms. He knew it would be a while yet before he'd be able to sleep, but suddenly he didn't find the wait so unbearable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, aw....but what could he have done. He's trying to change from the man who forced himself on Allura at the start of this story. That means respecting her when she doesn't want to go any farther with him.

Superior Shortness, you're welcome. Glad you like!


	90. Chapter 90

He was aware of someone curled up against him, tucked in tight so that their body was pressed against his, the silk of their nightgown a pleasant coolness against his skin. Lotor blearily wondered who it could be, the prince fearing he had done something stupid, such as cave in to the temptation to sleep with a harem slave. The worry made him awaken even further, Lotor hesitating to open his eyes even as he felt an arm tightened over his waist, the person snuggling against him.

_~Oh please.~ _He thought, counting to ten under his breath. _~Please don't let me have screwed up after coming so far.~ _He finished his count, and screwed up his fleeing courage, snapping his eyes open and stopped. Allura lay next to him, eyes closed, lashes dark against her pale skin. Her lips were curved in a slight smile, the girl relaxed in her sleep.

Lotor lay there for an instant, just taking her in, wondering if he was dreaming. He had to be, reasoned Lotor, this was a moment he had often pictured in his head, both asleep and awake, although in his fantasies Allura was usually wearing a lot less than the wrinkled night gown she had on. _~A dream?~ _Lotor wondered, his arms loose around her, hand on her back.

He bent his head to sniff at her hair, smelling the faint scent of flowers. It was an innocent move, but his blood quickened at smelling Allura's familiar scent. Lotor couldn't help the wistful thoughts that came, the prince doing his best to remain still as he thought that if this was a dream, he could do what he wanted without consequence. But it felt too real, Allura warm and soft in his arms, chest heaving slightly as she breathed.

His eyes drifted downwards, focusing in on her breasts, seeing the way the fabric of the nightgown pulled tight over her chest. She would probably need some new clothes soon, Lotor making a mental note to contact the seamstress to see about maternity wear. But except for that thought, his attention was all for Allura's breasts, Lotor licking his lips and battling with himself to behave.

He groaned inwardly, the ease in which Allura lay next to him not lost on Lotor. He knew if he tried to molest her now, she might never trust him enough to sleep by his side, Lotor fighting against his every effort to flip Allura on her back and have his way with her. _~Be strong.~_ He hissed inwardly, arms tightening around the sleeping girl. She made a sound, a sleepy protest though she wiggled against him rather than trying to get away.

Lotor gulped at feeling her squirming movements, willing himself not to get any more excited over the situation. _~Look at her face.~_ He ordered himself sternly, thinking it a safe zone. But his gaze turned longing, Lotor staring at her parted lips, a pale pink bow that promised pleasure in more than one way. _~Don't think about that!~ _He snapped, and almost growled, incensed with himself.

And yet his one hand was brought to her face, thumb extend to touch her bottom lip, tracing it's outline gently. Another sound from Allura, her breath warm against his finger, and then her eyelids were fluttering open. He saw the blue of her eyes, Allura looking disoriented for a second.

"Morning..." Lotor said, quickly dropping his hand away from her mouth. She did a slow blinking of her eyes, considering him carefully.

"Good morning." She answered, voice sounded a little husky from sleep. Allura made no move to pull back her arm from around his waist, staying pressed against Lotor.

"Did you dream?" He asked, and slowly Allura shook her head no.

"Not really." A pause, Allura looking as though she was trying to remember. "Just bits and pieces here and there. Nothing concrete....nothing worth remembering." He let that be, figuring if anything had truly upset her, she'd tell him. "What time is it?"

"Don't know." Lotor admitted, making no move to look towards the chrono meter. "Don't really care."

Her eyes widened, Allura asking, "But don't you have work to do?"

"I find I much rather spend all day here by your side." It was his turn to snuggle, wriggling against her.

"All day?!" She questioned, sounding amazed. "Isn't that a little excessive?"

"Well.....all morning at least." He grudgingly allowed. That seemed to be the better answer, Allura smiling at him. His heart melted a little at the beauty of her expression, Lotor fighting back his urge to lean in and steal a kiss from her.

"Do you intend to keep me in bed for the duration of this morning?" She inquired, and he made a show of thinking about it.

"Would it really be so bad?" Lotor wondered out loud, and Allura giggled.

"I suppose not."

"You suppose?" He arched an eyebrow at her, and as her giggles increased, Allura not answering, Lotor became mischievous. Moving his arms, he brought his hands to her waist, fingers making tickling motions. That set her off laughing, the sound bordering on the hysterical as she squirmed and tried to escape his tickling.

"Lotor no!" She gasped in between giggles, managing to push away from him by about an inch. "I'm too ticklish! Stop that!" But he was merciless, laughing as well, watching her squirming with great interest. She tried to roll away, and Lotor followed, ending with him pinning Allura to the bed with his body. They both stilled at the same time, things turning awkward at their new positions.

"Lotor..." She was no longer laughing, his fingers dying mid motion as he stared down at her, conscious of the way his body was pressing against hers.

"It's good to hear you laugh." He said, tone serious as he stared down at her, noting the sparkle hadn't faded from her eyes. "You don't do enough of it."

"Haven't really had much reason to do it." She said quietly, looking just as serious as he felt.

"I want to change that for you." Lotor told her, wondering if he could. "I want to fill your life with laughter and light, and...and love..."

"I thank you for that." It was a bit formal the way she replied to him, Lotor frowning at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Lotor shook his head, considering his next words. "I just...I just don't think you realize how serious I am when I tell you these things."

"Then explain it to me." Allura challenged, her words causing a silence to develop between them.

"I do mean it." He said at last, lowering himself closer to her. "With every fiber of my being. I want to give you only happiness and pleasure, give you all the positive things in life." She stared without speaking, but there wasn't tension between them. "It's really hard for me." Lotor confessed, focusing on her eyes and not the nearness of

her mouth.

"What is?"

"Being close to you like this." He clarified, seeing her eyes widen in understanding. "Being this close and not doing anything about it. It's hard to behave..."

"I appreciate the effort you are making." She gave him a nervous smile, her hand lifting up to touch his face. He grabbed at it before she could make contact, stopping her fingers' caress before it began.

"I think...it would be wrong to touch me in this moment." Lotor explained to her confused look. "I have so little control....I might ruin things between us if given even a little encouragement." Her hand went limp in his, Allura no longer trying to reach out to him.

"I understand." She said, and Lotor sighed, letting go of her hand. She dropped it back to the bed, and just lay beneath him, wide eyes staring up at his face.

"This is torture..." He breathed out, making no move to get off her.

"Then why do you stay?" Allura wanted to know.

"Because it's both agony and sweetness, being this close to you without doing anything further." Lotor explained.

"Oh." One word, a sound really, that conveyed so much understanding in that instant.

"But you're right." Continued Lotor, wondering if she appreciated everything he was saying and doing. "We can't spend all day in bed....not so long as there's

this...tension between us." With a sigh, he rolled to the right, moving off her to lay on his back. He threw up his arm, positioning it just above his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." Allura said, breaking the quiet between them. He felt her sit up, a glance out the corner of his eyes showing the girl smoothing down her rumpled night gown.

"Don't be." He told her, a wry twist of his lips making him look rueful. "It's just me expecting too much of you again."

"I wish I could be what you need..." She began, but he interrupted her.

"You are!"

"But I can't do everything you require.." Allura pointed out. "Not yet....maybe not ever..." The bed was shifting with her weight, Allura inching off towards the side. "I don't know how you don't go mad from waiting." She was off the bed now, staring across the mattress at him.

"Believe me it's hard." Lotor admitted. "But I have to have faith you'll come around."

"Why?" She asked softly. He rolled onto his side to stare back at her.

"If I didn't.....I feel I'd do something terrible..." He trailed off at that ominous word, seeing Allura's eyes resembling two saucer plates, so wide did they get. "Ignore me, I'm rambling. It's far too early to be up." He grumbled, even though he had no idea what time it actually was.

"It sounds more than rambling to me." Allura said, staying rooted by the side of the bed. "Lotor...would you ever even really let me go?"

"I'd try to." He was as honest as he could be, seeing her look thoughtful. "But Allura.....do be careful that you don't break my heart." That got her to shiver, Allura wrapping her arms around her, hands rubbing at her bare skin.

"I'll be very careful with it." She promised, backing up a step. She seemed to want to say more, than thought the better of it, Allura retreating to the bathroom. The door clicked close behind her, and Lotor sighed, rolling onto his back.

"Bloody hell." He cursed, thinking he had botched things up with the menacing way he had last spoken to her. He didn't mean to scare her, didn't mean his words to come off as a threat. And yet a part of Lotor feared she needed the warning, the prince not knowing what he would do if she rejected him after all they had been through.

"Don't think about it." Lotor muttered, and got up out of bed. He paused to stretch, working the kinks out of his muscles, then walked over to the outer chamber. The pitcher of water was still there, and it was cooler in temperature than last night, Lotor realizing the castle's climate control functions must have finally come back online. "Thank goodness for small miracles." Lotor grumbled, and downed a glass of water.

Setting the empty glass aside, Lotor picked up the remote that controlled the room's view screen, the prince pressing buttons that had the monitor lowered from the ceiling. He wasn't hoping for much, fiddling with the input and heard the sound of static. "Figures..." He started to say, but then the static cleared up, the noise replaced with the sounds of ships and lasers.

Lotor looked at the screen with surprise, seeing the image was grainy, and lacked color. But it showed the outside of the castle, plain as day and in black and white, all but the largest of Merla's armada still in the air. The ships looked badly damaged, the lions tearing apart their remains. Doom star cutters were in the sky, acting as back up to the lions, though there was little they were needed for.

On the ground, there was a lot less people, the fighting there ended. Hundreds of bodies littered the plains, and medical tents were set up to tend to the wounded. A fire was being built, no doubt the surviving Doom soldiers intended to burn the dead from Amazonia. Doom's soldiers would get a proper burial once they were identified, though Lotor shuddered at the thought of the clean up it would take and the money that would be spent on getting the bodies to their families.

"Just another expense of this blasted war." Annoyed Lotor turned off the monitor, wondering when news about Queen Merla would come in. The computers must also be close to functioning at one hundred percent. That meant ships could come and go whenever they wanted, and a grim smile crossed his face, Lotor wondering when and if his father would come waltzing back into his castle.

Would the Drule be so foolish as to come back? Lotor hoped so, if only to allow him the chance to get his hands on Zarkon all the sooner. He smiled, blood thirsty at the thought of it, and heard the bathroom door open, Allura finishing her business inside that chamber.

"You're in a good mood." She noted as she entered the room, Lotor still wearing that wicked smirk of his.

"Am I?"

"You're smiling like you are." She pointed out, and Lotor shrugged, deciding to avoid the subject of just why he felt so good.

"The monitors are working again. The picture is not the best, but we can see outside the castle now." Polite interest from Allura, someone knocking at their door. "The war is pretty much over. Just some loose ends for the lions to tidy up and then it'll be safe to travel to and from Doom once more." Lotor was already walking towards the door, wondering if it was a servant with breakfast.

To his surprise it was not, a wheelchair bound Haggar siting before the doorway. A hospital orderly stood behind her, gripping the back of her chair, and Haggar looked Lotor over, impatience in her eyes.

"Well?! Aren't you going to invite me in?!"

"Oh, of course, of course!" Lotor said, stepping back so the orderly could wheel the witch into the room. Allura smiled at Haggar, murmuring a happy greeting to the Drule.

"I need to talk to you...both of you....in private." A meaningful stare at the orderly, Haggar waiting impatiently for him to leave the room. He sighed and walked out, but not before Haggar called out some orders. "Don't go too far. I'll be needing you to take me back to my room."

"Yes, Haggar." The orderly said, Lotor closing the door in his face.

"Haggar, are you sure you should be out of bed?" A concerned Allura was asking, coming to sit near Haggar's wheelchair. The witch smiled, and patted Allura's hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"You said you wanted to speak to us..." Lotor drew Haggar's attention to him, the witch openly ogling him in his shorts. Lotor frowned, crossing his arms over his bare chest, not liking the way she was looking at him. "Haggar..." He said warningly, and she sighed.

"Can't blame a woman for looking!" A cackle then, the witch amused. "Even at my age we appreciate eye candy."

"Haggar!" He was displeased, even as Allura giggled.

"Oh all right..." She sighed, hands gripping her wheel chair's arm rests. "I'm here to make sure you don't do any boneheaded moves." Lotor lifted a brow at that, and Haggar tsked. "Don't give me that look! It doesn't take the wind whispering in my ear, to know you are plotting something!"

"I don't care who knows at this point." Lotor admitted. "My father is a dead man walking."

"Ah so you intend to go through with murdering him?" Haggar asked, and Lotor nodded. "I suppose that's good...better than fleeing the castle with Allura." Lotor kept quiet that his first instinct had been to do just that. Haggar continuing. "The last thing Doom needs is to be plunged into a civil war."

"The planet's seen enough war." Allura softly said, Haggar nodding.

"You'll have to be careful...." She said, stroking her chin with her sharp tipped nails. "You'll have to maneuver things into place before you kill him, else you'll just fail.

And then where will that leave Allura?"

"Sacrificed to form Voltron no doubt." Lotor muttered, and Haggar screeched.

"What?!"

"Oh, don't you know?" Lotor was surprised, recalling the witch had been too busy working for the war effort to learn of the latest developments concerning the lions. "Allura translated the final message. The lions require a blood sacrifice, Allura's blood, to form Voltron."

"Is that what you think?!" Haggar exclaimed, voice hissing out in an odd sort of laughter. He frowned, but nodded, Haggar seeming to wheeze for breath in her

amusement. "And did Cortana believe this as well?"

"Yes." Answered Allured. "It's why she kidnapped me. She wanted to win the war for Zarkon."

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Haggar, Lotor glaring, not finding it at all amusing. He was even less pleased when she screeched, her voice a harsh accusation. "Imbeciles! ALL of you!"

"Just what do you mean?!" Lotor demanded, hands on his hips as he glared at her.

"Do you really think a robot built for peace would require a sacrifice of such great magnitude?! That Voltron would run on the shed blood of an Arusian?! Hmph!" scoffed Haggar. "What kind of monsters do you take your ancestors for Allura?"

"But...but I saw the symbols..." Allura began, voice hesitant.

"You must have read them wrong!" Haggar snapped, turning back and forth from Lotor to Allura, an ever present glare on her face. "Why didn't you come consult with me immediately?"

"You were busy, remember?" Lotor asked, tone dry.

"That I was, but you could have called me off the shields to ask about THAT!" Haggar sighed, then laughed again. "Poor foolish Cortana....believing that hogwash. How she must be spinning in her grave to know she died for something that was a mistake."

"She won't be alone long." Lotor said grimly. "I'll send my father to join her for that same mistake."

"That you will. But it won't be today or tomorrow that you kill him."

"What?!" Lotor roared, but Haggar did not so much as flinch.

"It's like I said earlier. Things have to line up....the time is ripe for failure if you move now. What do you think will happen if you strike now?" Haggar demanded, then answered for him. "I'll tell you. You'd fail. Why? because his men outnumber yours substantially. Even if you get close enough to Zarkon, they'll kill you in retaliation. You'll never get to sit on the throne. The nobles will have a field day taking control of Allura and your heirs."

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" Lotor demanded, not liking the thought of waiting what so ever.

"Embrace him with open arms when he comes back. Act like you don't suspect his hand in Cortana's actions."

"I don't think I can do that." Lotor said stiffly, and Haggar sighed.

"Do you even have any proof that Cortana was working under your father's orders?" Lotor shook his head, Haggar making a mocking sound. "No, because he's too crafty for that. You know he'll deny any wrong doing in this matter..."

"Leaving him alive will encourage him to make another attempt on Allura's life!" Lotor roared, seeing Allura twisting her fingers together anxiously.

"That is why you will go and form Voltron on your own." A calm Haggar said.

"And how will we manage that?!" Lotor demanded.

"Take Allura with you when you inspect the lions. I suspect the answers will come to you on their own." Replied Haggar, smiling at the nervous Allura. "With the secret of Voltron out of the way, the attacks on Allura will stop. And then you can begin your preparations, replacing the guards of this castle with men you can trust." She was back to staring at Lotor. "You have allies you can call on, those secretive nobles with their private armies. Get the men from them, and then when they are in position, you will make you final move against him."

He was frowning, but trying to see the truth in her words. "I don't like it." Lotor said at last, and Haggar laughed.

"You don't have too! But you'll do it, because it's the smart route to take."

"I..." Allura spoke up, drawing both Drules attention. "I think she's right. Lotor, I would rather you wait and go about this in a safe manner than risk everything in a moment of angry passion. And Haggar is right....Cortana never specifically stated she was working under Zarkon's orders. He'll be able to claim she acted on her own..." She clasped her hands together, blue eyes wide and earnest as she looked at him. "So please...do as Haggar suggests. For me....for our babies...for the kingdom..."

"Fine.."He grumbled, teeth clenched tight together. "I'll do it....but I don't have to like it."

"Babies?" Haggar was looking at Allura, studying her carefully. "So the wind was right....there is more than one child in your future!"

"Yes." Allura allowed a glowing smile to cross her face, her hands now resting on her belly. "We got the confirmation last night!"

"Wonderful news!" Haggar said, Lotor tuning them out to stalk back into the bedroom. Their low chatter followed him, Lotor grumbling to himself, ill at ease with this whole cat and mouse game he was about to start with his father. He wondered how he'd ever be able to relax so long as Zarkon lived, knowing the king was a danger to all the people he valued and loved.

_~I hope you're right about this, Haggar.~_ Lotor thought to himself, knowing he would worry endlessly for quite some time now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, yes...oops...we're getting close to the chapters where Allura drops a bombshell on Lotor regarding her feelings about it.

Superiro Shortness, good thing I checked the site. It never sent me the notice of your review. You're surprised? Hmm...why? I'm trying to think if I had Allura have an upset dream earlier in the fic...I seem to recall I might have...but so much has happened since then. (Thinking it was probably the Morwin incident that gave her a nightmare.) Even she needs comforting at times...XD


	91. Chapter 91

It had been several hours since Haggar's visit, Allura mulling over the witch's words, stunned by the revelation that Voltron did not require a blood sacrifice. Not from Allura, and if Haggar was to be believed, not from anyone. Allura felt an immense sense of relief, the feeling chasing away any embarrassment she might have felt at mistranslating the symbols. It left her feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, death no longer looming at every corner.

But with the relief came curiosity, Allura wondering just what the secret behind Voltron's formation could be. Lotor had had copies of the symbols reissued, Allura spending the morning and part of the early afternoon studying the photos. Try as she might, she couldn't fathom the true meaning of the symbols, stumbling over and over at the same spot. The message seemed clear to her. An Arusian's royal blood was needed, but what that blood would do she did not know.

Haggar seemed to agree partially with Allura's translation, insisting the girl be brought before the lions. Lotor seemed uneasy at the thought, as though he imagined something catstrophic would happen should Allura stand in the presence of the lions. Truth be known she was a little nervous over what might happen, but she was also well aware that Voltron needed to be formed. If only to stop Zarkon's murderous attacks on her and her unborn children.

Which is why when Lotor announced it was time, Allura had put on her best smile, determined not to betray her inner nervousness. Looking ill at ease, Lotor had led her from the apartment, and was currently walking arm and arm with Allura, the girl clinging to him with every step they took. He took it as a sign of her unease, Lotor speaking softly to her.

"We don't have to do this." She looked at him, Lotor slowing them down till they were standing off to the side of the corridor that led to the hanger doors. "You don't have to subject yourself to this."

Guardsmen were rushing past them, a few pausing to give the couple the once over before hurrying into the open doors of the hanger area. Allura spoke in a soft whisper, not wanting to be over heard. "It's not a hardship to see my people's treasure."

"But we don't know what is required of you to activate the robot." Lotor pointed out. "I don't want to risk you....or the twins."

"Haggar wouldn't lead us wrong." Allura told him. "I have faith in her. You should too."

"It's not that I don't trust her....not after all she's done..." Lotor hesitated. "But she can't be right....not all the time."

"Maybe so." Allura agreed, giving a tug on his arm to get him moving again. "But I want to believe we will find the key to forming Voltron without spilling my blood. Please Lotor, take me to the lions." She fixed him with her most imploring look, eyes staring urgently into his.

"All right..." Lotor sighed, and began walking. "But I warn you now Allura. At the slightest sign of trouble, we turn back."

"Yes." She was quick to agree, more guards passing them by as they strode towards the hangar. From it's open archway, she could see many Drules, and not just the men who serviced the many types of vehicles that were parked inside the large room. Soldiers were there, and not just palace guards, but ones wearing the uniforms of the Doom army. There were also a small assortment of Amazonian soldiers being led off a captured devastator, their hands cuffed behind their backs, a length of chain connected to their manacles that tied each man to the next.

The prisoners of war were under the watchful eye of the Doom soldiers, Allura noting the disdainful way they handled them. "Those men are from one of the only ships to have surrendered." Lotor explain, his low voice whispering in her ear. "Some would say they chose the cowards way out rather than fight to the death."

"There is little honor in dying for a lost cause." Allura said, surprised when Lotor laughed.

"The Doom Empire would have you believe the opposite. Those who give up are not treated kindly by my people." She frowned at him, Lotor leading her into the hangar bay. "it's a death before dishonor thing."

"How...quaint." She said, her eyes immediately seeking out the lions. They were hard to miss, locked in a sitting position at the farthest end of the hangar. All talk of death and dishonor slipped from her mind, Allura's breath catching in her throat. They were magnificent, the effects of the war seeming to leave their colorful shells untouched, their metal hides gleaming in the overhead lights of the room.

All her fear, all her doubts and uncertainties faded in this instant, Allura recalling the excitement she had felt when Lotor had first told her about the lions being real. She took a step forward, arms slipping free of Lotor, Allura in a dreamy daze as she stared at the largest of the lions. To her shock black lion's head turned, it's eyes gleaming with a yellow light. Those eyes stared at her, beckoning her closer even as she heard Lotor call after her.

"Wait a moment Allura!" She didn't stop, conscious of the other lions turning to look in her direction. They weren't the only ones, the Drules around them looking to see what held the lions attention. She didn't care, her attention was solely for the lions, Allura shaking off Lotor's hand when it landed on her shoulder.

"He's calling to me." She whispered, and Lotor sounded a tad frantic.

"Who? Whose calling?"

"Black lion." Came her answer, Allura moving faster. She was determined not to be stopped by Lotor, almost breaking into a run to evade his attempts to capture her arm. "I can hear his voice in my head."

"What?!" She didn't have to look at Lotor to know he was freaked, his voice as sharp as a whip's crack. She didn't have time to explain, the voice speaking to her but not in any known language, just a distant hum that urged her to come. It was a compulsion that would not be denied, Allura drawing closer to the lions, Lotor right behind her. A murmur rose from the watching crowd, Allura stepping into the round enclosure that the five lions bordered. Lotor's shadow was upon her, the prince starting to say something when one by one the lions dropped, laying their heads down on their front paws.

"Just what is going on?!" Lotor demanded, and he gestured for one of the technicians to approach him. The man was hesitant to step into the circle, Allura swaying in place as she stared at the gleaming eyes of black lion. Lotor made a move to catch her, his voice an angry bark. "Whose inside the lions?! Whose is playing these games with her?!"

"No one sire!" Came the answer, and Lotor all but growled out his disbelief.

"What did you say?!"

"I...I said....no one. Tthere's no one inside the lions." The Drule was stuttering, intimidated by Lotor's anger, and frightened of the lion's movement. "The pilots have all vacated from the ships, eager to rest now that the battle is over with."

She didn't hear Lotor's answer, Allura moving once more. The voice was growing more insistent, black lion wanting Allura to draw nearer. Bold as can be, and feeling as though she was inebriated, she walked right up to the waiting lion. Her hand reached out, Allura wanting to make contact with it's head.

"Don't touch it!" Lotor's voice, his fingers closing around her wrist, trying to jerk her arm back. But it was too late, her fingers brushing against the very tip of a nose, power thrumming into her hand.

"I need..." She began, licking her lips as she felt the power surging through her.

"What do you need Allura?" Lotor asked, yanking her away from the lion, and turning her to face him. She stared without really seeing him, voice sounding dreamy as she spoke.

"I need to be inside him."

"I don't think that's wise....you're acting strangely....and so are the lions..." He protested, and she almost shrieked.

"Now! I need to be inside him now!" Allura was pulling against Lotor's hold, desperate to return to touching black lion. "Lotor please....remember what Haggar said?!"

"She said to take you with me to inspect the lions. She didn't say anything about this...this weirdness!"

"She said the answers would come to us on their own......well they have....I'm sure of it....if you let me into the lion, I am positive I can figure out how Voltron is formed!" She could barely see Lotor in front of her, too consumed with thoughts of the lion. The insistent buzzing in her head continued, though it was growing fainter, as though she would lose her once chance at discovering how to form Voltron if she didn't act now. "Please....this may be our only chance...our one chance..."

"All right!" Lotor said, and let go of her. She was already scrambling towards the lion, grasping the metal in an effort to figure out how to climb on top it's head. "But I'm going with you."

She couldn't think of any reason to raise objection to that, Allura lifting her arms as she tried to pull herself upwards. Lotor's hands landed around her waist, the prince lifting Allura up high enough that she could grasp the metal right over the eyes. She didn't even care that she was wearing a short dress, legs surely flashing every male in the hangar as she scrambled up onto the head.

There was a hatch here, open at the moment. She peered downwards, seeing the steel ladder that led inside the cockpit of the lion. Even as Lotor climbed up after her, she was moving down the ladder. The thrumming of power intensified inside the lion, every nerve in Allura's body on fire as she inched her way towards the control panel. Footsteps behind her, a metallic ring to them as Lotor hurried after her.

She passed by the padded pilot's chair, squeezing in between it and the control panel. There was so many buttons and levers, Allura not knowing where to begin. "Now what?" Lotor asked her, and she shrugged, staring at the control panel.

"The voice doesn't speak to me in words...." Allura explained. "I can only guess at what it's trying to show me." She gestured, waving her hand over the control panel only to gasp as a clicking noise was heard. The panel actually moved, over turning to reveal a new set of buttons. She stared down at it, noticing there was a place for her hand to press it's imprint on.

"Maybe we should get a pilot up in here..." Lotor said, sounding uneasy.

"It won't do any good..." Allura said, putting her hand into the imprint. Lights lit up on the screen, a color for each lion as the royal crest of the house of Arus appeared in the center of the monitor. "I have to be the one to form Voltron." With that she was sitting down, the seat belts fastening around her. To the side of her was a bar she could pull, and she reached for it.

"Ah..." Lotor's had grabbed her wrist again, this time preventing her from pulling the lever. "At least let the other pilots get into their lions. We can't form Voltron without them."

"All right..." She agreed, switching on the ship's intercom. Lotor leaned forward, his voice calling down for the other pilots to board their designated lions. It took a few minutes, each pilot still out on the floor, the men grumbling about having to go back out for a test flight so soon after the battle with Merla's armada had ended. And each minute wasted caused Allura to feel more desperate, the girl feeling the secret was slipping from her fingers.

The pilot of black lion joined them in the cockpit, the Drule looking displeased to see Allura in his seat. But he said nothing about it, merely coming to stand next to Lotor behind the chair, both men gripping onto bars as they watched Allura.

"Has she ever even flown a ship before?" The pilot demanded, and Allura answered.

"No..."

"And you're going to let this inexperienced girl fly one of the most difficult lions to control?!" He sounded accusing, derision dripping off his voice.

"I don't think we have a choice..." Lotor said, the hanger bay doors opening to let out the lions one by one. "The best we can do is instruct her on how to fly."

"This is no place for amateurs..." grumbled the pilot, and he leaned over the console, reaching for the steering mechanism. "It takes strength and nerve to fly this lion. You need a steady hand, and an unflinching resolve as you take to the skies."

She didn't object, allowing him to guide the lion out the docking bay doors. It's feet hit the tarmac outside the castle, thunder rumbling with each step it took, and then the lion was leaping upwards, it's jump taking it into the sky. The other lions were waiting for them, milling about with a sort of anticipation that was not shared by the pilots inside them. Those men were impatient, wanting this over with, Allura knowing they thought this was a waste of time.

The pilot of black lion flew past the other four lions, the ships giving chase as they soared further away from the castle. "Well?" He demanded, a hostile glare aimed at Allura. "Now what?"

"We need....need to be higher." Allura said, pulling on the lever to the side of her. Something clicked, the image on the screen changing, words written in ancient Arusian flashing in place of the crest. She wanted time to study the words, to taste their meaning on her tongue, but first the proper altitude had to be achieved.

"Do as she says." Lotor ordered, voice strained with tension. The pilot grumbled, but took them up, flying past the dark clouds of Doom, red lion and green lion at black lion's heels. Behind them flew blue lion and yellow lion, and Allura smiled, feeling the rightness to it all.

"We're in the right formation...." She announced, and her hands began pressing buttons, in a manner that to an outsider would seem random. But each one was guided to her by the compelling voice in her head, and black lion roared, the other four lions letting out answering cries.

"What's happening?!" demanded the pilot, feeling black lion shaking.

"We're forming Voltron." Allura said it like it was a dumb question the Drule had asked, her fingers moving on the console, calling up the images of the other lions. She heard Lotor exhale a deep breath, an awed curse escaping him as they watched the lions start to changed form. Their legs were tucking in close to their bodies, lightning crackling all around them. Yellow lion and blue lion head extended from the body, formed to resemble the shape of the letter L.

The lions were no longer flying on their own, they could hear over the radio the other pilot's frantic voices, panicked that they had lost control of the ships. "It's all right." Allura assured them. "It's meant to be that way...."

The transformed lions continued to crackle with lighting all over their bodies, black lion also sharing the power. It was an energy that was calling the lions home, pulling them to the proper points on black lion's body. Red lion and green lion attached themselves to black lion's torso, becoming the arms and hands of Voltron. Blue lion and yellow lion attached to the limp hanging back paws of black lion, becoming the feet and legs of Voltron.

And black lion itself? It formed the body and head, mouth opening to reveal a face that had not been seen in centuries. The heads of the other four lions roared in triumph, Voltron taking a triumphant pose as it floated in Doom's sky.

"You did it Allura!" exclaimed Lotor, his hand giving her shoulder a light, affectionate squeeze. She was staring at the control panel, the buzz in her head starting to fade. She felt empty without it speaking to her, her energy drained as she collapsed against the seat.

"So now we can form Voltron whenever we want?" demanded the pilot, the Drule surely eager to fly the robot.

"Yes." Lotor started to say, at the exact minute Allura cried out a no. "What do you mean, no?"

"You won't be able to do it without me." She felt the rightness of her words, nodding to herself. "Voltron will only activate under the hands of a true blood royal of Arus. It was meant to be piloted only by my family..."

"Then what good is it?" demanded the pilot, sounding disgusted.

"You'll just have to be satisfied with piloting black lion alone." Lotor told him, still touching Allura's shoulder. "The lions alone will be enough for Doom."

"Hpmh!"

"Allura, why don't you have Voltron disconnect the lions." Lotor began, ignoring the scowling Drule. "I think it's time we return to the castle. There's been enough excitement for one day...."

"All right." She agreed, hand reaching for an untried lever. She pulled it, and the lions roared, lightning striking the robot. It didn't dissipate, remaining to crackle it's energy across the surface of the body. They heard sounds, joints disconnecting as each lion pulled free of black lion's body. Slowly they floated in the sky, each one retaking it's original shape.

Once more they all resembled lions, and with that the electricity finally faded, each lion dropping as the pilot's scrambled to regain control. Black lion fell too, it's pilot cursing as he lunged for the steering mechanism. He quickly leveled out black lion's descent, slowly guiding it down to the tarmac. Allura was calm, watching them pad on thunder ridden paws, the sound almost drowning out Lotor's cursing.

"What's wrong?" Allura asked, glancing towards him, seeing the scowl that twisted his face into an angry expression.

"It's my father's ship." Lotor said, gesturing at a large cruiser that was pulling in ahead of the lion's into the hangar. Allura gasped and stared, trying not to quake in fear as she realized what that ship's appearance meant. King Zarkon the demon had returned, the secret to Voltron being discovered not a minute too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be Continued!

Ah....author's note time. Originally I had planned that once the incident with Cortana was over, Lotor would follow his first instinct, take Allura and his trusted few out of the castle. They'd end up holed up at some nobles house while planning to do in Zarkon. But by the time I got to this part, I was in no shape to write battles to reclaim the castle. And I doubt my readers would have been in the mood for another war either!

So I went with plan B. They stay in the castle and bide their time to kill Zarkon. Lotor probably should have just blown Zarkon out of the sky, but...it would have derailed some future things I had planned. And I always imagined the final confrontation with Zarkon happening in a specific place.

I also feel like I need to remind/warn people this isn't a happy story, especially in regards to future events. Just...don't wanna make the readers too disapointed....but I don't want to derail my own vision to please others. It's a tough place to be in.

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Anigie thanks. I hope it remains good even when things turn darker. ^^;;

Superiror Shortness, yeah....all right for now. Actually it's fine so long as Lotor isn't pushing Allura to go farther than she is comfortable with! ^^;;


	92. Chapter 92

The lion had barely finished docking, and already Lotor was at the ladder, hands impatiently gripping the steel rungs as he climbed upwards. He shoved at the hatch in the roof, hearing it slam into place, Lotor scrambling up out of the hole. He heard Allura call out to him, her voice startled as she struggled with the seat belts. But he didn't wait, walking to the edge of black lion's head, eyes squinted as he glared out across the hangar's crowded floor.

There in the distance, sleek and made of beetle black metal, stood his father's cruiser. Named the Blackthorne, it had seen little use over the years, his father having long since lost the desire to leave the safety of his own castle walls. He had everything brought to him, food, drink, people, Zarkon wanting for nothing. His riches lined the palace vaults with all the treasures he had acquired from the many planets Doom had conquered, Zarkon able to buy just about anything or anyone.

There was few things that could drive the king to leave behind the comfort of his home, and even with the near defeat of his army, Zarkon surely had been itching to return. "He's got a lot of nerve." Lotor growled as Allura pulled herself up out of the hatch. She made a questioning sound, Lotor speaking in Arusian so that his words wouldn't be overheard by black lion's pilot. "Showing his face here, after what he tried to do to you."

"Just remember to play it cool and calm." She advised, Allura coming to stand next to him at the edge of the lion's head. Instead of looking at Zarkon's ship, she was studying Lotor, her expression concerned.

"Don't worry Allura." Lotor assured her. "I won't do anything foolish. No matter how tempted I am to get my hands around his neck." Indeed he was itching for a confrontation, Lotor having to fight every dark impulse since the moment they had first seen the Blackthorne entering the castle's hangar. For one wild instant he had been tempted to use Voltron against his father's ship, even at the cost of innocent lives, both inside the ship and out in the hangar area.

Somehow he controlled himself, though even now the urge to kill was strong, Lotor's fingers flexing over the handle of his sword. The ramp of the Blackthorne was lowered, a gaggle of people emerging from the ship. First came a squadron of soldiers, wearing the red and gold armor of his father's personal guards. They quickly secured the area around the ship, forcing back the bystanders as various attendants began their descent.

Zarkon had traveled in style, bringing his most trusted servants and slaves along for the ride. He emerged now from the ship, surrounded by guards, each Drule scanning the area for potential threats. And yet Zarkon himself lifted his head, turning in the direction of black lion where his eyes immediately sought out Lotor's angry figure. They were too far apart to tell for certain, Lotor trying to make out if that was a smirk that crossed his father's face.

"Let's go." Lotor said, and began climbing down the side of black lion's head. He heard Allura sigh, the girl moving slower then him, cautious as she tried to lower herself down to the floor. Lotor landed and held his arms up to her, catching her around the waist, and helping Allura to complete her descent. But even as he touched Allura, his eyes were on Zarkon, watching as the King barked out orders.

The king's soldiers moved, clearing a path for Zarkon's party to approach the lions. Lotor stepped forward to intercept them half way, conscious of Allura trailing worriedly behind him. It was for her sake that he wouldn't act foolishly, Lotor conscious of the fact that Allura could be harmed if a fight broke out between him and his father's guards.

"Ah Lotor..." It was a small thing, but Lotor felt a flash of annoyance at Zarkon breaking the silence, the king being the first to speak. "Come to greet me personally? How unlike you..."

"Welcome back father." Lotor felt pleased that he didn't hiss out the words through gritted teeth, although he was unable to manage even a half smile for the king. "Your presence at the castle was missed."

"Yes. I suppose it was." Zarkon said, a gesture of two fingers having the guards in front of him step aside so that father and son could look at each other directly. "But I see you managed things even without me looking over your shoulder."

"You know I am quite capable of running things without your assistance." Lotor retorted, not liking the smirk Zarkon gave him.

"Are you?" demanded the king, his eyes glancing past Lotor to peer behind him. "I seem to have forgotten with the way you bungled things with this war. Ah...and there she is." Zarkon showed no surprise at seeing Allura safe and sound, flashing her a creepy smile. "The reason all this started in the first place."

"It was you who put this war into effect by giving her away in the first place." Lotor had to struggle to not reach for Allura, the prince wanting to shove her behind him, hide her from Zarkon's stare. But he knew his father would take it as a sign of weakness, Lotor having to pretend it didn't bother him the way Zarkon was looking at Allura.

"Then perhaps we should blame this war solely on you." Zarkon said, at last turning his glance back towards his son. "If it wasn't for your...infatuation with this slave...."

"She's not a slave anymore." Lotor interrupted, but Zarkon ignored him.

"I would have never had to have give her away." Continued the King. "Although I suppose she does have her uses. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the lions in my possession."

"If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have Voltron either." Lotor told him. and Zarkon played surprised.

"Oh?"

"It's funny isn't it?" Lotor mused, tone thoughtful as he stared at his father. "The family line you sought to wipe out is the only one that can activate the robot.

Without Allura, Voltron would have been lost to you."

"Ah, and I am....thankful for her assistance. Now with Voltron here, we can begin training the pilots to fly it."

"Ah, but there's a trick to the control of Voltron." Lotor smirked, eager for his father's reaction. "It seems only an Arusian Royal can pilot the robot. As Allura is the only one left alive, only she can command Voltron."

"Then we'll have to take good care of your pet." Zarkon said, clawed fingers coming up to stroke at his chin. It wasn't the reaction he hoped for, Zarkon entirely too calm at the news. "Come closer my dear..." Zarkon addressed Allura, his fingers gesturing her to step forward. "I want to get a closer look at my new pilot."

"Your new pilot?!" Lotor practically shouted, so startled was he by Zarkon's words.

"Yes..." Zarkon let out a pleased hiss, eyes on Allura who stood with her back straight, head held up proudly. "She'll have to be trained to fly. It'll take some time, but I've no doubt she'll be ready to lead wars in a few months time."

"Allura is not going to fly for you!" Lotor snapped, and this time he reached out for her, drawing her protectively against the side of his body. "Not now, not ever!"

"Do calm down Lotor." Zarkon was entirely too calm for Lotor's liking, smirking again. "I won't send her into a war zone until after your heir is born."

"No!" Lotor protested vehemently. "She will never fly Voltron for you. It has nothing to do with my children and everything to do with the danger! I won't risk her!"

"It's for the good of the Doom Empire Lotor. Stop being so selfish."

"Selfish?!" Lotor made a scoffing noise. "You're the one who is being selfish. You have the lions...they should be enough to win you new worlds. You don't need to call on Voltron..."

"It's a weapon at my disposal. Of course I should use it!" retorted Zarkon, sounding as annoyed as he looked. "Think with your head for once, and not with your..." A long pause, Zarkon smirking again. "Heart. You'll see the value of having this girl fly Voltron for us."

"I won't do it." Allura spoke up, voice quiet but determined. "I won't fight wars for you." Lotor felt proud of her for speaking her mind, even as Zarkon looked surprised, as though forgetting Allura was capable of speaking.

"There are ways to get you to change your mind..." Zarkon began, and Lotor quickly interjected with an angry shout.

"Don't you dare threaten Allura!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." It was a bold faced lie, Zarkon smirking. "But I merely intend to open her eyes to the advantages that come with serving me." Another gaze at Allura, Zarkon pausing before he spoke. "Cortana could tell you many things about it...."

"Cortana is dead." Lotor said bluntly, watching as Zarkon's face took on a shocked look to it. His expression was such that Lotor could not tell if the king was faking his shock or not, his father's hand tightening on his scepter.

"Dead?" He asked, and Lotor confirmed it with a nod. "How can this be?"

Now it was time for a performance of great magnitude, Lotor preparing himself not to fling accusations in his father's face. Arm tight across Allura's shoulders, he didn't have to pretend to be angry. "That witch of yours got it in her head to kill Allura. To sacrifice her and my unborn children for a greater good."

"And let me guess......you killed Cortana to protect your human."

"To protect my family, yes." Lotor said, eyes locked onto Zarkon's. They were unflinching, an angry sort of shock on the king's face. "The witch underestimated my willingness to do whatever it takes to save them." He wondered if Zarkon would make the same mistake, not realizing the lengths Lotor would go through to protect Allura and his children.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Zarkon wanted to know, annoying Lotor with his pretense of not knowing anything.

"For some fool reason she believed Allura's blood had to be shed in order to form Voltron." Lotor snorted then, unamused at the thought. "She very nearly cost me Allura and my children..."

"And the Doom Empire access to Voltron." A sigh then, Zarkon continuing. "This was purely Cortana's doing." Zarkon's tone was gruff, the king unapologetic for what had almost happened. "She acted on her own, without orders from me."

He had known his father would deny it, and yet it irked Lotor to hear the lies slip so easily from Zarkon's mouth. "Yes, we know." A stiff lip smile, Lotor forcing the words to come out. "We'd never dream of accusing you of something so....horrific." A laugh then, Lotor hanging on to Allura like she was his anchor in the madness that surrounded him. "Even you wouldn't be so cold as to murder your own grandchildren."

"You keep saying children..." It was a segue into another topic, Zarkon avoiding confirming or denying Lotor's words. "Has there been a development on that front?"

"We're having twins." Lotor said, seeing Zarkon look pleased. He didn't have to wonder why for long, the king practically grinning as he spoke.

"Excellent that! One can be your heir to the kingdom, and the other can be trained to pilot Voltron." Lotor blinked, hiding how startled he was at Zarkon's words. The king chuckled, his spirits raised. "They will after all carry Allura's royal blood. That will preserve the Arus bloodline and allow us access to Voltron for all eternity."

Lotor blinked, not even having considered the thought that his children would carry the proper genetic credits to fly Voltron. "You act as though the Doom Empire is eternal..." Allura was speaking, a fiery challenge in her voice as she addressed the king. "That it won't ever fall..."

"It won't, I assure you my dear." Zarkon told her, voice oozing confidence. "We're unstoppable....now more than ever..."

"Funny that..." Lotor said, tone light and airy. "You didn't think we were unstoppable when you fled from the castle."

"It was merely a precaution." Zarkon said, and a gesture from him had his escort moving, leading Zarkon past Allura and Lotor. The couple turned to follow, seeing the king was intent on drawing near to one of the lions. "The Doom Empire's survival was dependent on at least one of us surviving. And you weren't going to leave the castle Lotor."

"One of us had to be here to lead the war effort!" Lotor snapped, and Zarkon shrugged.

"And a remarkable job you did there." He reached black lion, his hand stretching out to touch the side of the feline's face. "Tell me Lotor....if the lions are such a valuable weapon on their own, why did you not simply call in the lions that you did have to the war? Hmmm? We may have ended this nonsense sooner, even if we only used two or three at a time."

"We needed time to train the pilots." Lotor sputtered out a response, Zarkon continuing to caress the lion's face. "Plus we had no way of knowing if less than five lions would be enough."

"You're making excuses again Lotor." retorted Zarkon, tongue making a tsking sound. "And you know how I feel about excuses."

"It's the truth." Lotor hissed. "It was better to wait, then risk everything on the shoulders of a single lion."

"No need to get so riled up, son." Zarkon said, turning away from the lion. 'What's done is done, and we can't change the past now. We'll just have to learn from your past mistakes. I suppose you'll be sending the lions to Amazonia straight away?"

"Er yes..." Lotor nodded. "Although they need to recharge at Arus before making the trip to Amazonia."

"Such a pity that the queen wasn't with her army." Zarkon grumbled, moving away from the lions. His guards hurried to keep up with him, Lotor and Allura trailing behind them. "It would have made things so much easier if she could have been destroyed along with her ships."

"The lions will get to her on her home world, of that you can be assured." Lotor was confidant, smirking at the thought of Merla's impending death. "We need only sit back and wait now."

"I've never been good at waiting." Zarkon complained, and Lotor actually chuckled at that.

"Yes, how well I know!" They were moving through the hangar, heading for the archway that would lead into the castle. People were pausing in what they were doing, dropping to their knees to bow as their king passed them by. But Lotor noticed that the respect the king expected from all, did not reach their eyes, the people merely doing a show of it. He hid a smile, knowing word of Zarkon's behavior during the war had spread even here, the people disappointed and disgusted with their king.

"We'll have plenty to keep us busy while we wait." Continued Lotor, Zarkon stepping through the archway.

"Oh?"

"Well, yes. We have to rebuild what was lost." Lotor said, and began listing things. "And I don't mean just the city YOU destroyed. The people's faith has suffered for this war, many have gone hungry and poor. We'll have to help them as best we can."

"I'll leave the details of that to you Lotor." Zarkon gave a negligent wave, showing how uncaring he was for the subject. "Just be sure to pass the proper documentation to me of all your ideas. I do not want to see you doing anything too outrageous, and spending obscene amounts of money on the refugees."

"But money is what is needed most!" Lotor protested, and Zarkon snorted. "It's the duty of Doom's rulers to fund the restoration project."

"Just work the slaves harder." An unconcerned Zarkon said. "You'll cut the costs in half if you rely on slave labor, since we won't have to pay them a decent day's wage." A smirk then, Zarkon looking positively gleeful at the thought. "You'll lessen the cost to nearly third of what it need be if you hold back on their daily food rations, and cut short their sleep."

"How cruel!" Allura gasped, sounding horrified by what the king had said. "They may be slaves but they are still people!"

"People who are owned and cared for by the Doom Empire." Zarkon told her, looking amused by her objection. "They live and die on MY whim."

"But...."

"I don't have to feed them at all." Zarkon continued, cutting off Allura's protest before it could get started. "If need be, I'll work them to death to keep costs down on Doom."

"There's plenty of gold in the treasury..." Lotor was hugging Allura to him, trying to calm her. "Money put aside for just this sort of emergency. Don't worry Allura...the slaves will not starve. And neither will the refugees..."

"You're getting soft Lotor." Zarkon commented, pausing before the bend in the hall. "You used to never care about the slaves. You used to think of them as less than people."

"Maybe I've realized the error of my ways."

"Maybe." Agreed Zarkon. "But it's a change in you I don't like. Don't forget whose son you are. Don't allow things like love and sentimentality to make you weak. Or else you'll never be fit to sit on the throne." With those words he was turning to the right, his guards accompanying him deeper into the castle. Lotor and Allura stayed at the bend, staring after Zarkon and his entourage.

"Don't worry Allura..." Lotor said, but he was absentminded, thinking on Zarkon's words. Had he really changed all that much? If he had, he felt it was for the better, Lotor wanting to become the kind of king who was worthy of his people. But more importantly, worthy of Allura's love. "Things will work out. Even if I have to go behind my father's back to finance the rebuilding."

She hardly look reassured, Allura playing with the front of her dress' bodice. "Nothing has really been decided." She sighed, glancing up at him. "The slaves, the rebuilding, Voltron..."

"He won't force you to pilot Voltron for him." Lotor said quickly. "I won't let him endanger you."

"Thank you..." She said, switching to Arusian. "He really needs to be stopped though....and soon."

"He will be." Lotor promised, also speaking in Arusian. "Count on it!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Kinda a meh ending for this chapter...-_-

-----Michelle

Superior Shortness, yeah...Zarkon...prepared to wiggle off the hook by playing ignorant of his own witch's actions. *kicks him.*


	93. Chapter 93

The chair creaked with his weight, Lotor leaning back against it's cushioned rear. His hands were resting on the armrests, but they were not idle, fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on the hard plastic. His whole body read of his tension, Lotor frowning, knowing he needed to be calm before he made his next call. It would do no one any good to see their prince on edge, especially when he was coming to them to cash in on favors owed.

Lotor knew the nobles would be leery under the best of circumstances, not apt to lend their aid eagerly. But they'd do it if they knew what was good for them, the nobles knowing the prince would not tolerate those who welshed on the promises they had made him. He knew he was putting them between a rock and a hard place, forcing them to choose between the man they owed their lives to, and the king they had sworn fealty to. Lotor understood it was a hard decision, but couldn't afford to show the weakness that came with that knowledge.

For an instant he was tempted to take a drink, knowing that wine would do much to soothe his nerves. But it would also dull his mind, and lead him quicker to anger. Such an emotion would only be damaging his case, he need to be calm and in control of all his faculties. So much was riding on him at this moment, the safety of not just Allura and his unborn children, but of the kingdom itself, and it's people.

Nearly a week had passed since the war with Merla had come to an unofficial end, and his father had done little to right the wrongs he had done during the battles. The city that had been trampled by Merla's army and Doom's robeast continued to lie ruined, rubble strewn everywhere. It wasn't the only city to have suffered during the war, a few robeasts had strayed near to other cities, damaging their borders before lying down to die.

The decaying bodies of the robeasts lay everywhere, their stench stinking up the planet. The people of Doom were mounting protests, not liking how slow the clean up of the bodies was. Nor were they thrilled by the packed conditions of their cities, the refuges having been stationed in the three closest to the castle.

There was thousands dead, mostly the soldiers of both armies. Not all the bodies had been claimed, people filled with grief and antagonized by being denied the right to properly bury their dead. Assurances came from the castle that they would get their chance to hold funerals, begging the people for their patience. Quietly, Zarkon mused it would be easier to just hold a huge bonfire burning of the dead. It was a thought that had his subordinates horrified, shocked that the king would show such a lack of respect for those who had fought so hard for Doom.

Ships from both sides of the war littered the plains surrounding the castle, downed craft cluttering the ground. Those closest to the castle had already been cleared away, picked for spare parts, as space was made so that new ships could land. These ships carried the provisions that had been denied to Doom during the war, imported food and materials, replenishing the castle's under stocked storage.

The castle had been deemed the most important, taking priority over the cities for both repair and receiving goods. The people felt it was gross example of misconduct, the nobility exploiting their status. They were right to, Lotor recalling how the king had laughed at the thought of seeing to the people's needs first.

Discontent was brewing, and Lotor had had little time to rest on his heels. His father's thoughtless actions had kept Lotor busy, the prince having little time to himself to pursue his own pleasure, and to further his own plots. It was why this call had been so delayed, Lotor trying to hide his desperation at gathering the nobles for a meeting. Time was of the essence, valuable and limited at the moment. It had taken some fine management to get all the nobles he needed to contact to agree to the meeting, Lotor knowing that some had to rearrange their busy schedules for this to happen.

He glanced at his chrono meter, seeing the time was ticking down to the appointed hour. Lotor exhaled, a deep breath escaping him, his body going relaxed as he sat up straight. He began typing in transmitter codes, having secured a line for just this purpose.

The screens crackled with static, and then one by one, they lit up on a person, the images on the screen splitting into smaller boxes until over a dozen men and women were cloistered on his monitors. A quick glance at their faces showed how nervous they were, tight wrinkles around the eyes and mouth betraying their feelings on being contacted in this manner.

Each noble was in their own home, inside their private offices, with their attendants dismissed. They wanted to risk no one overhearing this clandestine meeting, Lotor giving a slight nod of his head in hello. The reaction was immediate, voices mingling to greet him as each lord or lady bowed to their prince.

"Gentleman." Lotor said, tone serious, expression lacking his usual smile. "Ladies. It's good of you to meet with me." They made murmured sounds of agreement, but their eyes were distracted for the moment. The nobles were studying the images on their own view screen, catching their first glimpses of the people who had allied with Lotor. He could see the shock in their eyes, the men and women surely wondering what Lotor had over them to get them to meet with him like that.

It was also a well thought out selection, none of these nobles were enemies with the people Lotor had made allies of. They may not have all been friends, but none of

them had ever wage war, or turned their greedy eyes to another's city. And they all shared a thing or two in common, owing their continued existence to Lotor's protection, and having promised to pay him back.

"Prince Lotor..." A green skinned Drule spoke, his darker colored head ridges looking wet with nervous sweat. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I think you know Duke Zybata." Came Lotor's reply, the prince noting Zybata's shifty look. The man surely had some idea, and was afraid to voice it, as if keeping quiet would keep it from becoming reality. "It's a time of action..." Lotor continued, leaning back in his seat. "It's a time for....change."

"What sort of change?" A woman, Lady Meralabeth asked, her tone a tad suspicious.

"One that will benefit the people of Doom, ALL the people." Lotor said, resisting the urge to smile. "You know the situation as it stands cannot be allowed to continue....People suffering, going hungry and without roofs over their heads. The Empire has taken so much, it's time it start giving back, and to the people that rely on it."

"Easier said then done." A lord named Umata grumbled. "The king is stingy, he refuses to open the treasury to supply the cities with the gold it needs to recover from this war."

"It's fallen on our shoulders..." complained Meralabeth. "To provide money and goods to the people of our cities. It's draining our resources, leaving us no better off than the poor out on the streets!"

The others grumbled in agreement, showing how little they liked being responsible for funding their individual cities with their gold. Lotor waiting for their angry murmurs to fall silent, then spoke. "I'm doing what I can from my sides of things to help but..." A shrug of his shoulders, Lotor spreading his hands wide. "My father keeps my hands tied when it comes to the planet's treasury."

"Something needs to be done!" The others were quick to agree with Zybata, though hesitant to say what that something was.

"And it will be....with your help of course." Lotor said, and now he smiled, just a slight curling of his lips. "It's time for a change in rulers....time for the old regime to step down...willing or not." An uneasy shift from his audience, the nobles looking unsure.

"The planet cannot afford another war...." began a wrinkled old Drule, the elderly Lord Tumere. "We've nearly been bankrupted funding the one with Queen Merla. Damages were extensive, too many lives lost."

"I don't intend to lead us into civil war." Lotor interrupted. "No....my plan is far simpler in it's design."

"Just what is your plan?" Meralabeth asked, and the others showed their interest.

"A simple.....overthrowing of my father." Lotor said, and someone snorted, their derisive laugh turning into a hasty cough. "Now is the time to strike. He is without council of a witch..."

"I had heard his Cortana had been killed." Tumere said. "That leaves the King weakened..."

"And far easier to kill." Lotor nodded his head. His audience seemed uneasy at his blatant use of the word kill. "Come now ladies, gentleman. We all know he needs to be disposed of. And he's not apt to step down willingly."

"Can you do it?" Umata asked. "Can you really kill your own father?"

"In a heartbeat." Lotor answered, and silence descended on the conversation. Lotor sat waiting, watching them digest his words.

"What do you need?" asked Tumere at last, Lotor not betraying his relief at the question.

"Nothing you can't spare. I need men....men who will be willing to fight for me. Men who will be loyal to me when the time comes to decide between my father and me."

"You want us to deploy our private armies." Realized Zybata.

"Just the men you can spare." Lotor corrected. "My father won't be suspicious of me brining in new men to bolster our depleted army. The men that replace our dead need to be ones I can trust. My supporters must outnumber the ones on my father's side. Else the coup will fail."

"King Zarkon is a fool if he's left it up to you to hire new men for his army." Commented Meralabeth.

"Hmph. My father has grown to secure in his own position. He doesn't dream that the people will grow discontent and want to replace him." Lotor told her, a sneer

curling his lips.

"What about the guards inside the palace?" asked Tumere. "How will you replace them without him noticing."

"He barely pays attention to the faces of those not in his personal guard." Lotor said. "It will be easy to sneak in new men under his nose. I've already made plans to transport the new men into the castle. I just need you to lend me those men."

"If you're to believe, you've thought of everything." Lotor nodded in response to Meralabeth's words.

"I like to think I have. Now.....will you lend me your aid?" There was a long pause, people lowering their eyes to avoid looking at their prince. Lotor fought to keep from showing his impatience, not liking the way they had fallen quiet.

"I will." Spoke a new voice. "I will lend you my men as needed." It was the Duke of Galbrodia, head held proudly as he gazed at his monitor. Lotor nodded, keeping his expression neutral so not to betray his gratefulness to the Drule. "It's the least I can do, in return for the aid you gave me." His look turned chiding, Galbrodia addressing the crowd.

"Many of us wouldn't be alive if not for Prince Lotor. Our positions of power would not be as secure as they are if not for his protection."

"But.." Meralabeth began, voice protesting. "It's a lot to risk....what if he fails..."

"Have faith in me Lady Meralabeth." Lotor spoke quickly. "I have too much to lose. I have children on the way. Children I will fight for...children I will protect to my last breath."

"It's more than we can say about the king." Tumere said. "He abandoned the castle, fled the planet when it seemed Doom would lose to the Queen. At least our prince remained, ready to fight her against all odds. Prince Lotor, I too will lend you my men."

"So will I." Umata's turn. "I have long since grown tired of the way Zarkon does things. He sits in his castle all day, safe and hidden away from the problems of the planet."

"He spends more money on new conquests then on caring for our home world!" growled Zybata. "I too will lend you my men." Others were speaking up, agreeing to aid Lotor's cause until finally only Lady Meralabeth was left hesitating. He could see by the look on her face she felt the pressure to cave in, the woman sighing at last.

"I suppose if we're all going to die, there's no finer lot to do it with than the rest of you." She locked eyes with Lotor. "If you fail....it will be all our heads that roll. One way or another."

"I know." Lotor acknowledge the seriousness of her words. "And I won't fail."

"You can't guarantee that. But yes your highness....my army is at your disposal." Meralabeth finished with a put upon sigh.

"Thank you my Lady. Thank you all." Lotor steepled his fingers together, leaning towards the view screens. "Start weeding out the men you trust most. I expect them

to arrive at the castle by the end of next week."

"Yes Prince Lotor." They all nodded, making sounds of agreement. Lotor nodded back, and then was keying in the codes that would cut the transmission short. One by one, the images of the nobles faded, until Lotor was left looking at a blank screen. He let out the breath he had been holding, feeling giddy with relief that the meeting had gone so well.

With a smile he stood, eyes seeking out the corner bar in his bedroom. It was perhaps an odd choice of place to hold such an important meeting, but it was the only room he had felt safe in. The only place in the castle he trusted to be truly free of listening devices. And even with the knowledge that all of his father's bugs had been destroyed, Lotor had done a paranoid sweep of the room, searching for the umpteenth time.

But with neither bug nor witch to spy for him, Zarkon would be oblivious of what his son planned. That made Lotor chuckle, the prince pouring himself a celebratory drink. It was strange, but in a way he was almost grateful so many had died in the war. It gave Lotor the perfect excuse to bring in more men, one Zarkon would not concern himself with. Their army did need to be bolstered, as it stood now it wouldn't be able to last against even a small invading force.

At least the shields were working, the jamming devices of the queen's army having been knocked out of commission when the lions destroyed the remains of her armada. All over the planet, the disruptions the cities had experienced were no more, their shields activated in an instant. Doom's scientists were eager to explore the wreckage of Merla's armada, wanting to discover the secret behind her jamming device, and that devastating beam weapon. Zarkon too was chomping at the bit for those answers, displeased that their men had been unable to take a beam carrying ship intact.

With Merla's men dead on Doom, and the ones in Mindigula's prison not talking, it was up to the scientists to fathom the secrets of the beam. The King was ready to pay any amount of money to have the beam rebuilt, or a new one made from scratch. This obsession kept Zarkon occupied, kept him too busy to pay attention to what Lotor was doing.

Which suited the prince just fine, Lotor glad for Zarkon's distraction. Not that the prince was content to trust that that was all Zarkon was doing. Lotor kept abreast of everything, and maintained an air of one preoccupied with the tasks given to him by his father. As far as Zarkon knew, Lotor was merely working to clean up the messes caused by the war, and restore the cities with as little gold as he had been given.

Of course, there was also Allura, Lotor sneaking time away to spend with his love. Zarkon didn't even protest that, at last having seen Allura as a useful tool. A tool Lotor was determined to keep out of his father's hands. So far Zarkon hadn't pushed to force Allura into the role of pilot, and that alone made Lotor suspicious. Surely the king did not care that was just months away from giving birth. Not when he had a new weapon to play with!

But the lions were no longer on Doom, and that alone must be the reason why Zarkon waited with Allura. She couldn't fly Voltron if the lions weren't here to form the mighty robot, leaving Zarkon to occupy himself with the other weapons. The king hoped that once the planet Amazonia was captured, and the queen dealt with, the blue prints and schematics to the shield jammer and beam weapon would be discovered.

All of Doom was waiting with bated breath for the lions to arrive on the Queen's doorstep, eager for Merla to meet her end at the hands of the lions. Lotor wished he could deliver the killing blow personally. A smirk on his face, he lifted his glass, eager for the rich flavor of the wine. Merla might not die at his hands, but his father would, and Lotor for one thought that day could not come any sooner.

_~Soon.~ _He thought, taking a deep sip of his drink, practically inhaling the blood red contents._ ~Soon everything will fall into place. Your enemies will be dead, your kingdom secure, and with it Allura's love.~ _Lotor wouldn't have been so confidant if he had realized just how difficult it would be to get all that he desired.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

Author's Note time...this is the first of the rewrites for 93 to uh 97 I believe. I first took it in a slightly different direction, though the outcome would be the same. Just the ride getting there was more intense. This chapter, the conference calls with the various nobles would have happened a little later in the story. The original 93 was mainly a Haggar Allura chapter, and then Lotor and Cossack arrived by coincidence on Haggar's doorstep. Lotor fetches Allura for a surprise, and they leave, never noticing Cossack was giving Haggar a small pouch of gold for something...that something would be revealed in later chapters, but...I had a huge nervous break down over the chapters, I was convinced I messed up, and I'm pretty sure I wrote myself into a corner as far as Cossack was concerned. So even though people told me the original versions packed more of an emotional punch, (and in one persons' words was scary hot) for MY peace of mind, I decided to stick with the rewrites. And let me tell you, it was not fun rewriting four or five chapters in a row. X_X

For the next few chapters, I'll probably do author's notes to point out some of the differences between the rewrites for those curious.

Not as interesting Meralabeth and Galbrodia had an early appearance in this fic way back in like chapter nine.

Michelle

Sarah8, thank you. *blushes*

Superior Shortness, a male Allura? XD That's funny. I dont' agree. And by the time 116 rolls around you'll see just how not pussy whipped he is. Allura hasn't changed much, but then there's not much need for her to change. Though she's changed in that she's grudgingly agreeing Zarkon needs to be stopped...even if she doesn't like the thought of killing him.

BRP, thank you, glad you liked that fic! I am thinking of doing a fourth chapter where Allura spanks Lotor. ^_- I do need to work on MAsquerade, but I am trying to finish Harem Slave first. Hopefully I can finish it this week....


	94. Chapter 94

She was standing before a mirror, fidgeting in place as Allura scrutinized her appearance. Her fingers played with the silk fabric of her dress, tugging and pulling at the pink material as though the girl could not help but fuss. Her actions accomplished little save to wrinkle the silk, Allura worriedly smoothing her hands down the bodice of her dress. It was loose fitting around the waist, though tight across her chest, the dress maker not having taken into account Allura's increased size in bust.

At least the dress kept her belly from being noticeable, the pounds she had gained in that area being enough to cause her stomach to expand. It was mostly noticeable only when she was naked, Allura choosing dresses that hid the baby bump from sight. She knew her lack of weight gain worried Lotor, the prince feeling as a mother carrying twins, her stomach should be twice the size it currently was.

She thought perhaps he was right, but the truth of the matter was she was not gaining the weight quick enough to accommodate the amounts she ate. And Allura tended to be starving all the time, at least when something wasn't happening to make her lose her appetite completely. Too often did that happen, such as these past few weeks of the war, where she had been too nervous and tense to even think of eating. It was hard to appreciate food when people wanting to kill you were on your doorstep.

Sometimes Allura still found it hard to believe that the war was over, that there wasn't danger lurking around every corner. She understood that Merla was still out there, and as long as the Queen was alive, there would be the threat of assassins. But it was hard to think of that now that the danger of the war had passed. Even Lotor was more relaxed, smiling more often even as he complained about having to work extra hard to restore Doom to it's previous glory.

The reconstruction work often kept Lotor busy long into the evening, leaving Allura alone and suffering from boredom. Her days were usually occupied with Haggar, the witch having recovered enough to be let out of the hospital. She still couldn't muster up the strength to do magic, but she could teach Allura. And teach her she did, helping Allura to practice her barrier, and working with her to develop more skills that called upon the energy within Allura.

They also worked on potions, a kind of magic that did not rely on one's inner power but the strength of the ingredients one mixed together. Haggar was strict about keeping Allura limited to healing magics, using only spells that required herbs and spices. Allura was grateful that none of the black magic touched her, the girl leery of ingredients that called upon the body parts and internal organs of once living creatures.

As things stood, Allura was currently the only able bodied practitioner of magic in the castle. Most of the witches were decommissioned, off on extended leave, awaiting their powers to be recharged. It seemed that Doom's most powerful witches had all been employed by the castle, leaving a kind of magic drought across planet Doom. Only inexperienced witches remained, women who were incapable of mastering the kind of magic Zarkon would demand of them.

Allura knew Lotor had to get things ready if he was going to overthrow the demon. He had to do it before the king could find a replacement for Cortana. It was one of the reasons she did not begrudge Lotor for not spending as much time as he could with her. She wanted Lotor to succeed, Allura not liking the way Zarkon now eyed her, and spoke on the usefulness of the babies she carried.

Shivering at the thought, Allura stepped away from the mirror, casting about for the white wrap that went along with her sleeveless dress. The outfit was a bit fancier than what she normally wore, but Lotor had urged her to dress up. She had asked why, but the prince had remained tightlipped, merely smiling at her with his eyes twinkling. Allura was quick to realize he had a surprise in store for her, and she found herself looking forward to the unveiling.

Pulling the wrap around her, Allura walked out of the bedroom, and found Lotor lounging on the couch. He had been staring off in the distance, but he smiled upon her entrance, the prince rising to his feet. He had a wine goblet in his right hand, and even from across the room she could smell the heady scent of the liquid he drank. She hid her frown, Allura not liking when Lotor indulge himself in alcohol. It made him prone to aggressive behavior, the prince turning grabby and insistent that Allura sleep with him.

Not that he wasn't much better sober. Allura had already lost count of the number of times Lotor had pressed her to have a sexual relationship with him, the prince using all in his arsenal of moves to persuade her into his bed. She still blushed just thinking about it, wondering how much longer she could put him off before he lost patience and took the choice from her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lotor's voice startled Allura from her thoughts, the girl blinking slowly as she looked at him. His expression was serious, studying her as he moved towards her.

"I'm thinking....about what you have planned for tonight." It was a half truth, Allura knowing that Lotor would most likely push her for sex before the night was through.

"Tonight?" A slow smile on his face, the prince stopped before her. "And what's so special about tonight?" He leaned in to kiss her cheek, Allura allowing the gesture.

"I do not know, but I can tell you're up to something."

"Up to something?" His smiled widened, Lotor trying for an innocent look. She stared at him, wondering if innocence had ever had a place on his face.

"You're entirely too pleased with yourself, my prince." Allura told him. "That hints that you have something more in store for me than just dinner."

"You're a difficult woman to fool." Lotor took a long sip of his drink, keeping his eyes trained on her.

"Yes, I am." agreed a solemn Allura. "So please. Enough with this suspense, and just tell me what it is!"

"I find it too good a secret to reveal just yet." Lotor's lips were stained with the wine, the prince's tongue licking up the remaining drops.

"Lotor!"

He laughed at her impatience, taking her by the arm. "Come Allura, our meal is getting cold." She pouted as he led her over to the table, Allura spying the many covered plates spread across the wooden surface. It left the table top overcrowded, with barely enough room for their plates.

"Is this another attempt of yours to fatten me up?" Allura asked, Lotor pulling out her seat for her.

"You have to eat more Allura." Lotor said, taking his seat besides her. "You're no longer just nourishing yourself, but our children as well. And healthy babies require their mother to put on the weight needed for them to come out big and strong." He began uncovering the plates, revealing dish after dish that had her sighing to inhale their delicious aroma.

Her eyes widened, shocked by the amount of food there was. It had been a long time since they had been able to afford to eat such a grand meal, the war a drain on the castle's resources, food limited to even the royals. Lotor noticed her expression, continuing to grin at her. "I stint on nothing where you are concerned."

"I can see that." Allura said, eyes looking at each plate of food, and not knowing where to begin. "This meal alone must have cost a small fortune!"

Lotor made a noncommittal noise, reaching over to fork out a generous amount of salad onto her plate. She stared down at the many colored leaves of lettuce, seeing the shredded remains of carrots, and hard boiled egg halves, along with radishes, tomatoes and cucumbers. Lotor began cranking out the dressing, a rich creamy orange color that he drizzled all over her salad.

"Eat up." He told her, and she nodded, digging her fork into the heart of the salad. Lotor took some for himself, although the amount was smaller than what he had given her. Allura knew he did not favor salads, preferring more meatier courses of meals. He ate enough only to last as an appetizer, Allura knowing he was eager to start in on the huge rack of lamb, or perhaps the charbroiled steak like meats.

Allura savored the taste of her salad, casting side glances at Lotor. He lazily eased his fork around the leaves, pausing occasionally to sip at his drink. He paid no mind to her looks, and Allura had to bite back a feeling of impatience, the girl dying to know what the surprise was.

"Is it in this room?" She asked, licking at the dressing on her lips.

Lotor paused to swallow his food, then shook his head, a slight smirk on his lips. "It's too big to fit in here."

"Too big to fit?" That gave Allura something to mull over, the girl wondering just what sort of surprise it could be. She couldn't even begin to fathom what it was, knowing that the room was large enough to house almost anything. A sudden suspicion came over her, Allura setting down her fork. "It's not another robeast slaying is it? I didn't much like the last one you did."

"No, Allura...I can promise you that no creature has to die for your surprise." Lotor leaned forward to slice apart the lamb, piling heaps of the meat onto both their plates. She savored the taste of the meat, finding it had been cooked to perfection, practically melting off the bones. She didn't think anything could top the lamb, but Lotor quickly proved her wrong, dish after dish proving more exquisite to her taste buds than the last.

"This is nice." She was able to admit, tasting a cream brulee that had her sighing in bliss.

"Yes, my chefs went all out for us."

"No...I don't mean just the food. I mean us." Allura said, allowing a small smile to cross her face.

"Us?" Lotor was confused, lifting his brow in surprise.

"Yes...this is the first time in a long time where we haven't discussed the war. We haven't talked about upsetting things. It's almost as if things are back to normal." She explained, and Lotor nodded in understanding.

"I intend to keep tonight as normal as can be. I promise you Allura, nothing will ruin this evening for us." He placed his hand on her knee, giving her a slight squeeze. That touch made Allura nervous, the girl fighting not to shy away from his hand. Lotor pretended not to notice her reaction, concentrating on their meal.

Soon they had sampled almost every dish there was, Allura easing back in her seat to let out a contented sound. "Do not relax just yet Allura." Lotor said, standing so he could reach the plate at the far end of the table. "There's still desert to be had."

"I couldn't possibly eat another bite!" Allura protested, placing her hand on her stomach. "The twins are in agreement about this."

"Ah but...you haven't seen what has been prepared for you." Lotor grinned, and with a flourish removed the cover of the plate. Allura's eyes widened, the girl could swear her mouth watered a little at the sight of the desert laying on the plate. It was a cake, and not just any kind, layer after layer of rich, dark chocolate piled on top of one another. It had a vanilla frosting, melted so that it drizzled down the sides and onto the plate. And on the very top, smothered in vanilla was pecans and pralines, making an already delectable looking cake irresistible to Allura.

"That's it." She announced, even as Lotor began cutting the cake into thick halves. "You're going to have to roll me out to that surprise of yours."

Lotor actually laughed at that, placing the largest piece of cake she had even seen before her. "It's all right Allura. I'll carry you if need be."

"If you can even lift me that is!" She protested with a giggle. "I'm positively fat after all this food."

"Not fat enough for my liking." Lotor said, glancing at her as he sat down. "You need to eat like this more often."

"Keep presenting me meals like this and I will!" She exclaimed, digging her fork into the cake. Allura was sure to get a piece that had a lot of frosting on it, pecans sticking out of the top. At the first taste of the cake, her eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets, Allura letting out a loud hmmm of pleasure. Lotor seemed to choke at her sound, Allura biting out a hasty excuse. "It's so good!"

"That it is." He agreed, tasting his slice. He was more subdued than her, not moaning in delight, though he quickly scooped up another bite of chocolate. Allura ate happily, trying to hold back her pleased sounds with every bite she took. She wasn't used to such a decadent treat, growing almost greedy for the cake even as she worried at the calories such a desert must contain.

She stopped him when Lotor tried to put a second slice on her plate, Allura shaking her head no. Lotor seemed disappointed, the man on a quest to fatten her up, seemingly with this one meal. "I will positively explode if I eat anymore."

"All right." He set the slice back on it's plate, and reached for the cover. "We'll save it for later."

She nodded, and looked at him expectantly. "Is it time for my surprise now?"

Lotor let out a chuckle, and helped her to stand. "Yes, Allura. I've kept you waiting long enough." He took her arm, and began guiding her across the room, Allura practically bouncing with each step. She couldn't wait to find out what this surprise was, and it was all Allura could do not to continue the interrogation.

They stepped out into the hall, the guards patrolling the corridor pausing to give stiff bows to their prince. Allura smiled at them, but she was distracted, looking around for any sign of her surprise. "Is it far?"

"No not that far." Lotor said, and led her through the corridors of the castle. She noticed there were more guards than usual in this part of the castle, Allura wondering why security was so tight. But before she could voice her question, Lotor was leading her into a room, it's lights shut off so that the only illumination came from the many candles spread throughout the room.

She glanced around, surprised, wondering just what sort of room this was. Her answer came in the form of a table, long and wide, and pushed up against one of the side walls. There was as many chairs as it was long, each one overturned and stacked up on top of the table's surface. Allura turned to look at Lotor, and he responded to her unspoken question.

"This is one of the banquet rooms of the castle. It's been years since it's been used."

"Ah." Allura continued her study, noting the colorful paintings on the walls, each one portraying landscapes that were not native to Doom. Lotor explained to her that they were pictures of worlds Doom had conquered, their land such a harsh contrast to the desolation that made up Doom's surface.

The candles were perched on shelves built into the marble walls, leaving the room cast in a dim light. She was glad for Lotor's hand on hers, the prince moving confidently through that shadowy darkness. He led her over to the West corner, and there she noticed oversized cushions laying on the floor. Colored blue and purple, each one had a gold fringe, and was quite large in size. Large enough to easily support one person, their padding look thick and comfortable.

Besides the cushions was two bottles sitting in an ice bucket, glasses perched on the floor. She realized it was more wine for Lotor, and some kind of fruit cider for her. She didn't like that he planned to drink more, but Allura kept her reservations to herself, ready to endure almost anything to learn what the surprise was.

With Lotor's help, she descended down onto a cushion, Allura tucking her legs underneath herself as she smoothed down her skirt. The prince chose the cushion next to hers, the Drule pausing to unbuckle his sword belt. He lay it down besides his cushion, then dropped down to take a seat, the padding making a sound of protest at his weight.

Allura turned away from Lotor to continue studying the room, and as her eyes grew adjusted to the dim lighting, she noticed the velvet curtain all the way at the far end of the room. It seemed to rustle in place, and she could hear sounds of people talking behind it. Eyes wide, she let out a heated whisper, unsure of the emotion in her words. "Don't tell me my surprise is alive?!"

"Would it shock you if it was?" He was opening the two bottles, a loud popping sound accompanying the uncorking. She watched as Lotor poured them each a drink, Allura accepting the cider from him gratefully.

"I still have no idea what it could be!" she admitted, and took a sip, noting it tasted like apples.

"It'll make the unveiling all the sweeter." Lotor didn't drink from his cup, instead clapping his hands, three times in all. The noise from behind the curtain quieted, and then a man came out from beneath it. Suddenly a light flooded the area before the curtain, a spotlight centering on the man so that Allura could make out his features. He was a handsome Drule, dressed in a black and white suit that was reminiscent of the tuxedo's of Earth's culture.

He did not speak, instead clapping his hands together impatiently. More rustles from the curtain, several Drules creeping out from beneath it, carrying equipment of some kind. They set up near the right side of the curtain, and as one Drule fiddled with the buttons, music began playing. It was subtle at first, the starting notes of a string quartet the led into the waiting Drule's speech.

"The Arexal and son company is proud to present this very special performance of....Romeus and Junipa." He bowed, and hurried off to the side of the curtain, taking a seat on a stool.

"Is this what I think it is?!" Allura gasped, her eyes showing her disbelief as she looked at Lotor.

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear at her. "It's a bit crowded in here, and you'll have to do without the back drops and the actual orchestra but..."

"It's more than enough!" exclaimed Allura, watching as a man and a woman came out from under the curtains. The man had long black hair that was tied back in a braid, tiny beads wound into the two thick strands that framed the sides of his face. His powder blue skin and all too human features hinted that the man was a halfing like Lotor.

The woman was beautiful, her blue skin several shades darker than her male companion. She had scales on her arms and the sides of her neck, and they glinted purple as they reflected the light focused on her. She stood with her back to the man, neither one seeing the other. The man in the suit began talking, taking on the role of narrator.

"Once upon a time, in fair Yevona, there lived a man named Romeus." The black haired Drule started to turn, catching sight of the pretty Drule woman. "He was hopelessly in love with the Lady Junipa." Romeus fixed a look of utter longing towards Junipa, who continued to ignore him. She was playing with her black hair, looking as though she had not a care in the world.

"But their familles were sworn enemies..." Allura was leaning forward in her seat, her eyes all for the stage and it's performers. But she couldn't resist speaking to Lotor, her voice an excited whisper.

"It's the play from the city...I recognize the girl from the poster!"

"Yes." Lotor confirmed, the man enjoying her reactions. "It's a private performance for just you and I."

"This must have cost a fortune!"

"It's worth the expense to see you smile." Lotor told her, and she blushed.

"There's no way I can possibly pay you back for this!"

"It's a gift Alllura." He reminded her, reaching over to pat her knee. "Nothing is expected in return." Lotor sounded as though he meant it, which left her uncertain, the girl fidgeting in place as she thought over his words.

"Thank you." Allura said at last, glancing at him, eyes shining with tears. Lotor looked uncomfortable at the sight of them, withdrawing his hand as he lifted the goblet to his lips.

"It's meant to make you happy not sad."

"I am happy!" She quickly assured him. "You don't know what this means to me!"

"I think I have a clue..." He smiled as he drank, Allura dabbing at her eyes with the ends of her wrap. She forced herself to stop being so emotional, wanting to enjoy the play with clear eyes.

The introductions to the lovers was over with, a crowd was now on the stage. The narrator explained that it was the families of Romeus and Junipa, two quarreling groups that had hated each other for more than a century. The people were fighting, each insult making them more hostile to each other until things became physical. As the fight became more brutal, the women screamed and hurried off the stage, leaving the men to fight each other with tin foil swords.

Allura was on the edge of her seat, the girl not knowing who to root for. She winced every time a man was stabbed, watching as the injured stumbled off the stage, to either die or recover from their wounds. The fighting was intense, the punches looking real, the actors over eager in their attempts at a brawl. Suddenly Romeus took center stage, separated from the group and searching for Junipa. She was off to the side, cowering in fear as one of Romeus' clansmen menaced her. Allura became frightened for Junipa, her hands to her mouth as the man made obscene gestures and advanced on the actress.

She was forgetting that it was just a play, fearing for Junipa's life and virtue as the man attempted to unbuckle his trousers. Junipa screamed just as Romeus arrived, the Drule throwing a right fist into his clansmen's face. Junipa stared at him, backed against the wall, unable to believe her own eyes. Romeus gave her a smile, and it had an effect, not just on the actress, but on Allura herself. Together with Junipa she swooned, noting how devastatingly sexy an expression Romeus wore. Allura came to her senses at Lotor's jealous growl, the girl blushing at having been caught reacting like that.

Romeus held out his hand to Junipa, the woman hesitating just an instant before she took it. They made a show of running past the feuding families, the narrator speaking, talking about how Romeus and Junipa ran for what seemed like hours, fleeing Yevona. The actors in the midst of the fight left the stage, leaving Romeus and Junipa alone, the two having slowed down to walk hand in hand.

They were talking and laughing, enjoying each other's companies. Junipa learned that not all of Romeus' family were the monsters she had been led to believe, and as they got to know each other, their actions turned flirtatious. Coy looks were cast towards each other, Junipa constantly touching Romeus, first his arm then his chest, the woman leaning against him to point something out in the distance.

Romeus responded in kind, eyes full of longing as he gazed at Junipa. Allura sighed when he gathered up his courage, the man risking a touch of Junipa's long hair.

The music went from playful to sultry, a wanton tune that had Allura lifting her brows in surprise. Her eyes widened when Romeus and Junipa embraced each other, a blush coloring her cheeks at the passionate lip lock they shared.

It was more than just a kiss, they began pawing at each other's clothing, voicing their eagerness for one another. She kept waiting for the scene to end, but it didn't, Romeus tearing open Junipa's bodice, spilling her breasts into his waiting hands. Junipa tossed back her head and moaned loudly, the sound carrying throughout the room. Lotor shifted in place, eyeing the actress' breasts, seeing her stage partner bury his face against them.

"What are they doing?!" Allura hissed, unable to tear her eyes away from the stage.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lotor chuckled, seeming to enjoy Allura's shocked reactions. "They are enacting the world famous love scene of Romeus and Junipa."

"But...aren't they going too far?" Allura started to ask, shocked when Junipa dropped to her knees, reaching for Romeus' belt. "This is....this is obscene...!"

"Obscene? No. This is just proof of their love." Lotor told her, watching with lazy interest as the actress kissed and licked at the glistening head of Romeus' cock. Allura was unable to look away, shifting uncomfortably on her cushion. "I'd often forgotten...." Lotor began, still sounding so amused. "How off worlders react to our plays." He poured himself another drink, then continued, sounding proud. "You'll learn that we Drules do nothing halfheartedly, not even for our entertainment."

She was flabbergasted, watching as Romeus lay Junipa down on the ground. Their clothes lay rumpled on the make shift stage, discarded for the moment as the two lovers gave in to their passion. Allura didn't know where to look, conscious of Lotor's gaze not on the stage, but on her.

The love scene seemed to go on forever, Allura playing with her skirt, and tensing up with every moan of Junipa's. Eventually it ended, the spotlight dimming on the two lovers until it was almost impossible to see. Romeus and Junipa got up and left the stage, other performers hurrying to be in position. The lights came back on, and the narrator spoke, explaining how Romeus' father had killed Junipa's dad. The music turned tragic, Allura wondering how Junipa would ever get over such heartbreak.

The scene became one of the families in mourning, gathering up their fallen members. They still hurled insults at one another, but it was a half hearted attempt, the people weakened by their loss. Allura couldn't understand everything that was being said, especially when it came to the insults, her Drule vocabulary limited when it came to swear words.

Footsteps approached them, Allura reluctantly looking away from the stage to see one of the palace guards gesturing for Lotor. The prince set down his goblet, and with a touch of her hair, excused himself. Allura didn't mean to spy on Lotor, but her curiosity kept her from watching the play, the girl instead fixing eyes on Lotor and the guard. They held a hurried conversation, voices whispering too low to carry to Allura. She saw Lotor become excited, gesturing animatedly to the guard. The Drule nodded his head several times, and Lotor grinned, slapping a hand on his back.

One last sentence or two, and then the guard was leaving, Lotor hurrying back to his seat. He was nonchalant as he sat down, reaching for his wine glass. Allura couldn't take the suspense, leaning towards him to whisper out her questions.

"What happened? What did he tell you?"

He took his time answering, Lotor pausing to drink from his glass. But she saw the smirk that crossed his lips, Lotor unable to hide the immense pleasure that he felt. "It's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing." Allura said, and Lotor chuckled.

"Just a bit of news I had been waiting for. It's nothing that will ruin tonight." Lotor nodded at her, holding up his glass like a toast. She dutifully clinked her cup against his, waiting to hear what they were toasting for. "Just continue watching the play Allura. I want nothing to interfere with your enjoyment of it."

She held back her sighs, Allura feeling as though she would die of curiosity. She wondered how she'd be able to enjoy the rest of the play so long as Lotor kept secrets from her, but then Romeus and Junipa arrived in town. Their families noticed them walking hand in hand, and chaos broke out, the two in agreement for once that the lovers must be kept apart.

The suspense of what would happened between the two Drules had Allura swept up in the play once more, the girl briefly forgetting about the mystery of Lotor's news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Superior Shortness, I hope it reads that way! That doesn't happen until the 100's though.


	95. Chapter 95

From the instant the play had started, to the moment it ended, Allura had been in sheer paradise. She laughed at the appropriate moments, and cheered for the hero, and blushed deeply during the loves scenes, of which there had been plenty. When the cast came out to take their final bow, Allura felt their exhilaration, rising to her feet to give them a standing ovation.

They looked grateful for her applause, relieved smiles on their faces, though Allura wondered if it had something to do with the nod of approval Lotor gave them. She didn't know what he thought of the play, only knowing that every time she had glanced at Lotor, his attention had been focused on her. He seemed to have made it a habit to study her reactions, finding she entertained him more than the paid performers on the stage.

Even now he watched her, finishing off his glass of wine in one swallow. Allura had lost count of how many glasses Lotor had drank, the girl feeling nervous as he rose to stand, his hands reaching out for hers. But she didn't fight his hold, allowing him to lead her out of the banquet room, and into the hall. She could still hear the actors talking, congratulating one another for a job well done.

"Did you enjoy yourself Allura?" Lotor asked, and she tried to tell if his words held a slight slurring to them.

"Oh yes." She answered promptly, sure her eyes were shining with glee. "It was a wonderful play. So touching, so moving!"

"I'm glad." Lotor said, walking side by side with her. "What was your favorite part?"

"Oh the scene where Junipa learned to forgive Romeus for his father's crime." Allura didn't even have to think, recalling the love and adoration the two performers had shown in that instant. Romeus had worked hard to regain Junipa's love, the Drule going so far as to kidnap the woman, and hide her away in a secret cabin. Junipa had been unable to resist him, falling for his charm, and reopening her heart to him.

"Love.." Allura sighed, a wistful happy sound. "It can heal almost anything can't it?"

"I think so Allura." Lotor agreed, and she smiled.

"I'm glad the play had a happy ending." Allura had feared it wouldn't, once Junipa's father had been killed. And although the two familles remained at each other's throat, Romeus and Junipa had fled the city of Yevona, content to live and love in a city that was free of hatred. "And it was so romantic!" She blushed then, and muttered sheepishly. "Even with all the sex scenes."

"I thought it was romantic because of the sex scenes." She couldn't tell if Lotor was joking, his expression unreadable as he looked at her. Allura was the first to look away, the girl's free hand fidgeting with her skirt. She still remembered how Lotor had watched her during the play, and how he shifted closer and closer to her until he was sniffing at her hair.

It had almost proved distracting, Allura trying to ignore what he was doing to watch the play. She was grateful he had kept his hands to himself, Lotor not betraying his feelings about the sex scenes by attempting to molest Allura.

"Are you sure it was wise though..." Allura began, trying to direct the conversation away from the steamier aspects of the play. "To hold the play here? Surely such an expense will not go unnoticed by the people of the cities."

"One play can't possibly hurt an already suffering economy. Besides..." Lotor flashed a smile at her. "It was my own private fortune that funded tonight's performance."

"Thank you Lotor." Allura said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Allura." They had reached the corridor outside their apartments, a guard hurrying to open the door for them. Lotor ushered Allura into the room, and there she let go of his hand, taking the time to do an excited twirl. She was still so wound up from the play that she began humming the music from the ball room scene, spinning in place again and again. Each turn had her catching sight of Lotor's face, the prince leaning against the closed door, watching her dance.

"I don't think I've ever seen you dance before." He commented, Allura continuing her twirls. "You used to always find some excuse to avoid that exercise in my harem."

"I need to be happy to dance." She paused in her song to explain. "And back then I wasn't happy."

"But you are now?" Lotor asked, and that got her to stop dancing, Allura needing to think about it.

"I'm not sure. Tonight I am...tonight was....perfect."

"Perfect." He repeated with a smile, and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, it is." Lotor started to walk towards her, his eyes intent on her face. Allura watched him uncertainly, noting there was a change in the air between them. She shivered though she was not cold, Allura fighting not to back up at Lotor's advance.

"It can always be like this between us." He told her, hand lifting towards her face, fingers catching the stray curls that had escape her barrette. "Perfect and happy..."

"You can't have a play performed for us every night." Allura said, her words making Lotor frown for an instant. He quickly shook off that expression, regaining his smile.

"We don't need plays to be happy Allura." His hand dropped from her face, to land on her shoulder. She could feel the heat of it through her thin wrap, the prince dragging his fingers across it's material to seek out the front of it. "We don't need any of it....the food, the surprises...as long as we have each other." Lotor was opening the wrap, easing it off her.

At first Allura said nothing, just digesting his words. She didn't feel there was an us strong enough for them to not need outside stimulus to make her happy with Lotor. But she didn't dare voice that suspicion, shivering as he threw her wrap towards the couch. It fell short, landing on the floor, but neither one of them looked in it's direction. Instead Lotor was touching her bare arms, rubbing his hands up and down the length of them.

"Allura..." He said her name huskily, leaning in, and she knew, just knew he would attempt to kiss her. So she stopped him, grabbing at his wrists to place his hands around her waist.

"Do you dance Lotor?" She asked, and he frowned at her. A solemn shake of his head no, had her tittering nervously. "I thought all princes knew how to dance?"

"I must have missed that lesson at school." Lotor said, and Allura wondered if that was his attempt at a joke.

"It's not too difficult to learn." She grasped his one hand, and began attempting to lead him in a dance, partly because she wanted to distract him, but also because Allura couldn't stand to keep still. She was full of boundless energy, still wound up from the play, and not wanting Lotor to do something that would ruin tonight.

He began moving with her, the couple swaying in place as they stood. But Lotor's look was serious, his darkening eyes focused on her face even as Allura tried to get him to move about the room. "We used to have balls back on Arus." The memories came with her words, Allura thinking of her sixteenth birthday, Avok sharing in her first official dance. "They were always grand affairs, no expense was spared. I used to have the prettiest gowns..."

"I can get you those gowns." He was smooth on his feet, Lotor effortlessly gliding about the room with her. "And once I am king, I will hold these balls just for you. In your honor." He was always quick to spend money for her, and Allura wondered now if Lotor thought he could buy her love. "You're frowning." He sighed, and she blinked.

"Am I?" Lotor nodded, and now Allura sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Think of the play." He urged her, pulling her close so that she pressed against his body. "Think of the moments that made you happiest. I want to see you smile again."

She did as he asked, Allura recalling all the many scenes that had made up the play. Her favorites being the love filled movements between Romeus and Junipa. It must have shown on her face, for Lotor smiled, and then was nuzzling his lips against the side of her head. "You always smell so good." Lotor purred, and she felt his breath rustle her hair, the prince taking a deep inhale of her scent. "Like flowers and springtime. I can never get enough of your scent."

Allura didn't know what to say to that, noticing they had slowed in their dance, until they were barely moving. It was more a holding of each other's body, swaying back and forth in a manner that took ten seconds or more for each breath. She decided to pull back, and that had Lotor tightening his arms around her, the prince almost begging as he spoke. "No stay. Stay with me just a little more."

"I don't know if I should." This close to him she could smell the wine on his breath, it drowned out all his other scents.

"Don't over think it Allura." Lotor advised her, still rubbing his face into her hair. "Just let it be....let us be." He wasn't loosening his grip, holding onto her with a sort of desperation that had her worried.

He must have taken her silence as some sort of acceptance, Lotor placing his lips by her ear. He practically moaned out his words, puckered lips kissing the soft shell of her ear. "Do you know how hard it was to sit there during that play and not touch you?"

"You smelled my hair." She pointed out, hearing him slur out a protest.

"But I didn't lay one finger on you! I behaved." He seemed to be waiting for some sort of acknowledgment from her, Allura hesitating. "It was especially hard during those love scenes." His voice took on a dreamy tone, Lotor starting to lead them around the room once more. She couldn't see his face though, not with his lips pressed against her ear. "I kept imagining it was you and I up on that stage. That it was me making your moan....me making you feel that good."

"Lotor..." Allura knew she was blushing, finding Lotor was licking at the inside of her ear.

"Our own love making would put Romeus and Junipa's to shame!" He passionately exclaimed, pulling back now so she could look in his eyes. They had darkened with desire, a look she was all to familiar with, and dread starting to pound in her stomach.

"Romeus and Junipa..." She began, trying to think how to distract him from the seduction attempt she knew he'd try.

"Are merely actors. Paid performers that can't capture the essence of a couple that are truly in love."

"And you think we can?" She demanded, and didn't like the smile Lotor gave her.

"I know we can." He had danced her into the doorway of the bedroom, Lotor trying to advance her further in. Allura planted her feet firmly in the ground, refusing to accommodate him in his quest to reach the bed. "Oh Allura, remember the passion we shared? The fire? The emotions, the sex?!"

"I remember." Her tone was less than fond, Allura frowning at him. "It's not..." He cut her off before she could finished, Allura wanting to tell him she didn't look back on the sex with happy feelings. But his mouth on hers prevented the words, Allura squealing indignantly. She swore she could taste the wine he had drank, his lips hot and heavy on her mouth, his tongue thrusting past her parted lips.

She heard him moan, the sound sending shivers through her, Allura trying to take a step back to escape him. He moved with her, keeping their lips connected, his tongue caressing urgently against hers. His hands were on her waist, fingers starting to dig into her skin, Lotor not content to let her escape. His kiss was hungry, needy, and although he was drunk on wine, it lacked none of his skill. It would be so easy to give in to him, to return the kiss, Allura's lips fluttering against his in a moment of hesitation.

That seemed to be all the encouragement Lotor needed, the prince pushing against her body. It was move or fall over, Allura backing up a step, and then another, doing an odd kind of walk that had her leaning away from Lotor. And still he kept them connected, backing her up all the way to the bed, the edge of the mattress bumping into the back of Allura's knees.

"Allura." He moaned, and for a second she could breath, though her nostrils were filled with the scent of wine. She inhaled, not even trying to speak, just trying to get enough breath to able to last against him, and then his mouth came crashing down on hers once more. His tongue licked across the seam of her lips, demanding entrance, Lotor doing a hard coaxing of her mouth.

He was no less brutal when she opened to him, tongue inside her, one instant brushing against her tongue, the next doing a slow study of her mouth's contours. His body continued to push at hers, and Allura had no where to go, reaching out behind her to touch the bed. Her hand was flat on the mattress, trying to keep herself from falling completely. Their combined weight pushed against her arm, Lotor rubbing up against her in a manner that let her feel just how happy he was about the situation.

A whimper escaped her, and she moved her hand, falling backwards onto the mattress. Lotor bent over her, his arms scooping up her legs, hitching them up as he moved her so that all of her sank into the bed's mattress. It was an act that took just seconds to complete, Lotor releasing her legs and staring down at her. He looked to be breathing as heavy as she, and his eyes were two dark amber pools, heavy with lust.

Pushing up on her elbows, Allura stared up at him, the nervous dread in her stomach continuing to pound away at her insides. At the slightest hint of movement from Lotor, Allura moved, easing backwards on the mattress until her back hit the pillows against the bed's headboard. He was reaching for the collar of his shirt, fingers dipping inside to tug at it as though he found it too tight. Lotor got a button or two open before putting a knee up on the bed, his attention focused on Allura.

"Lotor....don't..." She began, licking her lips nervously as the bed sagged with his weight.

"Allura don't stop me." It was an odd mix of command and begging, Lotor crawling towards her. Allura started to draw her knees up to her chest, but then he was there, legs spread so that he straddled her body, his hands forcing her legs to lay flat against the bed. He lingered on her thighs, fingers caressing patterns into the silk of her skirt, but his attention was on her face, staring at her with a look that could only be described as single minded determination.

"Please..." She whispered, and he reacted, pressing a finger against her lips.

"Shh..." He silenced her, then replaced his finger with his mouth, the kiss quicker this time. Quicker but no less fierce, the prince's lips smacking against hers, than fluttering across her skin to move along the line of her jaw. His hand was in her hair, just behind her head, and Lotor actually fisted her mane to the point it started to hurt. She whimpered, and tried again, wanting to protest but he was talking over her.

"Oh please....please Allura." His voice was raw, needy, Lotor sounding desperate as he growled into her ear. "Just let this happen. Let US happen."

"N....no..." She stuttered, lifting her hands to push at his chest, needing him off her. The hand in her hair tightened, jerking her head back slowly, Lotor offering up her throat to his lips. "I can't..." She said, even as Lotor began lavishing attention on her skin, alternating his kisses with licks and bites.

"It'll be so easy....you just have to stop holding us back." Lotor told Allura, his voice a gravely growl. "It can be good between us...it can be like before..."

"Before?!" She squeaked out, horrified at the thought. "I don't want it to....." He had kissed up to her lips again, stealing her words away and leaving her panting for breath. The wine smell pressed in on her, making her dizzy, Allura wondering if she was becoming as intoxicated as he.

"I'll prove it to you." His lips caressed hers with each word, his warm breath heavy on her skin. "You needn't do anything this time. Just lie back and accept my love. So please..."

"Lotor no..." Allura said, and found him kissing her again, the Drule determined to cut off her protests before they could properly take root.

"I'll do it all..." He was back to her throat, lips kissing to the side, seeking out her wildly beating pulse. "You needn't lift a finger, just give in to the pleasure I want to give you." He bit her then, fangs sinking into the skin just above her pulse point, a light pricking that had her flinching, blood trickling out. That seemed to make Lotor more excited, the prince lapping slowly at the blood, moans escaping him.

Allura tried to sit up, and Lotor pushed her back down, his hands starting to wander her body. She felt him cup her breasts, fingers sinking into the softness of her flesh, and then he was squeezing her. The squeeze tore a sound out of Allura's throat, a sort of pleasured revulsion though all Lotor seemed to acknowledge was the positive.

Lotor lifted his head, and he was smiling, expression pleased. It couldn't hide the hunger in his eyes, the neediness he felt in the moment. His hands moved, fingers finding the seam where the dress' buttons were fastened together. His smiled widened, then his hands tensed, fingers flexing to tear apart her dress. Allura felt the fabric give, his hands pulling apart so hard that the action was violent, her breasts spilling out into the open.

She tried to gear up to scream, and he timed their next kiss so it died down between their lips. Allura wondered if Lotor could taste her terror, wondered if her fear was somehow fueling his desires. She whimpered pathetically into the kiss, feeling wet heat in her eyes. But the tears would not fall, not yet, even though he was suffocating her. He was everywhere, making Allura aware of Lotor in ways she hadn't noticed in a long time. His hand on the back of her head, controlling her movements, his lips stealing her breath, his fingers on the flesh of her breasts. His spread legs keeping hers pinned, his whole body weighing her down so that when she tried to buck him off, she merely brushed her front against his.

When he released her from his kiss, Allura let her head fall back against the pillows, the girl staring dazed up past his shoulder. The room seemed to be spinning, Lotor purring, happy as he set about to kissing across her breasts. Both his hands were touching them, kneading and squeezing at the flesh, working to make her moan. She held in the sounds, but that only made Lotor more determined, the prince licking circles around her nipples.

The wet feel of his tongue and her fear had them reacted, nipples tightening into two stiff points. Lotor smiling, poking at one with the tip of his finger, chuckling as he spoke. "There she is. There's the Allura I remember."

"What?!" She was confused, almost indignant as he played with her nipple, flicking it back and forth with the pad of his finger.

"The girl who is as eager for this as I am." Lotor told her, all seriousness as he teased her nipple. "The girl who is quick to give in to pleasure." Allura stared at Lotor, appalled. Is that what he thought? Is that what he remembered of their previous sexual encounters? She opened her mouth to angrily retort, but Lotor was already licking at her with his tongue. Her words came out an angry sound, a loud squeal that made Lotor smirk. She glared at him, infuriated by his reaction, an angry blush on her face as he continued to lick her nipple.

And yet, it felt good, a fact that she only grudgingly admitted to herself. It didn't make it right, not even when he fastened his lips around her, enveloping her nipple in the seething warmth of his mouth. Allura moaned, her head lolling back on the pillow, an insidious voice whispering to her. Telling her to give in and enjoy what he offered. She felt a flare of defiance, and with it strength, Allura shoving at Lotor's face.

He stayed latched on to her, sucking hard, fingers gripping her waist. When her nails scratched at his face, he let out a startled sound, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the bed. He looked angry, and she stiffened, frightened of what he would do. "All right." He said at last, and for a second Allura felt hope, almost sagging with relief. "No more foreplay."

A rakish smile from him, Allura's eyes widening as she took in his meaning. Lotor was transferring the grip on her wrists, gathering them up in one hand. Even as he kept control of her hands, he turned her, flipping her onto her stomach. Nothing had prepared her to have Lotor suddenly at her back, his free hand working to pull down the rest of her dress.

It tangled on her legs, Lotor swearing, wrenching it apart with his nails. Allura's breath came out in harsh pants, her mind transporting her to another time, to the only time he had taken her from behind. The bed changed, the red and black sheets turning blue, and sounds drifted to her, of laser fires and soldiers cheering. Somewhere there was a woman crying, begging in her native language to be left alone. Allura could even smell the fire, the thick choking smoke of the bonfire the Drules had built to burn the dead soldiers of Pollux.

Her breath hitched, a harsh rattle as she remembered Lotor's words back then, the prince telling her he was through being nice. He had yanked up her skirt, revealing her from the waist down, his hands tearing at her panties. The rip sounded all too real, Allura realizing with a start it was happening again, he was tearing off the last flimsy barrier she had, touching between her legs to stroke a fire into her.

But she couldn't get aroused, panicking further at the situation, the memories of what happened on Pollux making her mindless. Tears began to fall, Allura biting back a sob, hearing the sound of a zipper being eased down. She tried to leap away when she felt the head of his cock rubbing against her sex, and Allura cried out, her head shaking no. "Lotor! You no do that!"

Hesitation from behind her, and then she was screaming, remembering what happened next on Pollux. The pain that accompanied his actions, how it had felt to have him thrust into her dry, how he had continued to hurt her no matter how many pained sounds she had made. Allura was sobbing openly now, the tears streaking down her face and dripping onto the mattress. When Lotor tried to turn her to face him, she fought him, acting like a wild animal that was wounded.

Her hand slapped across his face, she could no longer see his reactions, Allura fighting harder than she had ever fought him before. She wasn't even aware that Lotor wasn't inside her, that he had never even started his penetration of her, her screams distracting him. All she could think of was Pollux, smelling the stench of flesh being roasted, and hearing that woman screaming. A scream she echoed, Allura being pinned in Lotor's arms, his erection against her belly as he tried to soothe her.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Lotor was whispering, words no longer slurred as he held her trapped against him. His one hand was petting her hair, over and over, the prince rocking back and forth with her in his arms. She continued to scream, trying to pull back enough to hit him, but the way he held her allowed for no room to strike him, Lotor tucking Allura's head underneath his chin.

Slowly the memory finished, Allura remembering how it had burned when he shot off inside her, the spilling of his seed just one last indignity she had suffered that horrible night. In the present Lotor continued to murmur soothingly to her, trying his best to calm her. But she was inconsolable, clutching at his shirt as she broke down into tears, hiccuping loudly in the process. She shivered and trembled in his arms, face buried against his neck, and all she could whisper in between sobs was panicked words about his rape of her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Author's note time....One thing I liked about the original attempt at these chapters was, it was much clearer how panicked and frightened Allura got. Which is why she didn't try to cast a barrier against him. In the original, Lotor was a lot more scary...and he wasn't drunk but drugged. My original idea was Cossack thinking to help Lotor, bought a love drug from Haggar....intending to give it to Allura. Only there was a mix up with the drinks, the waiter giving Lotor the drug laced drink. But then I realized I had written myself into a corner in regards to Cossack cause I could not see Lotor NOT killing the guy for this debacle.

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Anige, yes you got it! The play was loosely based on Romeo and Juliet. ^_-

Superior Shortness, heh...I'm sure he managed to keep the laughter from bubbling out of him.


	96. Chapter 96

Allura was in his arms, shaking violently, her tears soaking the front of his shirt. She had ceased trying to escape his hold, laying docile against him, her face resting against his shoulder. She was sobbing loudly, angry hiccups coming out in between breaths. Lotor wondered if she could hear him, the prince's voice low in an attempt to be soothing. He rubbed her bare back as she cried, Lotor gathering her up on his lap to rock her gently.

But she was inconsolable, nothing he did calming her down. It left Lotor puzzled, the prince not understanding what was wrong with her. Why had she reacted in such an extreme manner to his attempts to love her? All he had wanted to do was pleasure her, to regain the closeness they had once shared. But Allura had reacted like a wounded animal, growing hysterical as she screamed her heart out.

"It's okay." Lotor murmured into her hair, even as he knew it was not. She just cried harder, fingers clutching at his open shirt, the girl clinging to him. "Whatever it is, we'll get through it." He wished he felt as confidant as he sounded, Lotor at a loss for Allura's distress.

Allura said something, voice breaking on a sob, the words lost to Lotor's ears. He frowned, and touched her hair, trying to tilt her head back so he could look into her eyes. She dully obeyed that pull on her hair, revealing eyes that were red rimmed and filled with tears. Her lips were still moving, and she seemed to stare at Lotor without really seeing him.

He stared at her kiss swollen lips, trying to read the words as they were formed, and realized she was speaking in broken Drule, bits of Arusian slipping in to fill in the sentences. It was as though she had forgotten most of the Drule language in her upset, Allura sounding childish and unsure. But her words were strong ones, harsh accusations that had Lotor stiffening.

"Rape...." She choked on the word, tears flowing faster down her cheeks. "Lotor...raped Allura." She was suddenly shaking her head, trying to jerk free of his hands' grip on her hair. "Again and again...more times than Allura can count."

"What?" He frowned, and she screamed, eyes wild with fear.

"You raped me!" She was shoving at him, almost beating her hands against his chest in her attempts to get away. Lotor held on to her, enduring her blows, a put on expression on his face. "I didn't want you, and you forced yourself on me! You never even gave me a choice!" Her words were becoming more coherent, Allura's breathing become ragged. She seemed torn between crying and glaring at him, practically hissing as she spoke. "From the first time I met you...right up onto a few months ago, you raped me. Countless months of continuos rape!"

He was shocked, almost speechless as he stared at her. Is that what she thought? Is that how she looked on their past experiences together? Lotor shook his head no, and Allura let out an anguished scream. The sound hurt his ears, Lotor grimacing in pain.

"Allura no...I gave you pleasure. Time and time again. We enjoyed one another."

She scoffed, the sound ending on a hysterical sob. "What about on Pollux?" Her eyes stared at him accusingly, Lotor flinching as he thought back to that first night on Pollux. He remembered how angry he had been, how green with jealousy her relationship with Avok had made him. When Allura began hitting him, Lotor had known he had lost control of her, the prince moving to regain it in the only way he knew how short of hitting her.

He could still remember the pitiful pained sounds she had made, the way she had tried to scramble away from him at first. And then how she just lay there, whimpering pathetically into a pillow. It hadn't made him feel good, he had regretted it in an instant. "Pollux was....a different time..." he began, and Allura sneered at him.

"Not that different from the first day I met you!"

"You were given to me as a gift." Lotor began, voice level in it's blandness. "You were my slave.....it's not a crime to rape property."

"Property?!" Lotor realized he had said the wrong thing, Allura resuming her struggles. "I am a living, breathing person! I am not an object! I have real feelings and emotions! I feel pain when you hurt me! And Lotor you did hurt me!"

"Only that night on Pollux." She screamed again, and suddenly her arm was moving, her hand slapping across his face. The blow jarred him, chasing away the last of the wine addled haze in his mind.

"You hurt me each time you forced me to have sex with you!" Allura shouted, and scrambled off a stunned Lotor's lap. She backwards crawled on the bed, reaching the head board, and grabbing hold of a pillow. She placed that cushion before her, clutching the pillow to her stomach as though it would shield her from Lotor.

He didn't understand, and let the confusion show on his face. "I gave you pleasure." She shook her head in denial, Lotor kneeling at the opposite end of the bed. "I did. I made you climax many times. You enjoyed what I did!"

"You forced my body to enjoy it!" She snapped back, fingers tight on the pillow, her nails almost tearing open the fabric in her agitation. "You forced pleasure on me, pleasure that was unwanted!"

"How could anyone not want pleasure?" A confused Lotor asked. Allura's eyes narrowed, the girl looking close to throwing the pillow at him. "I was not a difficult master. I saw to your needs, gave your body what it craved."

"You made me your victim!" The word had him reeling back, Lotor shocked. "You did. And you continue to make me your victim each time you force me into your bed. Just like you tried to do tonight!"

"I wasn't trying to rape you!" Lotor shouted over her words, incensed that she had misinterpreted his actions. "I was only..."

"Only what?!" Allura demanded. "I told you no! I told you to stop! Not only did you ignore me, you purposely kissed me!"

"I only wanted to make love to you..." He whispered, but Allura continued as though he hadn't spoken.

"You always do that! Try to kiss away my protests. Try to suffocate me with your nearness, and eat up my words so that you can keep on pretending I want this, want you!"

"I do all that?" A stunned Lotor asked, Allura giving a savage nod of her head. "It's not on purpose. It isn't!" He insisted, but inwardly he was having doubts. How many times had he heard Allura's protests, and tried to turn them into moans, tried to distract her, tried to change her words into ones of agreement? "Allura..I...I'm sorry..."

"What if sorry is not good enough?!"

"I'll do anything to make this right." Lotor said, expression earnest. "What do you want? Jewels, gowns, more plays? Tell me and it's yours."

"You can't buy my forgiveness!" She actually threw the pillow at him, Lotor ducking it just in time. "Just as you can't buy my love!"

"Then let me earn both of them." He started to crawl towards her, and she panicked, scrambling to the right to get off the bed. He lunged after her, intent on boxing her

in, Lotor trapping Allura against the wall. She stared up at him, lower lip trembling, her whole body's posture meek and cowering. Lotor didn't know what Allura thought he was going to do, but he reached for her hands, holding them in a tight grip.

"You can't..." She shook her head, whispering the words. "You may never be able to make this right between us."

"I have to try." Lotor insisted, and bowed his head so that his lips brushed against her forehead. "Allura, if we are to have a future together, you must stop thinking of this as rape."

"It will always be rape so long as you continue to ignore my protests." Allura told him, blinking her red rimmed eyes in rapid succession.

"Then I will wait for you to be ready. For you to say yes to me."

"I may never be ready." Her words were disheartening, though Lotor tried not to show it. "What if I can never be with you?"

"The time will come when you will be able to..." Lotor began, and Allura cut him off.

"You can't know that! Do you know how fearful I am of sex? And not just with you, but with men in general. I may never be able to have a normal relationship, a healthy sex life. Even as you do things that my body acknowledges as feeling good, the dread and nervousness that accompany such actions is overwhelming. I'm damaged Lotor! Maybe beyond repair!"

She was starting to cry again, Lotor feeling helpless at the sight of her tears. "Allura no....everyone is fixable..."

"Not everyone." She retorted. "Sex scares me....and you scare me when you want sex from me! What if the only way I am able to have sex is through rape?!"

"I'll work on that with you." He didn't dare crack a joke at this time, expression serious as he stared at her. "I'll find a way to get you over your hang-ups."

"It's impossible..." Allura sighed.

"Nothing is impossible!" Lotor told her, and she shook her head no.

"You'll get tired of waiting. You'll push and demand, and if that doesn't work, you'll just take what you want."

"I've been good these last few months...for the most part." Lotor pointed out, and she hesitated. "Come Allura, is being in my bed really that horrible?" He was trying to coax a smile out of her, but her look was deadly serious.

"There can be no joy as long as there is no choice." She was pulling on her arms, trying to get her hands free. He reluctantly released his grip, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Haven't you wondered why the minute you allowed me a choice, I never took you back into my bed?" He had wondered, Lotor devoting many nights to thinking up ways to get Allura to cave in and accept him with open arms. "I'm afraid of you. I'm afraid of what you'll do...and what you'll make me feel."

"I don't want you to be afraid of me!"

"It's too late for that." She lowered her eyes, Allura gazing down at the floor. "I don't know what to do." Lotor felt like he had missed something important, the prince looking at her questioningly. "I know if I stay with you, we can't continue the way we have. You'll become impatient, you'll eventually take what you want from me. I can't live that way!"

"No, you're wrong!" Lotor protested. "I'm willing to wait for you for as long as you need."

"What if that time never comes?!" She slipped out from between him and the wall, walking nude around the room. Even with the harsh reality they were discussing, he wanted her, Lotor trying not to stare at her perfect bottom as it flexed with her movements. "I understand to choose to stay with you on Doom is to choose to be yours. I don't want to give up my children, but I don't know if I can make such a sacrifice for them!"

That hurt, Lotor not liking that Allura was acting like it was so extreme a hardship to lay with him. "Is that it? Are you leaving me?"

She stayed with her back to him, shoulders sagging. "I don't know what to do." He walked towards her, reaching out with his arms to wrap her in a hug from behind. Allura went immediately stiff with tension, a sob escaping her. Just like so much of the past few minutes, it confused him, Lotor whispering into her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"It's you behind me....it reminds me of Pollux. I can't stand to feel you naked against my back." He released her at her explanation, Lotor stunned.

"It affected you that much?" He asked, Allura turning to look at him. She nodded, and was crying once more, the tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You wanted to prove a point!" Allura sobbed, bringing her fist to her mouth. She seemed to bite at her knuckles, trying to hold in her sounds. "It was a very effective lesson in what would happen if I disobeyed you."

He felt guilty now, Lotor just staring at the crying girl. He realized she was right, he had done damage to her, perhaps irreparably so. Lotor was thinking on all their past encounters, inwardly flinching as he recalled less than stellar moments. Such as the time he had chased her down, throwing her to the floor, and fucking her on the carpet. He had been exhilarated by the chase, turned on like he had never been before. Lotor could even recall thinking smugly how it had been one of the best lays of his life, and now he shivered, realizing just what kind of monster he had been to her.

"You must have been so frightened." He said softly, reaching up to touch her cheek. His thumb brushed at her tears, smearing them away. 'I'm sorry for that. Sorry I took the choice out of your hands. Sorry I didn't do right by you." Other memories were coming, Lotor recalling how the days after her rescue from Prince Morwin, he had treated her like she was incapable of exhaustion, making desperate love to her. Even after he got her pregnant, he continued to tire her out with his amorous intentions, using her again and again even when she made protests of being sleepy.

"I'm sorry." Lotor told her, recalling the day he had freed her. How he had been angry at her refusal to want to marry him. He cringed as he remembered how he pinned her against the computer console, all but threatening her with rape for her refusal. He had talked of being a better man, a changed man, but he had been tempted, her fear palpable, Allura looking delectable as she trembled against him. "I'm a monster."

Allura didn't argue him that point, just crying silently as he continued to brush away her tears. Lotor didn't know how he was going to fix this, but he wanted to try. "Allura please....don't let this fear...don't let what I've done in the past, what I almost did tonight deny you the chance to be with your children. I can make you happy...both in bed and out. You just have to give me a chance, you just have to learn to trust me."

"I don't know if I can." She admitted, voice hoarse from all the crying and screaming she did.

"But try...for the sake of our family. For the sake of our future, for our happiness." He urged, and Allura looked away. Lotor had to fight not to force her to keep looking at him, the girl sighing deeply.

"I need to think."

"All right..." He quickly agreed. "I'll leave you alone for tonight." He was already tucking himself back into his pants, and doing up the buttons of his shirt. She backed away from him, heading towards the closet but unable to take her eyes off of Lotor. It was as though Allura didn't trust him to behave long enough to leave the room. "I need to think too. To think on how to make things better between us."

"There's no easy solutions."

He flashed her a smile, a wry twisting of his lips. "Anything worth fighting for never is easy." He locked eyes with her, letting her see how serious he was. "And you are the most worthy thing I know of to fight for." She was already at the closet, almost backing into the clothing hanging there. Lotor shared one last smoldering look with her, before turning, stalking out of the bedroom and into the outer chamber. Allura didn't even wait for him to get out into the hall, already breaking down into tears, the sound making him wince as though knives were stabbing into him.

"Hey boss." Cossack was out in the hall, clearly waiting for Lotor to emerge from his evening with Allura. "You don't look so good."

"Then I look as I feel." Lotor said tiredly, and walked over to the door that would lead into his apartment. Cossack followed behind him, the two Drules entering the room together. The commander waited until the door closed, and then was speaking.

"Is everything going okay with Allura?" Lotor just looked at him, and Cossack sighed. "Guess not. Would have thought you two would be celebrating the good news." He sighed, a thought clearly occurring to him. "But I suppose an execution would hurt her delicate sensibilities."

"It would." Lotor agreed, walking over to the table where a pitcher of water sat. He wanted a good stiff drink, and yet he knew it would only make things worse if he imbibed liquor. So he settled for ice water, Lotor drinking thirstily of his glass. "I didn't tell her."

"You didn't?" Cossack was surprised.

"I didn't want to ruin the night for her." Lotor thought back on the moment the guard had approached him, pulling him away from the play. The man had been excited to report that the capital city of Amazonia had fallen, and with it the Queen had been captured. "But..."

"But what?" Cossack asked.

"I failed in that regard." He snorted, disgusted with himself. "Oh Cossack....she may never come to love me."

"Don't say that!" protested Cossack, shaking his head no. "Not if you don't want it to come true!"

"I fear it already has. She's frightened of me Cossack. She might even hate me for what I've done to her in the past." Lotor slammed down his cup, staring down at his hands. He could see remains of pink under his nails, the remnants of Allura's shredded dress. "I raped her Cossack...I took what I wanted from her again and again without thought to her feelings or what she really wanted!"

He turned to look at his friend, the Drule stunned. "I don't know what to say." Cossack admitted, a tad sheepishly.

"It's fine." Lotor said gruffly. "I didn't know what to say to her accusations either."

"Did you make it clear to her that she was a slave? That's it not a crime on Doom to rape one?"

"That didn't make her feel better. if anything she became more agitated." Lotor sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't know boss." Cossack sighed as well, looking depressed.

Lotor began pacing, voice silent as he thought about the situation with Allura. He wondered if there was any way to fix things with her, a way to help her regain her trust. He snorted at that, realizing he had never really had her trust in the first place, the girl shattered by what he had done to her. He was at a lost, truly not knowing what to do when heart spoken apologies and gifts would not be enough to appease Allura.

"They're waiting on you, you know." Cossack said, and Lotor glanced at him. "The execution is set to happen at any time."

"I'll be there shortly." Lotor told him, and Cossack nodded.

"Let Merla's death take your mind off your problems. At least for a little while." Advised Cossack. "And hey...the guardsmen you snuck into the palace via the play group, are slowly taking position in the castle. No one will notice when the performers leave with a few less men."

"At least that is one thing that is taken care of." Lotor sighed, unable to cheer up at the thought of the allies he had snuck into the castle. Perhaps watching Merla's execution would be just the key to chasing away his bad mood. At least for a little while. "Come Cossack. Let's hurry to the throne room. I'm sure my father is eager to watch the troublesome queen breathe her last breath."

"I know I'm looking forward to it!" Cossack said, and hurried to the room's door. Lotor walked at a more sedate pace, still thinking about Allura. Right now it seemed like a hopeless case, the prince having no idea how he was going to make things better between them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie...yeah...true. Guess the Drules prettied up the ending.

BRP, I think Zarkon would be too dangerous to exile. He'd always be plotting to get back his throne. Thank you! Ah...I'm always juggling several fics. I just, go from inspiration to inspiration and work on whatever it is that appeals to me the most at the time. Plus I tend to write at the exclusion of everything else...it's like I live to write! Glad you liked the play and the cake. And yes...the struggles are just increasing for Lotor and Allura, now that she's makingher feelings known.


	97. Chapter 97

She was moaning, turning back and forth in bed, making pitiful sounds. She could feel how wet with nervous sweat her hair was, her nightgown clinging to her body in damp patches. The bed sheets lay tangled around her legs, Allura making a half conscious move to kick free of them. She wanted her legs free, she needed them to retain mobility, the girl running in her dreams.

Dreams that were more like nightmares, the floodgates of her imagination opened after the traumatic events of the night before. But it wasn't fanciful things she saw, Allura reliving events of the past, haunted by memories of Lotor. Of his hands holding her down, his lips on her mouth, and his eyes gleaming with a determined look. She twisted, kicking out with her trapped legs, somehow slipping free of Lotor's hold.

She ran down a corridor, and with her came the ghost of her past self, the girl clad in the flimsy silk of a harem slave. That hated outfit covered little, designed to be easy access for a man's rampant desires. She merged with her past self, tasting the familiar fear, feeling the panic increase with every step she took.

Running back and forth through the castle, hunted like an animal, her ultimate destiny to be the trophy of a monster. She didn't even hear him behind her, he was just there, lunging forward so that his arms slid around her waist, his thrown weight bringing her down to the ground. She was stunned, seeing stars, Allura shaking her head, trying to clear the confusion. Lotor was there, easing aside the length of silk that hung down the front of her legs.

She was pinned, Allura's breath wheezing out of her, Lotor's finger caressing her in an abrupt manner. She hated the way he used her body against her, Lotor stroking fire into Allura even as she struggled against him. It did no good, he forced her legs to stay spread, the prince sliding into place between them. She felt the proof of his desire rubbing against her, Allura gasping out a panicked no.

She beat her hands against him, Lotor grabbing her wrists, forcing them down past her head. As he tried to penetrate her, Allura twisted, catching the sight of gold gleaming in the distance. It distracted her at a pivotal moment, Allura crying out in pain as Lotor thrust inside her. She wept real tears, feeling them streak down her face, Allura staring at the gold gleam.

It became more distinct, the girl realizing it was hair she had spied. A gold pool of it, spread out on the floor. Other details came into view, and soon it was like looking in a mirror, Allura seeing herself, seeing another time when Lotor had hurt her. He was pinning her down to the floor, hand on her back as he positioned himself behind her. Allura realized what she was seeing and screamed, the sound hoarse with fear.

Her mind sought to protect her from the horror, forcing her awake, Allura jerking up to a sitting position. For a second she didn't see the room, her vision blurred with her tears. Her breath was loud in her ears, her scream echoing long after it had stopped.

The sound of it still ringing in her ears, Allura hugged her arms around her, shivering as though she was cold. Slowly her vision returned to normal, Allura staring at the darkened room. She let out a shuddery breath, and shifted across the mattress, leaning to the left to reach the lamp on the bed's night stand. Her fingers fumbled for the switch, and then a dim light flooded the area by the bed, Allura letting out a startled sound.

He hadn't reacted to her screams, hadn't seemed to care, just standing there by her bedside, staring down at her with an unreadable expression. She stared up at him, wishing she hadn't kicked the blanket onto the floor, Allura wanting to pull it over her and hide her body from his stare.

"Lotor." She shivered as she spoke his name, Allura frightened by his nearness. She studied his face, noting it look haggard, dark circles under his eyes, the prince apparently having forgone sleep. His hair was wild, he hadn't taken the time to run a comb though it. Even his clothes were disorganized, the same shirt and pants he had worn the night before. "Wh....what are you doing here?"

His golden eyed stare regarded her, Lotor silent for so long she thought he wasn't going to answer. "Needed to see you." He finally croaked out, and she lifted her brow, waiting for him to go on. "Allura...I was up all night, thinking about what you said. What you told me..."

"Oh?" A wistful sound, Allura wishing she could have forgone sleep rather than endure her nightmares.

"I can't stand knowing you feel that way. That you think that way about us." She shrugged, and gathered her knees against her chest, wrapping her arms around them so she stay huddled against the bed's headboard. "It wasn't all bad was it?" A searching stare from Lotor, the prince studying her face. When she said nothing, he

continued. "It was different between us after I saved you from Merla and Morwin...you were grateful to be saved."

"Yes....yes I was." Allura agreed, and saw him frown.

"Then why? Why say it was nothing but rape?"

"You never ASKED me if I wanted to sleep with you." Allura pointed out, making his frown deepen.

"You never said no though. I'm sure of it!"

"I didn't dare too! I was frightened of what you would do if I told you no!" She brought up her hand to brush away her tears, sighing. "You made it clear in the past you didn't handle rejection well. How much worse would it be if I said no to you?"

"I'd never hurt you!" He protested, and she couldn't help herself, Allura making a scoffing sound.

"You hurt me plenty in the past." She had to look away from his eyes, the gold looking full of pain at hearing her words. "And Arus needed saving..."

"So you whored yourself out to me?!" She flinched at Lotor's words, Allura hearing the hard truth in his statement.

"It was the only thing I had left to give...No." A shake of her head, frowning. "You would have had me anyway....Arus just guaranteed I didn't fight you as hard." Lotor was disappointed, she could see that. "Why did you come here Lotor? What did you hope to accomplish?"

"I thought we could come to an understanding of what happened between us during those first months together..." He answered, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"What more do you need?" Allura demanded crossly. "You saw, you wanted, you took. It's a simple enough mentality to follow."

"But..."

"Besides..." She was glancing at him out the corner of her eye, watching the effect her words had on him. "Why should it matter what you did to me? You've done it before, to the countless women in your harem."

"I wish that was jealousy in your voice...." He muttered, and she let out a bitter laugh.

"I don't envy the women in your harem. We've all been made your victims...even if some of them fool themselves into believing they have feelings for you."

That last statement might have been pushing him to far, his face turning angry. "I haven't touched the women in my harem for months...not since the night you ended up in the hospital!"

"Ah yes, lucky me." Allura was bitter, staring at her knees. "To bear the brunt of your....affection for all this time."

"It's more than affection!" Lotor all but shouted, and the bed creaked, the prince getting his knee up on it. "I'm in LOVE with you! I've been in love with you for a long time now!" She was scrambling, trying to lunge out of the way, fearful of what he would do. But he snagged her arm, and pulled her back against the pillows, forcing her to endure his closeness.

For one short minute, they just stared at each other, the two breathing just a little heavier as she lay trapped between his arms. But Lotor wasn't touching her, careful to keep his hands on either side of her shoulders, a half an inch of space between them.

"Allura...it is love. I've never felt this way for anyone before...never had this kind of attachment, even with family. I would have done things differently with you if I had known I'd fall in love with you. You must believe me!" Lotor said heatedly.

She stared up at him, conscious of the fact that any movement of hers would bring her body brushing against his. "I don't know if it's love..." He made a protesting noise, but Allura didn't quiet, determined to finish. "But I do believe you have feelings for me that are stronger than what you are used too. But..."

"But?" He repeated anxiously.

Allura sighed, but didn't dare close her eyes. "Can you really say this love of yours would have protected me from your desires? That you wouldn't have been driven to

take what you wanted, even more because you felt so strongly for me?"

"I...I don't know..." He admitted, and she sighed.

"It's only recently that you've been making the effort to change. And it is an effort for you. I can see how you struggle to do what you think is right towards me."

"No one ever said love was easy." Lotor retorted, sticking stubbornly to the idea that he was in love with her. "We'll look back on this one day..."

"And what? Laugh?!" She demanded hotly.

"No.....it's no laughing matter. But we'll wonder why it took so long for us to see the truth. Why it took you so long to realize I loved you." He frowned when she did, the prince mirroring her expression. "What?"

"That it leaves you wondering why it took me so long to realize that means you still don't understand the severity of the situation. That you still don't think what you did was truly wrong!"

"I'm sorry if a lifetime of Drule culture and laws has made me....resistant to the idea that fucking a slave is rape." He snapped harshly at her, Lotor angry once more.

"And that it is not considered a crime here.....that idea is abhorrent to me!" She shivered, pained and angry. "I don't want to live in a world where that is normal. That that is expected behavior! I don't want such values imparted on my children!"

"Then stay with me!" Lotor sounded as though he was half begging, half commanding. "Stay with US..." A hand on her belly, the touch possessive. "And teach them YOUR values. Teach them what is right from wrong." She thought she would have hated him at the moment if he smiled at her, but fortunately he remained serious. "Show

them what they need to know so they don't make the same mistakes as their father."

"You seek to blackmail me emotionally!" He made an annoyed sound, rolling off her. She immediately sat up, not quite glaring at him. "That's not love! That's not right, to keep giving me these horrible choices to make!"

"Horrible? Hmph. They could be a lot worse than you think!"

"What's worse than having to leave behind my children?!" She demanded, and crawled off the bed, moving to pace back and forth by it's side.

"Apparently, sleeping with me." He sounded bitter, laying on his side, watching her move about the floor. Allura didn't know what to stay to that, mouth opening and closing silently. "We still have almost five months before your choice...Five months Allura, to work together and make an outcome where we can all be happy." A sigh then, Lotor looking downcast. "Because I won't be happy without you by my side....just as you won't be happy if you leave behind our family."

"I think we're doomed." She said plaintively.

"We're troubled...but it's not yet a hopeless situation."

"It feels like it is." Allura said, coming to a halt as Lotor eased off the bed.

"It's not." He reached for her hand, turning it over to study her palm. She stood watching him, wondering what he was up to. "Can you tolerate this much?" He asked,

stroking his fingers against the palm of her hand. She blinked, feeling the pleasant sensation of his finger's caress.

"Yes." She nodded, cautious of what he was doing.

"Then it's not hopeless." Lotor smiled at her. "You don't hate all my touches. We can build on that. We can make things right between us." He continued to stroke her palm, fingers moving downwards to skirt lightly over her wrist. She didn't object, and after a few seconds he grew bolder, starting to rub his hand along the space between wrist and elbow.

"I don't like when you grab me." Allura told him, conscious of his touch on her arm. "Be it my body or my arm. It frightens me."

"Then I will work with you so as not to frighten you." Lotor told her. He stepped closer to her, and she tensed, fighting not to back away. He noticed and sighed, but did not stop caressing her arm. "Does my approach really bother you that much?"

"Sometimes it does." She admitted. "It depends..."

"On what?"

"On the look in your eyes." Allura shrugged, trying to think how to explain it. "Your eyes are the window to your soul. They show so much...they hint at your intentions....you get a gleam in them, a warning that you're about to do something....naughty."

"Naughty." He repeated, sounding thoughtful. "Interesting choice of word. You don't like when I'm naughty..."

"It usually means bad things for me." She told him.

"We'll have to work on that. Make it so that you anticipate the naughty, rather than fear it." His fingers trailed back to her hand, Lotor taking hold of it. He tugged on her arm, and she moved, Allura following him across the bedroom floor. He led her into the outer chamber, and brought her over to the table, sitting her down before the breakfast of fresh fruits.

She reached for a strawberry with her free hand, Lotor continuing to hold her other one. He seemed to be content with that simple touch, Allura dipping the berry into a thick yellow cream. She was about to take a bite when he spoke, the girl glancing at him, seeing how serious he looked.

"Last night, the capital of Amazonia fell." The strawberry fell to the table, the cream dripping globs on the surface.

"What?!" She gasped, shocked.

"It took the lions nearly two days of hard fighting, but they were successful. There was little loss on Doom's side."

"What about the Queen?" Allura asked, anxious to learn of Merla's fate.

"Captured....and executed for her crimes against the Doom Empire." He said this without inflection in his tone, Lotor a soldier reporting on the enemy. Allura sat there staring at him, her mouth a round o of shock. The seconds ticked by, a full two minutes before she broke the silence.

"How did she die?"

"I'm not sure you want to know..." Lotor hesitated, and Allura turned insistent.

"Tell me....please..." It was a morbid curiosity within her, Allura needing to know.

"Her Queen status did not prevent my father from ordering the most extreme execution given to our enemies." His tone was bland, he was still trying to appear unaffected by what he was saying. "She was beheaded."

"Beheaded?!" gasped Allura, and he nodded.

"Even as we speak, her head is being preserved....a trophy for my father's collection. Her body has been burnt, denied the rites of a proper burial."

"'How...horrible..." Allura whispered, feeling a tear drip down her face. "I know she had to die...that she'd never stop so long as she lived...but..it's harder than I thought to justify that death in my heart."

"You need comforting." Lotor noted, gently squeezing her hand. "Would it be all right if I put my arms around you?" She thought about it, Allura desperately needing the comforting touch of another being. But she wasn't sure it would be okay if that person was Lotor, Allura hesitating. "I won't misinterpret it's meaning. It'll only be a hug to relieve you of some of your distress."

"I...."

"Please Allura." Lotor did not quite beg, his eyes staring into hers. "Let me do this for you."

The tears fell faster, and Allura nodded, shifting in her seat to go into Lotor's arms. She sniffled, trying not to sob, clinging to his shirt as she tried not to think on the horribleness of Merla's final moments. Lotor kept his hands innocent, just holding her, his embrace relaxed and loose.

"She would have done the same to us." Allura whispered. "I know that and yet...."

"And yet you cannot help but mourn the loss of a life." Lotor noted, and she nodded. "You are a compassionate woman Allura. Just one of the many reasons I love you." For once she didn't object to his love, merely laying her head against his chest so she could listen to his strong heart beat. It was more proof that they were still alive, having defeated one of their numerous enemies. With Merla gone, that left only Zarkon, Allura wondering if the King would find a way to become even more dangerous to them before he died.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Superior Shortness, hope you won't be too disapointed that Merla's execution happened off screen. It didn't really advance the story any, or their relationship to focus on the Queen's execution. XD

BRP, ah I think I need to see this Hellboy II movie. You are the third Lotor fan to mention the prince from that movie! The fight to execute Zarkon starts in like chapter 99 or 100. ^_- Oh I did have a work out scene in this fic, It was back in the alte 40's, and one of Lotor's sparring partners turned out to be an assassin hired by Merla! I also had him work out his frustration in price of Freedom, with Allura coming along and spying him exercising. But I don't recall what chapter number. I finished this fic last night. It clocks in at 131 chapters \o/

They sued for being exiled? Did they win? *is nosy.*


	98. Chapter 98

The noise of the hanger filtered into the hall, people talking, shouting over the sounds of a buzz saw. Electricity crackled, the sound of something sparking violently, people yelling in alarm. Good-natured ribbing came from those watching at a safe distance, the sounds of metal ringing as it was worked on. All this hinted that it was a busy time in the hanger, perhaps more so than usual as the mechanics worked to repair and salvage ships.

Lotor paused in the archway that led into the docking area, the prince overlooking the crowded floor. It was no less empty than the last time he had set foot into this area, the place packed full of ships, mechanics and service men running about the floor. They weren't the only Drules at this time of day, a small contingent of guards were gathered in the rear of the hangar.

Clustered about a man who was taller than all gathered in this room, the guards were on high alert, ready to protect their king. Lotor hid a frown, not liking the way Zarkon took to traveling everywhere with his personal guard. It was a smart move, a safety measure that continued to prolong the king's life, though his son itched for the chance to dispose of him. He kept telling himself soon, whispering words of reassurance that Zarkon's time would come.

He just didn't know when that day would be, Lotor holding back a sigh as he thought on Haggar's advice. The witch was ever cautious, perhaps now more than ever, whispering to him to wait. She feared if Lotor struck to soon, it would not be just the end of him, but of Haggar, Cossack and Allura. Others would suffer as well, the men and women who had allied with Lotor.

But with Haggar's powers still not returned, she had no way of telling when would be the most opportune time to strike. Allura, talented though she was proving to be, was no help in this regard. She simply did not have the skill to do a trusty worth divination of the future. It was coming down to a guessing game, Lotor making plans and moving people into position.

He did so quietly, replacing guards with men he had been assured was trustworthy. He did so a handful at a time, not wanting to tip off others to the presence of the new men. The nobles who visited Doom on a daily basis normally did not pay attention to the guards and servants who worked in the castle, treating them as faceless entities. But even they might notice something was wrong, and for that Lotor proceeded carefully.

Many of the halls of the castle were being patrolled by his men, leaving just the halls outside Zarkon's private chambers to be guarded by the King's most trusted men. Lotor had yet to replace the men in the throne room, knowing it would be trickier than most because it was always guarded by a mix of both Zarkon's guards, and the guards that patrolled the rest of the castle.

The throne room might very well be their last stance, the battle ground for the final fight. Lotor was already giving thought to dressing up some of his men as nobles, sneaking them into the throne room for the final showdown with his father. _~Soon.~_ Lotor promised himself, forcing himself to step out of the archway and into the room. _~You'll kill him soon.~_

Greetings were shouted to Lotor, men looking up from the work they were doing. The proper respect was paid, bows from the head as he passed by, the mechanics' hands occupied with drills and saws. Lotor nodded in return, but his attention was solely for his father, seeing Zarkon standing before black lion, his head bent back so he could gaze up at it's face.

"So the rumors are true." Zarkon did not turn, the man barely reacting to Lotor's voice. "You have been paying visits to the lions."

"Why wouldn't I?" Zarkon asked, his gaze locked onto black lion. "They are magnificent machines. I can feel their power, it sends shivers down my spine." Lotor drew up besides his father, pausing to gaze up at the deactivated lion. It's eyes were currently dark, no light to give it life. And yet something about the sheer majesty of the lion drew Lotor in, the prince experiencing a sense of awe in the lion's presence.

The lions were currently preserving their power, having spent many days traveling and fighting. They were nearing their weekly limit, and needed to be returned to Arus soon. "I often wonder..." Zarkon began, intruding on Lotor's thoughts. "Just how the Ancient Arusians made the lions."

"If Allura is to believe, they didn't." That got the King to look at him, the man lifting a brow in question. "Their origins are shrouded in mystery...A mystery that hints at Gods and magic."

"Hmph. A fanciful superstition for a simple people." Zarkon said dismissive, clearly ruling out Allura's words. "No, someone had to have made it. Some long lost civilization of Arus, with technology the likes of which we've never even dreamed of."

"If they were so advanced, why are there no records of them?" Lotor asked.

"They probably grew too powerful. It's happen before, civilizations turning inward, destroying themselves either by accident or design. We're just lucky the lions survived their downfall." Zarkon turned back to the lion, stretching out his hand towards it's black metal hide.

"We're lucky in more ways than one." Lotor agreed, watching his father caress his nails against the lion's side. "Without them we would have lost the kingdom."

"Yes. All because that impudent bitch was holding back on us." Zarkon grumbled. "I'll have that beam of hers at my command soon enough. After witnessing Merla's execution the scientists are practically fighting each other to be the first to spill Amazonia's secrets. It's refreshing." He turned away from the lion, focusing on his son now. "To have a weapon we can recreate easily. I dare say the Doom Empire will soon be unstoppable between the lions and the beam."

"That must make you happy."

"It does." Allowed Zarkon with a nod of his head. "Although I would be happier if we could have Voltron at our disposal."

"I won't risk Allura." Lotor quickly said, seeing his father frown. "She is too fragile a flower to fight wars for you."

"She could use some hardening up." Groused Zarkon, giving Lotor a considering look. "You pamper that slave far too much. It weakens you both."

"She's the mother of my children and has never been in a fight. You think a girl like her will have the stomach to do what is necessary?" Lotor demanded, and Zarkon shrugged.

"There are other ways she can serve."

"Oh?" Lotor was uneasy at that, staring at his father as he waited for him to clarify what he meant.

"I've been giving careful thought to that girl's future." Zarkon said, and his eyes unnerve Lotor, the king seeming to savor each word spoken. "And I've come to a decision..."

"Allura is my responsibility." Lotor quickly interjected, fearing the worst. "I've made promises to her.."

"Promises that can be broken." Zarkon snorted, his tone disdainful. "Really Lotor. Telling her you'd set her free was one of your more...insipid moments." The king tsked, tongue clicking at his teeth. "She's a valuable commodity, in more ways than one. Her blood is the only thing that can activate Voltron. Do you really think I'd allow her to escape our grasp?"

"It's not your decision to make.." Lotor began, but Zarkon cut him off with a roar.

"Do you forget who is king here?!"

"No..." Lotor had to fight to maintain control, whispering words in his head about how Zarkon would not be king for much longer.

"I get the final say. And I will not allow that girl, that slave to leave. Her blood holds the key, blood that must be studied. Blood that must be passed on."

"What are you hinting at?" An ill Lotor asked.

"I mean to breed her." Zarkon flashed his fangs, Lotor trying to control his reaction but failing. "Come now Lotor, do not look so horrified! You'll have your heirs, and I will have my test subjects. Babies that are born with the genetic key that will allow them to pilot Voltron. We'll be able to study them at leisure, and perhaps come across the reason why her blood is so special."

"What good will an army of potential pilots do?!" Lotor growled, Zarkon smirking.

"I haven't given up on reproducing the lions. If we can crack the codes...we can have the robots for our specially trained pilots to fly." Zarkon was moving, his guards clearing a path for him through the hanger. Lotor stalked after him, smoldering with anger.

"You never get tired of amassing power do you?!" he demanded, and Zarkon actually laughed. "When will it be enough father?!"

"When I have this whole galaxy cowering before me!" Came Zarkon's answer.

Lotor wondered if even that would be enough to satisfy Zarkon. "I won't allow you to use Allura like some brood mare!"

"You've no say in it!" Zarkon retorted. "Fight me on this, and I'll separate you from her now." Lotor stopped, clenching his hands into fists as he stared at his father's retreating back. "I suggest you work on distancing yourself from the girl." He called back to Lotor. "It'll make it easier to part from her once your heirs have been born into this world."

"Damn you." Lotor growled, listening to the sound of Zarkon's mocking laughter travel back to him. _~You go to far old man.~_ Lotor thought, snarling softly to himself. He began striding through the hangar, the Drules there turning away, pretending not to have noticed the exchanged between father and son. Lotor practically saw red, fighting not to break into a run as he covered the distance to the archway.

His father and his men were just disappearing around a corner, but Lotor made no move to charge after them. Instead he forced himself to breathe, trying to calm himself as best he could. He would not allow Zarkon to goad him into making a move against him just yet, not when all he had at his disposal was the sword hanging at his side.

_~Zarkon has to die and soon.~_ Lotor grumbled in his head, and marched down the corridor. He walked at a fast clip, hurrying past startled faces, the prince growling under his breath. He didn't let anyone stop him, refusing to acknowledge those who foolishly tried to get his attention. Soon he was at Haggar's door, fist banging against the metal.

It took her a few moments to answer, the locks being undone one by one. He pounded his fist harder, letting his anger and impatience transfer to that movement. "Prince Lotor....your highness..." Haggar took one look at his angry face, then reached for his arm, drawing him into the room. "Do come in.."

Near the back of the room sat Allura, the girl perched on a stool, a vial of some kind in her hand. Lotor immediately went to her side, reaching for her hand, pulling her to her feet. She went into his embrace with protests, the girl stiff with tension as he hugged her. Lotor didn't care if at the moment he was upsetting her, needing her nearness to calm him.

"You're angry..." Allura whispered, and Lotor nodded, burying his nose in her hair. He knew he was doing things she didn't like, overwhelming her with his nearness. But he feared Allura's closeness was the only thing that could make him settle down, the only thing that could prevent him from doing something foolish.

"Tell us what happened." Haggar was near, having finished with locking her door.

"It's my father." Lotor stared at the witch over Allura's hair, seeing Haggar frown. "He goes too far this time."

"He's always pushing...what's new about this?"

"He's involving Allura in his schemes!" Lotor growled, tightening his arms around her possessively. "He has this insane notion of breeding her off to make more pilots suitable to flying Voltron." He heard Allura make a shocked sound, Lotor relaxing his grip so he could peer into her face. Her eyes were wide and dismayed, her skin having grown paler.

"Calm down or you'll let him throw you off your game." Advised Haggar. She looked at Allura, and spoke soothingly to the girl. "We won't allow that to happen, so don't you worry my dear."

"Haggar's right." Lotor said, slowly releasing Allura completely. "Zarkon won't lay a finger on you."

"How can you be so sure?" Allura asked, sounded worried.

"Because I intend to kill him...." he paused for dramatic effect. "Tonight." Allura gasped, but Haggar had an unexpected reaction, the witch torn between laughing and scorn. "What witch?" Lotor growled out a demand. Haggar was only too eager to answer.

"I tell you not to let him get to you, and what do you do?! You let him!" Haggar sighed. "Not everyone is in place....You still have men to get into the castle. It will take a few more days yet before you can even make the attempt on his life. Think before you act!"

"But..."

"But nothing!" Hissed Haggar. "Zarkon can't even put his plan against Allura into motion until after she has your children. She'll be safe from him if we wait just a little longer. Please your highness...don't let foolish impulse cost you your crown."

"She's right Lotor." Allura spoke up, touching his arm. "And you've waited this long...be patient for just a few more days." She looked into his eyes, her gaze imploring. Lotor sighed, knowing for Allura he would wait.

"Fine. We wait. But the instant all my men are in place, Zarkon dies."

"Yes, yes." Haggar nodded. "And a fine day that will be." She flashed a crooked smile at them, then turned. "Allura and I will be busy...."

"Busy?" questioned Allura.

"There are potions to be made child. I may not be able to use my power, but I can still lend a bit of magic to the prince's cause." She disappeared down the aisle of bookcases, leaving Lotor and Allura alone. They didn't look at each other, staring down the path Haggar had traveled. It left an awkward silence between them, Allura fidgeting in place next to him.

Lotor held back a sigh, noting with regret that things were still rough between them. They weren't spending as much time together as he would like, Lotor finding he didn't really know what to say to Allura now that he had some idea of how she felt. And yet, even with those horrible silences between them, he enjoyed just being near her, Lotor loving to gaze at her beauty.

He didn't just look at her, Lotor had taken to doing his own brand of touch therapy with Allura. Each time he visited with her, he held her hands and stroked his fingers up and down the length of her arms. He practiced holding her, being careful with his hugs, trying to acclimatize Allura to his touch and nearness. She put up with it as best she could, though she always seemed to vibrate with nervous energy when he held her, or tried to touch her elsewhere than her arms.

"Haggar..." Allura's hesitant voice broke the silence, Lotor glancing at her. "Haggar says we need to set aside time to start practicing my breathing exercises for the birth. I...I assume you'll want to be present for the twin's arrival?"

"Of course." Lotor quickly answered. "I want to be here for every stage, not just the birth. I'll do anything to help you prepare."

"Thank you." A soft word from her, Allrua looking downwards. The silence descended upon them once more, Lotor desperate for a topic to talk to her about.

"Is it difficult?" That had Allura looking at him, a hint of confusion in her eyes. "These breathing exercises?"

"Oh no...not really." She said. "I mean...it's to keep me from panicking and breathing in a way that leaves me short of breath during labor. It helps to have a partner to keep me on track."

"Ah."

"Will I give birth in the castle hospital?" She asked, and Lotor shrugged.

"If you like. Although we'll have to get a doctor on staff the specializes in labor. Most of the doctors currently on staff are more for patching up the wounded, then ushering in new life to the world."

"I take it it's not often that a baby is born on castle grounds." Allura said, and Lotor nodded.

"Usually not on purpose. But don't worry Allura. I'll get you the best doctor and best equipment needed for healthy babies to be born!" Lotor was earnest, smiling at her.

"I believe you..." She hesitated, and he urged her to speak, Allura looking anxious. "Do you think your father is serious about...about breeding me?"

"As serious as he is with any of his other insane ideas." Lotor grumbled, then noticed her worried look. "But he won't get a chance to do it. I promise you Allura! I will kill him." She just looked at him, eyes uncertain. He sighed, and picked up her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Doom is a scary place."

"Sometimes it is..." agreed Lotor, and she look surprised at his agreement.

"Even to you?" Allura asked, and Lotor nodded.

"Even to me."

"But you'll bring change to the planet, won't you?" Her eyes were intent on his face, waiting his answer.

"I'll try my best too." That seemed to satisfy Allura, the girl squeezing his hand.

"That's all anyone can ask of you." It left Lotor wondering if he'd be able to do as she asked, the prince fearing he would turn as hard and cruel as Zarkon if Allura was to leave him. But he didn't dare voice his thoughts, just squeezing her hand back in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Superior Shortness, Hee! That would fit with his Drule like thinking. And Allura does get to see an execution later on in the fic....She passes out from it too....Poor thing just can't handle it.


	99. Chapter 99

She held a tentative perch on the edge of Lotor's bed, her hands resting on her lap. Her fingers played with the long ribbon of the bow on the front of her dress, Allura making a concentrated effort not to unravel it in the process. But her eyes were all for Lotor, watching as the prince began unbuttoning his shirt. It was an action that normally made her nervous, but for once Lotor wasn't looking at her as he undressed.

Instead he was facing a table, attention for the items scattered across the surface. There was various weapons laid out on the table, daggers and a hand held phaser, along with a personal com unit. Lotor had explained to Allura that the com unit was attuned to a private channel, one that was to be used only in an emergency. Lotor himself was confidant little would go wrong tonight, but Allura had her doubts.

Especially as she watched Lotor lift up a thin vest made of some kind of durable fibers that would shield him from the worst of laser blasts. She felt ill at ease to watch Lotor slip the vest on, the prince securing the tight fitting garment into place. He then set about to strapping the daggers onto his arms, thin sheathes that had been fitted to mold against his muscles. Only then did Lotor put on a new shirt, this one with loose sleeves that's bagginess would conceal the sharpened daggers on his lower arms.

"You see Allura?" Lotor asked, doing a quick flick of his left wrist that had a dagger dropping down into his hand. "Like this I can easily arm myself."

She nodded, though she was hardly reassured, watching Lotor replace the dagger in it's sheathe. He then began buttoning up his shirt, his movements hurried and impatient. Once the buttons of the shirts were completely fastened, he reached for his sword belt, looping it around his waist. To the small of his back, he placed the phaser, the black object nearly unnoticeable against the dark fabric of his shirt.

"Will you really need all that tonight?" Allura wondered out loud, her question drawing Lotor's attention to her.

"I just might." His expression was serious, Lotor stepping towards her. She watched his approach without backing up, seeing the prince's attention lay past her and the bed, and towards the wall where his best sword hung on hooks. It was with a steady hand that Lotor gripped the hilt of that sword, staring at his reflection on the lazon blade. "Hopefully I can do it with this sword alone."

Allura shivered at his determined look, letting go of the ribbon to hug her arms around her. It still bothered her that he could be so nonchalant about what he was planning to do, even as she knew it was the only way for any of them to have any true peace. She was quiet, but he noticed her arm's movements, Lotor lowering the sword to frown at her.

"Are you still doubting this is the right thing to do?" He asked, and she shook her head no.

"I know it is..." Allura held back a sigh, still hugging her arms to her. Lotor seemed reassured by her agreement, the prince lifting his sword, giving it complex twirls. She watched as he began dueling with an invisible opponent, artfully slashing at the empty air. A few seconds more passed, and then she was speaking again, Allura brushing back her hair with one hand. "Is he as skilled with a sword as you are?"

"Once...Once my father was." Lotor said, never pausing in his sword practice. "He used to lead armies into battles, and fight personal duels. Many a man has been slain on his sword, having underestimated Zarkon."

"Do you think you're better than him?" Allura asked, realizing she was frightened at the thought of Lotor losing. Lotor must have heard the fear in her tone, for he stopped his sword arm, and turned towards her, a slight smile on his face.

"I bet I am." Lotor told her. "It's been years since he's fought...he hasn't had a worthy opponent in how many decades? He's grown old and weak, fat and compliant. It'll be little struggle to dispose of him."

"I hope so..." Allura murmured, glancing down at her lap. "Lotor? Are you sure there's no other way? That he won't step down from his throne without a fight?" She heard Lotor make a scoffing sound, derisive amusement in his tone. She looked up at that, angry at the sound he had made.

"My father will never give up his crown and his throne. Never Allura." Lotor said, emphasizing the words. "He'll fight me for it, and he'll die."

"It's foolish of me, I know....but I wish it could have been different..." Allura sighed. "But I know that if your father was a different person, we'd never be in this situation in the first place. So many things would have been different...."

"If my father was a softer man, we probably would have never met." Lotor pointed out, and she nodded. "Your father would still be alive, Arus free..." He trailed off into silence, Allura placing her right hand on her belly. She knew the lives inside her would never have been created if the past had been different, Avok would have lived, and the lions would have remained unfound.

"His death won't change the past." Continued Lotor, placing his sword into the sheathe at his side. "But we can prevent the future from becoming as twisted as him." She glanced at Lotor, seeing him scowl. "I won't let him live. I won't let him remain to do as he pleases. He hurts far too many people with his actions, you most of all!"

Allura knew she was the final nail in Zarkon's coffin, his witch's attempt on her life the latest in a string of offenses committed against her. The whole breeding business was another, Lotor getting word that Zarkon planned to harvest Allura's eggs in an attempt to grow test subjects in a lab. She thought it was sick, the girl shivering with revulsion at the thought of the king making children simply to kill and dissect.

Still she was in no hurry for Lotor to risk himself, Allura wishing he could delay his murderous plans for even just one more day. But she knew Lotor had made up his mind, a week passing since that day in Haggar's lab. Even the witch's advice couldn't stay Lotor's hand any longer, the prince far too impatient to end things between him and his father.

Perhaps if Zarkon hadn't continued to push things, hadn't continued to scheme, Lotor would have allowed him to live a few months longer. Now the king's time was down to just a few hours, the seconds ticking away as Lotor's allies moved their men into place. They were many, the trained soldiers specially selected by the nobles for this purpose. Allura knew little of the details, only that they were in the castle, garbed as palace guards, and even disguised as servants and nobles, slipping into position for the attack that was to take place.

They were positioning themselves throughout the castle, focusing on gathering in the halls that led to the throne room. Zarkon's chosen route to the throne room was not an assured thing, the paranoid King leery of doing anything that could be seen as a habit and used against him. So each night when he came to hold court, he chose a different route, his personal guards escorting him to and from his destination.

There was only three ways to enter the throne room, and two of them were servant's entrances. Lotor was hoping to trap Zarkon and his entourage in one of those corridors, contain the fighting there in. Allura worried about the close quarters the combat would take place in, frightened feelings surfacing as she wondered if Lotor would be injured or worse during the confrontation.

"Please..." Allura spoke out loud, watching Lotor as his nimble fingers began braiding his long white hair into a serviceable braid. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will Allura." Lotor agreed easily enough, though he sounded absentminded. She saw him cast about for a tie to fasten around the end of his braid, Lotor distracted from her words.

"I mean it. You must not take any unnecessary risks." Allura told him, rising to stand. She approached him, snagging the blue tie off the table, bringing her hands towards his braid. She saw the faintest hint of a smile on Lotor's face, the prince pleased by her attention. "If it comes to it, let your men do all the fighting...let them do the killing..."

He frowned as she wound the tie around his hair, fingers tightening it in place. "I won't be a coward and hide. My men would lose all respect for me. The people would too. Hell, I would lose respect for myself if I did not see to my father personally."

Allura sighed, unable to hold back her frown. "I don't want you to do anything that would make you feel bad about yourself. I just..."

"Just what?" Lotor prodded when she fell silent.

"I just don't want you to die!" Allura exclaimed, tossing the braid over his shoulder. This time he did smile, Lotor placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at his touch, knowing her eyes were stormy to match her mood.

"That makes me glad to hear." Lotor confessed. "After what has been happening between us these past few weeks, I wouldn't think you'd be so concerned about me."

"Of course I would be concerned!" She retorted, shaking her head. "Even if I am upset with you, even if my emotions are conflicted towards what I feel for you, I'd never wish you to die!"

"You're kinder than anyone else I have ever known." Lotor told her, still smiling. "I hope that someday you can forgive me for what I have done to you...." She didn't want to give him false hope, Allura keeping quiet. Lotor dropped his hands from her shoulders, but made no move to step away from her. "It's not impossible is it? That we could move on from what has happened?"

"I don't know..." Allura admitted quietly. "Some days I think we can." He looked so hopeful at hearing that, Allura hastening forward with her next words. "But other days, most days....I remember what you did...and how it made me feel....and I think....no, I won't ever be able to get over it." That left Lotor frowning, the prince heaving a heavy sigh. Allura knew he still didn't really understand the magnitude of his sins against her, the prince frustrated at the depth of her hurt she displayed at being bedded forcefully by him.

"Allura..." He began, sounding troubled.

"Don't." She quickly shook her head no, raising a finger to his lips to silence him. "Now is not the time to talk about this. Not when you have more important concerns to see to."

"You're one of the most important things in my life." Lotor insisted, Allura dropping her hand to her stomach.

"But I am not the only one. I..." She felt an odd sensation in her stomach, Allura frowning as she tried to figure out what that was. Could it be indigestion? Lotor was alert to her expressions, immediately asking her a question at her silence.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She assured him. "I don't want you to be distracted with what we talk about. You have to concentrate on your father and staying alive. Not concerned with helping me through my pain and emotional turmoil. You..." There was that sensation again, Allura rubbing at her belly. She felt something hit it, a very light smack against the palm of her hand, Allura gasping as her eyes widened in realization.

"Allura? Are you in pain?" A concerned Lotor asked. Bemused she shook her head, reaching for his hand, pressing it firmly against her belly. The thumping sensation happened again, and Lotor's eyes went huge as he stared down at his hand on her belly. "Is that what I think it is?" He sounded excited, tone hush as he kept his hand frozen against her.

"Yes....Our baby...one of them is kicking!" She was almost giddy with excitement, feeling the child doing the kicking sensation once again. Lotor laughed, and rubbed at her belly, softly cooing towards it.

"Strong for one so little..." He sounded pleased, Lotor enjoying feeling the kicks. "Is this the first time one of them has kicked?" Allura nodded, feeling as though she'd tear up in happiness. "Does it hurt?" He was concerned now, looking anxiously at her.

"No. It's just a little uncomfortable." Allura told him. "But the baby is not hurting me."

"That's good." He was relieved, rubbing her belly one more time. Lotor seemed almost reluctant to stop touching her, looking awed to feel the baby's kicks. "We have

to mark this day on a calendar. It's special..."

"Oh!" Now she felt another set of kicks, Allura realizing the second baby had picked up on the first's activity. Lotor grinned at her, surely liking this proof of the lives growing within her.

"I hadn't realized they were old enough to kick this hard." Lotor said, and she smiled.

"Time is flying by. Before you know it, they will be born..."

"We have to get a room ready for them..." Lotor decided. "We can't keep putting it off. And we need to decide on names...there's so much to do, and time is running out!"

"We'll manage." Allura was quick to assure him, trying not to think on the decision that came with the arrival of the twins. It would only sadden the mood, Allura apt to break down in tears if she thought too hard about leaving her children behind.

"We will." Agreed Lotor. "We'll have each other for support, and together we will get everything ready." It seemed Lotor too did not want to think on the possibility that Allura would leave him once the children were born, the prince choosing to be optimistic about the future.

"They're so active!" Allura exclaimed, feeling the twins continuing to kick. "It's like a fire has been lit under them."

"They want us to know they are there." Lotor replied, hand still pressed against her belly. "They're demanding our attention!" He chuckled at that, seeming amused.

"They've got it." Allura told him, knowing there was no way she could ignore them while they were so active inside her.

Lotor looked up at her, eyes twinkling with a happy light. For the first time in a long time, neither one of them was solemn and sad, the worries of their lives forgotten for the moment. A moment that could not last, a knock sounding at the door. Lotor gave one last rub of her belly, then forced himself away from her to answer the door.

"Cossack...Perfect timing!" Lotor grinned, ushering Cossack into the room. The door clicked closed behind them, the prince pushing the commander towards Allura. "Come! Feel my children and how strongly they kick!"

"That's wonderful." Cossack dutifully replied, hand lightly touching Allura's belly. He was almost too nervous to touch her, doing the slightest of touches against her stomach. Lotor was beaming, the proud father, an expression Allura watched fade as Cossack announced the reason for his arrival.

"It's time." The commander said, pulling his hand away from Allura.

"Time..." repeated Allura, the joy over her children fading as the reminder of what was to go down tonight made itself known.

"He's left his quarters?" Lotor asked, and Cossack nodded.

"Estimated arrival to the throne room should be in 15 minutes. We've got over a dozen men in each corridor, waiting to surround him. It's time to get into place sire."

"Good, good..." Lotor said, and once again checked to make sure his sword belt was properly fastened around his waist. Allura backed up a step, reaching towards the table to lift up Lotor's helmet, staring down at the reflective metal. Her eyes looked sad, her expression a worried frown.

"Here..." She said softly, handing the helmet to the prince. He nodded his thanks to her, Lotor placing it on his head. "Good luck." She added, placing a hand on his arm. Lotor smiled, and covered her hand with his, giving her a slight squeeze.

"We'll make our own luck tonight." Cossack said, sounding nervous. Allura glanced at him, noting the saber and hand held laser rifle strapped to his back. A leather belt was fastened around his left thigh, a small dagger attached to it. His armor had been cleaned up, and shined to a polish, Cossack looking cleaner than Allura could ever recall him being.

"Still, I'll pray for a blessing for you both....you and your men." Allura told them.

"Thank you Allura. I'm sure I will win tonight, and it will be in part because of your prayers." Lotor said, and Cossack quickly interjected.

"You mean WE'LL win tonight." Cossack frowned when Lotor shook his head no, the prince looking serious.

"You're not coming with me Cossack."

"I'm not?!" exclaimed Cossack stunned. "Why not?! Don't you trust me to fight at your side?!"

"It's because I trust you that I have the most important job for you." Lotor told him. "Remember when we first talked about this plot to kill my father?" Cossack nodded, giving Lotor leave to continue. "I told you your job would be to guard Allura. I meant it." Cossack actually looked disappointed, Lotor letting out a bark of laughter as he clasped a hand on the commander's shoulder. "Don't look so down Cossack. With any luck you'll be out of the line of fire, and it's no hardship to guard Allura."

"Well, yeah, but I wanted to be there for you." Cossack protested halfheartedly.

"You'll be there in spirit. There's no one I can trust more than you with Allura."

"You think something will happen to me?" Allura asked, feeling worried. Lotor and Cossack exchanged glances, the commander shrugging.

"Can't know for sure..."

"I doubt it, but it's better to be safe than sorry..." Lotor told her. "Tonight will be a complete surprise to my father. I doubt he will have a chance to exact one final revenge on me." Allura couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Zarkon managing to do one last evil, the girl hugging her arms around her for comfort.

"He'd go after you Allura." Cossack added, ignoring the warning look Lotor shot him. "If he wanted to do real damage to Lotor before he died, what better way than to go after the woman Lotor loves, and the children she carries?"

"Enough of that Cossack." Lotor snapped. "Don't fill Allura's head with worries."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Cossack exclaimed, taking a quick look at Allura's anxious face. "He won't get a chance to do it. He won't even know what to do when Lotor springs his trap...."

"And I better get going before he arrives and starts to wonder why my men are detaining him." Lotor said, already walking past Allura to head towards the door.

"Can you make it to the rendezvous point in time?" She asked, and Lotor nodded.

"I'll have to run, but I'll get into position. They'll contact me on my com unit, let me know which corridor Zarkon is arriving in." Lotor turned as he opened the door, smiling at her one last time. "Please, try not to worry."

"I can't help it!" She exclaimed, even as the door swung close. She sighed at Lotor's lack of response, hand absentmindedly going to her stomach. The twins had settled down, no longer kicking up a storm inside her.

"He's right you know." Cossack said from behind her. "You should try not to worry so." She turned, and gave him a distressed look, Cossack's expression turning awkward. "Hey I know, why don't we watch the holos? I know a good drama is just the thing to take your mind off your troubles." He was already walking over to lower the view screen, picking up the remote in his hand to flip through the channels.

"I don't really want to watch anything..." Allura told him, sighing as she slumped down onto the couch. He seemed to ignore her, changing channels rapidly as he looked for something suitable for them to watch. She grabbed a cushion from the couch, and place it before her, hugging it to her. "Cossack? How long do you think the...the events of tonight will take?"

"Can't know for sure." His back was still to her, Cossack staring at the screen, image after image flickering past. "It could be over in a matter of minutes, but knowing the King...he'll fight. He'll be absolutely vicious as he makes his last stand."

That hardly reassured Allura, the girl hugging the pillow tighter against her. "Do you think there's a chance he'll win?"

"Can't know." Cossack shrugged. "Lotor's got more men now.....almost the whole army has been replaced with allies of the prince. But...if something were to happen to Lotor...if he was injured or killed....there'd be little choice in who to back....I mean, I doubt many of the grunts we've got working for us will lay down their lives without a

leader to support. Some might even give up the names of the nobles who backed Lotor, in hopes that Zarkon would spare them from attacking him."

"Oh." She said it so softly, her voice distressed as she stared downwards. And still Cossack picked up on her tone, the Drule turning to look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry Allura. I shouldn't be worrying you like this." He looked upset that he had worried her, the commander stepping towards her. "I'm sure it won't come to that. Lotor is a keen and well abled fighter. And his most trusted men are among the soldiers in the three corridors. They'll make easy work of Zarkon and his guards. You'll see."

"I hope so..." Allura watched as Cossack sat down on a chair near the couch, his expression earnest. "It'll be an exciting time on Doom."

"Will it?"

"Well, yeah. I mean...Lotor will become the new King." Cossack grinned. "There will be a coronation and parties to attend. People will be falling over themselves to curry favor with him in his new position of power."

"I suspect being King will leave him very busy." Allura said, thinking of all the things Lotor would have to do now as King.

"True but....He'll always make time for you. I know he will!" Cossack exclaimed. "He's not going to let a thing like a king's responsibilities keep him away from you." Cossack grinned. "In fact, I bet he'll be pushing to hold another kind of ceremony..."

"Another ceremony?" Allura repeated, a blank look on her face.

"Yeah. A wedding!" Cossack chuckled. "He'll want to make you his Queen. And give legitimacy to your children." She said nothing in response to Cossack's words, Allura knowing she was nowhere near ready to marry Lotor. It must have shown on her face, the hesitation and uncertainty a marriage to Lotor caused her, for Cossack's face was falling. "What's the matter Allura? Don't you want to marry Lotor?"

"It's....it's complicated." She answered him, causing Cossack to sigh.

"You could talk to me about it..." She fixed him with a disbelieving look, Cossack leaning forward to take her hand. "You can! I'm a great listener!"

"I couldn't." Allura said, shaking her head no. "Not about this."

Cossack looked troubled, staring down at her hand, fingers fidgeting on her wrist. "I....I know the prince has made a lot of mistakes with you. But you have to understand, you two come from different cultures."

"Sometimes I think we're so different it will be impossible for us to do anything but hurt each other...." Allura said sadly.

"I don't believe that. Sure there will be misunderstandings but....but you two can work through that! You may have had a rough start, and you continue to have shaky bumps in the relationship but...."

"It's just no good Cossack.....he hasn't even told me he's sorry for the things that he did to me. I don't think he'll ever be sorry for....for raping me." She pulled her hand away from the commander's, turning away from him before she could catch sight of the expression he wore.

"But he's trying so hard!" Cossack exclaimed. "Allura, he's trying to make amends. He's trying to do right by you. Everyone has seen a change in him. Why can't you?"

"Don't you think I know that?" She demanded, tone angry. "I can see that he acts differently, I can see him attempting to do the right things for me.....and I can see what an effort it is for him to attempt that. And he still slips up...not once, not twice, but many times. I have my own struggles you know! I'm trying to find my own happiness, and I'm not sure it will be with Lotor!"

"Can you really say you'll be happy if you leave him?" Cossack asked, voice quiet compared to her passionate shout. "It won't just be him you'll lose out on."

"I know." She glanced downwards, thinking of the children growing inside her. "I'll have to leave my children behind, and that will make me miserable...but I just don't know if I can ever get over what he did to me!"

"I can't say I understand completely..." Cossack clearly was uncomfortable. "I mean.....rape is such a foreign concept when applied to a slave..."

"So Lotor tells me." She said bitterly.

"But...the prince is not that bad a man. And didn't he make you feel good?" Allura whirled at that, turning in place to glare at Cossack, her eyes flashing with anger.

"What he did or did not make me feel, does not excuse him!"

Her shout seemed to make Cossack realize what a sore subject this was for Allura, the man all but flinching back in his seat. "Sorry..." His voice was quiet, the commander's shoulders sagging. She didn't deign to accept his apology, doing a haughty toss of her head as she turned to stare at the view screen. Cossack waited a few minutes, then was speaking, voice almost hesitant. "Pardon me for suggesting this....but could it be, part of you is upset because you enjoyed it, at least some of the time?"

Her cheeks actually burned at that, Allura knowing the fact that her body responded to Lotor's, that she could achieve pleasure, even when he had been forcing himself on her, was something she struggled with each and every day. Some days she felt almost ready to give in to him, almost missing the pleasures he could provide. It was a part she hated most of all about herself, Allura feeling a traitor to her own body to be craving Lotor's touch.

It didn't make it any easier to hear Cossack give voice to what she often struggled with. Her nails dug into the cushion's fabric, not quite hard enough to tear, Allura feeling her eyes brim with tears. Cossack noticed the watery state of her eyes, and she heard him let out a plea.

"'Oh no! Oh Allura! Please don't cry! I didn't mean to upset you. I was only...only trying to help you and Lotor...."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Allura said, raising a hand to rub at her wet eyes.

"Fine....we can talk about something else..." She sniffled, and he quickly amended his words. "Or we can just sit in silence and watch the holos...." He made a show of turning to look at the view screen, and a few seconds later a knock sounded at the door. "Who could that be?" A frowning Cossack asked, and Allura shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Did you order in a meal for tonight?" Cossack was already rising, heading towards the door.

"No. I've been too tense with worry to even think about eating." Allura told him.

"Strange." Cossack said, and opened the door. She didn't turn to look to see who it was, still staring at the view screen with eyesight that was blurred with tears. But she could hear the surprise in Cossack's voice, the man demanding to know what the visitor was doing at her door. It was a surprise that turned into a threatening snarl, the sound raising an internal alarm inside Allura.

"Cossack, what.....who is that?" She turned to look, and saw the commander stagger backwards into the room. He was unsteady on his feet, his head glancing downwards at his chest. Something glinted on his back, a hint of steel that was mainly covered in blood. Allura was slow to realize it was the pointed tip of a sword, thrust so violently into the commander's front, that it broke through the skin in his back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Updates will be fast and furious as I finally finished this story this past weekend. (October 4, 2009) 131 chapters in all!

----Michelle

Superior Shortness, you're right. That was all the push Lotor needed. And it's here! The coup begins now! \o/

BRP, aw...I can't work the shirtless exerscise scene into this particular fic as I already finished it. Just am slow in posting individual chapters. but now you got me thinking of a scene where Lotor tries to teach Allura some moves, and I imagine him pinning her and they get all quiet staring into each others eyes. XD Thanks for the video link of that prince from Hellboy!


	100. Chapter 100

It was to the sound of men talking in hushed voices, that Lotor arrived at the rendezvous point, which was a room off to the side of a corridor that had been emptied of everyone save for a trusted few soldiers. The Drule that guarded the archway into this patch of corridor was a large behemoth of a man, with reddish purple skin and a large war axe strapped to his back. Lotor had eyed the mercenary's weapon, thinking it was a bit much for the upcoming encounter, but didn't argue against the Drule bringing it with him.

Instead he nodded gruffly at the man, the Drule stepping aside to admit Lotor into the hall. Lotor immediately walked into an open doorway, pausing in the threshold to eye the half a dozen men who sat waiting inside the room. There was one woman among the male soldiers, her hair shaved bald to better expose the pierced head ridges that went down the back of her head. She was currently on a communicator, her pleasant sounding voice speaking in military code, the woman tracking the whereabouts of the king.

Lotor could hear a man talking back to her, and then another, each one giving the coded speech that let them know Zarkon was not approaching the points those two men guarded. More voices were heard over the airwaves, the people communicating on what was to be an isolated channel, tracking the whereabouts of the king. Lotor turned away from the woman, to look at the men, noting that three of them were among the guards he trusted to guard his harem. The other bunch were veritable strangers to Lotor, men brought in from the noble's reinforcements.

But they looked tough, battle hardened, with scars on their faces and bodies that were the mark of the hired mercenaries the nobles favored to bolster their private armies. One man was sitting on a chair, straddling it from behind. A curved dagger was in his hand, being run over a whetstone as he worked it to sharpened perfection. Another man looked at Lotor, the mercenary boldly meeting the prince's eyes. Lotor felt annoyance at the man's blatant stare, thinking he lacked the proper awe and respect that one should have when coming face to face with a prince of his magnitude.

But before he could complain, the woman made an excited sound, everyone turning to look at her. They could hear a man on the other end of the com unit, radioing in a report that King Zarkon had just passed him by. They now had confirmation of the king's whereabouts, Zarkon heading for the main entrance of the throne room.

"Let's go." Lotor said, already turning for the door. The woman gave the command to detain the king in the corridor outside the throne room's main entrance, and then she too was following Lotor and the men out of the room. The reddish purple Drule joined them, bringing up their rear, Lotor breaking into a light jog as he headed towards a short cut to the throne room.

The rendezvous point had been chosen as close to the throne room as possible, a location that would lead them quickly to whichever entrance Zarkon had chosen to use this day. As they ran to get into place, Lotor heard the sound of their laser pistols being drawn, the click of the safety's being shut off, as each person checked to make sure their weapon had a full laser cartridge.

Lotor himself did not bother with a laser pistol, preferring to rely on hand to hand weapons. He knew that in such close quarters, laser pistols were bound to be dangerous, holding the potential to rebound off the walls and strike friend as well as foe. And yet there was need for them, especially if Zarkon's guard pulled their pistols first. They were liable to be caught in a shoot out, and for that Lotor had come prepared, wearing a vest underneath his clothes that was supposed to be laser proofed.

The corridor they were in split into two, Lotor veering for the rightmost path. As he moved, his hand hovered to a stop over the hilt of his sword, his fingers reaching to grasp hold of it. It was with a low humming noise that he revealed the lazon blade, the blue glow of it illuminating his features as it cast a dim light around him.

Their footsteps echoed, Lotor rushing to turn the corner that would lead into the hallway outside the throne room's entrance way. Already he could hear shouting, Zarkon's angry voice demanding what was going on. Lotor couldn't help but smirk, thinking on how the end was almost near. He almost let out a laugh, feeling ecstatic and knowing he was already celebrating his victory in his mind.

He reached the corner, and came to a stop, even in his moment of triumph Lotor wasn't foolhardy. Instead he pressed himself to the wall, giving a signal to the people who accompanied him to stop. Slowly, inching his way along the wall, he used his blade to peer around the corner, seeing the red and gold armor of the King's guards, the soldiers surrounding the King in a protective circle.

There was others in the hall, some dressed as palace guards, and others in the garb of nobles and servants. They stood blocking the king's path to the throne room, their weapons already out and trained on the King and his entourage.

Satisfied with this sight, Lotor nodded to his men, all but the women moving forward to appear around the corner. Lotor followed his men, a jaunty spring in his step as they cautiously approached King Zarkon. His father was already turning, spying Lotor behinds the mercenaries.

"Lotor! What is the meaning of this?!"

"What does it look like father?" A question for a question, Lotor noting Zarkon's annoyed scowl.

"It looks to me like your being a nuisance." Zarkon grumbled. Lotor lifted a brow at that, thinking Zarkon was vastly underestimating what the gathered men and women represented to him.

"Only a nuisance?" Lotor asked, giving a shake of his head. His braid bounced from the movement, Lotor frowning when Zarkon let out a chuckle.

"Yes. A nuisance that has grown too big for his britches." Zarkon had completed his turn in the circle of his men, locking eyes with Lotor. "Honestly Lotor. Did you think I would let you get away with plotting behind my back?"

His frown deepened, Lotor snapped back an answer in an annoyed tone. "I always knew you were smart. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you are sharp enough to figure out what this is." A gesture of his arm took in the whole of the corridor, the gathered men and women smiling menacingly. To his immense disappointment, Zarkon looked amused, the King snorting out a comment.

"I suppose you think you have won..."

"That I have!" Lotor interjected, rattled by Zarkon's mocking laughter. "Stop that racket!" Lotor ordered, taking another step forward. A hand was placed on his shoulder, the behemoth sized Drule whispering a word of caution to the prince. Lotor steeled himself to calm down, though he glared hatefully at his father. "This is your swan song, your moment of choice."

"Choice?" Zarkon sobered enough to cease his laughter, eyeing Lotor. "And just what choice would that be?"

"To surrender to me." Lotor explained, gesturing for one of his men to approach the King and his guards. "If you give up now, I will grant you a painless death. The poison you drink will work fast to put you into your eternal slumber."

"And if I don't?" Zarkon demanded, and a two finger gesture from him had his guards drawing their swords.

"Then I won't be responsible for how mangled your body becomes." Retorted Lotor, narrowing his eyes at his father.

"How considerate of you to give me a choice." Zarkon said, voice a soothing purr. "It's a courtesy I won't extend to you." He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the soldiers that stood on guard behind Zarkon and his entourage lifted their pistols out of their holsters. The stray servants, and two nobles in the corridor lifted their disguise, also revealing deadly looking assault rifles.

Lotor's eyes widened, the prince stifling a curse even as the behemoth grabbed him by the arm, and jerked him down the corridor. Lotor saw Zarkon give him a mocking salute, royal scepter lifted up high an instant before Zarkon gave the command to attack.

"Open fire!"

"Duck and cover!" One of Lotor's men screamed, and they all made a break for the corner, diving to safety as a hundred bolts of laser erupted down the corridor. Lotor was just missed by a red bolt, seeing the lasers slam into the wall, ruining the marble as the bolts repeatedly pummeled it. Lotor could hear Zarkon laughing, the sounds of the throne room's doors opening, letting out the murmur of the gathered court.

"Those were supposed to be OUR men in the corridor with him!"

"We've been betrayed!" One of his men exclaimed, as Lotor shook off his shock.

"But by who?!" One of the mercenary asked, and they all gave helpless shrugs.

"Never mind that for now." Lotor hissed, fingers tightening on the hilt of his sword. "We've got to get to the King. You!" He pointed with his blade at the woman, her eyes widening. "Radio our men to abandon their positions and join us in this corridor."

"Yes, Prince Lotor." She said, and pulled out the com unit. He could hear the static of the air waves, the woman adjusting the frequency to get help. There was a brief pause, and then he could hear the sounds of fighting, voices shouting, and more laser fire being exchanged.

"What's going on?" Lotor demanded, watching as the lasers continued a steady stream of fire, making it impossible for them to step around the corner. The woman was speaking in code, frantic voices responding over the com unit.

"They've been ambushed!" She exclaimed. "Each sector is engaged in a laser fight with men that apparently work for King Zarkon."

"Damn it." Lotor swore. "How did he know?! Who told him?" He looked at the mercenaries, each one quick to offer the name of the noble who employed them. Lotor was left with supposedly allies of the Duke of Galbroida, Lord Umata, and Duke Zybata. That still left too many potential suspects to have betrayed him to his father, Lotor stifling a growl of annoyance at the thought of someone whispering this plot in his father's ear.

"We can only trust the men who are currently fighting your father's people." Suggested one of the mercenaries. "It'll be risky to call back up."

"Keep us abreast of the situation in the other parts of the castle." Lotor advised the woman. She nodded, listening to the chatter over the airwaves. "A winner has to emerge from that fight, and soon!"

"Till then, what do we do?" asked one of the harem guards.

"We fight." Lotor said, to the approval of the reddish purple Drule.

"Fight?" protested one of the harem guards. "How can we, we can't even get in a clean shot so long as they keep up that heavy laser fire!"

"They're bound to run out of ammo eventually...." The reddish purple Drule said, reaching under his shirt for something. "Until then, there's these..." Round, black colored balls were in his hands, Lotor grinning to see them.

"Smoke bombs!"

"We'll choke them out!" The behemoth exclaimed, and was already lighting the fuse on a set of two. "Get your weapons ready." Lotor watched as the Drule inched his way as close to the corner as he dared, winding his well muscled arm up for a throw. The smoke bombs flew from his hand, and they all listened for the clatter as the objects landed on the floor.

The laser fire came to an abrupt halt, the men in the hall panicking as they saw the small bombs. Except for a scream, the sound of explosions outdid most sounds, a thick smoke filling the hall. It billowed around the corner, reaching Lotor and his supporters, the prince hearing coughing coming out at a continuos pace. "Quickly!" Lotor hissed, an arm already over his mouth and nose. "Cover your faces!"

Everyone did as he commanded, holding their weapons in their dominant hands. They charged around the corner, listening to the coughing, and opened fire. They couldn't see what they were doing, but they heard some screams, men being shot, some with deadly consequences. Laser fire was returned, the bolts shooting back and forth between the two sides.

Slowly, the smoke began to thin out, several minutes having gone by. The instant they could see clearly, Lotor's supporters began picking off the firearms of the opposing side, shooting holes into their hands to force them to drop the pistols. Not all shots were successful, Lotor and his men once again being forced to duck behind the corner. The behemoth Drule made ready to throw another smoke bomb, Lotor staying his hand.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Demanded the Drule, and Lotor sighed.

"This is taking too long. We're as blind as they are when the smoke blows..."

"But what can we do?" asked the woman, and Lotor paused, giving thought to the matter.

"We have to get in close to them." He said at last. "Forget about a shootout, forget about the lasers, we need to rely on other means. When the bombs go off, we run down that corridor. That way when the smoke clears, we're right there, and we come out swinging before they can recover."

"It's risky...." objected one of the Harem guards.

"But life is not without risk." One of the mercenaries pointed out.

"Let's do this." Another said, amidst a grumble of protests and agreement.

"I don't see why we can't wait..." The harem guard who had protested, said.

"The more time passes, the more we risk Zarkon getting even more reinforcements down here. We'll be boxed in....sitting targets to be picked off at their leisure." Lotor told them.

"But what makes you think Zarkon is even in the throne room?" One wanted to know, and another snorted, the sound taunting.

"Are you that stupid?" The man sputtered angrily, the other continuing. "There's only three ways in and out of the throne room, and all three are currently locked with fighting. The king won't be able to leave, not unless one of our sides is exterminated. He's trapped there, the perfect target if we can get to him."

"And get to him we will." Lotor said grimly, nodding to the Drule to release the smoke bombs. They went barreling around the corner, exploding the instant they hit the floor. Again the lasers ceased firing, the men and women coughing up a storm as Lotor and his supporters went running down the hall. They each held weapons in their hands, having temporarily abandoned their laser pistols to arm themselves with more traditional weapons.

As the smoke cleared, Lotor saw the axe wielding mercenary swing his arm, a sure stroke that had a red clad guardsmen of Zarkon being decapitated in one move. Blood shot out of the neck, coating the grinning mercenary who shoved the body to the ground. Someone screamed at the sight, Lotor lunging forward to stab his sword downwards in a move that lopped off a hand that wielded a laser pistol.

The guards of Zarkon were quick to react, dropping their pistols and rifles to draw the swords at their sides. Dueling broke out between the two factions, Lotor snarling as he fought with two of Zarkon's personal guards. His sword swung and twirled, blocking the blades of his opponents, Lotor working to effortlessly hold them at bay. Out the corner of his eyes, he could see one of the harem guards windmilling his right arm, plunging his sword in and out of the chest of one of the men who had been disguised as a noble.

Even the woman was adept at fighting, the lady wielding twin daggers as she artfully danced among the men. She seemed to pirouette on her toes, easily ducking a swinging halberd as she plunged in her daggers, one in the side of her opponent's neck, the other slicing open his belly.

Not all the opponents were that easily defeated, Lotor lashing out with his foot to knock one of his opponents of their feet. He quickly dropped to his knees, impaling the man through the chest with his sword, and then did an upward jerk to free his blade. A shower of blood followed his sword's path, Lotor clashing blades with the other guardsmen.

There were losses on Lotor's side as well, one of the harem guards, the man who had protested this plan, dying a slow death as his insides were skewered by a lazon blade. Lotor felt every loss like a slap to his face, his small band of nine growing smaller, until at last there was six men including Lotor, and one woman remaining. He shook his head, blinking at the sight of the carnage in the hall, the walls and floor splattered with blood and gore, a few stray body parts laying on the tile.

"Now what?" voiced one of the remaining Harem guards, and all turned to look at Lotor.

"Do we dare confront Zarkon with this small a party?" The woman asked. "I mean....surely if he knew enough to ambush everyone, he has agents inside the throne room. We could be walking into a trap!"

"But what else can we do?" Another wondered.

"We wait for reinforcements..." Lotor said, holding back a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to barge into the throne room and confront his father, but knew it was a risky endeavor. One he couldn't afford to undertake just yet. "How is the fighting going on in the other parts of the castle?"

The woman looked surprised, having forgotten about her com unit. She hastily unhooked it from her belt, fingers playing with the tuners as she spoke in the military code they were using for this operation. Everyone watched her, anxious for good news. The woman did not quite smile, but she looked relieved as she made an announcement.

"The hall that overlooks the western servant's entrance has been taken!" Lotor and his men did not erupt into cheers, though there were smiles all around.

"Tell them to maintain their positions." Lotor ordered. "We'll wait for the eastern entrance to be captured and then make our moves." Lotor knew he was being optimistic about his men's chances, but he had to hope that they would prove to be just as smart and skilled as these warriors had proven to be. The plan he was currently formulating in his mind, depended on it. "Do we have any men on the inside of the throne room?" Lotor asked, pulling out his personal com unit.

"Er yes, some of Galbrodia's men should be disguised as nobles."

"That is, if Zarkon hasn't already disposed of them." The harem guard said darkly.

"Let's hope he hasn't." Lotor said, getting on the channel the harem guards used for communication. "Till then I am radioing in reinforcements from the harem to come back us up."

"And then what will we do?" The reddish purple skinned Drule wanted to know.

"Then my friend?" Lotor grinned slowly. "Then we'll seize the throne room from my father's grasp." His words were met with a myriad of reactions, people smiling or looking nervous, even determined looks from one of the remaining men. Lotor couldn't blame them, the prince feeling his own set of nervous reactions as he waited impatiently for the time to implement his latest plan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.....

Michelle

Superior Shortness, heh yep! And it will end next chapter, one way or another! XD

BRP, aw...no one wants me to kill Cossack. I feel bad now. I really like him, but I decided his fate long ago. As for the link, I don't know if you necessarily forgot to put it in. This site doens't like people putting links or emails in the reviews and private messages. So it probably edited your reply to mess up the link.


	101. Chapter 101

He couldn't help but pace, Lotor's movements agitated as he walked up and down the length of the corridor outside the throne room's huge double doors. Too much time was passing, too many unforeseen delays and problems occurring. Lotor knew it should have gone down a whole lot easier, Zarkon should have only had his personal guards to rely on. Instead he had far more allies than Lotor had taken into account for, the prince scowling as he thought on how he had been betrayed.

He tried not to think about it too closely, Lotor knowing it would only make him more angry, angry to the point he'd lose all sense of reason. It would stoke the fire within him, and boil over into rage, making his actions sloppy and careless. He couldn't afford that, he needed to be clear headed and calm, lest he fall victim to an attack from whatever waited for him inside the throne room.

He completed his turn, walking back towards the throne room, spying his comrades clustered by the doors. They seemed as impatient as he, most leaning against the walls, weapons in hand. They were hardly relaxed, tension coiling through their muscles as they kept an eye on both ends of the hall, alert to any potential problems. No one was talking, the time for plotting had come and passed, Lotor and his accomplices waiting for the signal to attack.

The female mercenary had her com unit out in her hands, the woman keeping it attuned to the several channels, listening to make sure Zarkon's forces weren't radioing in reinforcements. Whatever was going on, the king's allies were maintaining radio silence. Either they did not know what was going on, or they had some other way to communicate their needs to one another.

In the eastern hall, the fighting had at last died down, Lotor's forces proving victorious though they had suffered extensive damages. Many of the reinforcements from the harem had been sent into the eastern hall, Lotor wanting to bolster their numbers. That left his own band of fighters numbered to fourteen, himself not included. The numbers were somewhat evenly spread out through the other two halls, twenty or so men at each entrance.

They'd have more men on the inside, if and only if Zarkon had not learned of their identities. Lotor prayed he had not, the prince counting on the duke of Galbrodia's assistance. He had no way of knowing if any of Zarkon's guards remained with the king, and the lack of knowledge troubled him. Almost as much as the fact that they had received zero acknowledgment from the communications they had tried to establish with Commander Cossack.

He knew Cossack was capable, and would protect Allura, at the cost of his own life if need be. But the fact that he wasn't answered his com unit upped Lotor's anxiety, the prince sparing one of his precious few men to go back to his quarters and check on Allura and the commander. That man had not returned, leaving Lotor to want to abandon everything to rush to Allura's side and find out what was going on.

But he couldn't, not when he came so close to ending Zarkon's reign of terror at long last. Lotor knew they would not get another chance to kill the king, they had to strike now, or forever be on the run, the prince an exile in his own empire. Another turn, and he was walking away from his soldiers, hearing the radio come alive with a voice. The woman reacted, speaking back in their code, her voice a stern confirmation.

"'What? What did they say?" Lotor demanded, knowing that was not the voice of the man he had sent to check on Allura and Cossack.

"The reinforcements have arrived, everyone is now in position." The woman explained. "We only await your command, and we will take the throne room."

"That's good." Lotor strode towards her, his sword already out in his hand. "Tell them to start the countdown. We open the doors in less than thirty seconds." She nodded, quickly relaying his words. The other soldiers and mercenaries straightened and approached the doors, one testing the handles. It was not locked, Zarkon's overconfidence keeping him from barricading himself inside the throne room.

The woman put the com unit away, hooking it onto the side of her belt, her daggers being drawn in it's place. Out loud she counted down the time, everyone tensing up noticeably as they waited for the final second to be announced. "Ten seconds...Nine..."

One of the harem guards began to turn the handles, ready to push open the doors at the last possible second. The woman continued her count down, reaching the third second.

"Three.....two...one..."

"Now!" Lotor shouted, and the doors were flung open, some of the mercenaries firing stray shots into the room. Their lasers had been sent on stun, Lotor advising them to be wary of hitting the nobles who would have put an appearance into court this evening. Even without the killing blasts, the people inside the throne room screamed, Lotor and his men charging into the room.

There was no return fire from Zarkon's men, and in an instant Lotor saw why. The nobles, though they had screamed, had made no move to run, no move to duck and avoid the blasts. For they were currently standing, in two large groups that lined the blood red carpet that led to the throne's dais. Zarkon's guards were there, their weapons trained on the nobles, making hostages out of them.

The nobles didn't even turn to look as the two servant's entrances burst open, Lotor's back up piling into the room. They had their laser pistols out, and only a signal from the prince kept them from firing. Lotor did a quick scan of the hostages, noticing how some of them had pistols placed against their neck, or aimed at the temple of their heads. A quick shot would instantly end their lives, and there would be no chance of saving them.

Lotor's lips curled into a scowl, the prince tightening his fingers around his sword's handle. The noble's fear was a palpable thing, Lotor could practically taste it, feeling a shiver go down his spine. He stared straight ahead when the laughter broke out, mocking and loud enough to echo through the room, his father sitting on his throne. The king looked amused, scepter laid across his lap as he stared down at his son.

"Well, Lotor?! Now what will you do?" demanded Zarkon, his voice a cruel taunt. Lotor bit back a growl, raising his head to stare up at his father. There was no doubt in his mind that his father would go through with killing the hostages, and Lotor knew that once upon a time he too would have sacrificed anything and anyone to get his hands on the throne.

"What do we do?" The large, reddish purple Drule asked. None of the allies that surrounded Lotor had lowered their weapons, conscious of the fact that at any moment the king's soldiers could let go of the hostages and open fire on them.

Lotor was silent, trying to think over his options. He noted the way the nobles stared at him, eyes wide with fear, a pleading expression on their faces. They wanted Lotor to save them, wanted him to do the right thing and give up to his father. But Lotor knew if he did that, everyone who had aligned themselves with him would suffer, the king being merciless in executing the traitors to the throne.

One last look at the nobles, Lotor wondering if he could become that ruthless prince once more. The one uncaring about the lives of others, the one whose actions looked out for him and him alone. Thoughts of Allura, her current situation unknown had him realizing that yes, he could become that person once again.

"Stay here." He said softly, his words barely louder than whisper. "But keep on alert for an attack. I need you all to guard my back."

"What are you going to do?" The woman asked, but Lotor was already stepping forward. He eased past the two harem guards, his boots muffled on the carpet as he began walking towards the dais. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, his eyes locked onto Zarkon's figure. The king's eyes narrowed, a hissed out word from him had one of the guards pulling the trigger, a lady of the court falling down dead on the carpet, her brain splattered into a fine mess.

A few screams were heard, shocked horror from the hostages. Lotor forced himself to keep moving, to not hesitate even one instant. He got a few more inches ahead, and then a man was killed, his body falling to it's knees, before being kicked to lay flat on the ground. "I can keep killing them Lotor!" Zarkon threatened, but there was no hint of laughter in his voice now. "I can turn this court into a ghost town before this night is through!"

"Go ahead." Lotor said calmly, continuing to move. "It's either them or me, and I regret to inform the court that I am just not that self sacrificing."

Zarkon's lips seem to tremble, the king fighting not to smile. "So that slave hasn't made you completely weak after all."

"I do what is necessary..." Lotor began, another body dropping to the floor. "For me, and for the good of the Empire. And father? You are no longer fit to rule."

"And who are you to decide that?!" Zarkon roared, voice booming down the dais. Lotor was almost to the first step, another hostage being killed. "I've devoted my entire life to this empire, to making it better, bigger, powerful. It's riches exceed those of any other ruler Doom has had, and all because I do what is necessary." He pointed a clawed finger at Lotor, fangs flashing as he snarled. "You..." He sneered, seeming to shake with anger as Lotor began his ascent up the staircase. "You only do this for that slave of yours. You want to protect her, to keep her safe from me."

"You've sat on the throne too long father...." Lotor replied, watching as Zarkon leapt to his feet, scepter in hand. "You make bad decisions, you risk our people, you ruin our cities..."

"All things that tie back to you and that slave!" retorted Zarkon, making no move to meet Lotor on the steps. "Our world was plunged into war with Merla's because of you! Because you couldn't let Allura go! You ignored protocol, killed Merla's son! And then you bungled the war efforts, let it drag out for too long! I merely did what was needed to end this battle!"

"At the cost of lives and homes!" Shouted Lotor, almost to the top of the dais. "And then, you don't even want to open the treasury to fund the restoration of our cities! You make the people eat the cost of rebuilding, when they are already suffering."

"I didn't realize you were so caring!" sneered Zarkon, looking down at Lotor. "It's a pity that doesn't extend to your own court. Tell me Lotor, even if you kill me, how will you rule without the support of the nobles?!"

"It's not I who pulled the trigger." Lotor said, and lunged up the final steps towards his father. "If they're smart..." continued Lotor, sword arm raised high, ready to be brought down to slash across Zarkon's chest. "They'll understand it was you who placed them in danger. I was just doing what I had to, to survive!"

"As do I!" Zarkon snarled, and a clang was heard, his scepter blocking Lotor's sword. The prince's brows drew together in surprise, Lotor not thinking gold was strong enough to withstand such a forceful blow of lazon. Zarkon saw his confusion and laughed, pushing back with the scepter to knock away Lotor's sword. "Did you really think me defenseless son?" Zarkon demanded, and using both hands, he began pulling apart his scepter.

The red jeweled tip slipped free, revealing a thin but powerful blade of lazon that had been hidden inside the scepter. Zarkon smirked at his son, and began twirling his sword about, doing complex patterns in the air. "I was quite the swordsmen in my day..." Zarkon confessed to Lotor. "There was none who could best me in a fight, fair or otherwise."

"That was years ago father!" Lotor retorted, carefully watching his father for a sign to give away his next move. "And you'll find me no slouch in the department of sword fighting!"

An amused snort escaped Zarkon, the king grinning. "Then it will be a duel that decides who takes the throne. A duel I don't intend to lose!" With that, he was letting out a feral scream, lunging towards Lotor. His sword arm was extended forward, the lazon tip intent on seeking out Lotor's heart. Lotor quickly brought his sword down, hearing the clang as lazon met lazon, sparks shooting off the blades as he blocked his father's blow.

For one brief instant, the two blades remained locked together, the two royals staring into each other's eyes. And then with a shout, they were pulling apart, a few feet separating them as they stood there considering one another. Zarkon continued to wear a cocky smile, eyeing Lotor for an opening. The prince tried to keep his expression blank, though he feared a permanent frown wanted to flash across his lips.

He kept his sword arm elevated, blade held before his chest so it could guard against another attack by Zarkon. The king held a similar stance, and except for that smile, Zarkon's face did not betray what he was thinking. Lotor was almost unprepared for Zarkon to lunge again, his sword swinging towards his neck. Lotor hastily swung his sword upwards, blocking at the last second. As Zarkon's blade rebounded off of Lotor's, the king spun in place, nimble even in his cumbersome robes.

He was giving Lotor no time to recover, no time to mount an offense of his own, Zarkon thrusting his sword forward again and again, Lotor desperately parrying. With each successfully block, Lotor backed up a step, until he was teetering at the edge of the dais' platform. Zarkon smirked, surely thinking he was victorious, and lunged again. Lotor turned to the side, feeling the lazon tear open the back of his shirt, but at least he did not fall down the stair case.

Zarkons blade held the smallest amount of Lotor's blood on it's tip, the king holding it up to taunt Lotor. "First blood goes to me." Laughed the king, and Lotor glared. But he refused to be goaded into attacking Zarkon in this moment, knowing if he lost his head to anger, he was apt to be killed.

"It means nothing." Lotor retorted, and gave a few experimental twirls of his sword, looking his father over.

"Perhaps not." Zarkon agreed, an infuriating grin on his face. "But it feels good all the same." Suddenly his face twisted, Zarkon dashing forward once more. "I'll make you bleed like a stuck pig before I am through with you!" Sparks crackled on the dais, lazon meeting lazon, Zarkon pressing down with all his strength so that Lotor was forced to use both hands to hold off the king's sword.

And still his own weapon was pressed back, Lotor feeling the heat of the lazon on his face. With a curse he was kicking out with his left leg, an attempt to sweep out Zarkon's feet out from under him. The king leaped backwards to avoid the kick, allowing Lotor time to recover. The prince returned to holding his sword with only one hand, and began inching his way towards Zarkon.

Once again Zarkon charged him, letting out a vicious cry as he kept his sword swinging low in an attempt to slice open Lotor's stomach. Lotor brought down his sword, the downward swing knocking aside Zarkon's blade, his left arm up as he slammed his fist into the king's face. That left Zarkon stunned long enough for Lotor to jerk his sword up and across the king's chest.

The red robe around Zarkon's suit split open, revealing the black fabric beneath it. It was fiber thin, a garment much like Lotor's own vest which would protect the wearer from laser blasts.

With a hiss, Zarkon stepped back from Lotor, free hand touching the front of his torn robe. His fingers felt along the gash, and a look of approval appeared in Zarkon's eyes. "Not bad." He grudgingly admitted. "It's been a long time since anyone has been able to score a hit on me."

"It'll be the first of many!" Lotor promised, already crossing over towards his father.

"Don't get cocky now boy!" Zarkon advised, lunging to the right so that the throne was between them. Lotor turned and glared at his father, the two circling around the gold seat. Each one was cautious, looking for an opening that would allow them to strike without being torn apart by the lazon blades. Zarkon's face betrayed nothing of his intentions, there was no hint in his eyes, no look of tension about him. Lotor could only hope that his own face was as impassive, the prince vibrating with excited energy.

Zarkon suddenly lunged to the left of the throne, Lotor pivoting on his feet to spin about and guard his side. The swords scrapped against each other's surface, Zarkon's free hand reaching for Lotor's braid. The prince let out a grunt, feeling the king yank cruelly on his hair, Zarkon attempting to knock Lotor off balance in the process.

Lotor tried to maintain standing, but his father jerked harder, toppling him down onto the seat of the throne. Before he could scramble off, Zarkon was there, laughing as he did a vicious stab with his sword. The blade entered Lotor's right shoulder, searing into the skin as Zarkon pinned him harder against the throne. Lotor refused to give Zarkon the satisfaction of a scream, though he did let out a hiss of pain.

His sword was still in his hand, fingers clenched tightly around the hilt. Pain in his shoulder registered all the way down to the tips of his fingers, Lotor fearing he would be unable to move his arm. "Sloppy Lotor." Zarkon taunted him, pushing on the sword, digging it in deeper into Lotor's shoulder. "So how does it feel boy? To finally sit on the throne you so covet?"

Lotor glared at Zarkon, hating the mocking twist of his lips. "Not as good as you expected, eh?" Zarkon finally jerked his sword out of Lotor's shoulder, revealing lazon that ran red with the prince's blood. "Well, don't worry, I'm here to end your pain!"

Weakly, Lotor brought up his sword, somehow forcing his arm to work to block Zarkon's next thrust. It didn't deter the King for long, Zarkon knocking aside Lotor's weak defense, and slashing open the front of his shirt. Zarkon licked his lips at the sight of Lotor bleeding, the blood seeming to excite him. Another swing of his sword, and Lotor's blade went flying, clattering to the side of the dais' floor.

"Heh..." Zarkon teasingly brought the tip of his sword against Lotor's throat, staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You were a decade too inexperienced to take me on."

"If you're going to gloat..." Lotor hissed, meeting Zarkon's gaze with a determined one of his own. "Then just kill me now."

"Oh I'll kill you all right..." promised Zarkon, his voice relishing the words. "But not before I make you suffer!" The sword was on the move, Zarkon stabbing it into Lotor's hip. A grunt of pain escaped him, Zarkon laughing at it.

"Father..." Lotor whispered, letting the pain fill his eyes. He mumbled words, Zarkon frowning at him.

"What is it? What are you trying to say to me?" The king demanded, leaning closer to Lotor, sword still in the prince's hip. Lotor moved his lips, words almost silenced as he spoke urgently to the King.

"You are the real fool." Lotor whispered in Zarkon's ear, and with a flick of his left wrist, the dagger fell out of his shirt and into his hand. Zarkon was practically on top of Lotor at that point, and never saw the dagger's strike, Lotor shoving it into Zarkon's stomach. The king made a surprised sound, Lotor snarling as he began jerking the knife about inside Zarkon.

His injured right arm moved, the dagger falling into his hand so that Lotor was armed with both. Zarkon started to straighten, and that was when Lotor yanked out the one dagger, and struck with the other, slicing a cut into the King's throat. Zarkon's hand was still on the sword, the king giving a frantic tug to pull it free of Lotor's body. Even as the sword started to move, Lotor was sitting up, ignoring his pain to thrust his left hand forward. The dagger was planted into Zarkon's chest, piercing his heart in the process.

Zarkon let go of the sword, stumbling back a step from the throne. Lotor stared at him, breathing hard, his own hand reaching for the king's blade. He didn't so much as wince when he jerked it out the rest of the way, too busy watching the blood as it started to trickle down the sides of Zarkon's mouth. "This is not over..." Zarkon moaned, giving a shake of his head. "I will have my revenge."

"You're finished father." Lotor told him, watching the king give another shake of his head no.

"The slave....you'll never see her again....her or those bastads you sired...."

"Allura?!" Lotor sat up straighter, glaring at Zarkon. "What have you done?!" But Zarkon just gave an eerie smile, and turned to face the court. He teetered at the edge of the top most step, arms spreading wide in an expansive gesture. "FATHER!" Lotor shouted, but Zarkon was already falling, pitching head first down the steps. Somehow Lotor managed to push up out of the throne, putting all his weight on his good leg.

Lotor heard a bellow, and realized it was his voice that was shouting, watching as Zarkon bounced down the steps. It wasn't a long journey, but each bounce had Lotor cringing, until the king came to a stop, one step short of the bottom. His body draped across the stairs, blood staining the stone steps, Zarkon's crown spinning about on it's side, a tiny clitter clatter of pitiful noise.

Except for the crown, the throne room was silent, everyone staring at the king's body. Lotor stared too, his father's final words ringing in his mind. Knowing he had to get to Allura, he began limping down the staircase, ignoring his bleeding wounds, and nearly slipping in the process.

"Get me a new sword." Lotor ordered, his voice drawing attention away from his father's body. "And round up any and all who sided with my father during tonight's coup."

"What shall we do with them?" One of the mercenaries asked, another handing Lotor his sword.

"We're keeping them alive for now." Lotor said, tone gruff. "I'll have the names of all who supported my father, of all who betrayed me to him." Lotor stepped around his father's body, and onto the carpet. The woman mercenary stepped in front of him, face looking concerned.

"You're hurt."

Lotor merely grunted a that, trying to downplay the severity of his injuries. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." She insisted.

"I'll be fine." Lotor said, and nearly growled when the behemoth sized Drule caught hold of Lotor's good arm.

"At least let us see to your wounds..."

"We don't have time for this now!" Lotor snapped. "Allura....my heirs are in danger!" He jerked free of the behemoth's hold, and nearly fell down in the process, the woman stepping into him to catch Lotor.

"Then we will go with you." She decided, and the behemoth nodded. Lotor looked at them, then sighed, realizing the need for their support.

"Fine....but hurry..." Lotor urged, trying to limp faster. To the sides of him, his allies were disarming the unresisting supporters of Zarkon, the nobles heaving sighs of relief that their ordeal was over with. And yet none of them dropped to their knees to acknowledge their new King, Lotor noticing the open show of animosity in their eyes. He couldn't blame them for that, knowing it had been a horrific night, with many of their kinsmen slain by both his and his father's actions.

It would take time for them to forget, and even longer for them to forgive, but Lotor was determined to make it work out between him and the court. It was a process that could be hurried if he remained to speak with them now, to ease their fears and apologize for the rough start his reign got off too. He knew it would only be adding salt to the wounds to rush off to Allura's side, and yet for all of this, Lotor couldn't, wouldn't stay away. Not while she was in danger.

"Hurry." Lotor repeated, hearing the murmured agreement from his two companions. Inwardly he thought of Allura and Cossack, and prayed that they would be all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

BRP, hi there. ^__-


	102. Chapter 102

It was with blurred vision that Allura watched as Cossack took another unsteady step into the room. The commander wasn't looking at her, but at the sword sticking into his chest, his face showing his shock. His lips parted, and red stained the blue skin, blood dribbling out of his open mouth. And still he managed to speak, voice sounding distorted with pain.

"Allura....run!"

She was already leaping to her feet, a shrill scream for help issuing out of her, as Cossack dropped down to his knees. She could see him clutching at the handle of the sword embedded in his chest, his hands stained with his blood. His skin was too slick with it to get a proper grip on the hilt of the sword, Cossack making futile attempts to pull it free of his body.

She watched in horrified fascination, Cossack's attempts to remove the sword, Allura barely registering that someone else stood in the doorway. She could hear screaming, and realized it was her voice that was making that noise, a shrill shriek of distress. The stranger in the doorway moved, his travels taking him into the room, and past Cossack, blocking Allura's sight of the commander.

She stared at his back, noticing the hint of tattoo that started down the base of his shaved skull, and disappeared into the collar of his shirt. Over his shirt was a leather scabbard, empty for the moment of it's sword. The stranger made no move to retrieve his sword from Cossack, merely stood over him, sneering down at the commander. Allura tensed up, seeming to sense what would happen next an instant before the man was lashing out with his foot.

The kick caught Cossack square in the jaw, the commander falling backwards onto the floor. She screamed again, and before Allura could stop herself she was lunging towards the stranger, her hands curled into fists. She had little idea of what she was doing, Allura reacting on pure instinct as she moved to come to Cossack's aid.

Her fists pounded on the stranger's back, distracting the man from Cossack, the Drule turning, Allura catching sight of the greenish scales around his eyes. Those eyes were cold and without mercy, looking disdainfully at her as she continued to hit at him with her fists. Not even seeing him narrow his eyes into a glare calmed her, Allura raising her hand high and bringing it down to thump him in the face.

With a snarl, the stranger seized hold of her wrist, preventing Allura from connecting her fist with his nose. His thick fingers squeeze her fragile wrist, the pain making her wild shrieks end in a strangled gasp.

"That's better." The Drule said, cold approval in his eyes at her silence. Allura tried to glare at him, but the pain lessened the fierceness of her expression. "You're coming with me..."

"What? Why?!" She gasped out her questions, struggling to get her arm free. No answer from the Drule, the man beginning to jerk her after him towards the door. "Wait...please wait.." Allura was fighting him, pulling back on her arm. It did little to slow the man down, and with a scream, she slapped her free hand against his bald head.

That succeeded in annoying the man, the Drule turning to glare at her. "Please....he needs a doctor!" She gestured tearfully at Cossack, who was laying still on the floor.

"You should worry about yourself slave." Hissed the man, not even looking towards Cossack. A smile twisted his lips, the man taking cruel pleasure in what he was telling her. "You've led a pampered lifestyle these last few months...it pays handsomely to be the prince's favorite whore."

She flinched at his words, cheeks coloring with anger. "Please..." Allura repeated, giving a desperate yank on her wrist. "At least call a doctor....someone, anyone!"

"No." A curt answer, the man smirking. Allura screamed, unable to stop herself as she brought her free hand up, raking her nails down one side of the Drule's face. Her nails found little purchase on his scaled skin, but it enraged him all the same, the man letting go of her wrist to back hand her across the face. With a whimper, Allura dropped to the floor, stunned and seeing spots in her vision.

"Get up." Snarled the Drule, Allura kneeling on the floor, her hands touching her face. She knew from his blow she'd bruise, and already she could feel how her face throbbed in pain. She didn't mean to ignore him, but she was in shock, stunned that someone, anyone would dare strike her.

"I said get up!" The Drule all but screamed, hand lunging towards her, and grabbing a fistful of her hair. He gave a cruel jerk, her head pulling back to stare up at him. She couldn't even muster up her hate in that moment, still too shocked by all that was happening.

Another whimper from Allura, the man forcibly lifting her up from her knees, his hand almost ripping out her hair in the process. She made pitiful sounds, trying to keep back her tears, her whole body conveying her reluctance to leave with this man. She wondered where the guards who patrolled the hallway were, knowing if they could, they would have come in response to her screams.

"Let's go." He was still holding onto the back of her hair, forcing Allura to go up on tip toe as he forced her closer to him. Her head was held at an angle that kept her looking more at the ceiling than his face, Allura breathing heavily with fear.

"Who sent you?" Allura asked, hoping to delay leaving this room and Cossack behind.

"Can't you guess?" demanded the Drule with a snide laugh.

"Zarkon!" She gasped, and he shook her.

"That's KING Zarkon to you slave!" He smirked. "And his royal highness has plans for you. You and those ill begotten spawn you carry."

"My babies?!"

"They're not yours." He hissed. "A slave can own nothing, least of all another person. They'll be property of the Empire, to be used as the King sees fit."

"Never!" Allura said, and kicked out with her leg, her knee planted into the Drule's groin. He let out a sound, a not quite cry of pain, and let go of her, Allura nearly tripping over Cossack as she turned to run. The Drule was still in the doorway, blocking her only escape, so Allura rushed towards the bedroom, her intent to barricade herself inside that room.

As she ran, she heard footsteps behind her, the man charging after her. "Oh no you don't!" He snarled, and grabbed her right arm, jerking her so hard she lost her footing. She windmilled her free arm, trying to grab onto something to keep her from falling completely, but he swept out his leg, tipping her over that final step.

With a cry, she hit the floor, then quickly scrambled onto her hands and knees. Allura got maybe an inch forward, and then she felt his foot on her back, pressing down to keep her in place.

"I was told you were far more obedient than this, slave!" His foot pushed down cruelly, Allura trying to crawl out from beneath it. "Or is it only for the prince that you are docile?" She heard the Drule tsk, the man dropping down to kneel besides her. "No matter. Since you won't come quietly, it's time we do this another way." His knee was pressing into her spine, and Allura heard the rustle of clothing, the man searching for something.

"Stop..." Allura cried out, bucking her body as best she could to knock the man off her. She went still when he dangled a rope before her face, Allura's eyes widening in realization. He was going to tie her up, present her to Zarkon like a trussed pig. "NO!!" Her movements became more frantic, Allura struggling and wishing she was more advanced in her magic beyond forming a protective barrier.

"Hold still!" snapped the man, reaching for her right arm. She fought and screamed, feeling him twist her arm behind her back, the coils of the rope looping around it. Putting pressure on her arm to keep her from brining it forward, the Drule reached for her left arm, Allura doing her best to evade his grasp. She twisted about, smacking her hand against his chest, but he merely grunted and grabbed at it.

"No!" She repeated, feeling a kind of panicked hopelessness as he began forcing her arm behind her back. Self satisfied chuckles drifted to her, the man pleased with what he was doing. Allura bit back a sob, letting her head fall to the carpet, her body going slack and unresisting.

"This is too easy!" gloated the Drule, and she felt the rope brush against her skin. And then, nothing, the man dropping his hold on her arm, Allura wondering at what was going on. She cautiously turned her head to peer over her shoulder and gasped, seeing a saber sticking out of the man's gut. Blood coated the sides, starting to merge on the ends, where a thick drop dangled, hesitating before it would fall free and land on her.

"Allura is not a whore." A pain filled voice said, Cossack panting heavily. The green scaled Drule barely reacted to his voice, hands scrambling to touch the blade sticking out of him. She saw it jerk upwards, Cossack using his fading strength to twist the blade higher inside the man. The drops of blood fell, staining Allura's dress, the girl watching wide eyed as Cossack shoved the man off her.

"Cossack!" She had a good view of the commander now, seeing how drenched with blood his uniform was, the sword still impaled into his chest. Even for a Drule, his color looked strange, the blue lightening in hue as the man continued to pant and wheeze. Hs eyes were wide with pain, the yellow consuming the black slits so that they remained tiny pinpoints. She wondered how he could see with his eyes like that, Cossack grimacing as he eased back from her.

"No don't!" Allura scrambled up right, crawling towards him. "Don't try to move!" Her own eyes were huge, the girl wondering how he had managed to move with the severity of his injury.

Wracked with pain though he was, Cossack managed a smile for her, an instant before he toppled backwards from his kneeling position. She was instantly by his side, hands reaching for him, Allura mindful of the sword and his wound. "Oh Cossack..."

"It's fine..." Cossak whispered, gazing up at her as she hovered over him. "You're safe now, that's all that matters."

"No it's not..." She insisted, shaking her head no. "You're hurt...."

"Not the first time..." He coughed, blood coming up with that sound. Allura was instantly dabbing at his face with the sleeve of her dress, trying to clean him up. "I'd do it again if it meant saving you..."

It was too sad, to awful to contemplate someone taking such a serious injury for her sake. She could feel the tears forming, Allura staring down at Cossack sadly. "Hey..." He said, touching the back of her hand, holding it in place against his cheek. "Don't look so sad...I couldn't stand it if you started to cry..." And still the tears came, a big fat tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." She sniffled, and Cossack looked confused.

"For what?"

"For...for everything...it's my fault you got hurt...It's my fault...you were here instead of with Lotor..." Allura said, and Cossack sighed, the sound gurgling out of him.

"The prince was right to keep me here. You needed someone to protect you..."

"It was supposed to be the easy job." Allura said, voice on the verge of sobbing. "The uneventful part of the night...." She didn't waste her glare on the Drule who had attacked them, too focused on Cossack.

"Things don't always go as planned..." Cossack said, and even he sounded sad then.

"We have to get you to a doctor..." Allura decided, wondering how she was going to lift Cossack off the floor. "Can you walk?"

"Let's just wait a little while longer..." suggested Cossack, and Allura shook her head, shocked at his suggestion.

"Cossack no! This is a serious injury! You need medical attention!"

"I can wait just a little longer. It wont make much of a difference." He sounded so sure, so certain, Allura gaping at him.

"It can make all the difference in the world." She pulled her hand away from his unresisting grip, having spied the communicator on his belt. She reached for it now, Allura's fingers fumbling to free it from the leather. "I'll call for help...I'll call Lotor...!"

"Allura, don't..." Cossack said, and his hand was reaching for the com unit, snatching it out of her hands. "It's too risky."

"Risky?!" She demanded with a snarl. "You're life is on the line!"

"But so is the prince's, and yours." Cossack pointed out. "Right now he is fighting for the throne, fighting to be king. He fights for the future, for YOUR future happiness. We'd only be a distraction at a pivotal moment..."

"But..." Allura hesitated, wringing her fingers together.

"It's more than just Lotor who is at risk." Cossack continued. "Whoever that bastard was, he's likely to have accomplices. They'll be monitoring the airwaves..." Another cough, a fresh burst of blood escaping him. "If they hear you call for help, they'll know he failed. They'll come for us, and this time...this time I won't be able to protect you."

"We'll barricade the door..." Allura decided, already casting about for furniture to place against the door. "We'll make our last stand here until Lotor can come and save us. I'll tend to your wound as best I can. I'll stop the bleeding if I can..."

"It's no use..."

"I have to try!" Allura all but screamed, starting to rise up. Cossack's hand lashed out, his fingers tightening around her wrist. "Don't stop me Cossack!" Allura protested, even as he jerked her back down towards him. He pulled too hard, she was knocked off balance, Allura placing her hands on his shoulders to catch herself mid fall. That left her face hovering mere inches from Cossack's, the Drule finally looking as though he truly saw her.

"You're so pretty Allura.." Cossack whispered. "Always thought that. Always thought..."

"What?" She asked softly, Cossack's hand reaching up to touch her cheek. His fingers left bloody imprints on her skin, the commander stroking her cheek gently. A heavy sigh escaped him, more blood coming out of his mouth.

"Just let me....one time..." His voice was getting lower, softer than a whisper.

"I can't hear you.." Allura cried out, watching his lips part.

"Closer..."

She did as he asked, wanting to catch all his words, and was shocked when his hand landed on the back of her head. It was different from the attacker's grasp, Cossack gentle as he pulled her down for a kiss, his wet lips gentle as they puckered against hers. Allura trembled, shocked at the gesture, her tears stopping for the moment as she stared at Cossack. He kissed her for longer than a few seconds, and then his hand was dropping away, the man sighing in satisfaction.

"Always wanted to do that..." He confessed, managing a weak looking smile. "Knew the boss would kill me if I tried though." A weak laugh, blood spurting up in the process. "Now he don't have too."

She took in the meaning of his words, Allura shaking her head no again and again. "You're not going to die Cossack!" Allura protested, and Cossack sighed.

"It's all right Allura. Don't lie to yourself. I've come to terms with it...I've accepted that it's my time..."

"No..." She protested. "It's not..."

"It is." His tone was firm, Cossack brooking no argument from her. "I just wish....wish I could have seen your children. Been there to see you and the prince happy." A

serious look from him, Cossack reaching for her hand once more. She gave it to him, feeling him squeeze it. "Allura....don't turn your back on happiness...don't turn away from the prince. He loves you....he wants to make you happy. Let him..."

Allura didn't know what to say, not wanting to risk Cossack getting upset in his weakened condition. A part of her knew that he was dying, but the rest of her fought against accepting that. She couldn't believe that this bright and funny man was dying, that she was watching the light fade in his eyes, as his life's blood ebbed away.

"Cossack...I..." She heard the sounds of footsteps, several pairs of feet running in the hall. She stiffened, tension working it's way through her as she feared the worse, and the way Cossack's eyes narrowed, she knew he suspected it too.

"Take my blaster..." Cossack said, guiding her hand to the pistol on his belt. "Arm yourself..." Allura's hand shook, the girl never having had to fire a weapon before. She didn't even know if she could pull the trigger, let alone take proper aim to hit someone. And yet Allura found herself removing the blaster from Cossack's belt, the girl being careful not to drop the weapon.

A woman burst into the room, looking lovely but menacing. She took one look at Allura with the blaster, and held up her hands in surrender, her whole body language reading cautious. "I'm here to help!"

Allura didn't know whether to believe her, just staring at her with wet eyes. Another man poked his head into the room, Allura startled by how big he was. The reddish purple Drule was surely taller than Lotor, and he towered over the female. He said nothing to Allura, just began cursing in Drule at the sight of all the blood.

"Get out!" Allura said, having decided not to trust them. Behind her Cossack gave in to a coughing fit, the wet sound of his lungs making her hands shake even more. "Leave!" She fired off a shaky blast, the laser just missing the third person to arrive. Allura gasped when she saw him, blaster falling free of her hand. "Lotor!"

He was leaning on the side of the door's frame, peering into the room, a look of concern on his face. His eyes immediately sought her out, and she saw the look of relief that came into Lotor's eyes. A sharp word from him had the two Drules that preceded him into the room hurry over to the attacker, the female checking his pulse.

"He's dead."

"Good." Wheezed a satisfied Cossack.

"Cossack.." Lotor finally noticed his friend's injured state, the prince taking an unsteady step into the room. Allura gasped to see him limping, noting the numerous cuts in his clothing, and the way they were damp with his blood.

"Lotor..." She looked back and forth between Cossack and Lotor, and the next thing she knew, she was on her feet, rushing to help Lotor walk. He seemed grateful for her assistance, and together they made their way to Cossack's side.

"What happened here?" Lotor demanded, and Cossack just gave a shake of his head no.

"Long story..." Cossack fixed his eyes on Lotor, eyeing him up and down. "Well?" He demanded gruffly, arching an eyebrow. "Did you do it? Am I looking at KING Lotor now?"

She saw Lotor blink, the man surprised at Cossack's words. "Yes." He said, but there was no joyous grin to follow his words. "Zarkon is no more."

"I'm glad." Cossack sighed, and closed his eyes. "The crown suits you Lotor. Wear it well."

"I will..." Lotor promised, staring at the sword sticking out of Cossack's chest. Cossack seemed to sense where Lotor's eyes were, for the commander gave a brave smile.

"It's all right. It doesn't hurt any more...." Cossack's eyes fluttered open, the commander looking at Allura once more. "Allura...remember..."

"Remember what?" Lotor asked, but to that he received no answer, Cossack suddenly freezing in place. His hands fell limp at his sides, and his body slumped downwards, his soul no longer there to keep it upright. "Cossack?!" Lotor sounded panicked, reaching out to grasp hold of the man's shoulders. He shook him, hard enough to jostle the sword inside him, but Cossack didn't so much as give a grunt of pain.

Allura stared down at Cossack's body, and with a certainty she wished she didn't feel, made an announcement to the room. "He's dead." She followed up her words by bursting into tears, throwing herself into Lotor's waiting arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

BRP, hmm did the female merc really seem like she had more description that normal? Or maybe it seems that way since she was the only lady out of the batch of Lotor's allies...I mean she has no role in the story beyond these chapters. ^^;;

Superior Shortness, yeah but not for long! XD


	103. Chapter 103

He was aware of the nurse fussing over him, Lotor spying her actions out of the corner of his vision. The woman, an older Drule, worked carefully to clean his many wounds, Lotor not so much as hissing as she poured antiseptic over the gash in his chest. It dribbled down his skin, the woman working to wipe up the blood and liquid, carefully cleaning him up before applying gauze and bandages to his injury.

The worst of his injuries were his shoulder and his hip, Zarkon's sword having dug deep inside as the former king impaled Lotor on his blade. Those wounds had had to be sewn up, tight stitches that would most likely leave a scar behind. Lotor couldn't even muster up a scowl at the thought of his father leaving his mark on his body, the former prince numb to most feelings and sensations.

Lotor knew he was in a state of shock, having had little time to assimilate all that had happened. He was doing his best to cover, to hide his stunned state of being from the others, dutifully answering the doctor and nurses' questions. He knew now was not the time to give in to despair, Lotor putting on a brave front, every inch the regal ruler as his subjects tended to him.

But inwards, where his thoughts were private, Lotor mourned. His friend was dead, the commander having giving his life to protect the woman that Lotor loved. It appeared to have been an unavoidable sacrifice, and yet Lotor wondered if there was something he could have done differently to have prevented Cossack's dying. But no matter how many scenarios he ran through in his head, Lotor knew that Cossack had been the only one he trusted to guard Allura.

And now there was no one, Lotor keeping the girl close to him, Allura currently locked in the bathroom of this hospital room. She had been covered in blood, Cossack's staining her hands and dress. Even her face had born the marks of the red liquid, and Lotor idly wondered how she had gotten blood on her lips. She wasn't telling him, and he was in no mood to pry, quietly enduring all the tests the doctors forced him to submit too.

They were paying even more attention to him than normal, keenly aware that they now had the sole ruler of the Doom Empire in their care. The plus side to all this attention was the doctors kept everyone away except medical personnel, giving Lotor the time needed to think and calm himself down.

The hospital was packed with people, and more than a quarter of that space taken was used by bodies. Zarkon and Cossack had been brought down to the medical wing, their bodies being preserved for the upcoming funerals. Lotor could barely be bothered to think on the details, knowing protocol called for a lavish state affair for the former king's burial.

Lotor was more concerned with seeing to Cossack's burial, Lotor wanting to give the commander a hero's procession. He intended to honor his friend as best he could, elevate the commander to the highest position possible for one of his less than noble rank. Cossack would be buried in style, and maybe then and only then Lotor would lose the guilt he felt for assigning his friend to what had been his final task.

The nurse stepped away from Lotor to rifle through her medical kit, pulling out a tube of pale purple pills. "Now..." She said, holding them before Lotor. "This will be to numb the pain...you can take two every four hours as needed...."

"Right..." Lotor said, dutifully taking the container from the woman. He doubted he'd use it. He felt dead to the pain, guilt eating away at him in a manner that couldn't compete with even the worst of his injuries.

"The doctor will be along shortly to discharge you from the hospital." The nurse continued, pausing when the bathroom door opened to admit Allura into the exam room. "Until then, do try and get some rest."

"I have no time to sleep." Muttered Lotor, noticing the way the nurse nervously curtsied before leaving the room. He fought to keep his eyes from rolling, turning to look at the one person who could still hold his attention even in his depressed state. "Allura..."

She had cleaned up as best she could, the blood gone from her hands and face. Her dress still bore the stains though, the garment a ruined mess that would have to be disposed of. He could see her hair was wild around her face, tangled in knots from the rough treatment she had received at the hands of her attacker. It wasn't the only mark, her cheek was bruising, an ugly purple brown blotch that Allura kept an ice pack pressed against.

"How are you doing?" Allura asked, coming closer to the bed.

"As fine as can be expected." Lotor sighed. He gestured Allura to come within touching distance, Lotor placing a tender hand on her hair. She looked at him quizzically, Lotor trying to stroke his fingers through her gold strands.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." She said, eyes sad. "You must be feeling terrible about what happened tonight."

"It's fine." His tone was curt, Lotor concentrating more on unraveling a knot in Allura's hair than her words.

"No, it's not!" He was surprised by her flare of temper, Lotor looking at Allura's face. "Cossack was a good man, a good friend. You don't have to pretend.....not with me."

Tone bemused, Lotor allowed a reluctant nod of his head. "Never with you. Allura, you...are one of the only people left in my life that I can be truthful with. Cossack...He

will be missed."

"Yes." Agreed Allura. "He will be."

"He'll be gone but not forgotten. We won't ever forget his sacrifice." Continued Lotor, and this time he drew her near with his good arm, hugging her close. "When I think about my father, and his plans for you....I see red."

"What was he going to do with me?" Allura asked, and Lotor just barely remembered his injury in time to prevent shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not entirely sure. We're still trying to track down the murderer's accomplices. No doubt they had a back up plan for if my father didn't survive the ambush." Lotor frowned, remembering Zarkon's last taunt, the former king speaking on how Lotor would never see Allura or his children again.

"Such an awful, evil man." He felt her shiver in his embrace, Allura unsettled by her thoughts.

"But he's dead now. He won't be able to hurt anyone from the grave." His mouth a grim line, Lotor continued out loud. "Especially once I am done questioning the nobles who allied with him. I'll find out just who betrayed me to him, and believe me when I say their fate won't be pretty. Cossack's blood is as much on their hands, as it is on my father's."

"Many died tonight..." She said quietly. "I had hoped it would mean an end to the killings..." A sad, bitter laugh followed her words. "I suppose that is naive of me to think that."

"Perhaps, but it is an endearing quality you possess, this innocent belief in the best of people." Lotor told her. "I hope you never lose such qualities, never become jaded and cynical."

"I think it would be hard not to remain unchanged by the events on this planet." Allura retorted. "Doom...seems to change people, and not for the best."

"People change people." Lotor corrected her, seeing her glance at him surprised. "I'm proof of that. After all, you made me become a better person in these few months." She frowned then, as though Allura doubted he was truly changed. It made Lotor want to sigh, but instead he just hugged her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head.

"What if you can't find the nobles who betrayed you to the demon?" Allura asked, Lotor pulling back to glance at her. "Will you forever be surrounded by those you must doubt?"

"Court politics are a tricky thing....I can't say I would ever fully trust any of the nobles, especially after tonight." He frowned then, recalling how Zarkon had held them hostage. He knew he had won no friends in his actions this night, playing a part in the murder of several prominent members of various houses.

"Can a person really rule without the trust of their court?" Allura wondered out loud. She looked startled at Lotor's humorless laugh, the prince giving her a bitter smile.

"What?"

"My father never gave his trust to anyone, save perhaps that witch of his. If he could manage, so can I."

"Everyone needs someone to trust!" Allura argued, a frown on her pretty face. "Even you."

"I've still got Haggar....and you." Lotor took the ice pack from Allura's face, gently inspecting her bruised cheek.

"But will we be enough?" Allura asked, Lotor trying not to glare at the mark on her face. Seeing the bruise and the swelling, it made Lotor wish he could kill her attacker again and again, make him suffer even more than he had. "Lotor?"

"You will be." He assured her, setting the ice pack down on the bed. She sighed, but accepted that. "I know Doom is so different from your Arus. Your family was loved by so many.....your parents must have had many people they could trust."

"Yes." Agreed Allura. "There was court intrigue, but nothing quite as complicated or as dangerous as what little I've experienced here on Doom. I don't think I am cut

out for such things..."

"You'll manage." Lotor told her. "What's more, I think you would shine in the face of adversity. You would not let the nobles manipulate you, or our children. No puppet on a string would you be."

"I'd like to think I wouldn't be..." Allura began, sounding hesitant. "But...I just don't know..." A knock on the exam room's door followed her words, Lotor and Allura turning to look at it. "Don't answer it!" Allura said, reaching for Lotor's arm when he made a move to get off the bed. He looked at her confused, and she flushed, though looked no less panicked. "The last time someone unexpected knocked on the door...Cossack was killed!"

"I doubt anyone would dare try to kill me in the middle of the hospital..." Lotor said, trying to assure her. "There's too many witnesses around!" Allura wasn't reassured, still holding onto his arm, a fearful look in her eyes. The knock sounded again, and then the door was opening on it's own, a grumpy female voice trumpeting into the room.

"Well, are you going to let me in or what?!"

"Haggar!" Allura sounded relieved, flushing redder as she let go of Lotor's arm. The witch walked into the room, and behind her they could see a crowd of people, members of the court who were shouting out eager questions to the new King.

"Vultures, the lot of them." Haggar grumbled, slamming the door shut behind her. "You haven't even been crowned, and already they seek to bother you."

"It'll only get worse." Lotor said, sighing. "They know the balance of power has changed, their past alliances tossed on their heads, as those who supported my father will fall out of the court's favor in place of those who backed me all these years."

"Yes, there will be a lot of ass kissing and fawning, people scrambling to retain their positions, and power." Haggar was carrying something in her arms, a velvet cloth hiding it from view. "So!" She came to a stop before the bed, looking Lotor over. "King now."

"Yes." Lotor nodded, and Haggar actually cracked a smile, eyes showing her approval.

"It was a long, hard fought road....but you've earned your crown, King Lotor." Haggar threw back the velvet cloth with a flourish, revealing a jewel encrusted, gold colored crown. It looked slightly dented from the fall it had suffered when Zarkon had tumbled down the staircase, but still it gleamed, polished to a perfection that one only achieved with daily scrubbing.

"Congratulations Lotor." Allura said quietly, glancing shyly at him. Lotor said nothing, just staring at the crown, a frown on his face.

"Well?" Haggar arched an eyebrow, still holding out the crown to Lotor. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

"I was just thinking....how this crown came with such a heavy price..." Lotor heaved a heavy sigh, making no move to touch the crown.

"We knew it would take sacrifice." Haggar told him, making a tsking sound with her teeth. "Cossack isn't the only life lost this night."

"But it's the only one I truly feel the loss of." Lotor told them truthfully, feeling Allura touch his arm in sympathy.

"He'd be glad to hear that." She said, forcing a smile.

"And the commander wouldn't want you to mope about at a time like this. He'd want you to celebrate!" added Haggar. "Come Allura, put the crown on his highness." Allura looked searchingly at Lotor, the Drule giving a nod of his head. She then reached out for the crown, fingers hesitantly picking it up. Allura had to go on tip toe, and Lotor had to bend downwards, but together they managed, Allura fitting the snug crown onto Lotor's head.

"It looks better on you than it ever did your father." Haggar said approvingly.

"How does it feel?" Allura asked, and Lotor paused, thinking it over.

"Heavy....I feel the weight of the empire resting on me now."

"That it is." Agreed Haggar. "I dare say you'll find it is a very different thing, to be King than to be a prince. New burdens and responsibilities, and a lot more work. You'll have take these next few days slow, don't let anyone rush you past the mourning period. Your time will be limited soon enough."

"You'll be busy too Haggar." Lotor told her. "As my witch and advisor, you'll have to help me get settled." Haggar looked pleased at that, surely not having suspected she'd gain any position past official witch of the new King.

"I'll do my best." She promised with a grin. "Although you'll have to wait for my magic to come back to make full use of my talents."

"I can wait." Lotor said. "I'm in no hurry to dabble with magic this early in my reign! But for now...I do have a task for you...."

"And what is that?" asked Haggar, an eager look in her eyes.

"Stay with Allura." Lotor told her. "I need someone I can trust to remain by her side..."

"And just where will you be going?" demanded Haggar, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To my father's chambers." Lotor answered, and on that matter he refused to reveal any more.

"Why?" Allura asked, watching as Lotor stood up and limped over to fetch the crutches near the door.

"There is something I have to do."

"Well, isn't that cryptic." Haggar muttered.

'At least wait for the doctor to discharge you." Allura added, but Lotor was already opening the door. The waiting crowd grew excited at the sight of him, rushing towards him. Several of the mercenaries appeared, coming to Lotor's aid by holding back the crowd as best they could.

"King Lotor! What will you do now that your father is dead?!"

"Your highness, will you be opening the treasury to fund the restoration of the cities?"

"Never mind the cities, what about reparations to the noble families who lost their member's lives this night?"

On and on went the questions, Lotor making his way through the medical wing, the mercenaries following him in a protective circle. The king was beginning to get the idea that the reason his father always traveled around with a circle of guards, wasn't so much for protection as it was to keep the overbearing nobles away! He ignored them as best he could, fighting back a growl at the slow progress he was making, thanks in part to the nobles pressing in so close.

"King Lotor, just what do you plan to do about the nobles who betrayed you to Zarkon?"

That question got Lotor to pause, the prince turning to peer into the crowd with a cold look in his eyes. "Any and all houses that are found to have allied themselves will suffer the same fate."

Though they shivered at the tone of his voice, one woman braved his animosity to issue out another question. "And what fate will that be?" She let out a gasp when Lotor snatched a blaster off the holster of one of the mercenaries, the king turning to open fire on a smirking bust of Zarkon. The red bolts blew the marble apart, the pieces flying through the air as people ducked to avoid them.

"Complete and total annihilation." Lotor answered, a self satisfied smirk on his face. Stunned silence followed his words, Lotor turning to limp towards the hospital wing's doors. He kept his head held high, smoking blaster in hand as he walked. The nobles wisely did not try to follow him, but the mercenaries kept close, quick to do their jobs in protecting Lotor.

Lotor and his entourage got only a few feet down the hall that led out of the hospital, when one of the guards from the harem appeared in his path. Lotor nodded at the man, his voice gruff as he issued a one word command. "Report."

"There's no doubt about it....the commander's murderer and his accomplices killed at least three more people. The two guards who had been patrolling outside your apartment, and the man you sent to check on the commander when he failed to answer his communicator. We are working now to locate those accomplices to bring them to justice." An eager look from the guard, the man looking forward to hurting the accomplices. Cossack had been well liked by most of the guards who worked in the harem, the men would be itching for a chance to avenge him.

"See that you find them." Lotor said, never pausing, as he hurried as fast as he could through the corridors. "And guardsmen....when you do? Gather up the rest of the guards."

"And then what sire?"

Lotor flashed him a blood thirsty smile. "And then you are to be as creative as possible in....exacting justice on their miserable hides." That got the guard to smile, the man saluting Lotor.

"Yes, sire!" He hurried off to relay the news, Lotor's own smile fading as he stalked through the castle. He knew torturing those accomplices would not bring back Cossack, and yet it made him feel better to think on how they would suffer. He hoped Cossack was looking down from paradise with approval in his eyes at his actions.

With his limp, it took almost a half n hour for Lotor to reach Zarkon's part of the castle, the prince pausing outside the threshold of the corridors that led to his den. "Leave me." Lotor ordered, the mercenaries beginning to protest.

'Sire, are you sure that's wise?"

"I want to be alone now." Lotor retorted, and held out his hand to the behemoth sized Drule. "Lend me your sword." It was given to him, the mercenaries exchanging leery looks. "I said leave!" Lotor snapped, all but growling at the men. They hesitated no longer, quickly disappearing down another corridor. Lotor watched them leave, open blade humming in his hand.

Alone now, Lotor began the walk through the corridors, listening to his footsteps echo on the floor. He knew no one would be here to hear him coming, this part of the castle as dead as his father now was. He smirked to himself at that thought, stepping as quick as the crutches would allow him, until at last he reached the corridor which doubled as a gallery to Zarkon's greatness.

For one brief second, Lotor merely stared at the paintings, looking at the figure of his father, and his many painted conquests. It was a memory he could do without, a memory Doom did not need, and with an angry bellow, Lotor was moving, slashing at the first of the paintings. The lazon made quick work of the portrait, Lotor growling and snarling as he moved on to the next. Such was his fury that in a manner of minutes all was destroyed, even the portrait of a young Lotor with his father.

It wasn't enough, Lotor feeling he had not done enough damage to his father's memory. His whole legacy had to be destroyed, Lotor smirking to himself as he thought on how he would erase Zarkon's names from the history books, make it so that future generations would never know about the king, and his twisted nature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, nope. Just King Lotor. Allura can't be queen even if they marry because she was stripped of her princess title and made a slave. A slave in this universe can't go higher than consort. SOrry.


	104. Chapter 104

It was a dismal day on Doom, the sky looking even bleaker than normal, dark clouds obscuring the stars. They hung heavy in the sky, though not a single drop of rain fell, leaving the funeral procession dry but cold. Allura shivered, pulling her wrap closer about her body, the thick velvet dyed a midnight blue to match her dress. There was black accents to her gown, the blue growing darker and darker further down the base of the skirt. So different from her brightly colored dresses, this was a garment of mourning, the castle seamstresses having less than a week to make the adjustments for Allura.

It was more than just getting a dress ready, the seamstresses had had to see to several important figure's garb, Lotor being dressed in robes of black and midnight blue, the colors complimenting Allura's own outfit. Cossack had gotten a new suit, a light gray color that was decorated with medals, awards given to him for various tasks through out his years in Doom's employ, the least of which being a heart shaped ornament that was purple velvet framed by real gold. Lotor had told Allura it was the highest honor a Drule could receive, the King looking misty eyed as he talked about his friend.

Lotor had been but one of the people to present speeches about the commander, the people awed that their King would deign to spend even a few minutes speaking on Cossack's greatness. Lotor hadn't cared about their reaction, wanting to give fitting tribute to his friend, a tribute Allura echoed, bravely stepping up to the podium to speak a few halting words in Drule.

She had been conscious of the stares, the people whispering more than was polite about her appearance by Lotor's side. It was after all, her first public appearance, the first time she had been seen at a court function. They took note of her fine dress, and the simple jewels Lotor had gifted her with, the way he allowed her to speak at the funeral, and the less than formal way she addressed him.

Allura felt uneasy by the talk whispering about through the court, knowing Lotor was making waves by putting her on display. With the former king dead, Lotor felt no need to hide her away, not content to leave their relationship limited to the closed doors of the harem's wing. He wasn't quite flaunting her, but Allura knew Lotor was giving her a great honor.

It was less than what he did for his father, Lotor going against royal protocol and treating Zarkon as though he had been nothing more than a common criminal. The former king didn't so much as get a new suit, buried in the robes he had worn when Lotor had killed him. No royal parade was led throughout the streets of the cities closest to the castle, Lotor scoffing that many would spit on his father's body.

Lotor almost didn't make the time to even put in an appearance at the open casket viewing of his father's body, the King and Allura spending a scant ten minutes at the ceremony. The demon had looked less fearsome in his casket, body slightly withered to look smaller than Allura remembered. No crown, no royal jewels, not even his scepter was afforded to him, Zarkon going to the afterlife as a pauper.

Alllura wasn't sure what to think about what Lotor had decreed for his father's earthly remains, the former king's body being buried in an unmarked grave, in a section of graveyard known as the pit of skulls. She was glad they hadn't made the journey to this graveyard with the frightful name, Lotor ushering her back into the castle. The nobles of the court were torn between paying their last respects, and making a good impression on the new King, many of them hurrying after Lotor.

Lotor's guards were made up of the men of the harem, the soldiers boasting new uniforms of purple and silver. They surrounded Lotor and Allura, the girl holding onto Lotor's arms as he walked them back to their apartments in stony silence. Even the castle itself was affected by the mood of the day, somber and dark, the servants and slaves dressed in Doom's color of mourning.

They stopped what they were doing when the king passed them by, dropping curtesies and bowing. The nobles continued their hushed whispers, Allura itching not to turn and stare back at them, the girl not quite able to catch all the meanings of their words. When Lotor and his entourage made the turn that would lead them away from the throne room, the murmur from the crowd grew in pitch, the nobles upset that Lotor was choosing to abandon court for the day.

Several of Lotor's guards paused, blocking the way so that Lotor and Allura could continue their travels without a crowd of nobles watching their every step. Lotor still used a crutch on one side, his limp barely noticeable now. She knew it annoyed him, finding the crutch got in his way, especially when he wanted to draw his sword which he still wore, strapped to his back instead of his waist.

At last they reached the familiar halls of the harem, Lotor turning down the corridor that would lead to their apartments. Allura still felt a shiver go through her whenever they came and went from the apartments, the girl remembering Cossack's final moments in the rooms Lotor had claimed for his own. It had been a week since the commander had died, and Allura had refused to step foot into that apartment, even after it had been cleansed of all signs of his blood.

Lotor seemed troubled by the memory of Cossack's final moments, the prince foregoing sleep for the most part. The few times he had gone to sleep, he had sought her out, Allura waking up to find Lotor clinging to her in his sleep. If he was bothered by dreams, he never said a word to her, taking comfort from her in another way. It made Allura's heart ache for him, the girl wanting to do anything and everything in her power to soothe the pain Lotor surely felt.

They reached Allura's apartment, and the remaining guards took up position outside it's doors. One man hurried to unlock the door, doing a customary sweep of the room with his eyes before allowing the king and Allura to enter. It wasn't until the door clicked close, that Lotor came alive, the king swearing under his breath as he jerked the crown off his head.

Allura watched wide eyed as he tossed it to the side, the crown slamming heavily into the floor. He didn't even spare it a second glance, storming over to the table to pour himself a drink. She noticed with some apprehension he was pouring himself a thin red wine, one of the few times he had indulge himself with an intoxicant since the night of the play.

"Lotor..." She cast about for what to say, bending to pick up his discarded crown. "You should take better care of this. It's a symbol of your office."

"What do I care about symbols?" Lotor muttered, an instant before he was downing his drink in one gulp. "That crown is heavy and too tight. It gives me a headache to wear."

"Oh." She carefully set it down on a cabinet, seeing her distorted reflection in it's gold metal. "Is it possible to change the crown? Get something a little less

cumbersome?"

"I think I will do just that." Lotor said, gazing at the bottle of red wine. It wasn't the only thing laid out on the table, pitchers of water, and some kind of juice, along with platters of fruit. Food had been a constant thing in Allura's life, the girl gaining the weight she already should have, and then some in her grief over Cossack. She wasn't fat, but her belly was pleasantly plump, showing four and a half months of pregnancy. And still she knew Lotor worried over her weight, the Drule thinking she should be even bigger since she was carrying twins. Even the doctor's reassurance that Allura was at a normal weight for this stage of pregnancy didn't ease Lotor's concerns.

Lotor looked as though he was considering having another glass of wine, but then at the last second he pushed away from the table, his hands grasping at his robes. Allura watched as he jerked the outer layer off, tossing it and his sword scabbard onto the couch. The second robe was to follow, leaving Lotor clad in a simple shirt and pants combo. "I feel better now." He announced, and she nodded.

"Those robes look too much like what your father wore. They don't suit you at all."

"Cossack would have laughed to see me in them." Lotor told her, staring at the couch. "I think....I miss that most of all. His laughter. His humor, crude though it was at times."

Allura wasn't sure what to say, but thankfully Lotor filled in the silence. "I didn't have many friends...you might say Cossack was one of the only ones I had, in spite of our different ranks and status. He hardly ever let my being the crown prince get in the way of telling me the truth. You could say he kept me grounded at times...I don't know what I'll do without that presence in my life."

"I know it's hard. Your royal status prevents you from knowing who would be a true friend to you..." Allura said, sighing.

"Did you have that problem on Arus?" Lotor asked, turning to look at her now.

She had to think about it, realizing she didn't have many playmates growing up. "Perhaps not as bad as you, but yet...some of the court, their children were thrust at me only in hopes of cementing their parent's positions. I was more at ease playing with the servant's children, but even then a distance existed between us."

"Then you understand the loneliness of it all." Lotor noted, and she nodded.

"How did you and Cossack become friends?" He hesitated a second, looking as though the subject pained him. "You don't have to answer."

"No, I want to. I just..." He paused, running a hand though his unbound hair. "I'm not sure where it began. Cossack was...not your typical soldier. He had a mouth that was more apt to get him in trouble than promoted. I think his speak before thinking attitude endeared him to me...We got sent on the same missions, went to other worlds to conquer them for the Empire. He's saved my life on more than one occasion..."

"He was very good at his job." Allura said, and Lotor snorted.

"Not always. Not in the beginning. I almost wish he had remained a bumbler. Maybe then he'd still be alive." He was turning from her, but not before she caught the glimpse of wetness in his eyes. "It's my fault he's dead."

"No...Lotor...it's your father's." Allura was walking across the room towards Lotor, wishing he'd turn to look at her. "He's the one who sent that man to kidnap me. He's the one who hired the man who killed Cossack. You couldn't have known."

"But I should have!" Lotor roared, and though she flinched, she continued to draw near to him. "I should have waited until Haggar was recovered with her magic. Then she could have foreseen the best time to attack my father. She'd know about the betrayals, and how to get around them. Cossack would have lived...he would have lived!"

"It's okay." Allura said, and timidly, she hugged him from behind, noting the fine shiver that shook Lotor's body. He seemed unable to give in to his grief, the held back tears making him shake. "It's okay to cry...no one here will judge you..."

"I'd judge myself." But he made no move to pull out of her embrace, instead covering her hands with his.

"Cossack didn't blame you." It was a discussion they had had countless times in the last week, Allura trying to ease Lotor's guilt towards himself. "He was happy to know you had become king. When I wanted to call you for help, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize your mission."

"That was a damn foolish mistake on his part!" Lotor grumbled, though she knew that the Drule knew that Cossack's internal injuries had been such that no amount of medical help would have saved him. At best, they could have only kept him alive a little longer than he had managed on his own.

"It was a nice ceremony." She said in response to his annoyed rumbles, trying to at least lighten the conversation somewhat. "I'm sure Cossack would have been pleased by the turn out."

"He was very popular for a commander." Lotor replied, turning in her arms to face her. "The guards in my harem seemed to adore him." Another sigh from the king, Lotor wrapping his arms around her. "He would have enjoyed being the chief commander of the new king's guards." She felt him leaning heavily on her, Allura looking up at him in concern. She could see the bags under his eyes, the mark of a Drule that had gone too long without sleep.

"You should rest." Allura suggested, and Lotor straightened.

"Maybe I should. Will you sleep with me?" He was holding out his hand to her, Allura hesitating an instant before taking it. He didn't quite smile, looking relieved at her easy acceptance of his request. This would be the first time they had slept together this week with her expressed agreement, Allura finding she wasn't as nervous as she thought she'd be.

"Thank you." Lotor whispered, and began leading her towards the bedroom's doorway. He eased open the door, hand blindly feeling in the dark for the switch that would activate the overhead lights. They flickered on, and the two of them paused, staring in surprise at the large, cloth covered object that sat near the bed.

"What in the world..." Lotor's murmured question had Allura staring at him, realizing he didn't know what this was either. She was instantly on guard, clinging to Lotor's arm as he approached the object. He poked at it with his crutch, but there was no reaction, Lotor shrugging as he reached for the cloth. He gave a mighty yank, the cloth rustling as it pulled free, to reveal a box with a name tag on it.

The writing was in Drule, Allura unable to make out the words. "What's it say?" She urged Lotor, and he reached for the label.

"It's for the twins?" He was frowning, but then his eyes widened. "it's from Cossack."

"From Cossack?" Lotor was already moving to open the box, Allura peering past him to view the contents. Dark wooden pieces of furniture was revealed, Lotor pulling them out one by one. Each piece was set carefully on the bed, until finally Lotor held some kind of pamphlet in his hands. "What's that say?"

"It's instructions." Lotor sounded bemused. "It says how to build the crib."

"A crib?"

"I mentioned to Cossack once how you wanted a crib to be kept by your bed....so you could keep the babies near...I never expected him to go out and get this for us..." Lotor pushed aside the box, staring down at the pieces of the crib. "He must have sent for this before....." He trailed off, but Allura knew what he meant. She felt a little unnerved to think his gift to them would arrive on the day of his funeral, the girl wondering at the Gods' timing.

"He always was worried about my pregnancy..." Allura said, watching as Lotor began trying to match up parts of the crib. "And he was even more excitable after he knew I was carrying twins."

"I never took him for the type to care about children..." Lotor said, screwing a pole into the base. "I saw another side to him once you were pregnant. He would have made a good uncle."

"Did he have any family?" She crept closer to the bed, sitting down on it's edge. Lotor continued to work with the crib's pieces, seeming frustrated but glad for the distraction.

"Not really. I mean, most of his brothers died serving Doom. His mother is the only family member to survive him."

"It must be terrible to lose your children. Even worse to outlive them!" Allura unconsciously placed a hand on her stomach, giving it a nervous rub.

"I imagine it is..." Lotor agreed. "She'll get a nice pension to live on. She need never worry about money again."

"That's nice of you."

"It's the least I could do." Lotor told her, finally managing to get the second pole into the base. Allura picked up one of the poles, running her fingers over the smooth wood.

"Lotor? You needn't mess with that now." He grunted at that, holding out his hand for the pole she is holding. "You're tired...and I'm sure you have someone who can put that together for us."

"No." He met her eyes, a stern look to them. "I need to do this. I need to make use of his final gift. It'd be wrong to have someone else do it."

"I suppose I can understand..." She said, nodding. "But at least wait until after you've had some rest!" He hesitated so long, Allura feared he was going to refuse her, but at last he set down the base. Wordlessly, she helped him put the pieces back into the box, Lotor kicking off his shoes before joining her on the bed.

Somehow they ended up with Lotor resting his head on her belly, his arms wrapped around her. Allura sat up, propped by pillows, her fingers gently stroking their way through Lotor's long mane of hair. They weren't speaking, just sharing a quiet moment, Allura trying to soothe Lotor with her touch enough for him to fall asleep. After all the times he had helped her through nightmares and sleepless nights, she felt glad for the chance to return the favor with him.

It was one of those moments where she wasn't feeling conflicted, where she didn't think about anything but the moment at hand. She was neither mad, nor did she feel happy, existing in a kind of limbo state. Allura didn't know how long the peace in her mind and her heart would last, but for now she would take every moment that she could get.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

BRP, Ah...really? I think I described the really tall mercanary alot to, but didn't have plans for them beyond those chapters. Just being descriptive in my writings. ^^'' One note, only Lotor rules. Even if Allura married him she couldn't be Queen cause she was stripped of her princess status when made a slave. On Doom a slave at best can only become the King's consort. And that's if she's willing to marry him! And yes, Cossack felt more than he should have for Allura. But he knew he could never act on those feelings.

Almighty Tallest Angie, ah but they're not married. She refused to marry him when he asked. Right now he's just desperate to get her to stay with him and their children. Allura still hasn't agreed to remain after the birth of the twins.


	105. Chapter 105

The outer chamber of the apartment was a flurry of activity, several men and women rushing about the room. Sounds followed their actions, clothing rustling, people whispering hushed words to each other as they worked. Louder was the voices of his aides, two men dressed in dark green robes, each taking turns speaking to Lotor. One held numerous documents in his hands, the Drule reading off the top most paper.

Lotor only half paid attention to his words, nodding at the appropriate intervals as two seamstresses fussed over him. The women were moving about his standing form, hands tugging and pulling at his robe, smoothing out an already wrinkle free garment. At times they reached over to adjust his sash, Lotor wearing various medals on the stark purple material.

A compromise had been reached in regard to his clothes, Lotor forgoing the robes Zarkon so favored. Instead he wore neatly pressed pants and shirt, black in color. A vibrant blue half robe was over his clothes, looking more like a long coat that trailed down to the backs of his knees. It was open in the front, and it's sleeves billowed down to cover his hands.

A seamstress had one sleeve in her grasp, fingers working quickly to sew up the sleeve's hem. Similar care would be shown to the other one, last minute adjustments being made before tonight's auspicious occasion. He wasn't the only one whose outfit was being tended to, Lotor turning his head to catch sight of Allura across the room. The girl stood on a pedestal so that the seamstresses needn't constantly bend over her, a fine velvet gown of lace and frills on her pregnant frame.

The gown was different from any of the other dresses he had gifted her with in the recent past, a veritable ball gown that held twinkling diamonds sewn into the curvature of the bodice. The velvet skirt puffed out, a light wire frame beneath it to help it keep it's shape. The dress itself was lavender, a shade that was several hues lighter than the purple worn by his guards.

He chose that color for her to send a message to his court, to let them know as best he could that Allura was his in everything but name. Lotor longed to take that final step with Allura, thinking on the argon heart that lay in his safe. She had yet to accept it from him, Lotor thinking what a pity it was that she did not have jewels made from the crystallized heart. His desire to see her wearing it was great, Lotor knowing the pinkish red crystals would look lovely as a strand of jewels around her neck.

Even better as a ring, Lotor knowing the message behind such an extravagant jewel would not be lost on the court. Instead he had to content himself with giving her lesser jewels, simple gifts that held no meaning towards engagement. He wished it was otherwise, Lotor growing impatient for Allura to make a decision, even as he feared what her choice would bring.

She still seemed no closer to wanting to stay with him, Lotor wondering how he would handle her attempts to leave him. Lotor didn't know if he was capable of handling such a choice with maturity and calmness, the King staring hard at Allura. She sensed his eyes on her, looking up from the seamstress that was making sure the silver ropes on her sleeves were secured in place.

She looked nervous as she gazed at him, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. Lotor wondered what kind of expression he wore to cause her flustered state, the prince blinking as one of his aides suddenly cleared his throat.

"Yes?" Lotor turned to fix the man with his attention, the aide frowning at him.

"Your highness, this is an important event....you must be prepared for tonight's ritual!"

"I'm listening." Lotor assured him, seeing the way his aide pursed his lips together. The man didn't dare argue against Lotor's lack of concentration, instead rifling through his pages.

"All the Lords and Ladies of the various households will be here tonight." The aide said, the other one nodding in agreement.

"That's right. They come to pay the new King homage."

Lotor laughed at that, startling the aides. "They come because they want to curry favor with me. They fight and scramble to secure their positions in my court."

"Be that as it may..." The aide with the stack of paperwork said. "You are expected to meet and greet with them all." Lotor sighed, knowing that would take time, and most likely be boring. "It'll only be a few minutes allocated with each house. Tonight is not the time for them to press their agendas with you."

"That's good." Lotor said, waving a seamstresses' hands away from his crotch. "What is this ceremony like again?" The two aides exchanged glances, holding back disapproving sighs.

"Sire, we have gone over this countless times!"

"And you will continue to go over it with me until I am sure of what I am doing!" Lotor snapped, not quite glowering.

"It's the coronation, the official acknowledgment of your claim to the throne." Stated one. "It's been ages since we last had a King rise to take the crown. You will be expected to swear your loyalty to the Empire, and promise to do all in your power to help it succeed and thrive."

"And with tonight, it ends the official period of mourning." The other aide said, seeming to shiver as Lotor's face darkened. The former King had been dead for two weeks now, enough time for the halted affairs of Doom to resume into action once more. Lotor was more than eager to get to work, knowing it would help the people and planet heal. It would also soothe his restless heart, Lotor still not recovered from his friend Cossack's passing.

He tried to keep his thoughts about Cossack limited to just a quick mention, Lotor knowing it would do no one any good to give in to the sadness he felt. It wasn't seemly for a King to be seen mourning this long, especially of someone so low in status. It would make him seem weak, and soft hearted, Lotor knowing he could only properly express his grief in private to Allura and Haggar.

"Ah...sire...." The aide was nervous, almost fidgeting in place. "Are you sure it's wise to bring Allura to the ceremony?" He flinched back at Lotor's scowl, the man hurrying to explain. "She is not of the court, she's holds no official status on Doom!"

"She is the mother of my heirs!" Lotor growled. "I will not have her be shunned on a technicality."

"She is a slave..." One muttered, and Lotor growled.

"Slave no more. I freed her!"

"Lotor...." Allura's voice, sad and drifting to intrude on the conversation. "Maybe I shouldn't go. Not if it will cause trouble. I can always watch the coronation on the holos."

He looked at her then, trying not to frown at her. "No. I will not have them chase you away."

"But..."

Pushing past the seamstresses, he hurried towards her, catching hold of her hand. "This is an important moment for me Allura." He said, voice low and urgent. "I would not have you miss it." She still looked ready to protest, Lotor stepping in close to whisper in her ear. "Please. I need you by my side..."

"All right..." She agreed, voice faint.

"The matter could be resolved if King Lotor were to give Allura an official designation beyond guest of the castle." The aide with the paperwork turned to stare horrified at his partner, hissing out a protest. A protest that was ignored, Lotor turning to stare at the Drule. "If you were to marry her....all this would be moot..."

Allura tried to pull back her hand, Lotor holding onto her as the aide continued to speak. "The nobles wouldn't be able to object then. Her presence at the court would be secured."

"Lotor..." her voice was a heated whisper, Allura shaking her head no. "I...I can't..I can't think about this now..."

He schooled his expression to be blank, Lotor's voice sounding unaffected by what she said. "I will not be pressured into marrying anyone to appease the court's delicate sensibilities."

The aides stared at him, but nodded, put upon expressions on their faces. Lotor stepped away from Allura, walking towards the cart that held several different kinds of desserts. He chose a piece of hard chocolate, eyeing his aides as he chewed. "Write this down..." The aides immediately scrambled for a pen, one overturning the stack of paper to get a fresh sheet.

Lotor paused a beat, considering his next words. "As soon as tonight's festivities are over, I want the treasury to be opened. The cities have waited too long for it's gold." He began detailing out the amounts that would go to each city, and for what the gold would be used for. The aide's pen scribbled frantically, trying to keep up with Lotor's orders.

It wasn't just the cities of Doom that needed funding, Lotor allocating money to the crews that would clean up the landscape of the planet. Far too many robeasts lay dead and decaying, their stench reaching across the plains to pollute the cities with their foulness. Salvage crews were needed to clean up the wrecked remains of the vehicles that had taken part in the war, the scrap metal would be put to good use in making new ships for the depleted armadas.

He wanted to do so much more than just mete out money, Lotor eager to usher in a new reign of prosperity with his ascension to the throne. There was planets to consider, conquests old and new, including ones that had been abandoned during the war with Queen Merla. The court would want to know the status of their affairs on other planets, and with all the money being given away, they would have to find new riches to bolster the depleted treasury.

Riches that would most likely come from other planets, taxes being increased so that the burden fell on the backs of those conquered people. Some of the conquered were made into slaves, but there was a fortunate few who were allowed to live free under Doom rule, the Drules quick to force strict adherence to their laws. There was some who whispered it was almost better to be made a slave of Doom, thinking the heavy taxation and limits on freedom and imports were too big a burden to allow.

They needed gold not just for their cities, but to fortify their ships, fleets needing to rebuild it's previous numbers if they were to lead successful war campaigns. Lotor had barely had time to give proper thought to the weaponry needed, thinking it best to start with repairs close to home. He was just dwindling down the last of the treasury amounts, when a knock sounded on the apartment's door.

Voices grew hushed, people turning to glance that way, an aide hurrying over to the door. A soldier was there, clad in the dismal grays of a regular palace guard, the man panting as though he had run a long way. The aide looked displeased to see him, biting out a sharp word.

"What is it? What do you want?!"

"The dungeon master has sent me." Wheezed the soldier, Lotor lifting an eyebrow at his words. "I have papers for the King." He held up the heavy stack of documents as proof of his words, the aide reaching for them.

"You can give that to me..." The aide said, and Lotor made an annoyed sound, already moving towards the door.

"I decide who does and does not read my messages." Lotor grumbled, shooting the aide a warning look. The aide took heed of his tone, and the look in his eyes, moving aside to let the guard into the room. The aide hovered besides him, obvious in his attempts to read the top most page of the paperwork Lotor reached for. The other aide could not contain his curiosity, issuing out a question.

"What matter could the dungeon master possibly have for our King?"

"Yes, it is beneath our ruler to concern himself with the dregs of society..." added the aide closest to him. Lotor held up his one hand, signaling for silence as he looked over the documents. The papers themselves were crinkled, smudges of dirt and grime on their once pristine surface. Much of the writing was hand written, listing numerous crimes, among which plotting against the new King was the most grievous of all.

Lotor continued to read, and his lips quirked into a smile, but it was not without menace to it. The papers listed several key names, the prisoners that had been interrogated swearing to the truth of the ones who had enlisted them into working for Zarkon. Lotor knew the dungeon master was a true artist when it came to torturing the truth out of those in his care, having entrusted him to discover just who had betrayed his plans to his father.

He rifled through the pages, seeing similar confessions, each one signed in blood. The prisoners had all been questioned separately, isolated from one another so that they would be unable to come up with matching stories. The fact that they all agreed on just who their employers had been, did not speak well for the named nobles, of which there was three in all.

The gray clad soldier who had brought him the papers were looking at him anxiously, fidgeting from foot to foot. Lotor peered at him over the tops of the papers, then nodded, granting the man leave to speak.

"The dungeon master is awaiting further orders your highness." He said. "Just say the word, and we will have these traitors in his care within the hour!"

"If they are traitors to the crown...." began one of the aides, the one who had read over Lotor's shoulder. "Then an example must be made of them."

"We must not allow any malcontents to exist." Agreed the other aide. "We must kill them and be done with it."

"And we will." Lotor said, voice rife with promise. "Take note of these names..." He was already passing the papers to the aide, Lotor continuing. "And advise the palace guards to be on standby."

"Standby sire?" frowned the aide, glancing up from the paperwork. "Should we not move to apprehend these people immediately?"

"They'll be at tonight's festivities." Lotor replied, a slight smirk on his face. "They don't dare miss it. After all....they'll want their just rewards for their role in my assuming the throne." He gave a dismissive wave to the disappointed soldier, the gray clad Drule bowing before exiting the room.

"But sire, every moment we delay is a moment they could use to flee the planet!" protested the aide, his partner bobbing his head in agreement.

"They won't flee." Lotor said confidently. "Not this late in the game." He made a scoffing sound, eyes taking on a hard light to them. "They must think they've gotten away with it, going this long without the guards showing up on their doorstep. We'll show them the error of their ways tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes." He had turned, noting the way Allura was watching him. Her gaze kept him from grinning, Lotor controlling his expression to be stoic. "Tonight. Rejoice gentlemen, there will be an added bonus to tonight's festivities."

"Bonus?" questioned Allura, looking worried.

"You mean to execute them before the court...." The one aide said, smiling in a way that showed off his fangs.

"An excellent idea." Agreed the other, also grinning. "It will send a message to all that King Lotor is not to be trifled with."

Allura had paled, a hand going to her throat. Lotor held back a sigh, gazing across the room at the girl's troubled expression. "Leave us." He ordered, the aides smiles fading.

"Your highness, we still have work to go over!" protested one, Lotor turning to shoot him a sharp glare.

"Are you disobeying a direct order of mine?" He demanded, and the aide did a nervous swallow.

"No sire." He was meek, bowing his head in defeat.

"Then show yourself out. All of you!" Lotor roared, the seamstresses hurrying past him, their jobs only partially finished, The aides cast him one more look, then they too were scrambling over each other to be the first out the door. Lotor waited until the door had closed to approach Allura, the girl still standing on her pedestal. Even with that added height, she still did not stand eye to eye with him.

"You are troubled by what I plan to do." He said softly, and she nodded. "Why?"

"It's one thing to talk about killing them..." She began, hesitating as she chose her words carefully. "I mean, you told me you would. I thought I accepted that...but...it's different now."

"Different how?" Lotor asked, wanting to understand.

"I...I just thought it would be bad enough to know about their deaths....but to actually have to be there and witness it..." She trailed off, shivering. He did not smile, Lotor placing his hands on her shoulders.

"It needs to be done Allura. What's more...it has to be experienced by as many people as possible. They need to see with their own eyes that their new King will not allow traitors to go unpunished. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise what?" Allura asked, tone soft.

"It would invite disaster. More plots, and potential murders, people trying to gain control of the throne." Lotor sighed. "A weak king does not last long on Doom."

"And the Drules are so...so blood thirsty that killing is the only thing they respect..."

"The only thing they truly understand..." Lotor corrected her. "Ruthlessness is a thing to be admired...almost as much as it is to be feared. I'll strengthen my position even further with tonight's killings." He saw her lower her eyes, Allura avoiding looking at him.

"I...I don't want you to do anything that makes you appear weak..." She admitted at last. "I can't say I support your decision but...I think I understand it."

"Thank you Allura." Lotor said, relieved by her words.

"These are after all, the people whose actions were responsible for Cossack's death." She looked up at him, Lotor fighting not to glower.

"Yes." He agreed, holding back a growl. "And for that alone they should die! But I won't be killing them just for revenge..." He hastily assured her, Allura nodding. "If they sided with my father against me, they are capable of anything."

"What more could they do now that Zarkon is dead?" Allura asked, and Lotor had to smile at her innocence.

"They could try to kill me." She gasped, Lotor reaching up to caress her cheek. "You carry the heirs to my throne...they would try to take control of you and the children, gain power through proxy."

"They'd make puppets of us all." She realized, Lotor nodding.

"You must be strong Allura. For tonight they won't only be watching me, but you as well." He gave a snort, sounding disgusted. "They'll be scrutinizing everything about us, and the people I surround myself with. Looking for weaknesses to exploit..."

"And you think I will be that weakness?"

He hesitated. "I don't mean to make you nervous....I am just trying to prepare you for the court and it's machinations."

"Maybe I shouldn't go after all..." Allura began, Lotor frowning. "It is after all like your aides said. I have no place there."

"Your place is at my side!" Lotor snapped, voice a heated exclamation. "I need you to be seen, I won't hide you away anymore. The court needs to learn to accept you, and your place in my life." She looked startled by his passionate proclamation, her shoulder sagging as she gave in to him.

"All right Lotor. I will attend the ceremony after all."

"Thank you." He flashed her a genuine smile, bending slightly to graze his lips against her forehead. She smiled, but it was all sadness in that expression, Lotor understanding she was making a great sacrifice in going to the coronation. It made him wish to protect her, made Lotor wish he could have killed the traitors out of her sight, if only to save her the grief and horror she would most likely feel tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh again, this was one it was hard to find a good place to end it....

The second half of the chapter is actually a rewrite. In the original draft Lotor went to the dungeons to deal with the traitors. But I ended up deciding it would suit my purposes better to have the execution be public.

To Be Continued....

Michelle

BRP, that may be so but there's a reason why Allura won't be offering much advice to Lotor. Can't say why without spoiling the future chapters.


	106. Chapter 106

They had been late in leaving for the ceremony, the clock ringing in the appointed hour amidst excited squawks of Lotor's aides. She had been somewhat amused to watch them try to hurry Lotor along, clapping their hands together, and clicking their tongues. Lotor had handled it all with good humor, refusing to be rushed. In fact Allura distinctly remembered Lotor announcing that the nobles waited on him, and not the other way around.

The two aide had seem put off by Lotor's attitude, disappointed frowns directed his way. Lotor seemed intent on aggravating them further, taking a long drawn out sip of his wine, and inspecting himself in the mirror. His appearance was immaculate, not a thread out of place, and yet he fiddled with invisible specks of dust on his shirt's collar. He showed the same care to Allura, reaching out to make adjustment on the silver ropes that wound about the puffed out sleeves of her dress.

Finally he could delay no longer, Lotor offering his arm to Allura. She took it, feeling the first flickers of nervous energy spark through her. Her nerves would only get worse as they left the room, the king's guards snapping to attention. Resplendent in their purple and silver uniforms, the Drules split into three segments, a rush of six guards walking ahead of Lotor and Allura. Six more guarded their rears, while four in pairs of two, walked along side the pair.

The aides squeezed their way through the guards, insisting on remaining close to their king. It was their voices that took up much of the walk, the men excitedly going over the ceremony one last time. Allura supposed she couldn't blame them, the Drules wanting nothing to go wrong with tonight's coronation. Lotor gave the air of one unconcerned, but even he appeared to be paying close attention to their words.

She didn't dare interrupt, walking quietly besides Lotor, her eyes darting from side to side, noting the differences in the halls. It was subtle, but already changes had been made, the corridors cleared of any sign of the former king's presence. His statues and paintings were gone, and the blood red rugs had been replaced with cool, inviting colors.

It wasn't just the scenery that changed the halls, the servants that wandered the floor, were more relaxed, smiles on their faces as they gave acknowledging bows to the passing king. The castle seemed to lack the oppressing air it had once held, leaving Allura to wonder if everyone was getting their hopes up on the changes Lotor would supposedly bring to his rule.

The further they went from the bedroom, the less familiar the halls looked to her, Allura realizing they were entering a part of the castle she had never been in before. Her stomach gave a little lurch, nervous butterflies fluttering about inside, the girl trying not to cling to Lotor's arm. It was silly, but she felt nervous not only for herself, but for what was slated to happen in the throne room. This would be the first real court function she attended, and Allura knew it would be different in so many ways from the funerals she had accompanied Lotor to.

At least with Cossack's funeral, Allura had felt she had a right to be there, small though it might be. No one had dared outright object to her presence, though they did stop and stare at her. The stares made her uncomfortable, and she hoped that it wouldn't be repeated tonight. Nor did she want the whispered conversations, the nobles gossiping about her. Allura could only hope and pray that they had gotten over their curiosity about her at the funeral, the girl not wanting to be made the center of attention

at what was to be Lotor's moment to shine.

It wasn't just the nobles that had her worried, Allura couldn't help thinking about the poor souls slated to die tonight. She knew there was little chance of talking Lotor out of it, he had made it abundantly clear that this act would strengthen his hold on the throne. And yet she wished it didn't have to be this way, Allura wondering how she was going to handle the moment when it came time to kill the traitors.

She was trying to keep from turning completely morbid, shutting down her thought's before they began wondering at what form of death the executioner would grant. And still she remembered the whispers from the harem, the other slaves talking about the fondness Doom had for putting their enemies' heads on display. Allura must have shuddered at that thought, for Lotor was glancing at her concerned.

"I'm fine." She quickly assured him, noticing the guards ahead of them had slowed to a stop. They were just around the bend of the hall, Allura unable to see what lay beyond it. But she could hear the muffled murmur of voices, a large crowd of people talking. Her palms turned sweaty, Allura resisting the urge to wipe them on her skirt as she realized they were almost at the throne room's entrance.

"What's going on?" Allura inquired, glancing back at Lotor. "Why are we stopping?"

"Ah, forgive me Allura, but you must go on without me." Her eyebrows rose in surprise, Allura staring shocked at Lotor.

"What, why?!"

"The king must enter on his own." It was one of the aides who answered, the man looking down his nose at her. "He cannot take the time to get you settled, not when he has traditions to uphold."

"It's merely a formality." Lotor assured her, disentangling her hand from his arm. His fingers lingered on her wrist, the king seeming reluctant to part from her. "I must walk the path to the throne alone."

"The king will be very busy tonight..." added the aide, a haughty sniff following his words. "You'll be expected to stay out of his way, and not make a spectacle of yourself."

"The more I hear, the more I wish I had remained behind." Allura muttered, pulling back her hand from Lotor's grip.

"It'll only be for a few hours." Lotor was quick to say, offering a smile to her. "And Haggar will be there, so you won't be completely alone."

"Thank the Gods for small favors." Allura sighed, resisting the impulse to turn away from Lotor.

"Your highness, we have delayed long enough." The one aide said, fixing Allura with a pointed look. "If we are going to do this, we should hurry."

"Of course." Lotor agreed, and gestured to one of the guards. The man stepped out of the line up, approaching the king. "You will be Allura's escort for the night. I expect you to take good care of her." It was a less than friendly smile Lotor gave him, the man turning nervous at the orders he had received.

"You honor me sire." He said, bowing his head.

"That I do." Lotor agreed, and a wave from him had the guards clearing an open path to the end of the hall, the chosen escort waiting for Allura to move.

"Good luck." She softly told Lotor, and then was turning to move down the row of guards, her escort hurrying after her. They went around the corner, Allura almost stopping to stare at the immense size of the throne room's double doors. The guard reached to take her elbow, a subtle touch to keep her moving. There was two more soldiers waiting for them in front of the doors, clad in the gray colored uniform of the palace guards. They didn't question Allura's appearance, moving quickly to open the doors.

The sound of the crowd grew louder, the people turning to catch sight of the latest arrival to the throne room. Allura hesitated on the threshold, not sure what sort of expression she should wear. Was a smile appropriate at this time? Or should she maintain a blank expression, appearing unmoved by whatever may happen? Before she could decide, the nobles were falling quiet, almost hostile in the way they stared at her. She felt their gazes rake over her form, noting everything about her from the upswept hair style, to the diamonds twinkling on her gown.

Allura wasn't sure she met their approval, the girl conscious that she was the only human in the room, the nobles a mixture of half blood and pure bred Drules. They ranged from the exotic, handsome and beautiful, to the gruesome, like monsters out of some nightmare. Allura suddenly wished she had hold of the guard's arm, wanting to steady herself as she stared back at them, eyes flitting from person to person.

They didn't look away from her gaze, boldly meeting her eyes with cold stares that had Allura quickly gazing elsewhere. A lady, dressed to the nines in twinkling jewels leaned into her companion's tall frame, whispering something in his ear. Whatever she said, made the man break out into uproarious laughter, the Drule smirking as he boldly gazed at Allura.

Swallowing back the urge to run shaking from the room, Allura set her foot down on the carpet, noting it was a royal purple that was darker than the guard's uniform. She tried to focus on details of the room, choosing to ignore the nobles, and the way they were staring, noting more and more were beginning to whisper loudly. The whispers made her paranoid, Allura sure they were talking about her, the girl staring straight ahead.

She held her head as high as she could manage, back stiff but straight, walking at a sedate pace. She wouldn't let them cow her into running past them, Allura reminding herself that once she had been a princess, and that her blood ran just as worthy as theirs did.

She could see a Drule standing at the end of the long carpet, a withered old man dressed in maroon colored robes. His head was shaved bald, and his chin had the strangest beard she had ever seen, the black and gray hairs wound into a thin braid that hung straight down his chest, almost reaching his knees. Before him was a podium, and what she assumed was a crown underneath a silk cloth.

Behind him was a staircase, Allura noting how high a climb the steps were, and leading to a throne that sat situated a top a small dais. It would allow the one who sat on it the perfect view of the room, forcing all to look up at their king. The throne sat empty now, awaiting Lotor to take his rightful seat.

The whispers continued, voices growing louder as though the nobles were trying to attract her attention. Allura continued her attempts to ignore them, refusing to look to either side of her as she walked. She was almost to the end of the carpet, when she realized she had no idea where she was supposed to stand, the girl starting to slow in the hopes the guard would show her what to do.

"Allura!" The familiar voice of Haggar called out to her, the witch off to the side of the dais. She had been standing in the shadows of a pillar, unnoticeable until she announced herself. Allura smiled to see her, seeing Haggar had been given new clothing, her robes purple like the guards, with silver lining the sleeves, and making large swirling patterns on the skirt.

Haggar's wore a beaming smile, oozing pride and confidence over her increased status. Allura wished some of that confidence could rub off onto her, the girl striding towards her friend. Haggar reached out to snag Allura's hand, giving her a squeeze in greeting as she looked Allura over. "You look beautiful my dear. I see Lotor has spared no expense in getting you ready for tonight."

"Thank you." Allura said, fighting not to blush at Haggar's praise. "You look very nice. It's so good to see you out of those dismal robes!"

"The witch of the king has to dress accordingly." Smirked Haggar, smoothing a hand down the front of her robes. "You should have heard how these nobles talked, when they saw me enter the room!"

"If it's anything like the welcome I just received, I am glad to have missed it." Allura said, causing Haggar to make a tsking sound.

'They're just jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?" her eyes widened in amazement, Haggar nodding her head.

"Of course! Who else has the king's ear, who else but you holds his undivided attention?" Haggar asked, Allura shrugging her shoulders. "The ladies alone would envy you for your closeness to Lotor. A closeness they will be hard pressed to ruin, considering you carry his heirs. Oh fear not..." Haggar added hastily, seeing Allura's expression. "They dare not do anything to place you or your babies in jeopardy. Not if they want to keep their heads."

A little leery of this subject, Allura sighed, not liking the thought that she could inspire jealousy in the women of the court. "Come Allura..." Haggar was gesturing her to follow, the witch walking closer to the dais. That set off a wave of protesting murmurs from the nobles, Haggar shooting them a cocky grin. "We'll have the second best seat in the house over here."

"Are you sure it's okay for us to stand here?" Allura asked, noting they stood less than a foot away from the old man guarding the podium.

"Of course! His highness will want to see us." Haggar stayed close to Allura, her voice whispering loudly in her ears. "Look at them." Her tone had turned snide, the witch disgusted with the nobles. "Already scrambling to get the king's favor. You see how they abandoned Zarkon's colors?"

Allura looked, and to her surprise realized there was little to be found of the bold red and stark black the former king favored. Instead the nobles were dressed more colorfully than they had been in a long time, Lotor not showing a preference for any one color. Haggar continued to whisper in her ear, pointing out changes Lotor had made to the throne room. Allura could only nod, having never been inside the throne room before this day.

"Oh look...there is that bitch Murusia." Haggar grumbled, not quite pointing at a pretty Drule female who turned as though sensing their eyes on her. She boldly met Allura's curious gaze, giving a cool nod of her head in greetings. Flustered by the acknowledgment, Allura nodded back, even as Haggar grumbled. "She's as big a fortune hunter as they come, and now that Lotor is king, she has her eye on him. If I was you, I'd be careful of this one."

"I...I will." Promised Allura, spying the two aides of Lotor entering the room. The nobles barely paid them any mind, back to talking loudly amongst themselves, Allura seemingly no longer entertaining enough to hold their attention. The aides hurried to the sides of the doors, whispering in the ears of the two young Drules, barely into teenage hood. The boys were clad in matching silver tunics, the royal crest decorated their backs. They carried bronze colored trumpets in hand, and they stepped towards the sides of the doors, bringing their instruments to their lips.

"It begins!" exclaimed Haggar with an excited hiss, the boys trumpeting out a song. The music drew the nobles attention back to the doors, Allura spying Lotor's guards walking forward. The king was not yet in view, but his soldiers entered the room, taking up space on either side of the carpet. They formed two lines in all, Allura realizing it was protective rows that would keep the nobles from approaching Lotor.

The music changed, the boys playing a brief note that the nobles recognized as the king's anthem. Their voices grew louder, excited as they waited for Lotor to appear. He did not keep them waiting long, the King walking towards the throne room, face serious. He wore no crown, his hair tied back. He didn't run, though surely he was eager to claim his crown. Allura understood that the ceremony was just a formality, Lotor already king in all the ways that counted.

The court held back their cheers as Lotor began the walk down the carpet, the king staring straight ahead. Allura wondered if he noticed her, watching with held breath as Lotor reached the podium. To her surprise, Lotor went down on one knee, bowing his head in submission before the man. The old Drule nodded in approval, clawed fingers stroking at his braided beard.

"Your highness..." The bearded Drule began, voice gravely serious. "Do you swear to do honor to the throne of Doom?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to uphold it's laws? Will you continue to usher the empire into prosperity?" Question after question came, Lotor answering yes to them all. The ceremony seemed to go on forever, minutes dragging by as the Drule dragged out more promises from Lotor. But at last, he sighed, and reached for the silk covering, jerking it off to reveal a crown that was quite different from the one Lotor normally wore.

It was, Allura realized, a ceremonial crown, covered in jewels that would surely weight it down on one's head. The bearded Drule picked up the crown, moving to approaching the kneeling king. Lotor continued to look down, the Drule's hands starting to shake as he placed the crown on top of Lotor's head. "Rise your highness." He urged Lotor. "Rise and present yourself to the court."

Now Lotor looked up, his eyes flashing as they reflected the light of the room. He showed no signs of difficulty in having knelt for so long, the king easily standing up. The nobles began to cheer, breaking out into wild applause as they welcomed the new king to his throne. For one brief instant, Lotor met Allura's gaze, and then he was turning to gaze at his people.

Those aides of his were hurrying to him, appearing at his sides to whisper in Lotor's ear. The king nodded, and a gesture from him had the nobles reacting, the men and women quieting down as they realized now was the time for them to personally swear fealty to the king. The aides took turns announcing each noble, the various heads of the house representing whole familles. They would approach Lotor, bending over his hand to kiss his ring. A few words would be exchanged with the king, pleasantries that extended beyond the promises they made to the throne.

Allura watched as each head took their turn with the king, Lotor's face never betraying what he felt about the men and women before him. Not even when he was confronted with those who had allied with Zarkon, Allura wondering how he could keep so stoic an expression knowing what he was going to do tonight. It was perhaps good she didn't know what the traitors looked like, Allura sure her face would have betrayed her feelings to them.

It took over an hour for the procession of nobles to end, Lotor finally making his way up the staircase. She craned her neck back to watch him, Lotor taking his seat on the throne amidst cheers. His aides clapped their hands together, and servants appeared, common birth Drules who carried trays of snacks out to the nobles. No slaves were permitted to attend the ceremony, not even the dancing girls.

The nobles were mingling, enjoying the refreshments offered, and talking to each other. Allura kept glancing back at Lotor, thinking how lonely it must be to sit upon the throne of Doom. He was so isolated from everyone on the dais, Allura knowing that on Arus, her parents had always kept close enough to their court to be able to converse with their subjects.

She sighed, and shook her head no when a servant offered her a drink, Allura finding she had no appetite, nor thirst this night. Instead she kept wondering when the executions would take place, wondering and worrying, her hands coming together so that she could twist at her fingers. Lotor seemed content to let the court carry on with their merry making, leaving her to wonder if he had changed his mind.

She needn't have hoped for that, for after a suitable amount of time had passed, Lotor was standing. Relaxed though the court was, they were all attuned to the king's every action, the nobles falling quiet to see Lotor standing. He smiled down at his people, the expression pure menace, sending a shiver through Allura.

"A moment of your time, my loyal subjects." Lotor's voice carried down to his people, the king stressing certain words. "There are some among you who...have earned special recognition on this night." That got the nobles murmuring, looking around as they wondered just who Lotor was talking about. He waited a heart's beat, letting the curiosity build. "Would Duke Shibata, Lady Meralabeth, and Lord Reqint approach the throne?"

The nobles turned to look for the named nobles, the two lords and the lady pushing their way through the crowds. They held the look of uncertainty on their faces, Allura wondering if they suspected what was going to happen. If they wanted to run, they had no chance, there was too many guards lining the path to the exits.

Lotor waited, arms hanging by his sides, gazing down as the trio approached the dais. The podium had been cleared away, leaving nothing but empty space for the lady and the lords to kneel. Lotor nodded his approval at this show of submission, a calculating look in his eyes. "You are to be...commended on your services the night I took the throne."

"The aid you lent was invaluable..." Lotor continued, Allura hearing the whispers from the nobles. Some of them were getting upset, thinking it unfair for Lotor to select these three to reward. They still hadn't realized something was wrong, Allura wishing Lotor wouldn't drag this out for much longer. "The time, money, and people given up." Another pause, Lotor's threatening smile fading. "I'm sure my father was quite pleased with your efforts."

"Sire?" One of the Lords asked, confused.

"It's a pity for you and him that it wasn't enough to turn the tide of battle in his favor." Lotor had stepped down the first step of the dais, eyes narrowed as he gazed at the trio.

"What are you saying?" Meralabeth asked, voice gasping out her question.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Lotor snapped. "Innocence does not suit you, my lady!" She huffed at that, insulted. Lotor talking over her noise. "What the court may or may not be aware of is this. Someone betrayed my plans to my father. This same someone not only told him what was to happen, but lent him men, money and weapons. A great many died that night...lives wasted on a fight that should not have happened. Even members of the court were involved, and all because three little birds could not keep quiet."

The court was murmuring their astonishment, a none too subtle shift away from the members of the accused households. "What proof do you have?!" One of the lords asked, and Lotor smiled.

"Ah Reqint, I am so glad you asked." He snapped his fingers, an aide hurrying forth with papers. Papers he began distributing through the crowd of nobles, the men and women reading off the crimes listened, and the names attached to the betrayal. "You'll find money does little to buy silence when one is in the hands of the dungeon master."

"These are trumped up charges!" The one that must have been Duke Shibata cried out. "You got these confessions under duress."

"It is surely a plot by the real betrayers!" added Meralabeth, wringing her hands together. "They seek to cast the blame on others. King Lotor I am innocent of this crime!"

"As am I!" Reqint cried out.

"There's more..." Lotor told them. "A substantial amount of money from the treasury is missing. Money my father paid you."

"You think your father would be fool enough to leave a paper trail?" demanded Meralabeth.

"Why would he bother to hide it, if he was sure he would come out the victor that night?" Lotor countered with a question of his own. "The money was found wired to a private account....can you guess whose name is on those accounts?"

"No..." whispered Meralabeth, looking fearful. Lord Reqint didn't even try to deny it, bolting upright in an attempt to flee the room. The guards were quickly there, blocking his way with their swords.

"Guilty conscience Reqint?" Lotor asked, looking amused.

"Damn fool!" swore Shibata. "You've incriminated us with your useless attempts to flee."

"I'm no greater a fool than you!" Reqint shot back. "I told you we should have left Doom the instant Zarkon was killed. It was you and the lady Meralabeth who insisted we would not be found out!" Meralabeth looked distressed to have her name attached to such a scheme, a tiny whimper escaping her.

"King Lotor..." She began, voice hesitant and uncertain. "Please have mercy...we.."

"You what?" Lotor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "What possible reason could you give me to excuse your betrayal?" The lady merely purses her lips together, falling silent at his question.

Reqint was forced back on his knees, several guards surrounding the trio. The two men looked outraged, but Meralabeth looked resigned to her fate. "Take heed of my words." Lotor's voice was booming, a terrifying quality to it. "The houses of Requint, Meralabeth, and Shibata are no more. I hearby strip all members of their rank and fortune. Let them live out their lives as paupers."

"Tis a great mercy Lotor shows them." Haggar whispered to Allura, sounding amazed. "His father would have annihilated every last member of each house for this betrayal."

Allura was thankful for this mercy of Lotor's, even as she knew what had to be coming next. The nobles who had lost their rank were protesting, guards pushing into the crowd to apprehend them. Several of Lotor's personal guards remained guarding the kneeling three, and the court could not maintain it's quiet.

"Silence!" Shouted one of the aides, glaring at the court. "You will listen to the king's words!"

"Your people will be spared, but you three? Ah..." Lotor chuckled. "You three are not so fortunate. Make peace with your gods, you die tonight." The guards drew their swords, expressions merciless as they made ready to thrust. Allura heard a soft sound, and realized she was whimpering, Haggar reacting to her noise.

"Allura...?"

"I have to stop this." She said it more to herself than Haggar, but still the witch gasped.

"You can't!" Hagger hissed, grabbing hold of Allura's wrist. She sank her claws into Allura's skin, the pain stealing Allura's voice. For one as old as the witch, her strength surprised Allura, Haggar keeping her from breaking free. "You cannot be seen second guessing Lotor's decisions. To do so would weaken him before the court."

"But I..."

"But nothing!" snapped Haggar, her other hand landing on Allura's shoulder. She was effectively keeping Allura in place, blocking her from running out onto the carpet. All Allura could do was stand and watch what was about to happen, the girl shaking her head no again and again.

"Any last words?" An aide asked, and a defiant fire came to Meralabeth's eyes.

"You are weak Lotor!" She snarled, a mocking quality to her voice. "What king shows mercy? What king suffers the families of his enemies to live?! Ha! Zarkon would have been a million times more ruthless than you!"

"Silence!" screamed the aide, but Lotor stopped him.

"Let her speak."

"The whole court knows it." She continued, suddenly glaring in Allura's direction. Allura went still with shock to suddenly be the center of attention, paling at Meralabeth's words. "And we know why. It's HER fault. That human slave of yours. She's made you soft, weakened you. Is it any wonder some of us sought to align ourselves with your father?!" She spit in Allura's direction, a half hysterical laugh escaping her. "Lotor, you are the one who should have died that night. You and that slave of yours!"

"Enough!" Lotor roared, and was dropping his hand. The guards responded to his signal, stabbing forth with their swords. At the first penetrating thrust, Allura shut her eyes, though she could not block out the screams. She could hear the nobles cheering, an undercurrent of fear to their voices. The screaming continued, Allura hearing the sound of swords hacking away at something. She refused to open her eyes and see what, swaying dizzily on her feet. Haggar continued to hold her, and when Allura gave in to the urge to pass out, her body nearly dragged the witch down with her to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle


	107. Chapter 107

Someone was stroking her cheek, a tender touch of fingers that had Allura making a soft sound in response. The act of making noise roused her, Allura slowly breaking free of the darkness that came with sleep. A flicker of light appeared in the darkness, Allura's eyes fluttering open, the girl catching sight of a concerned face leaning over her. She almost smiled, ready to close her eyes and slip back into that dreamless sleep. But then recognition came with the viewing, the girl bolting upright with a gasp.

"Lotor!"

At her sudden change in position, something fell from her forehead, a cold, wet compress landing on her lap. She barely had time to register what that was, Lotor's hands taking hold of her shoulders. He began forcing her to lay back down, his touch brooking no argument.

"You shouldn't make any sudden moves." He advised her, Allura settling back against the pillows. She realized now she was in a bed, the girl recognizing the room to be that of her bedroom. Lotor reached for the compress, replacing it against her forehead, Allura staring up at him unblinking.

"What happened?" She asked, realizing the bodice of her dress had been loosened around her waist.

Lotor hesitated a moment, fixing her with a strange look. "You fainted Allura. Don't you remember?"

She frowned, lifting a hand to touch the compress. "I fainted..."

"Yes....during the executions."

"Executions..." She repeated, then gasped, the memories of the night's recent events flooding back into her mind. Of frightened faces, the resigned sag of shoulders, the grief stricken way the lords and the lady's eyes had looked. She recalled the excited murmurs of the crowd, few if any daring to show pity or sympathy for those who had been named to die.

She remembered wanting to stop it, to save those people, even as the lady Meralabeth had turned defiant, her eyes gazing hatefully at Allura. Such hate had the girl taken aback, Allura never dreaming someone could despise her to that deep an extreme. And still she had wanted to save Meralabeth, save them all, even as Haggar tightened her grip on Allura's wrist, pain lancing up her arm from the witch's claws.

"It was too much for me..." Allura spoke out loud, trying to keep from shuddering as her mind recalled the first thrust of the soldier's swords. She hadn't been quick

enough, eyes catching the first penetrating stab before they fell shut. With Haggar holding onto her, she had been unable to raise her hands to her ears, unable to block out the screams and the horrible sound of something being hacked into. "I...I hadn't expected the executions to be as violent as they were..."

"Violent..." Lotor sounding thoughtful, his head giving a slight nod of agreement. "I suppose to one who hadn't grown up among the Doom court, that would indeed seem a bit much. But trust me when I say it was mild in comparison to what my father would have done."

The question was on the tip of her tongue, Allura wondering just how much worse things could have been under King Zarkon's rule. But she knew she didn't want to really know, the answer would only hold new horrors for her mind to grasp hold of. "Yes..." She said quietly, gazing up into Lotor's eyes. "The Lady Meralabeth even mentioned something of the same, in regard to the differences between you and your father's rule."

His lips twitched, an unhappy frown crossing his face. "Do I really make you weak?" He hesitated, Allura staring, patient as she waited for his answer.

"To some it would appear that way..." He at last conceded, Lotor sighing. "They see me doing strange things, turning my back on Doom ways, breaking traditions of the court. It makes them worry...Wonder and worry if I will be what is needed for the Doom Empire to survive."

"Is what you do really that different?" She asked, wondering if that was guilt taking root in her stomach.

"Some of it is." Lotor answered, occupying his fingers with playing with the silver rope on her left sleeve. "I've done things that seem foolish, change entire behaviors in an attempt to please you. It wasn't that long ago that I was concerned with little besides war mongering and the pleasures offered to me by my harem. I was quick to lose my temper, even quicker to draw my sword...."

"Can't they see the changes are for the better then?" Allura asked, her own frown mirroring his. "Would they not want a king in better control of his moods and destructive urges?"

Lotor snorted at that, angrily shaking his head no. "You would think that but no, Allura, they don't. The nobles cling to the familiar, they want to be assured that their king is strong."

"And being prone to violent outbursts proves that?" She demanded, her frown deepening at the question.

"In a way it does. I don't expect you to understand. Not when you come from a people who are peace loving. Drules are blood thirsty by nature, worshipping the strong and violent. It takes a strong man to instill fear into the Drules....and with that fear comes respect and admiration." Explained Lotor, giving a twist of the rope of her sleeve.

"Oh." It was a sad sound she made, Allura closing her eyes for one brief instant. "Lotor...Haggar says the nobles are jealous of me. Because I have your attention. Is that...is that another way I am a danger to you?"

"Well, yes." Admitted Lotor, letting go of the abused rope before it could snap apart completely. "If they think you are the controlling force behind my behavior and decisions, then yes, it would lead them to worry about the state of things."

"Then she was right to stop me tonight." Allura whispered, seeing Lotor cock his head to the side. "I was going to beg you to spare the nobles. Meralabeth and those two men...I didn't think I could bear to see them killed by your order."

"It's good that she stopped you then." Lotor said, and Allura frowned.

"Does that mean you would have spared them if I had spoken up?"

"It would have been wrong of me to do that." Lotor hedged, avoiding giving her a direct answer. "They needed to die. I had to set an example to the court, one whose message was clear. And Cossack...Cossack's death needed to be avenged."

She sighed, wanting to point out that killing, even to avenge someone's else murder, was not the right way. But before she could muster up the words to form the sentences, Lotor was continuing, his voice soft but stern. "Allura, you must never be seen to be second guessing my decisions. My public image is important, and must not be tarnished."

"And I begging you for mercy on behalf of those you would kill....that would be just the type of thing to besmirch your reputation?" She couldn't keep the angry tone out of her voice, Allura narrowing her eyes at Lotor.

"It would indeed." Lotor told her, showing no outward sign of reaction to her anger. "They'd wonder what else you whisper in my ear, leaving them to question everything I do, especially the more kinder aspects of my rule."

"I think it's horrible." Allura muttered, reaching for the compress. She angrily tossed it down onto the mattress, using the sleeve of her gown to wipe dry her brow. "I don't know how anyone could even stand to live in such an environment."

"It's all we've ever known." Lotor replied, and this time he made no move to stop her as Allura sat up. She was quiet a moment, thinking on what he had said, Allura offering up a hesitant question.

"Don't....don't you want things to be different?" In an instant he looked blank, eyes showing such confusion that Allura hurried to explain. "Do you not want to bring change to Doom? Make it a kinder, gentler place?"

His lips twitched, for an instant Allura thought Lotor would laugh at her. She could see him composing himself, trying for an expression devoid of all emotion. "What would Doom do if it changed?" He asked. "What would you have us do? Free slaves, free whole worlds?" She kept quiet, Allura remembering his refusal to free the slaves from his harem. "How would Doom survive without the things that made it so great an empire in the first place?"

"I guess it's foolish of me to hope for a change." She sighed, bringing up her knees so that she could hug them close to her chest. "I know it's not possible right now...even if you wanted to do it. Change takes time, especially to a whole world...and the nobles of your court have shown how resistant to new ideas they are. But I...I thought that you could lay the ground work for future generations."

He continued to stare at her with his expression masked, Allura shifting uncomfortable. "Our children...we never really talk much about them...about how they will be raised I mean."

"Our children?" His eyes flickered, a hint of softness to that golden glow. "Naturally they will receive the best of everything, teachers, clothing, toys and food. They will want for nothing."

"That will make them spoiled if they get everything handed to them on a silver platter!" protested Allura.

"Nonsense." Lotor retorted, his face relaxing enough to allow his feelings to seep into his expression. "They will know that they are loved. That they are adored, not just by their parents, but by their subjects."

"They have to earn the love of their people!" Allura exclaimed. "Lotor....it's wrong to give a child every single thing he or she desires. That way only succeeds in making them use to being indulged. They'll never learn to earn what they want, what they need. They'll be prone to behaving like little savages, taking whatever catches their attention!"

He was frowning at her, Allura getting the idea that he didn't understand the point she was trying to make. "They will be in line to rule the empire. Of course they will be entitled to whatever their hearts desire. Doom itself takes what it needs from other worlds."

"And that is wrong!" Allura retorted, her right hand making an excited gesture. "Lotor, haven't you learned anything in these months with me?"

"I have. Patience and restraint." His quick answer surprised her, Allura blinking rapidly at him. "It's been quite an education....all these months of waiting for you, of holding back. Or trying to be the better man...."

"And I'm glad you have learned those things." She admitted, trying not to fidget under his fierce gaze. "But..."

"But what?" He asked, voice a soft demand.

"But I don't want our children to get such a late start in life in regard to such things!" She couldn't stay seated on the bed, Allura pushing off it to stand. "I want our children to be different...I want them to know kindness, to have good hearts. To show love and understanding to those they deal with!" She began pacing, agitated. "I don't want them to be spoiled. I...I..." She turned her back to him, her shoulders coming up defensively, Allura already cringing. "I don't want them to turn out to be like you!"

She heard a sharp inhale from behind her, Lotor not quite hissing at her words. She didn't dare turn to look at him, fearing his reaction and rightfully so. "You....You don't want our children to be like their father?" His words came out slow, hesitant. It was as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, and she felt the weight of his stare on her back.

"Yes." Her voice was meek, Allura nodding her head. The mattress creaked, Lotor getting off it.

"Why not?" He demanded, voice a gruff growl. "What's wrong with me that you would find it so abhorrent that our children would follow in their father's footsteps?!"

"I..." She took a shaky breath, Allura wondering how she could explain without setting Lotor completely over the edge. "It's the things you've done!" She said at last, hearing him draw near to her. She took an anxious step forward, not wanting him to touch her in this moment. "Lotor...if we have sons....will you give them harems when

they are older?!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She whirled to face him, catching the confusion warring with annoyance on his face. "Because it's wrong! The women of the harem aren't there by choice! They're slaves! Taken from their homes...just as I was. Forced into servitude, raped and ill treated until they are so mixed up inside they don't know how they really feel!"

"They may not have wanted to be here at first but, the women of my harem grew to accept their fate. They come to adore me, even to love me!"

"It's not real love!" Allura exclaimed, shaking her head rapidly. "It's a coping mechanism, their minds trying to force them to accept what they know won't get any better!" He was starting to scowl, looking more and more annoyed with what she was saying. "I know because I've been through it! The mixed feelings...mind and body fighting each other, trying to understand, trying to reconcile myself to my situation!"

"Why haven't you then?" Lotor asked, and she let out a shaky sigh, her hand brushing angrily at her bangs.

"I don't know...part of me still refuses to accept this. To accept you!" She began pacing before him, Allura speaking at a rapid pace. "There's been so much to take in....I've been reeling from emotion to emotion, from event to event. I didn't just lose my freedom and my home, I lost my father! I lost my family! I lost the man I loved, the man I was supposed to be with!"

"Don't..." He warned, and she paused to look at him, eyes wide. "Don't mention Avok to me."

She heeded the warning, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I've been grieving all these things...as best I can. And then there's you...and what you did to me. I know...!" She cut him off before he could speak, Allura's eyes flashing wild with emotion. "I know it's not a crime to rape a slave on Doom. That your people don't count your actions towards me as wrong. But Lotor...to me it is wrong, very wrong! And all the pleasure in the world can't change that I didn't have a choice!"

"You have a choice now." Lotor grumbled, locking eyes with her. "It's been months since I've taken you to my bed."

"I...I just wonder is all. if that choice is even real." Allura sighed, but did not break eye contact with Lotor. "You say it is, but Lotor...you can go back on your word at any time. And there is nothing, nothing I can do to stop you!" He was looking angrier and angrier by the second, Allura wondering if she was pushing him too far with her words.

"So you're just what..." Lotor let out a laugh, the noise holding a mocking quality to it. "Just waiting for me to rape you again?"

"Sometimes." She whispered, a tad fearful. "You don't understand what it's like....to have your choices taken from you. You'll probably never know, not with all the power you hold on Doom!" She squeezed her hands tight together, the color draining out of her knuckles. "As long as you hold power over me, we can never be equals. We can never have a healthy relationship!"

"You're wrong!" Lotor snapped, and took a step forward before remembering himself. "It is you who hold the true power here. I'm doing things, crazy things for you. Everyone talks about my behavior, and not just because I've stopped making use of my harem. They've seen me run frantically through the halls, ignoring injury to myself in order to soothe your tears. I've caused an intergalactic incident to get you back. I've fought a war for you! And the craziest thing of all is I've agreed to let you leave me once our children are born!"

"I don't think I'll believe that last one unless it actually happens." Her voice was quiet in comparison to his angry shout, Allura fidgeting in place before him. "Even if I

choose to stay, there will always be that doubt in my mind. The doubt over what you would have done if I tried to leave....it's a doubt that frightens me, makes me wonder if I'll have the strength to make the right decision for me."

"I just wonder if you're even capable of making what is the right decision." That comment of his had Allura frowning, the girl narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"You're so big on choice Allura. So consumed with having the freedom to decide. It leaves you blind to things...blind to the fact that you won't be happy if you leave your children behind." He was advancing on her, Allura taking a hasty step backwards. It left her pressed up against the wall, trapped there when Lotor stopped before her. He made no move to touch her, but she was already trembling, conscious of his breath rustling her bangs. "What's more, I don't think you can be happy leaving ME."

She stared at him, and her first impulse was to let out a tortured laugh. "That's awfully arrogant of you!" She was pleased her voice didn't waver, Allura maintaining an outward calm.

"Is it?" Lotor asked, staring down into her eyes. She barely managed a nod, too afraid of what she'd say if she spoke out loud. "Then allow me to continue to be that way. Because Allura? I know that no matter what happens, no matter where you end up, or with who, you will always, ALWAYS think of me. It won't always be happy thoughts, but there are moments of good mixed in with the bad. Enough to make you regret it if you chose to abandon me."

"I...I can't deny there have been moments between us...moments where it was good. But it's not enough. It might NEVER be enough!"

"Then you are a fool Allura!" Abruptly he pushed away from her, stalking across the room. She could see him making fists, fingers curling and uncurling as he tried to control his anger. "What's more, you condemn us both to be unhappy with this stubborn way of thinking!" He paused by the bed, and there she noticed the ceremonial crown lying on it's side.

"I'm sorry..." She said, lowering her eyes. "It was meant to be a happy night for you. The day you were officially recognized as king."

"I can't say I will be looking back on tonight with fondness in my heart." Grumbled Lotor, picking up the crown.

"Maybe it's a sign..." Allura whispered, Lotor not turning to look at her. "A sign we shouldn't be together...we just make each other miserable..."

"I don't believe that." Lotor placed the crown onto his head, then turned to look at her. "Allura, you've brought more joy to my life than you can ever imagined. It's just one of the many reasons I am so desperate to keep you with me. I just wish you'd stop thinking on the bad, and start concentrating on the good."

"I can try..." She conceded, but her words did not have the desired effect on Lotor, the king still looking angry.

"Then do so." He was sweeping past the bed, his blue robe billowing out behind him. She turned to track his movements, seeing him heading towards the door that would lead to the outer chamber.

"Lotor..." He stilled at the sound of Allura calling after him, his body coming to a stop in the door's threshold. "I..." She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what else to say to him.

"The court has expressed their concerns about your show at tonight's executions." His words surprised her, Lotor speaking without emotion in his voice. "The official statement to the nobles is that your fainting had to do with a set back in your pregnancy."

"Why not tell them the truth?" Allura asked. "That I couldn't handle the killings?"

"We would not want the nobles to know about this little weakness of yours." Lotor answered. "They will be far more understanding if they think it is your frail human body reacting to carrying Drule children inside of it."

"Oh..." She sighed, looking down at the floor. She thought it just more proof that she wasn't cut out for the Doom way of life, Allura feeling Lotor needed a bride that was strong in many ways. He needed one that could handle the intricacies of court politics, one who wouldn't shy away from the less pleasant aspects of life among the Drules. She felt certain she'd never be able to manage, that Lotor would always have to keep her sheltered from the dealings of the court. "Lotor...I..."

"It's late Allura." Lotor interrupted, already moving through the doorway. "You should get some sleep." That seemed to decide it for them both, Allura waiting until Lotor

had left the apartment to drop down to the floor. She curled herself around her knees, taking comfort as best she could as she thought about the disturbing discussion she had with Lotor this night.

"I don't think he'll ever understand..." She whispered to herself, frustrated beyond belief. The words they had exchanged had a profound impact on Allura, the girl thinking deeply on the matters she had brought up to Lotor. It left her examining her feelings more closely than she had had in a long time, Allura realizing she had never, ever come to true terms with his rape of her.

If she listened to Lotor, he would have her think she was making too big a deal out of a few months of forced pleasure. But he didn't know what it was like to have his body turned against him, to experience bliss while being on the verge of panic and tears. To be made utterly helpless, her own wishes and desire deemed insignificant in the face of his.

Even worse was the fact her body had learned to crave the pleasure Lotor had given her, traitorous desires that seemed to mock her misery. If she could react like that while being forced, how much more intense would her lusts be when it was a shared desire to please one another? It almost scared her that thought, Allura not sure she wanted to find out. Especially not with Lotor!

Were these months of waiting just an illusion? She gave a shrug of her shoulders, Allura not sure. Would he go back to taking what he wanted once the twins were born? She'd just have to wait and see, and that perhaps was the most troubling thought of all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eh.... rough ending paragraphs..._

To Be Continued!

----Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, awesome eh? Thanks for that! :)

BRP, they can indeed. Allura would have to get used to that if she stays on Doom though.


	108. Chapter 108

It was the third time he had passed by the door that would grant him entrance to Allura's apartment. The third time he had stopped and paused, gazing in consideration at it. The guards that accompanied him everywhere these days said nothing about his behavior, wisely keeping any hint of amusement or impatience to themselves as they stood lined up against the far wall.

Lotor kept most of his agitation locked inwards, hiding his annoyance that these men bore witness to his indecision. He knew that most likely talk would carry throughout the castle, the people privately whispering about Lotor's latest oddity towards his former slave. It annoyed him, but he knew there was little he could do, save killing any who bore witness to these private moments with Allura.

Not that there were many these days, the weeks passing by without much to comment on. Lotor had been king now for several weeks, Allura entering her fifth month of pregnancy, the distance widening between them since the night of the coronation. It was almost insurmountable, leaving Lotor at a lost for what to do next with Allura. They spent much of their days avoiding each other, Allura always off on some lesson with Haggar. Lotor himself kept busy with affairs of the court, and running the large empire of Doom.

If he let it, the problems of the Empire would consume all of his time, leaving him with little chance to see Allura. And as annoyed with her as he had been, he knew things couldn't continue in this fashion. Not if he wanted to convince her to stay with him in the time he had left with her. So he had cleared his schedule of all work, his aides being most unhappy with the news that their king was not to be disturbed under any and all circumstances.

The court was left to make do with each other, leaving their concerns in the capable hands of his aides. Lotor knew he would pay the price in paperwork, but right now he didn't care, far too busy trying to steel his nerves to confront Allura. And it would indeed be a confrontation, Lotor intending to bare everything on the line as he worked with her to get her over her fears of him.

_~We'll make this work.~ _Lotor swore silently, moving closer to her door. _~By the Gods, together we will overcome all obstacles to our relationship!~ _Feeling as though he was blazing with determination, Lotor unlocked the door, stepping through it to enter the room. The outer chamber was empty, Allura not yet having returned from her latest lesson with Haggar.

Neither Allura nor the witch knew about Lotor's latest plan, the King wondering if he should have discussed it with someone first. But he didn't want doubts cast on what he intended to do, didn't want a single moment of hesitation to sway his hand. It wasn't what Allura needed, and it certainly wasn't what he needed, Lotor knowing it would take a strong hand to guide them through today's conflict.

He wanted to be that pillar of strength for her, Lotor knowing that for once he couldn't, wouldn't leave when their talk became emotionally nasty. Allura had things she needed to say to him, words that had to be voiced if they were ever going to move on beyond the rape. He had things to say to her too, questions he needed answers for, things he wondered if Allura could even explain to herself let alone him.

It was those questions that moved him across the room, Lotor approaching a medium sized bundle that lay on top of the dining table. Besides it were several platters of fruit, Lotor plucking a grape from a vine as he stared down at the cloth wrapped package. He touched it with a finger, hearing the rattle of chains and nodded to himself. It was as he had ordered, the King taking another grape in his mouth.

Again that brief flicker of hesitation surged through him, Lotor wondering if he was pushing too soon, and for too much with Allura. But something had to be done, something drastic or else he'd lose her forever. He poured himself a glass of the berry cider Allura so favored, knowing he needed a clear head for what was to happen. He couldn't be intoxicated for this, couldn't let Allura think he was doing something in a moment of drunken foolishness.

Glass in hand, he picked up the bundle and walked into the bedroom, setting his package down on the mattress. He took another sip of his glass, than was setting it down on the night stand, Lotor unbuckling his belt so that his tunic loosened. He carefully set his sword belt down on the floor, making sure to hide it under the bed so that it would be out of sight and out of mind.

Once hidden, he turned his attention to his clothes, reaching for the collar of his tunic. Upwards did he tug the garment, letting it pull free of his head and his arms, leaving him bare chested to the room. He left his pants and boots on though, retrieving his glass as he perched on the edge of the bed. It was like this that Allura found him, Lotor projecting an outward calm as he drank down the cider. He knew she wasn't that surprised to see him, the line up of guards in the hallway had to have given her some hint of his presence inside her apartment.

"Lotor..." She said his name softly, Allura clutching a book against her chest like it was her shield against him. He didn't like the way her body immediately hunched into itself, the girl unable to control the reaction she was having to him.

"Allura." He nodded his hello to her, finishing off his glass of cider, conscious of the way she looked at him. Allura's eyes raked over him, noting his half dressed state, a worried look entering her eyes. "It's been a while."

"Yes...it has." She agreed, making no move to come closer to him.

"It's my fault entirely." Lotor said, seeing her blink surprised at his admittance. "I've been busy with work...the running of an empire leaves much to be desired when it comes to pleasure and the time needed to pursue it."

"Pleasure?" Allura seemed to fixate on that word, her tone suspicious. He knew what that word made her think of, Lotor taking his time in answering.

"It's a pleasure to be with you. To spend time with you. I've missed our dinners Allura...I've missed our talks, hell I even miss our arguments."

"I...I see." Her voice was a faint reply, Allura still standing in the threshold of the doorway. "If it's dinner you missed, I can call down to the kitchen for a meal to be sent up." She was already turning, intent on fleeing into the outer chamber.

"No." Lotor's voice stopped her in her tracks, the king watching her widen her eyes. "Dinner can wait."

"It can?" To that he was nodding, Lotor rising up off the bed. She took a step backwards as though she couldn't help herself, her arms tightening around her book. She looked very much like a frightened animal, poised on the verge of flight.

"I'm making you nervous." He noted grimly.

"A little." Allura acknowledged, head nodding slightly. "You seem in a very strange mood today."

"It's not strange...it's determined."

"Determined?" She echoed with a frown, and this time it was Lotor's turn to nod.

"Yes." Steps cautious, he walked towards her, trying to keep from making any sudden moves that would frighten her any further. Allura watched him, and though she continued to frown, at least she did not back away from him. "I...I want to help you Allura."

"Help me?" Her brows drew together, Allura confused at that. "Help me how?"

"With everything..." Lotor said, and he reached for her, his actions gentle but insistent as he pulled the book out of her hands' hold. "With your emotions, your responses, your thoughts on us....I want to help you get over what's happened between us...help you to be able to move on so that we can forge a new relationship together. A healthy one."

She stared at him, and her blues eyes reflected her thoughts, showing how absurd she found his words. "I don't think you can...."

"So quick to doubt me." He didn't quite chuckle at that, Lotor setting the book under his arm. "I know it won't be easy. We have to put the work in if we ever want to have this fixed. And I do mean we. Both of us has to try. Can you do that for me--for us Allura?"

"I...I don't know." He was taking hold of her hand, tugging on her resisting body. "It depends on what you're going to ask me to do..."

"Nothing that will hurt..." Lotor promised, looking over his shoulder at her. He wanted to smile at her, yet didn't dare risk it, fearing her reaction. "You may find it even brings you pleasure..."

"There's that word again..." Allura muttered under her breath, taking reluctant steps after him. It took a few seconds, but they eventually reached the bed, Lotor setting her book down on the night stand. "Do you think pleasure solves everything?"

He turned to face her, letting her see the seriousness in his eyes as he gave careful consideration to her question. "Once." He conceded. "Once I did. It's been quite a lesson in learning otherwise. Can't say I've enjoyed it, but it's a lesson I am taking to heart these days." He was still holding onto her hand, Lotor starting to slide his up along her arm. Allura blinked but otherwise had no reaction, tolerating his gliding touch.

"Some days you won't even let me do this much." He said, his hand reaching her shoulder. "Some days it's all we can manage to be in the same room together. Why is that Allura?"

"It's difficult to explain." She said, making no move to escape him as he began playing with some of the curls by her neck. "My emotions are funny in this way, feelings changing, allowing me to manage more with you. Some days...I almost forget myself...forget what you've done, and want..."

"Want what?" Lotor questioned when Allura fell silent.

"It's nothing." She said, lowering her eyes to the bed. A curious light came to her eyes, her gaze having landed on the wrapped bundle that laid on the mattress. She

didn't ask what it was, what it's presence in the room meant, Allura simply letting it be.

"I think it's important." Lotor said to her, hands reaching for the bundle. "Wants...it plays into desires and needs...It's important to address them all." His fingers easily broke the straps that held the cloth tight around the bundle, Lotor allowing the cloth to tumble free. It left the silver chains revealed to the room, Allura letting out a startled gasp as though she could not help her reaction.

"Chains...?" Her tone was flat, all undercurrents of emotion gone from her voice. But she had paled, blue eyes looking frightened as she stared at the chains draping across his hands. "You're going to tie me up...." Allura said it with such certainty, not giving him a chance to respond. "NO! I won't let you!" She jerked away from him, intent on fleeing, though where she intended to hide from him, Lotor did not know.

The chains hit the bed with as much noise as possible, silver metal clanking against one another. He didn't even look their way, too busy running after Allura, his long legs allowing him to easily catch up with her before she got further than the center of the outer chamber. Lotor's arms came around Allura from behind, the king feeling the girl began to thrash about, her panic making her movements no less violent.

"Let me go!" She cried out, and Lotor was grateful that the apartment was sound proofed. The last thing he wanted was another scene between them to be broadcast to the guards. "I said let me go! I won't let you do it! I won't let you chain me!"

"Allura no!" Lotor exclaimed, twisting her about so that she faced him. His hands gripped her upper arms, giving her a little shake as he tried to get Allura to look at him. "Those chains aren't to tie you down! They're to tie ME down!"

It took a few repeatings for his words to register with her, Allura slowly ceasing her frantic movements. "What?" She whispered, staring at him wide eyed.

"It's true." Lotor said, nodding his head. "I want you to tie me down."

"What, why?" She was staring at him as though he had grown another head, leaving Lotor to feel uncertain about this idea of his.

"You've talked about control." He said at last, cautiously letting one hand releasee it's grip on her arm. "About how I've taken it and choices from you. I thought to give you back that control...."

"By chaining you up?" She wasn't trying to flee now, just continuing to stare at him.

"Think of it Allura. I'll..." He swallowed nervously, a bit shaken at what he was offering her. "I'll be at your complete and utter mercy. You can do anything you want to me. Anything at all."

"Anything I want?" Allura asked sharply, a shrewd light coming to her eyes. It almost made him nervous to see her look at him like that, but Lotor forced himself to nod. "All right."

"All right?" He repeated it as a question, surprised at her easy agreement. Allura nodded, and Lotor let go of her other arm, trusting her to follow him when he turned back to the bedroom. It was an eerie kind of silence that accompanied them back to the bed, Lotor reaching for the chains.

"Leave them." Allura said, and she gestured at the bed. "Lie down."

He went down without protest, even going so far as to spread out his arms to the sides so that it would be easier for her to reach them. The chains rattled, Allura having picked them up, her fingers doing a nervous dance down the length of one coil. "You're sure about this?" She asked, and Lotor nodded.

"Quite."

She frowned then, fingers still playing with the coils, every second of delay making Lotor want to sit up and say he had changed his mind. "This won't give you what you want..." She broke the silence, Allura looking him in the eyes.

"Allura, at this moment, you don't know what I want." Lotor told her, and she made a haughty hiss of sound.

" I think I can guess." The chains clanked, Allura separating one the strips from the gathered bunch. "Sex Lotor. You're hoping this will lead to sex."

"Should I be honest?" Lotor said, fighting not to tense up his right arm as Allura began winding the coils around his wrist.

"Go ahead." None too gently did she pull on the chain, the metal digging into his skin hard enough to leave an imprint. He kept from hissing, knowing better than to protest this treatment.

"Then yes...I do hope we can be close again." Lotor admitted, watching as Allura secured the chain to the hook in the bed board that was made for this express purpose. "I don't mean just with sex." She moved around the bed, coming to tie his right foot with another chain. "Of course sex is a big part of being intimate, but I want it all. I want to give back after all you've given me..."

"What I've given you?" She looked up from what she was doing, her blue eyes confused.

"Yes. You've awakened my heart...given me my soul..." He smiled tenderly at her, seeing her blink her eyes rapidly in surprise. "Let me help you regain that which I took from you..."

She was suddenly jerking hard on his foot's chain, her face an angry blush. "You're talking about sexual pleasure..." It was no exaggeration to say her movements were angry, the girl being almost vicious as she wrapped up his foot in silver coils.

"And the trust that comes with that!" Lotor hastily added, holding back a wince from her brutal treatment of his foot. She didn't answer, walking over to his other foot, chains ready to tie that one down too. "Allura, you once told me you feared you weren't normal...that you would never be able to have a healthy sexual relationship because of what I did to you. Let me prove to you that you're wrong about it!"

"And this is normal?" She demanded, her blue eyes sharp with hostility. "Tying someone down to have power over them is a part of a healthy sex life?!"

"It can be!" Lotor retorted. "When both parties are consenting. Allura..." He sighed then, the girl tying his foot to the bed's base board. "There's so much more to sex than one party forcing the other...it's time you learned that."

"I knew that once." She admitted, coming towards his head once more. "My parents were a prime example of the kind of relationship I wanted..."

"I can give that to you!"

"Can you really?" Allura demanded.

"Yes. You just have to put your trust in me." Lotor told her.

"But..by your own reasoning..." She began winding the last chain around his wrist, actions slightly gentler than earlier. "I have to tie you up to trust you."

"Only for now." He quickly retorted. "There will come a time when you can trust me even without the chains! But for now, we do it this way. We do it so you can learn to trust me."

"And what do I do once I have you in my power?" Allura asked, her fingers seeming to hesitate on tightening the coils.

"Whatever you want..." Lotor said, and even he couldn't keep the nervous feeling from taking root in his stomach. Especially at Allura's next question, the girl's stare as sharp as the blade of a knife.

"Beat you?"

"If you like." He said, trying to remain stoic.

"Ignore you?"

"Yes." Lotor replied, pleased his voice remain unaffected by her questions.

"What if I left you?"

He couldn't quite control the nervous tic in his cheek, Allura zeroing in on the one thing that would really leave him devastated. "If..." Damn him but he was stuttering, knowing his arm was still free. There was still a chance to over power her, to keep her from tying him down. "If you feel that is what you have to do..."

His answer wasn't what Allura was expecting, her brows drew together, her voice plaintive as she asked him another question. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because we have to break the impasse that exists between us." Lotor told her. "We'll destroy each one another otherwise."

"The easiest solution is to part." Allura said, ignoring the stubborn no Lotor issued out. "It is! If you would just let me go, instead of making us torture one another for four more months....."

"Nothing worth gaining is ever easy." Lotor replied, trying to make her understand. "Do you really want to give up right now, without every trying to make things work between us?"

She paused so long in her consideration of his question, Lotor feared Allura was simply going to walk away from him. But at last she lowered her eyes, giving a slight shake of her head no. "Good." Lotor said satisfied. "Now finishing securing my arm." He noted her hands had started to shake, but the reason why he could not guess. Even with hands that trembled so badly, she managed to tie his arm to the hook, Lotor giving a testing pull on both his arms and legs. They held, and Allura seemed to sag with relief to see the chains doing their job.

But except for that brief show of relief, Allura just stood there, staring at him. Uncertainty was in her eyes, as if the girl did not know what to do with him now that she had him tied. Lotor held back a sigh, and took on a commanding tone. "Come here."

She reacted to the authority in his voice, moving onto the bed before she could stop herself. Allura ended up kneeling besides him, staring down his chest. He opened his mouth to give her another command, and drew up short when her fingers grazed his hip. It was a voluntary touch on her part, the girl caressing the scar which he had earned from his father's blade.

He didn't know what Allura intended by the touch, but to him it felt wonderful, feeling the soft pads of her fingers rubbing along that scarred flesh. Lotor found himself licking his lips, wanting to urge her to touch him some more. He must have made some kind of strangled sound, for she looked up at him, eyes thoughtful as she continued to stroke his hip.

"You really can't get away?" Her soft, uncertain voice asked. He nodded, and the first real hint of a smile appeared on her face. "And I can do whatever I want to you." It was no question there, but a confirmation, Allura shifting to crawl upwards on the bed. She didn't stop until her head was in close proximity to his, Lotor fighting not to raise his and claim a kiss from her.

Allura's eyes glittered, Lotor wondering if she noticed how he was fighting his impulses. It grew worse when she touched his face, hand cupping his cheek so that he leaned into her touch. Her other hand touched his other cheek, and suddenly the touch went from gentle to firm, Allura holding his head steady as she stared down into his eyes. "It's good that you can't get away...Because Lotor?" She bent down to whisper in his ear, her warm breath feeling delightful as it blew across his skin. "You are going to lie here and listen to everything I have to say now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You better believe it's to be continued...!

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, it's always something with those two! It's very chaotic. XD

BRP, thank you! :)


	109. Chapter 109

It took a second for Lotor to register what Allura had just said, the King more enamored with the sensation of her lips caressing his ear. He actually almost shivered, the combination of her warm breath and the promise in her words affecting him.

"Go ahead." He said as she pulled back, the girl sitting up straight next to him. She looked surprised at his easy compliance, Lotor offering her a shaky half smile. "I'm all ears."

He watched her become uncertain, Allura lifting her right hand to her bangs, brushing them back with a vigorous motion. Once completed, she smoothed that hand down the side of her scalp, causing blond tresses to cascade to the front of her shoulder. Hair in easy reach, she began twining a curl around her finger, her gaze aimed downwards. "It's...it's difficult to know where to begin." She finally said, words almost sighing out of her. "Now that I have you here....there's so much I want to say....and yet...I'm almost afraid to."

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Lotor quickly assured her. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I'll listen..."

"But will you understand?" Allura asked, eyes flitting upwards to peer anxiously at him. "Will you be able to do more than just get angry?"

"I don't know." Lotor said, giving her an honest answer. "It's my hope I come to better understand you and the...things you've gone through."

"I just wonder if you can." Now she did sigh, the sound heavy and forlorn. "The concept of rape, it seems so alien to you, so foreign a concept. I wonder if you can ever see things from my point of view...."

"I can't. Not entirely." He hastily added before Allura could protest. "I lack the clarity that comes with being a victim, as a man---a Drule, I have little to fear in that regard. And I know our cultures are different...there's been little need to rape someone when a slave is readily available."

She held up her hand, frowning. "The first thing you need to do, is stop lessening the sex when the partner is a slave. The whole sexual experience with a slave is one of abuse, you are making that person your victim. They have no power, no right to say no to you, they must give in or be punished." She made a sound, a bitter chuckle that lacked true amusement. "In most cases not only will they be punished, but they will be raped anyway."

He was trying to understand, to see it from her eyes. It was difficult, Lotor frowning. "But....if they exist to obey their master's commands....why is sex any different from being ordered to clean, or to cook?"

"We do not exist to obey commands!" Allura snapped, her eyes angry. "Almost every slave on Doom was once a free person. They had their own lives, and it was separate from the Drules. The whole concept of enslaving a person is abhorrent to me..." She suddenly exhaled, Allura trying to calm herself. "It's wrong."

"Perhaps." It was the closest he'd come to agreeing with her, Lotor watching her face carefully. "But Allura...to my people, we know no other way. We capture the weak, put them to good use for us."

"You could always pay them." Lotor tried to imagine paying every slave in the Doom Empire a fair wage. It didn't take him long to realize that would be a fast track towards bankrupting Doom. "You wouldn't though, would you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I don't know why I even bother." She muttered that, words that were not meant to garner a response. She got one all the same, Lotor serious as he spoke.

"You try because you hope. You want to bring change to Doom, to better the situation for the people around you. I think a part of you knows this will most likely never happen, and yet you still try." Allura was quiet, just listening to him speak. "You are idealistic..."

"Is that a bad thing?" She interrupted, sounding anxious.

"Not necessarily. But realty can be so much more different from ideals." Lotor answered.

"So I've learned." She murmured in agreement. "Doom has been quite the eye opener to the harshness of reality." Allura fell silent again, Lotor shifting restlessly, the process rattling his chains.

"You never answered my question." He wanted to get them back on track, knowing the key to healing their relationship lay not in discussing the hows and whys of slavery. "Why is ordering a slave to have sex with you so different from other commands?"

"It's a violation....one on the deepest, most personal level." She was quick with her answer, hands forming fists on her lap. "It's your body being used, like it was

nothing more than an object for satisfaction."

"It's true that not all masters care to see to the mutual pleasure of their slaves..." Lotor began, but Allura quickly cut him off with an angry outburst.

"An orgasm doesn't make it right! You can force a person to have a reaction to you, to climax, but just because their body responded, doesn't mean they enjoyed it beyond that base level!"

He blinked, knowing his surprise had to be showing. "You didn't enjoy sex with me?" She actually flushed at that, her cheeks a pretty shade of crimson.

"No...not really..." Now Lotor frowned, his ego bruised. He knew he was an expert when it came to coaxing reactions from a woman's body, and he had used his full

arsenal on Allura countless times. On some level she had to have enjoyed it, he could still remembered how quickly she heated up from a few precise touches of his. She couldn't have faked such a reaction, and considering her strong feelings on the matter, he knew she wouldn't have tried.

"What, never?" Her blush deepened, Allura's finger fidgeting as they played with her rose colored skirt, It seemed answer enough, Lotor staring at her. He was rapidly going over as much of their sexual encounters as he could recall, weighing her reactions before and after that night in the infirmary. "There came a point in our relationship when you stopped fighting me..."

"That was for Arus' sake!" She exclaimed, voice a sharp retort. "We made a deal. I uphold my end of bargains..." Her tone seemed to imply he didn't, Lotor fighting annoyance.

"There's more..." Lotor couldn't help it, his voice growled out the words. "I remember the time right after I rescued you from Morwin. The days after you had recovered.....we made love then...."

"It wasn't love!" Allura protested.

"Fine. We had sex. Whatever term you want to use, you were happy then. You told me as much in your own words!" She actually flinched back at his shout, Allura bringing a shaky hand to her face.

"Try to understand...." She began, and when her hand lowered, he saw she had composed herself. "I had just been through an awful ordeal. I nearly died! Morwin almost whipped me to death...I was so grateful to you for saving me...for coming back for me....I think I was in shock. No don't say it!" She hissed out, talking too fast for him to get a word in edgewise. "After what I had just been through, what had almost happened, you seem a million times more attractive. I was overwhelmed with emotion, and pumped on Haggar's herbs....is it any wonder I had a moment where I thought I was happy?"

"Even afterwards...the days....weeks that followed....when I came to my senses.....you were all over me."

"And not once did you refuse me!" Lotor pointed out, seeing her bow her head.

"I didn't dare too!" Her eyes flashed, the blue bright with emotion. "Arus needed saving....and you had proven in the past just how strongly you reacted to the word no!" His mouth was an unhappy frown, Lotor all but glaring at Allura. His lack of speech seemed to serve to agitate her further, Allura giving a vicious twist of her skirt's fabric. "I had to do anything I could to make sure my people and my planet survived. Even if it meant doing the very thing I had come to hate."

"Is it sex, or sex with me that you find so horrible?" Lotor demanded. Allura guiltily lowered her eyes, fingers moving faster on her skirt.

"I don't know..." She finally whispered. "I'm so mixed up inside. I don't know anything anymore!"

"And I suppose it's my fault that you are this way?" She was actually nodding at that, still refusing to look at him. Lotor made a sound, a thoughtful hmm as he considered what to say next. He wasn't thinking long, Allura speaking up though she still refused to look at him.

"Try to understand...my whole world had been turned upside down. I had just witnessed my father being killed. The guards too, some of those men I had known my whole life. They were like family to me....and before I could even have time to properly grieve, I was taken prisoner...my world was gone, taken from me.....along with my rights as a person."

"Go on." Lotor urged her, seeing Allura lick her lips nervously.

"I was scared." She said, voice holding a tremulous note to it. "I didn't speak the language, no one was explaining what was to happen to me. And then they took away my clothes, and dressed me like a slave." She shivered, raising her arms to hug them to her. "It wasn't long before I was given to you. Left tied to the bed, blindfolded and afraid....You untied me, tended to my raw wrists. I almost thought..."

"Thought what?"

"Your kindness was an illusion." She said, avoiding answering him. "You didn't really care about me. You proved as much when you began touching me, and threatening me with the rope."

Lotor tried to remember, but some of those early days with Allura were clouded, hazy memories that were pushed aside for all the things that had happened in so short a time. He hadn't known then how special Allura would become to him, she had been just one in a long line of pretty faces.

"You can't begin to imagine what it's like to be touched against your will." Her eyes were darting about, Allura looking everywhere but at him. "To feel things you've

never felt before, to find your body reacting, doing the opposite of what you feel." She was hugging herself even harder, her voice sounding distant a she got lost in the memory. "Has anyone ever held you against your will? No...I doubt it. It makes you feel powerless, even as you struggle, even as you fight to get free."

"I...I didn't fight as hard as I should have." Her admittance made her tear up, Allura looking frustrated. "I was so scared of being tied again. I should have lashed out at you, done something, anything to get away."

"I think in the end you did the right thing." Lotor noted his voice seemed to startled her, as though Allura had forgotten he was capable of speech. "Where would you have gone if you had escaped? It would have only delayed the inevitable...I'd have caught you in the end."

"But I'd have peace of mind!" She cried out. "I'd know I had fought, that I had done everything possible to avoid being raped. Instead I pretty much just sat there and took it. I might as well have lied back and spread my legs for you, so easy did I make it for you to rape me!"

"Allura no!" For an instance he forgot the chains, trying to sit up and inch closer to her. They held, leaving him frustrated at his inability to reach her.

"It hurt." She continued, ignoring his outburst. "You stabbed into me with little thought or care to my comfort." She had been a virgin at the time, that much Lotor remembered. "You stole my breath away, and not in a good way! I thought I would suffocate on that first thrust, your arms crushing me to your chest. You were so strong, and so big, it only served to remind me of my own weaknesses....."

"I didn't know people could hurt each other in this way." She said it softly, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I thought sex was all about love, and beauty. I didn't know it could be twisted and ugly. I never dreamed sex could be used as a weapon, that it could make someone another person's victim!"

He stared at her, surprised. She truly had been an innocent if she had not known all that. Lotor wondered now at the kind of upbringing Allura had, the king thinking on her idealistic views when it came to slaves, and ending wars. She was the type to want to befriend her enemies, to lend a helping hand to all in need, regardless of the consequences or practicality of such a gesture.

"It wasn't enough that you took me one time that night." She was still speaking, Allura brushing angrily at her tears with her hand. "You had at me again and again! There wasn't even time for the soreness between my legs to lessen! But then...I suppose a slave's comfort doesn't matter...!"

"I...I'm sorry." Lotor said, abashed. "I truly did not think on how you must have been feeling at the time...I should have been a better lover to you..." She actually snorted at that, Allura frowning. "I can't change the past.....but I can make things better for you, for us now."

"You sound so sure of that.....but I don't believe it!" She did a rapid shake of her head, Allura practically shouting. "Because...I remember. I remember all the days that followed, all the different ways you used me, and tortured me! I can't forget...." She took a shuddery breath, once again hugging her arms across her chest. "You chased me down like I was an animal! You chained me up, used all manners of devices on me....you made my body turn against me....and even now..."

She suddenly cut off, Allura catching the words in her throat. "Even now?" Lotor inquired, sharp curiosity wanting to know what she had been about to say.

Allura was back to staring at her lap, her cheeks reddening once more. "Even now...my body sometimes....craves things."

It was no laughing matter what she was telling him, but Lotor felt like cheering all the same. If her body was still capable of feeling desire, then that was something he could work with. "It's only natural to want pleasure..." He began, and she reeled back as though he hit her.

'It's wrong!" She cried out, her distress apparent. "I shouldn't want you, not even a little bit. But sometimes....especially when you start touching and kissing me...my body remembers the pleasure you were capable of giving me...."

"Allura...."

"But other times? Oh...other times, you frighten me something awful when you make advances towards me." She seemed to shiver, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to get warm. "My heart starts beating faster than normal, and I just freeze up in fear. But...at least I am being true then...."

"True?" Lotor questioned with a frown.

"To Arus. To my people." She clarified. "To their memory. To the values my parents instilled in me."

His frown deepened as she revealed this new tidbit, Lotor shifting on the bed as best he could. "Allura, you're not betraying anyone by being with me."

"Can you really say that?" She asked. "Say it and mean it? My parents taught me to be with a good man, a kind and caring person. One who would never mistreat me. But it's more than just you....it's your people, your world. It's the stuff of my nightmares. People aren't meant to be cruel to one another..." She trailed off at his laugh, Lotor unable to keep from expressing his amusement.

"I'm sorry, but...it sounds like you were raised in a fantasy world. People are cruel, they are mean and do terrible things to one another."

"NO! That's the Drule way. Arus is different!" She sounded desperate to believe, Lotor flashing her a pitying look.

"Your parents loved you very much. They made sure to give you the kind of environment that love and peace thrive on. But Allura...how much of that extended to the real world, to the towns outside the castle walls?" Her brow furrowed, Allura looking confused by his words. "They sheltered you...and yes it's a parent's duty to protect their child, but they over did it! Perhaps they meant to ease you into it, to help you learn about the harshness of reality with the support and love of your family and friends." He sighed then. "I'm sorry my father made that impossible. He...and in effect me and my people, gave you a brutal wake up call to what the universe is really like."

"Wh...what are you saying?"

"People...aren't all niceness and love. They can be mean, downright cruel to one another. They hurt each other, they kill and they rape. Even on Arus, such things exist. No world is a true paradise. There are battles, both little and small, people trying to do what they can to get by."

"Isn't that the Drule way you are describing?!" She demanded, shoulders stiff with her agitation.

"I'm sorry, no. Even humans are capable of such things. Maybe even more so than Drules." Lotor sighed. "I'm sure you had prisons on Arus. Did you not ever wonder why there existed a need for them if everyone was so good and kind?!" She pursed her lips into a thin line, disapproval radiating off of her. "You had guards....they were there for your protection. If Arus was such a peaceful world, there would have been no need for them, or the army my father's forces fought."

He shifted again, starting to feel the pain of keeping his arms held out to his sides. "Your parents almost did you a disservice, teaching you such a black and white view of the world. It left you ill prepared for what happened to you."

She was staring, Allura not saying a word, though tears began trickling down her face. "I know it's tough to hear. But the reality is even worse. You went from being this loved child, adored by your parents and the focus of a kind and gentle king to being a sex slave on Doom. But Allura! You never succumb completely to adversity, never let your grief overwhelm you to the point you could not pull yourself together."

Her silence was unnerving, Lotor almost wishing he could reach out and shake her to get a response out of her. "And now you've got this chance, a wonderful opportunity to be happy. And it scares you..."

"It does!" She said at last, Lotor almost taken aback by her passionate agreement. "Especially when I think of trying to find that happiness with you."

"Why?"

"There's so many reasons. You could be insincere. You could lose interest in me at any time.....but also...the thought of trying to be happy with the man that raped me.....it's almost laughable." But neither one of them so much as snickered, too busy staring into each other's eyes. "But I'd have to learn to be happy if I stay with you...something that's hard to imagine given the circumstances surrounding our relationship. And it's not just you!" She quickly added. "It's your people, your culture...so different from everything I've known. It's been quite a shock to my system..."

"I don't deny that it has." Lotor acknowledged. "If I could change the past, I would have eased you into everything. I would have done a better job at helping you adjust, rather than sit back and watch you flounder."

"Thank you for that...." Allura whispered.

"The time is coming Allura..." Lotor continued, forcing himself not to hesitate. "For you to stop clinging to the fantasy world your parents created for you. Or you can keep it, and run away from me. You can lock yourself away in your home on planet Quevra. Surround yourself with only those people that share your world view. And maybe, just maybe you'll learn to be happy that way." He gave a shake of his head, white hair settling across his shoulders. "But I don't think you will be. Not completely."

"Because of my children...."

"Yes." He nodded. "You're not that heinous a person to want to leave them behind." She burst into tears, Allura suddenly hunching over, her hands over her face. "Allura!" Lotor cried out, alarmed.

"But I am!" She sobbed, voice muffled by her hands. "I am a horrible person for even contemplating doing that! It's still four months away, and I don't know what to do! I try and think I can be happy for my children, but I doubt! Oh how I doubt! I worry I'll grow to resent them for keeping me here on Doom. What if that resentment turns to hate?! But I can't just walk away either...I fear either choice condemns me to be miserable!"

She suddenly ceased talking, just letting out one loud sob after another, Lotor rattling his chains. She paid no mind to him, the king shifting, trying to jerk his chained hands free of the bed board. "Allura...." Another sob, her body shaking from the force of it. "Allura! Untie me!" She didn't respond, and he let out a frustrated sound. He wanted to scream at her, almost as much as he wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He gave another vicious pull on his arms, feeling the chains dig harshly into his wrists and swore.

The cursing caused Alllura to gasp, the girl peering through the strands of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Seeing he had her attention, Lotor spoke to her, his voice taking on a commanding tone. "Allura, come here and undo these chains." She blinked at him, then nodded, inching towards his left arm. Tears continue to leave their stain on her cheeks, and occasionalyl a soft hiccup escaped her lips.

But she got the chain untethered from it's hook, Lotor not even waiting for her to unwind the coils from around his wrist before grabbing her. Allura let out a startled sound, almost panicked as he crushed her to his chest, holding her with his one arm. "Shhh..." he murmured, lips brushing against her forehead. "It will be okay."

"What if it's not?" She sniffled, blue eyes peering intently at him.

"It will be." He assured her. "We'll figure something out."

"You sound so confidant." Her comment made him sigh.

"Funny, I don't feel that way at the moment." She shifted against him, Lotor relaxing his arm. "Help me get my other hand free." She nodded, and leaned across his chest, hands reaching for the length of chain. Once free of the hook, Lotor bent and flexed his arm, trying to get some of the feeling back into it. Allura climbed off of him, and crawled towards his legs, working to undo the chains from his right foot.

She had just finished getting his left foot free of metal, when Lotor drew up besides her. He reached out to touch her, Allura not quite jumping at his finger's caress. He smiled sadly, holding back a sigh. It seemed now that the chains were off, she was back to not trusting him, leery of any and all touches. "We made some progress....didn't we?" He asked hopefully.

"Maybe....it was...eye opening, that's for sure." Admitted Allura. "You've given me much to think about."

"Don't I always?" He half quipped, slowly reaching out to brush back her hair from her shoulders. This time she didn't react, holding herself still as she tolerated his touch. He wanted to do more than just touch her hair, but he knew their talk had been emotional draining for the girl. She'd hardly be in a receptive mood to his advances at this point of their relationship. He couldn't push her anymore, at least not tonight, Lotor knowing Allura would need time to rest and think over all the things that had been said.

"I'll leave you to your dinner now." Lotor said, wiggling his foot to get the feeling back into it.

"You're leaving?" She sounded surprised, Lotor smiling at her.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome for tonight." His feet tingled, sharp pin pricks that protested the way the chains had restrained him. He almost stumbled as he began to walk, Lotor retrieving his tunic, and his sword belt. "Good night Allura." He added, glancing at her one last time.

"'Good night..." She whispered, and Lotor hurried as best he could out of the room. He actually closed the door to her bedroom, pausing in the outer chamber to lean against the metal. This time he did sigh, Lotor feeling weary. He had staked everything on their talk tonight, and he still had no idea if she had come any closer to accepting him. He couldn't even say he felt hopeful after all that, Lotor wondering if Allura would ever look past her grief and her guilt, and choose what would be best for them all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

I might not be updating for a week. Why? It's simple. A certain author here had the nerve to private message me and accuse me of updating only to knock other people out of the top spot in the M Rated fic section. She had the nerve to say she wasn't trying to be snotty, but the assumption alone is that. If she thinks we're in a competiton for the top spot, it's clearly one sided since before I got her email I didn't even know there was one. It's clear the top spot matters to her, and she's a paranoid witch with nothing better to do than sit and stare at rankings.

The sad thing is the top spot means nothing in terms of reviews since Keith Allura fics get way more reviews per chapter than my Lotor Allura fics. And yes the author in quesiton is a Keith Allura person.

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, well they got a lot to work out. If they ever do...

BRP, sorry to disapoint. No dominating, not in the way you hoped. ^^;;; Oh, I haven't updated my site yet with it, but I started a new fic (A gift for a friend) where Allura is a dominatrix and Lotor ends up her sex slave. I got three chapters so far. It's called Chained Desires but is not out yet on my site.

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thank you! I'm glad you liked the updates!


	110. Chapter 110

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, unmoving save for the rise and fall of her chest. She wondered what sort of expression she wore, Allura staring at the closed door of the bedroom, waiting for something to happen. It became clear that Lotor wasn't coming back, at least not for tonight, and she sighed, a heavy breath expelling from her. It carried with it all her emotional turmoil, the uneasy state the words she had exchanged with Lotor had driven her too.

Without even realizing it, she had started crying again, silent tears that worked their way down her cheeks. Allura angrily brushed them away, and that action broke the stillness of her body. Her feet carried her towards the door, Allura jerking it open and stepping into the empty outer chamber. The barren solitude of the room got to her, Allura hugging her arms around her as she walked determinedly to the outer door.

It was with a steady hand that she opened that door, catching sight of the long line of soldiers that made up Lotor's guard. She knew what it meant that they were still in this hall, the girl realizing the King had retired to his own room for the moment. But she didn't so much as spare a glance in the direction of Lotor's apartment, Allura feeling another talk was not what either one of them needed.

And yet she couldn't stand the thought of remaining alone in her room, Allura's actions turning agitated as she began walking down the hall. One of the two palace guards who stood watch over this stretch of hallway approached her, the man leery of Allura traveling about unaccompanied. She wondered at that, having thought that the danger to herself was now at an end with the demise of King Zarkon. But perhaps there was other, just as real threats to her, Allura recalling the way the court had looked at her, and Lotor's stressing the importance of her not appearing weak to the nobles.

It was a worry she didn't need, Allura shivering as she slowed down enough to allow the guard to fall into step besides her. He didn't question her, his job was merely to make sure she was safely guided to and from parts of the castle. The thing was, Allura did not know where she was going, just knowing she could not remain locked in her apartment.

If she had been on Arus she would have taken a walk in the castle gardens, the warm air doing much to put her mind at ease. But this wasn't Arus, Doom lacking many of the niceties of her planet. She didn't have to make a list to know Arus outdid Doom in simple pleasures, the girl missing the feel of sunlight on her skin, and the heady scent of fresh blooming flowers. Doom was a cold place, dark and dismal, with real dangers lurking not only inside the castle, but outside as well.

It wasn't the ideal place to live, at least not for one like her, Allura holding back her sighs as she wandered aimlessly through the halls. She thought of her children now, wondering just what it would be like for them to grow up in such a hostile environment. There were no parks to play in, each city isolated from the next, separated by barren plains and empty wastelands. The world seemed designed to make those who grew up here into a hardier people, and she wondered if her children had a chance at growing up to be anything but cruel.

From the way Lotor had talked, his people would look down on any kindness, any soft attribute, deeming it a weakness. Would she be doing them a disservice to impart her values and morals onto them? Would it be wrong to teach them love and kindness when they would grow up among a people who so openly hated, people who coveted other world's treasures? Allura feared she and Lotor would clash greatly over the raising of their children, the girl fearing they would grow up twisted inside,

confused on which direction to take.

It was a humorless snort she let out, Allura marveling at the thought of a peace loving, gentle soul growing up to be the ruler of a conquest hungry people. She had meant it when she said she didn't want her children to turn out like their father, but she also did not want to do something that would endanger them to the other Drules. She wondered how she'd know the right way to raise them, her thoughts turning turbulent as she thought of her own two parents and their methods for child rearing.

Methods that according to the picture Lotor painted, had been less than ideal, leaving Allura ill prepared for a reality that was harsher than what she had experienced on Arus. What he had implied set her world upside down, her thoughts topsy turvey as she examined her upbringing with an eagle's eye. She thought now on her childhood, knowing it had been filled with love, and not just that of her parents. Family and friend, servant and guard, they were all so nice to her, so loving and kind. Hugs had been abundant, the girl spoiled on affection.

There had been nary an ill word spoken to her, even at her young age, the other children had been respectful of her status. She thought of the friends she had had, the shy children of various castle servants, and the few attempts at making friends with children from the court. She couldn't remember ever leaving her castle in her young years, her whole world had existed between it's walls. Much like her whole world now seemed to consist of the castle on Doom, Allura limited to the apartments that belong to her, Lotor, and Haggar.

It was a form of protection, Lotor sheltering her from the less than pleasant aspects of Drule culture. It didn't mean he hid her completely, in fact now with his father dead and buried, Lotor seemed determined to ease her into Doom's court life. So far his attempts had been less than stellar, Allura hardly enamored by what she saw. If anything it made her want to run even more from him, Allura hating what she saw and experienced since Lotor had become King.

Would she have hated Arus if her parents had let her see what Lotor swore was it's true nature? Would she have ever been prepared for the harsh lessons that would come with her awakening awareness? On some level she had been vaguely aware of a less than nice aspect of her world, Allura knowing there were prisons and armies kept, though she hadn't been able to imagine them being needed or used.

What else had they hidden from her? She did not know, but Allura didn't think this meant her parents were bad people. Just misguided in their way of raising her. Who was to say she wouldn't make the same mistakes, even with Lotor around to try and temper her lessons in kindness? And that was provided she stayed, a decision she felt no closer to making. Some days her desires leaned one way more strongly than the other, Allura always being stopped by two things.

Two conflicting notions, that tore her up internally, Allura wondering how she could ever hope to abandon her children to Doom's care. But equally upsetting was the thought of remaining with Lotor, of pursuing a relationship with him. If she could be assured that he would never again press for sex with her, then Allura thought she could easily remain on Doom.

But the thought of sex with Lotor generally had her freezing up, Allura unable to imagine going through it willingly. An obstacle was between them, one that felt like unbreakable stone, Allura wondering how they could continue without Lotor forcing himself on her. She was unable to ask him to take the next step with her, too frightened to invite him to her bed, and she knew that the times Lotor lost his patience, his attempts at playing for her had come off too scary to accept.

Allura wished there was some way for them to remain on Doom together without sex looming nearby to ruin everything. She knew she couldn't expect Lotor to wait forever, he was a man of passion, pursuing pleasure wherever and whenever he felt like it. He'd go mad if he had to abstain, he was bound to do something, maybe even find someone else to slake his hunger on.

As much as the thought of sex with him scared her, she wasn't sure how she felt about Lotor becoming involved with another woman. Some days she reacted to such thoughts with something akin to jealousy, others her heart fluttering wildly, Allura fearing abandonment by Lotor. She couldn't say the thought of him with another woman ever put her at ease, peace being the last thing on her mind!

In fact she was rarely at peace, far too often worrying about something or other. Mainly she worried about her big decision, all too aware of the time ticking downwards, coming closer to running out on her. Her children, would they be what ultimately trapped her on Doom? Trap was such a rough choice of words, but at times that is what she felt this pregnancy had done to her!

She didn't always feel happy about having conceived, and she worried that meant she was a bad mother. And how much worse would she be if she left them behind? But she feared the resentment that might foster if she stayed on Doom, the twins tying her to Lotor and his planet, forcing her to do things, be around people who set everything she thought she knew about the world and it's interactions upside down.

Would she love her children, or would she end up an unfeeling woman, dead inside as she dealt with daily life on Doom? Allura just didn't know, even as she trembled at the thought of leaving them behind to go live on another planet. Would Lotor tell them about their mother? What would he say? Would he make up lies, or tell the truth? Would they want to see her when they got older? What would they say to her, how would they look at her? All these thoughts weighed heavy on her mind, Allura coming to a stop before a door that had runes carved into the steel.

It was no surprise that her aimless wandering had taken her to Haggar's domain, the witch having grown settled in her new apartment. What was startling though, was when the door opened, before Allura had even been poised to knock. Even with most of her magic gone, Haggar still had an innate second sense about her, surely using it now to sense Allura on her doorstep.

The witch took one look at Allura's shaky frame and tsked, standing aside to let Allura enter the apartment. She vaguely heard Haggar hiss at the guard, ordering him to wait outside the room, Allura dragging her feet forward. She ended up seated on a soft cushioned chair, the velvet fabric a dark silver color. Across from her was a matching chair, empty for the moment, though Haggar soon seated herself.

But not before pushing a warm mug of some steaming liquid into Allura's hands, the tea leaves sending out a peppermint scent. Allura stared down at the liquid, barely registering that she was supposed to drink it, or that Haggar held her own mug. Nor did she jump when she felt the brush of fur against her legs, Coba having come out to rub a greeting into her skin.

"What's he done now?" Haggar demanded, in between sips of her tea. Sensing Allura wasn't going to pet him, Coba flounced off towards Haggar, the witch holding her mug carefully as the cat leapt onto her lap. He spun about several times, before curling up into a blue ball, though he kept one ear cocked towards their conversation.

"He?" Allura repeated dully, looking up just in time to see Haggar scowl.

"His highness!" Haggar clarified. "What's Lotor done now that has you so rattled?!"

"Oh...oh nothing! Nothing..." She assured Haggar, and her shaking hands lifted the mug to her lips.

"Nothing? Bah!" scoffed Haggar, one hand gliding across Coba's back. "Then how come you look ready to burst into tears at any moment?"

She flushed, Allura not having realized how upset she had grown by her own thoughts. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking...." Haggar didn't have to ask what, the woman pausing with her mug to her mouth as she gazed at Allura.

"The decision is weighing heavily on your mind."

"Even more so than usual I fear." Sighed Allura, at last taking a sip of her drink. "I still don't know what to do...."

Thankfully Haggar seemed nonjudgmental about Allura's indecision, the witch leaning back in her seat to gaze at Allura. She didn't stoop as low as to remind Allura time was fast running out, the Drule content to be a pair of ears for which Allura could vent to. Not that Haggar hadn't heard most if not all of Allura's fears before, the witch showing endless patience to the girl.

The silence stretched between them, unbroken save for the faint purr of a content Coba. Allura at last sighed, and set her mug down on the small table between them, the girl opening her mouth to speak. "He came to me tonight."

"Did he?" Haggar nodded her approval. "It's about time. He's wasted weeks with avoiding you."

"And I him." Allura reminded her, fingers now free to fidget against one another. "He tried to work on our trust issues...although...I don't know if he accomplished much. Certainly not as much as he would have liked, that's for sure!"

"He's always wanted more than you've been prepared to give." Haggar pointed out, lips twisting slightly in a half smile.

"Maybe it'll always be that way between us." Allura said, frowning. "I just...just fear I can't give him what he wants....be what he needs....I'm not even sure I WANT to be that for him."

"It's hard getting over the hurts of the past." Haggar added, a sympathetic look in her yellow eyes.

"It is!" agreed Allura emphatically. "He tries so hard though. I don't know....maybe there's something wrong with me. That I can't let go of what he's done..."

"You'll have to look deep inside yourself to find out the answer to that." Replied Haggar.

"Maybe it's a fault in my upbringing..." lamented Allura, although she had always thought of herself as having a forgiving nature. "Lotor tells me I've been too naive. That my parents protected me too well from what the real world is like." She paused a beat, waiting for Haggar's answer, almost anxious as she held her breath.

"Ah..." Haggar frowned, lowering her mug. "I can't tell you a definitive yes or no to that question you've left unvoiced." Allura deflated with disappointment, an exaggerated show that had Haggar smiling. "Surely your parents did love you, and wanted to provide the best for you. The best surroundings, the best people, the most nurturing of environments...."

"But could they have not done it without rendering me so...so innocent of the way things are?" Allura asked.

"They surely could have." Agreed the witch. "But Allura? You'd be a different person from the one you are now. Whether that is a good or a bad thing we cannot know. A different Allura might not have even captured Lotor's heart..."

"It might be easier on us all if I hadn't!" She exclaimed. "You've surely heard what the others say about Lotor...that he's changed since meeting me....a change they hate. I weaken him...."

"It's a load of nonsense, that's what it is!" Haggar retorted. "Lotor has not become so soft as to do a disservice to his people. What he does for his love life, which is his to handle however he sees fit, is none of the court's business!"

"Even when that love life causes him to plunge Doom into a war?" Allura asked.

"It's not that different....from the way his father behaved when Lotor's mother was in danger." Haggar cracked a smile at that at instant before she finished off her tea. "Zarkon was ruthless, even more so when Adaline was threatened. It's no exaggeration to say the courts ran red with the blood of her enemies vanquished."

"And that makes me shiver." Allura murmured, knowing her eyes were wide as she tried to imagine it. She thought of her parent's love, and how heart broken her father had been when her mother had died. He had ranted and railed at the world, a frantic, sobbing mess for months. How much worse would it have been if her mother had not died from illness, but some foe her father could have lashed out at? Would he have been capable of a violent vengeance, one that could rival the former Drule King's?

"Be frightened if you must, but know that few women experience a love as...all consuming as that of a powerful Drule male." Haggar said, and to Allura she sounded a tad wistful.

"Did you never marry Haggar?" Allura asked, watching as the witch seemed to shake off her melancholy.

"Oh Heavens no!" She let out a nervous titter of laughter, as though the question was absurd.

"But....wasn't that lonely for you?

Haggar smiled at Allura, though the reassurance didn't reach her eyes. "No, because I had my magic to keep me company." Allura felt she must have looked disappointed at the answer, for Haggar was hurrying on. "And it doesn't mean I didn't indulge myself with a lover or three on occasion."

"Can...can there be such a thing as being all sexed out?" Allura asked, knowing she was blushing now. Haggar looked like she didn't know how to answer, Allura growing more flustered. "It's just...I..well....when I think about being...intimate with Lotor. I tend to freeze up. It's like I can't get over one final hurdle to go all the way with him. Most of the time I don't even want to try..."

"You've been through some rough experiences sexually..." Haggar began, leaning forward to set the mug down on the table. Coba flashed a disapproving look at her, not liking the shift her movements caused his position. It's not surprising you'd be hesitant to get back into bed with him....with anyone now that you have a choice. It wasn't just Lotor who hurt you, Morwin tried too...But...you shouldn't let them impair you from future joys..."

"I'm trying..." Allura whispered.

"I'm not saying to just jump into bed with him the next time you see him." Haggar added. "You'll have to feel comfortable. You'll have to feel it's the right thing to do. And the Gods know we have to hope Lotor doesn't bungle things again with his impatience! But Allura...I think the time will come when you will want to try...even if you're apprehensive....you'll push down that fear."

"Is that a prediction of the future, or just a good guess?" Allura asked.

Haggar smiled. "I think it's a bit of common sense. You're young....far too young to live out your life cut off from love and desire. The ice you shield around you will eventually melt, it's already started it's slow thaw. That you can discuss Lotor and sex in so rational a manner proves that it is."

"I guess...." Allura said uncertainly. Haggar continued to smile, and at a shift from her, Coba leapt off her lap, a protesting meow accompanying his actions.

"Come." The witch said. "I could use some help with a potion I'm making."

Allura nodded, relieved at the solace Haggar was offering her. The act of making magic would calm her further, and for a time she would be distracted by her thoughts, both new and old. Allura almost wished she didn't have to think about this ever again, the girl wanting to put off the decision for her future for as long as possible. But as she stood, the babies gave off a vigorous kick, reminding her that the future was coming, and at a rapid speed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

BRP, not exactly. Who knows, maybe that person is jealous. But they were accusing me of only updating to knock others out of the top stupid. -_-

Oh I heard of the Flame and the Flower though never read it. I'm more into supenratural and fantasy than historicals. Although I do like this one author who writes dark regency historicals....but she's the exception to the rule....^^;;

I wonder how harem slave Lotor would have reacted if Allura had disciplined him....it probably depends on what she does, you know?

You're working on a romance? Is it Voltron related? *hopeful look that it's a Lotor Allura fic.*

Kitten!! *glomp* I recently (October 1st to be exact) got two kittens after my 17 year old cat passed. These kittens are just a little over two months old and are quite a handful. I still miss Jessica though...

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks again! I have been thinking about writing a book, but the problem is...I can't get inspired for original characters. Lotor and Allura, (And Lezard Lenneth from Valkyrie Profile) are my muses, and I can think of a million different scenarios for those couples. But trying to think up original characters to get a book deal for...that's where I get stuck. -_-

And thanks regarding the person who bothered me. I was really upset there for a while. I feel better now after encouraging words from everyone!! :)


	111. Chapter 111

She took careful steps forward, each movement of hers hesitant, Allura clinging to Lotor's arm. He chuckled at her slow manner of walking, the King clearly amused. Allura did not mind his laughter, finding she felt more than a little silly herself, and all because of the odd request of his. She still didn't know if it was a good idea, agreeing to Lotor taking away her sight, a silk blindfold wrapped over her eyes, black as night and allowing no light to penetrate it's material.

But he had been insistent, looking at her with hopeful eyes as he dangled the silk blindfold before her face. It had taken a great act of trust on Allura's part, the girl recalling her one and only previous encounter with being blindfolded with less than fond memories. All in all, it had take the promise of a surprise, a wonderful one at that, for Allura to allow Lotor to secure the blindfold in place.

Now they were walking through the castle corridors, the sounds seeming sharper than usual. She figure it had to do with her eyesight being taken away, Allura relying on her hearing to give her some idea of what was going on. The tramping sounds of the king's guards was a steady beat in her ears, the soldiers silent as they followed Lotor and Allura. She could hear metal clanking, pieces of their armor rubbing together.

Aside from the guards, she could hear occasional whispers, people talking in hushed voices. She could only pick up an occasional word here and there, the conversations seeming to have little to do with the spectacle she had made of herself. Lotor alternated between voicing his amusement, and urging her to hurry, his hand on the small of her back, his presence crowding in to her.

She was all too aware of Lotor, from the touch of her hands on his arm, to the feel of his body brushing against hers. She could even smell his scent, the cologne almost overwhelming her in the process. In a way it was nice, Allura feeling as though the mood had lifted from the somber one they had been sharing these past few weeks. A new month had come and gone, Allura entering her sixth month of pregnancy. Her stomach was starting to balloon out of control, the castle seamstresses working over time to adjust her dresses to fit her ever expanding waistline.

The twins growth seemed to be the only thing making progress these past few weeks, Lotor and Allura at a standstill. They continued to share meals together, holding stilted conversation that avoided the main issues. Lotor wasn't pressing her, and Allura felt no need to rehash old topics for the umpteenth time. She felt she had more than conveyed her feelings on his rape of her, and now was unsure of how to proceed.

For the most part Lotor seemed just as unsure as she, or at least that is what Allura assumed from his lack of action since the night he had her chain him to the bed. She wondered if he had given up, and that troubled her, Allura not liking to think she had made him think she was that complete a hopeless case. Haggar was quick to assure her that was not the case, pointing out that as king, Lotor had a wealth of new responsibilities. They left him hard pressed to make the time to be around Allura, the problems of the planet stealing away much of Lotor's free time.

Which is why today seemed special, Lotor alive with excitement. His good mood was practically infectious, Allura stifling a giggle as she bumped into the back of one of the soldiers. It appeared they had come to a stop, and Allura cocked her head, wondering why.

"Wait out here." She heard Lotor order, the King already tugging her in a new direction.

"Yes, sire." Said one of the guards, Allura turning her head in his direction.

"Are we almost to the surprise?" She asked, then turned at the sound of Lotor's voice.

"Almost." She heard the sound of a lock undoing, and then a door easing open, it's oiled hinges making little sound. "Step this way." Lotor said, and guided her through what she assumed was the doorway he had just opened. She took another step, and then on her third felt her slippered heel sink into something soft. It was not a carpet, but try as she might, she couldn't identify what that soft substance was.

"Lotor?" She clung uncertainly to him, hearing the door close shut from behind. "Can I take off the blindfold now?"

"Not yet." Came Lotor's answer, leaving her to frown. He must have noticed her expression, for Lotor was chuckling once more. "Don't fret my darling. The suspense if almost over....but first...first I want you to tell me what you can feel."

"What I can feel?" She repeated, her frown deepening.

"Yes."

"Hmm..." Allura concentrated, trying to pick up on something different in this room. Something that did not rely on her eyesight. She was aware of a change in temperatures, the cool breeze that blew through the castle corridors having been chased away when the door was closed. It was almost warm enough to be humid, the kind of heat Allura had not felt since leaving Arus.

"It's hot." She said at last, and Lotor made an approving sound. "And..." She paused, inhaling. Lotor's cologne still filled her nose, but underneath it she could smell a competing scent. More than one, reminding her of the scented shampoos and soaps in her bathroom. "It smells...very...fragrant in here." Suddenly something brushed against her face, something that was rose petal soft, it's heady perfume overriding even Lotor's cologne.

Allura jumped, startled at the soft touch on her face, hearing Lotor croon a low, soothing sound to her. Whatever that was that was on her cheek now moved over to her mouth, brushing gently over her lips. "Lotor, what?!" She was already raising her hand, ready to snatch away her blindfold. Lotor made no attempt to stop her, leaving Allura to blink owlishly as she went from darkness to light.

When her gaze refocused, she saw Lotor's hand before her face, a dark red rose in full bloom held between his fingers. It was this flower that had caressed her lips, it's attractive aroma teasing her sense of smell. For a second she just stared at Lotor holding the rose, and then she became aware of how bright the room was. It shone with the radiance of small moon, a stark comparison to the rest of the castle and it's dim lighting.

Here it was so bright, it almost hurt her eyes, and she wondered how Lotor was handling it with his much more sensitive to light vision. But she didn't get a chance to ask him, he was stepping away from her, taking the rose with him, but offering up a whole garden in it's place. Allura gasped in delight, seeing the many different colored flowers that blossomed here in this room.

"How did you manage all this?" A wide eyed Allura asked, taking a step towards a bush of gardenias. She reached out with her hand then hesitated, fingers hovering over the purplish pink flower. She was afraid to touch it, fearing it was a spell of some kind, or perhaps a hologram.

"Go on." Lotor said from behind her. "Touch it. It's real."

"Real!" She gasped, completing the movement, smiling at the contact her fingers made with the flowers. The tips came away wet, the flowers freshly watered, Allura spying dew drops on their petal folds. "This...this is amazing..." Allura murmured, voice excited as she turned away from the gardenias to look at the other flowers that grew in this indoor garden.

There were many kinds, including plants Allura had no hope of identifying, knowing only that they were lovely in their exotic alien beauty. She also realized that every kind of flower in this room was a special type, bred for their ability to grow in darkened areas. It was the kind of garden that would excel with the minimum amount of light, flowers that preferred to bloom in the light of the moon rather than sunlight.

It was the perfect garden to grow inside the castle, Allura wandering down one of the flower lined aisles, inspecting a plant here and there. In the rear of the room, she came across the night roses, their vines clinging to the grate on the wall, swirling to reach up to the ceiling with their buds. She was in heaven amongst this garden, and she turned to fix Lotor with a giddy smile, eyes growing wet with happy tears.

He seemed relieved that they didn't fall, Lotor having followed her down the aisle of flowers. She stepped towards him now, and before she could stop herself, she had flung her arms around him, pressing as tight as possible against his body. The hug clearly took Lotor by surprise, the King going still. She couldn't reach his neck at the moment, Allura content to lay her cheek on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"Thank you!" She whispered, a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you for bringing me here!"

"You're welcome." Lotor answered, at last moving to wrap his arms around her in return. "But Allura...I didn't just bring you here to show you this place."

"You didn't?" She glanced up at him, noting the serious way he looked down at her. A nod from him had her asking another question. "Then why?"

"Because...it's yours Allura." Her eyes widened, Allura stunned. "All of it." Lotor said, and did a sweeping gesture with his one arm. "From every last petal of a flower, to every thorn on this rose's vine. I did this all for you."

"For me?" She gasped in surprise, fearing she might start crying for real. "Why?"

"Because." He seemed to pause, considering his next words. "I wanted you to have a place of your own here in the castle. Somewhere you'd feel at ease....somewhere you could truly be happy in."

"Thank you..." She said, bringing a hand to rest on her chest. It was just above where her heart lay, Allura surprised she could not feel how wildly it was thumping. "You have no idea how much this means to me. How touched I am."

He risked covering her hand with his, Lotor gazing into her eyes. "I think I might have a good guess just by going by your reaction!"

She blushed, but made no attempt to pull away from him, letting him keep his hand over hers. "This must have taken you ages to plan! Months to get organized...!"

"It did take quite a while." Lotor agreed, and now he reached for one of the roses, careful to avoid it's thorns. "Months of planning and planting, weeks of importing flowers, seeds and dirt. Even longer to get this room set up, and presentable....The siege delayed things, I had to put the garden on the back burner while fighting Merla's

troops...but it's finally finished..."

His pulled his hand away from the rose, looking down ruefully at the pin prick of blood on his thumb. "Until this garden I had no idea roses could be so dangerous."

She had to stifle a giggle at that, Allura reaching for his hand to tend to his thumb. She gently but firmly eased the thorn out of the wound, Lotor biting back a small hiss of displeasure. "You will be fine..." She assured him, bringing his thumb to her mouth for a kiss. His eyes immediately heated up at the action, Allura blushing as she let go of his hand.

"You really did this all for me?" She already knew the answer to her question, but wanted to redirect the focus of his attention, Allura stepping past him and the roses.

"Yes." Lotor said, and he followed, his boots sinking into the dirt covered floor. Both of them had left footprints all over the soil, Allura hurrying down one aisle, eager to explore another. "I do have gardeners on standby to tend to this garden, but I thought you might like that pleasure for your own."

"I'll be sure to visit every day to water these beauties!" Allura exclaimed. She wandered down the third aisle, and came across some growing herbs, Allura instantly recognizing them as spell ingredients. "Lotor! These are..."

"Haggar had some input in the garden as well." Lotor admitted, sounding reluctant to give any credit to the witch. "She thought it might be good to grow some of your own herbs for the potions you make."

"She thought right!" Allura beamed in his direction, her smile dazzling. "It's perfect...it truly is!"

He looked relieved, smiling once more. "I'm happy to hear that Allura." He stepped near to her, Allura turning to face him, her skirts rustling. "I want you to be comfortable here on Doom. I want you to start thinking of the castle as your home.....rather than a prison."

She blinked, surprised at how close to home his words hit, Allura realizing she had been likening Doom and the castle as little more than a dungeon cell. Even with the freedoms afforded to her with Zarkon's death, she was still so leery of the place, and it's people. Allura wasn't sure what to tell Lotor, not wanting to crush him with her words right after he had presented her with this marvelous garden.

"I...I can try." She said at last, conscious of the way he was crowding ever closer to her. She fought not to take a step back, letting the front of his body brush against hers.

"That's all I can ask." He lifted his hands, allowing them to rest on Allura's shoulders. She found herself blinking, her blush heating up her face as she realized Lotor was going to try to kiss her. She forced herself not to panic, to allow this small expression of affection to occur between them. After all it wouldn't be laborious task to be kissed

by one as skilled as the prince, Allura recalling the softness of his mouth even when he had been less than gentle.

"Ask..." She murmured, unable to bear the silence opening up between them.

"For now at any rate..." Lotor whispered, already bending towards her. She didn't make it easier for him by going up on tip toe, but neither did her hands come up to push him away. She wondered if this was all because of her gratitude over the garden, or if she was ready to try the next step with Lotor.

_~It's just a kiss.~ _She told herself, Allura's eyes already closing. She felt Lotor's breath warm on her face, and then his lips were touching hers, almost hesitant in their gentleness. She was surprised at how he held himself back, his mouth lacking the usual hard edge as when he had forced his previous kisses on her. Instead he was almost uncertain, doing a soft flutter against her closed lips.

Allura let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in, lips parting slightly in encouragement. An encouragement he didn't heed, keeping the kiss somewhat chaste as his tongue remained in his mouth. She wondered why, Allura not brave enough to try and deepen the kiss herself, though she did allow her lips to move against Lotor's.

How long they remained with that chaste kissing she wasn't sure, for suddenly something flew past the back of her hair, the breeze of wings rustling her golden strands. A startled sound escaped her, Allura pulling back quickly to turn and track the movement. "Oh!" She spotted the colorful little bird hovering before a white flower, the creature dipping it's long beak into the cup shaped center of the flower. "Is that...?"

"I believe the earthlings call them humming birds..." Lotor said, and for one brief instant his expression was annoyed. He quickly slipped into a mask of indifference,

gazing at the purple and green colored bird. "There should be a few of them around this garden..."

"How wonderful." Allura murmured, wanting to reach out to the bird. But at the slightest movement from her in it's direction, the humming bird flitted away, clearly not used to the attention of people.

"There's a secret to luring one to you." Lotor said, pressing in behind her. "I believe a little honey, or something equally as sweet on your fingers would get one to rest...if only for a moment."

"I'll have to try that sometime." Allura replied.

"Sweetness..." He paused long enough for Allura to turn towards him, Lotor looking uncertain. "Sweetness works better than force....with most things."

"That it does." Allura agreed, wondering if it was a lesson he had learned too late. The thought pained her, and it must have shown on her face, Lotor raising fingers to touch her cheek.

"Why so sad all of a sudden Allura?" He asked, and this time she hesitated.

"Just thinking..."

"About?" He prodded, and she sighed.

"Well...about if things would have been different for us right from the start..." She was surprised when a haunted look came to his eyes, Lotor quickly turning away from her.

"It's something we'll never know. Something we can only guess at."

"Do you ever think about it Lotor?" Allura asked, moving around to the front of him. She stared up into his face, finding his answer was important to her.

"On occasion..." Lotor admitted, though he looked uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"What...what do you think?"

"I think..." He let out a shaky breath, a nervous hand coming up to brush back his hair. "I think what might have been if I had come to court you like a gentleman. If I had come to your planet seeking your hand. If my father hadn't killed your father....so many what ifs...so many possibilities..."

"Thank you." Allura said, and now he blinked confused at her.

"For what?"

"For...for wanting things to have been different for us. For learning that force is not always the answer...for...for the garden..." She suddenly touched her stomach, feeling shy. "Even for my children...."

"It should be I who thank you for that last one!" Lotor quickly protested, and he too reached to caress her belly.

"We can both be thankful then." Allowed Allura, and Lotor grinned.

"We'll be the luckiest parents in the galaxy....nay the universe!" She smiled at that, fighting the urge to yawn. Lotor still noticed, his look becoming concerned. "Are you tired Allura?"

"Maybe a little." She admitted. She knew that lately she was getting worn out more easily, spending more and more time in bed. The doctor assured her that was natural, a progression of her pregnancy that had her energy draining at a more rapid rate. "But I don't want to go to bed just yet. I want to stay and admire the flowers for just a little more..."

"All right Allura. I'll stay with you then." Lotor said, and offered his arm to her. "Lean on me if you need support."

"I will." She smiled, taking his arm with her hands. Together they began wandering the garden, Allura pointing out the flowers that she recognized, naming them for Lotor. He nodded, and she got the feeling he wasn't just feigning interest. It seemed to matter to him her pride in the garden, Allura glad to have this place to share with Lotor and their children. It wasn't quite a park, but it was something all the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fluffy chapter. ;-p

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thats a good idea. I might try to write a book thinking of them as the characters I already know and love, but with details changed. Clearly there wouldn't be a robot in there, but it good be a fantasy about one race (elves?) and their warlord prince falling for thier enemies princess. Something like that! Though I also worry I write too dark for the mainstream audience to want to read. But I love villains! GOod guys are so boring to me.

Seducing Reason, OMG!! I nearly died when I saw so many reviews notifications in my mail box! For a second I thought maybe there were bad ones. (I'm all paranoid! XD) But I was happy to see so many nice reviews. Thank you for that! But don't eat the chapters! Save some for the other readers! And go with the flow if you want to start writing, follow the inspiration and see what you produce!

Well the lions, if you read far enough you'll see who they will or won't form Voltron for. :) I did know that about Go Lion...but I heard it second hand. I have the three volumes of Go Lion on DVD, but except for a handful of Sincline's first appearances, I haven't had time to watch the Go Lion version. Why? Cause I am always writing. Isn't it creepy how Zarkon wants to drink Fala (Allura) ;s blood?

Yes, true love for a Drule is killing something in a big expressive display then presenting the heart to your loved one. XD Though I don't know if I;'d accept a heart from Harem Slave Lotor....well not if I was harem slave Allura, considering how she feels about him....-_-


	112. Chapter 112

It was one of those rare days where Lotor had cleared his schedule of all work, the Drule needing a break desperately. His two aides acted ever so put upon, letting out long suffering sighs but acquiescing to his commands. He knew they'd get their revenge in the form of mountains of paperwork, the two Drules working hard to make sure ever little trifling whim of the nobles crossed Lotor's desk.

He wasn't looking forward to playing make up, wondering how his father had managed to run the kingdom. Or perhaps it was a sign of his father's neglect that so many problems had been waiting for him when Lotor took the throne. At least the cities were moving along at a remarkable speed, the gold of the planet's treasury doing wonders in motivating the people to rebuild.

Doom was slowly returning to it's once glorious state, and not just with it's cities. It's armies were being remade, numbers added to it, both of people and ships. They called into service Drules from far off planets, even from the conquered Amazonia they forced it's men and women into the military. It wouldn't be long before Doom was back to it's conquering ways, the Empire setting their sights on new planets just a few star systems away.

And if the forces mustered by Doom wasn't enough, they now had Merla's beam weapon to call upon, and the lions of Arus to use to press forth the advantages of one's planet being acquired by the great Empire. Repairs had also started on the cities of Arus, Lotor intent on keeping his promise to Allura. The planet would prosper, and be more than just a holding pen for the lion's power sources. Lotor would bring Arus out of it's backwater roots single-handedly if need be.

But for today he was free of those responsibilities, Lotor unlocking the door on the opposite side of Allura's apartment. It was the third chamber, the empty guest rooms that he had never made use of. Not until this last month, when servants busied themselves with starting the preparations he had ordered. Lotor stepped inside, and felt along the wall, finding the switch for the overhead lights.

The room flooded with light, and Lotor paused, staring with a discerning eyes at his surroundings. The room's three walls were painted a pale lavender, a hue that would hopefully be soothing to young eyes. The fourth wall, which was at the rear of the room, bore hint of the lavender color. But it was overwhelmed by the darker shades of purple and blue, a starry night sky being painted to overlook a castle that was surrounded by a moat and a forest.

It looked very much like the castle on Arus, Lotor hoping Allura would appreciate the touch. Aside from the freshly painted walls, their paint fumes having long since faded, there was a variety of furniture spread about the spacious room. All were in the mid stages of being built, Lotor noting the cribs, so different from the one Cossack had gifted Allura.

They were painted a royal purple, lacquered wood smoothed down so that not even the tiniest of splinters could be found. Only one had been started, the base put together, though it lacked the bars and headboard. Lotor walked over to it now, reaching for one of the bars lying on the floor, intent on finishing what a servant had started.

In the Southwest corner of the room, sat an unfinished changing table, a matching basket that would hold diapers standing next to it. Bookcases lined the East wall, their shelves mainly empty save for one or two picture books. There was a row of stuffed animals on the top most shelf of the book case, colorful creatures, some even looking like the aliens the witches used to make Doom's robeasts.

There was even a closet, empty for the moment, the wardrobe Lotor had ordered not yet having had time to be made. It was after all, less then two months until the twins would be born. Time enough for everything to be readied for the twins arrival.

Wrapped boxes lay piled up in one corner, with big sparkly bows, and signed name cards attached to the cardboard. Congratulatory gifts from various people, both friends and people seeking to garner Lotor's favor. Every gift had been run through an intense scanning process, Lotor taking no chances with the safety of his family. Only the gifts that checked out were permitted in this room, the rest being shuffled off to a waste disposal unit. Palace guards were busy interrogating those whose gifts had not cleared through the check points, trying to determine their guilt at sending such dangerous items.

He continued to screw in the bars of the crib, a calmness settling in him as he worked with his hands. The purple color had been chosen both for it's royal properties, and it's neutrality, Lotor and Allura still not knowing if it was boys she carried or girls. He'd like it if she had one of both, Lotor thinking how perfect it would be to have a strapping young son like him, and a daughter as beautiful and talented as Allura.

A knock sounding on the door, Lotor pausing to glance it's way. He couldn't help himself, his features lit up, Lotor spying the very pregnant Allura waddling into the room. It was no exaggeration to stay her stomach was huge, proof enough of the twins she carried inside. He wondered if she'd get any bigger, Allura already having difficulty getting up whenever she sat or laid down.

Large stomach aside, or perhaps because of it, she looked radiant, the glow of impending motherhood about her. Lotor immediately set down the crib bars, and hurried towards her, hand taking hold of her arm to usher her towards one of the rocking chairs that lay completed in the room. It held white cushions with purple fringe on them, Allura sinking gratefully down into the chair.

"The nursery looks wonderful." She said, clutching a small, leather-bound book in her hands. There was pieces of white paper sticking out of the sides, Lotor wondering if she had been scribbling notes down.

"It's still not finished." Lotor said in reply, gesturing at all the furniture that had to be put together. "There's still so much to do..."

"It'll be ready." Allura said, sounding confidant. "I just know it will."

"Ah but...will WE be ready?" Lotor asked her, not quite chuckling. "I find the closer we get to your due date, the more nervous I am about becoming a father. I'm not sure where to begin as a parent..."

"I too feel a bit lost..." Allura admitted. "But we have Haggar to help us..."

"What does she know about raising children, having never had a family of her own?!" Lotor demanded, making a scoffing sound.

"She's helped birth a fair share of babies in her younger days." Allura reminded him. "And she was around to see a young prince grow up on Doom."

"Hmph." Lotor was not convinced, thinking watching from afar was not the same thing as hands on experience.

"I think she'll be a lot more helpful than those parenthood pamphlets you've been studying." Allura added, smiling at him. He was almost flustered at her words, Lotor noting Allura smiled more often, and with genuine feeling to the expression.

"I didn't know you knew about those." Lotor admitted, wondering how she had discovered his secret. He suddenly grew suspicious, eyeing her up and down. "Has Haggar been using magic to spy on me again?"

"You know Haggar can barely work her crystal ball." Allura reminded him. "She wouldn't waste her limited magic on ferreting out your secrets." He still frowned, hardly appeased by Allura's words. "And look here..." She tapped a finger on the cover of the book, drawing his attention to it. "It's a book of baby names from Arus. And Haggar has written down a wealth of Drule names as well for us to go over..."

"Baby names..." Lotor repeated, realizing they had yet to even start to try and pick a name. It was one of the things they left undecided, the two hedging around each other about how they were going to raise the twins. Lotor thought the most important decision to be made was if Allura would remain to be mother to them, but if choosing names for the babies would make her grow even closer to the twins, he was all for it.

"Have you given any thought to the naming of our babies?" Allura asked, Lotor sitting down on the half built base of the second rocking chair. "Do you have a preference for Drule names?"

"It might be nice to name them after my people's names." Lotor admitted. "Of course...I might find an Arus name to be particular nice too." He hesitated, not quite fidgeting in place.

"What?" Allura asked, having noticed his nervous movement.

"I...I rather like my mother's name. Adaline....perhaps if we have a girl...we could incorporate Adaline into her name."

"Sweet Adaline..." mused Allura, sounding thoughtful ."I've no objection to that." She opened the book, shuffling through pages both bound and unbound, until she found her notes. "I've been thinking...these are just some of the suggestions I have, but what if we gave them each names that matched ours?"

"What do you mean?" Lotor asked, glancing at the papers. The names were written in a mix of Arusian and Drule, Lotor recognizing Haggar's handwriting for some of the words.

"Well...the letter A for Allura...and the letter L for Lotor." She explained. "Like...perhaps for a girl, we could name her Alina or Arissa. Or Abrielle..that one sounds nice."

"Or Levant or Lothon for a boy." Lotor said, catching on.

"Yes!" She smiled, eyes on the page. "I have some boys name down too....Aaric, Anthony, Austin, Landon, Leon? Do you like any of them?" Allura looked hopeful at

him, Lotor frowning as he thought.

"Hmmm....I'm not sure...maybe Aaric..."

"I'll mark that one down as a maybe." Allura said, scribbling out a star next to a name. "How about girl names? I particularly like Adaira, Ashlyn, Alessandra, Laila, Lia, Lyra, Liezal..."

"Alessandra sounds nice...but I have a suggestion of my own." He said, seeing her look interested.

"Oh?"

"Adora." Lotor paused, watching as Allura repeated the name. "It's a girl's name. It means adored one."

"Adora..." Allura repeated once more, smiling. "I like it. I think it would suit a daughter of ours. But what about if we have two? Do you have a name that is equally special?"

He had to think, frowning as he tried to pick a name that would fit the criteria they has established. "This is harder than I thought." Lotor admitted at last. "Perhaps we should go with Alessandra...and she would bear Adaline as her second name. It would honor her greatly to wear my mother's name."

"All right.." Allura said, writing this down. "We'd still have to think of a second name for Adora.." A small frown crossed her face, but Lotor wrote it off as her being troubled by this naming business.

"We still need to decide on boys names too...just in case..." Lotor smirked. "You could be carrying two robust males in there!"

"From the amount of kicking they are doing, I'd be inclined to agree." Responded Allura, placing a hand on the front of her belly. She was frowning again, and she shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Are they kicking a lot these days?" Lotor asked, and she nodded, a put upon expression on her face.

"They're playing havoc on my insides!" She let out a weary sigh, making Lotor feel guilty for his role in her pregnancy. To take her mind off her discomfort, he began listing more Drule names, hoping for her to pick one or two.

"Lobuntos." Lotor said. "Or Lorrum. I wouldn't mind a son named Lorrum."

"Lobuntos.." Allura repeated. "Er...can you write it down for me...? Lorrum too?" She handed him the book and pen, Lotor reaching out for them. But before he could take hold, Allura was dropping them, a startled oh escaping her. She immediately put her hand on her stomach and look wide eyed at Lotor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hiding a smile. "Did one of the babies kick too hard?" She started to nod, and then Allura seemed to jump in place, not quite wincing. That made Lotor grow concerned, the King rising out of his seat to hover over Allura.

"Lotor.." She gasped out his name, seeming to hunch forward, both hands touching her belly. "I don't mean to alarm you but...I think...oooooh no I'm sure...I think I'm having contractions..."

Lotor stared at her for a few seconds, not quite believing what he had just heard. "You're what?"

"Contractions..." Allura repeated, wincing slightly. "I think I've been having them for a while..."

"I thought you said those were kicks!" Lotor cried out in protest.

"I was wrong." She seemed to be breathing a little easier now, though she still remained hunched over.

"You can't be having contractions!" Lotor protested, an anxious hand going towards the back of his head. He didn't even realize he had done it, his fingers fisting up a thick handful of hair in the process. "It's way too soon for this! You're not due for another month and a half!"

"Babies can come early..." Allura looked up at him, somehow maintaining her calm in the face of Lotor's starting panic. "It means they'll be a little small but..."

"But nothing!" Lotor interrupted her. "Allura, you can't go into labor now! We're not ready! The nursery's not finished, the clothes haven't arrived, we haven't found a nanny yet...."

"I don't think that matters to the twins..." She told him, and it looked to Lotor like Allura was trying not to grin. That just made him frown, Lotor shaking his head rapidly, as though the action would deny what was happening.

"It's too soon!" He insisted, voice lacking it's usually commanding authority. Worries were plaguing him, about how he wasn't ready to be a father yet. How this early meant the twins would most likely be underweight and small in size. But even more troublesome was the thought that their early arrival was throwing everything off schedule, including his attempts to woo Allura into staying with him!

"We still have two months." He said, Lotor sounding almost helpless in the moment. "Two months to get ready...two months for me to...." He trailed off, and wisely Allura did not try to fill in his sentence though Lotor knew she could guess at what he had left unsaid.

"Lotor..." Allura held out her hands to him, Lotor almost numb as he moved to grasp hold of them. "It may just be something else....it could be a false labor...these things happen..."

"A false labor, yes!" Lotor latched on to that hope, helping Allura to ease on out of the rocking chair.

"Whatever the case, we need to get me to the hospital wing so a doctor can check me out." It was more command than suggestion, Allura taking charge of the situation.

"Yes..." Lotor said, allowing Allura to lean onto him as they made slow progress across the nursery's floor. "This will be good practice for when the real labor happens."

He let out a nervous laugh, the sound awkward in it's loudness.

"I can't imagine the real thing being any worse than the cramping I just experienced..." Allura murmured as they drew closer to the nursery door. Lotor pushed it open, spying the line of soldiers waiting in the hall. They immediately snapped to attention at the sight of their king, Lotor nodding to them.

"You there, go on ahead to the hospital wing. Inform that that the King and his..." He hesitated, not sure what title to give her. "Tell them that Allura and I will be down there shortly."

"Yes, sire!" Said the chosen Drule, the man hurrying off so fast his braided hair bounced against his back. The rest of the king's guard was surrounding Lotor and Allura, ready to walk at the girl's slow pace to the hospital. They got only a few feet down the corridor when Allura let out a dismayed sound, Lotor feeling on the verge of a nervous break down when she said the following words.

"My water just broke!"

"Your what?!" Lotor stared at her, and indeed there was a very damp section on her skirt, and a puddle of water at her feet. Allura looked embarrassed, almost apologetic for this proof that she really was in labor. She held onto his arm, fingers practicing a death grip on him, Allura seeming to grow paler by the minute.

"Lotor..."

"Don't worry Allura. I'll get you to the doctor!" Lotor assured her, and tried to step quicker down the corridor. Allura moved to follow, though she walked at a considerably slower pace. Lotor was tempted to try and pick her up, and run all the way to the hospital wing, the king gasping as something else occurred to him. "We don't even have a bag packed for overnight!"

"We can send a servant for one later." Allura's quick reassurance eased Lotor's mind, the Drule nodding in agreement. They continued the long walk to the hospital, Lotor fearing that at any moment Allura would give birth out in the hall. He wondered how expectant fathers handled the stress, Lotor's chest seeming to tighten with every gasp and wince from Allura. She assured him she wasn't having a contraction at the moment, but he could barely stand to see her like this. Lotor could only pray that the actual delivery would be a relatively quick affair, Lotor not sure if he or Allura could handle a lengthy labor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill! To Be Continued!

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, I dunno a lot of people do think my stories tend to be dark. I know for Valkyrie Profile I certainly wrote a lot darker, but if you look at the Volton ones there tends to be iffy sexual stuff going on. Just look at Harem Slave for that! ^^''

Anonymous, thank you! :D

BRP, is your story oringal or fanfiction? I'm so nosy! That was a nice scene in the garden...a kind of quiet before the storm....^^'' I like the story about Endymion and Selene. It's giving me ideas for Lezard and Lenneth.....a AU one piece....ha ha ha!

Seducing Reason, wow you really power read through the chapters! Thanks for all the reviews! :D I felt bad to off Cossack but I knew the love sick loveable oaf's fate for a while now...-_- Thank you for liking that chapter so much, it pleases me to hear I moved you in such a way!


	113. Chapter 113

It was the first time in recent memory that the castle's hospital wing wasn't overcrowded with people, Lotor noting it was a relatively quiet day. There was few patients to be found, the doctors here more practiced at dealing with life and death situations than simple colds and flus. With the war ended, time on Doom was peaceful, meaning there was no damaging injuries, leaving the doctors with little to do.

It wasn't any wonder that they all clamored for the chance to play doctor to Allura, various men and women hurrying in and out of the room. If they were excited or bothered by the early labor, they hid it well, expressions serious as they fussed over Allura. At times so many doctors pressed around her bed it left the girl concealed from Lotor's view.

He hovered behind one tall woman, trying to watch as she bent over Allura's arm. A needle was in her hand, a long twirling cord attaching it to the iv bag. She was currently swabbing at Allura's arm, ready to insert it into a vein. He fought to keep from speaking, not wanting to annoy the doctor in urging her to be careful. On some level he had the confidence that these doctors knew what they were doing.

It didn't stop him from worrying, from tensing up every time Allura was hit with another contraction. And it was often, the contractions coming less than five minutes apart in frequency. And when they hit, they hit hard, Allura gasping in pain.

The woman finished with the iv insertion, using a clear tape to secure the needle so that it wouldn't move. She nearly bumped into Lotor when she turned to move, Lotor giving her an annoyed look as he moved to take her place besides Allura. She had changed into the gown of the hospital, and currently her legs were spread, feet resting in stirrups as a doctor checked under the skirt of her gown.

Lotor knew what he was checking for, the man trying to ascertain how far along dilation had occurred. They kept a careful watch on her progress, at times almost obsessed with checking on her. Another doctor was checking on Allura's pulse, fingers on her wrist as he timed the beat of her heart. A fetal heart monitor had been strapped to her belly, the device picking up the sounds of the twin's heartbeats, faint but thudding at a normal pace.

There was other doctors, a woman looking over Allura's chart, muttering under her breath something. Lotor glanced at her, trying to make out her words, but the doctor noticed his attention and grew silent, turning away to check on one of the monitors. And there was many, some looking like tiny view screens, showing lines and bleeps as they checked on various functions of Allura's body.

There hadn't been enough time to administer an epidural, Allura's contractions proceeding too rapidly to risk a numbing of her body this close to the labor. They could only try to make her comfortable, piling on pain medication via the iv line to help her deal with the discomforts of the contractions.

A nurse had helped Allura change, even going so far as to braid back the girl's unruly mane, reasoning she would be more comfortable without a huge mass of hair weighing heavily on her neck. Even with it tied back, she was covered in sweat, drops of moisture trickling down the sides of her face, and wetting the front and back of her nightgown. Lotor tried to cool her off as best he could, wiping her face clean of the sweat, and offering ice chips to quench her thirst.

When she wasn't having contractions, Allura was calm, almost eerily so, not quite smiling as she watched everyone work over her. But whenever a contraction hit, she changed, tensing up and crying out, voice sometimes slipping back into Arusian. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but it sounded bad, Allura's voice pain stricken as she shouted. He wasn't surprised when she gasped, more Arusian words tumbling free of her lips as the latest contraction hit her.

"I'm here!" Lotor said, catching her flailing hand, feeling Allura give him a squeeze. For such a frail looking human, her grip was strong, the girl squeezing with all her might. It was as though she was trying to transfer the pain to him, Allura half glaring as she gritted her teeth.

He tried to soothe her as best he could, Lotor reaching to pet her head. She actually jerked back at the touch, and focused her glare on him, Lotor taken aback by the animosity.

"You!" She cried out, her fingers squeezing even harder. "You did this to me!"

"Allura!" Lotor gasped, staring at her wide eyed.

"You did!" She retorted, giving an angry shake of her head. "It's your fault I'm going through this pain!"

"You don't mean that..." Lotor said, trying not to show his upset.

"Of course she doesn't." A new arrival in the room, Lotor risking taking his eyes off Allura to peer at the door. Haggar stood there, a satchel in hand, eyes showing faint amusement. "But the pain of labor often makes women harsh with their words."

"Then this is normal?" Lotor asked, not yet relieved.

"Aye it is." Haggar nodded, and strode over to the bed, waving her free hand at the doctors to clear a path to Allura. They grudgingly moved, the witch taking up position on the other side of Allura. "Poor thing." She set down her bag, taking Allura's free hand in hers.

"Haggar!" Allura cried out her name, looking emotional. She seemed to be squeezing the witch's hand, though surely not as hard as she squeezed Lotor's! "It hurts!"

"I know child, I know." Haggar sympathized. "I'm afraid you must endure this pain. But it shouldn't be much longer..."

"It's been long enough!" Allura exclaimed, and Lotor had to nod in agreement. How much longer must Allura suffer!?

"Have you been helping her with her breathing?" Haggar asked, and Lotor blinked. His blank look made the witch sigh, the woman almost angry now. "Of course not. Well, don't worry....Haggar is here now...she'll take care of the important stuff."

"Thank you!" Allura said gratefully, relaxing her grip now that her contraction had ended.

"Breathing right is important..." Haggar said, looking at Lotor. "It'll help keep her distracted from the pain if she concentrates on her breathing." She said it almost accusingly, looking at Lotor as though the King should have known this already.

"Dilation is nine centimeters." The doctor by Allura's legs called out and Haggar nodded in approval.

"Almost there dear. Just a little longer."

"Haggar, I want to push!" Allura confided, and Haggar shook her head no.

"I know dear, but you can't. To do so now would hurt."

"Hurt more than she already is hurting?" demanded Lotor, aghast.

"She needs to wait to be fully dilated." Haggar retorted, and then Allura was crying out, squeezing down hard on both their hands. "Breath Allura, breathe!" The witch made a funny little hissing sound, taking exaggerated breaths. Allura looked at her, mimicking the panting. "That's it.." Haggar said in between breaths, showing no sign of being affected by Allura's squeezes.

At last the contraction subsided, and Allura went back to breathing normally, falling back against the pillows with a sigh. "Have you picked out names yet?" Haggar asked, and Lotor realized she was making conversation, trying to distract them from the waiting.

"Not quite." Answered Lotor. "We almost settled on some names though..."

"Well, now is the time to make final decisions." Haggar told them. "The babies are coming, and won't wait for you to decide on what they'll be called."

"Adora!" Allura cried out, and Lotor was shocked to realize another contraction had hit her this soon. She and Haggar began their funny way of breathing, the seconds ticking on past a full minute before Allrua calmed down. "We both agreed on Adora for one of the girls."

"Adora....very nice." Haggar approved. "What if there are two girls?"

"You decide Lotor!" Allura said, seeming to sag with exhaustion. "I'm too tired to even think right."

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and Lotor paused, trying to remember what they discussed. "Than Alessandra if we have two girls."

"All right."

"You need names for sons." Haggar said, Allura starting to squeeze once more.

"The contractions are coming too close together!" Lotor exclaimed, alarmed.

"I have to push!" Allura cried out, practically writhing in place on the bed. "My body is demanding I push!"

"Breath Allura, breath!" Haggar advised, maintaining her calm. She gave a sharp eyed look to one of the doctors, voice demanding as she spoke. "Well?"

The doctor checked under Allura's skirt, and came up smiling. "She's reached maximum dilation!"

"Does that mean I can push now?" Allura asked, in between hissing breaths.

"You can....when the next contraction hits." The doctor told her, still peering between her legs.

"I will." Allura said, sounding determined.

"Ah Lotor, you'll want to take your place." Haggar murmured, and Lotor looked at her blankly.

"My place?"

"Don't you want to SEE the birth of your children?" Haggar asked, and Lotor paused, trying not to look queasy.

"I think it's a sight I can live without." Lotor heard Haggar chuckle, the witch amused.

"It's coming!" Allura cried out, squeezing so hard that even Haggar gasped. The doctor stayed between her legs, watching her progress.

"Push now!" He advised. "Keep pushing for as long as the contraction lasts." Allura nodded, her face red, eyes scrunched shut as she concentrated on pushing. She made desperate whines of pain and exertion, chest heaving as she tried to urge her body to expel the child. But at last the contraction ended, causing Allura to fall back exhausted.

"Should she be this tired?" Lotor asked alarmed. Haggar made a noncommittal sound, just looking Allura over. He kept his private doubts to himself, wondering how Allura would manage to deliver two children, if just the process of pushing out one was making her so tired.

"AH!" Allura gasped, Lotor no less prepared for this round of squeezing as Allura began pushing again. She pushed and she pushed, and finally the doctor smiled, making an announcement that had Haggar looking relieved.

"The baby's crowned!"

"What does that mean?" Lotor demanded, looking back and forth between Haggar and the doctors. A female doctor answered, her words making Lotor feel ill to imagine it.

"It means the baby's head is in position. It's no longer slipping back inside her."

"It's just a little longer." Haggar added, watching as the doctor began massaging the area between Allura's legs.

"What's he doing?" A suspicious Lotor asked, wondering if the doctor was molesting Allura.

"A perineum massage." Another doctor said, and Lotor frowned, having no idea what that was. "It's to help her stretch so we can avoid tearing."

"Tearing?!" Lotor lwas ill at the thought of that much damage being done to Allura's body.

"Calm down." Haggar said, shooting a glare at Lotor. "You're making Allura nervous."

"Oh....sorry..." Lotor replied, abashed. The doctor continued his massage, even as Allura cried out, another contraction hitting her.

"Don't push!" He exclaimed, and Allura let out a disappointed groan. "Not until I tell you too."

"But my baby wants to come out now!" She protested, looking near tears.

"You have to relax Allura!" Haggar advised, running her free hand over the girl's hair. "Relax and save your energy for when you do have to push."

"Haggar..." Allura whimpered, looking at the witch. "I don't think I can go through this a second time..."

"You'll manage..." assured Haggar, petting Allura's hair. "And soon you will be holding two bright eyed, beautiful children."

"Yes!" Lotor agreed, forcing a smile. "We'll finally get to meet them!"

"I..." She gasped, seeming to try to hunch over.

"You can push now!" The doctor shouted, kneeling between her legs. Allura took on a look of intense concentration, Lotor knowing she was pushing with all her might. The doctor shouted out encouragement's, ordering her to keep pushing. And still the baby was not born, Lotor feeling a wave of disappointment and impatience. Why was it taking this long?

Allura went limp against the bed when the doctor told her to stop pushing, Lotor wiping at her sweat stained brow with a tissue. "You're doing great." He enthused, though privately he lacked that belief. Except for the blinking of her eyes, she didn't react, just laying there resting.

"A son's name..." Haggar reminded them, clearly trying to take their minds off the delivery.

"We went over a few names, but...nothing stuck out as of yet." Lotor told her, and then the doctor was shouting for Allura to push. Another doctor joined the one by Allura's legs, watching the baby being born.

"Push harder girl! The child is almost here!" That seemed to give Allura the encouragement she needed, the girl all but screaming, a wordless sound as she pushed. "That's it, that's it!"

Suddenly the kneeling doctor moved, Lotor realizing he was catching something. Allura kept on squeezing his hand, the girl falling back against the pillows, spent. He tried to see what the doctors were doing, and then he heard a slap, followed by a healthy wail. "It's a girl!"

"A girl!" Lotor exclaimed, shocked to hear the gender confirmed. For so long they hadn't known what Allura was carrying, it now took a few seconds for Lotor to wrap his mind over the baby being a she instead of an it.

"Adora..." Allura whispered, eyes closed.

"You can't go to sleep just yet Allura." Haggar reminded her, and this time it was the witch squeezing Allura's hand. "You still have one more child to birth."

"I'm so tired..."

"Can't you give her something to boost her energy...?" An anxious Lotor asked, but his eyes were on the doctors. They still kept the crying Adora out of view, working to clean the birthing fluids off her.

"I'm afraid not..." Haggar sighed. "Allura will just have to pull together and be strong for your second child."

Allura cried out, but the sound was weak, Lotor realizing a new set of contractions was upon her. A doctor immediately stepped between her legs, peering up her skirt. "It hurts..."

"I know but..."

"No, Lotor..." Allura interrupted. "It hurts more than it did...it feels...different..."

"Different how?" Haggar asked sharply.

"Can't explain it..." moaned Allura, even as the doctor let out a very unprofessional sounding curse.

"What's going on?" Lotor demanded as another doctor peered under Allura's skirt. "What's happening?" He could see the doctors growing excited, but it was an agitated kind of excitement, their eyes filling with worry.

"The baby....it's in the wrong position..." One of the doctors explained, looking nervous to be telling the king of Doom this.

"What does that mean?" Lotor snapped out his question, glaring at the doctor.

"It means it's feet is in place where the head should be." The doctor answered. "It's a breech birth..."

"This could be a problem..." muttered Haggar, drawing Lotor's attention to her.

"What, why?"

"It's a highly undesirable position for a baby to be born in. They'll have to operate to get the child out."

"Operate?!" Lotor was shocked, Haggar moving away from the exhausted Allura.

"Yes...don't worry...everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"But.."

"But nothing!" Haggar snapped, coming around to his side of the bed. "This is going to happen, it's best you accept that." She was reaching for his arm, tugging him away from Allura's side. "You'll only get in the way of the doctor's at this point, so it's best if you wait outside."

"But..."

"Besides, you don't want to see them cut into Allura." Haggar added. "It's an image you can do without."

"But!" He felt like a stuttering fool, repeating the same word over and over again. Haggar kept talking over him, ushering him ever closer to the room's door.

"Don't worry. I will stay and keep her company. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

Finally something he could respond to, Lotor letting a harsh warning fill his voice. "You better witch, you better!" Haggar took it all in good stride, pushing him out into the hall. It was only after the door had closed, drowning out the doctor's chatter, and the scream of Adora, that Lotor realized he hadn't even gotten to hold his newborn daughter or kiss Allura goodbye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued of course!

Michelle

Seducing Reason, ah cool. Well look at it this way, you're pretty close to being all caught up with the chapters! Yes Lotor's been through some changes, but the question is, are they permenant. The answer will be in 116....I'm nervous about posting anything after 114.

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, I think we should reserve judgement about the darkness until after you read what happens in 116. I'm actually scared to post the rest of the story after 114. X_X The chapters are already all written up to 131 so I can't affect the length of the chapters now.

BRP, yep the babies are here. Well one of them anyway! Good luck with your story!


	114. Chapter 114

She let out a moan, her eyes doing a soft flutter that had flashes of light breaking up the darkness of her sleep. The lighting was dim enough not to hurt her eyes, Allura slowly rousing herself from her drug induced slumber. She tried to shift in the bed, hoping movement would chase away the remains of grogginess, and suffered a sharp pain for her efforts. The pain was harsh enough that she gasped, eyes snapping open fully to stare unfocused at a painted ceiling.

"Wh...where am I?" Allura whispered, not recognizing the room. The last thing she had been aware of was being inside the birthing room, the doctor placing a black plastic mask over the lower half of her face. It had pumped anesthesia into her mouth and nose, enough to knock her out in a matter of seconds, Allura gladly giving in to the exhausted state of her body.

Haggar had been standing behind her, the woman crooning to her in Arusian, assuring her that everything would be all right. Allura had been too tired to even worry, eyes falling close as the doctors prepared her for surgery.

But now she was awake, and looking around the room, seeing it was painted in the pale green and white colors of the hospital's bedrooms. A sheet was drawn over the window, though Allura could make out a tall shadow pacing back and forth before it.

The room itself was quiet, the closed door doing much to block out the sounds of the hospital. Allura realized she missed the sounds of the monitors, those continuos beats of her babies' hearts. "My babies!" She gasped, and almost sat up, pain causing her to remain still. Her stomach hurt, even with the pain medications they had surely given her, but Allura tried to ignore that now, wanting to see the children.

She turned her head to the side, spying the remote that controlled the room's view screen, along with the call button for the nurses' station. Moving determinedly, she stretched out her hand towards the bed's night stand, ignoring the pain that flickered with the movements of her body. She sighed in relief when she had the remote in her hand, Allura running her fingers along it's side.

She pressed the button, and held her breath, waiting for a reaction. None came, or at least not quick enough for Allura's liking, the girl pushing the button two more times in quick succession. The door suddenly flew open, and an anxious Lotor stood on the threshold, the King looking wild eyed in her direction.

"Lotor..."

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Lotor exclaimed, already hurrying towards her bed.

"How long have I been out?" Allura asked, letting the remote drop next to her on the mattress.

"It's been a few hours."

"Hours?!" Allura gasped in surprise. "How could I sleep for that long?!"

"You needed your rest. A birth and a c-section was a lot to go through." Lotor soothed her, coming to perch carefully on the edge of the mattress. He smiled down at her, expression tender. "You did wonderfully Allura."

"Did I?" Allura asked, wondering about that. She didn't feel like she had done a particularly good job, just recalling how much pain she had been in. A pain she almost hadn't been able to endure, Allura going weak with exhaustion once her daughter, once Adora was expelled from her body.

"You did." Lotor assured. "You were brave and worked so hard. And both children are doing marvelously."

"They are?" Allura looked at him for reassurance, Lotor nodding. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes, I have." She felt a little disappointed to hear that, Allura having wished she had had the time to spend with her children instead of sleeping off the anesthesia. "They're beautiful. Both our daughters..."

"Both?" A lift of her eyebrow, Allura staring at him amazed. "Two girls?"

"Yes." Lotor smiled. "Two wonderful, healthy daughters! Adora and Alessandra."

She needed a moment to take it all in, staring at Lotor, trying to see if his happiness was real or faked. "You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" He echoed, frowning.

"That you don't have a son?" Allura clarified, and saw Lotor lower his eyes.

"I did want a son, but...that doesn't mean we can't try again for a boy in the future." He touched her hand, but at his attempt to cover it with his, she pulled back making Lotor frown harder.

"I'm not sure I want to ever go through something like childbirth again." Allura said quickly, tempering her refusal with the idea that it was the pains of labor that had her hesitating at the thought of making a son with him.

"Ah, but the pain of labor fades over time..." A nurse stood in the doorway, clipboard in hand.

"It does?" Allrua asked her, and the nurse nodded.

"Indeed it does. If women could remember clearly all the pain and discomfort of pregnancy, few if any children would have any siblings!" She chuckled at that, hurrying towards the bed. "Now, let's get you comfortable."

"Can I see my babies?" Allura asked, and both Lotor and the nurse nodded.

"Of course." Lotor said, standing. "I'll go get them."

"Thank you." Allura told him, watching as he walked out of the room. She would have stayed staring at the doorway in gleeful anticipation, but the nurse's actions

distracted her.

"Let's get you started on a new bag of pain medication." The nurse was already replacing the iv bag, the stream of medicines entering the corded line. "Are you in much pain dear?"

"A little..." Allura admitted, sighing. "It almost feels like I am still having contractions...it's faint though, like when they first started."

"That's just your uterus contracting. It's normal to feel some discomfort while it starts to shrink down."

"Oh." Allura said, and now the nurse began taking her pulse, fingers on her wrist as she stared at her watch.

"Heart beat is good." The nurse said approvingly. "A little slow, but I suspect that's from the anesthesia."

"How long will it take to wear off?" Allura asked, finding she was tired of being so groggy.

"It shouldn't take much longer. But you'll still feel the grogginess for the next few days. But after what you just went through, it's only natural!" The nurse told her. The woman began fluffing up the pillows behind Allura, helping the girl to get into a more comfortable position. Allura wondered what was taking Lotor so long, feeling increasingly anxious to meet her babies.

"Are they really beautiful?" Allura asked, the nurse cocking her head to the side. "My daughters I mean?"

"Oh yes." Assured the nurse, smiling. "The little princesses are truly a product of the King and Allura's beauty."

"You can see that for yourself Allura!" Lotor called out from the doorway. Allura immediately looked in his direction, seeing Lotor carrying a small bundle wrapped in a purple cloth. She realized it was one of her daughters, the baby cradled carefully in both of Lotor's arms. Behind him came another nurse, the woman carrying an equally

small bundle.

She watched him walk towards her, Allura wanting him to hurry. But he took his time, not wanting to jostle the baby with fast movements. Allura held back her arms, not sure if she should reach out towards her daughters. It made no difference, Lotor was already pushing the bundle into her arms, eyes showing his excitement. "Well, Allura?" Lotor asked, taking the other baby from the nurse. "What do you think of Alessandra?"

"Alessandra...." Allura whispered, carefully tugging down the blanket so she could peer at the child's face. The lightest shade of blue she had yet to see on a Drule covered her daughter's skin, a powdery pale hue she had no name for. The child had delicate looking ears, with tips that were pointed. A matching purple hat was on her head, but Allura could see the faintest wisp of hair peeking out from under the knitting.

It was a very light shade of yellow, not quite as brilliant as Allura's golden mane, but pretty all the same. Allura took a trembling finger to Alessandra's cheek, stroking her gently. The touch woke the baby up, her mouth spreading open in a wide yawn. Her eyes opened, and Allura was taken aback to see a vibrant blue color that held Lotor's cat like slit in the center.

"Blue eyes?" She questioned, wondering if it was a permanent color. Somewhere she had heard that all infants were born with blue eyes, and she wanted to know if her daughter would retain that color.

"Blue like their mothers." Lotor said, bringing Adora close to Allura so she could look into that one's face. Still cradling Alessandra to her, Allura reached out to stroke the chin of Adora, hearing the child let out a whimpery whine of sound. The child scrunched up her face, and Allura giggled to see it, Lotor beaming down at his family. Adora continued to make noises, seeming on the verge of crying.

"Looks like Adora will be the more vocal of the two." Lotor said, and shifted the baby against him so that he could rock her gently. "At least while they are infants."

"I remember..." Allura said, eyes flitting back and forth between her two daughters. "She had a strong scream when she was born."

"Yes." Lotor said, Adora starting to fuss more and more in his arms.

Alessandra stirred, seeming to react to the sound of her sister's voice with a questioning noise. "Shhh..." Allura said, stroking the child's face once more. She looked closely at her daughter, trying to memorize everything about her. "How much do they weigh?"

"Ah...nearly eight pounds, give or take a few ounces." Lotor told her, voice a soft lilt as he tried to calm down Adora.

"Is that healthy?" Allura asked, worried. Her babies looked so small to her!

"It's a perfectly fine weight for a child, especially ones who were born prematurely." Assured one of the nurses.

"They'll be growing faster than you like soon enough." Added the other. "Childhood seems to pass by all too quickly for most parents."

Adora scrunched up her eyes, her jaw dropping as she let out a fierce wail. Allura stared, worried, Lotor working to calm the girl down. "What's wrong?"

"I suspect that the little princess is hungry." Said one of the nurses. "Would you like to nurse her?"

"Yes!" Lotor looked at her, eyes hopeful. "Will you nurse Allura?"

She had a second of hesitation, but at the sound of Adora's cry, Allura could not deny her daughter this. "All right."

"Good!" Lotor looked relieved, Adora screaming harder.

"Let me get you into a position that will be less painful for you." Said the first nurse, reaching for Alessandra. "Right now you can't really rest your babies on your abdomen...so, it's best if you lie on your side for this nursing." She took Alessandra from Allura, the girl almost reluctant to hand over her daughter. She was calmed by the thought that soon Adora would be in Alessandra's place, watching as the nurse handed the baby over to the second woman.

"'Here..." The nurse's hands were on Allura, easing her carefully onto her side, the iv line having enough cord to allow this movement. The woman then unbuttoned the top of Allura's hospital gown, baring a breast to the room. She tried not to be embarrassed, but she felt the weight of Lotor's gaze on her chest, the King blatant in his staring. He had to be reminded to hand over the wailing Adora, the little princess being set down on the bed next to Allura's chest.

"Support your baby's head..." advised the nurse, nodding in approval as Allura did as she was told. "That's it...and gently ease her towards your nipple."

It took a few tries, the baby too busy crying to notice the proffered nipple. Allura feared Adora would not eat, but finally the girl let out a discontent grumble, tiny hands touching her breast. Her mouth latched onto the nipple, and Adora immediately began sucking, doing greedy, hungry pulls on Allura's nipple. It was different from when Lotor had sucked on her breast, Allura not feeling the arousing sensations with her daughter's feeding.

But she smiled all the same, feeling connected with Adora in a way that was different from having carried the twins for seven and a half months. She stared down at Adora, listening to the sucking sounds she made, and realized she was tearing up.

"What's wrong?" An alarmed Lotor asked, having taking Alessandra from the nurse. "Does it hurt?"

"No...I'm just...emotional..." Allura said, trying to keep the tears from falling over. "She's so perfect....they both are....like little miracles..."

"They are miracles." Lotor told her, looking relieved now. "Our miracles. Our precious children."

"Yes, precious." Allura agreed, risking running a finger down Adora's back while the girl was busy feeding. "Is Alessandra not hungry too?" A concerned Allura asked.

"She'll have to wait her turn if she is." The nurse said. "That position isn't good for feeding two at once."

"You'll have to be careful with how you nurse for the next few days." Added the second nurse. "We don't want to put any pressure on your abdomen, or upset the stitches. You'll also have to use your hands or a pillow whenever you cough, laugh or sneeze. It's to support the incision, so it doesn't tear open accidentally."

"Tear open?" Allura wondered if she paled at that thought, feeling frightened of doing something that would cause further injury to her body.

"It's a common worry." The nurse said. "But you should be fine with the two of us watching over you!"

"They tell me you have to remain in the hospital for the next four days." Lotor sighed. "Just to be one the safe side."

"And you'll have to do plenty of bed rest even once you've been released!" added a nurse. "it takes longer to recover from a c-section."

"I understand." Allura said, noticing Lotor's grumpy look. "What?"

"I just don't like having to spend all this time in the hospital." Came the king's answer.

"Your highness, you are free to come and go whenever you like." The nurse who had helped Allura onto her side, said. "You don't have to spend every second here."

"As long as Allura and our children are stuck here, then so am I!" Lotor announced, Allura's widening in surprise.

"Are you sure that's wise?" She asked, a tad anxiously. "I mean don't you have business to attend too? Won't Doom fall into chaos if the King is gone for that long?"

"I can conduct business inside the hospital." Lotor answered, the nurses not daring to raise objections. "Anything that is important, my aides can bring to me."

"But..."

"Please Allura..." Lotor said, his eyes looking imploringly into hers. "Indulge me on this matter."

"Okay." She agreed, feeling Adora shift, her mouth starting to lessen the pressure on her breast.

"We'll leave you four to bond." The nurses said, performing curtsies to Lotor before leaving the room. The King waited until the door closed, than sat down in the chair next to the bed, just watching as Allura breast fed Adora.

"We still haven't thought of a second name for Adora." He reminded her, almost absentminded as he rocked Alessandra.

"A second name..." Allura murmured thoughtfully, trying to recall the names they had discussed. "Are there any you want in particular?"

"Oh no...you let me pick far too many names already!" Lotor chuckled at that. "It's time you get a turn at the naming game."

"All right...then...Liezal....Her name will be Adora Liezal." Allura said, and at that moment Adora pulled away from the nipple to blink blue eyes at Allura. "Do you like that name, sweetie?" Another blink of her eyes, and then the baby made a strange sound, Allura unable to tell if it was agreement or not.

"Here, we need to burp her." Lotor placed Alessandra on the bed, taking Adora in her place. He placed the child against his shoulder, and began rubbing her back, encouraging her to let out a loud burp. Allura was already guiding Alessandra to her breast, the child fussing for a few seconds before latching on with a much gentler care than her sister had shown.

"What happens now?" Allura asked, and Lotor glanced at her.

"Now?" He sighed at her nod. "Now we need to work on your recovery. There are preparations to make, celebrations to be had." He smiled then, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's a time of excitement on Doom. Twin princesses have been born! There will be parades and festivities marking the occasion. The day of their birth will become an official holiday here on Doom."

He was avoiding the real issue, but Allura found she didn't mind. She still wasn't ready to make her decision, anymore than Lotor was ready to hear it. She didn't know how she could leave her babies behind, Allura knowing that every moment and act of caring for them would bind her closer to her daughters. But, there was one issue that still loomed large in her mind, an issue she was all too aware of, feeling Lotor's interested gaze as he stared at her bared breast.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh....crappy ending paragrpah....Kinda short chapter....

I feel like I should put a disclaimer here, though I doubt it will stop people. Heck it wouldn't stop me! but...you can stop reading at this chapter and pretend everything is a okay for them. I know I probably disapoint a lot of people with what happens next....but that's the way the story played out. I am considering doing an alternate ending....but that won't be any time in the near future...if at all...

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Almight Tallest Angie, well....childbirth is not a fun thing, so yeah. Poor Allura.

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, why thank you. I did a lot of research on pregnancy and labor sites to get the details right for the child birth scene. No one dies during child birth in this fic. I can't promise anyone else doesn't though. I already got the story finished, it's 131 chapters in all. Just posting a chapter every few days. ^^''


	115. Chapter 115

Allura was humming a sweet song, voice a soft croon as she stood next to one of the cribs, her daughter Alessandra looking up at her. In her arms, Allura held Adora, the child snuggled against her breast, eyes half closed as the infant fought to stay awake. Adora made little burbles of protest, Allura long used to the sounds her daughter made just before falling asleep.

She smiled to hear them, wiggling her fingers at Alessandra, the girl waving a tiny hand in their direction. She let Alessandra latch onto her finger, the girl inspecting it closely. She must have thought it was something to eat, for she suddenly put her mouth on the tip, trying to suck on it. A disgruntled noise followed, Alessandra wiggling away from Allura's hand, practically pouting.

Allura knew Alessandra couldn't be hungry, she had just finished feeding both twins several minutes ago. And yet the girl continued to look for things to put her mouth on, leaving Allura to wonder if Drule children, even quarter breeds like her daughters, teethed earlier than human babies. Just the thought of tiny little fangs sinking into her breast as her daughters nursed, had Allura wincing, her voice faltering in her song.

Adora made a sound, coming off as annoyed that the song had been interrupted. Allura quickly resumed before her daughter could kick up a fuss, watching as Alessandra wiggled around in the crib. She was getting better at moving, not yet able to crawl. It would be a while before either of her daughters could actually crawl about, the twins just under three months old now.

Allura marveled at how fast they had grown, gaining in both weight and inches. They had not lost the blue of their eyes, and the yellow fuzz on their heads had turned into locks of hair that were tightly curled against their scalp. To Allura her babies were even more beautiful than the day they had been born, the girl feeling lucky to have known them all this time.

Her whole life seemed to be whittled down to spending every waking moment with the twins, Allura keeping them close by. She often avoided the nursery, choosing to have them share Cossack's crib which was positioned near her bed. Many a sleepless night was spent, Allura alert to each and every sound her babies made. Often when one woke up hungry, the other was quick to follow, barely having the time to wail before Allura was there to soothe their appetites.

She talked often with her daughters, knowing they couldn't possibly understand her. But they seemed to like hearing her voice, often speaking in a certain tone was enough to ease their restless states. She read to them, and sang, and looked forward to the day when they'd be old enough to play more complex games than peek a boo. To some, it would be boring, to spend all this time with infants, but to Allura it was fascinating.

She learned things about her daughters, learning that Lotor had indeed been right, Adora proving to be the more vocal of the two. Alessandra was almost too quiet, often taking the time to just look around, Allura wondering if she was thinking deep thoughts.

So intense was her study of the twins, she could tell them apart by their little quirks and habits. Lotor still had difficulty, often getting the two confused to his chagrin. For his sake, and for the others who might visit the twins, the girls wore id bracelets. Allura had thought a simple bracelet would be enough, but Lotor had spoiled them on an extravagant gold number, their names carved into the metal.

Except for Haggar, the twins did not have many visitors, Lotor guarding them carefully. Their one public appearance had been in the throne room, with temple priestesses who worshipped one of the many Drule Gods, arriving to hold a naming ceremony for the twins. Allura had been present for that ceremony, dressed in a lovely, loose fitting gown. It had been a time when she still tired easily, and so the doctors had only allowed her to attend the ceremony on the condition she do so in a wheelchair.

The nobles of the court had gathered for the ceremony, each one seemingly eager to see the new princesses of Doom. She remembered the long line of nobles, each

one coming forward to bow before the tiny princesses, Lotor holding them up with a proud but stern gaze on his face. Gifts had been presented, each one more extravagant than the last, the nobles making it a competition to see who could spend the most on the princesses.

There had been other activities, but Allura had missed out on them, spending time in her bedroom with her babies. Lotor had partaken in a parade, pictures of the twins being held up on banners and flags. There had even been a statue erected of the princesses, a tiny facsimile that rode on the center float. News coverage had been heavy in the first week of the twin's birth, reports on what they looked like, how much they weighed, and how their health was, being aired. It was no idle boast to say every citizen on Doom knew about the princesses, eating up every report eagerly.

Allura often wondered if it was wise, letting so much information be broadcast about their daughters. Lotor assured her that it was a common practice, the birth of a royal a big event on Doom, one that was welcomed and eagerly celebrated. Indeed the nobles took it as a sign to party hard, holding many swanky affairs in their own homes. Invitations piled up from the court, each one begging Lotor to attend, insisting their party was the one not to be missed.

Except for one or two parties of his most closest allies, Lotor stayed at home, preferring to spend his free time with Allura and the twins. She knew that even now, he was probably hurriedly signing the last of the paperwork, or calling court to an end, the King eager to return to their daughters' side. He was truly a devoted father, Lotor having fallen in love with his daughters from the moment he had first held Adora and Alessandra in his arms. Allura knew he loved looking at them, holding them, the man peppering them with kisses, and tempering his strength to be gentle around them.

She liked watching Lotor with the twins, feeling she was seeing a new side to him, one he'd never show to anyone but his family. He smiled and laughed often, body relaxed of the tension that normally surrounded him. She laughed too, finding it was hard not to be affected by his joy, and the happiness that came with being with her family.

He wasn't just attentive to the twins, he came just short of smothering her as he lavished attention on Allura. He brought her gifts, small tokens of his appreciation, saying they were rewards for being a good mother, and the good job she had done in birthing the babies. Her favorite gift was a simple gold locket, with a heart shaped center that opened to show pictures of the twins at three weeks old. She wore it everywhere, often touching it when she was lost in deep thought.

Material things weren't the only way Lotor showered her with attention, he often tried to hug and kiss her, complimenting her on her looks. It always made her blush, Allura feeling better about her body due to the praise Lotor heaped on it. She hadn't gotten her figure back, not completely, a few stray pounds from her pregnancy refusing to leave. She was at best, pleasantly plump around the middle, and with a little more exercise she'd lose the extra pounds soon.

With Lotor pressing forward with his affection and admiration, it was only natural Allura did a lot of thinking about their relationship. They had never officially talked about her choice, not since that awkward moment in the recovery room when she had asked what happened now. Lotor seemed content to ignore the problem, as though it would go away completely if they never addressed it.

But Allura wasn't content to leave it alone, knowing they had one final obstacle to get over. An obstacle that seemed almost insurmountable, her mouth turning dry at the thought of it. But Allura knew she had to try, THEY had to try, if there was any chance of a future together.

An excited coo broke into her thoughts, Allura spying Alessandra looking through the bars of her crib. She turned, and saw Lotor walking into the room, the King resplendent in black over coat, and dark green shirt. He looked as handsome as ever, with his crown modified to resemble more circlet than head covering crown.

"Hi there." He grinned at her, but spoke softly, having noted the sleeping Adora in Allura's arms. "Hello my sweet one." He cooed at Alessandra, the girl smiling at her father. She was the one that seemed to favor Lotor more, always reacting in an excited manner to the sight of him.

"Lotor, is your work all done for the day?" Allura asked as Lotor bent to kiss her cheek. He nodded, and picked up Alessandra, the girl letting out a happy sound as she settled against him.

"Yes. I managed to finish the day's paperwork...though the Gods know there will be more by the time tomorrow comes." Lotor said, his words grumpy though his tone was not. "I really wonder where some of it comes from...."

"At least only the most important documents get to you.." Allura replied, trying to cheer him up. She knew he delegated the lesser concerns to his aides, the two men working overtime to make sure no trifling matters ended up on Lotor's desk.

"Thank the Gods for small favors!" Lotor said, and then lifted Alessandra up so he could kiss her forehead. She made a sound, a little giggle at the kiss, her hands coming forward to touch her father's cheeks. "Have they been fed yet?"

He looked so hopeful, Allura knowing one of his favorite activities was to watch her breast feed the twins. "Er yes." She answered, noting how he seemed to sag with disappointment. "We just finished up not too long ago."

"Oh." He seemed to shake it off, once again cradling his daughter against his chest. "Ah, than I suspect they'll be wanting a nap now."

"Yes." Allura agreed, and moved over to Adora's crib, setting her down on the soft cushion. She paused long enough to brush fingers over her curls, then turned to look at Lotor and the alert Alessandra. "Though our other daughter seems to be wide awake for once."

"Ah, well no harm in that." Lotor smiled, and Allura fought not to fidget in place. "It's strange to see you using the nursery."

"Strange?" Allura echoed, seeing Lotor nodding.

"You usually prefer to keep them close by." Lotor returned Alessandra to her crib, the girl pouting slightly.

"It does give me a peace of mind to have them near." Allura admitted. "But..." This time she touched her hands together, fingers playing against one another. "I thought...it might be nice...if you and I had some alone time."

"Alone time?" Lotor repeated, looking blank. She nodded, sure her cheeks were burning. "You mean....you want to spend time with me, without the twins around?" At her whispered yes, Lotor looked pleased, the King stepping forward to take her hands in his. "Oh Allura, you don't know how happy I am to hear that!"

She had an idea, but knew to say so would make her sound conceited. Instead she focused on his touch, noting how warm his hands felt against hers. If her blush was anything to go by, her skin was just as warm if not hotter!

"Where would you like to go?" Lotor was asking, already turning to lead her towards the room's exit. "To the garden perhaps?"

"No...I was...I was thinking..." She knew she was stuttering, Allura nervous at what she had planned. "Perhaps we could just stay in my chambers." He looked

pleasantly surprised, Lotor nodding.

"All right Allura. I'd like that."

"Good." She said as they stepped out into the hallway. The guards were there, and not just the king's, but an added three who stood on constant watch for the princesses' safety. All were on alert, awaiting the king's command, though Lotor waved, the gesture dismissive, letting them know to remain standing. They watched as Lotor and Allura entered the apartment, surely wondering why they had left the twins behind.

The door to the apartment closed, the awkward silence continuing between them. It had been so long since they had had a chance to talk about something other then the twin's actions, and their care. Even Lotor looked unsure of what to say, perhaps still wondering why she wanted to meet with him alone. He kept looking at her, Allura fighting not to break out into a nervous sweat as she led him over to the couch.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Lotor asked, not yet sitting down. She shook her head no, and he made a move to step towards the room's intercom system. "Then I'll order us up a light meal."

"No..!" It sounded a little panicked, even to her ears, Allura grabbing at his arm.

"Allura?" Lotor looked startled but allowed her to push him down to the couch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Allura said, then shook her head. "I'm just...not hungry tonight." It was true too, her stomach was full of nervous flutters, twisting into knots that spoke of the tension she felt. "I wanted to....to talk..."

"All right Allura." Came his response. "Dinner can wait." He fixed her with an expectant look now, asking, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Um..." Her mind wasn't exactly blank, but she didn't know how to broach the subject. "I've just been thinking..."

"Thinking?"

"About us." She clarified, seeing how his expression became guarded. She knew what he thought, Lotor assuming she was ready to make her decision. "These past few weeks with our daughters have been wonderful."

"They have been." Lotor agreed. "I never knew such joy could exist...the pleasure that being with my family provides." She knew it was a pleasure she could ruin, Allura fidgeting next to him on the couch. "It's been wonderful...and it's all thanks to you Allura."

"To me?" She blinked, surprised.

"Yes." Lotor reached for her hand, giving her a squeeze. "You gave life to my children. Your nurture and care for them. You're the perfect mother..."

"I...I'm not!" protested Allura, Lotor holding up his hand for silence.

"To me you are." He lifted up her hand, pressing kisses into her palm. "You're everything I could have hoped for in a mother for my children. Kind, caring, sweet....beautiful..."

"The last has nothing to do with being a good mother and you know it!" Allura said, blushing furiously.

"All right, that last one is for me." Lotor chuckled, brushing his thumb over her palm. She was conscious of him doing that, Allura making no attempt to pull back her hand.

"I...I've seen a new side to you." She shakily got out, gazing up at him with rapidly blinking eyes. "You've been very sweet, very devoted to our daughters. I like that. I like this side of you."

"I'm glad." Lotor smiled, and she weakly mirrored his expression.

"It's more than just our daughters." Each word was a hard fought battle, Allura forcing them to come out without hesitation. "It's the way you've been around me. You've been...you've been very kind. Thoughtful. Patient." He said nothing, just cocked his head to the side, watching her. Her cheeks grew more heated under his unwavering gaze, Allura fighting to maintain eye contact with him.

"It's more than anyone can ask for..." She continued. "It's more than I can ask for...." She turned her hand, grasping gentle hold of his.

"Allura?"

"I..." She shifted closer to him, her hesitation making her pause her words. "I know we can't change the past...that we can only go forward. Well...Lotor...? I want to go forward.....with you."

"Allura....are you saying what I think you're saying?" He was no longer guarded, the stunned King staring wide eyed at her. She blushed harder and nodded, and the next thing she knew, Lotor was crushing her to him, her body on his lap. She squealed, unable to breathe in his embrace, aware that Lotor was rubbing his face in her unbound hair.

"I..." He finally pulled back enough to let her speak, Lotor's eyes bright with happy emotion. "I know I made you wait a long time...."

"It doesn't matter." He interrupted her. "You are worth the wait." He was touching her face, fingers smoothing back her unruly curls. He seemed unable to stop smiling, Lotor staring at her with an intensity that bordered on smoldering.

"That may be..." A crimson faced Allura said. "But still....a man of your passions...a man of your needs..."

"Can learn to be patient." Finished Lotor, fingers still stroking through the sides of her hair.

"True." Agreed Allura. "But it hasn't been easy for you. I want you to know...I understand...I.." She trailed off, trying to nerve herself to speak the words they both needed to hear.

"You're ready to take that final step with me?" Lotor asked, his words a subtle nudge. "You'll accept the heart, and the vows that come with it?"

"Vows?" She blinked uncertainly, Lotor smirking at her.

"I mean to make an honest woman of you Allura." His hands cupped either side of her face, Lotor bringing her in close to kiss at her lips. "You'll be my wife, my love, my everything."

She couldn't think of marrying him at the moment, Allura moving her lips against his. "I..want....no need something from you."

"Anything." Lotor immediately said, positively glowing with happiness.

"It's...it's a hard thing for me to ask for." Allura confessed, risking a touch of his chest. "But it's something we both have to do...."

"What is it?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, Allura glancing downwards. "You can tell me..."

"I..." Another shaky breath, Allura practically blurting out her request. "I want you to make love to me." She didn't look at him, not right away, growing concerned at the silence that descended between them. Lotor kept his hands on her shoulders, and Allura was sure she felt a fine tremor shake through them. "Lotor?" She risked a look up at his face, seeing his lips had parted.

"Are....are you sure?" He asked, his hesitation surprising Allura. She had been sure he would be all over her the instant she voiced her request.

"Yes..." She fought to keep the uncertainty out of her voice, the fears and partial panic. "I need this." She placed a hand on his knee, caressing it upwards. "WE

need this." Lotor gazed at her a moment longer, and she grew even more flustered. "Please..." Her voice was low, Allura not quite whispering. "Don't make me beg."

"I'm not!" He quickly protested, than softened his tone. "I'm not. It's just....are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I am." Though inwardly Allura felt she'd never be ready.

"I mean....phsyically." Lotor made a gesture with his hand, taking in her body.

"Lotor, it's been almost three months since I gave birth. My incision has long since healed." Allura told him. "I'm capable of....of a lot of things now." He still looked uncertain, the feeling passing to her. "Don't you want too?"

"Of course I do!" Lotor said, his voice a passionate exclamation.

"Then prove it!" She knew she was goading him, giving him the encouragement he needed. He smiled at her, a devastatingly wicked smirk, one that made her knees go weak to see it.

"All right Allura..." Lotor said, hands cupping her face once more. She closed her eyes at his approach, trying not to tremble as he drew near. Just before he kissed her, he whispered, "You're shaking Allura."

"No...I'm not..." Her words had her lips moving against his, Lotor's mouth soft and pleasant to the touch.

"Liar." He softly scolded, and then was kissing her harder, hands holding her in place so she could not pull back. Even with the deepening intensity of his kiss, Lotor still held some gentleness to his actions, the prince pausing to mouth at her bottom lip. He followed up that nibble with a flick of his tongue, Allura shyly parting her lips in a gasp.

Lotor then sealed his mouth over hers so completely, Allura doing a tentatively push back against his lips. Lotor leaned into her, seeming to like the pressure, feasting hungrily at her lips. His hands left her face, one sliding backwards to fist her hair, the other dropping downwards. It did a light caress down the side of her body, coming to a rest on her hip.

She couldn't help herself, she whimpered as he kissed her harder, Allura feeling Lotor dig his fingers into her hip. It was more than just a holding of her, he was pushing her down, forcing her further down on his lap. She wasn't quite straddling him, and he wasn't yet hard, but she knew with a roll of her hips she could change position, and do the grind that would get his cock to react.

Allura wasn't prepared to deal with his cock just yet, the girl keeping still as best she could. In her distraction at his finger's insistent nudge, Lotor had slipped his tongue past her parted lips. He did an artful glide around her mouth, seeming to want to memorize it's contours before he sought out her tongue. She didn't try to curl away from him, though she wasn't bold enough to move her tongue against his. Not yet at any rate.

"Put your arms around me." Lotor ordered, once he had pulled apart to allow her some room to breathe. She blinked confused, but complied, locking her arms in place around him. "Good girl." Lotor said, and pressed a chaste kiss against her moist lips.

Without warning he stood, a hand supporting her bottom, Allura letting out a startled sound. Lotor chuckled under his breath, nuzzling his face against her hair as he walked towards the bedroom door. She could guess at his intent, the king wanting a more comfortable setting for their love making. She tried to tell herself that she wanted

it too, fighting not to shake harder in nervousness.

The door slammed shut, making her jump in his arms, Lotor having used his foot to kick it close. "Easy." He soothed her, carrying her towards the bed.

"I'm fine." She hastily said, though Allura knew he could sense how hard she was shaking. She thought she'd vibrate right off the bed, when he set her down on the edge, Allura so nervous she almost forgot to let go of Lotor. He continued to smile at her, working the buttons of his over coat open. Somehow he managed without tearing off any of the buttons, Lotor tossing the coat onto the floor.

And then he was kissing her again, seemingly unable to stay separated long enough to undress. Instead he gripped her wrists, bringing her limp hands to his chest. 'Help me undress." Lotor whispered huskily, turning his attention to the line of her jaw, kisses being pressed into her skin. Allura gave one nod of her head, trying to breath easier while Lotor kissed all along the side of her face. Her hands shook so badly it made her fingers clumsy, Allura having difficulty with the buttons.

"Blast it all...." Lotor muttered, his lips near her ear. But he didn't sound mad, just impatient, the king chasing away her hands. She couldn't help the shocked gasp that escaped her, Allura almost jumping back when Lotor tore open the front of his shirt. Buttons flew everywhere, the silk ruined though the sleeves were still intact.

"Lotor....your shirt..." Allura whispered, tone meek.

"I can always get another." Lotor said, voice husky. He licked at her ear, Allura remembering how he had told her a Drule's ear was sensitive. Even without the added nerves of a Drule, it felt kinda nice to feel his tongue licking at the inside of her ear. "But right now I want your hands on my skin."

She swallowed nervously, but reached out to him, sliding her hands into the rips in his shirt. Lotor seemed to sigh into her ear, pressing against her hands, his fevered skin seeming to burn her palms. "Yes." Lotor hissed, pleased. His lips captured the lobe of her ear, Lotor doing a little pull on it. "More." He suddenly laughed, the sound almost frightening Allura. "I'm starved for your touch....greedy for it....need it...need you."

As if to prove how ravenous he was, he was suddenly kissing her on the mouth again, swallowing up any words she might have voiced. His tongue danced against hers, Allura doing the tiniest caresses with her fingertips. It was so slight as to do a disservice to him, but Lotor seemed to go wild, moaning into the kiss. His own hands touched her back, quickly working open the fastenings so that her dress loosened around her.

She wasn't sure she was ready to be undressed, but she couldn't raise a protest with his mouth firmly in place over hers. Her fingers rubbed over his nipples, two stiff little points of dark blue on his skin. He seemed to like that, making approving sounds, even as he kissed down to the front of her throat. His hands caught at her hair, easing her head back to offer up the line of her throat to him. Lotor covered it in kisses, than began mouthing at the hollow point. She knew from the fierce suction he exerted that she would bare the bruise of his mouth, a mark for everyone to see.

She rubbed over his nipples again, then let her hands drop down his waist, feeling the muscled lines of his abdomen. She traced downwards, doing tentative touches with just the pads of her fingertips, Allura unsure of what else to do. She heard a sound, and realized it was her, a half moan in response to Lotor's mouth on her throat. At last he pulled back, rubbing a thumb across the mark on her skin, a look of possession in his eyes.

"I want you to mark me too." Lotor decided, hand still holding onto her hair. She fixed wide eyes at him, not sure this was a good idea but Lotor was already pushing Allura against his chest. Her lips ended up just above where his heart lie, Lotor holding her in place, fingers petting her encouragingly. "That's it.." He crooned softly when her lips hesitantly kissed him there. "Just like I did you...AH!"

A pleasured gasp from him, Allura sucking uncertainly at his skin. Her hands were on his waist, though it was more to hold her steady than him. Lotor seemed to really like her marking him, moaning as he kept her firmly in place. She finally grew tired of sucking, and licked across the mark, Lotor purring.

"That's good. I want your tongue all over me...."

"Okay..." Allura agreed, finding she wasn't quite as nervous so long as it was her doing the touching. It was when Lotor tried to touch her that her panic flared, the girl trembling at each of his kisses.

She licked at his chest, pink tongue a startling contrast against his blue skin. She did slow steady licks, listening to the pleased sounds of Lotor, hearing him gasp in approval. She cautiously went lower, licking a line to his belly, Lotor closing his eyes to enjoy the feel. She hesitated, and starting to kiss up again, and suddenly Lotor grabbed her wrists.

"Gods Allura, what you do to me!" As if to prove a point, he brought her hands to the front of his pants, making her cup the prominent bulge that lie beneath the silk. The thin silk material could barely contain his erection, fabric seeming to strain as it grew tighter across his manhood. Allura felt her eyes widen, finding Lotor felt bigger than she remembered.

The bulge seemed to throb in her hands, and even with the silk barrier in place she could feel the heat of his cock. Lotor moaned, and did a grinding motion, half thrusting against her hands. Allura didn't know what to do, not sure she wanted to encourage this kind of behavior.

Another thrust, and then his eyes were snapping open, the gold hazy with desire. Lotor reached her dress, jerking it down hard enough that her breasts bounced free. They were still larger than normal, swollen with the milk she had produced to feed the twins. Lotor licked his lips, studying her breasts, and then he was reaching out, cupping them eagerly.

"Careful!" Allura cried out, forcing herself not to shy away. "I'm still very sensitive!"

"I'll be careful." Lotor promised. "I'll be careful and ever so gentle." He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, a back and forth motion that caused the slightest of tingles, her body reacting. He kept right on holding her breasts, weighing them in his hands as his thumbs played with her stiffening nipples. Allura let go of Lotor's bulge, but the king didn't seem to notice or care, too enamored with her breasts and the pleasure they held for him.

He bent to kiss her, hands starting a gentle squeeze that still had Allura wincing. "Too much!" She protested, even as Lotor started to push her back down on the bed. He followed her body's downward decline, Lotor's mouth buried in the crook of her shoulder. She could hear him purring, Lotor licking and biting at her shoulder, his hands busy seeing to her breasts.

Allura stared up at the ceiling, trying to endure his attentions, feeling the tingles increase as her nipples hardened further. She tried to keep her mind from wandering, knowing it wanted to go back down the path of their previous sexual encounters.

"Mine." Lotor growled into her skin, Allura starting at the sound. "All mine." And then his mouth was on hers again, Lotor stealing her breath away, leaving her dizzy and dazed. He was getting more aggressive with his kisses, his gentleness vanishing as he grew more excited, fingers squeezing her breasts so hard she was surprised her milk didn't squirt out.

"You're hurting me!" Allura protested, and Lotor mumbled an apology against her lips. His hands lessened their fierce hold, Lotor groping as gentle as one of his strength could manage. He was back on her neck, kissing at her pulse point, Allura knowing her heart was beating pretty fast.

"Don't be nervous." Lotor said, trying to soothe her. She said nothing to that, merely stared up at the ceiling, trying to distance herself from what was happening. She felt his hands gripping her dress, tugging it the rest of the way down her body. That left her clad just in a simple pair of panties, and her slippers, Allura's skin rippling with nervous goose bumps.

"Do...don't look." Allura said, wishing she could clutch a sheet over her body.

"Allura, you're beautiful." Lotor told her, and now he kissed at her incision's scar, tongue tracing the length of it. That soon put him against the waist band of her panties, Allura stiffening up, fearful of what would come next. "Don't be frightened." Lotor whispered, having noticed the tension in her body.

"I...I can't help it." Allura said, then gasped when Lotor pressed two fingers between her legs. He rubbed gently, trying to dampen the material over her sex, Allura starting to squirm. Her stomach continued it's nervous activity, Allura starting to think this was a bad idea. But she bit her lip and endured, Lotor licking at her right breast as his fingers continued to rub her down below.

He actually scrapped his teeth across her nipple, Allura crying out, then quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Lotor chuckled at that, repeating the maneuver. She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing, wanting to find her inner peace. That peace was shattered when Lotor suddenly gave a jerk on her panties, his actions violent as he ripped the silk garment from her body.

Her eyes snapped open at the tearing sound, and her vision ran red, Allura's mouth going dry. Lotor did not notice, his mouth fastening around her nipple, began a slow sensual suck on that engorged flesh. His hands were shoving at her legs, Allura trying to keep them closed, leaving Lotor with no choice but to force them to spread. She inhaled sharply at that maneuver, Allura encountering unpleasant flashbacks as she remembered all the times he had forced her legs to spread.

"N...no..." She whimpered, feeling Lotor cup her sex. A finger stroked along the folds of her flesh, working to spread what little moisture had accumulated since Lotor had started his foreplay. Up and down his finger moved, working to encourage more of her juice to come out. "No." Allura repeated, voice a little louder. He stopped touching her there, and for an instant she sagged in relief. That was before she heard the sound of a zipper being jerked down, her eyes widening as she felt Lotor shift against her.

His cock was against her sex, Lotor rubbing the head on her damp folds. He had released her breast to kiss at her shoulder again, almost biting her as he prepared to penetrate her. She could hear him moaning, muffled words being hissed against her skin. "Don't." Allura said, attempting to push him away. His hand was suddenly between her legs, finger finding her clit, Lotor stroking it with a determined touch.

"NO!" Allura shrieked, not wanting him to arouse her into accepting this. She pushed harder, and then began crying, hands beating at his shoulders, forcing Lotor to look up, giving her a good look at his lust filled eyes.

"Allura?" His voice sounded confused, Allura continued to beat at him. "What's wrong?"

"Stop!" Allura cried, and he moved, just enough to allow her to slide out from under him. He made no move to grab her, just sitting up on his knees, erect cock pointing upwards as he stared at her. She didn't trust him enough to turn her back on him, Allura huddling over her knees, shaking violently. She didn't look directly at him, but out the corner of her eye she saw his hand move to touch her shoulder, Allura shrieking as she flinched away from his touch. "Don't!"

"Did I do something wrong?" He sounded like a little boy lost, trying to understand.

The next thing Allura knew she was crying, fat tears streaking down her cheeks as she buried her face on top of her arms. "I'm sorry!" She cried, then repeated the phrase again two more times. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh..." Lotor murmured, wrapping arms around her in an awkward hug. "It's okay. Whatever it is...we'll get through this."

"It's not!" Allura sniffled, voice on the edge of hysteria. "Lotor, I'm sorry..." She tried to jerk free of his arms, hands once again pushing at his chest. "I can't be with you....not now...not ever! I..I..." She took a shaky gulp of air, fighting back the hysterical scream that wanted to come out. "I have to leave you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks! Aw, but as you can see....the happy time is over with....for now at least.

BRP, ah but that wouldn't appeal to Lotor. To him it's not a hellish world, and he's finally king. He'd go out of his mind with boredom and lack of power if he couldn't be part of the Doom Empire!


	116. Chapter 116

The first time Allura voiced a hesitant protest, it barely registered in Lotor's mind, the king too lost to his own lusts and wants. Her feeble no came from a distance, Lotor's fingers busy playing between her legs. He had been concerned about lubrication, Allura not quite as damp as he would have liked. It concerned him, Lotor knowing he was large, and that it had been a long time since Allura had taken him into her body, the king wanting to do everything to make sure this felt as good for her as it would him.

So he caressed along the folds of her flesh, finding the dew drops of moisture and spreading them around. The act of stroking her seemed to increase the juices her body produced, Lotor not yet getting a chance to probe inside her entrance. That was because Allura cried out louder, a firm no issuing out of her lips that had Lotor hesitating. His indecision did not last long, Lotor bringing his hands away from her body to ease down the zipper on his trousers.

He practically moaned with relief when the cool air blew across his hardened flesh, Lotor shifting to bring the engorged head of his cock to Allura's damp sex. He could remember mumbling something, some flatter filled phrase into her shoulder, Lotor grinding against her in preparation for what would happen next. But then Allura threw him off his game plan, a protest issuing out of her as she began pushing at his shoulders.

He could remember frowning, Lotor deciding she needed a little more encouragement. It was with great reluctance that he pulled back, a lessen in restraint that his cock hardly appreciated. Instead he placed his hand between her legs, fingers trying to stroke acceptance into her, Lotor moving towards her clit. It all went horribly wrong at that point, Allura just short of screaming as she began beating at his shoulders.

The sound of her sobbing voice had him looking up, the king finally seeing her beyond the need for sex. He knew he had sounded confused, asking what was wrong, and making no move to stop the distressed Allura from sliding out from beneath him. They were now sitting on the bed, Lotor kneeling a few inches away from the sobbing Allura, the girl's arms curled around her knees.

He could hear her muttering something, voice muffled as she hid her face from him. It sounded like she was saying she was sorry, Lotor inching close enough to wrap his arms around Allura. He could feel how violently she shook, the girl repeating her phrase again and again without looking up at him.

"Shhhh...." Lotor soothed, trying to ignore his body's own needs as he sought to comfort her. "It's okay. Whatever it is....we'll get through this."

"It's not!" An instant rebuttal from Allura, the girl's voice holding a hysterical edge to it. "Lotor, I'm sorry..." She was trying to scramble free of his arms, pushing at his chest. Lotor refused to be moved, staying pressed up against her. "I can't be with you!" The words were coming out fast, too quick for him to get a response in. "Not now...not ever. I...I..." She seemed to sway, almost close to fainting. "I have to leave you!"

He purposefully misunderstood what she was saying, running a hand down the back of her hair. "All right...." He whispered, mind refusing to contemplate the awfulness of her words. "If you feel you have to go for tonight....then I won't keep you here. We can always try again tomorrow." It was an out he offered her, Lotor mentally urging Allura to take it, to not break his heart.

But she stiffened against him, a loud sob hiccuping on her next breath. "No...I don't just mean for tonight...or tomorrow..."

"Allura...!" His voice was sharp with warning, but she didn't heed it, blurting out words with little tact or care.

"I have to leave you....leave Doom. Now...forever....!" For an instant he was tempted to tighten his arms around her, Lotor letting out a protesting no. "Yes!" She shrieked insistently. "I have to! This is never going to work! I can't be with you!"

"Why?" His voice sounded hoarse to him, as though Lotor had been screaming. "Why can't you?"

"It's too many bad memories." Allura tearfully said. "I thought I was over them but...but then you...you hands everywhere, your suffocating kisses.....the tearing of my

panties..."

He almost flinched, Lotor realizing too late it had been a mistake to rip off her undergarments. "It's okay..." Lotor quickly told her. "We just need to distance ourselves for a few days. Take it slower..." Though he didn't know how much slower he could manage, especially with the way his cock felt right now. He was so swollen with need, his balls hanging heavy with seed. He was surprised he could think straight to try and soothe Allura, not with his cock throbbing and wanting to be buried inside her.

He tried an attempt at humor, risking a smile against her hair. "Next time I promise I won't rip anything off of you."

"It won't do any good." She moaned, covering her face with her hands. She was shaking badly, Allura sniffling as she talked. "There will be some other reason. Some other trigger to the flashbacks."

"Then we'll work through them all." Lotor said determinedly, fighting her when she tried to pull out of his hold. "We'll keep trying until all the triggers are eliminated." She was squirming against him, a fact that didn't help lessen his interest in wanting to claim her.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Lotor shouted over her scream, hands grappling with hers as she tried to bring her fists against his body. "Allura don't! Don't make this mistake. Don't give up on us...on me. On your family!"

"I'm sorry!" They were both moving rather violently, each one desperate for their goal, though Lotor's strength was overwhelming Allura. Yet she seemed adamant in refusing to give in, somehow not tiring out in her attempts to escape him. "I'm just not that self sacrificing!"

Something in that sentence clicked in his mind, Lotor abruptly letting go of her. She fell over, ending up on her back, staring startled at him. Her beautiful blue eyes were still filled with tears, her lower lip trembling as he stared at her. "So that's it then?" She just blinked, Lotor fighting the urge to growl. "You're just giving up...?" At her nod, he pushed off the bed, standing tall and straight before it.

He could feel the anger seeping into his expression, his whole body starting to tense. She stared back at him, surely noticing his burgeoning fury, Allura trying to inch back towards the bed's headboard. Lotor let out a shaky breath, the exhalation taking with it the last of his calm. "I..." The word came out terse, Lotor speaking in a halting manner as he tried to control his angry growling. "I have done a lot of things for you."

"I know." She said meekly. "And I'm grateful...."

"I don't want your gratitude!" His snapped out snarl cutting of her reply. He saw her flinch, jumping back from the force of his anger. That movement of hers only served to agitate Lotor further, the king glaring at her. "Not after all I've done! The battles I fought, the war I waged!" He couldn't keep still, beginning to pace back and forth before the bed, hands gesturing wildly. "I've killed for you! I've risk my life for you! Hell, I've risked my SANITY for you!"

Allura wisely did not say anything, her tears now silent as they ran down her face. "I've nearly lost my kingdom! My own people turn against me! I've faced scorn and ridicule from those who did not approve of our relationship. I've been the talk of the gossip hounds for months, my every action scrutinized under a microscope. I've made changes to myself and those around me, trying to adapt my lifestyle to something you could accept!"

"Sorry..." She whispered it so quietly, he thought he imagined Allura's response. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" He scoffed. "Sorry doesn't begin to pay for what I've been through! These months have been sheer torture for me!"

"And you think they haven't been for me?" Allura asked, Lotor wanting to scream at her daring.

"No. No, I don't." He snidely retorted. "Because you clearly don't want me even a quarter as much as I want you. I've denied myself things, pleasurable pursuits, trying to make myself worthy for you. And now you tell me it's all for nothing? That I can't ever be good enough for you to sleep with?!"

"It's not a matter of being good enough..." Allura began hesitantly. "It's the hurts of the past I can't get over."

"Because you stubbornly hang onto something I cannot change!" screamed Lotor, jerking his hand through his hair in a way that left it sticking up wild. "I've told you countless times how sorry I am. I even meant it when I apologized! I wish I had never raped you, that I had waited, that I had developed a normal relationship with you! We can't change the past, we can only work to make amends and stride towards the future. Why can't you accept that?"

"Do you think it's that easy?" Allura demanded, the first hint of anger in her voice. The anger had him clenching his fists, Lotor growling low in his throat. "Do you even understand the kind of trauma you have done to me? I'm sorry if your victim isn't healing as fast as you'd like!"

"According to you, you'll never heal!" raged Lotor. She went silent at that, Lotor continuing to pace, his eyes glaring at her all the while. "I try to make you feel good....both in and out of bed. I try to be considerate of your needs, try to give you everything you could want..."

"It's not enough..."

"Then you want too much from me!" snapped Lotor, and he suddenly lunged onto the bed. She tried to scramble away, but he was too fast for her, hands grabbing her by the arms and flinging Allura beneath him. He knew he was scaring her, and right now he couldn't muster up the energy to care. "You're greedy Allura! And you're selfish!"

"Selfish?" She stared at him like he was crazy, Lotor nodding grimly. "Is it selfish to want a healthy relationship? To want to feel love and desire for the man you are with?"

"Are you saying you don't feel those things for me?" He demanded, his words sharp with warning.

"I don't!" Allura hissed back. "I can only feel fear!"

"Only feel fear eh?" He was suddenly pinning her hands over her head, hand squeezing her wrists together. He shifted off her enough to get his other hand between her legs, almost rough as he shoved two fingers inside her. Eyes widening on a gasp, Allura cried out, trying to twist away. But he felt what he searched for, finding her body was wet and ready for him.

"You're such a liar Allura!" Lotor said, almost grim as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her. She made sounds of distress, starting to squirm about, as he continued to snarl at her. "You respond to me! I make your body feel things, wonderful things, sensations that you crave!"

"N...no!" Allura cried out, jerking on her wrists. His grip held, Lotor staring down at her mercilessly. "It's just my body reacting....it doesn't mean anything..." He gave a good twist of his fingers, hearing her yelp. The sound reached him through his anger, the king almost guilty as he pulled his fingers out. But he was still so mad at her, holding up his juice covered fingers before her face.

Allura turned red at the sight of them, the girl breathing as heavily as Lotor. "It doesn't mean anything." She said, and he let out a disgusted snort, letting go of her as he pulled away.

"So I'm beginning to learn." Lotor muttered. She said nothing to that, just shaking as she eyed him, cautious of his every movement. He too mirrored her silence, easing off the bed, and walking over to retrieve his pants. His erection had wilted somewhat, although not completely, making it difficult to get his trousers closed. It made him appreciate the robes his father had worn, knowing those loose fitting clothes would have concealed his erection without placing tight restraint over it.

"Lotor..."

"What?" His voice a harsh demand, he looked up from his struggle with the zipper, eyes pinning her in place on the bed.

"When can I leave?"

"It's just that easy for you?" Lotor snarled. "To leave me and our babies behind?!"

"NO!" Allura let out a sharp protest. "It's killing me inside. I don't want to have to leave!"

"Then don't!"

"I can't stay!" She said plaintively, his eyes narrowing to hear it.

"I could take the choice from you." Lotor retorted. "I don't have to let you go. I don't have to do anything I promised you. I could keep you here, force you to be with me, force you to be a mother to our children!"

"Then you would really prove you are not the changed man you claim to be." Came Allura's quiet reply.

"What does it matter if I changed if you don't even want to FIGHT for us!" Lotor bellowed, his rage and misery being conveyed in that sound. He knew he was going out of his mind with grief, a grief that would only magnify once she left Doom. He wanted to grab fistfuls of his hair, pull them out as he ranted and raved. But even as the rage of anger continued to burn in him, he was fighting not to sag, to give up, as completely as she had apparently done so.

"I'm sorry..." Again that hated phrase, Lotor suddenly punching the footboard of the bed. It cracked under his strength, Lotor hiding a wince at the numbness of his knuckles.

"I'm afraid Allura, sorry is no longer good enough." His tone was snide, his eyes cold. He turned from her, snatching his over coat off the floor. He was already to the door when he got it on, Lotor hastily buttoning up the fastenings when he heard Allura sniffle. He didn't pause, didn't turn to try and comfort her, feeling she had made her bed, and now had to lie in it.

"I'll make the preparations for you to leave Doom as soon as possible." Lotor coldly informed her, jerking open the bedroom door. "Don't worry Allura, you needn't stay around me for any longer than you can tolerate."

It felt good to slam the door shut behind him, blocking out whatever sob filled retort Allura might have managed. He stalked towards the outer chamber's exit,

slamming that door as well, the act so violent and loud it had his guards reacting in surprise. He shot them a glare, daring them to say something.. Wisely none took him up on the challenge, Lotor turning to march down the hall.

He didn't even wait for his guards to catch up with him, Lotor stalking towards the harem. The two guards that stood by the harem's entrance looked shocked to see him there, doing hasty bows that Lotor ignored. Nor did he wait for them to open the doors for him, the king thrusting them open so that they banged against the walls. The low murmur of the slave girl's died down, each woman turning to gape in shock at King Lotor.

He stood there for a second, just staring at them, unable to keep the scowl of his face. He could tell they were wondering why he was there, after all it been months since he had made use of the women here in the harem.

Head held high, back straight, he stalked into the heart of the harem, looking for someone in particular. He found her clad in pale blue strips of silk, Romelle kneeling on a cushion. She looked at him with surprise on her face, jaw dropping when he pointed at her. "You! Come here!" She didn't move, causing Lotor to growl and grab her arm, dragging her none too gently off the cushion.

She squawked indignantly, Lotor ignoring her protests as he turned and dragged her out of the room. None of the other harem girls tried to stop him, though a whispered conversation was beginning. He didn't care what they thought, Lotor stomping towards the doors, Romelle stumbling behind him, unable to keep up with the quick strides he was taking.

By the time he got out into the hall, his guardsmen had caught up with him, the soldiers milling about uncertainly. They too did not know what to make of Lotor visiting the harem, or what to think of the girl he had with him. The captain of his guards looked like he wanted to say something, surely ready to protest the way Lotor had stalked off without his men accompanying the King.

But at Lotor's murderous glare, the captain stayed quiet, his men following Lotor a few feet down the corridor to an empty room. The king shoved Romelle inside, not caring what purpose the room was for. He only wanted the privacy to use it, to use Romelle, Lotor slamming the door shut behind him.

"Your highness, what is going on?" Romelle had improved in Drule since last he saw her, the former princess of Pollux shivering before him. She could sense his anger, and it made her nervous, and rightly so.

"Be quiet!" Lotor snapped, and was on her in an instant, pinning her to the wall. She actually tried to struggle, confused by his actions. He snarled at her, in no mood for another reticent female. She instantly stilled, sensing he was a danger to her in this mood of his. "That's right." Lotor said, gruff approval in his tone. "You learn fast. It's a pity...." He trailed off, not wanting to voice Allura's name.

Instead he reached for the silk that hung down the front of her body, nails snagging hold of it, ripping it off in one smooth jerk. Romelle gasped, Lotor pressing a knee between her legs, forcing them to spread. He kept one hand on her waist, the other reaching for the front of his trouser, jerking down the zipper. His throbbing erection surged free of the material, ready and wanting the heat of a female body.

She seemed to panic a little at the sight of his ready state, Lotor making no move to calm her. Instead he shoved his fingers between her legs, actions rough and angry as he began stroking her. He was determined to get her wet as fast as possible, having little interest in foreplay aside from the bare minimum needed to ease his entrance into her body.

"King Lotor!" Romelle cried out, voice distressed. "Please...!" She was wise enough not to say a direct no to him, wriggling about as though trying to evade his fingers. He kept right at her, stroking a few more times, than pinching her clit. She squeaked at that, Lotor rougher than he should be. He didn't apologize, just continued rubbing and pinching her clit, impatient for her body to produce it's moisture.

Try as Romelle might to resist him, her body could not, a thin trickle of desire starting from his continued abuse of her clit. He decided that was more than enough, and nudged her legs farther apart. She was making protests, the words falling on deaf ears as Lotor positioned his cock against her. Her words died on a strangle gasp, Lotor thrusting inside her, hard enough it had to hurt her.

He let out a brief grunt, feeling less than pleased at her body's narrow fit. So long had he gone without this relief, that it almost hurt when he put his cock in. He rolled

his hips, trying to adjust to the feel, noting a woman's body held a joy to it that his hand could never completely replicate. His own hands gripped Romelle's waist, Lotor starting to thrust rapidly in her.

It was a vicious taking, rough and fast, and all about his pleasure. He didn't care if Romelle was enjoying herself, didn't care if he failed to bring her to a climax. He

just needed to fuck something, and what better choice than Allura's cousin, the women sharing enough of a resemblance that in this darkened room he could almost pretend she was Allura.

Romelle had regained her voice, making angry protests, shouting at him to stop. He growled, a wordless sound of annoyance, and slapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her voice. He didn't want to hear her, didn't want her voice which was deeper than Allura's ruining his fantasy. Romelle failed about, his hand covering both her mouth and nose, nearly suffocating her in the process.

He adjusted his hand's hold, letting her nose free so that she could breathe, Lotor continuing his thrusting. Romelle's body, having long since gone without any use, needed time to adjust to his large size, each thrust of his cock stretching her wider as he pushed himself deeper inside her. He was soon bumping against the entrance to her womb, hitting it hard enough that Romelle made distressed sounds.

Lotor ignored that, continuing to pump his hips, watching her breasts bounce about, barely contained by her bra. He heard himself speaking in between thrusts, Lotor realizing he was crying out Allura's name, practically weeping in the process. That vocal weakness disturbed him, Lotor digging his nail into Romelle's left hip, doing another powerful slam into her body. She'd be lucky to be able to walk when he was through with her, Lotor glaring at her.

He had a moment's indecision when he felt his release drawing near, Lotor wondering if he should spill his seed inside her, or pull out. He finally jerked out of her, allowing Romelle to sag to the floor, where she lie in a crumpled heap. But he wasn't through, his climax upon him. His seed spurted out of his cock, his come flying, landing on Romelle.

He groaned as he dirtied her, feeling immense satisfaction at watching his come splatter on her chest and stomach. Romelle made a noise, and he realized she was trying not to cry, Lotor turning his back on her. "Love..." He spat, voice disgusted with the world. "Is more trouble than it's worth."

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks....yeah happy time is over...big time...*hides from the readers*

BRP, oh my! Jumping Lotor? Have fun! XD


	117. Chapter 117

She wasn't sure how long she lie there, Allura unsure if she had slept at all during the night. The night had seemed endless, Allura laying in a crumpled heap on the bed, blankets pulled around her as she cried her heart out. She had moments of calm in between her sobbing, moments where she lost the will to cry, too weakened from her grief. It was perhaps the only reason she still had her voice, her throat raw from the grief she had expressed.

She felt like such a fool, Allura realizing she had set herself up for disappointment. She honestly wondered how she could have ever though she'd be able to go through with it, how she'd ever be able to be intimate with Lotor. She could remember feeling hopeful, the promise of a shared future with him and their daughters making her grow bold. It hadn't been enough, Allura unable to chase away the self doubts and fears that sex brought to her mind.

But still she had pushed herself, so sure if she ignored her fears, she'd be able to go through with it. But the dream was so different from reality, Lotor all too real, her mind all too aware of him. Her anxiety had flared up, tension mounting the more he touched her, until she was practically screaming inside. The tearing of her panties had been the final straw, the sound triggering unwanted memories in Allura.

Memories she had thought she had buried, finding they flashed back to the surface of her mind far too quickly for her to ever be comfortable with Lotor. The sad thing was she was used to telling him no, long having grown accustomed to keeping him at bay. Where once she would have endured his attentions by simply laying there and taking it, now she found she could not be docile. Not now that she knew what it was like to have a choice.

Thinking of Lotor nearly made Allura break down into tears again, the girl recalling how happy he had been when she first broached the subject of making love. She cringed now to think she had ever thought they'd be capable of loving expression, now knowing whatever she called it, it would be just sex. Perhaps meaningful for him, but emotional draining for her.

Lotor had bee happy, hopeful, running through the gamut of emotions. He had even tried to be understanding, using the last vestiges of his patience in trying to comfort her. She hadn't been prepared for his anger though, though on some subconscious level Allura knew she had to have known to refuse him once more couldn't end any other way. It was more than just a refusal, it was outright rejection, Allura turning her back on everything Lotor offered.

Allura found herself wishing she could be normal, wishing she could be happy with what he gave her. She didn't want to leave, not really, not so long as her babies were on Doom. But she had come to the realization that eventually Lotor would grow tired of waiting, he'd have pushed the issue of sex, he was simply too driven by his baser urges to accept a relationship without it.

She knew that, knew that to remain on Doom would mean accepting a sexual relationship with Lotor. Allura had even tried to come to terms with it in her mind, turning over the pros and cons of staying and leaving. She had thought leaving was an unacceptable situation, having grown far too attached to her daughters to leave them without the love of their mother. But she had been wrong, Allura finding sex with Lotor, maybe sex in general, frightened her to the point that she could do nothing but flee.

She was giving up on Lotor understanding, the man couldn't possibly tolerate such a blow to his ego. He had proven it last night with how hurtful he had turned, his words snide and quick to cut her. He had listed things he had done for her, as though he was indirectly demanding payment from her. But his price was too high, Allura unable to give him her love, and incapable of having a consenting sexual relationship with him.

For one brief, terror filled instant, she thought he'd take her anyway, Lotor's eyes wild with his anger and grief. She recognized the emotion in him, cause she too felt the mind numbing sadness of her words. He was in pain, a pain she inflicted, a pain he tried to give back a hundred fold with his words and his actions. Allura remembered him shoving his fingers inside her, no artful slide as he worked to prove a point. He didn't seem to realize that in that moment all the touches in the world, good and bad, wouldn't have changed her mind.

He just added to her distress, and she hadn't even been able to sag in relief when he pulled his fingers out of her. He bristled with sexual violence, Allura not relaxing when he began dressing. She knew he could change his mind at any second, his mood such that all it would take was one wrong word, or an odd look for Lotor to jump her. She couldn't remain around him, couldn't spend the Gods only knew how many days waiting for him to lose what little control or the angry pride that kept him from raping her.

So she had asked the dreaded question, wanting to know when she could leave. He had snarled at her, she couldn't read the emotions behind his question, just knowing Lotor believed it was easy for her to leave. She had assured him it was not, and he had retorted in kind, Lotor telling Allura not to leave. When she said she couldn't stay, he had said words that had her stomach dropping, dark threats of forcing her to remain on Doom, to remain by his side. She knew what that would entail, and Lotor didn't try to pretty it up with lies.

Allura was almost too calm as she pointed out it would prove he hadn't changed. Lotor's eyes had flashed, the king ranting and railing, sinking so low as to throw a punch at the bed's headboard before leaving. She had no idea where he had gone afterwards, Allura spending many an hour worrying on what would happen if he returned to her room. Especially if he hadn't calmed down!

It was that fear, and her upset over the whole situation, that had kept Allura up for most of the night. She had been so restless, crying as she stared at the crib by her

bed, it's empty state seeming to add to her misery. She had wanted to go to her daughters, Allura fighting her own urges, knowing it would be wrong to visit them when she was so visibly upset. Her grief would only disturb them, plunge her daughters into wailing messes, their cries echoing her own.

Allura sniffled, brushing the back of her hand against her eyes. They felt wet and puffy and were surely red from all the tears she had shed. She knew more would come, the days, weeks that followed would be an unending torment for Allura. Her hand landed on the locket on her neck, Allura fisting the cold metal as she thought of her daughters.

"I have to see them." She decided out loud, not knowing when exactly Lotor would send her away. She refused to think on the possibility that he would keep her prisoner once more, Allura knowing whatever the case, the moments with her daughters were precious.

She was just slipping off the bed, when a loud knocking sounded on her door, Allura looking puzzled. She wasn't expecting visitors, nor had she called down for a meal, her appetite gone for the moment. She knew of only one person who could be visiting her, but Allura doubted Haggar would be by this early. That left only Lotor, and considering the mood the King had been in last night, she doubted he would be so considerate as to knock.

Curious, she made sure to keep a blanket wrapped around her body, Allura shuffling out of the bedroom and into the outer chamber. The knock sounded again, insistent and loud, leaving Allura to wonder if it really was a repentant Lotor who was behind the noise.

The truth of the matter was even more surprising, Allura spying the four girls from Arus standing out in the hall. They looked bewildered and uncertain, a guard with them. "Come inside!" Allura said, stepping back from the door to allow the girls' entrance. They hurried in, barely remembering to greet her, so confused were they.

"What are you doing here?" Allura asked, then realized how rude that sounded. "Forgive me...I just wasn't expecting visitors. Of course you are always welcome to come see me, any time at all."

"We were told to come see you." Sasperella said, waiting until Allura had closed the door.

"Told?" Allura echoed, seeing the blonde nod.

"Yes. It's apparently a royal order. We are to help you get ready."

"Ready for what?" Her question had the four Arusians exchanging worried glances, the women coming off surprised that Allura did not know.

"Don't you know?" Sumetra, Sasperella's twin asked. "It seems you are being sent away!" Allura blinked, surprised. "We're to help you pack!" added Sumetra, the blonde excited.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Dominque mimicked with a frown. "Is that all you can say?"

"Can't you see she's in shock?" Sasperella asked, coming forward to take Allura's arm. Allura was unresisting, allowing the woman to lead her over to the couch. She sat when urged too, Allura barely aware when someone shoved a glass of cider into her hands.

"Allura, what's happened?" The red head Andais asked, sitting down besides her. All four girls had attentive looks on their faces, staring worriedly at their princess.

Allura paused, for how long she did not know, staring down at the floor. Finally she sighed and lifted the cider to her lips, taking a long drink before speaking. "It's over."

"Over?" asked Dominique, the other three girls looking ready to protest.

"Yes...between me and Lotor." Allura confirmed, and Sumetra blurted out a question.

"Did you and the King have a fight?"

"Sumetra!" admonished her twin, Sasperella.

"They must have for him to do what he's done." Sumetra said, hardly apologetic for her outburst.

"Don't worry princess." Dominque patting Allura's revealed knee, smiling gently at her. "I'm sure you and the king will make up soon enough."

"No...no we won't." Allura shook her head. "I'll be leaving Doom soon..."

"Princess no!" They cried out in one voice, distressed at the thought of being separated from Allura.

"You'll be coming with me as well." Allura said, remembering the deal she had brokered with Lotor. "The king promised me that."

"We'll...we'll be leaving Doom?" gasped Andais, the red head looking like she couldn't believe the words Allura had just said. Allura nodded, and a flurry of excited chatter erupted form the women. But Sasperella frowned, clearing her throat to regain everyone's attention.

"Allura...you can't be leaving Doom. Not without your daughters!"

"Oh...oh dear..." Sumetra murmured, seeing the way Allura burst into tears. "I think that was the wrong thing to say..."

"Princess..." Sasperella kneeled before Allura, taking hold of the girl's hands. "Please....tell us what's happened. You are in distress..."

"We thought you had already made your decision to stay." Added Dominique, Allura crying harder. "So many months have gone by..."

"Truly you must have had an awful fight with the King. But don't let that drive you away." Andais said, the sacrifice not lost on Allura. They had to know that if Allura stayed on Doom that would seal their fates, leaving them to wither away in Lotor's harem. It almost made her cry harder, Allura realizing her choices affected more than just her daughters.

"I...I took him aside last night..." Allura began, feeling she owed them an explanation. But still the words were slow to come, the girl hesitant as she spoke. "I thought..." She sighed, shaking her head no.

"What did you think?" Sumetra asked, earning an angry shush from her sister.

"I thought I could be with him..." She explained, blushing furiously. "I thought I could be wtih him intimately...sexually..."

"You two tried to have sex last night?" Andais asked, and Allura nodded.

"Truth be known I assumed you had had sex with him long before this." Dominuque said.

"We all did..." added Sumetra. "The king is not known for his patience..."

"I fear whatever patience he had has long since expired." Allura replied. "He was so angry last night. When I stopped him he.." She shivered, feeling Sasperella give her an encouraging squeeze. "Never mind that....I told him I had to leave...and he seemed to agree..."

"But what about your daughters?" asked Andais. "He'll never let you take them with you. Oh! I don't mean to make you cry harder!" But that is what had happened, Allura pulling her hands away from Sasperella to cover her face.

"Can't you...can't you try to have sex with him?" suggested Sumetra, Allura letting out a loud sob. "Can't you pretend he's someone else?"

"Is that what you did when the king took you to his bed?" demanded Dominique, her snide question a fierce reminder that Lotor had bedded all the women in this room. Allura didn't hear Sumetra's angry retort, the words drown out by her body shaking sobs.

"Allura...." Sasperella sighed. "It's difficult...maybe more than we can imagine. We've only been with the king a few times...we've never been the focus of his obsession. But..."

"He thinks he loves you..." interjected Sumetra. "Surely he would be gentle with you..."

"It doesn't make up for the past...it doens't let me forget!" Allura cried out, a tortured look in her eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me. If you had the choice, to bed him or to leave, which would you take?" The four fell silent, Allura letting out a bitter sound. "Answer enough if I take your silence to mean you'd go for your freedom."

"Yes, but..." Andais was trying to be kind, running a hand through Allura's hair at her blunt words. "We don't have daughters to leave behind here on Doom."

"I think she's making the right decision." Announced Dominique. "What woman in her right mind would want to be intimate with her rapist?" A challenge was in Dominique's eyes, the girl daring anyone to refute her claim.

"But if he's changed.." Argued Andais, and Dominique snorted.

"From his behavior last night, I doubt it! Storming into the harem like that!"

"He...he went to the harem?" Allura questioned, wondering why the thought of him doing that could cause a flicker of upset to run through her. She knew, KNEW that he wouldn't abstain any longer from sex if he thought there was no hope for a relationship with her. And yet Allura found herself wishing he had had the decency to wait until she was long gone from Doom. Where word of her replacement would not reach Allura's ears.

"He did!" answered Dominique, ignoring the twin's attempt to shush her. "It's all anyone can talk about! Romelle hasn't even been back since late last night..."

"Romelle?" A stunned Allura repeated. "He took Romelle to his bed?" Dominique seemed to finally realize the effect her words were having on Allura, the brunette letting out a hasty assurance.

"I'm sure she's fine."

"I don't know about that..." interrupted Sumetra. "She didn't seem that willing this time."

"Well, who could blame her!" Andais snapped, hands on her hips. "There was few women who would want him in the mood he displayed last night."

"If he hurt her it's my fault." Allura realized, holding up her hand for silence at the four's protests. "It is! I told him no, rejected him. And he went looking for a target!" They were silent, no one daring to reply. But the truth showed on their faces, the four believing Lotor capable of doing just that.

"Allura please..." Sasperella had found her voice, speaking soothingly to the former princess of Arus. "Don't think like that. Don't torture yourself with such thoughts."

"How can I not?" She whispered in response.

"You can't! You shouldn't. Would you hold yourself responsible for every woman he takes to his bed, now and forever?" demanded Sasperella. Allura didn't know how to answer that, a part of her thinking yes, she would.

"If I'm with him....it means he can't hurt anyone else." Allura slowly said.

"That's not a reason to build a relationship with him!" Sasperella was exasperated, throwing her hands up in the air. To see her friend so annoyed, upset Allura, the girl whispering out a sorry. "No don't be...and don't let such thoughts manipulate you into staying. You can't control the king forever!"

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Allura cried out, one hand clutching at her head. "How can I let someone else go through what I will not?"

"We have no answers for you there..." Dominique said, the other three nodding. Allura made a frustrated sound, the noise echoed by the cry of a baby over the intercom. It appeared at least one of her daughters had woken up, needing to be fed or changed, maybe both.

"Come..." Sasperella was helping Allura to stand. "Dry your face and get dressed. And then you will go see your daughters." She was already pushing Allura towards the bedroom, the blonde seeming ready to help Allura put on her clothing if need be.

"All right..." Allura said, rubbing at her eyes with the edge of the blanket. She couldn't quite smile, but she nodded at Sasperella, whispering a weak thank you.

"For what?" Sasperella asked, Allura hesitating in the bedroom's threshold.

"For everything." Allura answered. "For being my sounding board, for comforting me...for being my friend...all of you, thank you."

"Anytime princess." Sumetra called out, the others echoing her words.

* * *

To Be Continued...

----Michelle

BRP, heh heh, so you ravished him did you? How fun! Ah but he did more than cheat on her, he raped Romelle. Which proves he never really changed after all. ^^'' Ah, Romelle's time as evil romantic rival is over with. She tried that way back when, and gave up like in the twenties after Lotor so coldly made it known she was nothing more than a bad mistake.

Interesting soap opera scenario though!

Almighty Tallest Angie, and only going to get uglier....

Seducing Reason, if 115 made you gasp, what did 116 do?!

edwardismyvampiresweetheart, I updated! \o/ Yes, Lotor is more than naughty with his actions. Such a bad boy.


	118. Chapter 118

It was her daughter Alessandra who was doing the crying, the baby wide awake and kicking as she screamed her heart out. It was rare for Alessandra to be this vocal, but the child had a good enough reason. Her diaper needed changing, the child stinky and distressed. Allura made soothing noises to her daughter, noticing that Adora was also up, the twin looking annoyed at her sister's screams.

"'There, there little one." Allura murmured, laying Alessandra down on the changing table. She quickly set about to stripping her daughter of her dirty diaper, tossing it into the waste bin. Alessandra lessened her scream's intensity, Allura working to clean her bottom and put powder on it. She kept on speaking softly to her child, forcing the girl to lower her voice to make out Allura's words.

New diaper in place, Allura smiled down at Alessandra, realizing that even this unpleasant task she would miss. She would miss so many things that involved her daughters, and not just the care they currently needed. She'd never get to see them crawl, or to take their first step. She'd never hear them speak, never know what their first word would turn out to be. She'd never see them get older than three months of age, never see the beauties they would blossom into.

Allura knew she would miss so much of their lives, and not just their childhood. Never would she be a part of their future, never knowing their husbands and her grandchildren. It was enough to make her tear up again, Allura holding back a sniffle as she picked up Alessandra.

"It'll be okay..." She said, walking over to Adora's crib, Alessandra now calm in her arms. "Somehow we'll get through this..." But she had more than doubts, Allura knowing how final her decision made everything. She wondered if Lotor would tell their daughters about her, Allura wondering what kind of picture he would paint of her. Would he try to explain her actions, or would he make her out to be the villain of the piece?

"Maybe..." She began hesitantly, standing over Adora. "Maybe when you're older you'll look for me?" A tremulous smile quivered on her face, Allura stroking her fingertips over Adora's curls. "You'll come to Quevra and find me. And then....then we can get to know one another..."

Adora made a gurgle of sound, Allura hoping she'd never forget what her daughters' sounded like. She continued to study Adora, noting that this was a point in their lives where they changed a little, day by day. Even a week of separation would have them looking different, Allura almost breaking down at the thought of not knowing what her daughters would look like within a few month's time.

The deal she had brokered with Lotor hadn't been very thought out on her part, Allura realizing she should have fought harder to get him to agree to let her be a part of their children's lives. She should have insisted on visitation rights, on being sent detailed reports of how they were doing, and pictures and holos so she could see with her own eyes their growth progress.

"It's not fair..." She muttered, fighting the tears in her eyes. "We shouldn't be cut off from one another. I shouldn't have to abandon you so completely!" But Allura knew why Lotor had set up things like this, the king wanting to make sure it was as difficult as possible for her to leave him and Doom behind.

"Will you remember me, my darlings?" Allura asked, watching as Adora grabbed hold of her finger. "Will you remember the love I held for you in these last few months? Or will I fade away from your memories completely?"

Neither twin gave her an answer, Adora shaking Allura's finger as hard as she could manage. Allura sighed, and bent down over the crib, kissing Adora's forehead. She knew it wouldn't make up for the kisses missed throughout their childhood, Allura wishing she could take enough hugs and kisses from them to last her a lifetime. But she knew she'd never be satisfied with what she could gather on this day, each touch precious and limited to the moment.

She kissed Adora a second time, then let her freed finger graze the side of her child's face. Adora giggled at that, Allura tickling her under her chin for a few seconds more. Alessandra stirred in her arms, Allura wondering if the girl wanted attention too. She started to straighten, and that was when Alessandra let out an excited coo, Allura tensing up as she realized they were no longer alone in the room.

And with the excited noises Alessandra was letting out, it could be only one person who stood inside the nursery. Allura tried to compose herself, to remain calm and unaffected by his presence. She started to turn, Alessandra continuing to be vocal in greeting her father. "Lotor...."

"Allura." His voice was without inflection, his eyes cold as he looked at her. From all outward appearances he was calm, the angry agitation of last night a distant memory. But it was one she couldn't forget, Allura not quite backing up a step when Lotor moved towards her. It was only because she stared at him that she saw it, the slight narrowing of his eyes. It angered him to see her movement, Lotor stalking forward even faster. "I heard one of our daughters crying over the monitors."

"It was Alessandra." Allura said, grateful for this chance at a normal conversation with him. "She needed to be changed."

"Ah....then I'm glad I arrived late." Lotor said, stopping before her. Alessandra was wiggling in Allura's arms, wanting to be held by her father.

"You never did like diaper duty." Allura acknowledge, reluctantly allowing Lotor to take Alessandra from her.

"I find it a task beneath me." Lotor was haughty, his attention turning to his daughter. Only then did warmth creep into his eyes, the King smiling at Alessandra. "So much better suited for servants. Isn't that right precious?" The last was spoken softly, Lotor not quite cooing to his daughter. "We leave the nasty work to others."

Alessandra seemed to giggle, Lotor nuzzling his cheek against hers. Allura watched their interaction for a few seconds more, before turning to look at Adora. Her other daughter did not seem to care that her father was in the room, more interested with the diorama that dangled over the crib. Lotor continued to croon to his daughter, Allura noting it was all Drule he spoke. With that realization came a new worry, Allura not turning to look at him as she voiced her question.

"Will you instruct them in Arusian as well?" A pause from Lotor, the king falling silent. "It...it would be useful for them to know." Allura added, fingers gripping the edge

of the crib. "It's part of their heritage after all."

"By the time they are old enough to want to visit that backwater dump you call a planet..." Lotor grumbled, his insult to her home world causing Allura to tighten her grip on the crib. "Doom will have so thoroughly merged with Arus, that everyone there will be speaking Drule."

"You're not going to preserve the language?" A horrified Allura asked, Lotor letting out an affirmative yes.

"Oh the peasants can keep it up if they want, but it'll fade within a few generations time." Lotor let out a bitter sounding chuckle. "I dare say it will go the way of your ancient language....the one found in the lion's lairs."

She was blinking, eyes feeling hot and heavy. "I hadn't thought of that....it's their birthright to learn the ancient language..."

"And just who will teach them their birthright with their mother gone from Doom?" demanded Lotor. There was her opening, Allura taking a breath and turning to look at him and the adoring Alessandra.

"I...I could come back." She suggested, trying not to look hopeful. "I could come for visits. See the twins and teach them what they need to know." He just looked at her, Allura growing more bold with her requests. "They could even come and visit me on planet Quevra...I'd like that..."

"I'm sure you would. But Allura?" A cold, unfeeling smile from Lotor. "You agreed to give up your children to me, if you decided to leave Doom."

"But.."

"That means no visits, no pictures, no communications...no contact of any kind." Lotor snapped out over her weak protest. "You might as well not exist, so complete will your...abandonment of our daughters be."

"It's too cruel..." Allura cried out, and Lotor nodded.

"Yes, it is. But I am not the one breaking up our family. You are." His look was pointed, Lotor rubbing Alessandra's back, the girl innocently making noise, unaware of the tension between her parents.

"That's not fair..." Allura whispered. "You know I don't leave because I want to."

"Do I?" Lotor demanded. "Allura, I have done everything possible to make things all right for you. To make us be a family, to make us have a life together. A happy, successful future. You're the one who decided it couldn't work out."

"You know why!" Allura exclaimed. "I can't go on pretending any longer. I can't have a sexual relationship with you."

"You just don't want to try." Lotor retorted. "You give up too easily Allura!"

"I do not..."

"You do!" He hissed it, voice showing the strain of holding back his angry roar. Even Alessandra fell quiet at that, blue eyes huge as she looked at her father. "One time....just one time you ask me to sleep with you, and the instant we have a problem, you give up!"

"It's not the first time..." Allura insisted. "There were other incidents..."

"But none of them were instigated by you!" Lotor retorted. "Allura, last night was the first time you approached me for sex! Every other time it was me who tried to get you to acquiesce to my desires. I thought we had finally made some progress, even with you panicking. But no! You get cold feet, and you throw away everything I sought to build for us!"

"You're upsetting our daughters..." Allura said, voice quiet compared to his.

"They should be upset!" snarled Lotor. "Their mother is leaving them!"

"Can you say....honestly, that if I remained on Doom, you would not want to have a sexual relationship with me?" It was her turn to be demanding, Allura staring at him, already knowing his answer.

"I don't think I can." Lotor admitted, then snorted. "I'm through going months without you, without sex waiting for you to get over whatever new hang-ups you develop about sleeping with me!" He was glaring at her, nostrils flaring as he tried to control the volume of his voice. "Even last night, even with how close we came, I was willing to wait a little longer for you. That was before you decided to break my heart by announcing you were leaving!"

"I didn't mean to break your heart!" She protested, Lotor's expression turning sour. "I didn't! But I don't know what else we can do..."

"Neither do I..." He sounded tired just then, moving past her to walk over to Alessandra's crib. She watched as Lotor gently laid the girl down, his fingers touching her face before he straightened. He seemed in no hurry to leave, just standing there staring down at his daughter.

"I..." She hesitated, nervously playing her fingers against one another. "I heard you visited the harem last night." He glanced at her, expression unreadable. "Is my cousin okay? Is Romelle..."

"She's fine." Lotor cut her off, then smirked. "More than fine. She's currently resting." He almost looked smug, his eyes watching her carefully to see how hurt she became. "I'm afraid the poor girl got quite a workout last night."

"I imagine she did..." Allura whispered, knowing he would have been hard to appease after going months without sex.

"We couldn't keep our hands off each other." Lotor boasted, his smirk widening. "And unlike you Allura, Romelle has no problem fucking me." She actually flinched at that, wondering how much of what he said was true.

"So it was consensual then?" She inquired, seeing his brows draw together. "She wanted you?"

"Does it even matter?" Lotor demanded, and Allura sighed.

"You really haven't changed have you?"

"I guess I haven't." Lotor retorted, pushing away from Alessandra's crib. "And honestly Allura, why should I?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" He made scoffing noises at that, Allura's cheeks flaming.

"And what has doing the right thing gotten me?" Lotor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Certainly not you. Neither your body nor your heart!"

"You're destined to fail if you do right with ulterior motives...." Allura pointed out, Lotor looking angrier.

"Oh no. You don't get to lecture me Allura! Not after all I did for you!"

"Fine!" She exclaimed, her own voice rising in pitch. "Then I won't. But I...I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor?" He looked intrigued despite himself, coming closer to her. "And just what else could you hope to get from me?"

"It's not for me..." Allura explained. "It's for my cousin. I..I would like to take Romelle with me to Quevra..." He was shaking his head no, Allura frowning. "Why not?"

"She's mine." He told her, lips twisting into a sneer. "To do with whatever I want."

"Does that whatever include abusing her in my place?" Allura demanded quietly.

"If I so want to, then yes."

"Lotor please..." Allura let a pleading note slip into her voice, her hands clasped together before her. "Don't do this anymore. Not to her...not to anyone...!" She let out a gasp, Lotor advancing on her so that her back bumped the side of Adora's crib. But he didn't touch her, instead placing his arms on either side of her body, hands gripping the crib's bar as he trapped her before him.

"You have no right to ask me that!" He hissed, his breath ghosting across her face. She stared up at him, frightened, Allura not daring to struggle. "Not when it's you who have caused this situation in the first place! Yes, you!" He snarled when she opened her mouth to protest. "I wouldn't even need Romelle if I had you by my side. If I had you in my bed...anything that's happen to Romelle is on your head Allura!"

He was all but confirming her worst fears, Allura trying not to think on what kind of suffering her cousin was going through. "You're putting Romelle in the middle of OUR problems. Stop involving her!"

"If not her, then who?" Lotor gruffly demanded.

"No one!" Allura retorted. "No one should be used in this way. It's wrong, and it's selfish!"

"Don't talk to me about what's selfish!" Lotor snapped. "What's selfish is leading me on for months, making me get my hopes up for nothing!" Her jaw dropped at that, Allura staring shocked at him.

"I told you from the beginning it wouldn't be you I chose. I was up front about my feelings!"

"And I suppose that makes me the fool for not listening to you?" Lotor demanded, his voice tight with his anger.

"Yes! Yes, it does!" Allura boldly retorted, noting how narrowed his eyes grew at her affirmation. "Lotor please..." She tried again, hoping to get through to him. "End this cycle of abuse. Free my cousin...free the slaves of your harem..."

"If the thought of me with other women bother you so much, then..." He flashed her a feral grin, leaning into her so that his lips brushed hers with every word spoken. "Take their place." She did a rapid blinking of her eyes, trying to wrap her mind around his suggestion.

"I...I couldn't...."

"Or maybe....you need an added push." He continued that intimate way of speaking, golden eyes blazing as he stared into Allura's. "You can't bring yourself to be with me willingly. Maybe you're broken like you said...maybe you crave the choice to be taken from you. Hmm? Would you like that Allura? For me to impose my will on you?"

"Stop it..." She whispered, staying absolutely still so that no motion of hers could trigger a reaction from Lotor.

"Maybe what you really need, what you really want is for me to just take you. To throw you down on the ground, and shove up your skirt." He suddenly grabbed her arms, Allura tensing up. "You can still be the good girl that way, the nice girl. The one who doesn't do bad things with mean, horrible men like me!"

"No..." She was adamant in her denial. "I don't.."

"Maybe it's the only way for you to get over your fear of sex..." Lotor muttered, his words almost inaudible. "Giving you the choice was wrong....it just made you completely indecisive..."

"It gave me freedom..." Allura whispered. "And peace of mind."

"You don't look very peaceful right now!" Before she could point out it was his fault she was in this nervous state, Lotor was kissing her, mouth hard and possessive. She couldn't help herself, she all but screamed into his kiss, Allura struggling, back bumping the crib. Lotor didn't seem to notice, but Adora did, the girl growing upset both by the rocking of her crib and her mother's scream.

"WAIIIIIIIIIIII!" Adora let out a fierce wail, Lotor freezing in place against Allura. She saw him blink, his eyes looking surprised, and then he was jerking away from her.

"Lotor....?" Allura didn't dare move, not even to comfort her daughter, not when she feared his next action.

"You'll be leaving Doom tonight." Lotor was already turning away, stalking towards the nursery's door.

"Tonight?" Allura gasped, shocked. "So soon?"

"You wanted to leave me." Lotor had paused in the door's threshold, but he kept his back to her. "I'd begin saying my good-byes now if I was you Allura. You won't get a second chance to do so." He had the decency not to slam the door shut as he left, Allura turning to pick up Adora. Alessandrra had picked up on her sister's distress, or perhaps the girl was just distraught to see her father leave so soon. Whatever the case, it left Allura to deal with two squalling babies, the girl holding them both as she wandered over to a rocking chair.

She couldn't stop shivering, even as she tried to comfort the twins, Allura wondering what was the point of Lotor's crazy speech. Was he trying to drive her farther away? It certainly wasn't the tactic of a man desperate to get her to stay, that much was for sure. "He's so angry..." Allura murmured, voice crooning gently to her babies. "But then....what else could I have expected?"

She sighed then, rocking back and forth in her seat, twins resting against her chest. She kept going over her talk with Lotor, cringing at most of what he had said. And yet a part of her realized he still wanted her, no matter how angry he was. She didn't know if that was good or bad, Allura fearing it might drive him to do more outlandish actions.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

edwardismyvampiresweetheart, aw, confused? You're not supposed to be confused! =/

Seducing Reason, I do too! Though when I finished this fic, I needed a break from evil Lotor. Hence the nicer Lotor in Divine Misunderstandings. ^_-


	119. Chapter 119

He wondered what he was doing, Lotor stepping out into the hall, his actions almost gentle as he closed the door to the nursery. His actions belied his inner turmoil, Lotor a maelstrom of anger and hurt. But he knew he couldn't afford to let anyone see him give in to those feelings, Lotor pulling a blanket of ice around him. He became the cold, cruel king, unfeeling save for where his daughters were concerned.

Now if only he could believe his own lie, Lotor stone faced as he stepped away from the nursery. His private guards followed him at a distance, leery of this breech in protocol. They were supposed to surround him, to know each and every destination, but Lotor was barely speaking to them. They weren't the only ones, Lotor having turned away from the court and his circle of advisors, forgoing the day's plans to stalk about the castle like an angry ghost.

And he was angry, the feeling burnt through him, eating up all sense of ration and reason. He was angry for so many reasons, at so many people, Allura most of all. He was even angry with himself, Lotor knowing his actions were helping to drive Allura further and further away. And maybe that was the point, Lotor knowing that in his current state he was a danger to Allura. He was liable to do something drastic, something a whole lot worse than he had already done to her.

He knew she thought his words and threats, both implied and voiced were bad. But she didn't know how much worse he could become. Not when his every instinct, his every fiber of being was crying out for him to take charge of her, to keep her with him at all cost, even if it destroyed the girl in the process. He was this close to chaining her to his bed, ready to do all the things she hated until he had forcibly changed her opinion of him. To scare her into accepting him, brainwash her if need be.

But he knew that deep down he wouldn't be happy if things returned to the way they were. He was tired of Allura's fear, tired of her trembling and backing away at his approach. But more than that, he was sick of rape. His actions with Romelle last night proved it, Lotor not quite horrified with what he had done once he had calmed down. He had hurt Romelle, in more ways than one, doing her a disservice in treating her in that manner.

He snorted, disgusted with himself, thinking he had truly proved Allura right. He hadn't changed. What's more, he had reverted, becoming something less than he once was. In a way Lotor likened himself to be worse than Zarkon, at least where women were concerned. Was his legacy to be nothing more than a long list of abused women, each one more terrified than the last?

He didn't know, Lotor wondering if he was a slave to his lusts. He let his bodily desires control him, let them block out all rational thought until the urge to be sated consumed him. No wonder Allura wanted to leave him, he was little more than an animal, hungry for pleasure, for his pleasure.

He had moments of clarity when he was away from Allura, Lotor able to think things out in a calm manner. But when he saw her, what little peace he had maintained was torn away from him, Lotor becoming snide and hurtful. He knew he was lashing out at her, blaming her, just this short of hating her. He needed time, but more than that he needed distance, Lotor knowing so long as Allura was near, he'd forever wage war with his urges.

And yet he couldn't bare to send her away! He knew what he had promised her, that he'd leave her alone, never come near her again once she left Doom. He didn't know if he could keep that promise, didn't know if at the first convenient moment, he wouldn't charge planet Quevra, bring her back, her wishes be damned. In this moment he knew he had to cut all ties with her, even when she had offered an out to him.

He had seen how hurt she had been when her offered hopes of visits with the twins were turned down. She didn't know what it cost him to say no to her, Lotor wanting nothing more than to keep her in his life. But he knew it would be difficult, risky even, each visit bringing him closer to never letting her leave. How much worse would it be to have her in his life, without truly having her?

_~Allura is right.~_ He thought grimly to himself, marching down the latest corridor. _~I can't have a relationship with her, without expecting sex from her. Without demanding it.~_

Lotor wished he was different, wished he had learned how to have healthy relationships with women. His father had not been one to set a stellar example for him, choosing to gift Lotor with a small harem when he came of age. He barely been out of his teenage years when he got his first taste of sex, and Zarkon had not seen fit to moderate his out of control desires.

If Lotor thought about it, and he did, he knew he was all but addicted to sex, those early years with his harem having much to do with the way he had turned out. He wasn't trying to blame the women of his youth, they had done what they had to, to survive. According to Allura they all did that, the women not really loving him, but knowing no other way to live. It left him wondering if they had enjoyed the nearly year long reprieve from sex he had given them.

Allura must have enjoyed hers, the girl so leery of anything even remotely sexual. She was probably looking forward to getting away from him, knowing that once she left Doom she'd never have to worry about being pressed for sex again. She probably wouldn't even think of him, and that thought had Lotor clenching his fists together in anger. He knew she was troubled at the thought of leaving their daughters behind, but even that couldn't get her to stay.

Their daughters probably wouldn't even remember Allura, so young were they. He wondered how he would explain why their mother had left them. He knew it would be easier to pretend she had died, to do as Zarkon had done with Adaline, and forbid the court from ever speaking about the twins' mother. The memories would stay with him, and the pain that came with them, Lotor not sure he could face his daughters disappointment to learn the truth about his relationship with Allura.

But that was provided they didn't grow up to be true princesses of Doom, Lotor knowing that they would most likely hold a Drule's values. They'd have to, the court wouldn't stand for it any other way. He should be glad Allura wouldn't be here to confuse their daughters, to give them views that conflicted with the Drules. And yet, he wanted her to be here, even if it meant their daughters grew up thinking slavery was wrong.

He was this close to running back to the nursery, ready to go down on his knees and beg Allura to stay. To demand her forgiveness, to plead his case as he made it clear he wanted to try again with her. He was ready to grovel, to say he'd do almost anything to make amends, to make her stay. But he knew that his anger would flare at

the sight of her, Lotor more apt to turn nasty and belittling, threatening her once more.

And he didn't want that, didn't want to actually hurt her, be it with words or physically. He wanted her last memories of Doom to be good ones, and knew he had already botched that up with his actions in the nursery. She was probably crying, each tear driven by Lotor's cutting words, each one calculated for the maximum pain he could have dealt her.

A sigh actually escaped him, Lotor hating himself for that breathy exhalation. It let his guards know he was troubled by his thoughts, Lotor fighting not to glare as he stalked down the hall. He didn't want to give any one any more fuel for the gossips, Lotor knowing the castle was already a buzz with rumors following his decision to send Allura to Quevra. The court would most likely be pleased by the news, even if it confused them to know he was letting the girl slip through his grasp.

The servants however....they were of a more mixed opinion, many of them liking Allura. They'd be sorry to see her go, most likely wondering what effect her absence would have on them.

Lotor had a feeling Doom was about to become even darker, the time more volatile to those around him. He fought to keep from grimacing, the King jerking open the door, the room he entered one of the unused guest bedrooms that were located close by to his harem. He heard a sound at his entrance, Romelle not quite hiding her

displeasure to see him.

He ignored her, stalking over to a chair, slumping down in it. Only then did he let his mask slip, Lotor scowling though inwardly he was crumpling into pieces. Romelle looked back at him, the girl naked save for the bed sheet wrapped around her. Already she was letting it slide off her, the Polluxian thinking he had come back to use her. She had grown compliant through the night, her struggle dying during that first, violent taking of her.

She was almost back to the Romelle he had first brought to Doom, the one who had been most eager to be used by him. With a little more encouragement, she could become the epitome of his ideal slave, ready and willing to please him at any cost. But he couldn't forget the revulsion on her face, the disgust that had crept into her eyes after he had first fucked her last night. Lotor knew that whatever act she put on, it was just that. An act, one born out of the desire to survive at all costs.

They stared at each other, and even faced with Romelle's naked body, Lotor couldn't grow aroused. Instead he found himself growling, the girl looking uncertain at the sound. "Cover yourself up!" He snapped, Romelle's face showing her lack of understanding. "Don't be so shameless around me!"

He wondered if it was more than his words that confused her, Romelle just kneeling there on the bed, the blanket pooled around her. He fight back an angry sigh, leaping to his feet. He could see her bracing herself, Romelle all but trembling at his approach. Just another female that was frightened of him. But Lotor couldn't calm himself to do less than that, the King grabbing at the blanket.

Confused, blue eyes blinked at him, Romelle surprised when he wrapped the blanket around her. He didn't say he was sorry, even though he knew he should. It would be just another weakness Allura had driven him to, apologizing to a slave. He stood before her, hands on her shoulders, holding the blanket tight around her. He could see his mouth's bruises on her neck, the markings just above her slave collar.

He hadn't kissed her in the conventional manner, avoiding her lips as he sought something other than romance from Romelle. Moodily he brushed fingertips over the marks, Romelle's trembles increasing. He couldn't say he was sorry, but he could make amends to her in another way. "Clean yourself up." He said gruffly, pointing at the bathroom door.

She hesitated so long he was tempted to pick her up and carry her, Lotor's eyes narrowing in annoyance. It was that emotion flashing through his expression that moved her, Romelle sliding off the bed, and taking the blanket with her. Wordlessly she hurried to the bathroom, the door clicking close behind her. He didn't know what he would have done if she started weeping, Lotor hearing the sounds of the shower start.

He'd have to order her dress, she couldn't continue to wear nothing but the blanket around him. Lotor stalked over to the room's intercom, radioing down to a servant the need for new clothes. It took but a few minutes, Lotor then also ordering a meal. But he had no appetite, chewing only on his internal angst.

"What am I going to do?" Lotor wondered out loud, returning to the chair. He slumped down in it, placing his head in his hands. He could feel the tremors shaking his body, Lotor badly wishing Cossack was still alive to advise him on his problems. Not that the commander would have known what to do in this situation, Lotor recalling his words of so many months ago.

"Then don't." He had said in response to Lotor's lament of thinking how he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Allura. "Keep her. Do whatever you have to, but don't let her get away from you."

Lotor wondered if Cossack would have changed his words, or if the commander would still hold the same sentiment. "I'm sorry Cossack..." Lotor whispered softly, his voice muffled by his hands. "I can't keep her with me anymore..." The only sound in response to his words was that of Romelle's shower, Lotor sighing harder, fighting not to break down completely. If it hurt this much and Allura was still here, how much worse would it be once she left Doom in a few hours? The thought frightened him, Lotor

snorting that a mere girl had the power to make the mighty king of Doom fearful.

He almost wished he could hate Allura, hate her for all she had done, for the way she had changed him. Try as they both might to deny it, some part of him HAD changed, even if it was a part that was so buried under the dirt and grime of his crimes. It was probably not the part she wanted, Lotor becoming somewhat soft, weak even when it came to certain things.

It even troubled him to think of it as a weakness, Lotor knowing the old him would have not balked at hating Allura, at hurting her as best he could with every arsenal in his reach. He would have gone back to using her for sex, even as he despised her, wanting to punish her for her decision to leave him. He had learned from Allura that sex should not be used as a tool for revenge, a weapon for punishment.

It was a lesson he had pushed aside last night, hurting Romelle in Allura's place. He had even gone so far as to flaunt what he had done, dangle just enough details in front of Allura so that the girl could not misread what had happened after he had left her. It was probably the final nail in the coffin of their relationship, Lotor not knowing how anything could ever hope to repair what he had done.

"I'm such a fool." He muttered, leaning back in his seat. His hands began smoothing back his hair, Lotor determined to be the calm king once more by the time Romelle finished with her shower. "Maybe I never deserved her love after all." It was that thought that nearly brought tears to his eyes, Lotor blinking angrily at the room. "You will survive this!" He told himself furiously, hands clenching into fists. "You will not be brought down by Allura leaving you!"

If only he could have felt as certain about that as his words would have him believe....

* * *

Been a while since we had such a short chapter but...couldn't be helped.

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiesweetheart, thank you. Good luck on your finals!

Almighty Tallest Angie, I guess. I just wonder...I mean I think they are too young to even know what is going on....

Harmony Winters, oooh thank you very much. You compliment me greatly. I'm so happy you feel that way!


	120. Chapter 120

She had nearly collapsed to the floor in grief when a palace guard had arrived at the nursery, the young man's face solemn as he told her it was time. Allura hadn't needed to question him to know just what he meant by those words, the girl realizing the appointed hour was upon them. The man seemed almost apologetic, watching as she clung tearfully to Alessandra, the girl desperate for a few minutes more with her daughter.

In the end it had been decided that the twins would accompany Allura to the hanger, their first big outing since the ceremony in the throne room a few weeks ago. She carried both princesses in her arms, pausing often to nuzzled them lovingly, listening to them coo and babble in response. They didn't know what was happening, weren't even perceptive enough to pick up on their mother's attempts to hold back her tears.

She wasn't the only one whose heart was breaking, Allura could see the sadness on the faces of the girls from Arus. Their eyes were wet, and Dominique continually dabbed at her face with a tissue, holding back sniffles as they walked alongside Allura and her daughters. Surrounding them were palace guards, the men watchful but silent as they led the party through the castle.

People stopped to stare as Allura and her entourage passed, giving respectful bows, and whispered condolences. It was mainly servants who offered the last, people who seemed as though they would truly miss seeing Allura around the castle. Politeness dictated she acknowledge their words, but Allura could barely see through the blur of tears to react accordingly.

Instead she was guided by her friend's touch on her arm, Allura stepping where they led her. All too soon they arrived at the hanger area, it's large double doors already flung open. The area itself was packed with people, the many mechanics and technicians who worked on the various vehicles that docked in the hangar. But there wasn't much work being done, the people themselves showing more interest in gathering to watch the spectacle that was Allura leaving.

Allura didn't care, unable to keep her head held high, every step a drag of her feet as she was led closer to the ship that would take her from Doom. Her heart beat seemed to thud loudly in her ears, all other noise seeming to come from a distance. She was vaguely aware of talking all around her, the girls from Arus holding whispered conversation. If they tried to engage her in speaking, Allura did not know, the girl unresponsive save for her children's cries.

Near the far side of the hangar, there was a ship that seemed to stand out in particular to Allura. She knew without anyone telling her, that that vehicle was the one that would take her from Doom. It's ramp had been lowered, and packages were being driven up it, no doubt containing Allura's belongings, the many dresses Lotor had gifted her with over the past year.

Before it, standing just a few feet short of the ramp, was a crowd of people. They seemed to be waiting for her, a man catching sight of Allura and whispering something to his companions. One by one they turned, until her entourage was the focus of the crowd's attention. She didn't even try to see if she recognized anyone, too distraught to care if it was friend or foe who had come to see her off.

That was before the crowd parted, and she caught the flash of silver and purple. She actually mistook the witch's robes for that of Lotor's personal guard, Allura not sure if she wanted to see the king one last time. But then the realization sank in, the girl recognizing Haggar striding to the front of the crowd. If she hadn't been holding her babies, she would have flung herself into the witch's arms, Allura ready to break down and be comforted by her.

Her escort drew closer to the ship, and now they parted at Haggar's impatient wave. Allura stepped forward to meet the Drule female halfway, the two staring at one another for a brief instant. "So..." Haggar said, voice clipped with emotion. "You're sure about this?"

".........No...." She admitted with a shaky breath, feeling Adora grab a handful of her hair. The child made a happy sound, tugging harshly on Allura's hair. Allura did not so much as wince, staring sadly at the witch. "But what else can I do? Especially now...." She trailed off, silent words alluding to what Lotor had done to Romelle.

"Everything is such a mess." Commented Haggar with a deep sigh. "Kings without queens, babies without mothers, Lotor losing his conscience..." Her words seemed to stab into Allura's heart, the girl reeling back as though in pain.

"I can't be what Lotor wants." Allura at last said, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from falling. "And he won't ever be what I need. Our daughters...our daughters are the unfortunate victims in all of this."

"Yes." Agreed Haggar, giving a crisp nod of her head. "They are." A silence descended between them, Allura fidgeting in place, occupying herself with grazing her lips on the top of Alessandra's head.

"Am...am I making the right decision?" At last she broke the silence, Allura looking to Haggar for what to do.

"Who am I to say?" Haggar asked, giving a shrug of her shoulders. "You have to do what is right for you..."

"Does it make me a terrible mother for leaving them?"

"That I can't answer. There's too much to consider..." Haggar said. "Is it more healthy for the you to leave them, or to stay and be unhappy...to stay and learn resentment for them?"

"I can't love their father...not after everything he's done." Allura told her. "Believe me I tried...but the wounds of the past just don't want to let me go."

"And you think he will?" Haggar asked, and there was no need to wonder who she meant.

"I...I hope so." Allura answered, holding back a shiver. "If he's gone this far to arrange transportation for me..."

"There's still time..." Haggar pointed out, lips tightly pursed together to hide her feelings on the matter. "Time for Lotor to change his mind. Time for you to have second and third doubts."

"I'm already having them." Allura lamented, looking down at her daughters. Alessandra gazed up at her now, blinking blue eyes slowly. In that instant she hoped her daughter would memorize what Allura looked like, Allura wishing she could somehow remain a deeply ingrained memory in her heart. "I'm doubting all my choices, even as I know there is no other way for me!"

"If that is what your heart tells you..."

"My heart is torn in pieces, with no discernible path to follow!" interrupted Allura, nearly bursting into loud tears.

"Then perhaps the distance from Doom will do you good." Hagagr sighed. "At the very least, your heart will have a chance to heal, slow though that undertaking may be." She was suddenly bringing her hands together, a loud clap of noise that had the crowd reacting. "I have a gift for you."

"A gift?" Allura echoed, spying a man clad in a servant's uniform stepping out of the crowd. He carried a medium size box in his arms, the wood a dark brown shade, and carved with etchings on the side.

Haggar nodded, a smiling cracking amidst her wrinkles. "Yes. It's just some odds and ends, some ingredients and a few spells I've taken the time to write down for you." The man paused before them, Haggar gesturing for him to lift open the lid. "I know you are leaving us, but I was hoping you would continue to practice your craft."

The box was opened, Allura spying many bottles and vials containing various items. Alongside the bottles were bundles of dried herbs, ribbons wound around them to keep them from separating. Papers were locked inside a folder, and there was even a few stones and gems, their uses limited to enchantments and focal points.

"I wish I could be there to over see your tutorship." Haggar continued. "You have a great power within you. One you shouldn't squander."

"I won't." Allura whispered, and she turned to hand Alessandra to Sumetra, and Adora to Andais. "Thank you..." She stepped into Haggar's arms, giving the witch a fierce hug. "For everything. Not just the magic, but for being such a comforting figure to me in my time on Doom."

"It's been a pleasure to know you, Allura." Haggar told her, returning the hug. "I've enjoyed your company, and seeing the effect you had on the people around you, Lotor most of all."

"I don't think I had that much of an effect on him..." Allura said, her tone rueful as she pulled back from Haggar. "Not where it counted."

"Perhaps..." Haggar said cryptically. "But then....he has a way of surprising us all." Allura took this moment to look at the crowd of people by the ship, Haggar reading the question in her eyes. "Social climbers the lot of them!" The witch sneered, seeming not to care if she was overheard. "Comes with the territory of my elevated position."

"Hmm." Allura didn't know what to say to that, giving them one last look before turning to reclaim her daughters.

"Not to mention gossips." Haggar continued to rant, annoyance dripping in her voice. "No doubt hoping for a scene, something to get their tongues wagging in

excitement."

"I doubt I will give them much." Allura said, settling her daughters on her chest once more. "Save for a lot of spent tears as I try to behave with some modicum of restraint at parting from my children."

"Let us pray Lotor doesn't show up, and bungle things further with his foolish antics." Haggar muttered, and Allura's breathe seemed to catch in her throat at the thought. Would Lotor come to see her off? Did she even want him to? She didn't know, though Allura was certain she wouldn't be able to handle it if he caused another nasty scene like the one in the nursery.

To chase away her worries, she tried to focus on her daughters, whispering softly to them. "I want you to know..." Allura began, voice shaky as she spoke. "That I love you both very much. Maybe more than I can put into words. And...and it's not your fault I am leaving. Nothing either one of you could have done would ever make me do that. It's just...it's your father, and our messed up relationship." She gave a snort at that, unsure if relationship was the right word for what she had with Lotor.

Adora made a sound, the girl starting to talk over Allura's voice. She seemed almost earnest as she babbled, leaving Allura to wonder what her daughter was trying to tell her. "I..I hope...when you are older, you'll want to know about me. That you'll come looking for me." She gave a watery smile, not quite sniffling. "I'll always welcome you with open arms."

She descended into showering kisses on both her girls' faces, the twins cooing and squealing in response. Allura couldn't get enough of hugging them, the girl unsure of how she was going to let them go long enough to board the ship's ramp. As she continued to foist attention on her daughters, she heard a sound behind her, the march of footsteps moving in tandem.

The crowd of onlookers grew excited, Allura not quite stiffening as she turned. She knew who she expected to see, Allura thinking Lotor had finally come. Purple and silver met her eyes, two of his personal guards walking towards her. But there was no Lotor to escort, Allura's brows drawing together, a frown on her face. Especially when she saw who accompanied them, the woman walking a few feet behind, looking as bewildered as Allura felt.

"Romelle." She softly stated, the guards coming to a stop just before Allura and Haggar. Romelle just looked at her, the girl clad in a plain blue dress, her outfit so different from that of the harem. She still wore her slave collar though, the band of silver looking clunky and obvious around her neck.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Haggar, Allura aware that her friends were whispering besides them, speculating on what Romelle's appearance meant.

"She is a gift from King Lotor." Came the guard's answer, the man thrusting papers in Allura's direction. She made no move to take them, her arms full with the twins. Haggar made an impatient noise, snatching the documents from the guard's hands.

"A gift?" Allura echoed, glancing at Romelle. Her cousin was subdued, none of the open hostility that had previously existed between them showing on the Polluxian's face.

"Yes." Came the confirmation from the guard, Haggar hissing at him to be quiet. She heard the rustle of the papers, Haggar going through them with an eagle's eye.

"It's a transference of ownership." The witch exclaimed, leaning towards Allura to point something out to her. The writing was in Drule, unreadable to Allura, save for

Lotor's signature, and the mention of Allura's name. "He's given Romelle to you."

"Romelle is mine?" Allura blinked, surprise showing on her face. "To do with as I please?"

"That's what the papers say." Haggar answered, placing the papers on top of her gift that the servant still held. "He's been very generous in gifting you with five slaves from his harem, especially considering what you will do with them." A smirk was on Haggar's face, Allura wondering if her slowly returning magic had told the witch that Allura planned to free the slaves once she reached her new home on planet Quevra.

"Then I thank him for this." Allura said, glancing at her cousin once more. She wasn't sure how her cousin felt about Allura owning her, but she suspected Romelle would be eager if it meant getting away from Lotor and planet Doom. She said a word in Arusian, asking Sumetra to come take Romelle among their friends.

"Romelle.." Sumetra said, gaining the girl's attention as she approached her. "Come with me." Romelle gave a cautious glance at the guards, but they ignored her, giving the girl the freedom to step uncertainly towards the Arusians. The four girls of Arus had changed out of their harem slave outfits, garbed in hand me downs from Allura. They weren't the exact same size, the dresses either too tight or too loose, but there had been no time for adjustments to be made. And Allura refused to have them paraded around like sex objects for any second longer than necessary.

"Where are we going?" She heard Romelle whisper, the words spoken in heavily accented Arusian.

"To freedom." Came Sumetra's answer, Romelle letting out a pleased gasp.

Allura kept quiet, thinking on Lotor's latest gift to her. She wondered what it meant, if he had finally learn to regret his actions of the past night. It would be quite a change from this morning in the nursery, when he had been cruel, his words a vicious taunt as he spoke about enjoying Romelle. He had seemed so adamant on keeping Romelle his prisoner, on using her as replacement for Allura.

She didn't know what had changed since then, if this was some desperate last minute ploy to sway Allura from her decision to leave. She also was aware that he had others in his harem, more seemingly willing girls who'd gladly serve him. Allura still thought of them as abused, but she breathed a sigh of relief to think he'd no longer inflict pain on her cousin.

Adora gurgled, the sound drawing Allura's attention to her. She smiled adoringly at her daughter, listening to the sounds all around them. A radio sparked into life, a voice speaking in hurried Drule. She only caught a few words here and there, the man talking too rapidly for Allura to follow. The guards reacted to the voice, exchanging looks before one was speaking.

"It's time." He said, and Allura blinked, feigning misunderstanding.

"Time?"

"The ship is ready to leave." The guard said, his face indifferent to her tearful state. "They cannot delay any longer."

"Why can't they?" Allura demanded, cringing backwards when the other guard tried to take one of her daughters from her.

"You can't put off leaving forever." He said, reaching for Adora.

"Let me just say my good-byes!" Allura protested, and Haggar stepped forward.

"At least give her that much." Her stern gaze and the powerful position she held in the court cowed them into respecting her commands, Allura flashing the woman a grateful look. She rapidly began hugging the twins, taking turns to kiss each one's cheeks.

"I don't know how I am going to be able to leave you!" She cried, wanting nothing more than to kidnap her own daughters and take them far away from Doom. No one said anything to her loud exclamation, Allura wishing Lotor would appear and tell her it would be okay somehow. She longed to hear his voice, to hear him say something soothing, as impossible as that thought was.

She openly wept, her children picking up on her distress, Adora starting to wail in protest. Her cries only grew louder when the guard pulled her away from Allura, the child waving fists in the air. Allura hugged Alessandra, whispering to her to be good for Lotor. She made no move to hand the girl over, forcing the other guard to gently extract her from Allura's arms.

Her arms felt so empty without the weight of the twins, Allura wanting to snatch them back into her embrace. Someone took her by the arm, gently steering her away from her babies. She walked where she was led, though Allura kept turning to look over her shoulder at her tearful children. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed the servant of Haggar's handing the witch's gift to Sasperella. The girl struggled with the heavy box, but somehow managed it's weight, stepping to follow Allura.

The clank of her feet against metal snapped Allura's attention forward, the girl realizing she had stepped onto the ramp. She seemed to move in slow motion, everything else happening too quickly. Each step higher on the ramp had Allura screaming internally, her vision darkening. She was beginning to lose her breath, close to hyperventilating as she entered the ship.

Only then did she realize that it was Andais who had helped her move, Romelle and the girls from Arus joining Allura inside the ship. Haggar looked a little misty eyed, though tears did not fall. The witch was too proud for that. Allura stared past her at the guards, desperate for one last glimpse of her daughters. She heard the hum of the ramp disengaging from the ship, the door's starting to close.

Allura thought she would faint, taking a staggering step forward to press as close to the closing doors as she dared. Alessandra had started to realize something was wrong, the girl beginning to shriek at the top of her lungs. Only Andais grabbing Allura's arm prevented her from throwing herself off the ship, Allura screaming out a protest. She was too distraught, thinking too many things, mourning the separation of her daughters already.

She was already falling by the time the doors melded together, Allura sagging into Andais' arms. She was fainting, hearing her friend's call out her name in alarm. But Allura didn't care, making no effort to hang on as she passed out. She never even knew that Lotor had arrived, the King and his private guards standing just out of sight of the ship and it's watching crowd.

Lotor stood staring, his hands clenched into fists as he gazed at the ship that would take Allura away. Every fiber in his being urged him to stop her, to send his men to detain the ship. To capture her, and take her back by force. But he didn't give the commands, ignoring the voice that shouted in his head. It only increased the screaming, the voice calling him a fool, telling him he'd never be happy without Allura by his side.

It couldn't drown out what little reason Lotor had left, the king feeling the greatest act of kindness he could do Allura was to let her leave him. Even as the voice smugly whispered he'd be sorry, that he'd come to regret this day. He scoffed at that, knowing it was true, knowing he already regretted it. Another part of him wished Allura would come back to him, that she would stop the ship.

He was almost counting on her not being able to leave her babies behind, that the girl would not be able to deny her maternal instincts. How could she, with Adora and Alessandra screaming their distress, voices raw with panic. But the doors never opened, the crowd of people moving a safe distance away from the ship. It's engines rumbled to life, and it began to move, slowly at first, and then picking up speed as it hovered off the ground.

Even with it in flight, Lotor begged Allura to stop, his internal voice screaming at him to send ships after hers. He was in a stunned state of disbelief when the ship passed through the docking bay doors, it's engines letting out a whine as the vehicle kicked it's speed up a notch. It wasn't until the ship was but a distant speck in Doom's sky that Lotor turned away, numb inside and wanting to scream like a wounded animal.

He was vaguely aware of someone speaking to him, one of his aides having cautiously approached. Lotor just looked at him, ever so tempted to draw his sword and end this man's life. And all for the crime of interrupting his grief, Lotor knowing his lips were forming an angry scowl. The aide was shuffling through papers, eyes darting nervously between the documents and the king.

That was a mistake, Lotor acting like the predator he was, sword drawn in an instant. The aide quickly looked up from the papers, a gasp issuing out of him, but Lotor had already stabbed forward with his hand. The sword's hum was muffled by the aide's body, the lazon's glow muted by the blood on the blade. Lotor was all too calm as he jerked the sword out of the man's body, nonchalant as he shook the blood off his blade.

"Come." He said to his guards, spotting the open mouth stare of the remaining aide. "There is still much work to be done this day." Without waiting for a response, Lotor was turning, marching back into the main building of the castle. The aide stared at his partner's bleeding body for a few seconds more, and then was hurrying after the King, pausing only to retrieve the spilt paperwork.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thank you! BTW when is your finals taking place?

Seducing Reason, SHake away! And yeah...the daughters would be a constant reminder..^^;; I think it's a matter of will he remain sane now...

BRP, why thank you. :) I'm glad you find my tale so engrossing. Yes, now it's a matter of if Lotor can be healthy and sane without Allura around.....


	121. Chapter 121

It was nearly the middle of the new week, a journey totaling four days when Allura got her first up close glimpse of planet Quevra. She remembered being astounded by the planet's colors, the world a pretty pattern of purple and green. It was so different looking from the blues and whites of Arus, and the dismal grays and browns of planet Doom.

Her interest in the planet didn't last nearly long enough, her friends from Arus exchanging concerned looks. Allura knew they were worried about her, the four spending much of the trip trying to engage Allura's attention. So far they had had little success, Allura too busy grieving, the girl moving about the ship a former shell of herself. She spent much time alternating between staying in her cabin, and wandering the public areas of their transport, Allura prone to breaking down in tears in an instant.

She wasn't capable of being fine, the memories were too strong, Allura recalling memories of her daughters. The brightness of their smiles, the innocence in their eyes, their tiny statures. Her arms longed for the feel of them, Allura wishing she had them to hold, to snuggle, to kiss. She often walked around with one of their baby blankets, the cloth smuggled away from Doom, and bearing their sweet scent.

She would hug it close to her chest and sniff at it, inhaling the memory of her babies' scent. She grew even more despairing when Allura noticed the scent was fading, the girl almost breaking down in tears when she realized that this too would be lost to her. So powerful had her moment of panic realization been, that Allura had almost gone to the ship's captain, ready to ask, to beg, to plead and barter with him to return to Doom.

Somehow she resisted the urge to do so, Allura holding steadfast to her decision. Vaguely she was aware of her friends attempting things to draw her out of her depression, not quite trying to cheer her up but at least working to get Allura to stop her crying and endless pacing. She couldn't even remember their numerous attempts, nothing seeming to stand out.

The days on the ship seemed to pass in an odd kind of blur, Allura hardly aware of the passage of time, though on some level she was registering the minutes she spent separated from her daughters. The distance widened between them, the ship carrying her further and further away from Doom. She couldn't eat, she could barely sleep, often spending hours laying in bed, just staring up at the ceiling. The blanket cuddled to her face, her tears wetting it's fabric.

She learned to weep silently, Allura far too considerate to disturb the other's sleep with loud sobs. But inwardly she screamed, ranting and railing at the unfairness of it all. It left her wishing Lotor had been a different person, that circumstances had been different between them. That she could have stayed, that she could have been a family with him and their daughters. That she could have loved him.

Sometimes she wondered if she hadn't been too greedy, too demanding. People couldn't always get what they wanted, Allura knew that. Especially on Doom, the people having to learn to settle for less, to try and get happiness the best they could. She wondered if something was wrong with her that she couldn't do the same, Allura turning her back on what little family she had left to try and forge a new life. A happier life.

She wondered if she could have learned to be happy with Lotor, learned to tolerate sex with him. It would cost her a part of herself, but the reward of her daughters might almost be worth it. Almost, Allura thought, sighing to herself. But one glance at Romelle, and she doubted it all, seeing her cousin a former shell of her once bubbly self. Lotor had left his mark on them all, Allura most of all, though Romelle came a close second to the damage he had done.

Romelle was different now, not quite the princess of Pollux, but neither was she the determined, angry woman who had sought revenge on Allura. She was almost subdued, quiet for the most part, and speaking little to Allura. She had been reluctant to speak about Lotor, growing flush faced and agitated when prodded about the night everything went to hell.

She spoke only enough to confirm Allura's worse fears, the girl learning the King had raped her cousin. It was the worst thing he could have done, the assault different from all his others, somehow worse, more tragic. His claims to have changed were revealed to be nothing more than an illusion, one that had shattered at the first disappointment offered to him by Allura. She had thought he had come to understand the effects his actions had on the women he abused, but now she knew, he had learnt nothing, nothing at all. Not if he could revert so easily, not if he could attack Romelle like that.

He was a danger to be around, no slave was truly safe from him when he was denied what he wanted. That he wanted Allura so badly frightened her, the girl fearing that at any moment Drule ships would surround her transport, the King sending them to bring her back. But save for a few freighters that they passed by, no ships bearing the insignia of Doom ever appeared, the transporter traveling unmolested to Quevra.

It wasn't long after Allura got her first viewing of the planet, that the ship began it's descent to the surface. Slowly details began to become clear to her, Allura standing on the bridge of the ship, hands gripping the railing as she stared at the view screens. They flew through the sky, it;s color a pale lavender, filled with the pink mist of clouds. They streamed all around the ship, breaking apart at it's dive. At that height there hadn't been much to see, the open sky extended for miles in all directions, broken up only by clouds and a few other ships.

Eventually they pulled free of the layer of clouds, their soft substance thinning out even further, allowing her to spy land. At first she could only make out the land masses, green continents broken up by purple waters. There were no details to them, not until they descended further. And then she was able to make out the tops of mountains, snow capped peaks the ship had to maneuver around.

Soon she could spy other things, Allura making out forests, beaches and cities. The cities seemed cluttered with tall buildings, a million tiny ant sized people walking it's streets. There was even a few quaint towns, small suburbs placed along the countryside, though that wasn't the ship's destination. Instead it flew towards what looked to be the largest of the cities, flying over the tops of the buildings, it's reflection shining on the glass surface.

Allura could see on the outskirts of the city, several villas and mansions, separated from each other by miles of acreage. They were just far enough from the city's bustling center to maintain a sense of privacy, far enough that one couldn't walk the distance, needing to rely on some mode of transport.

The ship didn't draw near to them, instead gravitating towards a large landing strip. There was a few stray buildings located near it, the space port of Umeso. The transport slowed it's descent even further, the time ticking to a crawl before it finally set itself down gently on the tarmac. Allura didn't quite breathe a sigh of relief, realizing she had a white knuckle grip on the bridge's railing.

"Well..." Sumetra said from behind her. "We are here."

"And not a moment to soon." Added Andais, the poor girl having proved prone to travel sickness during the long flight between planets, A glance at her face showed the redhead had a green tint to her skin, the woman still queasy.

"It looks like a very nice city....from what we were able to see as we made our descent." Sasperella turned to Allura, the look in her eyes hopeful. "Don't you agree princess?"

"Stop it." Allura said softly, the girls all turning to look at her. "I am no longer your princess. I am merely a woman....just like you are." There was an uncertain hesitation from the girls, and finally Romelle spoke, voice just as soft.

"You still hold power." She reminded Allura. "We're still your slaves."

"Not for much longer." Allura said firmly. "Now that we have arrived at our new home, I intend to get the paperwork started to grant you all free status. You'll earn a fair wage working at my new home....at OUR new home." She corrected hastily.

"It'll be nice to get this collar off..." Sumetra said, bringing her fingers to touch the metal. "And to get a dress that fits right." It was just another detail to take care, Allura realizing she would have to fund a few outfits for the girls, regardless of their protests to want to earn their own fortunes. She had wanted to gift them with money, knowing Lotor had provided her with more than enough to part with some of it at their arrival on Quevra. But the girls had refused, neither wanting to be slave nor pampered.

"What I'm looking forward is to actually having the chance to do something." Her twin Sasperella said. "I did get tired of life in the harem, the endless boredom of having nothing to do but sleep, eat, or talk."

"If you're that bored of free time..." Andais was mischievous, voice teasing the blonde. "I'm sure Allura can find plenty of housework to keep you busy!"

"Ah....maybe I am not THAT bored." Sasperella quickly said, to the muted laughter of her friends. Allura didn't quite smile, already tuning out the chatter of the girls. She was back to staring at the view screen, wondering what life would be like living in the capital. The approach of footsteps drew her attention away from her thoughts, Allura turning to see the captain of the ship approaching them.

He was a handsome Drule, with bold red hair tied neatly back with a velvet ribbon. His emerald green uniform was neatly pressed, lines of gold etched into the material, giving it an accented flair. Allura's friends all curtsied to him, the man nodding back at them. Allura waited until he stopped before her, the girl drawing herself up to her full height and still coming up short before this tall Drule.

"Good day Captain Wresja." She said politely. "We will be departing the ship soon?"

"Yes." He answered, giving her a nod of his head. "The ramp is attaching now. Your luggage is ready to be unloaded. If you care to come this way, I'll escort you personally off the ship."

"Thank you." Allura replied, taking the arm he offered her. Romelle and the Arusians moved to follow her, forming a five figure shadow behind Allura and the captain. She had to force herself to pay attention, realizing the captain was talking to her.

"King Lotor has arranged for most of the arrival procedures to be done away with." He explained, Allura looking at him in surprise. "There should be no problem with your travel papers. They do bear the king's stamp of approval after all."

"I see..." murmured Allura.

"Your luggage will still have to go through inspection, but if you like, you can go on ahead to your home." Continued the captain. "I know you must be very tired after this long journey."

She was tired, but not from the reason he assumed, Allura's grief having exhausted her more fully than even a week long space flight could have managed. But she simply nodded to show her agreement with his words.

"We radioed on ahead to prepare a transport for you." Added the captain. "A Duke Solaran has offered to be your guide in the capital. If you have any questions about Umeso or it's people, any pressing concerns that need to be taken care of, don't hesitate to make use of the Duke."

Allura wondered if Lotor had called in a favor with the Duke, or if this Solaran was hoping to score points with the King by catering to Allura's needs. Either way she was glad she wasn't being left alone to flounder in the city, Allura close to crumpling into a mess of tears.

"I think you will enjoy Umeso." The captain seemed content to fill in the silence Allura maintained. "It's a bustling city, full of shops and people. It's been prospering since it's peaceful merger with Doom, and there is always some kind of event occurring."

"Event?" Sumetra echoed, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice. "What kind?"

"Oh, concerts, theater performances, dinners and parties held by the nobles of the city. That sort of thing." Wresja explained, seeming to take no offense to being questioned by a slave. It was one reason Allura liked him, noting he was kind to not only the slave girls of Arus, but to the many slaves that worked on his ship. "You won't want for much living in the capital."

From the way he talked, Allura knew that Umeso would only be lacking one thing. But such an important, vital thing to her life's contentment it was. She held back a sigh, thinking of her daughters, and wishing she hadn't packed away the baby blanket. Instead she had to content herself with touching her finger to her locket, the metal's surface cold and hardly comforting.

They continued their leisurely walk through the ship's corridor, deck hands and slaves hurrying about, seeing to various tasks. She even spied the luggage rack being wheeled by the slaves, it's shelves packed high with suitcases. They ended up following behind it, and soon arrived towards the ship's open side. Allura thought Captain Wresja would leave her then, but he merely smiled and patted her arm, continuing to lead her forward.

The clang of their footsteps on the metal ramp resounded loudly in her ears, as did the hum of other ships as they landed or took off into the air. The ships' passage stirred up the air, the breeze blowing her hair about, and making her skirt billow around her. It forced Allura to use her free hand to hold down her dress, Allura not wanting to flash anyone needlessly.

There was a few people waiting down at the base of the ramp, Allura noticing a man and a woman dressed in an official looking uniform. "Officers of the space port." Wresja explained, and then let out a greeting to the people waiting.

"Captain Wresja..." The woman nodded, glancing at Allura. "Is this...?"

"Allow me to introduce Allura." He made no move to name the slave girls, the two officers barely glancing in their direction. Allura murmured a brief hello to the officers, feeling nervous and shy.

"Hello Allura." The woman said, a smile on her face. "If you would just show me you and your slave's paperwork, we can get things moving."

"Papers?" Allura asked, feeling nervous. She didn't have any on her, and the only documents she knew of was the ones that Lotor had given her to transfer ownership of the slave girls.

"It's all right Allura." Wresja said, reaching into his coat. "I have them." A sheaf of papers were revealed, the captain handing them to the woman. She immediately halved them, giving part of her burden to her male companion. The two then set to reading over the paperwork, rustling through the documents at a rapid pace. Allura tried not to fidget in place, wondering what would happen if all was not in order.

At last the man nodded, and handed the papers to Allura. "Everything checks out on my end." He said. The woman was just finishing up her own scan of the documents, eyes lingering on something.

"'And mine as well." A brighter smile crossed her face, the woman giving Allura the remaining papers. "Welcome to the city of Umeso. We hope you will enjoy your time here."

"Thank you." Allura said, clutching the papers to her chest. She didn't know what they said, but realized they were important, something that should be safeguarded to facilitate easy traveling to and from planet Quevra.

She heard beeping from behind, the luggage rack rolling out onto the ramp. Wresja smoothly escorted her out of it's path, the rack making it's way towards a small hover craft that stood parked on the tarmac. People dressed in matching brown uniforms waited, men and women who would load the luggage onto the hover craft, the small ship carrying it to wherever it would be inspected.

There was another vehicle waiting nearby, a long, lean land cruiser, metal a gleaming white. She realized the captain was guiding her towards it, a man stepping out of the front seat to hurry towards the passenger rear. Once open, a set of long legs leaned out of the cruiser, someone slowly extracting themselves from inside. Allura found herself looking at a human man, his salt and pepper hair starting a slow recede from his brow.

He was one of those men who aged gracefully, nary a wrinkle on his face to hint at his true age. Only the gray that streaked his temples let her know he was older than he appeared, the man lean with muscles that could not be hidden by his expensive gray suit. He looked at Allura, the girl noting the way his eyes traveled down her body, studying everything about her before returning to her face. A hint of a smile curved his lips, and he lifted his hand in greeting.

"Ah, this is the Duke Solaran." The captain was waving back to the Duke, the man waiting patiently for them to reach him. Allura couldn't hide her surprise, having expected another Drule to be her escort. "Don't worry." Wresja added with a laugh. "Solaran is quite fluent with the Drule tongue. All the nobles are."

"Lady Allura." Solaran had a strange accent to his voice, a not quite lisp to his Drule. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you." He was already coming forward, taking her hand to bend over it. A quick kiss was brushed over her knuckles, Allura blinking surprised at him.

"Duke Solaran..." She said, and performed a hasty curtsey. "The pleasure is all mine."

He laughed at that, brown eyes dancing with joy. "I doubt that very much. I'm sure you would have preferred someone a lot younger and handsome to escort you around the city....but I'm afraid you'll have to make do with me." She realized he was teasing her, Allura not quite blushing in response to his words. "How was your trip?"

"It was fine." Allura told him, hoping he wouldn't press her for details. Not when she could barely remember the excursion.

"That's good to hear." Solaran looked at the captain, and suddenly clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Wresja you old devil! Why didn't you let me know you were bringing me not one, but six beautiful girls?" Allura heard the pleased sounds from her friends, the girls flattered by the Duke's praise. Wresja stuttered out an answer, exchanging pleasantries with the Duke for a few moments.

Allura let her mind wander, looking across to the buildings that made up the space port. They were shorter than the towers that were built to lofty heights, barely even three stories high, a design that was made to allow the ships the clearance to land amidst them. She had a vague idea of what went on in the space port, figuring that most people had to present their paperwork to officials inside the building. It was only a favor granted to her by King Lotor, that they had come to her, easily facilitating her arrival to the city.

"I'm sure you have business to see too." Solaran was saying. "So I won't keep you any longer."

'That's fine." Wresja said, at last disentangling his arm from Allura's. The captain than bowed to her, a smile on his face. "It was quite a pleasure to have you aboard my ship. I hope you will consider booking me for any future journeys."

"I will." Allura said, wondering if he had ever gone as far as Arus in his travels. She waved to him as he left her, the captain walking briskly up the ramp. She couldn't give him her full attention, the Duke was taking her by the arm, gently leading her towards the white cruiser.

"I was thinking of taking the scenic route to your villa." He said conversationally. "Allow you to see some of the city before you get settled in your new home."

"All right." Allura agreed, allowing him to usher her inside the cruiser. Her friends followed after him, looking wide eyed at the expensive looking inside of the small craft. It was fancier than anything they had rode on Doom, with leather encased seats and a shag rug on the floor. It was long too, with more than enough room for all of them to stretch out their legs.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Solaran asked, positioned by a small bar in the corner of the cruiser. She could see it was all alcoholic drinks, Allura blurting out a refusal.

"No thank you. I'm still nursing...oh...." Her face saddened, Allura realizing that was not the case anymore. Not with the babies so far away.

"Princess..." whispered Dominique, touching her knee in sympathy.

"I think I'll have that drink after all." She said, and took the proffered glass from the Duke. She quickly gulped the contents down, intent on distracting herself from the need to cry. The duke didn't offer drinks to the other girls, surely their slave status barring them from this pleasure. Instead he pressed a button on the roof, speaking into what Allura realized was an intercom.

"You can leave at any time, Falsom." It wasn't even five minutes later, before the engines hummed to life, the cruiser lifting off the ground. The ride was smooth, the small ship gliding over the tarmac, weaving it's way around the various ships. Soon they merged onto the streets of the city, Allura turning in her seat to peer out the dark tinted windows. She realized they were a special kind, allowing her to see outside, but keeping her hidden from those who would peer inside the cruiser.

Duke Solaran began pointing out various land marks to her, Allura nodding and making sounds, feigning polite interest. She could barely muster up the energy to care about the shops, even though a part of her knew she needed to order more clothes for her friends. It wasn't just clothing shops, the large grocer was pointed out, along with the smaller stands that hawked the local farmers' produce.

Solaran called attention to all the best eateries, and to the theater district, where Allura spied several Drule plays being advertised, including one that had to be Romeues and Junipa. They passed by a park, it's greenery extending for miles, playground equipment being viewed from a distance. Couples were on dates there, sharing picnics or enjoying the local musicians.

Everywhere they passed, it was a mixture of Drules and humans, the two races seeming to peacefully coexist. She marveled at that, wishing the Doom Empire could treat more of the planets in it's grasp in this way. And yes, there was slaves even here, Allura spotting a few collar clad humans walking about, their arms laboring to hold up packages, or cleaning the sidewalks.

She spied a woman pushing a stroller, and Allura craned her neck frantically, trying to catch sight of the baby inside the basket. A pang of longing went through her, Allura wishing that was her and her daughters walking the sidewalk. Now more than ever she wished for the blanket, needing to wrap her arms around something, and having to settle for playing with her locket.

Solaran continued to talk, Allura making distracted sounds out of polite necessity. He didn't seem to mind her distraction, either too kind or too eager to please King Lotor with a show of good behavior. Allura didn't care what his motives was, just so long as he didn't press her to talk at the moment.

The cruiser visited not only the shopping and theater districts, but the business one as well. Allura could vaguely recall the Duke saying something about her finances being housed in one of the banking institutions here.

Soon enough they emerged from the business district, to enter the area where the middle class of the city was housed. And there was many, building upon building leaning on one another, and reaching high in the sky. Allura learned that the rich circled around the city, looking inwards from a distance. The farther they traveled, the more the apartment buildings thinned out until there was nothing but forest on either side of the cruiser.

"We're almost there." The Duke announced, glancing at his pocket watch. "Shouldn't be more then two minutes before you can spot the villa." He was true to his word, Allura spying her new home, and the gardens that surrounded it. A cobblestone pathway made up the driveway, the cruiser speeding faster down it. It only slowed to a crawl when the iron gate loomed large, the ornate metal slowly opening to admit the cruiser onto the property.

They still had some distance to travel, the pathway to the villa an impressive hike. But at last they reached it, and Allura saw a smattering of people lined up before the front doors. "Who are they?" Curiosity drove her to speak, the duke smiling.

"Ah, a few servants I've taken the liberty to hire for you." The Duke explained. "They've been getting the house ready in preparation for you. I hope it will be to your liking, but if there's anything you want change, just feel free to ask the servants and they will do it for you."

"All right..." Allura said, glad that for now she wouldn't have to worry about decorating or getting groceries. "Thank you." She added, forcing a smile at the Duke.

"It was no problem." The driver, Falsom came around to open the side of the cruiser, holding out his hand to Allura. She took it, allowing him to help her outside, the girl smoothing down her dress. She could smell the perfume from the gardens, the balmy breeze blowing the pollen about. Her eyes kept glancing towards the flowers, but for once even they could not lift her heart up in joy.

Instead she waited quietly for Solaran and her friends to join her, the Duke taking her arm and guiding her towards the servants he had hired. They all bowed and curtsied to her, echoing respectful greetings. Allura was just as polite, giving them leave to return to their duties. Solaran walked her and her entourage into the house, the head of the house staff following them.

"I don't know if you'll be up for it, but Lady Esmeralda is holding a dinner banquet tonight. It will be a great chance for you to meet some of your neighbors."

"Thank you...but...no." Allura said, seeing her refusal disappointed the Duke. "I really am quite tired, and would like to get settled in before attending any social events."

"Quite all right my dear." Solaran assured her, patting her hand. "I will be on call to help you get settled, and make your introductions into society". Again she repeated her thanks, grateful for his offered guidance.

"Duke..."

"Please..." He interrupted with a grin. "Call me Solaran."

"All right...Solaran..." She said, offering a weak smile to him. "I was wondering you could recommend a lawyer to me...I...I want to make some arrangements regarding my slaves."

"Arrangements?" He echoed, sounding confused.

"Yes. I'd like to free them." He looked surprised at that, but held back whatever thoughts he had on such a task. "I intend to set them up as gainfully employed servants in my household."

"That's very generous of you." Solaran said, with a glance towards her friends. "I'll set up an appointment for you with my lawyers."

"Thank you." Allura hesitated, not wanting to be rude, but wishing he would leave so she could go to her room, wherever that may be.

"Ah, you're tired." The Duke said, stepping away from her. "No need to argue, I can see it in your eyes. I'll let you be for today. Maltilda will show you around the house when you're ready." He was referring to the head of the house staff, the woman nodding.

"All right. Thanks again." Allura told him, bidding him good-bye as he turned to show himself out of the house. She then turned to look at Maltilda, the woman an older human, with curly chestnut brown hair. She was smartly dressed, clothes a navy blue dress suit rather than the lighter grays of the servants outfits. "Please...I am tired. Can you please show me to my room?"

"Of course miss." Maltilda said, and gestured for Allura to follow. She and her friends moved, walking behind Maltilda as she headed towards the staircase. Various doors were open, Allura spying opulent rooms with tasteful decorations and gorgeous furniture. If she wasn't in so somber a mood, she would have enjoyed exploring her new surroundings. Instead she gave only a cursory glance into the rooms, more interested in following Maltilda to the second floor.

It was what had to be the biggest bedroom in the villa, Maltilda pausing on the threshold. "If the room is not to your liking, there are others we can move you to." Allura gazed at the pale blues and lavenders of this room, seeing the curtains tied back so that the sun shone brightly across the bed spread.

"It's fine." She said at last, not wanting to point out that right now it would not matter where she stayed. Her room could have been a simple dungeon cell and it would have invoked the same amount of emotion from her. "Maltilda?" The woman was alert for her requests, Allura glancing at her friends. "Please...find them suitable rooms to stay in. I want them to be treated with respect...."

Maltilda pursed her lips together, as though she wanted to protest this kind of treatment towards slaves. But wisely she kept silent, saving herself from Allura's anger, and the potential loss of her job. "All right miss." She curtsied, then turned to Romelle and the girls from Arus, clapping her hands together. "All right girls, follow me."

Allura didn't pause to watch them leave, the girl entering the room. She closed the door, and walked towards the bed, falling over backwards onto it's soft mattress. For one long instant, she just stared up at the ceiling, fighting the urge to break down. She was pleased when she didn't cry, Allura thinking she was getting a handle on her emotions.

Her hand raised to the locket on her throat, Allura lifting it up off the chain to open it and gaze at her children. She knew it must be close to feeding time, the familiar ache in her breasts telling her that more thoroughly than any clock could. It left her wondering how they were handling the switch to bottle feeding, Allura fretting that a store bought formula wouldn't be as nutritious as her own milk could be.

She brought the open locket to her lips, kissing the pictures there. It couldn't make up for kissing her actual daughters, but Allura liked to hope they would somehow sense being in her thoughts. She sighed and let the locket fall back into place, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. How much time went by, she did not know, only that the sun's rays seem to lessen in brightness.

Wondering if she should shower, Allura pushed herself up onto her elbows, body in a half seated position. She froze as she caught sight of the portrait over the fireplace, the faces smiling at her directly across from the bed. It was faces she never thought to see except in her memories, Allura knowing that all the paintings and portraits had been destroyed, the pictures burnt or otherwise ruined.

And yet here they were, her parent's beauty restored, the canvas no longer slashed. Between them, holding their hands was a child, a little blonde girl that Allura knew to be her. Her hands lifted to her mouth, Allura gaping in astonishment. That was before the first sob trickled out of her, Allura shaking as she realized Lotor had gone to the efforts of restoring the damage painting they had seen on the view screen months ago.

Her eyes overflowed with tears, Allura overcome by Lotor's final gift to her. She didn't know what to make of it, not sure if it was an act of love and generosity, or one designed to make her break down further. She cried all the same, loud body wracking sobs that shook her whole body. She wasn't even aware of falling back against the mattress, her hands covering her eyes as she sobbed her heart out. It felt like all her wounds had reopened, leaving Allura to wonder how she would ever endure the pain

her choices had brought her to.

* * *

It's not over yet. To Be Continued!

Michelle

edwardismyvampiresweetheart, thanks. Yeah, it is rather sad.

Seducing Reason, heh heh....Lotor doing random killings.....a trend that's sure to continue!


	122. Chapter 122

He heard the gasps of the court, the sounds starting almost before he finished his arm's movements. The newest of his aides stood before him, the man some nameless peon Lotor hadn't bothered to get to know. He'd never get the chance now, that man's head falling backwards, the slice of Lotor's sword having cleanly cleaved it from the neck. A splatter of blood followed the head's falling, Lotor being sure to step back to avoid getting it on his clothing.

Expression disdainful, he watched as the body toppled downwards in slow motion, landing in a crumpled feet on the dais. The head was still in movement, all but bouncing down the steps of the dais, making an awful racket that Lotor would not forget anytime soon. The nobles of the court were watching but otherwise silent, their faces already being schooled into indifferent masks. It was fear of their king, and his unpredictable rages that had them hiding their true expressions, not one person of the court wanting to risk drawing his attention to them.

Lotor waited until the aide's head had bounced to a stop, the king calmly shaking the blood of his lazon blade. But he did not sheathe his sword, keeping it out as an open threat. "Now..." His voice was calm, unaffected by what he just did, Lotor not quite smiling, grim though his expression was. "Anyone else want to raise any objections for my planned proposal?"

A murmur erupted from the crowd, people offering hasty nos, simpering about in an attempt to placate their angry King. Lotor nodded, satisfied, and gazed down the dais' staircase to his remaining aides. There was two of them, a man and a woman, both looking absolutely terrified. They had a right to be, the man killed today was the fifth aide he had killed in so much as two months, Lotor temper flaring at the slightest of provocation.

He was apt to go into a killing frenzy for so much as a bad look, as he was disappointing news, Lotor angry and hostile under the best of times. It left his servants and the nobles of the court walking on egg shells, tip toeing around problems as they tried to keep their king from erupting. Sadly, they had much practice at this with the former king, Zarkon known for his own fits of temper when things didn't go his way.

But Lotor almost seemed worse than his father, so angry and volatile. Lotor knew that the court was aware of the reason behind his change in behavior, the nobles able to pinpoint the exact moment, the exact day he had turned into a monster. They didn't dare speak her name, Lotor as capable of falling into silent repose as he was vindictive anger, and all for the girl, the slave that had left him.

He knew the gossip, knew what the nobles whispered, the men and women of the Doom court clinging to the hope that Allura's return could bring back the old Lotor. But no one dared mention such thoughts to the king, the court left to wonder at how much more they would have to endure, how much longer this nightmare would go on before Lotor deigned to retrieve the girl.

Truth be known, Lotor wondered that too, the Drule battling every day not to go to Allura. He didn't even dare entertain fantasies of what would happen if he arrived on her doorstep, knowing that even the worst case scenario would not be enough to keep him from her side. Every day he fought not to tell the ships on stand by to fly to Quevra, to send his generals to drag the girl, kicking and screaming if need be, back to Doom.

Lotor forced himself to ignore Allura, not quite succeeding at pretending she never existed. How could he when her had two proofs of her life, her love sitting in the castle nursery. His daughters Alessandra and Adora, his lone joy in the bleakness that had become his life. Everyday they grew just a little older, the yellow of their hair becoming a more vibrant shade, and their eyes remaining blue. Little reminders of their mother, the girls sure to resemble her the older they got.

So far he had kept his daughters isolated from the court, locked away in the nursery, under watch by their nanny and a strict three man guard. His daughters were oblivious to the horrors their father inflicted, shielded from the spilt blood, and his angry shouting. They didn't know he channeled his rage into attacking other worlds, didn't know it was the only thing that kept Lotor from ranting and raving like a lunatic.

He became absolutely ruthless, not a drop of mercy in his blood as he set his sights on new planets and territories. Under his rigid control, the Doom Empire continued to grow, it's wealth nearly tripled in a matter of weeks. Slaves, money, jewels, it was all added to the Empire's treasury, fuel and goods being procured from new planets, helping Doom to recoup it's losses from the war with Amazonia.

And still it wasn't enough, Lotor pushing his men to work harder and faster to capture new worlds. With the lions from Arus and the beam weapon of Merla's, Doom became a near unstoppable force without match, toppling whole civilizations in an endless quest for total domination of the Denubian Galaxy. The Doom Empire was starting to run out of planets, and the rumors persisted that Lotor would turn his attention to the Milk Way Galaxy.

Truthfully Lotor didn't know what he would do once he held all of Denubian in his grasp. He wondered if his anger, his sense of betrayal at Allura abandoning him would ever be appeased. If he could ever stop being destructive in an effort to quell the pain in his heart. He often wondered if she was keeping a breast of his actions, knowing some news had to have trickled into Quevra, despite his best efforts to keep a blanket of silence around that world. Lotor knew Allura would be disappointed in him, but try as he might, he couldn't stop himself!

He knew he was out of control, becoming the very thing Allura hated. Something she would despise even more than she had Lotor the rapist, Lotor on his way to becoming a monster far worse than his father. It was no wonder she wasn't coming back of her own free will, Lotor fighting not to scowl. He couldn't control his emotions completely, the clenching of his fists betraying the rage that was warring inside him.

Wisely no one chose to comment, the court busying themselves with conversing to one another. Instead of returning to his throne, Lotor began descending down the staircase, taking care to avoid the body. His boots tracked the gore onto the carpet, but it wouldn't be the first time it was stained with blood. If they hurried and got a slave in to clean, they might be able to keep the stain from setting.

His two remaining aides did not approach him, not even to question where he was going. Lotor did not so much as spare a glance in their direction, walking down the row between nobles, his swagger cocky, almost daring someone to attack him. No one did, not with his sword out in the open, not with his propensity to use it without hesitation. They could only watch in helpless fascination as their blood thirsty king passed by, his guards leaving their positions by the wall to surrounded him in a protective barrier.

"We go to visit my daughters." He announced to his guard, alerting them to the paths they must take to reach the nursery. He continued to clench his hand around his sword's hilt, Lotor trying to calm himself before reaching the nursery. He never wanted to be angry around his daughters, thinking the twin princesses deserved a father who was in control of his emotions.

As they moved along the corridors, a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a column, falling into step with the guards closest to Lotor. He caught the flash of purple and silver robes, and held back an annoyed growl. "Haggar." It was an acknowledging hiss from him that had the witch pushing forward, the guards reluctantly allowing her near their king. "What do you want now?"

"Was it really necessary to kill that aide?" Only the witch would dare question his motives. She was after all the only one that seemed to be safe from Lotor's murderous rages. "He only sought to advise you to another way of doing things."

"He tried to question my decision." Lotor snapped. "That cannot be allowed, not by some....some peasant of the court!"

"Aye, he was foolish. But that was no reason for him to die." Pointed out Haggar, Lotor merely snorting at that. "You do realize, if you keep up this behavior, you'll soon

run out of applicants for the positions of your aides and advisors?"

"Don't care." Even to himself he sounded petulant, Lotor like a pouting child. "They never give me good advice. They only get in my way, and bother me about stupid things."

"Are you still upset over their suggestions that you marry one of the ladies of the court?" Haggar asked, Lotor glaring in response to her question. "I'll take that as a yes. But Lotor....they were merely looking out for your best interests."

"No, they were hoping to control me. Hoping a woman would temper my fury, make me safer to be around." Lotor made a scoffing sound, not quite waving his sword about angrily.

"We all know it won't work." Replied Haggar, and this time she sounded far too weary. "There's really only one person that can bring you back to your senses..." He was annoyed at her choice of words, even as he thought he had very much lost his grip on reality.

"And she's never coming back." Lotor said, his voice softer than he liked. "She's never coming back because I fucked up all our chances...literally." Haggar didn't respond to that, she never did. Not since the first day after Allura had left, the witch angrily asking him if his tryst with Romelle had been worth it. It hadn't, Lotor knowing he would forever regret that night. A million what ifs and maybes going through his mind.

He thought that if he hadn't gone to Romelle, hadn't raped her, there might have been a chance to make amends with Allura. That they could have tried again and again, a thousand times if need be to work the girl through her hangs up about being intimate with him. He thought if he hadn't turned nasty, hadn't been so vindictive in words and actions around her, both in that night and that morning in the nursery, maybe, just maybe everything would have worked out. He even thought if he had taken a different woman, a more willing slave from the harem rather than Romelle, Allura could have forgiven him.

He thought he'd forever regret his actions of that night, Lotor knowing he couldn't do anything to make amends. Neither to Allura, nor to her cousin, Romelle a victim just as much as anyone else in the debacle that was Lotor's love life. Haggar often asked him why he had let Romelle go, why he hadn't kept her on as replacement for Allura, pale imitation though she was of the girl. It had taken Lotor weeks of deep thought before he stumbled on the answer, his words surprising not only himself but Haggar.

"I can't do anything to make amends to them...." He had said. "There's noting in this world, in this universe that can fix the things I have done. But at least...at least I could let them both go free. Let them get far away from me and a chance to heal."

Lotor hadn't needed to speak about what would have happened if he had kept Romelle on as a slave of his harem. Haggar knew as well as Lotor did, that the king would have lost control, seeking out Romelle for her resemblance to Allura. He'd hurt her, again and again, outdoing himself on the scales of cruelty, and all because she was not Allura. That Romelle could be nothing more than an imperfect twin of the woman he loved and desired more than anyone else in the world.

He still kept his harem intact, new slaves being added to it with every planet captured, his collection of beauties growing. But save for a select few women, he avoided most of the harem girls, choosing to have sex with those who had convinced themselves they were in love with him. Those handful of women had been thrilled at Allura's flight from Doom, welcoming Lotor back to their bodies with open arms. They didn't even complain that he worked them too hard, Lotor almost frantic as he worked to make up for the lost time he had gone without sex.

At the rate he was going, he'd either burn out, or the women he fucked would die of exhaustion. Lotor wondered if he could muster the energy to care, knowing sex had become this frantic, impersonal thing, a quick release for the stress he built up daily.

"I...I miss her." Lotor said at last, a deep sigh escaping him. Haggar was quiet for a second more, and then she sighed as well.

"So do I, my king, so do I." He appreciated that sentiment, knowing Haggar had truly cared for the girl, almost like a mother with a grown daughter. Sometimes Lotor wondered if the real reason he didn't try to kill Haggar was because she was the only one left who shared fond memories of Allura. Such was Haggar's care for Allura, that she never urged Lotor to go after her, never demanded he bring her back. He realized the witch wanted the girl to be happy, and understood that Allura couldn't, wouldn't be with him in her life.

"Do you ever think of visiting her?" Lotor asked, curious as they turned down the corridor that led to the nursery. Haggar made a sound, a half hiss of laughter.

"Heavens no! What would happen to you if I left the court, even for a week?"

"You'd probably come back and find all the nobles dead." Lotor said, only half joking.

"Indeed." Haggar was serious as she agreed with his statement. "Lotor? Do you ever check up on Allura?"

"No." She always asked this of him, and he always answered the same. "You know as well as I do that....I would not be able to keep from interfering in her life. I'd not be able to stay away if I followed her life's journey." He sighed, a deep exhalation of air as he sheathed his sword. "It doesn't mean I am tempted to...Not a day goes by that I don't think about her and wonder what she is doing..."

"I could always mix you a potion.....something to help dull the pain her memory brings..." It was an offer she had made numerous times in the past, Haggar wanting to be helpful to Lotor. As always he rejected he offer, shaking his head no as he walked into the nursery. The nanny he had hired was nowhere to be found, the room seeming far too empty for his liking.

Allura's presence seemed to haunt this room, the memory of her lingering. Lotor could recall many instances of spending time with her here, imagining her sitting on the rocking chair nursing the twins, or reading to them. Or remembering the girl standing over Adora's crib, singing a sweet lullaby as she carried Alessandra. The twins might not remember her, but Lotor would, his eyes filling with his pain.

He heard Alessandra's excited coo, the girl babbling happily to see her father. He blinked rapidly, trying to disguise the hurt he felt before approaching his daughters. They were now five months old, and more alert than ever. He wondered what he would tell them when they got old enough to ask about their mother, Lotor not sure he could tell them even a highly edited version of the truth.

"Hey there..." he said softly to Alessandra, reaching down to cup the side of her face with his large hand. She smiled wide at him, seeming to lean into his touch, continuing to squeal in excitement. Her sister Adora was quiet in her crib, a rare occurrence in the baby's vocal history. For one brief instant Lotor thought she was sleeping, but as he drew closer to the crib, he saw she held onto something, her mouth chewing on one end.

Lotor frowned, looking down at the item, seeing it was a gleaming golden color that was a few shades brighter than Adora's curls. It took a minute for Lotor to register what his daughter was holding, the princess gnawing on a large hank of human hair. Dread filled him at the sight of it, Lotor instantly knowing who it belonged to. He wanted to shout, reaching into the crib to pull the hair away from Adora. It was long, on a human female of Allura's height, it would fall to about mid waist. Adora began to protest, even as Lotor wilted in relief, knowing his daughter could have strangled herself on the hair.

"Is that what I think it is?" Haggar asked, approaching him to touch the hair. She seemed to gasp at her finger's contact, shuddering in revulsion. Lotor didn't need her magic to know it had to belong to Allura, the King fighting not to growl as he stalked away from the distressed Adora. It left Haggar to comfort the fussing baby, the witch picking up the child to bounce her on her chest.

Lotor waited until he burst into the hall, spying the guards that were always stationed at the nursery's door. "You!" He didn't quite roar, but one of the guards jumped in

fright, turning to stare wide eyed at Lotor. The King charged him, holding up the hair, practically thrusting it and his fist into the man's face. He didn't even pay attention to the other two guards, knowing this one's fear would get him to reveal more as he stuttered and stammered out answers.

"Where did this come from?!" Lotor snarled his demand, shaking his hand before the guard's face. He told himself he was trembling with rage, and not the awe inspiring parental fear that came with the thought that some enemy of his had gotten this close to his daughters. Close enough to the princesses to plant a message for Lotor, Allura's hair a threat of some kind, the King wondering if she was safe, if she was even still alive.

"I....I....I..." The guard was practically choking on his fear, shaking his head no.

Lotor tried again, knowing that in this instant he couldn't afford to kill this man until he had answers. "Where did this come from?! Who did you admit into the nursery today? Were there any strange people lurking around, any deliveries? Did someone pay you to personally put this in my daughter's crib?!"

"No sire!" The man gasped out, not wanting to be blamed for this. "It was not me. I merely stood on guard."

"The only person let into the nursery..." spoke another guard, Lotor not even glancing his way. "Was the nanny. She visited for a few moments, then quickly left."

"How long ago was that?!" Lotor snarled out his question, even as he gestured for his men to approach. "Maybe we can still catch up with her."

"That's if she's even still in the castle." One of the purple and silver clad guardsmen said.

"You think she's left?" Another asked, and the first nodded.

"She's one of the only people to have free access to the princesses."

"Detain these three." Lotor said, pointing at the nursery guards. "I want them fully interrogated for everything they know. You two!" He pointed at two of his guards, the men stepping forward. "I want you to start a search of the castle, get all available men on it. No one leaves or enters the castle without my permission."

"Yes, you're highness." One said, the other already on his communicator, radioing down to castle control. Lotor could hear the crackle of static, along with the voices, his orders being relayed.

Lotor took a step away from the nursery guards, moving closer to the open doorway. He locked eyes with Haggar, the woman having succeeded in calming down Adora. "What are you going to do?" She asked, and Lotor hesitated.

"I have to check on Allura." He said at last, Haggar nodding. "I have to make sure she's okay....that this is all some horrible prank...."

"And it it's not?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Lotor questioned, allowing a malevolent light fill his eyes. Haggar seemed to shiver at that look of his, the witch turning away from him. "They'll pay. For every hair on her head they ripped out....for every scream they tore out of her throat.....they will pay." He tightened his fingers around the hair, the gold strands that Lotor was trying his best to deny belonged to Allura. But there was no denying the dread in his heart, the certainty his mind screamed out at him. Allura was in danger, and it was his actions, his neglect that had placed her there!

* * *

To Be Continued....

Sorry I didn't update sooner....had major computer problems, and my whole hard drive was wiped clean, set back to factory settings. *sighs*

Michelle

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, as always thanks for your support!

Seducing Reason, um....what? *is so confused.*


	123. Chapter 123

This was not the time to be panicking, Lotor knew and understood that, forcing his fear and uncertainty about Allura's current situation to the back of his mind. He couldn't let his emotions control him, Lotor allowing only anger to fester inside himself. Anger that intensified every time he let his gaze drop to the braided hank of hair he currently clutched in his right hand.

Never had he imagined that hair could look so threatening, the one end ragged and uneven, as though a knife had sawed it from her head. He wanted to unravel the braid, set out to meticulously counting out each individual stands of hair so that he'd know exactly how many cuts to inflict before killing the one who had done this to Allura.

_~It's just hair.~ _He whispered to himself. Lotor knew she couldn't have suffered much physical hurt from the loss of her hair, knew that there were other, more permanent ways of hurting her to get their message to Lotor. One of her delicate fingers could have been taken, or an ear, some bloodied body part to show just how serious they were. He had to keep convincing himself that the hair meant they weren't hurting her, that hair could grow back if given enough time.

It was time he would get back for Allura, Lotor determined to save her. He already had his people working on discovering the truth behind the hair, minions scattered through out the castle, guards searching for the nanny. His aides had been dispatched to the records room, ordered to look up the woman's background and work history. To see if they could find a connection that would tie her actions to the people who had Allura.

His orders weren't limited to just planet Doom, Lotor having sent word to Quevra, his people stationed there not surprised at his interest. Too long had they waited for Lotor to show interest in contacting Allura, and they were now all too eager to be of service to their King.

"Contact Duke Solaran." Lotor said, winding the braid over and around his hand. It took several turns to complete, the hair simply too long. "Someone may be watching her house, watching to see if I will act. The Duke will be discrete in his inquiries, and he visits Allura often enough that no one should be surprised to see him at the villa."

"Yes, King Lotor." Answered one of the technicians at Umeso's Doom base. The people there immediately set out to contacting the Duke, ringing up his private number. Lotor all but tuned them out, speaking to his own people instead.

"Keep trying to get through to Allura's home." His fingers tightened just a fraction around the braid, the only sign of his distress. They had been trying for the past ten minutes to get a call through to Allura's villa, and no one, not even a servant was answering the line. It left him with a feeling of ill boding, Lotor wondering just what had happened that even the servants were incapacitated

_~They're probably dead.~_ A traitorous thought whispered in his mind. Dead because the kidnappers would not want to be identified, would not want any witnesses to their crimes.

The ringing of his personal communicator intruded on his morbid thoughts, Lotor instantly reaching for it's place on his sword belt. "Speak." He growled into the tiny device, hearing the answering hiss of the man on the other end.

"Your highness...We've located the woman."

"Good." Lotor hid his elation, eager and hoping the nanny would offer up some much needed answers. "Where are you? I want to personally over see her interrogation."

"She's barricaded herself in the servant's quarters." Came the guard's answer. "We're working on breaking into the room."

"Keep at it. And sergeant? Be as forceful as you like, but just remember I need her alive." He smiled then, a look of pure malice as he imagined the kinds of things his men would do to the woman while they waited for Lotor to arrive. One of the castle technicians happened to be looking at him when that expression crossed his face, the man shivering, openly showing his disturbed reaction.

"Keep me abreast of the situation on Umeso." Lotor said, tone brisk as he clipped the communicator back onto it's place on his belt. "Contact me on my private number the instant you hear anything."

"Yes, your highness" promised the director of the technicians, his underlings continuing to place calls to the various numbers that were associated with Allura's villa. Lotor knew it was pointless to keep trying the calls, it had long become apparent that no one would answer.

"Have our men in the capital be waiting." Lotor added, already striding towards the door. "They need to be ready to move, just in case..." He didn't know what just in case entailed, Lotor fearing at best they would be on clean up duty for the people who had been slain by Allura's kidnappers.

For once his private guards were not waiting for him, Lotor having dispatched them all throughout the castle. There had been protests, the men not wanting to leave their King unprotected. Lotor hadn't given a damn about that, more concerned with finding the persons responsible for leaving the hair in Adora's crib. He still felt chills every time he thought about the moment he had seen the infant with the braid, Lotor all too conscious that it could have become wrapped around the child's throat.

That the child, both of them, were unharmed was a small miracle in itself, Lotor trying to take it as a good sign that his tormentors did not want to hurt the two princesses. At least not yet, his enemies seeming content to taunt him with messages, warnings that they could have done more than just leave that hair behind. It left Lotor with a sense of angry paranoia, the King not trusting anyone but Haggar to over see the twin's safety.

The witch was currently in the nursery, delegated to baby sitting duties. She hadn't seem to mind, though she had to chafe that her usefulness had been limited to seeing to the twins. Lotor wondered if she itched to join in the hunt for their nanny, her magic returning to her bit by bit, though she still seemed to lack her clairvoyant sight.

It didn't matter, anyone who tried for the twins now would most likely get their head blown off by a magic fire ball. Haggar made for a fierce protector of the twins, loving them as if they were her own flesh and blood.

_~She'll keep them safe.~_ Lotor whispered in his head, walking faster. _~Safe in a way you can't.~_ He was surprised by that thought, Lotor realizing he felt like he had failed them. Failed them in protecting their mother, failed them in protecting them from danger. His enemies wouldn't have been able to sneak the twins past the guards, but they could have killed them, Lotor almost screaming in protest at that very thought.

He thought now about what his father had once asked him, the former King wanting to know if Lotor would be able to keep his family safe. How easy it had seemed at the time to boast that he could, ignoring the tired look that came into Zarkon's eyes. How quick he had been to dismiss his father's concerns, Lotor sure nothing bad would ever happen to Allura and his children.

He was paying for that now, Lotor conscious of the braid wrapped around his hand. How much worse would things become in the following days, as Allura's captors made themselves known? He had to find her and fast, had to save her before they decided to send another message to him.

Without even realizing it he had broke into a run, Lotor charging through the corridors with his coat billowing out behind him. He realized he was desperate to get his hands on the nanny, determined to wring out the truth from her, choke out the answers he needed. Lotor would have to be careful not to let his anger do something permanent to the woman, not until he had Allura back in his sphere of protection.

He skidded to a halt around a corner, his guards looking up to stare at him in surprise. Lotor acted nonchalant, trying to pretend he had not just run the last few corridors in a blind panic. "What's the situation?" He demanded, striding towards the captain of his guards. The man was watching two of his men, the guards wielding blow torches as they worked to get the door open.

"We're almost into the room." The captain answered, arm gesturing at the men by the door. "We've been trying to get her to give herself up, but she's ignored our requests." He hesitated, uncertainty shining in his eyes. "I don't want to alarm you but..."

"But what?" Lotor demanded, not liking the expression on the Drule's face.

"She's fallen silent for the last three minutes. There's been nary a peep out of her." The man licked his lips, obviously nervous at what he was saying. "She could just be ignoring us, but I fear she may have chosen to kill herself rather than be taken."

"All the more reason to get into that room!" Lotor retorted, voice grim. "If she has chosen to take her life, there may be a chance to save her." And he would save her, he'd bring her back from the edge of death again and again until she coughed up the answers he needed.

"Yes, sire." The captain said, then shouted at his men to hurry. Lotor had to force himself to stand still, the Drule wanting to pace in agitation. It was taking too long, seconds turning into another minute, Lotor feeling anxious. The woman had to be taken alive, she had to survive to tell him who had hired her. That she had run proved her guilt, proved she was associated with the people who had taken Allura.

"She's got a right to be scared." Lotor said out loud, the captain looking at him in surprise. "The bitch will beg me for death before the night is through."

"We're in!" called out one of the guards, the door having fallen free of it's frame. There was a flimsy barricade in place before it, chairs and tables stacked up. The guards began moving them out of the way, clearing a path inside the room. Lotor stepped forward to lead them inside, the captain letting out a protest.

"Allow me sire." He said, hurrying in front of Lotor. "If it's a trap, I'll be the one to trip it."

But he was met with nothing but silence, no laser blasts shooting at him. Lotor made an impatient noise, and shoved past the captain to go deeper into the room, his eyes scanning his surroundings. It was a simple bedroom, drab colors showing it belonged to that of a servant. There was three beds in the room, the servants being forced to bunk with others of their station.

The door to the bathroom was ajar, and Lotor could hear the sound of water splashing on the floor. "In there." He said, already striding towards the bathroom. He could hear the captain shouting at him to wait, but Lotor didn't care. He burst into the room, and spied the woman, the nanny down on her knees. Her head was thrust under the water, and her wrists were bleeding.

In the blink of an eye, Lotor had her on her back, the King working to pump his hands on her chest. He alternated the pumping actions with breathing into her mouth, her lips feeling far too cold for his liking. "Breathe damn you, breathe!" Lotor ordered, pushing harder on her chest. The captain was by his side, working to place hastily made bandages around her wrists in an attempt to stop their bleeding.

The strips of cloth quickly turned red, Lotor continuing his pumping actions. He all but pounded on her chest, and still she did not stir. Lotor began cursing, horrible words snarled under his breath as he worked to revive the woman. It made no difference, her head had been under water too long.

"Enough your highness..." The captain said, risking placing a hand on Lotor's shoulder. The King growled and lashed out with his arm, knocking the captain on his back. The man recovered from his shock to sit up, all but shouting at Lotor. "She's dead! There's nothing you can do now!"

Lotor knew that, and his hands clenched into fists, the King bringing them down so hard he was sure he cracked the woman's ribs. "Damn it!" He would not scream, though he struck the body a second and a third time. "She was our only lead..."

"There may still be some answers if we look at her past work history." The captain sounded doubtful of his own suggestion, but Lotor grasped onto it with hope.

"Then we go to the castle archives." Lotor said, and shoved away from the body. He held out a hand to the captain, a silent apology as he helped the man to stand.

Together they walked out of the bathroom, past the guard who had been peering in at the scene taking place.

Once out in the hall, the captain called a few of his men over, the guards being assigned to escort them on their journey. The remaining guards were left to deal with the body, the King hardly caring what they did with it, so impatient was he to get to the archives.

He set a brisk pace, forcing the men to hurry to keep up with him. His thoughts were just as hurried, Lotor trying to recall details of the nanny's hiring. Much of it was a blur, Lotor being too numbed by Allura's abandonment to truly pay attention to the details. He knew the nanny had come highly recommended by a noble, and he frowned trying to remember the man's name.

He needed a trigger, something to help him remember the Lord's name. He could remember the man's solicitous nature, how oozing with sympathy he had been. The Drule had been just the right amount of pushy, urging Lotor to try the woman he had used as a Nanny for his own two children, who were now grown. Was there a reason behind the advice, or had the noble truly been trying to help Lotor? He honestly couldn't say, the memories of that time dulled by distance and anger.

He hadn't even handled the details of the hiring, leaving his aides to study the woman's background and work ethic. She had clearly passed whatever scrutiny the aides had offered her, being deemed the ideal candidate to place the twins in her care. How wrong they had been! Lotor seethed at that thought, nearly snapping the braided hank of hair in half.

He was left wondering who she had feared more. Lotor and his anger, or the employer her capture would betray. Either way, she had killed herself to be safe from revenge and torture. A quick, relatively painless death in comparison to what Lotor would have done to the woman. He'd have to settle on getting revenge on those who remained, Lotor promising it would be bloody, violent and swift. He'd make a lesson of those people so that no one else dare try to use his family against him in the future.

He prayed that Allura had a future, Lotor walking faster now. He couldn't help but be reminded of the story Zarkon had told him, of how his mother had been taken by his father's enemies. Of the brutal torture she had gone through, torture so severe it had cost Adaline her life, the woman too weakened to withstand birthing a child. Allura wasn't pregnant, but she was in danger, the present mirroring the past in a way that was not lost on Lotor.

_~It's happening again.~_ Lotor snarled in his head. _~It's happening again and I may not be able to stop history from repeating with tragic results!~ _

They reached the castle archives, Lotor and his men bursting into the records room, startling his aides. The two of them, a man and a woman, held ledgers in their hands, carefully going over the nanny's previous work history. The man took one look at Lotor, and handed him the thin ledger, Lotor looking down at the pages. The writing seemed to blur, Lotor unsure of what he was supposed to be looking at.

"It's a list of the nobles she worked for in the past." The aide said, and Lotor's eyes narrowed, reading off some of the names. He spotted one that was familiar, Lotor breathing out the name.

"Lord Yetervish..." Now he could picture the Drule, a lizard like man that's skin was constantly oiling with nervous sweat. His head ridges were black, tips sharpened to deadly looking points. The man was always finely dressed, though his clothing usually had damp spots on the material.

"Yes.." The woman spoke up. "He was highly fond of Ms. Patroocia. And it was not just him. As you can see, she came with many a glowing recommendation." There was a lot of names on the list, Lotor wondering how she could have worked for all this people even given the woman's older age.

"She switched jobs often?" Lotor questioned out loud. The list was impressive, he could see why his aides would have chosen Patroocia to be the twin's nanny. With all this exposure to nobles and their children, she would have been the perfect person to guide the twins through their upbringing.

"It seems her specialty was infants." The woman answered. "She only stayed a year or two at each job before moving on..."

"Isn't that strange...?" Lotor asked, handing the ledger to the captain. The Drule began silently reading off the names, surely making note of each person listed.

"Not really." The woman began, but then the captain was clearing his throat for attention.

"What is it?" Lotor asked, glancing at him.

"Pardon me for interrupting but...since when has the Duke Sindeer have need of a nanny?" Confused expressions from all around, the captain continuing. "His wife, the lady Sindeer is barren, and as far as I know they have yet to even consider adopting a child."

"And since when is a lowly captain of the guard that familiar with a noble's situation?" demanded the male aide, tone haughty.

"Normally we wouldn't be." The captain agreed, then smirked. "But my family has ties to a particular house and my wife does enjoy good gossip."

"Surely your wife was mistaken about the Sindeer's situation." The female aide said, scowling in response to the captain's smirk.

"My wife wouldn't get the details wrong." The captain insisted. "King Lotor, you must believe me when I say they have no children. It's too strange to find them

having claimed to make use of a nanny!"

"I want every one on that list checked out." Lotor decided. "I want to find out if they have children, how old the kids supposedly were when nanny Patroocia worked for

them. We may find a pattern emerging..."

"A pattern?" echoed the male aide, confused. "What do you hope to find?"

"The truth." His answer was simple, Lotor turning to stride out of the room. "We may even find out that nanny Patroocia was not the woman you thought her to be.

Captain, prepare the men. We may soon be paying visits to all on that list."

"Yes, sire!" The captain said, closing the ledger with a resounding snap. He tucked it under his arm, making to follow Lotor out of the room. He could hear the aides sighing, the two not looking forward to the research they had been given. Lotor didn't care about their discontent, the King hoping his suspicions would pan out into a viable lead.

* * *

One of those meh ending lines....-_-

To Be Continued!

Michelle

BRP, it was more than a lock of hair. They cut off ALOT of her hair....her hair is super short now. Lotor wouldn't get that worked up over a mere lock of hair after all! Lotor's not exactly in a stable frame of mind, so you'll just have to wait and see if he learns how to be a better person.

Seducing Reason.....*stares at you then backs away slowly.*

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, luckily I had all my chapters save to a cd, so I don't have to do any rewriting. I'd punch someone if I had to redo all those chapters.


	124. Chapter 124

He was back in the control room, enough time having passed by for Duke Solaran to have made his journey to Allura's home. The outcome was not good, the Duke discovering the door to the villa had been forced open. Inside it was just short of a nightmare, several bodies scattered throughout the foyer and halls. The Duke had been too upset to properly identify them, the man having hurried outside to vomit into the bushes.

His people on planet Quevra were waiting for Lotor to tell them what to do, a decision that was proving difficult for Lotor to make. He knew the house was surely being watched, the people who had done this waiting for Lotor to discover their crimes. He didn't know if he should alert them to the fact he knew, or if he should pretend ignorance and have the Duke contact the local authorities of the city's capital.

Either way, the bodies had to be checked, Lotor fearing that one of them would be Allura's. "Get our people off standby." Lotor said at last, fighting back the tired sigh that wanted to escape him. "They need to sweep the area for clues...."

"Yes, your highness." The lead technician said, fingers flying over his data pad. The Doom base on Umeso was contacted, the people there sending out the message to hurry to Allura's home. It would take time, and each second was causing Lotor to die just a little more on the inside.

"What do you have for me?" Lotor spoke out loud, not even sparing a glance at the approaching aide. The man was clearly nervous, his breath coming just a little faster in his anxiety. Lotor could practically scent his fear, the man surely wondering if he would be the latest in a line of aides to meet death on the king's sword.

"We....we've been checking up on Patroocia's references." He stammered, Lotor wondering what sort of method the two aides had used to decide who would bear the news to him.

"And?" Lotor asked just a tad impatiently.

"The Sindeers weren't the only ones on that list to not have need of a nanny." The aide shook as he spoke, tightening his fingers on the ledger he carried. "There's two more couples that have not been graced with children, and at least a half a dozen families with children that are the wrong age to have hired a nanny in the last twenty years." He let out a deep breath, preparing for the worse. "There's more..."

Now Lotor looked at him, eyes narrowed as he waited for the worst. "We checked the child care registries for nanny Patroocia. The pictures do not match up....the real Patroocia was a much older woman....a woman who has long since retired. A woman...we've been told was murdered a few months ago."

"Are you telling me..." Lotor began, words coming out on a hiss. "That you let some fake nanny into the castle, into the nursery where my children are?" He hadn't made a move for his sword, but his fingers were already tensing, ready to take firm hold of the hilt.

"It was not I!" squeaked out the aide. "I wasn't working at the castle when the fake Patroocia was hired."

"Then who was?" growled Lotor, seeing how the aide shrunk back into himself.

"Rijadon." He said, the name giving Lotor pause. He remembered that aide, vague though it was. He had been among his first choices, and had lasted longer than most. He still hadn't survived Lotor erupting into a killing frenzy, the King recalling his replacements had numbered in the threes, each one dying in quick succession, one after another.

Lotor's stare unnerved the aide, the man quivering before him. The aide had no idea Lotor was berating himself, the King wishing Rijadon was still alive so he could question him. But so far every lead they turned up proved to be one that they could not make use of.

"So..." The captain of his guards was speaking up, the man having drawn near enough to make out their conversation. "We have a dead retiree, a fake nanny planted in the castle to do the Gods only know what, and the aide who made sure to hire her."

"Yes."

"Find out who she met with." The captain ordered, the aide nodding, eager for a chance to back away from the king. "She had to be getting her orders from somewhere, and someone had to give her that hair to plant in the nursery."

"It could have been sent to her as a package." Lotor added, tone musing. "Hair would not have registered on the castle scanners as a dangerous item. She'd be free to collect, and eventually plant it in Adora's crib."

"True....but do we have time to even attempt to track the packages that came in and out of the castle?" wondered the captain.

"We probably don't." Lotor sighed, and gave a dismissive wave to the aide. The man hurried out of the room, Lotor turning from the sight of him. "Are our men ready to move?"

"Yes, you're highness. Our numbers rival that of a small army, with a dozen men in position to raid each of the listed noble's homes." The captain allowed a faint smile to cross his face. "If your Allura is being held prisoner there, we will find her."

"Good." Lotor said. "I also want to find out if any of the nobles have any ties to planet Quevra. Duke Solaran visits Allura often enough that it had to be recent that the attack on her home took place. The bodies haven't even had time to decompose yet, so I doubt very much that Allura is being held on Doom."

The technicians reacted to his words, several beginning to type into their computers or data pads. He could see information appearing on their screen, words speeding by as they tried to make a connection between the nobles and planet Quevra.

"This took some engineering..." Lotor continued. "All those nobles working together to pad a fake resume. All on that list of references should be treated as enemies to the crown. You may use lethal force against them, but do leave some alive for questioning."

"Yes, sire." Nodded the captain in agreement.

"Are any of the nobles on that list in the castle?" Lotor wondered, and the captain shrugged.

"It'll make our job just a little easier if they are. But...I wouldn't count on it." Lotor lifted a brow in question, the captain hurrying out an answer. "Only a fool would remain in the castle if they played even the smallest of roles in this situation. They'd have to know what sort of fate awaited them...."

"Your highness, the men on Umeso are at the villa now!" One of the technicians cried out, fingers flying on his key board. He pulled up the images on the view screen, pictures of the men arriving on Allura's property. Duke Solaran was there to greet them, the human looking even paler than normal, with flecks of vomit sticking to

his shirt. He refused to go inside the villa, giving an earnest report of what he had seen.

"There was blood everywhere! It seemed to paint the walls! They were ruthless...taking men and women down without thought." He seemed to shudder, bringing a handkerchief to his mouth as though he felt the urge to vomit once more.

"King Lotor, with your permission we shall enter the mansion." The leader of the troops down on Umeso said.

"All right." Lotor nodded, coming to stand behind a chair, his hands gripping it's top. He watched in silence as the group of soldiers approached the front doors, their body language cautious, the leader throwing up hand signals. They conveyed a silent message, one of the women nodding, hurrying inside the building. The remaining soldiers tensed up, their laser rifles drawn as they waited for their comrade to give the all clear.

It came a few minutes later, the woman shouting for them to come in. A camera man followed the soldiers, offering a clear view inside the house. Lotor's fingers tightened on the chair's back, the king feeling dizzy with rage to see so many bodies. The violence astounded him, Lotor feeling sad to think it had touched Allura's life when she was so far from Doom.

The people had clearly tried to run from their attackers, laser bolts taking them down, holes in their backs, or in one case their head. It was effectively creepy to see the large gaping crater inside what had once been a human face. The walls indeed had blood splattered on them, though it had been an exaggeration on the Duke's part to say they were painted red.

The further into the house they got, the less bodies they found. There was a woman lying face down on the rug, Lotor's heart leaping into his throat at the sight of her blond hair. He almost failed to think, realizing it couldn't be Allura for this woman still had a long mane of hair. One of the soldiers turned the woman onto her back, and Lotor let out a soft curse. It was Sasperella, one of the twins from planet Arus. How much worse it was to have a name for the bodies, Lotor fearing what it meant that one of Allura's friends had been killed.

"I've found someone!" A man called out, and the soldiers began walking in the direction of his voice. Lotor wanting to scream at them to hurry, the king watching in helpless fury as they cautiously moved through the house.

They entered the room, and found the soldier with a woman, the man kneeling down to undo her gag and bindings. She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks, Lotor unable to tell if it was grief or relief that was the cause of her distress. Probably both, the woman practically throwing herself into the soldier's arms once her hands were free.

"What happened?" An impatient Lotor asked, his voice being carried over to the lead soldier's ear piece. The soldier repeated the King's question, the girl taking several moments to pull herself together. While they waited Lotor studied her, realizing she looked familiar. It was with a start that he realized it was another girl from Arus, a brunette whose name he hadn't bothered to learn.

"It was horrible!" The brunette cried, seeming to shake with her fear. "They came in so quickly....they were shooting first, without warning. So many died....Allura!" She gasped, and Lotor found himself leaning forward, desperate to learn the girl's fate. "They took Allura!"

"Who?!" hissed Lotor, the soldier asking in a calmer tone that very question.

"I don't know!" The brunette was tearful, seeming ready to crumple once more. "They were wearing black hoods. I couldn't see their faces and their clothes bore no identifying marks. You have to save her! You have to save Allura!"

"We will." The soldier who had untied her said, trying to reassure the woman.

"They could do anything!" continued the brunette. "They would have killed us all, but Allura....oh...she's so brave. So self sacrificing. She offered to go with them if they spared the rest of us..."

"She went with them?!" Lotor snarled, thinking it was just the kind of thing Allura would do.

"Check the other rooms." Decided the head soldier. "See if there are any other survivors."

"There has to be!" insisted the brunette, wringing her hands together. "I can't be the only one..."

"Captain..." Lotor turned to the man standing near to him. "I want you to give the command. The raids on the nobles' homes are to begin within the hour. Simultaneous assaults, we attack swift, and we attack hard."

"Yes, your highness." The captain of the guards had his communicator in hand, and he stepped away from Lotor to issue out the commands. Lotor continued to stare at the view screens, watching as the brunette continued to sob and cry. The camera moved, following soldiers out of the room. Eventually they found several more survivors, including Romelle and two other girls from Arus.

The twin of the dead Sasperalla was so hysterical with grief she had to be subdued, a tranquilizer dart being jabbed in her side. She continued to scream and rant right up to the point the sedative took effect, the girl crumpling into a heap on the floor. The remaining survivors were shaken, but able to speak, all confirming the brunette's story, each insisting they owed their lives to Allura.

The soldiers gathered the survivors into one room, keeping them blocked off from the bodies at the front of the house. The villa continued to be searched, several soldiers moving towards the second floor. It was there that they found a message for Lotor, scratched out in dried blood on the wall. It was brief, the letters seeming to mock Lotor as it proclaimed they had Allura.

If he wanted to ensure her continued well being, he was to await further orders, to be prepared to listen to his new masters. Lotor scowled at that, nails digging in to the chair's fabric, hearing the rip as the leather gave way.

"What do we do now?" wondered a technician, and it was with an eerie silence that everyone in the room turned to look at Lotor.

"We continue as planned." Lotor announced. "They won't dare harm Allura. They think so long as they keep her unharmed, they are safe. That they hold all the cards. Well, they'll learn differently. It's because she's still alive that I will grant them a swift and merciful death. Captain..."

"Yes, your highness?"

"Give the command. The attacks begin now." A cold fury was upon him, Lotor wishing he could personally be there to charge into each and every home. He wanted to see the fear on his enemies' faces, to see their blood spill as he killed, to hear their protest ringing in his ears, their tongues wagging as they pleaded for their lives. He tried to soothe himself with the knowledge that he would discover Allura's whereabouts, and once he had the location, nothing and no one would keep him from her side.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Edwardisyvampiresweetheart, thanks again. And gosh! You're ALWAYS studying! X_X

BRP, romantic kidnapping stories are so yummy. I just eat 'em up. I believe I have a kidnapping fetish, and it's all Lotor's fault!

Seducing Reason, hip hip hooray for shameless plugs! And kudos for behaving and waiting for the updates to happen here rather than there! Oh you'll get your dramatic conclusion all right...*worried now.*


	125. Chapter 125

The screams didn't always wait for Allura to fall asleep, she could sometimes hear them echoing in her ears, bringing with them visions of the recent past. Of black clad men armed to the teeth with assault weaponry, bursting into her home. Of seeing the push back of the rifles as they fired, colorful shots of laser speeding through the air, the men efficient as they took down her servants.

The screams didn't last long, but what she did remember was the fear, the vocalizing of pain before it died down on a gasp, the silence far too final to be anything other than death. Every one who had been on the first floor at the time had been killed, the attackers utterly ruthless and without mercy.

She had been on the second floor, enjoying tea and cookies with her friends. Sasperella had been sent from the room, the girl intent on checking on what was behind the delay of the cake's arrival. She'd forever blame herself for letting Sasperella leave the room, Allura knowing she'd never forget the wild shriek Sumetra had let out when they heard the screams and laser fire down below.

Sumetra's panic would only increase, her wails becoming louder when they realized the intruders weren't leaving any survivors. Sumetra wasn't the only one panicking, the servants on the second floor were rushing about, some hiding in rooms, others trying to reach Allura and get her to safety. There would be none to find, the intruders coming up the stair case, their steps slow, a foreboding taunt.

It had been foolish of them to leave the room, but Allura had run out onto the landing when she heard the noise. It wasn't fearlessness that made her move, Allura wondering if she'd come to welcome death. She knew these last two months had been hard on her, the separation from her daughters proving almost unbearable. Nothing could compare to the pain she felt, not even the sight of the bodies, smoke billowing off their laser charred flesh.

Someone had grabbed her by the arm, tugging desperately. Voices shouted at her, the girls from Arus trying to get her back into the sitting room. She had been slow to move, just staring down at the strangers, noting the hoods that hid their faces from them. There had been no need to kill so many, not with the hoods in place, and she had angrily shouted as much.

Even as her friends all but picked her up, awkwardly dragging her back into the room, Allura continued to scream, wondering why such violence had been brought into her home. She was all but useless once inside the room, the girls working to barricade the door with furniture. Romelle had run to the room's sole window, peering outside. But there was no escape that way, black clad men waiting for just such an attempt.

Numb, Allura knelt on the floor, wondering who these intruders could be. She didn't for one instant believe it was Lotor coming for her, sure he would have more class than to kill off the innocents that surrounded her. But other than the king, she didn't know who would come into her home like this, Allura thinking she had no enemies. And she felt this was more than a group looking for valuables, these were no common thieves but experienced mercenaries.

Mercenaries who were soon at the room's door, pounding fists against the surface. The door wouldn't hold up to the strain for long, especially if they used explosives, but it never came to that. Instead they announced their intentions to kill the remaining servants, one for every ten minutes that the girls stayed barricaded in their room. Allura would never forget the laughter that followed this announcement, the evil amusement the intruders took at their plight.

Nor would she forget how hopeless the situation seemed, trapped with enemies at the door. And that was before the hooks came crashing in through the window, the men on the outside preparing ropes to climb up into the room. It had moved Allura into action, the girl almost calm as she walked over to the window. It was with the utmost certainty that she spoke, Allura preparing to bargain herself for her friends and servant's safety. Too many had already died this day, and she knew that the ones who survived had futures they deserved to see.

"If I promise to come quietly....." Allura had shouted down to the man on the ropes. "Will you spare them?" Her hands hovered near the rope's tether, Allura prepared to unhook it depending on the man's response.

"If you behave and give us no further trouble." Agreed the man, and Allura relaxed, a fraction of the tension she felt leaving her. "All right then." She could hear her friends gasping out their protests, but Romelle had been quiet. Whatever thoughts were going through her cousin's head, the former princess of Pollux wanted to live. And so it had been she who helped Allura keep the three remaining girls away from the window, the man quickly climbing up the rope to enter the room.

His cohorts followed, taking hold of the girls, but leaving Allura with her arms free. She stood with her head held proud, watching as the furniture's barricade was cleared from the door. Other men burst into the room, the servants who had been threatened left alone for the moment. The intruders took to binding everyone's arms behind their back, including Allura's. It was like this that they walked out of the room, and down the stairs.

Allura had come to a halt when she saw the bodies, appalled horror on her face. A hard jab in her back from a rifle got her moving again, as did the whispered threat that if she made trouble now, the rest would die. They didn't seem to understand she wasn't resisting, Allura simply too shocked to get her feet moving. Dominique had been brought down the stairs, a laser pistol to her temple as threat.

The brunette had been crying, tear tracks staining her cheeks with the ruins of her eye make up. But she had locked eyes with Allura, and stubbornly insisted that she fight rather than give in. Allura had smiled a sad smile, knowing she was disappointing Dominique with her actions. She did not fight, choosing instead to walk where prodded, leaving behind her friends and her home to step outside.

Several vehicles were parked on her lawn, sleek cruisers of beetle black metal with tinted windows that would obscure the passengers from inside. No markings had been on the vehicles, no hint towards who this mad men swore allegiance to. Hands on her arms roughly guided her to one of the cruisers, Allura being shoved into the back of it. She didn't even have time to get off her knees before a man entered the cruiser, grasping her by the hair.

She was prepared for almost anything, but taken aback when he began winding her hair into a thick braid. Confused she hadn't fought him, merely kneeling there as he efficiently braided her hair. Others joined them in the carriage of the cruiser, doors being slammed shut all around them as they prepared to leave. They didn't talk, Allura realizing they didn't want her to latch on to something she could recognize or use to identify them later.

She could remember thinking there might not be a later for her, Allura catching sight of the glint of metal, the jagged knife reflected on the interior's window. She had inhaled to scream, panicked and feeling the man jerk cruelly on her braided hair. Her head was yanked back at an awkward angle, Allura unable to see the knife. But she could feel it, the flat of it's blade against her head.

Her scream died before being fully formed, Allura feeling the knife sawing through her hair. She didn't understand why they were taking her hair, Allura struggling as best she could but to no avail. The braid cut away, the remains of her hair fell just past her chin, Allura noticing how light her head felt now that her hair had been shorn away.

She hadn't meant to cry, but she turned with tears in her eyes, a loud demand of why escaping her lips. They hadn't bothered to give her an answer, and her breath caught on her sobs. It seemed the taking of her hair was the final straw, her grief and horror at what the intruders had done, the countless number of people they had killed, catching up to her.

Her tears had annoyed at least one of the men, for he had struck out at her, a hard back hand across her face. She could remember the pain that had surged at the hit, her skin stinging sharply. And then the nothingness that followed, the blow being such that it had rendered her unconscious.

She had remained asleep through much of their journey, Allura unsure of where they had taken her. What little she had seen of her surroundings wasn't pleasant, Allura in a damp and dark basement, her only source of light a flickering lamp. It's circle of illumination was nothing more than a few feet in all directions, she didn't even know where the exit to room was.

The floor was made of hard concrete, stained brown with water and other fluids she did not want to identify. A musky smell permeated through the room, Allura unable to decide just what that scent was. The wall at her back was just as hard as the floor, chipped stone she leaned against, Allura unable to get comfortable. Her hands were still bound behind her back, uncomfortable metal cuffs cinched over her wrists.

Her legs had also been bound, forcing Allura to do nothing more than lie on the floor, the girl unable to get up and explore her surroundings. There was a tray of food set a few feet away from her, a meager offering of food she had refused to touch, the girl refusing to eat like a dog. The food attracted vermin, Allura no longer panicked at the sight of two brown rats crawling over the tray and her legs.

There was sounds too, she could hear the drip drop of water falling, the noise proving bothersome at first. Allura soon grew used to it, the sound blending in to the point she was able to tune it out. At times she could hear voices, loud and celebratory, a drunken revelry going on. The celebrations didn't last long, she could occasionally hear the murmur of conversation, broken up by one voice in particular shouting.

The basement proved too distant from the voice, Allura unable to make out the muffled words, neither knowing their meaning nor the language spoken. She could only pick up on the emotions, and she trembled, wondering what the anger meant for her in particular. Either way, no one came to check on her, leaving Allura with nothing but her thoughts and the nightmares to keep her company.

It was more than just dark in the basement, a chill breeze blew across the floor, alluding to a draft in the room. It left her feeling cold all the time, Allura shivering and wishing she wore more than a light, summer suited dress. Even the loss of her hair helped her to feel the cold all the more, Allura missing the feel of it covering her back.

She tried not to give in to tears, Allura knowing crying would accomplish nothing save to make her feel more miserable. She thought instead on her friends, trying to think of happier times. Of their laughter and their joy, their attempts to bring Allura out of her depressed state. They hadn't always succeeded, Allura too withdrawn at the best of times.

Too often were her thoughts consumed with her daughters, Allura wondering how Alessandra and Adora were faring without her. Sometimes she even thought about Lotor, wondering how he was coping with being a single father. What little word they received from Doom was focused on the King's exploits, his never ending quest for more planets to add to his already vast empire.

Never did the reports speak on Lotor the man, Lotor the father, only Lotor the king, Lotor the blood thirsty conqueror. She felt disappointed to know he was continuing his father's legacy, even as she felt certain it was the only way he was capable of coping with her leaving Doom. It didn't make what he was doing any less wrong, Allura cringing in horror as the galaxy was torn apart by his actions.

She didn't know what it was like in the castle, but the horror stories that trickled in about the Drule's invasion was enough to make her blood run cold. Too many people were suffering, too many dead or enslaved. Resistances were mounted and just as quickly crushed, the lions of Arus playing a big part in making Doom an unstoppable force.

It left Allura with a new kind of guilt, the girl wondering if she would have been able to reign back Lotor's destructive urges by staying on Doom. She knew from experience one could not dwell on the what ifs, but several flitted through her mind, Allura sure that the people who had died in her home would still be alive if she had never left Lotor.

She also wondered if anyone would be coming for her, Allura not knowing if the intruders intended to ransom her off. Were the local authorities from Umeso looking for her? Would they find her any time soon, or would she be left to wilt away in the darkness? She didn't even know if she was still on planet Quevra, though she doubted she had been unconscious long enough for them to travel to even the nearest of planets.

Allura didn't know if she should feel hope that they were most likely still on Quevra, the girl not knowing if that improved her chances of being found. She just knew she was hungry, and tired. And dirty, Allura shifting uncomfortably on the floor. Her bladder was full, and she was holding onto hope, foolish though it may be, that someone would come to take her to the bathroom. Just as she hoped they would untie her and allow her to eat in a civilized manner.

But the hours stretched on, an endless eternity in the darkness. Eventually even the uncomfortable state of her bladder ceased to matter, Allura slumping against the wall. She fell into a restless slumber, haunted by memories, sleep a torment of another kind.

* * *

Sorry, another short chapter...-_- Couldn't be helped....

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Seducing Reason, can't answer that. Would be too big a spoiler either way!

Misty G, yes! Another Lotor and Allura fan. I've been a fan since I was like five or six years of age. I always wanted Lotor to get the princess, even when I was too young to know what he would do with her once he had her! XD And thank you!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, I know, it's amazing. Almost 200 reviews. Makes me so happy! :D


	126. Chapter 126

The streets of Umeso were full of people, the Queverans going about their daily lives with a kind of peaceful calmness that Lotor envied. He could see them walking, people pausing to talk to each other, to share laughter and happiness. Lotor wished he could echo their joy, the King tightening his fingers on the pommel of his sword. He knew they didn't know what was going on, knew they had no idea that such a horrific crime had been committed so close to them.

There was twelve dead in Allura's home, mostly humans, but there had been a Drule among those dead. The clean up had taken two days, the removal of the bodies being delayed for Lotor's men to do an extensive sweep of the villa, searching in vain for clues. The mercenaries hired had been nothing short of the best, too efficient to leave so much as a finger print behind as evidence.

Ordinarily Lotor might admire such men, finding they were ruthless and effective, and allowed no mistakes to occur on their parts. Pity for them that the nobles were nowhere as good. A glimmer of a faint smirk crossed his face, Lotor thinking back to the events on Doom. The houses of the nobles had been ill prepared for the war Lotor brought to their doorsteps, the men and women who had conspired against him assuming they were safe so long as Allura was in their grasp.

They had learned how wrong they were, death and destruction forcing it's way into their homes, people being picked off regardless of status. There had been no hesitation, not even towards the servants, Lotor knowing how devoted and privy servants could be to their employer's secrets.

It was no exaggeration to say those houses had crumbled, Lotor's men all but massacring the members of the families listed on the fake Patroocia's reference. A few had been spared, brought to the castle dungeons, and held in separate cells so as to keep them from coordinating their stories. The nobles had been distraught, panicked

and terrified, and unable to make the calls to place Allura in further jeopardy.

Lotor had seen to the interrogations personally, taking a twisted kind of enjoyment from the fear he inspired. The surviving family members were used as instruments in torture, Lotor finding that the Duke Sindeer who was so tightlipped during his own brutal treatment, squawked like a bird when his beautiful wife was being assaulted before him.

He had tears in his eyes as he gritted out the truth, revealing that Lord Habbanash was the ring leader that had united the nobles into a strong front. Habbanash had been a familiar name, the man one of Zarkon's most trusted supporters. He had also not been on the list, the man careful to keep his name out of the Nanny plot. Lotor had reacted in a prompt manner, sending his men to apprehend the Habbanash family.

The tortures continued, details being revealed that the nobles were a mixture of those disgruntled with Lotor's rule, and those holding some twisted sense of loyalty to the dead King Zarkon. They still thought of Lotor as weak, not in intent and not in his willingness to be brutal, but weak in the mind. A weakness that was revealed by Allura, her abandonment of Lotor driving him to experience some kind of mental breakdown. They could handle a vicious king, but one thing they did not want on the throne was a man whose mind was dipping steadily into insanity.

Over and over they were adamant that Lotor would bring ruination to the Doom Empire if allowed to continue in the way he had, sure that his madness would affect them all. They thought to control him at first, to use Allura as a hostage to force Lotor into being handled by those who had the clarity of mind to see the bigger picture. They were sorely disappointed that Lotor refused to be controlled, and they wondered if he was so far gone that he didn't care what happened to Allura, considering the way he had quickly set about to attacking them.

If possible, Lotor grew more enraged by that suggestion of theirs, the King reasoning it was because of his care for Allura that he acted in so rash a manner. He just barely remembered to leave a few of the prisoners alive, Lotor hoping to learn the whereabouts of Allura and the mercenaries that had taken her prisoner. They insisted they didn't know, claiming they had not been privy to such information. But Habbanash had, and the man's cocky attitude proved as much.

He was all swagger and confidence, even with his hands bound before him. The Lord had looked at the dead bodies piling up in the dungeons with an eerie sort of calm, the man unaffected by the bloodshed, and the screams of those just barely still alive. Habbanash thought he held all the cards, calmly telling Lotor that he was in charge now.

Lotor had to be held back by his men, the King wanted to throttle Habbanash with his bare hands. Habbanash had barely flinched at the show, actually daring to smirk at Lotor. It was with a cool expression that he regarded Lotor, speaking on his plans, his demands. Lotor had listened to them all, rage making him shake, the King having to be constantly reminded not to kill the Lord.

It soon became clear that Habbanash wanted more than just to control the throne, the man had aspirations towards pushing his own family line into the ruling class. He spoke of a sister, a Duchess he wanted Lotor to marry. The uniting of the two families would be the first step to ending Lotor's familles iron clad hold on the throne, Habbanash's own descendants taking their place. Lotor would make children with the Duchess, and the twin princesses with their less than ideal parentage, that of a history of mad men and humans, would be disowned.

Stripped of their rank and their right to the throne, the girls would be sent away from Doom. It was a small mercy, Habbanash had explained, that they would not be killed. Lotor knew the real reason behind it, knew mercy had little to do with it, the twins being just another set of hostages for Lotor's good behavior. And that would only last just so long as Lotor failed to get the Duchess pregnant, the King sure they would kill him once a new heir was successfully born.

He continued to let Habbanash gloat, the guards and the torturers in the dungeon bearing silent witness to the man's plans. His words were a full confession, giving Lotor enough rope to hang the man with. And yet he was helpless to act until he knew where Allura was, the Lord keeping silent about her location. It seemed hopeless, especially when Habbanash informed them that he was expected to contact his minions at regular intervals. If he did not make the calls, they would know to kill Allura.

It had seemed as though Habbanash held all the cards, even as Lotor's men turned his mansion upside down, searching for clues. His calls were tracked, his financial accounts scrutinized, his aides noting the large sums of money the other nobles had given Habbanash. Money he then channeled to a private account, the name on it meaning nothing, the bank located on a planet on the other side of the galaxy.

There was no doubt in Lotor's mind that the bank account belonged to the mercenaries, but there was an endless chain of bank hopping going on, money being wired from account to account. They weren't going to find an end to them, the mercenaries too paranoid to access any of the accounts Lotor's people tracked down. And the time had been fast approaching when Habbanash would have to make the call, the man refusing to do so as long as he remained Lotor's prisoner.

Things had truly looked bleak for Allura, Lotor fearing he would have to choose between saving her and keeping his throne and his daughter's birth right. He couldn't bear to lose all three of them, Lotor knowing if he gave in to Habbanash's demands, his daughters would be sent away from Doom. He'd have to marry the Duchess, and live with the knowledge that Allura was alive, but kept prisoner somewhere. He'd have neither Allura by his side, or his daughters in his care, Lotor snarling incoherently as he realized he couldn't lose his daughters as well.

He had seen the shock in Habbanash's eyes when Lotor growled out his decision, the King telling him there was no deal to be made. Habbanash had truly gambled it all on Lotor being too attached to Allura to choose his daughters in her stead, and though Lotor wanted to break down in grief, he remained strong and outwardly confident in his decision. A gesture from him had the tortures descending on the panicked Habbanash, the man screaming before they even touched him.

Lotor stood watching, knowing he'd relish every minute of the man's pain, the King instructing the dungeon master to make it last. The dungeon master had grinned, promising he'd keep Habbanash alive for at least a week, the torturer eager to show off his skills in his chosen profession. The screaming Lord's clothes were cut away, the daggers splitting open not just fabric but his skin, each seemingly careless cut making a painful incision that bled profusely.

Soon the man was naked, and bleeding, thin cuts that stung but were not deep enough to end his misery. Steel pokers were placed in a fire, the metal being heated up as the torturers prepared to sear the wounds close with their burning tips. They lashed Habbanash to the wall, chains keeping him still so he could not thrash about, and then a red hot poker was placed to a cut on his abdomen.

The smell of burnt flesh was almost denied by the other foul smells that permeated through the dungeon, but not even Habbanash's screams could block out the sizzle of his flesh. The man almost fainted, water being thrown on him to keep him awake. When Habbanash realized they meant to treat all his wounds in this same manner, he began screaming for mercy, Lotor allowing an evil smile to cross his face.

It amused him to see the once haughty Lord brought so low, Lotor sauntering towards him, a red hot poker in his hands. He teased Habbanash with it's nearness, letting him feel the heat against his skin, though he kept from actually touching the steel to a wound. Habbanash grew so panicked, he became ready to do anything, including make the call to Allura's captors.

Fortunate for them, Habbanash and the mercenaries relied on voice only communication, the Lord trying to keep the fearful waver out of his voice as he talked. Lotor stood next to him, poker in hand, ready to use it at the slightest hint of betrayal. There was none, Habbanash being assured of Allura's safety, the man nearly sagging with relief.

The call was ended, and Habbanash was almost too eager to give out the location of the mercenaries hideout on planet Quevra. His usefulness almost at an end, Lotor had to fight not to kill him then and there. Instead he had pretended to grant the man mercy, having his wounds and burns treated, and the man ushered into a guest room. It wasn't as fine a room as one of his status was used to, the man slow to realize he was still being kept prisoner. He was expected to keep making the calls to the mercenaries, to keep Allura alive for as long as it took Lotor to reach planet Quevera.

And it had taken days, even with their fastest ships breaking all manners of speed laws. But at last they were on the planet, Lotor currently in the back of a cruiser, surrounded by his men. There was over a dozen cruisers in all, each one carrying at least twenty soldiers, all armed to the teeth, and looking forward to the upcoming raid

on the mercenaries hideout.

Lotor bristled with impatience, his sword held before him, his fingers playing on it's hilt. The travel to the mercenaries hideout was slower than he liked, Lotor feeling he could run faster than the cruiser at times, the vehicles being delayed by the traffic on the city streets. Except for a few annoyed sounds, he kept quiet, Lotor staring broodingly out the window's glass.

Around him, the soldiers sat, holding a hushed conversation as they went over the plans. He tuned them out, thinking on Allura, wondering what state he would find her in. Habbanash had sworn on his Gods' names that Allura would not be harmed, that the mercenaries knew better than to lay a finger on her. But there was so many ways to do damage to one's psyche without resorting to physical violence, Lotor knowing psychological torture could be just as effective in breaking a person down.

He mentally urged the driver to speed up, wishing they had radioed ahead to close the streets from all traffic but theirs. But Lotor had wanted to arrive in Umeso with as little fanfare as possible, the King wanting his visit to be cloaked in a veil of secrecy. The people of the city didn't even have the slightest clue that their King was among them, though surely they had to wonder at the procession of cruisers that were so identical in looks.

Soon they were driving down a particular street, this section of city a little poorer in looks, the buildings more shabby. They were piled on top of one another, no break between homes. If a fire was to break out in one building, it would quickly spread down the block, taking house after house down with it. Lotor knew the exact address of the mercenaries hideout, a building in the middle of the street, with two empty houses on either side to afford them their privacy.

It looked like a vermin infested dump, shuttered windows and shaky support, looking as though if he sneezed hard enough the house would come crashing down on their heads. All the more reason to get Allura out of there, Lotor waiting impatiently for his men to give the signal to exit the cruiser.

His soldiers insisted on being the first to enter the building, the cruisers parked a little ways down the street. He watched as his black clad men hurried down the sidewalks, splitting up to surround the front and back of the building. A group of five inched up the rickety steps, black shadows that pressed against the sides of the building's door. One dropped to his knees, setting in place a line of explosives.

They were a low charge, just powerful enough to blow the door off it's frame, sending thick fogs of smoke into the building. A canister was then thrown into the building, Lotor knowing it was a form of tear gas, it would further disorient the people inside the building. His soldiers already had masks in place, the plastic designed to cover the whole of their faces.

Rifles pointed forward, the masked men entered the building, the scene playing out in a matter of seconds. Lotor was given the okay to leave the cruiser, the King breaking into a run, not wanting to miss a minute of the excitement. His men followed, trying to surround him so that he would be protected by their bodies. He was just about to bite out an angry command, when laser fire erupted in the building, stray bolts firing out of the door.

In a blink of the eye, Lotor's men had shoved him to the sidewalk, Lotor face down on the concrete. His men crouched around him, protecting him even as they cocked their rifles, seeking out a target. He could hear shouting, orders being relayed, the men who remained outside prying open the shutters on the windows so that they could fire into the building.

They were at a disadvantage when it came to the fight, Lotor's men unable to use lethal force so long as Allura's exact position remained unknown. They could only stun the mercenaries, and work to incapaciptate them as best they could. But the men who had taken Allura weren't under any such restraints, openly returning fire with deadly results.

He didn't know how many losses were on his side, Lotor hearing screams over the near deafening sound of the laser fire. He struggled to sit up, fighting the hands that tried to keep him pressed to the ground. He just wanted to see what was happening, Lotor having no desire to rush into the building so long as the mercenaries were capable of shooting him.

The fighting continued, more of Lotor's soldiers rushing into the building. The laser fire didn't seem to lessen in intensity, and now several of Lotor's soldiers rushed into the empty buildings that flanked the center one. It was several minutes later that he heard the explosions, his men blowing holes into the walls that separated the buildings from one another.

The center building seemed to shake even more, Lotor panicking that it would crumble before they rescued Allura. He shoved at the men holding him down, getting enough room to sit up. Someone was talking, shouting over the explosions and the laser fire, and Lotor could hear the sirens. Umeso's local authorities were coming to investigate the noise, and they would want answers.

Lotor did not want to waste time on them, not when he could be inside the building, fighting to find Allura. His struggles increased, the King desperate to stand. The shouting continued, one of his men on their personal com unit, tracking the progress of the men inside the building. The sirens were growing louder, the authorities almost upon them when another explosion sounded.

"Allura!" Lotor cried out, and pushed his way to freedom.

"Sire wait!" Someone shouted after him, but Lotor did not stop. He ran the last few feet of sidewalk to the house, practically lunging up the steps and onto the house's porch. He peered into the smokey space that was the inside of the building, almost choking on the charge infused air. He gripped his sword securely, ignoring the shouts of his men as he dashed forward into the building.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Almighty Tallest Angie, that would be telling. ;-p

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, getting ever closer to that milestone! \o/

Misty Gargoyle, kidnapper ring leader revealed this very chapter. ^_- And you're right, he's made a lot of enemies, especially with how he acted once Allura left him. -_-

BRP, well not 200 yet. But getting there...I think I need seven more reviews.....


	127. Chapter 127

Time had blurred into one endless torment, Allura unsure of how many hours, how many days she had sat bound in darkness. It didn't stop her from wondering, the girl trying to ascertain if a week had gone by or a month. She seemed outside time's touch, the only thing changing in her surroundings were the rats, and the tray of food, someone having come to replace it when she was asleep.

She still couldn't muster up the will to eat, though her righteous indignation had been replaced with weakness. She simply lacked the power to move, Allura laying slumped on her side, the cold concrete making her shiver. Her stomach had ceased it's growls, as though it too realized food would be a long time in coming. It didn't stop the gnawing emptiness inside her, the clenching of her muscles as her stomach cramped up from hunger.

"Please..." Her cracked lips parted, Allura pleading with the empty basement. Her voice lacked the strength to yell, and she continued to shake, feeling an unnatural coldness working it's way through her body. It combated with the heat she felt, Allura's body at war with itself, the girl icy cold one minute, and sweating up a storm the next. Her clothes clung to her, damp with perspiration, the drafty breeze making her wet skin break out in goose bumps.

She spent much of her captivity sleeping, Allura unable to keep her eyes open. It wasn't as though she was missing much, no one came to visit her, no one cared to check in on her. Her only company was the rats, and they cared little about her so long as she stayed away from the tray of food.

The lamp continued to cast it's dim lighting, the circle of illumination growing smaller day by day as the bulb grew weaker. It's light flickered continually now, a warning that the lamp would soon go out. Allura knew she should be scared of the coming darkness, the girl certain no one would care enough to replace the bulb.

She sometimes wondered if she was all alone in the world, Allura having heard nothing since the last angry shouts. And that had been ages ago, the girl starting to forget what voices other than her own sounded like. If not for the squeaking of the rats, she'd be in a world of complete silence, Allura left to rot in the darkness. It left her wondering if it would have been better if she had goaded them into killing her, at least then her suffering would be over with.

She let out a weak giggle, thinking that death indeed would be preferable to her current situation. The giggle died on a sigh, Allura letting her eyes fall close. She thought if she was really lucky, she might not wake up this time, the girl desperate for this ordeal to be over with. At the rate she was deteriorating, Allura was sure it wouldn't take much for her to pass on.

But somehow her body clung stubbornly to life, Allura drifting into a restless sleep. She moaned as she thrashed about, unable to remain still. Every action hurt her, the restraints on her wrists and ankles digging into her skin, rubbing it raw in the process. The muscles of her arms and legs seemed to be in permanent cramps, protesting the position she had held for so long.

Her dreams were generally disturbing, Allura replaying the violent scene of the murders in her home. But sometimes she dreamt of rescue, faceless strangers arriving to untie her, or Lotor appearing beside her. It just made it all the worse when she woke up and discovered the dreams to be false.

She was on the verge of slipping into a deeper sleep when the first of the explosions sounded. The noise was jarring, startling her into opening her eyes. Groggy, Allura shook her head, sure she had imagined the sound. Out of all the things she could have dreamt of, why this? She did not know, Allura sighing as she closed her eyes. Faintly, noise intruded into her rest, Allura unable to identify the sounds that repeated endlessly. She could hear the low noise of shouting, though as always she could never make out the words or the language.

The noise disturbed not only Allura, but the rats, the rodents squeaking in alarm as they scurried off into the darkness. She did not watch them go, keeping her eyes closed, growing used to the noise to the point she fell back asleep. The second explosion almost failed to jar her awake, the sound louder this time. "I'm dreaming..." Allura decided, hearing how hoarse her voice sounded.

A third explosion occurred, and this one seemed to shake the walls around her, Allura not quite screaming when a thick coating of dust and dirt fell from the ceiling. She choked on the dust, tasted it on her lips, the cloud of it settling on top of her. The grime clung to her skin, Allura coughing weakly, too dismayed to even muster up the proper ire over her predicament.

She could hear footsteps above her now, every loud thump causing the floorboard to creak ominously. Whatever was going on, the building was loosing it's stability, the ceiling above her groaning in protest. She wondered if anyone would come to get her out before it collapsed, quickly snorting out a no. They hadn't cared for her all this time, why should they show concern now?

She continued to lay on the floor, shivering and trying not to sneeze on the dust. She was the picture of misery, Allura closing her eyes, ready to welcome death as easily as she did sleep. In fact she did slip back into an uneasy rest, Allura moaning pitifully with ever restless jerk of her body. More sounds continued, a door opening somewhere, a man cursing loudly, some horrid word whose meaning would ordinarily bring a blush to her cheeks.

Footsteps echoed loudly, the heavy heel of boots approaching. She wanted to ignore this latest intrusion into the silence, but somehow she forced her eyes to open part way. A hallucination greeted her, Allura staring at the dust coated black boots that went up to the man's knees. She couldn't muster up the interest to look higher, the knees bending as the man dropped down to crouch besides her.

She continued to stare, though her eyelids were already attempting to droop close. The hallucination bent over her, and she saw white before her face, Allura longing to reach out and grasp hold of it. Her arms actually jerked, her wrists protesting the action as the hand cuffs held.

"Easy...." A man's voice said, and then finger tips were touching her face, the touch far tender than anything she had expected to receive in this place. "Don't try to move....not yet..."

Her head was tilted up, and for one-second all she could focus on was the gold gleam of cat shaped eyes. They glittered with emotion, anger and joy warring within. Anger she realized, that was aimed towards the situation he found her in.

"Lotor..." Allura whispered, recognizing him now. The building seemed to shake again, more plaster falling from the ceiling, her hallucination getting covered in it as well. "What...?" She asked, when he pulled her against him, Allura noting that for a hallucination he felt awfully sturdy.

"There's no time..." Lotor said, but she was more interested in listening to the beat of his heart. Hearing it, and experiencing the rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took, she noted this was the most detailed of her hallucinations. It comforted her in a way the others had not, Allura mustering a half smile as she closed her eyes.

"Don't pass out on me!" Lotor snapped, and she heard the hum of his sword, the lazon warm against her skin. A jerk on her restraints, the sword cutting open the handcuffs. Her arms immediately went limp at her sides, tingles of pain shooting through them at being able to move after so long. An arm cradled her against Lotor's body, the hallucination moving to cut off the restraints around her ankles.

"So cold..." Allura announced, trying to snuggle closer to the hallucination. He emanated warmth, Allura lusting for that heat to be transferred to her.

"Cold?" A hand touched her forehead, and than another curse was issued. "Allura, you're burning up!"

"The cold is worse than the fever..." She muttered, then made a protesting noise when he shifted her away. "Let me..." She opened her eyes, spying him reaching into the coat that he wore. He removed a long length of cloth, Allura not able to fathom it's purpose. "What is that?"

"It's a blindfold." Lotor explained, already moving to tie it across her eyes. "The rooms upstairs are not pretty."

"Did you kill for me?" Allura wondered, slumping against him as he tied the blindfold in place. She didn't hear his answer, unable to focus to understand his words. But she felt his actions, Lotor gathering her up into his arms, leaving her leaning into his chest as he stood.

"You're a very nice hallucination..." She told him, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Far more detailed and realistic than my last one." He said something then, sounding as though he was trying not to choke on his anger. She stayed limp in his arms, just resting as he carried her, hearing him kick aside the metal tray that had contained her meager meal.

His footsteps fell heavily on the steps leading out of the basement, and it was then that Allura realized all other noise had ceased to be. No more explosions, no more shouting. She wondered what that could mean, and she heard a door creak open, voices raising in greeting.

"Your highness!"

"You found her!"

"We have to hurry..." Lotor said, never slowing down in his walk. "This building is becoming unstable. It could come crashing down at any moment."

"You're right about that." Another voice agreed, and she realized there was multiple footsteps following them. "It won't take much to bring this building down."

"What about the prisoners..." Another voice asked, Lotor snorting in response.

"Leave them."

"Sire? But..."

"I said leave them!" Lotor snapped out an interruption. "Our priority is to get our own people out of here first. If and only if there's time, will we see to the prisoners."

There was murmured agreement to Lotor's words, people moving about, people groaning in pain. She listened to all the sounds, trying to figure out what was what, even as she became aware of the smells. Her stomach turned, Allura recognizing the odor as that of burnt flesh, skin that had been charred by a laser. Even fouler stenches awaited, Allura realizing someone had emptied their bowels, fear or death causing them to lose control of their body.

This time when she shivered, it had nothing to do with the chills her body was experiencing, Allura feeling frightened as she imagined the carnage the blindfold hid from her. She was also starting to think this couldn't be a hallucination, her mind simply wasn't this morbid to imagine such a scenario on it's own.

Eventually the stench was replaced with the welcome smell of fresh air, Allura inhaling deeply of it. She could feel the warmth of sunshine on her face, the girl lifting her head up, longing to see the sun. But the blindfold remained in place, Lotor continuing to carry her.

There were more noises outside, Allura almost wishing for the silence of the basement, the girl wanting to sleep. She could hear many voices, talking so fast, each one drowning out the others words. Sirens rang continually, and she heard the hum of a cruiser's engine, the vehicle powering down. The men with Lotor drew close enough to whisper, holding a heated conversation with the King.

"The chief of Umeso's authority division has arrived. He's demanding answers."

"Let him." Lotor said, sounding unconcerned.

"He's absolutely furious." A woman added, voice high with excitement. "He wants to know why he wasn't alerted to this raid. Why the murders at the villa were kept a secret from him."

"Have you told him it was the King's will?" A man asked, and the woman sighed.

"He doesn't seem to care. King Lotor's secret arrival in the capital is just another thing he need placating about. It seems, your highness, you have made an enemy of the local police with your actions."

"Deal with it." Lotor ordered, and Allura heard the sound of a cruiser door opening. "I don't care what you have to tell him, but make him understand that time was of the essence. We couldn't afford to wait for the local authorities to get involved."

"Yes, your highness." Both the man and woman said, Allura unable to tell what their feelings were in response to the order.

"And someone do something about these reporters." Added Lotor, and she felt his arms tighten their hold on her body. "The last thing we need is word of this incident

leaking any further than it has."

"It'll take a hefty bribe to keep this story out of the news." Allura could feel herself being lowered into something, soft cushions greeting her body. It was a welcome relief after the hard concrete of her prison, Allura settling into the cushions with a happy sigh.

"Pay it." Lotor ordered, and she felt his weight added to the cushions. Another voice called out, a man who sounded very angry.

"King Lotor, a moment of your time!" Lotor didn't deign to respond, she heard the slamming of the cruiser's door, the shouting man's voice becoming muffed.

"Drive." Lotor hissed to someone, and she heard the agreeing answer. The engine rumbled, the cruiser lifting several inches off the ground as it began a slow crawl down the street. Someone pounding their fists on the side of the cruiser, trying to get Lotor's attention. He didn't even acknowledge them, Lotor turning to Allura, his fingers touching the blindfold.

She was left blinking rapidly, the light inside the cruiser too bright for her eyes after days of darkness. "Too bright!" She managed to squeal, and then Lotor was covering her eyes once more.

"Keep your eyes closed." He advised, and she nodded, not able to muster up a protest to such a reasonable suggestion.

The cruiser picked up speed, the banging on it's side stopping as it broke free of the crowded conditions of the street. Allura leaned back in her seat, almost asleep when she felt something moist touch her lips. She reacted immediately, her thirst making it self known as she tried to suck at the wet cloth Lotor held to her mouth. She whined in protest when he pulled it away, Allura whimpering. "I'm so thirsty..."

"I don't doubt that you are." Lotor said, and she could hear him clinking bottles about. "Here....drink this but slowly..." A glass was held to her lips, Allura wanting to gulp it all down in one swallow. But Lotor refused to tilt more than a few drops at time into her mouth, leaving Allura to feel frustrated with him. He chuckled at her vocal protests, continuing his careful distribution of the water. "You'll make yourself sick if you drink too fast."

On some level she understood that, Allura gulping down what Lotor offered her. She drank and she drank, and whined for more when he took the glass away from her. He ignored her pleas, instead brining a damp cloth to her face, Lotor's touch gentle as he carefully worked to clean the dust and grime from her skin. The coolness of the wet cloth felt good against her fevered skin, Allura leaning into Lotor with a breathy sigh.

He was speaking to her as he cleaned her, Allura struggling to make out the words, finding it difficult to pay attention. With neither water or food to hold her interest, Allura was starting to fall asleep, slumping downwards in her seat. Her stomach still cried out for food, but it was a pain she was used to ignoring. Lotor finished with her face, and picked up one of her hands, pain shooting up her arm as it protested the movement.

She could hear Lotor's anger, the King upset at the state of her wrists. His fingers hovered over the welts, not quite touching the raw skin. "The things you must have gone through..." He murmured, Allura making an agreeing sound. She felt his movement, heard the rustle of his clothes as he moved about the carriage, Lotor fetching something. She heard the snap of a case, items being pushed aside, bottles clinking together.

It wasn't until cream coated fingers touched her ruined wrists, that she realized he must have taken out the cruiser's first aid kit. The cream was cool, Lotor rubbing it into her skin, Allura feeling a slight burning sensation as the medicine worked to treat whatever infection may have irritated the cuts on her wrists. That kept her awake a little longer, Allura trying to stay focused on Lotor.

His voice was a pleasing murmur, the King speaking low enough that she had to lean towards him to try and make out his words. The effort of listening tired her out, Allura suddenly toppling forward, Lotor's hands reaching out to catch her. She could hear him calling her name, the King sounding frantic, but she couldn't muster up the energy to speak. She could only sag against him, Lotor propping her up with the support of his arms.

The last thing she was aware of was Lotor, voice commanding as he addressed the driver of the cruiser. "Call ahead. The doctor needs to know we will be arriving shortly." Faintly, Allura wondered where they were going, the girl hoping it would be a lot nicer than the place she had just been freed from. She let out a weak moan, her silent thoughts praying that this wouldn't prove to be nothing more than a fevered dream.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

Misty Gargoyle, thanks. I'm glad they seemed fitting of Doom!

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, glad you liked!


	128. Chapter 128

Allura was like a doll in his arms, fragile to the touch, her limp arms and legs dangling downwards. She didn't even moan, her voice no longer capable of sound, the girl in a deep sleep so different from her earlier restlessness. It worried Lotor to see her like this, the King frowning as he carried her through the corridors of his ship. Servants paced a few feet ahead of him, hurrying to open doors for their King and his parcel, Lotor never breaking his stride.

The doctor had been waiting when they arrived at the ship, the man anxious for reasons that had nothing to do with Allura's condition and everything to do with the potential to displease his king. The man had set about on sight to tending to Allura, drawing her blood, and giving her shots to combat the dehydration her body was currently suffering through.

Her pulse had been slow, far too slow for the doctor's liking, and she burned with fever, her eyes bright with it. Her temperature needed to be brought down, the doctor administering a medicine that would take time for it to take effect. Time Lotor would give her, the King hurrying to his cabin, inwardly seething at the condition he had found Allura in.

It seemed Habbanash's mercenaries hadn't cared to keep her healthy, tossing her down in the darkness, leaving her to slowly deteriorate. Lotor had been appalled by the conditions he found Allura living in, her treatment less than humane. It was almost worse than anything done to the slaves of the Doom Empire, at least their hands had been free so that they could feed themselves, meager though the meals were.

They had treated her like an animal, like less than an animal, no care shown to her comfort. It was no wonder she had fallen ill, locked away in that drafty basement for over a week. Her strength had withered away from not eating, and if the girls from Arus were to be believed, Allura hadn't had much of an appetite following her departure from Doom. Her captivity had only exacerbated the situation, Allura weakening further until illness set in.

The doors to his bedroom was open, Lotor giving a curt dismissal of the servants. They closed the doors behind him, Lotor striding across the carpeted floor of his cabin, towards an overstuffed chair in the corner. He set Allura down in it's embrace, his arms missing the feel of her laid across them. He didn't want to separate from her, not even for a minute, but he forced himself to do so, hurrying into the cabin's bathroom.

The lights flooded the room, Lotor catching sight of his face in the mirror. The sight he reflected was a dirty one, plaster dust coating his skin, making his coloring seem off. He looked like some weird ghoul, his eyes wild and haunted by what he had seen this day. Forget about the violence, the killings, the true horror had been seeing Allura laying on the concrete floor, too weak to even acknowledge his arrival.

With a shake of his head, he stepped towards the bathtub, Lotor already shrugging out of his coat. He tossed it to the side, not caring where it landed, his hands already working the controls for the bathtub. Cold water activated, setting out to fill up the tub, Lotor shivering at the feel of it. The doctor had advised Allura be soaked into cold water, all in an attempt to bring down her fever.

He left the water running, the tub's sensors would stop the flow long before it filled to the brim. He hurried back into the bedroom, spying Allura where he had left her. She had not moved, not even to make herself comfortable, the girl dozing in that coma like sleep. It made him panic to see her like this, Lotor picking Allura up, gently cradling her against his chest.

A few quick steps had them both back in the bathroom, Lotor setting Allura down on the bench as he quickly stripped her of her soiled dress. Panties and bra were discarded as well, Lotor unable to help but notice her slim figure. She had lost the last pounds of her pregnancy weight and then some, looking a bit too thin for his liking. He tsked and knew they would have to work on getting her to eat, but first things first, the fever had to be combated.

Scooping her up, he crossed the distance to the tub, and gently deposited her into it's wet embrace. She seemed to shiver and gasp, the coldness of the water getting through to her on some level. Her skin broke out into goose bumps, Lotor feeling chilled just looking at her. It was worse when he dipped his hand in the water, Lotor bringing up a handful of the cold liquid to splash on her face.

Except for that gasp, Allura didn't make a sound, Lotor's hands supporting her up right. He tried to let her go to reach for a towel, and she immediately began to sink downwards, Lotor catching her before her head went underwater. Keeping a tentative grip on her, he stretched out his arm, fingers reaching as far as they would go. He just barely managed to snag the hand towel, Lotor running it under the tap before dabbing at her face.

Most of the grime was being washed from her body, floating free of her skin. His hands dipped lower, Lotor scrubbing at a few stubborn specks of dirt that clung to her skin, the King disturbed to see how pale she truly was. He almost shook with his upset, Lotor trying not to growl as he tended to Allura, cleaning her as best he could with the cold water.

He even dribbled water into her hair, Lotor still having a hard time getting use to the sight of Allura without her luxurious mane of spun gold. Now it went just past her chin, the ends ragged and uneven, no style or flair to it's shape. He promised to get a beautician for her, voice almost begging as he urged Allura to fight against her illness. He told her she could keep her hair short if she liked, or grow it back out. Either way she was beautiful, hair be damned.

Lotor was almost surprised by the way his voice croaked with emotion, the King taking a shaky breath. He continued to run the hand towel over her body, trying to keep his touch innocent as his passed the wet cloth over her breasts. He forced himself not to linger there, even as his eyes were drawn to her chest, Lotor unable to help noting how the cold waters had turned her nipples stiff.

With a muted curse, he set out to cleaning her in a business like manner, hands trembling as he tried to ignore her charms. He mentally berated himself for reacting to a sick woman, Lotor vowing he would behave and not do anything untoward to Allura. It didn't mean it wasn't difficult, Lotor battling with his lusts, knowing it had been too long since he had seen her like this.

He rubbed her waist, and skirted over the lower regions of her body, Lotor hastily moving to clean her thighs. One arm around her for support, Lotor shifted her, gliding the towel down her long legs, the sleeves of his shirt getting drenched in the process.

Once done with her feet, he tossed the towel aside, and reached for a new one, wetting it's clean surface just as thoroughly as the previous one. He set about to brushing it against her mouth, Allura reacting, lips pursing together to try and suck out the moisture. Lotor tilted her head back, Allura parting her lips in need. He squeezed out the water into her waiting mouth, the girl coherent enough not to choke on the drops.

He stroked his fingers against her warm skin, Lotor frowning to find it didn't feel any cooler. Even once an hour had passed, and Allura's skin started to wrinkle from being soaked so long, she still burned, Lotor growling with frustration.

Gathering her up, her arms loosely crossed behind his neck, Lotor picked Allura up out of the tub. She dripped all over the place, Lotor wrapping towels around her, working to dry her. He then carried her naked to his bed, pulling the top sheet back to slide her in amongst the silk. She sighed when her head hit the pillow, Allura not quite cuddling against it.

He stared at her a moment longer, tucking the sheets over her nakedness before hurrying back into the bathroom. Lotor quickly undressed, and took a quick shower, needing to get the blood and dust off of his body. He let the water pelt him, Lotor seeing the water at the bottom of the tile turn a reddish brown color. He fought his impulses to scream, his fist coming forward to slam into the shower door. It earned him numb knuckles and splintered glass, Lotor hissing in pain.

Once his shower was finished, he put on a dark blue robe, tying it secure around his waist. He gathered things out of his medicine closet, an antiseptic cream, gauze and bandages. He carried them out to the bedroom, hurrying to Allura's side. She lay in the position he left her, not reacting when he lifted up her wrist to rub the cream into the abrasive cuts in her skin.

The gauze was wrapped around both wrists, bandages being used to fasten them close. He drew back the sheets, and showed the same care to her ankles, seeing the cuts where the restraints had dug in. They looked red with infection, an added problem Allura's body didn't need. The doctor was filling a prescription for pills to combat the infections, but Allura was in no shape to take them.

She wasn't in shape to do much of anything, Lotor staring down at her, wiping the cream's remains off on his robe's side. He reached out to touch her, hand landing in an innocent place, fingers grasping her shoulder. He could still feel the faint chill of the water, out done by the fever's heat. Already Allura was starting to perspire, beads of new moisture coating her skin.

Swearing, Lotor dashed away from the bed, and towards the bar, reaching for the ice bucket. He wrapped cubes of ice into a cloth napkin, making a cold compress to lay on Allura's brow. It wouldn't stay in place for she began moving, all but thrashing about, her actions violent as she cried out. Her words were in Arusian, Lotor unable to make out half of what she was saying.

She almost rolled off the bed, Lotor catching her haphazardly and pushing her back towards the center. She continued her writhing motions, legs tangling in the sheets, pillows being knocked aside. Left with nothing to do but watch helplessly, Lotor came to a decision, getting a knee up on the bed. He crawled over to her, and then lay down besides the thrashing Allura.

His strong arms wrapped around her, Lotor pulling Allura against his chest. She fought him, moaning out a panicked no, legs kicking about. He hooked a leg over hers, and forced her to be still, her body planted firmly against his. He couldn't say that he did not react to having a naked Allura in his arms, blood surging to his cock. It was worse when she wiggled, butt grinding into his crotch.

It was a lesson in restraint, an education Lotor was sorely in need of when it came to the fairer sex. Somehow he managed to behave, telling himself it was enough to simply hold her. He wondered what Allura would make of the fact that his raging hard on was pressed against her, only the easily dismantled barrier of his robe protecting her virtue. He wondered if the way she trembled hinted that on some level she was conscious and aware of their positions. The thought sobered him, Lotor not liking thinking she was afraid.

"Rest." He murmured, ducking his head low to graze his lips against the curve of her ear. "Rest and get stronger Allura. There's too many people counting on you to get better."

No response from her, but then Lotor hadn't expected one, He sighed and nuzzled his face against her short hair, noticing that for once she seemed scentless. The lilac and lavender scent was gone, Lotor wondering what would be needed to get it back.

Eventually her struggles stopped completely, Allura letting out a sigh as she fell into a deeper sleep. Lotor hoped she was at least comfortable, the King keeping her pinned against him. He knew that soon he would have to take her back into the bathroom, the doctor having prescribed ice water baths at regular intervals until the fever broke.

They were taking a wait and see attitude for the moment, hoping keeping her cold and comfortable would defeat the fever. The doctor would keep on administering shots of medicine, but it was mainly a waiting game now. A wait to see if Allura would survive, if her temperature would not spike any higher. Her body could only take so much heat before it would start to fry, Lotor grimacing at the thought.

He couldn't even cheer himself up with thoughts of making the surviving members of Habbanash's plot pay, Lotor too worried about Allura. He wondered if he'd have the patience to treat the man like Allura had been treated, or if he'd kill him quickly in a fit of temper. Either way was tempting, Lotor looking forward to seeing his corpse.

"Ngh..." Allura was starting to move again, her writhing movements against his body stealing his breath away.

"Easy now..." Lotor urged her, trying to hold her still. Even with his strength he couldn't stop her completely, her bare bottom rubbing up against him. It was probably a mistake that he remained in the bed with her, but it was the only way to keep her somewhat still!

"Where...?" She was moaning, unable to form the question completely.

"You're somewhere safe. No one will hurt you here." Lotor told her, voice confidant. "Not under my watch."

"Home...."

"What's that?" Lotor asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Want to go home...." She was clear in her desire, making distressed sounds. "Need.....home..."

"Shh..." Lotor soothed her, rubbing a hand down her stomach. "You'll be home soon enough. This I promise." His words seemed to calm her down, Allura passing out once more. He had only a brief sting of pained conscience, Lotor knowing he had failed to clarify just whose home he was taking her to. He tried to tell himself he was doing it for her own good, Lotor knowing that his enemies would never leave her alone, not so long as she continued to live separate from him. The reasoning didn't make things easier, Lotor trying to ignore the voice that whispered in his mind, telling him it simply was because he wasn't strong enough to let Allura leave him a second time.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Michelle

BRP, thank you. I like that part too. :)

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, I'm sorta thinking about doing alternate endings but....the more time passes, the less sure I am about doing that. It would take a lot of rewriting....I mean I would have to trash from 116 and up to do the alternate routes. When I first finished, I actually had guilt dreams about the ending. Like three of them in all!


	129. Chapter 129

He had spent a terse half week watching over Allura, watching and waiting, his worry making itself known in every action of his. He barely left her side, Lotor ready and waiting for any sign, be it positive or not, that there would be some change in Allura's condition. She was slow to improve, but equally slow to deteriorate, Allura hanging on to life by a single thread.

The fever had continued to run rampant on her body, Allura constantly covered in sweat, her body shivering as the chills took hold of her. Lotor was constantly alternating between keeping her warm, and keeping her cold, blankets being replaced by ice cold baths. Medicine was administered, the doctor in and out of the room, making a pin cushion of Allura's arm as he injected drugs meant to combat the illness.

At one point she had been tapped for an IV, nutrients and medicine on a constant flow into her body. He wondered if that was what made the difference, her fever finally breaking. She was out of the danger zone, but had yet to awaken, Allura in a deep sleep as her weary body worked to recover from the battle it had gone through. She slept right through the entire trip to Doom, Allura not even rousing when Lotor carried her off the ship. He supposed it was better this way, a public scene avoided as he was sure she would be less than pleased to discover where he had brought her.

As of the moment she was back in her old rooms, Allura tucked in under the covers. The room's lighting had been dimmed, casting shadows all along the walls. Lotor was cloaked in one such shadow, the King leaning back in an over stuffed chair, wine glass in hand. He was sure work was piling up, but his remaining aides had been hesitant to broach the subject with him, falling into a respectful silence at the sight of the girl in his arms.

It was a waiting game now, one that was approaching six hours since they had arrived on Doom, Lotor a mixture of impatience and tense nerves. He wanted Allura to open her eyes, to have her truly see him and not with the haze of fever clouding her thoughts. And yet he was nervous, fearing what her reactions would be, and what his response would be if she proved less than grateful for all he had done.

The odds were against him, Lotor knowing she would most likely lack the favorable response he so desired. He realized he was steering himself for battle, girding his heart to be ice so as not to weaken his resolve around her. He had much to tell her, decisions he had made, regarding her future, and his. Even now his plans were being carried out, details being seen to as his people got the throne room ready for the upcoming ceremony.

Lotor realized his actions could be seen as pushing Allura, rushing her forward to a future she might not even want. But he refused to be swayed by her attempts to deny him any longer, Lotor determined to make her realize this was the only option for her. He was the only option, the only choice. What's more, Lotor considered himself to be the best choice for her, the King knowing as long as she lived separate from him the same nightmare would play out again and again.

"It's the only way Allura." Lotor muttered, glass poised before his lips. "The only way we can have a semblance of peace in our lives." He finished up that sentence with a deep sip from his glass, Lotor tasting the sweet nectar contained within. He nearly choked on his drink when he saw movement on the bed, Allura seeming to react to the sound of his voice.

He held his breath, eyes narrowing as he watched her move, the girl rolling onto her back from her side. She went still shortly there after, Lotor unable to tell from this distance if her eyes were open. Her chest rose and fell in an even manner, Lotor watching the blanket slip slightly off her. Seconds ticked onwards, Lotor as still as a statue as he stared at the bed.

At last he was rewarded with another movement, the girl raising her right arm, reaching up to the ceiling. Her fingers splayed wide, she seemed to be grasping at the air. He heard her mutter something, Lotor not quite able to make out the words. Her voice was simply too soft, but there was no mistaking the pain wracked sob that followed her utterance.

Silently, he watched as she lowered her arm, bringing her hands to cover her face. She made the sound again, a heart felt sobbing that had him shifting, Lotor uncomfortable to hear it. And still he did not make his presence known, watching as her shoulders shook with the effort of her tears.

Eventually they subsided, Allura's weeping dying down on a gasp. She still remained on her back, but she lowered her hands, fingers touching the clean gauze that was wrapped about her right wrist. "I'm on Doom." She said, and Lotor took that as his opening to speak.

"Yes. You are." Lotor confirmed, spying the startled reaction she had to the sound of his voice. She didn't try to sit up, just lay there, studying the pattern on the ceiling. He let the silence grow between them, Lotor sipping at his wine as he waited for some kind of acknowledgment from Allura.

"Then it wasn't a dream..." Her voice was faint, a hoarse whisper. It was as though she could barely muster the energy to speak, Allura letting her arms fall limp at her sides. "I really was on a ship..."

"How much do you remember of the journey here?" A curious Lotor asked.

"Not much...just bits and pieces, people talking around me." She sighed then, the breath shaking her body. "I remember being naked in your bed...."

"It was more expedient to keep you naked." Lotor quickly explained. "You had to soak in the bath at regular intervals." His lips twitched, but Lotor kept his expression blank. "I did nothing to you except work to save your life." He waited for the thanks, expecting her to be grateful. Instead Allura remained silent, leaving him to wonder at her thoughts.

"You were very sick." Lotor continued, setting his glass on the floor besides the chair. "We nearly lost you..."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Lotor arched an eyebrow, feeling annoyance flicker through him. "Is that all you have to say about it?" He thought she was going to give him more silence, but at last she sighed out an answer.

"What would you have me say?"

"Thank you would be a start." Lotor retorted, watching as Allura struggled to sit up. She squinted in his direction, surely trying to make his form out of the shadows, the girl propping herself up on elbows.

"Thank you." She said at last, voice bland and lacking true gratitude in it. It made him frown, Lotor leaning forward in his seat, the shadows sliding across his face. His words came out snide, Lotor not sure if he was trying to hurt or shock her with his next question.

"Would you have preferred me to leave you to die in that basement?"

Another sigh from her, a deep exhalation that sounded so weary. "It depends."

"On?"

"On where we go from now." Allura retorted. "You've taken me from the city, from the planet....that bodes ill for my chances of returning to the villa."

"You're right about that." Agreed Lotor. "The location is too compromised, too dangerous for you to remain there. My enemies could strike again, I would be remiss in my duties to you had I left you somewhere that gave them easy access to you."

"I see."

"Do you?" Lotor demanded, voice heated in response to her lack of emotion. "I don't think you realize how dangerous these people are."

"Oh I realize!" Allura said, making a strange sound that he identified as a hoarse laugh. "I'd be a fool not to after the way they gunned down the people at the villa." She made no mention of her own ill treatment, the girl too consumed with worry for others. "I have to go back you know...Romelle and my friends will be worried. We have to hold a funeral for Sasperella...for the people that died that day."

"You're not going back." Lotor quickly snapped, with a shake of his head. "It's too risky."

"Then where?" Allura asked, Lotor making a quizzical sound. "Where will I go next? Where will you send me and my friends?"

"Don't play stupid Allura. It doesn't suit you." Lotor said in response to her question. She frowned in his direction, not liking the snide comment he had made. "You have to realize there will be nowhere in this galaxy, in this universe that will be safe for you now." He paused a beat, letting her digest his words. "Nowhere that is but here on Doom."

"Doom...." She echoed, frown deepening.

"Yes." Another nod of his head, though he knew the shadows hid the action from her. "You have to remain where I can protect you. You have to stay in my sphere of influence." Allura was shaking her head no, over and over. "It's the only way you can remain safe. You and the people around you."

"I can't stay here." Allura protested. "I can't....and I won't!"

"You can and you will!" Lotor said, and now he pushed out of the chair, drawing to his full standing height. "There's no other way, don't you understand yet?" He recognized the stubborn set of her lips, Allura's eyes defiant in the moment. "How many more Allura?" he demanded, seeing defiance turn into confusion. "How many more must die before you realize what I say is true?!"

"I...."

"Twelve are dead!" Lotor all but roared at her, marching towards the bed. "Twelve murdered alone in your villa. The Gods only know how many died that day in the mercenaries hide out. All those lives wasted...."

"It's not my fault..." Allura whispered, and Lotor stopped at the foot of the bed, allowing a twisted smile to cross his lips.

"Oh? Then whose fault is it? Not mine." He made a scoffing noise, folding his arms across his chest. "It was not I who made the decision to leave Doom. It was not I who chose to abandon our family for a new life." He could see her beautiful blue eyes tearing up, Allura bringing her hands to her ears in an attempt to block out his words. He wouldn't let her, Lotor rushing to the side of the bed, lunging towards her even as she shrieked.

"This all happened because of you, Allura!" Lotor snarled, grabbing hold of her wrists, jerking her hands away from her ears. "If you had stayed....if you had been willing to be a mother to our children, a wife to me, none of this would have happened. Your friend would still be alive, and so would those servants. It was your decision that put you in the reach of my enemies. Your..."

Her pain filled shriek cut him off, the sound hurting his ears. Allura was beginning to struggle, jerking back violently against his grip on her wrists. Her body thrashed about, her legs tangling in the blankets. And still he did not let go of her, all but shouting over her shrieks, trying to make her understand the foolishness of her decision to leave him.

"You're wrong!" Allura cried out, her short hair bouncing about her face as she struggled. "It's not my fault. It's NOT!"

"It is!"

"I only wanted..." She hesitated, taking a frantic gulp of air. "Wanted a chance....a chance at happiness."

"You were selfish." Lotor hissed, seeing her eyes widen in shock. "Abandoning your children, leaving your family behind."

"No." She denied, whole body starting to tremble. "I couldn't stay here. I still can't...!" She was still fighting, words being hissed out, a panic edge to them. "Nothing's change. Not you...not I...not the way you treat women!"

He felt the stubborn set of his jaw, Lotor growing more annoyed at her words. "I will be good to you Allura. I will see to your care and comfort both in and out of my bed. I will be gentle with you..."

"Like you were with Romelle?" Her words were like a slap in the face, making him inwardly wince as he recalled that last night with the girl from Pollux. Gentle would not have described his actions, not when he was so angry, not when his need had been so violent. If Lotor had been a human, he would have turned an angry red, so

flustered did he grow by her accusation.

"That was different."

"How?!" Allura demanded, and it was all Lotor could do to not shrug helplessly.

"Romelle's a different person..." She made a scoffing noise, but Lotor continued as though Allura had remained silent. "She's not you!"

"You're right! She's not!" Agreed Allura, and he was shocked to see her glaring at him. "You should have never involved her in our problems."

It all but killed him to admit Allura was right, Lotor almost sullen as he bit out a quiet agreement. "You're right I shouldn't have." He saw her glare give way to surprise, Allura gaping at him. "But I..."

"But what?" Allura demanded. "What excuse could you possibly give to take an unwilling woman when you could have found someone who wanted to be in your bed?!"

"But they wouldn't have looked like you!" Lotor snapped out in protest. "Damn it Allura, I was hurt. I wanted to..." He paused, trying to find words that wouldn't incriminate him any more. "I wanted you! And if I couldn't have you, I settled for a paltry imitation!"

"That doesn't make it right!" Allura was shaking her head no, but at least she had stopped struggling against his hold. "She told me a little of what it was like for her..."

"I think your cousin talks too much." Lotor muttered darkly. "Do I not score any points for letting her go when I did?"

A tired sigh from Allura, the girl seeming to deflate from much of her anger. "That was...an unexpected kindness. And I thank you for that." Finally he noted some real gratitude in her voice. "Romelle's been given a second chance at life. She wants to save up money to get her own home, not be so dependent on me....and your money." She didn't say it, but Lotor could read the hidden meaning in her words, Romelle wanting nothing to do with him, not even the comforts his money could bring her.

"What will happen to her now?" Allura asked, Lotor making noise to show he didn't care. "Her and the girls from Arus? Will you send for them?" She seemed to shudder, shaking her head. "They wouldn't want to come back to Doom. And they shouldn't. They deserve a chance at a new life far from here."

"I don't really care what they do with themselves. They can stay at the villa, or come back to Doom and serve as your ladies in waiting."

"Ladies in waiting?" Allura questioned, and he nodded.

"Yes...you're soon to be my consort Allura." His voice was stiff with tension, Lotor having waited for an opening to detail just what he had planned for her. "I'm sorry I can't elevate you to a higher status than that....but a slave....even one that had been a former princess cannot attain Queendom on Doom."

"I would not want to share your throne." Her words made his face grow hot, Lotor feeling his anger shoot up several notches. But he tried to control it, maintaining his outward cool.

"Are you at all curious about my plans for us?" He asked, fighting the growl that was building up inside him.

"I think I can guess." Despair was in her tone, Allura lowering her eyes from his gaze.

"Well, allow me to illuminate you completely." Lotor all but growled at her. "You will remain on Doom. You will be a mother to our daughters. You will be a wife to me, and all that entails." He saw the shudder of revulsion go through her, Lotor's mouth turning into an ugly leer. "There will be no more balking me, no more refusals on your part. We will do more than sleep together, we will have intimate relations."

She was already pale from the illness she was recovering from, but Lotor could have sworn Allura went several shades white in shock. "I'm through with being patient. Through with waiting for you to get over this hang up."

"It's more than a hang up!" She retorted, voice shaky in her anger. "It's the result of months of trauma....you can't make it go away. You'll only make it worse if you force things to happen between us!"

"I wouldn't have to force things if you would give me some hope that you'd come around!" Came his retort, Lotors' fingers tightening on her wrists. "Allura, I was patient with you. I lasted nearly a year without sex. All because I was waiting for you to come to me. To be with me! Well I am through waiting. You will marry me! And what's more, you will come to my bed, or by the Gods, I will drag you into it and chain you down."

Her eyes were huge, silent tears dripping down her cheeks. "If I have to..." He continued, leaning into her face. "I will keep you tied down for as long as it takes for you to accept me, and this relationship!"

"It's not a relationship!" She shrieked against his lips. "It's nothing more than a fancier form of slavery!" She practically spit at him, tone dripping with derision. "Your

wife? Ha! I rather you just kept me as your slave. At least then you wouldn't be trying to pretty up what you are doing to me!"

In that moment, Lotor wasn't sure what he wanted to do to her. He was aware of growling, the sound incoherent as he could not find the words for a smart reply. Allura stared at him, breathing a little harder in her upset, and suddenly all he could do was kiss her. He heard her squeal, Allura's lips remaining close to him, Lotor pressing harder against her mouth.

His hands moved up from her wrists, gripping her arms as he began pushing her back down against the mattress, all the while using his tongue to pry open her mouth. Their voices mingles together, Allura's panicked sounds and Lotor's husky growlas, anger at the heart of it. The kissing wasn't about sex, wasn't about any love he had for her, but an attempt to force his will on her. To get her to shut up and accept what he had decreed.

She wasn't giving in quietly, kicking out with her blanket covered legs, Lotor starting to climb on the bed. His intent was to straddle her, Lotor unsure of how far he intended to take things when he felt the sting of her teeth coming down on his tongue. He pulled back with a curse, tasting blood, feeling his tongue throb. They were left to glare at each other, Allura shaken but defiant.

"And this will make you happy? Assaulting me?" She demanded. He just stared at her, in this moment knowing it would not. "And how will you explain this to our daughters? How will this be healthy for them to know their father abuses their mother on a nightly basis?!"

"They need never know!" Lotor retorted. "Rape will be a foreign concept to them. It won't be something they will ever have to deal with."

"And why is that?" Allura asked. "Their mother will have gone through it....their father will be known for it. It will touch their lives...in ways you can't imagine!" More glares from both of them, Allura having stolen any response Lotor could have given her about that. "You know I'm right..." She added, and he snorted.

"By the time our daughters are old enough to understand any of this, you will have grown to love me." He jerked the blanket off her, staring down at her night gown clad form. "We'll be happy at last...we'll be a normal family, a loving and happy one." She batted at his hands, Lotor reaching to grope at her breasts. "We'll forget all about this troublesome time, this unhappy start to our relationship."

"You're delusional!" Allura exclaimed, trying to twist away from his squeezing hands.

"Am I?" He questioned, hardly perturbed when she gave a vigorous nod of her head. "If it's delusional to want love, than I am happy to be insane." He suddenly bent down so that he got right into her face, Lotor hissing at her. "This is how it's going to be. Accept it. Or don't. Either way, within a week's time you will marry me."

She surprised him by not arguing against his words, Allura's lips a sullen pout as she made a request. "I want to see my daughters." Lotor stared at her, hands massaging her breasts right up to the point they spilled out of the top of her loose fitting night gown. "Please?" She added at last, almost begging now.

"No...I don't think so." Lotor said, listening to her frustrated cry. "In your current mood you'd only upset them."

"Then when!?" Allura demanded, expression anguished.

"Maybe after the wedding." He answered, hearing her gasp. "Or maybe sooner depending on your behavior." She got his meaning, holding still for the kiss that followed, her face wet with tears. It wasn't enough, he wanted her participation, something Allura wouldn't grant him. It left him pushing away from her, Lotor taking a stumbling step past the bed.

"Lotor?" A questioning note in her voice, Allura laying where her had left her.

"You've a week to prepare yourself." He didn't look at her, Lotor running a tired hand through his hair. "A week to build up tolerance....a week to learn to be happy with me."

"It's not enough time." She protested, but her voice was tired. His was too, Lotor moving to walk out of the bedroom.

"Then learn to fake it." A gasp followed those words, Allura shocked and sputtering nonsensical sounds. Lotor strode through the doorway, every inch the haughty king, and it was only when he was in the outer chamber, separated from her by the barrier of the door that he crumbled.

_~That went as well as can be expected.~_ He thought to himself, hands clenching into fists. He didn't know if Allura would be able to do what he had ordered her to, Lotor knowing her emotions were too easy to read, her face too expressive. Even now her tearful eyes haunted him, Lotor a mixture of anger and remorse. It was not enough to make him turn back and apologize to her, nor would it allow him to release her once more.

_~I'm sorry.~_ he thought, wondering if that was sadness he felt. _~I'm just too selfish to let you go a second time.~ _It was those thoughts that chased him out into the hall, Lotor wondering if he was not damning them all to never ending misery.

* * *

To Be Continued....

Ah...this is the point I feel a major warning is needed. You can stop reading the fic at this point. It might be better if you did. Then you can imagine what you want...see originally I was going to end it with this chapter....I was being too chicken to write the ending that was culminating from 116 and up. But friends, especially Tenjp and Nichole encouraged me to be true to my story and write the ending I saw. So I did....But I fear reader's reactions from it...I almost want to take the story down rather than post the final two chapters...X_X

Michelle

BRP, common sense and greedy need to have her in his life. And no, not three alternate endings. I DREAMT about rewriting the story at least three times. But I don't know if I have it in me. The more time passes, the less likely I am to do an alternate ending. And then people give me conflicting views on wheter I should or should not. I sorta agree with the one on my site who said to write an alternate ending would cheapen/lessen the impact of the true ending. ^^;;

Edwardismyvampiresweetheart, ah I do have a million story ideas as is! And fics to finish. So I'm not sure what I will do about alternate endings.


	130. Chapter 130

The day had started off like so many others, Lotor awakening alone in his bed. For one brief instant he had born the groggy disorientation of sleep, Lotor blinking his eyes rapidly as he had gazed at the empty spot besides him. The bed sheets had been cold, missing the warmth that a companion would have granted him. He knew he could have summoned a slave from his harem to spend the night with, but he had abstained, Lotor demonstrating an odd sense of loyalty to his soon to be bride.

He savored the word, Lotor hardly daring to believe that that was what Allura soon would be. He couldn't wait for that moment, the King eager to tie them together with the bonds of matrimony. She'd never be able to leave him then, she would be his for a lifetime of wedded bliss. And it would be blissful, Lotor determined to make every day a joyful one, Allura's true feelings be damned.

He always made an outward show of not caring how Allura felt about their impending nuptials, Lotor cold, almost cruel as he prepared her for the wedding. At times he was downright hostile, his anger quick to burn in response to her upset. Allura made no attempt at pretending she was happy, the girl tearful one moment, angry another. But other times, the times that worried him the most, she simply was, a defeated air around her as she sat and stared.

Her eyes were always distant in that moment, Allura thinking thoughts that Lotor could not fathom. She barely responded to his voice, so lost inside herself was she that he had to grab her by the shoulders and shake her back to reality. She always looked so disdainful in that moment, attempting to hold back her revulsion of him. It only made him angry, Lotor thinking she wasn't doing a very good job at accepting the situation.

And so to punish her, he kept their daughters from Allura, holding them hostage to her good behavior. It seemed to make Allura succumb even more to despair, the girl weeping for her daughters. Daughters he was quick to point out she abandoned, Lotor realizing he held a kind of grudge against her for her easy ability to leave them. His hurtful words only made Allura cry harder, the girl unable to muster up a good defense of her actions.

He had long since grown tired of her tears, Lotor wondering how much more he would have to endure before she came to accept their reality. Would the continual separation from their daughters finally break her? Would she learn, if not to feel happiness, than to fake it? He did not know, and that made him worried for their wedding night.

Tears were to be expected of a new bride, the woman overcome with emotions. Even nerves could bring a new bride to tears, but they were usually ones of joy not this all consuming grief Allura experienced. And it only seemed to grow worse as the days passed, leaving Lotor to wonder what sort of emotional mess Allura was experiencing on the actual day of their wedding. He worried about it, unable to show his concern to her and to the public, but inwardly tormenting himself with concern.

It was easier to think about her, than to be around her, Lotor knowing he was quick to lose his temper. He never struck her, though he did shout at her, but the results of his angry words only served to quicken her tears. Allura insisted over and over they would not have a happy marriage, that she would not be able to go through with marrying him. She begged and pleaded with him to let her go, Lotor growing angry that she could even speak of leaving a second time.

Lotor sighed, reaching up to play his fingers against the cravat of his shirt, the King giving a careful inspection of his reflection. He couldn't find an inch of disarray in his clothing, Lotor the image of impeccable perfection. None of his inner turmoil, the worries seeped into his face, but his eyes were joyless on this special day. His lips were set into a line, neither smiling nor frowning, the King serious as he contemplated what tonight would hold.

He should have felt the flush of anticipation through him, Lotor knowing that with the ceremony would come the consummation of their promise to each other. He still held an all consuming lust for Allura, a simple thinking of her beneath him in bed could make the blood rush to his groin, Lotor fighting arousal. It was quickly tempered by the thoughts that she would most likely scream and cry through out it all, acting as though it was some great chore to bed him. Ordeal would be the more likely word, Allura so frightened of him and his desires.

Lotor wanted to get the nasty business over with, the King hoping that after a quick fuck, she would remember the pleasures he had given her. The passion he inspired in her, Allura becoming the wanton slave of yesteryear. He wanted to enslave her, reawaken the woman inside her, the woman who could match him in desires. He had meant it when he said he'd chain her down, absolutely serious in doing whatever was necessary to make her respond to him in a favorably way.

He wondered how long it would take, Lotor not sure he wanted the drama of months long battle of will with Allura. It worried him, in a way he did not like, the King keeping his doubts private. He didn't even share with Haggar, the witch his closest confidante since the death of Cossack and Allura's abandonment. It didn't mean Haggar kept quiet about what he was doing, the witch tsking and shaking her head, disappointment in her eyes.

She didn't say much, but he knew she felt he was acting as badly as his father had behaved. At least his temper had cooled somewhat in regards to his actions around the castle, Lotor no longer so quick to kill for slight offenses. The nobles were certainly breathing a sigh of relief, surely crediting Allura's return to the return of their King's good mood.

Seemingly good mood, Lotor throwing himself into the planning of the wedding festivities. Hastily arranged though it was, no expense had been spared, his servants making do with what could be found on Doom. Flowers had been taken from the private garden he had built for Allura, the many different colored blooms being used to decorate the throne room.

Flowers sat on each table, beautiful centerpieces to the food spread around them. All manners of meals had been prepared, a mix of Doom cuisine and Arusian delicacies. The best cloths had been draped on the tables, pretty patterned butter cream colored fabric. The silver and purple rugs and drapes had been replaced for the moment with off color white, with the lightest of blues adding accents to the material.

Doom's official flag hung overhead, enlarged by three sizes so that it covered the wall behind the throne and it's dais. Flower petals covered the dais steps, and were crushed into the rug itself, making a perfume scented pathway to the priestess who would perform the ceremony. The priestess herself was dressed in loose flowing robes of silver, her hair covered under a veil. It was short in comparison to the veil he had ordered for Allura, the thing extending beyond floor length so that it would drag out behind her for several inches.

Allura hadn't picked out her wedding gown, Lotor rushing the seamstresses to make her one. Off white in color, with silver and purple accents to mark his possession of her, it would cling form fittingly to her body. He couldn't wait to see her in it, almost as much as he looked forward to taking the dress off her, tears and all.

His own suit was dark in color, with just a splash of white appearing on the jacket from the shirt he wore underneath it. He couldn't stop running his hands over the fabric, fingers fidgeting with buttons and imaginary wrinkles. It was the only sign he allowed of his nervousness, Lotor knowing as King of Doom he couldn't be seen pacing about, couldn't allow any sort of tension to be seen in his actions.

He kept sneaking glances at the chrono meter, trying to see what time it was. He had given strict orders that Allura was to be brought to the throne room by a certain time, the ceremony would not be delayed by her, no matter the tears and protests she might muster. The nobles had already arrived, he could hear the murmur of their voices, echoed from a distance of a hall away.

He was in one of the side chambers that bordered the corridors leading to the throne room, waiting for the signal that would mean the ceremony was to begin. He had chased away his servants, Lotor wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He didn't even partake in drink, Lotor enduring the wait on nerves of steel. Nerves that didn't stop him from rushing to the door in a hasty manner, Lotor being surprised to see Haggar before him.

She wasn't alone, holding the twin princesses in her arms. They were dressed for the wedding, wearing matching white dresses with silver ribbons in their hair. They squealed and cooed to see him, Lotor unable to frown in front of his daughters. Not when they were so happy and excited, the King reaching to pick up Adora from Haggar.

"Careful." The witch cautioned. not quite smiling at him. "They've just eaten. The last thing you need is for Adora to spit up on your nice new suit."

"I'll be careful." Lotor promised, walking over to fetch a towel and drape it over his shoulder. He then rested Adora against the towel, confidant if an accident should happen it would not end up on his suit.

Haggar hadn't changed for the wedding, still dressed in her silver and purple robes that marked her position as part of Lotor's trusted inner circle. She looked at him now, deadly serious was her expression, the woman unblinking as Alessandra patted her face with one tiny hand.

"What?" Lotor asked, tone guarded. He didn't want the witch to ruin this day, didn't want her to cast him in any more doubts. He had plenty of those as it was.

"Are you sure about this?" Haggar asked, shaking her head when Alessendra made to grab at her nose.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Retorted Lotor. "Allura is the woman I want to marry. The only one I want, the only woman I will ever love. It's right that we make vows to each other."

Haggar sighed at that, a heavy breath escaping her. "I think this is a bad idea."

"What is?"

"This. What you are doing." She gestured with one hand, trying to encompass a whole variety of notions. "This wedding, this holding her captive. Refusing to let her see the princesses. It cannot end well. Especially if you intend to bed her."

He stared at her, mustering up a confidant tone. "Unless you have foreseen something that will convince me not to wed Allura on this day, then I won't be convinced that this is a bad idea."

"It's just a feeling I have." Haggar said, shifting Alessandra in her arms. "This whole week has been a trying one....for you as well as Allura. There's an air around the castle, a dark one."

"I hadn't noticed." Lotor lied, and Haggar glowered at him. "It'll be okay." He added, trying to reassure her. "Allura just needs some pushing, but once tonight is over, she'll have accepted her role in my life. In our life." He glanced down at Adora, the girl having fallen asleep with her cheek pressed to his shoulder.

"Sex with you won't make everything better!" Snapped Haggar. "If anything it will exacerbate the problem!"

"We'll survive." He said. "We always do."

"I wonder...." She trailed off with a thoughtful look on her face, Alessandra starting to fuss in her arms. Lotor was in no mood of any of her lectures, the King not prodding her to finish her sentence. Instead he glanced at the chrono meter, nearly doing a double take when he realized the appointed hour was upon them. And no one had come to let him know.

"Here...take her..." Lotor said, gently easing Adora away from his shoulder. "It's time for the ceremony." Haggar took the child from him, the girl too sleepy to even muster up a protest though Alessandra continued to fuss. Lotor placed a tender touch on her curls, trying to soothe his daughter, but even that did not calm her.

"It's a sign." Haggar proclaimed, and Lotor made a scoffing sound. She gave him an annoyed look, juggling her hold on the two babies. "She can tell. She picks up on the mood and it disturbs her greatly."

"She's only a baby." Lotor retorted. "Too young to know much of anything let alone be bothered be it."

"You forget who her mother is." Haggar replied. "I think Alessandra will be graced with Allura's gifts."

Lotor wasn't sure how he felt about one of his daughters having the capability to do magic, the King actually scowling in response to Haggar's words. "It's probably just indigestion." He was trying to dismiss what Haggar had said, striding towards the door. "Once her body settles down, so will she. You'll see..."

Haggar didn't bother to respond to him, instead murmuring soothing nonsense to the twins. Lotor jerked open the door, and stepped out into the hallway, his scowl deepening to see it empty. He had expected to see Allura and the guards he had assigned to her, the soldiers having strict orders on when to arrive with the girl. Instead there was no sign of them, Lotor all but growling as he reached for the communicator in his jacket's pocket.

His call was not answered right away, Lotor listening to the sound of static on the air waves. He kept on speaking into the device, growing angrier as he waited for a response. Finally one came, and even with the hiss of static, the man sounded nervous.

"What is the hold up sergeant?" Lotor demanded, and there was a pause, the man not wanting to answer. "Well?"

"Your highness....er..that is...King Lotor, there is nothing to worry about. Not really."

"Not really?" Lotor echoed with a frown.

"Yes. It's just a temporary set back. As soon as we get the door open, we'll be there with your bride."

"Get the door open?" Lotor questioned, then hissed. "And just why was Allura allowed to lock you out of the room in the first place? Where are the servants, the women helping her to get dressed?"

"She uh...she needed a moment to prepare..." The guard answered, and the nervous note in his voice said the man knew how lame a reason that was. "She was already dressed." He added defensively. "Just needed to say a prayer. Said it was part of her culture's custom."

"Custom or not, she is not delaying this wedding!" Lotor snarled. "Keep working on the door, I'll be down there shortly."

"Yes, King Lotor." The communicator went silent in his hands, Lotor turning in time to see Haggar. She seemed to be shivering, hugging the two girls to her chest.

"This is not good....not good at all." The witch said, and Lotor had to agree.

"Stay here." He ordered, and she seemed relieved to do it. Alessandra had broken into a cry, a thin voiced wailing that left him shaken to hear it. Adora was quick to wake up, and add her voice to her sister's distress, the cries chasing Lotor as he stalked through the corridors. Even when he was out of the range of their voices, he still remember the sound Alessandra had made, Lotor hoping to never hear it again.

He soon arrived in the hall that housed the nursery and the two apartments, several guards milling about uncertainly before Allura's door. Another man had a blow torch, and he was working on the hinges, the flame detaching them from the door. But slowly, Lotor wondering if they had ever intended to alert him to this debacle.

"What's going on?" Lotor said, the guards turning to look his way, guilt in their eyes. They had to know they would be reprimanded for their poor judgment, but right not Lotor was more concerned with getting Allura out of the room. "Why isn't anyone talking to her?" He stepped towards the door, careful to avoid the blow torch as he banged a fist on the surface. "Allura! Cease this foolishness at once! You only delay the inevitable!"

No answer to his angry words, a guard clearing his throat. "She hasn't been answering." He was nervous, Lotor banging harder on the door. "She hasn't said one word since we realized she wasn't coming out."

"Not one word?" Lotor stepped away from the door, seeing the soldier start work on the last hinge. A bad feeling started in his stomach, Lotor recalling how this echoed

a moment a few weeks back. When that nanny, the woman's name already forgotten to Lotor, had barricaded herself inside her room. "Get this door open now!" Lotor shouted, fighting the urge to pace back and forth.

He glared at his men, the guards shifting about, heads turning to avoid looking at their King's angry expression. Time seemed to slow, the work at the door taking too long, but at last the hinge was torn free, the door able to be open. Lotor was already stepping forward, seeing the furniture that had been shoved in front of the door. The hastily erected barricade was no match for his strength, Lotor shoving a chair over so hard it's legs shattered against the floor.

His eyes swept the layout of the outer chamber, but there was no sign of Allura. But her handiwork was apparent, the room smashed about, flower vases destroyed, and food overturned, ground into the carpet. He would have tsked to see her tantrum at work, but he was already hurrying towards the closed door that led into the bedroom.

He nearly tripped when he stepped through the now open door, the darkness hiding the object that lay before it's threshold. Lotor's reached out with his arm, hand sliding over the wall to find the light switch. The room flooded with light, and he gasped, spying the blood on the floor. For too long, his eyes refused to see anything else, his mind not wanting to register what he had tripped over.

Instead details filled in, Lotor seeing the blood soaked veil tossed haphazardly by the bed. Shreds of white littered the floor, Lotor slow to realize it was Allura's wedding gown that had been viciously torn apart. Here too things were smashed, vases and bottles of perfume and brandy, make up overturned to stain it's powder into the carpeted floor.

And on the floor, laying right in his path was Allura, the girl clad only in a knee length white slip. It could almost pass for a nightgown, and it too bore the red stains of blood splattered. "Allura!" He was almost in denial at what he saw, Lotor dropping down to his knees to hover over the girl. His bride lay on her side, back to him, an arm stretched out before her. The other lay on top of her hip, and he realized the stain of blood originated from where her wrist was.

Another puddle of blood was around the hand on the floor, Lotor realizing the girl had slit both her wrists. He grabbed at her arm, desperate to stop the bleeding, and saw how deeply she had cut into her skin. It wasn't just one cut, lesser wounds, jagged and uncertain looking surrounded the gash, Allura having made several attempts before she worked up the nerve to do a deep cut.

The guards were in the outer chamber, standing about uncertainly as they peered into the bedroom. "Do something!" Lotor snarled, lifting Allura up to clutch her against his chest. She flopped about bonelessly, no life to her body. "Get a doctor, a nurse, someone!"

A guard swore, and another hurried out of the room, presumedly to get the help Lotor so desperately needed. He couldn't think straight, holding Allura possessively, whispering things into her hair. "It'll be all right." He said. "We just need to get you to a doctor. He'll fix you up as good as new. You'll see.....and then...then we'll take you to see your daughters. Would you like that Allura? Alessandra and Adora have missed you. I show them your portrait every day, and tell them all about the wonderful woman their mother is. So just...hang on..."

He didn't know how long he babbled, exposing weakness as he talked and fought back tears. Someone touched his back, and he growled like a wounded animal, his one arm lashing out to knock the person away from him. He just barely registered a guard shouting, the man pointing out that it was a doctor.

"Help her!" Lotor said, his eyes brimming with tears. He held on to Allura, not willing to part from her for even an instant. The doctor took in the sight of his hastily made bandages, the material tied tight around Allura's wrists. He was without comment, reaching for the stethoscope around his neck. Lotor waited impatiently, the doctor listening for her heart beat.

Seconds passed, the doctor letting out a regretful sigh. Silently he pulled back from Allura, and began putting away his stethoscope, Lotor snarling at him. "What are you doing?! I commanded you to help her!"

"I'm sorry." The doctor said, in his gravely serious voice. "There's nothing left that I can do."

"What do you mean?" Lotor said, shaking with his anger. "You have your bag with you. Surely you can find some trick of the trade to help her!"

"No. I can't." He sighed again, the doctor looking sad. "I'm afraid she's gone."

"Gone?" Lotor echoed, suspicion in his tone.

"She's passed on. Her heart beats no more." The doctor looked away from Lotor, his eyes taking in the room and all the blood that covered the floor. "She bled to death long before I arrived."

"No." Lotor said, the words all too final in his mind. 'NO! Do you hear me?! Allura is not dead! She's not!" He started to shake her, voice going from growling to begging. "Allura please! Open your eyes.....for me...for our daughters...please...I beg you..."

"Sire..."

"Open them! Wake up!" But she continued to lay there, lifeless in his arms.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said, Lotor tightening his arms around her, crushing Allura to him. "I truly am." Somehow the doctor's regret got through to Lotor, when his other words had not, Lotor feeling the tears spill down his face. He didn't sniffle, and he didn't break down into sobs, though he let Allura go, the girl falling in an awkward heap at his knees. A long and loud howl followed his release of her body, Lotor screaming out his pain.

* * *

To Be Concluded....

*hides from the reviewers.*

Michelle

Edwardismyvampriesweetheart, ah....a half n hour would not begin to be enough time to start the alternate ending. If I'm gonna do it, I want to do it right....which means trashing what happens in 116....see if I want to do a happy ending, it has to be Allura decides she wants to stay with him. To me if I just changed the 130...it would still be an unhappy ending, cause as it stands Allura would have lived out her life miserable as Lotor's wife...I think I need a break from the fic, let some time go by, and then see how I feel about trying for the alternate ending. Thanks for your support though! *hugs*

BRP...this was actually a rewritten chapter, 129 cause the original draft of 129 wasn't menacing enough. It didn't feed into the desperation I needed for the fic...desperation on Lotor's part to keep Allura, desperation on her part to get away. I just hope you're not mad at me for this ending....*scared* To me Harem Slave was never a happy fic, at least for Allura. And if it ended with her married to him the way things played out from 116 up, it would still have been a sad ending to me, because she would be trapped with him. It's still a sad ending cause now neither one of them got what they wanted. The way Lotor shaped up in the story, especially with him reverting back to his uh...forceful ways...it felt like nothing short of Allura's suicide would get through to him on how wrong he was. Man...I feel bad that the ending of the story is right in time for the Chirstmas holiday...X_X


	131. Chapter 131

It was a crisp, cold day, the hint of frost being carried on the breeze, leaving Lotor chilled even under the extra layer of clothing he had worn in preparation for Arus' winter fall climate. He managed to keep from shivering, Lotor pulling his coat close, as he traveled down a well worn path in the castle gardens. It had been painstakingly restored, flowers that had once been razed to the ground, now blooming once more, although many were currently wilting, their colors faded.

He knew they would soon die, only to be reborn when the spring came and the thaw melted. The gardens would be awash in colors, their perfumes released into the air, a subtle reminder of the scent of the girl he had once loved. Lotor supposed that was why he avoided Arus during the hotter seasons, the King being too overcome with memories without the need for outside stimuli.

It was an excuse, and he knew it, but Lotor found it difficult to make this journey more than a few times a year. It had always been that way, right up to the moment Allura had been buried, Arus becoming nothing more than a painful reminder of what he had lost. In the beginning he had reasoned his limited visits to his busy schedule, a king's duty finding ways of keeping him constantly buried in work. That was the ultimate in lies, Lotor knowing that the galaxy waited on his whims, and if he wanted to visit

Allura's grave, then work be damned.

But instead he always found excuses, putting it off until his heart was too heavy, Lotor suffering from an overwhelming urge to see her. He always had much to tell her, speaking on Arus and it's restoration, and his conquest of the Denubian Galaxy. But mainly he talked about their daughters, telling her all the things she had missed out on seeing.

And there was plenty, the two princesses now young adults, girls nearing the age Allura had been when she had died. They were not yet women, had not even experienced half the things their mother had, and Lotor worked to ensure they never did. Not that they knew the details surrounding their conception and their mother's death, Lotor keeping a tightlipped wrap on such information.

The nobles had been silenced, the many servants and slaves ordered not to speak about Allura. It made it easier for Lotor to choose what information to feed his daughters, keeping them satisfied with just enough tidbits that they didn't starve for knowledge. It still wasn't enough, he could see the curiosity in their eyes, burning in those blue depths that painfully reminded him of their mother's eyes.

Her eyes had truly been the window to her soul, always quick to show what she was feeling. And she had felt too much, far more than Lotor had ever been aware of. He sighed as he walked, noticing someone had been by to replace the chipped cobblestones of the path. The gardens were forbidden from almost all, only Doom royalty and the servants that maintained it's beauty allowed on the property. And yet the garden never suffered from disarray, the servants quick on the uptake in keeping it's pristine state.

Another sigh, Lotor still thinking about Allura and her feelings. He felt he had been too blind in the days of the past to notice the extent of her anguish, Lotor wishing he could change time, do something different than he had. Perhaps if he had been more sympathetic, quicker to attend to her needs, she would have never been driven to do what she had.

"Allura." He whispered, listening to the heels of his boots echo his footsteps. He wished he hadn't been so hard with her, Lotor damning himself for forcing the wedding on her. Perhaps if he had been patient, something could have been worked out between the two of them, something that would have pleased them both. Instead they each had ended up with nothing, Allura only a body to be buried in the ground.

He did have their daughters, and they provided rare moments of joy in his dismal life. Joy that became colored with pain the older they got, the girls resembling their mother more and more. They had her smile, and he imagined Adora's laugh to be what Allura's would have been, if the girl had allowed herself to get caught up in joyous emotion.

They didn't have her mannerisms, the girls acting more like their father in thought and action. He tried to temper the bad influence he knew he was on them, Lotor trying to expose them to views other than his own, views Allura would have given them. He was afraid he didn't quite succeed in getting them to form opinions that differed from his own, but at least the princesses weren't completely blood thirsty.

Nor were they heartless, Lotor having given them as much love as had remained in his heart, tempering any cruel tendencies with the utmost of affection. It was something he had sorely been lacking in his life, right up from the moment of his birth to falling in love with Allura. Even once his heart had been given to her, he had been unkind at the best of times, hurting her again and again with thoughtless words and actions.

It was no surprise she hadn't left him a letter, some final farewell he could cling to after her death. Instead her last words had been addressed to their daughters, Lotor carefully going over them, looking for some hidden message to it all. But Allura had been kind, even then, her words speaking only of the love for her daughters and how sorry she was that she would not be there to see them grow.

It hurt him that she hadn't thought of him in her final moments, but he survived the pain. He thought that her actions spoke louder than any words she could have addressed to him, Allura clear in her message of not wanting to be with him.

It was years before he gave her letter to her daughters, years before he could think of an excuse behind her death. He finally settled on a half truth, telling them the only thing he could. An enemy, one of both their parents, had slain their mother. It was a harsh bit of reality, Lotor reasoning his lust had indeed been a powerful foe, one that was strong enough to drive Allura to suicide.

He wished he could say he had exorcised that demon from his life, but he hadn't. Not completely. He still lusted after women, was still driven by his powerful urges for sex. For the most part he controlled himself, setting himself up with a mistress he visited a few times a month. His harem was no more, Lotor sending the girls far, far away, leaving his aides to find them masters that were known for their kindness. It was all he could do for them, their worlds destroyed or enslaved, leaving them with little in choices should they return there.

The grave stone was in sight, Lotor quickening his steps towards it. He had deviated from the norm, neither burying Allura on Doom, nor had he allowed her to join her family in the royal crypt of Arus. The crypt had been too defiled, the bodies looted for the wealth that had been buried with them. Instead Lotor had reached a compromise, brining her back to her world for one last visit as he had promised.

He had found a servant, one who remembered the gardens, the woman timid and fearful as she pointed out the spot that had been Allura's. He remembered how fondly she had spoken on the gardens, pride in her voice as she told him about the patch of land she had use for her own garden. It was in that section he chose to honor her body, a large tombstone erected in the heart of it, with flowers blooming all around it.

The servants kept careful maintenance of her grave, pulling out weeds, and preventing vines from clinging to the marker. They hadn't been able to prevent weather from wearing down the stone, the edges dull, leaving Lotor to wonder if he should have the stone replaced. But he never did, taking an odd sense of comfort from knowing this was the same tombstone he had gripped as he screamed and cried, raving like a lunatic over the injustices surrounding Allura's death.

Sometimes Lotor imagined he could see the groves where his fingers had so tightly gripped the tombstone, the King kneeling now to lay down a bouquet of fresh cut flowers. He kept his head bowed for a moment, concentrating instead on the grass at his feet, noting the green had already started to brown.

"It's been a while Allura." Lotor said at last, pleased his voice wasn't shaky. In the early days he had been barely able to speak to her without breaking down, the King grateful that he ordered his guards to remain inside the rebuilt castle of lions. His pain was his alone, and no one need witness it but him. "I'm sorry I haven't come by often enough. I'll try to do better in the future...."

That was a lie, he knew he wouldn't, knew he'd be unable to face her grave again until months had passed by. He reached out with his arm, pressing his hand to the cold stone. There was gold etching on the marble, writing that glinted when the sun shined down on it. It was simple words for a girl whose life Lotor felt had been extraordinary under the circumstances. It stated her name and the year of her birth, as well as the day of her death. A poem followed underneath those dates, one that spoke on how loved a mother was.

"Our daughters are nearly all grown up." Lotor continued, fingers caressing the gold that formed Allura's name. "It won't be long before they look for husbands and start families of their own." Indeed many a marriage offer had come to the castle, men eager for the princesses not only for their titles and the empire that came with them, but for their beauty. So far Lotor had rejected all such proposals, keeping them secret from his daughters.

"Adora is becoming quite the pilot." Lotor said, thinking of the girl with her shoulder length hair that was always curled tightly around her face. "She loves flying black lion, although she's never been to battle." And she never would if Lotor had his way, the King wanting to keep the girl secloistered inside the castle.

"Ah what's that? What of Alessandra?" He chuckled then, pretending he was holding a pleasant filled conversation with Allura. "She continues her studies with Haggar. She'll be the first witch Queen Doom has ever had. I dare say not many will mess with her! Not with the powers she holds inside her fingertips." It sometimes scared him

how powerful in magic his daughter was, Alessandra refusing to limit herself to just healing arts.

Haggar had been right about her, the girl inheriting much from Allura, and holding an eye that was turned towards the future. She had sensed the moment her mother had died, Alessandra wailing out her grief in that chilling way. She had cried for days, being inconsolable, and though Adora had cried, she had been unable to understand the pain her sister felt. Adora simply lacked the proper magic, the girl seeking elsewhere for her interests.

"Haggar hasn't changed much if at all." Lotor said, thinking of the witch and her eccentric ways. "She still misses Coba though, and absolutely refuses to get a new cat." It had been three years since the blue cat has passed, the witch mourning her beloved pet and companion. He allowed a half smile to cross his face, Lotor adding the following. "The twins are conspiring to get her a kitten. I've doubts on how well the witch will take to one, but I guess we'll know what has happened by the time I visit you next."

"The Doom Empire continues to flourish....as does Arus." He continued to make conversation, words coming easier as long as he didn't allow too many memories to surface. "Arus is a free world now, much like planet Quevra is. Drules and Arusians coexist peacefully now, and both languages are spoken here." He knew she would like that, Allura having been concerned that the Arusian language would die. "I wish there was someone to teach our daughters the ancient language of the Arusians..." He trailed off, knowing the language had died with Allura.

"Romelle has recently married." Lotor had kept tabs on the former princess of Pollux, watching but not interfering with her life. And what a life it had been, the woman

having married three times in all once she got over her fears of sex. She even had three children, all sons, and he wondered if she'd try for a daughter with this newest husband. "Bets are being placed on whether this one will last."

The former slave girls of Arus had all found gainful employment on Quevra, working to earn money and a chance at happiness. He hadn't paid as close attention to their lives, knowing that eventually all had married and moved from the capital. "I've appointed a new commandeer of the guards." Lotor said, trying to fill Allura in on everything that was going on in his life. "He's a bit of a bumbler, but seems to have a good heart. He...he reminds me of Cossack."

He had never gotten a friend quite like Cossack again, Lotor keeping himself distant from all but his daughters. He sometimes missed the lack of friendship, the commadrie he had shared with Cossack. But his high position as King kept him isolated and unable to trust those who would offer their hands in friendship. It was a lonely life being King of the Doom Empire, and Lotor sighed.

"I'm so alone..." He whispered those words, hands gripping the tomb stone for support. "And tired. Allura, when can I rest?" He didn't ask when he could join her, Lotor holding no illusions that he would be reunited with Allura once he died. She was simply too far out of reach of him, gone to a better place, an eternity that wasn't fit for the likes of him.

He shook his head, feeling the sadness weighing him down. "I've been thinking of stepping down from my throne." He could imagine the shock that would have filled her eyes, Allura gasping out that he had worked too hard to gain it. "I know how shocking a notion that is. But I've had a good rule these last 18 years. It was more than I deserved. Our daughters are nearly of age, and I don't see why they cannot take my throne from me."

He pictured them now, twin princesses who would share rulership of the Doom Empire. Their husbands mere consorts, the Empire being ruled on the whims of two competent young women. Much had been done to prepare them, the girls spending their teenage years studying politics and court protocol. Even war had been broached upon, tactics being discussed over and over until the ideas were hammered into their young minds.

Lotor had no doubt they would do him proud, and they might even bring change to the Doom Empire. Change Allura would approve of, change that would appall the nobles. Such a thought should have made him smile, but Lotor couldn't muster up the energy to do so. "I miss you." He finally said, resting his forehead on the tomb stone. "I don't think you can begin to fathom just how much I do...."

He had been right when he had said Allura would be his one true love, Lotor's broken heart never moving for another woman. He supposed it was fitting, a penance for his actions, Lotor unable to love or be loved in return, not in the way he had craved Allura's love and devotion. He felt he had finally learned what true love was like, and the lesson was a simple one, a lesson he had failed to grasp all those years ago.

True love meant sacrifice, and being unselfish, Lotor knowing he should have let Allura go that second time. Better to live apart then to have lived with the knowledge she was dead and completely out of his reach. But like with all lessons learned too late, the price paid was harsh, and one Lotor was sure he would have never understood had Allura lived.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, pressing a kiss into her name on the tomb stone. "I wish I could make amends, wish I could do something more to show just how sorry I truly am. Allura, if you can, watch over our daughters for me. Help guide them to be the kind of rulers needed to help the Doom Empire prosper through both turbulent and peaceful times."

He hesitated a moment, feeling as though something inside him clenched, the words not wanting to come out. "Allura...I'll always love you." With that he was rising, Lotor smoothing a hand down his coat, the fabric having wrinkled from his kneeling position. A silent tear made it's way down one cheek, but it was the only evidence of his distress, Lotor managing to remain strong.

He walked with his head held high, traveling back along the path towards the castle. His guards would be waiting, though they would never show their impatience,

knowing their time was limited to the King's whim. They'd be glad to know they would be returning to Doom, Lotor unable to bear remaining on Arus for any longer than necessary.

"It's time." He said softly, brushing at his wet cheek with the back of his hand. Time for him to return to his lonely life, inside his castle on Doom. To be forever surrounded by people but feel alone, that was his punishment. He couldn't, wouldn't ask for things to be different, Lotor knowing he had earned all that he had wrought with his treatment of his beloved Allura.

* * *

The End....

Michelle

Ah.....time for my author's note/omake at the end of this story. I'm not sure where to begin. Enough time has pass between writing this chapter and posting it, and I can't delaying writing this anymore....so my thoughts are even more over the place than normal. I guess...I should start at the beginning. I didn't set out to write a tragedy...the first chapters were really stress relief for me from my other two Lotor Allura stories at the time. (Price of Freedom and Lusting Effects.) I was having trouble writing, upset over someone who complained about me writing too much on the Voltron community. So Harem Slave started out as harmless, non con fantasy that I didn't post to the community but on my own journal. (I've since posted everything on my journal where no one can complain about it. If they think I post too often, they can stay away from my journal!)

It wasn't until chapter nine that the story began to move from sex encounters, to actual plot. But once I got going, the ideas started flowing. I remember, in the three weeks of November 2008 I wrote chapters 9-50...more than a chapter a day! I can still remember how excited I was dying to spoil my friends about Lotor lying to Zarkon about Allura being pregnant. The whole battle to get her back from Morwin and Merla, I was brimming with excitement, could not wait to write those scenes and the scenes that would give Haggar a bigger role in the fic.

The fic suffered some draw backs, such as my losing notes when I had a bad computer virus/spyware infection. I remembered the big things, but...the little moments, those were gone for good. Thankfully I remembered the big thing of Merla sneaking around to Doom, while a smaller force of ships engaged Doom's fleet on the main route between Doom and Amazonia.

Some things I wish I had paced better, such as the search for the lions...It felt like the wait between finding them got longer and longer....and all while writing this, I was aiming towards my ending....and it wasn't the one you just read. See, I always knew she would leave him. BUT!! The chapter that follows her breaking down at the restored portrait of her and her parents, would have went differently. See, Lotor was to enter the nursery, turn on the lights, and there Allura would be. She came back, not because she loved him, but because she couldn't bear to be apart from her children so was willing to try and make a go at a life together with him.

My friend and fellow Lotor and Allura addict, Botias, often talked with me about the ending. If she was writing the fic, it would have been funnier. She felt Lotor couldn't simply get Allura, he had to earn her somehow, he had to repent for what he did. She felt Allura leaving was the only thing that could hurt him enough to make him regret his behavior. Course, she put a very funny spin on it, talking about how Allura could keep doubting him right to the end, and the next thing she knows she's shipped off planet, with achy boobs and all alone. It was just the way she said it that was way funnier than what I wrote.

I do agree Allura would have always doubted Lotor about his sincerity in letting her go, if she didn't try to leave him in the first place. But for the whole time I worked on the story, right up until before 115 and 116, I think I was being naive. I had blinders on in thinking she'd come back. I realized after what he did to Romelle in response to Allura's rejection, well it proved he hadn't really changed. How could Allura return to the man who raped her cousin in a fit of anger? It left me worried over what kind of ending to give...and then it occurred to me while taking a shower that King Lotor would have a lot of enemies....ones who wouldn't hesitate to use Allura against him.

I knew Lotor wouldn't be able to let Allura go a second time...and I thought I would end it with her married to him. But to me, that still would have been a sad ending, even if other people disagree with that. Allura would be trapped in a marriage with Lotor, and yes he loves her, but she didn't love him. She couldn't get over the rapes and sins of the past. (Botias had also suggested doing an ending that opened up to a sequel where Allura leaves Lotor after their children are grown adults.)

I knew in my head and heart, that the story would end with her suicide...but I was lacking the courage to write the true ending. Others, especially Tenjp encouraged me not to leave the story unfinished....even though she didn't guess where I was going with the ending. There are things I would do differently....I sometimes want to rewrite some of the earlier chapters, since it seemed Allura enjoyed the actual sex a little too much. It seems her deriving pleasure early on confused some of my readers, I've gotten some very....surprising comments regarding what is wrong with Allura for not liking sex with Lotor. (That's all I'll say about that!)

I also think this fic caused me to suffer massive guilt for Allura. I feel bad that I put her through so much stuff, and then her short life was snuffed out. I actually had at least three bad dreams about this fic's endings, and sometimes they involved rewriting the latter half of the fic. I'm not sure I will do alternate endings, and the readers who left comments have me pulled both ways. Some want alternate endings, some don't. One even said it would take away from this ending if I do an alternate happy ending. I do know if I do the alternate happy ending, I would have to trash 116 and up, to make the happy one work.

Right now though, I need a break from the Harem Slave universe. I know some people are disappointed that Lotor is not an evil, sex crazed maniac in Divine Misunderstandings, but....I really needed a break from that kind of Lotor. And I'm enjoying writing a kinder Lotor. ^^;; But I can't stay away from evil Lotor for long!

Hmm....I'm trying to think what else to include in this note. Some of the chapters were rewritten.....on the fanfic sites, you got the finished product without suffering through numerous rewrites....I think my earliest rewrite was for 12 or 13....the meeting with Avok...the second rewrite packed more of an emotional punch....OH! I just thought of something else. That damned robeast heart! I completely forgot to include a mention of it in the final chapters. See I imagined Lotor destroyed it in a fit of temper...I meant to put that in the epilogue, and then completely forgot....and then couldn't find a good spot to squeeze in a hasty mention. =/

Ah, there is one more thing. The rapes. When I was writing this, in my mind....the minute Lotor let Allura become a free woman, and she had the choice wheter to sleep with him or not, she chose not to. But some of the readers on my livejournal really had a hard time understanding this. I was...well getting pestered over including more sex, they didn't get that now that Allura had a choice she did not want to sleep with the man that took them away from her. No matter how many times I tried to explain it in the comment section, most people did not get that, or ignored it....and then I started trying to explore Allura's feelings about being forced. And some people STILL did not get it! *face palm.* Which is why....I feel if I ever get the inclination to sit down and rework the story, I would try to rewrite the sex scenes so Allura did not enjoy the actual pleasure derived from sex with Lotor.

The weird thing is, I never considered Harem Slave a happy story. It had some nice moments yes, and Lotor for the most part sure enjoyed himself....but for Allura, she had it pretty rough. I sometimes wonder why she didn't suffer a nervous break down from all that stress of everything that was happening around her!

All in all, I really am a diehard Lotor and Allura fan. I've got plenty of other stories where they end up together, one way or another. And I'm trying to keep from writing any more tragedies. Especially ones that turn out to be long fics. I devoted just over a year to Harem Slave....I'm sad to see it over with. I thank you all who stuck with it this far....through good times and bad.

---Michelle

BRP, thanks for that. It means a lot you're not mad at me.

Sharibery, sorry...it wasn't a dream. See my author's note for more details.

Harmony Winters, thank you so much. I do admit, I do feel kinda pressured. I feel like I owe it to the L and A fans to write an alternate ending. But I have so many stories to tell that I don't know if I will ever go that for this fic. Merry Christmas and Happy New year to you!


End file.
